Saga Iluzjonu część II
by ldracon
Summary: Tak łatwo nam powiedzieć, co jest dobrem, co złem, nie mając tak naprawdę pojęcia, czym różnią się od siebie. Pozornie przeciwne sobie, lecz niekiedy granica między nimi zaciera się, staje się dla nas niewidoczna. Wtedy tak łatwo zrobić ten jeden krok za dużo, by pogrążyć się w mroku. Z tym musi borykać się Ahage Elian, szukający granicy, między byciem człowiekiem a... Nim.
1. Prolog

_Woda wokół mnie...  
nie wrócę na powierzchnię  
wciąż muszę płynąć...  
_

* * *

 **Prolog**

Grudzień. Początek zimy w mieście Karakura był wyjątkowo ciepły tego roku. Choć sezon na cieplejsze ubrania już się rozpoczął, pierwszy śnieg wciąż dawał na siebie czekać. Również ten wieczór nie należał do chłodnych, co na pewno uszczęśliwiło ludzi, którzy wracali do swoich domów tak późną porą, chociażby z pracy. Właśnie, z pracy… Dla pewnego osobnika ta noc oznaczała dopiero jej początek.

Przedmieścia. Osiedle domków jednorodzinnych. Cicho, spokojnie. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Ci, którzy byli akurat na dworze nie wiedzieli, co za chwilę się wydarzy. Nad ich głowami, kilkanaście metrów wyżej pojawił się portal, w postaci dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Te po chwili otwarły się, ukazując świetlisty tunel. Ze światła wyszedł młody mężczyzna, średniego wzrostu, odziany w czarne kimono. Stanął on w powietrzu, zupełnie jakby pod nim znajdowała się jakaś niewidzialna, przezroczysta kładka. Portal zamknął się za nim, po czym zniknął. Spojrzał w dół, rozglądając się po okolicy. Szukał czegoś… I natychmiast to znalazł.

– Jak zwykle... Nawet nie próbując ukrywać swojego Reiatsu. Kiedy się nauczą?

Momentalnie zniknął.

Tymczasem bocznymi uliczkami przedmieść, pędziła ile sił w nogach dwójka innych mężczyzn, również noszących czarne kimona. Shinigami.

– No dobra. - odezwał się jeden z nich - Udało nam się zwiać z Seireitei. No i co dalej?

– Nie możemy zostawać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. - odpowiedział drugi, wyglądający na starszego - Na razie trzeba się gdzieś ukryć, potem się pomyśli…

– Niby przed czym się chcesz ukrywać?

– Nie słyszałeś? Gotei zatrudniło jakiegoś łowcę głów, czy kogoś w tym guście. Na pewno go za nami wysłali.

– Nie ponosi cię czasem wyobraźnia? Łowca głów? Przecież szlachetni kapitanowie nie zniżyliby się do tak niskiego poziomu, żeby zadawać się z jakimś zabójcą.

– To chyba nie temat do żartów, nie? Wiem, co mówię, koleś jest na usługach Onmitsukidō, a przecież byłem w Drugim Oddziale.

– Informacja z pierwszej ręki, co? - młodszy nie podchodził do tego poważnie - Może jeszcze Naczelny Dowódca cię wtajemniczył?

– Nie śmiej się! Patrz lepiej, gdzie biegniesz…

Nagle starszy z mężczyzn wyczuł lekkie drgnięcie energii duchowej. Domyślał się, że to zwiastuje kłopoty.

– Ktoś tu jest.

Zatrzymał się. Natychmiast wyciągnął Zanpakutō, rozglądając się po okolicy, próbując ustalić, gdzie znajduje się wróg.

– Shino, przede wszystkim postaraj się nie…

Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. A raczej w stronę miejsca, gdzie powinien się znajdować. Młodszy Shinigami zniknął nagle. Przepadł bez żadnego śladu.

– Cholera, wiedziałem!

Od razu się domyślił, że Shino został zabity. Dobrze wiedział, przez kogo. Pozostało mu już tylko zatroszczyć się o siebie. Oczekiwał ataku. Stanął plecami do najbliższej ściany, by uniemożliwić uderzenie od tyłu. Skąd nadejdzie? Z lewej? Z prawej? Czy po prostu uderzy od frontu? Czekał w napięciu, rozglądał się nerwowo po okolicy. Niczego nie dostrzegał, wróg się nie pojawiał. Był jednak pewien, że jest blisko. Nie wyczuwał jego Reiatsu, lecz czuł dziwny chłód. Przenikliwe zimno, które sprawiało, że dostawał gęsiej skórki. To nie był zwyczajny mróz, to było coś złowrogiego, mrocznego. Choć jako Shinigami wiele przeszedł, to uczucie było zupełnie obce, cokolwiek to było, nie pochodziło ze znanego mu świata. Zaczął się bać...

Nagle nastąpił atak, z zupełnie niespodziewanej strony. Z góry. Mężczyzna nie zdążył zareagować. Nawet niczego nie zauważył. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy poczuł stal, przeszywającą jego ciało. Dwa ostrza wbiły się w jego kark. Nie czuł bólu. Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Próbował się podnieść, jednak nie potrafił. Całkowicie stracił czucie w rękach. Kątem oka dostrzegł, co się z nimi stało. Ujrzał całkowicie sczerniałe, martwe dłonie. Ten widok wywołał w nim ogromne przerażenie. Czuł, że martwica sięga coraz głębiej. Stracił zupełnie kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, nie był w stanie się poruszyć, mógł jedynie przewracać oczami dookoła. Nie pozostało mu wiele czasu...

Nagle tuż przed nim pojawiła się postać, którą uznał za swojego zabójcę. Nietypowe Shihakushō, które nosił potwierdził fakt, iż był to właśnie ten łowca głów, o którym słyszał. Nie widział go dokładnie. Dostrzegł jedynie, iż on również się w niego wpatruje.

– Dla… Dlaczego?

Łowca przykucnął obok, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Spełniam swój obowiązek. - usłyszał męski głos - Coś, czego ty nie potrafiłeś.

Po tych słowach, mężczyzna wydał ostatnie tchnienie. Martwica dotarła w końcu do jego mózgu. Śmierć była natychmiastowa i niemal bezbolesna. Ostatnim, co dane było mu ujrzeć, to żółte, wężowe oczy jego zabójcy.

– Spoczywaj w pokoju. - odrzekł Łowca

Wstał, po czym zwyczajnie oddalił się. Wyciągnął najzwyczajniejszą w świecie komórkę z klapką, którą trzymał za pazuchą. Przyłożył ją do ucha.

– Pani kapitan, melduję wykonanie zadania.

* * *

 _...płynę poprzez głębinę  
co znajdę na dnie morza?_


	2. Nowy świt

_...wszędzie ciemność_  
 _coraz ciemniej wokoło_  
 _lecz widzę światło..._

* * *

 **Nowy świt**

Seireitei. Minęły już dwa miesiące, odkąd Ahage Elian stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem Gotei 13. Shinigami zdawali się nie zauważać, że dołączyła do nich dość niecodziennie wyglądająca osoba, wszystko w Trzynastu Oddziałach funkcjonowało bez zmian. Za to chłopak składał się wyłącznie z samych zmian.

Pierwsze, co rzucało się w oczy, była inna fryzura. Jego włosy były wyraźnie dłuższe, wcześniej były na tyle krótkie, by nie przesłaniać częściowo uszu, tak jak teraz. Podobnie rzecz miała się z grzywką, której wtedy praktycznie nie miał. Choć jego strój zawsze nieco wyróżniał się od typowego Shihakushō, tu również widoczne były zmiany. Sukno, które zakrywało nogi pozostało, podobnie krótkie spodnie, ze skórzanych pasów. Najistotniejszą zmianę w ubiorze widać było dopiero z tyłu. O ile rozcięcie z tyłu wcześniej było mało wąskie i niezbyt widoczne, teraz było znacznie większe, mając kształt litery 'V', rozdzielając się od samego dołu, kończąc z obu stron kołnierza. Blizna na jego plecach, przechodzące przez linię kręgosłupa, była całkowicie widoczna, przesłaniała je jedynie virdana, którą chłopak jak zawsze nosił na plecach, utrzymywana przez dwa zapięcia, zamocowane na kimono.

Wrota Senkaimon otwarły się. Z nich to właśnie wyszedł Elian wracając z kolejnej misji. Jest egzekutorem, jego zadaniem jest likwidacja najbardziej niebezpiecznych przestępców, między innymi Shinigami, którzy zdezerterowali i uciekli z Seireitei (a jest ich więcej, niż się głośno mówi). Jego praca była ściśle tajna, to co robił nie miało prawa ujrzeć światła dziennego, nikt nie mógł wiedzieć o charakterze jego zleceń. Ze względu na charakter „pracy" należał oczywiście do Onmitsukidō. W tej chwili kierował się w stronę koszar Drugiego Oddziału, celem złożenia raportu z przebiegu swojej ostatniej misji.

Jego zachowanie również się zmieniło. Diametralnie. Z najbardziej radosnej, a zarazem najbardziej irytującej osoby w całym Społeczeństwie Dusz zmienił się w istotę praktycznie pozbawioną uczuć, przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. Twarz jego była melancholijna, nie było w niej już szczęścia, którym niegdyś się szczycił. Szedł przez ulice niczym maszyna. Po drodze minął bramę prowadzącą do baraków Dziesiątego Oddziału. Po drodze napotkał kapitana Hitsugayę oraz towarzyszącą mu porucznik Matsumoto, którzy właśnie wracali do swojej centrali. Minął się z nimi bez słowa. Rangiku zatrzymała się, najwyraźniej zaskoczona jego widokiem. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy na pewno dobrze widziała.

– Czy to... To nie ten chłopak, którego wszyscy ścigali?

Pytanie skierowała do swojego kapitana. Tōshirō również się zatrzymał.

– Zgadza się. - odparł krótko

– Nie widziałam go od tamtej pory. Słyszałam tylko, że trafił do któregoś oddziału, ale... Czym on się właściwie...

– To informacja zastrzeżona. - Hitsugaya natychmiast uciął pytanie - Jedynie Dowódca Naczelny Onmitsukidō i Kapitan Dowódca mogą znać szczegóły jego misji.

– To brzmi poważnie... Ale musi być strasznie zapracowany, prawda? Nawet jeśli jest teraz w Gotei, to od tamtych wydarzeń go nie widziałam. I wyglądał na zmęczonego. Szkoda go trochę, wydaje się sympatyczny...

W tym momencie Rangiku zrobiła zamyśloną minę.

– Może mała imprezka zapoznawcza trochę poprawi mu humor?

– Nawet o tym nie myśl!

Hitsugaya na dźwięk słowa „imprezka" natychmiast się zjeżył. Już dobrze wiedział, jak by to wyglądało...

Tymczasem Elian powrócił już do swoich koszar. Złożył raport kapitan Suì-Fēng. Bynajmniej nie na piśmie, po jego zadaniach nie może pozostać żaden ślad. Obyło się bez żadnych docinek, chłopak wykazał się czystym profesjonalizmem. Choć jeszcze do niedawna z pewnością rzuciłby w jej stronę jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, doprowadzając kobietę do białej gorączki. Jednak te dwa miesiące pod pantoflem pani kapitan, która postanowiła skorzystać ze swojej władzy, by nauczyć go moresu sprawiły, że przestał okazywać jakiekolwiek emocje, skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na tym, co mu nakazano. Zamienił się w zimnego, pozbawionego uczuć zabójcę. Niemal...

Udał się w kierunku kwater. Jego kwatera znajdowała się na najwyższym piętrze jednego z wielu budynków, w których mieszkali Shinigami. Do górnych mieszkań wchodziło się przez tarasy, znajdujące się na każdym piętrze, okalające cały budynek. Elian wszedł do swojej kwatery, przez ósme drzwi licząc od schodów. Wystrój wnętrza był typowo europejski, co dość mocno kolidowało z tutejszą architekturą. To był zupełnie inny świat. Ilość mebli była stosunkowo niewielka, jak na tych rozmiarów pokój. Najwięcej miejsca zajmowało łóżko, w lewym rogu, naprzeciw wejścia, w prawym znajdował się pojedynczy regał oraz komoda. Trzymał tam wszystkie swoje rzeczy, a nie miał ich za wiele. Obok łóżka stał niewielki okrągły stolik. Resztę stanowiła pusta przestrzeń. Oczywiście każda kwatera miała własną łazienkę. Elian zdjął virdanę z pleców, oparł ją o ścianę i skierował się właśnie tam, celem odświeżenia się. Po tej krótkiej toalecie wyszedł na taras. Oparł się dłońmi o balustradę, wpatrując się w panoramę Dworu. Po chwili wyciągnął zza pazuchy niewielkich rozmiarów książkę. Otworzył ją. Wewnątrz zapisane były nazwiska wszystkich przestępców i renegatów. Niemal wszystkie były skreślone. Z wyjątkiem dwóch. Chłopak ,

wyjął również pióro, by wykreślić i te.

– Ci są ostatni.

Zamknął książeczkę i razem z piórem schował ją z powrotem. Westchnął. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące nie robił nic innego, poza polowaniem na dezerterów. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją pomoc. Był tu przecież, by wesprzeć Gotei, w walce z Raashí. Nawet jeśli ci przez cały ten czas nie dawali znaku życia czuł, że wkrótce znów wrócą. I trzeba było zrobić coś, by przygotować się na ich uderzenie. Ale Shinigami najwyraźniej nie mieli zamiaru zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Nim również... Czemu tak go traktują?

– Ciężki dzień, co?

Elian zanim spojrzał w bok, skąd dochodził ten głos, trzy razy upewniał się, że dobrze słyszał. Nie miał wątpliwości. Nie było możliwości, żeby nie poznał jej głosu.

– Yoruichi-sama?

Ciemnoskóra kobieta stała obok, również opierając się o balustradę. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią mocno zdziwiony. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się jej tutaj. Nie widzieli się od momentu, w którym trafił do Onmitsukidō.

– Hę? - zmierzyła go srogim wzrokiem - Znów te tytuły? Mógłbyś już dać sobie z nimi spokój, co? To postarza.

Normalnie w tej sytuacji chłopak zacząłby polemizować przesadnie uprzejmym tonem, „iż nie godzi się, by..." i tym podobne, tworząc kolejną komiczną scenkę. Jednak tym razem reakcja była zgoła inna. Koniuszek wargi drgnął lekko, co najpewniej miało być uśmiechem, po czym odparł grobowym głosem:

– Oczywiście...

Odwrócił wzrok, dalej podziwiając widoki. Yoruichi natychmiast zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak.

– Coś się stało?

– Nic takiego.

To było chyba najbardziej nieudane kłamstwo w jego życiu.

– Nie wydaje mi się. - była tego samego zdania - To do ciebie niepodobne, być w tak ponurym nastroju. Coś musi być na rzeczy.

Chłopak obstawiał przy swoim. Nie chciał nikogo zamartwiać swoimi problemami.

– Wszystko jest w porządku, nie musisz się...

– Elian.

Odwrócił głowę. Kobieta zbliżyła się do niego. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, ze swoim nieśmiertelnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Komu powiesz, jeśli nie mnie?

W obliczu tak potężnego argumentu musiał ulec. Widok pełnej ciepła i szczęścia Yoruichi sprawił, iż chłopak poczuł się jak rażony gromem. W końcu postanowił się przełamać.

– Pewnie wiesz już, czym się zajmuję? - zapytał

– Tak, obiło mi się o uszy.

– Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące pełniłem funkcję łowcy głów. Czemu? Polowanie na renegatów raczej nie ma żadnego związku z Raashí. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to bagatelizują. A skoro nie, to co ze mną? Jeśli poczynili pewne kroki, dlaczego nie skorzystają z mojej pomocy? Osoby, która, jak do tej pory wie najwięcej o wrogu, o którym sami nie mają zielonego pojęcia. Czemu aż tak bardzo chcą mnie od tego odsunąć?

Dla Yoruichi również wydawało się to dziwne. W końcu Elian jest jedynym źródłem informacji na temat ich nowego wroga. Łatwo było zrozumieć ich nieufność wobec chłopaka, jednak w tej chwili stawka jest zbyt wysoka. Nie ma sensu ryzykować życie kolejnych osób tylko ze względu na zwyczajne wątpliwości względem niego. Jednak co można było z tym zrobić? Nie da się zmienić przekonań wszystkich Shinigami...

Kobieta szybko znalazła rozwiązanie tego problemu. Bardzo proste.

– Więc chcesz im zwyczajnie w świecie pomóc?

– Jasne, że tak, przecież po to tutaj jestem. Po to dołączyłem do Gotei. I gdyby nie...

– To na co czekasz?

Chłopak był kompletnie zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co w tej sytuacji ma odpowiedzieć.

– Skoro chcesz pomóc, to chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie? Wystarczy zakasać rękawy i wziąć się do roboty.

– Pewnie bym tak zrobił. - odparł Elian - Jednak otrzymałem wyraźny zakaz, mam się nie wychylać, nie mogę od tak...

– No i co z tego?

Tutaj go zatkało.

– Jak... Co... Co niby chcesz powiedzieć?! Mam tak po prostu zignorować rozkazy?! Wiesz, co by było, gdybym...

– Od kiedy to z takim zapałem wykonujesz rozkazy? - dokończyła za niego Yoruichi

Umilkł. Nie umiał na to odpowiedzieć.

– Odkąd tylko cię znam robiłeś wszystko, co ci się żywnie podobało. I jak dotąd świetnie na tym wychodziłeś. Dlaczego niby teraz nagle ci się odmieniło?

Chłopaka zamurowało. Miała rację. I doskonale o tym wiedział. Przez cały ten czas, aż do teraz swoje wątpliwości przysłaniał poczuciem obowiązku, wszak złożył przysięgę. Jednak teraz czuł się kompletnie zagubiony.

– Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć...

– Więc nie myśl. Po prostu działaj. Elian, którego pamiętam właśnie tak by zrobił.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, w ciszy podziwiając zachód słońca.

– Czas na mnie. Nie będę ci już przeszkadzać, jutro masz pewnie sporo pracy.

– Nie, nie. Wcale mi nie przeszkadzasz, czemu...

Zaczął się tłumaczyć bez wyraźnej przyczyny. To oraz lekko głupawa mina, jaką zrobił wyjątkowo rozbawiła Yoruichi. Zaczęła się śmiać.

– E... Co cię tak rozśmieszyło? - spytał nieco zdezorientowany tą reakcją

– Nic. Po prostu brakowało mi tego.

Kobieta zbierała się do odejścia.

– Powodzenia.

Po tych słowach zniknęła, zostawiając Eliana z mało inteligentną miną. Pojęcia nie miał, o co jej chodziło. Jego rozmyślania zostały jednak przerwane.

– _Mądrze ta kobieta rzecze._ \- odparł Tersaali

Już sam jego głos w połączeniu z tą nieco pokrzywioną składnią zirytowały chłopaka.

– Myśli złote dla mnie jakieś jeszcze masz? - odrzekł mu w ten sam sposób

Długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę myślał, że smok się obraził. Niestety nie...

– _Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie ma racji? Nie jesteś tu po to, żeby ślepo wykonywać rozkazy._

– Ty też? No to co niby mam robić? Złamać przysięgę?

– _Muszę ci mówić o takich rzeczach? Nie sztuką jest złamać zasady. Sztuką jest je odpowiednio naginać do swoich celów._

– Co masz na myśli?

– _Twoim celem jest walka z Raashí. Po to tutaj jesteś, prawda? Nic więcej nie musisz wiedzieć, by działać._

Chłopak zastanawiał się nad jego słowami, jednak to spotkanie z Yoruichi po tak długim czasie całkowicie zablokowało jego zdolność myślenia. Nie był w stanie ułożyć sobie w głowie niczego sensownego.

– No dobra, najlepiej będzie się z tym przespać.

Skierował się w stronę łóżka. Ciężko mu było zasnąć, wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Mimo wszystko po godzinie przewracania się z boku na bok udało się.

* * *

Gdy się obudził, było już około dziewiątej. Natychmiast się zerwał. Choć nie mógł zasnąć przez pół nocy, i tak spał dużo za długo, jak na standardy Çynegí, którzy potrzebują znacznie mniej snu od ludzi. Trochę mu się głupio zrobiło, że spał tyle czasu, całe Seireitei pewnie już dawno wzięło się do roboty. Szybko się zebrał, odświeżył, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz. Virdanę wziął ze sobą. Zawsze to robił, nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się przytrafić, zwłaszcza w ostatnim czasie. No właśnie...

Elian miał nadzieję, że gdy się prześpi, ułatwi mu to znalezienie rozwiązania jego problemu. Jednak nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, umysł miał kompletnie zamroczony. Postanowił się przejść, by dotlenić mózg.

„ _Nic. Pusto, zupełna pustka w głowie. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić, by jakoś im pomóc z Raashí. Szczególnie, że nic o nich dotąd nie wiadomo, przez cały ten czas nic nie zrobili... Choć pewnie coś szykują. Co więc mam robić?_ "

Przechadzając się tarasem nagle coś usłyszał. Hałasy dobiegające z dziedzińca, brzmiące jak odgłosy walki. Natychmiast się odwrócił. Z góry miał bardzo dobry widok na to, co się działo. Z ulgą stwierdził, iż nie toczyła się tam żadna regularna bitwa. Jedynie trening Korpusu Wykonawczego Milicji.

Chłopakowi w tym momencie przyszło coś do głowy.

– Tobie też wydaje się, że mamy przed sobą niepowtarzalną okazję?

– _Zamiast gadać bierz się do roboty._

Postanowił bliżej się temu przyjrzeć. Zszedł na dół i skierował się w stronę dziedzińca. Idąc korytarzem napotkał porucznika Ōmaedę, który zajmował się czymś, co chyba miało związek z podłogą. Elian nie widział dokładnie co.

– Hej tam, Ōmaeda!

Pan porucznik, jak tylko go usłyszał zaczął pośpiesznie coś chować za sobą. Gdy chłopak podszedł odwrócił się, udając że nic się nie dzieje.

– A, to ty. Czego tu szukasz?

– Sprawdzam, co dzieje się na dziedzińcu.

– A nic. Ćwiczenia sobie urządzili.

– Tak, to już zdążyłem zauważyć. A właściwie co tu robisz?

Ōmaeda zrobił się jakby bardziej nerwowy.

– Ka... Kapitan wyznaczyła mi bardzo ważne bojowe zadanie. Więc nie przeszkadzaj mi, idź już sobie.

– Zadanie bojowe, tak? - chłopaka wyraźnie to zainteresowało - Pewnie właśnie na potrzeby misji wydano ci ten profesjonalny sprzęt, w postaci mopa i wiadra z wodą, które chowasz za sobą.

Głucha cisza. To wystarczyło chłopakowi za odpowiedź. Obdarował porucznika swoim diabelskim uśmieszkiem, dawno nie widzianym przez nikogo.

– To ja ci nie przeszkadzam. Powodzenia w walce... z brudem.

I ominął go, pozostawiając Ōmaedę z jego „mokrą" robotą.

– _Najpewniej ćwiczą przed spotkaniem z Raashí._ \- odrzekł Tersaali

– Czas najwyższy.

– _Mam tylko wrażenie, że to wciąż za mało._

Elian wyszedł na dziedziniec. Niewiele się zmieniło, podczas gdy schodził z tarasu. Żołnierze Korpusu nadal trenowali, tocząc między sobą sparringi. Kapitan Suì-Fēng bacznie obserwowała ich pojedynki. Chłopak również im się przyglądał. Bardzo dokładnie. Ich stylowi, sposobowi walki. Znał już nieco styl walki Raashí. W swojej głowie widział już ich konfrontację z jednym z nich. Widział, jak krótki byłby to dla nich pojedynek...

– Chyba się nie pomyliłeś, Biały. - odparł - To wciąż za mało.

– _Nie mają pojęcia, jak walczą Raashí. Konwencjonalne metody walki w ich przypadku nie wystarczą._

– Chyba przyda im się instruktor.

Skierował się w ich stronę. Z początku nikt go nie zauważył, wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci. Kapitan poza tym stała tyłem do wyjścia z budynku. Nagle rozległ się zgrzyt stali. Elian bez żadnego wahania wyciągnął virdanę. Wszyscy natychmiast to zauważyli, patrzyli się teraz na chłopaka z niepokojem. Suì-Fēng również się odwróciła. Widząc, jak do niej podchodzi z mieczem w dłoni wywołał u niej lekki szok.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Wypełniam przysięgę. - odparł krótko

Ominął ją, wciąż idąc spokojnym spacerkiem w stronę dziedzińca. Wszedł pomiędzy osłupiałych żołnierzy Onmitsukidō, który stali jak wryci, nie wiedząc, co mają zrobić. Zatrzymał się w końcu.

– Zaczynamy więc. - odparł w ich stronę - Skoro już macie się przygotować do walki z Raashí, będę najlepszym workiem treningowym. Zadanie jest proste. Macie mnie zabić.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego oniemiali, nie mając pojęcia, co mu chłopakowi strzeliło do głowy. Myśleli, że po prostu postradał zmysły.

– Na każdy cel się tak gapicie? - odpowiedział Elian srogim, zupełnie do niego niepodobnym głosem - W tej chwili jestem waszym wrogiem, nikim innym. No? Na co jeszcze czekacie? Albo wy zaatakujecie, albo ja.

To mówiąc przybrał pozycję bojową. Shinigami nie mieli wyjścia. Ruszyli do ataku, nim zrobił to on. Atak nastąpił w grupie, dwóch od przodu, trzech z tyłu. Otoczyli oni chłopaka. Ich miecze ruszyły niemal jednocześnie, blokując jakąkolwiek możliwość ucieczki. Jednak Elian z pewnością nie miał zamiaru teraz uciekać. Już opracował plan walki. Dostrzegł niewielkie opóźnienie pomiędzy ich atakami, co miał zamiar wykorzystać. Wykonał szybki ruch naprzód, ułamek sekundy nim ostrza dosięgły jego pleców. Jednocześnie uniósł virdanę, by zatrzymać uderzenie z przodu. Gdy miecze się starły silnie pchnął. Dwójka Shinigami cofnęła się o kilka kroków, starając się utrzymać równowagę. Chłopak z kolei zajął się pozostałą trójką, która jeszcze się nie zorientowała w sytuacji. Zaatakował jednego z nich. Ten zdołał zablokować atak virdaną, lecz uderzenie było na tyle silne, iż Shinigami z wielkim trudem ustał na nogach. Skorzystał z chwili słabości, wymierzając potężne kopnięcie, które odrzuciło przeciwnika na znaczny dystans, wykluczając go z dalszej walki. Pozostała czwórka odzyskała już pole, byli gotowi do dalszej walki. Dwójka stojąca najbliżej ruszyła do ataku. Elian przybrał podobną strategię, jak poprzednio. By zatrzymać dwa równoczesne ataki z przeciwnych stron, zablokował mieczem atak jednego, zaś nogą podbił rękę drugiego, wytrącając mu miecz z dłoni. Następnie tą samą nogą wymierzył kolejne kopnięcie, tym razem w głowę, co wyeliminowało kolejnego przeciwnika. Jednocześnie mieczem odepchnął miecz drugiego z nich. Szybko stanął na dwóch nogach, po czym rękojeścią virdany uderzył go w brzuch. W ten sposób pozbył się już trzech. Pozostali, widząc że ich koledzy mają kłopoty postanowili dołączyć.

Nie miało to większego znaczenia. Elian z każdą chwilą przyspieszał, powalając jednego przeciwnika po drugim. Nie zabijał ich, jedynie obezwładniał, mimo to robił to z iście zabójczą precyzją. Cała ta bitwa nie trwała długo, po czterech minutach sześćdziesięciu żołnierzy Korpusu Wykonawczego Milicji leżało powalonych, ledwie mogąc się ruszać. Chłopak schował już virdanę. Stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, z którego zaczął walkę. Przez cały ten czas nie niemalże nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Co jest?! - znów odezwał się surowym tonem - To wszystko co potrafią Shinigami z Korpusu Wykonawczego?! Wstawać!

Żołnierze zaczęli się podnosić. Niektórzy szybciej, niektórzy wolniej, mniej lub bardziej obolali. Chłopak cierpliwie czekał, aż wszyscy wstaną.

– Ciekawi was jak to zrobiłem, czyż nie? - odrzekł - Jestem od was silniejszy, szybszy, lepszy? Tak pewnie sobie myślicie. Odpowiedzcie sobie więc na pytanie: czy zrobiłem cokolwiek innego poza zwykłymi ruchami mieczem? Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak to wyglądało, jednak pewnym jestem, iż każdy z was bez trudu byłby w stanie to powtórzyć. Może jest jeszcze coś? Może posiadam jakąś wiedzę, niedostępną dla was?

Zaczął iść powoli z powrotem w kierunku budynku.

– Popełniliście jeden, prosty błąd. - kontynuował - Walcząc ze mną, widzieliście we mnie wroga. Czy raczej, tylko wroga. Nie można patrzeć na przeciwnika wyłącznie jak na coś do zabicia. Walka zawsze odbywa się na dwóch płaszczyznach, nie sprowadza się jedynie do mordobicia. Choć przez cały ten czas uczono was, by nie okazywać emocji w walce, by zamykać się na otaczający świat, to nie macie tak naprawdę pojęcia po co. Miary wojownika nie mierzy się wyłącznie siłą mięśni, czy umiejętnościami walki. Najbardziej niebezpieczną bronią, jaką dysponujecie są wasze umysły. Jednak umysł może być zarówno potężnym sprzymierzeńcem, jak i waszym najgorszym wrogiem, jeśli nie potraficie nad nim zapanować. Jak jeden człowiek może pokonać was sześćdziesięciu? Z pewnością nie samą siłą, lecz jeśli sprawnie włada swoim umysłem, jest w stanie użyć waszych własnych myśli przeciw wam. Zmusić je, byście uwierzyli w to, że nie możecie go pokonać, by zwątpienie złamało w was ducha, byście stracili wolę walki. Gdy nie masz serca do walki, nie masz żadnego celu. Gdy nie masz celu, tak naprawdę nie walczysz, tylko machasz mieczem w powietrzu. Jak was pokonałem? W ten właśnie sposób. Kiedy stanąłem między wami, każąc mnie zabić nie potrafiliście zrozumieć, czemu porywam się na was wszystkich. Postradałem zmysły? A może naprawdę jestem tak silny, że bez problemu położę was wszystkich. Zaczęliście wątpić. Kiedy już zdecydowaliście się na walkę zebrałem wszystkie siły, by w krótkim czasie powalić kilkoro z was tak, byście uwierzyli, że nie można mnie pokonać. Zwątpienie przerodziło się w strach, ten zaś sprawił, że straciliście serce. Odebrałem je wam, sprawiłem, iż straciliście motywację. Wasze ataki tak naprawdę nie sięgały żadnego celu. Nawet jeśli pozostało was jeszcze tak wielu nie miałem żadnych problemów, by was wszystkich pokonać, nie chcieliście już walczyć, nie wierzyliście w zwycięstwo. Dlatego nie mogliście mi nic zrobić. Nie miałem zamiaru korzystać ze swojego Zanpakutō, czy Kidō, czy choćby samej energii duchowej, pokonałem was tylko siła fizyczną i swoimi umiejętnościami walki, które wcale nie odbiegają zbytnio od waszych. To jednak byłoby za mało, by powalić was wszystkich. To czy przegracie, zależało od was samych, sprawiłem że uwierzyliście w tą przegraną. Tak właśnie wygrałem tą walkę. W ten sposób z wami walczyłem. I w ten sposób będzie też walczyć nasz nowy przeciwnik.

Elian zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na zszokowanych Shinigami, wpatrującymi się w niego ze strachem.

– Nie ja jestem teraz waszym wrogiem. Są nim Raashí, którzy będą chcieli zrobić to, co ja. Użyją waszych słabości przeciw wam, by uderzyć w wasz umysł i serce, zniszczyć je doszczętnie, tak by została z was jedynie pusta skorupa. Jeśli macie zamiar przeżyć spotkanie z nimi, musicie nauczyć się bronić przed ich wpływem. W przeciwnym razie...

W tym momencie odwrócił się w stronę Suì-Fēng, nie mniej zszokowanej od pozostałych.

– Czeka was śmierć z ich rąk.

Chłopak skierował się w stronę wyjścia z oddziału.

– Koniec lekcji.

Zniknął po chwili za bramą, pozostawiając oniemiałych z wrażenia żołnierzy. Kapitan również nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa. Wszyscy odprowadzali go wzrokiem, póki nie wyszedł. Zmowę milczenia przerwał dopiero stojący za Suì-Fēng Ōmaeda, który również postanowił się przyjrzeć temu zajściu.

– Rany... Nie wiem, jak dla pani, pani kapitan, ale dla mnie ten koleś jest po prostu straszny.

Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu musiała przyznać mu rację. Jego zachowanie wydawało się niepokojące. Czemu właściwie to zrobił? Jaki cel w ogóle miało całe to przedstawienie? Cóż... Mogła się tego dowiedzieć tylko od niego...

Elian tymczasem postanowił się przespacerować się po Seireitei. Musiał zastanowić się nad tym, co dalej.

– _Niezły teatr. Choć mogłeś być mniej przekonujący. Chyba ich nastraszyłeś._

– Miałem zrobić na nich wrażenie, tak? To czemu mi o tym mówisz? Mogłeś mnie jakoś powstrzymać.

– _A niby kto cię powstrzyma? Jesteś zupełnie niereformowalny, robisz tylko to, co ci się podoba. I tak nic by do ciebie nie dotarło._

Elian przestał się odzywać, niby obrażony. Tersaali jednak szybko przerwał tą zmowę milczenia.

– _Mimo wszystko osiągnęliśmy to, o co chodziło. Zasialiśmy ziarno niepewności._

– Ziarno niepewności? I to ja przesadzam? Brzmi to jak jakaś cholerna konspiracja!

– _Może i tak, jednak w tej chwili tak radykalne działania to jedyne wyjście. Shinigami ciągle stoją w miejscu, czego nie można powiedzieć o Raashí. Ten kilka tygodni spokoju to tylko cisza przed burzą. Z pewnością coś planują, a im dłużej siedzą w ukryciu, tym gorzej. Zmarnowałeś zbyt wiele czasu na bieganie za renegatami, musimy działać zdecydowanie. Nawet pomimo tej przysięgi musisz zachować niezależność, inaczej to wszystko nie będzie mieć żadnego sensu._

– Niby tak... Ale wiesz, że jeśli przesadzimy...

W tym momencie coś się z nim zderzyło. Po chwili można było usłyszeć dźwięk osoby lądującej na ziemi oraz klasyczne „auć". Elian odwrócił się. Tuż obok niego leżał niewiele młodszy od niego chłopak, w typowym dla Shinigami Shihakushō. Zdecydowanie wyróżniał się swoimi krótkimi, ciemnoniebieskimi włosami oraz tego samego koloru oczyma.

– Hej, co... Uważaj, jak chodzisz, kto...

Jak tylko zauważył, na kogo wpadł, natychmiast się podniósł i stanął na baczność. Po chwili się ukłonił.

– S... Se... serdecznie pana przepraszam!

Takich słów Elian się nie spodziewał. Z reguły wszyscy traktowali go jak powietrze, ze wzajemnością zresztą. Wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Nie ma za co...

– Jak to nie ma? - obruszył się chłopak - Przecież na pana wpadłem.

– Z tym, że to ja wyszedłem z tego bez szwanku, a ty padłeś na glebę. Raczej ja powinienem przepraszać ciebie.

– A... Ale nie...

– A w ogóle... Kim właściwie jesteś?

– Ja? - znów stanął na baczność - Hiro Saleak z Szóstego Oddziału. Niecałe dwa dni temu zostałem przyjęty do Gotei.

– Ahage Elian, miło...

Urwał, właśnie uświadamiając sobie coś.

– E... Kto z Szóstego Oddziału? Masz strasznie dziwne nazwisko.

– Pa... Pan również, Ahage-sama.

Młodzik zawahał się, czy aby nie przesadził, mówiąc to tak wprost. Nie musiał się tym martwić. Elian niespecjalnie się tym przejął.

– No... Trochę tak. - uśmiechnął się w jego stronę - Miło wiedzieć, że jest tu ktoś jeszcze z dziwacznym nazwiskiem. Razem raźniej, co nie?

– A... T... tak? - zdziwiło chłopaka to podejście

– No cóż, nie przeszkadzam. - począł się oddalać - Do zobaczenia, Hiro.

– Do zobaczenia, Ahage-sama!

Młody Saleak skłonił się na pożegnanie.

Reszta dnia przebiegła bez żadnych niespodziewanych wydarzeń. Spacer, a właściwie już wycieczka po Seireitei trwała aż do samego wieczora. Nim Elian wrócił do koszar było już po zmroku. Wszedł po schodach na najwyższe piętro i skierował się w stronę swojej kwatery. Nagle zauważył Suì-Fēng idącą z naprzeciwka. Chłopak postanowił przybrać postawę bierną. Nadal szedł przed siebie, do pokoju. Gdy minęli się, żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem. Jednak...

– Co to miało być?

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Kapitan również przystanęła, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

– Już mówiłem. - odparł Elian - Wypełniam przysięgę.

– Niby w jaki sposób?

– Masz krótką pamięć, pani kapitan. Szybko zapomniałaś, czemu zdecydowałem dołączyć do Gotei. O swojej przysiędze nie wspomnę. Zapomniałaś już, co mówiłem? Jestem tu po to, żeby wspomóc was w walce z klanem Raashí i tylko po to. Myślisz, że robienie ze mnie kolesia od mokrej roboty ten warunek spełnia? Aż tak mi nie ufacie, że stawiacie na szali życie swoje i innych, byle tylko utrzymać mnie w tej izolacji?

– Dziwisz się?

Suì-Fēng odwróciła się w jego stronę.

– Sam dziś pokazałeś nam, że znasz sposoby walki wroga. I to dosyć dobrze. Skąd? Potrafisz mi to jakoś wytłumaczyć?

– Skąd, pytasz? Masz wybitnie krótką pamięć. Może stąd, że miałem okazję z nimi walczyć, poznać ich styl, ich sposób rozumowania. Właśnie dlatego Yamamoto przyjął mój miecz. Bo jestem jedyną osobą, która cokolwiek wie na temat waszego nowego wroga.

Suì-Fēng nie wyglądała na przekonaną tą argumentacją. Chłopak szybko to zauważył.

– Jeśli to dla ciebie mało... Nie tylko Yoruichi-sama jest moim mistrzem. Znam kogoś, kto miał do czynienia z Raashí przez bardzo długi czas. Ktoś, kto wie, do czego są zdolni i co potrafią.

Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewała. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie widać było pewne zdumienie.

– O kim ty mówisz? - spytała krótko

Elian milczał. Po chwili odwrócił się, pokazując kapitan plecy, na których znajdowała się jego virdana.

– Właśnie na niego patrzysz.

Chłopak ruszył naprzód, do swojego pokoju. Suì-Fēng nadal stała nieruchomo, próbując pojąc, co miał na myśli. Po chwili zrozumiała aluzję.

– Niech ci będzie, Ahage.

Skierowała się w stronę swojej kwatery kapitańskiej.

– I co dalej?

– _Musi przyswoić sobie kilka wiadomości. Jak zareaguje na twój wybryk dowiemy się jutro._

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że to przeżyję.

– _Z pewnością zrozumiała powagę sytuacji, jak i fakt, że masz rację. Nie będzie sprawiać kłopotów, wręcz przeciwnie._

Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to czekać do jutra. Położył się spać.

* * *

Na drugi dzień Elian obudził się już dużo wcześniej. Tak jak wcześniej, po porannej toalecie, pierwsze, co chłopak zrobił, to wziął miecz (jak zwykle) i wyszedł na taras. Tam doznał prawdziwego deja vu. Znów widział Korpus Wykonawczy Milicji, który zebrał się na dziedzińcu. Zszedł szybko, by bliżej się temu przyjrzeć, będąc pewnym, że jeszcze nie całkiem się obudził i wzrok mu szwankuje. Jednak nie miał żadnych omam, naprawdę tam byli, tak jak wczoraj.

– Wreszcie. Długo dajesz na siebie czekać.

Chłopak stał obok Suì-Fēng. Z początku jej nie zauważył, póki się nie odezwała.

– Że jak? - nie spodziewał się takiego powitania - Czekacie tu na mnie?

– Generał Yamamoto natychmiast się dowiedział o tym, co wczoraj zrobiłeś. Pomimo twojego podejścia, przyznał ci rację co do Raashí. Zdecydował, że od dziś zajmiesz się szkoleniem Shinigami, począwszy od Drugiego Oddziału.

Sama kapitan nie wydawała się przekonana co do tego pomysłu, wręcz chyba nie zgadzała się z tą decyzją. Jednak nie mogła podważać rozkazów Kapitana Dowódcy, pozostało jej tylko zagryźć zęby i wykonywać polecenia.

– Oddaję ich do twojej dyspozycji.

Elian był tym zaskoczony. Pozytywnie, nie spodziewał się tego, że zostanie instruktorem walk, był raczej pewien, że za tamto przedstawienie nieźle mu się oberwie, a tu... Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się doceniony, ktoś w końcu zrozumiał, że jest tu przede wszystkim, by walczyć z Raashí. Cieszył się z tego, był zadowolony. Cała ta sytuacja wprawiła go w dobry humor.

– Nie szkoda ci ich? - odparł pół żartem

Jak przystało na kapitan Suì-Fēng, nie zareagowała na jego tekst. Chłopak skierował się w stronę żołnierzy.

– Nawet nie spodziewałem się, że lekcja druga kiedykolwiek nastąpi. - wyjął virdanę - Na razie zajmiemy się waszym stylem walki, bo walczycie tak sztywno, jakby kto wam kije od szczotki powsadzał.

I tak się zaczęło... Elian został instruktorem walk całego Drugiego Oddziału. Szkolił wszystkich, ucząc ich sposobów walki nie tylko z Raashí. Przekazywał im całą swoją wiedzę, wachlarz technik, umożliwiających walkę prostą, jednak dającą dużo lepsze efekty, niż metody konwencjonalne. Każdy jego trening bacznie obserwowała kapitan Suì-Fēng. Najpewniej chodziło o to, by chłopaka przypilnować, choć może nie tylko. Może nawet sama miała zamiar czegoś się nauczyć. Na pewno by się do tego nie przyznała, a on nie odważyłby się spytać.

Jednak pomijając już to, iż wszystko zaczęło iść w dobrym kierunku, chłopak w końcu robił to, co powinien, nadal pozostał pewien problem...

– _To trwa już dwa tygodnie._ \- odrzekł Tersaali - _Mimo to poza wiedzą teoretyczną nie nauczyli się właściwie niczego praktycznego. Wszyscy ludzie są tacy niereformowalni?_

Elian znów był w swoim pokoju. Była już noc, jednak on nie spał. Zawsze kładł się jako ostatni w całym wręcz Seireitei.

– Nie łatwo tak nagle zmienić ich podejście. - odpowiedział - To, czego ich uczymy różni się od tego, czego uczyli się przez cały ten czas. Wiesz, jak walczą Raashí, lekko, bez żadnego wysiłku, dla nich walka to bardziej taniec, niż przetrwanie. Traktują to bardziej jak rozrywkę... Albo sztukę. Żaden z Shinigami, chwytając za miecz tak tego nie postrzega, myślą tylko o pokonaniu wroga, nim ten pokona ciebie. Dwa tygodnie to zdecydowanie za mało, by im to wpoić. Nie wiem, czy dwa miesiące wystarczą, by dostrzec jakieś efekty...

– _Nie mamy więcej czasu. Jeśli przez cały ten czas Raashí nie wykonali żadnego ruchu, znaczy to, że coś planują. A im dłużej trwa ta cisza, tym gorszych_ _rzeczy należy się spodziewać. I tym bardziej prawdopodobne, że niedługo uderzą._

– A więc trzeba poszukać jakiegoś bardziej radykalnej metody. Tylko jakiej?

– _Ech... Czy was wszystkich trzeba prowadzić za rączkę?_

– Ej! - tu chłopak się zdenerwował - Wybacz, że nie jestem taką istotą wszechwiedzącą, jak ty i nie wymyślam genialnych planów ratowania świata na poczekaniu! Skąd mam niby wiedzieć, jak w krótkim czasie, jaki nam pozostał nauczyć całą rzeszę Shinigami walki z Raashí?

– _Czemu nie zajrzysz do księgi?_

– Do...

Istotnie, Elian niemal zapomniał o księdze. Zanim dołączył do Gotei 13 Kapitan Dowódca pozwolił mu na powrót do Świata Żywych, by zabrał stamtąd najpotrzebniejsze mu rzeczy. Jedną z nich była ta księga. Bardzo stara, wyglądająca na kilkusetletnią, może nawet mająca całe tysiąc lat, spisana po łacinie. Opisująca wiele przedziwnych wynalazków, technologię nieznaną człowiekowi. Od Białego Smoka dowiedział się, że z takiej technologii korzystają właśnie Raashí. Wydawało się to dziwne, że zapisywali swoje sekrety w ludzkim języku, dość dobrze znanym w tamtych czasach, kiedy każdy uczony mógłby sobie ją przeczytać. No nic... Bez tego pewnie by jej nie odczytał.

Wyciągnął księgę z szuflady w swojej komodzie. Zaczął wertować jej strony. Przyszła mu do głowy pewna rzecz, swego czasu natrafił na coś, co mogło pomóc mu w tej sytuacji. Zatrzymał się na konkretnej stronie. Pierwszym słowem na niej zapisanym było: _Mahíkan_.

– Tak... To jest to. Dość radykalna metoda, ale w tej chwili nie mamy czasu na myślenie o takich rzeczach.

* * *

Ranek dnia następnego. Koszary, najwyższe piętro. Kapitan Suì-Fēng szła właśnie tarasem, jej celem były ósme drzwi, licząc od schodów. Zanim jednak weszła wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że zapomniała na chwilę, po co w ogóle tam idzie.

Jak tylko zrównała się z drzwiami, z pokoju wystrzeliła wiązka światła, o ogromnej energii. Wystarczyła, by usmażyć balustradę oraz porządnie osmalić sąsiedni budynek, jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów stąd. Promień śmignął dokładnie centymetr przed Suì-Fēng, krok do przodu i nie miałaby teraz nosa. Nie wywołało to na niej wielkiego wrażenia, zwyczajnie się zatrzymała, stojąc przed wejściem z kamienną twarzą.

Tymczasem z kwatery rozległ się mocno spóźniony głos.

– Uwaga! Szczęście, że zostawiłem otwarte! Inaczej całe drzwi by się zajęły.

Kapitan postanowiła wejść do środka, pomimo potencjalnego ryzyka. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że była to kwatera Eliana. Po porządnym przemeblowaniu.

Środek pomieszczenia zajmował stalowy stół, taki jakiego używa się w warsztatach. Jak go zdobył, tajemnica lasu. Podobnie z nowym regałem, również stalowym, na lewo od stołu. Cały był zawalony narzędziami i niezidentyfikowanymi częściami. Suì-Fēng szukała źródła promienia, który mało jej nie spalił. Znajdował się na stole, na samym jego środku. Stojący na trójnożnym statywie świetlisty dysk, od którego odchodziły trzy ogniwa, skierowane w stronę jednego centrum, którym była unosząca się pomiędzy nimi kula światła. Tym w tej chwili był bardzo zajęty chłopak. Nie zauważył nawet, że ma gościa.

– Co to niby ma być? - zapytała zaskoczona, jednak wciąż z kamienną twarzą

– Możesz już wejść! - odparł chłopak, znów ciut za późno - A co pani kapitan tu robi?

– To moja kwestia. Co to za ustrojstwo?

Wskazała na urządzenie.

– To? Rdzeń, nie widać? Próbuję zmajstrować jakieś niezależne źródło energii, ale w miejscu, gdzie wszystko jest zrobione z energii okazuje się to cholernie trudne. Aż dziwne... No więc próbuję jakoś zaprząc do tego cząsteczki duchowe.

– Do czego niby?

– Do zasilania. Wewnątrz rdzenia kumulują się cząsteczki duchowe, wychwytywane z powietrza. Wiesz, że odpowiednio wysokie stężenie Reiatsu może generować energię elektryczną? To się właśnie tu dzieje. Ogniwa przechwytują prąd, który będzie zasilać maszynę.

– Jaką maszynę? - z każdym pytaniem wiedziała coraz mniej

– Coś strasznie dużo zadajesz pytań. - odrzekł Elian - Właściwie co tu robisz? Czegoś ode mnie chcesz?

– Owszem. - odchrząknęła, po czym zaczęła recytować - Mam obowiązek poinformować cię o twoich nowych obowiązkach, w związku z...

– Zaraz!

Chłopak zamarł nagle. Stał jak sparaliżowany, jedynie wywracając oczami na wszystkie strony, jakby coś fruwało w powietrzu dookoła. Kapitan również się nie ruszała. Zaczęła się niepokoić. Czyżby coś miało...

– Maszyna! - wrzasnął nagle - No właśnie maszyna! Rdzeń już mam, tylko co mi po nim, jak nie ma czego zasilać?! Trzeba zbudować maszynę!

Ruszył w stronę Suì-Fēng. Nim się zorientowała, zaczął ją pchać w stronę wyjścia.

– Wybacz, pszczółeczko, pogadamy kiedy indziej! Mam huk roboty!

– Coś ty do mnie powiedział?!

Słowo „pszczółeczka" zadziałało na nią, jak płachta na byka. Tak ją to wściekło, że nie zauważyła nawet, że przekroczyła już próg. Elian puścił ją i złapał za drzwi.

– Nie teraz! Właśnie wpadam w twórczy szał! Nie przeszkadzaj!

Po czym zamknął się w pokoju, pozostawiając Suì-Fēng stojącą jak słup soli.

– A tak, jeszcze jedno!

Chłopak odchylił drzwi na chwilę, by zamocować karteczkę z napisem: „nie przeszkadzać, praca wre!". Później słychać było jedynie brzęk metalowych narzędzi. Pani kapitan była w lekkim szoku. Elian zaczął zachowywać się nad wyraz dziwne. I choć chciała tam wejść i mu przyłożyć za... tamto przezwisko, to odpuściła sobie. Miała wrażenie, że w tej chwili nie zrobi to na nim żadnego wrażenia.

– No cóż. - rzekła do siebie - Najwyżej powiem mu o tym później.

Oddaliła się.

Na to „później" musiała jednak długo czekać. Elian w swoim twórczym szale nie robił nic innego, tylko pracował. Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę pracował nad stworzeniem czegoś, co nazywał dziełem swojego życia. Nikt i nic nie było w stanie go zatrzymać. Nawet Tersaali, który siedział mu przecież w głowie. Smok utracił z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. Brzęki narzędzi, wiercenie, walenie młotkiem w stal, blachę i co jeszcze popadło słychać było w koszarach Drugiego Oddziału dokładnie przez tydzień. W końcu chłopak zakończył swoje zmagania, w środku nocy. Wpatrywał się w swoje dzieło, pełen dumy i pełen szczęścia.

– Gotowe...

Tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć, nim padł wycieńczony na ziemię.

* * *

Rano obudziło go pukanie. Dosyć mocne. Z racji tego, iż Elian nie jadł, nie pił, nawet nie spał przez okrągły tydzień sprawiło, iż czuł się, jakby miał kaca-mordercę. Zabawne, że Çynegí jest zupełnie odporny na wszystkie choroby i dolegliwości... Za wyjątkiem właśnie migreny. Szczyt złośliwości... Do tego spał na podłodze, co nie jest zbytnio komfortowym rozwiązaniem. Mówiąc delikatnie, był nieco wkurzony tak gwałtowną pobudką.

– Zaraz... coś... zabiję...

Tymczasem po drugiej stronie drzwi...

– Rangiku-san, nie uważasz, że dobijanie się do czyjegoś pokoju tak wcześnie rano to jednak przesada?

Kobiecie towarzyszyło dwóch mężczyzn, również na stanowisku porucznika. Pierwszy był średniego wzrostu, o blond włosach oraz długiej grzywce (wręcz grzywie) przysłaniającej całą lewą stronę twarzy. Drugi był wyższy, o krótkich czarnych włosach. Miał trzy podłużne blizny po prawej stronie twarzy oraz wytatuowany na lewym policzku numer „69". Oboje byli dobrymi znajomymi Rangiku. I chyba teraz, zwłaszcza o tej porze zaczynali trochę tego żałować...

– Daj spokój, Kira. - zwróciła się do blondyna - Dobrze wiesz, że sake najlepiej smakuje o poranku. Co nie, Hisagi?

Matsumoto trzymała w rękach dwie sporych rozmiarów butelki, pełne trunku. Pytanie zaś skierowane było do drugiego mężczyzny.

– Cóż, nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek chciał być budzony o takiej wczesnej porze.

Jego teorię potwierdził głos zza drzwi, wściekły głos.

– Czego tam, do ciężkiej cholery?!

– Chyba się zdenerwował. - odparł Kira

Zarówno on, jak i Hisagi zaczęli z lekka panikować. W przeciwieństwie do Rangiku, która nadal zachowywała wyśmienity humor.

– Oj tam, oj tam. Po prostu dopiero się obudził.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Wyłonił się Elian, mający zdecydowanie kiepski humor. Od razu mówię, że widok wściekłego Çynegí nie jest zbyt przyjemny. Panowie porucznicy byli już naprawdę spanikowani. Matsumoto się nie przejęła jego upiornym wyrazem twarzy.

– Miłego dnia, Ahage-kun. - Rangiku od razu przeszła do natarcia - Pomyśleliśmy, że wpadniemy do ciebie na małą imprezkę. W końcu warto by było jakoś uczcić twój...

Tu nagle przerwała. Chłopak zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie... W ogóle jej nie słuchał. Był zbytnio zajęty wpatrywaniem się w... jej wielkie, ogromne, BANIE. Nagle jego ręka sama ruszyła w ich kierunku, chłopak wyraźnie w oczach miał głód. Matsumoto jeszcze nie zorientowała się, co on planuje. Dłoń była już coraz bliżej jednej z jej BANI. I nim Rangiku zdążyła zareagować chwycił za nią, mocno szarpnął...

Wyrywając jej butelkę sake, po czym pociągnął z niej solidnego łyka. Opróżnienie jej zajęło mu rekordowe trzy sekundy.

– Ach, ależ mnie suszyło! I chyba nadal...

Chłopak oddał jej pustą butelkę , po czym wziął od niej drugą, również pochłaniając zawartość niemal natychmiast. I Matsumoto, i Kira, i Hisagi patrzyli na to oniemiali.

– Tak, tego mi właśnie trzeba było! - zakrzyknął Elian - Dzięki, Rangiku-san, życie mi ratujesz! Później ci je odkupię. Na razie!

Wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł w swoją stronę, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pozostawił trójkę Shinigami w kompletnym szoku.

– Na... nawet się nie zatacza. - wydusił z siebie Kira

– Dwie butelki sake w kilka sekund. - Hisagi również nie mógł wyjść z podziwu - Niezły z niego zawodnik.

Tymczasem Matsumoto miała zupełnie inny problem.

– No masz, nawet kropelki nie zostawił. - odparła, zaglądając do wnętrza obu butelek

Tymczasem Elian szedł ulicami Seireitei, w dość dobrym humorze, jak na tak wczesną porę. Trudno określić, czy to kwestia sake, czy tego, iż po tym długim tygodniu wreszcie zakończył swoją żmudną pracę.

– Już prawie gotowe, pozostaje tylko go przystosować. To już bułka z masłem.

– _Pozostaje pytanie, czy będzie działać. Nie wydaje mi się dobrym pomysłem stawianie wszystkiego na tą maszynę._

– To tylko jedna z wielu opcji. Jednak teraz to najbardziej skuteczny sposób.

– _Co dziś masz zamiar robić?_

– Dzień wolny. Trochę sobie odpocznę. I to aktywnie.

Elian kierował się w stronę Zachodniej Bramy. Jeśli już wychodził z Seireitei, to zawsze tą bramą. Oczywiście spotkał Jidanbō.

– Dzień dobry, Ahage-san. - odparł olbrzym, jak zawsze uprzejmie

Chłopak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie odpowiedział, szczególnie że raz mu zrobił wykład na temat przyzwoitego wychowania.

– Miłego dnia, Jidanbō. I do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia.

Po wymianie uprzejmości Elian wystrzelił w powietrze. Miejsce, do którego się udawał było dosyć odległe, więc by podróż nie trwała cały dzień użył shunpo. A raczej Widmowego Kroku, w ramach praktyki. Dość często opuszczał Seireitei. Co prawda bez wiedzy innych, lecz na narzuconych sobie zasadach. Wychodził tylko na jeden dzień, szedł tylko w jedno miejsce oraz tylko w jednym celu. Trenować.

Tersaali zgodził się nauczyć go czegoś więcej, poza Sokanas, jednak pod jednym warunkiem. Nikt nie ma prawa widzieć tego treningu. Biały Smok twierdził, iż techniki te nie są przeznaczone dla ludzi, więc wszystko musi się odbywać w sekrecie. Elian znał jedno dobre miejsce. Było to w górach, w dolinie w której ukrywał się Raashí Lergavel. Pomimo, że już jest martwy nikt z Rukongai nie ma odwagi się tam zapuszczać, a Shinigami kompletnie się tym miejscem nie interesują.

– Nie wiem, jak sobie wyobrażasz dalszy trening w pojedynkę. - odparł chłopak - Jeśli mam to przećwiczyć...

– _Coś wymyślimy. Najpierw naucz się podstaw._

Trening trwał długo. Od rana do samego wieczora. Przez dziesięć godzin bez przerwy. Po tak długim i nawet jak dla niego ciężkim wysiłku ledwie mógł stać.

– Rety, chyba dziś jakiś rekord pobiłem!

– _Czy zawsze musisz być tak lekkomyślny?!_

– Hę? - Elian nie rozumiał tego zdenerwowania - Źle coś robię?

– _Mówiłem ci, żebyś się tak nie przeciążał! Nie znamy zamiarów Raashí, mogą uderzyć w każdej chwili! Jak niby chciałbyś z nimi walczyć w takim stanie?!_

– Hej, spokojnie, nie zamierzam się...

W tym momencie wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Wydało mu się to dziwne, bo z reguły nikt się tu nie zapuszcza. I dość niepokojące. Wyciągnął miecz i przybrał pozycję bojową, gotowy do walki. Zmęczenie natychmiast mu przeszło. Czekał... Gdy po dłuższej chwili nie dostrzegł nikogo, uznał że zwyczajnie mu się przywidziało. Schował virdanę. Postanowił skończyć już ten trening i wrócić do Seireitei, nim ktoś się zorientuje, że go nie ma. Nie zdążył...

– Co ty tutaj robisz?

Elian mało nad korony drzew nie wyskoczył, wystraszony. Tuż za jego plecami znikąd pojawiła się Suì-Fēng. Z jej totalnie pozbawionego emocji wyrazu twarzy niemożliwe było cokolwiek wyczytać. Chociaż i bez tego chłopak się domyślał, że ma kłopoty.

– Otóż... Pani kapitan... Tylko... - zaczął tłumaczyć

Nie dała mu dokończyć. Potężny prawy prosty wylądował na jego twarzy. Cios skutecznie go oszołomił. Jednak nie dane mu było z wdziękiem runąć na ziemię. Kapitan złapała go za fraki i bez ostrzeżenia wystrzeliła w powietrze, w stronę Seireitei. Dla Eliana ta podróż przebiegała niezbyt komfortowo. Targany za kimono, łopotał w powietrzu niczym flaga. Frunął tak bez żadnego słowa protestu. Może dlatego, że pani kapitan ciągnęła go za tył kimono, więc całą swoją uwagę skupił na tym, by kołnierz go nie udusił.

Dotarli w końcu do koszar Drugiego Oddziału, na szczęście dla niego, bo coraz trudniej było mu przytrzymywać kołnierz, a rezerwy w płucach były już na wyczerpaniu. Zatrzymali się dopiero w wejściu do sali kapitańskiej. Suì-Fēng nagle puściła chłopaka, który nie wytracił jeszcze swojego pędu. Leciał więc dalej, zatrzymując się dopiero na ścianie, po czym z wątpliwym wdziękiem padł na podłogę. Pani kapitan tymczasem spokojnie podeszła do fotela, stojącego naprzeciw wejścia i usiadła. Kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na to, co działo się za jej plecami. Elian po dłuższej chwili pozbierał się z ziemi.

– Co to ma być?! - był lekko skonfundowany

– To ja się o to pytam. Co robiłeś w Rukongai?

– Ja? Tylko...

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zakazano ci wychodzić poza Seireitei?

Chłopak zmieszał się nieco. Zgadza się, nie mógł opuszczać Dworu i był tego absolutnie świadom. Mimo to zlekceważył ten zakaz.

– Tak... wiem.

– Niewypełnianie rozkazów jest jednoznaczne ze zdradą. Wiesz, jak karze się zdrajców?

Brzmiało to bardzo poważnie. Elian był w tej chwili w niezłych tarapatach i nie miał pojęcia, jak ma z tego wybrnąć. Nie chciał znów sprzeciwiać się wyrokom Gotei, jednak nie miał też zamiaru iść na szafot.

– Podejdź no tu.

Chłopak nie miał większego wyboru. Podszedł do kapitan, stając przy stoliku obok fotela.

– Nie cierpię takich cwaniaczków, jak ty. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało nie darowałabym ci tego wybryku. Ale nie po to tu jesteś...

Położyła coś na stoliku. Elian nie od razu to zauważył. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na rzeczony przedmiot. Były to insygnia oddziału, takie same, jak noszą...

– Porucznik...

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze przed chwilą jego kariera w Gotei wisiała na włosku, jeśli nie całe życie. A teraz Suì-Fēng, dając mu te insygnia właśnie mianuje go porucznikiem Drugiego Oddziału.

– Widząc twoje zaangażowanie w tych ostatnich tygodniach zdecydowano o twoim awansie.

Elian wziął ten niewielki kawałek drewna w ręce, trzymając go delikatnie, niczym bezcenny skarb. Wciąż był oniemiały, wpatrywał się w niego pustym wzrokiem, nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. Nagle powolnym krokiem zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

– Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała kapitan

– Na zewnątrz. - szok słychać było nawet w jego głosie - Muszę się przewietrzyć. Porucznik... Porucznik...

Powtarzał to jak mantrę, idąc w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi.

– Porucznik?

Odwrócił się w stronę Suì-Fēng. Mina zszokowanego Eliana wyglądała naprawdę durnie.

– Tak, zjeżdżaj już.

Chłopak odwrócił się z powrotem i kontynuował swój pochód.

– Porucznik...

Nadal szedł przeraźliwie wolno do wyjścia. Tak wolno, że nawet cicha, opanowana pani kapitan zaczęła się irytować.

– Porucznik!

Gdy stanął w drzwiach, chyba zaczęło to do niego w końcu docierać. Skręcił w lewo i zniknął w końcu. Suì-Fēng nadal była w lekkiej konsternacji.

– Czy może mi ktoś wyjaśnić... Co z nim jest nie...

I nagle z zewnątrz dobiegł ją potężny ryk.

– LUDZIEEE! ZOSTAŁEM PORUCZNIKIEM!

Prawie by podskoczyła z wrażenia. Chłopak w końcu pojął, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. I chyba był tak bardzo z tego zadowolony, że postanowił to oznajmić całemu światu. Bardzo głośno.

Pani kapitan jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że mianowała go porucznikiem. I już teraz zaczynała tego żałować.

– Ech... Powiedzcie... Za jakie grzechy?

* * *

Minęło już kilka dni od awansu. Elian jako porucznik miał znacznie więcej papierkowej roboty, niż zwykle. I tak miał lepiej od Ōmaedy, który, mimo iż też był na stanowisku porucznika, to nim pani kapitan pomiatała bardziej niż szeregowcem. Chyba jego jedyne obowiązki sprowadzały się do mycia podłogi w calusieńkich koszarach. Chłopak często nazywał go Pierwszym Mopowym Drugiego Oddziału, co oczywiście nieźle go wkurzało.

Tak, wkurzanie. Elian robił to doskonale. Przestał być tą zimną, pozbawioną emocji maszyną, znów był pewien szczęścia, wigoru oraz denerwujących tekstów. Minęło zaledwie kilka dni, a już zdołał zirytować wszystkich w Seireitei. Nie było dnia, żeby ktoś wściekły nie ścigał go po całym obiekcie. Szczególnie jedna osoba...

Jednym z obowiązków porucznika jest dostarczenie raportów, dotyczących funkcjonowania oddziału, misji jakie zostały wykonane (bądź nie), oraz wiele innych, czyli typowa biurokracja. Zebrał się z tego całkiem spory stosik. Gdy chłopak zanosił je do kapitan ledwie było widać jego głowę, a niski nie był. Mimo wszystko był w dobrym humorze. Wszedł do sali, w której czekała na niego już Suì-Fēng, siedząca na fotelu. Niezbyt delikatnie położył stertę na stoliku.

– Rety, sporo się tego nazbierało. - odparł - Niektóre nawet sprzed kilku miesięcy. Przydałby tu się porządny księgowy.

Kapitan wzięła jeden z papierów z samej góry, uważnie studiując jego treść. Niestety ktoś nie ułatwiał jej lektury...

– Co tam czytasz?

Nie wiadomo kiedy pojawił się za nią. Opierał się o fotel i wisiał tuż nad jej głową, również wczytując się w raport. Suì-Fēng raczej nie podobało się jego zachowanie. Żyłka na czole niewyraźnie, jednak już zaczęła pulsować.

– Jeszcze tu jesteś? - spytała wciąż spokojnie

W tym momencie chłopak wyszarpnął jej z ręki raport, który czytała... próbowała czytać. Żółta lampka.

– A co my tu mamy? - Elian zdawał się zaciekawiony swoim znaleziskiem - Raport sprzed dwóch ponad miesięcy. I to dotyczący mojej skromnej osoby. To chyba z tamtego pościgu...

– Możesz mi to oddać? - Suì-Fēng nadal była opanowana, choć coraz mniej

– Zaczekaj chwilkę. Tego akurat ja nie pisałem, to może być ciekawe.

Chłopak przysiadł sobie tuż obok niej.

– Jestem bardzo ciekaw, w jaki sposób opisano tą misję. Zwłaszcza to, jak bardzo załagodzono fakt, iż spieprzyliście ją, i to po całości.

– Powtórzę, bo chyba nie usłyszałeś. Oddaj...

– Jak tylko przeczytam wasze wymówki. O, zwłaszcza ten fragment jest niezły... To chyba było po tym, jak wydostałem się z Seireitei... Zaraz, jakie przełamanie blokady? Przecież wcale tak nie było. Udało mi się tobie i twoim kolegom zwiać tylko dlatego, że zebrało ci się na monolog. Jakbyś tyle nie brzęczała i skupiła się na celu, pewnie ciężko byłoby mi się wydostać z tego waszego kordonu.

Z każdym jego słowem kapitan coraz ciężej było nad sobą panować. Mimo wszystko powstrzymywała się przed tym, by mu nie przyłożyć.

– Możesz... się... zamknąć?

– Naprawdę, trzeba się koncentrować na swojej pracy. - nie miał takiego zamiaru - Mniej gadania, więcej roboty, pszczółeczko.

Czerwona lampka.

– Powiedziałam...

Wystarczyło, że usłyszała swoje znienawidzone przezwisko, żeby zaniechać wszelkich prób samokontroli.

– ODDAWAJ MI TEN RAPORT!

Suì-Fēng zwyczajnie rzuciła się na Eliana. Chciała mu odebrać te papiery, jednak chłopak w swej złośliwości wyraźnie mu to utrudniał. Kobieta powaliła go na ziemię, chwyciła go za ręce i przygwoździła go, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.

W tym oto właśnie momencie do sali wszedł Ōmaeda. Warto tu wspomnieć, że kapitan w tej chwili dosłownie siedziała na chłopaku, co wyglądało dość dwuznacznie.

– E... Co wy właściwie robicie?

Kapitan nagle zamarła, zdając sobie sprawę, jak to musi wyglądać. Chłopak z kolei miał z tego niezłą uciechę.

– A jak pan myślisz, panie porucznik? - odparł ze swoim słynnym, diabelskim uśmiechem - Co robią dorośli ludzie, jak są sami?

To już nie była nawet czerwona lampka (może czarna?). Co działo się dalej, lepiej tu nie opisywać. Sceny rodem z horroru...

Chwilę później, gdzieś indziej w Drugim Oddziale.

– Jesteś pewien, że było warto? - spytał Ōmaeda

Pytanie skierowane było do Eliana, który mógł się pochwalić(?) soczystą śliwą pod okiem. Chłopak wciąż był w świetnym humorze, mimo odniesionych obrażeń. I nie chodzi tylko o limo.

– Wiesz, baryła, są na świecie rzeczy, których nie pojmą nawet najwięksi. - odparł

– Wydaje mi się, że to zły pomysł, żeby robić sobie wroga z pani kapitan.

– Jakiego wroga? Kto się czubi, ten się lubi, baryła!

– Aha... Nie pojmuję...

Nagle urwał, jakby dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, co powiedział chłopak. Nie spodobał mu się szczególnie jeden fragment.

– CZEMU NAZYWASZ MNIE BARYŁA?! - wrzasnął wyraźnie wkurzony

Elian natychmiast się ulotnił, dostrzegając fakt, iż Ōmaeda robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. Nie chodziło tylko o to, by nie znaleźć się w zasięgu jego rażenia. Miał również inne obowiązki.

Choć zdaniem Białego Smoka było to bezsensowne, Elian nadal prowadził treningi, nie tylko w Drugim Oddziale. Czasami zdarzało się, że inny oddział poprosił go o pomoc. Mimo iż efekty były wręcz znikome, chłopak nie zaniechał tych treningów.

– _Jesteś w stanie podać mi choć jeden racjonalny powód, czemu nadal się tym zajmujesz?_ \- spytał Tersaali

– Dzięki temu chociaż mają nadzieję, mimo iż nic to nie daje. Nie wiem, czy to racjonalne wyjaśnienie, ale czasem nawet kompletnie bezsensowna praca, w którą ludzie wkładają serce jest znacznie więcej warta.

– _Tylko ludzie mogli coś takiego wymyśleć._

Wieczorami chłopak nadal pracował nad swoją maszyną. _Mahíkan_ był już prawie gotów, więc spędzał każdą wolną chwilę nad przystosowywaniem maszyny. Jednak ten wieczór nieco różnił się od pozostałych. Elian został nagle wezwany przez swoją kapitan. Pamiętając ich ostatnie spotkanie, nie spodziewał się niczego miłego. Jednak rozkaz to rozkaz. W razie czego był gotów bronić swojego życia za wszelką cenę...

Po chwili był już na miejscu.

– Ponoć masz do mnie jakąś sprawę?

– Mam z tobą coś do obgadania, Ahage. - odparła

Z tonu głosu chłopak wywnioskował, iż z jakiegoś powodu sobie nagrabił. Ciekawe czym...

– Wiesz, jeśli chodzi o ten... incydent, to przyznam, poniosło mnie. Moja wina. Ale twojej winy też trochę było, po co od razu rzucać się na mnie z pazurami, tylko z powodu jakiegoś ra...

– Możesz się zamknąć?!

Jej mina, świadcząca że zaraz opęta ją duch seryjnego mordercy zadziałała na chłopaka jak kubeł zimnej wody.

– Tak, jasne. Już siedzę cicho.

Elian siedzący cicho... Nie ma takiej mocy! Wystarczyły dwie sekundy. Suì-Fēng nie zdążyła nawet się odezwać.

– Właściwie to mam pytanie. O ile dobrze pamiętam kapitanowie dobierają poruczników według własnych upodobań. Znaczy się, od nich to zależy, nie muszą tego z nikim konsultować. Jestem ciekaw, co tobą kierowało, kiedy mianowałaś mnie na porucznika.

– To było polecenie Kapitana Dowódcy, nie miałam tu nic...

Chłopak chyba tego nie słyszał (bądź nie słuchał). Usiadł sobie przy stoliku.

– No wiesz... Wydawało mi się ciekawe, czemu chcesz mnie mieć tak blisko siebie. A fakt, że wtedy tak się na mnie rzuciłaś wydawał mi się trochę dziwny.

– Że co?

– Może zrobiłaś to w nagłym przypływie namiętności, co? Cóż, nie dziwię ci się, w końcu źle nie wyglądam. Wiesz, jeśli rzeczywiście coś do mnie czujesz nie wahaj się powiedzieć, przecież nie mam zamiaru się z ciebie naśmiewać...

– Elian...

Chłopak najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił. Niestety dla niego... Kobiety można podzielić na dwa gatunki. Pierwsze są niezbyt śmiałe i słysząc taką gadkę zaczynają się czerwienić i nie mogą z siebie wykrztusić ani słowa. Z kolei typ drugi słysząc taką gadkę również nie jest w stanie nic mówić oraz się czerwieni. Z wściekłości. Kapitan Suì-Fēng należy właśnie do drugiego rodzaju.

– Przysięgam... Jeszcze jedno słowo... a zabiję.

Najwyższym wysiłkiem woli utrzymywała się na swoim miejscu, by nie spełnić swojej groźby. Elian chyba już zauważył, że przesadził.

– Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem. Halo, to tylko żart! Na żartach się nie znasz?!

– To wcale... nie jest... śmieszne...

– Okej, może masz rację, przesadziłem, wybacz, nie chciałem.

Na szczęście kapitan zdołała się opanować.

– A tak na poważnie, skąd pomysł, żeby zrobić mnie porucznikiem, skoro mnie tak nie cierpisz? Wolisz mieć mnie na oku, czy co?

W tym momencie Elianowi wpadła do głowy jeszcze jedna koncepcja. Na jej myśl chłopak obdarował Suì-Fēng swoim łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

– Czy po prostu masz już tak dość tego Ōmaedy, że już wolałaś się użerać ze mną? Hę? Jest aż tak odrażający?

Tego się nie spodziewała. Sądząc po jego twarzy można było się spodziewać bardziej złośliwych tekstów. Tymczasem chłopak próbował z nią w miarę normalnie rozmawiać. Na dość dziwny temat, ale cóż... Poza tym ciężko było kobiecie ukryć fakt, że podobał się jego tok myślenia. Kącik jej ust lekko drgnął, co w jej wydaniu miało być zapewne...

– Czy ty się właśnie chcesz uśmiechnąć?

Kapitan natychmiast się powstrzymała, powracając do swojego kamiennego wyrazu twarzy.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– Oj wiesz doskonale, sam widziałem. Próbowałaś się uśmiechnąć.

– Przywidziało ci się.

– Daj spokój, przyznaj się, to tylko zwyczajny uśmiech, co...

– Zamknij się. - odparła tonem nieuznającym sprzeciwu

– Tak jest.

Przez chwilę oboje siedzieli w milczeniu.

– Miło jednak wiedzieć, że ty też masz jakieś tam uczucia.

– Możesz już nie drążyć tego tematu?

– No dobrze. Zajmijmy się może poważnymi sprawami. Czemu chciałaś mnie widzieć?

– Pomyślałam, że zainteresują cię najnowsze wieści ze Świata Żywych.

– Raashí? - natychmiast się domyślił, o co chodzi

– Najwyraźniej wreszcie wyszli z ukrycia. Jeden z nich jest w tej chwili w Karakurze.

– I co macie zamiar z tym zrobić?

– Decyzję już podjęto. Ty się tym zajmiesz, Gotei daje ci wolną rękę. Jutro wyruszasz do Świata Żywych.

Cisza. Elianowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć.

– Po... Poważnie?

– Czy tobie wygląda to na żart?

Oniemiał. Siedział tak, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Nagle po prostu wstał i zwyczajnie wybiegł.

– A ty dokąd?

– Jak to dokąd?! Spakować się!

Po czym popędził szybko do swojej kwatery. Po drodze, już któryś raz tego dnia napotkał Ōmaedę, pełniącego funkcję Mopowego. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się zadowolony z tego spotkania.

– Ej, ty! Mamy sobie coś do wyjaśnienia...

– Nie teraz!

Chłopak wyskoczył w powietrze, przeskakując nad nim. W locie jeszcze wykonał jedną, całą śrubę, po czym wylądował i ponownie biegł w swoim kierunku. Ta śruba wystarczyła, by pan porucznik (ten Mopowy) oniemiały z podziwu nie mógł z siebie więcej wykrztusić.

Elian w końcu dotarł do swojej kwatery, jednak zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobił zatrzymał go głos smoka.

– _Coś taki rozochocony?_

– Dziwisz się?! Po trzech miesiącach w tym miejscu można dostać świra! W życiu nie widziałem tylu sztywniaków na raz! Zaraz...

– _Zabrzmiało to trochę dziwnie. Przypominam, że jesteśmy w zaświatach. W każdym razie, jak masz zamiar spędzić te ostatnie kilka godzin w Seireitei?_

Te ostatnie kilka godzin Elian spędził na... pracy. Nad ostatnim etapem pracy nad maszyną.

– Szkoda tylko, że nie zdążę jej przetestować.

Tak, nie miał już na to czasu, gdyż jutro z samego rana stawić się miał przed wrotami Senkaimon. Obudził się punkt szósta. Po kwadransie był już na miejscu. Wziął ze sobą jedynie plecak, w który zapakował kilka swoich wynalazków, mogących okazać się pomocnymi.

– A więc ruszamy! Na podbój świata!

* * *

 _...maleńkie światło w mroku  
wypełnia moją duszę..._


	3. Oko Cyklonu

_Tak tu spokojnie  
wokoło przyjaciele  
lecz to cisza przed..._

* * *

 **Oko Cyklonu**

Podziemne tunele, będące kryjówką Raashí. Jednym z długich, ciemnych korytarzy przechadzał się jeden z nich. Ubrany był w czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Tego jednak nie nosił, odsłaniając twarz. Jego wygląd był wyjątkowo charakterystyczny. Krótkie, śnieżnobiałe włosy, jasnoszare oczy, zaś jego skóra nie była blada, jak u pozostałych. Była wręcz biała. Choć wyglądał dość młodo, w jego oczach widoczna była dojrzałość, życiowa mądrość, której nie powstydziłby się nawet największy weteran. Z pewnością był znacznie starszy, niż wyglądał… Idąc trzymał w dłoni niewielki kryształek lodu, obracał go między palcami, przyglądając mu się dokładnie.

– Znowu się tym bawisz?

Zatrzymał się.

– Jesteś wreszcie.

Odwrócił się. Tuż za nim stała zakapturzona postać, wyjątkowo niskiego wzrostu, sięgająca mężczyźnie zaledwie do łokci. Głos świadczył, iż była to kobieta, czy raczej dziewczyna.

– Po co ci ten kawałek lodu? - spytała - Jest jakiś cenny? A nie wygląda.

– Nie jest cenny, bardziej… specyficzny.

– Specyficzny… Czemu mnie szukałeś? - natychmiast zmieniła temat

– Przygotowania trwają już od trzech miesięcy. Zanim zaczniemy, warto się upewnić, na czym stoimy. Potrzebne nam są informacje.

– Misja szpiegowska? Znowu?

– Nie narzekaj, najlepiej nadajesz się do takich właśnie zadań. Dowiedz się wszystkiego, czego tylko będziesz mogła. Wprowadzimy cię do Karakury, dalej będziesz zdana na siebie…

– Co znaczy „wprowadzimy"?

– Dokładnie to, co miał na myśli.

Obok białego mężczyzny pojawił się drugi, o brązowych włosach i głębokich, zielonych oczach.

– Ty masz mnie tam wprowadzić? - zapytała, jakby zdziwiona jego widokiem

– To problem?

– Tak jak ty idealnie nadajesz się do infiltracji, Kasau idealnie nadaje się do odwracania uwagi. - wtrącił biały mężczyzna - Jego działania pozwolą ci bez problemów przeniknąć do miasta.

– Tylko czemu właśnie on? Wiesz, że nie cierpię takich lizusów.

– Jestem tutaj po to, by zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo w drodze do Karakury. - odrzekł Kasau - Nie musisz się martwić, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by nic ci się nie stało. I nie jestem lizusem.

– Nie? To co to było przed chwilą?

– Wystarczy. - przerwał im biały - Kasau jest tutaj z polecenia _Rexai_ , on osobiście wyznaczył go do tej misji. Nikt z nas nie ma tutaj nic do gadania.

– Rany… Niech będzie. - odparła dziewczyna, nieco naburmuszona

– Wasza misja rozpoczyna się z tą właśnie chwilą. Ruszajcie więc, nie traćcie czasu.

Ona i Kasau oddalili się.

– Ten kryształek… - zaczęła

– Później o tym pogadamy.

* * *

Karakura, około północy. Większość ludzi już dawno spała. Jednak jak mówi stare powiedzenie: ktoś nie śpi, by spać mógł ktoś.

Na dachu jednego z budynków na przedmieściach pojawił się Shinigami o pomarańczowych włosach, Kurosaki Ichigo. Montował na dachu jakieś urządzenie. Był to długi szpikulec, przymocowany do ciemnobrązowego kryształu, będącego rdzeniem przyrządu. Całość stała na trójnożnym statywie.

– No dobra, ten był ostatni.

Te słowa najpewniej kierował do niewielkiego mikrofonu, przymocowanego do jego ucha. Ze słuchawki usłyszał odpowiedź.

– _Dobra robota, Kurosaki-san. Możesz już wracać._

– Przyjąłem.

Chłopak wystrzelił w powietrze, kierując się w stronę sklepu Urahary. Po kilku minutach był

już na miejscu. Wszedł do środka, od razu kierując się na tyły budynku.

– Ichigo.

Odwrócił się. W wejściu do sklepu stała osoba, której chyba się nie spodziewał ujrzeć.

– Rukia?

Ona również była w formie Shinigami.

– No proszę. - dziewczyna zdawała się mniej zaskoczona - Ciebie też w to wkręcili?

– Dlaczego zaraz wkręcili?

Drzwi, prowadzące na tył budynku otworzyły się. W nich pojawił się Urahara, skrywający część twarzy za wachlarzem, machając nim lekko. Raczej nie próbował się ochłodzić, nie w grudniu. Więc po co?

– Nazwałbym to raczej korzystną współpracą. Wszak wszyscy na tym korzystamy, zresztą tu chodzi o nasze wspólne bezpieczeństwo, czyż nie? W każdym razie…

Zamknął wachlarz.

– Zapraszam do laboratorium.

Poprowadził ich korytarzem do drzwi na ich końcu. Weszli całą trójką. Głównym obiektem ich zainteresowań był komputer, na którym wyświetlało się coś w rodzaju radaru oraz stojąca obok bardzo nietypowa aparatura, złożona głównie z kryształów ciemnobrązowej barwy.

Kisuke usiadł przy komputerze.

– I to coś będzie działać? - zapytał Ichigo

– Tak, tak mi się wydaje.

– Jak to ci się wydaje? - Rukia nie była tym zbytnio przekonana

– Pierwszy raz mam do czynienia z taką technologią. - wyjaśnił Kisuke - Do zbudowania tych czujników wykorzystałem notatki, jakie pozostawił Ahage-san. Można by rzec, że to prototyp. Jednak pomimo tego powinny działać one w miarę sprawnie.

Te słowa miały chyba ich zapewnić, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Jednak sądząc po ich mało entuzjastycznych minach, nie pomogło.

– W każdym razie, jeśli tylko czujniki coś wychwycą, natychmiast was powiadomię.

– Niech będzie. - odezwała się Rukia - W tej chwili i tak więcej nie możemy zrobić. Zbierajmy się Ichigo, chyba nie chcemy zaspać na lekcje?

– Ano tak, szkoła.

– Do zobaczenia, Urahara-san.

– Do zobaczenia.

Wyszli. Kisuke wpatrywał się w ekran komputera.

– Choć w obecnej sytuacji… Oby nie jak najprędzej.

Ichigo i Rukia wracali do siebie, korzystając z dachów. W formie Shinigami mogli sobie na to pozwolić, co było zdecydowanie szybsze, niż standardowe tłuczenie się ulicami.

– Myślisz, że to coś zadziała? - spytał chłopak

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie ku temu powodu.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Aż boję się pomyśleć, co będzie, gdy wrócą. Zawsze gdy pojawiają się tu Raashí cierpią na tym wyłącznie ludzie. Zwykli, niewinni ludzie, niemający o niczym pojęcia. Nie wiem, co oni zyskują, mordując ich. Po co te wszystkie ofiary? Nie rozumiem tego… No i…

Jej twarz przybrała wyraz, niczym u skazańca, żałującego swych zbrodni.

– Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że to też moja wina. Nie mogę sobie wybaczyć tego, że nie mogłam niczego zrobić, by ich powstrzymać, by jakoś ocalić tych ludzi przed nimi. Zawiodłam. Wszystkich. I to na całej linii…

– Hej!

Chłopak wszedł jej nagle w słowo. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę ze srogą miną.

– Co ty za bzdury wygadujesz? Kogo niby zawiodłaś? Wszyscy robimy, co tylko się da, by powstrzymać ich, cokolwiek planują. Ty nie jesteś wyjątkiem. A już na pewno nie masz prawa mówić, że niczego nie zrobiłaś. Uratowałaś Inoue i Tatsuki przed jedną z nich, pokonałaś ją. To już raczej ja dałem plamę, ten cały Vaog załatwił mnie jak jakiegoś dzieciaka.

– Ichigo…

Rukia słuchała go, będąc w szoku.

– Spieprzyłem wtedy po całości… Ale wiem, że nie ma co się teraz nad tym rozwodzić. Ci Raashí niedługo tu wrócą i tym razem to się nie powtórzy. Teraz jesteśmy lepiej przygotowani na ich atak. Skopiemy ich tak, żeby z dziesięć razy się zastanowili, zanim spróbują coś tu znowu narobić.

Nie można było mu odmówić odwagi. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z niekłamanym podziwem. Był zdeterminowany, gotowy do walki z wrogiem, a przede wszystkim był pewny zwycięstwa. Właśnie ta pewność siebie dodała Rukii otuchy. Nie zamartwiała się już tym, co było i tym, co ma nadejść. Była gotowa na wszystko, gotowa stawić temu czoła. Tak jak Ichigo.

– Tak, masz rację…

Jej mina skazańca znikła. Teraz uśmiechała się do Ichigo. Chłopak odpowiedział jej tym samym.

– No! Tak dużo lepiej.

Biegli dalej ponad miastem. Kurosaki zdołał rozwiać wątpliwości dziewczyny, jednak nadal jedna rzecz nie dawała jej spokoju.

Mimo, iż minęły ponad dwa miesiące od jej walki z Raashí Kirke, wciąż pamiętała każdy szczegół, zwłaszcza jedną rzecz. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że wężooka kobieta zwyczajnie ją znała. I nie chodziło tu tylko o informacje na jej temat. Zupełnie tak, jakby naprawdę się znały. Z początku odrzucała od siebie taką myśl, jednak im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym bardziej upewniała się w tym, iż to jednak może być prawda.

Tylko jak?

* * *

Liceum Karakura.

– I… chi… GO…

Keigo pędzący na rudowłosego chłopaka zatrzymał się po zderzeniu się z jego pięścią.

– Tobie też dzień dobry, Keigo.

Choć może wydawać się to dziwne, taka forma powitania w ich wypadku jest codziennością.

Ichigo jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do klasy.

– Dzień dobry, Kurosaki-kun.

Orihime przywitała się z nim, jak tylko wszedł do sali.

– Cześć, Inoue.

W tym momencie zauważył jakąś postać, skradającą się za dziewczyną. Istotę o czerwonych włosach, okularach na nosie i diabelskim uśmieszku. To ostatnie świadczyło o niezbyt dobrych zamiarach wobec Inoue. Na szczęście ktoś to zauważył.

W stronę czerwonowłosej istoty już leciała czyjaś pięść, by po chwili zatrzymać się na jej twarzy. Uderzenie sprawiło, że postać przekoziołkowała w powietrzu, po czym dość boleśnie wylądowała na podłodze.

– Co ty właśnie chciałaś zrobić?!

Warto w tej chwili przedstawić ową postać. Nazywa się Honshō Chizuru i nie wyróżnia się niczym specjalnym, z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. Otóż jest ona po tak zwanej „ciemnej stronie", czyli miłości swojego życia poszukuje u płci niekoniecznie przeciwnej. Jej wybór padł na Orihime. Czemu, to chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Niczym drapieżnik na łowach, kiedy tylko zwietrzy okazję, atakuję swoją niewinną ofiarę od tyłu(!), ściskając zarówno ją, jak i jej piersi. Najczęściej w tym momencie interweniuje Tatsuki, jawiąc się jako strażniczka cnoty swojej przyjaciółki. Do niej to właśnie należała pięść, która powstrzymała miłosne zapędy Chizuru.

Nasza pogromczyni niewieścich serc zebrała się właśnie z podłogi.

– Za co to było?! Przecież nic jeszcze nie zrobiłam!

– Już ty wiesz za co! - Tatsuki zdawała się być na nią wkurzona - Doskonale wiem, co ci chodziło po głowie!

– No i co z tego?! - Chizuru zdawała się to odwzajemniać - Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że nie masz prawa stawać pomiędzy mną a moją Hime-chan?!

– A chcesz się założyć?

Zarówno ton głosu Tatsuki, jak i jej twarz świadczyły o tym, iż była bliska popełnienia morderstwa. Widząc to Chizuru postanowiła spasować. Na razie…

– Hej, Tatsuki. - Ichigo postanowił się przywitać - Widzę, że po powrocie ze szpitala szybko wracasz do formy.

Po starciu z Kirke obrażenia dziewczyny były na tyle poważne, iż musiała spędzić dobre dwa miesiące na rekonwalescencji w miejskim szpitalu. Wyszła dopiero dwa tygodnie temu.

– A co myślałeś, Ichigo? - odparła, będąc już w dużo lepszym humorze - Nie dam się tak łatwo zwykłej eksplozji gazu.

Tu chłopak lekko się zdziwił. Czemu wpadła na taki pomysł? Wyjaśnienie stało tuż obok niego.

– Wybuch gazu? - szepnął do Rukii

– Nie można było pozwolić, by to pamiętała, mam rację? - odparła

Shinigami wysyłani z misją do Świata Żywych otrzymują specjalistyczny sprzęt, ułatwiający im pracę. Jednym z nich jest Kikanshinki, urządzenie pozwalające na usunięcie z umysłu danego wspomnienia oraz zastępowania go innym. Szczególnie przydatne, gdy ktoś miał kontakt z Pustym, lub też by wymazać gapiom z pamięci inne dziwaczne zjawiska. Rukia najwyraźniej użyła tego, by Tatsuki zapomniała o swoim spotkaniu z Raashí.

W tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek, obwieszczający nadejście kolejnej, jakże interesującej (tsa…) lekcji.

Zajęcia przebiegały, tak jak należało. Innymi słowy, było śmiertelnie nudno, kompletnie nic się nie działo. Dla Ichigo i pozostałych jego przyjaciół była to jednak miła odmiana po niedawnych wydarzeniach w Karakurze, z Raashí w rolach głównych. Już dawno nie było tak spokojnego dnia. Jednak nie mogli zapomnieć o tym, że to zaledwie cisza przed burzą…

Dzwonek, kończący ostatnią lekcję. Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę szatni. Był już styczeń, a więc ciepłe, zimowe kurtki były już na porządku dziennym. Także Ichigo i Rukia wracali ubrani na „cebulkę". Co istotne, szli w tym samym kierunku.

– Mogę wiedzieć, czemu pomieszkujesz właśnie u mnie? - spytał chłopak, który zdawał się być z tego faktu mało zadowolony

– Aż tak ci to przeszkadza? - odparła - Przecież twoja rodzina nie ma nic przeciwko.

– Bo wcisnęłaś im jakąś łzawą historyjkę.

Dość będzie powiedzieć, że jak do tej pory tylko Ichigo oraz Elian są odporni na techniki aktorskie Rukii.

Szli jedną z bocznych uliczek, gdy nagle zerwał się wiatr. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, jednak ten wiatr był inny. Po pierwsze był ciepły, niczym fen. Już to wydawało się dziwne, jednak to okazało się niczym, w porównaniu do jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Ten podmuch, choć był stosunkowo słaby miał w sobie coś jeszcze…

Nagle oboje się zatrzymali.

– Czy to jest… - zaczął Ichigo

– Tak. To Reiatsu.

Wiatr niósł za sobą energię duchową, słabą, choć wyczuwalną. Nie było to nic groźnego, jednak sama ta anomalia była dziwna i nieco niepokojąca. Po chwili wiatr się uspokoił.

– Lepiej wracajmy szybko. - odparła Rukia

Po kilku minutach dotarli do domu, w którym mieszkał Ichigo i tymczasowo Kuchiki.

– Jesteśmy!

Weszli do mieszkania. Chyba nikt się tym zbytnio nie zainteresował. Cała rodzina Kurosaki siedziała obecnie na kanapie, zapatrzona w telewizor. Wypada przedstawić wszystkich członków.

Po lewej stronie kanapy siostra Ichigo, Yuzu. Na co dzień najbardziej radosna osoba w domu. Ma krótkie, jasnobrązowe włosy, z grzywką opadającą na prawe oko. Z lewej strony zaś spięte były spinką w kształcie truskawki. Oczy barwy ciemnobrązowej, obecnie wpatrzone w kineskop.

Po prawej stronie również jego siostra, Karin, bliźniaczka Yuzu, choć wygląd raczej temu przeczy. Ma przycięte do długości ramion czarne włosy i ciemnobrązowe oczy. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry była mniej skłonna do okazywania emocji. Jej ubiór również zdecydowanie się różnił, preferowała odzież typowo sportową, w przeciwieństwie do Yuzu, ubierającej się typowo dziewczęco. Ona również wpatrywała się w kineskop, tylko mniej entuzjastycznie od reszty towarzystwa.

Na środku kanapy usadowił się pan domu. Ojciec Ichigo, Isshin. Wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, brązowych oczach i lekkim zaroście na twarzy. Pomimo wieku pełnił funkcję największego dzieciaka w rodzinie. Beztroski, strasznie energiczny, sprawiający wrażenie lekko głupawego. Naprawdę, mieć takiego tatusia to skarb. Wpatrywał się w kineskop chyba najbardziej wytrwale ze wszystkich, mało oczy mu nie wychodzą z orbit.

Wejścia Ichigo i Rukii do mieszkania nikt nie zauważył.

– Halo, już wróciliśmy…

– Cicho. - Isshin wycelował w stronę chłopaka palec, nie spuszczając wzroku z telewizora - Na świecie dzieją się ważne rzeczy i trzeba być na bieżąco.

– I myślisz, że dowiesz się czegoś z prognozy pogody?

Chłopak sam zerknął na telewizor. Faktycznie, na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to jak program pogodowy. Mapa, izolinie, wykresy, jakiś facet, który to wszystko tłumaczył. Ichigo wsłuchał się w to, co mówił.

– … _anomalie występują obecnie w zachodniej części Pacyfiku, jednak cały czas poszerza się obszar, na którym występują. Anomalie objawiają się silnymi nawałnicami, mającymi miejsce nawet tam, gdzie praktycznie nie ma wiatru. W miejscach, w których nie notuje się zmian ciśnienia bez żadnej przyczyny pojawia się silny, porywisty wiatr, niekiedy dochodzący nawet do 90 kilometrów na godzinę…_

Tyle wystarczyło, by on i Rukia skojarzyli fakty.

– To my nie przeszkadzamy. - odparł - Idziemy na górę.

Oboje poszli na piętro do pokoju chłopaka.

– Dziwne rzeczy się tu dzieją. - odparła dziewczyna

– Wiesz, o co tu może chodzić?

– Pojęcia nie mam. W życiu nie słyszałam o czymś takim.

– Może nie jestem najlepszy z geografii, ale jestem pewien, że takie rzeczy nie występują naturalnie.

– Nie występują naturalnie… - Rukia przez chwilę milczała zamyślona - To by tłumaczyło obecność Reiatsu wewnątrz tego „wiatru". Wydaje mi się, że ktoś te wichry kontroluje.

– Chyba nawet wiem już kto. - odparł chłopak - Tylko czemu to ma służyć?

– Nie wiem…

Przez jakiś czas debatowali jeszcze nad tym zjawiskiem, nie wiedząc jeszcze, co tak naprawdę te wichry zapowiadały.

* * *

Wieczór, przedmieścia miasta Karakura. Na dachu jednego z budynków pojawiła się dwójka zakapturzonych postaci.

– Trochę przesadziłeś po drodze. - odezwał się kobiecy głos

– Masz na myśli te wiatry? - odparł męski głos - W końcu jestem tu by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Ale nie całego świata. Wywołasz tym kolejną falę durnowatych teorii w stylu Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, albo wymyślą następną przepowiednię końca świata.

– Przesadzasz. Dla mnie liczy się efekt. Dopóki misja przebiega sprawnie, nic innego mnie nie interesuje.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.

– Kasau, to prawda, że ona tu jest?

– Miałaś dać sobie z tym spokój. - syknął mężczyzna

– Dać spokój? - dziewczyna zaczęła się denerwować - Żartujesz? Nie możemy trzymać tego w tajemnicy.

– Możemy. I musimy. Ty również musisz, nie masz wyjścia.

– Nie mam zamiaru go okłamywać!

– Ech… Nie powinniśmy ci o niej mówić. Można się było spodziewać, że tak będziesz na to reagować. Zrozum, że najlepiej będzie dla niego, jeśli jej istnienie pozostanie dla niego tajemnicą. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli się o tym dowie wszystko to, nad czym pracujemy trafi szlag. Twój brat spaja to wszystko w jedną całość, bez niego cała nasza ciężka praca pójdzie na marne.

– Wiem, tylko… Myślę, że powinien się tego dowiedzieć od nas, zamiast… W końcu sam się domyśli. Już teraz coś podejrzewa. Widziałeś ten kryształek lodu?

– Wystarczy. Nie zamartwiaj się tym, skup się na swojej misji. Poza tym już niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. _Rexai_ ma plan, jak ustabilizować tą sytuację. Jeśli moja misja się powiedzie, nie będziesz musiała się nią przejmować.

– Co masz na myśli?

Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

Nagle zerwał się wiatr. Bardzo silny wiatr. W jednej chwili po przedmieściach szalała potężna wichura. Nie była to zwykła wichura… Dziewczyna wyczuła energię duchową, bijącą od mężczyzny.

– Wyruszasz zaraz po mnie, jasne?

Skinęła głową. Kasau wystrzelił do przodu. Pędząc naprzód z zawrotną prędkością minął pewien dziwny przyrząd…

Tymczasem Urahara Kisuke siedział w swoim laboratorium, sprawdzając, czy wszystko działa jak należy. Nagle rozległ się alarm, świadczący o tym, że ktoś minął się z nadajnikiem.

– Już tu są.

W tym momencie do środka wbiegł Tessai.

– Szefie! Musi to pan zobaczyć!

Sklepikarz pobiegł za nim. Mężczyzna wyprowadził go na zewnątrz. Tam ukazał im się niecodzienny widok.

Nagle na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się chmury. Było to dziwne zjawisko, gdyż jeszcze kilka chwil temu niebo było całkowicie bezchmurne. Tymczasem teraz dosłownie na ich oczach tworzyły się ogromne chmury, z których w ciągu następnych kilku minut mogła powstać potężna burza. W mężczyzn uderzył potężny podmuch wiatru. Zdawało się niemożliwe, by z poziomu zero nagle zerwała się taka wichura. W tym wietrze Kisuke natychmiast wyczuł potężną energię duchową. To nie wróżyło dobrze…

– Trzeba zawiadomić pozostałych, szefie! - wrzasnął Tessai, próbując przekrzyczeć wichurę

– Wydaje mi się, że już o tym wiedzą. - odparł Urahara

Miał rację. W tym samym czasie w dom Kurosaki również uderzył potężny podmuch, tak silny, że wybił szyby w niektórych oknach. Hałas natychmiast obudził wszystkich. Ichigo zerwał się z łóżka. Wyczuł energię duchową wiatru. Od razu wiedział, co to oznacza. Chwilę później już był w formie Shinigami, krążąc po mieście i poszukując źródła tej nawałnicy.

– Ichigo!

Do chłopaka dołączyła Rukia.

– To Raashí, prawda? - zapytał

– Na pewno. Trudno mi określić, ilu ich jest. Ta wichura skutecznie maskuje ich Reiatsu.

– Co robimy?

– Nie za wiele możemy zrobić. Proponuję się rozdzielić, może to zwiększy szanse ich odnalezienia.

– Dobra.

Ichigo nadal podążał na wprost, z kolei Rukia odbiła w lewo.

Zadanie nie było proste. Reiatsu, jakie nosiła ze sobą ta wichura uniemożliwiała zlokalizowanie kogokolwiek po energii duchowej. Nie wyczuwała już chłopaka, nie czuła już niczego poza tym dziwnym wiatrem. Jednak czegoś tutaj nie rozumiała…

„ _Przecież i tak nie wyczuwamy ich energii duchowej i dobrze o tym wiedzą. Po co im taka zasłona? Chyba że to służy czemuś innemu._ "

Nagle wyczuła jakieś silniejsze źródło energii. Natychmiast skierowała się w jego stronę. Po kilku chwilach dotarła do parku. Dobrze jej znanym parku. To właśnie tutaj walczyła z Kirke. Rozejrzała się po okolicy, jednak nie dostrzegła niczego, co mogło być źródłem tego Reiatsu.

– Może to pozostałości po walce? - mówiła do siebie

– Nie masz racji, dziewczyno.

Rukia odwróciła się. Ścieżką szedł w jej kierunku zakapturzony mężczyzna. Natychmiast sięgnęła po Zanpakutō.

– Czego tu chcesz?

– Czego chcę? Ciekawe, że mnie o to pytasz, gdyż przyszedłem tu właśnie po ciebie.

Te słowa wyraźnie ją zaskoczyły.

– Co chcesz przez to…

– Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem, dziewczyno.

Rozłożył ręce. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie wiatr zdmuchnął z niego płaszcz, ukazując go w pełnej krasie. Wężookiego mężczyznę, o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Najistotniejszy był jego ubiór, łudząco podobny do Shihakushō Shinigami. Nosił białą shitagi, koszulkę, przylegającą bezpośrednio do ciała, czarną, prostą szatę, kosode, czarną hakamę, choć nie tak szeroką jak tradycyjna i z krótszymi nogawkami, mniej więcej na trzy czwarte nogi. Pas, który podtrzymywał hakamę był krwistoczerwonej barwy, nie białej, jak u Shinigami. Nosił również brązowe, skórzane naramienniki, co było jedynym akcentem, świadczącym o jego przynależności. Poza tym cały ubiór oraz to, iż nosił przypasaną do pasa tradycyjną katanę sprawiało, iż można byłoby go pomylić z Shinigami. Istotnym elementem jego ubioru były białe skarpetki tabi. Paliczki oraz część śródstopia była dodatkowo opancerzona stalowymi nakładkami, scalonymi z tabi. Rukia nie od razu zorientowała się, czemu je nosi. Otóż mężczyzna cały ten czas chodził na palcach.

On również sięgnął po miecz.

– Kuchiki Rukia. - odrzekł - Z woli _Rexai_ Nowego Klanu Raashí przybywam tu, by cię zgładzić. Wyciągnij miecz.

Wyjął swoją katanę, przybierając pozycję, niczym prawdziwy samuraj. To samo zrobiła Rukia. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia pojawił się tuż przed nią i wykonał silne pchnięcie. Jednak Kuchiki, wiedziona doświadczeniem ze swojej poprzedniej walki spodziewała się takiego ruchu. Zdołała uniknąć ataku, przez co Kasau był kompletnie odsłonięty. Dziewczyna szykowała się do kontruderzenia. Nagle ujrzała ostrze, pędzące w jej stronę. Mężczyzna ciął w poprzek, gdy tylko dostrzegł, co zamierza zrobić. Cofnęła się w ostatniej chwili. Raashí szybko się obrócił, gotowy do następnego ataku. Zaatakował od dołu, Rukia w ostatniej chwili zablokowała cios. Kasau szybko cofnął miecz i zaatakował, tym razem z lewej. Dziewczyna znów zablokowała uderzenie. Raashí wyprowadził kolejny cios. Znów zatrzymała. Wyraźnie miał nad nią przewagę, zepchnął ją do obrony, uniemożliwiając kontratakowanie. Uderzał bardzo rytmicznie, ciosy zadawał w tych samych odstępach czasu. Fakt, iż cały czas poruszał się na palcach nadawał jego stylowi nieco taneczny charakter. Narzucał bardzo szybkie tempo, Kuchiki z trudem mogła nadążyć za ruchami jego miecza. Przyparł ją do muru, nic nie mogła zrobić. Choć i on niewiele robił…

Kolejne uderzenie, tym razem z lewej. Rukia znów zablokowała cios. Ta walka robiła się monotonna. Ataki Kasau zdawały się nie mieć żadnego celu, uderzał ot, by uderzyć. Nie były też zbytnio silne, Rukia, która nienajlepiej radziła sobie z szermierką właściwie bez większych problemów zatrzymywała ciosy. Poza tym nie celował w żadne punkty witalne, jakby nie miał zamiaru zabijać. Czy nie mówił, że po to tu jest? By ją zabić?

Kasau cofnął się nagle o krok, by nagle zniknąć Rukii z oczu. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Zbiło ją to nieco z pantałyku, i mało brakowało, a nie zauważyłaby ataku z prawej strony. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymała uderzenie, jednak Raashí odepchnął jej miecz, wykonując kolejne cięcie. Dziewczyna zdołała jednak uniknąć ataku, cofając się o krok. Teraz miała okazję wyprowadzić kontruderzenie. Zebrała wszystkie siły, wykonując pchnięcie, prosto w jego serce. Ostrze miecza pędziło w jego stronę, jednak Kasau nie próbował uniknąć ciosu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zamachnął się, wykonując szerokie cięcie. Dziewczyna, gdy to zauważyła natychmiast zatrzymała miecz i jak najszybciej cofnęła się, by uniknąć ataku. Celował w szyję, jednak zdołał tylko końcem ostrza rozciąć jej skórę, na linii obojczyka.

Rukia szybko oddaliła się od niego, szybko zwiększając odległość między nimi. Rana nie była zbyt poważna, gdyby jednak w ostatniej chwili się nie zawahała, cięcie pozbawiłoby ją głowy. Najbardziej zadziwiło ją zachowanie Kasau. Nie uniknął ciosu, nie miał wręcz takiego zamiaru. Atakując w takim momencie podejmował ogromne ryzyko. Dla dziewczyny było to po prostu szalone rozwiązanie.

Raashí stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w ostrze, z którego na ziemię opadały kolejne krople krwi.

– Należy pogratulować refleksu, Shinigami. - odparł w stronę Rukii - Ciekawi mnie tylko, jak długo możesz unikać moich ciosów. Sprawdźmy to…

Uniósł katanę, szykując się do natarcia, po czym jednym, szybkim ruchem Widmowego Kroku zbliżył się do niej. Uderzył z góry. Rukia szybko zatrzymała cios. Uderzenie było silniejsze, niż się spodziewała, jej kolana ugięły się pod naporem. Kasau następnie cofnął się o krok, po czym wykonał pchnięcie. Rukia szybko odskoczyła w bok. Raashí znów się odsłonił. Choć dziewczyna domyślała się już, co on zrobi, jeśli odważy się jednak zaatakować, podjęła ryzyko. Zebrała wszystkie siły, by wykonać to jedno uderzenie, które mogło okazać się decydującym. Wyprowadziła atak.

Kasau jednak był przygotowany. Wykonał szybki piruet, w połowie odbijając Zanpakutō Rukii, po czym przypuścił kontratak. Dziewczyna znów próbowała odskoczyć, jednak nie zdążyła. Ostrze rozcięło jej prawe ramię. Aż syknęła z bólu. Rana była dużo głębsza, niż ta, którą Raashí pozostawił poprzednim razem. Mężczyzna jednak na tym nie poprzestał. Szybko obrócił miecz w dłoni i uderzył po raz kolejny. Rukia instynktownie uniosła miecz, by zatrzymać cios. Nie zdołała. Siła była tak wielka, że uderzenie odrzuciło ją daleko w tył. Dziewczyna odbiła się od ziemi kilkakrotnie, nim się zatrzymała. Mocno poturbowana, poraniona, jednak zdołała się podnieść.

– Zakończmy to. - odparł Raashí

Ruszył w jej stronę. Nie używał Sokanas, zwyczajnie biegł w jej stronę. Mimo to Rukia miała niewiele czasu, by coś wymyśleć. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście metrów. Sytuacja wyglądała źle, dziewczyna nie miała z nim szansy w pojedynku na miecze, jeśli chodzi o szermierkę wypadała przy nim naprawdę blado.

Jeśli chodzi o szermierkę…

Uniosła lewą dłoń.

– _Hadō no 33, Sōkatsui!_

W stronę Kasau wystrzelił błękitny promień. Mężczyznę lekko to zaskoczyło.

– Kidō, tak?

Wyskoczył wysoko do góry, unikając trafienia. Nadal leciał w stronę Rukii, mając zamiar uderzyć z powietrza. Dziewczyna na to właśnie czekała.

– Tańcz, Sode no Shirayuki.

Tymi słowami Rukia uwolniła swój Zanpakutō. Miecz przybrał śnieżnobiałą barwę, z końca rękojeści wystrzeliła wstęga. Najpiękniejszy spośród wszystkich Zanpakutō był gotowy do walki.

Rukia ułożyła swój miecz pionowo.

– _Some no Mai, Tsukishiro._

Klinga rozbłysła bielą. Kasau był zdziwiony, widząc jej uwolniony miecz. Lecąc w powietrzu nie był już w stanie nic zrobić. Nie mógł w żaden sposób zmienić kierunku, a leciał prosto na Rukię, która czekała, aż Raashí znajdzie się w zasięgu. Gdy to nastąpiła, wykonała ostrzem cięcie w powietrzu. Ziemia wokół niej rozbłysła, tworząc szeroki okrąg. Wewnątrz niego był również Kasau. Nagle z okręgu wystrzelił słup światła, który po chwili zamarznął, tworząc lodową wieżę, wewnątrz której wszystko zostało zamrożone. Rukia, nim słup zamarznął wydostała się z okręgu.

– To go na chwilę powstrzyma.

Wiedziała, że ta walka nie jest skończona, tak samo jak w przypadku Kirke. Miała jednak nadzieję, że kupi trochę czasu, dzięki czemu będzie mogła odzyskać siły. Lecz nagle lodowa wieża zaczęła pękać, po chwili rozpadła się na kawałki. Rukia była zaskoczona tym widokiem. Skoro wieża rozpadła się, to samo stało się z nim. Tylko czy to w ogóle możliwe? To już był koniec?

Nagle znów zerwał się wiatr. Ten, który dziewczyna już znała. Spojrzała na niebo, pełne chmur, które zwiastowały burzę.

– Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić. Może Urahara będzie znał jakiś sposób, żeby…

Nagle urwała, czując czyjąś obecność. Szybko odwróciła się. Tuż za jej plecami stał Kasau. Jego miecz leciał już w jej stronę. Rukia szybko zablokowała cios. Raashí nie cofnął miecza do następnego ataku. Napierał na nią coraz mocniej.

– Walczyłaś dzielnie, Kuchiki. - odparł - Czas jednak, bym skończył tą walkę.

Nagle bez ostrzeżenia cofnął miecz, po czym ostrzem podbił miecz Rukii od dołu. Dziewczyna była kompletnie odsłonięta. Raashí uniósł klingę, gotowy zadać ostateczny cios. Nie zdążył jednak…

– _Getsuga…_

Kasau, słysząc ten głos zatrzymał się. Rukia z kolei wiedziała, do kogo ten głos należy. Szybko się cofnęła, by nie znaleźć się w zasięgu uderzenia.

– _TENSHŌ!_

Fala energii duchowej wystrzeliła w stronę Kasau. Nie zdołał przed nią uciec. Zniknął w ogniu potężnej eksplozji, która powstała, gdy tylko fala go dosięgła. W tym momencie przed Rukią pojawił się Shinigami, dzierżący ogromny, szeroki miecz, z owiniętą w bandaże rękojeścią. Pomarańczowe, kolczaste włosy od razu zdradzały jego tożsamość.

– Ichigo.

– Wszystko w porządku? - zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny

Rukia nie odpowiedziała, jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

– Nie spieszyłeś się zbytnio. - odparła

– Wybacz. Paskudna pogoda.

Ichigo odwrócił się w stronę kłębu dymu, pozostałego po wybuchu. Był pewien, że jedno uderzenie nie zabiło Raashí. Nie mylił się.

Znów zerwał się wiatr, rozwiewając chmurę dymu. Kasau stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej. Uderzenie pozostawiło głębokie rozcięcie na torsie, od lewego ramienia, kończąc się dopiero przy prawym udzie. Dla człowieka taka rana byłaby niezaprzeczalnie śmiertelna. Jednak Raashí zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Stał wyprostowany, jak gdyby nic mu się nie stało.

– Potężne uderzenie. - odrzekł, spokojny pomimo sytuacji - Masz mnóstwo mocy, trzeba ci to oddać, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nagle rozcięcie zaczęło się zrastać. W przerażającym tempie, dosłownie na ich oczach. Nie minęła minuta, a rana zniknęła całkowicie.

– Najwyraźniej obce ci są zasady pojedynków. Przypomnę ci, że rozgrywa się je jeden na jednego, bez żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz. Żadnej. Nie masz prawa wtrącać się w tą walkę. Ale cóż, najwyraźniej jesteś osobą pozbawioną honoru, skoro nie rozumiesz takich rzeczy.

– Honor, powiadasz? - odezwał się Ichigo - Na tym twoim zdaniem polega honor? Myślisz, że walcząc i pokonując słabszych od siebie zyskujesz na swoim honorze?

Podniósł miecz, celując końcem ostrza w jego stronę.

– Skoro tak ci zależy, walcz z kimś równym…

W tym momencie urwał, czując silny ból lewej stopy. To Rukia na nią nastąpiła, wyraźnie wkurzona.

– TO BOLI! O co ci chodzi?! - Ichigo również się wściekł

– Kto tu jest słaby?! Że niby ja?!

– Że co?! Nic takiego nie mówiłem!

– Jak to nie?! Przed chwilą, sama słyszałam!

– Przecież nie chodziło mi o ciebie!

– To niby o kogo?! Widzisz tu kogoś innego?!

– Skąd…

– Może ja też się dołączę?

Ich rozmówki przerwał Kasau, który zdaje się całkiem dobrze się bawił, słuchając tej kłótni.

– Przyznam, że wasze rozmówki poprawiły mi humor na resztę dnia. - odparł - Skupmy się na poważnych rzeczach. Skoro nalegasz na walkę dwóch na jednego, Kurosaki Ichigo, skłonny jestem się zgodzić. Jednak, aby ta walka była faktycznie równa…

Uniósł miecz, trzymając go przed sobą, poziomo. Znów zerwała się potężna wichura, jednak nieco inna od poprzednich. Wcześniej wiatr wiał chaotycznie w różne kierunki, teraz powietrze zdawało się wirować dookoła Raashí.

– Siej burzę, Tengu.

Machnął kataną w powietrzu, ta w ułamku sekundy zmieniła swój kształt. Tengu stał się podwójnym mieczem, po obu stronach wydłużonej rękojeści zamocowane były przeciwlegle do siebie dwa ostrza.

Kasau chwycił rękojeść w obie ręce.

– Pora zobaczyć, na co naprawdę was stać, Shinigami.

Nagle Raashí pojawił się pomiędzy nimi. Skrócił dystans w mniej niż ułamek sekundy. Na swój pierwszy cel wybrał Ichigo. Wykonał cięcie jednym z ostrzy. Kurosaki szybko zatrzymał uderzenie. Kasau niemalże natychmiast zaatakował po raz drugi, tym razem Rukię. Drugim ostrzem pchnął. Dziewczyna zablokowała atak i szybko odepchnęła klingę w bok. Raashí wykorzystał to, wykonując półobrót, jednocześnie unosząc Tengu, również go obracając w dłoniach, po czym uderzył w Ichigo z góry. Chłopak znów sparował cięcie. Mężczyzna znów zmienił cel. Obrócił broń w dłoni, po czym zaatakował Rukię, również z góry. Ta odskoczyła w bok, unikając ciosu. Mężczyzna drugie ostrze wycelował w Ichigo i wykonał pchnięcie. Chłopak cofnął się o krok, jednak o mało się nie przewrócił. Przez chwilę starał się utrzymać równowagę. Jednocześnie Rukia przystąpiła do natarcia, wyprowadzając cios. Kasau szybko odbił uderzenie, po czym chwycił Tengu z jednej strony rękojeści i ciął szeroko drugim ostrzem. Dziewczyna wygięła się do tyłu, by uniknąć utraty głowy. Tymczasem Raashí, wykorzystując impet znów uniósł podwójny miecz do góry i wywijając nim młyńce wykonał szybki obrót, po czym znów zaatakował z boku. Klinga niemal dosięgła celu. Ichigo zareagował w ostatniej chwili, zatrzymując Tengu z drugiej strony.

– Jesteście dobrze zorganizowani…

Nagle pchnął ostrze w stronę chłopaka, który cofnął się, by uniknąć trafienia prosto w oko. Następnie wykonał półobrót i tą samą klingą wykonał szerokie cięcie, atakując Rukię. Dziewczyna zablokowała uderzenie w ostatniej chwili.

Nawet jeśli walczyli we dwóch, wciąż ciężko było im walczyć z Kasau. Raashí atakował to jego, to ją, narzucał im wyjątkowo szybkie tempo, przez co nie mieli czasu na kontratakowanie go. Spychał ich do obrony, przez którą prędzej czy później się przebije. Jeśli nie znajdą sposobu, by przerwać to błędne koło, mogą nie przeżyć tej walki.

Kolejny atak wymierzony w Ichigo. Cięcie z prawej strony. Kolejne sparowanie. Kasau obrócił się, by uderzyć drugim ostrzem, z lewej strony. Znów zablokował. Drugą stroną pchnął w kierunku Rukii, która odskoczyła. Następnie znów się obrócił i ponownie zaatakował Ichigo, tym razem z dołu. Chłopak cofnął się, by uniknąć cięcia. Następne uderzenie wyprowadził z góry. Ichigo uniósł miecz, blokując cios. W tym momencie Rukia dostrzegła okazję do ataku. Zebrawszy siły zaatakowała, uderzając z lewej strony.

Kasau najwyraźniej był na to przygotowany. Szybko się obrócił, szerokim cięciem atakując chłopaka, który jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to uniknąć ciosu. Nie zapomniał o Rukii. Jednocześnie kopnięciem wytrącił jej Zanpakutō z ręki. Kolejny obrót i pchnięcie w brzuch. Nie zdołała tego uniknąć. Ostrze przebiło ją na wylot.

Sode no Shirayuki wbiła się w ziemię.

Ból był oszałamiający, promieniował po całym jej ciele. Dziewczyna zaczęła gwałtownie tracić siły, jej wzrok rozmazywał się, przed oczami pojawiały się mroczki. Odpływała.

– RUKIA!

Kasau wyjął klingę z ciała dziewczyny. Ta padła nieprzytomna na ziemię.

Ichigo w przypływie gniewu zaatakował, bez namysłu. Raashí jednak był szybszy. Chłopak ciął mieczem z boku. Gdy tylko ostrze zbliżyło się do mężczyzny, ten skoczył, nogami stając na krawędzi Zangetsu. Wycelował jedno z ostrzy w jego głowę. Ichigo wygiął kark, by uniknąć cięcia. Kasau wyskoczył w powietrze, wykonując salto. Wylądował tuż za chłopakiem, po czym ciął po raz drugi. Ichigo nie zdążył zareagować, tym razem ostrze dosięgło celu, pozostawiając głęboką ranę na jego plecach. Bardzo głęboką. I bardzo bolesną. Ichigo upadł na kolana.

Raashí cofnął się o kilka kroków, jakby chciał przypatrzeć się swemu dziełu.

– Nie ty jesteś moim celem, Kurosaki Ichigo. - odrzekł, wciąż spokojnym głosem - Odejdź, wtedy daruję ci życie.

– Odejść?

Chłopak wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Kasau. Wyraźnie był wściekły. I za to, co zrobił Rukii i za to, co właśnie powiedział.

– Namawiasz mnie, bym porzucił swoją przyjaciółkę?! Wydał ją w twoje łapy?! Myślisz, że zrobiłbym coś tak podłego, tylko po to, żeby ratować swój tyłek?!

Raashí spoglądał na niego zaskoczony. Był zdumiony jego postawą.

– Jeśli naprawdę chcesz dopaść Rukię…

Uniósł miecz przed siebie, ostrzem celując w Kasau. Zwisający z rękojeści bandaż owinął się wokół jego ręki. Lewą dłoń położył na prawym ramieniu.

– Będziesz musiał najpierw mnie zabić!

Chłopak nagle zaczął uwalniać ogromne ilości Reiatsu. Raashí domyślał się, co to może oznaczać, jednak miał nadzieję, że jednak się myli. Niestety…

* * *

– BANKAI!

Potężny wybuch energii. Na tyle potężna, iż nawet chmury burzowe nad nimi rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Świetlisty słup energii rozświetlał całą Karakurę, dopóki nie zniknął ukazując Ichigo w zupełnie nowej postaci.

Jego Zanpakutō stało się znacznie mniejsze, przybierając formę długiego, czarnego daitō. Jelec był w kształcie krzyża z czterema wygiętymi zębami, do końca rękojeści przypięty był krótko fragment łańcucha. Również wygląd chłopaka się zmienił. Teraz ubrany był w długi czarny płaszcz, sięgający do kostek z czerwoną podszewką. Końce płaszcza z kolei były poszarpane.

– _Tensa Zangetsu._

Kasau nie miał wątpliwości. Wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia…

– A więc to tak wygląda Bankai. - odparł - Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz w stanie go uwolnić. Chyba mamy nieaktualne informacje, co do twoich umiejętności, zdawało mi się, iż na chwilę obecną nie potrafisz go wykonać. Cóż, najwyraźniej błędy popełnia każdy, bez względu na…

Nagle uniósł Tengu, blokując uderzenie miecza. Ichigo w ułamku sekundy pojawił się obok niego. W ostatniej chwili dostrzegł jego atak.

– Chcesz gadać, czy walczyć? - zapytał chłopak

Raashí zaskoczyła jego szybkość. Jednak nie dał po sobie poznać, iż nieco się tym niepokoi, zachowując kamienną twarz.

– Tak myślałem, że zmienił się nie tylko twój wygląd. - odparł ze stoickim spokojem

Obrócił broń, wolną klingą wykonując szybkie cięcie z dołu. Ichigo bez problemu uniknął ataku. Kasau następnie szybko się obrócił, atakując tym razem z lewej. Chłopak zablokował cięcie. Raashí wykonał półobrót, atakując drugą klingą Tengu. Cios znów zablokowany. Kolejny półobrót, tym razem pchnięcie. Ichigo cofnął się o krok, unikając ataku.

W tej formie szybkość chłopaka zdecydowanie się zwiększyła, nie tylko prędkość z jaką się poruszał, nie miał też żadnych problemów z nadążeniem za Kasau. Ataki Raashí dla niego stały się jakby wolniejsze. Z łatwością zatrzymywał każdy z nich, choć nie był w stanie samemu uderzyć. Raashí skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał.

Następny atak. Następne pchnięcie. Ichigo odbił miecz w bok. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi wykonał szybki obrót i uderzył z drugiej strony. Chłopak uniknął ciosu. Znów obrót. Kasau chwycił Tengu za jeden z końców rękojeści i szeroko ciął. Siła ciosu była na tyle duża, że zdołał odtrącić miecz Ichigo. Nagle uniósł lewą dłoń.

Potężny podmuch wiatru uderzył chłopaka, odrzucając go na znaczną odległość. Na szczęście chłopak szybko obrócił się w powietrzu, dzięki czemu nie czekało go twarde lądowanie. Wylądował spokojnie na nogach.

– Wystarczy już tych tańców!

To mówiąc Kasau zaszarżował na Ichigo. Jednak chłopak go uprzedził. Nagle pojawił się tuż przed nim. Raashí gwałtownie zahamował, chcąc zaatakować, lecz Ichigo zniknął mu z oczu. Chłopak zaczął krążyć wokół niego. Robił to tak szybko, że mężczyzna on nie był w stanie nadążyć za nim wzrokiem, pozostawiał za sobą jedynie powidoki. Czekał na dogodny moment, by uderzyć. Jednak Kasau nie miał tyle cierpliwości, by czekać na uderzenie. Wyciągnął prawą rękę, układając Tengu poziomo przed sobą. Uwolnił energię w postaci kolejnego podmuchu, rozchodzącego się we wszystkie strony. Ichigo nie miał szans, by tego uniknąć, wyleciał wysoko w górę, lekko oszołomiony. Raashí wystrzelił w jego stronę, szykując atak. Nim dotarł do Ichigo ten zdążył się otrząsnąć. Uniósł miecz, zatrzymując uderzenie Kasau.

– Wystarczy tych przepychanek, Kurosaki. Kończmy to.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Ostrze Zangetsu otoczyło Reiatsu chłopaka, jednak inne niż wcześniej. Na początku jego energia duchowa była błękitna, teraz zaś była niemal całkowicie czarna, z czerwoną poświatą.

Ichigo zebrał na klindze miecza tyle energii, ile zdołał.

– _GETSUGA TENSHŌ!_

Pchnął z całej siły, uwalniając potężną falę czarnej energii. W formie Bankai Getsuga znacznie przybrała na sile. Fala wgniotła Raashí w ziemię, poważnie go raniąc. Uderzając wzbił sporych rozmiarów obłok kurzu i dymu, przez który nie można było nic dostrzec. Chłopak zaś wylądował delikatnie na ziemi. Nie wyczuwał już niczego, był pewien, że z nim skończył.

– Rukia!

Szybko odwrócił się w stronę nadal nieprzytomnej dziewczyny, leżącej w kałuży swojej własnej krwi. Jej stan był naprawdę zły, rana, jaką zadał jej Kasau, była wyjątkowo precyzyjnie wymierzona, tylko ten jeden cios wystarczył, by dziewczyna była zaledwie o krok od śmierci. Chłopak popędził w jej kierunku.

– Trzymaj się, Rukia, zaraz…

Nagle zatrzymał się, czując czyjąś energię duchową. Bardzo potężną. Zerwał się wiatr, silniejszy od wszystkich innych. Niebo nagle rozbłysło, za sprawą błyskawicy, która uderzyła nieopodal. Po chwili rozległ się grzmot. Ichigo poczuł, jak coś spada na jego policzek. Kropla wody. Zaczął padać deszcz, w kilka sekund rozpętała się prawdziwa ulewa. Wiatr wiał coraz to mocniej, wokół jednego, konkretnego punktu, którym był…

Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie był Kasau. Raashí zdołał przetrwać cios chłopaka. Choć ciężko ranny wciąż stał o własnych siłach, a rany szybko zaczęły się goić.

– Gdybym w porę nie zareagował, ten cios mogłoby mnie przepołowić. - odrzekł - Zaiste, Bankai jest tak potężne, jak mówili. Jednak…

Ponownie uniósł uzbrojoną dłoń, trzymając swoje Kaago poziomo.

– Ja również dysponuję podobną siłą.

Powoli puszczał rękojeść Tengu, prostując jeden palec po drugim. Gdy puścił go całkowicie ten nie upadł, a zawisł w powietrzu. Kasau ułożył dłoń pionowo, tuż przy rękojeści.

Tengu zaczął się powoli obracać. Raashí począł wypowiadać słowa, które zdawały się być jakąś inkantacją.

– Mrozie Północy, Upale Południa, Suszo Zachodu, Wilgoci Wschodu. Przybądźcie do mnie, o czterej. Przebudźcie demona wiatru, niechaj wykiełkuje ziarno burzy.

Nagle Tengu, poczynając od ostrzy zdawał się jakby rozwiewać, zmieniając się w wiatr. Z każdym obrotem Kaago znikał, aż w końcu rozwiał się całkowicie. Wtedy Kasau rozłożył obie ręce.

– Oto przybądź, Kaita, Oko Cyklonu!

Po tych słowach rozpętało się istne piekło. Wiatr wokół mężczyzny zaczął wiać coraz mocniej, tak szybko, iż krople wręcz przestały opadać na ziemię, lecąc niemal poziomo. Niebo rozjaśniały błyskawice, chmury kompletnie przysłoniły niebo. Nie tylko nad Kasau, Ichigo i Rukią, ale nad całą Karakurą. To już nie była zwyczajna nawałnica. Moc, jaką dysponował Raashí sprawiła, iż nad miastem, dosłownie znikąd pojawił się potężny, tropikalny cyklon, o niszczycielskiej sile. Najniebezpieczniejszy był oczywiście wiatr, którego siła przekraczała wszelkie skale, a z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz silniejszy. Jedynie największe drzewa uginały się zaledwie pod jego naporem, mniejsze drzewka oraz krzewy były wyrywane wraz z korzeniami. Również miejska infrastruktura nie miała z nim szans, latarnie, wiaty przystankowe, wszystko co nie było dość ciężkie i zbyt mocno przytwierdzone do podłoża fruwało teraz w powietrzu, zderzając się z czym tylko popadło, siejąc zniszczenie. Zagrożenie stanowiły również błyskawice, które uderzały w budynki, drzewa i niebezpiecznie blisko ludzi, jeśli ktoś miał to nieszczęście, by w takiej chwili być akurat na zewnątrz.

Kasau stał pośrodku oka cyklonu. Raashí zdawał się być wyjątkowo zdeterminowany, byle tylko pokonać swojego przeciwnika, skoro przyzywa tak potężną siłę.

– Naprawdę musisz być aż tak uparty, Shinigami?! - odrzekł w stronę Ichigo - Chodzi mi tylko o dziewczynę! To ultimatum! Albo ona, albo całe miasto zostanie zrównane z ziemią!

– Myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę?!

Ichigo ruszył do ataku. Nie zastanawiał się nawet, co robi. Myślał tylko o tym, by ratować nie tylko Rukię, ale i wszystkich mieszkańców Karakury. Gdy zbliżył się na odpowiednią odległość, zebrał energię, by uderzyć w Raashí kolejną Getsuga Tenshō. Musiał szybko go wykończyć, nim cyklon nabierze jeszcze większej mocy. Jednak Kasau nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Lewą rękę skierował w jego stronę.

– Tnij!

Nagle na prawej ręce Ichigo pojawiły się rozcięcia. Nie były zbytnio głębokie, jednak na pewno bolesne. Zdezorientowany tym chłopak szybko się cofnął, zaprzestając natarcia. Nie rozumiał tego, skąd tak nagle pojawiły się rany na jego dłoni.

– Im bliżej jesteś, tym łatwiej mogę cię zranić! - Raashí znów się odezwał - Powtarzam jeszcze raz, wycofaj się, a tobie i mieszkańcom nic się nie stanie!

– Ja również powtarzam, że nie zamierzam porzucić przyjaciółki! - odpowiedział chłopak

Po raz kolejny zaatakował. Robił to impulsywnie, bez żadnego zastanowienia, nawet po tym, co przed chwilą się stało. Tym razem zdołał zbliżyć się do Kasau na odległość miecza. Wymierzył cios, uderzając z góry. Ostrze Zangetsu nie dosięgło celu, nagle zatrzymując się o kilka centymetrów przed Raashí. Ichigo znów nie był w stanie pojąć, co się dzieje, zupełnie jakby natrafił na niewidzialną klingę… Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zdolność Kasau nie polega tylko na stworzeniu cyklonu. Zrozumiał też, jak zdołał go zranić przed chwilą. Wykorzystuje wiatr, jako ostrze o niemal nieograniczonym zasięgu. Znał już jego możliwości…

Jednak mimo to nie zdołał uniknąć kontrataku. Raashí ponownie skierował dłoń w jego stronę. Tym razem cięcie było znacznie głębsze i znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne. Wiatr, czego Ichigo był już pewien rozciął jego lewe ramię oraz prawe udo. Kolejne uderzenie odrzuciło go na znaczną odległość. Chłopak upadł na ziemię.

Kasau spokojnie czekał na to, co zrobi. Tak jak się spodziewał, Ichigo wstał po chwili, jakby nic się nie stało. Raashí wskazał na niego palcem.

– Następnym razem przebiję ci serce. - odparł - Masz ostatnią szansę, Shinigami. Odpuść!

– Nic do ciebie nie dociera?! Nie mam…

– Do mnie nic nie dociera?! Powiedz mi zatem, jak to masz powód?! Czemu jesteś tak zdesperowany, by ją uratować?! Co takiego sprawia, że ważniejsze jest życie tej jednej dziewczyny, niźli setek tysięcy mieszkańców Karakury?! Potrafisz mi to logicznie wytłumaczyć?!

– Nie… Nie jest to coś, co mogę ci wyjaśnić logicznie.

– Co masz na myśli?

Ichigo wyprostował się, spoglądając prosto na Kasau, po czym wykrzyknął:

– RUKIA JEST MOJĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ! I NIE PORZUCĘ JEJ ZE WZGLĘDU NA TWOJE WIDZIMISIĘ! DOTARŁO?!

Te słowa mocno zaskoczyły Raashí. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał. Gdy jednak to zrobił, jego reakcja również była zaskakująca. Zwyczajnie się uśmiechnął i odparł w stronę chłopaka:

– Przyjaciółka… Wiesz, odnoszę wrażenie, że masz mnie i moich braci za zwykłe maszyny do zabijania, wyzute ze wszelkich uczuć. Niestety muszę wyprowadzić cię z błędu. Doskonale wiem, co teraz czujesz. Ja również mam to szczęście w postaci przyjaciół, za których oddałbym życie, a oni swoje za mnie. Jednak każde z nas zrozumiałoby powagę tej sytuacji i nie trzymałyby się kurczowo swojego życia. Szczególnie wiedząc, że swoim poświęceniem możemy uratować tysiące. Nie jesteśmy takimi potworami, za jakich nas macie. Zaś twoja przyjaciółka… z pewnością również jest gotowa się poświęcić, oddać życie za innych. Zrozum ofiarę, którą chce złożyć w imię większego dobra, i zaprzestań tej bezsensownej…

– Hej… Raashí…

I Kasau, i Ichigo, słysząc ten głos byli kompletnie zszokowani. Mężczyzna odwrócił się.

Kilkanaście metrów od niego stała Rukia. Pomimo tej rany, z której powoli uchodziło z niej życie zdołała się podnieć, choć i tak ledwie trzymała się na nogach, jedynie opierając się o wbitą w ziemię Sode no Shirayuki była w stanie zachować równowagę. Bardzo ciężko było jej oddychać. Mogła mówić, choć przychodziło jej to z trudem.

– Nie… Nie będziesz mi mówić… co mam myśleć.

Kasau stał osłupiały, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że dziewczyna, pomimo tak ciężkiego stanu może jeszcze się poruszać. Jednak nie tylko była w stanie wstać. Zrobiła znacznie więcej…

Raashí nagle wyczuł drgania energii duchowej. Wydawało mu się to niepokojące, był pewien że było to Reiatsu Rukii.

– _Juhaku_. - odparła

Mężczyzna dopiero teraz zauważył, co zrobiła. W miejscu, gdzie było wbite Zanpakutō ziemia zaczęła zamarzać, kierując się w jego stronę, tworząc lodową ścieżkę. Grunt pod stopami Kasau również zamarzł, to samo działo się z jego nogami. Raashí był unieruchomiony. I zdezorientowany tym, co się dzieje. Tak samo Ichigo, który wciąż stał jak wryty, wpatrując się w Rukię.

– Na co czekasz, idioto! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna - Teraz masz okazję!

Chłopakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zebrał energię na ostrzu i ruszył naprzód. Kasau nie zdążył w porę zareagować na jego atak. Uniósł dłoń by powstrzymać go, jednak było już za późno. Ichigo był już tuż przy nim, gotowy, by uderzyć z całej siły.

– _GETSUGA TENSHŌ!_

Raashí zniknął w potężnej eksplozji energii. Niszczycielska fala wrzynała się coraz bardziej w jego ciało, póki nie rozproszyła się. Po kilku sekundach było już po wszystkim. Cios niemal rozciął mężczyznę na pół. Fala Reiatsu dosięgła serca, wypalając je w całości. Tego uderzenia nie mógł już przeżyć. Choć nadal utrzymywał się na nogach, pozostało mu już bardzo niewiele życia. Uniósł głowę, spoglądając swymi zielonymi oczyma na chłopaka.

– Kurosaki Ichigo… - odparł z trudem - Ty i Rukia… Cóż, padłem ofiarą waszej przyjaźni. Jednak nie myśl sobie, że przyjaźń wystarczy, by nas powstrzymać. Tej dziewczyny… Nie można uratować. Klan wydał na nią wyrok. Wkrótce przybędą po nią następni, każdy będzie potężniejszy od drugiego…

– Już nie mogę się doczekać, Raashí. - odparł nagle Ichigo - Niech przyjdą, każdy, który spróbuje tknąć ją choćby palcem skończy tak samo jak ty.

– Ach tak? - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się - Gdyby tak samą pewnością siebie można było zwyciężać bitwy… Twoja determinacja, by ją chronić jest godna podziwu, lecz my również jesteśmy zdeterminowani… By ją zabić. Natrafiłeś na potężnych wrogów, Kurosaki. Prawie mi cię szkoda. Cóż…

Mężczyzna poczuł oddech śmierci na swoim karku. Zaczął odpływać…

– Spoczywaj w pokoju, Kurosaki Ichigo.

To były ostatnie słowa Raashí Kasau przed śmiercią.

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę stał nad jego martwym ciałem, rozmyślając nad jego słowami. Nagle usłyszał, jak coś upada na ziemię. To Rukia, wycieńczona znów straciła przytomność. Ichigo natychmiast podbiegł do niej, by jej pomóc. Jednak nie był w stanie wiele zdziałać. Choć jego rany nie były tak poważne, były wyjątkowo bolesne. Fala bólu ścięła chłopaka z nóg. Upadł na kolana. Próbował się podnieść, lecz każdy ruch przysparzał mu tylko więcej bólu.

Nagle poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu.

– Kurosaki-san.

Był to głos Kisuke. Ichigo próbował wstać, jednak mężczyzna go powstrzymał.

– Nie ruszaj się. Rany nie są śmiertelne, ale jeśli będziesz się forsował, twój stan może się znacznie pogorszyć.

– Szefie.

Po chwili dołączył do nich Tessai.

– Już jesteś, świetnie. Zabierz Kuchiki-san do sklepu.

– Tak jest!

Podszedł do nieprzytomnej Rukii i podniósł ją delikatnie, po czym skierował się w swoją stronę.

– Ja zajmę się twoimi ranami, Kurosaki-san.

* * *

Następny dzień ukazał szkody, jakie w mieście wyrządził cyklon. W wielu budynkach szyby były rozbite, głownie przez silny wiatr. Połamane gałęzie leżały wszędzie, gdzieniegdzie spadły na linie wysokiego napięcia, pozbawiając w ten sposób prądu kilku dzielnic. W kilku miejscach wyrwane z ziemi drzewa spadły na drogę, przez co były całkowicie nieprzejezdne. Nie zabrakło niestety ofiar w ludziach. Nieliczni, którzy byli wtedy na ulicach mieli szczęście, lecz byli to tylko nieliczni. Zdecydowana większość była mocno poraniona latającymi w powietrzu przedmiotami, niektórzy nie przeżyli tej nawałnicy. We wszystkich mediach aż huczało na temat cyklonu, który pojawił się bez ostrzeżenia i praktycznie znika, równie szybko, jak się pojawia. Najznamienitsze umysły kraju, nawet całego świata szukały rozwiązania tej zagadki, bezskutecznie. Powstało wiele plotek i teorii spiskowych na ten temat, nie omieszkując zahaczyć o koncepcje kolejnych przepowiedni końca świata, czy też ingerencji przybyszów z innej planety. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, czym był ten tragiczny w skutkach kaprys pogody. Z wyjątkiem kilku osób…

Ichigo nagle się obudził. Był w sklepie Urahary. Nie pamiętał kiedy stracił przytomność. Usiadł, by się rozejrzeć. Cały jego tors był zabandażowany, podobnie ramiona oraz prawe udo. Na szczęście odniesione rany nie dawały mu się już tak mocno we znaki, jak poprzednio.

– Obudziłeś się już, Kurosaki-san.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Kisuke. Gdy tylko go zobaczył spytał o pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy:

– Co z Rukią?

– Wciąż jest nieprzytomna. - odpowiedział Urahara - Odniosła znacznie poważniejsze rany od ciebie, rekonwalescencja może potrwać dość długo. Jednak nie musisz się martwić, jej życiu nic nie zagraża.

Słysząc to chłopakowi ulżyło.

– Całe szczęście. Myślałem, że naprawdę…

Nagle do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. Wrócił myślami do walki z Kasau. Było w niej coś, co go niepokoiło…

– Wyglądasz na zmartwionego. - Kisuke natychmiast to zauważył - Coś się stało?

– Kiedy walczyłem z tym Raashí… Jego celem była Rukia. Walczyłem z nim o jej życie. Mam wrażenie, że przyszedł tu właśnie po nią, nie wiem tylko dlaczego.

– Zaczekaj.

Urahara mu przewał. Te słowa wyraźnie go zszokowały.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Raashí polują na Kuchiki-san?

– Chyba tak. Nie mam pojęcia, o co im może chodzić, czemu tak im na niej zależy, nie wydaje mi się…

– Kurosaki-san, musisz coś wiedzieć. - mężczyzna znów przerwał - Gdy wróciliśmy do sklepu po opatrzeniu waszych ran spojrzałem jeszcze raz na zapisy z czujników. Wynikało z nich, że tuż po tamtym Raashí do miasta wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Drugi z nich.

– Co takiego?

– Staraliśmy się go znaleźć, jednak całe to Reiatsu, krążące w powietrzu nam to uniemożliwiło. Jestem pewien, że to nie przypadek, ten z którym walczyliście miał jedynie odwrócić naszą uwagę. Tamten Raashí jest teraz gdzieś w Karakurze i miał mnóstwo czasu, by się ukryć. A co gorsza… Jeśli to, co powiedziałeś jest prawdą, Kuchiki-san jest teraz w niebezpieczeństwie.

To była szokująca wiadomość. Ichigo przez dłuższy czas nie potrafił wykrztusić siebie ani słowa.

– Co… Co teraz zrobimy?

– Nie wiem. W tej chwili nie jesteśmy w stanie go zlokalizować. Znów musimy działać po omacku…

– Naprawdę tak twierdzisz?

Tuż za Kisuke stała Rukia. Podobnie jak Ichigo również była w bandażach. Gdy tylko wstała, wyszła na korytarz. Chciała dowiedzieć się jak się czuje Kurosaki, szukała kogoś, Urahary, Tessaia, może właśnie samego chłopaka. Po drodze natrafiła na jego pokój. Słyszała ich rozmowę. Szczególnie to, co mówili o niej. Nie wyglądała jednak na przejętą. Pomimo tego, co przed chwilą usłyszała zachowywała spokój. Z całej tej trójki to chyba właśnie ona zdawała się najbardziej opanowana.

– Wydawało mi się dziwnym to, że mnie znają. - odparła - Nie wiem, jaki mają powód, by mnie ścigać, jednak… jakie to ma teraz znaczenie.

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, Kuchiki-san? - zapytał Urahara

– A co niby mam robić? To ich sprawa, czego ode mnie chcą. Jeśli mnie zaatakują, będę się bronić, to wszystko.

– Wiem, ale… Nasi wrogowie są wyjątkowo silni. Raashí, których dotąd spotkaliśmy są zaledwie szeregowymi żołnierzami. A im większy stawiasz opór, tym będzie gorzej.

Dziewczyna zawahała się na moment. Starała się zachować zimną krew, nie dać po sobie poznać, że po prawdzie również się tym wszystkim niepokoi, że w głębi duszy bała się o siebie, o swoje życie. Nie dawała się jednak strachowi.

– Domyślam się tego. Ale jestem Shinigami. To ryzyko zawodowe. Nie mam zamiaru się poddawać.

– Rozumiem.

Uraharę słowa Rukii najwyraźniej przekonały. Z kolei Ichigo im dłużej słuchał, tym mniej z tego rozumiał.

– Rukia…

– Ichigo. - zwróciła się do chłopaka - Jeśli masz palnąć jakąś gadkę, że mam się ukryć i nie wychylać, a wy mnie ochronicie, daj sobie spokój. Potrafię o siebie zadbać, jasne?

Nawet, jeśli chciał coś powiedzieć, te słowa skutecznie wybiły mu to z głowy. Uśmiechnął się tylko w jej stronę, po czym odparł krótko:

– Jasne.

Rukia również się uśmiechnęła.

– No, w końcu coś do ciebie dotarło.

– Miło widzieć, że jesteście w dobrej formie. - wtrącił Kisuke - Cóż, nie będę wam przeszkadzać.

Skierował się w stronę drzwi.

– Jeśli chcecie, możecie już wracać do siebie, wasze rany powinny się już zagoić. Jednak mimo to radzę wam zostać tu jeszcze na jakiś czas. Zresztą chyba i tak nie macie wyboru, Tessai-san was stąd nie wypuści, dopóki nie uzna, że jesteście absolutnie zdrowi.

Wobec tak przeważającego argumentu Ichigo i Rukia musieli ulec. Zostali jeszcze na kilka godzin, dopóki Tessai nie stwierdził, że wszystko jest z nimi absolutnie w porządku. Dopiero wtedy mogli wrócić do siebie, by czekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Minęło kilka dni od tamtych zdarzeń. Zdawało się, jakby nikt już nie pamiętał o cyklonie, szalejącym nad Karakurą, z wyjątkiem Ichigo, Rukii i pozostałych przyjaciół. Wydawało się to dosyć dziwne…

* * *

Liceum Karakura, przerwa. Keigo wparował do klasy, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

– Hej, ludziska! Słyszeliście już nowiny?!

– Nowiny? - zapytała Tatsuki, bardziej dla świętego spokoju, niż z ciekawości - Jakie?

– Ponoć ma do nas dołączyć jakiś nowy uczeń z wymiany. Znowu! Jak to jest, że zawsze muszą dołączyć kogoś właśnie do nas?

– Może dlatego, że nie jesteśmy zbyt liczną klasą? - wtrącił Mizuiro

– Wiesz, kto to dokładnie jest?

Ichigo wydawał się dość mocno zainteresowany tą wiadomością. Cóż, może dlatego, że do tej pory pamięta, co działo się gdy w ich klasie pojawił się uczeń z wymiany…

– Hmm… Właściwie nie… Popytam innych, może ktoś będzie wiedzieć więcej.

To mówiąc Keigo odwrócił się i skierował się w stronę drzwi, które ktoś zdążył już zamknąć. Chwycił zatem za nie celem otwarcia. Niestety ktoś z drugiej strony go uprzedził. Nagle drzwi gwałtownie się rozsunęły, ciągnąc za sobą biednego chłopaka, który nie zdążył ich puścić, po czym wylądował na jednej z ławek. Dość twardo zresztą.

– SIEEEEMA WSZYSTKIM!

Osoba, która narobiła tyle zamieszania wydawała się wszystkim znajoma, jednak nie można było dokładnie określić, kim jest ze względu na przeciwsłoneczne okulary rodem z Matrixa, które nosiła. A raczej nosił.

Skierował wzrok w stronę przewróconej ławki.

– O, cześć, Keigo. Co ty robisz na ziemi?

Chłopak tymczasem zdołał się pozbierać i widząc rzeczonego postanowił dołączyć do tego rabanu coś od siebie.

– HEJ, TY! CO TO NIBY MIAŁO BYĆ?!

– Jak to co?! No jak to co?!

W tym momencie osobnik zdjął okulary, ukazując swoją tożsamość.

– To było Wejście Smoka!

Co po niektóre osoby już wcześniej go poznały, głównie po tym potwornie szerokim uśmiechu. W drzwiach stał nie kto inny, tylko Ahage Elian, jak zawsze pełen energii, której spokojnie starczyłoby na średniej mocy wybuch jądrowy.

Dzwonek ostudził jego zapał. Do klasy weszła nauczycielka, Ochi Misato. Młoda kobieta, o brązowych włosach, które spina w długi, koński ogon, opadający na jej prawe ramię. Nosi również okulary. Na ogół chodzi uśmiechnięta, ma łagodny charakter, jednak zauważając Eliana poczęła ukazywać swoją mroczną stronę. O co poszło?

– Ahage… - zaczęła bardzo srogim głosem - Miło, że wreszcie nas zaszczyciłeś swoją obecnością. Po trzech miesiącach…

Chłopak natychmiast wyczuł zagrożenie. Na szczęście był mistrzem uników… Stanął na baczność.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, _sensei!_ Niestety nie mogłem uczęszczać na zajęcia z powodu pobytu w szpitalu.

Najprostsza wymówka jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

– Ach tak? - chyba jej to nie przekonało - A co ci dokładnie było?

– A…

Oj! Chłopak zawiesił się na chwilkę, próbując coś wykombinować. Czytał coś kiedyś o medycynie, próbował sobie właśnie coś z tego przypomnieć. Było to trudne, szczególnie, że Misato przewiercała wzrokiem jego głowę, oczami pełnymi podejrzeń…

W końcu, gdy w jego mózgu coś zaświtało bez zastanowienia wypalił.

– _Leiomyoma intramurale corporis uteri._

Poskutkowało. Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego mocno zdziwiona, nie mając pojęcia, co ma o tym myśleć… I co to w ogóle znaczyło.

– E… tak mi powiedzieli. - dodał jeszcze

– Aha… - wydukała Ochi - I… to poważne?

Sukces! Elian mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, łyknęła to… cokolwiek powiedział.

– Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku! W tej chwili najważniejszym jest dla mnie nadrobienie horrendalnej ilości materiału! Wiem, to trudne zadanie, jednak jestem pewny, iż uda mi się to wszystko ogarnąć! Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, jeśli tylko się chce! Dlatego zapewniam, _sensei_ , że zrobię wszystko, poruszę niebo i ziemię, by przełamać w sobie to wrodzone lenistwo, pokonam wewnętrznego chochlika w swojej głowie, mówiącego mi „daj se spokój, tego jest za dużo, nie uda ci się", chcącego mnie za wszelką cenę zniechęcić! O nie, mały cwaniaczku, ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo! Tej bitwy nie wygrasz, zwyciężę cię, udowodnię, że dam radę, pokonam cię, nadrobię ten materiał! I udowodnię wszystkim, że należy spełniać swoje marzenia, walczyć z przeciwnościami losu, by znaleźć w życiu swoją własną drogę życia!

Tą przesadnie patetyczną przemową sprawił, że nauczycielka już kompletnie ogłupiała. I o to chodziło!

– No dobrze… - odparła po dłuższej chwili - Możesz już usiąść…

– Dziękuję serdecznie! - Elian skłonił się - Za to, że wierzy pani we mnie! Nie zawiodę, obiecuję!

Po tym przedstawieniu usiadł na swoim miejscu. Lekcja mogła się wreszcie rozpocząć choć ciężko było przejść do porządku zajęć, gdy wokół roztaczała się ta aura „epickości", którą rozpylił chłopak. No cóż, jakoś zdołali przejść do rzeczy.

Z racji tego, iż nie było go przez dłuższy czas, układ siedzenia w ławkach nieco się zmienił. Dotychczas siedział w ławce w ostatnim rzędzie przy oknie. Teraz zajął miejsce bardziej pośrodku, co ważne znów obok Rukii. Lekcja trwała. Elian, tak jak pozostali uważnie studiował swój podręcznik. Jednak było w klasie kilka osób, które za nic nie mogły się skupić na lekcji. Jak na przykład Kuchiki…

– Co ty tu robisz? - spytała szeptem, udając zapatrzoną w książkę

– Zgłębiam tajniki matematyki. - odparł chłopak, również szeptem, nie przestając czytać

Był w bardzo dobrym humorze. Z reguły będąc w tym stanie wybitnie wkurzał Kuchiki. Tak jak i teraz.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– Jasne, że wiem. Z tym, że to nie jest temat do rozmowy przy ludziach.

– Nagle zaczęło ci to przeszkadzać? Przypomnieć ci, jak rzucałeś zaklęcia w klasie?

– Stare czasy. Teraz obowiązują mnie pewne procedury. Ciebie chyba też?

Argumentacja Eliana była słuszna. Nie będą przecież rozmawiać na „te" tematy przy wszystkich.

– Później pogadamy, króliczku. - odrzekł chłopak

Chyba w ostatniej chwili Rukia powstrzymała się, by mu nie przyłożyć książką.

Reszta dnia przebiegała nad wyraz zwyczajnie. Elian przywitał się ze wszystkimi po kolei. Keigo jak zwykle wolał go unikać, rozmowa z Tatsuki była dosyć zwyczajna, jednak i tak palnął coś, nim pomyślał, wskutek czego musiał unikać jej Wściekłych Pięści. Nawet z Chizuru udało mu się pogadać (wcześniej raczej go nie trawiła). I to o sprawach relacji damsko-męskich. To jest on mówił, ona się czerwieniła. Na koniec nawet próbował do niej zarywać. Gdy usłyszał, iż Chizuru woli dziewczyny, wypalił z grubej rury:

– A czy nie wyglądam kobieco?

Owszem, miał dość delikatne rysy twarzy, co nie uszło uwadze dziewczyny. Poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej i odwróciła wzrok, „bo może faktycznie się jeszcze w nim zakocham?" Od tamtej pory Chizuru czuła się przy nim dość nieswojo. Z kolei Tatsuki widząc tą scenkę roześmiała się. Poprawiając jej humor Elian nie musiał już przed nią uciekać przez resztę dnia.

Ta dość miła atmosfera była jednak dość dziwna dla grupy „wtajemniczonych". Z wyjątkiem Orihime, której dobry humor również się udzielił. Pogadali sobie z Elianem, poczęstowała go swoimi domowymi wypiekami (eksperymentalnymi). Pozostali jednak domyślali się, że jego obecność może oznaczać, że Seireitei już wie o tym, co niedawno miało miejsce.

Po lekcjach chłopak wracał do domu razem z Inoue. W końcu byli sąsiadami. Rozmawiali po drodze o wszystkim, nawet o pogodzie. Nagle się zatrzymał.

– Zaczekaj chwilę.

Dziewczyna również stanęła.

– Coś się stało?

Odwrócił się, po czym odrzekł:

– Chcesz się o coś spytać, a zabierasz się do tego, jak pies do jeża. Nie możesz po prostu podejść?

Podeszła. W pewnej odległości za nimi szła Rukia. Miała w tej chwili minę jak dziecko przyłapane na czymś, czego mu nie wolno.

– Wybacz, Inoue. Kuchiki-san najwyraźniej ma do mnie ważną sprawę.

– Dobrze. - dziewczyna skinęła głową - Do zobaczenia, Ahage-kun, Kuchiki-san.

– Do jutra!

Orihime poszła w swoją stronę. Zapadła dość niezręczna cisza…

– To… - Elian próbował ją przerwać - Przejdziemy się?

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Po prostu on i Rukia ruszyli przed siebie.

– Jak długo zostajesz? - zapytała dziewczyna po dłuższej chwili

– To zależy od rozwoju wydarzeń. - odpowiedział chłopak - A właśnie, ponoć nieźle tu ostatnio narozrabiałaś. Opowiesz mi, co tu się działo?

Opowiedziała. O wszystkim, co miało miejsce podczas jego nieobecności, przede wszystkim wydarzenia z ostatniego tygodnia, które były w tej chwili najistotniejsze. Elian wysłuchał jej bardzo uważnie.

– Czyli jeden z nich wciąż tu jest?

– Tak jest. Najwyraźniej celem Kasau było odciągnięcie uwagi, by mógł spokojnie przeniknąć do miasta i się ukryć.

– A więc w Karakurze też jest kret.

– Też?

– Wydaje mi się, że w Seireitei jest jeden z nich, który co gorsza robi tam, co mu się żywnie podoba. Ten cyklon nad miastem pojawił się cztery dni temu, prawda? A dowiedzieliśmy się o nim dopiero wczoraj. Musiał dostać się do laboratoriów w Dwunastym i namieszać w czujnikach, żebyśmy zareagowali później na te wydarzenia. Dzięki temu kret w Karakurze mógł się zadomowić.

– Dasz radę go znaleźć?

– Tego nie wiem. Owszem, mogę wyczuwać ich Reiatsu, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafią go ukrywać, nawet przed sobą.

– Znów musimy działać po omacku?

– Niestety.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc że na ciebie polują? - zapytał nagle

– Właśnie to. Nie wiem czemu, ale wciąż nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że ci Raashí mnie skądś znają.

– No proszę, masz jakieś konszachty z wężookimi?

– To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Nie mam pojęcia, skąd niby mogą mnie znać.

– Przypomnę, że mogą mieć dane na temat każdego z nas, więc nie jesteś odosobniona.

– To coś innego. Zupełnie tak, jakbym faktycznie spotkała jednego z nich, jakby był moim znajomym. A co jeśli faktycznie tak jest? Mogę stanowić zagrożenia dla wszystkich, nie mogę dopuścić…

– Rukia.

Elian nagle się zatrzymał. Ona również. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– Wyobraźnia cię ponosi. Skoro chcą cię zabić, jesteś zagrożeniem tylko i wyłącznie dla nich. I jeszcze jedno…

Podszedł do niej, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu, po czym oznajmił:

– Jeśli któryś z nich będzie próbował choćby palcem cię tknąć, to będzie miał ze mną do czynienia!

Rukia wpatrywała się w chłopaka, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. W jego oczach dostrzegała jednak, iż mówił absolutnie poważnie. Martwił się o nią… Spuściła wzrok, po czym powiedziała coś, czego Elian spodziewał się najmniej.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

– Co?

Chłopak był zszokowany tymi słowami. Wpatrywał się w nią, próbując zrozumieć, czemu to powiedziała. Na jej twarzy malowały się mieszane uczucia. Zdawała się być poruszona jego słowami, jednak ukrywała to pod maską złości i goryczy.

Nagle Rukia odtrąciła dłoń którą trzymał na jej ramieniu.

– Za kogo ty mnie masz?! - mówiła dalej drżącym głosem - Jestem Shinigami, potrafię o siebie zadbać! Nie jestem małą dziewczynką, którą trzeba pilnować na każdym kroku! Potrafię o siebie zadbać, nie potrzebna mi twoja łaska! Kim ty niby jesteś, że mówisz mi takie rzeczy?!

– Przyjacielem.

Na ostatnie pytanie Elian odpowiedział błyskawicznie. Słysząc to Rukia zamarła, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

– Najważniejszą rzeczą, jakiej nauczyłem się przez cały ten czas jest to, że nie doszedłbym tak daleko, gdyby nie osoby, które podały mi pomocną dłoń, gdy jej potrzebowałem. Nie twierdzę, że nie potrafisz o siebie zadbać, ale pozwól sobie pomóc. Pamiętaj, że masz przyjaciół, którzy się o ciebie martwią. W tym i mnie. Nie odtrącaj ręki przyjaciela.

Ponownie położył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Powtórzę: jeśli masz jakiś problem, wal do mnie jak w dym.

Rukii ciężko było spojrzeć mu w oczy, po tym, co powiedział i po tym, co ona sama powiedziała.

– Od… Odbiło ci?

– Już dawno. - odparł chłopak ze swoim słynnym uśmieszkiem - Dopiero teraz zauważyłaś?

Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. Elian to zauważył. Zaczął czuć się nieco zakłopotany.

– Hej, no nie rozklejaj się. Nigdy nie wiem, co zrobić, jak kobieta płacze. No już, otrzyj łzy, króliczku, przecież nic…

Rukia natychmiast się opanowała. W jednej sekundzie z bliskiej płaczu stała się absolutnie wściekła.

– Coś powiedział?

Elian zorientował się, że popełnił błąd.

– Oj, mogłem darować sobie „króliczka".

Chłopak natychmiast począł uciekać. Dziewczyna natychmiast ruszyła za nim, z mordem w oczach.

Wejście Smoka należy uznać za udane.

* * *

 _...już zbierają się chmury  
już szaleje ocean..._


	4. Pechowa siódemka

_Tak tu spokojnie  
wokoło przyjaciele  
lecz to cisza przed..._

* * *

 **Pechowa siódemka**

Podziemny kompleks Raashí, nazywany przez nich Mangāi. Jeden z licznych korytarzy. Na nim to stała oparta o ścianę kobieta, odziana w długi, czarny płaszcz, o czarnych włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Nimi właśnie wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie, w fioletowej barwy dysku, z litego kryształu.

– Niedobrze… Chyba nie docenialiśmy tego chłopaka. Mój mistrz nie będzie zadowolony…

– Z czego dokładnie?

Obok niej pojawił się mężczyzna o białych oczach.

– Nuuvuk. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

– Po raz kolejny zjawiasz się bez uprzedzenia mnie. Nie podoba mi się twoja samowola…

– Wypełniam swoje obowiązki, jakbyś nie zauważył. - odparła chłodno - Na pewno wiesz, co to jest.

Uniosła dłoń, trzymając dysk tuż przed twarzą mężczyzny, by mógł widzieć odbicie. Jednak zamiast siebie, ujrzał tam pewnego chłopaka o pomarańczowych włosach. Shinigami…

– Kasau nie żyje. Zabił go właśnie on.

– Kurosaki Ichigo…

– Może okazać się niebezpieczny, nie wiemy o nim zbyt wiele. Skoro był w stanie samemu pokonać jednego z nas…

– Samemu?

Nuuvuka nieco zaskoczyła ta wiadomość. Oczywiście nie dał tego po sobie poznać, jak zawsze. Kobieta schowała dysk za pazuchą.

– Odkąd Seireitei wie o naszych poczynaniach w Karakurze, coraz trudniej jest tam przeprowadzać jakiekolwiek operacje. Poza tym chłopakiem jest tam jeszcze kilku innych Shinigami spoza Gotei. Wypady tam robią się niebezpieczne…

– Co próbujesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Dokładnie to, co przyszło ci właśnie do głowy. Nie powinieneś wysyłać tam tej dziewczyny.

– Nie doceniasz jej. Idealnie nadaje się…

– Jest dużo za młoda, kiedy tylko zrobi się gorąco nie wytrzyma presji. Powinieneś wysłać kogoś bardziej doświadczonego, jak…

– Ciebie? - przerwał jej Nuuvuk

Nie odpowiedziała.

– Zastanawia mnie, czemu tak bardzo zależało ci, by zająć się tą misją. Wyjątkowo ciągnie cię do Karakury, jakby było tam coś, co przed nami ukrywasz.

– Ech… - westchnęła, uśmiechając się ironicznie - Widzę, że twoja podejrzliwość ma się świetnie. Nie musisz się niczym przejmować, robię tylko to, co do mnie należy.

– Gdyby tak było dowiedziałbym się o tym, jak należy. Niech ci się nie wydaje, że mając specjalne… względy u _Rexai_ , możesz…

Kobieta poczęła się oddalać. Z jej twarzy nie znikał uśmieszek, jakby te oskarżenia jedynie ją bawiły. Kierując się korytarzem minęła się z mężczyzną, szepcząc mu do ucha.

– Naprawdę powinieneś wyluzować, choć… Twoje paranoja jest słodziutka.

I odeszła. Nawet jeśli to co zrobiła wydawało mu się bardzo dziwne, nie stracił swojego opanowania.

– Dokąd się wybierasz, Lete?

– Nadzorować przygotowania. Tak jak życzył sobie mój mistrz.

Nie zatrzymywał już jej. Nie odwrócił się nawet w jej stronę.

– Na zbyt wiele sobie pozwala…

* * *

Po czym i on oddalił się w swoją stronę.

Elian obudził się wcześnie rano. Był w swoim domu, w którym spędził zresztą resztę wczorajszego dnia, to jest jak już zdołał uciec przed wściekłą Rukią. Była niedziela, a więc miał cały dzień dla siebie. Pozostał problem, co ma z całym tym czasem zrobić. Uznał, że nie ma sensu siedzieć w domu, więc postanowił wyjść… Oknem. Jednym susem wyskoczył z pierwszego piętra na zewnątrz, po czym odbił się w powietrzu do góry, lądując na dachu.

– No dobra! Mam tu jakieś obowiązki, nie?

Postanowił wybrać się na patrol. W końcu jego najważniejszym z zadań, jako członka Gotei jest walka z Pustymi. Choć z pewnością nie był zwykłym Shinigami, skoro nie musiał nawet wychodzić ze swojego ciała, by doskonale radzić sobie w starciu z demonami. Jako Çynegí miał dość mocy, by bez problemu walczyć z nimi nawet gołymi rękoma.

A w mieście było ich naprawdę sporo. Elian zdecydowanie się nie nudził. Ilekroć zabijał jednego, zaraz pojawiał się następny. I tak bez końca. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, żeby było ich tak wiele, biorąc pod uwagę to, że w mieście było w tej chwili aż trzech Shinigami: on, Ichigo i Rukia. Ganiał za Pustymi aż do południa. W końcu postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę. Przysiadł sobie na krawędzi jednego z dachów.

– Skąd się tyle ich tu wzięło? - głośno myślał - Bo nie uwierzę, że wszyscy przez cały ten czas się aż tak obijali.

Nagle tuż za jego plecami pojawił się jeden z demonów. Natychmiast ruszył w jego stronę. Chłopak zdawał się tym zbytnio nie przejmować.

– _Sōkatsui._

Błękitny promień trafił Pustego prosto w maskę. Stwór natychmiast rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Elian nawet się nie ruszył z miejsca, tylko wystrzelił spod ramienia, wciąż zamyślony.

– Dobrze byłoby ustalić, co tu się właściwie wyprawia. Zasięgnąć języka, tylko gdzie? Zdałby się ktoś, kto wie o wszystkim, co dzieje się tu w mie…

Nagle spojrzał w dół. Dosłownie pod jego stopami znajdował się sklepik. Dobrze mu znany sklepik.

– Ja chyba mam sklerozę…

Zeskoczył z dachu, lądując niemalże prosto przed wejściem. Drzwi były otwarte. Oczywiście wszedł.

– Hej, przyjmiecie syna marnotrawnego?

Nagle z jednego z kątów wyłonił się Tessai. Był mocno zdziwiony widokiem chłopaka.

– E… Elian-dono.

– Powitać pana, panie Te…

W tym momencie „pan Te…" złapał go za ramię.

– SZEFIE, NIE UWIERZY PAN, KTO PRZYSZEDŁ!

Pobiegł w stronę salonu, ciągnąc za sobą Eliana.

Tymczasem właściciel rzeczonego wielobranżowego sklepu, Urahara Kisuke siedział w salonie na tyłach, popijając sobie herbatkę. Towarzyszyli mu Jinta i Ururu, w ramach integracji z pracownikami. Ten pierwszy zdawał się być mało z tego zadowolony.

Mężczyzna pociągnął kolejny łyk.

– Ach, nie ma to jak herbatka z rana.

– Jest południe. - odparł Jinta

– Wiem. Jednak nie powinno nam to przeszkadzać w cieszeniu się z tego pięknego poranka, prawda?

Jak dla chłopca, nie było w tym krzty logiki. Nie miał jednak czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Nagle usłyszeli hałasy, dobiegające ze sklepu.

– Co tam się dzieje? - chłopiec przejawiał zaniepokojenie

– Spokojnie, to tylko Tessai-san…

– Możesz mnie puścić, kretynie?! - rozległ się głos, który zdawał się znajomy

– I ktoś mu towarzyszy…

W tym momencie drzwi do salonu się otworzyły. Do środka wpadł jak bomba Tessai. Nie sam…

– Szefie, nie uwierzy pan…

Mężczyzna wybrał sobie zły moment na to by puścić Eliana, który siłą rozpędu poleciał do przodu, lądując na stole, który po tym spotkaniu zamienił się w drzazgi. Dzieciaki zdążyły zwiać, Kisuke zaś nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie musiał, wyszedł z tej małej katastrofy bez szwanku. Był wyjątkowo opanowany, jak również i zaskoczony tym nagłym pojawieniem się gościa. Spojrzał na chłopaka.

– Ahage-san?

– K… Kopę lat, wędkarzyno. - odpowiedział lekko nieprzytomnym głosem

Po uprzątnięciu wszystkiego, w czym Elian zmuszony był pomóc i wstawieniu całkiem nowego, zapasowego stołu (serio, mają zapasowy stół na takie okazje?) mężczyzna przyjął gościa jak należy.

– Miło ponownie cię gościć. - odparł Urahara, pociągając kolejny łyk herbaty - I gratuluję ci awansu na porucznika.

– Dziękuję bardzo. - Elian również wziął łyk swojej herbaty - Wieści szybko się rozchodzą.

– Cóż, mam swoje źródła informacji. Nie znam jedynie celu twojego pobytu w Karakurze, choć raczej nietrudno jest się domyślić.

– Raashí, zgadza się. I chyba nie tylko to. Macie tu pewne problemy z Pustymi, jak widzę.

– O to nie musisz się martwić. To tylko stan przejściowy. Reiatsu, jakie pozostało po przejściu cyklonu do tej pory nie zniknęło. Wabi ono Pustych, jednak energia z czasem zniknie.

– No to choć jedna dobra wiadomość.

– Niestety na tym dobre wiadomości się kończą. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której nie wiesz.

– Mianowicie?

– Choć jeden z Raashí został już pokonany, był z nim jeszcze jeden, który zdołał przeniknąć do miasta.

– Tak, to już wiem… Niedobrze… Co z nim?

W tym momencie otwarły się drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz.

– Niestety zwiał nam. W tej chwili ukrywa się i nie możemy go znaleźć.

Natychmiast rozpoznał ten głos. Odwrócił się. W drzwiach ujrzał Shihōin Yoruichi, opartą o framugę. Ze wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, których do tej pory spotkał, to właśnie na jej widok chłopak ucieszył się najbardziej. Zresztą nie bez wzajemności.

– Miło że wpadłeś, Elian.

– Tak jak mówiła Yoruichi-san, drugi z Raashí zdołał uciec. - mężczyzna wrócił do głównego wątku - Próbowaliśmy go zlokalizować, jednak bezskutecznie.

– Na pewno nie zdołacie go odszukać? - spytał Elian - Rukia mówiła mi o twoich czujnikach. Skoro wtedy pomogły, to może i tym razem…

– Kisuke zbudował te czujniki, bazując na twoich notatkach odnośnie kryształów. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - W taki sam sposób odnalazłeś Linaga, prawda? Jednak nawet z ich pomocą się to nie udało.

– Więc może ja spróbuję? Mogę przecież wyczuwać ich energie duchową.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by zdało to egzamin. - odparł Urahara - Twoje czujniki były w stanie wykryć Linaga dopiero wtedy, gdy użył swojej energii duchowej, czy tak? Najprawdopodobniej nasz delikwent maskuje swoje Reiatsu, dlatego nie możemy go wykryć. Zakładam, że tak samo będzie w twoim przypadku.

– Czyli znów nie mamy nic?

– W tej chwili Raashí ukrywa się. Nie wydaje mi się, by wyszedł z ukrycia teraz, gdy go poszukujemy, zwłaszcza że tym razem mamy możliwość jego zlokalizowania. Przez pewien czas nie musimy się nim przejmować, jednak musimy pozostać czujni. A tymczasem…

– Co dziś porabiasz? - odparła nagle Yoruichi

Elian absolutnie nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

– E… Właściwie… W sumie jeszcze się nie zastanawiałem. Dziś niedziela, więc zasadniczo mam cały dzień wolny…

– Co powiesz na mały trening?

Tej propozycji również się nie spodziewał.

– A… To… tak teraz?

– A czemu nie? Skoro masz teraz sporo czasu… Ciekawa jestem, jak tam u ciebie z formą czy abyś się nie zaniedbał.

Zabrzmiało to jak wyzwanie…

– Sugerujesz mi coś? - Elian uzbroił się w swój piekielny uśmieszek - Forma? Nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć lepszej formy.

– Tak? A potrafisz to udowodnić?

Tego właśnie najbardziej chłopakowi brakowało. Nie chodziło tu tylko o sparringi, możliwość dalszego rozwijania swoich umiejętności. Już dawno pojedynki z Yoruichi przestał traktować jak zwykłe walki. Kobieta stała się dla niego swoistą bratnią duszą. Osobą, z którą mógł rozmawiać o wszystkim, zwierzać się jej ze wszystkich problemów, wiedząc iż zawsze może na nią liczyć. Wydaje się to dziwne, przecież tak krótko się znają, jednak okoliczności, w których się spotkali… Ratowała go przed Pustymi, przed Raashí, on sam ocalił ją przed Linagim. Te wspólne doświadczenia sprawiły, że między nimi powstała więź. Szczególnie dla Eliana ta więź była bardzo ważna. Całe życie był wychowany z dala od ludzi, w przeświadczeniu, iż inni jedynie zawadzają mu w drodze ku wielkiej karierze. Dlatego zawsze zamykał się na ludzi. To się zmieniło w ciągu tych ostatnich miesięcy, w których wydarzyło się tak wiele. Chłopak odkrył zupełnie nowy, nieznany sobie świat, którego nagle stał się częścią. I to właśnie za jej sprawą… Yoruichi była dla niego prawdziwą przyjaciółką, a nawet więcej. Zawdzięczał jej swoje życie. Nowe życie. Te pojedynki były ich pozawerbalnym sposobem rozmowy, w którym nie dzielili się jedynie swoimi myślami, ale też uczuciami.

A ich pojedynki potrafiły trwać godzinami. Bez żadnej przerwy. Tak jak i tym razem. Od kiedy Elian zaczął trenować umiejętności Shinigami poczynił ogromne postępy. Był szybki, zwinny i wyjątkowo wytrzymały. Nie miał problemów, by dotrzymać kobiecie kroku podczas walki. W końcu zatrzymali się. Był już wieczór, choć w podziemnym kompleksie pod sklepem, gdzie zawsze trenowali było to niedostrzegalne. Oboje stali naprzeciw siebie, zdyszani, zmęczeni, wyczerpani, jednak przede wszystkim szczęśliwi.

– Trzeba ci przyznać, że zachowałeś formę. - odrzekła kobieta

– Długo czekałem na kolejny pojedynek z tobą. - odpowiedział chłopak - Spędzałem każdą wolną chwilę na treningu, by udowodnić ci, że uczeń naprawdę może przerosnąć mistrza.

– O, naprawdę? Przez chwilę zabrzmiało to tak, jakbyś myślał, że możesz mnie pokonać.

– Myślisz, że nie dam rady?

– Żartujesz? Brakuje ci do mnie ze stu lat.

Mogliby się tak przekomarzać bez końca. Elian już miał się odgryźć, jednak Yoruichi go uprzedziła.

– Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Uznajmy, że jest remis.

– Na pewno? Może jeszcze jedną rundkę?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Udowodniłeś, że zachowałeś serce do walki.

Po tych słowach kobieta odwróciła się, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Chłopak stał w miejscu, próbując zrozumieć to, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

– Idziesz?

Elian natychmiast się otrząsnął. Stanął na baczność.

– Tak jest, Yoruichi-sama.

Natychmiast do niej podbiegł. Zaczęła się irytować…

– Miałeś przestać z tymi tytułami.

– Nie śmiałbym!

– Naprawdę, daj spokój z tym.

– Nie uchodzi inaczej!

– Rany… Jesteś niemożliwy.

* * *

Kolejny dzień w mieście Karakura. Zwykły, nudny dzień, jak na poniedziałek przystało. Z wyjątkiem pewnej edukacyjnej placówki.

– Siemka wszy…

Keigo znów wpadł do klasy jak bomba. Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi. Przerwał mu Elian i potężnie klepnięcie w plecy.

– Siemka, Keigo.

Fakt, iż Asano padł na ziemię lekko go jakby zdziwił.

– Rety, naprawdę jesteś taki miękki?

Chłopak dołączył do Rukii, Ichigo i reszty paczki.

– Hejka, słyszeliście już? Ma dołączyć ktoś nowy.

– Wszyscy już o tym wiedzą. - odparła Kuchiki

– Zaraz. - wtrącił Ichigo - To nie chodziło o ciebie?

– Nie, dlaczego? Byłem tylko chwilowo nieobecny. I z tego, co słyszałem to ma być dziewczyna. Aż tak kobieco wyglądam?

– Właściwie dlaczego wszyscy zachowują się, jakbyś nie zniknął na całe trzy miesiące? - zapytała Rukia

– Wiesz, co jak co, ale nie sądziłem, że właśnie ty zadasz to pytanie.

– Czemu?

– No już, siadamy! - rozległo się w klasie - Lekcja właśnie się zaczęła.

Do sali weszła Misato, jak zawsze w dobrym humorze. To ucięło temat.

– Zanim zaczniemy, chcę wam kogoś przedstawić. Możesz wejść.

To ostatnie skierowane było do osoby, znajdującej się zapewne za drzwiami. I faktycznie, po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a do klasy weszła ONA. Czyli nowa uczennica.

Nawet mając na sobie przeraźliwie zwyczajny szkolny mundurek, idealnie maskujący wszelką oryginalność nie sposób byłoby jej pomylić z kimkolwiek innym. Była wyjątkowo niskiego wzrostu, już w tej chwili zażarcie walczyła z Rukią o tytuł najniższej osoby w klasie (jeśli nie w szkole). Miała proste, luźno opadające włosy, przycięte mniej więcej do podbródka. To właśnie one były jej głównym znakiem rozpoznawczym, a raczej ich kolor czystego srebra. Istotnie, połyskiwały niczym srebro. Kolejnym nietypowym elementem wyglądu były jej oczy, wściekle różowe. Poza tym na rękach miała długie skórzane rękawice, okalające całe przedramię, co zupełnie nie pasowało do standardowego ubioru szkolnego. Na twarzy dziewczyny gościł szeroki uśmiech. Wyglądała na osobę entuzjastyczną, życiową optymistkę, patrzącą na świat prze różowe (w pewnym sensie dosłownie) okulary.

Nadszedł czas, by się przedstawić. Uczeń bądź uczennica najczęściej zapisuje swoje imię i nazwisko na tablicy. Tak było i tym razem. No prawie…

Dziewczyna wzięła kredę do ręki i napisała na samiutkim środeczku liczbę „siedem". Wszystkim wydało się to dziwne, jeśli nie dziwaczne.

– E… - głos zabrała Misato - Czemu napisałaś na tablicy siódemkę?

– Bo tak mam na imię. - odparła dziewczyna wysokim głosem, bardziej przypominającym dziecięcy głosik

Odwróciła się w stronę klasy.

– Dzień doberek wszystkim. Nazywam się Shichi i mam nadzieję, że szybko zostaniemy najlepsiejszymi przyjaciółmi.

– Cóż, to miło. - odparła nauczycielka - Ale czy mogłabyś jeszcze napisać swoje nazwisko?

– Nazwisko? - zapytała dziewczyna z lekkim zdziwieniem - Hmm, nazwisko…

Pogrążyła się w głębokiej medytacji, próbując rozwikłać zagadkę tego słowa. W końcu doszła do jednego wniosku.

– Ale mam na imię Shichi.

– Dobrze, już dobrze. - Misato postanowiła spasować - Po prostu zajmij miejsce.

Srebrnowłosa znów się uśmiechnęła. Stanęła na baczność.

– Tak jest, _sensei_!

I pełna entuzjazmu powędrowała w stronę wcześniej upatrzonego przez siebie miejsca.

– A czy mogłabyś najpierw zdjąć te rękawiczki? - zapytała jeszcze kobieta

– Mam egzemę!

Nikt nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać. Znalazła sobie miejsce w środkowym rzędzie, dokładnie za Orihime. Reszta lekcji była już absolutnie normalna.

W końcu nadszedł czas przerwy. Wypadałoby zaznajomić się z koleżanką, co nie było zbyt skomplikowane, gdyż nowa uczennica sama była skora do zawierania znajomości. Biegała od osoby do osoby, by móc poznać każdego.

– Siemanko, Shichi-san! - natrafiła właśnie na Keigo - Jestem Asano Keigo, najzabawniejszy koleś w szkole! Jeśli masz problem, wal do mnie jak w dym! I pamiętaj o mnie, gdybyś chciała wybrać się na miasto, czy coś!

Zabrzmiało to, jakby właśnie próbował ją poderwać. Wpatrywał się w nią z uśmiechem, czekając na wyraz jej twarzy, ukazujący jakież to niesamowite wrażenie na niej wywarł. Jednakże…

– Asano Keigo?

– Tak jest. To ja.

Zaczęła bacznie mu się przyglądać, niczym lekarz, badający pacjenta, po czym wystawiła diagnozę.

– Hmm… Głupawy uśmieszek… Kretyński wyraz twarzy… Durnowate spojrzenie… Klasowy idiota. Okej, zapamiętałam!

Mówiąc to, standardowo szczerząc się do niego zrównała Keigo z ziemią.

– E…

– Shichi-san. - usłyszała czyjś niski głos za plecami

Odwróciła się. Tuż za nią stał Sado. Choć na ogół jest małomówny, to tym razem postanowił się chyba przemóc. Na jego widok dziewczyna zrobiła minę wskazującą na lekki szok.

– Jesteś Sado? - zapytała

– Zgadza się.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok. Chodziło tu o to, by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz. Chłopak miał wzrost stereotypowego koszykarza, z kolei ona mieściła się w granicy średniego wzrostu Pigmejów, zatem kontrast był olbrzymi. Nie mogła się na niego napatrzeć.

– Rany! - odrzekła w końcu - Czym oni cię karmią?

– E…

Liczba osób wgniecionych w ziemię: dwie. Czas na kolejną osobę.

– Witaj, Shichi-san. Jestem Kuchiki Rukia, bardzo miło mi ciebie po…

Dziewczyna też postanowiła się przywitać i uruchomiła swój supersłodki, ogłupiający ludzi tryb. Jednak przerwała, widząc jej reakcję. Shichi na jej widok jakby się zawiesił. Wpatrywała się w nią z jeszcze większym szokiem, jak przed chwilą patrzyła na Sado.

– Rukia…

– Czy… Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała lekko zaniepokojona

– Tak, po prostu…

W tym momencie znów uraczyła świat swoim uśmiechem.

– Słodziutka jesteś, Kuchiki-san. Jak cukiereczek.

– E… Dzięki…

To już trzecia wgnieciona osoba. A dopiero się rozkręcała...

– Hej, Shichi-san. Nazywam się Inoue Orihime. Cieszę się, że będziemy razem się uczyć.

– Ehe… Dobra…

Dziewczyna jakby była zajęta czymś innym. Dopiero po chwili okazało się, iż srebrnowłosa była zapatrzona w jej… Hmm… Klatę.

– Psze pani…

– Tak? - Orihime była zdziwiona nieco zwróceniem się do niej per „pani"

Shichi wskazała palcem na jej biust.

– One są prawdziwe?

Ofiara numer cztery… Inoue natychmiast się zarumieniła.

– E… W… Więc…

Szczęście, że Tatsuki nie było w pobliżu. Jednak był ktoś inny…

– Co to niby za pytanie?!

Naskoczyła na nią Chizuru, która jeśli chodzi o miłość jej życia (jej zdaniem) jest wyjątkowo zazdrosna. Nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek się przystawiał do Orihime.

– Pytam się, co to niby miało być?! Po co ci to wiedzieć?! Zresztą właśnie na tym polega wdzięk i uroda Hime-chan, że została tak hojnie przez naturę…

– Spokojnie, opanuj się. - przerwała jej - O co ci chodzi? Zakochana w niej jesteś, czy co?

Nie spodziewała się tak bezpośredniego pytania.

– No… A co to w ogóle za…

Nagle na twarzy Shichi pojawił się iście piekielny uśmieszek.

– A więc to tak…

Chizuru zaczęła się jej obawiać… Nim się zorientowała dziewczyna wzięła na stronę, zanim ta zdążyła zareagować.

– Wiesz, wcale ci się nie dziwię. - szeptała jej do ucha w pełnej konspiracji - Faktycznie ma warunki. Ale spokojnie, nie będę ci jej odbijać, możesz być spokojna. Wyda ci się to dziwne, ale nie jest w moim typie. Osobiście wolę dziewczyny takie jak ja. Małe, niepozorne…

Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, od stóp do głów.

– Wiesz, ty jesteś nawet w moim typie.

– E…

Osobę numer pięć wgniotła naprawdę mocno w ziemię tym tekstem. I jeszcze z nią nie skończyła…

– Hej, masz może wolne po szkole?

W tym momencie Chizuru spojrzała na nią, jak na diabła wcielonego. Co innego, kiedy sama podrywała, co innego, gdy ją… Dzwonek na lekcję na szczęście ją uratował. Wszyscy wrócili do klasy na lekcję, na której ciężko było się skupić, po spotkaniu ze srebrnowłosą osóbką. Nie da się ukryć, że Shichi ma bardzo nietypowy sposób bycia. No i interesuje się paniami…

Nadeszła kolejna przerwa. Ichigo i pozostała czwórka przyjaciół, podobnie zresztą jak wszyscy teraz udali się gdzieś na stronę, rozmawiając o nowej uczennicy.

– No i co sądzicie? - zaczął chłopak

O dziwo pierwszy odezwał się Sado.

– Jest… inna.

– Mało powiedziane. - dodała Rukia - Kto normalny tak się zachowuje?

– Wydaje mi się, że trochę przesadzacie. - Orihime o dziwo broniła nieobecnej - Przecież każdy ma prawo do swoich szaleństw, prawda? Może jest trochę ekscentryczna, jednak dla mnie sprawia wrażenie bardzo sympatycznej.

– Dziwne, że mówisz tak o kimś, kto… E…

Kuchiki nie potrafiła powtórzyć słów Shichi, które ta skierowała do Inoue.

– Czemu tak się nie odzywasz, Ishida? - odparł Ichigo

– Nie odzywam się, jeśli nie mam akurat nic mądrego do powiedzenia. - odpowiedział - Ty też powinieneś zacząć to praktykować.

Uryū zawsze znajdzie sposób, żeby mu dogryźć.

– A ty co o niej sądzisz? - spytała Rukia

– Cóż, Shichi-san z pewnością jest… inna. Pierwszy raz widzę kogoś, kto zachowuje się w taki sposób…

– CZEŚĆ!

Dosłownie pomiędzy Ichigo i Ishidą wyrósł Elian, w doskonałej formie do wyskakiwania spod ziemi. Wszyscy aż podskoczyli.

– Kogo tam obgadujecie?

– Gdzieś ty się podziewał? - zapytała Rukia - Nie było cię na dwóch lekcjach.

– Wyobraź sobie, że Puści postanowili zrobić mały nalot na moje mieszkanie. Nie zauważyłaś, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni tłumnie się zwalają do miasta?

– Cóż, mój Komunikator Duchowy bez przerwy wariuje. Ale Puści pojawiają się tylko i znikają, więc…

– Jasne, że pojawiają się i znikają. TYLKO! Ganiam za nimi dzień i noc, skoro wy się nie wyrabiacie.

– Może powinniśmy coś z tym zrobić? - odezwała się nagle Inoue - To, że pojawia się ich aż tylu stanowi zagrożenie.

– Spokojnie, o to nie trzeba się bać. Urahara mówi, że przyciąga je energia, którą pozostawił po sobie cyklon. Z czasem wszystko minie. A właśnie…

Elian rozejrzał się po korytarzu, jakby kogoś szukał.

– Wiecie może, czy jest już nasza nowa koleżanka? Chętnie bym się zapoznał.

Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się na myśl o NIEJ.

– Tak, wiemy. - odpowiedziała mu Kuchiki - Tam jest…

– To ja nie przeszkadzam.

Elian natychmiast się oddalił, kierując się tam, gdzie wskazała dziewczyna. Shichi akurat rozmawiała sobie z Tatsuki, póki co zwyczajnie. Póki co…

– Ooo… I ty naprawdę trenujesz karate? - zapytała z wyraźnym podziwem w głosie

– Jasne, mam…

– Super! Masz własne supermoce. Czyli jesteś taką superbohaterką?

– Wiesz, to nie do końca na tym…

Niestety srebrnowłosa dziewczyna żyła w swoim świecie, zatem próby racjonalnego wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek nie miały sensu, o czym Arisawa się właśnie przekonywała.

– Ja też będę superbohaterką! I walczyć będę ze złymi kolesiami!

W tym momencie przyjęła postawę, jakby właśnie miała zamiar walczyć.

– Drżyjcie przede mną, złoczyńcy! Żadne zło nie może umknąć mojej Pięści Sprawiedliwości!

– Siemka, zapoznać chciałem…

– HAA!

W tym momencie skierowała się w bok, chcąc ową Pięść Sprawiedliwości zademonstrować. Choć tego nie planowała próbę przeprowadziła na niczego nieświadomym Elianie, który właśnie pojawił się obok niej. Chłopak oberwał w brzuch.

– Za… jakie… grzechy…

Po tych (nie)ostatnich słowach padł na ziemię. Dziewczynie oddać trzeba, iż mimo niepozornego wyglądu ma bardzo dużo siły.

Tatsuki była zbyt zadziwiona tym, co zaszło, by zareagować. Jako szósta została wgnieciona w ziemię jej czarującą osobowością. Tymczasem Elian miał to szczęście, że był bardzo odporny na ciosy. Wstał o własnych siłach. Nieźle wkurzony.

– Co to niby miało być?!

– Jak to co? - zapytała Shichi, jakby nie rozumiała sytuacji - To była Pięść Sprawiedliwości!

– To akurat słyszałem! Bardziej mnie interesuje, za co niby rąbnęłaś mnie w brzuch?!

– Nie była to moja wina. - odparła tonem służbistki - Nie zachowałeś bezpiecznego odstępu pomiędzy pojazdami.

– Że co?!

Chłopak naprawdę się wkurzył. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, by sam zaraz nie użył swojej pięści. Dziewczyna chyba to zauważyła.

– Oj, daj spokój, Onii-chan, przecież nic ci się nie stało. - dziewczyna starała się to jakoś załagodzić

Elian miał chyba jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, ale zmienił zdanie po tym, jak usłyszał pewne słowo-klucz.

– Onii-chan?

– Pewnie. - odparła ze swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy - Gdybym miała braciszka, byłby dokładnie taki, jak ty.

– E…

Tym jednym stwierdzeniem wytrąciła mu wszystkie argumenty z ręki. Był jej siódmą (jubileuszową!) ofiarą. Chłopak po prostu oddalił się bez słowa. Shichi nadal była w dobrym humorze.

– Fajny ten mój nowy Onii-chan, co nie?

Tatsuki cały ten czas przyglądała się tej scence, kompletnie osłupiała.

– A przy okazji, co robisz dziś wieczorem? - zapytała nagle srebrnowłosa

– Dziś… wieczorem? Hę, czemu pytasz?

– Wiesz, pomyślałam, że może…

Tymczasem Orihime i Rukia rozmawiały o typowo dziewczęcych sprawach. To jest do czasu, aż ktoś nagle obok nich nie śmignął.

– To nie była Shichi-san? - spytała Inoue

Zaraz za nią biegła rozwścieczona Tatsuki. To, co wywrzaskiwała tłumaczyło całą sytuację:

– CO MA NIBY ZNACZYĆ KOLACJA ZE ŚNIADANIEM?!

Najwyraźniej dziewczyna próbowała ją zaprosić do siebie „na pięterko". Należy pogratulować odwagi.

Reszta dnia w szkole przebiegała już dużo spokojniej. Zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek. Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, chcąc powrócić do domów po ciężkim dniu nauki. Może z wyjątkiem jednej osoby, która miała nieco inne plany.

– Heeej! Kuchiki-saaan!

Shichi udało się jakimś sposobem złapać Rukię samą. Nie była z tego powodu specjalnie zadowolona.

– O… To ty. - odparła niezbyt entuzjastycznym głosem - O co chodzi?

– Bo wiesz, jestem tutaj nowa i kiepsko znam miasto. No wiesz... Chciałabym trochę pozwiedzać. A skoro cię tu spotkałam…

Na jej twarzy znów pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– Mogłabyś mnie oprowadzić po okolicy?

Dziewczynie niespecjalnie się uśmiechało spędzanie czasu sam na sam z Shichi. Owszem, wygląda na sympatyczną osóbkę, jednak jej dziwactwa skutecznie potrafią odstraszyć. Postanowiła ją jakoś delikatnie spławić.

– Wiesz, bardzo chętnie, ale mam coś do załatwienia na mie…

– Super, to pójdę z tobą.

Niefortunnie dobrała wymówkę…

– Nie, to naprawdę nie będzie konieczne…

– Ale bardzo cię proooooszę!

W tym momencie dziewczyna sięgnęła po jedną ze swych tajnych broni. Zrobiła niemożebnie słodkie oczy, którymi wpatrywała się prosto w Rukię. Na swoje nieszczęście Kuchiki miała słabość do wszystkich uroczo wyglądających rzeczy, a Shichi w tym momencie była słodziutka, niczym kilo cukru.

Wytrzymała zaledwie kilka sekund.

– No… No dobrze.

– Cudnie!

Poszły razem w stronę bramy.

– Ruszajmy więc Rukia-chan! Na podbój świata!

I ruszyły…

Wycieczka była dosyć dziwna. Jak się okazało Shichi pod wieloma względami przypominała kilkuletnie dziecko. Biegała razem ze swoją przewodniczką po mieście, zadając jej przeróżne pytania w stylu: „A co to? A po co to? A na co? A czemu tak? A jak to działa? A czemu nie inaczej? A to? A tamto? A da się to zjeść? A jak to nie, jak to zjadłam?" Ten krzyżowy ogień pytań trwał aż do wieczora. Było dosyć ciemno, ulice oświetlały już tylko latarnie. Kuchiki zdawała się kompletnie wyczerpana, z kolei srebrnowłosa wciąż miała multum energii.

– To była najlepsza wycieczka w moim życiu. Fajnie było, co nie, Rukia-chan?

– E-he… - tylko to zdołała wydukać

– Może to kiedyś powtórzymy, co? Jutro też mam sporo…

– NIE! - dziewczyna otrzeźwiała na samą myśl o tym - To znaczy… Nie wiem, czy będę miała czas…

– Nie bój się, coś wymyślimy.

– Ech, i tego się właśnie boję… - mruknęła do siebie

Szły uliczką, gdy nagle zdało się słyszeć jakiś szelest. Rukii wydawało się to niepokojące. Shichi z kolei nie przejmowała się zupełnie niczym.

Nagle dziewczynom drogę zagrodziła dwójka mężczyzn. Wyglądali na typowych zbirów. Nim którejkolwiek przyszło do głowy szybko zawrócić niemal spod ziemi wyrosło jeszcze pięciu, natychmiast tworząc wokół nich kordon. Wydawali się dla Kuchiki znajomi. Utwierdził ją w tym przekonaniu jeden z nich.

– A kogóż my tu mamy? - odezwał się bandzior, najtłustszy z nich - Pamiętasz nas jeszcze?

– Nie… A znamy się?

Wiedziała kim są, jednak postanowiła się trochę podroczyć.

– Jak to nas nie pamiętasz?! - gruby był strasznie tym zbulwersowany - My pamiętamy cię doskonale! Ciebie i twojego żwawego chłopaka!

– No wybacz… Nic mi to nie mówi…

– Skąd znasz tych panów? - odezwała się nagle Shichi

Bandziory jakby dopiero teraz ją zauważyły.

– A co to? - grubas wyraźnie się tym zainteresował - Nie jesteś już z tym swoim chłopaczkiem? Przerzuciłaś się na dziewczyny?

– Na dziewczyny, poważnie? - srebrnowłosa wzięła to na serio - I nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

Nie przejmowała się jej słowami. Nie było na to czasu…

– Jak dla mnie to nawet lepiej. - odparł z obleśnym uśmieszkiem bandzior - Chyba domyślasz się, że mamy zamiar wyrównać rachunki. Nawet jeśli tego kolesia tu nie ma.

– Czaiłeś się na mnie przez trzy miesiące? - spytała Rukia - Uparci jesteście…

– Owszem.

Nagle tuż obok tłuściocha pojawił się wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna, pokryty tatuażami, przywódca bandy. Jego pamiętała najlepiej. Niedobrze… Tłuścioch nie wydaje się zbyt wielkim zagrożeniem, ale on…

– Nie liczę, że potrafisz to pojąć. - odrzekł - Musisz wiedzieć, że każdy gang ma swoją reputację. My na swoją pracowaliśmy bardzo długo, a staliśmy się pośmiewiskiem całego półświatka po tym jak ze swoim chłopakiem zrobiliście nas w konia. Takiej zniewagi nie zamierzamy puścić płazem, nieważne ile czasu minęło.

– Hej, co tu chodzi? - Shichi nadal nie rozumiała powagi sytuacji - Gadacie, jakbyście grali w jakimś filmie. Zaraz… A może to naprawdę jest film. Co? To jakiś kryminał, tak?

Herszt bandy skierował swój wzrok właśnie na nią.

– Mogłaś jej w to nie mieszać.

Ruszył na niczego nieświadomą dziewczynę. Rukia nie zdążyła nawet jej ostrzec. Mężczyzna uniósł pięść, kierując ją w stronę srebrnowłosej. Ta jednak zdawała się nie dostrzegać zagrożenia. Stała tyłem do niego, rozglądając się, jakby czegoś szukała.

– Ej no, poważnie. Gdzie tu jest jakiś reżyser? Nie wiem, kogo mam grać.

Pięść już leciała w jej stronę. Wciąż była w swoim świecie, wciąż nie widziała, jakie niebezpieczeństwo teraz jej grozi. W końcu stało się…

Ręka mężczyzny nagle się zatrzymała. Wyglądało to, jakby nagle zmienił zdanie i zaprzestał ataku. Dopiero po chwili ujrzeli dokładny obraz sytuacji. To, co zobaczyli, wprawiło ich w ogromne zdumienie.

– Z… Zaraz! - grubas był wręcz w szoku - Jak ona to…

Shichi, nie odwracając się uniosła dłoń, zatrzymując w niej pięść herszta. Jej ręka nawet nie ugięła się pod naporem jego siły.

– Chciałeś mi zrobić krzywdę?

Tym razem jej głos nie brzmiał jak dziecięcy głosik. Ton głosu natychmiast się zmienił, z piskliwego stał się znacznie dojrzalszy.

– Zrobiłeś to. - odrzekła - Niki nie lubi, gdy ktoś chce zrobić mi krzywdę.

Mężczyzna szybko się cofnął. Ta nagła zmiana postawy mocno go zaniepokoiła, podobnie zresztą jak pozostałych. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę bandziorów. Z jej twarzy całkowicie zniknęła beztroska, którą do tej pory ukazywała, nie była już tak dziecinna. Została gwałtownie zastąpiona przez wyjątkowo srogą, surową minę. Nawet jeśli była od nich dużo niższa i lżejsza, to jej spojrzenie sprawiło, że wszyscy zawahali się nagle. Choć mogło wydawać się to dziwaczne, wręcz śmieszne, to grupa uzbrojonych po zęby zbirów zaczęła się jej obawiać…

– Co jest?! - wrzasnął tłuścioch - Boicie się jednej, małej dziewczynki?! No brać ją!

Ten rozkaz ostatecznie sprawił, że jednak ruszyli do ataku. Shichi zaatakowało trzech, jeden z kijem bejsbolowym, dwóch z kastetami. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł ten z kijem. Zamachnął się, chcąc uderzyć, jednak dziewczyna przyłożyła mu łokciem w brzuch. Facet już po tym ciosie padł na ziemię. Następny był jeden z kolesi z kastetem. Jemu podcięła nogi, przez co zbir upadł jak długi. Trzeci szykował kastet do zadania ciosu. Gdy tylko się zbliżył, odbiła ręką jego cios, po czym uniosła wysoko nogę, kopiąc go w podbródek. Face taż poleciał w powietrze, po czym dość twardo wylądował. To wyeliminowało go z dalszej walki. Pozostała trójka jakby dopiero teraz się obudziła i ruszyli na pomoc kolegom. Jeden rzucił się na nią bez żadnej broni. Głupio… Szybko się go pozbyła, przywalając mu pięścią w nos. Drugi był również uzbrojony w bejsbola. Zanim ten zdołał zareagować srebrnowłosa wykopnęła mu kij z ręki, który poleciał wysoko w górę. Drugim kopniakiem, tym razem z półobrotu walnęła zbira w klatkę piersiową, łamiąc mu żebra.

– Uważaj!

Rukia tylko tyle zdołała wykrzyknąć, widząc szóstego z bandziorów, uzbrojonego w maczetę, który właśnie nacierał na dziewczynę. Jednak Shichi najwyraźniej już go dostrzegła. Gdy zbliżył się na odpowiednią odległość złapała spadający właśnie kij, po czym wymierzyła mu potężny cios w głowę. Uderzenie było tak silne, że dziewczyna złamała bejsbola o jego czaszkę. Nagle jeden z nich złapał ją za kostkę. Ten, któremu tylko podstawiła nogę. Kopnęła go z całej siły w twarz, co wykluczyło również jego. Całą szóstkę położyła w niecałą minutę.

– Nie ruszaj się!

Odwróciła się. Grubas, który tylko stał z tyłu, z przerażeniem przyglądał się tej walce. Jednak gdy tylko pod jego nogi upadła maczeta postanowiła skorzystać z tego, jak i z fakt, że Rukia była w zasięgu jego łap. Szybko chwycił ostrze, po czym złapał dziewczynę z tyłu, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. Przyłożył jej maczetę do gardła.

– Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką. - odparł - Odłóż ten… kij, bo rozetnę jej śliczne gardziołko. Rozumiemy się?

Shichi bez wahania odrzuciła resztki kija.

– Bardzo dobrze. - tłuścioch był bardzo z siebie zadowolony - A teraz słuchaj mnie, a twojej koleżance nic złego się nie stanie, dobrze?

– Nie.

Nagle rzuciła w niego kastetem jednego z bandziorów, który jakimś sposobem miała w drugiej dłoni. Trafiła go w czoło. I to mocno, bo facet padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. W tym momencie za plecami Shichi pojawił się herszt bandy, który najwyraźniej czekał na dogodny moment do ataku. Rukia nie zdążyła jej ostrzec.

Nie musiała...

– Odsłoniłeś się.

Dziewczyna szybko się odwróciła, szykując się do uderzenia. Wymierzyła mężczyźnie potężny cios w brzuch, taki sam, jakim przypadkowo uraczyła Eliana. Cios był tak potężny, że wyrzucił mężczyznę w powietrze, odrzucając go na kilka metrów. Nie wstał już. To był koniec walki.

Rukia stała kompletnie oszołomiona, nie mogąc zrozumieć w żaden sposób jak to w ogóle było możliwe? Skąd Shichi miała tyle siły, żeby sama była w stanie położyć ośmiu chłopa?

– Kuchiki-san…

Powoli odwróciła się w jej stronę…

– To co, wracamy? Trochę się późno zrobiło.

Natychmiast wróciła do swojego dziecięcego trybu, ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu Rukii. Zachowywała się, jakby kompletnie nic się nie stało.

– Jak… Jak ty to zrobiłaś? - wydukała

– Ale co? - srebrnowłosa była jakby zdziwiona tym pytaniem

– No przecież…

Wtem Shichi spojrzała w dół, widząc jednego z bandziorów leżącego na ziemi ze złamanym nosem. Po chwili dostrzegła również pozostałych.

– Aha, to. No… He, he… - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, jakby właśnie została przyłapana na wyjadaniu ciasteczek - Wiesz… nauczyłam się paru chwytów. W końcu muszę umieć walczyć ze złymi kolesiami jako superbohaterka.

Podeszła nagle do dziewczyny, szepcząc jej do ucha swoim śmiertelnie poważnym głosem.

– Ale nikomu o tym nie mów. Moi wrogowie nie mogą wiedzieć, kim jestem.

Znów przeszła w tryb słodkiej panienki.

– To będzie taki nasz sekret, okej? Wracajmy już, jutro szkoła, a trzeba się wyspać.

I ruszyła przed siebie. Rukia chcąc nie chcąc poszła za nią. Dziewczyny poszły do swoich domów. Żaden inny bandzior już się nie odważył je napaść.

* * *

Kolejny dzień w Liceum Karakura. I kolejna przerwa.

– Dzień doberek, Onii-chan!

Shichi przechodząc, napotkała Eliana. Przywitała się, ze swoim słynnym, nieznikającym uśmiechem na twarzy, który bardziej wyglądał, jakby cierpiała na szczękościsk.

– Cze.

Chłopak był mniej z tego spotkania zadowolony. Owszem, miło z jej strony, że się przywitała, wszak tego wymaga kultura. Ale nie po raz dwunasty, bo dokładnie tyle razy już się ze sobą dziś minęli. Tego dnia dziewczyna z jakiegoś powodu przyczepiła się właśnie jego. Ilekroć go spotkała, łaziła za nim zadając mu przeróżne pytania z dziedzin absolutnie wszelakich. Wypluwając z siebie pytania, jak z karabinu wybitnie wkurzała chłopaka, który za każdym razem marzył o kolejnym dzwonku na lekcję, żeby wreszcie się jej pozbyć.

Jednak tym razem wyminęła go bez kolejnego gradobicia znakami zapytania. Elian przyjął to z ogromną ulgą.

– Dzięki wam, Bogowie w niebiosach. Już myślałem, że znowu…

– Z kim rozmawiasz?

Nagle poczuł jakiś ciężar na plecach. Natychmiast się zorientował, co się dzieje. Otóż na plecy wskoczyła mu Shichi właśnie, a z racji tego, że była od chłopaka sporo niższa, swobodnie sobie na nim dyndała.

– Tak blisko… - wyszeptał

– Coś taki markotny?

– Pewnie dlatego, że ktoś irytujący wisi mi na plecach.

– Aha… To mu powiedz, żeby zszedł.

– Okej, dzięki za radę.

Minęły dokładnie trzy sekundy.

– Możesz w końcu ze mnie zejść?!

To poskutkowało. Dziewczyna puściła się, miękko lądując na podłodze.

– Nie bardzo wiem, o co ci chodzi, Onii-chan. - odparła - Przecież nie jestem taka ciężka.

– Nie o to mi chodzi! I przestań mnie tak nazywać!

– Ale jak?

– No…

Chłopak nie miał sił jej tego tłumaczyć. Po prostu postanowił się wycofać. Szybkim krokiem oddalił się od niej. Na jego miejsce weszła Rukia, która obserwowała ich… rozmowę.

– O co mu chodzi? - zapytała

– Nie wiem, Onii-chan jest strasznie dziwny. Ale i tak go lubię.

– Aha…

Chwila ciszy.

– On ci się podoba?

Shichi w tym momencie ostro zagrała. Równie dobrze mogła ją trzasnąć w policzek, bo reakcja była niemal taka sama.

– A… Że… Że co?!

– Wiesz, spędzacie ze sobą sporo czasu, to może…

– Elian wcale mi się nie podoba! - Rukia zastosowała wyparcie

– Poważnie? - spytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem - I w ogóle nie szukasz chłopaka?

– Nie, nie szukam!

– Tak?

Shichi ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

– To może szukasz dziewczyny?

Tym pytaniem walnęła ją w drugi policzek.

– A… Ej, o co ci właściwie…

– Cóż, skoro jesteśmy już przyjaciółkami, pomyślałam, że możemy pójść krok naprzód i…

– NIE… MA… MOWY…

– Już, już, dobrze, to tylko luźna propozycja. Nie było tematu.

Kuchiki najchętniej poszłaby w ślady Eliana. Jednak przypomniała sobie o czymś, o co chciała ją zapytać.

– Słuchaj jeśli chodzi o tą wczorajszą…

Dziewczyna natychmiast się rzuciła na nią, zakrywając jej usta dłonią.

– To miał być sekret! - wysyczała

– Chciałam się tylko o coś zapytać. - wyburczała Rukia przez zatkane usta

Puściła ją. Rozejrzała się dookoła, chcąc sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.

– O co?

– Kim jest Niki?

Słysząc to pytanie nagle spoważniała.

– Ale… czemu pytasz?

– Usłyszałam wczoraj… To jakaś twoja znajoma?

Shichi znów się uśmiechnęła.

– Jasne! To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Zawsze jest ze mną, rozmawiamy ze sobą, nawet chroni mnie, gdy ktoś chce mi zrobić coś złego. Tak jak wczoraj.

Dla Kuchiki zabrzmiało to dziwnie. Była pewna, że w tamtej uliczce nie było nikogo, prócz nich i tamtych zbirów.

– A… Mogłabym ją poznać?

– Nie. Niki nie pokazuje się ludziom. Nie lubi ich. Tylko ze mną rozmawia.

Zabrzmiało to bardzo enigmatycznie. Rukię coraz bardziej zaczęło to interesować. Nie zdążyła jednak spytać o nic więcej, gdyż zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję. Shichi była z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa.

– Super, już nie mogłam się doczekać! Moja ulubiona lekcja!

Po czym pobiegła przez korytarz, zostawiając dziewczynę ze swoimi przemyśleniami.

„ _Kim jest Niki? Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że to duch bliskiej jej osoby. Tylko czemu go nie widzę, skoro jest z nią cały czas, jak twierdzi? I co miała na myśli, mówiąc że ją ochroniła? Jestem pewien, że to ona sama powaliła tych bandziorów. Chyba, że…_ "

Nagle inna myśl wyrwała ją z transu.

– Zaraz, dzwonek na lekcję?

Natychmiast się zerwała, biegnąc za Shichi. Jakiż to jej ulubiony przedmiot?

Otóż lekcje wychowania fizycznego. Jeszcze zanim zajęcia zaczęły się na dobre już wywołała niezły chaos. Mianowicie w damskiej szatni, w której siłą rzeczy musiała się przebrać. I nie tylko ona. Pozostałe dziewczyny, znając już jej upodobania unikały jej, jak ognia. Szczególnie Chizuru, która chyba wolałaby się przebierać na środku korytarza, niż w obecności diabelskiej białowłosej.

Lekcja właściwa. Podczas, gdy chłopacy grali w bejsbol, u dziewczyn zorganizowano zawody. Bieg na tysiąc metrów. Po rozgrzewce rozpoczęto część właściwą. Wyścigi organizowano w trójkach. Nie ma sensu się rozgadywać nad każdym z nich, najważniejszy był ten ostatni. Przedstawmy może zawodniczki. Zaczynając od wewnętrznej: Kuneida Ryō, dziewczyna o długich, czarnych włosach, szkolna medalistka w biegach sprinterskich, jednak nie znaczy to, że radzi sobie gorzej na dłuższych dystansach. Pośrodku Arisawa Tatsuki, która co prawda mistrzostwa zdobywa w innej dziedzinie sportu, ale dzięki temu ma bardzo dobrą kondycję, która i w biegach się przyda. Jak na razie same gwiazdy. Trzecia osoba, która się z nimi ściga ma nie lada wyzwanie, jeśli liczy na zwycięstwo, a jest to… Shichi.

– Naprawdę muszę biegać? Jakoś nie lubię biegać. To męczące i w ogóle.

Była raczej średnio z tych zawodów zadowolona.

– To co tu właściwie robisz? - odezwała się Ryō

– Przecież chcesz być superbohaterką, prawda? - Tatsuki starała się ją zmotywować - Musisz nauczyć się szybko biegać, jeśli chcesz ścigać złoczyńców.

Brzmiało to idiotycznie, ale najwyraźniej to na nią poskutkowało.

– Czyli bieganie pozwoli mi być superbohaterką? - spytała z błyskiem w oczach

– Jasne, dzięki temu będziesz mieć lepszą kondycję.

– Dobra! No to dam z siebie wszystko!

– Na miejsca!

Wyścig już się rozpoczynał. Nauczyciel przygotował gwizdek, by dać sygnał do startu.

Ryō i Tatsuki przybrały odpowiednią pozycję. Shichi również, choć z lekkim opóźnieniem.

– Nie powinnaś jej chyba tak nakręcać. - odrzekła Kuneida

– Każdy zasługuje na szansę, nie?

Chyba nikt nie wierzył w to, że srebrnowłosa ma jakieś szanse. Nie mieli pojęcia, że ma asa w rękawie…

– Dobrze, Niki! Pokażmy na co nas stać!

– Gotowi… Start!

Rozległ się gwizdek. Dziewczyny wystartowały, choć w przypadku Shichi nie można tego tak nazwać. Ona po prostu wystrzeliła, niczym pocisk. Natychmiast wyprzedziła rywalki, pędząc z prędkością, która wydawała się nierealna. Najlepszym porównaniem będzie fakt, iż gdy pozostałe dziewczyny były w połowie okrążenia (a były trzy) srebrnowłosa właśnie zaczynała drugie. Nie uszło to niczyjej uwadze. Chłopacy nawet przerwali grę, przyglądając się temu wyczynowi, przecierając oczy ze zdumienia. Nie minęły nawet dwie minuty (dosłownie!) a dziewczyna była już na mecie. Zdaje się, że rekord świata poszedł właśnie w diabły. Gdy Shichi skończyła bieg, wyhamowała z piskiem butów. Wszyscy patrzeli na nią zszokowani. A ona nawet nie wyglądała na zdyszaną. Stała sobie tam, gdzie się zatrzymała, nie ruszając nawet palcem, zupełnie jak zamrożona. Po dłuższej chwili dołączyły do niej Tatsuki i Ryō, znacznie bardziej wycieńczone.

– I ty… - Kuneida starała się złapać oddech - Niby nie lubisz… biegać?

– Tak. - odparła głosem robota - Zmęczyłam się.

Po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie padła na ziemię. Dziewczyny natychmiast rzuciły się na pomoc. Wszyscy pozostali nieco się zmartwili. Jednak nagle Shichi się obudziła.

– Jak w kursie pierwszej pomocy. Będziecie robić usta-usta?

Natychmiast się cofnęły, przestraszone samą myślą o tym. Z kolei chłopaków bardzo to rozbawiło, to jest tych, którzy się już otrząsnęli z poprzedniego szoku. Jedną z tych osób był chociażby Ichigo.

– Ale trzeba przyznać, że biegać potrafi.

Skierował te słowa do stojącego obok Ishidy, który wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego.

– Tak… Znam chyba tylko jedną osobę, która jest aż tak szybka…

W tym momencie spojrzał na rozbawionego Eliana, śmiejącego się z całej sytuacji razem z pozostałymi…

Lekcje dobiegły końca. Wszyscy przebrali się z powrotem i skierowali się do swych domów. Prawie wszyscy.

Ulicami Karakury szedł Ishida Uryū. Zachowywał się nieco dziwnie, jakby kogoś śledził. Skupiał swój wzrok na jednej jedynej osobie. W tym tłumie nie dało się ustalić, o kogo mu dokładnie chodziło. Ważne, że on wiedział.

Osoba ta przeciągnęła go przez niemal całe miasto. Trwało to dobre dwie godziny, zapadł już zmierzch. W końcu tajemnicza postać skręciła w ślepą uliczkę. Ishida skrył się za rogiem, obserwując jej poczynania. Postać rozejrzała się wokoło. Nie zauważył, że nie jest sama. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielkich rozmiarów kryształowy dysk. Przedmiot zaczął świecić się na fioletowo. Zdecydowanie nie był to wynalazek z tego świata. To dla Ishidy był wystarczający dowód…

– Wiedziałem, że jest coś z tobą nie tak. - ujawnił się - Czyli to ty jesteś…

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Nagle poczuł chłód stali, wbijające się w jego serce pięć długich, wąskich ostrzy. To właśnie ta postać, którą śledził go zaatakowała. Nie widział, czym go zraniła. Jego wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać. Powoli tracił przytomność. Postać wysunęła ostrza z ran, pozwalając Uryū swobodnie upaść na ziemię.

– Wybacz. - odezwał się kobiecy głos - Nikt nie może poznać mojej tożsamości. Nii-sama zaufał mi i nie mogę go zawieść.

Ishida odpłynął.

* * *

Następnego dnia w Liceum Karakura. Orihime pędziła przez korytarz ile sił w nogach.

– Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!

Ichigo i Rukia szli akurat korytarzem. Zatrzymali się, słysząc Inoue. Zaniepokoili się, gdyż mina dziewczyny świadczyła, że stało się coś poważnego.

– Coś nie tak? - spytał chłopak

Orihime odpowiedziała dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy już złapała oddech.

– I… Ishida-kun! Jest w szpitalu! Ciężko ranny!

Ta wiadomość była wstrząsająca. Na chwilę nikt nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nawet słowa.

– Jesteś… - zaczął Ichigo po minucie - Jesteś pewna?

– Tak. - odpowiedziała Inoue - Spotkałam po drodze jego ojca. Opowiedział mi o wszystkim.

– Wiesz dokładnie, co mu się stało? - zapytała Rukia

– Nie, tego mi nie powiedział.

– Ja wam mogę to powiedzieć.

Tuż za Orihime pojawił się Elian. Minę miał wyjątkowo poważną, jak rzadko kiedy.

– Byłem u niego w szpitalu. Jest nieprzytomny i stan ten utrzyma się jeszcze nawet przez kilka tygodni.

– Co się z nim stało? - zapytała Inoue, coraz bardziej tym wszystkim przejęta

Chłopak spojrzał na Kuchiki porozumiewawczo.

– Muszę wam to mówić?

Szybko domyśliła się, co miał na myśli.

– Raashí.

– Wychwyciłem jego Reiatsu na moment, właśnie w chwili ataku. Jestem absolutnie pewien, że Uryū zaatakował nasz kret.

– Tylko czemu Ishida-kun? - zapytała Orihime

– Nie chciałbym przerywać, ale mam pytanie? - wtrącił nagle Ichigo - Na pewno powinniśmy rozmawiać o takich rzeczach na korytarzu?

– O to się nie martw. - uspokoił go Elian - W okolicy nie ma nikogo innego prócz nas. Wszyscy są w tej chwili w salach.

– O czym gadacie?

Wszyscy aż podskoczyli z wrażenia, słysząc ten głos. Nie wszyscy byli w salach... Na plecach chłopaka radośnie wisiała sobie Shichi, wyraźnie zaciekawiona ich rozmową.

– Skąd ta konspiracja? Ukrywacie coś przede mną? Może jesteście tajnymi agentami? Super, ja też mogę być agentką?

– Shichi… - przerwał jej nagle Elian

– Tak?

– Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem o włażeniu na plecy? - ton głosu świadczył, iż niewiele mu brakuje do wybuchu

– Nie. - odparła stanowczo dziewczyna

To już całkowicie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Wytrzymał tylko chwilę.

– PRZESTAŃ NA MNIE WSKAKIWAĆ, DO CHOLERY!

Zeskoczyła mu z pleców. Nie wystraszyła się, co to, to nie. Zrobiła to raczej, bo miała taki kaprys, nic więcej.

– Aleś ty drażliwy, Onii-chan. - odparła - Co ci to przeszkadza? Przecież jestem bardzo lekka.

– Wcale nie…

– Chyba, że uważasz inaczej.

To go trochę zbiło z pantałyku.

– A… Co to ma w tej chwili…

– Informuję cię więc, że nie wypada mówić kobiecie, że jest ciężka, pod groźbą utraty zdrowia bądź życia, a także, co jeszcze ważniejsze, bo to bardzo niegrzecznie.

Brzmiała w tej chwili jak nauczyciel tłumaczący uczniowi bardzo ważne zagadnienie. Całkowicie zgasiło to Eliana. Stał przez chwilę z klasycznym karpikiem na twarzy. Po chwili się otrząsnął i postanowił się oddalić.

– Ja spasuję.

Po czym ruszył w głąb korytarza, mocno wkurzony.

– To do zobaczenia później! - pomachała mu na pożegnanie - To o czym gadacie?

– Ishida-kun jest w szpitalu! - wypaliła bez zastanowienia Inoue

– I-shi… - Shichi zdaje się nie wiedziała, o kim mowa - Który to?

– Ten w okularach. - wyjaśnił Ichigo

– No tak, racja! - nagle ją olśniło

Krótka przerwa.

– I co z nim?

– Już mówiliśmy. - odpowiedziała Rukia - Jest w szpitalu.

– W szpitalu?

– Tak.

Znów krótka przerwa.

– I to źle?

Wszystkim w tym momencie ręce opadły. Czy Shichi naprawdę jest taka niekumata?

– Tak, to źle. - zaczęła tłumaczyć Kuchiki - Widzisz, kiedy ktoś jest w szpitalu, to znaczy że jest chory. A bycie chorym jest złe, prawda?

Dziewczyna rozmyślała nad tym, co właśnie usłyszała, jakby był to niewyobrażalnie skomplikowany problem natury filozoficznej.

– Tak… Tak to chyba działa. - w końcu zrozumiała

W tym momencie uśmiechnęła się, jak najszerzej tylko mogła.

– To ja mu życzę powrotu do zdrowia, okej? Pójdę już do klasy. Do następnej przerwy!

Shichi skierowała się w stronę sali. Pozostali zbierali właśnie swoje szczęki z podłogi.

– Jakim cudem ona jest w liceum? - zapytał Ichigo

Lekcje trwały w najlepsze. Jednak problem Ishidy sprawiał, że nie wszyscy potrafili się na nich skupić. Szczególnie Elian, który najwyraźniej postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by rozwiązać tę sprawę. Gdy wszystkie zajęcie dobiegły końca chłopak szybko opuścił teren szkoły, by przejść się z tym problemem.

– Cwaniaczek skutecznie zaciera ślady. - mówił do siebie - Zanim Ishida odzyska przytomność, minie nawet kilka tygodni. Przez ten czas skubaniec zdąży wykonać swoją misję, jaka by ona nie była. Cóż, może Urahara będzie coś więcej na ten temat wiedzieć.

– Jaki Urahara?

Ten głos stał się dla niego zmorą. Poczuł coś na plecach. Shichi znowu na niego wskoczyła. Na reakcję ze strony Eliana nie trzeba było długo czekać.

– SHI…

– Dobra, dobra, już schodzę.

I faktycznie to zrobiła, ku jego zdziwieniu, które nie trwało długo, bo chłopak kontynuował swój spacer. Dziewczyna natychmiast ruszyła za nim.

– A dokąd idziesz? - zapytała

– Donikąd. - burknął

– A to świetnie. Ja też tam właśnie idę. To chodźmy razem.

Elian nie miał pojęcia jak ma na to odpowiedzieć.

– Mogę chociaż wiedzieć, czemu cały czas za mną łazisz?

– Bo jesteś fajowy, Onii-chan. A bracia powinni opiekować się swoimi młodszymi siostrzyczkami.

– Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie jestem twoim braciszkiem?

– Ale możesz. - i znów ten uśmiech - Będziemy razem chodzić do szkoły, razem z niej wracać, rozmawiać o różnych zabawnych rzeczach, bawić się. Ja będę robić głupie rzeczy, ty mnie będziesz za to opieprzać. No wiesz, to co zwykle robią brat i siostra.

Te słowa zaszokowały chłopaka. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś takiego, szczególnie od wiecznie beztroskiej, nie przejmującej się niczym i nikim Shichi. Czyżby to dlatego cały czas za nim łaziła? Potrzebowała właśnie osoby, która będzie dla niej niczym brat?

Nie potrafił na to odpowiedzieć.

– To jak będzie?

Elianowi jedyne, co przyszło do głowy, to zastosować zaprzeczenie. Udawał, że wcale go to nie rusza. Odwrócił się na pięcie poszedł w swoją stronę.

– A rób co chcesz.

I odszedł. Dziewczyna przez chwilę stała w miejscu. Nie ruszała jej ta oschłość.

– Dobra!

Znów ruszyła razem z nim, ku jego niepocieszeniu. Już nawet nie chodziło mu o to, że to zakrawa na nagabywanie. Miał zamiar wyjaśnić kilka spraw z Kisuke. Wolał, żeby jej przy tym nie było, w końcu jej to nie dotyczy.

Nie zdołał się jednak jej pozbyć, więc i tak udał się do sklepu Urahary w nadziei, że pomogą mu jakoś ją odesłać.

– Ooo… Chcesz mi kupić jakieś cukierki?

Chłopak z początku nie zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Zdążył już zapomnieć, że Kisuke działa pod przykrywką sklepu wielobranżowego.

– T… Tak, jasne. Lubisz słodycze, prawda?

– Uwielbiam!

Shichi wydawała się bardzo podekscytowana. Elian miał zamiar to wykorzystać.

– To chodź, kupimy sobie coś słodkiego.

Miał nadzieję, że uda się ją tym zająć, dzięki czemu kupi sobie dość czasu, by pogadać ze sklepikarzem.

Weszli do sklepu. Od razu przy wejściu czekał na nich Tessai.

– Elian-dono, dobrze że jesteś. Szef chce z tobą…

– AAALE WIELKI FACET!

Tessai dopiero teraz zauważył, kto towarzyszy chłopakowi.

– A co tutaj robisz, dziewczynko? - zapytał ją

– Hej! Tylko nie dziewczynko! - Shichi najwyraźniej zdenerwowało nazywanie ją w ten sposób - To, że jestem niska nie znaczy, że muszę być DZIEWCZYNKĄ! Mogę być nawet starsza od ciebie, a mój wzrost nie ma tu nic do rzeczy!

Ten nagły wybuch nagle zaskoczyła zarówno Tessaia, jak i Eliana.

– N… No, cóż… - w tym momencie się skłonił - Przepraszam za…

– Ależ nic się nie stało. - bez ostrzeżenia zmieniła podejście, znów stając się wesoła i beztroska - To jak się nazywasz, Panie Duży?

– E… - mężczyzna nie zdążył przywyknąć do tej nagłej zmiany zachowania

– E? Dość dziwne imię. Ale przynajmniej łatwo zapamiętać…

– Nazywa się Tessai. - Elian postanowił przyjść mu z pomocą - Prowadzi sklep.

– Ale przecież mówił, że nazywa się E.

– Tak, ale wszyscy mówią na niego Tessai, więc coś w tym musi być, co nie?

– No dobrze… - znów skierowała się w stronę mężczyzny - A ja mam na imię Shichi, miło poznać.

– Shichi? Masz dość dziwne imię.

– Dziwne? - znów się naburmuszyła - Niby dlaczego moje imię ma być dziwne? Może to twoje imię jest…

– A tak w ogóle… - Elian postanowił szybko jej przerwać, nie przedłużając tego cyrku - Mówiłeś, że szef chce się ze mną widzieć?

– To ty znasz tu szefa, Onii-chan? - spytała zaskoczona

– Tak, i mam z nim kilka ważnych spraw do omówienia. - odpowiedział chłopak - Wiesz, interesy, te sprawy. Same nudy, więc ty tu zaczekaj, ja zaraz przyjdę.

– A mogę sobie coś kupić?

– Jasne, bierz co chcesz, w końcu znam tutaj szefa.

W tym momencie dziewczyna zainteresowała się asortymentem sklepu, a Elian wziął Tessaia na stronę.

– Dopilnuj, żeby nie weszła na tyły, jasne. Za wszelką cenę, jasne. Nawet jak zechce bawić się w dom.

– Kim ona właściwie…

– Chodzi ze mną do klasy, na przerwy, do sklepu… Wszędzie za mną chodzi. Ty jej przypilnuj, ja pogadam z Uraharą.

– Co to jest?

Shichi wzięła torebkę żelków. Bezceremonialnie je otworzyła i wyciągnęła jedną na spróbowanie. Żelka natychmiast zniknęła pomiędzy jej szczękami.

– Pychotka!

W tym momencie wpakowała sobie do ust wszystkie żelki, jakie były w torebce. Naraz. Tessai widząc to już miał zainterweniować, jednak Elian szybko go powstrzymał.

– Za wszelkie szkody zapłacę. Powodzenia.

I ruszył na tyły sklepu, pozostawiając go ze srebrnowłosą. Mężczyzna nie posiadał się z radości.

– Ahage-san, dobrze że jesteś. - odrzekł Kisuke

Mężczyzna czekał na niego w salonie. Chłopak usiadł przy stoliku, naprzeciw niego.

– Zakładam, że chcesz porozmawiać o wczorajszych wydarzeniach, racja?

– Jasne, że tak. - odparł Elian - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co dokładnie stało się z Ishidą?

– Niestety muszę cię zmartwić. Obawiam się, że na ten temat wiem to samo, co ty, jeśli nie mniej. Pewnie ty również o ten atak podejrzewasz Raashí, jednak w tej chwili możemy być pewni tylko tego.

– Czyli znów znajdujemy się w sytuacji, w której nic nie wiemy o wrogu, zaś on o nas wszystko. - podsumował

– Niestety chyba masz…

Mężczyzna urwał nagle, słysząc jakieś zamieszanie.

– Co to za hałasy?

Rzeczone dochodziły ze sklepu. Elian wiedział już, co znaczą te hałasy. Miał jednak nadzieję, że się myli. Jakże szybko jego nadzieje zniknęły, gdy drzwi do salonu otworzyły się.

– A tutaj co jest?

Do środka weszła Shichi, u której ciekawość zawsze brała górę nad rozsądkiem. Tessai był tuż za nią, próbując ją powstrzymać.

– TAM NIE WOLNO!

Zaszarżował w jej stronę. Gdy był tuż przy dziewczynie, ta zwyczajnie zeszła mu z drogi. Efekt tego był taki, że mężczyzna nie zdążył wyhamować i władował się prosto na Eliana. Srebrnowłosa specjalnie się tym nie zainteresowała. Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby ją zainteresować.

– Przepraszam. - odezwał się Kisuke - Kim jesteś, dziewczynko?

Urahara wyglądał na zainteresowanego. Shichi z kolei się nim w ogóle nie przejmowała. Bardziej ciekawił ją przygnieciony Tessaiem chłopak.

– O, tu jesteś, Onii-chan.

– To twoja siostra, Ahage-san? - sklepikarza coraz bardziej intrygowała ta sytuacja

– Wcale że nie! - wrzasnął chłopak

– Hej, nie musiałeś tego tak dobitnie mówić. - dziewczyna zwróciła mu uwagę - To niemiłe. Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu jesteś taki złośliwy, ONII-CHAN.

To ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała nader dobitnie, z pewną dozą złośliwości. Nagle znalazła coś, co znów wzbudziło w niej zaciekawienie. Mianowicie kolejne drzwi.

– A tam co jest?

Natychmiast ruszyła, żeby to sprawdzić.

– Ej, nie wolno ci tam…

Elian próbował się wygramolić spod mężczyzny, który albo był nieprzytomny, albo po prostu przysnął. Urahara tymczasem pozostawał na pozycji biernego obserwatora.

– Nic z tym nie zrobisz? - spytał go

– Nie, dlaczego? - odpowiedział - Jestem ciekaw, jak się to potoczy.

Shichi otworzyła kolejne drzwi. Te prowadziły na korytarz, który z kolei prowadził do pozostałych pomieszczeń.

– Rany, ile tu pokoi! - była tym faktem zaskoczona - Można by się tu bawić w chowanego.

Odwróciła się w stronę Eliana.

– Co ty na to, Onii-chan? Zagramy?

Chłopak cały czas starał się wydostać spod mężczyzny i szybko ją powstrzymać.

– Okej, to ty szukasz. - nie przejęła się brakiem odpowiedzi - Licz do stu.

Skierowała się ponownie w stronę korytarza, celem poszukania kryjówki. Jednak zatrzymała się tuż na progu. Jej twarz natrafiła na coś miękkiego. Natychmiast się zorientowała, co to takiego. Może właśnie z tego powodu zamarła…

– Co tutaj się wyprawia? - rozległ się głos

W drzwiach stała Yoruichi, zwabiona całym tym zamieszaniem. A Shichi właśnie wtulała swoją twarz w jej piersi. Z początku tego nie zauważyła, jednak ten stan nie trwał wiecznie.

Kobieta spojrzała na dziewczynę.

– Mogłabyś zabrać twarz z mojej doliny?

Ton jej głosu nie wskazywał na to, żeby była zła. Wręcz przeciwnie, mówiła to z absolutnym spokojem w głosie, może nawet rozbawieniem. W ogóle nie przejmowała się tym, że ktoś przytulał się do jej biustu. Chyba właśnie to sprawiło, że Shichi była tak zszokowana. Pewnie najczęściej spotykała się z odwrotną reakcją.

Dziewczyna posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Cofnęła się o dwa kroki i podniosła głowę, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się kobiecie. Jej widok dosłownie pozbawił ją tchu. Oto miała przed swoimi oczyma prawdziwą królową, uosobienie ideału kobiety. Silną, lecz łagodną. Potężną, choć pełną wdzięku. Shichi nie mogła przestać wpatrywać się w jej złote oczy, pełne ciepła i radości. Jej promienny uśmiech był niczym jutrzenka na niebie, pierwszy promyk słońca oświetlający cały jej świat. Gdy tylko ją ujrzała, wiedziała że pójdzie za nią wszędzie, choćby i w ognie piekielne…

– Cześć. - odparła nagle Yoruichi, wyrywając ją z transu - Jak masz na imię?

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć.

– E…

– Naprawdę? Masz bardzo krótkie imię, E. - kobieta obróciła to w żart - To może…

– Yoruichi-sama?!

Elian, gdy tylko ją zobaczył nagle zdobył siłę, by wręcz wyskoczyć spod Tessaia. Najpewniej chodziło o to, że leżąc pod nim wyglądał dość głupio. A przecież nie chciał wyglądać głupio w jej obecności!

– No proszę, Elian. E jest z tobą?

– Nazywa się Shichi. - wyjaśnił chłopak - I tak, niestety jest ze mną.

– Shichi? - ponownie skupiła się na dziewczynie - Ciekawe imię. Niech zgadnę, pewnie lubisz liczbę siedem, co?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała od razu, wciąż wpatrzona w Yoruichi jak w obrazek. Pytanie dotarło do niej po dłuższej chwili.

– Jasne! - Shichi uśmiechnęła się, jak najszerzej mogła - Uwielbiam siódemki! Wszystko co ma siedem jest fajne. Siedem cudów świata, siedem dni w tygodniu…

– Siedem grzechów głównych. - mruknął Elian

– A tak w ogóle to co to było za zamieszanie? - kobieta spytała go - Zawsze musisz robić tyle hałasu?

– Prawda? - odezwała się Shichi - Onii-chan jest bardzo hałaśliwy.

– Ha! Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić.

Dogadywały się całkiem nieźle, ku zaniepokojeniu chłopaka. Dobrze znał wariackie pomysły Yoruichi, więc bał się, co dopiero będzie, gdy utworzą wspólny front…

Kobieta zdaje się dostrzegła jego wyraz twarzy.

– Shichi.

– Tak? - dziewczyna znów się ożywiła

– Mam z Elianem do obgadania parę spraw, na osobności. Mogłabyś zaczekać na zewnątrz? Obiecuję, że później ci go oddam.

W odpowiedzi Shichi stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała.

– Tak jest!

Odmaszerowała, ku zdziwieniu chłopaka. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Shichi jest zdolna do wykonywania jakichkolwiek poleceń. Yoruichi z kolei była w dużo lepszym humorze.

– Strasznie szybki jesteś, Elian. Już znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę?

Chłopak natychmiast się zjeżył. Na samą myśl o tym rozsierdził się wyjątkowo, przez chwilę nie był w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić.

– ONA… NIE JEST… MOJĄ…

– Opanuj się, tylko żartowałam.

– To wcale nie było śmieszne!

– Nieważne, zostawmy to. - Yoruichi postanowiła zmienić ten nieco drażliwy temat - Zakładam, że przyszedłeś tu w sprawie Ishidy.

– Tak. - uspokoił się nieco - Z tym, że znowu nie wiemy, co się wokół nas dzieje. Raashí zawsze są o trzy kroki przed nami, obserwują nas, wiedzą dokładnie, co…

Nagle umilkł. Elianowi przyszło właśnie coś do głowy. Przysiadł i starał się ułożyć to sobie w głowie. Nie odzywał się przed dłuższy czas. W końcu ta cisza stała się niezręczna.

– Wymyśliłeś coś? - zapytała kobieta

Nie odpowiedział od razu, sam nie znał jeszcze odpowiedzi. Odezwał się dopiero po minucie.

– Ishida nie jest zbyt rozrywkowym typem. Mówi nie więcej niż trzeba, a rzadko się zdarza, by uznał to za konieczne. Jest takim wilkiem samotnikiem. Wszystkie swoje myśli zachowuje wyłącznie dla siebie, jeśli ma jakiś problem nie ma co liczyć, że poprosi kogoś o pomoc. Zechce rozwiązać go sam.

– Do czego zmierzasz, Ahage-san? - odezwał się Kisuke, dotychczas jakby nieobecny

– Możliwe, że odkrył coś, o czym nie wiedzą inni. Możliwe, że udało mu się dowiedzieć, kim jest nasz kret Raashí…

– Więc dlatego się go pozbył. - dokończyła Yoruichi - Żeby go nie sypnął.

– Na to wygląda.

– Pozostaje pytanie, co robić dalej. - odezwał się Urahara - Niestety wydaje mi się, iż w tym momencie niewiele możemy zdziałać.

– Znów pozostaje czekać na ruch przeciwnika. - dodała kobieta - A tymczasem… Elian, dobrze będzie, jeśli będziesz spędzać nieco więcej czasu z Shichi.

– Że… - chłopak już miał polemizować

– Ona jest jakaś… inna. Mam wrażenie, że coś ukrywa… Może to dotyczy nawet Raashí, a jeśli nie, to i tak może być to warte uwagi.

Tego Elian się nie spodziewał. Shichi miałaby coś wiedzieć?

– Skąd ten pomysł?

– Tak mi mówi kobieca intuicja. Zaufaj mi.

– No dobrze, a…

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaczniesz od zaraz. Jeśli faktycznie wie coś o Raashí, może być w niebezpieczeństwie, tak jak Ishida.

– W niebezpieczeństwie…

Trochę to trwało, zanim znaczenie tych słów dotarło do chłopaka. Nagle się zerwał i bez słowa wybiegł na zewnątrz.

– Jesteś pewna, że Shichi-san posiada jakieś informacje? - odparł Urahara

– Widziałam to w jej oczach. - odpowiedział Yoruichi - Dezorientacja, niepokój, może nawet strach. Nie jestem pewna, czy właśnie o to chodzi. Wiem na pewno, że skrywa jakąś tajemnicę.

* * *

Elian jak tylko wyszedł ze sklepu od razu napotkał Shichi. Ta z uśmiechem na niego czekała.

– Wracamy już, Onii-chan?

– T… tak… Chodźmy.

Ruszył przed siebie, dziewczyna poszła za nim. Chłopak rozmyślał nad tym, co powiedziała Yoruichi. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć w to, że Shichi naprawdę miałaby wiedzieć cokolwiek na temat Raashí. No bo skąd? Jego rozmyślania nie trwały jednak zbyt długo.

– Kim jest ta piękna pani?

Z początku nie wiedział, kogo miała na myśli. Przyszła mu do głowy tylko jedna osoba.

– Mówisz o Yoruichi-san?

– Tak ma na imię? Ach… Tak cudownie brzmi!

– Widzę, że ją polubiłaś…

– Polubiłam? Mało powiedziane! Wiem, że gdzieś w gwiazdach zapisane było, że się spotkamy. Odkąd ją ujrzałam po raz pierwszy, stała się moją królową. Jej zniewalające oczy sprawiły, że jestem na każde jej skinienie, gotowa poruszyć dla niej niebo i ziemię, byle tylko móc jeszcze raz ujrzeć uśmiech na jej twarzy…

Taka reakcja dla Eliana wydawała się co najmniej nietypowa.

– Wiesz, to brzmi trochę, jakbyś się w niej zakochała.

– No i co z tego? Żyjemy po to, by kochać. Nie można stawać na drodze miłości!

– Dobra… Spasuję.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Bardzo krótką chwilę.

– Skąd się w ogóle znacie?

– Cóż, przez dłuższy czas była… jest moją… mentorką.

– Poważnie? - Shichi wyraźnie to zaintrygowało - Uczyła cię?

– Tak. Wielu przydatnych rzeczy.

– Myślisz, że mnie też by mogła uczyć?

– Cóż, jeśli się zgodzi…

Dziewczynie aż oczy rozbłysły na samą myśl, że mogłaby stać się nową uczennicą swojej nowej królowej. Pogrążyła się w swoich myślach, zastanawiając się nad tą przepiękna dla niej wizją. Z kolei Elian również się zamyślił, przypominając sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone z kobietą. Tak, Yoruichi była dla niego mentorką, pomogła odnaleźć się w nowym świecie, jakim był świat duchów. Chroniła go przed Raashí, gdy ci po raz pierwszy raz się pojawili, gdy go ścigali. Nauczyła go, jak z nimi walczyć. Wspierała go w każdej trudnej sytuacji, z której nie mógł znaleźć wyjścia. Udowodniła mu, że pomimo wszystkiego, co w życiu go spotkało nadal ma szanse na normalne życie. Szczęśliwe życie…

– Coś taki ponury?

Głos Shichi natychmiast wyrwał go z zamyślenia. W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyna znowu wskoczyła mu na plecy. Elian już miał wybuchnąć, jak to zawsze robi w takiej sytuacji. Jednak się powstrzymał. Już miała z niego schodzić, gdy chłopak w końcu się odezwał:

– Albo siedź tam, jak musisz.

I szedł dalej, ze srebrnowłosą na swoich plecach, którą bardzo uradowało to stwierdzenie.

– Miło, że pozwalasz mi wskakiwać ci na barana, Onii-chan.

– Aha…

Nagle Shichi zrobiła się jakby bardziej poważna. Jej wieczny uśmiech zniknął, zakryty melancholią.

– Już dawno nikt nie był dla mnie miły…

Eliana zaskoczyła taka nagła zmiana nastawienia.

– Czemu?

– Wszyscy uważają mnie za dziwaczkę. Nie lubią mnie, bo jestem inna.

– To chyba nic złego w byciu innym…

– Wcale nie! - wybuchła nagle

– Ależ tak, każdy jest przecież inny, i to właśnie…

– Gdyby ludzie byli tacy sami, rozumieliby się nawzajem! Nie byłoby tylu nieporozumień! Na świecie panowałby pokój! A przecież o to właśnie chodzi, prawda?! Gdy ktoś jest inny nie potrafi zrozumieć ludzi, a oni jego! Nie chcę być inna! Odmienność jest zła, nie chcę!

Ten nagły wybuch kompletnie zszokował Eliana. Nie spodziewał się, że Shichi może chować w sercu taką urazę. Taką samą, jak niegdyś on sam…

– Kiedy byłam jeszcze mała… - kontynuowała dziewczyna - Spotkałam pewnego pana. Zapytał mnie o drogę, powiedział, że spieszy się na rozmowę o pracę. Był bardzo miły. Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, on też lubił cukierki, jak ja. Mogliśmy godzinami dyskutować o krówkach, miętówkach, landrynkach. W końcu rozstaliśmy się, ja poszłam do szkoły, on w swoją stronę. Następnego dnia znowu go spotkałam. Znów biegł w tym samym kierunku. Rozpoznał mnie. Znów rozmawialiśmy. Robiliśmy tak każdego dnia. Nie myślałam, że jest w nim coś dziwnego.

Chłopak nie spodziewał się takiej wylewności ze strony dziewczyny. Nie przerywał jej, słuchał jej bardzo uważnie.

– Pewnego razu chciałam go przedstawić przyjaciółkom. Wiedziałam, że również go polubią. I spotkałyśmy go, znów był w tym samym miejscu. Przedstawiłam go, ale… Nie widziały go. Rozglądały się, szukały go, a on cały czas stał przed nimi. W końcu sobie poszły. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodzi.

Szli dalej ulicami Karakury. Nadszedł wieczór, więc nie napotkali na swojej drodze wielu osób. Mogli swobodnie rozmawiać.

– Kiedy jutro spotkałyśmy się znów przestały zwracać na mnie uwagę. Traktowały mnie jak powietrze. Nie tylko one, ale i inne dzieciaki z okolicy. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i zapytałam je, o co im chodzi. I powiedziały…

Shichi urwała. Nie potrafiła powtórzyć tych słów. Chłopak nie odzywał się, czekając na jej reakcję. W końcu dziewczyna zebrała się w sobie.

– Powiedziały… Że z takimi odmieńcami, jak ja się nie zadają.

Elian doskonale wiedział, co czuła Shichi. On również się wyróżniał, jeszcze jako człowiek jego zachowanie było zgoła odmienne od innych dzieciaków z prywatnych szkół. Nie był tak snobistyczny, nie uważał że pieniądze to jedyne istniejące dobro, za które można kupić wszystko. Wręcz przeciwnie, w żaden sposób nie był materialistą, nie odnosił się też do innych z wyższością, nie uważał, że musi być lepszy od wszystkich, jak twierdzili pozostali. Dlatego właśnie inni uznawali go za odmieńca. Tak, gdy w końcu przekonał się o fałszywości swoich „przyjaciół" usłyszał od nich te same słowa, co Shichi.

Dziewczyna mówiła dalej.

– Nie mogłam od tego uciec. Mieszkałam w wielu miejscach, wszędzie poznawałam nowych przyjaciół. Ale na każdym kroku spotykałam tych ludzi, niewidzialnych dla innych. I za każdym razem to kończyło się tak samo. Wszyscy, których poznawałam w końcu się orientowali, że jestem… inna. Nie miałam już przyjaciół, nie mogłam ich już mieć. Wszyscy się ode mnie odwracali. Nawet gdy byłam starsza nikt… nie… Czemu? Czemu muszę być inna?! Dlaczego nikt nie dał mi wyboru?! Ja nie chcę być odmieńcem! Gdybym była taka, jak wszyscy, mogłabym być szczęśliwa! Ja chcę być szczęśliwa, po to się urodziłam! Dlaczego nie mogę w życiu zaznać szczęścia?!

Ostatnie słowa Shichi wymówiła niemal już płacząc. Elian słuchał jej słów, w końcu uznał jednak, że nadeszła jego kolej.

– Ludzie, których inni nie widzą, tak?

Dziewczyna jakby dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak wiele mu powiedziała. Wystraszyła się, że i on uzna ją za odmieńca.

– Faktycznie, nie jesteś do końca normalna, to trzeba przyznać.

Srebrnowłosa bała się, że mogła mieć rację, że i on odwróci się od niej, zresztą tak jak wszyscy pozostali.

Chłopak nagle się zatrzymał. Już myślała, że każe mu z niego zejść. Jednak…

– No i co z tego?

Tak ją to zaskoczyło, że sama ześlizgnęła się z jego pleców, stając na własnych nogach. Elian odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– Mówiłem ci, że to nic złego, być innym. Może nie do końca wszystko z tobą porządku, ale jeśli będziesz się tym aż tak przejmować, to raczej nie ma szans na zaznanie szczęścia, na którym tak ci zależy. Jeśli nie zaakceptujesz siebie, taką jaka jesteś, na pewno będzie ci ciężko w życiu. Nieważne, co inni o tobie mówią, liczy się to, co ty o sobie myślisz.

Trudno było jej uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jak i w znaczenie tych słów.

– Łatwo ci mówić! - znów wybuchła - Najłatwiej jest stać z boku i komentować! Tylko co wy niby o tym wiecie, co?! O tym, co przeżyłam?! Nic, absolutnie nic, nie musiałeś przeżywać tego, co ja nie wiesz, co to znaczy być odrzucona przez wszystkich, nie…

Nagle urwała. W tym momencie Elian przykucnął przed nią, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy. To sprawiło, że umilkła natychmiast.

– A chcesz się założyć? - odrzekł chłopak

Dziewczyna w jego oczach dostrzegła smutek, żal, urazę. Takie same jakie widziała, spoglądając w lustro…

Chłopak ponownie stanął prosto.

– Poza tym przeczysz samej sobie. W szkole nie wyglądałaś mi na osobę, która uważa, że nie jest w stanie zaznać szczęścia w życiu. Twój entuzjazm raczej mówi, że wciąż poszukujesz przyjaciół. Wygląda więc na to, że serce wciąż walczy. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: widzisz duchy, i co z tego? Każdy ma jakieś odchyłki od…

– Duchy?

Shichi wychwyciła to słowo-klucz.

– No duchy, a…

– Czyli ci wszyscy ludzie, których widzę, to są duchy?

– Jasne, nie wiedziałaś o tym? - chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony

– Nie, nigdy to mi nie przyszło…

W tym momencie dziewczyna skojarzyła jeszcze jeden fakt.

– Skąd ty właściwie wiesz, że to są duchy?

Chłopak w odpowiedzi obdarzył ją swoim słynnym, szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Z pierwszej ręki.

– Ty też je widzisz?

– A skąd miałbym jeszcze o tym wiedzieć? Poza tym jesteś w Karakurze, miejscu w którym takich osób, jak my jest od groma.

Shichi patrzyła na niego zszokowana, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

– Jest tu więcej…

– Idziemy dalej?

Chłopak wskazał na swoje plecy, dając znak, by dziewczyna znów na nie wskoczyła. Przez chwilę stała zapatrzona w niego. W końcu na jej twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech. Oczywiście wskoczyła na jego plecy, co było ostatecznym dowodem na to, że uwierzyła w jego słowa.

Ruszyli dalej przez miasto.

– Więc kumplujesz się z duchami, tak?

– Ano. Tu też mam kilku przyjaciół. Opowiadają mi różne historie, ja im też opowiadam, razem się śmiejemy, jeśli ktoś z nas powie coś śmiesznego.

– Niki też się do nich zalicza?

Tu Shichi aż się zachłysnęła powietrzem.

– Skąd ty wiesz o Niki? Przecież miała nikomu nie mówić! To miał być nasz sekret, myślałam…

– Opanuj się, Rukia nic mi nie mówiła.

Elian próbował ją uspokoić, jednak dziewczyna nie dała się przekonać.

– To niby skąd to wiesz?

– Mała rada: jeśli faktycznie to był sekret, to na przyszłość rozmawiajcie trochę ciszej, nie na cały korytarz.

Shichi nieco się zmieszała, słysząc to. Jednak trwało to zaledwie chwilę.

– Zaraz, czyli podsłuchiwałeś?

– A po co? - odparł chłopak, o dziwo w bardzo dobrym humorze - Przede mną nic się nie ukryje. Mam wzrok sokoła i uszy zająca.

W obliczu takiej argumentacji Shichi nie miała innego wyboru, jak się poddać.

– A więc? - spytał znów

Dziewczyna długo zastanawiała się, czy opowiedzieć mu o Niki. Nie była do końca pewna, czy może chłopakowi zaufać w tej kwestii. Cisza trwałą dobrą minutę. Nikt przez ten czas się nie odezwał, Elian również, nie chcąc na nią naciskać. W końcu jednak się przełamała.

– Niki jest kimś więcej. - rzekła - Nie jest duchem, jak pozostali. Jest ze mną cały czas, od zawsze, nawet w tej chwili. Nikt inny nie wie, że istnieje, to ją wyróżnia. Tylko ja mogę ją zobaczyć, usłyszeć, poczuć. Jest jakby moim aniołem stróżem. Pomaga, gdy robię coś źle, karci, gdy robię coś głupiego, pociesza, gdy jestem smutna i śmieje się razem ze mną, gdy jestem szczęśliwa. Z początku nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jest zawsze przy mnie, dopiero dzięki…

– _Cicho!_

Shichi nagle usłyszała czyjś głos. Nie od razu zorientowała się, do kogo należy. Dopiero fakt, iż Elian w ogóle nie zareagował, jakby tego nie usłyszał uświadomił ją, kto to był.

– Czemu przerwałaś? - spytał chłopak

Dziewczyna zeskoczyła mu z pleców. Było to dość zaskakujące…

– Stało się coś?

Stała przez chwilę z opuszczoną głową. Nagle ją podniosła, na jej twarzy znów gościł jej nieśmiertelny uśmiech.

– Tutaj się rozdzielamy, Onii-chan.

– Znaczy się… - Elian nie od razu pojął, o co jej chodzi - Mieszkasz gdzieś niedaleko?

– Tak, muszę już wracać, ciemno się zrobiło.

– Może cię odprowadzić…

– Nie ma potrzeby, poradzę sobie. Jestem już dużą dziewczynką.

Shichi o dziwo uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, co zdawało się powoli wykraczać poza granice anatomii. Chłopak już nie polemizował.

– No dobrze. To do zobaczenia jutro.

Skierował się w swoją stronę.

– Na razie, Onii-chan!

Dziewczyna nadal stała w miejscu, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Gdy odszedł już wystarczająco daleko jej uśmiech równie szybko jak się pojawił, tak zniknął.

– _Mało brakowało. Mogę wiedzieć, co ci odbiło?_

Znów ten głos. Srogi, pełen krytyki głos.

– Wybacz mi, Niki…

– _Wiesz, że nie powinnaś o mnie nawet wspominać._

– Wiem, przepraszam, ja…

– _Czemu nagle zrobiłaś się taka wylewna? Nigdy ci się to nie zdarzało. Co się stało?_

– To Onii-chan. Nie chciałam go oszukiwać. Lubię go i…

Nie zdołała dokończyć. Nie chciała mówić nic więcej.

– _Rozumiem cię, Shichi, wiesz o tym, że cię rozumiem._ \- głos Niki złagodniał - _Jednak ten chłopak przede wszystkim jest Çynegí, mieszańcem. I wrogiem. Zwłaszcza wrogiem._

– Ale…

– _Jak myślisz, co zrobiłby, gdyby się dowiedział o twojej misji?_

Nie odpowiedziała. Stała bezruchu przez dłuższą chwilę. Po chwili wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielki, mieniący się na fioletowo dysk.

– Onii-chan będzie zły, jeśli się dowie, kim jestem. - spojrzała w swoje odbicie w dysku

– _Tak, racja._

– Nii-sama również, jeśli nie wypełnię misji, prawda?

– _Niestety, twój umysł musi w tej chwili zapanować nad sercem._

– Zrozumiałam…

Fioletowy dysk zaczął błyszczeć coraz bardziej.

– Nie zawiodę Klanu, _Nii-sama_.

* * *

 _...już zbierają się chmury  
już szaleje ocean..._


	5. Szukając słońca

_...słychać pośród wód  
grzmot pierwszej błyskawicy  
rozbłyska niebo..._

* * *

 **Szukając słońca**

Kolejny zwyczajny dzień w Liceum Karakura. Przynajmniej tak by było, gdyby nie pewna osóbka…

– Mówisz poważnie?

Elian właśnie rozmawiał z Rukią, o rzeczach kompletnie niezwyczajnych. Chłopak właśnie opowiedział jej o podejrzeniach Yoruichi.

– Cóż, nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak uważa. - odparł - Powtórzę to jeszcze raz: Yoruichi-san uważa, że Shichi może coś wiedzieć na temat Raashí.

– Na pewno ma jakiś powód, by tak myśleć. A wiesz… - Kuchiki postanowiła zmienić temat - Zauważyłam ostatnio dziwną rzecz. Zacząłeś spędzać z nią dużo czasu. Nie twierdzę, że to źle, szczególnie w tej chwili, tylko… Myślałam, że jej nie cierpisz.

– Skąd ten pomysł? - Owszem, jest trochę wkurzająca, nawet bardzo, ponad wszelką miarę. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jest sympatyczną osóbką, co nie?

– O kim mowa?

Shichi dosłownie wyrosła pomiędzy nimi. Choć chłopaka specjalnie to nie zdziwiło, Rukia, mniej przyzwyczajona do takich zjawisk aż podskoczyła.

– No proszę, kogo tu mamy! - Elian zareagował nader pozytywnie na jej widok - Kopę lat, siódemeczko!

– E… Lat? - dziewczyna chyba nie zajarzyła - Przecież widzieliśmy się wczoraj.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście, pomyłka.

Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć jej tego powiedzonka. Wiedział, że jest to z góry skazane na porażkę.

– E… Cześć…

Rukia, jak tylko się otrząsnęła, uznała za stosowne się przywitać. Shichi jakby dopiero teraz ją zauważyła.

– O! Siemka, króliczku.

Tego absolutnie nie spodziewała się usłyszeć. Oczywiście nie cierpiała, gdy ktoś do niej tak mówi (szczególnie jedna osoba), jednak fakt, iż znienawidzone przezwisko wydobyło się właśnie z jej ust, był bardziej szokujący, niż irytujący. Z kolei Elian z trudem się powstrzymywał od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

– Mo… Możesz powtórzyć? - wykrztusiła w końcu z siebie Kuchiki

– To znaczy? - srebrnowłosa wydawała się nie mniej zaskoczona

– Jak mnie nazwałaś?

– Króliczkiem? Przecież lubisz, jak się tak do ciebie mówi, Onii-chan mi powiedział.

Aha! Wszystko zaczęło się układać w logiczną całość. Spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na Eliana, który nadal próbował się opanować.

– Shichi… - odparła głosem, oznaczającym kłopoty (dla chłopaka) - A co jeszcze Onii-chan o mnie mówił?

W tym momencie dziewczyna z uśmiechem na twarzy odparła:

– Że się w nim podkochujesz, tylko wciąż nie chcesz się do tego przyznać.

Wyglądała w tym momencie jak dziecko, oczekujące pochwały za swój dobry uczynek. Rukii jednak było teraz co innego w głowie. Dotyczyło Eliana i stu sposobów jego uśmiercenia. Ten już dawno wyczuł pismo nosem i rozpoczął taktyczny odwrót. Kuchiki w tym momencie zamierzała rzucić się za nim w pogoń. Już wykonała pierwszy krok…

– To prawda, że widzisz duchy?

To co powiedziała Shichi skutecznie jednak jej to wybiło z głowy, natychmiast się zatrzymała. Spojrzała na nią, jakby sama była duchem. To pytanie było absolutnie poważne, jej twarz nie była tak dziecinna, jak zawsze.

– C… Co to za pytanie?

– Onii-chan mi to powiedział.

Tu dziewczyna przeżyła kolejny szok.

„ _Co za kretyn! Co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby jej mówić o… Cholera, jak dużo jej zdradził?_ "

Jedyne co jej przyszło do głowy to zastosować zaprzeczenie.

– Skąd… ten pomysł? - przybrała najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, jaki tylko mogła - Duchy? Zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, o czym…

– Nieprawda! - wykrzyknęła nagle Shichi - Dobrze wiem, że ty też je widzisz!

– Ale naprawdę…

Miała zaprzeczać dalej, jednak właśnie zdała sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy, którą właśnie usłyszała.

– Też? Czyli że ty…

– Pewnie. Jak Onii-chan mi powiedział, pomyślałam, że razem nam będzie raźniej. On też widzi duchy. To już jest nas trzech.

Rukia poczuła pewną ulgę. Przez chwilę myślała po prostu, że Elian bezczelnie się wygadał, zdradził i swoją, i jej tożsamość. Jednak przeliczyła się, najwyraźniej uznał, że skoro widzi duchy, może wyjaśnić jej parę rzeczy. Tylko nie miała pojęcia, czemu powiedział dziewczynie, że ona również je widzi…

W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości mogła nawet spytać osobiście, bowiem ten właśnie w tej chwili zmaterializował się obok niej. Objął Rukię ramieniem, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– No właśnie, Shichi, jesteś wśród swoich. - odparł z entuzjazmem - Razem stanowimy zgraną i totalnie nawiedzoną paczkę…

Chłopak z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że złość jej już przeszła. Błąd! Kuchiki nagle przyładowała mu z całej siły w brzuch. Nawet on to poczuł. Zgiął się wpół, próbując jakoś złagodzić ból.

– Coś ty jej o mnie naopowiadał?! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna

– No co? - Elian udawał głupiego - Przecież lubisz króliczki, więc dla ciebie to chyba komplement. A to że widzisz duchy to też nie obraza…

– Nie o to mi przecież chodzi!

– A o co?

Rukia nie była w stanie powtórzyć tego, co usłyszała od Shichi na swój temat.

– A… Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię!

– Otóż właśnie nie wiem, tyle tego było…

Chłopak najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił, patrząc jak dziewczyna coraz bardziej się czerwieni na samą myśl, że ona z nim… Nie, nawet ja nie odważę się tego powtórzyć! Shichi tymczasem przyglądała się im zaciekawiona. Widocznie nie załapała, o co właściwie się kłócą.

Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję. O ile Rukia i Elian tego nie zauważyli, zajęci… czym innym, to reakcja siódemeczki już nie umknęła ich uwadze. Dziewczyna nagle rozpromieniła się.

– Super, wreszcie lekcja, na którą czekałam!

I popędziła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, pozostawiając ich. Widząc to oboje przestali się wykłócać. Zwyczajnie patrzyli, jak się oddala. Stali w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego jej to powiedziałeś? - zapytała Kuchiki

– Szczerze? - odparł chłopak - Bo jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Ona również jest inna, wyróżnia się. Jej odmienność nie spodobała się ludziom. No wiesz, widzenie duchów chyba nie spotyka się z powszechnym entuzjazmem. A sam wiem doskonale, jak ludzie potrafią traktować tych, którzy choć o milimetr odbiegają od normy.

– Tylko po co…

– Po co mówiłem jej o tobie? Nie chciałem, żeby czuła się osamotniona. Niech wie, że nie jest sama w swojej odmienności.

Przez moment znów w ciszy wpatrywali się w stronę, w którą pobiegła Shichi.

– W sumie miałbym do ciebie maleńką prośbę.

– Tak?

– Miło by było, jakby wiedziała, że ma tu kogoś, z kim może wspólnie cieszyć się życiem. I nie mówię tu tylko o sobie.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę. Ona po chwili również spojrzała na chłopaka, uzbrojonego w swój szeroki ponad wszelką miarę uśmiech.

– Bądź jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, zgoda? Jakiej nie miała jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Zasłużyła na to.

Zaskoczyła ją ta prośba. Nie spodziewała się, że Elianowi tak bardzo zależy na tej dziewczynie, na jej samopoczuciu, szczególnie że jeszcze wczoraj jej nie cierpiał. Jednak Rukia rozumiała to. W odpowiedzi odwzajemniła uśmiech.

– Zgoda.

Odwróciła głowę z powrotem w stronę korytarza. Chłopak również odwrócił wzrok.

– No cóż, wypadałoby iść, nie? - odparł po chwili - Zresztą skoro mamy teraz tak zwane lekcje wychowania fizycznego trzeba się jeszcze przebrać, prawda?

Rukia jakby go nie słuchała, wciąż myśląc o tym, co usłyszała. W tym momencie Elianowi wpadł do głowy diabelski pomysł, jak urozmaicić sobie drogę do sali. Nachylił się nad jej uchem i wyszeptał.

– Króliczku…

I popędził przed siebie. Reakcję przewidział bezbłędnie. Dziewczyna, która wkurzyła się teraz nie na żarty ruszyła za nim. Naprawdę nienawidziła, jak do niej tak mówił, a chłopak zdaje się lubi żyć na krawędzi, skoro tak ją prowokuje.

Ostatecznie Elian zdołał uciec, barykadując się w męskiej szatni - miejscu, do którego żadna dziewczyna nie odważyłaby się wejść. Rukia musiała odpuścić i zrezygnowana skierowała się w stronę damskiej szatni - miejsca, do którego każdy chłopak chciałby wejść.

Zajęcia przebiegły bez żadnych niespodzianek. Shichi tym razem się nie popisywała, choć można było odnieść wrażenie, że wszyscy jakby tylko na to czekali. Ot, zwykła lekcja wuefu.

Po tej lekcji, która była ostatnia wszyscy przebrali się i skierowali w stronę swoich domów. Elian szedł razem ze swoją świeżo upieczoną przyjaciółką, tak jak wczoraj. To jest, on szedł a ona jak zwykle wisiała mu na plecach.

– Na pewno nie chcesz iść sama? - odparł chłopak

– A co? Za ciężka jestem?

– Hej, nie bierz mnie pod włos. Po prostu nie chcę, byś całkowicie zatraciła zdolność chodzenia.

– Tak martwisz się o moje zdrowie?

– Bardziej o swoje plecy.

Oboje byli w bardzo dobrych humorach. I bardzo dobrze się dogadywali, jakby znali się od dawna. Może dlatego, że byli bardzo do siebie podobni…

Nagle Shichi zauważyła kogoś w oddali. Była bardzo ucieszona widokiem…

– Rukia-chan na horyzoncie!

– No to trzeba by do niej dołączyć! - Elian był równie podekscytowany tą wiadomością

Natychmiast pobiegł w jej stronę. Rukia szła samotnie ulicą, jakby zamyślona. Jednak ktoś szybko ją z tego zamyślenia wyrwał.

– BU!

Aż podskoczyła. Nie muszę chyba mówić, kto był autorem tego żartu. Rzeczony stał obok dziewczyny ze swoim diabelskim uśmieszkiem. Nie posiadała się z radości.

– Elian?! Co ty…

– I ja też!

Shichi zeszła chłopakowi z pleców, stając przed Rukią z niemal identycznym uśmieszkiem, co on. W tym momencie naprawdę wyglądali jak rodzeństwo.

– Coś taka osamotniona, Kuchiki? - odparł Elian - Nie martw się, jestem tu po to, by temu zaradzić. Co nie, Shichi?

– A pewnie, Onii-chan.

Rukia wciąż z trudem przyjmowała do wiadomości, że chłopak nagle aż tak zaczął się kolegować ze srebrnowłosą, szczególnie że jeszcze wczoraj utrzymywał, iż absolutnie jej nie cierpi. A teraz zachowywał się niczym jej brat bliźniak.

Niespodzianek nie było końca. Nagle Elian odwrócił się i począł się oddalać.

– Zaraz! - Rukia zareagowała dopiero po kilku sekundach - A ty dokąd?!

– Mam parę spraw do załatwienia na mieście! - odpowiedział - Integrujcie się, dziewczyny!

I oddalił się. Kuchiki miała zamiar go zatrzymać, ale był już za daleko. Nie uśmiechało jej się zostanie sam na sam z Shichi. Jasne, obiecała mu coś, nadal o tym pamiętała, ale wolała stosować metodę małych kroków. Bardzo małych kroków. MALUTEŃKICH.

– To co, idziemy się integrować?

Dziewczyna nadal patrzyła na Rukię, nadal z tym samym uśmieszkiem i bardzo dziwnym spojrzeniem… Kuchiki była tym nieco zaniepokojona, biorąc pod uwagę jej… hmm, upodobania, słowo „integrować" mogło zabrzmieć w tym momencie dwuznacznie.

Na szczęście siódemeczka miała na myśli podstawową definicję tego słowa. Ona i Rukia po prostu przechadzały się po mieście. W między Shichi, tak jak wcześniej, gdy ostatnio urządziły sobie taki spacer bombardowała Kuchiki masą pytań. Pytała o każdą rzecz, jaka ją tylko zaciekawiła, a było ich sporo. W kółko pytała co to jest, jak działa, do czego służy. Zachowywała się albo jak kilkuletnie dziecko, które pytało o wszystko, albo jakby miała co najmniej dwieście lat i pojawiła się w przyszłości, kompletnie zagubiona we współczesnym świecie i również pytała o wszystko. Jak zawsze po takim ostrzale Rukia była w dość kiepskiej formie psychicznej. Jednak przemogła się, gdy zauważyła u Shichi pewien istotny szczegół...

– Mogę o coś spytać?

– Hm?

– Więc… Zauważyłam że odkąd przyszłaś do naszej klasy nosisz te rękawice…

– O nich mówisz?

Shichi uniosła ręce, by je zaprezentować. Długie rękawice, sięgające do łokci, które zdecydowanie nie były w standardzie szkolnego mundurka.

– Tak, cały czas je nosisz?

– Bez przerwy.

– Nie zdejmujesz ich?

– Nie! - nagle spoważniała - Nie wolno mi ich zdejmować. Dostałam je od przyjaciółki, są znakiem naszej przyjaźni. Nie mogę ich zdjąć.

– Przyjaciółki? - Rukię zaczęło to coraz bardziej ciekawić - Mówisz o Niki?

– A o kim innym?

W tym momencie srebenowłosa pokazała jej wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Na rękawicach widoczne były dwa znaki jakby wyryte w skórze. Dwie sylaby zapisane hiraganą, na prawej „ni", na lewej „ki".

– Widzisz? Niki się na nich nawet podpisała. Dała mi je, żebym o niej nigdy nie zapomniała, że zawsze jest przy mnie. To dzięki nim możemy ze sobą rozmawiać, razem się śmiać, razem walczyć…

Nagle urwała, słysząc czyjś syk. Rukia zdawała się tego nie słyszeć, lecz nie uszło jej uwadze, że Shichi nagle umilkła.

– Coś się stało?

Dziewczyna próbowała natychmiast zmienić temat. Katem oka dostrzegła na jednej z wystaw sklepowych zabawkę, pajacyka w stylu wańki-wstańki. Shichi szybko przeszła w tryb dziecięcy i natychmiast podbiegła do wystawy.

– A co to za cudo?

Nie poruszyła więcej tematu Niki, co wydawało się Rukii dość dziwne, nie naciskała jednak na nią.

Ten spacer trwał zdecydowanie krócej, niż poprzedni. Przede wszystkim nadal było jasno, co znacznie zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo natrafienia na kolejnych bandziorów, choć zapewne widząc Shichi woleliby uciekać.

W pewnym momencie dziewczyny przechodziły obok jednej z bocznych uliczek.

– To tu się rozstajemy. - odparła Shichi - Na razie.

I weszła w tą uliczkę, zanim Rukia zdążyła w ogóle zareagować. Jednak po pewnym czasie zorientowała się, że ta uliczka wydaje się jej znajoma…

– Czemu ona idzie do Urahary?

* * *

Tymczasem Urahara Kisuke miał bardzo niespodziewanego gościa.

– Cóż, niezmiernie jest nam miło gościć cię w naszych skromnych progach, pani ka…

– Nie podlizuj się.

Rzeczonym gościem była kapitan Suì-Fēng, która zdaje się za sklepikarzem nie przepadać, delikatnie rzecz ujmując.

– Pewnie już wiesz, co tu się wyprawia, mam rację?

Inaczej rzecz miała się, jeśli chodzi o Yoruichi, która również uczestniczyła w tym spotkaniu. Całą trójką siedzieli teraz w salonie.

– Tak, całą sytuację znam z raportu, jaki przesłał mi Ahage. - odpowiedziała Suì-Fēng - Gdzie on właściwie jest?

– Kto to wie? Znając Eliana może być w tej chwili absolutnie wszędzie.

– Martwisz się o niego? - zapytał Kisuke

Nie otrzymał od razu odpowiedzi. Dopiero po chwili Suì-Fēng postanowiła jednak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

– Lepiej mieć go na oku.

– Nadal mu nie ufacie? - spytała Yoruichi

– Tu nawet nie chodzi o to, czy jest godny zaufania. Jest… nieprzewidywalny.

– Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie kilka miesięcy i to, z czym przyszło mu się mierzyć, to chyba jego najlepsza cecha. - odparł Kisuke

– Nieprawda…

Tymczasem Tessai zajmował się porządkami w sklepie. To znaczy, dopóki do środka ktoś nie wszedł…

– Czołem, Panie Duży.

Mężczyzna podskoczył jak oparzony, słysząc głos ostatniej osoby, jakiej miał nadzieję tu zobaczyć.

– Shichi-dono? Co tutaj robisz?

– Ja? - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się najszerzej, jak mogła - Kompletnie nic.

Po czym bezceremonialnie weszła do środka i zaczęła się rozglądać po sklepie. Tessai nie próbował jej powstrzymać, zresztą pewnie by to nie poskutkowało. Zamiast tego począł się zastanawiać, co dalej zrobić.

„ _Niedobrze, Shichi-dono nie mogła sobie wybrać gorszej pory na odwiedziny. Muszę powiedzieć szefowi…_ "

– O, macie tu krówki.

Dziewczyna miała chyba w zwyczaju próbować wszystkiego, co uważa za smaczne bądź w ogóle jadalne. Wzięła więc torebkę cukierków i zaczęła je pałaszować.

– TAK NIE WOLNO!

Tessai natychmiast zareagował. Rzucił się, żeby ją powstrzymać. Ta jednak bezproblemowo go uniknęła, idąc dalej między półki.

Tymczasem w salonie nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, co dzieje się w sklepie. Spokojnie kontynuowali podjęty temat.

– Nie dziwię ci się, Suì-Fēng. - głos zabrała Yoruichi - Ciężko jest zaufać chłopakowi, który pojawia się praktycznie znikąd, w dodatku robi niezłe zamieszanie.

– Ahage-san po prostu znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu i niewłaściwym czasie. - skwitował Kisuke

– Już nawet nie chodzi o to, co nawyrabiał w Seireitei. - odparła kapitan - Tylko o niego samego. Jest… inny.

– Mówiłam ci już, jak przemienił się w Çynegí, prawda? Zapewniam cię, że Elian raczej się o to nie prosił.

– Niby tak, ale…

Suì-Fēng do tej pory nie mówiła nikomu o tamtej nocy, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała Ahage Eliana. O nocy, w której mało nie zginęła z jego ręki. Z jego? Nie, wtedy to na pewno nie był on. Choć kobieta wiedziała, iż chłopak w istocie nie był ich wrogiem, to tamte wspomnienia wciąż budziły w niej pewien pierwotny lęk. Dlatego nie potrafiła mu zaufać, wiedząc, co siedzi wewnątrz niego.

– Coś się stało?

Yoruichi najwyraźniej wyczuła jej zaniepokojenie. Miała wrażenie, że Suì-Fēng chce coś powiedzieć. Nie dane było jej się o tym dowiedzieć, gdyż w tym właśnie momencie do salonu weszła pewna osoba…

– No profę, Tu fę fhowalifće.

– Shichi-san? - Kisuke był zaskoczony jej widokiem

Tessai nie zdołał jej powstrzymać. Dziewczyna stała w drzwiach, z torebką krówek w dłoni oraz drugą, którą jakimś cudem upchała całą w ustach. Nawet chomik mógłby pozazdrościć jej pojemności. Niestety mówiła z tego powodu bardzo niewyraźnie.

– Fefć. Pfyfłam fama, bo Onii-fan pofedł gdfief do miasta. Fo robife?

Dopiero teraz połknęła, co miała w ustach. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Shichi, mocno zaskoczeni tą wizytą. Szczególnie Suì-Fēng zdawała się być jej widokiem zadziwiona… Dziewczyna zorientowała się, że ktoś uporczywie się w nią wpatruje. Odwróciła się w stronę kobiety.

– O, macie jakiegoś go…

W tym momencie ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Obie wydawały się mocno zszokowane widokiem siebie nawzajem. Shichi zdawała się jakby wystraszona widokiem Suì-Fēng. Podobnie pani kapitan… Wpatrywały się w siebie przez długie sekundy. W salonie zapadła głucha cisza, nikt nie reagował, wszyscy byli zdezorientowani tą sytuacją. Dopiero srebrnowłosa wykonała pierwszy ruch.

– To ja… - odezwała się - Przyjdę później.

Gwałtownie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Po chwili można było usłyszeć tupot stóp, świadczących o tym, że srebrnowłosa wybiegła ze sklepu.

– Cóż, to było bardzo dziwne, nieprawdaż? - pierwszy odzyskał głos Urahara

– Trzeba przyznać, że dziewczyna ma talent do spektakularnych wejść. - dodała Yoruichi - Jestem tylko ciekawa, czemu tak nagle u…

– Kim ona jest?

Suì-Fēng nie przestawała wpatrywać się w drzwi, w których stała Shichi.

– Shichi-san? - odezwał się Kisuke - Właściwie… Ciężko jest to ocenić. Wiemy tylko tyle, że jest uczennicą z wymiany, chodzi do Liceum Karakura.

– I widzi duchy. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - Może się ciebie przestraszyła, dlatego tak…

Suì-Fēng nagle wstała.

– Wszystko w porządku…

– Tak. Jest coś, co muszę zrobić.

Po czym ona również wybiegła ze sklepu. Znów zapadła cisza.

– To wszystko robi się coraz bardziej zagmatwane. - skwitował Urahara

Shichi po wybiegnięciu ze sklepu i z uliczki popędziła dalej przed siebie. Nie interesowała się, gdzie biegnie, nie to jej teraz było w głowie.

„ _Shinigami? Tak szybko? A co jeśli mnie rozpoznała? Na pewno, skoro tak zareagowała na mój widok. I co teraz? Muszę coś wymyślić, ukryć się gdzieś, przecież nie…_ "

– _Opanuj się!_

Głos Niki natychmiast ją otrzeźwił. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Spojrzała za siebie, jakby w obawie, że ktoś ją ściga. Nie była zdyszana, czy choćby trochę zmęczona, czego można byłoby się spodziewać po takim sprincie, jednak zdenerwowanie przyspieszało bicie jej serca.

– _Przede wszystkim nie masz pewności, że cię…_

– Mam! - krzyknęła - Jestem tego pewna! Widziałaś, jak na mnie patrzyła! Z jakiego innego powodu by tak zareagowała na mnie?!

– _Cóż… Chyba masz rację, trudno to wyjaśnić inaczej. Jednak nie powinnaś dać tak ponieść się emocjom, tą ucieczką tylko potwierdziłaś jej podejrzenia. Wiem, skąd jej reakcja, nie jesteś pierwszą, którą widziała. Przecież wielu mieszańców chodzi po świecie, nie musiałaś…_

– No i co z tego?! Co niby twoim zdaniem…

– Shichi?

Dziewczyna zamarła. Tuż za nią pojawiła się Rukia, która nadal była w drodze do domu. Srebrnowłosa nie wiedziała, jak długo biegła i jak daleko dotarła. Najwyraźniej zdołała ją wyprzedzić i przeciąć jej drogę. Przestraszyło ją to, nie wiedziała, jak wiele usłyszała.

– Wszystko dobrze?

Kuchiki wyglądała na zmartwioną jej zachowaniem. Shichi przez chwilę nawet nie odważyła się poruszyć. W końcu się odwróciła, strojąc się w minę słodkiej idiotki, którą zawsze prezentowała.

– O, dzień doberek! Co tu robisz?

Jak zawsze jej zachowanie zaskoczyło Rukię.

– E… Przecież… Wracam ze szkoły…

– To tak jak ja. Idziemy razem?

– Przecież… Już to robiliśmy…

– Wiem.

Shichi uzbroiła się w swój superszeroki uśmiech. Kuchiki kompletnie nie pojmowała jej toku rozumowania. Trudno było jej cokolwiek wykrztusić. Jednak zdołała odzyskać mowę, by spytać ją o coś.

– Co właściwie robiłaś u Urahary?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Rukię zdziwiona.

– Urahary?

– Byłaś w sklepie Urahary, prawda?

Srebrnowłosa zamyśliła się, jakby to pytanie dotyczyło co najmniej fizyki kwantowej. Nagle ją olśniło.

– Ano tak, tak tam było napisane.

– Właśnie. Co tam robiłaś?

– Jak to w sklepie: zakupy. Mają tam duuuuużo smacznych cukierków.

Rukia omal nie zapomniała, że Urahara działa pod przykrywką sklepu wielobranżowego.

– Faktycznie.

– A co tam u ciebie? Dawno się nie widziałyśmy.

To znów zbiło Kuchiki z pantałyku.

– E… Nie widziałyśmy się zaledwie pół godziny.

– Poważnie? Ale ten czas leci…

Nagle wszystkie latarnie na ulicy włączyły się. Co prawda nie było jeszcze zbyt ciemno, słońce jeszcze nie skryło się za horyzontem, jednak miasto ma swoje zasady, których przestrzega.

– Późno się robi. - odparła Shichi - Do zobaczenia jutro.

Dziewczyna poczęła się oddalać.

– Tak… na razie…

Kuchiki stała w miejscu, odprowadzając srebrnowłosą wzrokiem.

– Cóż, nie wszystko można logicznie wytłumaczyć. - skwitowała

Ona również skierowała się w swoją stronę. Zrobiła jeden krok.

Nagle coś śmignęło tuż przed nią. W jednej chwili Rukia stała na ulicy, by w ułamku sekundy pojawić się w ślepym zaułku, miejscu gdzie zawsze jest ciemno. Ktoś przytrzymywał jej ręce z tyłu jedną ręką, drugą zaś zakrył jej usta. Dziewczyna z początku nie wyrywała się, wszystko to działo się zbyt szybko, by mogła zareagować. Jednak, gdy już zrozumiała, co się stało usłyszała głos swojego porywacza.

– Nie rób zamieszania, Kuchiki. Po prostu powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o tamtej dziewczynie.

Postać puściła ją. Rukia natychmiast rozpoznała, do kogo należał ten głos. Kobiecy głos.

– Pani… kapitan?

* * *

Elian nieco minął się z prawdą. Te „sprawy do załatwienia na mieście" przede wszystkim nie dotyczyły miasta, tylko lasu daleko za nim. Chłopak nie przerywał treningów, jakie fundował mu Tersaali, choć miał co do nich pewne zastrzeżenia…

Drzewa rozświetlił błysk. Trenował bez ustanku od dobrych kilku godzin, co nawet jak dla niego musiało być męczące. Oddychał ciężko, serce tłukło mu się w piersi niczym dzwon.

– I długo… - chłopak robił przerwy, by zaczerpnąć tchu - Tak mamy… To jeszcze wałkować?

– _To zależy od ciebie i od tego, czy nadal będziesz takim beztalenciem._ \- skomentował smok

– O co ci chodzi? Mówiłem że… Lepiej będzie znaleźć… Partnera do ćwiczeń.

– _Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Poza tym chyba zapomniałeś o moim warunku. Uczę tych zaklęć tylko i wyłącznie ciebie._

– I myślisz, że nauczą się ich… Tylko patrząc? Gdzie tu logika?

– _Zastanowię się nad tym. Póki co musisz opanować chociaż podstawy, a jak to dalej tak będzie wyglądało, to czarno to widzę._

– Co znowu ci nie…

– _Na dziś wystarczy. Późno się robi._

Istotnie, słońce już dawno zniknęło za horyzontem. Elian zajęty treningiem nawet nie zauważył kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Chłopak nie protestował, po prostu skierował się w stronę miasta.

– Czego oni tak właściwie tu chcą? - zapytał w pewnym momencie

– _Raashí?_ \- odparł Tersaali - _Żebym to ja wiedział?_

– Mam wrażenie, ze wiesz więcej niż mówisz. Pojęcia nie masz, co oni kombinują, a i tak masz zamiar z nimi walczyć? Tak z góry sobie ustaliłeś, że są źli?

– _Zawsze jesteś taki mądry?! Skąd niby mam znać ich zamiary, skoro od stuleci jestem zapieczętowany w tym mieczu?! Może tego nie wiem, jednak chyba sam już się przekonałeś, że nie są to typy, z którymi można się dogadać._

– Nadal uważam, że mógłbyś być bardziej szczery.

– _Na szczerość trzeba sobie zasłużyć._

Elian nie drążył dłużej tego tematu. Nie chciał za bardzo na niego naciskać, nie miało to żadnego sensu. Poza tym właśnie coś innego zaprzątnęło mu głowę.

Dotarł właśnie do przedmieść. Dalszą drogę do domu prowadziła po dachach budynków. W pewnym momencie ujrzał, że nie tylko on preferuje taką ścieżkę. Na jednym z nich ujrzał znajomą jakby mu postać. Kobietę. Shinigami.

– Co ona tu…

Chłopakskupiony na niej nie patrzył, dokąd biegnie. W efekcie, przeskakując na kolejny dach nie zauważył, że pomiędzy budynkami stał billboard. Z pełną prędkością przywalił w niego głową, przekoziołkował w powietrzu, po czym dość twardo wylądował już na dachu.

– _Jeśli mam być szczery, to osobiście patrzyłbym przed siebie._ \- odparł Tersaali

Jego zgryźliwość nawet go nie obchodziła. W tej chwili bardziej interesował się tym, kogo przed chwilą zobaczył.

– Czy to nie była Suì-Fēng?

– _Ta Shinigami? Najwyraźniej…_

– Tylko co ona robi w Karakurze?

– _A czemu mnie o to pytasz? Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Może lepiej, żebyś ją o to spytał?_

– Wątpię, żeby mi to powiedziała. Ale za to wiem, od kogo się tego dowiedzieć.

* * *

Przedmieścia Karakury. Kiepskie miejsce na nocny spacer. Jednak Shichi nic sobie z tego nie robiła, szła ulicami wyraźnie podenerwowana i bynajmniej nie chodziło tu bandziorów, mogących czyhać za rogiem.

– _Nie denerwuj się tak._ \- usłyszała głos Niki - _Na pewno da się coś z tą sytuacją zrobić._

– Nie o tym myślę…

– _Chodzi o tą dziewczynę?_

Nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie. Przynajmniej nie wprost.

– Nii-sama odkąd wrócił z tego miasta dziwnie się zachowuje. Jakby coś podejrzewał…

– _Chcesz mu o niej powiedzieć?_

Przez chwilę milczała.

– Nie chcę go okłamywać…

– _Rozumiem, jednak w tej chwili nie mamy wyboru. Rexai prosił nas, byśmy póki co o tym nie mówili. Sama rozumiesz, że to konieczne._

– Ech… Wiem… - niechętnie przyznała jej rację

Ulice były całkowicie opustoszałe. Gdyby nie światła widoczne w niektórych mieszkaniach, można byłoby odnieść wrażenie, iż cała okolica jest opuszczona. Nie było tu nawet żywej duszy, z wyjątkiem Shichi…

I kogoś jeszcze.

Dziewczyna nagle się zatrzymała. Wyczuła coś bardzo niepokojącego. Czyjeś Reiatsu…

– Niki… Też to…

– _Za tobą!_

Shichi odwróciła się. Dzięki Niki mogła w ostatnie chwili uniknąć ciosu mieczem, który omal nie pozbawił jej głowy. Doskonale wiedziała, kto ją zaatakował.

Kapitan Suì-Fēng nie przerywała natarcia. Uderzała raz za razem, nie dając jej ani chwili wytchnienia. Dziewczyna mogła tylko unikać jej ciosów. A robiła to nad wyraz zręcznie.

– Zaczekaj! - srebrnowłosa próbowała ją zatrzymać - Co ty właściwie robisz?!

– To, co do mnie należy.

Shinigami wymierzyła kolejny cios. Shichi szybko odskoczyła w bok, po czym wycofała się z zasięgu ostrza. Nadal miała nadzieję, że uda się jakoś powstrzymać Suì-Fēng.

– Niby czemu miałabyś atakować bezbronną…

Używając shunpo kobieta natychmiast skróciła dystans. Uderzyła po raz kolejny, znów celując w głowę. Dziewczynanie zauważyła tego w porę. Nie miała szans, by uniknąć tego ciosu. Nie uniknąć…

Klinga nagle się zatrzymała. Wydawało się to nad wyraz dziwne, Suì-Fēng nie zauważyła od razu, co się stało.

Shichi zdołała zatrzymać atak, który nie dał jej żadnego wyboru. Musiała się ujawnić. Z końców palców jednej z rękawic wysunęły się długie, cienkie, stalowe ostrza, wyglądając jak wydłużone paznokcie. To nimi właśnie zablokowała uderzenie.

– W końcu przestałaś udawać, Raashí. - odparła kapitan

Spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Od samego początku srebrnowłosa ukrywała to w jakiś sposób. Dotąd jej oczy nie wyróżniały się niczym, poza kolorem, jednak dekoncentracja sprawiła, iż zwykłe, okrągłe źrenice jej oczu przybrały swój prawdziwy kształt, wąski i pionowy, jak u węża. Shichi odepchnęła klingę, po czym znów odskoczyła, by zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nią, a Shinigami.

– Nie wiem, w jaki sposób zdołałaś wszystkich oszukać. - odparła Suì-Fēng - Jednak ze mną ci się nie udało.

– Zaczekaj, nie…

Kapitan znów skróciła dystans, atakując po raz kolejny. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok, by uniknąć ciosu. Jednak skupiona wyłącznie na mieczu nie dostrzegła kolejnego ataku. Shinigami silnym kopnięciem w brzuch wystrzeliła ją w powietrze. Shichi zatrzymała się dopiero na ścianie jednego z budynków, wpadając do środka. Na szczęście w środku nikogo nie było. Samej dziewczynie stało się prawie nic, z wyjątkiem kilku zadrapań. Jednak nie podnosiła się. Wydawało się, że wcale nie miała zamiaru, jakby w ogóle nie chciała walczyć. Dla Suì-Fēng to zachowanie wydawało się bardzo dziwne. Nie rozwodziła się nad tym specjalnie. Miała zadanie do wykonania, tylko to się liczyło.

– Użądl, by zabić, Suzumebachi.

Jej Zanpakutō zajaśniało, przybierając formę Shikai, rękawicę z długim kolcem na środkowym palcu.

Srebrnowłosa wciąż się nie podnosiła. Nawet, gdy widziała zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo nie miała zamiaru nic zrobić.

– _Wystarczy, Shichi!_ \- Niki zainterweniowała - _To już nie są żarty! Doskonale wiem, że nienawidzisz walki, jednak są sytuacje gdy nie masz innego wyboru! To jest właśnie taka sytuacja! Podnieś się, dziewczyno!_

Nie reagowała przez chwilę, cały czas leżąc między gruzem. Nagle podniosła głowę.

– Rozumiem…

Suì-Fēng uznała, że już się poddała. Nie było sensu tego przeciągać.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Raashí. Zakończę to szybko…

– Nie.

Shichi w końcu się podniosła. Powoli wyszła z budynku. Jej wyraz twarzy diametralnie się zmienił. Wcześniej wyglądała na wystraszoną całą tą sytuacją, teraz stała się bardziej sroga. Również jej głos się zmienił, stając się chłodny, niemal pozbawiony emocji. Dziewczyna spojrzała na kapitan zimnymi, wężowymi oczyma.

– Wybacz mi, Shinigami. Nie zostawiasz mi wyboru.

Wysunęła ostrza. Wszystkie dziesięć.

Nagle ruszyła do przodu, w ułamku sekundy skracając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Zaatakowała lewą ręką, celując w głowę kobiety. Suì-Fēng zatrzymała cios, jednak dziewczyna dopiero się rozkręcała. Zaatakowała drugą ręką, wykonując cięcie przez brzuch. Kapitan cofnęła się, by uniknąć ciosu. Jednocześnie srebrnowłosa wykonała kopnięcie z półobrotu, któremu kobieta również umknęła. Kolejny obrót i kolejny atak ostrzami. Tym razem nie zauważyła nadchodzącego ataku w porę. Ostrza rozcięły jej lewy policzek. Kolejny obrót, Shichi wykonała pchnięcie. Na lewym boku kobiety pojawiły się trzy głębokie rozcięcia. A to był zaledwie początek jej tańca. Suì-Fēng szybko cofnęła się poza jej zasięg, nim znów ją trafi. Nie spodziewała się takiej nagłej zmiany nastawienia od dziewczyny. Ten nagły atak zdekoncentrował ją, dlatego tak łatwo dała się zranić. Jednak teraz była lepiej przygotowana.

Shichi stała naprzeciw kapitan, świdrując ją swoim spojrzeniem.

– Twój kolej, Shinigami.

* * *

– Czyli mi się nie przywidziało? - odrzekł Elian - Naprawdę tu była.

– Tak, wyszła niecałe pół godziny temu.

Chłopak rozmawiał z Yoruichi w salonie. Uznał, że jeśli Suì-Fēng naprawdę jest w Karakurze, sklep Urahary będzie pierwszym miejscem, do którego się uda. Nie pomylił się.

– Tylko po co ją tu właściwie przysłali?

– Na pewno ma to związek z Raashí. Więcej nam nie powiedziała. Wiesz, jaka jest.

– Tak… Zasady przede wszystkim.

Oboje się uśmiechnęli.

– Zresztą długo sobie nie porozmawialiśmy, bo wpadła tu Shichi i…

– Shichi tu była? - ta wiadomość zaskoczyła Eliana

– Tak, ale szybko się zwinęła. Chyba widok Suì-Fēng tak ją wystraszył… W końcu nie miała raczej okazji widzieć Shinigami. Poza tym ona też wydawała się dziewczyną zaciekawiona.

– Zainteresowała się nią?

– Najwyraźniej. Nie wiem tylko czemu, bo zaraz i ona wybiegła jak oparzona. Zresztą dziwisz się? Każdego chyba zaciekawiłby widok tak niecodziennej osóbki, jaką jest nasza siódemeczka, nie sądzisz?

– Cóż, Shichi jest trochę… inna.

– Z pewnością, choć… Czy ja wiem? Jakby się zastanowić, ty i ona jesteście nawet trochę do siebie podobni.

– Myślisz?

– Jasne. - odparła Yoruichi - Nawet mnie trochę to dziwi, ale jesteście zupełnie jak brat i siostra.

Elian sam zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Faktycznie, on i Shichi mieli wiele cech wspólnych. Nie tyle z charakteru, co wręcz z wyglądu, a chłopak szczególnie po przemianie wyjątkowo rzucał się w oczy. Do tej pory nie interesował się specjalnie jej wyglądem, lecz teraz zaczął zwracać uwagę na pewne szczegóły. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę wyglądała jak jego rodzona siostrzyczka, i z rysów twarzy, i z bladej karnacji, i z szalonego sposobu bycia.

– No cóż… Może coś w tym jest. W sumie nie spodziewałem się, że jakikolwiek człowiek może być do mnie taki podobny. Naprawdę jest jak…

W tym momencie go olśniło. Aż dziw, że wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł. Dopiero wymówienie tego na głos pomogło mu to zauważyć. Istotnie, żaden człowiek nie mógł być tak do niego podobny. Człowiek w żaden sposób nie może nawet wyglądać jak Çynegí. Człowiek nie… A co z innymi?

– Możesz to powtórzyć?

Yoruichi najwyraźniej też na to wpadła. Dopiero, gdy chłopak powiedział to na głos oboje zrozumieli. W związku z powyższym Shichi nie mogła być człowiekiem. Więc kim?

– W tym momencie wyszliśmy na totalnych idiotów. - odparł Elian

Właśnie znaleźli kreta. Z trudem mogli uwierzyć w to, że tak łatwo dali się jej przerobić. Nawet nie przyszło im do głowy, co nagłe pojawienie się w Karakurze tak ekscentrycznej osoby, szczególnie w takich czasach może oznaczać. Dziewczyna bez żadnego problemu zdołała ich wszystkich omamić, doskonale skryła się pod maską infantylnej, lekko stukniętej panienki. Szokujące, że nikt się nie domyślił. Może z wyjątkiem Ishidy, który niestety drogo za to zapłacił oraz…

Nagle chłopak uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz. Co jeśli Suì-Fēng też na to wpadła? I dlatego tak się zerwała? Pewnie właśnie teraz jej szuka. Lecz jeśli Shichi była zdolna bez problemów zrobić w konia wszystkich Shinigami w Karakurze, kto wie co jeszcze potrafi?

Elian szybko podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Zaraz, a ty dokąd? - zatrzymała go Yoruichi

– Jak to dokąd?! Ratować swoją przełożoną!

Do kobiety również dotarło, czemu Suì-Fēng tak nagle wybiegła za dziewczyną.

– Zaczekaj!

Kobieta również wstała.

– Idę z tobą.

* * *

Walka trwała w najlepsze.

Kolejny atak. Shichi zatrzymała kolec Suzumebachi jednym ze swoich pazurów, dosłownie centymetr przed swoją twarzą. Suì-Fēng zaczęła przejmować inicjatywę. Dostosowała się już do stylu walki dziewczyny, coraz łatwiej było jej przewidzieć jej ruchy. Srebrnowłosa z kolei trudniej było się przystosować, widać było, że nie jest przyzwyczajona do walki.

Kapitan znów zaatakowała, celując Zanpakutō nieco niżej, w klatkę piersiową. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny zablokowała atak. Następnie odepchnęła jej rękę, szykując się do kontrataku. Ostrza celowały w głowę. Suì-Fēng bez większych problemów uniknęła ciosu. Shichi miała już przygotowany kolejny cios. Drugą ręką zaatakowała z dołu, w serce. Kobieta nie zauważyła tego od razu. Wydawało się niemożliwym, by zatrzymać, bądź uniknąć śmiertelnego ciosu. Jednak…

Nagle Suì-Fēng zniknęła dziewczynie z oczu. Shichi nie spodziewała się tego. Shinigami pojawiła się tuż za nią. Suzumebachi już mknęła w jej stronę. Dziewczyna zdążyła jedynie się odwrócić. Kolec wbił się w jej lewe ramię. Choć nie poczuła niczego wiedziała, że to nie jest zwykły atak. Na ramieniu pojawił się znak w kształcie kwiatu. Kapitan szybko wyjęła Zanpakutō z jej ciała, szykując się do ponownego ataku, dokładnie w to samo miejsce, w sam środek znaku.

– Nie!

Shichi wiedziała, co się stanie, jeśli żądło dosięgnie celu. Prawą ręką zamachnęła się, wykonując cięcie z dołu. Suì-Fēng zaniechała ataku i cofnęła się o kilka kroków.

– Wiesz, że prędzej czy później mi się uda. - odparła

To nie był pierwszy Znak Pszczelego Kwiatu na ciele dziewczyny. Było ich już ich osiem, w różnych miejscach. Do tej pory skutecznie się broniła, starając się, by Shinigami nie trafiła drugi raz w to samo miejsce. Jednak im więcej było znaków, tym trudniejsze to było.

– Ta walka nie ma sensu. - kapitan znów się odezwała - Pozwól mi to szybko zakończyć.

Dziewczyna z każdą sekundą była coraz bardziej przerażona. Jej szanse przetrwania malały z każdą chwilą.

„ _Cholera, nie daję rady… Nie chcę tego… Nie chcę umierać. Świat jest taki piękny, kocham ten świat… i życie. Nienawidzę odbierać życia, nawet wrogom, nawet jeśli nie mam wyboru. Ech, szkoda że ona tak nie sądzi. Boję się śmierci… Boję się ich wszystkich zostawić. Mam tu przyjaciół… Naprawdę… Nie obchodzi mnie, że to wrogowie. Bardziej boję się, że odkryją, kim jestem. Znienawidziliby mnie… Nie! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić, jestem im to winna!_ "

– Nie, Shinigami… - odparła po długiej chwili

– Co?

– Niby czemu miałabym się poddać? Nie mogę teraz zginąć. Nie teraz. Wciąż mam tu coś do zrobienia.

Suì-Fēng zaskoczyło jej podejście. Jednak i ona nie miała zamiaru poddawać walki.

– Jak wolisz.

Kapitan, używając shunpo szybko się do niej zbliżyła, na odległość żądła. Celowała w jeden z ośmiu znaków. Shichi jednak przewidziała to, szybko odskakując w bok, nim atak Suì-Fēng dosięgnął celu. Sama wymierzyła atak, kierując ostrza w jej brzuch. Shinigami wydawała się tym lekko zaskoczona, choć jednak przewidziała taką alternatywę. Wykonała szybki półobrót, kopnięciem odtrącając jej rękę, jednocześnie wymierzając kolejne pchnięcie Suzumebachi. Dziewczyna szybko się obróciła, również atakując. Słychać było brzęk stali. Srebrnowłosa nadal blokując żądło zaatakowała drugą dłonią. Suì-Fēng musiała użyć shunpo, by uniknąć uderzenia. Shichi czekała na moment ataku. Nastąpił z góry. Natychmiast odskoczyła i nim kapitan zdołała unieść gardę wykonała szerokie cięcie. Shinigami szybko się cofnęła.

Suì-Fēng wydawało się dziwnym, że dziewczyna tak nagle zdołała zwiększyć swoje tempo walki. Była pewna, że osiągnęła już swoje maksimum, więc musiało coś za tym stać. Szybko się zorientowała. Kontur postaci Shichi stał się jakby bardziej niewyraźny, jakby pozostawiała za sobą powidok. Kapitan zrozumiała, że dopiero teraz zaczęła stosować shunpo, bądź podobnej do niej techniki.

„ _Chyba nie doceniłam jej._ "

Ona również postanowiła przyspieszyć…

Shichi uniosła wysoko nogę, wymierzając potężne kopnięcie z dołu. Suì-Fēng uniknęła ataku. Dziewczyna odsłoniła się. Shinigami ponownie spróbowała trafić w jeden ze Znaków Pszczelego Kwiatu. Jednak Shichi to zauważyła, szybko cofając się o krok. Znów ten powidok. To upewniło kapitan co do swojej teorii.

Srebrnowłosa, obracając się szeroko cięła, na wysokości szyi. Suì-Fēng miała już plan. Uniknęła ataku, po czym wyskoczyła wysoko w powietrze. Tego zagrania Shichi się nie spodziewała. Nie reagowała przez chwilę. Kapitan tymczasem leciała w stronę jednego z wyższych budynków. Wiedziała o tym, taki był jej plan. Gdy zbliżyła się do ściany oparła się o nią nogami, po czym odbiła się z całej siły, wystrzeliwując niczym pocisk. Przygotowała Suzumebachi do zadania ciosu. Shichi czekała aż kobieta znajdzie się odpowiednio blisko, by ją strącić. Jednak kapitan miała coś w zanadrzu.

Nagle dziewczyna zaobserwowała coś dziwnego. Shinigami nagle jakby zaczęła drgać w powietrzu. Nagle wokół niej pojawiły się idealne kopie jej samej, również lekko drgające. Suì-Fēng wykorzystała shunpo do stworzenia wielu powidoków, które wyglądały jak jej klony. Było ich nawet kilkanaście. I wszystkie leciały w stronę Shichi.

Srebrnowłosa zgubiła prawdziwą Suì-Fēng. Kompletnie skołowana nie wiedziała, co dalej robić. Gdy ta prawdziwa się ujawni, może być już za późno. Dziewczyna nie zamierzała się jednak poddawać. Nadal miała kilka asów w rękawie.

Kapitan i jej klony pędziły wprost na Shichi, która miała niewiele czasu na reakcję. Jednak zdawało się, jakby nie zamierzała robić nic. Po prostu stała bez ruchu, z opuszczoną głową.

„ _Poddała się?_ "

Żądło Suzumebachi już leciało w kierunku dziewczyny, celując w jeden ze znaków na jej ciele. Shichi nagle uniosła głowę, sekundę przed uderzeniem.

– _Sokanas_ …

Nagle kolec zatrzymał się tuż przed nią. Suì-Fēng nie wierzyła w to, co się stało. Srebrnowłosa jakimś sposobem zatrzymała atak. Trzymała kobietę za uzbrojoną rękę. Była pewna, że nawet nie drgnęła. Aż tu nagle, ułamek sekundy przed ciosem zdołała ją zatrzymać. Jak to się stało?

Dziewczyna puściła jej rękę. Minął kolejny ułamek sekundy, mniej niż jedna tysięczna mrugnięcia okiem. Suì-Fēng poczuła silny cios w brzuch. Uderzenie odrzuciło ją na bardzo znaczną odległość. Zatrzymała się dopiero kilkaset metrów dalej, rozbijając się o ziemię. Przetrwała ten atak, choć była mocno pobijana i oszołomiona. Shichi miała idealną okazję do zadania jej śmiertelnego ciosu. Nie była jednak w stanie.

Dziewczynę nagle opuściły siły. Upadła na kolana, najwyższym wysiłkiem woli starała się nie stracić przytomności. Serce tłukło się w jej piersi jak oszalałe, oddychała coraz szybciej.

– _Nie możesz się przeciążać!_ \- usłyszała głos Niki - _Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz tyle mocy, by w pełni używać Widmowego Kroku._

– C… Co… innego miałam… zrobić?

Nagle wyczuła drgnięcie energii duchowej. Suì-Fēng pojawiła się tuż za nią, szykując się do ataku.

– Zdaje się, że osiągnęłaś swój limit.

Shichi nie zdążyła zareagować. Potężne kopnięcie w lewy bok mocno ją oszołomiło. Nie miała sił, by się bronić. Kapitan zauważyła to, postanowiła zatem zakończyć ten pojedynek.

Suzumebachi już kierowała się ku dziewczynie. Jednak ta nie zamierzała się poddać.

Kolec nie dosięgnął celu. Ręka Suì-Fēng po prostu przeniknęła przez nią, a raczej przez powidok, jaki po niej pozostał. Shichi znów użyła Sokanas, by uciec Shinigami. Przeskoczyła na dach jednego z budynków, niecałe sto metrów dalej. Dla dziewczyny ten ruch był bardzo niebezpieczny. Gdy tylko wylądowała natychmiast upadła na ziemię. Serce biło jeszcze szybciej, coraz trudniej było jej oddychać. Ogromna ilość energii, która przeniknęła jej ciało sprawiło, że zaczęła dosłownie gotować się od środka. Nie mogła się poruszyć. Nadal nie traciła przytomności, była absolutnie świadoma tego, że jest na skraju śmierci.

– _Wystarczy już, dziewczyno! Próbujesz się zabić?!_

– Nie… - Shichi ledwie była w stanie mówić - Chcę…

– _To, co robisz temu przeczy! Jeśli jeszcze raz użyjesz Sokanas, zginiesz! Rozumiesz?!_

– Tak… Wybacz…

– _To nieistotne w tej chwili. Ta Shinigami w końcu cię znajdzie. Mamy mało czasu. Możesz wstać?_

Nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu zebrała wszystkie siły, by się podnieść. Z trudem, ale jednak zdołała wstać.

– _Wiem, że nie ma sensu cię od tej walki odwodzić._

– Masz rację.

Shichi już czuła zbliżającą się w jej kierunku Suì-Fēng. Miała zaledwie kilka sekund na podjęcie decyzji.

– Niki…

– _Tak?_

– Jesteś ze mną?

– _Zawsze i wszędzie, siódemeczko._

Suì-Fēng pojawiła się tuż przed dziewczyną.

– Dotarłaś już do kresu swych sił. - odparła - Pozostaje już tylko z tobą skończyć.

Uniosła Suzumebachi, szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu.

– Mylisz się, Shinigami. - odparła nagle Shichi

Kobieta nagle wyczuła coś dziwnego, jakby w powietrzu nagle pojawiło się silne pole elektryczne. Czuła prąd, delikatne napięcie przebiegające po jej skórze. Niewątpliwie była to sprawka tej dziewczyny. Wydało się jej to niepokojące. Srebrnowłosa bynajmniej nie wyglądała już, jakby była u kresu sił. Wręcz przeciwnie, była w coraz lepszej formie. Shichi spojrzała na Suì-Fēng. Jej oczy wyraźnie się zmieniły, błyszcząc teraz błękitnym światłem.

– Ja nie mam już siły. Ale…

Uniosła lewą rękawicę, otwierając dłoń.

– Ona ma jej jeszcze mnóstwo.

Ostrza wysunęły się z obu rękawic. I nie tylko z nich. Koszulkę mundurka, który cały ten czas miała na sobie rozcięło z tyłu pięć wyrostków, podobnych do tych, jakie mają inni Raashí, lecz te były krótsze oraz nie były naturalne. Błyszcząc srebrem wskazywały na to, iż były one zrobione z metalu, tego samego, co ostrza z rękawic. Na ostrzach pojawiły się niewielkie, elektryczne iskry, które jednak z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz większe i silniejsze, przeskakując z jednego ostrza na drugie.

Shichi w końcu postanowiła uwolnić swoje Kaago.

– Błyszcz, Nikita!

Potężne wyładowana elektryczne rozświetliły całą okolicę. Błękitne błyskawice krążyły wokół dziewczyny, przeskakując z jednego ostrza rękawicy na drugi, to samo działo się na jej stalowych kolcach na plecach. Energia całkowicie rozerwała mundurek, ukazując skrywany pod spodem strój, tradycyjny dla Raashí. Pancerz zrobiony z długich, skórzanych pasów, zakrywających wyłącznie klatkę piersiową. Jednak strój dziewczyny nieco się różnił. Nie zakrywał pleców jedynie do poziomu klatki, a całość, z jednym tylko wycięciem na linii kręgosłupa, by wyrostki mogły swobodnie wychodzić. Typowy strój nie posiadał również rękawów, choć u Shichi były to zaledwie pojedyncze pasy, łączące się ze sobą tuż przy łokciu. Dół również różnił, nogawki spodni były zdecydowanie krótsze, nie sięgały nawet do połowy ud, tak by nie były one widoczne spod spódnicy, której również już nie było. Teraz prezentowała się w pełnej okazałości jako Raashí.

Dla Suì-Fēng sytuacja ta była trudna. Skoro ta dziewczyna w jednej chwili była w stanie tak bardzo zwiększyć swoją moc, kto wie, co jeszcze potrafi. Czy właśnie tacy są Raashí? Na tym polega ich niezwykłość?

Kobieta nie miała czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Shichi przeszła do ofensywy, wystrzeliła w jej stronę potężny, pojedynczy piorun. Suì-Fēng wyskoczyła w powietrze, by uniknąć uderzenia. To był błąd. Dziewczyna przewidziała ten ruch. Jeszcze zanim piorun dosięgnął celu już była w powietrzu, lecąc prosto na kapitan. Obróciła się w locie i gdy już zrównała się z Suì-Fēng wymierzyła potężne kopnięcie z góry. Kobieta bez większych problemów zablokowała uderzenie rękoma. Srebrnowłosa jednak atak ten wzmocniła przy pomocy swojego Reiatsu, które uwolniło się w momencie uderzenia. Impuls energii z ogromną siłą wystrzelił kapitan kierując ją w dół z wielką szybkością. Suì-Fēng w locie zdążyła się obrócić, dzięki czemu wylądowała w miarę miękko na nogach, nie zaś na plecach, co mogłoby się skończyć dużo gorzej. Natarcie nie ustawało. Shichi kolejnym impulsem wystrzeliła samą siebie w dół, z olbrzymią prędkością pikując prosto na kobietę. Natężenie błyskawic wokół niej było coraz silniejsze, Reiatsu rosło z każdą chwilą. Dziewczyna szykowała się do zadania ostatecznego uderzenia. Gdy znalazła się już poniżej dachów było za późno na reakcję.

Potężna fala uderzeniowa wywołała spustoszenie na ulicy. Szyby budynków w promieniu aż dwustu metrów zmieniły się w drobny proch, latarnie, samochody i wszystko, co było zbyt blisko pofrunęło w powietrze, roztrzaskując się o ziemię, nawet setki metrów stąd. Tańczące wokół błyskawice dopełniały dzieła zniszczenia. Ich ofiarami padły nie tylko linie elektryczne, które rozrywały się od środka już od samej energii, potężniejsze pioruny rozbijały nawet ściany pobliskich budynków. Wydaje się, że nikt i nic nie jest w stanie przetrwać bezpośredniego uderzenia tak oszałamiającej mocy.

Mimo wszystko walka wciąż nie dobiegła jeszcze końca.

Suì-Fēng w ostatniej chwili zdołała uniknąć uderzenia, choć nie bez obrażeń. Błyskawice natrafiając na jej ciało mocno ja poparzyły. Choć rany nie były bardzo poważne, na pewno dawały się we znaki. Również jej strój nie wyszedł z tego cało, gdzieniegdzie wypaliło dziury, haori z kolei doszczętnie spłonęło. Oczywiście to było w tej chwili jej najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

„ _Cholera, chyba nie mogę jej traktować ulgowo. Gdyby mnie trafiła nie wiem, czy choć proch by po mnie pozostał._ "

Starała się cofnąć tak daleko, jak to możliwe, by móc przemyśleć całą sytuację. Shichi jednak nie dawała jej takie sposobności. Jak tylko zauważyła, że Suì-Fēng próbuje się wycofać, natychmiast ruszyła w jej stronę. Nie chciała jej dać nawet chwili wytchnienia. Kapitan szybko pojęła jej tok myślenia. Musiała znaleźć sposób, by ją zatrzymać, choć na chwilę. Inaczej zmęczenie weźmie nad nią górę, a nie było sensu czekać, aż dziewczyna pierwsza opadnie z sił. Pod względem wytrzymałości górowała nad nią, jako Raashí.

Suì-Fēng nakreśliła w powietrzu przed sobą trójkąt. Na jego wierzchołkach pojawiły się trzy świetliste, złote dzioby.

– _Bakudō no 30, Shitotsu Sansen!_

Trzy dzioby wystrzeliły w stronę Shichi. Kobieta miała nadzieję, że zaklęcie wiążące będzie w stanie ją na jakiś czas zatrzymać. I faktycznie, dziewczyna nie zauważyła od razu lecących w jej stronę pocisków. Nie miała czasu na reakcję.

Tak się przynajmniej zdawało…

Dzioby nie dosięgły jednak celu. Przeniknęły jedynie przez powidok, lecąc dalej. Shichi, korzystając z mocy swojej Kaago bez większych problemów mogła teraz używać Sokanas. Dziewczyna bez ostrzeżenia pojawiła się tuż za Suì-Fēng, szykując już prawą dłoń do zadania ciosu.

– Naprawdę nie chcę tego robić, Shinigami. - odparła- Wybacz.

Suì-Fēng w tym momencie zrobiła coś, czego Shichi absolutnie się nie spodziewała.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie szkodzi.

Ona również postanowiła uchylić rąbka tajemnicy.

Nagle zaczęła emitować ogromne ilości Reiatsu, które stworzyły wokół niej świetlistą powłokę. Błękitne błyskawice zderzyły się z białymi, które należały do Suì-Fēng. Shichi wydawała się zaszokowana. O tej technice również wiedziała, jednak nie spodziewała się jej zobaczyć.

Kobieta szybko obróciła się, wymierzając kopnięcie, które natrafiło na rękę dziewczyny.

Kolejna potężna fala uderzeniowa. Ani Shichi, ani Suì-Fēng nic się nie stało, jedynie mocno je odrzuciło. Dziewczyna jednak nie spodziewała się takiego zagrania, nie zareagowała odpowiednio, przez co z całym impetem rąbnęła w ziemię. Kapitan miała bardziej miękkie lądowanie, głównie dzięki świetlistej powłoce, która zamortyzowała znaczną część uderzenia. Stała spokojnie na swoich nogach.

Shichi szybko się podniosła. Wciąż nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia.

– To jest Shunkō? - zapytała

– Zgadza się. - odpowiedziała Suì-Fēng - Teraz szanse się wyrównały.

* * *

Elian i Yoruichi podążali śladem błyskawic, rozświetlających niebo. Do tej pory działali po omacku, Reiatsu dziewczyny skutecznie maskowało obecność jej i Suì-Fēng, co było ostatecznym dowodem na to, że Shichi należała do klanu Raashí. Teraz jednak nie mieli z tym żadnego problemu, wyraźnie widzieli, gdzie toczy się walka. Białe i błękitne błyskawice tańczyły na niebie, dając niesamowity pokaz świateł. Piękny i niebezpieczny zarazem.

– To trwa za długo. - odparła Yoruichi - Zdecydowanie za długo. Nie wiem, ile Suì-Fēng zdoła wytrzymać.

– Aż tak się o nią martwisz?

– Jasne, że tak! - to pytanie rozdrażniło kobietę - Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że mogłoby być inaczej?!

– Nie, nie… - wyjaśnił chłopak - Tylko… Naprawdę uważasz, że sobie nie poradzi?

– Skoro ta dziewczyna była zdolna wykiwać nas wszystkich, kto wie, co jeszcze potrafi.

– Ta dziewczyna?

O ile Yoruichi ta sytuacja mocno denerwowała, co nie było zbytnio dziwne, Elian wydawał się jakby cichszy. Chłopak nagle posępniał, zamknął się w sobie, i pogrążył się w myślach. Stał się cichy, ponury, przejawiał wszystkie te cechy, które do niego absolutnie nie pasowały.

– Yoruichi-san…

– Tak?

– Shichi naprawdę jest naszym wrogiem?

Kobieta gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Chłopak również wyhamował.

– Żartujesz sobie?!

Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć takiego pytania, szczególnie od niego. I szczególnie w takim momencie. Wyraźnie ją to rozsierdziło.

Odwróciła się w stronę Eliana.

– Jak możesz w ogóle o to pytać?! - huknęła - Zapomniałeś już w jakiej sytuacji teraz się znajdujemy?! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że coś takiego mogło przyjść ci do głowy! Ona jest Raashí, pamiętasz?! Sam na własnej skórze poczułeś jacy oni są! Jak możesz w takiej chwili bez zastanowienia palnąć tak idiotyczne…

– Bez zastanowienia?

Kobieta urwała. Elian wciąż był cichy, opanowany, co tak uderzyło w Yoruichi. Nietrudno było jej dostrzec, że nie zachowywał się normalnie.

– Przecież mnie znasz, _sensei._ \- kontynuował - Nie jestem skłonny do wygadywania bzdur. Nie powiedziałbym tego, gdybym nie był tego pewien.

– Pewien? - Yoruichi nadal była rozdrażniona - Co ty chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– Że zbyt wiele elementów do siebie nie pasuje. Tak, doskonale wiem jacy są Raashí. Jednak Shichi nie pasuje mi do tego opisu, w żaden sposób. Miałem okazję się przekonać, jaka jest, z pewnością nie taka, jak uważasz. Pytasz, jak zdołała nas wykiwać? A jeśli wcale tego nie robiła? Może ona naprawdę taka jest? Wiecznie uśmiechnięta, entuzjastyczna do przesady, może trochę głupkowata, irytująca ponad wszelką miarę, ale moim zdaniem trudno o tak sympatyczną osóbkę. I taka Shichi naprawdę miałaby być naszym wrogiem?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak naiwnie to brzmi? - kobiety absolutnie to nie przekonało - Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby to było tylko na pokaz.

– Mogłyby tak być, ale… Uwierz mi, Yoruichi, niczego w życiu nie byłem jeszcze tak pewien. Przecież wiesz, że doskonale znam się na ludziach, nie tylko zresztą. Jestem przekonany, że Shichi przynajmniej w tej kwestii była szczera.

Kobieta miała naprawdę poważny dylemat. Z jednej strony mowa była o Raashí, istotach bezlitosnych, pozbawionych wszelkich uczuć, zdolnych jedynie do zabijania. Tak przynajmniej dotąd uważała. Elian porządnie zamotał jej w głowie. Jak sam powiedział, nie ma w zwyczaju gadać takich głupot bez przyczyny. Jasnym jest, że nie mówiłby jej o tym, gdyby nie miał ku temu podstaw. Jednak chłopak nie mógł wiecznie mieć racji. Może i do tej pory był nieomylny, miał niesamowitą intuicję, ale to co mówił było tak niewyobrażalnie naiwne, że Yoruichi wyjątkowo ciężko było w to uwierzyć.

– Aż tak ją polubiłeś, że nie chcesz uznać jej za wroga? - zapytała

– Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? Zresztą kto jej nie polubił? Jej nie da się nie lubić. To tylko jeszcze jeden dowód.

– Te twoje dowody są bardzo mało przekonujące.

Jak do tej pory Elian nie przedstawił żadnego logicznego argumentu, by potwierdzić swoje słowa, wszystko sprowadzało się wyłącznie do jego własnych uczuć wobec dziewczyny. Co nie znaczy, że go nie miał…

– A Rukia?

– Rukia?

– Tak, właśnie Rukia. Ustaliliśmy przecież, że Raashí na nią polują, z jakiegoś powodu chcą ją zabić. Przecież Shichi chyba z milion razy była z nią sam na sam. I jak do tej pory jest cała i zdrowa. Skoro tak im zależy na jej śmierci, jakim cudem ją oszczędziła, i to tyle razy?

Tego argumentu praktycznie nie dało się podważyć, nawet Yoruichi musiała to przyznać.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Wydaje mi się, że Shichi nic o tym nie wie. O tym rozkazie. Jeśli tak, to znaczy, że w całej tej układance jest jeszcze jeden element, o którym nie wiemy, a kluczem do niego jest Rukia. I nasza siódemeczka.

– Jesteś tego pewien?

– Tak mi mówi moja kobieca intuicja.

W tym momencie powagę sytuacji trafił szlag. Trudno powiedzieć, czy Elian był świadom tego, co powiedział, szczególnie, że mówił to z pełną powagą. Jednak zdołał tym zaskoczyć Yoruichi. I rozbawić.

– Ach tak? - odparła z uśmiechem - A co teraz mówi co twoja „kobieca intuicja"?

– Podpowiada mi plan. - Elian zdawał się być opanowany

– Mianowicie?

– Nie należy się spieszyć.

Spojrzał w niebo, gdzie rozgrywał się świetlny festiwal błyskawic.

– Nie sądzę, by dziewczyny próbowały nawzajem się zabić.

* * *

Kolejne wyładowanie energii. Walka trwała nieprzerwanie od kilku minut. Suì-Fēng nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak prorocze były jej słowa. Ona i Shichi walczyły na identycznym poziomie, żadna z nich nie mogła uzyskać przewagi.

Dziewczyna wystrzeliła kolejny piorun. Kapitan kopnięciem odbiła błyskawicę, która uderzyła w jeden z budynków, niszcząc ścianę. Dzięki Shunkō kobieta bez żadnych problemów zatrzymywała ataki Shichi, nawet gołą ręką. Srebrnowłosa ruszyła w jej stronę, szykując kolejny atak. Pazury wycelowała w jej serce. Suì-Fēng zablokowała jej rękę, z kolei drugą ręką, uzbrojoną w Suzumebachi zaatakowała jeden ze Znaków Pszczelego Kwiatu. Jednak Shichi najwyraźniej czekała na ten ruch. Gdy kolec był już milimetr od niej szybkim ruchem Widmowego Kroku skoczyła, nogami stając na jej ręce. Miała już gotowy kontratak, jej noga leciała w stronę głowy kobiety. Suì-Fēng zareagowała błyskawicznie, cofając się o krok. Ona również wymierzyła kopnięcie w lewy bok dziewczyny. Shichi jednak szybko stanęła na ziemi i wykonując półobrót również kopnęła. Ich uderzenia zderzyły się ze sobą, tworząc kolejne niszczycielskie wyładowanie energii, które zmiotło stojący nieopodal niewielki dom. Srebrnowłosa szybko cofnęła się. Suì-Fēng wystrzeliła w jej stronę potężny ładunek energii. Białe błyskawice leciały prosto na dziewczynę. Ta jednak zdołała je zatrzymać, chwytając je, między ostrza prawej rękawicy. Wykonała obrót, jednocześnie całą energię przekształcając w swoją własną. W odwecie wystrzeliła jeszcze potężniejsze wyładowanie. Suì-Fēng uskoczyła w bok, jednak nie spodziewała się, że dziewczyna już tam będzie. Pazurami lewej dłoni zadała cios prosto w serce. Ostrza wbiły się w ciało kobiety. Shichi w końcu ją trafiła.

Jednak mogła tak myśleć zaledwie przez krótką chwilę. Nagle Shinigami po prostu zniknęła jej z oczu. Utsusemi, najbardziej zaawansowana z technik Migoczącego Kroku dała Suì-Fēng przewagę i element zaskoczenia. Kapitan nagle pojawiła się za plecami Shichi, celując żądłem Suzumebachi w znak na jej ramieniu. Dziewczyna zdążyła jednak zareagować, unosząc rękawicę, by zatrzymać cios. Kolec zetknął się z jej ostrzami. Wywołało to kolejną potężną falę uderzeniową, która odrzuciła je obie na znaczny dystans. Zdołały jednak wylądować na własnych nogach.

Suì-Fēng wiedziała, że ten pojedynek nie może trwać bez końca. Prędzej czy później opuszczają siły, czego nie spodziewała się raczej od dziewczyny. Znała nieludzką wytrzymałość Raashí. Musi ją pokonać, nim zmęczenie weźmie nad nią górę.

Mówiłem jednak, jak bardzo wyrównany jest ten pojedynek. Może i Shichi miała wytrzymałość Raashí, a raczej miałaby, gdyby nie jeden fakt. Ona sama nie miała zbyt dobrej kondycji, a poprzednie próby użycia Sokanas mocno nadwyrężyły jej siły. W tej utrzymywała się na nogach wyłącznie dzięki Reiatsu, którym dzieliła się z nią Nikita. Nie wiedziała z kolei, jak bardzo kobieta jest wytrzymała, jednak skoro jest kapitanem nie myślała, że zdoła ją zmęczyć tak łatwo. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to jak najszybciej ją pokonać, zanim do końca opadnie z sił.

W efekcie obie miały w tej chwili ten sam problem i ten sam cel. Wykończyć przeciwnika jednym, szybkim ruchem. Teraz o wyniku pojedynku decydowała szybkość. Teraz Shichi i Suì-Fēng rozpoczęły walkę na prędkość. Shunpo Shinigami, kontra Sokanas Raashí. Ta, która pierwsza zdoła podejść rywalkę, wygra.

Kobieta ponownie zniknęła dziewczynie z oczu. Atak nastąpił z prawej strony. Shichi uniosła rękę, by zablokować kopnięcie. Następnie szybko się obróciła, wykonując szerokie cięcie drugą ręką. Suì-Fēng cofnęła się o krok. Nagle dziewczyna zniknęła, pojawiając się tuż za nią. Kolejne cięcie. Kobieta zatrzymała ostrza swoim Zanpakutō. Srebrnowłosa znów użyła Sokanas. Tym razem uderzyła z góry. Zebrała ogromną ilość energii, po czym obiema dłońmi cięła w powietrzu, wysyłając w stronę Suì-Fēng potężną serię błyskawic. Te jednak uderzyły w ulicę, rozrywając asfalt, pozostawiając w miejscu uderzenia szeroki krater. Kapitan dzięki shunpo zdołała wycofać się na odpowiednią odległość. Jednak Shichi szybko ją zlokalizowała. Natychmiast pojawiła się przed kobietą, wymierzając pchnięcie prosto w serce. Suì-Fēng nagle zniknęła, pojawiając się tuż za nią.

Teraz nadeszła jej kolej.

Wymierzyła kopnięcie w prawy bok. Shichi szybko zablokowała uderzenie. Następnie zaatakowała, po raz kolejny celując Suzumebachi w jeden ze znaków. Dziewczyna natychmiast zatrzymała atak swoimi pazurami. Suì-Fēng wymierzyła kolejne pchnięcie. I ono zostało zatrzymane. Srebrnowłosa szykowała kontratak, jednak zanim go wykonała kapitan użyła shunpo, znikając jej z oczu. Atak nastąpił niemalże natychmiast, z prawej strony. Dziewczyna szybko uniosła rękę. Ostrze zetknęło się z kolcem. Nim zdążyła zareagować, Suì-Fēng ponownie zniknęła, atakując ponownie, z tyłu. Dziewczyna szybko się obróciła, znów blokując pchnięcie.

Kobieta krążyła wokół niej z zawrotną szybkością, atakując raz za razem. Shichi jednak wciąż skutecznie się broniła. Obracała się coraz to szybciej i szybciej, by zdekoncentrować przeciwnika, reagując na każdy atak bezbłędnie. Suì-Fēng również przyspieszała coraz bardziej, mając nadzieję, że w końcu się pogubi. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna zrozumiała jej strategię, i faktycznie coraz trudniej było jej nadążyć. Musiała szybko wydostać się z tego błędnego koła.

Dziewczyna nagle uwolniła ogromne ilości Reiatsu. Potężna fala rozeszła się na wszystkie strony. Suì-Fēng nie miała szans uniknąć uderzenia. Kobietę odrzuciło na jeden z budynków. Siła uderzenia nie była jednak zbyt duża, kapitan szybko pozbierała się po tym ataku. Stanęła nogami na ścianie budynku, po czym swobodnie opadła na ziemię.

Zarówno ona, jak i Shichi były już wyczerpane. Utrzymanie walki w tak szybkim tempie wymagało ogromnych pokładów energii, która powoli zaczęła maleć.

– Możemy tak w nieskończoność, Shinigami. - odparła dziewczyna

– Tu się muszę z tobą zgodzić, Raashí - dodała Suì-Fēng - Zamierzasz coś tym zrobić?

– Tylko jedno przychodzi mi do głowy.

Jej energia duchowa zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć. Błyskawice wokół niej znacznie nabrały na sile. Zdawało się, jakby całe powietrze w okolicy było naelektryzowane.

– Wszystko, co mogę zrobić, to włożyć całą energię w jeden, ostateczny cios.

– Wiesz, wpadłam dokładnie na to samo.

Suì-Fēng również uwolniła swoje Reiatsu. Białe błyskawice tańczyły wraz z błękitnymi. Ten atak miał być ostatni, decydujący komu przypadnie zwycięstwo.

Obie ruszyły na siebie równocześnie. Nie używały już shunpo, czy Sokanas. Nie było takiej potrzeby. W pełnym biegu szarżowały na siebie. Nie przejmowały się już obroną. To było teraz najmniej ważne.

A gdy zbliżyły się na odpowiednią odległość, uderzyły.

Największy, najpotężniejszy i najbardziej niszczycielski wybuch energii rozświetlił niebo nad całym niemalże miastem. Eksplozja zrównała z ziemią wszystkie pobliskie budynki, ściany zostały całkowicie rozerwane. Droga całkowicie wyparowała, ukazując gołą ziemię. Nic, co znalazło się zbyt blisko wybuchu nie miało prawa przetrwać. Za wyjątkiem dwóch osób.

Gdy wzbity kurz i pył opadły, ukazując centrum eksplozji, ujrzeć można było Suì-Fēng oraz Shichi, stojące do siebie plecami. Obie poważnie ranione. Kapitan miała rozerwany cały prawy bok, cała jej prawa ręka była dosłownie wypalona. Straciła nagle przytomność, upadając na ziemię. Zdawało się, że to srebrnowłosa zwyciężyła. Jednak ogromnym kosztem.

Dziewczyna miała tylko jedną ranę. Ziejącą, wypaloną dziurę w klatce piersiowej, w miejscu serca. Dla niej ta rana była śmiertelna. Doskonale o tym wiedziała. Jakimś cudem wciąż stała o własnych siłach, choć niewiele brakowało, by i ona odpłynęła.

– Wy… Wybaczcie… Przyjaciele… Przepraszam…

Shichi również padła nieprzytomna na ziemię.

* * *

Dziewczyna obudziła się gwałtownie, jakby z nocnego koszmaru. Serce tłukło się w jej piersi jak oszalałe. Długo czasu jej zajęło, nim zdołała się opanować. Później również potrzebowała chwili, by zorientować się, gdzie jest. Nie były to przedmieścia Karakury.

Było to martwe, jałowe pustkowie, bez żadnych oznak życia. Zeschła ziemia wyglądała, jakby od stuleci nie otrzymała wilgoci deszczu. Wszędzie widoczne były szkielety niewielkich żyjątek, które zabrała śmierć. Niebo było całkowicie przesłonięte czarnymi chmurami, nigdzie nie było widać słońca, cała kraina była pokryta mrokiem.

Shichi wyraźnie przeraził ten widok.

– Czy… Czyli… Tak wygląda piekło?

W oddali coś zauważyła. Skalne urwisko, jedyny charakterystyczny punkt wśród tych martwych równin. Na jego szczycie ujrzała martwe drzewo. Pomyślała, że to będzie dobre miejsce, by się rozejrzeć. Skierowała się zatem w tamtą stronę.

Nie było to dla niej łatwe. Nie tylko przez szalejącą wichurę, która utrudniała poruszanie się. Shichi czuła się osłabiona, jakby już samo to miejsce wysysało z niej wszelkie życie. Nogi miała jak z waty, z trudem stawiała każdy kolejny krok. Jednak w końcu zdołała dotrzeć na miejsce.

Wchodząc na wzniesienie, zauważyła, że na jego szczycie ktoś jest. Kobieta, siedząca przy samej krawędzi przepaści. Dziewczyna natychmiast ją rozpoznała. Choć nie miała zbyt wielu sił, biegła jak szybko tylko mogła w jej stronę. W końcu dotarła do krawędzi, zdyszana, wypowiadając jedno tylko imię:

– Niki…

Kobieta odwróciła się w jej stronę. Miała długie, sięgające do bioder, ciemnoniebieskie włosy oraz jasne, turkusowe oczy, niemal świecące w tej ciemności. Ubrana była w czarny płaszcz i skórzany pancerz, taki sam, jak Shichi. Nie tylko ubiór był podobny. Jej twarz była wręcz identyczna, jak dziewczyny. Zupełnie jakby Niki była jej starszą siostrą, lub… Lub własnym wyobrażeniem Shichi siebie z przyszłości.

Kobieta uśmiechała się w jej stronę. Jednak ten uśmiech nie niósł żadnych emocji, żadnego szczęścia. Był pusty.

– To ty, Shichi? Dawno cię tu nie było.

– Niki? Co tu się stało? Czemu wszystko tu jest takie martwe, jak…

W tym momencie przyszła jej na myśl jedna odpowiedź.

– Umarłam? To dlatego?

– Nie. - odpowiedziała melancholijnym głosem Niki - Jeszcze nie. Gdyby tak było ten świat po prostu przestałby istnieć. Prawda jest jeszcze gorsza.

– Więc co…

– Usiądź przy mnie, Shichi.

Dziewczyna usiadła obok niej, na krawędzi skarpy.

– Długo cię tu nie było. Bardzo długo. Pamiętasz jeszcze to miejsce, gdy ostatnio się widzieliśmy? Tą łąkę zieloną, pełną kwiatów? Te wszystkie zwierzęta, skryte pośród traw? To czyste, błękitne niebo? To wzniesienie, na której stała ta jabłonka? Jej gałęzie, z których zwisały owoce? Nasze spotkania pod nią, gdy razem rozmawiałyśmy, śmiałyśmy się, zwierzałyśmy się ze swoich problemów?

– Jasne, że pamiętam! Pamiętam doskonale. Tak pięknie tu było… Tylko gdzie to wszystko się podziało?

– To jest twój wewnętrzny świat, Shichi. Wszystko, co się tu znajduje odzwierciedla stan twojej duszy. Dlatego niegdyś to miejsce było tak piękne, szczęśliwe, pełne życia. Zupełnie jak ty kiedyś. Ale teraz… Nie zaznasz już tu szczęścia. Teraz to zimne, martwe pustkowie, pełne smutku, melancholii.

– Czyli… To przeze mnie…

Im dłużej dziewczyna jej słuchała, tym bardziej upewniał się w tym stwierdzeniu. Była pewna, że ten świat tak bardzo ucierpiał właśnie z jej winy. Nie tylko on. Widziała w oczach Niki ten sam ból. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że wszystko to dzieje się właśnie przez nią.

Nie potrafiła patrzeć dłużej kobiecie w oczy. Odwróciła wzrok, spuszczając głowę w dół.

– Dlaczego tak musi się dziać? - Shichi mówiła niemal przez łzy - Czemu jestem taka zła?

– Wcale nie jesteś zła. - Niki próbowała ją uspokoić - To świat…

– Jestem! Tak, świat jest zły i gdybym była dobra, to bym coś z tym zrobiła! Ale nie potrafię! Czemu tak jest?! Dlaczego nic z tym nie mogę zrobić?!

– Shichi, spójrz na mnie.

Dziewczyna nie od razu to zrobiła. Bała się spojrzeć jej w oczy. Jednak po dłuższej chwili wzrok jej i Niki spotkały się.

Kobieta położyła dłonie na jej ramionach.

– Wcale nie jesteś zła, dziewczyno. W tym wszystkim nie ma grama twojej winy…

– Kłamiesz!

Shichi nagle wybuchła. Dla Niki było to wstrząsające. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jej w takim stanie. Nagle srebrnowłosa odtrąciła jej dłonie, po czym wstała. Nie powstrzymywała już łez, które spływały po jej policzkach, opadając na wysuszoną ziemię.

– Mówisz tak tylko po to, by mnie pocieszyć?! Doskonale wiesz, że to moja wina!

– Shichi…

– Przecież widzę, jak cierpisz! Jak cały ten świat cierpi! Przeze mnie! Ty też to widzisz! Jak możesz mówić, że to nie przeze mnie?!

– Ja…

– Właśnie że jestem zła! Wcale nie chcę być zła, ale widzę, jak jest! Wszyscy cierpią z mojego powodu! Nawet ty jesteś na mnie wściekła, choć to ukrywasz!

– Nie jestem…

– Widzę przecież, że to tłumisz, tylko czemu?! Masz pełne prawo, by być na mnie wściekła, by na mnie krzyczeć, tylko tego nie…

– Uspokój się!

Niki krzyknęła nagle, uciszając Shichi. Dziewczyna zamarła przestraszona. Tak naprawdę nie wierzyła, że kobieta naprawdę to zrobi. Jej krzyk dosłownie ją sparaliżował. Po chwili wstała, ku jej przerażeniu. Była pewna, że naprawdę się na nią zezłościła. Opuściła głowę, niczym skazaniec, czekając na wyrok, myśląc iż w tej chwili ją uderzy.

Jednak stało się coś zgoła innego. Kobieta stanęła naprzeciw niej po czym mocno przytuliła ją do siebie.

– Jak mogę być na ciebie zła, siódemeczko?

Srebrnowłosa jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to płakać. Niki nie przestawała jej ściskać, pozwalając by dziewczyna przez łzy dała upust swoim emocjom.

Płakała i płakała, przez długie minuty. Jednak nagle przerwała, dostrzegając na horyzoncie coś, co po raz kolejny wzbudziło w niej szok.

– Co… co to?

– Co masz na myśli?

Niki puściła ją i odwróciła głowę, by również móc się przyjrzeć temu zjawisku.

– To… - Shichi nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała - To moje słońce?

Dziewczyna mogła odnieść takie wrażenie, jednak to coś wcale go nie przypominało, nawet jeśli kiedyś słońcem było. Teraz stało się czymś, co wyglądało niczym czarna dziura. Wokół niej wirowały chmury, które powoli zostawały przezeń wsysane.

– Tak mogłoby się wydawać. - odparła Niki - Tak jak słońce wschodzi i zachodzi. Nie daje jednak światła, zaledwie ciągnie za sobą chmury. To właśnie ono sprawiło, że wszystko teraz tak wygląda.

Srebrnowłosa patrzyła na tą czarną dziurę przerażona.

– To nie jest jednak twoje słońce. - kobieta mówiła dalej - To chcę ci właśnie powiedzieć. Twoje prawdziwe słońce jest ukryte za tą czernią. A stało się to kilka miesięcy temu. Zaczęło się zmieniać, odkąd po raz pierwszy spotkałaś Raashí Nuuvuka.

– Nieprawda! - Shichi znów wybuchła - Nii-sama taki nie jest! On jest dobry, nie mógłby…

– Wiem, jaki jest. - Niki wciąż mówiła spokojnie - Nie zrobiłby ci krzywdy. Przynajmniej nie świadomie. Mogę kontynuować?

Dziewczynie zrobiło się trochę głupio, że tak na nią naskoczyła.

– Tak, przepraszam.

– Gdy spotkałaś Nuuvuka od razu dostrzegłaś jego smutek, melancholię. Twoja dobroć nie pozwalała ci go tak zostawić. Zawsze próbowałaś go rozweselić, rozbawić, sprawić by się uśmiechnął. Jednak to nie pomagało. Chciałaś uwolnić go od jego cierpienia, postanowiłaś, że zabierzesz od niego to cierpienie. To właśnie wtedy zaczęło pojawiać się to.

Spojrzała na czarną dziurę, wzlatującą coraz wyżej.

– Nagle stałaś się tak , jak on. Smutna, ponura, pozbawiona swego dawnego szczęścia. Twoje serce stało się niemal tak jałowe, jak ziemia, którą widzisz pod sobą. Przestałaś przychodzić tutaj do mnie. Przestałam cię widywać. Twój wewnętrzny świat, jaki znasz zmienił się w to. A twoje słońce stało się czarne.

– I… Nie da się już nic zrobić?

– Zawsze jest nadzieja. Musisz tylko sprawić, by wszystko było tak, jak dawniej. Musisz odzyskać swoje jasne, ciepłe słońce. Słońce, które ponownie oświetli ten świat oraz twoją duszę.

– Ale jak? Gdzie mam go szukać?

– Ci, którzy utracili swoje słońce mogą je odnaleźć tylko w sercach innych. A oboje znamy chyba pewnego chłopaka, który mógłby ci w tym pomóc.

Dziewczyna nagle się ożywiła.

– Elian?

– Nie tylko. Przecież masz teraz wielu nowych przyjaciół. Nie powinnaś obawiać się odrzucenia. Przyjaciele przyjmą cię taką, jaka jesteś, bez względu na to, kim byłaś. Jestem pewna, że czekają tam na ciebie. Idź zatem do nich, pozwól im pomóc tobie w znalezieniu słońca. Odnajdź je, dziel się nim z innymi, zmień świat. O tym właśnie marzysz, prawda?

– A jeśli… - Shichi nadal miała pewne wątpliwości - Jeśli jednak mnie odrzucą?

– Nie powinnaś tak myśleć. Uwierz mi, na pewno…

– Skąd możesz mieć taką pewność? Nie wiesz tak naprawdę, co…

Nagle urwała. Poczuła, jak coś lekkiego muska jej włosy. Nie wiedziała, co to może być. Dopiero po chwili tuż przed sobą ujrzała ten przedmiot. Instynktownie uniosła rękę, by go pochwycić. Na jej dłoń opadł widok był dla Shichi niewiarygodny… i piękny. Jednak skąd ten kwiat się wziął?

Spojrzała za siebie. Na martwej do niedawna jabłonce, na jednej z gałęzi ujrzała jeszcze trzy kwiaty. Dziewczynie ciężko było uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– To chyba mówi samo za siebie. - odparła Niki - Te kwiaty są nadzieją dla tego świata, dla ciebie i dla wszystkich na to, że w tak ciężkich czasach wciąż możecie zaznać szczęścia. Pozostaje pytanie, co z nimi zrobisz?

Dziewczyna patrzyła to na kwiaty na jabłonce, to na kwiat, który leżał na jej dłoni. W pewnym momencie spojrzała na kobietę. Wiedziała już, co zrobić.

Podeszła do Niki i kwiat, który trzymała wpięła w jej włosy. Kobieta była tym wyjątkowo zaskoczona, choć z pewnością pozytywnie. Na twarzy Shichi zagościł uśmiech. Prawdziwy, nie udawany jakim dotychczas wszystkich raczyła.

– Ten kwiat jest dla ciebie. - odrzekła - A pozostałe są dla moich nowych przyjaciół. A to dopiero początek. Gdy będzie ich więcej rozdam je wszystkim innym. Nauczę ich, że szczęściem należy się dzielić. Wtedy świat stanie się lepszy. Wiem, że to możliwe.

Niki nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Ten gest tak ją uszczęśliwił, że straciła mowę. Mogła jedynie odpowiedzieć jej uśmiechem.

Shichi nagle poczuła się jakby słabiej. Nogi nagle odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, omal nie upadła. Kobieta zdążyła jednak ją złapać.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, tylko… Jestem zmęczona.

– Nie dziwię ci się. Dzielnie dzisiaj walczyłaś. Udowodniłaś tamtej Shinigami i sobie, że nie zrezygnowałaś ze swoich marzeń o lepszym świecie. Teraz jednak musisz odpocząć.

Ułożyła dziewczynę obok drzewa. Shichi dosłownie zasnęła w jej objęciach. Niki położyła się obok niej.

– Dobranoc. Zdrowiej, siódemeczko.

Na czarnym słońcu zajaśniała niewielka, biała plamka.

* * *

Shichi powoli zaczęła się wybudzać, tym razem w prawdziwym świecie. Z początku niewiele mogła dostrzec, widziała bardzo niewyraźnie. Na szczęście trwało to zaledwie chwilę. Wzrok dziewczyny szybko uległ poprawie. Pierwsze, co zrobiła to rozejrzała się. Była w jakimś pokoju…

– Gdzie… ja jestem…

– W moim sklepie, Shichi-san.

Tuż naprzeciwko leżącej w łóżku srebrnowłosej przysiadł Urahara Kisuke. Notabene, dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że w ogóle leży w łóżku. Widokiem i łóżka, i Urahary wydawała się mocno zdziwiona.

– To pan?

I nie tylko. Obok Kisuke siedział również Tessai (znany też jako Pan Duży), a w drzwiach ujrzała Yoruichi, opartą o framugę. Brakowało już tylko jednej osoby…

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, siódemeczko.

Obecność Eliana była obowiązkowa. Przysiadł on sobie tuż obok Shichi, wpatrując się w nią. Na jego twarzy malował się nienaturalnie szeroki uśmiech. Dziewczyna z kolei była nieco skonfundowana, jakby pogrążona w transie.

– Onii-chan? Co tu…

Nagle ocknęła się z tego transu. Przypomniała sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Podniosła się gwałtownie, wystraszona.

– Zaraz, co ja tu robię?! Co wy mi robicie?!

– Kurujesz się. - odparła Yoruichi - Jesteś poważnie ranna po walce, zapomniałaś?

– Jak to? Czemu…

Urwała, czując silny ból w klatce piersiowej, który omal nie ściął jej z nóg. Pierwszy zareagował Elian, który był najbliżej. Szybko położył Shichi z powrotem.

– Wiesz, przede wszystkim nie powinnaś tak podskakiwać. - odparł spokojnie chłopak - Uszkodzone serce goi się bardzo wolno, nawet jak na ciebie.

Shichi kompletnie zdziwiona takim podejściem chłopaka nawet się nie broniła. Nie mieściło się jej w głowie, że mogli ją traktować tak miło w ten sposób, po tym jak odkryli, kim jest.

– Dałyście niezły pokaz, trzeba przyznać. - odezwała się Yoruichi - Obu wam niewiele brakowało do śmierci. Gdyby uderzenie trafiło trochę bardziej na lewo, pewnie nie przynieślibyśmy cię tu żywej…

– Dlaczego? - odrzekła nagle dziewczyna

– Hę?

– Czemu to robicie?

Była zagubiona. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć intencji, jakie nimi kierowały.

– Czemu mi pomogliście?! - wykrzyknęła - Przecież nie powinniście byli tego robić! Jestem Raashí, zapomnieliście?! Nie możecie mi pomagać!

– A kto tak powiedział? - odezwał się Elian - Owszem, jesteś Raashí, i co z tego? Ja też nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, jedziemy na tym samym wózku.

Shichi kompletnie zaskoczyło jego podejście.

– A… Nie… Nie o to mi chodzi! To nawet nie ma znaczenia, czy jestem Raashí, czy nie! Przecież jesteśmy wrogami! Wrogowie nie mogą sobie pomagać!

– A przyjaźnić to się mogą?

Shichi nagle zaniemówiła. Nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

– Przy… Przyjaźnić…

– Ano. Przecież się przyjaźnimy, co nie? Masz tu od groma przyjaciół. Ja, Yoruichi-san, Pan Duży, ten oto wędkarzyna, że już nie wspomnę o chłopakach i dziewczynach ze szkoły. Nie zdołasz mnie nabrać, wiem, że nie udawałaś. Naprawdę zżyłaś się z nami, zapomniałaś kompletnie o tym, co miałaś tu zrobić. A skoro masz wśród nas przyjaciół, wniosek jest prosty. Możesz być sobie Raashí, czy kimkolwiek chcesz, ale naszym wrogiem ni cholery nie będziesz!

Dziewczyna nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem dookoła, przypatrując się wszystkim. W ich wyrazach twarzy nie potrafiła znaleźć ani grama wrogości. Widziała, że dla nich nie było ważne, że należała do Raashí. Dla nich była po prostu Shichi.

„ _Niki… Miała rację._ "

– Wszystko dobrze?

Nie odpowiadała. Siedziała na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową. Była w kompletnym szoku, nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony była zdezorientowana, z drugiej jednak… szczęśliwa. Niesamowicie szczęśliwa z tego, że tak wszystko się potoczyła.

Po jej policzku zaczęła płynąć pojedyncza łza. Elian widząc to zaczął się denerwować.

– Hej, czekaj, nie rozklejaj mi się tu. Nigdy nie wiem, co zrobić, jak dziewczyna płacze…

– Onii-chan…

Nie musiał się obawiać. Shichi nie miała zamiaru zalewać się łzami, nawet ze szczęścia. Nagle dziewczyna poczuła ogromną euforię.

– JESTEŚ SUPEEER!

Bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła się Elianowi na szyję. I to z takim impetem, że chłopak runął razem z nią na ziemię. Shichi na szczęście nic się nie stało przy upadku. Cóż, miała miękkie lądowanie. Wiadomo na czym. Elian nieco skołowany dużo twardszym lądowaniem chwilowo był wyłączony z rozmowy.

Shichi nagle sobie o czymś przypomniała.

– Zaraz. A gdzie jest tamta Shinigami? Nic jej nie jest?

– Nazywa się Suì-Fēng. - odpowiedziała jej Yoruichi - Przynieśliśmy ją tu mniej więcej w takim samym stanie, co ciebie. Nadal jest nieprzytomna, ale nie ma się czego bać. Wyjdzie z tego.

Dla dziewczyny najważniejsze były te ostatnie słowa, które przyjęła z ogromną ulgą.

– Uff, całe szczęście. Bałam się, że naprawdę ją zabiłam.

Chwilę potem uzmysłowiła sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz.

– A co będzie jak się obudzi? - spytała - W końcu będzie musiała wrócić do Seireitei, a wtedy dowiedzą się tam o mnie. Co wtedy?

– Cóż, to faktycznie mocno komplikuje nasze sprawy. - odezwał się Kisuke

– To zostawcie mnie. - Elian wrócił do rozmowy - Chociaż nasza Pani Kapitan mnie nie cierpi, pewien jestem, że dogadam się z nią w tej kwestii.

– To nie było zbyt budujące, Ahage-san.

Dla Shichi wystarczyło to w zupełności. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka.

– Okej. Wiem, że potrafisz to zrobić, Onii-chan. W końcu starsi bracia potrafią wszystko.

– Miło, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. A teraz… Mogę mieć do ciebie małą prośbę?

– Jasne.

Nagle Elian jak nie ryknie…

– ZEJDZIESZ ZE MNIE W KOŃCU?!

Srebrnowłosa spojrzała w dół.

– To ja na tobie siedzę? - spytała, jakby nie rozumiała, o co mu chodzi

– Pewnie, że tak! Siedzisz mi dokładnie na bebechu, rozprasowując mi flaki!

Słysząc te słowa Yoruichi również ryknęła. Śmiechem.

– Ha! Nie ma co, dobrana z was para! - skwitowała

Kisuke z trudem zachowywał obojętność, widząc taką scenkę, jednak zmuszony był przerwać tą sielankę.

– Cóż, myślę, że powinniśmy na razie dać Shichi-san odpocząć i zregenerować siły.

– Potwierdzam, panie wędkarzyno!

Reakcja Eliana była natychmiastowa. Chwycił dziewczynę pod ramiona i posadził na łóżku.

– Masz się stąd teraz nie ruszać, jasne? Siódemeczka musi odpoczywać, zrozumiano?

– Tak jest, naczelny braciszku! - dziewczyna zasalutowała, niczym w wojsku

– Bardzo dobrze! Wykonać!

– Tak jest!

Po czym chłopak wyszedł z pozostałymi. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Okej, mamy jakieś dwie minuty spokoju.

Skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Sam również potrzebował nieco odpoczynku.

Gdy tam dotarł napotkał Yoruichi, opartą o ścianę, jakby tam na niego czekała.

– Coś nie tak? - zapytał

– Nie cierpię, gdy masz rację. - odpowiedziała

Chłopak w odpowiedzi westchnął.

– Ano tak.

– Co będzie potem? Czy twoja kobieca intuicja podpowiada ci dalszą część planu?

Miało być poważnie, a te słowa wysłały powagę do wszystkich diabłów. Oboje nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Cóż, trze… - Elian nie od razu się uspokoił - Trzeba na razie przekonać ją do nas. Dopiero wtedy otworzy się na tyle, żeby coś powiedzieć o planach Raashí. Może trochę to potrwać, ale uwierz mi, będzie warto.

– Zrobił się z ciebie straszny intrygant.

– To źle? Mamy taką nie inna sytuację, nie ma sensu przebierać…

– Odkąd cię znam zawsze taki byłeś. Zawsze skupiony na celu, do którego dążyłeś za wszelką cenę. Biorąc pod uwagę to, z czym przyszło ci się z mierzyć to ogromna zaleta, ale tutaj… Igranie na czyichś uczuciach to wyjątkowo podłe zagranie. Uwierz mi, na czymś takim możesz się tylko…

– Spokojnie, jestem tego świadom. Nie jestem aż tak wyrachowany. Naprawdę mi zależy na Shichi. Nawet jeśli jest Raashí, nie czuje się w Klanie dobrze, widziałem to w jej oczach. A co do informacji… To tylko efekt uboczny, choć nie wiem, czy będzie w stanie zmusić się do tego, by zdradzić cokolwiek. Ale nie zamierzam na nią naciskać.

– A co będzie, jeśli będzie musiała wybierać pomiędzy walką z nami, a jej braćmi? Co wtedy?

Elianowi ciężko było odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

– Ech... Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Że ją powstrzymam przed powrotem do nich, jeśli tego zechce? Że będę tłuc jej do głowy, kto jest dobry, kto zły? Nie o to mi chodzi, uszanuję jej wybór, jaki by nie był.

Najwyraźniej taka odpowiedź w końcu usatysfakcjonowała Yoruichi.

– W końcu spoważniałeś.

– Tak… Może… Ale tylko trochę.

Przyjął pozycję, jak do wyścigu.

– Mała przebieżka?

Yoruichi uznała to za wyzwanie. Nie mogła odmówić.

– Skoro tak ci zależy na porażce…

I popędzili przez korytarz, dosłownie wylatując ze sklepu, ruszając w głąb miasta.

Shichi tymczasem wyjątkowo spokojnie leżała w łóżku.

– Miałaś rację, Niki… - odezwała się

– _Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, siódemeczko._

– Tylko… Co będzie dalej? Jak inni na to zareagują? A Nii-sama? Co zrobi, jak się dowie?

– _Tego nie możemy być pewni._

– Myślisz, że Nii-sama… Mnie znienawidzi?

Niki nie potrafiła jej odpowiedzieć.

– _Nie powinnaś się tym teraz przejmować. Odpoczywaj teraz, odzyskaj siły. Potem pomyślimy, co dalej._

– Dobrze… Dobranoc.

Srebrnowłosa zamknęła oczy, pogrążając się we śnie.

* * *

 _...jak pięknie tańczy światło  
na czerniejącym niebie..._


	6. Cisza przed burzą

_...choć tu, pod taflą  
nie czuć gniewu żywiołu  
jest tak spokojnie..._

* * *

 **Cisza przed burzą**

Kolejne dni były najspokojniejszymi od bardzo dawna. Choć ten spokój był rzeczą względną, a to za sprawą Shichi, przy której nie można było narzekać na brak atrakcji. Dokazywała wszystkim bez wyjątku, czy to w szkole, czy w sklepie Urahary, gdzie pomieszkiwała. A wtórował jej w tym absolutny mistrz żartów i żarcików, w postaci Ahage Eliana…

Większość klasy siedziała już w sali, czekając na dzwonek. Do tych osób zaliczali się również Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime oraz Sado, rozmawiających między sobą o wszystkim i o niczym, byle tylko zabić czas. W pewnym momencie do klasy wszedł Elian. Jak zawsze w dobrym humorze, jak zwykle bez wyraźnego powodu. Sprężystym krokiem podszedł do naszej grupy.

– Hejka wszystkim! To co, gotowi na sprawdzian?!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego mocno zdziwieni, kompletnie nie wiedząc, o czym on mówi. Prawie wszyscy… Rukia wydawała się tym naprawdę przejęta.

– S… Sprawdzian? Dzisiaj?!

– A nie wiedziałaś? Już kilka dni temu o tym mówili. Ja tam się przygotowałem…

Dziewczyna w popłochu sięgnęła po torbę, wyciągając z niej zeszyt, by przejrzeć notatki. Może zdąży jeszcze coś przeczytać przed dzwonkiem.

– Aż nie wierzę, że mogłam o tym zapomnieć! - mówiła do siebie, wertując kartki - Co się ze mną dzieje, nigdy mi się coś takiego nie zdarzało! Może to przez ostatnie wydarzenia, za bardzo się…

– Kuchiki-san.

Sado odezwał się, co było rzadkim zjawiskiem. Jak zawsze był absolutnie spokojny.

– Nie teraz, Sado-kun, muszę…

– Nie ma żadnego sprawdzianu.

Rukia spojrzała na niego, kompletnie skołowana.

– Ja… Jak to nie…

Nagle kątem oka zauważyła, jak coś się zbliża do jej twarzy. Odwróciła się, aż tu nagle tuż przed nią wyrasta Elian, ze swoją twarzą niebezpiecznie blisko jej, z wyszczerzonymi kłami.

– Ktoś tu ma coś na sumieniu…

Do dziewczyny właśnie dotarło, że chłopak najzwyczajniej i najbezczelniej w świecie ją wkręcił. Nie posiadała się raczej z radości. Oznajmiła mu to, waląc go w łeb swoim zeszytem, z twardą okładką zresztą. Nie zrobiło to na nim jednak większego wrażenia.

– Kretyn!

Dziewczyna razem ze swoimi rzeczami usiadła jak najdalej od niego.

– Co ona taka drażliwa? - Elian albo nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi, albo udawał - Chciałem tylko rozluźnić atmosferę.

– Masz strasznie dziwne poczucie humoru, wiesz? - odrzekł Ichigo

Rozległ się dzwonek. Wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach, w oczekiwaniu na nauczycielkę. Chłopak zajął miejsce obok Kuchiki, śmiertelnie na niego obrażonej. Czy on ma skłonności samobójcze?

– Hej, nie wiesz…

– Nie odzywaj się do mnie! - odparła rozeźlona

Elian nic sobie z tego nie robił.

– Nie wiesz, gdzie jest Shichi?

– Co… Zaraz, nie…

W tej chwili przeszła Rukii cała złość. Zaczęła się rozglądać po klasie.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Myślałam, że jest z tobą.

– Otóż nie widziałem jej od…

Na szczęście zguba szybko się znalazła, bo weszła właśnie do sali… oknem.

Shichi po prostu postanowiła sobie wskoczyć na drugie piętro i wejść przez jedno z okien, akurat w tym momencie otwartych, po czym usiadła na swoim miejscu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zupełnie nie przejmowała się tym, czy ktoś ją zobaczył, dla niej wskakiwanie przez okno do sali musiało wydawać się zupełnie normalne. Niestety, tutaj nie było to normalne.

Elian i Rukia wpatrywali się na nią, będąc w szoku. Dziewczyna z kolei zdawała się być w doskonałym humorze. Jak tylko ich zobaczyła, obdarzyła ich swoim nieśmiertelnym uśmiechem.

– O, cześć! Spóźniłam się?

Oboje, patrząc na nią osłupieni nie mogli wydusić z siebie nawet słowa. Nie tylko oni. Wejście Shichi wywołało ogólne poruszenie wśród tych, którzy to dostrzegli. Na całe szczęście akurat weszła nauczycielka i lekcja się zaczęła. Dzięki temu cała ta sprawa nieco przycichła. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas…

Reszta lekcji była śmiertelnie nudna, szkoda gadać.

Na przerwie działo się już dużo więcej. Rukia przechadzała się korytarzem, rozmawiając z Orihime. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach mogły rozmawiać tylko o jednym. Czy o jednej…

– Shichi-san musi być bardzo szczęśliwa. - odrzekła Inoue

Warto tu wspomnieć, że wszyscy (oczywiście wtajemniczeni) wiedzą już o prawdziwej tożsamości dziewczyny. Choć z początku fakt, iż należała ona do klanu Raashí mocno ich zszokował, ostatecznie przekonali się do niej. Głównie Elian się do tego przyczynił.

– Może i tak. - odparła Kuchiki - Z tym że za bardzo się z tym afiszuje. Wskakiwaniem przez okno na drugie piętro zwraca uwagę. Ktoś powinien jej wytłumaczyć, że…

– Hej, dziewczyny.

Dołączyła do nich Tatsuki. Niestety ona również postanowiła poruszyć „ten" temat.

– Widziałyście ją?

Nietrudno się domyślić, o co chodziło, szczególnie że dziewczyna nadal była w lekkim szoku. Oczywiście Rukia i Orihime nie mogły jej powiedzieć o Shichi i… o Shichi. Postanowiły więc zwyczajnie grać głupie. Stały zamyślone, niby to nie wiedząc, co ona ma na myśli.

– Widziałyśmy… - Inoue wychodziło to najlepiej (bez urazy) - Co takiego?

– Jak to co?! Shichi! Która weszła do klasy! Przez okno! Na drugie piętro!

– Poważnie? A jak to zrobiła?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć?! O to mi właśnie chodzi. Nie wydaje się wam trochę to dziwne?

– Czemu dziwne? - Rukia dołączyła do tego teatrzyku - Może Shichi-san jest po prostu wysportowana?

– Wysportowana? - Tatsuki tego nie łyknęła - Nie zauważyłam, żeby garnęła się do sportu. Coś jest z nią nie tak, w tym mieście ostatnio dzieją się dziwne rzeczy i nie wydaje mi się…

Dziewczyny przez chwilę myślały, że może ona faktycznie coś podejrzewa. Nawet jeśli, nie zdążyły się tego dowiedzieć.

– O kim mowa?!

Nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia na jej plecach pojawiła się rzeczona białowłosa. Jej masa w połączeniu z grawitacją sprawiły, że obie runęły w dół. Jednak o ile Tatsuki była na krótki czas wyłączona z rozmowy, jej napastniczce nie stało się absolutnie nic. Natychmiast się podniosła.

– Hejka. Co robicie?

Również zachowywała się, jakby nie stało się absolutnie nic. Dziewczyny już nie musiały grać. Jak zawsze wyjęte spod wszelkich praw logiki zachowanie Shichi sprawiało, że naprawdę zgłupiały. Białowłosą z kolei ich miny wyjątkowo zaciekawiły. I tak one patrzyły na nią, ona na nie. I trwałoby to pewnie przez resztę dnia, gdyby nie Arisawa, której starczyło już leżenia na podłodze. Ściągnęła na siebie całą uwagę, szczególnie siódemeczki, która jakby dopiero teraz ją zauważyła.

– Siemka, co robiłaś na ziemi?

– Jak to co, sama… - zaczęła Tatsuki, jednak zorientowała się, że tłumaczenie jej tego nie ma sensu - Zresztą nieważne. Możesz mi tylko powiedzieć, jak to zrobiłaś?

– Jasne!

Shichi uśmiechnęła się najszerzej, jak się tylko dało, potem jeszcze szerzej. I szczerzyła się tak przez krótką chwilę. Wyglądało to, jakby się zawiesiła. Po pewnym czasie jej mózg jednak zaskoczył. Spojrzała na dziewczynę zdziwionym wzrokiem, przechylając głowę lekko w bok.

– A co takiego właściwie?

– Jak to o czym?! - Tatsuki ręce opadły - Widziałam przecież, jak wchodziłaś do sali OKNEM! Jakim cudem?

– A, o tym mówisz!

Nagle zbliżyła się do Arisawy, stojąc w tej chwili BARDZO blisko niej Jej mina stała się w tej chwili wyjątkowo poważna. Przysłoniła usta ręką, po czym wymówiła konspiracyjnym szeptem.

– Otóż to jest bardzo proste, moja droga…

Rukia zaczęła z lekka panikować, myśląc iż ona faktycznie jej to powie. Choć ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że faktycznie może tak zrobić, ta dziewczyna potrafi być naprawdę nieprzewidywalna.

Nagle ręka Shichi wystrzeliła w górę, palcem wskazującym celując w sufit.

– Bo ja jestem superbohaterką! - oznajmiła wszem i wobec, z zawziętą miną - Superbohaterki zawsze robią jakieś niesamowite rzeczy!

I stała tak ze swoją pozą i miną superbohaterki (choć można było raczej odnieść wrażenie, że ją coś boli). Z trylionów możliwych odpowiedzi Tatsuki przyszła na myśl tylko jedna:

– Aha…

Dziewczyna na ten widok przybrała równie mało inteligentną minę, co jej koleżanki. Kolejna krótka przerwa. Trwała dopóki Arisawa kątem oka nie dostrzegła czegoś czerwonego, zbliżającego się do Orihime.

– Mam cię!

Czerwone „coś" miało dodatkowo okulary i na imię miało Chizuru. Postanowiła skorzystać z zamieszania. Złapała Inoue z tyłu, próbując dobrać się do jej biustu. Nie zdążyła…

Tatsuki zmaterializowała się tuż obok, studząc jej zapał w jedyny jak dotąd skuteczny sposób, czyli pięścią.

Wszyscy nagle obudzili się z głupawki.

– A ty znowu swoje?! - wrzasnęła

Chizuru natychmiast się podniosła, równie wkurzona.

– Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że nie zdołasz nas rozdzielić?!

– A udowodnić ci, że zdołam?! - dziewczyna szykowała już pięść do udowadniania

– Jesteś taka ograniczona! W końcu przyjdzie dzień, że nawet ty zrozumiesz, że prawdziwej miłości nie…

– Prawdziwa miłość, hm?

Nagle dziewczyna poczuła coś na plecach. Aż bała się odwrócić… Głos, który słyszała był dla niej niczym głos samego szatana, który przybył tu po jej biedną, umęczoną duszę. A dokładnie…

Shichi postanowiła zawiesić się na niej. Jednak to jeszcze nie wzbudzało w dziewczynie takiego przerażenia. Gdy już zebrała dość odwagi, by na nią spojrzeć, ujrzała iście diabelski uśmieszek, zdradzający jej nieczyste zamiary, a w jej różowych (fakt, straszne!) oczach widać było żądzę… nawet nie wiem, czego. I ten straszliwy, diaboliczny, dziecięcy, dziewczęcy głosik…

– Pokazać ci miłość?

Trzy sekundy. Tylko tyle wystarczyło Chizuru, by wystrzelić z prędkością światła przez korytarz i ukryć się w klasie. Tatsuki patrzyła na to wszystko z pewnym podziwem, ale też i niepokojem. Również postanowiła się ulotnić, choć bardziej z fasonem.

– Cóż, ja też chyba już… pójdę. Do zobaczenia, dziewczyny.

– To ja pójdę z tobą, Tatsuki-chan.

Orihime również postanowiła się ulotnić ze strefy zero. Gdy tylko się oddaliły Shichi przestała grać słodką idiotkę, stając się całkiem normalną dziewczyną, jak na swoje standardy. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Uff, mało brakowało.

– Jak to mało brakowało?! - Rukia w końcu postanowiła się odezwać - Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby wskakiwać przez okno do klasy?!

Wydawała się nieźle wkurzona. Białowłosa z kolei jakby nie rozumiała, o co chodzi. Tym razem naprawdę.

– To coś złego?

To pytanie absolutnie rozzłościło Kuchiki.

– Że… Jak… Przecież tak się nie robi! Jak tak dalej będziesz robić w końcu odkryją, kim jesteś i…

– No to co? - nie rozumiała jej złości - Jak ludzie mają mnie polubić, nie wiedząc, kim jestem?

Rukia straciła w tym momencie wszystkie argumenty, kompletnie nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie mogła pojąć jej rozumowania, stała nieruchomo, próbując ogarnąć myślami to, co usłyszała.

Na szczęście przyszła pomoc.

– Pierwszy raz u ludzi, co?

Za Shichi pojawił się Elian, jak zawsze w dobrym humorze. Sądząc jednak po jego minie słyszał wszystko i w pełni rozumiał powagę sytuacji. Białowłosa odwróciła się jak na komendę.

– Onii-chan?

– A pewnie! Twój Wielki Brat czuwa. Spytam jeszcze raz: pierwszy raz masz okazję być wśród ludzi? Bez tej całej maskarady, udawania, pierwszy raz możesz w końcu poczuć się swobodnie, mam rację?

Dziewczyna przytaknęła.

– Poniekąd masz trochę racji. Jeśli chcesz mieć przyjaciół, trzeba być przede wszystkim szczera wobec nich. Prędzej czy później sami się zorientują, kim jesteś, jednak jeśli to ukrywałaś, mogą mieć do ciebie żal. Jednak jeśli chodzi o „nas" sprawy się nieco komplikują.

Elian przykucnął przed nią.

– Mała lekcja psychologii: jeśli ludzie czegoś nie rozumieją, wtedy się tego boją, jeśli się czegoś boją, najczęściej reagują agresją. Choć dla ciebie wejść przez okno na drugim piętrze jest całkiem normalne, dla nich jest kompletnie niepojęte.

– Czyli że będą się mnie bać? - spojrzała na niego przestraszona

– Nie, nie, nie, zaraz tam od razu bać… - Elian natychmiast próbował to sprostować - Owszem, wywołałaś pewien niepokój, ale to nie znaczy, że wszystko poszło w diabły. Jeśli faktycznie chcesz powiedzieć im, kim jesteś, najlepiej będzie odczekać z tym jakiś czas, powoli ich do tego przygotowując, dając czas na oswojenie się z tym, co by to nie było. Metoda małych kroczków, jasne?

Choć ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale Shichi najwyraźniej zrozumiała przekaz. Cały ten czas uważnie słuchała chłopaka, dokładnie analizując każde słowo, a gdy skończył złożyła wszystko w jedną całość.

Elian nagle się podniósł i stanął na baczność.

– Zrozumieliście, żołnierzu?!

Postanowił przekształcić to w zabawę. Dziewczyna natychmiast to uchwyciła. Również stanęła na baczność, salutując.

– Tak jest!

– Bardzo dobrze! - również zasalutował - Odmaszerować!

– Tak jest!

Po czym dziewczyna iście wojskowym marszem ruszyła w stronę klasy.

Tymczasem Rukia stała obok w całkowitej ciszy, obserwując całe to zajście. Była z lekka zaskoczona, po równi interwencją Eliana i reakcją Shichi.

– I sądzisz, że to coś da? - zapytała po chwili

– Wiesz, siódemeczka, wbrew temu, co przez te kilka dni miała okazję nam zaprezentować jest osobą, która w pełni pojmuje logiczną argumentację. - wyjaśnił chłopak - Jedynym jej problemem jest to, że jak do tej pory nie miała okazji lepiej zaznajomić się ze światem ludzi i zasadami tu panującymi. Chyba to rozumiesz, co nie? Jakie były twoje pierwsze wrażenia, gdy pierwszy raz przybyłaś do Karakury?

Rukia nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie. Nie musiała. Jej milczenie było bardzo wymowne. Jasne, w dniu, w którym pierwszy raz wysłano ją z misją do Świata Żywych była kompletnie skołowana. Trafiła do świata zupełnie jej obcego, gdzie wszystko znacznie różniło się od tego, co znała w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Było tu wiele dziwnych rzeczy, których działania nie rozumiała, ale przede wszystkim ludzie zupełnie inni od ludzi w Seireitei, którzy mieli zupełnie inne zwyczaje, styl bycia. Patrząc na to z dystansu, wtedy jej zachowanie musiało wydawać się wszystkim dziwne, jeśli nie niepokojące… I dokładnie tak samo przechodziła teraz Shichi. Inny świat, inni ludzie, inne zasady.

Jednak między nimi była pewna różnica, której nie można pominąć.

– Myślisz, że to możliwe? Że jest w stanie żyć normalnie wśród ludzi? Jako Raashí?

– A kto jej zabroni? Sądzisz, że to niemożliwe? To co ja tu robię? Całkiem dobrze sobie tu radzę.

– Tak, ale między wami są pewne…

– Ja tu nie widzę żadnej różnicy. Skoro chce żyć tu, jak wszyscy to nic nie powinno jej stawać na przeszkodzie.

Kuchiki nie była w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić, choć również uważała to za słuszne. Jednak jej zdaniem taka asymilacja jest niemożliwa w żaden sposób.

– Może właśnie o to im chodzi? - odezwał się nagle Elian, mocno zamyślony - Mówię o Raashí. Zagubieni w nowym świecie starają się znaleźć swój cichy kącik pośród zwykłych ludzi. Nie mówię, że nie ma wśród nich czarnych charakterów, jak dotąd wszyscy, których spotkaliśmy są właśnie tacy. Z wyjątkiem Shichi. I pewnie znajdzie się jeszcze kilka takich wyjątków. Ale teraz…

Dokładnie w tym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek.

– Teraz musimy się udać do klasy. Lepiej nie zostawiać siódemeczki bez nadzoru.

I ruszył w kierunku sali. Rukia z kolei próbowała przetrawić to, co od Eliana usłyszała. Zamyśliła się tak bardzo, że zapomniała, że właśnie trwała lekcja.

– Idziesz, króliczku?!

Elian był już w połowie drogi. Dziewczyna natychmiast się otrząsnęła. I nie od razu przeanalizowała całość zdania.

– A… Tak, już i… NIE JESTEM ŻADNYM KRÓLICZKIEM!

* * *

Lekcje dobiegły końca. Shichi najwyraźniej wzięła sobie do serca słowa Eliana, bo nie było więcej żadnych dziwnych sytuacji. Mimo wszystko pozostał pewien niepokój, Tatsuki nadal spoglądała na dziewczynę z pewną podejrzliwością. No cóż, pozostaje czekać aż sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach.

Wraz z ostatnim dzwonkiem wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów. Elian wracał razem z siódemeczką, jak to oboje mieli teraz w zwyczaju. Oboje w świetnych humorach. Może to dlatego, że kupili po drodze ciasteczka. I to ile! Chłopak niósł na plecach niemałych rozmiarów wór pełen ciasteczek, które oboje mieli z rozkoszą skonsumować.

– No i? - odparł chłopak - Jak ci się ludzie podobają?

– Straaaszne sztywniaki! - Shichi w tym momencie wymownie ziewnęła - Co w tym złego, że wchodzę do klasy oknem? Nudziarze. Jak ty z nimi wytrzymujesz?

– Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

– To dokąd teraz idziemy?

Elian wyszczerzył się jak najbardziej tylko mógł.

– A gdzie my możemy iść?

Gdzie? Ano tam, gdzie zwykle. Do sklepu Urahary, które przez ostatnie kilka dni przeżywało istne oblężenie. Po pierwsze dlatego, że właśnie tam mieszkała teraz Shichi, jak zawsze robiąc niezły sajgon. Często też przesiadywał tam Elian, głównie właśnie z jej powodu. On jeszcze tylko dolewał oliwy do ognia. Wystarczyło, żeby przesiadywali razem w jednym pomieszczeniu… Kto wie, co im przyjdzie do głowy.

Po krótkim spacerku skręcili w końcu w boczną uliczkę, prowadzącą do sklepu. Jinta i Ururu akurat zajmowali się porządkami. Chłopak jak zawsze robił to z kompletnym brakiem entuzjazmu. Jeszcze bardziej się zniechęcił, gdy piekielny duet wszedł do środka.

– Pięknie. - odrzekł - Ich tu tylko brakowało.

Jinta w żaden ze znanych mu sposobów nie potrafił się przekonać ani do chłopaka, ani tym bardziej do białowłosej dziewczyny, którą uznawał za przejaw totalnego dziwactwa. Fakt, była nieco dziwna. Ale słuch za to miała doskonały…

W ułamku sekundy pojawiła się tuż przed nim, z miną karcącej przedszkolanki.

– To nie było miłe. Nie tak się wita gości, prawda? Co się mówi?

Po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że kompletnie nie ogarnia tej sytuacji. Patrzył totalnie zdziwiony na Shichi, pochyloną nad nim, trzymającą się pod bokami, taksującą ją wzrokiem.

– E… - to pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy

– No?

– Prze… praszam? - wydukał

Sroga mina nie znikała.

– A jak się wita gości?

Nadal wwiercała się w Jintę oczami tak, że aż dziw, że chłopak jeszcze nie ma dziury na wylot czaszki.

– Dzień… dobry?

Nagła zmiana nastawienia. Shichi nagle uśmiechnęła się jak najszerzej się dało.

– O, dzień dobry. Miło cię widzieć. Co tam u ciebie?

Do takiego przeskoku chłopak był kompletnie nieprzygotowany. Stał, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje, skierował swój wzrok na Eliana, szukając u niego pomocy. Ten zaś spokojnie obserwował całe zajście, nawet nie zdziwiony (przywykł), raczej zaciekawiony. W końcu, widząc że dziewczyna skończyła swoją zabawę, skierował się w stronę Ururu, która rozumiała z tego wszystkiego mniej więcej tyle samo, co chłopiec.

– Szef jest u siebie? - spytał

– T… Tak. - odparła niepewnie - Wszyscy są na tyłach.

– Idziemy, Shichi.

Oboje skierowali się w stronę zaplecza. Zanim weszli, białowłosa rzuciła na odchodne:

– Fajnie mi się z tobą rozmawiało, Jinta-kun!

Po czym zniknęli za drzwiami.

Jinta jeszcze długo dochodził do siebie

– Um… Wszystko w porządku? - spytała go Ururu, nieco zmartwiona

Chłopiec odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Drżącą ręką wskazał w kierunku drzwi, przez które wyszli Elian i Shichi. Nagle wrzasnął.

– CO Z NIMI JEST NIE TAK?!

Tymczasem w salonie… Nie było nikogo.

– Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? - odparł chłopak

– Może poszli do sklepu? - podsunęła Shichi

Elian spojrzał na nią.

– A gdzie niby teraz jesteśmy?

– A… no tak.

– Kogo my tu mamy?

Tuż za ich plecami drzwi otwarły się ponownie. Do salonu weszła Yoruichi. Oboje odwrócili się jak na komendę. O ile Elian zawsze reagował nad wyraz entuzjastycznie, ilekroć ją słyszał bądź widział, Shichi gdy tylko ją usłyszała wchodziła jakby na wyższy poziom doznań duchowych.

Warto przypomnieć, że widok ciemnoskórej kobiety w chwili, gdy ujrzała ją po raz pierwszy wywarł na niej piorunujące wrażenie. I zawsze, gdy ją widziała patrzyła na nią z niekłamanym podziwem, kobieta stała się dla niej mentorką, a Shichi jej uczennicą, gotową wypełnić każdy jej rozkaz, gotową skoczyć za swoją idolką w ogień, gotową…

A wyglądała przy tym wyjątkowo… osobliwie. Dziewczyna stała przed nią, patrząc na nią z tym podziwem, swoimi szklistymi, różowymi oczyma, wybałuszając je, aż mało jej z orbit nie wychodzą.

– Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała ją Yoruichi

Mocno zdziwił ją jej wyraz twarzy. Srebrnowłosa szybko się obudziła. Domyśliła się, jak głupio musi wyglądać.

– Tak… Nic mi nie jest.

– W każdym razie, macie niesamowite wyczucie czasu…

– Jasne, że mamy!

Znów uwaga skupiła się na Shichi, która jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że w ogóle coś powiedziała. Oraz że było to niepotrzebne. Skurczyła się i zamilkła.

– A co masz dokładnie na myśli? - zapytał Elian

Yoruichi w odpowiedzi się uśmiechnęła.

– Zgadnij, kto się właśnie dziś obudził.

Siódemeczka ponownie się ożywiła.

– Obudził? Kto…

Nie od razu załapała, w przeciwieństwie do Eliana. Nagle wystrzelił, jak z procy, z prędkością światła mknąc przez korytarz, zapominając o wielkiej (i ciężkiej) torbie z łakociami, którą cały ten czas miał na plecach. Yoruichi wyraźnie zadziwiła ta nagła reakcja, podobnie Shichi, która wciąż nie wiedziała, o kim mowa.

Chłopak po sekundzie wrócił, równie szybko.

– Ty też idziesz.

Złapał dziewczynę za rękę i znów popędził przez korytarz, ciągnąc i ją, i ciastka ze sobą.

Kobieta nadal stała na swoim miejscu.

– Ech, ależ on narwany.

Po czym również skierowała się w stronę korytarza, najspokojniej, jak tylko się dało.

* * *

Suì-Fēng właśnie się budziła. Może i odzyskała już przytomność, ale nadal potrzebowała odpoczynku, by w pełni wyzdrowieć, więc jej plan dnia w większości sprowadzał się do snu.

Powoli otwierała oczy.

– Obudziłaś się?

Jeśli nie, ten głos natychmiast sprawił, że tak się stało. Szybko się podniosła. Tuż obok niej siedziała Yoruichi, jak zawsze uśmiechnięta. Widząc ją Suì-Fēng poczuła się jak w siódmym niebie. Zawsze na widok swojej mistrzyni było jej tak błogo. Odkąd pierwszy raz ją ujrzała, a było to jeszcze w dzieciństwie kobieta stała się dla niej istną boginią, wzorem wszelkich cnót, osobą absolutnie godną podziwu, szacunku, nawet czci. Robiła wszystko, by do niej się zbliżyć, by móc być zawsze przy niej.

Wszystkie jej uczucia do niej zwaliły się naraz, przez co ciężko było jej mówić. Siedziała tak, z otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w swą mentorkę. Kobiety jej dziwny wyraz twarzy nie zraził.

– Jak się czujesz? - zapytała, wciąż uśmiechnięta

Suì-Fēng, słysząc to mało nie zemdlała z wrażenia.

„ _Martwi się o mnie! Jest cudowna!_ "

– No, ja też tu jestem.

Rozległo się chrupnięcie. Chrupnięcie ciastka. Na dźwięk tego głosu podejście Suì-Fēng obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Po jej drugiej stronie siedział Elian i jego torba. Wcinał sobie ciasteczka. Pani kapitan zdecydowanie za nim nie przepadała.

– To ty, Ahage. - odparła swoim protekcjonalnym tonem

– Oj tam, oj tam. Mogłabyf pfestać juf f tom ofifjalnom gadkom.

Chłopak zapomniał, że z pełnymi ustami się nie mówi…

– Nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego miałabym się z tobą spoufalać.

Elian przełknął.

– Jak uważasz. Lepiej się połóż, nie jesteś jeszcze w najlepszej formie.

– Czuję się świetnie, poza tym to nie twoja sprawa, jak się…

– Wiesz, w twoim stanie faktycznie powinnaś się położyć. - wtrąciła Yoruichi

– Tak jest, Yoruichi-sama!

Natychmiast położyła się z powrotem, jakże szczęśliwa z tego, że jej bogini tak się martwi o jej zdrowie. Dla Eliana to podejście wydawało się dziwne, a wręcz dziwaczne.

– O co tu… Hej, Suì-Fēng, jak to jest, że mnie nie…

– Kto ci pozwolił mówić do mnie po imieniu, Ahage?

Chłopak kompletnie się nie przejął jej srogim tonem.

– Oj tam, oj tam. - wziął do ust kolejne ciastko - A, i wef fę odwróf lepiej.

– Siemka!

Tego głosu kobieta już nie kojarzyła. Chciała sprawdzić, do kogo należy, jednak ten ktoś już ją uprzedził.

– Jak zdrówko?

Głowa Shichi wisiała tuż nad jej twarzą. Suì-Fēng natychmiast rozpoznała te różowe oczy węża.

Wyskoczyła jak oparzona, zrywając się na równe nogi. W tej chwili najpewniej sięgnęłaby po miecz, gdyby w ogóle go miała. Mogła jedynie wrzasnąć:

– CO ONA TU ROBI?!

– A to co? Przebieranki?

Elian kompletnie zmienił temat. Postanowił skupić się na obecnym stroju Suì-Fēng. Cały tors kobiety był całkowicie i dokładnie obandażowany. Poza nimi, i spodniami nie miała na sobie nic. Kapitan była kompletnie skołowana, nie mając pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

– Że co?!

– Wiesz, chcę tylko przypomnieć, że mamy koniec stycznia, nie października. Więc na kostium mumii trochę za późno.

– O czym ty…

Może do końca nie wiedziała, czym jest mumia, jednak ważniejsze teraz było, skąd Elianowi to przyszło do głowy, gdyż by to ustalić uporczywie się w nią wpatrywał. W nią i jej… hmm, klatę.

– Gdzie ty się niby patrzysz?! - dość głośno zwróciła mu uwagę

– A coś ty taka nieśmiała? - chłopak wyraźnie się z nią spoufalał - Zresztą nie przejmuj się tym zbytnio, nie ma tam wiele do oglądania.

– CO CHCESZ PRZEZ TO…

– Ale mi to nie przeszkadza. - odezwała się Shichi

– Ty się nie odzywaj!

– Oj, nie bierz tego tak do siebie. - odrzekł Elian - Wszak powszechnie wiadomo, że małe jest piękne, pszczółeczko.

Znów postanowił poczęstować się ciastkiem.

Zdecydowanie czerwona lampka. Suì-Fēng tak się we wściekłości zagotowała, że mało jej bandaże nie spłonęły (na całe jej szczęście).

– JAK TY MNIE…

– Ej, tak nie wolno! - Shichi wycelowała palcem w stronę Eliana, wyraźnie z czegoś niezadowolona - Nie wyjadaj sam tych ciastek! Mieliśmy się podzielić, pół na pół.

– Fo? - Elian znów zapomniał o etykiecie przy jedzeniu - Daj fpokój, to dopiero fternafte fiaftko.

– Właśnie, a ja jeszcze nie zjadłam ani jednego! Też chcę…

W tym momencie wepchnął jej jedno ciasto do akurat otwartych ust. Dziewczyna zaczęła przeżuwać ze smakiem.

– Może być?

– Nief fi bęwie.

Shichi szybko zmieniła zdanie, widząc, jak chłopak sięga po piętnaste ciastko.

– To nie jeft fer! - wykrzyknęła, rozsiewając okruszki - Femu niby ty maf tyle jeff?!

Oboje zapomnieli o pewnej zasadzie…

– No fo?! - Elian również pozostawiał wyraźne ślady na podłodze - Jeftem więkfy, to jem więfej, profte.

– Ffale nie! Jeftem mniejfa, i to ja powinnam jefć więfej, weby urofnąć!

– Fyli pfywnajef, we jefteś wiefkiem?! W końfu to wiefi mufą…

– Nieprawda! Jeftem juw duwą wieffynką, i…

– Fyli jednak jefteś wieffynką?!

– To nie jeft fmiefne!

F tym momenfie Fifi… Wróć! SHICHI sięgnęła do torby, wyciągając jedno ciastko, natychmiast wpychając je do uft… UST!

– Ej, tak fię nie robi! - Elian zaczął polemizować - Pfypominam, we ja wa nie płafiłem!

– Fkneraaa!

– Ffale we nie!

– Włafnie we tak! Jefteś fkneruf!

– Po proftu mogłaf najpierf fpytać!

– A fiebie to nie dotyfy?

Suì-Fēng już kompletnie zapomniała, jak Elian ją nazwał. Przysłuchiwała się tej kłótni zapchanych ust, z której rozumiała co trzecie słowo. A miała przy tym kompletnie głupawą minę. I tak też się czuła, kompletnie nie pojmując, co się tu wyprawia. Odwróciła się w stronę Yoruichi, szukając pomocy. Kobieta również się temu przyglądała, jednak ona miała z tego świetny ubaw.

– Nie martw się, Suì-Fēng, oni tak zawsze. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

– Ale… Co ona… - rozumiała z tego jeszcze mniej, niż wcześniej

– No tak, jeszcze nie wiesz. Nazywa się Shichi. Tak, jest Raashí, ale nie ma potrzeby się jej bać. Wyda ci się to dziwne, ale jest po naszej stronie.

– O Fifi mowa? - wtrącił Elian - Jef fpoko, tylk trofę fkuwająfa.

– Ffale nie jeftem fkuwająfa!

– Jak nie? Mnie fały fas…

– Nie rozmawia się z pełnymi ustami!

Yoruichi spokojnie, acz stanowczo przerwała ich bełkot. Oboje spojrzeli na nią lekko wystraszeni. Po chwili jednak stanęli na baczność.

– Tak jeft!

Po czym połknęli to, co nadal jedli. I siedli z powrotem.

– Tak lepiej. - ciemnoskóra mogła kontynuować - Suì-Fēng, przede wszystkim w twoim stanie nie wskazane jest tak podskakiwać.

– A… Tak, już…

Kapitan usiadła, jak najmniej gwałtownie zdołała. Na chwilę pogrążyła się w myślach, próbując ogarnąć tą sytuację.

– No dobrze, więc po kolei. - odparła po chwili - Co się tu dzieje?

– Shichi z początku faktycznie była naszym wrogiem. - wyjaśnił Elian - Ale udało się nam dojść do porozumienia. I teraz jest po naszej stronie.

– Skąd pomysł, że nie udaje?

– To nie było miłe! - wtrąciła się srebrnowłosa, wyraźnie urażona

– Uwierz mi, Suì-Fēng, znam się na ludziach. I nie tylko, jestem…

– Miałeś do mnie nie mówić po imieniu. I to raczej mało przekonujące.

– Powiedzmy, że okoliczności sprawiły, iż mamy podstawy tak uważać. - dodała Yoruichi

– A jakie to…

– No widzisz? Jestem spoko.

Shichi nagle pojawiła się tuż naprzeciwko kobiety, zdecydowanie za blisko niej.

– Jesteś Suì-Fēng, tak? - uśmiechnęła się, jak tylko ona potrafi - Wiem, że na początku naszej znajomości próbowałyśmy się pozabijać, ale i tak na pewno zostaniemy przyjaciółkami, prawda?

Kapitan nie spodziewała się takiego podejścia. Takim entuzjazmem siódemeczka wgniotła ją w ziemię tak, że mogła odpowiedzieć tylko jedno:

– E…

– No to cudnie!

Po czym się wycofała.

– Widzisz, pszczółeczko, Shichi jest całkiem znośna. Na pewno się do…

– Coś powiedział?!

Żyła na skroni Suì-Fēng już pulsowała. Elian nie załapał jednak, o co jej chodzi.

– No co? Jestem pewien, że razem znajdziecie jakieś wspólne tematy do rozmowy. Uwierz mi, pszczółeczko, jeszcze będą z was…

Znów czerwona lampka.

– Jeszcze raz tak mnie nazwiesz, a nie ręczę za siebie!

– Spokojnie, nie ma się co spierać. - interweniowała Shichi

– No właśnie, pszczół… - chłopak dolewał tylko oliwy do ognia

– Co ja ci…

Suì-Fēng już miała wstawać, lecz dziewczyna szybko ją spacyfikowała. Złapała z tyłu za ramiona, usadziła z powrotem, po czym… Zaczęła ją masować.

– Lepiej?

Co ciekawe masaż faktycznie ją uspokoił. Suì-Fēng szybko się rozluźniła, zrobiło jej się nawet… przyjemnie.

– Tak… Dużo lepiej…

– Widzisz? Róbmy miłość, nie wojnę.

– Umiesz masować? - Yoruichi wyraźnie to zaciekawiło - Świetnie, mi też przydałaby się chwila relaksu. Mogłabyś się potem zająć moimi pleckami?

– Bardzo chętnie!

Shichi uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, najwyraźniej nie mogła się już doczekać. Suì-Fēng z kolei miała mieszane uczucia. Masaż zdecydowanie pomógł jej się odprężyć i uspokoić, choć nadal czuła wewnętrzny niepokój, w związku z siódemeczką właśnie. Ciężko było jej uznać, że dziewczyna nie jest jednak wrogiem. Taka nieoczekiwana zmiana stron nie mieściła się jej w głowie.

– Fajna ta moja Yoruichi-sama, co nie?

Spokój i rozluźnienie natychmiast z kobiety uleciały, jak tylko to usłyszała. Zjeżyła się niemożebnie, odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny.

– Jak to twoja?!

Shichi oczywiście nie wiedziała, skąd ta reakcja. I brnęła dalej…

– Ano. Yoruichi-sama jest suuuper, a ja jestem jej nową uczennicą. Fajnie, co?

W tym momencie Suì-Fēng oznaczyła dziewczynę, jako wroga publicznego i rywalkę numer jeden w walce o względy swojej ukochanej mentorki.

– Nie, nie fajnie! Przecież to ja jestem jej JEDYNĄ uczennicą!

Dziewczyna była kompletnie zdziwiona.

– Ale jak to? Jesteś tu zaledwie od wczoraj, więc…

– Nie, ty tu jesteś ledwie od wczoraj!

– Oj, chyba ci się coś pomyliło, pszczółeczko…

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! I jakim prawem rościsz sobie jakiekolwiek prawa do MOJEJ Yoruichi-sama?! Pojawiasz się znikąd i wydaje ci się, że możesz mi ją tak po prostu zabrać?!

– Od kiedy to jest twoja?! - Shichi również powoli się wkurzała - Zresztą co z tego?! Ja wierzę w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia! W chwilę, gdy widząc tą osobę to uczucia biorą górę nad rozsądkiem! Wtedy wszystko może się wydarzyć i nieistotne jest, czy się zna tą osobę, czy nie!

Srebrnowłosa trochę zboczyła z tematu, co Suì-Fēng trochę skołowało.

– O co ci w ogóle…

– Poza tym w czym problem? Zawsze możemy się jakoś podzielić, jestem elastyczna…

– Yoruichi-sama nie jest jakimś tortem!

– Ale jest równie słodka.

Tu kobieta się zawiesiła. Nie mogła przecież temu zaprzeczyć!

– No… Niby… masz rację… Nie o tym mowa! Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

– No właśnie nie! Nie potrafisz się wysłowić! Co stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby razem…

– Bo Yoruichi-sama jest MOJĄ mentorką!

– Moją też! Łyso?!

– Hej, dziewczyny. - wtrącił Elian - Może po prostu razem założycie jakiś fanklub, żeby…

– Nie wtrącaj się!

Obie wycelowały oskarżycielsko palce w jego stronę, po czym wróciły do kłótni. Najwyraźniej chłopak uznał, iż nie było sensu próbować je uspokajać, bo wziął kolejne ciasteczko i spokojnie pałaszował, oglądając to przedstawienie. Yoruichi również nie próbowała ingerować, obserwując, jak to się skończy.

W pewnym momencie Elian zaczął się powoli przesuwać w stronę kobiety, co oczywiście szybko zwróciło jej uwagę. Po chwili jednak się zatrzymał. Postawił torbę pomiędzy nich. Po chwili wziął kolejne ciasteczko.

– Może ciastko? - zapytał

– Chętnie, dzięki.

Również wzięła jedno. Oboje przyglądali się dziewczynom, wcinając łakocie, prawie jak w kinie.

– Ładna pogoda dziś, nie? - odparła kobieta

– No, jak na styczeń całkiem ciepło. - dodał chłopak

Kłótnia trwała w najlepsze i nic nie wskazywało na to, by szybko się skończyła.

– Dziewczyny, może dałybyście już spokój? - Yoruichi postanowiła zainterweniować

W samą porę, bo były obecnie na poziomie, w którym mało nie zaczęły szarpać się za włosy. Cała ta scena wyglądała wyjątkowo dziecinnie. Jeśli chodzi o Shichi było to jeszcze nawet zrozumiałe… Ale żeby Suì-Fēng?

– A… Ale nie mogę… - odparła rzeczona - Tu chodzi o twój honor…

– Ech, nie przejmuj się, mam w zapasie sporo honoru.

– No ale…

– I chyba zapomniałyście o mnie.

Nie wiadomo czemu, jednak Elian postanowił się wtrącić. Cóż… On wiele rzeczy robi, które wydają się dziwaczne i bezsensowne. I zakrawają na masochizm.

– A niby co ty do tego masz?! - burknęła Suì-Fēng

– Jak to co? Wszakże Yoruichi-sama jest również moją mentorką. CO jest zresztą poparte niezbitymi dowodami. I jako jej uczeń mam pełne prawo do uczestniczenia w tej bijatyce o jej względy.

– Ty to się nie liczysz, bo jesteś FACETEM! - odparła Shichi, z naciskiem na ostatnie

– I? Jak dla mnie to chyba nawet lepiej, z technicznego punktu widzenia mam dzięki temu u niej większe szanse, nie wydaje wam się…

– Serio myślisz, że masz u mnie szanse?

Dlaczego on nigdy nie uważa na to, co mówi przy Yoruichi? Natychmiast, jak to usłyszała musiała zareagować. Spojrzała na Eliana i z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem czekała na odpowiedź.

– No, panie facet? Myślisz, że możesz zabiegać o moje względy?

Suì-Fēng i Shichi również się w niego wpatrywały, o dziwo bardzo zgodnie, czekając na to, co powie. Od jego słów zależało w tym momencie jego życie.

Elian szybko wyczuł pismo nosem.

– Z.. Zaraz! Chwila! Jak… Co ty… Skąd… Jak to… Ale… Czemu…

– Dokończysz któreś z tych pytań? - Yoruichi nie przestawała się uśmiechać

– Ja… Nie… Stój! Cokolwiek pomyślałaś, na pewno nie o to mi chodziło! - chłopak w końcu dokończył

– To znaczy? O czym dokładnie mówisz?

Elian czuł się coraz bardziej skrępowany.

– No.. To z tymi… W… Względami… Ej no, ja wcale nie zamierzam z tobą flirtować, czy coś, tylko…

– Czemu? Nie podobam ci się?

Ciśnienie chłopakowi skoczyło ponad wszelką miarę. W tej właśnie chwili jego temperatura podniosła się o sto stopni, był czerwoniutki, niczym rak, dosłownie gotował się od środka. Był w kropce. Między młotem a kowadłem. Czego teraz nie powie, Suì-Fēng i Shichi najpewniej uznają go za wroga numer jeden, co skończy się natychmiastową pacyfikacją przez wyżej wymienione.

– E… No więc… Podobać? Ehe… Trudno tu… O gustach przecież się nie dyskutuje… No nie? - próbował jakoś wybrnąć - Podobać… Wszakże na atrakcyjność składa się bardzo wiele czynników. Oczywiście wszystkie są równie ważne, jednak dla innej osoby dany czynnik jest postrzegany inaczej, uznawany w większym lub mniejszy stopniu. To, co kogoś może… By tak rzec… Kręcić… Dla kogoś innego może być kompletnie nieistotne. E… Co by tu… Kanony piękna zmieniały się na przestrzeni dziejów. Z epoki na epokę, ze stulecia na stulecie, nawet z roku na rok, co widać choćby w dzisiejszych czasach. Istotny jest jednak nie tylko czas, ale i przestrzeń. W różnych krajach świata, różnych kulturach piękno objawiać może się zupełnie różnie. Dla przykładu, ludy żyjące w…

– Ha! - Yoruichi wyjątkowo rozbawił ten wykład - Całkiem nieźle się z tego wyratowałeś, Elian! Spokojnie, wystarczy już, zdałeś. To była naprawdę pouczające, ale zajmijmy się może teraz innymi sprawami. Shichi.

Dziewczyna natychmiast stanęła na baczność.

– Tak jest, Yoruichi-sama, do twych usług!

– Mogłabyś zostawić nas na chwilę samych, we trójkę?

– A… - nie wyglądała na zbyt chętną, by to zrobić - Na pewno?

– Tak, mamy pewne… delikatne sprawy do omówienia.

– No cóż… Nie wiem, czy…

W tym momencie interweniował Elian, unosząc wielką torbę z ciasteczkami, chcąc Shichi zanęcić.

– Jak pójdziesz, wszystkie będą twoje.

Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Stanęła naprzeciw chłopaka, z miną naburmuszonej dziewczynki. Tupnęła nogą.

– Nie jestem już dzieckiem! Słodyczami mnie nie przekupisz!

Po czym chwyciła torbę i wyszła, gwałtownie zamykając drzwi.

I Yoruichi, i Elian z trudem się powstrzymywali od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Zdołali się opanować, jednak tylko do pewnego momentu, dopóki chłopak tego nie podsumował.

– Ale torbę wzięła…

I oboje w śmiech. Zachowanie Shichi zdecydowanie poprawiło im humor. Szkoda że tylko im. Suì-Fēng niestety nie było zbytnio do śmiechu. Nadal skołowana, nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć całej tej sytuacji.

– Mogę się w końcu dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi?! - zapytała

Cóż, Yoruichi i Elian musieli w końcu spoważnieć, choć nadal byli mocno rozbawieni.

– No dobrze, pożartowaliśmy już. - odparła kobieta - Przejdźmy może do rzeczy.

– Zgadzam się. Kim jest w końcu ta dziewczyna? Poza tym, że Raashí.

– No dobrze, pani kapitan. - wtrącił chłopak, już poważniej - Zdaje się, że muszę wprowadzić kilka poprawek do raportu.

Zaczął opowiadać o Shichi, nie pomijając niczego, od momentu, w którym pierwszy raz się pojawiła do teraz. Nie omieszkał przede wszystkim wspomnieć o niezrozumiałych do tej pory powiązaniach klanu Raashí z Rukią oraz faktu, iż srebrnowłosa dziewczyna najpewniej jest kluczem do wyjaśnienia sprawy. Trwało to około dziesięciu minut. Suì-Fēng słuchała go nader uważnie, by ani jeden szczegół jej nie umknął.

– I macie co do tego absolutną pewność? - zapytała

– Cóż, ostatnie wydarzenia na to wskazują. - odparła Yoruichi

– Sprawy zaczynają się komplikować. - wtrącił Elian - Z początku wydawało się, że Raashí chodzi o mnie, ale kiedy nie udało im się mnie skaptować, postanowili się mnie pozbyć. Teraz okazuje się, że polują na Rukię, chociaż pojęcia nie mam, jakie niby może mieć z nimi powiązania. Dzięki siódemeczce z kolei dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie wszyscy o tym polowaniu w klanie wiedzą. Czyli w Klanie muszą występować jakieś podziały. Możemy to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść, a kluczem do tego jest Kuchiki, oraz Shichi właśnie.

– I twoim zdaniem tak po prostu nam o tym powie? - Suì-Fēng wciąż nie wydawała się przekonana - Skąd ta pewność, że nie udaje?

– Wciąż ciężko ci się do niej przekonać, tak? - odrzekła ciemnoskóra - Sama miałaś okazję bliżej się z nią zapoznać. Nadal uważasz, że ta dziewczyna może być jakikolwiek sposób szko…

Nagle z korytarza zdało się słychać jakieś niewyraźne głosy. Po chwili brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Wydawało się to trochę podejrzane…

– Urahara jest w laboratorium? - spytał Elian.

– Tak, od rana. - odpowiedziała Yoruichi - Odkąd dobrał się do tych twoich notatek, nic tylko…

Znów rozległ się głos, już o wyraźniejszy.

– A to do czego…

– NIE WOLNO TEGO…

Znów tłuczone szkło. Jeden z głosów zdecydowanie należał do Tessaia. Biorąc pod uwagę, to co się tam wyprawiało, to drugi mógł należeć tylko do…

– Sprawdzę, co ona tam kombinuje.

Elian szybko się zerwał i wyszedł z pokoju. Nim zamknął drzwi zdążył jeszcze odrzec:

– Zdrowiej, pszczółeczko.

Zamknął drzwi i pognał, nim Suì-Fēng zdążyła zareagować, a minę miała, jakby właśnie miała się na niego rzucić.

Yoruichi z kolei bardziej to rozśmieszyło.

– Ha! Ten chłopak jest nie do zdarcia!

Suì-Fēng była chyba innego zdania, bo się nie śmiała. Nie uszło to uwadze kobiety.

– Wiesz, mogłabyś się czasem uśmiechnąć. Na pewno byłoby miło wiedzieć, że tobie też się to zdarza.

– Jasne…

Jej zachowanie było zdecydowanie niepokojące. Jednak Yoruichi szybko się domyślała, o co może chodzić.

– To Elian, prawda?

Trafiła bezbłędnie. Suì-Fēng nawet nie próbowała się z tym kryć.

– Nadal uważam, że ten chłopak jest niebezpieczny. - odparła

– Co masz na myśli? - Yoruichi potraktowała te słowa dość poważnie

– Może tego nie wiedzieć, nie panować nad tym, ale…

Zawahała się, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście powiedzieć jej o tym. Z trudem wracała myślami do tamtej nocy, za każdym razem gdy wspominała tamten las znów czuła to niezrozumiałe przerażenie… Nienawidziła siebie za to, że ktokolwiek był w stanie tak łatwo wzbudzić w niej strach, była przecież Shinigami, kimś kto każdego dnia ma do czynienia z rzeczami, które przerastają wszelkie wyobrażenia zwykłych ludzi. I właśnie dlatego tak bała się o tym mówić. Było jej wstyd za siebie...

Okazało się jednak, że nie było to potrzebne.

– Wiem już o twojej walce z Elianem. O to ci chodzi, prawda?

Suì-Fēng spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się tego.

– Skąd ty…

– Właśnie od niego. Może i nic z tego nie pamięta, ale wie doskonale, co się wtedy zdarzyło.

– Czyli wiesz o… I mimo wszystko potrafisz mu tak bezgranicznie zaufać?

– Jasne. Zwłaszcza dlatego. Nietrudno się domyślić, że życie z… czymś takim wewnątrz siebie musi być naprawdę ciężkie. Powinien wiedzieć, że są przy nim osoby, które mu pomogą w trudnych chwilach.

– Ale jeśli to znów się zdarzy? - Suì-Fēng nadal upierała się przy swoim - Jeśli znów straci nad sobą kontrolę…

– Co wtedy? Mówisz, jakby drzemała w nim jakaś niszczycielska, niepowstrzymana siła. Jakby był tylko tą pozbawioną uczuć maszyną do zabijania, którą wtedy spotkałaś. Gdyby naprawdę tak było, nie byłoby cię tutaj, racja?

Tego nie mogła podważyć. Wszak Elian jakimś sposobem zdołał się powstrzymać przed zadaniem jej morderczego ciosu. Jakoś odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę, zatrzymał… tego drugiego.

– Nie zamierzam tego bagatelizować, ale też nie popadajmy w paranoję. Jasne, że to może się zdarzyć ponownie, jednak wszyscy jesteśmy na to przygotowani. Nawet on sam. Możesz być pewna, że zrobi wszystko, by jego demon nikogo nie skrzywdził.

Suì-Fēng nie miała już argumentów. Na chwilę zapadła głucha cisza.

– Ale póki co… - kontynuowała Yoruichi - Trzeba się skupić na zagrożeniu, które dzieje się tu i teraz.

– Raashí.

– Tak jest. I znów wracamy do naszej małej siódemeczki.

– Nadal uważam, że ta dziewczyna…

– Przede wszystkim musisz zrozumieć, że są rzeczy, których nie da się wytłumaczyć w żaden sposób. Przykładem jest właśnie ona. I Elian. Ten chłopak ma niesamowitą intuicję. Dokonał czegoś, co nie mieści mi się w głowie. Dla niego Shichi nie była wrogiem, ale osobą. Nawet gdy dowiedział się, że jest Raashí nie miał zamiaru z nią walczyć. I wiedział, że ona nie ma zamiaru walczyć z nami. Był absolutnie pewny, że nie zdoła cię zabić. Nie dlatego, że nie była w stanie. Nie chciała tego. On dostrzegł to… I wykorzystał. Sprawił, by wróg stał się naszym przyjacielem. I tak, jestem tego pewna. Jestem pewna, że Shichi jest po naszej stronie, że nie ma zamiaru nas skrzywdzić w żaden…

Ogromny huk. Eksplozja zatrzęsła całym budynkiem. Po niej nastąpiła długa, głucha cisza.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju się otwierają. Stoi w nich srebrnowłosa, z kompletnie osmaloną twarzą, włosami stającymi dęba, sprawiającą wrażenie kompletnie zdziwionej.

– Tego… nie… wolno…

Pojawia się Tessai, który najwyraźniej dużo bardziej odczuł skutki wybuchu. Padł tuż przed dziewczyną. Co się stało z Elianem i Kisuke, trudno stwierdzić.

– Łał… - odezwała się Shichi

Spojrzała na menzurkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. A raczej na to, co z niej zostało. Pozostała wyłącznie szyjka, reszta najpewniej znikła w wyniku eksplozji.

– Wiedziałyście, że chemia może być taka wybuchowa?

Tymczasem Suì-Fēng patrzyła na swoją mentorkę bardzo wymownym spojrzeniem. Yoruichi uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

– Ale… Musisz zrozumieć, ona po prostu już taka jest.

* * *

Kryjówka Raashí. Nuuvuk był właśnie w swojej kwaterze. Usiadł spokojnie na swoim fotelu, rozmyślając. W dłoni trzymał niewielki kryształek lodu. Obracał go w dłoni. Reiatsu, jakie było w nim zamknięte wciąż tam było, wciąż je wyczuwał. Właśnie ono było dla niego tak intrygujące.

– Czemu wydaje mi się tak znajome? - mówił do siebie - Wiem, że to niemożliwe, przecież one… Ale jeśli…

– Znowu ten kamyczek?

Do pokoju wszedł inny Raashí. Mężczyzna o długich brązowych włosach i czerwonych oczach.

– Znowu bujasz w obłokach. Kiedy do ciebie to dotrze? Te twoje dziewczyny NIE ŻYJĄ.

– Mógłbyś być bardziej delikatny. - odparł spokojnie Nuuvuk

– Po co? Ktoś musiał ci to w końcu powiedzieć w twarz. Powtarzam, one są już martwe. W tym i tamtym świecie. Wszędzie.

Nuuvuk nie odpowiedział na to. Zamiast tego zmienił temat.

– Aż tak cię boli, że to mnie wyznaczono do kierowania tym przedsięwzięciem?

– Skąd ten pomysł? - mężczyzna wydawał się tym pytaniem zaskoczony

– Oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie cierpisz, gdy ktoś wydaje ci rozkazy. Szczególnie ja.

– Przesadzasz. W klanie jest mnóstwo osób, które osobiście wyrwałyby ci serce.

– Ty też się do nich zaliczasz?

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Białowłosy znów postanowił skupić się na czymś zupełnie innym.

– Po co tu właściwie przyszedłeś?

– Nie mamy z tą twoją dziewczynką kontaktu. Od kilku dni. Trzeba przygotować się na to, że

już ją zabili.

– Wiesz, akurat w tej kwestii wręcz powinieneś być delikatny.

– Wybacz, ale jako strateg zawsze biorę pod uwagę najgorszą z możliwości. W tej sytuacji brzmi właśnie tak. Shichi najpewniej jest martwa. A skoro ty tu rządzisz… Co twoim zdaniem powinniśmy zrobić?

Nuuvuk rozmyślał nad jego słowami.

„ _Nie wierzę w to, że tak po prostu zginęła. Jednak ten brak kontaktu jest niepokojący. A jest on niezbędny do dalszych działań…_ "

– A więc?

Mężczyzna przerwał jego myśli.

– W tej chwili dysponujemy niewielką ilością informacji o wrogu. Jednak mądry dowódca potrafi z nich wywnioskować wystarczająco wiele.

– Czyli…

– Nie ma sensu czekać. Przygotuj żołnierzy.

Spojrzał na kryształek lodu, który wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

– Pora skończyć z sentymentami.

Chwycił go między palce i zmiażdżył.

Drugi z Raashí widząc to odczuwał pewną satysfakcję.

– Sam lepiej bym tego nie ujął.

Wyszedł.

– Ech, same z nim kłopoty…

– Czego się dowiedziałeś?

Na mężczyznę już ktoś na niego czekał. Kobieta…

– W tej chwili nie musisz się nim przejmować. - odrzekł - Twój mistrz może się skupić na swojej pracy.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że ciebie też to dotyczy.

– Nie martw się, pamiętam co mi mówiłaś. Tym też nie musisz się przejmować. Zajmę się tym chłopakiem.

– Na to właśnie liczę. Bierz się do roboty.

Odeszła.

– Bardzo jestem ciekaw jego możliwości… Możliwości ich obu…

* * *

Minęło już kilka dni. Kilka absolutnie spokojnych dni. Choć oczywiście nie brakło atrakcji...

Liceum Karakura. Właśnie trwa przerwa. Shichi stała na korytarzu, oparta o ścianę, z rękoma splecionymi na piersi, mocno zezłoszczona.

– Nie cierpię być normalna!

Brzmiało to dziwnie, szczególnie, że nie tak całkiem dawno mówiła coś zgoła odmiennego.

– Nie przesadzasz?

Obok niej stał Elian, który, co również dziwne w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Ot stał sobie, czytając książkę. A był to podręcznik…

– Przecież to tylko matematyka.

– Jest głupia!

– Wcale nie. To bardzo ciekawy przedmiot. Tylko…

– Tylko jest głupia! - dziewczyna obstawiała przy swoim

– Słuchaj, to bardzo proste. Co my tu mamy… - zaczął wertować książkę - Po prostu się skup, to jest przedmiot bardzo łatwy i przyjemny…

– I GŁUPI!

Chłopakowi opadły ręce. Jak zawsze ciężko było ją do czegokolwiek przekonać.

– Słuchaj, kiedy wchodzisz między wrony, musisz krakać jak one, pojmujesz?

– A co to ma wspólnego z tą matmą, która JEST GŁUPIA?!

– To, że musisz się tego nauczyć, jeśli chcesz poprawić ten sprawdzian. A masz na to dwa dni. To takie trudne?

– To głupie! Niby do czego ma mi się to przydać w życiu?

– Otóż…

Spojrzał jeszcze raz do książki.

– No dobra, to ci się akurat do niczego nie przyda…

– I widzisz? Czyli to jest głupie!

– Ale to nie zmienia faktu…

– Siemka, co…

Dołączył do nich Keigo, wyraźnie zaciekawiony tą… rozmową. Nie zdołał jednak sobie porozmawiać. Shichi szybko się odwróciła, kierując swoją niesławną Pięść Sprawiedliwości w stronę jego brzucha. Chłopak padł na ziemię.

– Hej, nie strasz mnie, co?! - dziewczyna jeszcze miała do niego pretensje - Mogłam ci zrobić krzywdę!

– A… - Elian się wtrącił - Co mu niby teraz zrobiłaś?

Keigo leżał kompletnie znokautowany. Raczej nie rąbnęła go lekko…

– A tak poza tym, pogratulować wyprowadzenia ciosu. - chłopak zmienił temat - Nie wiedziałem, że masz aż tyle siły.

Shichi nagle poprawił się humor. Spojrzała na niego ze swoim nieśmiertelnym uśmiechem.

– No pewnie! - odparła - Jestem przecież superbohaterką. Superbohaterki zawsze są silne.

– Tak, tak, pamiętam. Może chodźmy już do klasy.

Tak właśnie zrobili. Przy czym dziewczyna natychmiast pognała do sali, a Elian zrobił to raczej spokojnie.

Tymczasem w klasie… Również nie działo się nic specjalnego. Ishida jak zwykle coś czytał, Rukia również zdawała się być pochłonięta nauką, Orihime rozmawiała właśnie z Tatsuki… Stop! Tu się coś właśnie działo.

Do Inoue znów zbliżało się coś czerwonego. I znów z tyłu. Chizuru musiała być bardzo zdeterminowana, skoro postanowiła podjąć próbę… ataku tuż pod nosem Tatsuki. Jednak Arisawa nie zdążyła jej nawet zauważyć. Ktoś inny ją zatrzymał.

– Hejka, Chizuru-chan!

Shichi akurat weszła w tym momencie do klasy. Natychmiast ją zauważyła, i postanowiła się przywitać. Chizuru z kolei, słysząc jej demoniczny, dziecięcy głosik uznała, że kolejna próba dobrania się do biustu Orihime jest nie warta ryzyka, kiedy ONA tu jest. W każdej chwili Shichi gotowa była zrobić to samo… Szybciutko schowała się w kąciku, udając że nie istnieje.

Nie uszło to uwadze pozostałych zainteresowanych.

– To była Chizuru-chan? - zapytała Inoue nieco zdezorientowana

– Chyba tak, tylko co ją ugryzło? - Tatsuki była również zaskoczona

– Hejka, dziewczyny!  
Dołączyła do nich siódemeczka. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne…

– No tak…

– Chizuru-chan jest strasznie dziwna, nie uważacie?

– I kto to mówi?

Shichi spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

– Ja. Czemu pytasz?

Chyba użycie przenośni to dla dziewczyny zbyt skomplikowany zabieg. Tatsuki w tym momencie ręce opadły.

Nie ma co, żaden dzień z siódemeczkanie może być nudny.

Reszta lekcji obyła się bez większych numerów. Po skończonych lekcjach wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów. Elian i Shichiskierowali się w stronę sklepu Urahary, jak zawsze zresztą. Ichigo i Rukia wracali razem. Przypomnę, że Kuchiki pomieszkuje w domu rodziny Kurosaki.

– Jak myślisz, długo się ten spokój utrzyma? - zapytał chłopak

– Pytasz o Raashí? Nie mam pojęcia.

Dziewczyna zdawała się być jakby nieobecna. Wciąż jedna sprawa nie dawała jej spokoju. Raashí. Jej walka z Kirke. I pojedynek z Kasau. Teraz już miała pewność, że Klan z jakichś względów chce się jej pozbyć. Tylko czemu? Jaki mają w tym cel? I skąd to przeświadczenie, że oni mają ją za znajomą? Niby skąd mieliby ją znać?

– Hej, Rukia! Mówię do ciebie!

Ichigo zauważył jej zadumę. Próbował się od niej dowiedzieć, o czym myśli, ale nawet go nie słyszała. Musiał aż krzyknąć, by wyrwać ją z zamyślenia.

– E… Coś mówiłeś?

– Pewnie, że tak! Od dobrej minuty. Słuchaj, ostatnimi czasy dziwnie się zachowujesz. Coś jest nie tak?

– Nie, niby czemu…

Nie chciała go zamartwiać swoimi problemami. Jednak Ichigo nie dawał się przekonać.

– Przecież widzę, że coś się dzieje.

– No… - próbowała jakoś ominąć ten temat - Pewnie, że się dzieje. Ostatnio wiele się działo. Przecież mamy teraz sporo problemów, w końcu…

– Chodzi o tamtą walkę, tak? Z tamtym Raashí.

Rukia została przyparta do muru. Trafił w sedno… Nie wiedziała, co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Na szczęście nie musiała. Coś odwróciło uwagę od niej.

Dzwonek jej Komunikatora Duchowego.

– To Pusty? - Ichigo już był gotowy do działania

– Nie, nie tym razem. - odrzekła Rukia - Tylko wiadomość z Seireitei.

– Jaka?

Otworzyła klapę, by sprawdzić wiadomość.

– I?

Widząc tą wiadomość Kuchiki nagle zerwała się i pobiegła przed siebie.

– Co się… - Ichigo był zdezorientowany

– Muszę lecieć! Do zobaczenia później!

Chłopak nie dowiedział się, co się stało. Ani co to była za wiadomość…

* * *

Sklep Urahary.

– Miło widzieć jak wracasz do zdrowia, pani kapitan…

– Nie mydl mi oczu.

W pokoju Suì-Fēng znajdowali się obecnie: Elian, Yoruichi i rzeczona pacjentka, która zdecydowanie miała się lepiej.

– Rany, musisz być taka szorstka? - chłopak nieco się naburmuszył - Naprawdę się martwię o ciebie i cieszę się, że powoli twój stan się po…

– Dowiedziałeś się już czegoś od niej? - ucięła jego wywód

– Ech… Wiesz, to nie jest takie proste…

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili liczy się przede wszystkim czas? Raashí najpewniej coś planują, dlatego ją tu wysłali. Trzeba jak najszybciej się dowiedzieć, jakie to plany.

– Pewnie, tylko nie bierzesz pod uwagę jednej rzeczy. Shichi może i jest… Czy też była Raashí, z tym że ona też ma jakieś uczucia.

– A jaki to ma związek?

– Próbowaliśmy już poruszyć ten temat. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - Raz, jednak… Chyba zrobiliśmy to zbyt wcześnie. Spróbuj sobie wyobrazić, jak czuje się dziewczyna, która bądź co bądź zdradziła swoich pobratymców.

– Zwyczajnie uciekła. - dodał Elian - Wróciła dopiero wieczorem. Może i w dobrym humorze, ale nietrudno się domyślić, jak musiała się czuć. Sam zastanawiam się, czy to był dobry pomysł. Odciąganie jej od, jakby nie było rodziny…

– Więc po co to zrobiłeś? - zapytała Suì-Fēng

– Hej, nie wypominaj mi tego teraz! To był impuls! Ona nigdy nie była dla mnie wrogiem i nie miałem żadnego powodu, by uważać inaczej!

Chłopak bił się teraz z myślami. Istotnie, widział, że Shichi nie najlepiej znosi całą tą sytuację, choć stara się to ukrywać. Coraz bardziej gryzły go wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu. Przecież to on jest za to odpowiedzialny! To był jego pomysł, żeby przekabacić dziewczynę. Czym to się różni od tego, co robią Raashí, ci faktycznie źli?

Yoruichi szybko dostrzegła tą wewnętrzną walkę Eliana.

– Nikt ci tego nie wypomina. - próbowała go uspokoić - Nie ma w tym żadnej twojej winy, że zdecydowała…

– Zaraz. - Elian nagle jej przerwał - Gdzie ona właściwie jest? W końcu lepiej jej nie zostawiać…

– O mnie mowa?

W tym właśnie momencie drzwi się otwarły i weszła Shichi. Jak zawsze w bardzo dobrym humorze, a to pewnie z powodu tego, co trzymała w ręce. Tabliczkę czekolady, a dokładniej połowę. Nie trzeba mówić, gdzie zniknęła druga.

– Jak tam, pszczółeczko? Zdrówko dopisuje?

Jak wkurzyć Suì-Fēng w mniej niż sekundę? Używając takich właśnie słów.

– Przestań… mnie… tak… nazywać… - wycedziła przez zęby

– Czemu? Przecież to do ciebie pasuje. Co nie, Onii…

Skierowała się w stronę Eliana. Ten z kolei zajęty był zupełnie czym innym. Z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył na to, co trzymała dziewczyna.

– Co… to jest?

– To? - uniosła tabliczkę do góry - Bardzo smaczna ta czekolada. I nadal nie wiem, skąd u ciebie w pokoju takie smakołyki…

Tu Shichi się wsypała.

– Grzebałaś w moim składziku?! - Elian wyraźnie nie posiadał się z radości

– Ano. - dziewczyna nawet się z tym nie kryła - I tam była taka czekolada. Skąd je w ogóle bierzesz?

– Jak to skąd?! Prościutko ze szwajcarskiej fabryki czekolady! Na specjalne zamówienie!

– Zamawiasz sobie czekoladę zza granicy? - dla Yoruichi było to dość nietypowe

– No co? Zatęskniłem za tym smakiem. Co jak co, ale czekolada im wychodzi do… Chwila, schodzę z tematu.

Ponownie skierował się w stronę dziewczyny.

– Który to już raz grzebiesz mi w rzeczach?! Naucz się, że tak się nie robi!

– O co ci chodzi? Jakbyś lepiej chował swoje rzeczy, to bym ich nie znalazła.

Takiej bezczelności chyba nikt się nie spodziewał.

– Tak uważasz?

W tym momencie wyrwał dziewczynie z rąk czekoladę, po czym w całości wepchnął do ust.

– Hej, tak się nie robi! - Shichi była tym oburzona

– I fo? - odparł Elian - Teraf fę do niej nie dobiewef.

– Tak? A chcesz się założyć?

Zabrzmiało to jak groźba. Bójka i potencjalne grzebanie Elianowi w gardle wisiały w powietrzu. Jednak zdarzyło się coś, co szybko wybiło im to z głowy.

Dzwonek. Dzwonek telefonu. Wydobywał się z kieszeni chłopaka. Ten szybko połknął, co miał w ustach.

– Co to, SMS?

Wyjął swój komunikator, żeby sprawdzić. Otworzył klapkę, nacisnął parę przycisków, po czym zaczął czytać.

– To chyba z góry. - odparł - Ogłaszają peł…

Nagle urwał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szok. Przeczytał całą wiadomość kilka razy, by upewnić się, że wzrok go nie myli. Jego zachowanie było niepokojące…

– Coś się stało? - zapytała Yoruichi

– Pełną mobilizację. - dokończył - Wszyscy Shinigami, wykonujący misję w Świecie Żywych mają natychmiast wrócić do Seireitei. I…

Skierował się w stronę Suì-Fēng.

– Wzywa się wszystkich kapitanów na zgromadzenie.

Ta wiadomość zdecydowanie była bardzo niepokojąca, jeśli nie przerażająca. W Społeczeństwie Dusz coś musiało się stać…

– Elian!

Do sklepu wbiegła Rukia. Była już w formie Shinigami.

– Ty też dostałaś wiadomość? - spytał chłopak

– Jasne, że tak! Na co jeszcze czekamy?!

Elian natychmiast wyszedł ze swojego ciała.

– Pytam na co ty czekasz? Ruszamy.

Suì-Fēng szybko wstała i przygotowała się do drogi. Wszyscy byli już gotowi. Prawie…

– Chwila!

Kapitan wskazała na Shichi.

– Ona idzie z nami.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

– Że jak? - Elian był zdecydowanie przeciw - To nie jest odpowiednia pora, by…

– To jest doskonała pora! Jak ci się wydaje, co się dzieje w Seireitei? Jestem pewna, że stoją za tym Raashí. W tej sytuacji nie ma wyjścia. Trzeba wyciągnąć z dziewczyny wszystko, co wie, nie ma czasu na subtelności.

– Wiesz, a nie mogłabyś chociaż raz być subtelna? Shichi również ma uczucia i…

– I co? Zamierzasz stawiać na szali istnienie Seireitei tylko z powodu jednej dziewczyny?

– A nawet jeśli tak, to co?! Nie pozwolę, żeby…

– Elian...

Do tej pory chłopak nie zdawał sobie sprawę, jak głośno mówił. Oraz z tego, że całą tą kłótnię Shichi słyszała doskonale. Dopiero gdy się odezwała, zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli.

Dziewczyna patrzyła Elianowi prosto w oczy. Chłopak z kolei bał się na nią spojrzeć.

– Słuchaj… Mogę to wyjaśnić, jeśli tylko…

– A co tu jest do wyjaśniania?

Nie była w żaden sposób zła, czy to na niego, czy na kogokolwiek, co było dla wszystkich zaskakujące. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Suì-Fēng.

– Twój kraj jest w niebezpieczeństwie, tak? Więc trzeba go uratować. Co tu jeszcze trzeba wyjaśniać?

Kobieta była równie zdziwiona tą reakcją co chłopak.

– Idę z wami. Jeśli znajdzie się coś, w czym będę mogła wam pomóc, możecie na mnie liczyć.

Trudno stwierdzić, kto był bardziej zadziwiony tą deklaracją, Suì-Fēng, czy Elian. Oboje wpatrywali się w dziewczynę, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno dobrze słyszeli.

– No cóż, to chyba tyle w tym temacie.

Dopiero Yoruichi przerwała milczenie. Ona również wstała.

– Też się z wami wybiorę. Wiecie, że lubię być tam, gdzie się coś dzieje.

– Bez wątpienia. - odparł krótko Elian - Idziemy.

* * *

Seireitei, brama Senkai. Strzeżona przez dwóch żołnierzy z Korpusu Kidō, specjalistów w Demonicznej Magii. Poza typowym Shihakushō nosili oni biały materiał, sięgający aż do kolan, zakrywający twarz. Dodatkowo ta dwójka uzbrojona była w długie lance. Jednym z ich zadań było właśnie nadzorowanie bramy Senkai.

Wrota nagle się otworzyły. Ze świetlistej bramy wyszły cztery postacie. Po kolei były to: Shihōin Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng, Kuchiki Rukia oraz Raashí Shichi.

Strażnicy zareagowali natychmiast. I to dość nietypowo. Lancami zagrodzili im drogę.

– Stać! - odezwał się jeden z nich - Co tu robicie?

– Co to ma znaczyć? - oburzyła się Suì-Fēng

Nagle ktoś położył dłoń na ramieniu strażnika.

– Opanuj się, kierowniku.

Tuż obok niego pojawił się Ahage Elian. Choć określenie „kierowniku" zdawało się być raczej żartobliwe, chłopak był absolutnie poważny. Świdrował strażnika swoimi żółtymi oczami.

– Te panie są ze mną, rozumiemy się? - odrzekł przerażająco niskim głosem

– E…

Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Trudno było mu w ogóle się odezwać, skupiony był na wężowych oczach chłopaka, które zdawały się go hipnotyzować.

– A więc?

Będąc pod wpływem tej hipnozy mógł odpowiedzieć tylko jedno.

– T… Tak?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając swoje ostre niczym sztylety zęby.

– No widzisz? Wiedziałem, że uda nam się dojść do po…

W tym momencie dostał z pięści w tył głowy.

– Ej, a to za co?

Autorką ciosu była Suì-Fēng. Bo któż by inny?

– Co to niby miał być za tekst?

– No co? Nie uważasz się za panią?

Oj, czerwona lampka zaczyna już mrugać…

– Idziemy, czy nie? - wtrąciła się Yoruichi

Na szczęście się uspokoili. Cała piątka bez słowa poszła dalej, pozostawiając strażników w niezłym szoku.

– A tak na poważnie… - Elian odparł po minucie - Muszą tu mieć naprawdę niezły pieprznik, skoro cię nie rozpoznali.

Chodziło mu oczywiście o Suì-Fēng, która w końcu jest tu kapitanem.

– Weź pod uwagę, że ściągają teraz wszystkich Shinigami. Zewsząd. - wyjaśniła ciemnoskóra - I to naraz. Nietrudno w takiej atmosferze o bałagan.

– Racja, ale żeby aż tak…

– W tej chwili to nieistotne. - odezwała się Suì-Fēng - Skupmy się na razie na tym, co się dzieje.

– Jasne! - głos zabrała Shichi - Jakie są rozkazy?

Stanęła na baczność. Kapitan przede wszystkim nie dawała po sobie pokazać, że jej nastawienie w jakikolwiek sposób ją intryguje.

– Kuchiki, ty wróć do swojego oddziału.

– Tak jest!

Rukia natychmiast wypełniła polecenie, oddalając się w swoją stronę.

– Ja udam się na zebranie kapitanów.

– A co… - Shichi próbowała coś powiedzieć

– Ty zostajesz.

Suì-Fēng po tych słowach zwyczajnie odeszła, pozostawiając pozostałą trójkę bez słowa.

– Halo, a my?!

Dziewczyna nie otrzymała już odpowiedzi.

– Mogłabyś być bardziej precyzyjna, pszczółeczko. - skwitowała Shichi po chwili

Wyraźnie nie lubiła być ignorowana. Stała tak, nadymając buzię, zdecydowanie naburmuszona. Nikt jednak specjalnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Zwłaszcza Elian, któremu w głowie było zupełnie coś innego.

Jak tylko weszli do Seireitei natychmiast wyczuł w powietrzu coś… obcego. Reiatsu, które z pewnością nie należało do żadnego Shinigami. Był pewny, że to moc Raashí. Jednak ta energia wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma.

„ _Nie… Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby on żył. Sam tego dopilnowałem. W jaki niby sposób…_ "

– Wszystko dobrze?

Yoruichi zauważyła jego zamyślenie. Elian nie chciał nikogo martwić. Nie było sensu o tym mówić, dopóki nie był tego absolutnie pewny. Chciał dla wszystkich dobrze…

Jednak wyszło mu to jak zwykle. Ciężko mu było jednocześnie intensywnie myśleć nad zagadką tego Reiatsu, skupić swoją uwagę na kobiecie, do tego jeszcze próbować coś odpowiedzieć. W efekcie odwracając się w jej stronę miał trochę głupawą minę.

– E... Idziemy do mnie na pięterko?

Zabrzmiało to kompletnie dziwacznie. To nie miało nic wspólnego z tematem i trudno było w sumie ocenić, co chłopak miał na myśli. Jednakże z braku lepszych pomysłów, propozycja została przyjęta.

Koszary Drugiego Oddziału, kwatera Eliana. Położona wysoko, dzięki czemu nietrudno zauważyć, gdzie i co się dzieje. Chłopak nadal był zamyślony. Z początku zastanawiał się, czy aby nie przywidziało mu się z tą energią. Jednak w drodze natrafił na kilka dowodów. Przede wszystkim to uczucie nie zanikało. Poza tym zauważył dziwne wibracje powietrza, pojawiające się nad zachodnim Rukongai. Szczególnie fakt, iż zjawiska powtarzały się kilkukrotnie i w tym samym miejscu świadczył o tym, iż nie było to zwykłe załamanie światła. Jednak wciąż mu coś nie pasowało…

„ _Jestem pewny, że to Reiatsu należy do Linaga. Jak to możliwe? Może ma brata? O ile wiem w rodzinie występuje podobieństw widm energii duchowej. I te dziwne drgania… To raczej nie jest zwykła paralaksa._ "

Elian oparł się rękoma o balustradę.

– Coś się święci…

– Zauważyłeś coś?

Yoruichi stanęła obok niego.

– Nie wyczuwasz tego, tak? - zapytał

– To zależy o czym mówisz.

– Tak myślałem. W Seireitei unosi się czyjeś Reiatsu. Jestem pewien, że należy do Raashí. Shichi pewnie również je wyczuwa. Chociażby jej zachowanie na to wskazuje.

– To znaczy?

Oboje odwrócili się w stronę dziewczyny. Siedziała ona na łóżku w pokoju chłopaka. Absolutnie spokojnie, rozglądała się jedynie po pomieszczeniu.

– Widzisz? Siódemeczka jeszcze nigdy nie zachowywała się tak cicho. Poznaje to Reiatsu. Może nawet wie do kogo należy.

– Czyli coś szykują.

– Tak. I nie pozostało na wiele czasu. Spójrz.

Wskazał na niebo nad Rukongai. Drgania powietrza były coraz wyraźniejsze.

– Te zmarszczki pojawiają się w tym samym czasie co kolejne silniejsze impulsy energii. Nie mam pojęcia, co to może być, ale…

Shichi tymczasem przysłuchiwała się całej rozmowie. Wyglądało na to, że dręczą ją wyrzuty sumienia.

– Niki.

– _Co się dzieje?_

– Chyba już wystarczy.

– _Chcesz im powiedzieć?_

– Nie mogę się powstrzymywać. To już się dzieje.

– _Jeśli chcesz, nie mam zamiaru cię od tego odwodzić. Zrobisz, co podpowiada ci serce._

– Tylko… - dziewczyna nadal się wahała - Co… Jeśli… Nii-sama się dowie… Przecież jeśli to zrobię, to będzie równoznaczne ze zdradą. Nie mam serca mu tego robić…

– Hej, Shichi.

Podniosła nagle wzrok. Elian i Yoruichi weszli właśnie do pokoju, słysząc jej dylemat. Siódemeczka była lekko wystraszona. Nie wiedziała, ile usłyszeli.

– Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć, racja? - spytała kobieta

Nie odpowiadała. Nadal wahała się, czy jednak to zrobić.

– Wiesz, może jeśli wyrzucisz to z siebie, będzie ci łatwiej.

To najwyraźniej ją przekonało. Zebrała się w sobie, by powiedzieć, co leży jej na sercu. Jednak nim zaczęła, ujrzała coś za drzwiami. Zamarła przerażona. Doskonale wiedziała, co to jest. Widok ten odjął jej mowę.

– Coś się dzieje?

Elian jako pierwszy się odwrócił. Istotnie, widok ten był straszliwy.

Nad zachodnim Rukongai nagle pojawiły się potężne zmarszczki. Były znacznie silniejsze od pozostałych, zdecydowanie nie można już było ich uznać za paralaksę. I te drgania były inne. Rozchodziły się w przestrzeni, niczym fala na wodzie, tylko w jednej płaszczyźnie, prostopadle do ziemi. Co najważniejsze amplituda drgań stawała się coraz większa.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

– Yoruichi, zajmij się siódemeczką.

Elian natychmiast pobiegł. Do głowy przyszło mu tylko jedno, jedyne miejsce, do którego powinien się udać...

* * *

Zgromadzenie kapitanów.

– Udzielam głosu kapitanowi Kurotsuchi. - zagrzmiał generał Yamamoto

Kurotsuchi Mayuri wystąpił.

– Od jakiegoś czasu nieopodal zachodniej bramy pojawiają się dziwne zakrzywienia przestrzeni. - tłumaczył - Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ktoś próbuje się dostać do Społeczeństwa Dusz.

– To mogą być Raashí? - zapytał Kuchiki Byakuya

– Nikogo innego nie podejrzewam. To jedyne znane nam istoty, które mogą być w stanie dostać się tu, używając tak nietypowych metod.

– Co znaczy „nietypowych"? - zapytał Hitsugaya

– Nie używają bramy Senkai. Gdyby tak było wychwycilibyśmy ich już w Dangai. Nie, najwyraźniej znają sposób do stworzenia stabilnego, bezpośredniego połączenia między tym światem a Światem Żywych.

– To w ogóle możliwe? - spytał Ukitake

– Pewnie, że tak! Te istoty dysponują kompletnie nieznaną nam technologią, jest więcej niż pewne, że…

Nagle ktoś mu przerwał. Do auli wpadł jak bomba Ahage Elian.

– Co to ma znaczyć? - Yamamoto zareagował natychmiast

Chłopak wydawał się zdyszany. By dotrzeć tu jak najszybciej uciekł się do użycia Sokanas. Dzięki temu dotarł tu w niecałe dwie minuty. W tej chwili czas był najważniejszy.

– Ahage, to jest zgromadzenie kapitanów. - odparła Suì-Fēng, równie zdenerwowana, jak reszta - Co ma znaczyć wtargnięcie tutaj w tak bezczelny sposób?

– Krótko powiem. Powinniście to zobaczyć.

* * *

 _...to wciąż cisza przed burzą  
mrok zbliża się już ku nam..._


	7. Wróg u bram

_Chmury czernieją  
widzę, jak spada w morze  
pierwsza kropla krwi...  
_

* * *

 **Wróg u bram**

Zachodnie Rukongai. Dom klanu Shiba. Kūkaku przebywała w swoim pokoju, zażywając relaksu. Nie wiedziała, co się teraz dzieje w Seireitei. Przynajmniej na razie…

Kobieta siedziała w absolutnej ciszy, wcinając owoce, stojące w misce na stoliku obok. Cisza była bardzo krótka… Nagle rozległ się hałas. Dudnienie, dochodzące z góry. Z początku nie tak głośne, jednak przybierało na sile, stając się coraz bardziej irytujące. Gdy stało się już naprawdę potężne Kūkaku nie mogła już go ignorować.

– Ganju! Co się tam do cholery dzieje?!

Brak odpowiedzi i ciągłe, nieprzerwane dudnienie sprawiło, że zaczęła się denerwować. I to bardzo… Wtem usłyszała odgłos spadania ze schodów… kogoś. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Koganehiko, mocno czymś zaaferowany. To co zobaczył najprawdopodobniej było powodem, dla którego pędził tu na złamanie karku. Niemal dosłownie.

– Kūkaku-sama! Coś dziwnego się dzieje na górze!

Kobieta wstała, mocno już zirytowana.

– Ech, ani chwili spokoju…

Wyszła na zewnątrz. Tam był już Shiroganehiko oraz Ganju, oboje wpatrzeni w jedno, konkretne miejsce. Jakieś sto metrów dalej widoczne były ogromne drgania w przestrzeni. Wyglądało to, jakby patrzyli na wielkie płótno przedstawiające krajobraz, w które ktoś rytmicznie uderzał.

– Co to ma być?

– Słyszałem, że Shinigami mobilizują właśnie siły. - odparł Ganju - Najpewniej właśnie z tego powodu.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziała czegoś takiego… Kūkaku wpatrywała się w to zjawisko zdumiona, choć z pewną obawą. Nie miała pojęcia, czym są te fale ani co się za nimi kryje. Drgania stawały się coraz silniejsze i silniejsze, miało się wrażenie, jakby przestrzeń miała zostać za chwilę rozerwana przez te uderzenia…

I tak się właśnie stało. Kolejne uderzenie sprawiło, że przestrzeń w epicentrum drgań rozdzieliła się. Wewnątrz pojawiła się świetlista kula, która rozszerzała się coraz bardziej i bardziej, w oszałamiającym tempie.

Nagle z kuli ktoś wyszedł. Czterech mężczyzn. Wszyscy wyglądali, jak nie z tego świata. Trzech z nich, wyglądających jak żołnierze nosili na sobie srebrzyste, metalowe zbroje, przysłaniające cały tors i ramiona oraz rękawice. Spodnie również były z metalu, sięgały do kolan. Uzbrojeni byli w wyjątkowo dziwną broń. Każdy z nich trzymał długie, cienkie, przypominające lance przedmioty. Składały się z rdzenia, najpewniej z kryształu, mieniącego się słabym błękitnym światłem. Był on chroniony przez przezroczystą, niemal niewidoczną powłokę. Sięgał on do rękojeści, w połowie długości broni. Dalej lanca kończyła się metalowym trzonem.

Czwarty z nich wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Choć nie był tak opancerzony jak pozostali, widać było, iż on z całej tej czwórki jest najważniejszy. Nosił skórzany pancerz przyozdobiony z tyłu dwoma długimi, rozchylonymi połami, jak we fraku. Spodnie długie, proste, sięgające do kolan. Najbardziej charakterystyczna w jego ubiorze była biała, trójkątna chusta, przewiązana na szyi. Do stalowego pasa przepasany był jego miecz, długi, wąski rapier, z czerwoną rękojeścią. Również jego twarz była… inna. Miał wyjątkowo bladą karnację skóry, czerwone oczy z pionowymi, wężowymi źrenicami i długie czarne włosy, związane z tyłu przy końcach czerwoną kokardą.

Szczególnie jego wygląd wydawał się jej znajomy. Kūkaku słyszała od Ahage Eliana opowieści o istotach takich jak ci, których właśnie widziała. Jednak co innego słuchać, co innego widzieć na własne oczy. Ich egzotyczny wygląd wyjątkowo rzucał się w oczy, intrygował, ale jednak przerażał. A to dlatego, że Kūkaku doskonale wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Więc to są Raashí?

Jeden z nich nagle się zatrzymał, odwracając się w jej stronę. Trudno uwierzyć, żeby usłyszał kobietę z takiej odległości, jednak wyglądało na to, że tak się właśnie stało. Bez ostrzeżenia opuścił lancę, celując w ich stronę. Błękitny rdzeń rozjaśnił się, miał zamiar wystrzelić, lecz zatrzymał go jednak mężczyzna w skórzanym pancerzu, chwytając za trzon.

– Oni nie są groźni. - odparł - Nie ma sensu nikogo zabijać, jeśli nie stanowi zagrożenia, czy tak?

Żołnierz nie odpowiedział. Po prostu uniósł lancę, ponownie stawiając ją pionowo. Znów ruszyli przed siebie.

– Przedstawienie rozgrywa się gdzie indziej.

Kūkaku oczywiście nie słyszała tego, co mówili, jedynie widziała tą scenę. Skupiając się wyłącznie na mężczyznach nie dostrzegła jednak innej istotnej rzeczy…

– Kūkaku-sama!

Ganju, Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko tymczasem wpatrywali się w coś innego. Świetlista kula, która niewątpliwie była portalem coraz bardziej się rozszerzała. Już w tym momencie miała średnicę kilkudziesięciu metrów, a stawała się coraz większa. Nagle zgasła, ukazując drugą stronę portalu.

Za mężczyznami widoczne były setki, jeśli nie tysiące żołnierzy, podobnych do tamtej trójki lansjerów, uzbrojeni jednak zupełnie inaczej. Na przedramionach nosili dwa metalowe karwasze, również wyposażone w kryształowe rdzenie, po wewnętrznej stronie rąk, zaś na plecach esowato zakrzywione ostrze virdany. Żołnierze podzieleni były na pułki, po trzystu ustawionych w formacji liniowej, po trzy rzędy w każdym pułku.

Zaczęli przechodzić przez bramę. Idąc idealnie równym marszem powodowali silne wstrząsy ziemi, które były wyczuwalne nawet kilkaset metrów dalej. Kūkaku miała wrażenie, jakby stała tuż obok nich. A ich tupot słychać było chyba nawet w Seireitei. Portal wciąż się rozszerzał, ukazując coraz to większą ilość żołnierzy. W ciągu kilku minut z bramy wyszły już ich dziesiątki tysięcy.

– Może powinniśmy ich ostrzec? - odezwał się nagle Ganju - W sensie Shinigami…

– Idiota. Myślisz, że jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą?

* * *

– Dostrzeżono żołnierzy wroga, idących z zachodniego Rukongai! Wszystkie oddziały mają skierować się w stronę zachodniej bramy, celem przygotowania się do oblężenia!

Całe Seireitei wrzało. Wszystkie trzynaście oddziałów ruszyło na zachód, by przygotować się do obrony. Ruszyli tam absolutnie wszyscy. Wezwano nawet Korpus Kidō, by wzmocnić barierę otaczającą Dwór.

– A my co tak stoimy?! Trzeba iść im pomóc!

W koszarach Drugiego Oddziału nadal były Shichi i Yoruichi. Dziewczyna zdawała się mocno ożywiona. Spoglądała z góry na Shinigami, biegnących przez ulice, kierujących się w stronę zachodniej bramy.

– A co niby chcesz zrobić? - zapytała ją ciemnoskóra

Ona z kolei była bardziej opanowana. Starała się w jakiś sposób uspokoić srebrnowłosą. Co było jednak wyjątkowo trudnym zadaniem…

– Jak to co?! Walczyć! Bronić Seireitei!

– Myślisz, że ci na to pozwolą? Wiesz, że nadal uważają cię za wroga. Nie pozwolą ci…

– Kogo to obchodzi?! - dziewczyna ani myślała się uspokoić - Będę walczyć razem z nimi, czy tego chcą, czy nie! To moja decyzja i nic im…

– Usiądziesz?

Kobieta przysiadła na łóżku. Dłonią wskazała na miejsce obok niej. Shichi trochę zaskoczyło jej spokojne podejście. Jednak ona nie podzielała tego podejścia.

– T… To nie czas na babskie rozmówki! Wróg jest u bram i trzeba…

– Usiądź, proszę.

Wypowiedziała te słowa spokojnym, lecz stanowczym tonem, nie uznającym absolutnie żadnego sprzeciwu. Tym razem dziewczyna nie oponowała. Podeszła i usiadła, choć nie była z tego raczej zadowolona.

– Spójrz tam.

Wskazała na widok, ukazujący się za drzwiami. Wysoki na kilkanaście metrów portal był teraz doskonale widoczny, nawet z poziomu ziemi. Za to z góry było poza tym widać i armię. Ogromną, liczącą nawet kilkadziesiąt tysięcy armię klanu Raashí.

– Wiesz, kim oni są, prawda? - kontynuowała Yoruichi - I co tu robią.

Na długą chwilę zapanowała cisza. Siódemeczka wahała się, czy cokolwiek powiedzieć, zaś ciemnoskóra cierpliwie czekała. Shichi w końcu postanowiła przerwać tą zmowę milczenia.

– Tak. Dlatego chcę tam iść. Muszę tam iść. Są tu przeze mnie. Nie chcę, żeby Seireitei zostało zniszczone.

– Rozumiem. Jednak musisz sobie zadać pytanie, czy potrafisz? Czy jesteś w stanie walczyć ze swoimi pobratymcami? Z osobami, które przecież znasz, którzy byli niegdyś twymi przyjaciółmi. Potrafiłabyś ich zabić? Uwierz mi, nikt nigdy nie jest zdolny tak po prostu…

Nagle urwała. Z prostej przyczyny. Nie było sensu mówić do samej siebie. Wystarczyło, że kobieta odwróciła głowę na chwilę… Dziewczyna, korzystając z okazji po prostu się ulotniła.

– No cóż… Czym ja się przejmuję? I tak bym jej nie przekonała.

Postanowiła iść jej śladem. Skierowała się w stronę zachodniej bramy.

Tymczasem wszystkie trzynaście oddziałów było już na miejscu, uzbrojonych i gotowych do bitwy. Wszyscy czekali w skupieniu na to, co stanie się wkrótce… Prawie wszyscy.

– Halo? Przepraszam, przejść próbuję. No halo! Idzie się! Matko, ilu was tu jest?! Tłumy jak na promocji, po prostu!

Elian jak zawsze roztrzepany, idąc razem ze swoim oddziałem skręcił w inną uliczkę „bo tędy jest szybciej" i zwyczajnie ich zgubił. Teraz, gdy już sam dotarł do bramy, zaczął szukać swoich.

– Pardonsik, który to oddział?

Podszedł do losowo wybranego Shinigami. Padło na kobietę, co ważne. Chłopak nagle chwycił ją za kimono i bez pardonu rozchylił przy dekolcie. Wszystkie oddziały mają od wewnątrz naszywkę z insygniami oddziału. W każdym z nich jest to kwiat, mający symbolizować cele, do którego dąży każdy oddział. Ona miała naszywkę z kwiatem kamelii.

– Nie… Sorki, nie o ciebie mi chodzi.

Już miała strzelić go w twarz, jednak zanim ręka dotarła do celu, Elian zdążył się odwrócić i pójść dalej. Pomimo dość dużego ścisku chłopak bez większych problemów radził sobie z przeciskaniem się między ludźmi. Nie przepychał się, nie wpadał na nikogo… Prawie.

– Ups!

– Znowu?! - rozległ się znajomy głos - Który to już raz?! Czemu wszyscy muszą mnie…

Rzeczony pechowiec podniósł się, ukazując swe oblicze. Niebieskie włosy i oczy były wyjątkowo charakterystyczne. Elian w ułamku sekundy domyślił się, kogo widzi.

– No, kopę lat!

Hiro Saleak, świeżo upieczony Shinigami stał właśnie przed nim. Chłopak na jego widok mało nie przewrócił się po raz drugi.

– A… Ahage-sama?

Natychmiast stanął na baczność.

– Hola, po co od razu tak oficjalnie?

– Przecież jest pan porucznikiem! Muszę oddawać honory!

– Ale to trochę sztywniackie… A co tutaj robisz?

– Jak to co? Zmobilizowano wszystkie siły, są tu wszystkie oddziały… To ja też.

– Poważnie? Zabrali nawet świeżaki?

– Hej, tylko nie świeżak! - Hiro się obruszył - Od dwóch dni piastuję stanowisko ósmego oficera Szóstego Oddziału.

Eliana nieco zaskoczyła ta wiadomość.

– Tak szybko? Ponoć jesteś Shinigami od… - policzył szybko w pamięci - Dwóch tygodni?

– Dokładnie szesnastu dni.

– Szybko robisz karierę.

– Cóż… Dziękuję… A co pan tu robi? Nie powinien być pan w swoim oddziale?

– Ano tak. Nie widziałeś może mojej przeuroczej pani kapitan? Chyba się nieco…

Urwał, widząc wymowne spojrzenie Saleaka.

– Co?

– Zgubiłeś własny oddział?

– Ej no, nie moja wina. - Elian zaczął się tłumaczyć - Wszyscy biegli jak wariaci, bałagan totalny, po prostu źle skręciłem, nie zdążyłem się zorientować… To wiesz, gdzie są, czy nie?!

Hiro w milczeniu wskazał kciukiem w prawo.

– Dzięki!

I ruszył pędem naprzód. Był jednak pewien problem… Wymijając z gracją wszystkich przed sobą nie do końca widział, dokąd właściwie idzie. W końcu dotarł… gdzieś. Wyskoczył z ludzkiej ściany, okalającej zachodnie obrzeża Seireitei. Wielki mur, otaczający Dwór jeszcze nie opadł, co dla Eliana wydawało się dość dziwne. W końcu wróg był niemalże u bram.

– Co ty tu robisz? - usłyszał znajomy głos

Stał właśnie tuż obok kapitana Szóstego Oddziału. Kuchiki Byakuya wpatrywał się w niego w sposób, który można było odebrać jako pogardę.

– E… Chyba nie tędy droga…

Zamierzał się jak najszybciej ulotnić, Byakuya zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania. Jednak zatrzymał się, znów wyczuwając to znajome Reiatsu. Spojrzał w stronę Rukongai. Ujrzał przed sobą armię klanu Raashí w pełnej okazałości. Żołnierze byli już może dwieście metrów od nich. Widok był naprawdę przerażający. Dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki tysięcy odzianych w srebrne zbroje wojowników, uzbrojonych w broń pochodzącą nie z tego świata. Wielu Shinigami z pierwszych szeregów, widząc ich mimowolnie zaczęli się cofać, wyraźnie przestraszeni. Elian dostrzegł wśród żołnierzy jednego, który zdecydowanie się wyróżniał, nosząc zaledwie skórzany pancerz. Od razu domyślił się, że to on nimi dowodzi. To właśnie od niego biła ta energia duchowa, którą czuł, odkąd pojawił się w Seireitei.

„ _Czyli to Reiatsu należy do niego… Tylko jakim cudem ta energia jest tak podobna do Linaga? Może to jakiś jego krewny? Nie, teraz rozpoznaję różnicę. Może i jest podobne, ale zdecydowanie inne. Bardziej… krwiożercze._ "

Po drugiej stronie rzeczony mężczyzna, dowódca armii Raashí wpatrywał się w Eliana. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

– Wygląda na to, że są tu absolutnie wszyscy. - mówił do siebie - To dobrze, dobrze…

W pewnym momencie podszedł do niego jeden z żołnierzy. Choć nosił srebrną zbroję nie był uzbrojony, a złote zdobienia na pancerzu wskazywały na to, iż jest on oficerem.

– Od czego zaczynamy, generale? - zapytał - Rozpoczynamy operację?

Dowódca spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– Chcesz atakować? Tak od razu? O nie, nie… Nie bądźmy barbarzyńcami, z którymi przychodzi nam walczyć, pułkowniku. Należy zachować ogładę nawet gdy wokoło płoną bitewne ognie.

Zrobił kilka kroków naprzód. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wyjątkowo donośnym głosem wykrzyknął:

– Proszę wyznaczyć osobę do pertraktacji!

Słyszeli go absolutnie wszyscy… Jego słowa wywołały ogólne poruszenie, ta propozycja była naprawdę szokująca. Nikt nie krył zdziwienia. Elian również… Choć on był przede wszystkim wkurzony.

– Że jak?! Ma zamiar się z nami układać?!

– Najwyraźniej nie brak mu ogłady. - odparł Kuchiki, znacznie spokojniej - Walki należy unikać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, o czym widocznie wie doskonale.

– I wydaje ci się, że przyszedł tu na pogaduszki przy herbacie?!

Dopiero po chwili chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że przeholował. Byakuya już miał zareagować, jednak przerwał mu czyjś głos:

– A więc zamierzają pertraktować?!

Obok kapitana Kuchiki i Eliana pojawił się generał Yamamoto, wraz ze swoim porucznikiem, Sasakibe Chōjiro. Był to mężczyzna o krótkich, szarych włosach, złotych oczach. Miał również małe, czarne wąsy. Poza typowym strojem Shinigami nosił biały jinbaori oraz biały kożuch pod kimono.

– Niech więc tak będzie!

Dowódca Raashí usłyszał generała. Uniósł lewą dłoń i gestem przywołał do siebie trzech lansjerów, którzy najwyraźniej byli jego strażą osobistą. Otoczyli oni mężczyznę kordonem, dwóch przed nim, jeden za nim. Całą czwórką szli spokojnym krokiem w stronę Seireitei.

– Kuchiki Byakuya, pójdziesz ze mną. - odparł Genryūsai

– Tak jest, generale.

– Ty również, chłopcze.

To ostatnie skierował do Eliana, który wydawał się zaskoczony tym wyborem.

– A… Tak… Tak jest!

Byakuya również wydawał się zdziwiony, choć przede wszystkim niezadowolony z tego wyboru. Nadal mu nie ufał, jak większość Shinigami zresztą. Nie sprzeciwiał się jednak decyzji Yamamoto.

Całą czwórką: generał, porucznik Sasakibe, kapitan Kuchiki oraz Elian ruszyli na spotkanie z delegacją wroga. Czwórka Raashí również zaczęła do nich podchodzić. Obie grupy szły w swoją stronę spotykając się po kilku minutach, dokładnie na granicy pomiędzy Rukongai a Seireitei.

Tymczasem inne ważne rzeczy działy się w Drugim Oddziale, również obecnym przed wejściem do Dworu. Suì-Fēng obserwowała całą sytuację. Szczególnie jeden fakt zwrócił jej uwagę…

– Co on tam robi?

Chodziło jej oczywiście o Eliana, który w międzyczasie gdzieś sobie zniknął. Dostrzegła go obok generała, kierującego się ku dowódcy armii Raashí. Nie posiadała się z radości z tego powodu… Chłopak wybitnie ją irytował, w kobietę uderzał jego totalnie lekceważący stosunek… właściwie do wszystkiego. Nigdy nie słuchał, co do niego mówiła, wszystko robił po swojemu, rozkazy miał też oczywiście w nosie. Chyba nie znała drugiej tak wkurzającej osoby. A nie…

Kątem oka dostrzegła coś telepiącego się bezwładnie obok niej. To Ōmaeda, trzęsący się ze strachu na widok ogromnej armii Raashí.

– Mógłbyś się opanować? Wyglądasz żałośnie.

Suì-Fēng nie kryła pogardy.

– P… Przepraszam. - wyjąkał mężczyzna - T… tylko…

– Nieważne.

Nie miała czasu, żeby się nim przejmować. Ponownie skupiła wzrok przed sobą, obserwując srebrnych żołnierzy. Już teraz zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób miałaby z nimi walczyć. Ciężko było ocenić ich możliwości. Przede wszystkim broń, którą posiadali była wyjątkowo enigmatyczna. Niewiedza na temat jej działania mogła okazać się wyjątkowo zgubna w nadchodzącej bitwie…

Kobieta musiała przerwać jednak swoje rozmyślania. Usłyszała jakieś zamieszanie z tyłu. Odwróciła się, by to sprawdzić. Ktoś przepychał się pomiędzy Shinigami, kierując się w jej stronę. Szybko okazało się, kto.

– Gdzie jest Elian?!

– Ej, co…

Przed kobietą pojawiła się Shichi, która z ogromną siłą odrzuciła Ōmaedę, który stał jej na drodze. Była zdyszana, biegła tutaj na złamanie karku, kiedy tylko zobaczyła, co się dzieje. Jej widok dla kapitan był ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Szybko się jednak otrząsnęła.

– Miałaś zostać w koszarach! - syknęła

– Wybacz, ciężko ją upilnować.

Tuż za dziewczyną pojawiła się Yoruichi, która cały ten czas spokojnie za nią podążała.

–Uparła się, żeby tu przyjść. A co z Elianem? Nie ma go tu?

Suì-Fēng westchnęła zrezygnowana.

– Tam jest. - wskazała głową - Razem z generałem.

– Tak? - to wprawiło kobietę w zdumienie - Co tam robi?

Shichi również spojrzała. Istotnie, widziała Eliana i inne osoby, których nie znała. Jednak, gdy zobaczyła, kto stoi naprzeciw nich zamarła przerażona.

Nagle upadła na kolana. Nie mogła ustać, nogi miała jak z waty, widząc jego… Oraz armię, która była za nim. Wiedziała, co oznacza jego obecność…

– Co się dzieje, Shichi? - spytała Yoruichi, zmartwiona jej reakcją

Nie odpowiedziała. Klęczała na ziemi, wpatrując się w kamienną podłogę. Była przerażona. Dopiero po chwili zdołała się odezwać:

– S… Senke? Czyli to… naprawdę już…

* * *

Mężczyzna w skórzanym pancerzu wystąpił z kordonu, który go otaczał. Po czym przemówił…

– Jestem mile zaskoczony, że jednak zgodziliście się na tą rozmowę. Mówiąc szczerze, nie spodziewałem się, że faktycznie to zrobicie, choćby ze względu na sytuację, w jakiej się obecnie znajdujemy.

– Czego tu szukacie, Raashí? - Yamamoto przeszedł od razu do rzeczy

– Ach tak, lepiej od razu wyjaśnić tą kwestię. Powiem krótko: jako dowódca wojsk, które widzicie tu przed sobą proszę o waszą natychmiastową i bezwarunkową kapitulację.

– Że co?!

Elian nie krył gniewu. Nikt się jednak nim nie przejął.

– Cóż to za niedorzeczność? - generał Yamamoto również wyglądał na zdenerwowanego

– W przeciwnym razie rozpoczniemy oblężenie. - mężczyzna ciągnął dalej - Nie wydaje ci się, generale że najlepiej uniknąć niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi?

– A więc to wypowiedzenie wojny? - zapytał Byakuya

– Nie chciałem tego tak określać, jednak masz rację. Z tą chwilą Nowy Klan Raashí wypowiada wojnę Gotei 13. Chyba że przystaniecie na nasze warunki. Bezwarunkowa kapitulacja. Seireitei przejdzie pod naszą kontrolę, a nikomu nic się nie stanie. Wszyscy Shinigami ujdą z życiem i wszyscy będą cieszyć się spokojnym…

– Co to za bzdury?!

Chłopak nie był w stanie zachować spokoju. Im dłużej go słuchał, tym bardziej się wściekał. Białka jego oczu powoli zaczęły się czerwienić…

– Przychodzisz tu z tą całą armią i mamy uwierzyć w twoje gładkie słówka?! Nie chcesz rozlewu krwi?! Tym ludziom, których mordujecie też to mówicie?! Myślisz, że nie wiem o waszych poczynaniach?! O ofiarach, które…

– SPOKÓJ!

Elian doskonale znał zagrywki Raashí. Wiedział do czego są zdolni. Widział ofiary, jakie zostawiali w imię swojego celu, jaki by on nie był. Słuchając mężczyzny wzbierała w nim gigantyczna wściekłość, która musiała znaleźć ujście. Dopiero Yamamoto zdołał go uciszyć.

– Co ma znaczyć to zachowanie?! Czy tak właśnie postępuje Shinigami?!

– Shinigami?

Raashí z kolei zaczął przejawiać chłopakiem pewne zainteresowanie… Zmierzył go wzrokiem z góry na dół.

– Tak… teraz cię poznaję. W tym stroju dość łatwo cię pomylić z innymi, Ahage Elian. Czyli naprawdę dołączyłeś do Trzynastu Oddziałów? Szkoda, naprawdę szkoda…

– Co niby cię obchodzi moja osoba?!

Choć to zainteresowanie wydawało się chłopakowi dość dziwne, nie znaczyło to, że przeszła mu cała złość.

– Bardzo wiele. - odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna - Wszakże to właśnie od ciebie wszystko się zaczęło, gdy tylko wyrwałeś się z naszych rąk. Stałeś się najważniejszym elementem tej gry, który doprowadził nas wszystkich właśnie tu. A już szczególnie udało ci się zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę, odkąd zdołałeś wyrwać nam się z rąk, walcząc i zabijając Linaga.

– Co?

Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tego imienia. Szczególnie teraz, szczególnie od niego…

– A… Niby co ty do niego masz, że…

– Wszystko. Znałem go najlepiej ze wszystkich. W końcu był moim uczniem przez ostatnie stulecie. Zdołałeś zwyciężyć z owocem moich mentorskich umiejętności, nie chwaląc się bardzo wysokich.

Chłopak nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć.

„ _Uczniem? Jego? To stąd to podobieństwo… Dlatego pomyliłem jego Reiatsu z Linagim. Tylko czego chce teraz ode mnie jego mistrz? Zemsty?_ "

Myśli Eliana kotłowały się w głowie. Raashí jakby czytał mu w myślach.

– Pewnie uważasz, że jestem tu, by się zemścić, prawda? Nie, nie szukam zemsty. Nie ma sensu polować na ciebie, szczególnie gdy nadal możesz być dla nas cennym sojusznikiem.

Nie tylko chłopaka zszokowały te słowa. I generał Yamamoto, i Sasakibe, i Byakuya również byli mocno zdziwieni taką deklaracją, szczególnie że nadal nie ufali mu w pełni.

– O… o czym ty…

– Linagi przedstawił ci już naszą ofertę, czy tak? Ja również uważam, że marnujesz tylko swój potencjał jako członek Gotei. Jaki niby miałeś powód, by w ogóle do nich dołączyć? Właściwie równie dobrze mogłeś działać na własną rękę, skoro aż tak za nami nie przepadasz. Więc po co? Ach…

Westchnął nagle, jakby doznał właśnie olśnienia.

– Zapomniałbym… Przyjaciele. Wciąż uważasz, że ich masz. Aleś ty naiwny… Teraz może i tak, jednak prędzej czy później ich stracisz, w taki czy inny sposób. Szczególnie, że wiedzą już, kim jesteś. Sami się od ciebie odwrócą, albo w napadzie szału sam zrobisz im krzywdę. Taki już jest los takich jak ty. Dlatego wszyscy są teraz z nami. Dlatego zdecydowali się dołączyć do naszego klanu. Z jednym jedynym wyjątkiem. Ciebie…

Elian miał mętlik w głowie. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Choć całym sercem był przeciwko Raashí, nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie miał racji. A co jeśli rzeczywiście w przypływie gniewu znów straci nad sobą kontrolę? Nawet w tej chwili z trudem nad sobą panował. W końcu już dwukrotnie wpadł w szał. Prawdziwym cudem było to, że do tej pory nikogo nie zabił. Jeśli znów się to stanie, kto zagwarantuje, że tym razem nie będzie inaczej. Nawet jeśli był teraz w Seireitei, w obecności trzynastu kapitanów Gotei 13 nie miał pewności, czy nawet oni zdołają go powstrzymać. Samą Suì-Fēng spacyfikował w minutę, jak się później dowiedział, ale to było przeszło trzy miesiące temu. Od tamtego czasu wiele się zmieniło i choć teraz jego alter ego miałoby do czynienia nawet z samym generałem, to wciąż…

– WYSTARCZY!

Yamamoto w końcu zaczął tracić cierpliwość. Stuknął laską o ziemię. Potężna fala energii uderzyła w Eliana, co natychmiast go otrzeźwiło, przynajmniej na tą chwilę. Raashí zauważył, że stracił właśnie swój wpływ na chłopaka. Ponownie skupił się na generale.

– Wedle życzenia. - odparł jak zawsze opanowany - Cóż, z mojej strony to już wszystko, pozostaje mi już tylko czekać na waszą odpowiedź. Kto odpowie? Generale? Ktokolwiek?!

Skierował się tym razem do wszystkich, którzy zebrali się pod bramą. Jego donośny głos niósł się przez całe Seireitei. Słychać go było równie dobrze z przodu, jak i na samym końcu.

– A może wysłuchamy waszej opinii, Shinigami?! Czy naprawdę chcecie przelewać swoją krew?! Poddajcie się, a wrócicie bezpiecznie do swoich domów!

– Zamilcz, Raashí.

Zawsze opanowany Byakuya, nawet on słuchając mężczyzny z trudem mógł zachować swój spokój.

– Dlaczegóż to, kapitanie? - nie przerywał - Czegoś się boisz? Tego że mam rację?

Znów swoje słowa skierował na forum.

– Są tu absolutnie wszyscy! Może oni też chcą mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?! Może inni kapitanowie?! Słuchamy! Na pewno również uważacie, że ta walka nie jest konieczna, nie…

Raashí mierzył wzrokiem wszystkich. Spoglądał po Shinigami, szukając kogoś słabszego duchem, kogo mógł przekonać do swoich słów. Przerwał jednak, dostrzegając w tłumie pewną srebrzystą czuprynę…

– Shichi?

Usłyszała go. Nawet z tak daleka…

„ _Psiakrew, poznał mnie!_ "

Mężczyzna był wyjątkowo zaskoczony jej widokiem. Z początku nie rozumiał, co ona tutaj robi. Jednak szybko się domyślił… Uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

– Wiesz, wszyscy się zastanawiają co się z tobą stało. - odrzekł w jej stronę - Zakładaliśmy już najgorsze, a tu… Taka niespodzianka. Co tu właściwie robisz? Choć chyba się domyślam…

Od samego początku Shichi bała się nade wszystko reakcji klanu na to, co zrobiła. W końcu jakby na to nie spojrzeć, dopuściła się…

– Zdrada… - kontynuował Raashí - Tak, chyba tak to należy nazwać. Przystajesz z wrogiem, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Takie postępowanie jest niewybaczalne. Mówiąc szczerze, i dla mnie, i dla Nuuvuka byłoby lepiej, gdybyś faktycznie zginęła.

– PRZESTAŃ!

Nie potrafiła go słuchać. Jego słowa uderzały prosto w jej duszę, dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia. To sprawiało jej prawdziwy ból. Cierpienie duszy, które potrafi być stokroć boleśniejsze od ran zadanych mieczem.

Raashí nie miał jednak zamiaru przestawać.

– Doskonale wiesz, co grozi za zdradę w naszym klanie. Chyba że… Dokonasz teraz wyboru. Chodź ze mną, dobrowolnie, może wtedy Nuuvuk przychylniej na ciebie spojrzy…

Nagle urwał, czując koniuszek miecza tuż przy szyi.

Elian nadal miał mętlik w głowie, jaki zafundował mu mężczyzna. Jednak krzyk rozpaczy dziewczyny od razu sprawił, że szybko się obudził. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. W mniej niż ułamek sekundy dobył miecza, a koniec virdany skierował prosto na dowódcę Raashí.

– Kazała ci przestać. - odrzekł

Był absolutnie spokojny. Przynajmniej tak się wydawało… Wciąż nad sobą panował, pomimo tego, iż białka oczu były niemal całkowicie czerwone, a skóra stawała się przezroczysta. Widać, że był na granicy wytrzymałości.

Raashí był zaskoczony takim zachowaniem chłopaka. Widział w jego oczach żądzę mordu, skierowaną prosto na niego. W tej sytuacji wolał nie podejmować ryzyka.

– Więc taka jest wasza odpowiedź? - zapytał

– Wynocha.

Posłusznie się cofnął. Pomimo tej dość niebezpiecznej sytuacji wydawał się jednak być zadowolony…

– Żałuję że nie udało nam się dojść do porozumienia, generale.

On i trójka jego lansjerów odwrócili się, wracając do swojej armii.

– Co to miało znaczyć? - reakcja Eliana zdecydowanie Byakuyi się nie spodobała

– Na moim miejscu zrobiłbyś to samo. - skwitował krótko

Dla niego ta rozmowa była skończona. Chłopak skierował się w stronę swojego oddziału, który teraz dostrzegał bez problemu. Ani Yamamoto, ani Kuchiki nie zatrzymywali go. Również rozeszli się w swoją stronę.

Gdy tylko Elian dotarł na miejsce czekało już tam na niego chłodne powitanie.

– Obyś potrafił mi to wytłumaczyć, Ahage. - Suì-Fēng zmierzyła go srogim spojrzeniem - Co niby…

Zwyczajnie ją zignorował. Wyminął ją bez słowa, co nawet na niego było tak niespodziewanym zachowaniem z jego strony, że kapitan nawet nie zareagowała. Wpatrywała się jedynie w niego zadziwiona.

Chłopak tymczasem podszedł do Shichi, która nadal była na kolanach. Po słowach dowódcy Raashí wciąż nie potrafiła dojść do siebie. Była na skraju załamania nerwowego. Nie miała pojęcia, co ma teraz zrobić, przerażała ją myśl, że została właśnie banitą, wygnaną zdrajczynią, doskonale wiedziała, że tacy nie mają już życia…

Nie zauważyła nawet, gdy Elian uklęknął obok niej.

– Drżysz.

Słysząc jego głos ożywiła się nagle. Podniosła głowę. Chłopak spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. Nie miał już tego morderczego wzroku sprzed kilku chwil, jakim patrzył na generała Raashí. Jego oczy znów stały się ciepłe, Shichi widziała w nich troskę, o nią właśnie. TO spojrzenie działało na nią niczym kojący balsam.

– Wybacz mi. - odparł ponownie chłopak - Ja cię w to wpakowałem.

Nie przestawał na nią patrzeć. Niemalże hipnotyzował ją wzrokiem. Nawet gdy wstał, dziewczyna zrobiła to razem z nim.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz do nich wrócić.

– ŻE CO?!

Te proste słowa wywołały niezłe zamieszanie. Shichi i Suì-Fēng wykrzyknęły jednocześnie, nie mogąc zrozumieć, skąd w ogóle przyszedł mu do głowy taki pomysł. Nawet Yoruichi, która do tej pory pełniła rolę biernej obserwatorki nie mogła być na to obojętna.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziałeś? - odparła - Chcesz im tak po prostu ją wydać? Szczególnie teraz, gdy za opuszczenie klanu grozi jej śmierć?

– Jasne, że nie. - Elian nadal mówił do dziewczyny - Ale przeze mnie masz teraz niezłe kłopoty. Jeśli faktycznie w ten sposób możesz jakoś uniknąć kary, nie zatrzymuję cię. Nie chcę, żeby to na tobie ciążyło.

Srebrnowłosa omal się nie rozpłakała. Aż trudno jej było uwierzyć, że chłopak aż tak bardzo się o nią martwi.

– Decyzja należy do ciebie, siódemeczko. - kontynuował - Jednak musisz wiedzieć jeszcze jedno. Jeśli zdecydujesz się zostać, osobiście będę cię bronić przed tymi złymi kolesiami. Jak na starszego brata przystało!

Po chwili otrzymał odpowiedź. Elian poczuł kuksańca w biodro. Autorką była oczywiście Shichi. Na jej twarzy ponownie zagościł jej szeroki uśmiech.

– Idiota! Pewnie, że z wami zostaję!

– Miło mi to słyszeć. Przez chwilę nawet się bałem, że faktycznie…

Nagle urwał, analizując ostatnie pięć sekund, które niedawno przeminęły.

– Za co ten idiota?!

Siódemeczka zrobiła minę obrażonej dziewczynki.

– Bo jesteś idiotą! Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że naprawdę od was sobie pójdę?!

– Ej, dziewczyno! Ja się tu o ciebie martwię, to z troski!

– Czyli się martwisz o mnie?!

– A pewnie! Jak niby miałbym…

W tym momencie Elian poczuł coś na plecach. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dziewczyna na niego wskoczyła.

– No widzisz? Czyli jesteś idiotą.

Wobec takiego przytłaczającego argumentu chłopak musiał niestety ulec.

– No dobra… Punkt dla ciebie.

Tymczasem dowódca Raashí wrócił już do swojej armii. Odprawił lansjerów, a ich miejsce zajęli jego oficerowie.

– Jakie są dalsze rozkazy? - zapytał jeden z nich, wcześniej nazwany pułkownikiem

– Negocjacje niestety nie powiodły się. - odparł - Rozpocznijmy więc przedstawienie.

Po czym swoim głosem, donośnym niczym dzwon zagrzmiał.

– WYTOCZYĆ DZIAŁA!

Jego głos doskonale słyszeli Shinigami. Miało się wrażenie, że jego potężny głos słyszany był w całym Społeczeństwie Dusz. Portal, którym weszła armia nadal był otwarty. Po raz kolejny wyszli z niego żołnierze. Jednak nie tylko oni.

Ten widok wzbudził przerażenie we wszystkich bez wyjątku. Nawet kapitanowie, nawet sam generał nie patrzyli na to obojętnie.

– Co… to jest?

Tylko to była w stanie powiedzieć Yoruichi, widząc TO.

Z portalu wyłoniły się działa. Dwadzieścia ogromnych, wysokich na dziesiątki metrów dział, jeden obok drugiego. Choć portal mieścił się kilka kilometrów od Seireitei były widoczne doskonale. Toczyły się powoli, miażdżąc wszystko, co stało na drodze, drzewa, budynki.

Nagle się zatrzymały. Ogromne lufy dział, długie na ponad sto metrów zaczęły powoli opadać, celując prosto w Dwór Czystych Dusz.

– Czyli o to im chodzi? - odrzekł Elian - Absolutne zniszczenie Seireitei?

* * *

Mur opadł. Gotei 13 zaczęło przygotowywać się do obrony, choć Shinigami mogli jedynie działać po omacku. Nie mieli pojęcia, w jaki sposób funkcjonują te działa, którą posiadali żołnierze Klanu. Jedyne czego byli pewni, to tego, do czego służą. Tak wielka broń potrzebują równie wielkich pocisków, które bez problemu przebiją się przez barierę, chroniącą Dwór. Do zadania jej wzmocnienia wyznaczono Korpus Kidō. Skupili się wyłącznie na wzmocnieniu zachodniej bramy, w którą celowały działa.

Pozostali Shinigami mogli jedynie się temu przyglądać. Mimo to nadal czekali w gotowości. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co mogło się wydarzyć…

– Masz już jakiś plan? - zapytała Yoruichi

Pytanie było oczywiście skierowane do Eliana. Chłopak posiadał szczególną umiejętność dokładnej analizy każdej sytuacji, nawet wtedy, gdy wydaje się, że jest całkowicie zaabsorbowany czymś innym. Choć był on równie zszokowany widokiem tych dział, co inni, nie znaczyło to, że nie myślał, co w tej sytuacji zrobić. Najpewniej już coś wymyślił…

– Shichi.

– Tak?

– Możesz na razie zejść?

Dziewczyna nadal znajdowała się na jego plecach. Posłusznie zeszła. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę i ponownie przyklęknął przed nią.

– Wiem że to nie jest najlepszy moment, żeby cię o to pytać, ale w tej chwili chyba nie mam wyboru. Jeśli nie chcesz tego teraz rozdrapywać zrozumiem, ale proszę: możesz powiedzieć nam wszystko, co wiesz o tym, co się tu dzieje?

Elian patrzył teraz na Shichi wręcz błagalnym spojrzeniem. Srebrnowłosa rozumiała powagę sytuacji. Nie bała się odpowiedzieć…

– Raashí Senke. Tak się nazywa. Jest głównodowodzącym armii Klanu.

– A ty? Co robiłaś w Karakurze?

– Nuuvuk-sama wysłał mnie do Świata Żywych, bym was obserwowała. Miałam was również odciąć od Społeczeństwa Dusz w momencie inwazji. Ale atak miał nastąpić znacznie później. Przecież taki sabotaż wymaga mnóstwa czasu.

– Najwyraźniej postanowili przyspieszyć, gdy stracili z tobą kontakt… Mówiłaś o inwazji. Mają zamiar zniszczyć Seireitei?

– Tak. Shinigami przeszkadzaliby w realizacji planów klanu.

– Jakie to plany? - zapytała Suì-Fēng

– Nie wiem. Nie mówi się nam nic więcej, poza wytycznymi naszych misji.

– Więc nie wiecie nawet, po co to wszystko robicie? - Eliana mocno to zdziwiło

– Wymieniłaś imię Nuuvuk. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - To on wami dowodzi?

Shichi zawahała się przed odpowiedzią na to pytanie. Chłopak natychmiast to wychwycił…

– N… Nuuvuk-sama koordynuje wszystkie działania w Karakurze i tu, w Społeczeństwie Dusz. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna

Elian wstał.

– Dzięki wielkie, siódemeczko. Te informacje wiele tłumaczą.

– Niby co takiego?

Dla Suì-Fēng nie było zbyt jasne. Z kolei chłopak wiele się dowiedział od Shichi, z tego, co mówiła i z tego jak mówiła.

– Skupmy się na razie na tym, co się dzieje. - odrzekł

Skierował wzrok na mur, za którym znajdowała się armia srebrnych żołnierzy Klanu Raashí. W tej chwili jednak nie oni go interesowali. Ważniejsza była dwudziestka ogromnych, stumetrowych dział, które stanowiły teraz największe zagrożenie.

– Co o tym sądzisz?

To pytanie skierował jakby do nieistniejącej osoby.

– _Problem jest prosty._ \- odezwał się Tersaali - _Technika. Raashí wykorzystują technologię, której nikt nie zna. W obliczu takiej siły nawet najlepszy strateg nic nie zdziała._

– Seireitei potrzebny jest jakiś inżynier…

– _Podołasz?_

Nie musiał odpowiadać. Chłopak miał już plan działania.

– A ty dokąd?

Elian począł odchodzić, co natychmiast zwróciło uwagę Suì-Fēng.

– Kobieca intuicja, pszczółeczko. - rzucił na pożegnanie

I poszedł. Kompletne skonfundowana tymi słowami kapitan nawet nie zareagowała na to ostatnie. Odwróciła się w stronę Yoruichi, szukając pomocy. Ją z kolei ten tekst wyjątkowo rozbawił.

– Nie przejmuj się, już taki jest. W tej chwili po prostu pozwólmy mu robić to, co mu wychodzi najlepiej. Improwizować.

Chłopak skierował się w stronę żołnierzy z Korpusu Kidō, pracującymi nad wzmocnieniem bariery. Podszedł do ich dowódcy. Poklepał go po ramieniu.

– O co chodzi? - odparł dość srogim głosem

– Nie przemęczajcie się, to i tak wam nic nie da. Słuchaj, plan jest taki: podzielcie się na grupy po ośmiu. Potrzebna mi jedna grupa na każde działo. Stworzymy mniejsze, bardziej zwarte bariery, w ten sposób…

– Zaraz! Kim ty niby jesteś, że wydajesz mi rozkazy?!

Podejście chłopaka bardzo mu się nie spodobało.

– Już tłumaczę. - Elian zachowywał spokój

Wskazał na mur.

– Widzisz go? Za nim znajduje się dwudziestka gigantycznych dział, których pociski spokojnie przestrzelą całe Seireitei na wylot. Te wasze „barierki" w niczym im nie przeszkodzą. Kim ja jestem? Osobą, która wie, jak je zatrzymać. Coś jeszcze musisz wiedzieć?

Ta postawa mocno zaskoczyła dowódcę. Nie potrafił nic na to odpowiedzieć.

– Będę kierować każdą z grup. - chłopak kontynuował - Nastawię je odpowiednio, tak by bariera znalazła się dokładnie na torze lotu pocisku. Zgoda?

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę nic nie mówił, wciąż zdziwiony tą sytuacją. Ostatecznie w końcu podjął decyzję…

– Tak jest!

Zabrali się więc do pracy. Wspólnie rozdzielili żołnierzy z Korpusu na dwadzieścia ośmioosobowych grup. Elian wykazał się tu ogromną precyzją. Osobiście dobierał osoby do każdej grupy pod względem mocy duchowej, jaką posiadali. Chodziło o to, by wszystkie bariery były odpowiednio wytrzymałe, by zatrzymać pociski.

Po wszystkim pozostało jeszcze znaleźć zajęcie dla dowódcy.

– Będziesz przekazywał informacje każdej z grup przy pomocy Jigokuchō. - odparł chłopak - Znajdziemy jakiś dobry punkt obserwacyjny, stamtąd łatwiej będzie ustalić trajektorię lotu pocisków. I… Przyda mi się dobra luneta.

Punktem obserwacyjnym był dach jednego z pobliskich budynków. Elian postarał się również o lunetę, choć trudno określić, skąd właściwie ją wziął. Przez ostatnie pół godziny wspólnie z dowódcą ustawiali żołnierzy Korpusu Kidō w odpowiednich pozycjach. W tej chwili liczył się przede wszystkim czas. Nie wiadomo było, kiedy te działa wystrzelą.

Działania chłopaka nie pozostały niezauważone. Generał Yamamoto w końcu dostrzegł jego poczynania. Nie spodobało mu się to…

– Co ma znaczyć ta samowolka?

Natychmiast skierował się w stronę żołnierzy ustawiających bariery, by wyjaśnić tą kwestię. Porucznik Sasakibe podążał razem z nim. Nie zdążyli jednak zajść zbyt daleko.

Zatrzymali się, słysząc huk. Pierwsze z dział wystrzeliło. Całe Seireitei zamarło. Ogromny pocisk wielkości lokomotywy potrzebował zaledwie kilku sekund, by pokonać dystans tych kilku kilometrów, dzielących olbrzymie armaty od zachodniego muru. Wszyscy mogli jedynie czekać na to, co się za chwilę wydarzy.

– Próba generalna. - odrzekł Elian

Pocisk uderzył w barierę stworzoną przez żołnierzy Korpusu. Zderzenie wywołało potężną eksplozję, fala uderzeniowa wyczuwalna była nawet za energetyczną tarczą. Shinigami podtrzymujący barierę gwałtownie tracili siły. Kilku z nich aż straciło przytomność. Jednak cel został osiągnięty. Pocisk zatrzymał się, a w ogromnej eksplozji dosłownie wyparował.

Kolejny huk. Wystrzeliło drugie działo. I znów pocisk zatrzymał się na barierze, wywołując kolejną gigantyczną eksplozję, nie przebił się jednak. Podobnie było z trzecim i czwartym. I piątym. Wszystkie zatrzymywały się na barierze. Plan Eliana zdawał egzamin. Jednak do czasu…

Osiemnaście pocisków rozbiło się już o bariery, choć kosztowało to żołnierzy Korpusu Kidō wiele wysiłku, spora część z nich opadła już kompletnie z sił. Chłopak dostrzegł nagle pewną lukę. Dwudziesta grupa nadal nie była ustawiona.

– Cholera! Nie ustawimy ich na czas!

Sytuacja była niebezpieczna. Zdalne ustawianie bariery było dosyć czasochłonne, a Shinigami sami nie byli w stanie przewidzieć, gdzie uderzy pocisk. Jedynie Elian był w stanie to zrobić. Jedyne, co mu przyszło do głowy to…

Wystrzelił nagle, kierując się w stronę muru. Kolejny, przedostatni huk wystrzału. Pocisk po raz kolejny rozbił się o barierę. Jednak pozostał jeszcze jeden. Miał niewiele czasu...

Zatrzymał się przed ostatnią z grup, nieco skołowaną tym, co się dzieje.

– Jakie rozkazy? - zapytał jeden z nich

– Nie ma czasu, żeby was ustawiać. Wezwijcie Oddział Czwarty, niech zajmą się nieprzytomnymi.

– A co…

– Ja go zatrzymam.

Wyskoczył wysoko w górę. Szybko ustawił się w odpowiednim miejscu, stając dokładnie na murze.

– _Jesteś pewien?_ \- odezwał się Tersaali - _Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni miałeś z tym problemy. Skąd niby pewność, że tym razem rzucisz je poprawnie?_

– Wiesz, Biały, najlepiej się uczę w trakcie.

Ostatni, dwudziesty pocisk pomknął prosto na Eliana. Chłopak był już gotowy. Uniósł prawą dłoń do góry, kreśląc przed sobą świetlistą, pionową linię.

– _Kyōryūheki!_

Słup światła rozszerzył się, tworząc okrągłą barierę, szeroką na kilka metrów. Elian czekał na uderzenie. Po sekundzie pocisk zderzył się ze świetlistą tarczą. Cały impet uderzenia został przez nią odbity. Nie spowodowało to eksplozji, jedynie potężną falę uderzeniową, skierowaną w przeciwnym kierunku, która rozerwała pocisk na miliardy mikroskopijnych kawałeczków, zmieniając go w pył. O ile zderzenie pocisków z barierami wyssało z Shinigami z Korpusu Kidō niemal wszystkie siły, omal ich nie zabijając, na chłopaku nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Owszem, jego serce przyspieszyło, podobnie oddech, jednak wciąż stał o własnych siłach.

– _Bariera Smoka Luster…_ \- odparł po chwili Tersaali - _Trochę patetyczne…_

– Masz lepszą nazwę?

– _Najważniejsze, że w końcu to opanowałeś._

Pył opadł. Minęła minuta nim Elian zniósł barierę, po czym zeskoczył z muru. Na dole powitały go gromkie wiwaty rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu Shinigami, którzy nie kryli ulgi. Udało się zażegnać niebezpieczeństwo…

Chłopak był mile zaskoczony taka reakcją. Nie był typem samochwały, jednak czuł pewną dumę, widząc czego dokonał. Zdołał ich uratować, cieszył się z tego, dokonał rzeczy naprawdę…

– Z czego niby się cieszycie?! To dopiero początek!

Wszyscy natychmiast umilkli.

To był głos generała Yamamoto, który pojawił się za Elianem. Chłopak natychmiast się odwrócił. Domyślał się, że ma kłopoty… Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, takie samowolne działanie było w Gotei absolutnie niedozwolone. Liczył się jednak z tym. Stanął na baczność, po czym skłonił się przed Genryūsaiem.

– Generale. Świadom swoich uczynków jestem gotowy, by ponieść ich konsekwencje.

Z początku Yamamoto nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Jego twarz nie zdradzała absolutnie niczego. Wpatrywał się w chłopaka w milczeniu… Po czym go zignorował. Zwyczajnie wyminął Eliana, który za nic w świecie nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Wyprostował się.

– Zaraz… A ja…

Starzec zatrzymał się.

– Właśnie uratowałeś Seireitei, chłopcze. Za co niby mam cię karać?

Zaskoczenie chłopakowi przeszło bardzo szybko. Natychmiast spoważniał.

– Uratowałem… Tylko na chwilę. Te działa wystrzelą ponownie.

– Wiesz czym są? - tym razem Yamamoto bardziej zainteresował się Elianem

– Mam pewne podejrzenia…

– Więc idziesz ze mną.

Generał znów począł się oddalać. Chłopak bez wahania podążył za nim.

Tymczasem po drugiej stronie muru żołnierze Klanu z trudem mogli uwierzyć w to, iż ostrzał nie poskutkował. Nie tylko oni…

Raashí Senke spoglądał na Seireitei. Stał na niewielkim wzniesieniu, z którego miał bardzo dobry widok na Dwór. Na jego twarzy malował się absolutny spokój. Jednak był on tylko ułudą.

– Pułkowniku…

Skierował wzrok na jednego z oficerów, którzy byli tam razem z nim. Wszyscy ze strachem oczekiwali jego reakcji. Rzeczony pułkownik bał się w tej chwili spojrzeć na Senke.

– O ile dobrze pamiętam, twoja dywizja jest odpowiedzialna za obsługę dział. Zapewniałeś, że pociski bez trudu przebiją się przez barierę. Jak masz zamiar mi to wyjaśnić?

– B… być może generatory nie otrzymały odpowiedniej ilości energii. - próbował się wytłumaczyć - Żołnierze nie przyłożyli się widocznie do pracy, osobiście…

– Nie, nie na tym polega twój problem… - przerwał mu - Czy wiesz, jak brzmi pierwsza zasada przywództwa?

– N… niestety, generale, nie mam po…

Nigdy nie dokończył tego zdania. Senke bez ostrzeżenia wyciągnął rapier, po czym wbił go prosto w serce oficera. Zbroja w żaden sposób nie ochroniła go przed tym, ostrze przeszło przez nią jak przez masło.

– Tylko i wyłącznie dowódca jest odpowiedzialny za błędy swoich podwładnych.

Wyciągnął miecz z jego ciała. Mężczyzna bezwładnie padł na ziemię. Po chwili był już martwy.

– I tylko on ponosi konsekwencje za swoją niekompetencję.

Wpatrywał się w ciało przez kilka chwil, stojąc nad nim z zakrwawionym mieczem. Wyciągnął zza pazuchy chusteczkę, którą wytarł krew z klingi, po czym rzucił ją na martwego żołnierza. Nagle podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na pozostałych oficerów. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Bali się, że za chwilę mogą podzielić los pechowego pułkownika.

Senke uniósł miecz, wskazując na jednego z nich. Wszyscy się wzdrygnęli.

– Wystąp, żołnierzu. - odparł do tego, w którego celował

Mężczyzna wyróżniał się nieco spośród innych, swoimi śnieżnobiałymi włosami oraz czerwonymi oczami. Pomimo strachu zachował zimną krew. Stanął na baczność.

– Masz dziś szczęście, poruczniku. Czy też raczej, pułkowniku. Przejmujesz dowodzenie nad jego dywizją.

Wskazał końcem miecza na martwego oficera, po czym schował rapier z powrotem do pochwy. Mężczyzna był zaskoczony tak nagłym awansem. I w takich okolicznościach.

– A oto twoje pierwsze zadanie: przyspieszyć. By nie tracić czasu możecie nakierować działa na cel w trakcie schładzania się generatorów. Celować nisko, w podstawy budynków. Po schłodzeniu naładować, jak najszybciej się tylko da. Wszystko to trwa z reguły około godziny, mam rację? Masz dwadzieścia minut.

– Dwadzieścia? - wydawał się zszokowany - Tak szybko? To niewykonalne, schładzanie się generatorów trwa dokładnie piętnaście minut, nie ma szans, by jedna dywizja naładowała je w ciągu pięciu…

Urwał, widząc zimne spojrzenie Senke. Najwyraźniej popełnił błąd, kwestionując jego polecenia. Generał na całe jego szczęście uznał, że jeden martwy oficer to wystarczająco dużo jak na razie.

– Sugeruję zatem, by zebrać więcej żołnierzy. Weź ich z innych dywizji, masz moje zezwolenie. Macie być gotowi do wystrzelenia za dwadzieścia minut, na mój znak.

– Tak jest! Jaki będzie to znak?

Wężooki generał położył dłoń na rękojeści rapiera.

– Jestem pewien, że go rozpoznasz. Będzie bardzo wymowny. Ruszaj.

Nowy pułkownik czym prędzej wyruszył, kierując się w stronę dział.

– Wy również możecie odejść.

Pozostali oficerowie odeszli stamtąd w wyjątkowym pośpiechu.

Senke nadal spoglądał w stronę Seireitei. Poklepał rękojeść miecza.

– Zbierz siły, Rai. To musi być wyjątkowe widowisko. Nie możemy ich przecież zawieść.

* * *

Koszary Pierwszego Oddziału, aula kapitańska. Trwało zebranie, dotyczące dalszych działań. Głównym problemem było ułożenie planu nadchodzącej bitwy. Żołnierze klanu posiadali nieznaną im broń, a ten brak wiedzy mógł zaważyć o zwycięstwie lub porażce. Największym zagrożeniem w tej chwili były ogromne działa, które na pewno wystrzelą ponownie. I zapewnie nie tylko raz. Nie wiadomo było jednak, czy i tym razem uda się zatrzymać ich gigantyczne pociski.

W tej właśnie chwili oczy wszystkich były skierowane na osobę, stojącą na środku sali. Porucznika Drugiego Oddziału, Ahage Eliana, który jako jedyny miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o wrogu. Najpierw wyjaśnił obecność tej armii w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Powtórzył kapitanom wszystko, co usłyszał wcześniej od Shichi.

– Rety, rety źle się sprawy mają. - odezwał się Kyōraku Shunsui - Więc są tu po to, by zniszczyć całe Seireitei.

– Dzięki czemu Gotei nie będzie dłużej przeszkadzać klanowi w realizacji planów. - dodał Elian

– Wiesz, jakie to plany? - zapytał kapitan Hitsugaya

– Niestety. Shichi nie zna ich, jak twierdzi członkom niższej rangi nie wtajemnicza się w szczegóły, wyjawia im się tylko wytyczne misji. A znając ich podejście, skłonny jestem w to uwierzyć.

– Nie interesują mnie ich plany! - wyrwał się kapitan Kurotsuchi - Broń! Wiesz cokolwiek o ich technologii?!

Widać było, że Mayuri nie interesował się niczym innym. Widok tak futurystycznie wyglądającej broni z pewnością go zafascynował.

– Skoro ładnie prosisz… - Eliana jego reakcja nieco rozbawiła - Miałem kilka chwil, by przyjrzeć się tej broni. Gromadzi energię duchową w kryształowym rdzeniu i wystrzeliwuję ją na wprost, w postaci promienia. Pojedynczy wystrzał ma energię wystarczającą do spopielenia człowieka w ciągu sekundy. A co do dział… Zapewne znane ci jest działanie broni palnej?

– Oczywiście, że tak! - obruszył się - Myślisz, że nie…

– Funkcjonują w podobny sposób. Energia wytwarza pole magnetyczne, które przyspiesza pocisk. Różnicą są gabaryty. Ogromne działo, wystrzeliwujące ogromne pociski o masie ponad stu ton, doskonałe do zrównania z ziemią całego miasta.

– Trochę to dziwne, że posiadasz tak dokładne informacje o uzbrojeniu wroga. - odparła nagle Suì-Fēng - Skąd?

– Ech, ktoś mi tu nie ufa, co? - odpowiedział dość luźno Elian - Jak chcesz wiedzieć, ludzie już dawno opracowali takie technologie, choć nie są tak zaawansowane. No i nie wykorzystują Reiatsu, rzecz jasna. Reszta wynika ze zwykłej obserwacji.

Pani kapitan chyba nie dawała zbytnio temu wiary, sądząc po minie. Jednak pozostali zgromadzeni nie mieli żadnych pytań.

– Wiemy już zatem wszystko. - generał Yamamoto zabrał głos - W pierwszej kolejności należy unieszkodliwić te działa, nim wystrzelą ponownie. Jak długo to potrwa?

Pytanie było oczywiście skierowane do chłopaka.

– Cóż, od momentu, gdy wyjechały z portalu do wystrzału minęło jakieś czterdzieści minut. Od wystrzału do teraz około dziesięciu. Mamy trzydzieści minut na ich unieszkodliwienie.

– A więc dobrze. Pozostaje ustalić, jak i kto…

– Wydaje mi się, że najlepszą osobą do tego zadania będę ja.

Chłopak wyrwał się bez ostrzeżenia, wywołując przy tym ogólną konsternację. Ten pomysł nie spodobał się raczej kapitanom. Generał jednak pozostawał spokojny.

– Czemu tak uważasz? - zapytał

– W tej chwili jestem tutaj jedyną osobą, która ma jakieś pojęcie o ich technologii, a zniszczenie czegoś tak wielkiego na pewno nie jest proste. Poza tym jednej osobie będzie dużo łatwiej prześlizgnąć się pomiędzy żołnierzami.

Wszyscy czekali na odpowiedź generała. Nie polemizował on z chłopakiem, a wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądało to bardziej, jakby był przychylnie nastawiony do jego pomysłu.

I tak było.

– Dobrze więc. Decyzja podjęta: porucznik Drugiego Oddziału Ahage Elian wyruszy na samotną misję za linią wroga, celem zniszczenia tych dział.

Na tym zebranie dobiegło końca. Chłopak nie tracił czasu. Natychmiast popędził w stronę koszar Drugiego Oddziału po sprzęt. Użył Widmowego Kroku, dzięki czemu dotarł tam w niecałe pół minuty. Czas teraz był najważniejszy. Wszedł do ósmego pokoju w koszarach, licząc od schodów, na najwyższym piętrze. Tam miał swoją kwaterę. Na samym środku znajdowało się duże… coś, całkowicie przysłonięte parawanem. W jednym z rogów stał stalowy stół warsztatowy oraz niewielki regał obok. Do niego poszedł Elian, sięgając po przedmiot, znajdujący się na samej górze. Był to diament, prawdziwy brylant, o kształcie wydłużonego oktaedru, do którego przyłączony był pierścień z czterema ogniwami, okalającymi kamień. Sam kryształ emanował lekkim, białym światłem. Chłopak wziął to nietypowe urządzenie oraz kilka innych, takich samych, stojących na półce. Łącznie zabrał ich dwadzieścia.

– Gotowy?

Odwrócił się. W wejściu stała Yoruichi. Oczywiście wiedziała już o wszystkim, co ustalono podczas zebrania kapitanów, w tym o misji Eliana. Chłopak na jej widok zareagował jednak zupełnie inaczej, niż zwykle. Wyszedł z pokoju, wymijając ją bez słowa. Stanął przy balustradzie.

– Mam niecałe pół godziny, żeby zniszczyć działa. Całą dwudziestkę.

– Czyli masz już jakiś plan? - kobieta niespecjalnie się przejęła jego oschłością

– Wykombinowałem coś na szybko…

– Cudnie.

Podeszła do Eliana, stając obok niego.

– Wyjaśnisz mi wszystko po drodze.

Chłopak zawiesił się na moment.

– Jak… Co ty…

– Pomyślałam, że wybiorę się z tobą. Trochę rozrywki mi nie zaszkodzi.

Jeszcze przez chwilę przetwarzał to, co usłyszał. Yoruichi z kolei uśmiechnęła się do niego łobuzersko.

– Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko?

W końcu się otrząsnął.

– Rozrywki?! To jest poważne zadanie! - wybuchnął nagle - Istnienie Seireitei teraz ode mnie zależy!

– Przecież wiem.

Ani ton jej głosu, ani tym bardziej uśmiech zupełnie nie wskazywały na to, żeby się tym przejmowała, co wyjątkowo chłopaka uderzało.

– Nie, tym muszę się zająć sam.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Gdyby mnie tu nie było, w ogóle by do tego nie doszło. Nie wydarzyłoby się to wszystko. Vaog, Linagi, pozostali. Cała ta intryga, wszyscy ludzie, którzy zginęli nadal by żyli, to by się nie zdarzyło. Raashí nie przybyliby tutaj z całą armią, nikt…

– Tak? Nie uważasz, że to nie ma sensu?

Elian nagle urwał. Tym razem Yoruichi była absolutnie poważna.

– Mieliby atakować Seireitei tylko z twojego powodu? Gdzie tu logika? Wiesz przecież, czemu tu są. Gotei przeszkadza im w realizacji planów, dlatego postanowili ich zniszczyć. Dla Raashí jesteś tylko jednym renegatem, którym nie warto się przejmować.

Chłopak nie spodziewał się, że rozgryzie to tak szybko...

– Twój powód musi być inny. Jaki?

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Elian jednak odwrócił wzrok.

– Senke.

To jedno imię tłumaczyło wszystko.

– Chodzi o Shichi?

– Już i bez tego wszystkiego ma mętlik w głowie. A on dolewa tylko oliwy do ognia. Widziałaś, jak na niego reaguje? Na to, co jej powiedział? Z tym jego uśmiechem? Diabelskim uśmieszkiem sadysty. Ranił ją i jeszcze czerpał z tego satysfakcję. Na to mu nie pozwolę! W końcu teraz jest moją siostrzyczką. Nikt nie ma prawa jej krzywdzić!

Elian po raz pierwszy powiedział to na głos. Tak, naprawdę traktował Shichi jak rodzoną siostrę. Dotąd ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać, nawet samemu sobie. Czuł się z tym trochę dziwnie, żywić takie uczucia do kogoś, kogo znał ledwie kilka dni. Jednak, gdy tylko ujrzał siódemeczkę, położoną na kolana przez jadowite słowa Raashí Senke coś w nim pękło. Odtąd każdy, kto próbował ją skrzywdzić stawał się dla niego wrogiem publicznym numer jeden.

– Czyli to sprawa osobista?

Słowa Eliana wprawiły Yoruichi w zdumienie. Nie spodziewała się, że podejdzie do tego tak emocjonalnie…

Odpowiedział na jej pytanie skinieniem głowy.

– Więc tym bardziej idę z tobą.

Chłopak już układał w głowie tekst protestu, jednak kobieta go uprzedziła.

– Cieszę się, że uznajesz ją za swoją siostrę. Nie zapominaj tylko, że masz jeszcze przyjaciół. Takich, którzy pomogą ci w trudnych chwilach, jak ta. Wesprą cię radą, jeśli będzie trzeba. A moja rada jest taka, że pchanie się w pojedynkę w miejsce, gdzie są dziesiątki tysięcy wrogich żołnierzy jest samobójstwem.

Nie potrafił na to odpowiedzieć.

– Mimo wszystko wolałbym, żebyś została. Ktoś musi zająć się Shichi. Lepiej, żeby nie zostawała teraz sama.

W tym momencie Yoruichi znów się uśmiechnęła.

– O to się nie martw. - odparła - Zostawiłam ją w dobrych rękach.

– U kogo?

Elian szybko znalazł na to odpowiedź. Bo w końcu kto inny spełniłby jej prośbę bez żadnego ale, jaka by nie była. Rozbawił go fakt, że Shichi miała być sam na sam z…

– To bezpieczne? Trzymać je w jednym pomieszczeniu?

– Nie martw się. Suì-Fēng była już w gorszych tarapatach.

Chłopak spojrzał przed siebie, spoglądając z góry na srebrną ścianę żołnierzy. Widział też doskonale dwadzieścia gigantycznych dział Gaussa.

– Nie przekonam cię? - spytał

– W żaden sposób.

– No trudno. Zatem…

Postawił prawą nogę na balustradzie.

– Kto pierwszy przy południowej bramie!

Nagle odepchnął się z całej siły, wystrzeliwując naprzód. Wylądował na dachu innego budynku, po czym odbił w bok, kierując się prosto na południe.

Yoruichi tymczasem stała sobie spokojnie.

– Ech… Zawsze w ruchu…

Elian pędził po dachach budynku z zabójczą szybkością. Niewiele brakowało, żeby samym pędem zerwał po drodze kamienną posadzkę, którą wyłożony jest Dwór. Oczywiście nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim dotarł do południowej bramy.

– Może trochę się pospieszyłem. - odrzekł do siebie - Chyba zostawiłem ją z ty…

W tym momencie usłyszał przeciągłe ziewnięcie. Tuż obok niego, oparta o mur stała… No kto?

– Co tak długo? - odparła Yoruichi - Już miałam sobie uciąć drzemkę.

Chłopak właśnie przeżywał szok. Wszak Sokanas, który notabene jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowaną techniką, niźli shunpo opanował już bardzo dobrze.

– Jak… Skąd ty się tu…

– Przybiegłam tu sobie. - odpowiedziała spokojnie - Ot, mały truchcik dla rozgrzewki.

Tu należy dodać, że sam Elian mało nie przekroczył bariery dźwięku.

– T… Truchcik? Myślałem, że cię przegoniłem.

– Ty? Stu lat ci do mnie jeszcze brakuje.

Cóż, przydomek Shunshin otrzymała nie bez powodu…

– Chodźmy już. - burknął chłopak

I wyszedł przed bramę, on i jego zraniona duma.

* * *

Wzgórze w zachodnim Rukongai. Senke stał bezruchu, wpatrując się w Seireitei. W końcu jednak się poruszył. Chwycił za rękojeść rapiera.

– Dwadzieścia minut już minęło. Zacznijmy.

Wyciągnął miecz, układając go pionowo przed sobą.

– Rozerwij, Rai.

Miecz rozbłysnął czerwonym światłem. Po kilku sekundach całkowicie zmienił swój kształt. Ostrze znacznie się skróciło. Przekształciło się w metalowy szpikulec, niezdolny do zadawania żadnych cięć. Charakterystyczny dla rapiera kosz również zniknął, zastąpiony przez siedem zakrzywionych w stronę ostrza krótszych kolców, tworząc coś na wzór kwiatu. Kaago, którym rapier niewątpliwie był, w żaden sposób nie przypominał już miecza. Senke trzymał go teraz zupełnie inaczej, delikatnie obejmując rękojeść trzema palcami.

– Niech to będzie wyrazisty znak.

Tymczasem przez Rukongai z morderczą szybkością przedzierały się dwie osoby. Shihōin Yoruichi i Ahage Elian.

– To jest twój plan? - zapytała kobieta

– Wiem, że ma sporo luk. Jednak nic lepszego się w tej chwili nie wymyśli. Cała technologia Raashí bazuje na mocy duchowej. Najpewniej żołnierze zbierają się, żeby naładować coś w rodzaju akumulatorów tych dział. Tej energii używa się do wystrzału. Takie generatory mają jednak ograniczoną pojemność, jeśli się ją przekroczy, całe Reiatsu uwolni się. Naraz.

– Co wysadzi działa, tak?

– Problem tylko, że pojęcia nie mam, jak się do tych generatorów dostać. A raczej nie ma czasu na dokładną analizę.

– Wymyśli się coś w trakcie.

– Cóż, w tej chwili to jedyna…

Nagle poczuł uderzenie Reiatsu. Ogromne ilości. Należało do Senke. Wyczuwał już coś podobnego, za każdym razem, gdy któryś z Raashí uwalniał swoje Kaago. Jednak ta energia była inna. Wiele, wiele razy potężniejsza od wszystkich, z jakimi miał do czynienia.

– Zatrzymaj się!

Gwałtownie wyhamował. Yoruichi, słysząc go również się zatrzymała. Oczywiście nie wyczuwała energii duchowej Raashí.

– Co się dzieje?

– Zaraz coś się wydarzy…

Niestety trafił bez pudła. Nagle na niebie ujrzeli ogromny, czerwony promień, pędzący w stronę Seireitei. Po chwili poczuli potężną falę uderzeniową. Huk słyszany był chyba w całym Społeczeństwie Dusz. Fala z kolei kompletnie zrównała z ziemią budynki, stojące nieopodal zachodniej bramy. Uderzenie wyczuwalne było nawet w miejscu, w którym zatrzymali się Elian i Yoruichi, wywołując silny, porywisty wiatr, kilkanaście kilometrów od miejsca uderzenia.

Oboje z przerażeniem wpatrywali się w promień, rozświetlające Rukongai szkarłatnym światłem.

– Bariera!

Elian zareagował jako pierwszy. Wystrzelił bez ostrzeżenia naprzód.

– Dokąd to?!

Yoruichi pognała za nim. Chłopak szukał wysokiego budynku, wzniesienia, jakiegoś punktu obserwacyjnego, z którego mógłby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Znalazł drzewo. Wielkie, rozłożyste drzewo i przede wszystkim wysokie. Natychmiast na nie wskoczył, w sekundę docierając na sam czubek. Stąd miał doskonały widok na wszystko.

Promień zatrzymał się na barierze, jednak napierał na nią cały czas. Miejscem jego wystrzału było wzgórze, nieopodal kolumny dział. Najpewniej właśnie tam stał Senke. Tylko co on próbował zrobić?

– Jak to wygląda?

Kobieta również wskoczyła na drzewo, by się temu przyjrzeć.

– Źle. - odpowiedział Elian - Jeśli nie gorzej. Nie wiem, czy to możliwe, ale próbują właśnie rozbić barierę.

– To chyba jednak możliwe. Spójrz.

Faktycznie, pod naporem ogromnych ilości energii w barierze pojawiły się pierwsze pęknięcia. Z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz większe. Nie trzeba było wiele czasu, nim bariera, chroniąca Seireitei została rozbita równie łatwo, jakby była ze szkła. Promień przedarł się do wnętrza, niszcząc kilka mniejszych budynków. Po chwili zniknął zupełnie. Tak samo bariera, która powoli zaczęła się rozpadać. Nie to było jednak najgorsze.

Elian z przerażeniem dostrzegł, co dzieje się z drugiej strony. Dwadzieścia gigantycznych armat było już wycelowanych w Dwór Czystych Dusz. Gotowych do wystrzału.

* * *

Koszary Drugiego Oddziału, sala kapitańska. Była tam oczywiście kapitan Suì-Fēng. I inna towarzysząca jej osoba…

– Musisz się tak obżerać?

Wbrew pozorom nie był to Ōmaeda. Ktoś inny dobrał się do jego zapasów…

– Nif nie porawę. - odparła Shichi, z jedzeniem chomikowanym w policzkach - Jak fę denerwuję mufę jefć.

Dziewczyna przycupnęła sobie w kącie. Ciężko powiedzieć, co dokładnie je, bo już ma to wszystko zgromadzone w ustach.

– Ech, mniejsza z tym.

Suì-Fēng raczej nie podobał się fakt, że musiała jej pilnować.

– Skoro mnie tak nie lubisz, czemu mnie tutaj zabrałaś? - Shichi przełknęła już wszystko

– Yoruichi-sama kazała mi cię przypilnować.

– Aha…

Kapitan zdecydowanie nie chciała z nią przebywać. Nie chodziło o fakt, że jest Raashí, nawet nie oto, że omal nie zabiły się nawzajem. Jeszcze inna rzecz w nią uderzała…

– Czemu właściwie odeszłaś? - zapytała nagle

Shichi nie spodziewała się takiego pytania. Z początku nie wiedziała nawet, o co chodzi.

– To znaczy?

– Dlaczego opuściłaś Raashí? Jaki miałaś powód, żeby dołączyć do Shinigami, jeśli faktycznie to zrobiłaś?

– To nieistotne. - dziewczyna nie chciała poruszać tego tematu

– Mylisz się, to bardzo istotne. Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu ci nie ufam? Nie chodzi mi o to, że do niedawna byłyśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Nie potrafię pojąć, czemu nagle postanowiłaś opuścić klan. Porzucić swoich braci, siostry. Z jakiego powodu ich zdradziłaś?

– Przestań…

Shichi nie mogła dłużej jej słuchać. To, co zrobiła, wspomnienie tego było zbyt świeże, zbyt bolesne… Suì-Fēng jednak nie przestawała.

– Chcesz żebyśmy ci zaufali? Niby jak? Jak mamy ufać komuś, kto tak perfidnie zdradził swoich bliskich…

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, SHINIGAMI!

Dziewczyna nie była na skraju załamania, jak można było się spodziewać. Podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. Spojrzała na kapitan, świdrując ją spojrzeniem. Była wściekła na nią. Prawdziwie wściekła…

– Nie tobie rozliczać mnie z tego, co zrobiłam! Zrozumiano?!

Mówiła to z wyższością, godną władczyni, jakby Suì-Fēng była jedynie zwyczajną służką. Takie zachowanie było dla kobiety zdecydowanie szokujące, jednak nie dała zbić się z pantałyku.

– Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Odrzekła to spokojnie, acz stanowczo. To ostudziło Shichi, przynajmniej częściowo.

– Doskonale wiem, co zrobiłam. - odpowiedziała, już dużo spokojniej - Wiem, czym jest zdrada. Dla nas to nie jest tylko przestępstwo, które należy karać. Tu nie chodzi o prawo, tylko o sposób myślenia. Uznajemy zdradę za zbrodnię najwyższą. Ona niszczy i pożera duszę. Skoro składasz obietnicę, której nie masz zamiaru dotrzymać, to gdzie ona jest? Tracisz ją, swoją duszę, łamiesz wszystkie moralne szlabany, stajesz się bestią, wyzutą ze wszelkich uczuć. Nie masz już prawa, by twierdzić, że masz serce.

Choć i Suì-Fēng oczywiście uznała zdradę za coś niewybaczalnego, takie podejście było dla niej czymś zupełnie odmiennym. Jednak najbardziej szokującym był zupełnie inny fakt…

– I mimo wszystko to zrobiłaś? Czemu?

Shichi nie od razu odpowiedziała.

– Yoruichi-sama… Ufa tobie prawda?

– Tak… Tak myślę. - odparła zaskoczona kapitan - Skąd to pytanie?

– A gdybyś musiała dopuścić się wobec niej zdrady? Po to by ją ocalić. Nieważne przed czym. Potrafiłabyś nadwyrężyć jej zaufanie, stać się jej najgorszym wrogiem… By ją ratować?

Ta rozmowa stawała się coraz bardziej… niepokojąca.

– S… Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? - Suì-Fēng była porażona takim podejściem - Niby czemu…

– To właśnie robię. Ratuję osobę, na której mi zależy. Żeby to zrobić musiałam odejść z klanu. Dopuścić się zdrady. Stracić jej zaufanie.

Nie rozumiała tego. Nie potrafiła, może nawet nie chciała tego zrozumieć…

– Nie oczekuję, że to pojmiesz. - kontynuowała dziewczyna - Robię to tylko dla niego, nie musisz tego pochwalać, dla mnie liczy się tylko…

Nagle urwała. Uderzyła w nią potężna fala Reiatsu, tak silna, że Shichi na chwilę nie mogła złapać oddechu. Nie uszło to uwadze kapitan.

– Co ty robisz?

Nie czuła tej energii… Ale mogła ją usłyszeć. Niezwykle głośny huk przetoczył się przez całe Seireitei.

– Co to było?

– S… Senke. - Shichi z trudem mogła mówić - Coś złego się wydarzy…

– Co? Co masz na myśli?

Dziewczyna nagle upadła na kolana. To nie Reiatsu tak na nią działało. Czuła emocje, które przez tą energię płynęły. Żądza zniszczenia. Pragnienie krwi tak silne, że sprawiło, iż Shichi zaczęła się dusić.

– Co ci jest?

Jakiekolwiek negatywne uczucia żywiła do niej, Suì-Fēng nie mogła patrzeć na to obojętnie. Szybko podeszła do dziewczyny.

– N… Nic mi nie jest. T… Tylko trochę… mi słabo.

Nagle Reiatsu zniknęło. Potężny nacisk ustąpił, Shichi szybko odzyskała siły, choć wciąż miała przyspieszone bicie serca.

Szybko wstała.

– Senke coś planuje. To nigdy nie wróży dobrze.

– Co takiego?

– Nie wiem. Ale trzeba szybko ostrzec pozostałych, nim…

Kolejny huk. Tym razem Shichi nie czuła złowieszczej mocy Senke. Za to coś słyszała. Jakby świst. Natychmiast się zorientowała, co on oznacza…

Natychmiast złapała Suì-Fēng za ramię, ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Ratuję ci życie!

To był huk wystrzału. Świst był coraz głośniejszy. Pocisk leciał dokładnie w tą stronę. Srebrnowłosa wiedziała to, dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom Raashí. Kapitan nie słyszała tego dźwięku. Shichi miała zaledwie kilka sekund na reakcję. Zrobiła pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy. Zabrać Suì-Fēng i uciec. Jednak coś stało na przeszkodzie…

Wyjście z budynku skierowane było ku zachodowi. Stamtąd właśnie leciał pocisk. Nie zdążą wybiec, nim tu dotrze. Chyba że…

– _Nawet o tym nie myśl!_ \- odezwała się nagle Nikita - _Zabijesz się!_

– Jakie mamy inne opcje?!

Shichi miała już gotowy plan. Skupiła wzrok na pierwszym lepszym punkcie, byle by był jak najdalej stąd.

– Co ty chcesz…

Suì-Fēng nie dokończyła. Dziewczyna chwyciła ją wpół i skoczyła. Jednym szybkim ruchem Widmowego Kroku w ułamku sekundy przeniosła się w miejsce, na którym skupiła wzrok.

Skok był na tyle szybki, że kapitan nawet tego nie poczuła. Nie poczuła ruchu, po prostu nagle zmienił się krajobraz.

Tak nagły, szybki skok mocno nadwyrężył siły Shichi. Użycie zaawansowanego Sokanas nadal wykraczało poza jej możliwości. Z kolei to, co przed chwilą zrobiła było trudnym zadaniem nawet dla mistrza tej techniki. Dla dziewczyny tak szybki ruch, mający prześcignąć pędzący z morderczą szybkością pocisk przekraczał granice jej wytrzymałości. Gdy zatrzymała się, nie potrafiła ustać na nogach. Upadła na ziemię. Suì-Fēng razem z nią.

Kapitan szybko się podniosła.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - warknęła - Po co to zro…

Kątem oka dostrzegła „po co". Pocisk bez żadnych problemów przewiercił się przez cały budynek, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zgliszcza. Suì-Fēng szybko sobie uświadomiła, co by było, gdyby obie tam zostały.

– Uratowałaś mnie.

– T… To… n… ni…

Shichi nie podnosiła się. Nie potrafiła poruszyć nawet palcem. Nie była w stanie. Jedyne co czuła, to ból. Potworny ból, jakby całe jej ciało gotowało się od środka. Skok, jaki wykonała znacznie przekraczał jej możliwości, jej organizm nie był w stanie znieść tak wielkiej ilości Reiatsu, jakiej użyła. Cały ten nadmiar energii wypalał ją od wewnątrz, była cała czerwona. Dziewczyna znajdowała się na granicy życia i śmierci.

Dla Suì-Fēng widok tej agonii był przerażający. Nie rozumiała, co się dzieje z Shichi.

– Co ci jest?!

Natychmiast do niej podbiegła. Nie interesowało ją już, czy jest sojusznikiem, czy nie. Najważniejsze było, że potrzebowała pomocy. To był zwyczajny, ludzki odruch. Srebrnowłosa, pomimo bólu próbowała wstać o własnych siłach.

– W… wszystko… dob… rze. To… chwi… chwilowe. Z… zaraz mi prze…

Urwała nagle, czując w ustach smak krwi. Jej płuca nie mogły już wytrzymać tej ilości energii niemal zostały rozerwane. Dziewczyna zaczęła gwałtownie kaszleć, plując posoką.

– Wcale nie jest dobrze! Krwawisz! Masz rozwalone płuca! Trzeba natychmiast…

– Kapitan Suì-Fēng!

W jej stronę biegła dwójka Shinigami, z nieznanego oddziału.

– Co się dzieje?! Jesteśmy pod ostrzałem!

Istotnie, nie zauważyła, że w Seireitei trafiły już kolejne pociski, jak ten, który zniszczył centralę Drugiego Oddziału, siejąc totalne spustoszenie w całym Dworze.

Dwójka żołnierzy dopiero teraz zauważyła półżywą Shichi.

– Co jej się…

– Nieważne, trzeba ją natychmiast stąd zabrać! Weźmiecie ją do Czwartego Oddziału! Natychmiast!

– A… ale… Ostrzał…

– Guzik mnie to obchodzi! Ta dziewczyna jest śmiertelnie ranna! Potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy!

– I otrzyma ją, pani kapitan.

Za Suì-Fēng pojawiła się kapitan Czwartego Oddziału, Retsu Unohana, w towarzystwie swojej porucznik, Kotetsu Isane.

Kobieta natychmiast skupiła się na Shichi, badając ją wzrokiem.

– Macie szczęście. Wylądowałyście blisko naszej jednostki. Wy dwoje… - skierowała się w stronę dwójki Shinigami - Zabierzcie dziewczynę do Centrali Medycznej.

– T… Tak jest!

Oboje podeszli szybko do niej.

– Bądźcie delikatni. - odparła Unohana - Co do ciebie, kapitan Suì-Fēng, najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócisz do swojego oddziału. Jesteśmy teraz pod ostrzałem, trzeba będzie zająć się rannymi.

Suì-Fēng nie polemizowała. Choć bardzo przejmowała się dziewczyną, wiedziała, że jest w dobrych rękach.

– Zrozumiałam.

* * *

Elian mógł tylko patrzeć, jak dwadzieścia stutonowych pocisków rozrywało Seireitei na strzępy.

„ _Jak to możliwe?! Jakim cudem zdołali uzbroić te molochy w dwadzieścia minut?! Byłem pewien, że zajmie im to dłużej! Co mam teraz zrobić? Wracać? Pomóc ofiarom? Pojęcia nie mam, co…_ "

Nagle czyjaś ręka złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła w przód. Chłopak zaczął spadać, kompletnie zdezorientowany. W ostatniej chwili jednak zdołał się obrócić w powietrzu, lądując na nogach, nie na karku.

– Ruszamy.

Zarówno głos jak i ręka, która go zrzuciła należała do Yoruichi. Elian prawie zapomniał, że kobieta jest tu z nim. Chłopakowi nie spodobał się sposób, w jaki go potraktowała.

– Co to, do diabła…

– Nie ma sensu tracić czasu. - odparła - Musimy dotrzeć do tych dział najszybciej, jak się da.

– Zaraz! Co z Shinigami?! Widziałaś, co się właśnie stało! Nie można ich tak zostawić, musimy…

– Jedyne, co możemy teraz zrobić, to kontynuować misję. - przerwała mu Yoruichi - Skoro zdołali w tak krótkim czasie wystrzelić z tych dział, trzeba liczyć się z tym, że są w stanie zrobić to ponownie. Musimy je zniszczyć, zanim do tego dojdzie.

No tak, o misji również omal nie zapomniał… Ciemnoskóra podeszła do chłopaka, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Przede wszystkim uspokój się. W tej chwili jako szef nie możesz pozwolić dać się ponieść emocjom.

– Szef? - Eliana zdziwiło to określenie

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Jasne, w końcu ty dowodzisz tą operacją. Gotei wybrało ciebie do tego zadania, bo tylko ty wiesz, jak te działa zniszczyć. Ja jestem tylko twoją seksowną asystentką.

Te słowa dodały chłopakowi otuchy, przy czym tym to ostatnie zdecydowanie poprawiło mu humor.

– Więc co robimy, szefie?

Jako dowódca operacji Elian, słysząc to pytanie przeszedł natychmiast do rzeczy.

– Czas pomiędzy dwoma ostatnimi wystrzałami to około dwadzieścia minut. Jeśli mamy się liczyć z tym, że są w stanie przygotować działa do wystrzału w tak krótkim czasie zostało jeszcze… osiemnaście minut. Tyle mamy czasu, żeby tam dotrzeć i zniszczyć działa.

Skierował się właśnie w ich stronę, szykując się do biegu.

– Nie mamy już daleko. Gazu.

Wystrzelił do przodu. Yoruichi po chwili ruszyła za nim, szybko się z nim zrównując.

– Korzystając z okazji, mam jedno pytanie. - zwróciła się do chłopaka

– Tak?

– Bariera, którą zatrzymałeś pocisk… To nie było zwykłe Kidō.

Elian spodziewał się tego pytania, odkąd tylko użył tej techniki.

– Cóż, można było się domyślić, że ktoś to zauważy.

– Niech zgadnę. Nauczył cię tego twój smok?

– A…

Nie zdołał odpowiedzieć od razu. W jego głowie rozległy się bardzo głośne głosy oburzenia. Tersaali był mocno wkurzony, gdy usłyszał stwierdzenie „TWÓJ smok". Chłopak w tym momencie dosłownie nie słyszał własnych myśli.

– Tak, nauczył mnie paru sztuczek! - Elian próbował go przekrzyczeć - Mówił, że przyda mi się to w walce z Raashí!

– Cóż, to miło z jego strony.

– Tak… Miło… To tutaj.

Zatrzymali się, widząc już przed sobą kolumny srebrnych żołnierzy klanu. Stojąc na niewielkim wzniesieniu mieli dobry widok na panoramę okolicy. A widok był niesamowity.

Tysiące żołnierzy uwijali się niczym rój mrówek, budując obóz, równie wielki, co sama armia. Obóz namiotów, ogromnych namiotów, mieszczących nawet kilkuset żołnierzy naraz (plus wyposażenie). A były ich setki. Tworzyły wielkie, płócienne miasto, zbudowane w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś był las. Drzewa nie zostały wycięte, a zmiażdżone. Przed obozem stała kolumna dwudziestu ogromnych dział, wysokich niczym wieżowce. To właśnie one są odpowiedzialne za zniknięcie sporej części lasu. Tocząc się przez Rukongai rozjeżdżały drzewa, łamiąc je, jakby były to wykałaczki. Później zostały one usunięte przez żołnierzy, a na ich miejsce postawili swoje miasto.

– Trzeba przyznać, że robi to wrażenie. - odparła Yoruichi z wyraźnym podziwem

– Mało powiedziane. - Elian był jeszcze bardziej zdumiony - Stworzyć coś takiego w ciągu godziny… Bez żadnego sprzętu. Spójrz, widzisz tu cokolwiek? Tylko srebrne zbroje, namioty i te działa. Ludzie nie byliby w stanie czegoś takiego dokonać gołymi…

Nagle chłopak zorientował się, że ktoś idzie w ich kierunku.

– Kryć się!

Oboje wyskoczyli w górę, ukrywając się w koronie drzewa, pod którym akurat stali. Po minucie na ich miejscu pojawiła się czwórka żołnierzy, patrolujących okolice. Elian wyczuł ich po Reiatsu. Choć mieli go niewiele, było ono znacznie łatwiej wyczuwalne, niż zwykłych ludzi. Szybko oddalili się.

– Patrolują tak odległe od swojego obozu tereny? - Yoruichi zaskoczył ten fakt

– A będzie tych patroli jeszcze więcej, w miarę zbliżania się. Dostanie się do tych dział nie będzie łatwe.

Odwrócił się w stronę armat, przyglądając się bacznie. Szukał drogi, która umożliwiłaby im przekraść się do nich niepostrzeżenie.

– Najlepiej będzie się rozdzielić, w ten sposób trudniej będzie im nas namierzyć. Ogranicz użycie Reiatsu. Ci żołnierze są mieszańcami, bez trudu potrafią wyczuć energię duchową. Spotkamy się… tam.

Wskazał na stertę drzew, złożonych tam przez żołnierzy, by móc zbudować obóz. Takich stert było kilka, tworzyły one doskonałe kryjówki.

– Wtedy ustali się, co dalej. Jasne?

– Jak słońce, szefie.

Yoruichi, nie czekając dłużej ruszyła Elian natomiast jeszcze pozostał na gałęzi jeszcze przez chwilę. Uśmiechnął się w duchu.

– Szef… Cudownie to brzmi.

Również zszedł z drzewa, z trzykrotnie powiększoną klatą, pełną dumy.

Lawirowanie pomiędzy strażnikami nie było łatwym zadaniem, szczególnie gdy chłopak musiał ukrywać nie tylko siebie, ale i swoje Reiatsu. Dotarcie tam z pomocą Sokanas, czy choćby shunpo było niewykonalne. Musiał się tam dostać konwencjonalnymi metodami, co było nieco skomplikowane. Mimo wszystko udało mu się nie wszcząć alarmu. Po kilku minutach był na miejscu.

Z daleka ten stos powalonych drzew wyglądał na dużo mniejszy. Stojąc bliżej dostrzegł, że chaotycznie ułożone pnie tworzyły coś w rodzaju szałasu, świetnie nadającego się na kryjówkę. Elian znalazł najszerszą możliwą szparę i zagłębił się w tą miniaturową puszczę.

– Całkiem tu przytulnie…

Fakt, miejsca tu nie brakowało, a przez mniejsze szparki mógł obserwować wszystko, co dzieje się w okolicy, czyniąc z tego „szałasu" znakomity punkt obserwacyjny. Chłopak widział stamtąd również działa, oddalone zaledwie o kilkadziesiąt metrów.

„ _Dobrze, cel jest blisko, pozostaje ustalić, co dalej. Wygląda na to, że konstrukcja tych maszynek jest dość zwarta. I gdzie są te generatory? Ech, trudno będzie się dopchać do środka bez…_ "

– Ty już tutaj?

– DO JASNEJ…

Yoruichi też dotarła na miejsce, czego zamyślony Elian nie zauważył. Jej nagłe pojawienie się nieźle go wystraszyło. Jak nie ryknął… Kobieta szybko zamknęła mu dłońmi usta, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Niestety…

Jeden z żołnierzy, patrolujących okolicę chyba jednak coś usłyszał. Zatrzymał się, obserwując stos, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch, który potwierdziłby, że ktoś tam jest. Yoruichi nie puszczała chłopaka. Oboje stali BARDZO nieruchomo. Przez szpary widzieli go doskonale. Przyglądali mu się w nadziei, że jednak pójdą dalej.

– Nie zostawać z tyłu!

Mieli szczęście. Żołnierz został przywołany przez oficera i oddalił się. Byli bezpieczni…

– Zapomniałeś, że to teren wroga? - puściła go

– W… wybacz. Zaskoczyłaś mnie i…

– To jeszcze nie powód, żeby się wydzierać.

– Tak, przepraszam.

– W każdym razie… Co dalej?

– Dalej…

Elian chwilowo stracił wątek.

– A… - obudził się po chwili - Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. W tej chwili jesteśmy w tak zwanej kropce. Po pierwsze, pełno tu żołnierzy. Ciężko będzie dostać się do dział niezauważenie. Nawet jeśli już się uda, nie wiem za bardzo, co dalej. Nie znam konstrukcji tych dział, a nie wydają się zbyt proste w budowie. Praktycznie niemożliwe będzie dobranie się do nich bez…

Chłopak nagle się uchylił. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była jego głowa pojawił się błękitny promień. Wystrzał z broni jednego ze srebrnych żołnierzy.

– Znaleźli nas?

Yoruichi była już przygotowana do walki. Elian był jednak opanowany.

– Nie, to przypadkowy strzał. - odparł

Zdołał zobaczyć moment wystrzału, dzięki temu był w stanie uniknąć trafienia. Promień wystrzelono ze stosunkowo dużej odległości, zbyt dużej, by istotnie ktoś ich dostrzegł w tym gąszczu. Więc czemu strzelali? No i do kogo?

– Ktoś tu biegnie. - zauważyła kobieta

Istotnie, widać było w oddali grupę żołnierzy, ścigających pewnego osobnika. Elian szybko go rozpoznał. Nie był zbyt zadowolony…

– Co ten baran tu wyprawia?

– Kto to?

W ich stronę jak oszalały pędził nie kto inny, jak Shiba Ganju (pseudonim „baran"), tym razem na piechotę. Ściskał w dłoni jakieś papiery, o które najpewniej się rozchodziło. Nie można było się dziwić chłopakowi, że się wkurzył na niego, jego obecność zagrażała w tym momencie misji. Raban, jaki wywołał znacznie utrudni dostanie się do dział.

– Co robimy? - zapytała Yoruichi - Chyba go tak nie zostawisz?

– Oj, nie kuś!

Pewnie, że by go nie zostawił. Elian nie jest taki, nawet jeśli mężczyzna nieraz zalazł mu za skórę.

– Ech, chyba jednak tak nie wypada…

Ganju, jakby tego było mało biegł właśnie w ich stronę. A żołnierze za nim.

– Chociaż chyba nie ma sensu ryzykować…

Najwyraźniej on również postanowił się ukryć w stosie drzew, gdyż kierował się prosto na niego. Ku przerażeniu chłopaka…

– Nie tutaj, baranie, nie tutaj!

Musiał go jakoś zatrzymać, zanim tu dobiegnie. Dostrzegł pewną szansę… W przeciwieństwie do niego i Yoruichi Shiba zupełnie nie kontrolował swojego Reiatsu, którego miał pewne ilości. Pewnie dlatego szybko go wykryli. Mógł to wykorzystać...

– Yoruichi, bądź tuż za mną.

Nie musiał nawet mówić, co ma zamiar zrobić. Kobieta zrozumiała go bez żadnych słów.

– Rozkaz, szefie.

Elian czekał na odpowiedni moment. Zamierzał użyć niewielkiej ilości Reiatsu, tak by żołnierze nie odróżnili jego energii od energii Shiby. Żeby to zrobić, mężczyzna musiał być blisko. Bardzo blisko…

– _Sokanas_.

Wyskoczył do przodu z ogromną prędkością. Zatrzymał się dopiero kilkaset metrów dalej, w gęstych zaroślach, łapiąc Ganju po drodze. Wszystko trwało to niecałą sekundę.

Mężczyzna był kompletnie skołowany. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Ot, nagle zmienił się krajobraz.

– Co ty tu, do cholery wyprawiasz?

Shiba od razu rozpoznał jego głos. Nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania…

– Znowu ty?!

Elian niemal natychmiast przywalił mu z pięści w twarz. Bez słowa rąbnął go w nos, co było dla niego tak zaskakujące, że na chwilę zaniemówił.

– E… - odezwał się w końcu - Ej, za…

– Za głośno jesteś. - chłopak wszedł mu w słowo - Oni cały czas mogą tu gdzieś być. Nawet tutaj nie jesteśmy bezpieczni, więc zamknij się z łaski swojej.

Jego reakcja była dla Ganju dość dziwna. Pamiętał go raczej jako irytującego, wkurzającego lekkoducha. Tymczasem okazał się bardzo poważny, skupiony na tym, co robił. Był na tyle tym zaskoczony, że nawet nie zamierzał się kłócić.

– Tu jesteście.

– CHOLERA JA…

Yoruichi po raz kolejny pojawiła się znikąd. Tym razem to Ganju wrzasnął. Elian natychmiast go uciszył. Kolejnym ciosem w twarz.

– Co ja przed chwilą mówiłem?

– Ch… Cholera… Mój nos… Złamałeś… mi nos…

– Wolisz złamany nos, czy kark?

Mężczyzna wolał nie dyskutować z Elianem, który najwyraźniej miał zły humor.

– Tak właściwie to co tu robisz? - zapytała Yoruichi

Już miał odpowiedzieć, jednak chłopak zrobił to za niego.

– Kūkaku-san go tu przysłała. - odparł tak pewnie, jakby faktycznie to wiedział - Ma ustalić, co tu się dzieje.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Długa cisza, która powoli robiła się niezręczna.

– No co? Tak trudno się domyśleć?

– Dokładnie to chciałem powiedzieć. - odparł Ganju, nieco wystraszony - Zaczynam się go bać…

– Nieważne. Teraz mamy inne zmartwienia.

Skierował swój wzrok na obóz.

– Przez tego barana wszyscy są teraz postawieni w stan gotowości. Ciężko będzie dostać się tam z powrotem. A czasu mamy niewiele. Zostało nam zaledwie kilka minut, nim działa znów wystrzelą, zapewne za chwilę będą ładować generatory. A jest jeszcze sporo do zrobienia. Po pierwsze, musielibyśmy się tam dostać, co jest teraz niemal niewykonalne. I wciąż ni wiem, jak się dobrać tym maszynom do bebechów. Nie ma czasu na eksperymenty, więc w tej chwili wydaje mi się niemożliwym, by na czas unieszkodliwić te działa, bez dokładnych…

Urwał, słysząc szelest papieru.

– Co to za bazgroły…

Ganju w międzyczasie zajął się papierami, które zdołał podwędzić. Problem był jednak taki, że wszystko zapisane było w niezrozumiałym dla niego języku, więc nie było sposobu, żeby to odszyfrował. Papiery te mocno zainteresowały Eliana.

– Skąd to masz?

– To? Świsnąłem je z jednego namiotu. Wyglądają na jakieś plany, jakiejś armaty, czy coś… Tylko są w jakimś dziwnym języku, za cholerę nie…

Chłopak bez ostrzeżenia złapał Ganju za fraki.

– Ty mi to dopiero teraz mówisz?

Cud, że mężczyzna wciąż nie leży trupem po jego morderczym spojrzeniu. Elian świdrował go jeszcze przez chwilę. Później, nadal trzymając go jedną ręką wziął plany dział. Ułożył je obok siebie i zaczął czytać. Naprawdę czytać.

– Rozumiesz coś z tego? - zapytała Yoruichi

– Tak… - chłopak mówił powoli, mocno skupiony - Nawet całkiem sporo…

Nie miał większych problemów ze zrozumieniem planów. Tersaali poza magicznymi sztuczkami nauczył go też podstaw języka używanego przez Raashí. Do tej pory uważał, że do niczego mu się to nie przyda, a tu…

– _No i?_ \- odezwał się smok - _Warto było?_

– Nie przechwalaj się.

Elian szukał jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Czegoś, co pozwoliłoby się dostać do generatora, jakiejś klapki lub czegoś w tym rodzaju. Coś znalazł…

– Mam. - odparł po minucie - Znalazłem. Niewielka klapka pod działem. Znajdują się tam przyrządy do kalibracji urządzeń sterujących, jak i samego generatora.

– Więc wiesz już, co robić?

– Mniej więcej.

Wyciągnął zza pazuchy jeden z diamentów.

– To jest rezonator. Używałem takich w eksperymentach i jestem pewien, że Raashí korzystają z czegoś podobnego. Wzmacnia przepływ energii duchowej w łączach światłowodowych. Ogniwa rezonatora czerpią tak zwaną „dziką" energię, czyli Reiatsu, które znajduje się w powietrzu. Magazynuje je wewnątrz diamentu, gdzie zostaje wykorzystane do wzmocnienia emisji światła. W efekcie promień wyjściowy cechuje się znacznie większą energią niż wejściowy. Po umieszczeniu tego wewnątrz układu ładującego generator dojdzie do przeciążenia, co skutkować będzie gigantyczną eksplozją.

Po tym krótkim wykładzie Yoruichi i Ganju patrzyli na niego, jak na kosmitę.

– A jak to będzie po ludzku? - odparł mężczyzna

Chłopak poczuł się w tym momencie jak artysta, którego sztuki nikt nie rozumie i nie docenia. Kompletnie zrezygnowany postanowił jednak to przełożyć.

– Widzisz to? - wskazał palcem na rezonator - Wsadzę to w odpowiednie miejsce i będzie duże bum.

– Aaa…

Co prawda mężczyzna zrozumiał, jednak Elian powoli zaczął tracić wiarę w ludzi.

– Chyba w twoim planie jest drobna luka. - odezwała się ciemnoskóra

– Mianowicie?

– Zapomniałeś chyba o żołnierzach.

No tak, pozostaje jeszcze kwestia srebrnych żołnierzy, którzy po wybrykach Ganju są teraz jeszcze bardziej czujni. Ciężko będzie się choćby zbliżyć do dział, a co dopiero w nich grzebać. A czasu jest mało...

– Na to też masz jakiś pomysł?

Nie, nie miał, o czym Yoruichi dobrze wiedziała.

– Ech, co ty byś beze mnie zrobił…

Wyszła z zarośli, kompletnie nie przejmując się, czy ktoś ją zobaczy. Ku przerażeniu Eliana.

– Z… Zaraz, gdzie ty…

– Za chwilę zrobi się tam gorąco. Przygotuj się.

– Ale do cze…

Nie zdążył dokończyć. Kobieta wystrzeliła do przodu, kierując się prosto na obóz. Chłopak nie rozumiał tego, co właściwie próbowała zdziałać. Miał się tego za chwilę dowiedzieć…

– No dobrze… - rzekła do siebie - Z tymi panami nie ma się co patyczkować.

Oczywiście chciała zaatakować obóz. Jednak na zwykłym ataku nie poprzestała.

Wokół niej rozbłysły błyskawice.

– _Shunkō!_

Lądując wywołała potężną falę uderzeniową, która zmiotła wszystkich żołnierzy, mających tego pecha, stojących zbyt blisko. Pozostali zareagowali na atak natychmiast. Setki żołnierzy utworzyło kordon, kierując broń w stronę chmury dymu, który pozostał po wybuchu, czekając, aż ktoś z niej wyjdzie. Nie musieli długo czekać.

Yoruichi natychmiast ruszyła do ataku. Wyskoczyła z chmury i nim żołnierze zareagowali potężnym kopnięciem posłała w powietrze jednego z nich.

– Zagramy w berka?

Ruszyła naprzód. Skoczyła w powietrze, ponad głowy żołnierzy. Z łatwością wydostała się z kordonu. Wszyscy pobiegli za nią. Kobieta pozwalała im na pościg, używała shunpo jedynie po to, by unikać strzałów.

Elian i Ganju tymczasem z zarośli przyglądali się temu widowisku.

– C… Co ona wyprawia? - odezwał się mężczyzna, przerażony - Odbiło jej, przecież to…

– Świetny pomysł.

Chłopak z początku również był zszokowany tym, co zrobiła. Zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę odkrycie, że w tym szaleństwie jest metoda. Shiba zdawał się tego nie pojmować.

– Jak to świetny pomysł?! Wszyscy żołnierze ją teraz ścigają!

– Otóż to. Yoruichi-san ściąga na siebie całą uwagę, dzięki czemu możemy teraz łatwo dostać się do tych dział.

Dopiero gdy to usłyszał Ganju załapał.

– A… Czyli że teraz…

– Tak. A ty jej w tym pomożesz.

Tu mężczyźnie mina zrzedła.

– Ż… Że co?! Z jakiej to racji?!

– Masz już tym doświadczenie. Wszystko, co masz zrobić to zwrócić ich uwagę i spieprzać. Powinieneś sobie z tym poradzić.

Mówił to tak spokojnie, jakby tłumaczył mu, jaka jest teraz pogoda. To opanowanie dla Ganju było absolutnie irytujące.

– Ej, co ty sobie myślisz?! Nie możesz mnie traktować jak jakąś przynętę!

– Serio? - chłopak się zamyślił - Cóż, może masz trochę racji… No to mam dla ciebie inne zadanie.

Uniósł dłoń z rezonatorem, który cały czas trzymał.

– To proste. Musisz po prostu umieścić to w miejsce jednego z kondensatorów, łączących rdzeń z ogniwami energetycznymi tak, by nie przerwać łącza i nie dopuścić do ulotnienia się całej energii z rdzenia głównego i wielkiej eksplozji.

– E…

Każdy chyba by zgłupiał, słysząc taki tekst. Ganju już to zrobił, sądząc po jego minie.

– No. - Elian uśmiechnął się diabolicznie - To połamania nóg życzę.

Mężczyzna nie miał wyjścia. Skierował się w stronę obozu i pomknął tam z wrzaskiem. Pewnie chodziło o to, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Co było bardzo skuteczne. Pozostali żołnierze, którzy akurat nie ścigali Yoruichi ruszyli w jego stronę.

– Jak chce to potrafi…

Sam również ruszył, kierując się do dział.

* * *

Jeden z żołnierzy Raashí pędził w stronę namiotu, będącego bazą dowództwa jednej z dywizji. Wpadł do namiotu jak bomba. W środku była grupa oficerów, pracująca najpewniej nad planem oblężenia, zresztą podobnie jak pozostali dowódcy, w innych jednostkach. Jego nagłe wejście natychmiast zwróciło uwagę.

– Pułkowniku!

– Oby to było naprawdę ważne.

Rzeczonym pułkownikiem był ten sam białowłosy mężczyzna, który niedawno został wyznaczony przez Raashí Senke na dowódcę dywizji obsługującą gigantyczne działa. Z początku można było odnieść wrażenie, że jest zwykłym niedoświadczonym młodzikiem, którego cała ta sytuacja zwyczajnie przerastała. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby samodzielnie dowodzić tak dużą ilością żołnierzy. Tymczasem okazało się, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Spokojny, opanowany, dobrze wiedział co należy robić w każdej sytuacji. Co za chwilę miał udowodnić.

– Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez wroga od strony południa. - odparł żołnierz

Ta wiadomość wywołała poruszenie wśród oficerów. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem jednego.

– Po kolei. Ilu ich jest?

– J… jeden. Dokładnie jedna, pułkowniku.

– Że co? - odezwał się jeden z poruczników - I zajmujesz nam czas tylko z powodu takiej pierdoły?

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym udzielał ci głosu. - odrzekł surowo białowłosy

Rzeczony porucznik natychmiast umilkł.

– Powiedziałeś „jedna", żołnierzu. Jak ona wygląda?

Szybko wychwycił ten fakt ze słów żołnierza. Pewien był, że chodziło mu właśnie o kobietę, co najwyraźniej jego zaniepokoiło.

– A więc… Średniego wzrostu, ciemnoskóra, o fioletowych włosach i…

– Dziękuję, żołnierzu. To mi wystarczy.

Nikt nie rozumiał, o co mężczyźnie tak właściwie chodziło. Pułkownik nawet po tak krótkim opisie wiedział doskonale, o kim mowa. Skierował się w stronę pozostałych oficerów.

– Za chwilę działa będą gotowe do ładowania. Macie dopilnować, żeby podczas mojej nieobecności wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem.

– Nieobecności? - zapytał zaskoczony jeden z nich - Dokąd masz zamiar iść?

– Osobiście pozbyć się intruza.

Skierował się w stronę wyjścia z namiotu.

– Czy to ma sens, żeby pułkownik fatygował się osobiście z powodu jednej kobiety?

To pytanie zadał żołnierz. Było ono wyjątkowo odważne, zważywszy na to, do kogo mówił.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się. Odwrócił głowę w stronę jego i swoich poruczników.

– Shihōin Yoruichi. Tak… Dla niej warto fatygować się osobiście.

Po tych słowach wyszedł.

* * *

Elian mocował się z pierwszym z dział. Nie miał większych problemów z dotarciem do nich. Zdecydowana większość żołnierzy zajętych było przy pościgu Yoruichi i Ganju, przy czym w tym drugim przypadku była to raczej parodia, w której to mężczyzna biegł przed siebie i darł się wniebogłosy. Nieważne…

– Dalej, chłopie! Nie pozwól, by pokonało cię kilka śrubek!

Otwarcie klapy okazało się wyjątkowo trudnym zadaniem. Głównie dlatego, że nie było tam żadnych śrubek… Nie widział niczego, czym można to otworzyć, żadnej klamki, czy czegoś podobnego, lita blacha ze szklanym wziernikiem, to wszystko. Dopiero po kilku długich chwilach w końcu dobrał się do wnętrza. Wziernik okazał się być z kryształu, reagującym na Reiatsu. Wystarczyło przyłożyć dłoń i wysłać lekki impuls. Dzięki temu otworzył klapę, a tam…

Tam była niesamowita plątanina kabli, łączących ze sobą różne elementy. Przezroczystych przewodów, którymi dosłownie płynęła energia, mieniąca się przeróżnymi kolorami. Cudem było się w tym połapać, szczególnie że kolory wewnątrz przewodów zmieniały się.

Elian westchnął zrezygnowany.

– Ech, mogłem pójść do technikum…

Cóż, pozostało wziąć się do roboty…

Yoruichi nadal była ścigana, tuż za plecami miała ponad setkę srebrnych żołnierzy Klanu.

Pozwalała im na pościg, starając się odciągnąć ich jak najdalej. Jednak zaczęły się pojawiać się komplikacje. Coś wyczuła…

„ _Reiatsu? Nie należy do żadnego z nich. Ktoś do nich dołączył. Zaczyna się robić go…_ "

Nagle tuż przed nią pojawił się jeden z Raashí. Gotowy do ataku.

Niszczycielskie kopnięcie uderzyło w ziemię z ogromną siłą. Yoruichi w porę zdążyła uskoczyć, jednak ta chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, by żołnierze zdążyli ją dogonić i otoczyć. Wszystkie bronie zostały wymierzone w jej kierunku.

– Ten pościg dobiegł końca.

Przed nią pojawił się mężczyzna, który ją zaatakował. Białowłosy, o czerwonych oczach.

– Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Raashí Natu, pułkownik, dowódca dziesiątej dywizji Sił Lądowych Nowego Klanu Raashí.

– Cóż, miło mi poznać. Shi…

– Nie musisz się przedstawiać. Mamy już wszystkie dane na twój temat, Shihōin Yoruichi. Zresztą nie tylko o tonie, zgromadziliśmy wszelkie możliwe informacje na temat Gotei 13 oraz wszystkich, stacjonujących w Świecie Żywych Shinigami, również byłych.

– Ach tak? Zatem dobrze się przygotowaliście.

– Bez wątpienia. Nie wiemy z jakiego powodu tu jesteś, jednak w tej chwili wydaje się to nieistotne, skoro zdołaliśmy cię schwytać. Teraz pozostaje tylko dopełnić…

– Pozwól że o coś spytam. - przerwała mu Yoruichi

– Tak?

– Naprawdę myślisz, że mnie schwytaliście?

Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy. W tym czasie ponad stu żołnierzy zostało powalonych, w jednej chwili. Yoruichi wykorzystując swoją niesamowitą szybkość w mgnieniu oka powaliła ich wszystkich, jeden po drugim. Po wszystkim wróciła, gdzie stała na początku. Wszystko to wyglądało, jakby w ogóle nie ruszała się z miejsca.

Natu mógł jedynie obserwować, jak jego żołnierze padają nieprzytomni na ziemię. Jednak nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego tym.

– Tak, czegoś takiego się po tobie spodziewałem. - odparł zupełnie spokojnie - Pogłoski na temat twoich zdolności okazują się być prawdziwe.

– Pogłoski? Myślałam, że wiesz już o mnie wszystko.

– Owszem, jednak co innego usłyszeć, co innego ujrzeć na własne oczy. Więc…

W tym momencie Natu uniósł gardę, gotowy do walki.

– Pokażesz mi, na co cię naprawdę stać?

Yoruichi również przygotowała się do pojedynku. Starała się to przed nim ukryć, jednak ten mężczyzna w pewien sposób ją niepokoił…

„ _Byłam pewna, że wtedy go trafiłam. Tak jak pozostałych. Zaatakowałam każdego bez wyjątku, tego jestem pewna. Jednak jakimś cudem nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Jaką tajemnicę skrywa?_ "

– Zacznę pierwszy.

Natu ruszył naprzód. Szybkim sprintem skrócił dystans. Tak, sprintem. Yoruichi nie umknęło to, że mężczyzna zwyczajnie biegł w jej stronę, co dawało jej mnóstwo czasu na kontratak. Gdy tylko zbliżył się na odpowiednią odległość wyprowadziła szybki cios pięścią. Raashí uniknął ataku, wyskakując ponad kobietę. Wylądował tuż za jej plecami i zaatakował kopnięciem z półobrotu. Yoruichi zdołała zatrzymać atak. Uderzenie było jednak tak silne, iż niemal przebiło się przez jej gardę. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, by złapać równowagę. Natu kontynuował jednak natarcie. Obracając się niczym tornado atakował nieprzerwanie, to pięściami, to kopnięciami, zmuszając ją do obrony. Obracał się coraz to szybciej i szybciej, jego ataki również stawały się coraz szybsze. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to w końcu ją…

Jego cios w końcu dosięgnął celu. Zdołał trafić Yoruichi w lewy bok. Nie było to jednak zwykłe, proste uderzenie pięścią, dłoń była otwarta. W jakiś sposób rozcięła jej kostium, przedzierając się przez skórę, rozrywając mięśnie. Na tym nie poprzestał. Kolejny obrót, kolejne kopnięcie, celujące tym razem w głowę. Kobieta musiała szybko się wycofać. Zniknęła Natu z zasięgu wzroku, pojawiając się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Musiała użyć shunpo, żeby uciec z zasięgu jego rąk i nóg.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest koniec twoich możliwości. - odezwał się Raashí

Rana na jej boku była dość rozległa, jednak nie było to nic, co uniemożliwiałoby jej dalszą walkę.

– Tym razem pozwolę ci zacząć pierwszej.

Mężczyzna przebrał pozycję bojową, czekając na jej ruch. Yoruichi nie miała zamiaru atakować bezmyślnie. Musiała wpierw dobrze wszystko przemyśleć, zrozumieć sytuację, poznać przeciwnika. W bezpośredniej walce Raashí był niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, jednak nie mogła przecież wiecznie go unikać. Musiała przede wszystkim znaleźć jakąś jego słabość, jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

Znalazła jeden taki…

Ruszyła naprzód. Jednym szybkim skokiem znalazła się przed nim, gotowa do ataku. Wymierzyła kopnięcie w jego lewy bok. Natu bez problemów zatrzymał cios.

– Odsłoniłaś się.

Druga dłoń już leciała w stronę jej serca. Nim dosięgła celu, Yoruichi skoczyła, znikając mu z oczu. Nim się zorientował, pojawiła się tuż za nim. Kolejne kopnięcie, wymierzone tym razem z góry. Białowłosy skoczył naprzód, by uniknąć trafienia, jednak znów stracił kobietę z oczu. Pojawiła się przed nim. Znów kopnięcie, które tym razem dosięgło celu. Mężczyzna został wyrzucony w powietrze. Szybko się pozbierał. Obrócił się i wylądował na nogach.

– Ach, czyli zorientowałaś się już…

Nie zamierzała dawać mu nawet chwili odpoczynku. Znów użyła shunpo, by skrócić dystans, po czym kontynuowała atak. Teraz ona przejęła inicjatywę, częstując Natu serią uderzeń. Raashí został zepchnięty do obrony. Nie miał jednak większych problemów z zatrzymywaniem ciosów.

– Chyba odkryłaś moją małą tajemnicę. - odparł, nie przerywając obrony - Może to z tego powodu stałaś się tak pewna siebie. Jednak wszystkiego nie…

– Za dużo gadasz.

Zdekoncentrował się przez to mówienie. Yoruichi wykorzystała to. Znalazła lukę w jego gardzie. Tam wymierzyła potężne kopnięcie. Raashí zatrzymał uderzenie w ostatniej chwili. Kobieta jednak szybko zaatakowała po raz kolejny, uderzając z wyskoku drugą nogą. Mężczyzna nie miał już czasu, by zareagować, tego ataku nie mógł już zatrzymać, nie…

Nie miał nawet zamiaru.

Nagle wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Wydawało się, jakby ktoś nagle włączył zwolnione tempo, wszystko wokół poruszało się znacznie wolniej, niż powinno. Również cios Yoruichi leciał w stronę Natu niemiłosiernie wolno, co kobieta mogła spostrzec, gdyż jej zmysły i świadomość okazały się pracować w normalnym tempie. Nie była w stanie jednak odpowiednio panować nad swoim ciałem, wszystkie ruchy były spowolnione. W tej chwili była kompletnie bezbronna. Choć Raashí chyba również wpadł w to przedziwne pole czasu…

Nagle odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Szybko. O dziwo poruszał się w normalnym tempie, w przeciwieństwie do Yoruichi, która nadal była pod wpływem tej mocy, która najpewniej należała właśnie do mężczyzny. Wolno sunącą ku niemu nogę kobiety chwycił jedną ręką, drugą sam zadał cios. Nie było możliwości, by w jakikolwiek sposób zatrzymać ten atak. Dłoń przeszyła jej prawe ramię niemal na wylot.

Raashí cofnął rękę. Niemal w tej samej chwili pole czasu zniknęło. Yoruichi natychmiast to wykorzystała, cofnęła się, używając shunpo. Ta rana była znacznie poważniejsza niż rozcięcie na jej boku. Jednak tym w tej chwili przejmowała się najmniej, przywykła już do takich rzeczy. W tej chwili najistotniejszy był Natu. I jego umiejętności.

– Co to… było?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się diabelnie.

* * *

Raashí Senke przez cały ten czas nie ruszał się ze wzgórza. Stał tam, z zamkniętymi oczami. Medytował. Przerwał jednak, słysząc jak ktoś się zbliża.

– Twój przełożony powinien zjawić się tu osobiście, poruczniku.

Trafił bez pudła. Jeden z oficerów stał właśnie obok niego, nieco zdenerwowany.

– Gdzie on jest?

– O… Obóz został zaatakowany, generale. - odparł porucznik - Przez niewielką grupkę. Pułkownik osobiście dowodzi brygadą ścigającą intruzów.

– Poważnie? - to ostatnie wyraźnie go zaskoczyło - Ciekaw jestem, cóż go skłoniło, by osobiście się pofatygować…

– Przysłał mnie tu, by poinformować pana, że wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem. Działa już wkrótce będą gotowe do wystrzału.

– Bardzo dobrze. Tym razem skierujcie ostrzał na mury. Myślę, że to najlepszy czas, by rozpocząć szturm. Możesz odejść.

– Tak jest, generale.

Porucznik odszedł. Ani on, ani Senke nie wiedzieli, co tymczasem działo się pod działami…

Elian kończył już swoją robotę. Nie było to łatwe, jednak zdołał się rozeznać w tej plątaninie świetlistych przewodów. Właśnie kończył z ostatnim z generatorów. Minęła minuta, gdy uporał się i z tym.

– No i dobra. Chyba się udało.

Wygramolił się spod maszyny, oczywiście zachowując wszelką ostrożność. Szybko skrył się w pobliskich krzakach.

– Teraz pozostaje tylko się stąd zmyć, szybko i dyskretnie…

Nagle usłyszał wrzask. Ganju nadal biegał po obozie. I nadal się darł. Choć miał ich odciągnąć od dział, biegał dość chaotycznie. Właśnie on i grupa pościgowa minęli zarośla, w których był Elian.

– Ech, no i wypadałoby zająć się jeszcze tym tutaj. Naprawdę, jakim cudem jeszcze go nie…

Ganju nagle został powalony na ziemię, przez jednego z oficerów. Mężczyzna niemal wyrósł spod ziemi, łapiąc go za fraki i rzucając na ziemię.

– Jesteś wyjątkowo irytujący, człowieku. - odrzekł

Sytuacja nie wyglądał najlepiej. Żołnierz złapał go za szyję i uniósł wysoko w górę.

– Pora żebyś się dowiedział, jak karzemy intruzów.

W tej chwili Elian mógł zrobić tylko jedną rzecz. Pacnąć się w czoło i powiedzieć:

– Rany, co za kretyn.

Uniósł dwa palce prawe ręki, kierując je w stronę Ganju i grupy żołnierzy.

– _Bakudō no 21, Sekienton!_

Spomiędzy palców wystrzeliła niewielka kula energii, uderzając w ziemię tuż pod nogami oficera. Wzbił się kłąb szkarłatnego, gryzącego dymu, zakrywającego okolicę. Wszyscy byli kompletnie zdezorientowani. Żołnierze rozglądali się, próbując ustalić, skąd nadszedł atak. Oficer puścił Ganju, również starając się w tym dymie zobaczyć coś więcej, niż czubek własnego nosa. Elian natychmiast przystąpił do działania. Wyskoczył z krzaków, złapał Ganju za rękę i jak szybko się tylko dało pobiegł.

– Zaraz, co ty tu… - odparł, jak tylko zorientował się w sytuacji

– Ratuję ci tyłek! Znowu!

Chłopak puścił go. Shiba biegł dalej już sam.

– Zająłem się już działami. Załadują je i wystrzelą za kilka minut. Lepiej być wtedy daleko.

– Dobra… A co z…

– Yoruichi da sobie radę.

Na tym zakończyli rozmowę. Oboje pędzili przez obóz, kierując się w stronę Seireitei. Po prostu pruli przed siebie, nie interesując się specjalnie faktem, że są na widoku. I to bardzo. Nie trwało długo, nim na głowę zwaliła im się kolejna grupa pościgowa.

– Chyba mamy towarzystwo… - Shiba próbował zwrócić na ten fakt uwagę

– Masz biec. To tyle w temacie.

Elian zdawał się być tym faktem najmniej zainteresowany. Co innego chodziło mu po głowie.

„ _Ci żołnierze to zwyczajne płotki, ledwie wyczuwam ich Reiatsu. W tej chwili wyczuwam tylko kilka osób. Ganju, Yoruichi, Senke. Jego aura jest najsilniejsza. I jeszcze jeden… Jego nie znam. Jestem pewien, że to jeden z Raashí. Jest razem z Yoruichi…_ "

* * *

– Zauważyłaś już… - odrzekł Natu - Jestem jedyny w klanie, który nie używa Sokanas. No cóż… Nikt nie jest doskonały. Z tego powodu jednym miejscem, w którym mogłem coś zdziałać były Siły Lądowe Klanu. Mianowano mnie sierżantem i dano niewielki oddział, by sprawdzić, czy jestem coś wart. I jak widać byłem. Widzisz, choć nie jestem w stanie poruszać się z pomocą Widmowego Kroku, mam inne umiejętności, których zresztą już doświadczyłaś.

Wskazał na ranę na ramieniu Yoruichi.

– _Vorkas_. Forma walki wręcz z wykorzystaniem własnego Reiryoku. Chyba nic ci obcego. Zakładam, że Shinigami również posiadają podobną sztukę walki. Od pozostałych żołnierzy wyróżniało mnie właśnie to. Biegłość w używaniu tej techniki. Szybko awansowałem na wyższe stanowisko, w końcu moje zdolności zauważył sam _Rexai_. Postanowił dać mi wyróżnienie, które otrzymała zaledwie garstka Raashí.

W tym momencie Natu rozpiął zapięcia swojej zbroi, zdejmując ją. Pod spodem nie miał już nic. Tylko własne ciało, pokryte licznymi tatuażami. Nie były one jednak zwykłe…

– Obdarował mnie własnym Kaago.

Tatuaże rozbłysły złotym światłem. Linie na klatce piersiowej poczęły rozszerzać się, obejmując resztę ciała. Ręce, nogi oraz twarz.

– Wiesz już pewnie, jaka jest jego moc. Tworzy wokół mnie pole, wewnątrz którego czas ulega spowolnieniu. Mogę też manipulować czasem wewnątrz niego. A więc… Może mały pokaz?

– Wybacz, Raashí. Nie mam na to czasu.

Yoruichi postanowiła pozbyć się go tak, jak zwykle to czyniła. Szybko.

Minął zaledwie ułamek sekundy, mniej niż jedna tysięczna mrugnięcia okiem. Tylko tyle jej wystarczyło, by pokonać dzielącą ich odległość i stanąć tuż za nim, gotowa do zadania błyskawicznego ciosu.

– _Shunkō._

Błyskawice otoczyły całe jej ciało. Ciemnoskóra wymierzyła cios pięścią prosto w jego serce. Jasnym było, że jeśli trafi, to będzie koniec tego pojedynku.

– Ech, nie uczymy się na błędach…

To znów się wydarzyło. Kobieta ponownie ugrzęzła w polu czasowym. Jej pięść wolno sunęła w stronę Natu. Raashí zupełnie spokojnie odwrócił się od niej i przeszedł kilka kroków w bok. Zatrzymał się i zwolnił pole. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał, uderzyła niszczycielska błyskawica, rozrywając wszystko, z czym miała kontakt. Jednak mężczyzna pozostał nietknięty.

– Widzisz, ja mam mnóstwo czasu.

Znów ruszył w kierunku Yoruichi. Tym razem to on postanowił przejść do ofensywy. Kobieta szybko uniosła gardę, czekając na cios.

– Nie zapomniałaś o czymś?

Raashí ponownie uwolnił swoją moc, znów zamykając ciemnoskórą w bryle czasu. Mógł spokojnie zadać cios. Prawą pięścią celował w brzuch. Nagle jednak zatrzymał ją, milimetr przed nią. Zastygł na chwilę w tej pozycji, jakby zbierał siły.

Przesunął gwałtownie pięść o ten milimetr.

Potężna fala uderzeniowa z ogromną mocą odrzuciła Yoruichi, uderzając nią o pobliski głaz. Ze skały zostały zaledwie okruchy. Kobiecie nic poważnego się nie stało, była jednak oszołomiona. Z pewnym trudem wygrzebała się spod kamieni. Natu tymczasem zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Szedł powoli, spokojnym spacerkiem, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Zasadniczo Sokanas i Vorkas opierają się na tym samym sposobie wykorzystania Reiatsu. Widmowy Krok skupia energię w poszczególnych partiach mięśni, zwiększając na krótko ich siłę, co umożliwia na niesamowicie szybki ich skurcz, a więc też wyjątkowo szybki ruch. Vorkas działa podobnie, jedynie skupia się Reiatsu w punkcie uderzenia. Nie mogę korzystać z Sokanas, gdyż moje mięśnie są zbyt delikatne, by wytrzymać taki napór energii. Jednak nie przeszkadza mi to w wyzwalaniu swojej mocy na zewnątrz.

Yoruichi zdołała się podnieść, choć nadal była nieco skołowana.

„ _Cholera, niezły z niego zawodnik. Wszyscy Raashí są tak potężni? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, mogę sobie z nim nie poradzić…_ "

– Interesuje mnie tylko jedna rzecz. - ciągnął dalej Natu - W jakim celu tu przyszłaś? Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby samotnie przypuścić atak na obóz? Nieważne, jak silnym się jest, coś takiego to zwykłe samobójstwo. Doprawdy, żeby ktoś twojego pokroju popełnił takie głupstwo…

Zatrzymał się.

– Zapewne twoim celem było zniszczenie dział. Mam rację? Cóż, muszę cię zmartwić. Cała bateria ma się świetnie. Już za chwilę powinna rozpocząć się trzecia salwa. Ostatnia, która zmiecie Seireitei z powierzchni ziemi. Potem pozostanie tylko zająć się niedobitkami.

W tym samym czasie pod ogromnymi działami zgromadziły się tysiące żołnierzy, którzy mieli za zadanie naładowanie generatorów swoim Reiatsu. Wszyscy oni otoczyli maszynę, przekazując całą swoją energię. Porucznicy koordynowali tą operację. Jeden z nich podszedł do młodszego z oficerów, sierżanta.

– Meldujcie. - odrzekł krótko

– Tak jest! - mężczyzna stanął na baczność - Ładowanie generatorów ma się ku końcowi. Działa wkrótce będą gotowe do wystrzału.

– Bardzo dobrze. Gdy tylko zakończycie macie rozpocząć ostrzał.

– Przyjąłem!

Porucznik skierował się w stronę innego żołnierza.

– Przekaż informacje pozostałym dywizjom. Gdy mury runą mają rozpocząć szturm, rozkaz generała.

– Oczywiście!

Sam generał, stojący na wzgórzu spoglądał to na działa, to na Seireitei. Senke najwyraźniej nie mógł się doczekać ostatniej salwy.

– Bądź gotowy, Rai. Osobiście dopilnujemy, by Shinigami odczuli, co znaczy sprzeciwić się Klanowi.

Elian i Ganju nie przestawali biec. To dość zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ścigała ich chyba połowa armii Raashí. Pędzili więc przed siebie, starając się nie oberwać promieniami, którymi próbowali trafić ich żołnierze.

Jeden z nich mało nie przysmażył mężczyźnie głowy. Przestrzelił za to niewielkie drzewo przed nim, całkowicie przepalając pień. Roślina nawet nie zdążyła opaść na ziemię, gdy trafił ją drugi, dokładnie przez długość pnia, wypalając ją do reszty, pozostawiając jedynie po sobie kilka gałęzi. Mężczyzna patrzył na ten obrazek przerażony, mając w głowie już to, jak on by wyglądał po takim trafieniu.

– Ej, daleko jeszcze?! - zapytał Eliana

– Pytasz się mnie o to już trzeci raz! I mówię po raz trzeci: będziemy jak dotrzemy!

– Do diabła, ścigamy się tak z nimi od dobrych dziesięciu minut! Nogi już mnie zaczynają…

– Mam na to radę!

– Tak?! Niby jaką?!

– Zatrzymaj się i się odwróć!

Zabrzmiało to dość dziwnie. Na tyle, że Ganju nawet nie próbował się nad tym głębiej zastanowić. Po prostu tak zrobił. Gwałtownie wyhamował, po czym odwrócił się. Co zobaczył? Wściekłą hordę, niczym fala sunącą w jego stronę, gotową rozerwać go, gdy tylko go dopadnie.

Nagle Shiba jakby dostał skrzydeł. Chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od tej hordy wystrzelił naprzód, bijąc przy tym kilka rekordów prędkości. Szybko wyprzedził Eliana i popędził dalej przed siebie.

– No, chce to potrafi. - odparł chłopak z nieukrywaną satysfakcją w głosie

Również nieco przyspieszył.

„ _Zamierzają nas ścigać aż do bramy? Wolałbym nie przytargać ich do Seireitei. W tej chwili jedyną przeszkodą pomiędzy Shinigami a nimi jest mur, a ten łatwo będzie sforsować. Sytuacja nie wygląda najlepiej…_ "

Nie tylko on miał w tej chwili problemy.

Yoruichi nadal próbowała uporać się z Raashí Natu, jednak pola czasu jakie wokół siebie tworzył uniemożliwiały jej zadanie mu jakichkolwiek obrażeń. W obliczu tej techniki jej sławetna szybkość nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

Białowłosy z kolei nie miał oporów przed zadawaniem jej kolejnych ran. Na ciele kobiety pozostawił już wiele cięć, choć powstrzymywał się od zadania śmiertelnego ciosu.

– Możemy tak tańczyć w nieskończoność. - odparł - Myślałem, że stać cię na znacznie więcej.

Było źle. Bardzo źle. Raashí robił z nią, co chciał. W tej chwili nawet ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę, wystarczyło, że złapie ją w kolejne pole czasu.

Natu, jak to miał już chyba w zwyczaju począł ponownie podchodzić do niej, powoli, spokojnie.

– Chyba czas najwyższy, by zakończyć ten pojedynek.

Yoruichi dostrzegła coś nagle. Ponad koronami drzew miała doskonały widok na działa. Maszyny szykowały się do strzału.

„ _Mam szansę. Jeśli Elianowi udało się do nich dobrać…_ "

– To będzie raczej smutny koniec. - Natu mówił dalej - Czeka cię śmierć tutaj, w samotności, z dala od bliskich ci…

– Nurtuje mnie jedna kwestia. - odezwała się nagle Yoruichi

– Hm?

Raashí wydawał się zaskoczony faktem, iż kobieta zabrała głos.

– Sam mówiłeś, że samotny atak na wasz obóz to samobójstwo. Dlatego ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz…

Zaledwie kilka sekund pozostało do wystrzału.

– Skąd wniosek, że jestem tu sama?

* * *

 _...widzę ich coraz więcej  
szkarłatem barwią wodę..._


	8. Oblężenie

_...czerwień wokół mnie  
milion kropli z nieba  
pełna krwi woda...  
_

* * *

 **Oblężenie**

Oboje, i Elian, i Ganju czuli już zmęczenie. Ciągły bieg przez kilka kilometrów na pewno jest wyczerpujący. Jednak krótki przystanek na złapanie tchu nie wchodził w grę. Ścigający ich srebrni żołnierze, w ilości idącej w setki nie mieli zamiaru się zatrzymywać. I co gorsza byli coraz bliżej nich…

– Nie jest dobrze! - odezwał się Shiba - Doganiają nas!

– Nie musisz mi tego przypominać co minutę!

Chłopak nie był w dobrym nastroju. Nie chodziło mu jednak o wściekłą hordę, pędzącą za nim. Co innego zaprzątało mu głowę. Był coraz bardziej wyczerpany gonitwą…

„ _Czemu tak nagle zacząłem słabnąć? To nienormalne… Jestem Çynegí, taki sprint to dla mnie pryszcz. Więc dlaczego tracę siły? Dziwne uczucie… Zupełnie, jakby ktoś mi te siły zabierał… Zresztą czy to ważne? Doganiają nas, jeśli nas dorwą nie będziemy w stanie z nimi walczyć. Nie ze tyloma naraz. Teraz chyba tylko cud nam pomoże…_ "

Cud nadszedł.

Huk, który nagle usłyszeli mógł oznaczać kolejną salwę, jednak tak nie było. Rezonatory, które chłopak umieścił wewnątrz dział okazały się skuteczne. Gdy tylko rozpoczął się przesył energii z generatorów, by przyspieszyć pocisk wszystko eksplodowało. Cała energia uwolniła się w jednej chwili. Wybuch jednego z dział rozpoczął reakcję łańcuchową. Po chwili kolejne zaczęły eksplodować.

A nie była to zwyczajna eksplozja. Nietrudno się domyślić, jak wielka musi być energia, rozpędzająca stutonowe pociski do kilku tysięcy kilometrów na godzinę. A gdy uwolniła się niekontrolowanie… Wybuch słyszany był w całym Społeczeństwie Dusz, a wielka, oślepiająca kula światła była doskonale widoczna w całym Seireitei.

– U… Udało się?

Dla Ganju widok tej kuli był niesamowity. Niemal zapomniał o pościgu…

– Nie zatrzymuj się!

Elian pomimo tak wielkiego sukcesu nie tracił czujności. Wiedział, że nadal są w niebezpieczeństwie. I nie chodzi tylko o ścigających ich żołnierzy.

– Może i się udało, ale jesteśmy za blisko epicentrum. Wkrótce dotrze tu fala…

Nie dokończył. Fala uderzeniowa już do nich dotarła. Zdążyła zniszczyć już wszystko, co było za nimi, powalając drzewa, zmieniając budynki w sterty gruzu. Sięgnęła już ścigających ich żołnierzy. Teraz przyszła kolej na nich.

Chłopak miał jednak asa w rękawie…

Uniósł prawą dłoń, rozkładając palce. Skierował ją w stronę dział, skąd . Następnie obrócił dłoń.

– _Koryūheki!_

On i Ganju zniknęli wśród pyłów i gruzów.

Fala dotarła również do walczących ze sobą Yoruichi i Natu. Byli daleko od dział, więc poczuli jedynie silny wiatr. Raashí słysząc eksplozję nie mógł być obojętny. Odwrócił się, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. W miejscu dział była tylko ogromna kula światła, cała bateria w jednej chwili została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi. Dla niego było to prawdziwym szokiem.

– Jak to mo…

Niemal zapomniał o swoim pojedynku. Szybko zwrócił się w stronę kobiety. Jej już tam nie było.

– Gdzie…

– Przestałeś nadążać?

Wykorzystała ten moment zawahania Natu. Postanowiła uderzyć w niego całą mocą, nim ten zdąży zareagować. Pojawiła się tuż nad nim. Wokół niej tańczyły już błyskawice.

Raashí zniknął w świetle wyładowań. Energia uderzenia była na tyle potężna, by zmienić nieco okolicę. Samo uderzenie pozostawiło po sobie głęboki krater, fala uderzeniowa wyrywała wszelką roślinność z korzeniami, nawet drzewa. Te, które nadal trzymały się ziemi zostały wygięte, leżąc niemal pionowo. Sam Natu zniknął w kłębie kurzu i pyłu. I nie wyłaniał z niego.

Yoruichi tymczasem wylądowała spokojnie na ziemi. Prawie spokojnie… Miała pewne trudności z ustaniem na nogach, była wycieńczona. Włożyła w ten jeden atak całą swoją moc, chcąc mieć pewność, że nie będzie musiała poprawiać ciosu. Zdawało się, że ten zabieg poskutkował. Mężczyzna nadal nie wydostawał się z krateru.

– Mówiłam, że nie mam czasu. Ktoś na mnie czeka.

Szybko skierowała się w stronę Seireitei. Po drodze mogła ujrzeć na własne oczy, jak niszczycielska była eksplozja tych dział, jak wielka wówczas uwolniła się energia. Całe zachodnie Rukongai odczuło skutki tego wybuchu, fala uderzeniowa zdążyła już przejść, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie pogorzelisko. Okolica najbliżej dział przestała istnieć, wszystko wyparowało w mgnieniu oka. Odleglejsze tereny również nie pozostały nienaruszone, budynki, drzewa, wszystko w promieniu kilku kilometrów zostało zrównane z ziemią. Chyba nikt nie był w stanie przeżyć tak potężnego wyładowania energii. A jednak…

Wśród całych tych zgliszczy jeden, niewielki fragment gruntu pozostał czysty i niemal nietknięty. Stali tam Elian i Ganju. Zaklęcie, które zdążył rzucić chłopak było barierą. Inną, niż tą, którą powstrzymał pocisk. Była praktycznie niewidoczna, lecz można było za to dostrzec jej działanie. Cały gruz i pyły, niesione przez falę czy opadające na ziemię zatrzymały się tuż przed oraz nad nimi, zastygając nieruchomo w powietrzu.

– Rany… - mężczyzna patrzył na to z podziwem - Mało brakowało…

– Do tyłu! - odparł chłopak - Długo to nie wytrzyma!

Obaj szybko uciekli spod bariery. Po chwili gruz opadł, dokładnie tam, gdzie wcześniej stali. Żołnierze, którzy ich ścigali nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Wszyscy wylądowali pod zgliszczami.

– No to chyba zadanie wykonane. - skwitował Elian - Możesz spadać.

– Ta… jasne… ŻE JAK?!

Mężczyźnie nie spodobało się to podejście.

– No co? - chłopak jakby tego nie dostrzegał - Udało się, działa zniszczone, to chyba nie masz tu już nic do roboty. No już, zjeżdżaj.

– Jakie zjeżdżaj?! Za kogo ty się masz, że mnie tak…

Znów to robił. Znów zaczął świdrować mężczyznę wzrokiem, tak mocno, że widział już chyba przez niego podłogę.

– Ej, przestań się…

Absolutnie nie miał zamiaru. Kontynuował swoją pozawerbalną inwazję na Ganju.

– Dobra, już idę!

Odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w swoją stronę. Eliana bardzo to usatysfakcjonowało.

– Pozdrowienia dla siostrzyczki!

Usłyszał z oddali jedynie burknięcie. Chłopakowi ewidentnie poprawił się humor.

– No i dobra! - zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie - Pozostaje teraz tylko dotrzeć do bramy i…

Odwrócił się, a tam… Brama. Stał dokładnie przed nią, zaledwie kilka kroków dzieliło go od wejścia do Seireitei. Ścigany nawet się nie zorientował, że dotarł pod same mury.

– Okej, to mogę odhaczyć.

Ruszył dziarskim krokiem w stronę Dworu, zastanawiając się, jakież to gorące powitanie go czeka, już widział te wiwaty, te brawa, nadskakujące dziewczyny obściskujące go, całujące gdzie tylko się da, no ale cóż im się dziwić, wszakże został właśnie bohaterem całego…

Nagle Elian zachwiał się. Poczuł, jak gwałtownie traci siły, mało nie ścięło go to z nóg. Zdołał jednak ustać, jednak czuł się, jakby za chwilę miał stracić przytomność.

– Co się… dzieje…

Rytm jego serca gwałtownie przyspieszył, oddech stał się nierówny. Czuł się co najmniej, jakby przebiegł maraton… Nie, nawet to nie zrobiłoby na nim takiego wrażenia.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Miał nadzieję, że lepsze dotlenienie pomoże mu się opanować. I faktycznie serce zaczęło zwalniać, Elian czuł, że odzyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem.

„ _Co to było? Tak jak sprzed chwili… Znów coś wysysa ze mnie całą energię. Cholera… Opanuj się…_ "

Po dwóch minutach zdołał się w pełni uspokoić. Choć nie na wiele mu się to zdało… Coś pojawiło się za jego plecami, zaczęło się do niego po cichu skradać. Chłopak nie zorientował się, nie zauważył nawet tego, skupiając się wyłącznie na opanowaniu swojego ciała. Jednak po chwili wszystkie jego starania trafił szlag.

Poczuł, jak nagle to coś chwyciło go nagle za ramiona.

– BU!

– KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Zaczął wrzeszczeć. Reakcja Eliana była jak najbardziej uzasadniona, choć na szczęście bezpodstawna. To tylko Yoruichi postanowiła zrobić mu psikusa, jednak nie wzięła pod uwagę, że chłopak już i bez takich żartów był dosyć nerwowy. I wrzeszczał. Przez dziesięć sekund, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści… Wrzeszczał tak ciągle, na jednym wdechu, przez przeszło pół minuty, dopóki nie zabrakło mu tchu.

– Mocne masz płuca, nie ma co. - skwitowała kobieta, z nutą podziwu w głosie

– Co ty… Chcesz mnie o zawał przyprawić?!

– A co, przestraszyłeś się?

Tu Elian na moment się zawiesił.

– E… Znaczy… Nie o to tu chodzi! Tak się po prostu nie robi! Nie można wyskakiwać tak ludziom znienacka!

– Nie przesadzasz trochę? To tylko żarty. Myślałam, że co jak co, ale na żartach się znasz.

– To wcale nie było śmie…

Urwał nagle, dostrzegając coś niepokojącego. Wcześniej nie zauważył tych wszystkich ran na ciele Yoruichi. Przeraził go ten widok.

– Co… to… Co ci się stało?

– A… To nic takiego. Taki mały wypadek przy pracy, nie ma się czym przejmować…

– Jak to nie ma się czym przejmować?! - chłopak uważał zgoła inaczej - Ty nie widzisz, jak wyglądasz?! Jak po kąpieli w basenie pełnym żyletek! I mówisz mi, że nie ma się czym przejmować?!

– Aż tak się o mnie martwisz?

– Jasne, że się mar…

Znów się zawiesił. Zaczął się czerwienić, unikać jej wzroku. Yoruichi jak zawsze dobrze się bawiła, widząc jego zakłopotanie.

– To jest… Nie żebym się martwił jakoś… specjalnie, jak… To taki ludzki odruch, nie? Chyba każdy, widząc ranną osobę martwi się o nią, zastanawia się, co się z nią stało, czemu właściwie…

– Elian.

Podeszła do niego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– To miłe, że się o mnie troszczysz. Wiem, że to paskudnie wygląda, ale nic mi nie jest, to tylko powierzchowne rany.

I jak tu się złościć, kiedy ona spogląda na ciebie, z tak ciepłym uśmiechem? Jak tu być złym, gdy stoi naprzeciw ciebie pełna szczęścia, pomimo odniesionych ran? On nie potrafił… Choć nie był do końca przekonany, nie naciskał więcej.

– No dobrze, skoro tak…

Poczuł klepnięcie w ramię.

– W każdym razie, wykonałeś kawał dobrej roboty, szefie.

Szef! Słowo, które powiększało klatę trzykrotnie…

– A pewnie! Żadna maszyna nie ma ze mną najmniejszych szans. Tylko…

Nawet jeśli misja zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem, nie był w stanie się z tego cieszyć. Wiedział bowiem, co jeszcze ich czeka.

– Coś nie tak?

– To była ta najłatwiejsza część. Zniszczenie dział to jedno. Pozostali nam jeszcze żołnierze…

Nagle usłyszeli jakiś hałas. Ktoś próbował wygrzebać się z gruzowiska. To był żołnierz klanu. I nie tylko jeden. Najwyraźniej większość zaledwie straciła przytomność po zetknięciu się z falą uderzeniową. Teraz właśnie się budzili.

– Wiesz, równie dobrze możemy o tym pogadać już w środku. - odparła Yoruichi

Chłopak nie oponował, oboje skierowali się w stronę Dworu.

Nie tylko żołnierze odzyskiwali przytomność. Kilkanaście kilometrów stąd, z chmury kurzu i pyłu, z krateru, który pozostał po potężnym uderzeniu Shunkō wyszedł Raashí Natu. Całe jego ciało było mocno poparzone, jednak poza bólem nie było mu absolutnie nic. Spopielona skóra zaczynała odpadać, ukazując mięso, szybko jednak było one ponownie zakrywane naskórkiem. Jego ciało szybko się regenerowało, po chwili odzyskując pełną sprawność.

– Wiesz, że nie zdołasz mi uciec, Shihōin. Do zobaczenia na polu bitwy.

* * *

Po wejściu do Seireitei Yoruichi i Elian postanowili się rozdzielić. Oboje mieli własne sprawy do załatwienia, nim jeszcze zacznie się bitwa. Chłopak skierował się w stronę baraków Drugiego Oddziału. Chciał jeszcze porozmawiać z Shichi, nim wszystko się zacznie. Miał też problemy, z którymi chciał zostać sam.

„ _Dziwne. Jeszcze chwilę temu ledwie mogłem ustać na nogach, a teraz… Jakby nic się nie stało. Pamiętam, że kiedyś już coś takiego czułem. Jakbym odpływał…_ "

Pogrążony w myślach nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dotarł na miejsce. Stał przed wrotami, prowadzącymi na dziedziniec. Popchnął je, by otworzyć. I otwarły się… w dół. Po prostu wypadły z zawiasów, z hukiem padając na ziemię.

– Rany, chyba przydałby się tutaj drobny re…

Urwał zszokowany, widząc koszary, będące w nie lepszym stanie od bramy.

Zamyślony nie dostrzegł nawet, w jakim stanie jest Seireitei po ostrzale dział. Mógł się przekonać na przykładzie właśnie Drugiego Oddziału. Jeden z pocisków przeleciał dokładnie przez środek koszar, powodując olbrzymie zniszczenia. Większość budynków została zrównana z ziemią, w tym i budynek centralny. Na dziedzińcu zaś pojawił się głęboki rów, przechodzący przez całą jego długość, znaczący tor lotu pocisku.

„ _Z bliska wygląda to dużo gorzej…_ "

Rozglądał się po zniszczonej okolicy, gdy nagle wyczuł czyjąś obecność, tuż za sobą. Odwrócił się. Był to Shinigami z Wewnętrznego Sądowego Oddziału Wojskowego, jednostki odpowiedzialnej między innymi za dostarczanie ważnych wiadomości, przekazywanie istotnych rozkazów, byli alternatywą dla Jigokuchō, które można łatwiej przechwycić, niż wyszkolonego żołnierza.

– Przynoszę rozkazy od generała Yamamoto! - odparł mężczyzna - Porucznik Drugiego Oddziału, Ahage Elian ma jak najszybciej stawić się za zebraniu kapitanów!

– Tak… Jasne.

Shinigami zniknął.

– Szybcy są…

Skierował się w stronę Oddziału Pierwszego. Wciąż był w szoku, po tym, jak ujrzał Drugi Oddział w takim stanie. Ale teraz martwił się głównie o Shichi.

„ _Co z nią? Gdzie ona jest? Yoruichi zostawiła ją właśnie tam. Tylko w tej chwili raczej nikogo tam teraz nie ma. A co jeśli ona… Nie, nie myśl tak! Na pewno nic jej nie jest! Może Suì-Fēng będzie wiedzieć, co z nią… Tak, na pewno wie…_ "

Starał się trzymać tej myśli, choć nie przychodziło mu to łatwo, wciąż myślał o tym, czy dziewczynie nic nie jest. Poza tym nie tylko to było jego problemem. Nadal czuł się nieco osłabiony…

Teraz jednak musiał się skupić na tym, co stanie się dalej. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że kapitanowie pracują teraz nad strategią działa już zostały zniszczone, Raashí pozbawieni tej broni prędzej czy później zdecydują się na szturm. Dotarł na miejsce po kilku minutach, i nie pytając się, czy można zwyczajnie otworzył drzwi do auli. Na pewno nie przeszło to niczyjej uwadze…

– Panie generale, melduję wykonanie zadania. - zaczął chłopak

– Co to ma znaczyć? - odezwał się kapitan Hitsugaya

– Chodzi o to, że tak wparowałem? Cóż, chyba trochę nam zależy na czasie…

– No wiesz, ale mogłeś chociaż zapukać. - wtrącił Kyōraku.

– Niby tak, lecz skoro generał osobiście wydaje rozkaz, bym tu przyszedł to chyba ważne, więc nie bardzo jest czas na zbędne ceregiele…

– Wystarczy. - przerwał mu Yamamoto - Skoro już tu jesteś, chłopcze, możemy zacząć.

* * *

Senke nie ruszał się ze wzgórza, nawet wtedy, gdy fala uderzeniowa dotarła do niego.

By zniwelować tą ogromną siłę wykorzystał własne Reiatsu, wysyłając równie potężny impuls energii, przeciwnie skierowany. Bez problemów powstrzymał uderzenie, nie stało mu się absolutnie nic. Gdy fala przeszła czekał… Czekał na przybycie swoich pułkowników. Wiedział, że przyjdą. Po kilku minutach zjawili się wszyscy, niemal jednocześnie. W tym i Raashí Natu.

– Wybacz, generale. - odparł, gdy tylko stanął przed swym dowódcą - Nie mogłem ich zatrzymać.

– Wiem że cię tam nie było. Nie szkodzi, jestem pewien, że nie zmarnowałeś tego czasu. A jeśli chodzi o działa… W tej chwili poradzimy już sobie bez nich.

– Zatem jakie masz dla nas rozkazy? - zapytał inny pułkownik

– Bardzo proste. Zebrać żołnierzy. Wszystkie jednostki mają stawić się przed bramą, gotowe do rozpoczęcia szturmu. Atak rozpocznie się, gdy tylko mur padnie. A tym…

Uniósł ostrze Rai, który cały ten czas był uwolniony.

– Zajmę się osobiście. Możecie iść.

Wszyscy oficerowie skierowali się w stronę zniszczonego obozu.

– Raashí Natu.

Białowłosy mężczyzna zatrzymał się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Podszedł z powrotem, stając obok Senke.

– Shinigami, z którą walczyłeś… Nie żyje?

– Niestety, dałem się zaskoczyć. Zdołała uciec.

– Ach tak… Ale zmusiłeś ją do ucieczki. Interesujące…

Natu nie odzywał się. Czekał na to co dalej powie generał.

– Nie ma wątpliwości, że Shihōin Yoruichi może sprawić nam wiele kłopotów. Żywa. Skoro zdołałeś sprawić, że się wycofała, ufam że będziesz w stanie dokończyć tą walkę.

– Zrozumiałem rozkaz, _Nexai_.

– Dobrze. Idź teraz przygotować swoją dywizję. Gdy bitwa się rozpocznie znajdź swój cel i wypełnij misję.

– Tak się stanie.

Natu odszedł.

– A my również zajmiemy się swoimi sprawami, Rai…

Tymczasem w Seireitei wszystkie oddziały szykowały się do obrony. Porucznicy koordynowali rozmieszczenie wojsk, podczas gdy kapitanowie naradzali się. Swoją taktykę opierali głównie na informacjach, jakich udzielał im Ahage Elian, który był jedynym, mającym pojęcie na temat wroga. W końcu zebranie dobiegło końca, wszyscy dowódcy skierowali się w stronę swoich oddziałów. Zaś chłopak miał nieco inne plany…

– Hej, Suì-Fēng!

Pierwsze, co miał zamiar zrobić po zakończeniu zebrania, to właśnie pogadać z nią. Dogonił ją, zanim wyszła z koszar.

– Zapominasz chyba, że jestem twoim kapitanem, Ahage. - odparła protekcjonalnym tonem

– Naprawdę, mogłabyś być mniej sztywniacka. Trochę luzu naprawdę ci nie zaszkodzi. Tak w zasadzie… Gdzie się podziała Shichi?

Zatrzymała się nagle. Elian razem z nią.

– Widziałem koszary. Siódemeczka była tam z tobą. Co z nią?

Nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi. Wahała się, czy mu powiedzieć. Nietrudno było się domyślić, jak zareaguje, gdy się dowie…

– Jest w jednostce medycznej.

Słysząc to chłopak był kompletnie zszokowany, choć wciąż miał nadzieję, że…

– A… co ona tam robi?

– Jest ciężko ranna. Poświęciła się, ratując mi życie.

Tego się absolutnie nie spodziewał. Pierwsze, co chciał teraz zrobić to ruszyć do Czwartego Oddziału, żeby ją zobaczyć, sprawdzić co z nią…

– Nie ma w tej chwili na to czasu. - Suì-Fēng domyśliła się, co mu chodził po głowie - Wkrótce rozpocznie się bitwa, będziesz potrzebny…

Równie dobrze mogła mówić do ściany. Chłopak już dawno się zmył.

– Zawsze to samo…

W drodze do Czwartego Oddziału, spełniającego funkcję jednostki medycznej Elian pobił chyba kilka rekordów. Niemal z prędkością światła dotarł na miejsce. Wszedł jak bomba do środka, zwracając uwagę wszystkich. Nie przejmował się nikim i niczym, po prostu szedł przed siebie. Nie musiał pytać, gdzie jest Shichi, potrafił wyczuć jej Reiatsu, choć było słabe. To nie wróżyło dobrze…

– Chwileczkę, tam nie…

Nie przejmował się pielęgniarkami, próbującymi go zatrzymać przed wejściem na oddział intensywnej terapii, gdzie trzymano najciężej rannych. To również nie oznaczało nic dobrego...

– Co to ma znaczyć?

Na drodze stanął mu Shinigami. Był średniego wzrostu, miał blond włosy, zaczesane do tyłu, nosił też okulary. Był też raczej chuderlawy i nawet przy Elianie, który nie był zbyt muskularnym typem wyglądał mizernie.

– Jestem tu, by zobaczyć swoją siostrzyczkę. I coś za jeden?

– Ja? Yasochika Iemura, trzeci oficer Czwartego Oddziału. I to moja kwestia. Tu nie wolno wchodzić bez upoważnienia kogoś z personelu…

– To mnie powstrzymaj.

Elian zwyczajnie szedł dalej, omijając mężczyznę. Było to tak bezczelne, że ten nawet nie zareagował. Nawet, gdy Iemura już się otrząsnął, nie zdążył już nic zrobić. Chłopak zniknął za zakrętem.

Znalazł w końcu salę, w której była Shichi. Położono ją w osobnym pokoju. Była nieprzytomna, ale poza tym wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Nie widać było na jej ciele żadnych ran, choć to akurat go nie dziwiło. W końcu jak każdy Raashí bardzo szybko regenerowała swój organizm. Szybko się domyślił, że problem dotyczył jej duchowej sfery. Ledwie czuł jej Reiatsu, choć stał tuż obok niej. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna pogrążyła się w swoistym transie, zamknęła się w sobie, by móc odzyskać siły.

– Ech, coś ty znowu nawywijała…

– Czemu zawdzięczamy twoją wizytę, poruczniku?

Do sali weszła kapitan Unohana, jak zawsze promienna, jak zawsze uśmiechnięta. I jak zawsze, widząc ją Elian czuł pewien niepokój. Czemu, sam nie wiedział, jednak miał przeczucie, że pośród całej jej łagodności kryło się coś zgoła… odmiennego. Cóż, być może w tej kwestii oboje byli do siebie podobni…

– E… - chłopak zawsze czuł się przy niej nieswojo - Ja... tylko na chwilę. Chciałem się tylko upewnić czy z Shichi wszystko w porządku.

– Tak, słyszałam już o tym od oficera Iemury.

– A… on… Przepraszam, może faktycznie nie powinienem tu tak wpadać...

Wstał nagle.

– Właściwie to chyba pora już na mnie. Już i tak zabawiłem tu zbyt długo. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za wtargnięcie…

Chciał iść w stronę drzwi, jednak coś go zatrzymało. Czyjaś dłoń chwyciła go za rękę.

– Nie ma sprawy, Onii-chan.

Shichi dosłownie przed sekundą odzyskała przytomność. Nie wyglądała w żaden sposób na osłabioną, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zdawała się być w dobrej formie i sądząc po jej radosnej minie w dobrym humorze. Na pewno nie przypominała osoby ciężko rannej.

– Chyba zostawię was na chwilę samych.

Unohana zniknęła za drzwiami. Dziewczyna zaś przysiadła sobie na łóżku.

– To co tam u ciebie?

Siódemeczka, jak to miała w zwyczaju wyszczerzyła się, jak szeroko się tylko dało (czyli bardzo). Elian w tej chwili był jednocześnie szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że jednak jest cała. Jednak był też zaskoczony…

– E… To… Nic ci nie jest?

Przybrała w tej chwili minę zdziwionego dziecka.

– Nic… To źle?

– Nie, nie, skąd, absolutnie, coś ty, w życiu! - szybko się poprawił - Słyszałem tylko, że jesteś ranna i…

– Gdzie tam!

Shichi zerwała się nagle, zeskakując z łóżka.

– Czy ja wyglądam na ranną? - odparła dość żywo, istotnie przecząc temu - Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, nie ma się co o mnie martwić, w życiu nie czułam się le…

Nagle zaczęła się zataczać. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, z trudem łapała oddech, mało nie straciła przytomności. Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, na całe szczęście lecąc do tyłu jedynie usiadła z powrotem na łóżku.

– Lepiej się połóż.

Elian pomógł dziewczynie ułożyć się na łóżku. Sama nie była w stanie się nawet ruszyć.

– Wiesz, jakoś mnie nie przekonałaś.

Shichi po chwili odzyskała kontrolę nad ciałem, równie szybko, jak ją niespodziewanie utraciła. Chłopak domyślał się, co mogło się jej stać, jednak nie był tego do końca pewien.

– Co tak właściwie się stało? - zapytał

Nie było sensu teraz tego zatajać. Opowiedziała mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w Drugim Oddziale podczas ostrzału. Elian nawet nie ważył się jej przerywać. Wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego tym, co usłyszał. Wręcz był w szoku…

– Ech, nawet nie wiem, co teraz powiedzieć. - odparł, gdy skończyła - Trudno mi teraz ubrać słowa, słysząc że tak się poświęciłaś, podjęłaś tak wielkie… ryzyko… DO RESZTY CI ODBIŁO?!

Chłopak w dość krótkim czasie z zaskoczonego zrobił się zwyczajnie wkurzony. Zaskoczona teraz z kolei była Shichi, która nie rozumiała tej przemiany.

– O co…

– Jak to o co?! Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby robić coś tak niebezpiecznego?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co się… Chyba tylko cudem jesteś jeszcze w jednym kawałku!

– Ż… że jak?! - dziewczyna również przeszła metamorfozę (tą samą nawet) - Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle?! Jak można powiedzieć coś takiego, przecież ratowałam czyjeś…

– Życie, no właśnie! Jak już kogoś ratujesz, to myśl o własnym bezpieczeństwie! To podstawowa zasada!

– Niby kiedy miałam o tym myśleć?! Zresztą nie masz prawa mnie za to…

– MAM! Mam prawo, a wręcz obowiązek opierzyć cię z góry na dół za każdym razem, gdy robisz coś niebezpiecznego! Jestem twoim starszym braciszkiem! To był twój pomysł, pamiętasz?

Tutaj zabił jej ćwieka. Shichi nie mogła znaleźć na to odpowiedzi. Mało tego, słowa Eliana wyraźnie ją zaszokowały. Wpatrywała się swymi różowymi oczami w jego wyszczerzoną twarz, usatysfakcjonowaną z tego, że zdołał ją zagiąć.

Dziewczyna przysiadła na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową.

– Powiedziałeś to…

Uśmieszek znikł z twarzy Eliana. Chłopak był teraz nieco zdezorientowany. Przez chwilę myślał, że może trochę jednak przesadził. Wtem srebrnowłosa podniosła palec w jego stronę. Głowę również uniosła.

– Już nie możesz się wycofać! Od teraz nosisz oficjalny tytuł Starszego Braciszka!

Było to tak niespodziewane i pozytywnie zaskakujące, że nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Ten tekst zdecydowanie poprawił mu humor.

– Miło widzieć, że wracasz do formy, siódemeczko. No i…

Wstał, stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

– Czuję się zaszczycony! Będę wypełniał obowiązki Starszego Braciszka sumiennie i z pełnym zaangażowaniem, Pani Siostrzyczko!

Takiej reakcji Shichi się nie spodziewała. Jednak była przygotowana. Również zasalutowała.

– Aje!

– He, he… Miło wiedzieć, że zostałem awansowany. - odparł chłopak - A pomijając już fakt, jaki to zaszczyt mnie właśnie kopnął…

Przyklęknął przed nią, spoglądając prosto w jej oczy.

– Nie myśl, że nie potrafię docenić tego, że uratowałaś Suì-Fēng. Jakby nie było, ocaliłaś w końcu moją przełożoną. Jednak na przyszłość staraj się poświęcać bardziej umiarkowanie. Zgoda?

Nie odpowiedziała, jedynie skinęła głową. Dla chłopaka to wystarczyło. Ponownie wstał.

– Zdrowiej więc, siódemeczko.

Powoli zacząć iść w stronę wyjścia.

– Dokąd idziesz? - zapytała Shichi

– Wiesz, jak na superbohatera przystało, idę załatwić paru złych kolesi.

Sięgnął dłonią w stronę drzwi.

– Chcesz walczyć z Senke?

Zatrzymał się. Spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny.

– Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba…

– Pójdę z tobą.

Powoli zaczęła wstawać z łóżka.

– Nie powinnaś…

– On nie jest przeciwnikiem, z którym należy walczyć w pojedynkę. Razem zdołamy go pokonać, wystarczy tylko…

– Shichi.

Zatrzymała się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Elian podszedł do niej ponownie. Znów przyklęknął, znów spojrzał prosto w jej oczy.

– Ty zostań tutaj i odpoczywaj. Zasłużyłaś sobie.

– Zasłużyłam? Niby czym?

– Jak to czym? Jakieś parę godzin temu ocaliłaś od śmierci kapitana Trzynastu Oddziałów Obronnych. To ogromna zasługa. Bez niej z pewnością zrobiłby się niezły bałagan.

Dziewczyna posłuchała go. Położyła się z powrotem. Chłopak znów skierował się w stronę drzwi.

– A co do tamtego… I Shinigami, i Raashí łączy jedna rzecz.

Wskazał na virdanę, którą nosił na plecach.

– Nigdy nie walczą sami.

Shichi przytaknęła na znak, że rozumie. Elian w spokoju ducha mógł wyjść z sali. Prawie…

Stał jeszcze przez chwilę przed drzwiami. Korytarzem przechodziła właśnie Kotetsu Isane. Minęła się z nim.

– Miałbym małą prośbę, pani porucznik.

Zatrzymała się, odwracając się w jego stronę.

– Tak?

Chłopak skinął w stronę drzwi, za którą była sala Shichi.

– Wątpię, żeby usiedziała na miejscu. Mogłabyś dopilnować, żeby nie opuszczała jednostki medycznej? Tylko na czas bitwy. Wolę mieć pewność, że będzie bezpieczna.

– Rozumiem… Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

– Cudnie. Dzięki wielkie.

Skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymał się jednak po chwili.

– Tylko ostrożnie, może podrapać. - dodał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem

Isane nie do końca rozumiała, o co mu chodziło. Nie miała jednak okazji już się o to dopytać. Chłopak zniknął za zakrętem.

Shichi spokojnie leżała w sali. Martwiła się o Eliana. Nie chodziło tylko o niego i jego walkę Senke.

– _Boisz się o niego?_ \- odezwała się Niki

– Też to czułaś, prawda? Ta obecność…

– _Tak. Myślisz, że nie zapanuje nad sobą? Dlatego chciałaś z nim iść?_

– Senke będzie próbował go sprowokować. Co jeśli nie zdoła się powstrzymać?

– _Słyszałaś, co powiedział. Że nie walczy sam. Pozostaje liczyć, że On będzie w stanie zrobić to za niego._

* * *

Elian wyszedł z jednostki medycznej. Ktoś na zewnątrz już na niego czekał.

– Co ty tu robisz?

Suì-Fēng stała tuż za nim. Zdecydowanie nie była zadowolona. Chłopak odwrócił się.

– Chyba ja powinienem o to spytać. To nie jest twój oddział.

Jeszcze przed chwilą był wręcz w szampańskim humorze, ten zniknął nagle, bez ostrzeżenia. Teraz zrobił się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Kobietę to jeszcze bardziej zirytowało.

– Co to niby ma znaczyć?

– Zapomniałaś chyba, co teraz dzieje. Wróg stoi u bram, a ty jesteś w ostatnim miejscu, w którym powinnaś się znajdować.

– I kto to mówi? Ty też masz być pod bramą, po to właśnie tu jestem…

– Kapitan Drugiego Oddziału fatyguje się osobiście dla jednego żołnierza? Czym sobie zasłużyłem na ten zaszczyt? Sądziłem że nie spoufalasz się ze swoimi podwładnymi.

Zapewne Suì-Fēng chciała się jakoś mu odgryźć, jednak stało się coś, co sprawiło, że kompletnie zapomniała o tej kłótni.

Czyjeś Reiatsu. Słaba, lecz bardzo wyraźna energia duchowa. Doskonale wiedziała, do kogo należy, mimo iż zaledwie raz miała z nią do czynienia. Wtedy omal nie spotkała się ze śmiercią…

Elian odwrócił się.

– Zamierzam teraz iść do bramy. Walczyć i zabijać. Skończę dopiero wtedy, gdy dorwę się do tej jednej konkretnej osoby. I lepiej mi w tym nie przeszkadzać.

Skoczył naprzód z ogromną prędkością, kierując się na zachód. Kapitan nie powstrzymywała go, nie ruszyła nawet za nim, zaledwie odprowadzała wzrokiem. Jego zachowanie coraz bardziej ją niepokoiło. W tej chwili chłopak nie był już tylko nieprzyjemny. Stał się wręcz przerażający. Zupełnie jak tamtej nocy…

Elian pędził w stronę bramy. Wydawał się wściekły, co zresztą widoczne było nie tylko po jego wyglądzie, czy zachowaniu. Zirytowany nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z jak wielką szybkością się przemieszczał. Kompletnie nie kontrolował swojej energii duchowej, a okazało się, że miał jej naprawdę sporo. Budynki, rośliny, wszystko w jego pobliżu zaczęło się rozpadać, na miliony cząsteczek duchowych, z których zbudowane było całe Społeczeństwo Dusz. Chłopak nie panował nad swoją mocą, ani nad swoimi emocjami. Był wściekły… A jego gniew skupiony był teraz na jednej tylko osobie - Raashí Senke.

– _Co to ma znaczyć, dzieciaku?!_ \- Tersaali był z kolei zdenerwowany na Eliana

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– _Wiesz doskonale! Tracisz kontrolę! Rozejrzyj się, Reiatsu się z ciebie wręcz wylewa i to widać gołym okiem! Opanuj się!_

Zatrzymał się na jednym z dachów.

– Wydaje ci się. Wszystko mam pod kontrolą.

– _Tak, jak zawsze. Wszystko masz pod kontrolą… z wyjątkiem samego siebie. Nie panujesz nad emocjami, nad gniewem. To go tylko wzmacnia._

– O kim ty mówisz?

– _Dobrze wiesz. To przez niego tracisz siły. Tak jest, gdy dwie świadomości dzielą jedno ciało. Gdy on staje się silniejszy, ty słabniesz. A karmi się właśnie, gniewem, nienawiścią. On jest twoim instynktem, więc jeśli chcesz nad nim panować musisz być racjonalny. Nie możesz dawać się sprowokować tak łatwo, jak zrobił to ten Raashí._

Musiał przyznać mu rację. Faktycznie, zachowywał się dziwnie, choć zauważył to dopiero teraz. Do tej pory czuł się bardzo dobrze. Może nawet za dobrze…

– Co mam twoim zdaniem zrobić?

– _Przypomnij sobie, co ci mówiłem. Jako Çynegí przede wszystkim nie możesz być sam._

– Nie być sam?

Kątem oka Elian dostrzegł kogoś…

Yoruichi stała na dachu jednego z budynków. Jednego z niewielu, jakie przetrwały ostatni ostrzał z gigantycznych dział. Spoglądała z niej na zachodnią bramę, przy której z obu stron zbierały się wojska. Raashí oraz Shinigami. Bitwa wisiała w powietrzu. Jednak nie tylko to ją martwiło…

„ _Jeszcze nigdy nikt mnie tak nie załatwił… Czy oni tacy właśnie są? Tak potężni... Zdołał zmusić mnie do ucieczki, trudno mi uwierzyć, że był w stanie tak łatwo mnie zranić. Wyjątkowo niebezpieczny z niego przeciwnik. Gdybym znów na niego trafiła, mogłabym nie mieć już takiego szczęścia…_ "

Położyła rękę na ramieniu. Na tym, które Natu swoim atakiem niemal przebił na wylot. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu tak obawiała się walki. Obawiała się tego, że gdy zacznie się bitwa znów staną w szranki, obawiała się, że znów się to wszystko powtórzy. Po tylu latach nie spodziewała się, że w końcu trafi na przeciwnika, który będzie w stanie ją pokonać.

Pierwszy raz Yoruichi stała twarzą w twarz z wizją własnej śmierci…

– Tu jesteś.

Tuż obok niej pojawił się Elian. Równie ponury.

– Byłem ciekaw, gdzie cię wyniosło.

– A ty? Byłeś u Shichi?

Spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony.

– Byłam w Drugim Oddziale. - wyjaśniła - Resztę już sobie dopowiedziałam. Wszystko z nią dobrze?

– W miarę. - odparł chłopak - Tylko z lekka nadwyrężyła swoje siły, poza tym jak zawsze irytująca.

Przysiadł na krawędzi.

– Wkrótce bitwa się rozpocznie. Kapitanowie przygotowali już strategię. Armia Klanu uzbrojona jest w broń dystansową, więc walka na otwartym polu jest kiepskim pomysłem. Jedyne, co można zrobić, to zwabić ich do środka. Do Seireitei. Cały ten teren, to istny labirynt. O ile nie zaczną rozwalać wszystkiego dookoła może zdołamy ich rozbić i wytłuc po kolei. Wiem, niezbyt honorowe, jednak w tej chwili liczy się przede wszystkim przetrwanie.

– To oczywiste. Tylko…

Kobieta również przysiadła na krawędzi, obok Eliana.

– Co, gdyby się nie udało? Gdybyśmy jednak przegrali. Zastanawiałeś się, co wtedy?

Chłopak patrzył na nią zdziwiony, że zadała w ogóle takie pytanie. W życiu nie posądzał Yoruichi o taki pesymizm. Zazwyczaj była w dużo lepszym humorze, bez względu na sytuację, a jakiej się znajdowali. Teraz wydawała się jakaś… posępna.

– Że też przejmujesz się takimi rzeczami…

Ponownie skierował wzrok na bramę. Teraz z kolei to ona patrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

– Dziwi cię to? W takiej sytuacji trudno…

– Pytasz, czy mam jakiś plan, gdyby się nie udało ich pokonać? - przerwał

Elian uśmiechnął się demonicznie.

– Szczerze to… Ni cholery!

To zszokowało kobietę. Zarówno jego odpowiedź, jak i ten jego uśmieszek. Żeby był aż tak lekkomyślny…

– Kompletnie nie interesuje mnie porażka. - odparł - Nie myślę o tym, co będzie gdy przegram, wtedy się tego obawiam. Ważniejsze jest to, co będzie gdy wygram. Na tym tylko muszę się skupić. Doskonale wiem, że jest coś takiego jak porażka, ale dla mnie jest wyłącznie motywacją do tego, by zwyciężyć. Taki mam przepis na życie. Dla mnie przegrana nie wchodzi w grę.

– Gdyby to było takie proste…

– No więc jest takie proste. Świat wcale nie jest skomplikowany, jest… tylko duży. To ludzie mają tendencję do komplikowania sobie życia. Wszystko opiera się na podstawach, by zrozumieć świat, trzeba tylko poznać jego podstawy. Reszta przychodzi sama. Tak samo w walce, istnieją tylko dwie opcje: możesz wygrać, albo przegrać. Więc jedyne, co mam tu do zrobienia to wygrać. Po co przejmować się resztą?

Nie spodziewała się takiego podejścia u niego. Brzmiało to, jakby Elian parł naprzód, nie interesując się tym, co będzie. To było dla niej zadziwiające. Jak i jego zachowanie…

– Chyba zmieniłeś się przez te parę miesięcy bardziej, niż myślałam.

– Cóż… Może masz rację…

Wtem chłopak wyczuł czyjeś Reiatsu. Potężną złowroga energię duchową, która mogła należeć tylko do Raashí Senke. Natychmiast wstał.

– Zaczyna się.

Yoruichi również się podniosła. Oboje czekali na to, co stanie się za chwilę.

– W swojej strategii kapitanowie uwzględniają również ciebie. Żaden ci tego nie powie, nawet Suì-Fēng, ale wszyscy na ciebie liczą.

– A ty?

Elian zawahał się przed odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

– Ja mówię krótko: rozwalmy ich!

* * *

Armia Klanu zebrała się już przed bramą, gotowa do rozpoczęcia bitwy. Trzynaście Oddziałów Obronnych Shinigami czekało za nią, na to, co wkrótce na się stać Raashí Senke obserwował obie armie ze wzgórza.

– Czas zacząć przedstawienie.

Uniósł Rai.

– Zegar Zagłady wybije północ dla Seireitei.

Skierował ostrze na bramę.

Z Kaago wystrzeliło pięć pocisków, o ogromnej mocy. Jeden trafił bezpośrednio w bramę, pozostały w okoliczne mury. Ich siła była wystarczająco duża, by zniszczyć doszczętnie fortyfikacje, tworząc szeroką wyrwę, przez którą szeregi Klanu bez problemu mogły teraz wejść na Dwór.

Shinigami kompletnie nie spodziewali się czegoś takiego. Dla nich było nie do pomyślenia, żeby mur z kamienia Sekkiseki został zniszczony z taką łatwością. Mogli tylko patrzeć w osłupieniu, jak srebrni żołnierze wkraczają już do środka. Tysiące ich szło równym marszem, sprawiając, że ziemia trzęsła się w posadach. Zatrzymali się nagle, przekraczając granicę, dzielącą Seireitei od Rukongai.

– Prezentuj broń!

Pierwsze szeregi uniosły broń, celując w stojących naprzeciw nich przeciwników. Czekali tylko na sygnał od dowódców.

– Na co wy czekacie?! Do broni!

Te słowa należały już do oficera jednego z Trzynastu Oddziałów. Shinigami pospiesznie dobyli swoje Zanpakutō.

Nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Z jednej strony srebrni żołnierze Klanu Raashí, zawodowi, zdyscyplinowani, uzbrojeni po zęby. Nie okazywali strachu, obaw, czy w ogóle jakichkolwiek emocji. Z drugiej zaś rekruci Trzynastu Oddziałów Obronnych, nie tak opancerzeni, mający jednak po swojej stronie Magię Demonów oraz własne Zanpakutō. Jednak ich morale mocno podupadły na widok tak świetnie przygotowanego wroga.

Elian oraz Yoruichi wciąż byli na dachu, obserwując całą tą sytuację. Fakt, iż Senke był w stanie z taką łatwością zniszczyć mur musiał również dla nich był szokujący. Nie całkiem, jak się okazuje…

O ile kobietę wyraźnie zaskoczył ten fakt, chłopak nie zdradzał żadnego szoku, zdumienia, właściwie żadnych emocji. Wyglądał w tej chwili tak samo, jak ci żołnierze Klanu. Skupiony wyłącznie na swoim celu. Na walce.

– Jeśli jest w stanie tak łatwo zniszczyć Sekkiseki, strach myśleć, co będzie, gdy włączy się do walki. - odparł - Dlatego trzeba go związać w pojedynku. Jego i tego drugiego.

Była pewna, że nie wspominała mu o Natu. Zaskoczył ją fakt, że o tym wiedział...

– Gdybyś walczyła z Senke, natychmiast bym rozpoznał jego Reiatsu. - wyjaśnił natychmiast Elian - Poza tym chyba nie skończyłoby się tylko na rozcięciach.

Czego, jak czego, ale intuicji mu nie brakowało…

– Ja zajmę się Senke. Ty spróbuj zatrzymać tego drugiego. Dasz sobie radę?

– Ja? - odparła nagle z wyższością w głosie - Myślisz, że z kim rozmawiasz?

– Z tobą. - chłopak absolutnie się tym nie przejął - Więc wiem, że mogę ci zaufać.

– _Może byś najpierw zaufał sam sobie, chłoptasiu?_

To nie był Tersaali. To właśnie tak zaniepokoiło Eliana. Jeśli nie on, to kto?

Yoruichi spojrzała na chłopaka. Choć to wydawało się niemożliwe, zachowywała się, jakby i ona słyszała ten głos. Jednak jej uwagę zwróciło coś innego…

– Nie ma co tracić czasu. Ruszamy.

Dobył swoją virdanę, po czym wyskoczył naprzód, kierując się w stronę bramy. Kobieta podążała wzrokiem za nim. Nadal była skupiona na pewnej rzeczy.

„ _To było jego Reiatsu…_ "

– CEL… PAL!

Szeregi żołnierzy Raashí wystrzeliły. Strzelali plutonami, kilka rzędów każdego szeregu wystrzeliwało równocześnie, potem po chwili kolejny, i tak aż do końca. W efekcie każdy pułk strzelał równymi seriami.

Promienie zatrzymywały się jednak na barierze, którą w ostatniej chwili wznieśli członkowie Korpusu Kidō. Długo jednak mogła nie wytrzymać. Większość żołnierzy wciąż nie była jeszcze w pełni sił po powstrzymaniu pierwszej salwy dział. A zatrzymanie w tej chwil setek promieni skondensowanej energii duchowej, uderzających równo mogło okazać się ponad ich możliwości.

Ostrzał nie ustawał. Shinigami z pierwszych szeregów dostrzegali już, jak bariera się wykrusza. Mocno zaniepokojeni, jeśli nie przerażeni zaczęli dyskutować między sobą.

– I co teraz mamy zrobić?

– Chyba nie każą nam teraz atakować?

– Przecież wystrzelają nas, jak tylko wyjdziemy za barierę.

– Długo już i tak nie wytrzyma.

– Ale…

Nagle tuż przed nimi wylądowało coś… Nie, ktoś. Shinigami, lecz nie poznali go od razu. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegli na lewym jego ramieniu opaskę porucznika. Drugiego Oddziału.

Dwa promienie, lecące w jego stronę rozbił jednym cięciem swej virdany. Drugą dłoń już szykował do rzucenia zaklęcia.

– _Hadō no 63, Raikōhō!_

Potężną, złotą błyskawicę skierował w żołnierzy Klanu. Eksplozja w momencie uderzenia była tak silna, że rozbiła w perzynę cały jeden pułk. Dla pozostałych było to coś niewyobrażalnego. Zresztą dla Shinigami również.

– A wy co?! - krzyknął Elian - Czekacie na specjalne zaproszenie?!

Jeden z nich, z Jedenastego Oddziału odważył się coś powiedzieć.

– Przecież… Wystrzelają nas wszystkich, zanim się do nich w ogóle…

Chłopak w ułamku sekundy był tuż przed nim. Złapał go za fraki.

– Co ja słyszę? A czy to nie Jedenasty Oddział zawsze walczy w pierwszym szeregu, żądny walki? Aż tak się u was pozmieniało?

Nie odpowiedział. Elian puścił go.

– Macie dwie opcje! - dalsze słowa skierował już do wszystkich - Stać tutaj, lać w portki ze strachu i czekać, aż przyjdą zakończyć wasze żałosne żywota! Albo osobiście się do nich pofatygować, skrócić kilku o głowy i dopiero wtedy z uśmiechem na ustach paść trupem! Jaka jest wasza decyzja?!

Tymi słowami wywołał niezłą burzę wśród Shinigami. Nie mieli jednak zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się. Żołnierze Raashí zostali przywołani już do porządku przez ich dowódców. Wkrótce znów miał rozpocząć się ostrzał.

– Daję wam trzy sekundy! - kontynuował chłopak - Oczekuję od was jasnej deklaracji, zrozumiano?!

Uniósł klingę, szykując się do szarży.

– Raz!

Srebrni żołnierze powrócili już do szeregów.

– Dwa!

Stanęli na baczność, gotowi do dalszego ostrzału.

– TRZY!

Elian ruszył naprzód. Kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, że sam jeden szarżuje na całą hordę srebrnych żołnierzy. Zresztą… Kto powiedział, że sam?

Jego słowa najwidoczniej Shinigami wzięli sobie do serca. Zrozumieli, że to może być ostatni dzień ich życia. Ostatni nawet dla całego Seireitei. Więc jeśli mają już zginąć, to uczynią tą śmierć piękną.

Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż ruszyli za chłopakiem. Wszystkie oddziały pędziły szarżą na wroga, nie zważając już na to, czy zginą, czy nie. Liczyło się tylko dotrzeć do celu. I dopaść jak największą liczbę wrogich żołnierzy.

– Strzelać bez rozkazu!

Promienie wystrzeliły. Niektóre chybiły, niektóre jednak dosięgły celu. Trafieni Shinigami padali na ziemię. Nie zrażało to jednak tych, którzy nadal stali na nogach. Biegli dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie. Na ich czele był nikomu niemal nieznany porucznik Drugiego Oddziału, Ahage Elian.

– _Pamiętaj tylko o skupieniu._ \- odezwał się smok - _Nie możesz tracić kontroli…_

Nie słuchał go w tej chwili. Uniósł virdanę przed sobą.

– Poluj, Tersaali!

Miecz zniknął, zastąpiony ukrytymi ostrzami na przedramionach chłopaka.

– Wybacz, w tej chwili bardziej interesuje mnie rzeczywistość.

Skoczył naprzód. Widmowym Krokiem natychmiast skrócił dystans między nim, a najbliższym mu pułkiem srebrnych żołnierzy. Gdy tylko zbliżył się do pierwszego z nich, ostrza natychmiast poszły w ruch. Jemu rozciął gardło, drugiemu, stojącego po drugiej stronie od chłopaka przebił lewy bok. Nie musiał poprawiać ciosów, wystarczyło czekać, aż Jad Pożeracza zrobi swoje. By zabić swój cel wystarczyło mu jedno trafienie, nawet jedno draśnięcie.

– Miecze w dłoń!

Żołnierze Klanu schowali swoje strzelby w kaburach, które nosili na plecach i wyciągnęli ostrza. Każdy z nich miał jeden miecz, virdanę, dokładnie taką samą, jaką ma Elian. Stanęli w pozycji bojowej, czekając na starcie z wrogiem. Gdy tylko byli odpowiednio blisko, pierwszy szereg ciął z góry, każdy żołnierz dokładnie w tym samym momencie, tworząc niemal nieprzeniknioną barierę z ostrzy. Żaden nie chybił. Nie zraziło to pozostałych Shinigami, którzy napierali dalej.

Bitwa rozpoczęła się już na dobre. Wyglądało na to, że inicjatywę przejęło Gotei. Szarża zdołali rozbić szyk srebrnych żołnierzy, co dało im tymczasową przewagę. Sporo zasług mieli w tym oficerowie. Nawet kilku poruczników brało udział w walce. Szczególnie jeden wyjątkowo rzucał się w oczy...

Spośród wszystkich Shinigami Elian wyróżniał się przede wszystkim stylem walki. Walczył zaciekle, z morderczą szybkością i precyzją, zupełnie inaczej niż pozostali, bardziej drapieżnie, bardziej… krwiożerczo. Istny taniec śmierci, z każdym kolejnym jego krokiem padał kolejny żołnierz.

Następna jego ofiara skończyła z rozciętym gardłem. Chłopak już kroczył w kierunku następnego. Żołnierz zaatakował bez wahania. Uderzył z góry. Elian jednym z ostrzy zatrzymał klingę, odepchnął na bok, po czym drugim rozciął go na skos przez klatkę piersiową. Zbroja niewiele mu pomogła. Chłopak natychmiast zadał kolejny cios, drugiemu żołnierzowi, który zamierzał się na niego z tyłu. Wbił mu klingę prosto w serce.

Jeden ze strzelców, stojących w oddali zamierzał się właśnie na Eliana, celując w niego kryształową broń na swym przedramieniu. Nie uszło to jego uwadze… Odwrócił się i uniósł dłoń, dwa palce kierując na niego.

– _Hadō no 4, Byakurai!_

Zarówno błękitny promień i biała błyskawica wystrzeliły równocześnie, mknąc ku sobie na spotkanie. Zaklęcie chłopaka okazało się jednak znacznie silniejsze. Zderzyło się z promieniem i rozdzielając je parło dalej, trafiając dokładnie w rdzeń. Broń eksplodowała, nie zadając jednak żołnierzowi poważniejszych obrażeń, lecz oszołomiło go to na chwilę. Szybko sięgnął po virdanę, jednak nie zdążył.

– Coś krucho u was z refleksem.

Nie dostrzegł momentu, w którym Elian skrócił dystans między nimi. Stanął na ramionach żołnierza, ostrze kierując w stronę jego szyi. Klinga przeszyła ciało, wgłębiając się całą długością. Chłopak zeskoczył z niego, pozwalając mu swobodnie paść martwemu na ziemię.

Pierwszy raz walczył w regularnej bitwie, dotychczas nie zdarzało mu się walczyć z więcej niż jednym przeciwnikiem naraz. Mimo tego ten brak doświadczenia w niczym mu nie przeszkadzał, nie miał żadnych problemów z rozeznaniem się w całym bitewnym szale. Sukcesywnie i w niesamowitym tempie likwidował kolejnych żołnierzy, a zabijanie ich dawało mu satysfakcję, nawet… przyjemność?

– _Nie daj mu się porwać!_ \- Tersaali zareagował natychmiast - _Jeśli na moment stracisz koncentrację…_

– Przecież to wiem!

Czuł tą euforię, znów… Trudno było mu skupić się na walce i jednocześnie utrzymywać… tego drugiego w ryzach. Jeśli nie skoncentruje się na bitwie, może to go kosztować życie. Nie opanowanie swojego alter ego może z kolei skończyć się śmiercią nie tylko srebrnych żołnierzy. Może zaatakować każdego Shinigami, jaki wejdzie mu w drogę…

– _Oj tam, oj tam, przecież liczy się zabawa, co nie?_

I znów ten głos. Teraz słyszał go znacznie wyraźniej. Był podobny do jego głosu, jednak ten był zimniejszy, żądny krwi.

– Ktoś ty?

Skupiony na głosie nie zauważył żołnierza Raashí, który właśnie na niego szarżował. Najpewniej nie zdążyłby zareagować w porę, gdyby ten zdołał go podejść. Na szczęście ktoś się tym problemem zajął za niego….

– _Shunkō!_

Żołnierz został wyrzucony w powietrze. Śmignął nad uchem Eliana, dopiero to wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, kto mu ocalił skórę. Był nieco zaskoczony.

– Taka otwarta walka na pewno jest zgodna z kodeksem Onmitsukidō?

Wybawczynią okazała się Suì-Fēng, jak zawsze średnio zadowolona z tego, że go widzi.

– Masz czas na gadanie? Więc poświęć go na zajęciu się walką.

Elian odpowiedział potwornie szerokim uśmiechem.

– Rozkaz, pani kapitan!

Trudno było powiedzieć, że walczyli razem, ramię w ramię, w przypadku tej dwójki było to chyba niemożliwe. W każdym razie na pewno sobie nie zawadzali. Choć nie interesowali się sobą, każdy prowadził własną walkę, cały czas trzymali się stosunkowo blisko siebie. Głównie to Suì-Fēng nie spuszczała z Eliana wzroku. Pomimo tak długiego czasu nadal mu nie ufała, nawet jeśli wielokrotnie już udowodnił, że jest godzien zaufania. Powód był prosty.

Od Yoruichi wiedziała już wszystko na temat chłopaka i jego przypadłości. Wiedziała, że jego Reiatsu jest nie do wyczucia przez Shinigami, czy zwykłych ludzi. W przypadku Raashí, czy Çynegí, takich jak on było to możliwe.

Wyjątkiem były jego napady szału. Gdy tylko rozpoznała jego energię, natychmiast domyśliła się, że chłopak mógł być już blisko utraty nad sobą kontroli. Postanowiła zatem mieć go na oku, by w razie czego zareagować w porę, zatrzymać go, lub co gorsza wyeliminować, jeśli będzie zbyt wielkim zagrożeniem. Szczególnie, że z każdą minutą jego Reiatsu stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze.

To jednak w mgnieniu oka przestało być największym problemem.

Potężna fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła pobliską grupę Shinigami. Upadli oni tuż przed nogami Eliana i Suì-Fēng. Chłopak jako jedyny wiedział, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

W ich stronę szedł powoli mężczyzna. Do niego należało to potężne Reiatsu, które chłopak teraz czuł. I nie miał wątpliwości, że był to Raashí Senke.

Wielu Shinigami próbowało zatrzymać jego pochód. Bezskutecznie, żaden z nich nie mógł się równać z jego siłą. Każdy padał martwy u jego stóp. Nie zrażało to Eliana. W tej chwili skupiał się wyłącznie na jednym. Musi go zatrzymać. Jeśli on dołączy do bitwy to będzie oznaczać koniec. Nie przejmował się różnicą sił, przede wszystkim liczyło się, by ocalić w ten sposób jak najwięcej istnień. Tej myśli się trzymał.

– To jego Reiatsu?

To pytanie natychmiast go otrzeźwiło. Suì-Fēng wpatrywała się zaskoczona w czerwonookiego Raashí. Była pewna, że nie może wyczuć jego energii, jednak była w stanie ustalić dokładne jego źródło, którym był właśnie on. Elian z kolei był przerażony. Jak to możliwe, że ona może wyczuć jego energię? Szybko znalazł odpowiedź. Gdy pierwszy raz go wyczuł, wiedział że jego moc duchowa może równać się z kapitańskim Reiryoku, a nawet może być wyższa. Przyszła mu do głowy tylko jedna możliwość. Senke ma tak wiele mocy, że nawet Shinigami są w stanie ją wyczuć. To tylko potwierdzało fakt, iż jest wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.

– Suì-Fēng, wycofaj się! - krzyknął nagle chłopak

– Że co?

– Głucha jesteś?! Znikaj stąd! Jest jeszcze tu drugi taki jak on, Yoruichi go szuka! Dołącz do niej!

– Co ty sobie myślisz?! - kobiecie absolutnie nie spodobał się jego ton - Zapominasz chyba, kto…

– ALE TO JUŻ!

Elian nagle ryknął, tak głośno, że Suì-Fēng aż zamarła ze strachu. Jego reakcja była dla niej na tyle szokująca, że nie polemizowała już dłużej. Po prostu ruszyła w swoją stronę.

– Co tak ostro?

Senke kierował się spokojnym spacerem w stronę chłopaka. Był wybitnie spokojny, zupełnie nie przejmował się wojenną zawieruchą. Mijał leżących na jego drodze Shinigami, których wyrzucił w powietrze przed chwilą.

– Wiesz, to chyba nieodpowiednia pora, by dawać ponieść się emocjom. - odparł - Trwa bitwa, nieprawdaż?

Zatrzymał się. Wzrok skierował na leżącego po jego prawej Shinigami. Mężczyzna odzyskiwał właśnie przytomność.

– Każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd kończy się tu śmiercią.

Uniósł Rai i wbił klingę prosto w jego serce. Nie miał żadnych szans, po kilku sekundach wyzionął ducha. Chwilę później wyjął ostrze z jego ciała. Z kieszeni wyciągnął białą chustę, którą wytarł krew z klingi, po czym rzucił ją na zwłoki mężczyzny. Wszystko to robił z absolutnym spokojem, jakby tylko wycierał brudny nóż, który spadł mu na podłogę.

W Elianie wzbierał gniew. Był w tej chwili bliski wpadnięcia w furię. Nie próbował nawet nad sobą panować, nie przejmował się tym, co się stanie, jeśli straci kontrolę. W tej chwili interesował się tylko tym, by dorwać Senke.

– MIARKA SIĘ PRZEBRAŁA, SKUR…

Czerwony promień, który błysnął mu przed oczami sprawił, że umilkł natychmiast. To Raashí wystrzelił ze swojego Kaago. Nadal w niego celował.

– Nie ma potrzeby uciekania się do tak wielkich słów. - odparł Senke - Jesteśmy wrogami. To, że walczymy ze sobą i zabijamy się jest naturalne. Nie ma powodu by się złościć z tego powodu.

– Tak, masz rację.

Elian wysunął oba ostrza.

– Więc mam zamiar zrobić ci coś bardzo naturalnego.

– Ach tak?

W jednej chwili Raashí zniknął chłopakowi z oczu. W drugiej był już obok niego, z mieczem lecącym ku niemu. Elian w ostatniej chwili uniósł ostrze, by zatrzymać uderzenie.

– Już myślałem, że się nie doczekam.

* * *

Choć z początku Trzynastu Oddziałom udało się częściowo rozbić siły wroga, to w tej chwili srebrni żołnierze Klanu zdobywali stopniowo przewagę. Zabicie ich nie było wcale tak łatwe, zadawanie im ran na dłuższą metę nie miało sensu, ze względu na ich zdolność regeneracji. Ci, którzy do tej pory leżeli nieprzytomni podnieśli się i ponownie dołączyli do walki. W efekcie Shinigami wrócili praktycznie do punktu wyjścia.

Dla Yoruichi jednak nie stanowiło to problemu. Wiedziała gdzie należy uderzyć, by żołnierze Raashí już nie wstali. Nie bitwa była teraz jej zmartwieniem. Przedzierała się przez szeregi wojowników, żeby znaleźć Natu. Nie było to wcale proste, skoro nie mogła wyczuć jego Reiatsu, musiała działać po omacku.

Poza tym szło jej świetnie. Żołnierze nawet nie byli w stanie za nią nadążyć. Ginęli, nim zdążyli w ogóle poczuć uderzenie. Dopóki nie znalazła Natu mogła chociaż wspomóc Gotei w walce. I była spora szansa, że dzięki temu Raashí sam się nią zainteresuje.

Tymczasem ktoś inny się nią zainteresował.

– Yoruichi-sama!

Do kobiety dołączyła Suì-Fēng, która nie ustępowała swojej mistrzyni, jeśli chodzi o skuteczność w walce.

– Co tu robisz? - jej obecność była sporym zaskoczeniem

– To samo, co i pani. - odparła - Ścigam Raashí.

– Elian ci się wygadał?

Nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie.

– Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, na krok bym go nie odstępowała.

– Co masz na myśli?

To pytanie okazało się retoryczne. Nawet stąd doskonale czuła Reiatsu chłopaka, jakby stał tuż obok. I nie tylko jego. Wyraźnie czuła ścierające się dwie energie, jedna należała do Eliana, druga… W tej chwili tylko z jedną osobą mógł walczyć. Ale przecież to niemożliwe, by…

– Zaraz… To Reiatsu... Chyba nie należy do…

– Należy.

To był męski głos. Obie kobiety natychmiast się odwróciły.

Yoruichi miała nadzieję, że znajdzie go, zanim on to zrobi. Niestety, Raashí Natu ją uprzedził.

– Zamroź w bryle czasu, _Vopo_.

Nagle cała okolica nagle zamarła. Shinigami, żołnierze, wszystko wokół zostało uwięzione w bryle czasu, także Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng. Jedynie Natu był wolny od działania tej techniki. Szedł w stronę kobiet, powoli i spokojnie, jak miał to w zwyczaju. Żadna z nich nie była w stanie zareagować, nawet jeśli były absolutnie świadome tego, co się dzieje mogły jedynie patrzeć.

Mężczyzna podszedł do Yoruichi, unosząc lewą dłoń.

– Porozmawiamy sobie gdzie indziej.

Wystrzelił potężny impuls energii. Jednocześnie jego pole czasu przestało na nią działać. Nie miała już jednak możliwości ucieczki. Impuls odrzucił ją daleko w tył, w głąb Seireitei. Zatrzymała się dopiero na ścianie jednego z budynków. Nie odniosła poważniejszych obrażeń. Nie o to chodziło w jego ataku. Celem Natu było odseparowanie jej od Suì-Fēng, jak i od całej tej bitwy zresztą. Chciał walczyć z nią sam na sam.

Wydostała się szybko spod gruzów. Ten nagły wzrost siły był niepokojący. Do tej pory Raashí mógł spowalniać czas zaledwie w niewielkiej przestrzeni wokół siebie. Teraz zdołał niemal całkowicie zatrzymać upływ czasu i to na bardzo dużym obszarze.

„ _Cały czas trzymał takiego asa w rękawie?_ "

Natu pojawił się nagle przed nią. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy znalazła się w zasięgu kolejnego pola.

– Widzisz, uczono mnie, żeby nigdy nie ujawniać pełni swoich mocy podczas walki, licząc na to, że to wróg popełni ten błąd. - odparł - Nawet jeśli zdołałaś mnie wtedy zaskoczyć, drugi raz się to już nie powtórzy.

Bez ostrzeżenia ruszył naprzód. Zaatakował prawą ręką, z otwartej dłoni, pchnięciem, jakby uderzał mieczem. Celował w serce. Yoruichi bez problemu zrobiła unik. Ten atak był tak banalny, że nie było możliwości, by dać się na to złapać.

„ _Żeby robić tak podręcznikowe błę…_ "

Natu jednak miał coś w zanadrzu. Drugą dłoń miał już przygotowaną do kolejnego ciosu. Cofnął prawą rękę, jednocześnie lewą pchnął, ponownie uderzając w serce. Yoruichi odskoczyła w tył, by uniknąć ciosu. Raashí obrócił się, wykonując szerokie cięcie prawa dłonią. Ponownie się cofnęła. Jego lewa noga już leciała w jej stronę. Zdołała zablokować to uderzenie ręką. Białowłosy wymierzył kolejne pchnięcie, zmuszając kobietę do ponownego cofnięcia się. Mężczyzna wykorzystał impet swojego uderzenia, do szybkiego obrotu na jednej nodze, lewą cały czas mając w powietrzu. Uderzył nią po raz kolejny, z drugiej strony. Przykucnęła, unikając ataku.

– Odsłoniłeś się.

W tej chwili Yoruichi miała doskonałą okazję do kontrataku. Nie zamierzała jej zmarnować.

– _Shunkō!_

Białe błyskawice tańczyły wokół niej. Jej pięść już kierowała się w jego stronę. Wydawało się, że nic nie może zrobić. Jednak przygotował się na taką ewentualność. Zgromadził całą energię w lewej dłoni, po czym uniósł ją, by zatrzymać uderzenie.

Cała moc, zarówno ciosu Yoruichi jak i energii, której Natu użył by ten cios zatrzymać uwolniła się w jednej chwili, w momencie uderzenia. Wywołało to potężną falę uderzeniową, która odrzuciła ich oboje. Kobieta zdążyła obrócić się w powietrzu, dzięki czemu wylądowała na nogach. Raashí leciał w stronę jednego z budynków. On również się obrócił, nogami stając na ścianie, po czym odbił się z całej siły, pędząc prosto na Yoruichi. Wyprostował prawą dłoń, gotowy do zadania ciosu. Ciemnoskóra w ostatniej chwili uniknęła go, odskakując na bok. Natu w locie chwycił się gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Z jej pomocą szybko skierował się ponownie w stronę Yoruichi. Gdy puścił się, leciał już ponownie ku niej, wymierzając kolejne kopnięcie. Kobieta zatrzymała je dłonią.

Nagle poczuła w okolicy ramienia silny ból. Tam, gdzie Raashí wcześniej ją przebił. Jej rany nie zagoiły się jeszcze, szczególnie ta, najbardziej dotkliwa. Natu nie przestawał napierać. Ból sprawiał, że nie mogła dłużej stawiać oporu. Na szczęście ręką zamortyzowała większość siły uderzenia, dzięki czemu cios odepchnął ją tylko nieco. Jednak rana ta nadal dawała się we znaki, co zdecydowanie utrudni jej dalszą walkę.

– Stanęłaś do walki, nic nie robiąc z ranami z poprzedniego starcia? - mężczyzna wydawał się tym zaskoczony - Jestem zdumiony… Porywanie się na przeciwnika, dysponującego umiejętnościami znacznie przewyższającymi twoje, w takim stanie to… Przejaw czystego szaleństwa.

Miał zamiar ponowić natarcie, jednak coś mu przerwało. Czyjeś Reiatsu. Dwie ścierające się w oddali energie duchowe. Yoruichi również je czuła. Jedna z nich należała do Eliana… A druga? Nie należała do żadnego z Shinigami, tego była pewna. Jednak kto jeszcze mógł tam być?

– Sądząc po twoim zachowaniu, znasz tego chłopaka. - odparł nagle Raashí

On również zdawał się zainteresowany walką, która tam się toczyła.

– Z kim on walczy? - zapytała Yoruichi

Nie przejmowała się faktem, że sama jest w trakcie walki z Natu. Miała dwa powody, by tak bardzo się o niego martwić. Pierwszy, to on sam. Sam fakt, że czuła jego energię był niepokojący. Elian musiał być bliski utraty kontroli nad sobą. Trudno było jej przewidzieć, co się mogłoby wtedy wydarzyć.

Drugi powód, to Reiatsu jego przeciwnika. Do tej pory czuła wyłącznie energię Shinigami. Ta była zupełnie inna, dzika, demoniczna, krwiożercza. Na myśl przychodziła jej tylko jedna opcja…

– Ha!

Pytanie kobiety najwyraźniej rozbawiło Natu. Spoglądał na nią z diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

– Masz powody, by się o niego martwić, Shihōin. Powinnaś to sobie uzmysłowić, odkąd tylko wyczułaś tą energię. Tak, należy do jednego z nas. Generała Sił Zbrojnych Nowego Klanu Raashí. Przybrał on imię Senke. Fakt, że w ogóle czujesz jego Reiatsu jest dowodem na jego potężną moc duchową. Szczerze temu chłopakowi współczuję. I cóż…

Ponownie zamknął obszar w polu czasu. Yoruichi zorientowała się dopiero wtedy, gdy Natu stanął nagle i niespodziewanie tuż obok niej.

– Ty zresztą nie masz się lepiej.

Wymierzył potężne kopnięcie w jej bok. Zatrzymała ten atak ręką. Prawą… Znów odczuła silny ból w ramieniu. Raashí specjalnie zaatakował właśnie z tej strony. W tej chwili jej prawa część ciała była najbardziej wrażliwa na ataki.

Yoruichi cofnęła się, by odzyskać równowagę.

– Dziewięć minut. - odparł Raashí - Dokładnie po tym czasie walka dobiegnie końca. Tylko od ciebie zależy, kto wróci z tarczą, kto na niej.

* * *

Koszary Pierwszego Oddziału, gabinet generała Yamamoto. Stamtąd przyglądał się całej bitwie. Do środka ktoś wszedł…

– Masz już raporty dotyczące bitwy, Sasakibe?

Istotnie, to Chōjiro właśnie wszedł, dokładnie w tej sprawie.

– Tak jest, generale. - odparł - W tej chwili ponosimy ciężkie straty. Pozostało już niewiele czasu, nim wróg rozbije nasze oddziały i wkroczy w głąb Seireitei.

– To było do przewidzenia. Nasz przeciwnik dobrze przygotował się do walki.

– Jakie rozkazy, generale?

– Nie podoba mi się rozwiązanie, jakie zaproponował ten chłopak. Miganie się od walki nie leży w naturze Shinigami. Jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie mamy innego wyjścia. Każ wojskom wycofać się.

– Zrozumiałem.

Porucznik wyszedł, by przekazać rozkazy.

– Oby racja leżała po twojej stronie, chłopcze.

* * *

– Odwrót! Wszystkie jednostki wycofać się, natychmiast!

Shinigami w tej potyczce musieli uznać wyższość przeciwnika. Na otwartym polu zdecydowaną przewagę mieli Raashí, głównie dzięki nieprzerwanemu ostrzałowi z karabinów. Nie było dalszego sensu wykrwawiać żołnierzy w tej walce, zatem zarządzono odwrót, w głąb wąskich i krętych ulic Seireitei, gdzie ani przewaga, ani uzbrojenie srebrnych żołnierzy nie miało już znaczenia.

Tuż przed murem rozbito mniejszy obóz, pełniący funkcje sztabu. Ze względu na nieobecność generała, który osobiście uczestniczył w bitwie, dowództwo sprawowali pułkownicy poszczególnych dywizji. Obowiązki dowódcy pełnił najstarszy z nich.

Do największego namiotu, w którym zebrali się wszyscy wszedł jeden z niższych rangę oficerów. Stanął na baczność.

– Melduję: jednostki wroga zarządziły odwrót. Wszyscy Shinigami uchodzą do Dworu.

– Dość sprawnie to poszło. - odezwał się jeden z pułkowników - Zdawało mi się, że stać ich na znacznie…

– Bo jak do tej pory do walki nie włączył się żaden z kapitanów, Sanuk. - przerwał mu najstarszy - Większość sił trzymają w odwodzie.

– Jakie więc rozkazy? - zapytał oficer

– Wytyczne od generała są jasne. Wszystkie wojska niech ruszają za nimi. Zachować najwyższą ostrożność. Jesteśmy na nieznanym sobie terenie. Być może taki jest właśnie ich plan. Ściągnąć żołnierzy w wąskie uliczki i sukcesywnie niszczyć każdy oddział po kolei.

Oficer zasalutował, na znak, że zrozumiał, po czym wyszedł z namiotu.

– Myślałem, że taka partyzantka nie jest w ich stylu. - odrzekł pułkownik - Że są na to zbyt honorowi.

– Bo są. - odparł Sanuk - Jednak widzisz, gdy w grę wchodzi przetrwanie, wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

Srebrni żołnierze szybko się przegrupowali. Gdy oficerowie otrzymali rozkazy, wysłano początkowo kilka oddziałów. Niewielkie, kilkuosobowe grupy, które niemal niepostrzeżenie mogły wkroczyć w głąb terytorium wroga. Wysyłano dwie, trzy grupy jednocześnie co kilka minut, łącznie kilkadziesiąt oddziałów rozsiało się po całym Seireitei. Ich cel był prosty: znalezienie i zlikwidowanie rozbitych oddziałów wroga, nim zdąży się przegrupować.

Wszystko zgodnie z planem… planem Shinigami.

Nie należało zapominać, że są na swoim terenie. Bitwa, którą im wydali miała tylko uśpić ich czujność. Gdyby od razu by uciekli z pola walki, wyglądałoby to podejrzanie. W ten sposób Raashí, całkowicie pewni swojej przewagi pchali się prosto w paszczę lwa. Ruiny dodatkowo utrudniały poruszanie się po Dworze, a to daje doskonałą okazję do działania dla Onmitsukidō…

Grupa żołnierzy Raashí przeczesywała ruiny, w poszukiwaniu niedobitków.

– Mówiąc szczerze, myślałem że będziemy robić tu coś… ambitniejszego - odparł jeden z nich

– To znaczy? - spytał drugi

– Strasznie to wszystko łatwe. Nawet się nie staramy, a lejemy tych Shinigami i to równo. A oni? Nie wiem, czy zdołali zabić choć jednego z nas. Żadnego wyzwania…

– Lepiej, żebyście zachowali czujność. - odezwał się inny żołnierz, dowódca oddziału - Przypomnę tylko, że są wśród nic ci, którzy zdołali już zabić kilku, i to nosicieli Kaago.

– Tylko, gdzie oni teraz są, skoro to tak proste…

Nagle coś usłyszeli. Jakby kroki. Zatrzymali się, podnosząc broń, rozglądając się po okolicy. Znów jakiś dźwięk, trzask łamiącej się gałęzi. Dobiegał z niewielkiego ogrodu, który jakimś cudem nie został zniszczony. Wszyscy żołnierze skierowali się w jego stronę.

– Skubani, próbują nas podejść…

Nagle tuż za nimi pojawili się Shinigami, z ostrzami mieczy wycelowanych już w ich stronę. Po jednej klindze na każdego. Nim zdążyli się obejrzeć każdy z nich, równocześnie wykonał pchnięcie, przenikając srebrną zbroję, przebijając serce. Wszyscy padli po chwili na ziemię, martwi.

– Wszystkie cele zlikwidowane, pani kapitan.

Na dachu pobliskiego budynku (który nadal był w jednym kawałku) stała koordynująca misję Suì-Fēng. Zeskoczyła z dachu, lądując przed swoimi żołnierzami.

– Dobrze, kolejny oddział zlikwidowany, teraz…

Przerwał jej wrzask, jakby ktoś spadał z góry. Było to cholernie bliskie prawdy. Na ziemię, tuż obok kapitan wylądował Ōmaeda, padem płaskim prosto na twarz, powodując przy tym mały wstrząs. Skoczył z dachu za swoją przełożoną, musiał jednak coś źle wyliczyć, przez co jego lądowanie było dużo twardsze.

– Wstawaj. - rzuciła szorstko Suì-Fēng

Jak zwykle traktowała go z pogardą. Mężczyzna podniósł się, lekko skołowany. W tej chwili chyba wszystko go bolało, nawet włosy.

– Aj, aj…

– Mógłbyś zachować przynajmniej resztki godności. Zachowujesz się jak żółtodziób.

– Potknąłem się!

Dla kobiety to było kiepskie wytłumaczenie.

– E… Dalsze rozkazy? - wtrącił jeden z Shinigami

– Kontynuujemy misję. - Suì-Fēng natychmiast wróciła do tematu - Dopóki w Seireitei jest choć jeden nieprzyjaciel, naszym zadaniem jest go wytropić i zlikwidować. Dla mnie żadna porażka nie wchodzi w tym momencie w grę, to jasne?

– Tak jest! - wszyscy żołnierze stanęli na baczność

– Mam taką nadzieję. Ruszamy dalej, nie ma co tracić…

Nagle okolicą wstrząsnęła potężna fala energii duchowej. Suì-Fēng natychmiast znalazła jego źródło. Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Na niebie ujrzała potężny, krwistoczerwony błysk, następnie eksplozję. Po chwili z obłoku dymu, jak pozostał po wybuchu coś wyleciało. Spadało w dół z coraz większą szybkością, po czym gwałtownie zderzyło się z ziemią.

W tej samej chwili Suì-Fēng wyczuła czyjeś gasnące Reiatsu. Wiedziała też już, do kogo należała ta druga energia.

– Jednak… go pokonał?

* * *

Koszary Czwartego Oddziału. Do Centrali Medycznej z całego Seireitei wciąż napływały ofiary ostrzału, które znajdowano w ruinach. Nie udało się ocalić Shinigami, który brali udział w bitwie, Raashí nie mieli zamiaru wydawać im niedobitków. Przybyli tu celem całkowitego zniszczenia Gotei, branie jeńców nie wchodziło w grę. Istotne było zwycięstwo absolutnie, nieważne za jaką cenę. A zamierzali posunąć się znacznie dalej, niż tylko do eliminowania wszystkich niedobitków.

– Przygotować salę, mamy tu naprawdę poważnie rannych!

Jeden z Shinigami krzyknął do sanitariuszek, przyjmujących pacjentów. Grupa żołnierzy biegła w ich kierunku, przenosząc na noszach kilku swoich towarzyszy w stanie krytycznym. Głębokie rany na całym ciele, ostre poparzenia wywołane ogniem z karabinów. Jeden z nich miał tak rozerwaną rękę, że w tej chwili trzymała się reszty ciała dosłownie na słowo honoru, tylko skóra i kilka ścięgien sprawiały, że wciąż była zespolona z jej właścicielem.

Żołnierze Gotei szybko wbiegli do środka, wnosząc swoich rannych kompanów.

– Zamknijcie bramy, jak na razie to wszyscy!

Gdy wszyscy byli już wewnątrz, zamknięto główne wrota, prowadzące do Centrali. Shinigami nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że byli obserwowani.

– Plan zadziałał. Koń przeniknął za mury Troi.

Z ruin jednego z budynków wyszedł żołnierz, odziany w srebrną zbroję. Żołnierz Raashí.

– Teraz pozostaje nam już tylko czekać…

Tymczasem wewnątrz rozgrywał się zacięty bój o ocalenie jak największej liczby istnień. Cały Czwarty Oddział wylewał z siebie siódme poty, byle tylko uratować ich wszystkich. W tej chwili każdy żołnierz wyrwany ze szponów samej Śmierci był na wagę złota. W całej Centrali panowała niezwykle ciężka atmosfera, związana z tą batalią o ludzkie życie. Stres i presja, które zmiażdżyłyby każdego, z ich właśnie wyjątkiem, Shinigami Czwartego Oddziału, którzy byli zaprawieni w takich bojach.

Był jednak ktoś, kogo całą ta sytuacja w ogóle nie ruszała. Wszystko spływało po nim jak woda po kaczce. Czy też raczej po niej…

– Hmpf!

W pokoju rozległo się głośne burknięcie.

– Wybacz… ale nie powinnaś się w tej chwili kręcić po oddziale…

– Hmpf!

Jednostką burczącą była oczywiście Shichi (bo któżby inny?). Jej mina wskazywała na fakt, iż była w tej chwili obrażona na cały świat oraz przygraniczne rubieże. Siedziała w tej chwili na łóżku w nosem wycelowanym w sufit. Na kogóż to tak się obraziła?

Obok łóżka stała porucznik Kotetsu Isane. Tak, na nią to Shichi była tak strasznie zła. Za co? Od początku…

Zaczęło się od tego, że dziewczyna wyszła z sali „na chwilę do łazienki". Ostatecznie wybrała się na zwiedzanie całej Centrali, otwierając wszystkie możliwe drzwi, wchodząc do wszystkich możliwych pokoi. Także i tych, a nawet szczególnie tych, do których nikomu z personelu absolutnie wchodzić nie wolno. W końcu wszystkie pielęgniarki skupiły się na tym, by ją powstrzymać przed włażeniem wszędzie gdzie się da, na przykład na salę operacyjną w połowie trwania zabiegu. Ścigały ją po całym obiekcie. Na szczęście sytuację uratowała porucznik Kotetsu, choć zupełnie przypadkiem. Wychodziła akurat z innej sali, w ogóle nie zauważając Shichi, ze względu na znaczną różnicę gabarytów. Odwróciła się, słysząc dopiero wołania sanitariuszek (niech pani ją zatrzyma!). Pech chciał, że właśnie w tym momencie oko siódemeczki znalazło się na kursie kolizyjnym z jej łokciem. Nokaut za pierwszym uderzeniem, czego dowodem jest soczyste limo pod okiem dziewczyny.

– Wiesz… To naprawdę było niechcący…

– Hmpf!

Dla Shichi to była w tej chwili odpowiedź na wszystko.

– W każdym razie powinnaś dalej odpoczywać. - kontynuowała Isane - Nawet jeśli odzyskałaś przytomność, większość twoich narządów nadal jest w nienajlepszym stanie. Nie powinnaś się przemęczać, jeśli…

– Kto by w takiej chwili usiedział na miejscu?

Dziewczyna postanowiła się odezwać. Wpatrywała się w Isane swoimi różowymi oczami.

– Jak można w spokoju ducha odpoczywać, gdy wokół ciebie dzieje się krzywda? Byłabyś w stanie siedzieć w swoim pokoju, nie przejmować się tym, że właśnie giną twoi pobratymcy?

Kobieta nie potrafiła na to odpowiedzieć. Dla Shichi odpowiedź była oczywista, nie czekała na nią.

– Wojna jest najgorszym złem. W żaden sposób nie można usprawiedliwić przelanej krwi, nieważne za co i dla kogo. To co oni wam robią to… I ja im w tym jeszcze pomagałam. Bo myślałam, że tak trzeba…

W tym momencie do pokoju weszła jedna z pielęgniarek.

– Pani porucznik, właśnie dowieziono nowych pacjentów! Są w stanie krytycznym!

– Tak, już idę.

Sanitariuszka wyszła.

– Wybacz, Shichi-san… Muszę...

– Po prostu idź. Potrzebują cię.

Isane poszła razem z pielęgniarką. Dziewczyna została sama ze swoimi zmartwieniami.

Nie sama…

– _Wszystko dobrze?_

– Cere-chan mówiła o ludziach, jak o naszych braciach mniejszych. Jesteśmy ich opiekunami. To co się tu dzieje… Powinniśmy ich chronić, a nie…

– _Rozumiem, że chcesz ich uratować._ \- odparła Niki - _Tylko może to oznaczać walkę z twoimi pobratymcami. Nie jesteś jeszcze do tego gotowa…_

– Kiedy więc mam być?

Niki nie odpowiedziała. Shichi położyła się na łóżku. Starała się zasnąć, choć w tej sytuacji było to dla niej niemożliwe. Spędziła przeszło godzinę na przekładaniu się z boku na bok.

Nagle coś poczuła. Energię duchową, odmienną od tej, jaką czuła od pielęgniarek, czy innych Shinigami. Nie należała do nikogo z nich.

– Weszli tu.

Nie przejmując się tym, czy wolno jej, czy nie zerwała się z łóżka i popędziła w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, usłyszała krzyk. Dobiegał z sali naprzeciwko. Natychmiast tam pobiegła.

Były tam dwie osoby. Pielęgniarka, która krzyczała. Leżała na podłodze ze zmiażdżoną szyją, nie miała żadnych szans. Jej mordercą był żołnierz klanu Raashí, odziany w Shihakushō, z licznymi ranami na całym ciele. Udawał on najpewniej rannego Shinigami, by móc przeniknąć do środka.

Gdy ujrzał Shichi wziął ją za jedną ze swoich.

– Wybacz, uprzedziłem cię. Tym mięsem już się zająłem.

Wskazał głową na martwą kobietę, leżącą jego stóp. Dziewczyna spoglądała to na nią, to na Raashí. Była w głębokim szoku.

– Co z tobą? - żołnierz zauważył jej dziwne zachowanie

Shichi stała w bezruchu. Wiedziała już doskonale, jaki jest tu jego cel. Zabicie wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w Centrali, także tych rannych. Wiedziała, że Klan dopuści się każdego bestialstwa, by zapewnić sobie zwycięstwo. Miała właśnie przed sobą dowód takiego bestialstwa.

„ _Tak powinniśmy postępować?_ "

W dziewczynie coś pękło…

Ten żołnierz nie był jedyny. Pozostali również obudzili się i rozpoczęli rzeź. Wywołało to panikę wśród personelu. Żadna z pielęgniarek nie była w stanie walczyć, faktycznych Shinigami zdolnych do walki było niewiele i żaden nie mógł się równać z nadludzką siłą żołnierzy Raashí, nawet jeśli byli oni tak mocno poranieni. Zresztą w tej chwili nie miało to dla nich żadnego znaczenia, większość ich ran już się zregenerowała. Mogli spokojnie robić swoje.

Isane była w swoim gabinecie. Zajmowała się papierkową robotą. Nie wiedziała co się właśnie działo, dopóki nie zaalarmował jej krzyk. Natychmiast się zerwała. Wybiegła z gabinetu na korytarz. Tam jej oczom ukazał się przerażający widok.

Krwawa łaźnia. Inaczej nie daje się tego nazwać. Ściany i podłoga zabarwione były krwią uśmierconych Shinigami. Wszędzie wokół leżały martwe ciała, z powykrzywianymi nogami, rękami, niektóre miały „zaledwie" rozerwane gardła, niektóre były wręcz poćwiartowane. Kobieta wiele już widziała, znała trudy wojaczki, z krwią miała już wiele razy do czynienia, opatrując ciężko rannych po starciach z Pustymi. Jednak to było już ponad jej siły. Jak do tej pory nie spotkała się jeszcze z taką rzeźnią. Wyglądało to, jakby przez jednostkę przedarło się stado rozwścieczonych, krwiożerczych bestii.

– Pani porucznik!

Do Kotetsu podbiegł trzeci oficer Iemura.

– Zaatakowali nas! Trzeba się wycofać, zabrać rannych!

Nie od razu zareagowała. Wciąż była w szoku, po tym, co zobaczyła. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że ktokolwiek mógłby dopuścić się tak brutalnych zbrodni…

– Pani porucznik! - powtórzył mężczyzna

– A… Tak, oczywiście… Trzeba przetransportować rannych w bezpieczne…

– Bezpieczne, co?

Isane dostrzegła kaskadę krwi, która wytrysnęła zza Iemury. Mężczyzna został cięty przez plecy. Padł na ziemię jak rażony gromem. Tuż za nim stał jego kat. Jeden z żołnierzy Raashí.

– Tu nie ma bezpiecznych miejsc!

Tym razem porucznik zareagowała jak najbardziej prawidłowo. Natychmiast wyciągnęła swój Zanpakutō. W tej chwili walka była jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem, ucieczka nie miałaby żadnego sensu. Nie zamierzała również się oszczędzać.

Uniosła miecz.

– Pędź, Itegumo…

Najprawdopodobniej chciała uwolnić Zanpakutō. Jednak coś jej przerwało…

Żołnierz Raashí natychmiast znalazł się tuż przed nią. Lewą dłonią chwycił za klingę. Na nadgarstkach nosił bransolety z czarnego kryształu. Gdy tylko dotknął miecza zaczęła spływać z nich ciemna energia, która otoczyła ostrze. Ta energia sprawiła, że Isane nie mogła uwolnić swojego Zanpakutō.

Druga dłoń żołnierza już zmierzała w stronę jej serca.

– Dobranoc, Shinigami…

– Wzajemnie.

Ręka nie dosięgła celu. Raashí zamarł. Isane nie rozumiała, co sprawiło, że żołnierz nie zadał jej jednak śmiertelnego ciosu. Dopiero po chwili ujrzała przyczynę. Pięć długich, wąskich ostrzy, które przebiły jego klatkę piersiową, dziurawiąc serce jak sito. Mężczyzna padł martwy na podłogę.

– Cała jesteś?

Kobieta wpatrywała się zaskoczona w swojego wybawcę.

– Shi…

– Gdzie kapitan? - przerwała

Nie było jej już w budynku.

Do głównego wejścia zbliżała się grupa wojowników w srebrnych zbrojach. Przewodził im mężczyzna, o bardzo nietypowym, nawet jak na Raashí wyglądzie. Włosy fioletowe, związane z tyłu w koński ogon. Oczy jego były czarne. Prawdziwie czarne, tak ciemne, iż nie sposób było ujrzeć w nich źrenic. Te oczy były cechą wspólną wszystkich żołnierzy. Każdy z nich miał równie czarne tęczówki. Każdy z nich nosił również na dłoniach bransolety z czarnego kryształu.

– Zakładam, że nasi bracia nie wytłukli jeszcze wszystkich. - odparł dowódca - Gdy tylko otworzą się wrota, wtedy…

– Co wtedy chcesz zrobić?

Przed wejściem do Centrali Medycznej stała kapitan Czwartego Oddziału, Unohana Retsu. Była sama.

Dowódca natychmiast ją rozpoznał, nawet jeśli widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

– No proszę… Sama pani kapitan fatyguje się, by nas tu przywitać.

Zatrzymał się. Uniósł rękę, dając znak żołnierzom, by również stanęli, co uczynili.

– To dla mnie zaszczyt. - odparł z diabelskim uśmieszkiem - Nuku Sanuk, dowódca _Vuuksaaraktik_ , Czarnookich, jednostki specjalnej Nowego Klanu Raashí. Muszę przyznać, iż zaskakuje mnie twoja obecność tutaj. Nawet kapitan nie powinien chyba porywać się na samotną walkę.

– Nie jestem tu po to, by z wami walczyć. - odparła kobieta

Jak zawsze była ostoją spokoju, nawet pomimo tak trudnej sytuacji.

– Dziwne to słowa, szczególnie gdy trwa bitwa. - Sanuk również był opanowany - Więc po co tu jesteś? By pertraktować?

– Chcecie zaatakować szpital, mam rację?

– A i owszem. Choć szczerze mówiąc niezbyt podoba mi się fakt, iż muszę to robić.

– Więc może jest szansa, byście zaniechali napaści na…

– Niestety nie, pani kapitan. - przerwał - Z dwóch powodów. Nie podoba mi się to, iż musimy to robić, jednak nie ze szlachetnych pobudek. Widzisz, jesteśmy jednostką specjalną. Wyspecjalizowaną w zabijaniu. Nieprzyzwyczajoną do dobijania przeciwnika. Fakt, iż musimy poprawiać to, co spartolili żołnierze w pewien sposób nam uwłacza. Z reguły nasze ataki nie wysyłają nikogo do szpitala, raczej do kostnicy. Dobijanie rannych w pewien sposób stoi w sprzeczności z naszym credo. To ten pierwszy powód. A drugi…

Uniósł dłoń, wskazując na budynek Centrali.  
– Nie mogę przerwać czegoś, co już ma miejsce.

Te słowa były dla Unohany zaskoczeniem. I choć nadal była spokojna, zaczęła odczuwać niepokój.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Powinniście baczniej przyglądać się rannym, których wpuszczacie do środka. Trójka moich żołnierzy jest już wewnątrz, urządzają sobie małą rzeź. Oczywiście w przerwie między mordowaniem wszystkich dookoła znajdą czas na otwarcie głównej bramy, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli spokojnie wejść i dokończyć dzieła.

W tym właśnie momencie główna brama powoli zaczęła się otwierać.

– Proszę bardzo, o wilku mowa. Tak więc pani kapitan, nie zdołasz już nas zatrzymać, od chwili, gdy Czwarty Oddział stoi przed nami otworem…

W tym momencie coś wylądowało tuż pod jego stopami. Był to jeden z jego żołnierzy. Martwy. Cały był podziurawiony, wszędzie gdzie nie spojrzeć miał małe, wąskie rany, przechodzące na wylot przez jego ciało. Był dziurawy jak sito. Sanuk był mocno zszokowany tym widokiem.

– Co to…

Spojrzał na bramę. W wejściu ktoś stał. Widok tej osoby był dla niego jeszcze bardziej szokujący.

– Ktoś tu chyba awansował, Nuku.

Tuż przed wrotami, prowadzącymi do Czwartego Oddziału stała Shichi. Nie przypominała już tej słodziutkiej dziewczynki, jaką zawsze była. Miała zimny, pozbawiony wszelkich emocji wyraz twarzy. Jej rękawice splamione były krwią żołnierzy Raashí, która ociekała na ziemię. Osobiście zabiła wszystkich trzech. W tej chwili jej oczy wpatrywały się w swój kolejny cel. W Sanuka.

– Coś takiego…

Szok mężczyzny niespodziewanie przerodził się w rozbawienie.

– No patrz. Cały Klan huczał od plotek, o twojej śmierci w Karakurze, a tu… taka niespodzianka. Chociaż w zaistniałej sytuacji to byłaby jednak ta lepsza wiadomość.

Shichi milczała. Nie przestawała się w niego wpatrywać.

– Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, jak traktuje się zdrajców w naszym Klanie, prawda? Ech, i co tym razem ci strzeliło do głowy, dziewczyno? Zawsze musisz wyskakiwać z czymś takim, a mówiłem, że ktoś tak niestabilny emocjonalnie nie powinien…

– Nadal się na mnie boczysz, że to mnie powierzono Niki?

Shichi postanowiła się odezwać, jednak poza ruchem warg jej twarz nadal ani drgnęła.

– Phi, kto się boczy? - prychnął - Twierdzę tylko, że kompletnie się nie nadajesz do dzierżenia tak niszczycielskiej broni. Marnuje się u ciebie. Oboje wiemy, że nienawidzisz walki, nie byłabyś w stanie użyć tej potęgi by skrzywdzić kogokolwiek, nie mówiąc już o zabiciu.

– I dalej tak twierdzisz, widząc, co masz pod stopami?

Sanuk ponownie spojrzał w dół, na podziurkowanego żołnierza.

– A no tak… Może w końcu do tego dojrzałaś. Szkoda tylko, że tak późno, i zaczęłaś od swoich własnych pobratymców…

– Za dużo gadasz, Nuku.

Wysunęła ostrza.

– I przy okazji zrobiłaś się strasznie zuchwała. Wydaje ci się, że dasz sobie radę z nami wszystkimi? Sama jedna na całą grupę Czarnookich… Marnie to widzę.

Sanuk również przygotował się do walki. Przybrał pozycję, razem z nim zrobili to pozostali żołnierze.

– Ciekawi mnie tylko, z jakiego powodu to robisz. Czemu postanowiłaś wybrać Shinigami? Co tu niby takiego jest, co sprawiło, że zdradziłaś swoich pobratymców? Chyba że znów postanowiłaś wyzwolić swojego dużego braciszka z kajdan, jakie rzekomo mu zarzucono. Ile razy mam ci jeszcze tłumaczyć, że nikt go tu nie trzyma, dołączył do nas z własnej woli. Tylko tobie się ubzdurało, że niby robi to tylko z powodu jakiejś…

Urwał nagle. Poczuł przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej.

– I znowu za dużo gadasz, Nuku.

Shichi z użyciem Sokanas w mgnieniu oka pojawiła się przed mężczyzną. Bez wahania uderzyła, wbijając ostrza prawej rękawicy w jego serce. Nie dała mu nawet chwili na reakcję.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, co mi strzeliło do głowy? - odparła - Po prostu mamy inne poglądy.

Żołnierze nie od razu zareagowali, nawet jeszcze nie zdążyli zauważyć, co się wydarzyło. Jednak, gdy się już zorientowali nie zamarli zszokowani, widząc atak na swojego dowódcę. Byli w pełni gotowi do natarcia.

Sanuk doskonale o tym wiedział i nawet w obliczu śmierci był mocno rozbawiony.

– Mnie zaskoczyłaś, tylko ciekawe czy tak łatwo ci pójdzie z pozostałymi. Jakie niby masz szanse z Czarnookimi, jeśli…

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast. Rękawice Shichi zaczęły iskrzyć. Mężczyzna od razu domyślił się, co dziewczyna miała zamiar zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostrza jednej z rękawic nadal w nim tkwiły.

– Błyszcz, Nikita!

Błękitne błyskawice rozpoczęły swój taniec, krążąc dookoła dziewczyny. Zaczęły gromadzić się wokół jej prawej ręki. Ten cios miał być ostateczny, po którym Sanuk już się nie podniesie. Dobrze on o tym wiedział. Jednak nadal był w doskonałym humorze.

– Miło widzieć, że lata służby wśród Czarnookich nie poszły jednak na marne. - odparł - W końcu zrobiłem z ciebie bezduszną, żądną krwi zabójczynię. Gratulację, Raashí Shichi.

– Nie mów tak do mnie, Nuku. Nie jestem Raashí, nigdy nie będę należeć do klanu, który posuwa się to takich potworności.

– Ach tak? A zatem kim będziesz, bez nas? Nikim! Zwykłą, zdradziecką…

– Nie…

Natężenie błyskawic wokół prawej ręki było coraz większe, gromadziły się, by połączyć się w jedno potężne wyładowanie.

– Nadal mam rodzinę. Nadal mam swój klan.

Uwolniła energię.

Pojedyncza, niszczycielska błyskawica wystrzeliła, rozrywając serce Sanuka. Jednak na tym się nie skończyło. Do jego zabicia niepotrzebna była tak wielka siła. Jednak nie tylko Nuku był jej celem.

Błyskawica podążyła dalej, kierując się w grupę Czarnookich. Energia uderzyła w nich z ogromną mocą, raniąc ich i wyrzucając w powietrze. Kimkolwiek by nie byli, nie zdołaliby przetrwać czegoś takiego. Piorun parł naprzód, uderzając w ruiny naprzeciw Czwartego Oddziału, do reszty równając je z ziemią.

– Pani kapitan!

Z Centrali wybiegła Isane, kierując się w stronę swojej przełożonej. Kapitan Unohana od momentu pojawienia się Shichi nie reagowała. Nie ingerowała w jej walkę z Czarnookimi jakby wierząc, że dziewczyna poradzi sobie sama. Nie pomyliła się.

Kotetsu widząc niszczycielską błyskawicę, jaką stworzyła Shichi wzbudziła w niej wielkie zdumienie. Była też zaniepokojona jej stanem zdrowia, nie wiadomo, czy doszła już do siebie na tyle, by używać tak potężnej techniki.

Piorun zniknął, błyskawice wokół dziewczyny również powoli zanikały. Opuściła rękę. Trudno jej było ustać na nogach, słaniała się. Zdołała jednak utrzymać równowagę.

– Nee-san…

Odwróciła się w stronę Isane. To do niej kierowała swoje słowa. Spojrzała na nią, ze swoim słynnym, szerokim, wesołym uśmiechem.

– Chyba trzeba odwołać ewakuację.

Z kącików ust dziewczyny zaczęła nagle sączyć się krew. Nie odczuła tego nawet. Powoli zaczęła odpływać, jednak zdołała ustać o własnych siłach i zachować przytomność.

– Chyba trochę mnie głowa boli…

– Shichi-san, nie powinnaś walczyć w takim stanie! - odrzekła Isane - To było niebezpieczne, powinnaś…

Nagle kobiety ujrzały na niebie kulę czerwonego światła, która po chwili eksplodowała. Shichi natychmiast się domyśliła, czyje to może być dzieło. Po chwili z eksplozji coś się wyłoniło. A raczej ktoś, bezwładnie opadający na ziemię. Dziewczyna natychmiast poznała tą postać.

– Nie!

Bez ostrzeżenia ruszyła przed siebie, w stronę tej eksplozji. Przeraził ją widok tej postaci. Doskonale wiedziała, że ta eksplozja była dziełem Senke. A osoba, która padła jej ofiarą mogła być tylko jedna.

– Nawet nie waż mi się umierać… Onii-chan!

* * *

Elian miał poważne kłopoty.

Związanie w walce Raashí Senke, by uniemożliwić mu czynne uczestnictwo w bitwie było proste tylko w teorii. Chłopakowi przyszło się zmierzyć z przeciwnikiem znacznie bardziej doświadczonym, a przede wszystkim zdecydowanie silniejszym. Nie wiadomo było, jak długo zdoła go powstrzymywać.

Cofnął się, by uniknąć kolejnego ataku. mężczyzna nie ustawał w natarciu. Wykonał pchnięcie. Elian znów musiał wykonać unik. Odskoczył w bok, jednak Raashí to przewidział. Wykonał szybki obrót, po czym szeroko ciął z prawej, celując w głowę. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał klingę Rai jednym ze swoich ukrytych ostrzy. Mężczyzna, nie przestając napierać obrócił swój miecz tak, by skierować jego koniec prosto w chłopaka. Następnie pchnął.

Ukryte ostrza. One były kolejnym jego problemem. Bardzo trudno było nimi walczyć z kimś, kto tak doskonale władał bronią białą. Zawsze mógł znieść Shikai, przywracając formę Zanpakutō do virdany, jednak był jeden powód, dla którego tego nie robił. W tej chwili Jad Pożeracza, jakim dysponował w tej formie był jedynym sposobem, by zadać Senke jakiekolwiek rany, czego nie mógł zrobić zwykłą bronią. Jednak przez to był bardziej podatny na ataki. W efekcie Elian był między młotem a kowadłem.

Chłopak wygiął się do tyłu, nim ostrze Rai wbiło się w jego oko. A brakowało naprawdę niewiele. Zaledwie milimetr od zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Senke mocno ryzykował tym atakiem, odsłaniając swój prawy bok. Elian to zauważył. Ominął głową klingę Kaago, po czym wyprostował się, atakując z lewej ręki, właśnie w prawy bok Raashí. Najwyraźniej jednak mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka i wiedział, co robić. Wykonał krok w tył, cofnął miecz, po czym szybko zatrzymał atak. Chłopak miał już przygotowane kolejne uderzenie, ostrze prawej dłoni już kierowało się w głowę Senke. Raashí i na to miał odpowiedź. Odepchnął klingę lewej dłoni, po czym szybko obrócił miecz i podbił prawe ostrze od dołu. Chłopak był bezbronny. Mężczyzna wywinął młyńca, wykonał półobrót, stając plecami, po czym wystrzelił z Rai spod ramienia. Elian w ostatniej chwili zdążył ponownie unieść gardę. Skupił całą energię w dłoniach, by zatrzymać promień. Jednak uderzenie było wyjątkowo silne, chłopak z trudnością je zatrzymał. Na obronę przed promieniem zużył mnóstwo Reiatsu, jego oddech przyspieszył, serce zatrzepotało w piersi.

– To jakiś żart, chłopcze? - odezwał się Senke - Żeby tak ciężko oddychać, po tak słabym uderzeniu…

Istotnie, ten strzał nie był najsilniejszy. To nie był ten sam promień, który rozbił barierę, który zniszczył mury Seireitei, jednak był na tyle silny, żeby porządnie nadwyrężyć siły Eliana.

– Sugeruję zatem, byś bardziej się postarał. Drugiego trafienia możesz nie dać rady zatrzymać.

Raashí ponownie przystąpił do natarcia. Wykonał kolejne pchnięcie. Chłopak odbił atak lewą dłonią w prawo, po czym obrócił się szybko, atakując drugim ostrzem. Senke jednak szybko odzyskał równowagę. Również się obrócił, po czym zatrzymał atak. Obrócił się ponownie. Zgromadził energię wokół ostrza, po czym ciął szeroko przed Elianem, który musiał szybko się cofnąć, by uniknąć miecza. Niewiele mu to jednak dało. Mężczyzna uwolnił energię, którą otoczył klingę w jednej chwili, tworząc potężną falę szkarłatnego światła, która spopieliła wszystko, co znajdowało się w zasięgu jej mocy. Prawie wszystko…

Elian w ostatniej chwili zdołał wyskoczyć wysoko w górę, używając Sokanas. Raashí najwyraźniej tego nie dostrzegł. Chłopak miał świetną okazję do ataku. Zgromadził energię w lewej dłoni.

– _Hadō no 63…_

Senke nie ruszał się z miejsca. Nagle skierował Rai prosto w Eliana. Nie stracił go z oczu, doskonale wiedział, gdzie jest. Chłopak nie mógł już uciec. I nie mógł przerwać zaklęcia.

– _Raikōhō!_

Złota błyskawica ledwie zdążyła wystrzelić, gdy promień się z nią zderzył. Jego energia była ogromna, ten strzał był zdecydowanie silniejszy od poprzedniego, równy temu, który rozbił barierę, jeśli nie jeszcze potężniejszy. Elian ponownie musiał zebrać wszystkie siły, by powstrzymać ten promień. Nie zdołał.

Seireitei rozświetliło krwistoczerwone światło. Po chwili nastąpiła eksplozja, w miejscu zderzenia się dwóch energii. Chłopak był zdecydowanie za blisko. Wybuch wystrzelił go w dół, z ogromną prędkością wbijając go w ziemię.

Elian leżał nieprzytomny wewnątrz krateru, który powstał po uderzeniu. Miał liczne rany na całym ciele, jednak poza tym nic mu nie było, co było istnym ewenementem. Po upadku z takiej wysokości, zderzeniu z ziemią z taką siłą cudem było to, że w ogóle był w jednym kawałku. Mimo wszystko chłopak, poza lekkimi obrażeniami był całkiem zdrowy. Nie licząc tego, że był nieprzytomny.

Nagle czyjś cień padł na leżącego chłopaka. Na całe szczęście to nie był Senke. Nie był to też żaden z żołnierzy Raashí. Ani Shinigami.

– _I co, tylko na tyle cię stać chłoptasiu?_

* * *

 _...jedna, jedyna kropla  
barwą rdzy się mieniąca..._


	9. Makuta

_...wpada do wody  
zalewa morze czernią  
przyćmiewa szkarłat...  
_

* * *

 ** _Makuta_**

– Szósta minuta!

Minęło dokładnie sześć minut. Słowa Natu najwyraźniej okazywały się być prorocze. Raashí powoli i sukcesywnie zdobywał przewagę w walce z Yoruichi. Jej legendarna szybkość nie miała żadnego znaczenia w porównaniu z mocą Vopo. Nawet nie mogąc korzystać z Widmowego Kroku wężooki nie miał żadnych problemów by poradzić sobie z jej Migoczącym Krokiem. Szybkość stała się nieistotna w tym pojedynku, liczyły się wyłącznie umiejętności walki.

Mężczyzna wymierzył pchnięcie z lewej dłoni. Kobieta odskoczyła w bok, unikając ciosu. Jednocześnie sama wymierzyła kontratak pięścią. Raashí wykonał szybki piruet, chwycił jej rękę i szeroko ciął, znów z lewej. Yoruichi zdążyła odchylić się do tyłu w ostatniej chwili. Dłoń zaledwie rozcięła jej włosy. Natu nie poprzestał na jednym ataku. Wykonał półobrót, po czym znów ciął, tym razem z dołu, z prawej ręki. Cofnęła się. Kolejny piruet, kolejne pchnięcie z lewej. Tym razem kobieta użyła shunpo, by zniknąć mu z oczu, pojawiając się tuż za plecami Natu. Mężczyzna jednak przewidział to zagranie. Odwrócił się szybko. Natychmiast dostrzegł Yoruichi, gotową do zadania ciosu. Wymierzyła silne kopnięcie z półobrotu. Raashí zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Rozległ się potężny huk, wywołany zderzeniem się dwóch energii. Natu swoim kontruderzeniem zatrzymał uderzenie kobiety. Oboje szybko się cofnęli, by nie dać przeciwnikowi szansy na atak.

Yoruichi otoczona była białą poświatą, wokół niej tańczyły błyskawice. Przez cały czas trwania walki nie zniosła Shunkō. To był jedyny sposób, by w ogóle zranić Raashí, a także jedyna możliwość obrony przed jego technikami walki. Podobnie Vorkas, którym Natu się szczycił, była to jego jedyna linia obrony, a także jedyna forma ataku. W kwestii wyszkolenia i umiejętności walki oboje stali na podobnym poziomie. Nadal jednak mężczyzna miał przewagę. Jedną, istotną przewagę. Był Raashí. Szybszym, silniejszym, bardziej wytrzymałym od zwykłego człowieka. Z tej przewagi korzystał w walce z Yoruichi, narzucając jej wyjątkowo szybkie tempo, czekając na to, aż się zmęczy. Ta strategia zaczęła przynosić owoce.

– Siódma minuta!

Kobiecie coraz trudniej było unikać jego ataków. Zmęczenie powoli zaczęło dawać się jej we znaki. Z kolei Natu nadal był w doskonałej formie. Sprawy przybierały bardzo niekorzystny obrót. Powoli brakło jej sił na utrzymywanie swojej techniki. A czas uciekał. W tej chwili wszystko wskazywało na to, że mężczyzna jednak zdoła spełnić swoją obietnicę. Pozostały dwie minuty.

Yoruichi mogła w tej chwili jedynie dać z siebie wszystko, by w przeciągu tych dwóch minut wykończyć przeciwnika.

Wystrzeliła błyskawicę prosto w Natu. Raashí zareagował natychmiast. Zgromadził energię w dłoni, po czym odbił piorun, posyłając go w powietrze. Kobieta bez ostrzeżenia pojawiła się tuż przed nim, wymierzając kopnięcie, prosto w jego głowę. Szybko się cofnął, jednak jej natarcie nie ustawało. Półobrót i kolejne kopnięcie. Natu wygiął się do tyłu, by uniknąć ciosu. Natychmiast się wyprostował, po czym również wykonał kopnięcie z półobrotu. Yoruichi szybko zablokowała ręką uderzenie. Druga ręka była już przygotowana do kontrataku. Uderzyła kolejną błyskawicą. Niszczycielskim ciosem, który miał zakończyć tą walkę. Tak się nie stało.

– Na taki pojedynek właśnie liczyłem.

Natu pojawił się tuż za nią, stając plecami do niej. Nim Yoruichi zdążyła się odwrócić, posłał ją w powietrze silnym impulsem energii. Szybko obróciła się, by móc wylądować na nogach. Tuż po tym, jak wylądowała Raashí pojawił się tuż przed nią.

– Więc i ja nie będę się oszczędzać.

Wykonał pchnięcie z lewej dłoni. Kobieta bez problemu uniknęła ciosu. Natu natychmiast uderzył ponownie. Kolejne pchnięcie, z prawej dłoni. Znów unik. I znów atak z lewej. I prawej. Mężczyzna zasypywał ją gradem ciosów, spychając Yoruichi do obrony. Z każdą chwilą przyspieszał coraz bardziej. Ciemnoskóra nie zamierzała czekać, aż w końcu ją trafi. Gdy nastąpił następny atak przykucnęła nagle. Natu był kompletnie odsłonięty. Wymierzyła cios w serce. Raashí zdołał jednak w porę zareagować. Lewą dłonią odbił pięść, po czym wymierzył kopnięcie. Kobieta zablokowała uderzenie ręką. Mężczyzna cofnął szybko nogę. Gdy tylko stanął na niej, wymierzył kolejne, proste kopnięcie. Yoruichi zdążyła zatrzymać cios. Jednak nie do końca…

Popełniła jeden błąd. Cios próbowała zatrzymać prawą ręką.

„ _Cholera, nie znowu!_ "

Po raz kolejny poczuła silny ból w ramieniu. Do tej pory starała się oszczędzać prawe ramię, jednak tym razem nie było innego wyjścia. Rana na wylot ciała, którą Raashí pozostawił jej w poprzednim pojedynku znów dawała się jej we znaki.

Natu nadal napierał. W końcu przebił się przez jej gardę. Siła uderzenia wystrzeliła ją daleko w tył. Zdołała wylądować na nogach. Wężooki natychmiast skrócił między nimi dystans. Pojawił się tuż nad nią, wymierzając kolejne kopnięcie, tym razem z góry. Yoruichi musiała zrobić szybki unik. Dzięki shunpo wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość. Natu trafił w ziemię, wzbijając obłok kurzu. Kobieta na chwilę straciła go z oczu. Nagle jednak znów się pojawił, przed nią, wymierzając pchnięcie z lewej dłoni w głowę. Uchyliła się przed atakiem. W tym momencie Raashí momentalnie zniknął. Pojawił się za nią, wykonując cięcie z prawej strony. Ciemnoskóra zablokowała uderzenie.

Styl walki Natu zdecydowanie się zmienił. Do tej pory walczył pasywnie, starając się przede wszystkim zmęczyć przeciwnika. Jednak od momentu, w którym Yoruichi postanowiła go przycisnąć on również przeszedł do ofensywy. Atakował, szukał luk w jej obronie, cały czas zwiększał tempo walki. Spychał ją do defensywy, uniemożliwiając kontratak. Dla kobiety to nagłe przyspieszenie wydawało się nietypowe. W tym momencie styl walki Natu przypominał nawet jej własny styl. Choć nie mógł używać Sokanas walczył, jakby właśnie to robił. Uchylał się przed ciosem, znikał momentalnie, pojawiając się bez ostrzeżenia tuż za nią, gotowy do kontruderzenia. Umożliwiało mu to jego Kaago. Pola czasu, które tworzył pozwalały mu na spowalnianie ruchów Yoruichi. Z jej perspektywy wyglądało to jakby wykonywał bardzo szybki ruch, zupełnie jak Widmowy Krok. Vopo całkowicie niwelował jego niemożność używania tej techniki.

Jednak co innego przyciągnęło jej uwagę.

Nagle Yoruichi odczuła silne uderzenie czyjejś energii. Należała do Senke. Cały czas czuła Reiatsu jego i Eliana, nawet jeśli walczyli tak daleko. Jednak teraz coś się wydarzyło. W tym potężnym wyładowaniu energii duchowej Senke Reiatsu chłopaka znikło.

To był zły znak. Choć fakt, że przestała go wyczuwać mógł oznaczać, iż zdołał jednak nad sobą zapanować, to stało się to jednak zbyt gwałtownie. W takim wypadku mogło to oznaczać jedno…

Elian musiał być bliski śmierci. Albo gorzej…

Yoruichi nie potrafiła przyjąć do wiadomości faktu, że chłopak został pokonany. Nawet jeśli Senke był wyjątkowo potężnym przeciwnikiem trudno było jej w to uwierzyć.

– Zamyślona?

Niemal nie dostrzegła kolejnego ataku Natu. Mężczyzna impulsem energii odepchnął jej rękę, a drugą dłonią pchnął. Prosto w serce. Bez pudła. Raashí przeszył ją na wylot. Bezbłędnie wyczuł jej dekoncentrację i bezwzględnie ją wykorzystał. To jednak nie był jeszcze koniec walki.

Yoruichi nagle zniknęła mu z oczu. Domyślił się, co się stało. Wiedział o Utsusemi, najbardziej zaawansowanej z technik Migoczącego Kroku. Najwyraźniej użyła jej, by uniknąć trafienia.

Natu czekał na atak. Nie nadszedł jednak.

– Uciekamy? To nie w twoim stylu.

Spojrzał na lewą dłoń, którą zadał pchnięcie. Na koniuszkach palców znajdowała się krew.

Kobieta musiała się wycofać. Schowała się na gałęziach jednego z drzew. Przez swoją nieuwagę ten pojedynek omal się dla niej nie skończył. Zdołała umknąć w ostatniej chwili. Na jej klatce piersiowej, dokładnie na linii serca pojawiła się rana, z której sączyła się krew. Nie była poważna, jednak świadczyła o tym, jak bardzo niewiele brakowało, by dłoń Natu zagłębiła się bardziej.

Nie przejmowała się w tej chwili swoją walką. Myślami nadal była z Elianem. Starała się odnaleźć choć najmniejszy skrawek jego Reiatsu. Bezskutecznie.

„ _Przecież nie zginął! To nie jest ktoś, kto tak łatwo daje się pokonać._ "

– Najwyraźniej również to zauważyłaś, Shihōin! - odezwał się Natu - Cóż, przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale dni tego chłopaka są już policzone! Najwyraźniej wasz mały plan nie zdał egzaminu!

Zamarła. Czyli wiedzieli już o wszystkim?

– Nietrudno się było domyślić, co kombinujecie! Próbując ściągnąć naszych żołnierzy w głąb Seireitei chcieliście rozbić naszą formację, zmuszając nas do walki na niebezpiecznym, miejskim terenie! Wtedy to stają się łatwym celem dla waszego Onmitsukidō! Likwidując każdą grupkę po kolei wyniszczylibyście nasze siły niemal bez wysiłku! Z kolei wasza dwójka miała powstrzymać mnie i naszego generała przed włączeniem się do tej walki! Jednak nie zawsze wszystko idzie po myśli…

Natu cały czas jej szukał. Próbował wyśledzić choć najmniejszy skrawek jej energii duchowej, którą oczywiście ukrywała przed nim.

– Samotnie porywać się na walkę z przeciwnikiem znacznie potężniejszym, wiedząc jaki będzie jej wynik… Tak… Ogromnie się ten chłopak poświęcił. Taki czyn był przejawem prawdziwej odwagi… albo kompletnej głupoty. I to chyba właśnie za głupotę zapłacił tą najwyższą cenę.

Mówił o chłopaku, jakby był absolutnie pewien, że nie żyje. To właśnie tak w nią uderzało. Nie przyjmowała do wiadomości, że Elian mógł zginąć. Przez cały ten czas wydawał się praktycznie niezniszczalny, w jakie tarapaty by nie wpadł, zawsze wychodził z nich cało. Trudno było uwierzyć, że teraz właśnie miałby…

Nagle Natu wystrzelił potężną falę energii. Prawą dłonią ciął w powietrzu, kierując falę w stronę drzewa. Tego, na którym była Yoruichi. Uderzenie rozpołowiło całe drzewo wzdłuż. Kobiety jednak już na nim nie było. W ostatniej chwili skoczyła, ukrywając się na kolejnym drzewie.

– Ósma minuta! Ty też nie jesteś w lepszej sytuacji! Nie możesz się wiecznie chować, Shihōin! Ten pojedynek dobiegnie końca już wkrótce! Pozostała mi minuta i mam zamiar dotrzymać swojego słowa!

Tego akurat była pewna. Nie mogła kryć się wiecznie. Prędzej czy później będzie musiało dojść do walki. Jednak Yoruichi obawiała się jej wyniku. Do tej pory nie była w stanie nawet go trafić, a on robił z nią, co chciał. Dalsza walka mogła się skoczyć dla niej nienajlepiej. Mogła podzielić los Eliana…

„ _Opanuj się! Co się z tobą dzieje, do cholery?! Zachowujesz się jak jakiś dzieciak! Niby czego się boisz?! To tylko kolejna walka, jak każda inna! Musisz go po prostu pokonać, to wszystko…_ "

Nie, to nie było wszystko. Zdolności Natu wciąż stanowiły poważną przeszkodę. Jego Kaago wciąż skutecznie niwelował jej shunpo, co było jego największym atutem, a w walce wręcz wyraźnie ją przerastał.

„ _Uspokój się…_ _Myśl, przecież nie może być niezwyciężony. Musi mieć jakiś słaby punkt. Jego pola czasu muszą mieć jakieś luki. Myśl, kobieto, myśl!_ "

Jej umysł szalał w gonitwie myśli, starając się znaleźć rozwiązanie. Analizowała wszystkie walki z Natu, wszystkie jego ruchy, szukając czegoś, co mogło by jej pomóc. Nagle ją olśniło. Znalazła coś takiego… Jego nagła zmiana stylu, w porównaniu z początkiem pojedynku, czy też podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Do niedawna korzystał z pól bez umiaru, zatrzymując czas niemal całkowicie. Teraz bardziej kontrolował swoje poczynania. Używał ich zaledwie do spowolnienia Yoruichi, by móc wykonać szybki ruch, co wyglądało zupełnie jak shunpo.

Poza tym przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu zdołała jednak go zranić. I to poważnie. Więc nie było to niemożliwe. A mogła to zrobić w bardzo prosty sposób…

– Może skończymy tą zabawę w chowanego, Shihōin? Rozumiem, że nie spieszy ci się zbytnio, ale nie należy przesadzać ze wszystkim….

Urwał nagle. Zmuszony był do wykonania szybkiego uniku. Biała błyskawica śmignęła mu tuż nad uchem. Wycofał się z jej zasięgu w ostatniej chwili. Tak nagły atak zdekoncentrował go na sekundę. Dla Yoruichi sekunda to było mnóstwo czasu. Gdy tylko posłała błyskawicę, sama wystrzeliła w jego stronę. Nim się zorientował była już nad nim, gotowa do kolejnego uderzenia. Wymierzyła potężne kopnięcie z góry. Natu zdołał jednak uskoczyć. Nie miał jednak czasu na odpoczynek.

– Komu się nie spieszy?!

Yoruichi pojawiła się tuż za nim, kierując ku niemu pięść. Raashí zorientował się jednak w sytuacji. Odwrócił się szybko, lewą dłonią odbijając cios, prawą zaś wymierzył pchnięcie prosto w serce. Kobieta nie uniknęła tego. Nie miała zamiaru. Ona również, w tym samym momencie wymierzyła kopnięcie. Atakując równocześnie z nim podjęła ogromne ryzyko, mogła liczyć teraz tylko na to, że Natu puszczą nerwy. Nie pomyliła się. Raashí nie ryzykował. W ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Wykonując skok zniknął kobiecie z oczu. Pojawił się za nią, jednak nim zdążył uderzyć, ona również zniknęła. Czekał na kolejny atak, ten jednak nie nastąpił.

– Atakowanie z ukrycia… Ale czego miałem się spodziewać po byłej dowódczyni Onmitsukidō?

Starał się ją wyśledzić, jednak wyjątkowo skutecznie maskowała swoje Reiatsu. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zachować czujność i czekać na kolejny jej ruch.

Nie czekał długo. Nagle Yoruichi pojawiła się tuż przed nim, natychmiast uderzając. Niewiele brakowało, by Natu nie oberwał błyskawicą, która najpewniej rozerwałaby go całego. Zdołał po raz kolejny uchylić się, dzięki mocy Vopo. Szybkim, błyskawicznym ruchem cofnął się. Szykował już równie szybki atak, jednak Yoruichi po raz kolejny zniknęła za sprawą Migoczącego Kroku.

– Twoje technika jednak ma pewne luki.

Jej głos usłyszał za sobą. Natychmiast się odwrócił, jednak tam jej już nie było. Kątem oka dostrzegł ją z prawej, jednak nie zdążył niczego zrobić, gdy znów zniknęła. Nie od razu zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

Yoruichi zaczęła krążyć wokół niego, coraz to szybciej i szybciej. Dzięki shunpo robiła to z morderczą szybkością, Natu ledwie ją widział, zaledwie powidoki, jakie pozostawiała.

– Przede wszystkim jest czasochłonna. Nie stworzysz pola, jeśli nie wiesz, w którym miejscu masz to zrobić. Musisz skupić się na skierowaniu energii w określony punkt. To tylko spowalnia twój refleks.

Nie przestawała przyspieszać. Raashí nie miał zamiaru czekać na jej atak. Wystrzelił dłońmi falę energii, która rozchodząc się wokół niego miała trafić Yoruichi, gdziekolwiek by nie była, czy za nim, czy przed. Jednak nim fala dotarła do celu jej już tam nie było. Ponownie się ukryła.

– Ta zabawa w chowanego zaczyna mi działać na nerwy…

Na to właśnie liczyła Yoruichi. Prowokowała, chciała go skłonić do wykonania ruchu, jednej konkretnej rzeczy.

– Teraz mi nie zwiejesz.

Złociste znaki na jego ciele rozbłysły, jasno jak nigdy dotąd. Zgromadził całą swoją moc, tworząc rozległe pole czasu, obejmujące całą okolicę. Spowolnił czas, jak bardzo tylko zdołał. Zaczął szukać. Niemal natychmiast zlokalizował kobietę, która próbowała przeskoczyć na kolejne drzewo. Powoli sunęła w stronę gałęzi. Jednak nie aż tak powoli…

Natu zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Gdy tylko ją znalazł, ruszył do ataku. Już nie powoli, spokojnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Zaszarżował z pełną prędkością. Miał zamiar zakończyć wreszcie ten pojedynek, jak najszybciej. Yoruichi powoli odwracała wzrok w jego stronę. Raashí spojrzał na nią z diabelskim uśmiechem. Pewien był, iż to koniec walki. Miał rację…

Nagle jednak kobieta poruszyła się. Szybko.

– _Shunkō!_

Używając Migoczącego Kroku była w stanie zniwelować działanie pola, które było słabsze od poprzednich. Domyśliła się, że tak zaawansowana technika wymagała ogromnych ilości energii duchowej. A tą Natu w większości wykorzystał podczas ich pierwszej walki, popisując się swoją mocą. Teraz nie był w stanie stworzyć pola, które może zatrzymać Yoruichi.

Gdy tylko się zbliżył wymierzyła potężne kopnięcie. Błyskawica dosięgła celu. Niszczycielskie wyładowanie wgniotło go w ziemię, tworząc sporej wielkości krater. Nie zdołał już tego uniknąć. Ten cios zdecydował o losie tego pojedynku.

Kobieta wylądowała na ziemi tuż przed kraterem.

– Dziewiąta minuta. - odparła - Dotrzymałeś słowa. Pojedynek dobiegł końca.

Nagle z ziemi wygrzebał się Natu. Wciąż był żywy, choć niewiele mu brakowało do śmierci. Był wyczerpany, uderzenie błyskawicy poważnie go zraniło, całe jego ciało było poparzone.

– Jak… ty to zrobiłaś, Shihōin?

– Zgubiła cię pewność siebie. Niezależnie od umiejętności nie należy traktować przeciwnika z góry, nie wolno tracić czujności. W przeciwnym razie kończysz tylko w jeden sposób.

Nie musiała tego kończyć. Doskonale już wiedział, jak.

– I wydaje ci się, że to koniec?

– Owszem. W tym stanie nie możesz już walczyć. Pozostaje już tylko cię dobić.

– Nie mówię o tej walce. Pokonałaś mnie, co z tego? Co niby teraz zrobisz? Ruszysz zatrzymać Senke? W takim stanie? Zgodzę się, sam fakt, że poradziłaś sobie ze mną z takimi ranami budzi podziw, jednak nie sądź, że z nim też ci się to uda. Szczególnie, że jesteś nie mniej wyczerpana ode mnie. On jeden wystarczy, żeby położyć całe Seireitei na kolana. I co? Nadal sądzisz, że jesteście w stanie wygrać tą bitwę?

– Tak, tak właśnie myślę.

Zaskoczyło go jej nastawienie. Yoruichi jednak nie byłaby tego pewna, gdyby nie jedna rzecz. Czyjeś Reiatsu. Natu też to poczuł.

– Najwyraźniej również to zauważyłeś, Raashí. - odrzekła

– Tak… Nie brak mu talentu… Sporo nadziei pokładasz, w tym chłopaku, Shihōin. Czy warto? Jesteś pewien, że da radę Senke? A może niech najpierw poradzi sobie sam ze sobą?

Spojrzał w kierunku źródła tego Reiatsu.

– Jesteś pewna, że to właśnie my jesteśmy waszym największym zagrożeniem?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Yoruichi w milczeniu podeszła bliżej niego. Ponownie uwolniła Shunkō.

– Wybacz, nie mam tyle czasu co ty.

Natu ostatnie raz spojrzał na nią. Nadal miał ten diabelski uśmieszek.

– Wiem to doskonale. Zatem powodzenia, może uda ci się go zatrzymać.

Wymierzyła ostatni cios, w serce. Błyskawicę, która rozerwała go na miliony części. Niebo rozświetliły pioruny. W świetle tych wyładowań Raashí Natu dokonał żywota.

Po chwili błyskawice znikły, Yoruichi zwolniła technikę. Stała tam przez chwilę w milczeniu.

„ _Może uda mi się go zatrzymać… Nie mówił o Senke._ "

Ona również spojrzała w kierunku, w którym znajdowało się źródło energii. Wiedziała, do kogo należy, choć wiele temu przeczyło. Była pewna, że było to Reiatsu Eliana, choć teraz stało się zupełnie inne. Demoniczne, żądne krwi, bardziej przypominało Pustego. W żadnym ze swoich napadów szału ta moc nigdy nie była tak krwiożercza. Wyglądało to, jakby chłopak właśnie tracił resztki swojego człowieczeństwa…

Choć teraz Reiatsu było słabe, z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz silniejsze. Yoruichi wiedziała, że czasu jest coraz mniej. Cokolwiek to było trzeba zrobić wszystko, by nie wydostało się to na zewnątrz.

Ruszyła naprzód. Nie przejmowała się swoim zmęczeniem, czy ranami. W tej chwili liczyło się to, by ocalić Seireitei. I uratować go przed nim samym…

– Oby tylko nie było za późno.

* * *

Raashí Senke tymczasem kierował się w stronę miejsca, gdzie wylądował Elian. Nie zamierzał zakładać pochopnie, że zdołał go pokonać. Wiedział, że chłopak potrafi być kompletnie nieprzewidywalny. Wolał się upewnić.

Dotarł na miejsce. Znajdował się teraz na obrzeżach Seireitei, wśród jednych z wielu ruin, które teraz stały się codziennym krajobrazem. Stał na jednym z gruzowisk pośrodku którego znajdował się krater. Tu było właśnie miejsce zderzenia. Jednak chłopaka tam nie było. Senke nie wydawał się tym zaskoczony, wręcz się tego spodziewał. Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

– A zatem wszystko zgodnie z planem.

Elian zdążył się podnieść i ukryć, zanim Raashí się pojawił. Skrył się w ruinach, za jedną ze zniszczonych ścian. Zaskakującym był fakt, iż po tym trafieniu nadal mógł się ruszać. I to tak żwawo. Wydawało się niesamowitym, że chłopak był aż tak wytrzymały. Jednak dla niego było to przede wszystkim niepokojące.

„ _Przecież nie miałem prawa tego przeżyć! Jakim cudem wciąż trzymam się na nogach?! Mało tego, czuję się doskonale. Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe? Ktoś mi pomógł? A może, co gorsza nie?_ "

– _Głośno myślimy, co?_

To nie był Senke. Jednak kto inny? Przecież nikogo innego tu nie ma. Nie wyczuwał żadnego innego Reiatsu, choć niewykluczone, że energia Raashí maskowała… tego kogoś. Głos dobiegł znad niego. Spojrzał w górę, by dowiedzieć się, kto to. Czy raczej, CO…

Widząc tą istotę można było zrozumieć krzyk Eliana, nawet w tej trudnej sytuacji. Był przerażony widokiem TEGO, choć nie miał okazji bliżej się jej przyjrzeć.

Senke natychmiast go usłyszał. Skierował Rai w ścianę, za którą był chłopak i wystrzelił. Potężny promień sprawił, że ściana całkowicie wyparowała. To, co było za nią również nie miało szans. Elian na szczęście zdążył uciec, Widmowym Krokiem przedostał się do innego budynku. Ten był w lepszym stanie niż poprzedni. Pozbawiony był zaledwie sufitu. Nie wiedział, co stało się z tą istotą, którą widział.

– Cóż, chyba nie miał tyle szczęścia, co ja…

– _Chciałbyś, nie?_

Tuż obok chłopaka stał oparty o ścianę… coś. Był dokładnie tego samego wzrostu, co Elian. Był wyjątkowo smukły, miał wydłużone palce i ręce. Był całkowicie pozbawiony twarzy, z wyjątkiem ust, który szczerzyły się w wyjątkowo szerokim, upiornym uśmiechu. Nie nosił ubrania, nie miał nawet skóry, okolony był białymi płomieniami.

– _Zawsze jesteś taki hałaśliwy?_ \- mówił jakby podwójnym głosem - _Jeszcze chwila i ten koleś by cię przysmażył. A nie jest mi to na rękę…_

– Coś ty za jeden?!

– _Że ja? A, nikt taki. Różnie mnie nazywają, zależy kogo się spotka. Demon, morderca, pożeracz dusz, jeszcze kilka innych fajnych nazwisk. Jednak bardziej fachowi kolesie dali mi zupełnie inne imię. Makuta, i mnie osobiście dużo bardziej odpowiada…_

– Nie pytałem o imię. Czym ty jesteś?

Makuta wydawał się tym pytaniem zaskoczony.

– _Jak to? Własnego mrocznego brata bliźniaka nie poznajesz?_

– Co…

Wiedział, że nie kłamie. Jego głos cały czas wydawał się znajomy, tak bardzo podobny do własnego. Również dlatego nie czuł jego Reiatsu, a raczej czuł, jednak było ono wręcz identyczne z jego energią. To oznaczało, że ten cały Makuta mógł być tylko jednym…

– Ty jesteś…

– _Pewnie! Myślałeś, że kto inny ratuje ci cały czas tyłek? Ciągle robię wszystko, żebyś był w jednym kawałku, choć twoja głupota dawno powinna cię już zabić. Odbudowałem serce, gdy Linagi cię ustrzelił. Dałem ci siłę, kiedy walczyłeś z tamtą Shinigami, inaczej zabiłaby cię ze trzy razy. A teraz ratuję ci skórę przed jeszcze jednym Raashí._

– Co ty niby…

– Chowamy się?

Nad Elianem pojawił się Senke, celujący Rai w chłopaka, gotowy do strzału. Chłopak nie miał już czasu na reakcję. On nie…

– _No bez jaj!_

Znów to poczuł. Dziwną euforię, nagły przypływ energii, którą musiał szybko spożytkować, inaczej cała moc rozsadzi go od środka. Znał to uczucie, choć teraz był w pełni świadom tego, co się z nim dzieje. Tracił nad sobą kontrolę.

Niemal nie poczuł, gdy nagle uniósł lewą dłoń.

– _Byakurai_.

Biała błyskawica wystrzeliła w stronę Senke. Zaklęcie było potężne, w zupełności wystarczyłoby, żeby wypalić ciało mężczyzny na wylot. Raashí zdążył jednak uniknąć pioruna, który poleciał ku niebu. Zaskoczyła go ta reakcja chłopaka.

Sam Elian również był zaskoczony, choć bardziej tym, co stało się potem. Gdy tylko… ten drugi rzucił zaklęcie natychmiast odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem. Był pewien, że kompletnie stracił kontrolę.

– _Żeby się dać tak łatwo podejść?! Żarty se robisz?!_

– Jak żeś to…

– _Dzielimy jedno ciało, pacanie! Wyobraź sobie, że twoja śmierć nie leży mi w interesie._

Chłopak nie wiedział, czemu się bardziej dziwić. Temu, że jego alter ego, demoniczna strona jego duszy, odzwierciedlająca pierwotne instynkty mordercy nagle zyskała własną świadomość, czy też to, że ten cały Makuta właśnie go uratował.

– _A, i lepiej się odwróć._

Nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło, jednak zrobił to. To była najbardziej trafna decyzja w jego życiu. Senke uniknął błyskawicy z pomocą Sokanas. Pojawił się tuż za chłopakiem, wymierzając pchnięcie prosto w jego serce. Elian zdołał w ostatniej chwili uskoczyć w bok. Raashí natychmiast wymierzył szerokie cięcie. Chłopak uniósł obie dłonie, by ostrzami zatrzymać klingę Rai. Rozległ się brzęk metalu uderzającego o metal. Senke nie przestawał napierać. Ścierali się ze sobą przez chwilę. Nagle mężczyzna zebrał energię i pchnął, odrzucając Eliana z ogromną siłą. Przebił się on przez ścianę, wylatując w powietrze.

– _Starczy mi tych wygłupów!_

Uderzając w ścianę nie odczuł bólu. Zamiast tego znów pojawiła się ta euforia. Tym razem Elian był pewien, że tracił kontrolę. Widział, że jego skóra powoli zaczęła tracić kolor. Stracił czucie w rękach i nogach, nie mógł już nimi poruszać. Mógł jedynie widzieć, słyszeć, i mówić.

– Co ty…

– _Znowu ratuję ci tyłek! Skopię tego Raashí i będę miał to z głowy!_

– Nie… - coraz trudniej było mu mówić - Kto ci pozwolił…

– _A ja! Mówiłem że twoja śmierć jest mi nie na rękę! Skoro sam sobie nie potrafisz poradzić, muszę to odwalić za ciebie!_

– Nawet… nie pró…

– _Bo co?! Sam se poradzisz?! Chłoptasiu, ledwie sobie radzisz sam ze sobą, i ty niby…_

– NIE WAŻ MI SIĘ!

Elian zebrał wszystkie siły, byle nie stracić świadomości. Ten krzyk był ostatnim wysiłkiem woli, próbującym utrzymać kontrolę. Zadziałał doskonale. Niemal natychmiast odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem. Makuta o dziwo ustąpił, choć nie wiadomo na jak długo.

Chłopak nie zdążył już jednak obrócić się w powietrzu, by uniknąć twardego lądowania. Wyrżnął w ziemię z całą mocą. Przekoziołkował jeszcze kilka razy, nim na dobre się zatrzymał. Mocno skonfundowany i obolały, jednak zdołał wstać o własnych siłach.

„ _Cudnie, nie ma to jak walka na dwa fronty. Sam Senke sprawia mi spore problemy, teraz muszę jeszcze trzymać tego drugiego w ryzach. Ile tak wytrzymam?_ "

Raashí pojawił się nagle przed nim. Elian natychmiast był gotowy do walki, jednak ten nie atakował.

– Trzeba ci oddać, długo ze mną wytrzymałeś. - odezwał się - Choć z drugiej strony to że jeszcze żyjesz zawdzięczasz faktowi, że jak do tej pory nie widzę powodów, by cię zabijać.

– Co ty chcesz powiedzieć?!

Nic dziwnego, że te słowa dla chłopaka były zadziwiające, z racji tego, że Senke nieprzerwanie robi zupełnie coś odmiennego.

– Widzisz, w przeciwieństwie do Linaga jestem dużo bardziej cierpliwy. Nadal uważam, że możesz stać się wartościowym członkiem naszego klanu…

– Mowy nie ma!

– Ech, strasznie uparty jesteś. Rozumiem, że twój pierwszy kontakt z Klanem nie był zbyt udany, jednak w tej chwili to nie pora na wypominki. Liczy się to, co jest tu i teraz. Masz przecież swój rozum, widzisz chyba, że więcej zyskasz, dołączając do nas.

Elian nie przerwał mu.

– Gotei cię ogranicza, chłopcze, i doskonale o tym wiesz. Pełnoprawnym Shinigami jesteś tylko w teorii, nie zaufają ci nigdy w pełni, właśnie z racji tego kim jesteś. Twoich, jak to ich nazywasz przyjaciół również to dotyczy. Prędzej czy później strach weźmie nad nimi górę. Strach przed tobą i tym, co w tobie siedzi. W końcu i oni się od ciebie odwrócą. Dla kogo zatem to robisz? Kogoś nie wymieniłem? A może chodzi o Shichi?

– Zamilcz…

Jej imię, wydobywające się z ust Senke zadziałało na chłopaka niczym płachta na byka. On z kolei spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Na nią właśnie liczył.

– Och? A niby to z jakiej racji? - spytał Raashí niby to obruszony

– Już ty dobrze wiesz! Nie masz prawa wymawiać jej imienia, nie po tym, co…

– Mówisz o tym incydencie przed Seireitei? O tym, co usłyszała ode mnie? Nie powiedziałem nic, prócz prawdy, ona dobrze o tym wie. Wydaje ci się, że skrzywdziłem ją tym? Ja? Wydaje ci się, że to ja narobiłem jej mętliku w głowie, jednak zapominasz, z czyjego powodu opuściła nasz klan.

Nagle wściekłość zniknęła z twarzy Eliana, zastąpiona przez szok i przerażenie. Wiedział, co ma na myśli…

– C… Co ty sugerujesz?

– Dobrze to wiesz. Shichi obawia się reakcji swoich braci i sióstr, którzy do tej pory myślą, że nie żyje. Jak zareagują na wieść, że żyje, lecz postanowiła ich zdradzić? Może ty wyjaśnisz im, co sprawiło, że opuściła swój dom? Wszak to właśnie dla ciebie to zrobiła.

– Milcz…

Chłopak nie mógł tego słuchać. Cały czas starał się o tym nie myśleć, jednak teraz musiał w końcu się z tym skonfrontować. To on namówił Shichi, by została w Karakurze, opuszczając klan Raashí. Traktował ją jak własną siostrzyczkę, a ona traktowała go jak swojego braciszka. Gdy tylko się dowiedział, kim naprawdę jest nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że staną nagle po przeciwnych stronach barykady, zmuszeni do walki ze sobą. Jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy, to zrobić wszystko, by zatrzymać ją przy sobie. Nie myślał wtedy o konsekwencjach. Teraz to się na nim mściło.

– Znam Shichi znacznie dłużej od ciebie. - Senke nie przerywał - Mimo jej wariactw nigdy nie posunęłaby się do czego takiego. Była wierna swojemu starszemu bratu, temu, który wziął ją do siebie, dał jej siłę, by mogła radzić sobie z trudami życia. Pod jego skrzydłami stała się dojrzałą dziewczyną, gotową do walki z ponurą rzeczywistością, choć nadal tkwi w niej dziecko. Małe, zagubione i bezbronne. Co ty jej dałeś? Fałszywą nadzieję na powrót do tych dziecięcych czasów, pełnych beztroski i zabawy. Tego właśnie dla niej chcesz? By znów stała się bezbronna, niegotowa do stawienia czoła temu brutalnemu światu?

Chłopak coraz gorzej radził sobie z tą sytuacją. W tej chwili był już bliski załamania. Zderzając się z twardą ścianą prawdy nie potrafił się przez nią przebić, pogodzić się z rzeczywistością i iść dalej. Obwiniał się za to, co stało się z Shichi, był wściekły wyłącznie na samego siebie, że to przez niego dziewczyna znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. Wręcz znienawidził samego siebie.

Oczy jego zaczęły nabiegać krwią…

– _Ej no, chyba nie będziesz tak spokojnie tego słuchać?_

Znał ten głos, ale już nie przejmował się tym, co on oznacza.

Senke ciągnął dalej.

– Wciąż jest jednak szansa na odkręcenie tego. Wystarczy że wrócimy teraz do klanu, ja i Shichi, pod moim protektoratem nic złego się jej nie stanie, a i nawet dla ciebie znajdzie się tam…

Urwał nagle, czując czyjeś Reiatsu. Należało do chłopaka, ale było inne, niż do tej pory. Pełne żądzy krwi, demoniczne, potężne. Zupełnie niepodobne do niego.

Elian stracił już nad sobą kontrolę.

– Senke… z łaski swojej…

Oczy były już całkowicie czerwone, skóra straciła kompletnie swój kolor.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

* * *

Shichi pędziła przez ruiny Seireitei na złamanie karku. Była w stanie się poruszać tylko dzięki energii, jaką dawała jej Nikita. Sama nie doszła jeszcze do siebie po swoim wyczynie w koszarach Drugiego Oddziału, a walka z Nuku Sanukiem wcale jej stanu nie poprawiła.

Nawet teraz się nie oszczędzała. Korzystała z Sokanas, by przemieszczać się z morderczą prędkością z jednego punktu w drugi. Nie przejmowała się swoim zdrowiem, dla niej ważniejsze było to, co dzieje się z Elianem. Gdy tylko wyczuła ponownie jego energię duchową jeszcze przyspieszyła.

– _Shichi, uspokój się, nie możesz się prze…_

– Nie interesuje mnie to! Onii-chan ma kłopoty, muszę…

– _I co masz zamiar zrobić? Chcesz walczyć z Senke? W twoim stanie sama jego moc duchowa cię położy. W ten sposób na pewno mu nie pomożesz._

– Później coś wymyślę! Nie mogę przecież stać bezczynnie! Trwa bitwa!

– _Właśnie dlatego powinnaś odpuścić. Twoje ciało wciąż jest w opłakanym stanie po tamtym skoku. Nie masz na tyle sił, by brać udział w walce. Jeśli wdasz się w jakąś potyczkę, będziesz tylko zawadzać. Odpocznij, odzyskaj siły, dopiero wtedy…_

Nagle dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Bynajmniej nie miała zamiaru usłuchać Niki, była na to zbyt uparta. Coś innego przykuło jej uwagę.

– Czujesz to?

To było Reiatsu Eliana. Dotychczas słabe, ledwo wyczuwalne teraz przybierało na sile. Choć można było to uznać za dobry znak, dla Shichi był to przede wszystkim powód do niepokoju. Ta energia była inna od tej, jaką zawsze czuła od chłopaka, przepełniona żądzą mordu, nienawiści dla wszystkiego, co żywe. To nie mógł być Elian. A przynajmniej nie do końca on…

– Coś się z nim dzie…

Nagle Reiatsu gwałtownie wzrosło. Potężna fala energii dotarła do dziewczyny. Jej stężenie było ogromne, sprawiło że Shichi, już i tak osłabiona padła na ziemię, tracąc przytomność.

Nie tylko ona odczuła tą falę. Jej skutki widoczne były w całym Seireitei. Wszystko w odległości kilkunastu metrów od epicentrum dosłownie zniknęło. Ogromne ilości Reiatsu sprawiły, że budynki zawaliły się, wręcz rozłożyły, stając się cząsteczkami duchowymi, z których były zbudowane. Te, które były położone dalej rozpadały się. Fala dopełniła dzieła zniszczenia, który zaczęły działa, wszystko w odległości nawet kilku kilometrów nie miało żadnych szans. Pozostawały zaledwie zgliszcza.

Biada też temu, kto stał zbyt blisko epicentrum. Potężny napór energii duchowej był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny nawet dla Shinigami wyższej rangi. Na całe szczęście walki toczyły się dużo dalej, choć i tak większość odczuła uderzenie fali. Reiatsu ścięło z nóg niemal wszystkich, również żołnierzy Raashí. Na nogach trzymali się wyłącznie oficerowie obu stron, choć niewiele brakowało, by i oni padli nieprzytomni. Nawet moc duchowa na poziomie porucznika nie mogła się równać z tak ogromną energią. Jedynie kapitanowie mogli wyjść z tego bez większego szwanku.

Generał Yamamoto obserwował przejście tej fali z centrali Pierwszego Oddziału. Epicentrum było na tyle daleko, by niemal nie czuł tej energii. Jednak widział, co się dzieje. Towarzyszył mu oczywiście porucznik Sasakibe, któremu również nic nie było.

– Wymknął się spod kontroli. - odparł - Powinniśmy szybko coś zrobić, generale, inaczej Seireitei do reszty…

– Nie możemy tego zrobić! - przerwał mu nagle generał

Taka reakcja była dla Sasakibe zaskakująca, wręcz szokująca. Dla niego był niewiarygodne, żeby generał bagatelizował takie zagrożenie, szczególnie, że ze swojego balkonu sam widzi skalę niebezpieczeństwa. Yamamoto jednak miał powody, by tak mówić. O przypadłości Eliana dowiedział się między innymi z raportów, ale przede wszystkim z relacji kapitan Drugiego Oddziału, która miała okazję osobiście poznać alter ego chłopaka. Życiowa mądrość i doświadczenie pozwoliły generałowi złożyć te strzępy informacji w logiczną całość. Choć nie do końca, jednak wiedział na czym polega problem Eliana.

– W tej chwili jest skupiony na walce z głównodowodzącym armii wroga. Jeśli teraz spróbujemy go powstrzymać, trudno przewidzieć jego reakcję. Musimy zaczekać na koniec ich pojedynku.

Senke musiał cofnąć się na znaczną odległość, by nie zginąć pod miażdżącym Reiatsu Eliana. Nieistotne było, jak silny jest, gdyby tam pozostał nawet jego własna moc duchowa nie uchroniłaby go przed śmiercią.

Znalazł dogodny punkt obserwacyjny, kilometr dalej, by bezpiecznie móc przyglądać się poczynaniom chłopaka. Raashí nie był przerażony tym widokiem, w żaden sposób. Nie był nawet zaskoczony. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrząc jak demoniczna strona duszy Eliana powoli przejmuję kontrolę nad jego ciałem był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Nawet czuł pewną satysfakcję…

– Niesamowity potencjał. - mówił do siebie - Doprawdy, fascynujący z niego przypadek.

Nagle wszystko ucichło. Potężny napór Reiatsu ustał, choć nie oznaczało to końca. To był zaledwie początek. Teraz Elian ukazywał się… Nie, to nie był Elian. Już nie.

Teraz Makuta ukazywał się w pełnej krasie. Oczy jego stały się już całkowicie czerwone, nawet tęczówki straciły swój złocisty kolor, przybierając barwę miedzi. Skóra stała się niczym szkło przezroczysta, pod którą widoczne były mięśnie, można było dostrzec każdy ich ruch. Widoczne były tętnice i żyły, którymi przetaczała się krew, widoczne było nawet serce, które tą krew pompowało. Jego makabryczny wygląd wieńczyło sześć wydłużonych wyrostków kolczystych kręgosłupa, wychodzących przez głębokie rozcięcie na plecach, sięgające aż do kości.

Rozglądał się teraz po otoczeniu. Jego głowa powoli obracała się w prawo. Nie widział Senke, który znajdował się z lewej strony. Mężczyzna spokojnie obserwował chłopaka, będąc ciekawym jego kolejnych poczynań.

– A zatem, Makuta, co zrobisz teraz, kiedy jesteś już wolny?

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

Raashí w ostatniej chwili wyczuł drgnięcie energii. Demon w ułamku sekundy pojawił się tuż obok, użył skoku Sokanas, by skrócić dystans, po czym zaatakował, wymierzając kopnięcie w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Senke zdążył jedynie unieść Rai, by zatrzymać uderzenie. Na niewiele mu się to zdało. Sama siła ciosu wystrzeliła go w powietrze. Nie oszołomiła go jednak, Raashí był jak najbardziej przytomny. Na ziemi wylądował na nogach, unikając twardego lądowania.

„ _Mocne uderzenie. Nie brak mu siły, nie ma co._ "

Kolejne drgnięcie. Tym razem zareagował dużo wcześniej. Wiedział, gdzie się pojawi. Odwrócił się. Makuta już tam był. Nie zamierzał atakować tym razem.

– Sorki za spóźnienie. - odparł - Ten chłoptaś jest strasznie uparty.

Z jego twarzy nie znikał ten demoniczny uśmiech. Senke domyślał się, że nie przyszedł tu na pogaduszki.

– Czego chcesz, Makuta? - zapytał - Teraz, gdy posiadłeś ciało swojego gospodarza. Jaki masz cel?

– A co ja mogę chcieć? Ja, zwykły mroczny brat bliźniak, jak ja może interesować się tylko jedną rzeczą. Zwycięstwem. Zwycięstwo jest dowodem siły. Siła daje mi moc sprzeciwiania się, pozwala być wolnym, niezależnym. Więc jeśli czegoś mam chcieć, to właśnie niezależności. Co do ciebie…

Spojrzał prosto na Raashí.

– Walka z tobą będzie niezbitym dowodem na moją siłę.

Zniknął.

Senke domyślił się, że znów zamierza zajść go od tyłu. Nie mylił się, wyczuł drgnięcie energii tuż za nim. Natychmiast się odwrócił, by zatrzymać atak. Jednak czekała go niespodzianka. Makuta tam nie było. Kolejne drgnięcie. Odwrócił się ponownie, w ostatniej chwili unosząc Rai, by zatrzymać atak.

Çynegí próbował go zmylić. Za pierwszym razem, gdy zaszedł Raashí od tyłu nie zaatakował. Liczył, że ten zareaguje na jego ruch. Nie mylił się. Za drugim razem już uderzył, kierując pchnięcie dłonią prosto w jego serce. Wężooki zdołał jednak zablokować cios. Demon nie poprzestał na tym. Drugą ręką ciął od dołu. Mężczyzna cofnął się. Chłopak natychmiast potem zniknął. Pojawił się po chwili nad Raashí, gotowy do kolejnego uderzenia. Posłał w stronę Senke potężny impuls energii, zdolny zrównać z ziemią całą okolicę. Oboje zniknęli w chmurze pyłu. Mężczyzna zdołał jednak uniknąć zmiażdżenia. Wyskoczył do tyłu, czekając na kolejny atak. Pewien był, że Makuta jeszcze nie skończył. Nie pomylił się.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy chłopak pojawił się obok niego. Nie zauważył też, kiedy wymierzył silne kopnięcie w brzuch. Raashí wystrzelił wysoko w górę.

„ _Szybki jest…_ "

Nagle Çynegí pojawił się tuż przed nim.

– To wszystko, co umiesz?! Nie ograniczaj się tylko dlatego, że jestem w skórze tego mięczaka!

Makuta wymierzył kolejne uderzenie. Szerokie cięcie z lewej ręki. Senke zareagował zupełnie inaczej, niż można było się spodziewać. Uśmiechnął się.

– Nawet nie miałem zamiaru…

Gdy atak dosięgnął już celu nagle zniknął z oczu demona. W ułamku sekundy pojawił się za nim, z Rai gotowym do strzału. Uderzył całą mocą. Pojedynczym, szkarłatnym promieniem. Takim samym, jaki rozbił barierę, okalającą Seireitei. Makuta nie uniknął tego strzału. Przyjął cały impet uderzenia. Promień wystrzelił go z powrotem na ziemię. Zderzył się z kamienną podłogą, tworząc ogromny krater. Nie podnosił się już.

Senke również wrócił na stały grunt, lądując przed kraterem.

„ _Mam nadzieję, że się udało. Gdy ten chłopak straci już przytomność, będzie nasz. W tym stanie bez trudu zabierzemy go do Mangāí, resztą zajmie się już sam Rexai._ "

Nagle wyczuł czyjeś Reiatsu. Ktoś się zbliżał.

To była Yoruichi. Dotarła w końcu na miejsce walki chłopaka z Raashí. Wiedziała że ich pojedynek nie dobiegł jeszcze końca, wciąż wyczuwała ich Reiatsu. Dlatego postanowiła zachować bezpieczny dystans. Znalazła dogodny punkt obserwacyjny, na dachu jednego ze stojących jeszcze budynków. Nie spodziewała się jednak tego, że Senke właśnie miał zamiar kończyć walkę.

„ _Niemożliwe! W tak krótkim czasie zdołał go…_ "

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że wasza jedyna nadzieja na ocalenie zawiodła.

Była pewna, że Raashí kierował te słowa właśnie do niej. Wężooki doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Upewniło ją w tym fakt, iż odwrócił się w jej stronę. Patrzył teraz wprost na nią.

– Zdaje się, że stracił już przytomność. Mam zamiar zabrać go do Mangāi, jeśli spróbujesz mi przeszkodzić…

– Te…

I on, i Yoruichi skierowali wzrok na krater. Makuta wcale nie został pokonany.

– Nieźle mnie urządziłeś, chłopie…

Kobieta natychmiast zauważyła zmianę. Nagle przestała wyczuwać jego Reiatsu. Z początku nie wiedziała, czemu. Zorientowała się, gdy przyjrzała się mu dokładniej.

Mimo tak ogromnej siły uderzenia Makuta był zupełnie nienaruszony. Promień, który zdolny był zniszczyć mury Seireitei na tym Çynegí nie zrobiło najmniejszego wrażenia. Szczególnie Senke wydawał się tym mocno zaskoczony. On z kolei wciąż wyczuwał jego energię.

„ _Jego moc gwałtownie rośnie…_ "

– Coś tam jednak potrafisz! - demon znów się odezwał - Nawet poczułem tamto!

Chłopak nadal przechodził przemianę, choć nie tak widoczną, jak na początku. Oczy jego z rdzawej stały się krwistoczerwone, całkowicie zlewając się z kolorem reszty oka. Źrenica znacznie się rozszerzyła, niemal kompletnie przesłaniając tęczówkę. Teraz nie tylko skóra, ale też i włosy straciły swój kolor, błyszcząc srebrem. I o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy, jeszcze bardziej upiorny.

– Dzisiaj to sobie zaszaleję!

Senke musiał szybko uskoczyć przed potężną falą energii, która rozpołowiłaby go, gdyby nie unik. Niemal nie zauważył, kiedy Makuta rozpoczął natarcie. A dopiero się rozkręcał…

Çynegí bezbłędnie przewidział, gdzie skieruje się Raashí, tam właśnie ruszył. Nim mężczyzna dobrze stanął na nogi już był przy nim, szykując już kolejny atak. Wykonał cięcie z góry, które Senke zatrzymał klingą Rai. Druga dłoń już wymierzała pchnięcie. Mężczyzna szybko się cofnął. Makuta znów pchnął. Cios został zablokowany ostrzem. Kolejne pchnięcie. Znów zatrzymane. I znów.

Jedyną rzeczą, która dotąd ratowała Senke było to, że chłopak atakował bardzo przewidywalnie. Demon polegał wyłącznie na swojej sile i szybkości, walczył bez jakiegokolwiek pomyślunku. Tylko dzięki temu mężczyzna jak do tej pory nie został trafiony bezpośrednio. Pozostawał jednak pewien problem…

Nagle chłopak zmienił rytm walki. Kolejnego pchnięcia nie wykonał jak wcześniej wprost, uderzył tym razem bardziej z dołu. Senke zatrzymał i ten atak. Dłoń jednak ześlizgnęła się z klingi. Makuta obrócił się, po czym wykonał szerokie cięcie prawą ręką. Raashí zablokował mieczem i ten cios, jednak siła uderzenia była na tak duża, że klinga Rai odbiła w bok. Mężczyzna był chwilowo odsłonięty. Çynegí miał zamiar to wykorzystać. Kolejny cios już sunął w kierunku wężookiego. Nie było to jednak pchnięcie z otwartej dłoni, jak zazwyczaj. To był zwykły cios pięścią. Nie do końca…

– Niespodzianka!

Jego rękę otoczyły białe błyskawice. Senke doskonale wiedział, czym one są. Wiedział też, że bezpośrednie trafienie nimi zakończy tą walkę. Uskoczył w bok. Makuta trafił w powietrze, jednak z jego dłoni wystrzelił potężny piorun, niszczący wszystko, co stanęło na jego drodze. Raashí był zaskoczony tym atakiem. Nie tylko on…

Yoruichi nadal ich obserwowała. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Widok Eliana w tej demonicznej postaci… A była jeszcze bardziej zszokowana, gdy zobaczyła ostatni atak chłopaka.

– Shunkō?

Nie uczyła go tej techniki, była tego absolutnie pewna. Widział ją raz, może dwa, jednak to było zbyt mało, by mógł z niej w pełni korzystać. Najwyraźniej dla Makuty to było wystarczające.

Senke również nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Wycofał się na znaczną odległość, z pomocą Sokanas. Przyglądał się teraz Yoruichi.

„ _Sądząc po jej zachowaniu nie uczyła go tego. Niesamowite! Był w stanie powtórzyć tą technikę tylko przyglądając się. Nie widziałem jeszcze Makuta, który potrafiłby coś takiego. Co jeszcze potrafi?_ "

– Gdzieś się wybierasz?

Makuta szybko zlokalizował mężczyznę, po czym wystrzelił niczym rakieta w jego kierunku. Jedyne, co Raashí mógł zrobić, to unik. Wyskoczył w górę.

„ _Nie ma rady, trzeba szybko to zakończyć!_ "

Skierował Rai w jego stronę, gotowy do strzału. Jednak Çynegí nagle zniknął mu z oczu.

– I gdzie ty celujesz?

Demon pojawił się tuż za nim. W tej chwili białe błyskawice otaczały go całego. Korzystał z pełnej mocy Shunkō. Pięść pędziła już w stronę Senke. Mężczyzna zdążył odwrócić się, by zablokować uderzenie. Cios był jednak na tyle potężny, by wystrzelić go z powrotem w dół. Raashí szybko się obrócił w powietrzu, by uniknąć twardego lądowania. Makuta z kolei opadał swobodnie na ziemię, kilkadziesiąt metrów od mężczyzny.

Idealna pozycja do strzału.

Senke natychmiast uniósł Kaago. Posłał w stronę chłopaka kolejny promień, jeszcze nim ten zdążył wylądować. Znacznie potężniejszy od wszystkich innych. Chciał mieć pewność, że tym razem go wykończy. Makuta jednak zdążył dostrzec atak. Gdy tylko wylądował stanął na wprost mężczyzny. Ułożył obydwie ręce przed sobą, wyprostowane, jakby chciał przyjąć całą siłę uderzenia właśnie na nie. Tak właśnie zrobił. Promień trafił dokładnie pomiędzy dłonie, zatrzymując się na nich.

„ _Więcej mocy!_ "

Raashí zwiększał moc promienia, mając nadzieję, że Çynegí w końcu ulegnie. Jednak Makuta nadal bez problemu zatrzymywał promień. Nie tylko, Senke zauważył coś niepokojącego. Może i chłopak zatrzymał strzał, jednak cała ta energia musiała gdzieś uchodzić, odbijać się od jego dłoni. Tego nie robiła. Coś innego więc musiało się z nią dziać. Po chwili dostrzegł co.

„ _Znam tą technikę…_ "

Senke wiedział, o Koryūheki, Barierze Smoka Pustki, jednak tak jak w przypadku Shunkō nie spodziewał się, że chłopak zna tą sztukę. Raashí zwolnił promień. Gdy to zrobił spostrzegł coś innego.

Zadaniem bariery jest pochłonięcie i rozproszenie wszelkiej energii, jaka na nią natrafi. Jednak energię zgromadzoną w ten sposób można wykorzystać inaczej. Tak jak Makuta. Użył Kardas, by wchłonąć całą moc promienia i zgromadzić ją w swoim własnym ciele. Jego przezroczysta skóra zaczęła mienić się szkarłatem, podobnie jego białe dotychczas włosy. Tak ogromną ilość energii bardzo trudno jest utrzymać. Prędzej czy później musiała znaleźć ujście.

Çynegí otworzył szeroko usta. Przerażająco szeroko. Były na tyle szerokie, że Makuta bez trudu mógł rozewrzeć szczęki aż do stu osiemdziesięciu stopni. Skóra i włosy powoli zaczęły odzyskiwać dawną barwę. Minęła chwila…

Nagle wystrzelił promień. Demon zebrał całą energię, jaką wchłonął do gardła. Stamtąd wypuścił jeszcze bardziej wzmocniony, krwistoczerwony pocisk, lecący wprost na Senke. Był gotowy na podobne zagranie z jego strony, wykonał szybki skok, by zejść z zasięgu. To było jedyne rozsądne wyjście. Wszystko, z czym promień miał bezpośredni kontakt natychmiast przestało istnieć. Ogrom energii topił nawet kamienny chodnik, żaden budynek, jaki miał to nieszczęście natrafić na ten pocisk nie miał prawa dłużej już stać, a tym bardziej nic żywego nie mogło przetrwać czegoś takiego.

Yoruichi nadal obserwowała to przerażające widowisko, z dachu jednego z budynków. Jedynie szok, jaki odczuwała sprawił, że nie od razu zauważyła, że niszczycielski pocisk, który Senke zdążył już uniknąć, a który kierował się teraz właśnie na nią. Gdy już się zorientowała, było już za późno, by przed nim uskoczyć. Budynek na którym stała wyparował w jednej chwili. Nie pozostały po nim już nawet ruiny, jedynie pusta przestrzeń.

Samej kobiecie jednak nic się nie stało. W sekundę przed uderzeniem poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za rękę i ciągnie za sobą. Nagle znalazła się zupełnie gdzie indziej, w ruinach innego budynku, kilka kilometrów dalej. Z początku była zdezorientowana tą nagłą zmianą otoczenia.

– Wszystko dobrze, Yoruichi-sama?

Natychmiast rozpoznała ten głos.

– Shichi?

Dziewczyna szybko odzyskała przytomność po przejściu miażdżącej fali energii. Nadal była w kiepskim stanie, zarówno po wydarzeniach w koszarach Drugiego Oddziału, jak i walce przed bramą Centrali Medycznej, a ten morderczy napór Reiatsu wcale jej zdrowia nie poprawił. Mimo tego pierwsze, co zrobiła gdy tylko się obudziła, to znów skierowała się w stronę epicentrum fali, gdzie walczył Senke. I przede wszystkim Elian. Po drodze zauważyła Yoruichi oraz lecący ku niej potężny, szkarłatny promień. Widząc brak jej reakcji skoczyła w jej stronę, chcąc jak najszybciej ją odciągnąć. Na szczęście zdążyła, choć było to dla niej ogromnie ryzykowne. Nie tylko dlatego, że znalazła się w zasięgu niszczycielskiej mocy.

Shichi leżała w tej chwili na ziemi, oparta plecami o ścianę, niemal pozbawiona życia. By móc uratować Yoruichi musiała wykonać kolejny wyjątkowo szybki skok Sokanas, co w jej stanie było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Teraz niewiele dzieliło już ją od śmierci. Ogromne ilości Reiatsu, jakie przez nią przepływało zrobiły ogromne spustoszenie w jej ciele. Najbardziej ucierpiały mięśnie, na których skupiała się technika, wszystkie były niemal całkowicie rozerwane, uniemożliwiając dziewczynie jakikolwiek ruch. Z wielkim trudem przychodziło jej również oddychanie, uszkodzona przepona sprawiała, że nawet najmniejsze tchnienie sprawiało jej ogromny ból, dlatego też oddychała bardzo płytko. Jej serce także było już na granicy wytrzymałości, puls z minuty na minutę był coraz słabszy. W każdej chwili mogło się zatrzymać.

– Co tu robisz? - Yoruichi była mocno zszokowana, widząc ją w tym stanie - Nie powinnaś…

– Nic mi… nie będzie…

Shichi, pomimo tak poważnych obrażeń próbowała się podnieść. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, jak wiele siły miała ta dziewczyna, skoro w ogóle była w stanie się poruszać. Jednak nieważne jak wiele siły miała, jej organizm był zbyt wycieńczony. Gdy próbowała stanąć na nodze natychmiast straciła równowagę. Nie była w stanie się utrzymać. Najpewniej upadłaby, a głową uderzyłaby o ścianę, gdyby nie reakcja Yoruichi.

Oblężenie, walka z Natu, przerażający widok, jakim był Makuta w pełnej krasie, teraz widok Shichi w stanie wręcz agonalnym. To zdecydowanie było zbyt wiele wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień. Kobieta jednak cały czas zachowywała zimną krew. Gdy tylko zobaczyła, jak dziewczyna upada natychmiast pojawiła się przy niej, by ją złapać. Następnie powoli położyła ją z powrotem.

– Nie ruszaj się. W tym stanie nie powinnaś się forsować.

– Nie ma się mną co przejmować. - odparła srebrnowłosa - Elian jest teraz w dużo gorszym stanie.

– Elian?

Przez to całe zamieszanie Yoruichi na chwilę zapomniała o chłopaku. Ale tylko na chwilę, wszak w tej chwili to on był największym zagrożeniem dla Seireitei.

– Makuta czerpią siłę z gniewu i nienawiści. - zaczęła tłumaczyć Shichi - Gniew skupia się zawsze na konkretnej osobie. Kiedy stanie się zbyt silny wtedy on przejmuje kontrolę nad swoim gospodarzem. I ma tylko jeden cel: zabić. Tą jedną konkretną osobę, na której skupia się jego gniew. I wszystkich, którzy wejdą mu w drogę.

– Czyli możemy tylko obserwować?

Sytuacja wyglądała nieciekawie. W tej chwili cała bitwa zależała od tego jednego pojedynku. Jeśli Senke zdoła jakoś pokonać chłopaka zabierze go ze sobą. Z drugiej strony moc Makuty rośnie sukcesywnie z każdą chwilą. Jeśli ten stan utrzyma się jeszcze dłużej, jego potęga zniszczy całe Seireitei. Trudno powiedzieć, co w tej chwili jest gorsze.

– Zdaje się, że sporo wiesz na ten temat.

– Miałam do czynienia z Çynegí, Klan wykorzystuje ich…

Shichi przerwał potworny ból, promieniujący przez całe ciało. Organizm dawał dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że jest już całkowicie wyczerpane i wyniszczone. Bolały ją nawet czubki włosów, a ból był tak silny, że niemal nie straciła przytomności. Omal nie zsunęła się ze ściany na ziemię, jednak Yoruichi w porę ją przytrzymała.

– Później mi opowiesz. Teraz musisz odpoczywać.

Ułożyła dziewczynę z powrotem.

„ _Jest o włos od śmierci. Nawet jeśli jest Raashí może długo nie wytrzymać. Wzięłabym ją do Czwartego Oddziału, ale drogę zagradza tamta dwójka. Poza tym w jej stanie transport byłby zbyt ryzykowny._ "

– Ech… Możemy jedynie czekać.

* * *

„ _Moja wina._ "

Pustka. Nieprzenikniona ciemność, w którą coraz bardziej zagłębiał się Elian. Nie widział niczego, nie słyszał niczego, nie czuł niczego. Całkowicie pozbawiony zmysłów zagłębiał się coraz bardziej w tą próżnię. Jak długo w niej był? Sekunda, minuta, dzień, miesiąc, rok? Jeszcze dłużej? Stracił nawet poczucie czasu. Jedyne, co upewniało go, że wciąż istnieje było poczucie winy.

Nadal myślał o Shichi. Wciąż obwiniał się o wszystko, co złego ją spotkało do tej pory.

„ _Przecież gdyby nie ja, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Przeze mnie siódemeczka jest teraz w tak kiepskiej sytuacji. Owszem, nie byłem w stanie myśleć o niej jak o wrogu, ale co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby ją odciągać od jej… Jakby nie spojrzeć, ten Klan jest jej rodziną. Z mojego powodu opuściła swoją rodzinę, dopuściła się zdrady wobec niej, to przeze mnie ma teraz kłopoty. Senke ma rację, co takiego mogę jej niby dać? Tylko ułudę szczęścia, która w końcu zniknie, już zniknęła, przecież od początku było to kłamstwem, które prędzej czy później musiało…_

– _Co to ma znaczyć?!_

Potężny, niczym dzwon głos, który natychmiast przebudził go z transu. Chłopak odzyskał swoje zmysły. Najpierw odczuł siłę grawitacji, przyciskającą go do ziemi. Czuł, że leży na plecach. Otworzył oczy. Podniósł się szybko, by móc rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Był w jaskini. W dobrze sobie znanej jaskini.

– Biały?

– _Strasznie szybko się poddałeś, jak na kogoś tak upartego._

Odwrócił się. Tersaali był tuż za nim. Smok położył się na ogromnym głazie, wpatrywał się w Eliana swymi wielkimi, jaszczurzymi oczyma. Chłopak był zaskoczony jego widokiem.

– Ja tutaj? Co tu robię?

– _Ściągnąłem cię tu, żeby ratować resztki twojej świadomości. Twoje głupie poczucie winy wpędziło nas w niezłe tarapaty._

– Tarapaty? Co masz na myśli?

– _To co słyszysz. W tej chwili twój Makuta rozrabia w Seireitei. Chyba już dawno się zorientowałeś, że twoje alter ego zaczyna rosnąć siłę. Ukształtowało własną świadomość. Powinieneś zdusić go szybko w zarodku, nim sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Jednak ty wolałeś wpędzać się coraz to bardziej w poczucie winy, co tylko go wzmacniało. Przejął władzę nad twoim ciałem i próbował zniszczyć twojego ducha, by móc kompletnie nad nim zapanować. Jako Elian przestałbyś istnieć. Pozostałby tylko Makuta._

Chłopak pamiętał widmo, z którym rozmawiał. Widmo będące ucieleśnieniem demona. Jeśli potrafił już przybrać cielesną formę znaczyło to, że zyskał naprawdę sporo siły. I wykorzystał to…

– _Dlatego jesteś tutaj. Zapieczętowałem cię we własnym umyśle tak, by nie miał do ciebie dojścia. To było najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili nikt i nic nie stoi mu na przeszkodzie i demoluje całe Seireitei._

– Że co?! Jak to demoluje Seireitei?!

– _W tej chwili Makuta w pełni kontroluje twoje ciało. Twoją świadomość przeniosłem do swojego umysłu. Jesteś teraz razem ze mną zapieczętowany w twoim mieczu._

Elian już miał coś powiedzieć, Tersaali go jednak ubiegł.

– _Dlaczego? Gdybyś tam został, natychmiast by cię pochłonął. W ten sposób masz jeszcze szansę, by przetrwać i odzyskać ciało. O ile weźmiesz się w garść._

– W garść…

Nagle w chłopaka uderzył silny podmuch powietrza. Smok postanowił na niego dmuchnąć. Potężny strumień z nozdrzy mało Eliana nie przewrócił.

– Ej, co to ma…

Tersaali wstał. A kiedy z ziemi podnosi się ogromny, wielkości dwupiętrowego budynku jaszczur, nie wróży to niczego dobrego. Chłopak wyglądał przy nim jak mrówka. I tak też się czuł. Miał złe przeczucia co do zamiarów smoka.

– _ZECHCESZ MI WYJAŚNIĆ, CO DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY SIĘ Z TOBĄ DZIEJE?!_

Ogłuszający ryk przetoczył się przez całą jaskinię, zwielokrotniony przez odbijające się od ścian echo. Elian w tym momencie skurczył się jeszcze bardziej, przechodząc na poziom mikroba.

– _Ostrzegałem cię! Wiedziałeś co będzie, jeżeli stracisz kontrolę! Przez swoją bezmyślność naraziłeś całe Seireitei! Wierzyć się nie chce, że ktoś tak twardogłowy dał się tak łatwo zmanipulować!_

– Zmanipulować? O czym ty…

Smok nachylił się nad chłopakiem, kierując swój pysk prosto na niego. Jego ogromny łeb był niebezpiecznie blisko. Elian instynktownie się cofnął.

– _A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ten cały Senke od początku cię prowokował?_

Jasne, że nie przyszło mu to do głowy. W ogóle o tym nie myślał. Po prostu dał się ponieść emocjom…

– _Mówiłem, że w walce z Raashí nigdy nie należy tracić czujności. Zbyt łatwo dałeś mu się odczytać, dostrzegł twoją słabość. Uczucia jakie żywisz do tej srebrnowłosej dziewczyny, twoje wątpliwości względem niej, czy na pewno postąpiłeś dobrze. Senke wykorzystał to, byś stracił kontrolę nad sobą. Twój umysł zamknął się w sobie, skrywając się za barierą poczucia winy. Twoje ciało zaś przejął Makuta._

Elian słuchał. Wiedział że Tersaali miał absolutną rację.

– Nie powinienem jej zatrzymywać. To przeze mnie Shichi jest teraz w takim stanie. Gdyby nie ja, byłaby bezpieczna, nic by jej nie groziło. Senke miał rację, nie powinienem jej tu ściągać, to nie zdarzyłoby się…

– _Czy miał rację, czy nie, nikt nie ma prawa cię oceniać. Podjąłeś decyzję, którą uważasz za słuszną, dla ciebie tylko to powinno się liczyć._

Chłopak nie był zbytnio przekonany jego słowami. Nadal był rozdarty, wciąż uważał, że Shichi cierpi właśnie przez niego, przez to że zdecydowała się pozostać z nim. Gdyby nie to, Klan nie uznałby ją za zdrajczynię. Przez niego dziewczyna odwróciła się od swojej rodziny, a ona odwróciła się od niej. Nieważne jaką, ale Raashí są jej rodziną. Nie miał prawa w to ingerować.

– _Słuchaj teraz uważnie, chłopcze. Makuta w tej chwili szaleje po Seireitei, walcząc z Senke. Cały jego gniew skupił się właśnie na nim. Im dłużej trwa ich walka, tym jego nienawiść jest większa i tym bardziej rośnie w siłę. Ten Raashí jest wyjątkowo potężnym przeciwnikiem, jednak nawet on nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać na długo. Jeśli pozwolisz, by ta walka trwała dłużej, cały Dwór czeka zagłada._

Na pewno nie pocieszył tym Eliana. Słysząc to chłopak był w jeszcze większym szoku, niż wcześniej.

– _W tej chwili musisz się skupić. Jesteś jedynym, który może go zatrzymać, jednak jeśli masz to zrobić musisz wziąć się w garść. Musisz uwolnić się od wszelkich negatywnych emocji, które go karmią. W szczególności od twojego bezpodstawnego poczucia winy._

– Co? Bezpodstawnego? Skąd niby przyszło ci to do głowy?

– _Jestem pewien, że ta dziewczyna wiedziała, co robi, gdy zdecydowała się pozostać z tobą._

– A skąd to możesz wiedzieć?!

Szok przerodził się we wściekłość. Chłopak tak bardzo wpędził się w poczucie winy, że nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że w rzeczywistości mógł nie być niczemu winien.

– Tak dobrze znasz się na ludziach?! Co?! Czytasz w ich myślach?! Na jakiej podstawie mówisz, że Shichi wiedziała w co się pakuje?! Nie jest tak głupia, gdyby tak było nie zrobiłaby tego! To przeze mnie, to ja przywiązałem ją do siebie, stworzyłem iluzję szczęścia, o którym zawsze marzyła, tylko dlatego porwała się na coś tak idiotycznego…

– _Może sam ją o to spytasz?_

Tersaali zachowywał stoicki spokój. Nie zamierzał się z nim wykłócać, to do niczego by nie prowadziło, Elian był zbyt uparty. Musiał podejść go w inny sposób.

Chłopak z kolei był skonfundowany tą postawą. Spodziewał się raczej kolejnego ryku i tyrady w stylu: „jak on śmie się odzywać do niego w taki sposób?"

– Spytać? Niby jak…

– _Zwyczajnie. Nie przekonam cię do swoich racji, więc to jest najlepszy sposób na rozstrzygnięcie tego sporu. Zapytaj ją o to, wtedy wszystko się wyjaśni. Oczywiście, jeśli zdążysz, nim zostanie obrócona w proch razem z resztą Seireitei._

– Co niby masz na myśli?!

– _W tej chwili jest zagrożona. Makuta w swoim szale najpierw uderza, potem zadaje pytania. Nie przejmuje się tym, jak wiele osób zabije i kim oni są. Nic nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać, z wyjątkiem ciebie._

Smok wiedział, że poczucie winy Eliana brało się z jego uczuć do Shichi. Chłopak chciał ją chronić za wszelką cenę. Tersaali próbował wykorzystać to, by przekuć jego poczucie winy w determinację.

Poskutkowało.

– Co zatem mam zrobić?

Smok ponownie położył się na skale.

– _Musisz wrócić. Przenieść się z powrotem do swojego ciała i walczyć z Makuta. W tej chwili ta bitwa od zależy od tej walki. Jeśli wygrasz, wszystko się ułoży. Jeśli nie, Seireitei czeka zagłada._

– A Senke? Nawet jeśli uda mi się pokonać… tego drugiego, pozostaje jeszcze on.

– _Jeśli ci się uda, nie będziesz musiał się nim przejmować. Zapewniam cię._

Chłopak nie wiedział, co smok na ma myśli. Jednak zaufał jego słowom.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz…

Elian odwrócił się. Był już gotowy. Miał zamiar natychmiast wyruszyć.

– _Może kopniaka na szczęście?_

Aż wzdrygnął się na myśl o kopniaku, którego autorem miał być trzydziestometrowy jaszczur. Spojrzał na niego przerażony.

– Chy… chyba podziękuję…

Miał nadzieję, że jednak się na to nie porwie, choć można się było po nim spodziewać wszystkiego. Tego jednak się nie spodziewał. Tersaali na całe szczęście nie miał zamiaru sprzedać mu kopa. Leżał tak samo jak wcześniej. Elian dostrzegł pewien szczegół. Kąciki ust smoka uniosły się.

– Chwila… Ty się uśmiechasz? To był żart? Zaraz… Ty masz poczucie humoru?!

W głowie mu się to nie mieściło. Wielki, dumny smok, który miał chłopaka za niewydarzoną istotę niższego sortu… Nie wpadłby na to, że ktoś taki może żartować.

– _Ciebie to dziwi? My żartowaliśmy między sobą od zawsze. Wymyśliliśmy dowcipy jeszcze zanim wasza rasa pojawiła się na tym świecie._

Taki tekst był zdecydowanie w jego stylu. Elian również się uśmiechnął.

– Masz rację, poprawiłeś mi humor.

– _To dobrze, przyda ci się to. Nie trać czasu, ruszaj._

– Nie zamierzam. W końcu wiele roboty przede mną.

* * *

Senke wyskoczył w górę, by uniknąć pocisku. Jego sytuacja nie była najlepsza. Nie panował już nad sytuacją. Miał nadzieję, że zdoła szybko spacyfikować chłopaka, jednak zdecydowanie się przeliczył. Nie był w stanie go zatrzymać. Nagle Makuta wystrzelił w górę, lecąc w stronę mężczyzny. Ani na chwilę nie stracił go z oczu. Szykował kolejny atak. Senke miał niewiele czasu na reakcję.

„ _Cholera jasna! Za szybki._ "

– Znajdź!

W stronę Çynegí wystrzeliły cztery szkarłatne pociski. Ścigające. Gdy tylko skierowały się w jego stronę ułożyły się w rząd i w takiej formacji pędziły w stronę Makuta. Ten zareagował natychmiast. Lewą dłonią ciął w powietrzu, posyłając w ich stronę potężną falę energii, która miała je unicestwić. Tak się nie stało…

– Musisz bardziej się postarać, chłopcze!

Każdy z pocisków rozdzielił się na dwoje, bez problemów unikając ataku. Nagle gwałtownie przyspieszyły. Były już zbyt blisko, by demon zdążył zareagować. Pociski dosięgły celu. Cztery z nich przestrzeliły ręce i nogi, dwa trafiły w płuca. Ostatnie dwa celowały w serce.

„ _Nawet Makuta nie są w stanie walczyć z takimi ranami. Nim się zregeneruję będę w stanie coś wykombinować…_ "

– Śpimy?!

Çynegí nie zatrzymał się. Nawet takie rany nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia. Nie czuł bólu, bez żadnych problemów mógł poruszać kończynami, pomimo tego, że zostały przestrzelone na wylot. Bez przeszkód mógł dalej walczyć.

– Taką ograną sztuczką chciałeś mnie zatrzymać?!

Gdy już zbliżył sie do Senke zaatakował prawą dłonią. Mężczyzna uniósł Rai, by zatrzymać cios. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, co zrobił Makuta. Chwycił w dłoń ostrze Kaago.

– Musisz się bardziej postarać, kolego!

Mocno szarpnął, ciągnąc mężczyznę w dół. Ten nie zdążył odpowiednio zareagować. A demon szykował kolejny atak. Ponownie otworzył usta w ten przerażający sposób. Po raz drugi wystrzelił szkarłatny pocisk. Çynegí zachował część energii, którą wchłonął ze strzału Rai. Trzymał ją właśnie na taką okazję. I tym razem nie spudłował. Promień trafił w Raashí, posyłając go w dół, uderzając nim o ziemię z ogromną mocą.

Z tego ataku mężczyzna nie wyszedł już bez szwanku, choć na jego szczęście ten strzał nie był tak potężny, jak poprzedni, gdy Makuta zużył większość Reiatsu, jakie wtedy zabsorbował. Mimo wszystko Senke był mocno poraniony, całe jego ciało było poparzone, a uderzenie w ziemię połamało mu klatkę piersiową, omal nie łamiąc kręgosłupa. Choć brzmi to bardzo poważnie, nie są to obrażenia dla Raashí śmiertelne, dla mężczyzny jednak były wyrazem siły, z którą przychodzi mu się mierzyć.

„ _Jest źle! Wiedziałem, że chłopak jest wyjątkowy, jednak nie spodziewałem się, że jego Makuta może być aż tak potężny. A to nie wszystko, co potrafi, tego jestem pewien. Jeśli ta walka potrwa dłużej, mogę tego nie przetrwać. Muszę szybko coś wymyślić._ "

Nie miał na to zbyt wiele czasu. Nagle wyczuł drgnięcie Reiatsu. Wiedział, co on oznacza. Ułamek sekundy później demon pojawił się tuż obok niego, gotowy by kontynuować swoje natarcie. Wymierzył pchnięcie w jego serce. Senke szybko zatrzymał cios. Çynegí znów pchnął. Mężczyzna znów zablokował atak. I jeszcze raz to samo. Makuta atakował nieprzerwanie, narzucał takie tempo, że Raashí mógł się jedynie cofać i blokować jego ataki.

– No co, i to już?! Wyczerpałeś już swój repertuar?! Nie żartuj!

Nagle Senke natrafił na ścianę. Makuta zdołał go przyprzeć do muru. Ponownie wymierzył pchnięcie. Mężczyzna znów je zablokował. Çynegí napierał jednak dalej, próbując przebić się przez jego gardę. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że jednak zdoła to zrobić.

– Jakim cudem ten dzieciak miał z tobą takie kłopoty?! Zaczyna mnie nudzić ta walka! Po prostu szybko to skończę i znajdę sobie kogoś bardziej wy…

– Makuta…

– Czego?!

Z początku myślał, że to Senke. Jednak gdy poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu zorientował się, że pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Wiedział dobrze kto…

Elian ścisnął ręką jego ramię, jakby próbował je zmiażdżyć.

– Wynocha ze mnie, ale już!

Mocno szarpnął. Jego ciało zastygło, a chłopak wyciągnął z niego samego demona, owego białego stwora, którego już wcześniej spotkał. Nie był w stanie wyjąć go całego naraz, zdołał wyciągnąć do tej pory jedynie jego lewe ramię. Wykonanie tego wymagało ogromnej siły. Nie fizycznej, ale siły woli. Wszystko bowiem tak naprawdę działo się tylko w jego umyśle, Senke nie widział tego przedstawienia.

Elian ciągnął dalej. Demon był mocno zaskoczony jego obecnością.

– Przecież ty nie żyjesz! Już cię zniszczyłem!

– Zwracaj większą uwagę na to, co robisz.

Po minucie chłopak wyciągnął już jego górną połowę. Nie było to wcale proste, chłopak musiał w to włożyć mnóstwo siły, w końcu Makuta nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu oddawać kontroli.

– Wystarczy już twoich podrygów. Wynoś się z mojego ciała.

– _O nie…_

Nagle Elian poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.

– _Mam lepszy pomysł…_

Çynegí odwrócił głowę o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, tak gwałtownie, że aż trzasnęły mu kręgi szyi. Uśmiechnął się diabolicznie, tak szeroko, że usta omal nie sięgały mu za tył głowy. Po chwili otworzył oczy. Te, których jeszcze przed sekundą nie miał. Były krwistoczerwone, tęczówka całkowicie przysłaniała białka. Pionowa źrenica była z kolei tak wąska, iż niemal się zamknęła. Makuta odparł:

– _Skoro ci tak tęskno do tego truchła, zapraszam serdecznie!_

Chwycił Eliana drugą dłonią. Teraz to on zaczął go wciągać. Chciał go wessać do siebie, by móc go ostatecznie pochłonąć. Chłopak nie miał zamiaru dać się złapać. Zebrał wszystkie siły, by jednak go wyciągnąć. Jednak Makuta miał asa w rękawie. Kilka asów.

Z jego torsu wystrzeliły nagle ręce. Więcej rąk, które pochwyciły Eliana.

– _Ależ bardzo cię o to proszę, chłoptasiu! Ugoszczę cię… JAK PRZYSTAŁO NA MROCZNEGO BRATA BLIŹNIAKA!_

Senke dostrzegł fakt, iż chłopak nagle zamarł. Domyślił się, co się działo.

 _Najwyraźniej jego gospodarz nadal ma siłę walczyć. To daje mi szansę._ "

Ostrzem Rai odepchnął dłoń. Następnie skierował klingę ku dołu, gromadząc w niej całą energię, jaka mu pozostała.

– _Nova!_

Potężny, oślepiający błysk szkarłatnego światła rozświetlił okolicę. Moc tego błysku była ogromna, światło sprawiało, że wszystko, co miało nieszczęście być zbyt blisko zostało natychmiast spalone. Niszczycielska kula światła spopieliła wszystko w promieniu kilkuset metrów.

„ _Takiej mocy nawet ten Makuta się nie oprze…_ "

Był pewien, że chłopak nie zdołał się obronić. Mylił się…

* * *

Elian otworzył oczy. Nie był już w Seireitei. Znalazł się w lesie. Bardzo dziwnym lesie. Choć ziemia była kompletnie sucha i wyjałowiona, drzewa jakimś cudem na niej rosły. One również nie były zwyczajne. Niewiele wyższe od chłopaka, pozbawione liści, składały się wyłącznie z pnia oraz odchodzących od niego gałęzi, mocno powykrzywianych, rozdzielających się na coraz to mniejsze gałązki. Wszystkie drzewa płonęły białym ogniem. Natychmiast rozpoznał te płomienie.

„ _Więc jestem w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. Czy też raczej jego…_ "

– _I się nie mylisz, chłoptasiu_.

To był Makuta. Elian nie mógł ustalić skąd on mówi. Miał wrażenie, jakby mówił z wielu stron jednocześnie, jego głos brzmiał bardziej jak echo.

– _No, to skoro już tu wpadłeś, może zostaniesz na dłużej?_

Chłopak spodziewał się w tej chwili ataku. Czekał cierpliwie, aż demon się ujawni. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, co się wydarzyło….

Wyczuł ruch. Atak z prawej strony. Szybko się obrócił, blokując uderzenie ręką. To nie był jednak Makuta. Jedna z gałęzi drzewa zmieniła się w rękę. To ono właśnie zaatakowało. Na coś takiego nie był w ogóle przygotowany…

– Co to…

Kolejny atak nastąpił z tyłu. Chłopak zdążył uniknąć ciosu. Tak, to było kolejne drzewo. Z niego też wystrzeliła kolejna dłoń, która wymierzyła cios w Eliana. Ponownie zablokował cios, jednak w tym samym momencie inne drzewo przypuściło atak. Trzy ręce złapały chłopaka i próbowały wciągnąć go do jednego z pni.

– _Nie sądzisz, że mam w tej chwili przewagę liczebną?_

Domyślił się już, czym są te drzewa. Rozpoznał te ręce, okolone białym ogniem. Należały właśnie do Makuta. Najwyraźniej były one w jakiś sposób z nim połączone. Albo to właśnie on nimi był. Jeśli miał rację, to wiedział już, co się stanie, gdy te drzewa go dopadną.

– _Sōkatsui!_

Szybkie zaklęcie pozwoliło mu się wyrwać. Błękitny promień nie zdołał zniszczyć drzewa, jednak pozostawił w nim sporą dziurę. Po chwili drzewo się zregenerowało, jednak by to zrobić musiało najwyraźniej zaprzestać ataku. To pozwoliło Elianowi się wydostać.

„ _W tej chwili muszę się przede wszystkim stąd wydostać i go znaleźć._ "

Zatem chłopak pędził przed siebie, unikając ciosów. Robił to wyjątkowo zręcznie, żadna ręka nie była w stanie go sięgnąć. Jednak niewiele mu to pomagało. Im dłużej biegł, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, jakby stał w miejscu. Biegł długo, bardzo długo, a mimo to nie potrafił się wydostać z tego lasu.

– Cholera, nie mam tyle czasu!

Zatrzymał się. Drzewa natychmiast przypuściły atak. Elian nie miał zamiaru przed nimi uciekać. Skoro nie mógł się z nich wydostać, musiał je zniszczyć. Zebrał Reiatsu wokół swoich rąk. Dłonie i przedramiona zaczęły mienić się na fioletowo.

– _Hadō no 54, Haien!_

Obiema dłońmi ciął w powietrzu, tworząc purpurowy okrąg energii, na tyle potężny, że wszystko, co będzie mieć z nim kontakt płonęło nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet popiołu. O to właśnie chodziło. Wszystkie drzewa w pobliżu chłopaka zostały całkowicie unicestwione.

– _Ech, gdyby to było takie proste…_

Gdy fala rozeszła się w miejscach, gdzie stały drzewa pojawiły się ogniska białych płomieni. Stawały się coraz większe, a po chwili zaczęły nabierać kształtu. Przekształcały się w drzewa, takie same, jak te, które wcześniej zniszczył.

Ta sytuacja wyglądała beznadziejnie. Elian nie mógł przecież walczyć tak w nieskończoność. Prędzej czy później opadnie z sił, na co Makuta tylko czeka. A chłopak nie widział sposobu, by jakoś się z tego impasu wyrwać.

„ _Atakowanie ich, czy unikanie ich ciosów nie daje żadnego rezultatu. Cholera, nie mogę bawić się z nimi w nieskończoność! Jeśli mam się stąd wyrwać muszę znaleźć Makuta. Ukrywa się pewnie w jednym z drzew. Tylko w którym? Są tu ich miliony! Nie ma czasu, by przeszukiwać wszystkie. Do jasnej…_ "

Cała ta sytuacja zaczęła chłopaka irytować. Nie widział sposobu, by wydostać się z lasu, był wobec tych drzew kompletnie bezsilny, na miejsce każdego zniszczonego wyrastało nowe. Poza tym demon bawił się z nim w chowanego. I wyjątkowo go to śmieszyło…

– Starczy tych wygłupów! - zakrzyknął, nie wytrzymując w końcu - Pokaż się!

Dało to znacznie większy efekt niż się spodziewał. Drzewa stojące najbliżej zniknęły, równie szybko, jak się pojawiły, za wyjątkiem jednego.

– _Rany, aleś ty uparty!_

Drzewo stojące naprzeciw chłopaka poczęło się zmieniać. Przybrało formę bardziej ludzką, z przerażająco szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy oraz krwistoczerwonymi oczyma. Makuta w końcu się ujawnił.

– _Chyba będę musiał się zająć tobą osobiście._

Wyskoczył w powietrze. Elian szybko się zorientował, że demon leci wprost na niego, chcąc uderzyć z góry. Szybko odskoczył do tyłu. Zdążył, nim Çynegí w niego uderzył. Zamiast tego rąbnął w ziemię. Chłopak szybko stanął na nogi, pewien, że Makuta na tym nie poprzestanie. Nie mylił się, ten natychmiast pojawił się przed nim, gotowy do ataku. Wymierzył pierwszy cios pięścią, lewy sierpowy w głowę. Elian uchylił się. Drugi atak, również sierpowy z drugiej pięści. Uniknął również jego. Kolejny cios tym razem w tors. To uderzenie musiał już zablokować, co było błędem. Siła uderzenia wystrzeliła go do tyłu. Prosto na drzewa, które już sięgały swoimi dłońmi w stronę Eliana. Najwyraźniej Makuta właśnie to miał zamiar zrobić. Chłopak musiał szybko zareagować, inaczej zostanie przez nie pochłonięty.

Skierował lewą dłoń w ich stronę.

– _Sōkatsui!_

Potężny, błękitny promień uderzył w najbliższe drzewa, nie pozostawiając po nich nawet popiołu. Elian mógł spokojnie wylądować na nogi. Gdy tylko stanął zauważył coś dziwnego.

„ _Nie odrastają…_ "

Nie widział białych ognisk w ich miejscu drzew, nie pojawiały się z powrotem. Z kolei te które zaklęcie jedynie uszkodziło nie regenerowały się. Chłopak uznał, że może to mieć związek z faktem, iż Makuta się ujawnił.

Nie miał czasu się głębiej nad tym zastanawiać. Nagle Çynegí pojawił się tuż za nim, wymierzając już kolejny cios. Elian szybko się odwrócił i chwycił jego pięść. Demon natychmiast wyprowadził kolejny cios drugą ręką. Chłopak zrobił z nią to samo. Nie miał zamiaru puszczać. W tej chwili oboje nie byli w stanie atakować. Jednak ktoś nic sobie z tego nie robił…

– _A co to?_ \- odezwał się Makuta - _Zabrakło rączek?_

Z jego torsu wysunęła się ręka, która chciała chwycić Eliana. Ten natychmiast puścił jego pozostałe ręce, po czym wyskoczył do tyłu, nie dając się złapać.

– _Zdaje się, że pod względem rąk do walki mam ogromną przewagę!_

Jego trzecia ręka ukryła się, lecz tuż potem pojawiła się następna. Wystrzeliła z jego klatki piersiowej w kierunku chłopaka. Uskoczył w bok. To na pewno nie było wszystko, czym Makuta dysponował…

– _I więcej!_

Z jego torsu wystrzeliły kolejne ręce. Cała ich setka. Wszystkie skierowały się w stronę Eliana. Mógł ich jedynie unikać. Nie było to jednak proste, uchylać się przed stoma ciosami naraz. Musiał szybko skończyć tą walkę, zanim któraś ręka dosięgnie celu. Musiał przejść do ataku.

Kolejne ręce ruszyły w jego stronę. Otoczyły go, mając zamiar przeprowadzić zmasowany atak. Makuta pod tym względem miał zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną. Z kolei Elian miał przewagę szybkości. Płonące dłonie nie dosięgły celu. Chłopak zniknął w jednej chwili. Użył Sokanas, by w ułamku sekundy pojawić się za nim, gotowy do uderzenia. Wymierzył pchnięcie dłonią prosto w serce. Bez pudła. Przebił Çynegí na wylot. Niestety… To nic nie dało.

– _I jesteś pewien, że to był dobry pomysł, chłoptasiu?_

Jego rana zrosła się natychmiast, z ręką Eliana wewnątrz. Nie był w stanie jej wydostać. Nagle poczuł w niej piekący ból. Ręka zajęła się białym ogniem, a płomienie postępowały coraz bardziej w głąb jego ciała. Wiedział czym są te płomienie. Makuta próbował go wchłonąć.

Çynegí nie zamierzał czekać. Z jego pleców wystrzeliły kolejne dłonie. Chłopak musiał szybko coś zrobić. Zebrał całą moc w ręce, która tkwiła w ciele Makuty i pchnął ją w górę. Wyrwał swoje ręce, przepoławiając go, po czym cofnął się o kilka kroków. Coś takiego powinno zakończyć walkę, jednak nie w jego przypadku. Demon powoli zaczął się regenerować, jego połówki się zrosły. Makuta był znów w jednym kawałku.

– _Dobra, to było niezłe…_

Odwrócił się.

– _Czyli jak chcesz, to potrafisz!_

Znów uderzył. Setki rąk ponownie wystrzeliły w stronę chłopaka. Elian znów musiał użyć Sokanas, tym razem po to, by uciec z zasięgu. Udało mu się, jednak nie spodziewał się, że Makuta zdołał to przewidzieć. Pojawił się tuż przed nim. Jego prawdziwa ręka już leciała w jego stronę. Chłopak nie zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji. Uniósł jedynie gardę, choć niewiele mu to już dało.

Dłoń Makuty zacisnęła się na jego przedramieniu, ostre palce wbiły się głęboko w ciało. Białe płomienie zaczęły powoli go trawić. Nieważne jak silny czuł ból, Elian nie przejmował się nim. Musiał znaleźć sposób, by się wyrwać. Çynegí nie zamierzał jednak stać spokojnie i czekać. Setki wijących się niczym węże dłoni zaczęły kierować się w jego stronę. Chłopak miał mało czasu. Jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli, to będzie koniec.

„ _Cholera, muszę się wyrwać. Szybko! Myśl! Musisz z tego jakoś wybrnąć. Musisz mu uciec, myśl, myśl… Musisz się wydostać, natychmiast…_ "

Nagle zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Ręka, która trzymała Eliana rozerwała się, dłoń po prostu odpadła. Chłopak natychmiast wykorzystał okazję, wycofał się jak najdalej się tylko dało. Miał naprawdę mnóstwo szczęścia.

Resztki dłoni zniknęły. Na przedramieniu Eliana pozostały głębokie rany po pazurach Makuty. Nie przejmował się tym, rana już teraz zaczęła się zrastać. Co innego zaprzątało mu głowę. Fakt, że jakimś cudem się wydostał…

„ _Nie wierzę, że ręka odpadła sama z siebie. Jak to się stało?_ "

– _Gdybyś tylko czasem pomyślał…_

To nie był Makuta. Ten głos usłyszał w swojej głowie. Mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

– Tersaali?

– _Ktoś jeszcze siedzi ci w głowie? Jestem tu, bo najwyraźniej nie pojmujesz, na czym ta walka polega._

– Na czym polega? Potrafię walczyć, jeśli o to…

– _Nie o tym mówię. Wydaje ci się, że to walka, jak każda inna. Nic bardziej mylnego. Zapominasz chyba, że znajdujesz się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie, tu przede…_

– Chwila. Moim wewnętrznym świecie? - chłopak wydawał się tym zdziwiony

– _Nawet się nie zorientowałeś? Jesteś przecież swoim ciele, swoim umyśle. Makuta jest zaledwie niewielkim fragmentem twojej podświadomości, który odseparował się i zaczął żyć własnym życiem. To on stara się przejąć nad tobą kontrolę, chcąc stłamsić twoją świadomość._

– Więc co…

– _W tej walce nie chodzi o siłę fizyczną. Tu zwycięża siła woli. Dzięki niej Makuta był w stanie tak wpłynąć na ten świat. Dzięki sile woli jest w stanie przejmować władzę nad twoim ciałem. Jest niewątpliwie silny, skoro aż tak się rozpanoszył. Jednak ty masz nad nim istotną przewagę. To twój wewnętrzny świat. To ty masz nad nim pełna kontrolę. Jedyne, co jest ci potrzebne to siła woli._

Demon w międzyczasie zbierał siły. Wyrastający z jego pleców rój wijących się rąk schował się. Najwyraźniej by zregenerować się musiał z nich zrezygnować. Jego prawa dłoń zaczęła odrastać. Po minucie odzyskała swój kształt.

– _Zaczynasz być irytujący. Myślałem, że potrafisz coś więcej, niż tylko uciekać._

– Nie martw się…

Elian wiedział już, co ma robić. To, co powiedział mu smok dodało mu otuchy. Wiedział jak wygrać tą walkę, co go uspokoiło. W tej chwili stał naprzeciw demona całkowicie opanowany, gotowy do zakończenia tego pojedynku.

– Nigdzie nie zamierzam już uciekać.

Makuta uznał to za sygnał do ataku. Jego lewa ręka wydłużyła się, ruszając w kierunku chłopaka. Z ciała Çynegí wystrzeliły pozostałe dłonie, podążając za swoim pierwowzorem. Elian był absolutnie spokojny. Nie przejmował się tym atakiem, nawet nie drgnął.

– Nie możesz mnie trafić.

Przyjął wszystkie uderzenia. Większość ciosów trafiła w ziemię dookoła, wzbijając obłok kurzu. Jednak niektóre ręce z pewnością dosięgły celu. Tak przynajmniej uważał Makuta. Nie wiedział, co chłopak teraz potrafi.

Ręce, które miały w niego trafić rozszczepiły się tuż przed nim, uderzając w ziemię. Elianowi nic nie było. Zupełnie nic. Makuta był tym faktem bardzo niepocieszony. Głównie dlatego, że nie zdołał go trafić, ale również jego postawą. Wiedział, skąd wziął się jego spokój…

– Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno, koleżko. - odparł chłopak - To jest mój umysł, mój świat. Ty jesteś tu tylko intruzem.

– _Nawet jeśli to nie mój świat, to zaraz nim będzie!_

Wszystkie ręce Makuty oddzieliły się od jego ciała, z wyjątkiem tych prawdziwych. Zaczął gromadzić energię. Ogrom energii. Skupiał ją w lewej ręce, którą uniósł, celując prosto w Eliana.

– _Wystarczy że wykończę cię tu i teraz!_

Chłopak domyślał się, co Çynegí ma zamiar zrobić. Musiał uciekać z zasięgu. Jednak Makuta to przewidział. Resztki jego wężowych rąk zaczęły się rozdzielać, tworząc wokół niego gęstą sieć płonących białymi płomieniami narośli. Elian nie miał możliwości ucieczki. Mimo to był spokojny. Czekał…

Promień wystrzelił. Oślepiająco biały promień, o potężnej mocy niemal natychmiast uderzył w klatkę, w której był chłopak. Ten zniknął w białym świetle. Gdy po minucie demon zwolnił promień nie było tam już niczego. Wszystko zamieniło się w pył.

– _Mocny w gębie… I nic poza tym. Nie możesz się ze mną równać…_

– Nie możesz mnie trafić. Już ci to mówiłem.

Elian znów obronił się przed atakiem. Nawet tak potężne uderzenie nie wyrządziło mu żadnej szkody. Stał teraz za Makutą, z otwartą dłonią skierowaną prosto na niego.

Çynegí natychmiast się odwrócił.

– _Chyba zapomniałeś, że lepiej do mnie nie podchodzić!_

Otworzył szeroko usta, mając zamiar wystrzelić kolejny promień. Był pewien, że z tej odległości nie spudłuje.

– Zabraniam.

To mówiąc, chłopak zamknął dłoń. Znikąd pojawiły się stalowe pręty, które wbiły się w szyję demona. To natychmiast go unieruchomiło. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć, nie mógł już niczego zrobić.

– Powiem ci to jeszcze raz: ja tu rządzę. Nie masz tu żadnej władzy.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Çynegí już mu nie zagraża. On sam chyba już się z tym pogodził.

– _Dobra robota, chłoptasiu…_

Jego oczy zaczęły się zamykać wbrew jego woli. Nie zatrzymał tego. Gdy tylko się zamknęły, powieki zrosły się. Najwyraźniej tracąc kontrolę Makuta stracił możliwość rozwoju swojej formy, cofając się do stanu pierwotnego. Znów jego twarz składała się wyłącznie z ust, które nie przestawały się uśmiechać demonicznie.

– _Nie wyobrażaj tylko sobie, że ze mną skończyłeś. Nie możesz mnie zniszczyć. Jestem tobą. Twoim cieniem. Dopóki ty istniejesz, będę tu cały czas. Jeśli raz mnie załatwisz, wrócę. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie._

– Nawet jeśli, wystarczy że utrzymam cię w ryzach.

Ziemia wokół Makuty zaczęła się rozpływać, stając się srebrną, metaliczną cieczą. Zaczęła okalać go od stóp, kierując się coraz wyżej. Powoli pochłaniała jego całego.

– _Będę czekać. Póki co to ty jesteś górą. Pamiętaj jednak, że wciąż tu jestem. Wystarczy że popełnisz jeden maleńki błąd, wystarczy mała chwila nieuwagi. Będę na to czekać, a gdy choć na chwilę stracisz kontrolę, zapomnisz o mnie ja wrócę. I uderzę jeszcze potężniejszy niż możesz sobie wyobrazić._

Nagle Çynegí rozpłynął się, razem z metaliczną substancją wsiąknął w ziemię.

– Nie myśl sobie, że tak po prostu na to pozwolę.

Ta walka dobiegła końca. Płonące drzewa zniknęły, pozostały same równiny.

– Cóż, w tym świecie zrobiłem już porządek.

Zamknął oczy. Gdy się obudził, był już z powrotem.

* * *

Pył opadł. Kula szkarłatnego światła zniknęła po minucie, pozostawiając ogromną dziurę w ziemi, w jej zasięgu nie było już niczego. Jedynie Senke przetrwał tą eksplozję. Stał w samym środku krateru, starając się zebrać siły. Użycie tej techniki kosztowało go wiele wysiłku. Skierował się w stronę krawędzi.

– Skończyło się. Teraz pozostało już tylko go zabrać…

– Nie sądzę.

Na krawędzi krateru tuż przed mężczyzną stał Elian. Nic mu nie było po przejściu fali uderzeniowej. Mało tego, czuł się doskonale. Chłopak emitował ogromne ilości Reiatsu, było go niemożliwie dużo, emanował białym światłem, jego oczy nadal były koloru miedzi, choć białka oczu zachowały swój dawny kolor. Jego włosy były też białe, tak jak wcześniej. Wyglądało to, jakby jeszcze nie w pełni powrócił do poprzedniego stanu, jakby częściowo wciąż był Makuta. Choć był w pełni świadomy. I przede wszystkim zdziwiony tego, jak się czuł. A czuł się znakomicie, jego ciało wypełniała niesamowita moc. Nie wiedział tylko, czy to był dobry znak.

– _Mówiłem, że nie będziesz się musiał przejmować Raashí._

Słowa smoka natychmiast zdmuchnęły wszystkie wątpliwości.

– Przyznam, że przez chwilę w to nie uwierzyłem.

– _Gdy Makuta przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem gospodarza uwalnia gwałtownie całą swoją moc, którą czerpie z gniewu i nienawiści. Kiedy ponownie zostaje zepchnięty do podświadomości ta energia nie znika już tak szybko, gdyż takie skoki mocy mogłyby cię zabić. Energia uchodzi powoli i można byłoby ją wykorzystać. Jednak gospodarz traci większość sił, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, swoim umysłem i ciałem. Gdy się to udaje, zwyczajnie traci przytomność. Ty mogłeś odzyskać siły, gdy przeniosłem cię do swojego umysłu, dlatego wciąż masz jej na tyle, by stać o własnych nogach._

– Zatem dałeś mi moc Makuty do pełnej dyspozycji.

– _A ty musisz teraz to wykorzystać, by zakończyć pojedynek z Senke._

– Cwana z ciebie bestia…

Raashí z kolei nie mógł się nadziwić. Widok Eliana przede wszystkim go intrygował.

– Spośród wszystkich znanych mi mieszańców, jesteś pierwszym, który mnie tak zaskakuje. Ciekaw jestem, co jeszcze ukrywasz.

– Dopilnuję, żebyś był usatysfakcjonowany.

Elian złożył dłonie. Jego Zanpakutō przez cały ten czas było w Shikai. Chłopak postanowił je znieść. Ukryte ostrza zmieniły się w białe światła, które skryły się wewnątrz dłoni. Zaczął je powoli rozdzielać. Pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się virdana, która zawisła przed nim w powietrzu.

– Nie sądzisz, że moc twojego miecza dawała ci większe szanse na zwycięstwo?

– Nie martw się. Jak sam zdążyłeś zauważyć, ukrywam jeszcze kilka sztuczek. Poza tym od początku powinienem z tobą walczyć jak szermierz z szermierzem.

– Bardzo honorowo. Nawet jeśli wiesz, że na tym polu nie masz ze mną szans.

Chłopak uniósł prawą dłoń, by sięgnąć do rękojeści miecza.

– To tylko twój punkt widzenia.

– Ach tak? - Raashí przybrał pozycję, gotowy do walki - Zatem pozwolę ci zacząć.

Elian chwycił virdanę.

Wystarczyła mu jedna tysięczna sekundy, by skrócić dystans pomiędzy nim a Senke i przystąpić do ataku. Mężczyzna zdążył w ostatniej chwili unieść miecz, by zatrzymać cios, lecący ku jego głowie. Nie spodziewał się tak szybkiego ataku. Chłopak stał teraz tuż obok niego.

„ _Przyspieszył._ "

Raashí przystąpił do kontrataku. Odepchnął miecz Eliana, obrócił się i ciął z prawej. Chłopak cofnął się o krok, po czym i on uderzył. Pchnął, celując w serce. Mężczyzna odbił cios, po czym skierował koniec Rai w serce przeciwnika. Wystrzelił pojedynczy szkarłatny pocisk. Elian zdążył szybko zareagować. Szybko obrócił miecz, by zasłonić się klingą, ostrzem zablokował strzał, po czym wykonał obrót i zaatakował. W połowie młyńca odbił pchnięcie, jakie Senke wymierzył w jego plecy i gdy już skończył ciął szeroko. Mężczyzna uchylił się i uderzył ponownie, obrócił się schylony na jednej nodze, drugą wymierzył silne kopnięcie z dołu. Chłopak musiał wygiąć się mocno do tyłu, by uniknąć trafienia. Omal nie stracił równowagi, cofnął się o kilka kroków, by utrzymać się na nogach. Raashí tymczasem sam stanął na nogi i zaatakował po raz kolejny. Zgromadził energie na klindze swego Kaago, i ciął z góry, uwalniając potężną falę energii, całą jej moc kierując na chłopaka. Elian był jednak przygotowany na ten atak.

Niemal natychmiast po tym ataku Senke poczuł chłód stali srebrzystej klingi virdany, rozcinającej mu lewy bok. Chłopak nie tylko zdążył uniknąć ciosu. Zdołał nawet zajść go od tyłu, w drodze zadając mu ranę, po czym zniknął mężczyźnie z oczu. Wszystko z przerażającą szybkością.

Raashí nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Szybko skierował swój wzrok w lewo, jakby szukał tam chłopaka. Jednak dawno go tam już nie było. Stał za nim.

– Przestajesz nadążać?

Senke natychmiast się odwrócił, gotowy do ataku, jednak chłopak znów zniknął. Po sekundzie wyczuł drgnięcie energii tuż za sobą. Znów się odwrócił. I znów nikogo nie dostrzegł. Nagle dostrzegł ruch po swojej prawej. Potem po lewej. I jeszcze raz po prawej. Elian zaczął krążyć wokół mężczyzny z oszałamiającą prędkością, którą dawało mu Sokanas. Miał zamiar zdezorientować go w ten sposób i uderzyć w odpowiednim momencie. Przynosiło to efekty. Raashí już i tak był skołowany tym, iż chłopak go zranił. Taka rana nie mogła przynieść mu żadnych szkód, jednak nie takie było jej zadanie. Była dowodem na to, że Elian jest w stanie sięgnąć Senke swoim mieczem, przełamać jego obronę i przeprowadzić udany atak. Mężczyzna to wiedział. Zdawało się, jakby zaczął odczuwać pewien niepokój. Jednak ten stan trwał tylko chwilę.

Nieważne jak bardzo ta sytuacja była nietypowa, potrafił w takich momentach zachować zimną krew. Zaczął obserwować ruchy chłopaka. Z początku było to niemal niemożliwe, dostrzegał jedynie drgania powietrza, jednak po kilku chwilach jego wzrok był w stanie nadążyć za jego ruchami. Mógł walczyć dalej.

– Sama szybkość nie wystarczy w walce ze mną.

Elian nie przestawał krążyć. Nagle coś zbiło go z rytmu. Raashí bez ostrzeżenia pojawił się tuż przed nim. Zareagował natychmiast, skoczył ponownie, oddalając się o kilkanaście metrów. Gdy tylko stanął na nogi skierował wzrok w miejsce, gdzie był Senke. Był…

Chłopak nagle odczuł piekący ból w swoim lewym boku. Pojawiła się tam wypalona rana, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym chłopak ciął Raashí.

– Jak dla mnie jesteś aż za wolny, skoro już chcesz wiedzieć.

Mężczyzna stał za nim, z klingą Rai wycelowaną prosto w niego. Elian natychmiast uniósł miecz, czekając na kolejny atak. Ten jednak nie nadszedł.

– Muszę ci pogratulować, chłopcze. - odrzekł Senke, opuszczając ostrze - Pierwszy raz mam okazję walczyć z kimś tak utalentowanym. Nic dziwnego, że Gotei właśnie ciebie wysłało do walki ze mną. Taki był wasz plan, nieprawdaż?

Elian był lekko zaskoczony tymi słowami. Raashí dostrzegł to.

– Oczywiście, że wiedziałem o tym planie. Prawdziwy strateg potrafi przewidzieć zamiary swojego wroga. To jasne, że celem twoim i twojej ciemnoskórej znajomej było zatrzymanie mnie i Natu, byśmy nie dołączyli do bitwy. Mądre posunięcie. Spośród naszej armii nasza dwójka jest tu najsilniejszymi graczami, nic dziwnego, że postanowiliście nas zatrzymać. Ja sam na waszym miejscu zrobiłbym podobnie. Czy też zrobiłem.

– Co? - chłopak był coraz bardziej zdziwiony - Co masz na myśli?

– Cóż, wszyscy wielcy geniusze myślą podobnie. To jasne, że kapitanowie są waszą główną siłą militarną. By odnieść zwycięstwo należałoby się pozbyć najpierw ich, nie sądzisz? Nawet jeśli nie mogę zająć się tym osobiście, mam kogoś, kto mnie wyręczy. Swoje własne siły specjalne. Nie martw się, są zdolni wykończyć kogoś rangi kapitańskiej. A co do pozostałych Shinigami… Niestety, ale moi żołnierze mają nad nimi znaczną przewagę. Zatem ta bitwa jest dla was przegrana.

Dla chłopaka to, co mówił Senke było niestety nad wyraz logiczne. Był pewien, że Raashí przygotował się na każdą ewentualność. Jednak nie tylko on…

– Jak długo trwa bitwa? - zapytał Elian

– Słucham?

– Jak długo trwa ta bitwa, którą to właśnie przegrywamy? Dwie godziny, trzy? Chyba nawet dłużej. Wasza armia ma ogromną przewagę, powinniście wybić nas wszystkich już dawno. To samo z kapitanami, jest ich w końcu niewielu, twoje „siły specjalne" powinny już z nimi skończyć, nieprawdaż? Zatem czemu ta bitwa jeszcze trwa?

– Do czego zmierzasz?

Senke nie rozumiał tego pytania. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak coś knuje. Elian nie odzywał się. Odpowiedział mu w inny sposób. Z ziemi wokół niego wystrzeliły w górę czerwone nici, setki nici. Raashí natychmiast domyślił się, czym są.

„ _Nici duchowe? Potrafi używać Reiraku?_ "

Reiraku, technika umożliwiająca śledzenie energii duchowej istot. Materializując ją w postaci tych duchowych nici można zlokalizować ich źródło. Wszystkie czerwone nici należały do Shinigami.

– Jest ich znacznie więcej. - odrzekł Elian - Twoja armia strasznie się grzebie. A co ważniejsze…

Większość nici znikła, pozostało zaledwie kilka.

– Te należą do kapitanów.

Było ich dokładnie tyle, co kapitanów, Senke był tego pewien. Miał pewność, że Elian nie blefował.

– Zapomniałeś chyba, że my też mamy swoje siły specjalne. Nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że przystąpimy do bitwy bez żadnego pomyślunku? Może i macie przewagę liczebną, tylko jakie to ma znaczenie w ciasnych uliczkach, których tu nie brakuje? Siły są wyrównane. Prawie. My mamy kapitanów, wy te całe siły specjalne, które raczej odeszły już w zapomnienie, tego Natu i ciebie. Wasza dwójka jest jednak trochę zajęta. Więc mam wrażenie, że ta bitwa nie będzie już trwać długo.

Walki przeniosły się do centrum Seireitei, żołnierze Raashí coraz bardziej spychały siły Gotei. Cała bitwa sprowadzała się do serii potyczek w wielu rożnych miejscach. W tej chwili przewaga była po stronie najeźdźcy, jednak to się zmieniło. Shinigami rozpoczęli odwet.

Północno-zachodnie centrum. Kolejna z potyczek dobiegała końca. Ta była zwycięska dla Raashí.

– Nawet się nie starają… - odparł jeden z żołnierzy, najpewniej dowódca - Cele zlikwidowane, kierujemy się dalej w stronę centrali oddziałów.

– Doskonale!

Usłyszał głos za sobą. Wszyscy żołnierze natychmiast się odwrócili.

– Idealne okazy! Mam nadzieję, że jesteście na tyle wytrzymali, że będę w stanie was zabrać żywych do laboratorium.

To był Kurotsuchi Mayuri, wyraźnie zafascynowany widokiem żołnierzy. Sięgnął ręką po Zanpakutō, przypasany przed nim, nie zaś z boku, jak normalnie.

– Rozszarp, _Ashisogi Jizō_.

Celem Raashí były nie tylko koszary oddziałów. W Seireitei znajdowały się również pałace, w których mieszkała arystokracja. Do jednego z nich wdarli się żołnierze klanu. Tworząc wyłom w murze otaczającym jeden z nich dostali się do ogrodów.

– Tu też nikogo nie ma. - odparł żołnierz

– Przeszukać całą rezydencję. - rozkazał dowódca - Może znajdziemy tu coś godnego uwagi.

Skierowali się w stronę wejścia do pałacu. Zatrzymała ich jednak potężna energia duchowa. Drzwi do rezydencji otwarły się. Stanął w nich Kuchiki Byakuya.

– Kto pozwolił wam wchodzić na moją posiadłość?

Dobył już swój miecz. Uniósł go przed sobą. Ostrze zaczęło mienić się różowym światłem.

– Rozprosz się, Senbonzakura.

Poza zwykłymi żołnierzami byli również oficerowie, dowódcy zaprawieni w bojach, znacznie bardziej niebezpieczni od pozostałych. Nawet kapitanowie mogliby mieć problemy w walce z nimi. Poza jednym…

– Ken-chan…

– Nie teraz, Yachiru.

– On jest silny, prawda?

– Jasne. W życiu nie czułem tak krwiożerczej energii. Musi być bardzo silny. To będzie moja najlepsza walka w życiu…

Zaraki Kenpachi kierował się w stronę epicentrum ogromnej mocy duchowej, gdzieś na południu. Na jego plecach siedziała sobie jego porucznik, Kusajishi Yachiru. Bardzo drobna dziewczynka, z różowymi włosami. Nie odstępuje go na krok. Z pewnym pojedynczym wyjątkiem…

Nagle Zarakiemu drogę zagrodziła grupa żołnierzy, uzbrojonych w długie lance. Gwardziści klanu Raashí, elitarni żołnierze. Kenpachi czuł ich siłę. Wiedział że ma do czynienia z potężnym wrogiem. I bardzo się z tego cieszył.

– Yachiru, możesz zejść?

– Będziesz z nimi walczyć?

Kenpachi wyszczerzył się w przerażającym uśmiechu.

– Ano.

Dziewczynka zeskoczyła z jego pleców. Lansjerzy w tym momencie skierowali swoją broń w jego kierunku.

– Wyglądacie mi na silnych. Przyda mi się mała rozgrzewka.

Dobył Zanpakutō, długi, wyszczerbiony miecz.

– Dawajcie! Wszyscy naraz!

Kapitanowie rozpoczęli kontratak. Uderzyli z całą mocą. W jednej chwili losy bitwy zmieniły się diametralnie. Żołnierze Raashí w starciu z dowódcami oddziałów nie mieli żadnych szans.

Senke czuł to. Wyczuwał ich Reiatsu oraz Reiatsu żołnierzy. Wiedział, że cała sytuacja obróciła się na jego niekorzyść.

– Myślałem, że zdołasz przewidzieć skutki rozproszenia swoich sił po całym Seireitei, szczególnie że kapitanowie nadal stanowią zagrożenie. - kontynuował Elian - Znałem twój plan bitwy od początku. Wysyłając swoje oddziały na nieznany sobie teren musiałeś go zabezpieczyć. Po to wysłałeś swoje oddziały specjalne, by związały dowódców w walce. Jednak zapomniałeś chyba o Onmitsukidō. Zapewne Suì-Fēng wraz ze swoją grupą przechwyciła twoich zabójców, nim zdążyli złapać trop. Pozostał jeszcze problem z tobą i Natu. Wasza dwójka w zupełności wystarczy, by przechylić szalę na naszą niekorzyść. Twierdzisz że szybkość nie wystarczy, by cię pokonać. Właśnie to zrobiłem. Jedyne, co musiałem zrobić to znaleźć ciebie, nim ty znajdziesz mnie. Tak kończy się ta rozgrywka. Szach-mat!

Senke wysłuchał Eliana z niesamowitym spokojem, biorąc pod uwagę, iż chłopak właśnie go pokonał w jego własnej grze.

– Więc ty ułożyłeś ten plan bitwy… Ciekaw jestem, jak na to wszystko wpadłeś?

– Sam mówiłeś: wielcy geniusze myślą podobnie. Twój plan opierał się na wszystkim, co sam bym zrobił w takiej sytuacji. Twoim błędem było niedocenienie Gotei i mnie. Powinieneś się zabezpieczyć na taką ewentualność.

– Racja. Ale…

Senke wcale nie niepokoił się. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był w doskonałym humorze.

– Skąd wniosek, że tego nie zrobiłem?

Chłopak wyczuł nagły wzrost mocy. Domyślał się, co za chwilę się stanie. Uniósł lewą dłoń.

– _Hadō no 81, Dankū._

Nie pomylił się. W momencie, gdy rzucił zaklęcie mężczyzna skierował Rai prosto na niego, wystrzeliwując kolejny szkarłatny promień. Ten szybko zatrzymał się na barierze, jednak na krótko. Bardzo szybko się przez nią przebił, co było szokujące. Dankū jest w stanie bez problemów zatrzymać zaklęcia Kidō do dziewięćdziesiątego poziomu. Jednak nawet technika na najwyższym poziomie potrzebowałaby czasu, by rozbić barierę. Tymczasem pocisk dosłownie wypalił w niej dziurę, jakby to była kartka papieru. Elian musiał szybko uskoczyć w bok, inaczej sam by tak skończył.

„ _Co to do diabła było…_ "

Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że można tak łatwo przestrzelić tą barierę. Nie miał wiele czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Nagle Senke pojawił się przed nim, uderzając mieczem z prawej. Chłopak szybko uniósł virdanę, blokując uderzenie. Mężczyzna nie przestawał napierać.

– Wiesz, czemu ja zostałem generałem tej armii? Wiem doskonale, jak należy obchodzić się z mieszańcami.

W pewnym momencie pchnął lekko. Przynajmniej na początku wydawało się to lekkie. Raashí w to pchnięcie włożył ogromne ilości Reiatsu, które wystrzeliło Eliana w powietrze. Odleciałby poza zasięg wzroku Senke, gdyby nie zatrzymał się na ścianach budynku, jednego z niewielu, jakie jeszcze stały.

Chłopak nie był w stanie zrozumieć tego nagłego przypływu mocy. Mężczyzna już i tak był wyjątkowo wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Teraz okazało się, że cały czas trzymał jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie…

Wszystko wyjaśniło się, gdy wygramolił się z gruzów i skierował wzrok na Raashí. Nie spodziewał sie takiego widoku. Skóra Senke stała się całkowicie przezroczysta, widział wszystkie mięśnie, grające pod nią. Białka jego oczu stały się krwistoczerwone, zaś tęczówki całkowicie czarne. Elian pierwszy raz miał okazję widzieć coś takiego. Nawet jeśli sam już kilka razy wyglądał podobnie.

– Wiem, bo sam jestem mieszańcem, Çynegí jak ty. - odezwał się mężczyzna - To dlatego wszyscy ci żołnierze czują przede mną taki respekt. Nie myślałeś chyba, że jesteś jedyny?

Chłopak był w całkowitym szoku. Spodziewał się, że wężooki cały ten czas nie walczyć z pełną mocą. Jednak nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy to, że mężczyzna skrywa taki sekret. Nie tylko to było szokujące. Choć mogłoby się wydawać, że nie panuje nad sobą, Senke był w pełni świadomy.

– Nie wszyscy mieszańcy mogą poszczycić się taką potęgą. - odparł Raashí - Większość z nich jest niezbyt utalentowana, jeśli chodzi o Reiryoku, tak jak moi żołnierze. Są jednak inni, jak ty, czy ja, o znacznie większej mocy duchowej. Właśnie takich zwie się Çynegí. Poza swoją własną mocą dysponują czymś jeszcze. Istotą, skrywającą się w jego podświadomości, znaną jako Makuta. Są ona pozostałością po Pustych, drzemiących wewnątrz ludzkich dusz jeszcze za życia. Gdy Çynegí zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę ze swoich zdolności, przechodzi trening. Staje się coraz potężniejszy, a Makuta wraz z nim. W końcu demon zyskuje własną świadomość i stara się przejąć kontrolę nad tobą. Możesz albo ulec, albo samemu przejąć nad nim władzę, zyskując całą jego siłę, czerpaną z gniewu, nienawiści do wszystkiego, co żywe. Wiesz już, do czego ta siła jest zdolna. Wystarczy, że się rozejrzysz. Jesteś pewien, że którykolwiek kapitan, czy nawet sam generał nie jest w stanie z tym walczyć. Twój Makuta jest wyjątkowy, przyznaję, lecz ty nie potrafisz nad nim jeszcze w pełni zapanować, teraz zdołałeś jedynie go stłumić. Ja zdominowałem swojego demona, w pełni kontroluję jego przerażającą moc. Sam więc widzisz, że ja sam jeden wystarczę w zupełności, by zakończyć tą bitwę.

Elian wiedział, że Senke nie kłamie. Wiedział, do czego jest zdolna moc Makuty. Widział rany Suì-Fēng po walce z jego własnym demonem. I wystarczyło się rozejrzeć, by uświadomić sobie, że walka z czymś takim póki co wykracza poza możliwości Shinigami. W tej chwili jedyną istotą, która może pokonać Çynegí jest inny Çynegí. Chłopak doskonale o tym wiedział.

– _Nie trać czasu. Twoja moc spada, musisz szybko zakończyć ten pojedynek._

„ _Nie musisz mi tego mówić._ "

– Po co to wszystko? - zapytał Elian - Co cały wasz klan kombinuje?

– Tak, pewnie cię to ciekawi… - odparł Raashí - Nie sądzisz chyba, że tak po prostu ci to powiem. Mogę zaledwie powiedzieć, że masz mistrz pragnie dokończyć swoją pracę.

– Twój mistrz? Kto to?

– Mógłbyś poznać go osobiście, gdybyś tylko zechciał się przyłączyć. Zdziwisz się, ale wciąż uważam, że przejrzysz na oczy.

– Już przejrzałem. Wielokrotnie, widząc co twoi znajomkowie robią z ludźmi.

Elian uniósł virdanę, jej koniec kierując w stronę Senke.

– Moje stanowisko już znasz.

Senke również uniósł miecz.

– Jak wolisz.

Ruszył do przodu, szarżując na chłopaka. Ten zareagował natychmiast. Skierował lewą dłoń w jego stronę.

– _Byakurai!_

Wystrzelił błyskawicę w momencie, gdy Senke był już bardzo blisko. Raashí oczywiście uniknął uderzenia. To jednak zatrzymało jego szarżę. I umożliwiło chłopakowi przejście do natarcia. Gdy Raashí uskoczył w bok, Elian ruszył jego śladem. Wykonał cios, pchnięcie celujące w serce. Senke zdołał odbić jego miecz, odsłaniając go na atak. Kontratakował, wymierzając cięcie z góry. Chłopak cofnął się o krok. Raashí znów jednak przejął inicjatywę. Znów zaatakował, tym razem od dołu. Elian próbował zablokować atak, ale cios był na tyle silny, że niemal wytrącił mu miecz z ręki. Był całkowicie odsłonięty. Mężczyzna wymierzył pchnięcie. Miecz przebił jego lewe płuco. Przynajmniej tak przez chwilę myślał. Chłopak nagle zniknął, Senke trafił zaledwie powidok jaki po nim został. Z pomocą Widmowego Kroku Elian wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość. Wężooki jednak był na to przygotowany.

– Znajdź!

Raashí bez trudu wyśledził, dokąd kieruje się chłopak. Tam właśnie skierował ostrze Rai. Wystrzelił jeden pocisk. Elian ciął w powietrzu, gdy tylko promień się do niego zbliżył. Zamiast zniszczyć go, pocisk rozdzielił się na dwoje. Oba zrobiły szybki zwrot i ponownie skierowały się w stronę swojego celu. Chłopak wiedział już, że musi szybko znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się ich. Zaczekał na moment, gdy będą bardzo blisko.

– _Hadō no 54, Haien!_

Wystrzelił ze swojego miecza purpurowy dysk energii, który niemal natychmiast sięgnął szukających pocisków. Gdy tylko się zderzyły, nastąpiła eksplozja. Pociski nie zostały jednak zniszczone, o czym chłopak szybko się dowiedział, gdy jeden z nich śmignął mu obok ucha. Dwa promienie rozdzieliły się na dziesięć.

– To był błąd…

W tej chwili Elian musiał borykać się aż z dziesiątką pocisków. Nie próbował już ich niszczyć, tylko ich unikał. Nawet jeśli było ich tak wiele nie miał z tym problemów. Promienie nie były w stanie w żaden sposób go dosięgnąć. Choć nie były w stanie go trafić chłopak wiedział, że nie to jest ich celem. Znał już tą taktykę walki…

Senke czekał na odpowiedni moment do ataku. W końcu wystrzelił. Pojedynczy promień skierowany w serce. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie trafił. Elian nagle zniknął.

Znał już ten manewr, z walki z Linagim. Tym razem był bardziej uważny, czekał aż Raashí uderzy. Gdy wystrzelił, wydostał się z kordonu ścigających pocisków z pomocą Sokanas. Wyskoczył w górę, wysoko nad mężczyznę.

Skierował lewą dłoń w jego kierunku.

– _Hadō no 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!_

Dwa bliźniacze, błękitne promienie uderzyły z góry prosto w Senke. Nie zdążył w żaden sposób tego uniknąć. Zaklęcie uderzyło w niego całą swoją niszczycielską mocą. Nastąpił wybuch. Elian czuł ciepło nawet będąc tak wysoko. To było wyjątkowo potężne zaklęcie, najpotężniejsze jakim chłopak dysponował. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by unieszkodliwić przeciwnika.

Wylądował z powrotem na ziemi.

– Udało się?

Wiedział, że nie. Nadal czuł jego Reiatsu. Nawet taka moc nie była w stanie zagrozić Senke.

Pył opadł. Raashí tuż przed uderzeniem skulił się, przyjmując całe uderzenie na grzbiet. Z długiego rozcięcia na jego plecach wyrastało siedem długich wyrostków, które mieniły się szkarłatną poświatą. Elian nie wiedział jak, jednak mężczyzna w jakiś sposób je wykorzystał, by osłonić się przed zaklęciem.

– Chyba nie myślałeś, że są tylko na pokaz? - odparł Raashí

Nagle ruszył w jego kierunku. Nie potrzebował Sokanas, by pędzić w stronę chłopaka z morderczą prędkością. Elian musiał szybko coś zrobić. Dwoma palcami lewej dłoni nakreślił przed sobą świetlisty, złoty trójkąt, na którego wierzchołkach pojawiły się ostrza, kształtem przypominające dzioby.

– _Bakudō no 30, Shitotsu Sansen!_

Trzy złote dzioby wystrzeliły w kierunku Senke. Trafiły, wbijając się w ramiona i brzuch, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Choć można było to uznać za sukces, wcale tak nie było. To zaklęcie wiążące ma na celu przygwożdżenie przeciwnika do ściany, co pozwala wykluczyć go z walki, lub też robi z niego łatwy cel do ataku. Raashí z kolei tylko stanął w miejscu. Świetliste dzioby cały czas starały się ciągnąć go za sobą, jednak on stawiał im opór. I to bez większych problemów. Elian był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się, że można w taki sposób opierać się zaklęciom Kidō.

Z kolei Senke wydawał się jakby podirytowany.

– Chyba przestałeś się starać…

Szarpnął gwałtownie ciałem. Dzioby natychmiast pękły, mężczyzna bez problemu przerwał zaklęcie. Równie szybko zniknął chłopakowi z oczu. Elian nie spodziewał się tego.

„ _Cholera, gdzie on…_ "

Poczuł drgnięcie za swoimi plecami. Zdążył się tylko obrócić, by dostrzec jak Senke posyła w jego stronę falę energii. Odruchowo uniósł miecz, by zatrzymać uderzenie. Skutecznie, jednak fala wciąż napierała, pchając chłopaka do tyłu. Opierał się fali, jednak ta cały czas go spychała, Elian sunął po ziemi coraz szybciej.

„ _Nie mam czasu na takie wycieczki krajoznawcze!_ "

Zebrał energię, ile tylko jej miał, po czym całą mocą odrzucił falę, kierując ją w bok. Ten manewr odsłonił go na atak.

Dokładnie w tym momencie Elian poczuł rozdzierający ból w lewym ramieniu. Senke nagle pojawił się przed nim, wymierzając cios. Klinga pozostawiła głębokie rozcięcie, zaledwie kilku centymetrów brakowało, by chłopak nie stracił tej ręki.

– Mam wrażenie, że zacząłeś mnie lekceważyć, skoro kierujesz przeciw mnie tak beznadziejne zaklęcia.

Raashí nie zamierzał poprzestać na tej jednej ranie. Choć dla chłopaka nawet tak głęboka rana nie była poważna, zdecydowanie dawała mu się we znaki. Z trudem bronił się przed gradem ciosów, jaki fundował mu Senke.

Pierwszy atak nastąpił z góry. Elian zdołał zablokować cios, jednak Raashí, napierając dalej pozostawił rozcięcie na jego policzku. Następnie pchnął, kierując ostrze w serce. Chłopak cofnął się, unikając ciosu. Dostrzegając okazję wymierzył kontratak, uderzając z prawej. Senke zareagował natychmiast, podbijając jego miecz i wymierzając cięcie w klatkę piersiową. Elian nie zdołał się obronić. Czując chłód stali odruchowo odskoczył. Mężczyzna nie dawał mu jednak szansy na ucieczkę. Uderzył ponownie, kierując cios w lewe ramię, jakby chciał dokończyć dzieła. Chłopak sparował cios. Kolejny atak skierowany był w głowę. Ponownie zablokował uderzenie. Tak samo następne, pchnięcie ponownie skierowane w lewe ramię.

Elian przystosował się już do morderczego tempa, jaki narzucał mu Senke, choć nadal był spychany do obrony.

– Zdaje się, że skończyły ci się sztuczki, chłopcze.

Niechętnie musiał mu to przyznać.

„ _Miał rację. Nie mam już niczego, czym mógłbym go zdjąć. Wszelkie zaklęcia wiążące przerywa, a ofensywne nie robią na nim wrażenia. Wyczerpałem swój asortyment…_ "

– _Tu się mylisz._

To był głos Białego Smoka.

– _Zapominasz chyba, czego uczyłeś się przez ostatnie miesiące, odkąd jesteś w Seireitei. Jedna, jedyna technika, której nawet Raashí nie powstrzymają. Twierdzisz, że najlepiej uczysz się w trakcie. Zademonstruj mi to._

Elian wiedział, o czym mowa. Gdy tylko trafił do Seireitei Tersaali zaczął uczyć go techniki, nie należącej do sfery Magii Demonów, czy technik wykorzystywanych przez Raashí. Była to forma magiczna, używana przez samego Białego Smoka, coś czego nikt do tej pory nie poznał. Był pewien, że ta technika w walce przeciw Senke będzie idealna. Musiał jednak go najpierw unieruchomić…

Kolejny zatrzymany cios. Elian odepchnął jego klingę. Ruszył do ataku. Wykonał obrót, by zwiększyć impet uderzenia i wymierzył cios, który miał pozbawić przeciwnika głowy. Senke zmuszony był się uchylić. To wykorzystał chłopak. W mgnieniu oka zniknął. Pojawił się ułamek sekundy później za mężczyzną, kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Nim Raashí zdążył zareagował chłopak uderzył.

– _Hadō no 63, Raikōhō!_

Złota błyskawica wystrzeliła. Senke zdążył jednak zareagować. Piorun uderzył w klingę Rai, zatrzymując się na niej. Chłopak nie przerywał zaklęcia, wciąż napierał. Nie dawało to jednak żadnych skutków.

– Wciąż nie odpuszczasz… Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że nie możesz mnie zranić w ten sposób.

Zgromadził energię na ostrzu, po czym skierował ją w stronę chłopaka. Wystrzelił promień, który bez problemu rozbił zaklęcie. Elian spodziewał się tego i w porę zwolnił zaklęcie, by móc się obronić. Uniósł lewą dłoń, dwoma palcami nakreślając pionową linię.

– _Kyōryūheki!_

Stworzył barierę tuż przed sobą. Gdy tylko promień w nią trafił cała jego energia została odbita i skierowana z powrotem. Promień wrócił do Senke. Choć był tym mocno zaskoczony wiedział, co należy robić. Nim pocisk go dosięgnął skoczył, by po chwili pojawić się tuż obok chłopaka.

– Cały czas zaskakujesz…

Rai już było wycelowane w Eliana, gotowe do strzału. Był na to gotowy. Wiedział, gdzie się pojawi. Tam skierował dwa palce dłoni.

– _Bakudō no 61, Rikujōkōrō!_

Z palców wystrzeliła żółta energia, która przekształciła się w sześć świetlistych ramion. Oplotły się one wokół brzucha Raashí, unieruchamiając go. Senke był zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw, choć nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego. Elian domyślał się czemu. To zaklęcie nie zatrzyma go na długo. Nie zamierzał jednak na tym poprzestać. Odskoczył od mężczyzny.

– Mówiłem, że mam jeszcze kilka sztuczek.

Uniósł przed sobą otwartą dłoń, po chwili ją zamknął.

– _Bakudō no 63, Sajō Sabaku!_

Senke otoczyły emanujące złotą energią łańcuchy, po chwili go owinęły, związując ręce. Oba zaklęcia wiążące razem miały większą moc, niż oddzielnie. Jednak na Senke to nadal mogło być mało. Elian to wiedział.

– I trzy!

Chłopak uniósł ręce, rozkładając je na boki, następnie ułożył je przed sobą, splatając wskazujące i środkowe palce.

– _Bakudō no 99, Kin!_

Raashí oplotły czarne tkaniny. Następnie stalowe bloki zaczęły przybijać tkaninę razem z Senke, ściągając go w dół. Jednak pomimo potrójnego związania mężczyzna nie uległ do końca. Nadal stał o własnych nogach, choć nie mógł się z tego uwolnić.

– Kończmy to, Senke!

Stanął bokiem do mężczyzny. Po raz kolejny uniósł dłonie. Lewą, na całej długości wyprostowaną, prawa z dłonią ułożoną na lewym ramieniu. Dłoń lewa była wyprostowana. Czubek najdłuższego palca rozjaśnił się białym światłem, które po chwili objęło całą dłoń. Światło było coraz silniejsze, aż dłoń całkowicie w nim zniknęła. Biała poświata objęła też resztę ręki. To nie było wszystko. Kula światła, okalająca dłoń zaczęła przybierać nowy kształt, bardziej owalny. Z jej końca, od strony nadgarstka zaczęło wyrastać siedem świetlistych nici, które można byłoby porównać do roślinnych pędów. Nie bez powodu. Owal dalej zmieniał swoją formę, przekształcając się w zamknięty kwiat.

Senke nie miał pojęcia, czym jest ten kwiat. Nie chciał się dowiedzieć…

– Widzę, że wciąż próbujesz…

Zaczynał przełamywać potrójne zaklęcie, które go trzymało. Promienie oplatające brzuch zaczęły słabnąć, stalowe łańcuchy pękać, czarna tkanina rwać. Raashí nie potrzebował wiele, żeby zerwać więzy.

– Mówiłem ci. Wciąż masz za mało mocy, żeby mnie po…

Nagle urwał, czując ukłucie w ramieniu. Nie wydawało się to niczym istotnym. Mężczyzna dostrzegł jednak, co spowodowało to „ukłucie".

Cienki, biały promień przebił się przez jego prawe ramię. Natychmiast, bez żadnego oporu, co dla Senke było szokujące. Jego własna energia duchowa, której miał ogromne ilości powinien zatrzymać taki promień bez większych problemów. Tymczasem ten jeden strzał wyrządził więcej szkód, niż wszystkie zaklęcia, jakimi do tej pory raczył go chłopak razem wzięte.

Promień wystrzelił ze świetlistego pąku, który powoli zaczął się otwierać. Zarówno kwiat, jak i siedem pędów zaczęły jaśnieć coraz bardziej.

– Ja również nie lubię, kiedy się mnie lekceważy, Senke.

Elian zgromadził wszystkie siły, jakie miał w to jedno zaklęcie. Całe Reiatsu, jakie zdobył dzięki Makucie, jakie użyczał mu Tersaali oraz całą moc, jaka jemu samemu pozostała. Wszystko zgromadzone w jeden atak, który miał ostatecznie zakończyć tą walkę. W zaklęcie, które pokona Raashí Senke.

Kwiat zakwitnął.

– _Kōryū Myōkka!_

Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Wnętrze kwiatu uwolniło całą moc, jaką zebrało. W jednej chwili. Potężny, niszczycielski, biały promień skondensowanej energii duchowej wystrzelił w stronę Raashí. Nikt i nic nie było w stanie tego zatrzymać, nawet on. Uderzenie spopieliło wszystko, z czym weszło w kontakt, nikt i nic nie mogło przetrwać tak morderczej temperatury, którą wytwarzała tak oszałamiająca ilość Reiatsu.

Promień przez kilkanaście sekund bombardował okolicę oślepiającym światłem, widocznym w całym Społeczeństwie Dusz. W końcu zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie wypaloną ścieżkę, szeroką na dziesiątki metrów i długą na kilka kilometrów, na której drodze nie było absolutnie niczego. Również Senke zniknął, kompletnie spopielony przez tą niszczycielską energię. To był koniec pojedynku. I koniec bitwy.

Elian był niesamowicie szczęśliwy z tego, że to był już koniec. Nie potrafił się jednak z tego cieszyć. Zaklęcie wyssało z niego wszystkie siły, jakimi dysponował. Stracił całą moc Makuta, jak i swoją własną. Z trudem mógł ustać na nogach. Czuł jakby miał zaraz odpłynąć.

„ _Szlag, chyba… przesadziłem…_ "

Nagle stracił czucie w nogach. Chłopak runął bezwładnie na ziemię. Tracił przytomność. Ostatnim, co pamiętał było to, że czuł jak ktoś go łapie…

* * *

Elian powoli otworzył oczy. Oślepiło go światło, widział zaledwie białą plamę. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest, kiedy jest i czy w ogóle jest.

„ _Co się… To możliwe,_ _że jestem… Czy… Umarłem?_ "

Myślał że nie przeżył tej walki, jednak nie czuł się tak, jak wcześniej. Nie czuł już tej potwornej słabości, która sprawiała, że nie mógł poruszyć nawet palcem, a wręcz przeciwnie, jego samopoczucie było… całkiem niezłe…

– Już nie śpisz?

To też nie był żaden głos z zaświatów. I wydawał się chłopakowi znajomy…

Po chwili odzyskał wzrok na tyle, że mógł się rozejrzeć po okolicy. Pierwsze co ujrzał to błękit nieba. I czyjąś uśmiechniętą twarz.

– Wygodnie ci?

Natychmiast tą twarz poznał. Był z lekka zaskoczony tym, co robiła tu Yoruichi. I nie wiedział, co miały znaczyć jej słowa. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał. Trochę mu zajęło zorientowanie się, że jego głowa leży na czymś miękkim, co zdecydowanie nie było ziemią. W końcu wpadł na to…

Leżał właśnie na jej kolanach.

– Co jest?!

Szok i konsternacja z jego strony. Zareagował automatycznie, podrywając się gwałtownie do góry. Ku jej zaskoczeniu…

– Cóż, chyba wszystko z tobą w porządku…

Serce Eliana biło jak szalone, chłopak z trudem łapał oddech. Było to dla niego wyjątkowo dziwne uczucie, jeszcze niedawno czuł, jak się zatrzymywał, jego serce niemal stanęło.

Gdy stracił przytomność był pewny, że to już koniec. Był pewny, że nie przeżyje… A teraz… Czuł się całkiem normalnie, jego stan zmienił się tak gwałtownie, że dla niego był to prawdziwy szok.

– Ja… Żyję?

– Z pewnością. Martwy nie byłbyś taki ruchliwy.

Do chłopaka jej słowa jakby nie docierały. Rozglądał się po zniszczonej przez jego walkę z Senke okolicy. Zachowywał się, jakby nie wiedział gdzie jest, zupełnie jak po utracie pamięci, zdezorientowany wpatrywał się z osłupieniem w ruiny Seireitei…

Nagle jego mózg zaskoczył. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w stronę Yoruichi.

– A Raashí? Bitwa?

– Już po bitwie. Wszystko zgodnie z twoim planem. Wróg wpadł w pułapkę, rozproszyli się, a kapitanowie szybko z nimi się rozprawili. Ja zajęłam się Natu, a ty… Cóż, ostatecznie zakończyłeś tą bitwę.

Elian uspokoił się, słysząc tak dobre wieści. Było już po wszystkim. Odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

„ _Już myślałem, że nie dam rady._ _Raashí zostali odparci, a po takiej klęsce długo się nie pozbierają. Seireitei jest bezpieczne, i to na długi czas. Niech to diabli, naprawdę niewiele brakowało…_ "

Zagłębiony w swoich myślach był jakby nieobecny. Szybko jednak wrócił z powrotem. Yoruichi widząc jego zadumaną minę postanowiła gwałtownie wyrwać go z tego transu, sprzedając mu cios pięścią w ramię. Cios, który zwykłemu człowiekowi to ramię by urwał.

– Hej! Za co to?!

– Przestań się tak wszystkim przejmować! - zakrzyknęła - Jeszcze przed chwilą Seireitei było na skraju załamania, niewiele brakło do jego unicestwienia, niewiele brakowało i byłoby po nas. I to właśnie ty nas od tego uchroniłeś, pokonując Senke. Gdyby nie ty, nikt by go nie powstrzymał. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny!

Chłopak zaniemówił. Wiedział oczywiście, jak ważny był jego pojedynek, jednak słysząc z ust Yoruichi takie słowa kompletnie nie wiedział, co powinien w tej chwili powiedzieć. Nie zależało mu na żadnych zasługach z tego tytułu, zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne.

– Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób… - odparł do siebie

– Nie powinieneś umniejszać swoich wyczynów. Chociaż to dość szlachetnie, że nie oczekujesz nagród z tego powodu. Mimo wszystko powinieneś być bardziej pewny siebie. Dziś wygrałeś w bitwie, w której nikt inny nie dałby sobie rady. I po tym wszystkim nadal jesteś w całkiem niezłym stanie.

Tak, to Elianowi wydało się dziwne. Po tak wyczerpującej walce chłopak nie powinien czuć się tak rześko, jak po dobrze przespanej nocy. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą czuł się, jakby był już jedną nogą w grobie. Leżąc wtedy przy Yoruichi miał wrażenie…

Coś sobie przypomniał…

– Tak właściwie… - zaczął dosyć nieśmiało - Co moja głowa robiła na twoich kolanach?

Kobieta jakby czekała na to pytanie.

– A co? Spodobało ci się?

Posłała w jego stronę uśmiech, wpatrując się w niego przy tym dość dziwnie, jakby… lubieżnie. Wprawiała tym Eliana w zakłopotanie.

– E… Mówiąc „podobało" masz na myśli…

– Czy było ci dobrze?

Tym pytaniem jeszcze bardziej wgniotła go w ziemię. Nie dało się nie doszukać w tym dwuznaczności. Chłopak w tej chwili kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma robić. A Yoruichi najwyraźniej dobrze się przy tym bawiła.

– No… na pewno było wygodnie… - starał się wybronić - Całkiem… miło. E… A co z Shichi? Powinienem chyba sprawdzić, co z nią.

Taktyka uniku. Elian podniósł się z miejsca.

– Zmieniamy temat, co? - Yoruichi wstała wraz z nim - Niech ci będzie. Wybiorę się tam z tobą…

– Nie, to nie jest aż tak konieczne…

– Uwierz mi, że jest. Mnie też w końcu przyda się wizyta w Czwartym Oddziale.

– Jak, co…

Dopiero teraz zauważył jej rany. Niemal zapomniał o tym, jakich obrażeń doznała w trakcie pierwszej walki z Natu, a najwidoczniej nabawiła się i nowych. Teraz był zakłopotany już z nieco innego powodu.

– A… tak, to… chodźmy.

Oboje ruszyli, całkiem spokojnie.

– Tak z ciekawości, co z Suì-Fēng?

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. Minęłyśmy się zaledwie raz podczas bitwy. O ile wiem Onmitsukidō zajmuje się teraz wyłapywaniem niedobitków. A czemu pytasz?

– Cóż, po prostu byłem ciekaw, w sumie trochę…

– Martwisz się o nią? - Yoruichi zbliżyła się do Eliana BARDZO blisko

– E… Tak jakby? - chłopak był trochę zdziwiony jej zachowaniem

– Ciekawe. Nie zauważyłam, żebyście byli w mocno zażyłych stosunkach. Chociaż… Przez dwa miesiące cie nie było, więc może w między czasie ty i Suì-Fēng…

Chłopak zaczynał rozumieć, do czego to zmierzało.

– Nie! Że niby twoim zdaniem ja z nią?!

I dalej ciągnęli ten temat, przekomarzając się po drodze.

* * *

Jeśli chodzi o Suì-Fēng, wszystko było z nią dobrze. Była w tej chwili w koszarach Pierwszego Oddziału razem z innymi kapitanami na zebraniu. Pierwszym po bitwie. Byli tam wszyscy dowódcy oddziałów.

– Bitwa dobiegła końca. - mówił generał Yamamoto - Armia wroga została rozbita i wyparta z Seireitei. Ta porażka znacznie nadwyrężyła siły klanu Raashí, najprawdopodobniej przez długi czas nie ośmielą się tu powrócić. To daje nam czas na odbudowanie zniszczeń, jakie po sobie pozostawili. Oraz zajęcie się innymi sprawami.

Atmosfera w auli była wyjątkowo gęsta. Kapitanowie wiedzieli, czym są te „inne sprawy". To właśnie z ich powodu zwołano zebranie, dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Domyślali się, o co może chodzić, podczas bitwy sami odczuli skutki tych „spraw".

– Ta walka pokazała nam coś więcej, niż tylko ogrom siły, jaką dysponuje Klan, i z którą przyjdzie nam się jeszcze zmierzyć. Ujawniła inne zagrożenie, być może znacznie większe niż Raashí. Zagrożenie bliższe nas, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Yamamoto umilkł na chwilę. W sali zapanowała absolutna cisza. Żaden z kapitanów się nie odzywał, czekając w skupieniu na ciąg dalszy.

– Kapitanowie Gotei 13. Wspólnie musimy zastanowić się nad dalszym losem porucznika Drugiego Oddziału, Ahage Eliana, a w szczególności istotą, którą nazywają Makuta.

* * *

 _...wszędzie dookoła mrok  
w morzu, w umyśle, w sercu..._


	10. Pokłosie

_Woda znów czysta_  
 _znów spokojny ocean_  
 _lecz mrok nie zniknął..._

* * *

 **Pokłosie**

Nastał już nowy dzień. Słońce zawitało nad zniszczonym przez bitwę Seireitei. Od bladego świtu całe Gotei było już na nogach. W tej chwili największym priorytetem była odbudowa zniszczonych przez ostrzał gigantycznych dział oraz w trakcie licznych walk budynków. Zatem we wszystkich Trzynastu Oddziałach rozpoczęła się gorączka pracy. A pracy było wiele, naprawa uszkodzonych i ponowne postawienie całkowicie zrównanych z ziemią konstrukcji wymagało mnóstwa czasu. Jednak nikogo to nie zrażało, w całym Seireitei panował ruch, niczym w ulu. Od rana do południa Shinigami nie tylko przygotowali wszystko do rozpoczęcia prac na tak szeroką skalę, widoczne były już postępy. Wszystko szło idealnie, jedyną wadą był w sumie tylko hałas.

Komuś to jednak kompletnie nie przeszkadzało…

Drugi Oddział. Jeden z najbardziej zniszczonych, gdyż jeden ze stutonowych pocisków przewiercił się przez sam jego środek. Przetrwało zaledwie kilka budynków. W tym budynek koszar.

Na najwyższym jego piętrze, w ósmej kwaterze, licząc od schodów ktoś spał. Właściciel kwatery. Elian spokojnie drzemał. Fakt, iż wyszedł z walki z Senke bez żadnych ran miał swoje efekty uboczne, jak potworne zmęczenie. Nawet nie dotarł do Czwartego Oddziału. W połowie drogi po prostu padł na ziemię. Yoruichi najpewniej natychmiast zaniosłaby go centrum medycznego, gdyby nie zauważyła, że chłopak po prostu zasnął. Poprosiła grupę Shinigami z Drugiego Oddziału, którzy akurat się na nich natknęli, by przenieśli go do jego kwatery. Kobieta zapewne zrobiłaby to sama, gdyby nie jej rany, które coraz bardziej dawały się jej we znaki. Tłumaczył ją też fakt, iż żołnierze trudem dawali sobie z nim w szóstkę. Chłopak jako Çynegí był zdecydowanie cięższy, niż na to wyglądał, przez bardziej zwartą budowę jego ciała. Jednak jakimś cudem udało się im przenieść go do jego kwatery, gdzie przespał prawie dwie trzecie doby. Wyszło mu to zdecydowanie na dobre.

Była punkt dwunasta. Elian otworzył oczy. Po szesnastu godzinach snu był zdecydowanie wypoczęty (musiał wręcz) i w bardzo dobrym humorze. Wystrzelił z łóżka jak sprężyna.

– No! Witaj nowy dniu! Co dziś nam przynosisz…

Przyniósł hałas. Lekko przytłumione hałasy dochodziły z zewnątrz. Chłopak wyszedł, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Szybko zlokalizował źródło dźwięków. Znajdowało się na dole. Podszedł do balustrady i spojrzał w dół. Grupa Shinigami z Drugiego Oddziału prowadziła prace. Elian był nieco zaskoczony.

– Remont jakiś?!

Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę, widząc chłopaka, machającego do nich z góry. Byli mocno zdziwieni faktem, że ktoś tam jest.

– A… - jeden z żołnierzy próbował coś powiedzieć. - Co pan tam robi?!

– Mieszkam tu! To takie dziwne?! To w końcu koszary!

– Ale będziemy przeprowadzać remont tego budynku! Nikogo nie powinno tam być!

– Co znaczy remont?! - chłopak był trochę zaskoczony - Coś jest z nim nie…

Zaczął się rozglądać. Szybko się zorientował, o co chodzi. Po jego lewej z koszarami było wszystko w porządku a z prawej… budynku nie było. Druga kwatera na prawo od Eliana gdzieś znikła. Najwyraźniej pocisk zahaczył lekko, zabierając część budynku ze sobą.

– E… - zdziwił go ten widok (albo jego brak) - Czy tu nie…

– Przepraszam! - rozległ się z dołu - Mógłby pan stamtąd zejść?!

– Co?! A… Jasne…

Chłopak postanowił się z Shinigami nie przekrzykiwać. Wyskoczył za balustradę i wylądował tuż przed nimi. Miękko, bez żadnych obrażeń, zeskoczył z trzeciego piętra, jakby to był zwykły murek.

– Nie ma sensu się wydzierać na całe Seireitei. - skwitował

– Przepraszam. - odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn - Co pan porucznik właściwie robił tam na górze?

– Spałem. - odparł krótko

Mocno ich wszystkich to zdziwiło.

– E… Cały czas?

– No… W sumie dopiero się obudziłem.

– Ale pracujemy już od rana. Gotei rozpoczęło odbudowę całego Dworu.

Tu chłopak się zdziwił. Domyślał się, że spał bardzo długo i pewnie dość głęboko, ale żeby nie obudziły go prace budowlane?

– Ma pan bardzo mocny sen…

– Cóż, dziękuję… chyba. A…

Czuł się nieco zmieszany faktem, że smacznie sobie spał, podczas gdy całe Seireitei starało się odbudować po bitwie, naprawić budynki, wyleczyć rannych…

Nagle Eliana olśniło. Miał przecież coś do zrobienia…

– Do diabła! Przecież miałem iść do Czwartego Oddziału!

I bez ostrzeżenia wystrzelił do przodu.

– Miłej pracy, chłopaki!

Wszyscy „chłopacy" spoglądali na pędzącego Eliana z pewną dozą przerażenia.

– Po co on musi iść do Czwartego Oddziału? - spytał jeden z nich

– Lepiej nie pytaj, kolego. - odparł drugi - Naprawdę lepiej niektórych rzeczy nie wiedzieć.

Co takiego miał ważnego tam do załatwienia? Odwiedziny…

Jedna z sal Czwartego Oddziału. Stosunkowo pusta, zważywszy na fakt, że po bitwie rannych było wielu. Tu były tylko dwie osoby.

– Hmpf!

Deja vu…

– Shichi-san, chyba jeszcze za wcześnie…

– Mówiłam już, wszystko ze mną dobrze! Ile tu mam siedzieć?!

Isane znów starała się przekonać dziewczynę, by nie robiła żadnych głupich rzeczy, jak próba wymknięcia się ze szpitala, gdy jeszcze nie całkiem doszła do pełni formy. Jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, ale miała na to ochotę, szczególnie gdy Kotetsu oznajmiła, że Shichi ma tu zostać jeszcze przez jeden dzień.

– Myślę, że nie powinnaś wychodzić ze szpitala. Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli…

– Nic mi nie jest! - dziewczyna była bardzo trudnym pacjentem - Chyba wiem lepiej, co się z moim ciałem dzieje!

– Ale… Twój organizm przeżył ogromny wstrząs. Nawet jeśli czujesz się dobrze twoje organy mogą wciąż być uszkodzone, a to jest niebezpieczne przy twoim trybie życia. Proszę, Shichi-san, zostań tu jeszcze na ten czas, to dla twojego dobra.

Niestety Isane nie była zbyt asertywna, skoro musiała dopraszać się, by pacjent został w szpitalu. Chociaż ten fakt zdawał się w jakiś sposób na Shichi działać. Czuła się nieco zmieszana.

– Ech… Ładnie prosisz?

– No… tak. Zależy mi na tym, byś była cała i zdrowa. Nie chciałabym, żeby coś ci się stało…

Te słowa mocno dziewczynę zaskoczyły. Zdziwiła ją taka troska, głównie dlatego, że nie była z Isane zbyt blisko. Było jej jeszcze bardziej głupio.

– No… No dobra, zgoda. - nadal starała się grać twardą - Mogę zostać. Możesz już iść, wypełnić jakieś raporty, czy coś… Ja tu sobie posiedzę i… poleżę.

– A, racja, raporty! - Kotetsu nagle olśniło - Muszę się tym zająć, teraz dużo się tego zebrało… Do zobaczenia później, Shichi-san!

– Mhm.

Wyszła, zostawiając siódemeczkę samą. O dziwo nie myślała o ucieczce. Siedziała skulona na łóżku, przytulając się do swoich nóg i rozmyślała. Czuła się jakoś nieswojo. Była teraz w Społeczeństwie Dusz, w miejscu pełnym Shinigami, pełnym wrogów… Przynajmniej tak myślała do tej pory. Wcale się tak jednak nie czuła, wszyscy tutaj byli dla niej wyjątkowo mili, nie interesowali się, kim jest lub kim była. Nie potrafiła tego pojąć.

„ _Nawet po tej bitwie, nawet po tym, jak dowiedzieli się kim jestem… Dla nich nie jestem wrogiem…_ "

Zamyślona niemal nie dostrzegła, że przez otwarte okno ktoś wchodzi.

– Starszy Braciszek melduje się na rozkaz, Pani Siostrzyczko!

Shichi była mocno zaskoczona widokiem Eliana, wchodzącego oknem.

– Pomyślałem, że zrobię ci niespodziankę.

– A… To czemu nie drzwiami…

– Przecież mówiłem. To miała być niespodzianka. Przyszłoby ci do głowy, że wejdę oknem?

– No… no nie.

– A widzisz?

Elian przysiadł sobie koło niej. Był w doskonałym humorze. Dziewczyna o dziwo nie całkiem.

– Coś taka zamyślona?

– Wszyscy tu są dziwni…

– Dziwni? Całkiem mili, ale żeby dziwni?

– No właśnie. Są dla mnie tacy mili, życzliwi… Nie wiem czemu. Przecież wiedzą już, kim jestem. I mimo to nie mają urazy… A jak było z tobą?

– E… - chłopak na chwilę się zawiesił - W moim przypadku to było trochę… bardziej… skomplikowane. W sumie chyba do mnie też jeszcze nie przywykli. Dalej dziwnie się na mnie patrzą…

Tymi słowami raczej nie poprawił jej humoru. Chłopak wolał zmienić temat.

– A tak w ogóle… Jak ci się tu podoba?

– Szczerze?

Shichi jeszcze bardziej się skuliła. Dla chłopaka wydało się to niepokojące. Na szczęście bezpodstawnie.

– NUUUDNO TU! - wrzasnęła - Nikt tu nie potrafi się dobrze bawić!

– Cóż… - Eliana mocno zaskoczyła ta reakcja - W końcu wszyscy są tu w pracy…

– To nie powód, żeby być nudnym. A każą mi tu siedzieć jeszcze cały dzień?

– Serio? Tyle czasu? Dziwne to trochę… W sumie to cieszę się, że mnie jednak posłuchałaś. Pomimo tego co się działo jednak zostałaś i cierpliwie czekałaś. Bardzo dojrzale z twojej strony.

– Um…

Siódemeczka nie wiedziała, od czego ma zacząć. Chłopak nie wiedział jeszcze, co się naprawdę wydarzyło…

– No bo… jeśli o to chodzi…

– Coś nie tak?

Dziewczyna nie miała już wyboru. I tak prędzej czy później by się o tym wszystkim dowiedział… Zaczęła opowiadać mu, co działo się w Czwartym Oddziale podczas jego walki z Senke.

Tymczasem wszystko miało się jak najbardziej ku lepszemu. Ranni żołnierze mieli się coraz lepiej, wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy. Nawet pielęgniarki były już w lepszych humorach, zadowolone z tego, że wszystko miało się ku lepszemu. Dwie z nich spokojnie sobie rozmawiały, przechodząc korytarzem. Nagle, mijając pewne drzwi uderzyła w nie potężna fala dźwiękowa, będąca autorstwa…

– ŻE NIBY JAK?!

Im dłużej Elian słuchał, tym bardziej był w szoku. Jednak totalnie zszokował go koniec tej opowieści, gdy dowiedział się, że Shichi omal nie straciła życia, ratując Yoruichi, która była zbyt blisko walki chłopaka z Raashí.

– I… - z trudem mogła dokończyć, mając przed sobą jego przerażoną twarz - Po… wszystkim znaleźli nas Shinigami z Czwartego. Mnie przynieśli tutaj, a Yoruichi-sama zajęła się tobą. To tyle…

Chłopak nadal przetwarzał to, co usłyszał. Przez ten czas nawet nie drgnął, jakby zawiesił się w przestrzeni, wciąż racząc dziewczynę swoją zszokowaną miną, z rozdziawioną szczęką. Właśnie do niego docierało, że jego siostrzyczka dogorywała zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego, podczas gdy on demolował Seireitei jako Makuta.

Shichi coraz bardziej niepokoiła się faktem, że chłopak siedział obok niej, bez słowa się w nią wpatrując. To milczenie było dla niej przerażające, jakby chłopak gromadził siły i wszystkie pierwiastki, by wybuchnąć. Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, wręcz powoli zaczęła kurczyć się, jakby zapadać do środka.

– P… przepraszam… - zaczęła mówić - T… tylko że nie miałam innego wyjścia… oni…

Faktycznie wybuchnął…

– Za co ty mnie przepraszasz?! Zrobiłaś najlepszą rzecz, jaką tylko mogłaś! Uratowałaś cały oddział!

Shichi właśnie została pozytywnie zaskoczona.

– Musisz tylko jeszcze popracować nad ratowaniem komuś życia. - Elian znów był w świetnym humorze - Na przyszłość upewnij się, że ciebie potem nie trzeba będzie ratować.

– Jasne… - nadal było mocno zdziwiona, nie wszystko do niej docierało - I się nie wściekasz?

– Pewnie że nie! Teraz już wiem, czemu wszyscy są dla ciebie tu tacy mili. Dzięki tobie Czwarty Oddział jest jedynym, który wyszedł z tej bitwy niemal bezstratnie. Jesteś tu małą bohaterką.

Dziewczynie spadł kamień z serca. Poczuła tak wielką ulgę, że nie miała pojęcia, co ma dalej robić. Dopiero po chwili przyszło jej coś do głowy. Nagle rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję i przytuliła się, jak najmocniej tylko mogła. Elian mało nie zleciał z łóżka, i z wrażenia, i przez impet uderzenia.

– Nikt w świecie nie ma takiego braciszka!

Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to również ją przytulić.

– No… Tak, tak, jestem super…

Nie ważył się jej puścić, póki ona tego nie zrobi. Tak właśnie się stało, dopóki Shichi sama nie uznała że wystarczy, dopóty jej nie puszczał. W końcu jednak oderwali się od siebie.

– Cóż, muszę już lecieć. - odparł chłopak - Jeszcze do ciebie wpadnę, tymczasem muszę kogoś tu jeszcze odwiedzić…

– Kogo? - natychmiast zapytała

– A…

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Dziewczyna nagle nadymała buzię i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

– Masz jakąś inną siostrzyczkę? Ukrywasz ją przede mną?

– Że… Jak… E… - Elian był kompletnie skonfundowany - Skąd! Jesteś moją jedyną Panią Siostrzyczką, jaką mam! Serio!

Zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie. Nie bardzo wiedział, o co jej chodzi, ale trochę się zaniepokoił, Shichi jeszcze raz zlustrowała go wzrokiem… Po czym wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu. Tak bez ostrzeżenia.

– Jak tak, to spoko. Możesz iść.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co się właściwie stało. Siódemeczka najwyraźniej wracała do formy… On również się uśmiechnął.

– Jasne, dzięki. - podniósł się z łóżka - A raczej…

Nagle stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

– Starszy Braciszek, Ahage Elian, odmeldowuję się!

Zrobił w tył zwrot i naprzód marsz w stronę drzwi. Shichi zdążyła jeszcze również zasalutować.

– Ruszajcie, żołnierzu! Ku chwale!

– Tak jest, Pani Siostrzyczko!

I Elian odmaszerował w stronę wyjścia, pozostawiając dziewczynę w wyśmienitym humorze.

– _Mówiłam, że wszystko się ułoży._ \- odezwała się Niki

– Ano. Znowu miałaś rację. Jak zawsze.

– _Ludzie, którzy tu są nie są tacy jak ci, których znasz. Dla nich nie liczy się to, kim jesteś, lecz to, czego dokonujesz. Uratowałaś dziś mnóstwo istnień, to jest najważniejsze. Dlatego są dla ciebie tacy życzliwi. Wielu z nich ocaliłaś życie._

– Pewnie, że są mili! Wszyscy tu są fajni! Tylko…

Shichi nagle zrobiła się bardziej ponura.

– Co będzie dalej? Bitwa się skończyła, ale to nie koniec. Oni nie dadzą za wygraną, w końcu tu wrócą. Co wtedy? Co jeśli Nii-sama zjawi się osobiście i…

– _Nie przejmuj się tym teraz, Shichi. Teraz musisz przede wszystkim odpocząć. Połóż się i zregeneruj siły._

Dziewczyna posłusznie położyła się na łóżku. Przykryła się i zaczęła wpatrywać się w sufit. Nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Masz rację, wszystko będzie w porządku. Onii-chan pewnie już coś wykombinował.

Nawet jeśli, rzeczony w tej chwili miał inne zajęcia.

Elian szedł korytarzami szpitala. Uśmiech nie znikał mu z twarzy, nadal miał wyśmienity humor. Jednak czuł się trochę dziwnie, widząc tych wszystkich Shinigami, poranionych, poharatanych podczas bitwy. Było mu trochę głupio, że on sam z pojedynku z Raashí Senke wyszedł właściwie bez żadnych obrażeń. Mimo wszystko nadal było mu wesoło. Co tylko kogoś spotkał, natychmiast musiał się z nim przywitać, pozdrowić, życzyć powrotu do zdrowia, itp. I tak tanecznym krokiem frunął prosto przed siebie. Aż nagle podczas jego wycieczki po Czwartym Oddziale zdarzył się moment, że musiał wykonać zakręt. I wykonał ów manewr. I nie spodziewał się, że…

– KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mało nie padł trupem ze strachu. Tuż za zakrętem natrafił na przeuroczą pani kapitan Unohanę. Choć można ją uznać za ostatnią osobę, jakiej można się wystraszyć, to Elian miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie. Znał się na ludziach, potrafił czytać w ich duszach, jak w otwartej księdze. Czuł od pani kapitan coś złowrogiego, jakby pod swoją zwyczajną, niesamowicie sympatyczną i przesłodką osobowością skrywała mroczną, demoniczną część swojej natury. Dlatego był jedną z bardzo niewielu osób, na które jej urok nie działał. I chyba był jedyną osobą, która przebywając z nią czuła taki niepokój.

Unohana z kolei nawet nie drgnęła, nawet zważywszy na to, że chłopak wrzasnął wniebogłosy prosto w jej twarz. Nie przywitała go jednak swoim uśmiechem, jak miała to w zwyczaju. Widząc go była mocno zaskoczona. I nie chodziło tu tylko o to, że wszedł tu oknem i nikt w ogóle nie wiedział, że tu jest. Chodziło tu o coś jeszcze…

– Ahage? Co tu robisz?

– A… - chłopak z lekka się zawiesił - No… Ja tylko… Z Shichi się zobaczyć… Ale z nią wszystko jest, jak widzę w porządku to… Teraz szedłem do…

W międzyczasie zapomniał z wrażenia, dokąd się wybierał. Wycelował palec w losowo wybranym kierunku.

– Tam. No i… - skłonił się - Do widzenia!

Wystrzelił w stronę, którą wcześniej wskazał. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed następnym zakrętem, by móc schować się za rogiem. Unohana spokojnie się temu przyglądała, jednak zaskoczenie nie znikło z jej twarzy.

– Jesteś bardzo dziwną osobą, Ahage-san…

Elian w międzyczasie starał się dojść do siebie.

– Rany… Ch… chyba przeżyłem zawał… Nie powinno się tak wyrastać spod ziemi, słowo daję…

– Dobrze spałeś?

– KYAAA…

I znów to samo. Znowu wrzasnął, gdy ktoś pojawił się tuż obok niego, dosłownie jak spod ziemi. I szybko zatkał mu usta ręką.

– Nie wydzieraj się. To szpital, pamiętasz?

Elian natychmiast rozpoznał ten głos. Dłoń puściła go.

– Yoruichi-san?

– A któż by inny?

Kobieta była w świetnym humorze. Chłopak zaś nadal był nieco skołowany.

– To jak się spało?

– E… Cóż, bardzo… długo. A…

Dopiero teraz miał okazję dokładniej przyjrzeć się Yoruichi, która nie tylko była w nadzwyczajnie dobrym humorze, ale i formie.

– A tobie nic już nie jest? Wyglądasz… W porządku.

– Jasne, że w porządku. - odparła z uśmiechem - Natu nie zadał mi żadnych poważnych obrażeń, tylko powierzchowne rany. Panie z Czwartego Oddziału szybko mnie poskładały.

– To świetnie…

– Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz, kolego!

– A…

Chłopak nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Głównie dlatego, że sam skierował kiedyś te same słowa w jej stronę…

– Jak się miewa Shichi?

– Całkiem nieźle. - Elian pozytywnie zareagował na zmianę tematu - Musi tylko zostać tu jeszcze na jakiś czas.

– Pewnie nie jest zadowolona z tego powodu? Nie lubi siedzieć w miejscu.

– Myślę, że jakoś to przeżyje…

– Ona tak. A co z resztą?

Oboje uśmiechnęli się w duchu, mając przed oczyma te same obrazy gehenny, jaką będą przechodzić ze srebrnowłosą dziewczyną członkowie Czwartego Oddziału.

– No cóż, pozostaje nam się zawczasu ulotnić. - skwitowała Yoruichi - Chodźmy.

– Zaraz, wychodzisz?

– Pewnie. Skoro jestem już w jednym kawałku, nie mam tu nic do roboty. Więc wychodzę. A ty? Idziesz ze mną?

– A… Tak, jasne. Wychodzimy…

I oboje skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

W całym Seireitei praca wre. Wszyscy uwijają się jak mrówki, by odbudować dwór. Nie tylko zwykli żołnierze, dowódcy również mieli sporo roboty. Nie tylko z raportami, nie tylko z logistyczną stroną tych wszystkich prac. Szczególnie jeden z kapitanów uwijał się niczym… pszczółeczka.

Koszary Drugiego Oddziału. Jeden z budynków, gdzie mieściły się kwatery. Na balkonie, prowadzącym do kwater na piętrze ktoś się pojawił. Szybkim chodem kierował się do jednego z pokoi. Postać ta nosiła na sobie haori…

Suì-Fēng wydawała się czymś mocno zdenerwowana.

– Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się nie ulotnił.

Docierając do drzwi, szybkim ruchem je otworzyła.

– Hej, Ahage!

Rozejrzała się szybko po jego kwaterze. Nie było go tam.

– Szlag by to! Spóźniłam się…

Wymknął się jej. Niedobrze, musiała szybko znaleźć Eliana. Próbowała coś wykombinować, przypomnieć sobie, w jakich miejscach zwykle przebywał. Zaczęło nerwowo chodzić po tarasie.

– Gdzie on się mógł schować? Myśl, przecież cały czas gdzieś ucieka. Gdzie zazwyczaj…

– Halo! Kto tam znowu łazi?!

Jej myśli przerwał czyjś krzyk, dochodzący z dołu.

– Ile mam powtarzać?! Tu trwa remont, nie wolno wchodzić na górę…

Suì-Fēng podeszła do balustrady, by ustalić źródło krzyków. Na dole pracowała ekipa budowlana, odpowiedzialna za remont budynku, w którym kapitan właśnie była. Widząc ją Shinigami byli mocno zaskoczeni.

– Pa… pani kapitan?

Kobiecie natychmiast przyszło coś do głowy. Z pewnością go widzieli… Wyskoczyła nagle za balustradę, lądując prosto przed skołowanymi żołnierzami. Wszyscy stanęli na baczność.

– Melduję, że prace idą zgodnie z planem… - zaczął jeden z nich, brygadzista

– Nie po to tu jestem. - przerwała mu - Ahage. Widzieliście go tu?

– Pan porucznik? Ten… drugi? Tak, był tu. Spał u siebie w pokoju, co nas trochę zdziwiło. Myśleliśmy, że przed pracami opróżniono wszystkie kwatery, jednak…

– Dokąd poszedł?

– Mówił, że idzie do Czwartego Oddziału. - odezwał się młodszy - Nie wiemy po co…

Kobieta nie interesowała się już dalszym ciągiem. Wiedziała, gdzie jest Elian. Tylko to było dla niej istotne.

– Nie przerywać prac. Wszystko ma być tak, jak zaplanowano.

Wszyscy zasalutowali.

– Tak jest!

Suì-Fēng wystrzeliła przed siebie. Żołnierze nadal byli mocno skołowani.

– Ciekaw jestem, czemu go szuka, coś się stało? - spytał jeden z nich

– Lepiej nie pytaj, kolego. - odparł drugi - Naprawdę lepiej niektórych rzeczy nie wiedzieć.

Eliana nie było już jednak w Czwartym Oddziale. Był zupełnie gdzie indziej…

– Ach, zapomniałam już, jakie to uczucie! Dawno nie miałam możliwości wybrać się na przechadzkę po Seireitei.

Yoruichi była zachwycona tym spacerem. Jej towarzysz czuł się zgoła odmiennie…

– A ty co taki ponury?

– Kto? Ja? Nie, tylko…

Elian czuł się trochę nieswojo w jej obecności. Sam do końca nie wiedział czemu. Powinien być raczej zadowolony, dawno nie mieli okazji, by swobodnie porozmawiać. Więc co jest z nim nie tak? Z jednej strony cieszył się, że mogą wspólnie spędzić czas, z drugiej czuł się jakby zakłopotany, skrępowany. Nie wiedział, czemu…

– W sumie… - chłopak starał się przełamać - To zastanawiam się, skąd taki stan rzeczy. To znaczy, czemu ci na to pozwalają, skoro nadal jesteś uznawana za wygnaną…

– Rany, ty to potrafisz zepsuć piękno chwili! - Yoruichi spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem

– A…. Wybacz. Ja tylko głośno myślę…

Elian jeszcze bardziej się zawstydził.

– Nie powinieneś tyle dumać. Skoro Gotei nie widzi problemu w tym, że sobie spaceruję, to ciesz się wraz ze mną. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli częściej się widywać.

– W sumie…

– A przy okazji, mam do ciebie sprawę.

Chłopak gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

– Coś się stało?

– Chodzi tylko o drobną przysługę. - kobieta stanęła naprzeciw niego - Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zostanę tu jeszcze na jakiś czas. Nie mógłbyś mnie przenocować?

– Co… E… - na krótką chwilę się zawiesił - Co masz na myśli mówiąc… przenocować?

– A co znaczy to słowo? Pytam, czy nie mogłabym spać w twojej kwaterze. No wiesz, razem z tobą.

Chłopakowi zaczęło rosnąć ciśnienie. Zwrot „spać razem z tobą" był dosyć dwuznaczny, a Elian oczyma wyobraźni widział właśnie „to drugie" znaczenie.

– No… ten… A to nie mogłabyś zatrzymać się u Suì-Fēng? Kwatera kapitańska jest chyba bardziej przestronna…

– Zapomniałeś już, że dowodzi oddziałem? Nie będę jej zawracać głowy, szczególnie teraz, gdy ma tyle roboty.

– No ale…

Kobieta podeszła do niego bliżej. Jak dla niego aż nazbyt blisko…

– Oj, przestań! Nie daj się prosić.

Oj, miał zamiar dać się prosić. Z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobała mu się koncepcja mieszkania w jednym pokoju z Yoruichi której różne szalone pomysły do głowy przychodziły…

– Daj spokój, będziemy się świetnie bawić razem…

To go nie przekonało. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co to za „zabawy". Miał zamiar jakoś się przed nimi wybronić, wymyślić jakąś wymówkę… Jednak coś go uprzedziło…

– Uwaga na dole!

Krzyk dochodził z góry, z jednego z budynków, czy też jego szkieletu, gdyż ten dopiero powstawał. Z wysokiego na kilka pięter rusztowania spadła wielka drewniana bela, lecąc prosto na Eliana i Yoruichi. Oboje spojrzeli w górę. Tylko tyle zdążyli zrobić.

Potężny huk, który wystraszył całą okolicę. W szczególności Shinigami, pracujących na górze, którym się ta bela wyślizgnęła. Mieli nadzieję, że nikomu nic się nie stało. Na szczęście nie, choć tego, co ujrzeli się nie spodziewali.

Kobieta odruchowo odskoczyła, mając nadzieję, że jej towarzysz zrobi to samo. Nie zdążył… Lecz problem rozwiązał inaczej. Belka wylądowała dokładnie na jego plecach. Chłopak nie ugiął się nawet pod jej ciężarem, zaledwie pochylił, za to zdołał ją zatrzymać. I to bez większych problemów. Mocno zaskoczył tym wszystkich.

– Wszystko… w porządku? - spytała ciemnoskóra

– Czy w porządku…

Elian nawet się nie pocił, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał na plecach ważącą tonę belę. Był nawet w stanie unieść głowę i spojrzeć na kobietę z szerokim, diabelskim uśmiechem.

– Chyba drzazga mi wlazła.

Tym jeszcze bardziej ją zadziwił. A wręcz patrzyła na niego zszokowana. Chłopak uznał, że ta pozycja jest mocno niewygodna i postanowił się wyprostować. Belkę postawił na ziemi, do pionu, trzymając ją, by nie upadła. Spojrzał do góry.

– Hej, panowie! Upuściliście coś!

Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego z szokiem. Chyba pierwszy raz widzieli, żeby ktoś bez szwanku wyszedł z przygniecenia czymś tak ciężkim. A Elian nie miał problemów, by to jeszcze unieść. Przerażał ich…

– E… Na pewno wszystko dobrze, poruczniku? - spytał jeden z nich, którzy jako pierwszy się otrząsnął

– Tak, czemu pytasz? - chłopak odparł, jakby nie rozumiał, o co chodzi

– No bo… Właśnie przygniotła pana drewniana bela i…

– Właśnie, weźmiecie ją? Trochę niewygodnie się ją trzyma.

– A… Tak, już…

Gdy reszta ekipy się ocknęła mogli go „odciążyć". W sumie ciężko tak to nazwać, biorąc pod uwagę, że musieli się z nią mocować w dwudziestkę.

– No proszę… - Yoruichi spojrzała na chłopaka z podziwem - Nie miałam pojęcia, że masz tyle siły.

– Cóż… Ja chyba też nie. - chłopak czuł się trochę zakłopotany - Chyba wszystkich wystraszyłem…

– Skoro już po sprawie, to może wrócimy do tematu?

Znów zbliżyła się do niego na niebezpieczną odległość, dodatkowo obejmując go ramieniem. Elian jeszcze bardziej się w sobie zamknął.

– To jak?

– A …Nie można tego przełożyć na… kiedyś? No bo… - starał się wymówić - E… co oni tu w sumie budują?

Postanowił zmienić temat, kierując wzrok na budynek, z którego belka go „nie" zmiażdżyła. Miał nadzieję, że się tym zaciekawi, choć za bardzo w to nie wierzył. Zaciekawiła się, o dziwo…

– Hę? No właśnie… - puściła go, skupiając się na placu budowy - Wygląda na to, że budują coś w posiadłości Kuchiki…

– Kuchiki? - chłopak ożywił się, słysząc to nazwisko

– Tak, jeden z czterech wielkich rodów szlacheckich w całym Seireitei. Jesteś tu od kilku miesięcy i o tym nie wiedziałeś?

Jasne, że wiedział. Jednak wcześniej nie skojarzył tego z pewnym faktem. Wszak zna pewną osobę stamtąd. I to bardzo dobrze…

– Widzę że nasz mały Byakuya czerpie pełnymi garściami z bycia kapitanem. - odparła ciemnoskóra, z nutką rozbawienia w głosie - To na pewno dozwolone, wykorzystywać swoich podwładnych z Szóstego Oddziału do odbudowy własnej rezydencji? A ty jak myślisz, Elian…

Odwróciła wzrok w jego stronę. Już dawno go tam nie było, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy chłopak się ulotnił. Kierując się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Kobietę bardzo to zaciekawiło. Choć domyślała się, dokąd się wybrał…

– Co też on może chcieć od rodu Kuchiki?

* * *

W międzyczasie w Czwartym Oddziale.

– Dokąd poszedł?

Suì-Fēng nadal szukała Eliana. Trop zaprowadził ją do Centrum Medycznego. Rozmawiała w tej chwili z kapitan Unohaną.

– Tego nie wiem, od tamtej pory go nie widziałam.

– Szlag by to!

Kobieta była mocno zdenerwowana tą sytuacją. Wręcz rozeźlona, wszystko wymykało się jej spod kontroli. Jeśli zaraz go nie znajdzie…

– Kapitan Suì-Fēng, czy mogę spytać, czemu Ahage-san nadal jest…

– Pracuję nad tym. - warknęła

Nie wiedziała, gdzie ma go jeszcze szukać, nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Zresztą nie miała wiele czasu na zastanawianie się…

– Siemka!

Poczuła, jak ktoś wskakuje jej na plecy. Suì-Fēng straciła równowagę pod wpływem ciężaru i runęła na podłogę. Zdezorientowana nie dostrzegła, co tak właściwie się stało. Próbowała się podnieść, jednak coś jej to utrudniało, jakby ktoś ją przytrzymywał. Szybko dowiedziała się, kto… Srebrzysta czupryna wychyliła się zza jej pleców.

– Tutaj jestem, pszczółeczko.

Kobieta natychmiast się uwolniła od niej, zrywając się na równe nogi. Zdecydowanie nie spodobał się kontakt z nią. Strach pomyśleć, co siódemeczce chodziło po głowie…

– Shichi, co ty mi ro… Nieważne zresztą. - szybko się uspokoiła - Nie mam czasu na wygłupy, jestem zajęta…

– Chciałaś odwiedzić Yoruichi-sama? - dziewczyna wypaliła natychmiast

– E…

Suì-Fēng nie wiedziała, że Yoruichi jest tutaj. W ogóle nie wiedziała, co się z nią działo od momentu, w którym spotkała ją na polu bitwy. Później nie przyszło jej do głowy sprawdzić, co dzieje się z jej idolką. Źle się z tym czuła… Co zaczęło odmalowywać się na jej twarzy, jednak czując na sobie wzrok Shichi natychmiast się opamiętała.

– To… To nie twój interes. Mówiłam, że nie mam czasu…

– To dobrze, bo jej tu nie ma. - znów jej przerwała

Powoli zaczęła tracić do niej siły. Suì-Fēng po prostu odwróciła się i skierowała w stronę wyjścia. Przeszła zaledwie parę kroków…

– Nie szukasz może Eliana?

Zatrzymała się. Z powrotem podjęła trop… Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę dziewczyny.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest?

– Może… No ale…

Siódemeczka położyła palec na podbródku, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

– Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, w końcu jesteś zajęta… No i nie masz czasu na wygłupy…

Żółta lampka. Kapitan zaczęła się coraz bardziej denerwować.

– To nie pora na żarty! Powiedz mi, gdzie on jest, to bardzo ważne!

– Cóż… - nadal udawała zamyśloną - Gdzie jest Onii-chan… To zależy…

– Niby od czego?

– Hmm… A bardzo ładnie mnie prosisz?

Suì-Fēng ze złości przeszła w zdezorientowanie. O co jej w ogóle chodziło?

– Co… To nie jest śmieszne, po prostu…

– Jasne, że nie jest śmieszne! - spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem - Nie możesz żądać od wszystkich, że zrobią, co każesz. Trzeba czasem poprosić.

– Co racja, to racja.

Do tej pory kapitan Unohana obserwowała spokojnie całe to przedstawienie. Postanowiła jednak do niego dołączyć. Suì-Fēng widząc, że nie ma szans z obiema naraz musiała się poddać.

– No dobrze… Proszę…

– Trochę bardziej się przyłóż! Z uśmiechem!

Jakimś cudem kobieta zdołała zmusić się do uśmiechu, choć miało się wrażenie, że najchętniej zamordowałaby srebrnowłosą gołymi rękami, z takim właśnie uśmiechem.

– Bardzo cię o to proszę, Shichi-san… - wycedziła przez zęby

Dla dziewczyny najwyraźniej to wystarczyło. Posłała w stronę kobiety uśmiech, znacznie mniej morderczy.

– No widzisz, potrafisz być miła. Wszak pszczółeczki są miłe, słodkie, nie rób z siebie szerszenia…

– Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, gdzie on jest… proszę? - dodała, widząc powrót srogiej miny dziewczyny

– Onii-chan? Widziałam, jak wychodził razem z Yoruichi-sama.

– Jest razem z…

Natychmiast pobiegła w stronę wyjścia, nie zważając już na krzyki Shichi.

– Hej! A gdzie „do widzenia"!

Suì-Fēng już jej nie słyszała.

– Rany, ciężki z niej przypadek…

Dziewczyna z kolei powędrowała w głąb korytarzy. Na miejscu została tylko pani kapitan.

– Czy każdy z nich jest tak… osobliwy?

Niestety, czego kobieta jeszcze nie wiedziała, Eliana nie było już wraz z Yoruichi. Chłopak postanowił odwiedzić kogoś jeszcze…

W rezydencji rodu Kuchiki panował spokój i przyjemna cisza. Miało się wrażenie, jakby wojna zupełnie nie dotknęła tego miejsca. Wszystko odbywało się tu w absolutnej harmonii…

– Proszę bardzo, Rukia-sama.

Jedna ze służek przyniosła właśnie dziewczynie gorącą herbatę. Rukia przebywała w tej chwili w swoim pokoju, gdzie kurowała się po bitwie.

– Dziękuję, możesz odejść.

Służka skłoniła się, po czym wyszła. Kuchiki wzięła łyk herbaty.

– Mam nadzieję, że w Seireitei wszystko jest w porządku. - głośno myślała - Zastanawiam się, czy Shichi ma się dobrze. Nie wiem, jak zniosła to, co się wydarzyło przed bitwą. No i gdzie się podziewa…

Nie potrafiła wymówić tego imienia. Wiedziała już co działo się z Elianem podczas walk, głównie od swojego brata. Nie wiedziała natomiast, co było potem. Martwiła się o niego, widziała rozmowę Senke z generałem Yamamoto na przedmurzu Seireitei. Widziała, że on również tam był, widziała, że on z trudem znosił tą sytuację. Później nie miała okazji się z nim zobaczyć. Dla niej bitwa była krótka, niemal na samym jej początku natknęła się na jednego z oficerów Raashí, z którym nie była w stanie walczyć. Zadał jej ciężkie rany, uratował ją dopiero jeden z wyższych rangą Shinigami. Gdy obudziła się w swoim pokoju było już po walce. Cały ten czas była myślami z chłopakiem.

– Gdybym tylko mogła z nim porozmawiać…

– Witam panienkę Kuchiki!

Tego zupełnie się nie spodziewała. W drzwiach jej pokoju stał nie kto inny, jak właśnie Elian. Dla dziewczyny ten widok był porażający, nie była w stanie niczego powiedzieć. Chłopak wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi.

– Pomyślałem, że wpadnę odwiedzić mojego króliczka.

Jak tylko Rukia usłyszała „króliczek" natychmiast odzyskała mowę.

– Co ty… Jak ty tu wszedłeś?!

– Nie widziałaś? Drzwiami.

– Nie o to pytam! Strażnicy cie tu wpuścili?! Tak po prostu?!

– Strażnicy? - chłopak nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi - Jacy strażnicy? Nie widziałem nikogo po drodze…

– Włamałeś się tutaj?!

– Że ja?! - Elianowi nie spodobało się to określenie - Masz mnie za jakiegoś złodziejaszka?! Ja się nie włamuję…

– To niby jak tu wszedłeś, skoro strażnicy cię nie…

W tym momencie otworzył drzwi. Rukia ujrzała przepiękny ogród, w którym zawsze spędzała wolny czas, a tuż za nim… Ogromną wyrwę w murze okalającym całą rezydencję.

– Nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby to jakoś obstawić?

Dziewczyna nie miała więcej pytań. Chłopak zamknął drzwi z powrotem.

– Zostawmy to. Byłem ciekaw, co się z tobą działo. Przechodziłem akurat obok, więc postanowiłem się dowiedzieć czegoś. Popytałem służbę i dowiedziałem się, że jesteś tutaj.

Elian podszedł bliżej i przysiadł obok Kuchiki.

– Swoją drogą, czemu się nie chwaliłaś, że jesteś z rodziny szlacheckiej?

– Bo nie miałam zamiaru się przechwalać. Co to za różnica, skąd pochodzę?

– Wiesz, zawsze to jakiś ciekawy temat do rozmowy… - rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu - Przytulnie tu masz… Prawdziwa z ciebie księżniczka. Własna posiadłość, własna służba, własna opieka medyczna, jak widzę. Kto by się spodziewał, nie zauważyłem, żebyś zachowywała się jak typowa szlachcianka…

– O co ci w ogóle chodzi? - Rukię zaczął irytować ten temat - Co cię interesuje moje pochodzenie? Skoro musisz wiedzieć nie zawsze należałam do rodu. Większość czasu spędziłam w Rukongai, robiąc wszystko, żeby przeżyć. Nigdy nie patrzyłam na nikogo, z góry, to na mnie tak patrzono. Gdy zostałam Shinigami i trafiłam do rodu Kuchiki nigdy się nie wywyższałam. W końcu jeszcze nie tak dawno to ja byłam na samym dnie. Tego nauczyły mnie lata spędzone w Rukongai.

– Ach tak… Patrz, a ja miałem zupełnie na odwrót.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, czemu Elian tak się tym interesował. W końcu sam większość życia spędził w luksusach.

– Nawet jeśli swoje życie zacząłem jako bogate książątko, nie potrafiłem pojąć, czemu ci wszyscy ludzie wyglądają tak samo jak my, a mają być inni od nas, co próbowali mi wmówić moi „rodzice". A skoro byli zbyt zajęci pracą, by mi to wytłumaczyć, sam szukałem odpowiedzi. Samemu nauczyłem się szacunku dla ludzi, bez względu na status społeczny. Zresztą ten nie zależy wyłączne od pieniędzy. Spójrz, co moje pieniądze znaczą tutaj, gdy jestem Shinigami? Tu o tym, kim jesteś decydują czyny. Dlatego ja też czegoś się nauczyłem. Nie patrzeć na ludzi z góry, bo ty możesz znaleźć się na ich miejscu, lub oni na twoim. Nigdy tego nie wiesz.

Rukia słuchała chłopaka z niesamowitą fascynacją. Z początku, gdy zaczął w ogóle ten temat miała wrażenie, że jest typem tych bogatych „panisk", z którymi nie raz już miała do czynienia tu, w Seireitei. Tymczasem mocno zaskoczyły ją jego słowa. Pozytywnie zaskoczyły…

Chłopak nagle sprzedał dziewczynie kuksańca w ramię.

– Widzisz? Mówiłem, że to ciekawy temat.

Nadal był w świetnym humorze. Jednak Rukia nie podzielała jego entuzjazmu. Chwyciła się za ramię, sycząc z bólu.

– Coś się stało? - Elian nie tego się spodziewał

– To rana… Po co to zrobiłeś?

Dopiero teraz chłopak zorientował się, co dokładnie się stało. I dlaczego właściwie dziewczyna tutaj jest.

– O matko i córko! Przecież ty ranna jesteś! Wybacz, zapomniałem… Pozwól, może jakoś załagodzę…

Chyba chciał w jakiś sposób pomasować bolące miejsce. Chyba, bo przyniosło to zupełnie odwrotny skutek. Zapomniał, jak wiele ma teraz siły… Wystarczyło, że lekko ścisnął. Ból był na tyle silny, że Kuchiki nie zdołała powstrzymać krzyku.

– Kyaaa! To boli! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Sorki, przesadziłem… Wiesz, przez ostatnie trzy miesiące zajmowałem się raczej zabijaniem, niż…

Tym sposobem nie przekonał raczej Rukii, co do jakości swych usług. Wręcz przestraszył tym dziewczynę, która zaczęła stawiać czynny opór. Chłopak nadal próbował jakoś jej pomóc, jednak ta zaczęła się przed nim bronić.

– Uspokój się… Przecież nie będzie bolało…

– Nie?! A co było wcześniej?!

– No dobra… Musiałem się rozgrzać, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do udzielania pomocy medycznej, może teraz…

– Powiedziałam, nie!

– No ale…

– Nie chcę!

– Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko!

– Nie jestem dzieckiem! To instynkt samozachowawczy!

– Daj spokój, bądź dobrym króliczkiem…

– Nie nazywaj mnie króliczkiem!

I kotłowali się tak w łóżku, Rukia broniła się, czym tylko mogła rękami, nogami, Elian starał się jakoś przebić blokadę i dobrać do jej ramienia. Walczyli tak ze sobą, dopóki nie zorientowali się, że ktoś wchodzi. Nie byle kto, zresztą. Sam kapitan Kuchiki, który jak zawsze był opanowany. Nawet jeśli miał przed oczami rzeczoną scenkę.

– Co to ma znaczyć?

Oboje zamarli. Dziewczyna w pozycji leżącej, nogami odpychała chłopaka od siebie. Ten z kolei zastygł w pozycji klęcząco-wiszącej i starał się utrzymać równowagę.

– O, witam se…

Ostatecznie nie zdołał się utrzymać na jej stopach i wylądował obok niej. Szybko się jednak podniósł.

– Nii-sama…

Rukia była zaniepokojona, a wręcz przerażona. Nie wiedziała, jak jej brat zareaguje na to, co ujrzał.

– Co on tutaj robi? - zapytał Byakuya

– A co? - Elian zabrał głos - Dziewczyna chyba ma prawo urządzać sobie schadzki.

– Że jak?! - Kuchiki oburzyła się - Nie, Nii-sama, to wcale nie schadzka! Ja z nim nie…

– Właśnie, nic tu nie zaszło. - potwierdził chłopak - Ale mogło.

– Wcale nie mogło! Nie gadaj głupot!

– Mówię teoretycznie. Chodzi tu o to, że twój Szanowny Braciszek powinien wziąć pod uwagę to, że jesteś już w tym wieku, że interesują cię „te" sprawy…

– A co ciebie to obchodzi?!

– No co? Zapomniałaś, że już raz ocaliłem zawartość twojej bielizny przez niechybną zgubą? I z tego powodu czuję się osobiście odpowiedzialny za…

– Zajmij się swoją zawartością!

– Tym się zajmę w swoim czasie. Jak będziesz grzeczna, to może…

– Jak… - Rukia zaczęła się rumienić - Co ty…

– Wystarczy!

Tą rozmowę przerwał Byakuya, który był nader cierpliwy, skoro wytrzymał aż do tej pory. Nadal sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego. Choć i on miał z pewnością ograniczoną cierpliwość…

– Spytam jeszcze raz. Co tutaj robisz?

– Ech…

Chłopak również był opanowany, zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kompletnie nie przejmował się całą tą aferą.

– To nawet nie można odwiedzić przyjaciółki? Szlachta szlachtą, ale żeby być aż takim sztywniakiem?

– Ale mogłeś chociaż uprzedzić. - odezwała się Rukia

– Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę. Jak miałem…

– Nie powinno cię tutaj być. - odparł Byakuya

– No tak… - westchnął chłopak - Wiem, praca. Sam też muszę się czymś zająć…

Skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

– Zobaczymy się później, króliczku. - rzucił na pożegnanie

Rukia chciała zapewne coś mu na to odpowiedzieć, jednak w obecności Byakuyi wolała się powstrzymać. Te słowa raczej nie uchodziły księżniczce…

– Rety, czemu musi być taki nieokrzesany? - odparła tylko

– Jego spojrzenie… - odezwał się niespodziewanie kapitan - Kogoś mi przypomina.

– Naprawdę? - dziewczyna była zaskoczona tą wylewnością

Krótko trwała ta wylewność, bo mężczyzna nic więcej nie powiedział. Tak, zachowanie Eliana kogoś mu przypominało. Nie miał zamiaru jednak o niej mówić. Głównie dlatego, że jej nie znosił…

Chłopak z kolei ruszył w stronę zachodniej bramy. Miał zamiar iść do Rukongai. Nie miał z tym większego problemu, brama i spora część muru po tej stronie były całkowicie zniszczone, jedynie patrole Shinigami pilnowali, by nikt spoza nie przeszedł do Seireitei. Elian skierował się w sobie znane tylko miejsce. W górach, w niewielkiej dolinie. Nikt tam nie zaglądał. Zawsze to tam trenował techniki, których uczył go Biały Smok. Teraz też przyszedł tu z tego powodu.

– _Co chcesz zrobić?_

– Cokolwiek, bylebyś nie mówił, że Raashí w każdej chwili mogą zaatakować, a ja się tylko wygłupiam.

Tersaali nie polemizował. Elian rozejrzał się po okolicy. Jego wzrok spoczął na wielkim głazie narzutowym. Uniósł lewą dłoń w jego stronę.

– Z Senke zwyciężyłem tylko dzięki szczęściu. Gdyby nie moc Makuty, nie dałbym rady. Drugi raz to się nie powtórzy.

Dłoń chłopaka rozbłysła białym światłem.

– W tej chwili ta technika to jedyna pewna broń w walce z Raashí. Muszę to opanować z mocą, jaką teraz dysponuję.

Światło powoli zaczęło przybierać formę. Kwiatu.

– Nie mam co tracić czasu. Raashí mogą ponownie uderzyć każdej chwili.

* * *

Nastała już noc. Suì-Fēng wciąż gorączkowo szukała Eliana. Nie była w stanie znaleźć Yoruichi. Jej nikt nie mógł znaleźć, jeśli nie chciała. Zaczęła zatem przeszukiwać całe Seireitei, jak najdokładniej się tylko dało. Każde miejsce, każdą najmniejszą szczelinę. Bezskutecznie. Chłopak przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

– Cholera! - była wściekła - Jak mam go znaleźć w takich ciemnościach?!

Nie miała łatwo… Już wcześniej i tak szukała go po omacku, nie była w stanie wyczuć jego energii duchowej, teraz było tylko gorzej.

„ _Muszę go szybko znaleźć. Jak najszybciej, nie mogę go puścić. Trzeba go złapać…_ "

Łatwe było mówić, szukanie go w tej chwili to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana, mógł być dosłownie wszędzie. Nie mogła się jednak poddawać… Musiała szukać dalej. Postanowiła sprawdzić jeszcze jedno miejsce, w Rukongai.

– Obym go tam znalazła.

Wystrzeliła.

Elian w międzyczasie już wracał do koszar. Zmęczony długim treningiem chciał jak najprędzej znaleźć się w swoim wyrku i zasnąć. Po pewnym czasie dotarł na miejsce. Skierował się w stronę łazienki, odświeżył się, po czym natychmiast się położył. Próbował usnąć, jednak nagle zorientował się, że coś obok niego się rusza… Wydało mu się to dziwne. Zajrzał pod kołdrę, żeby ustalić, co się tam dzieje.

– CO SIĘ…

Wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony. Tego, co tam zastał zupełne się nie spodziewał. Kołdra zaczęła się ruszać, w pewnym momencie spod niej wygramolił się nie kto inny, jak Yoruichi, smacznie śpiąca w jego pokoju. Dodatkowo na chłopaka podziałał fakt, że kobieta miała na sobie wyłącznie swój kostium bitewny… Który nie zakrywał zbyt wiele.

– Rany, przecież się nie zgodziłem…

Elian miał drobny problem. Głównie dlatego, że nie miał, gdzie się położyć. No przecież jej nie wyrzuci… W tej chwili jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to przekimać się tej nocy na podłodze. Przygotował zatem sobie w miarę wygodne miejsce do spania. Już miał się położyć, jednak rzucił ponownie okiem na łóżko, na którym spała Yoruichi. Nagle w jego umyśle przemknęła pewna myśl. W sumie było tam sporo miejsca…

– Nie!

Natychmiast starał się stłamsić tą myśl.

– Zły pomysł! Nie powinienem, tak się nie robi, nie wypada, poza tym co ona powie, jak się obudzi i…

Wiedział, co powie. Raczej nie będzie jej to przeszkadzać… Nie potrafił wyrzucić tego pomysłu z głowy. Wciąż zerkał wzrokiem na łóżko i śpiącą na nim ciemnoskórą kobietę.

– No… Chyba się nic nie stanie…

W końcu się zdecydował. Dość nieśmiało podszedł do łóżka i przysiadł na nim. Coraz wolniej, coraz bardziej niepewnie, jednak w końcu położył się obok Yoruichi. Bardzo dziwnie się czuł, będąc pod jedną kołdrą z kobietą, szczególnie mając jej twarz tak blisko siebie. Chłopak był bardzo zakłopotany. Odsunął się nieco bardziej na brzeg. Niewiele mu to dało, poza niewielką ilością przestrzeni osobistej. Wciąż czuł się skrępowany jej obecnością, tuż obok siebie, pod jedną pierzyną.

– Rany, weź się w garść! - próbował się uspokoić - Przecież to całkiem normalna sytuacja…

Ułożył się i starał zasnąć. Dostrzegł w pewnym momencie, że kobieta jest odkryta. Przykrył ją z powrotem kołdrą. Zrobił to instynktownie…

– No cóż… Dobranoc, Yoruichi-san.

Położył się na plecach. Kątem oka zauważył uśmiech na jej twarzy. Yoruichi przewróciła się nagle na drugi bok.

– Słodkich snów, Elian.

Chłopak przeraził się, słysząc ją.

„ _Cholera jasna… Ona nie spała._ "

Tej nocy chyba nie zaśnie. Długo tego nie zapomni…

* * *

Kolejny ranek zawitał nad Seireitei. Elian na próżno martwił się o swój sen. Cudownie się wyspał. Może dlatego, że nie spał sam… Z początku był lekko zaskoczony widokiem Yoruichi leżącej tuż obok niego. Przypomniał sobie jednak, co wydarzyło się wczoraj.

– Ech… Może lepiej się przebiorę, póki jeszcze…

Usłyszał nagle czyjeś kroki. Dochodziły z zewnątrz. Ktoś zbliżał się do pokoju.

– Ahage! Wiem, że tam jesteś!

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Do środka weszła kapitan Suì-Fēng, mocno zirytowana. Szukała go po Rukongai przez całą noc. Wróciła dopiero niedawno, od razu ruszając w stronę kwatery Eliana. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, co zastanie…

– Mamy do pogadania, wstawaj…

Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że nie leży w łóżku sam. W chwilę później dostrzegła, kto to dokładnie jest…

– Co… ty… tu… - ten widok ją zszokował - CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?!

Chłopak natychmiast się obudził, poderwał się, wystraszony krzykiem. Gdy tylko rozeznał się w sytuacji, od razu przeszedł do obrony.

– To… tylko tak wygląda! My nie…

– Co to za hałasy?

Yoruichi właśnie się obudziła. Pierwsze, co ujrzały jej oczy to widok wściekłej Suì-Fēng. Choć się tym nie przejmowała, miała stosunkowo dobry humor.

– No proszę. Czym zawdzięczamy twoją wizytę?

– E… Możesz ją uspokoić?

Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka, który w tej chwili starał się jakoś wybrnąć z tej nieco nietypowej sytuacji. Jednak musiał to zostawić, bo w mig pojawił się kolejny problem… Kapitan również skierowała na niego swój wzrok. Obie zaobserwowały coś dziwnego…

Nawet jeśli Elian nie był już człowiekiem, nadal miał typowo ludzkie problemy. Szczególnie natury męskiej… Jak na przykład poranna erekcja… Wdzięcznie prezentująca się na oczach kobiet.

Suì-Fēng widząc to miała prawo czuć się zgorszona. Z kolei Yoruichi wydawała się bardzo rozbawiona.

– Och? A cóż to takiego?

Chłopak natychmiast zasłonił krocze rękoma.

– A… no… Ja…

– Nie sądzisz, że trzeba by coś z tym zrobić? Może ja się tym zajmę?

– NIE!

I Elian, i Suì-Fēng wrzasnęli jednocześnie, patrząc na ciemnoskóra. Suì-Fēng zszokowana, Elian wręcz przerażony.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby! - chłopak starał się bronić - Naprawdę nie trzeba, sam sobie z tym poradzę…

Jeszcze się nie nauczył, że musi uważać, co przy niej mówi… Yoruichi tylko czekała na coś takiego.

– Ach tak? - odparła z uśmiechem - Jestem ciekawa, w jaki sposób. Pokażesz mi?

– E… Tego… ten… - chłopak spalił buraka

– Nie krępuj się tak, to nic strasznego. Zresztą chyba nie tylko mnie to ciekawi. Nie mam racji, Suì-Fēng?

– Co… nie…

Tylko tyle zdołała powiedzieć. Potem już tylko się czerwieniła, do spółki z Elianem.

– Daj spokój, dobrze wiem, że…

– MOGĘ SIĘ W KOŃCU PRZEBRAĆ?! - chłopak nagle wybuchnął

Mocno zaskoczył tym obie kobiety. Patrzyły na niego zdziwione, już nawet nie interesując się jego kroczem.

– No dobrze. - odezwała się ciemnoskóra - Skoro nalegasz…

Wstała z łóżka, zabierając ze sobą swoją pomarańczową bluzę i szal, leżące na krześle.

– Chodź, Suì-Fēng. Zaczekamy na zewnątrz.

Nim wyszły Yoruichi odwróciła się jeszcze w stronę chłopaka.

– Dokończymy jeszcze tą rozmowę. - puściła do niego oko

Zamknęła drzwi za sobą, zostawiając chłopaka w niezłym szoku. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jak niby mieli to „dokończyć"…

Kobiety stanęły za drzwiami. Yoruichi w międzyczasie się ubrała, założyła szal, zapięła bluzę. I razem z Suì-Fēng wpatrywały się w niebo. W milczeniu. Ale tylko chwilowo.

– Wchodzimy?

– Ale… - kapitan nadal się rumieniła - Przecież on jeszcze…

– To co? Nie ciekawi cię, jak prezentuje się nago?

– Yoruichi-sama!

– Ja tylko dbam o twoje życie towarzyskie. Chyba czas najwyższy, żebyś sobie kogoś znalazła.

Nie odpowiedziała na to. Ciemnoskóra dała już jej spokój. Pozwoliła jej odetchnąć, a jej twarzy wrócić do normalnego koloru.

– Teraz poważnie… Masz do Eliana jakąś sprawę, tak?

– Po bitwie zwołano zebranie kapitanów. - odrzekła Suì-Fēng - Ustalono na nim, że Ahage musi zostać odizolowany.

– Co chcecie z nim zrobić?

– Póki co musi trafić do aresztu.

– Areszt… Czy to nie przesada?

– To wcale nie jest przesada! - wykrzyknęła nagle kapitan, rozeźlona - Widziałaś przecież, jak wyglądało Seireitei po tej walce! Sama tam byłaś! Wiesz, do czego jest zdolny, gdy straci kontrolę, nie mamy pojęcia, kiedy znów się to przydarzy, musimy go zamknąć, żeby…

– Uspokój się!

Yoruichi uciszyła ją. Suì-Fēng nie wykłócała się. Po prostu umilkła.

– Rozumiem, że mu nie ufasz, obawiasz się go, nawet boisz. W ten sposób możecie jednak pogorszyć sytuację. Pomyśl logicznie. Jak twoim zdaniem Elian zareaguje na wieść, że uznajecie go za zagrożenie i chcecie zapuszkować? Raczej nie będzie zbyt szczęśliwy…

– Nie, pewnie nie będę.

Drzwi do pokoju otwarły się, chłopak wyszedł z niego w pełnym rynsztunku, w swoim Shihakushō, z virdaną na plecach. Wszystko doskonale słyszał. Kobiety patrzyły na niego z niepokojem. Nie wiedziały, co teraz zrobi. Jego mina nie zdradzała absolutnie żadnych emocji. To nigdy nie wróżyło dobrze…

Odwrócił głowę w stronę Suì-Fēng, która z obawą wpatrywała się w jego złociste oczy o wężowych źrenicach.

– Można się było spodziewać, że nie wpadłaś w odwiedziny. - odparł przerażająco niskim głosem - Jak i tego, że Gotei wpadnie na tego typu pomysł, zważywszy na to, co wydarzyło się podczas bitwy. Najwyraźniej od naszego pierwszego spotkania niewiele się zmieniło. Dla Shinigami nadal jestem wrogiem.

– Elian… - Yoruichi chciała coś powiedzieć

– Nic nie mów. Sam dobrze wiem, co muszę zrobić.

Chłopak nagle sięgnął po miecz. Z początku kobiety nie zareagowały, dopiero gdy go wyciągnął postanowiły go zatrzymać. Jednak nie było takiej potrzeby.

Suì-Fēng również sięgnęła po swój Zanpakutō, pewna że Elian uderzy właśnie w nią. Yoruichi również była gotowa, by go powstrzymać. Żadna z nich nie zdążyła. Jednak chłopak wcale nie atakował.

Ułożył virdanę poziomo przed sobą, nadal stojąc naprzeciw kapitan.

– Skoro już mam iść do aresztu, nie traćmy czasu.

Puścił miecz. Ostrze upadło pod nogi kobiety.

– Co… - wpatrywała się zaskoczona w chłopaka - Nie rozumiem…

– Nie dziwi mnie to. To co zrobiłem wykracza poza twój sposób myślenia. Chyba nigdy ci się nie trafił skazaniec, czy dezerter, który grzecznie oddał się w ręce sprawiedliwości. Może uznajecie mnie za wroga, jednak to nie znaczy, że ja również was za takich uważam. Rozumiem wasz strach przede mną, sam dobrze wiem, co potrafi Makuta. I choć wiem, że nie musicie się go już obawiać, wiem też, że was to nie przekona. Robię to, byście mogli czuć się bezpieczni. To wszystko.

Obie kobiety z trudem mogły uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało.

– A więc, pani kapitan? - chłopak nagle się rozweselił - Możesz już powiedzieć swojej ekipie, żeby przestali się chować?

– Jak…

Suì-Fēng była mocno zaskoczona. Istotnie, razem z nią był tu Oddział Wykonawczy Milicji Onmitsukidō, który miał interweniować na wypadek komplikacji. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że chłopak o tym wie.

– Skąd to wiesz?

– Zapominasz chyba, czym się zajmowałem w Onmitsukidō. - odpowiedział - Jestem tu, bo wiem.

Kobieta nie mogła wyjść z podziwu.

– To jak, chłopaki?! Wychodzicie?! Nie będę utrudniał!

„Chłopaki" wyszli. Dość nieśmiało, jak na służby specjalne. Zaczęli pojawiać się, jedni skryci w zaroślach pod budynkiem, jedni w kwaterach obok, inni byli na dachach.

– Idziemy, panowie? Oj… I panie, wybaczcie. - dodał, widząc że oddział nie składał się z samych facetów - Weźcie mój miecz, mnie do aresztu, wiecie chyba jak się…

– To jest mój oddział, Ahage!

Suì-Fēng zrobiła się nagle odważniejsza, wracając do typowego traktowania chłopaka. Elian jakby na to czekał. Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

– Ależ oczywiście, pani kapitan! Nie zapomniałem!

Nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Po prostu skinęła głową w stronę jednego z Shinigami. Ten od razu wiedział, co ma zrobić.

– Chodźmy zatem, poruczniku.

Chwycił go za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć go, chcąc zaprowadzić go na miejsce. Elian jednak ani drgnął.

– Zanim pójdziemy… Jeszcze jedna rzecz, pani kapitan.

– Co znowu?

Chłopak ponownie spojrzał na nią. Uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

– Tylko przypomnę ci, co właściwie robię w Gotei. Nie jestem Shinigami takim, jak wszyscy. Dołączyłem do was, by pomóc wam w walce z Raashí. To najważniejsza część mojej przysięgi. Jeśli Klan znów zagrozi Seireitei nie będę zważać na więzienne kraty. Zrobię wszystko, żeby was wspomóc, nawet jeśli nie będziecie tego chcieli.

Suì-Fēng była zszokowana słysząc takie oświadczenie. W tej chwili wszystko, co sądziło o chłopaku zawaliło się w jednej chwili. Cały czas miała Eliana za nieokrzesanego chłoptasia, dla którego obce jest pojęcie dyscypliny, czy lojalności. W jej oczach był irytujący, zawsze robił wszystko, żeby ją wkurzyć, lekceważył jej rozkazy. Nie potrafiła pojąć, jakim cudem ktoś taki miałby być częścią Gotei. Jednak w tej chwili zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej…

– No nic. Chodźmy już.

Razem z Oddziałem Wykonawczym Milicji ruszył kierunku aresztu.

– Pani kapitan. - odezwał się jeden z żołnierzy - Idzie pani z nami?

– Nie. - odparła po dłuższej chwili - Muszę stawić się w Pierwszym Oddziale. Zostawiam go wam.

– Tak jest!

Po czym oddalili się. Kobieta jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę zbierała myśli.

– Wszystko w porządku, Suì-Fēng?

Yoruichi dotąd tylko przysłuchiwała się temu wszystkiemu. Sama była w nie mniejszym szoku. Jednak to w kapitan te słowa uderzyły najbardziej. Nie potrafiła się skupić, nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć ciemnoskórej kobiecie.

– Tak… Wszystko dobrze.

Po czym i ona się oddaliła. Yoruichi skierowała wzrok na idącego w oddali chłopaka i otaczający go kordon.

– A miałam go za dzieciaka… Ech, Elian. Okazuje się, że jesteś mądrzejszy, niż całe Seireitei razem wzięte.

* * *

 _...znów wszędzie widzę pustkę_  
 _wszyscy znikli, jestem sam..._


	11. Echa przeszłości

_...muszę z nim walczyć  
nie mogę się mu poddać  
nie może wygrać..._

* * *

 **Echa przeszłości**

Wschodnie Rukongai. Jedna z niewielkich mieścin, zamieszkanych przez dusze. Główną drogą, przechadzała się dwójka Shinigami. Należeli do Drugiego Oddziału.

– Nic tu podejrzanego nie widzę. Lepiej chodźmy.

– Dokąd? Mamy zadanie, zapomniałeś?

– Przecież nic się tu nie dzieje. Nikogo tu nie ma.

– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mógł się ukryć? Ktoś taki jak on raczej rzuca się w oczy, głupotą by było, gdyby pozostał na widoku.

– No dobra, niech będzie…

– Gdzie jest Tomoki? Poszedł przodem, miał się tu z nami spotkać.

– Pewnie dał sobie spokój i poszedł. Może też uznał, że to po prostu fałszywy alarm jest.

Zaczęli rozglądać się po okolicy, szukając towarzysza. W pewnym momencie tuż przed mężczyzną, któremu tak nie podobało się przebywanie tu przeszedł podejrzanie wyglądający osobnik, w długim płaszczu z kapturem, zakrywającym niemal całkowicie jego twarz. Zdołał jednak dostrzec czerwone, wężowe oczy.

Postać powoli zaczęła się oddalać.

– To on! Jego szukamy!

Obaj Shinigami sięgnęli po miecze. Nie zdążyli ich nawet wyjąć…

Okolicznych mieszkańców zaalarmowały krzyki, gdy obrócili się w tamtą stronę, nie dostrzegli z początku niczego podejrzanego. Na środku ulicy stało dwóch rzeczonych żołnierzy, nieruchomo, z rękoma wyciągniętymi w stronę swych Zanpakutō. Zastygli w tej pozie przez chwilę… Nagle mężczyźni padli na ziemię. Martwi…

Rozległ się krzyk kobiety, która jako pierwsza dostrzegła krew. Zaalarmowani mieszkańcy szybko ruszyli z pomocą Shinigami, lecz oni nie mieli już żadnych szans. Obaj mieli przebite serca. Zaczęto szukać sprawcy, lecz na to było już dawno za późno. Postać zniknęła…

* * *

Koszary Pierwszego Oddziału, biuro generała Yamamoto.

– Czy chłopak został już zatrzymany?

Nie był sam. Rozmawiał właśnie z kapitan Suì-Fēng.

– Tak jest, generale. Ahage jest w tej chwili w areszcie. Nie było większych problemów.

– Pozostawienie go w zwykłym więzieniu byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Póki co chłopaka należy odizolować. Zostanie przeniesiony do Wieży Skruchy.

Senzaikyū, Wieża Skruchy, specjalne więzienie, w którym osadzano skazanych na śmierć. Była w całości zbudowana z Sekkiseki, stanowiła idealną izolację dla niebezpiecznych osobników. Suì-Fēng zaskoczyła lekko ta decyzja, nawet zaniepokoiła… Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać.

– Ceremonia przeniesienia odbędzie się jak najszybciej.

– Zrozumiałam. Mam się tym zająć?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Osobiście wyznaczę osobę do poprowadzenia ceremonii. Możesz odejść.

– Tak jest.

Kobieta wyszła z pomieszczenia. Czuła się bardzo dziwnie. Jeszcze w gabinecie generała zaczęła odczuwać coś, co można byłoby nazwać zatroskaniem. Martwiła się o Eliana.

„ _To wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Nie wiem, jak na to zareaguje. Z pewnością nie będzie mu łatwo…_ "

Nagle otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. Ta troska w ogóle nie powinna mieć miejsca…

– Weź się w garść. - rzekła do siebie - Nie masz czasu na takie rzeczy.

Ruszyła w stronę Drugiego Oddziału. Przez całą drogę biła się z myślami, dotyczącymi Eliana. Głównie chodziło o to, by o nim nie myśleć… Gdy wróciła do sali kapitańskiej nadal była nieobecna. Szybko jednak wyrwała się z tego stanu, gdy spotkała…

– Pani kapitan?

To był Ōmaeda. Widząc go Suì-Fēng natychmiast się opanowała. Na jej twarzy zagościła pogarda. Jak zawsze, gdy na niego patrzyła.

– Czego tu chcesz?

– No… To ważne.

– Skoro tak, to mów.

– E… Doszły nas wieści o jednym niedobitku we wschodnim Rukongai.

– Przychodzisz do mnie z czymś takim? - warknęła - Wyślij grupę zwiadowczą, niech to sprawdzą.

– No właśnie wysłałem… I w tym rzecz. Nie wrócili.

Kobieta szybko zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Po bitwie spędziła mnóstwo czasu na wyłapywaniu niedobitków. Do tej pory nie zdarzyło się, żeby działali w pojedynkę, nawet ich oficerowie. Zawsze łączyli się w większe grupy, by łatwiej było im przetrwać na terenie wroga. A nawet jeśli znalazłby się jeden wilk samotnik, jedna grupa zwiadowcza powinna sobie z nim bez trudu poradzić. Instynkt mówił Suì-Fēng, że za tym stoi coś innego.

– Ōmaeda!

– Tak?

– Zostajesz tutaj. Masz wszystkiego dopilnować, gdy mnie nie będzie.

– Gdy pani nie… Ale dokąd…

– Do wschodniego Rukongai. Zajmę się tym problemem osobiście.

Wyszła natychmiast, kierując się w stronę bramy. Pędziła na złamanie karku. Wiedziała, że ma niewiele czasu. Jej cel z pewnością się przemieszczał.

„ _Nie jest tylko kolejnym niedobitkiem. Jestem tego pewna._ "

W międzyczasie Drugi Oddział odwiedził Korpus Kidō. Pod przewodnictwem kogoś jeszcze innego…

Elian przebywał tymczasem w areszcie. Nie czuł się z tym wcale źle, wszak zrobił to własnej woli, jednak… Zdawał się trochę nudzić w celi. Leżał sobie na pryczy, przewracając się z boku na bok.

– Już teraz wiem, czemu to kara. Tu się można na śmierć zanudzić!

Przewrócił się jeszcze raz, mając nadzieję, że wymyśli sobie jakieś zajęcie. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że ktoś go w tej materii uprzedził…

– Witaj, Ahage-kun.

Jeszcze raz się przewrócił. Za kratami zobaczył osobę, której się z pewnością nie spodziewał.

– O… Rangiku-san?

Chyba w życiu się tak nie cieszył na widok drugiej osoby. W mig zerwał się z pryczy.

– Świetnie, wreszcie ktoś do rozmowy! Nawet nie wiesz, jak tu nudno. Przysiądź sobie, pogadamy, jak się miewa twój ka…

Urwał widząc jej minę. Kobieta nie wydawała się skora do rozmowy. Nie była uśmiechnięta, radosna, jak zawsze, gdy ją widział. Była całkowicie poważna. Zresztą nie była sama. Towarzyszyło jej czterech Shinigami z Korpusu Kidō.

– Ech… - westchnął rozczarowany - Ale ty chyba jesteś tutaj służbowo.

– Ahage Elian. - odparła surowym tonem - Wybrano mnie do przeprowadzenia Ceremonii Przeniesienia. Zdecydowano, że zostaniesz przeniesiony do Senzaikyū.

Chłopak był w szoku. Znał to miejsce. Trafiali tam wyłącznie skazańcy…

– Jak to? Czemu… Co wy chcecie…

Kobietę spłoszyła jego przerażona mina. Poważna mina natychmiast zniknęła z jej twarzy.

– Nie, nie, nie musisz się bać! - próbowała go uspokoić - To tylko środek zapobiegawczy. Uznano, że to miejsce będzie znacznie bezpieczniejsze dla ciebie, nikt nie podjął decyzji o tym, żeby cię…

W ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Matsumoto wiedziała, że w tej sytuacji należy przede wszystkim chłopaka nie denerwować. Najwyraźniej poskutkowało. Na całe szczęście.

– Bezpieczniejsze… - odrzekł z melancholią w głosie - Może to i ma sens… No cóż, chyba nie mam większego wyboru. Rób, co musisz, porucznik Matsumoto.

* * *

Las we Wschodnim Rukongai. Suì-Fēng wciąż szukała swojego celu. Nie było to proste, wiedziała, że Reiatsu Raashí jest niewyczuwalne dla Shinigami. Musiała działać po omacku.

Starając się znaleźć trop myślała też o tym, czego właściwie może on tu szukać.

„ _Zostawili go tu na przeszpiegi? Powinien raczej być w Seireitei, zamiast włóczyć się po bezdrożach. W końcu dostanie się do Dworu nie byłoby wyzwaniem, po bitwie dookoła panował chaos. Zatem czego on szuka tutaj? Chyba że jest coś, o czym nie wiemy…_ "

Zatrzymała się nagle. Usłyszała jakiś szelest. Natychmiast dobyła miecza. Znów jakiś hałas. W zaroślach przed nią coś się poruszyło. Czekała. Stała w bezruchu, obserwując krzaki, czekając na uderzenie. Trwało to dobrą minutę. W końcu coś wyskoczyło.

To był tylko zając. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, po czym czmychnął w kolejne krzaki. Kobieta schowała miecz.

– Zając… Nie strasz mnie więcej.

– Shinigami?

Usłyszała za sobą męski głos. Odwróciła się. Zza jednego z drzew wyszedł jegomość w płaszczu z kapturem. Gdy ujrzał Suì-Fēng zdjął go, ukazując twarz. Był to młodzieniec o blond włosach i czerwonych oczach, miał delikatne rysy twarzy. Wpatrywał się w kobietę z zafascynowaniem. Ta nie była aż tak go ciekawa. Znów sięgnęła po miecz.

W tym momencie mężczyzna uniósł obie ręce, otwarte, jakby chciał pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów.

– Nie, spokojnie. To nie będzie konieczne, pani kapitan.

Miał bardzo łagodny głos. W tej chwili była już go ciekawa.

– Co?

– Po prostu wolę uniknąć walki. Nie mam złych zamiarów. Chcę tylko o coś zapytać, pani kapitan.

– Jak mnie nazwałeś?

Już sam fakt, w jaki sposób się do niej zwracał był wyjątkowo dziwny.

– A… Pomyliłem się? - spojrzał na nią zaskoczony - Byłem pewny, że… Jesteś kapitanem, prawda? O ile wiem haori noszą wyłącznie dowódcy oddziałów. Chyba, że mam nieaktualne informacje…

– Nie, nie mylisz się… - odparła w końcu, będąc w niezłym szoku - Co ty…

– Ach, czyli jednak. - wszedł jej w słowo - Całe szczęście, myślałem, że popełnię jakąś gafę i będzie cyrk… A właśnie…

Mężczyzna skłonił się przed Suì-Fēng.

– Nazywam się Raashí Mau. Miło mi panią poznać, pani kapitan.

Kobieta nic z tego nie rozumiała. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu on tak się zachowuje. To jakaś gra? Próbuje ją zmylić?

Mau dostrzegł jej zdziwioną minę.

– Ach, racja… - uśmiechnął się nerwowo - Wybacz… Raczej nie co dzień widzisz kogoś takiego, jak ja, prawda? Z reguły się ukrywam.

– Czego tu chcesz?

Nawet jeśli nie mogła zrozumieć czemu, ten Raashí zachowywał się dość przyjaźnie. Mogła to wykorzystać jako okazję do zdobycia informacji. Musiała więc grać…

– Racja, jest coś, o co chciałem cię spytać. Dlatego cię znalazłem…

– Znalazłeś?

– Cóż, gdy wyczułem twoje Reiatsu pomyślałem, że możesz mi pomóc. Tak, potrafię wyczuć energię duchową.

– Więc czego chcesz ode mnie?

– Szukam pewnej osoby. Znalezienie kogoś na tak wielkim obszarze to istna mordęga. Shinigami, jak mam nadzieję mają większe pojęcie o tym, co się tu dzieje. Więc może będziesz w stanie mi pomóc.

Suì-Fēng starała się wszystko do siebie dopasować. Raashí, który udaje, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie się dzieje w Seireitei, jakby nie wiedział o wojnie pomiędzy jego Klanem a Gotei. I szuka kogoś tu, w Rukongai. Kto stąd miałby wzbudzać jego zainteresowanie…

Znała taką osobę…

– Wiesz coś więcej o tej osobie? - zapytała

– Całkiem sporo, jednak w mojej sytuacji to wciąż za mało, Rukongai jest tak ogromne… Cóż, co o niej wiem… To młoda dziewczyna, bardzo drobnej postury, jest chyba nawet bardziej filigranowa od ciebie… Wybacz, zapomniałem się…

Znów uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Czy on próbował poderwać kapitan?

– W każdym razie jest bardzo niska, ma kruczoczarne włosy, to wszystko, co wiem o jej wyglądzie. O czymś chyba… Ach tak, znam też jej imię! To na pewno okaże się pomocne, zwłaszcza że…

– Przejdź może do rzeczy. - Suì-Fēng zaczęła się niecierpliwić

– Oczywiście, wybacz. Dziewczyna nosi imię Rukia, co wydaje mi się dość nietypowym imieniem, jak na wasze standardy. Mylę się?

– Czego od niej chcesz?

Kobieta wiedziała już wszystko, co trzeba. To było jej ostatnie pytanie.

– Cóż, powiedzmy że znam ją trochę. Pomyślałem, ze jej poszukam, pogadamy sobie, razem się pośmiejemy, może nawet…

– Zabijesz?

Teraz to Mau spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

– A… Cóż to za pomysł? Niby jaki miałbym powód, żeby robić to…

– Starczy!

Suì-Fēng uznała, że pora odkryć karty.

– Przestałbyś się już wydurniać, Raashí! Wiem doskonale, kim jesteś! Wiem o tobie, twoim klanie, o wojnie, jaką z wami toczymy, i tym bardziej o bitwie, w której omal nie pogrzebaliście całego Seireitei! Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego uznałeś, że udawanie głupiego w czymś ci pomoże, ale na mnie takie numery nie działają!

Mężczyzna nie przestawał się w nią wpatrywać. Im dłużej słuchał, tym bardziej był w szoku, jakby naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.

– Wybacz, pani kapitan… Jednak nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Po twoim głosie wnioskuję, że to nie był żart, zresztą nie wyglądasz na osobę skorą do żartów. Zwłaszcza w takiej kwestii… Klan rozpoczął z wami wojnę? I w Seireitei miała miejsce bitwa? Nie byłem tego świadom. Od wielu lat jestem odcięty od swoich braci, nie wiem, co się z nimi dzieje. Nawet nie mam pojęcia, jak wiele czasu minęło, odkąd wysłano mnie na tę misję. Tak, moim zadaniem jest znalezienie Rukii, która jest gdzieś tu w Rukongai i zlikwidowanie jej. Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać, skoro wiesz już tak wiele na ten temat.

Mau sięgnął prawą ręką do tyłu, w głąb swego płaszcza. Suì-Fēng odruchowo zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

– Tak, wyjmij broń. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że od teraz jesteśmy wrogami. Szkoda… Tak miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało.

Wyciągnął własne ostrze. Krótki miecz, o esowato zakrzywionej klindze. Przybrał pozycję bojową.

– Zacznijmy więc.

Suì-Fēng uniosła Zanpakutō, gotowa do walki.

Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Mau pojawił się nagle tuż przed kobietą, która w ostatniej chwili zdołała zatrzymać jego pchnięcie, skierowane w serce. Niemal nie dostrzegła jego ruchu.

– Zaskoczyłaś mnie. - odrzekł - Mało kto jest w stanie za mną nadążyć.

Po tych słowach zniknął. Suì-Fēng ponownie zatrzymała cios, który nadszedł z tyłu. Raashí pojawił się tuż za nią.

– Ale czego innego należało się spodziewać po kapitanie?

Odepchnął jej klingę i ciął z góry. Kobieta cofnęła się o krok, by uniknąć trafienia. W ten sposób jednak oddała pole przeciwnikowi. Mau przeszedł do ataku. Uderzył z dołu. Suì-Fēng znów się cofnęła. Kolejny cios, cięcie z prawej strony. Zatrzymany mieczem. Starli się ze sobą na chwilę, po czym Raashí znów odepchnął jej klingę. Wykonał szybki obrót i ciął szeroko, próbując pozbawić kapitan głowy. Wygięła się do tyłu, by ocalić szyję. Kolejny obrót, Mau wymierzył proste kopnięcie w tors, chcąc ją zbić z rytmu. Suì-Fēng zdołała jednak uniknąć uderzenia. Miała świetną okazję do kontrataku. Wymierzyła pchnięcie, jeszcze nim Raashí stanął na obie nogi. Mężczyzna znalazł jednak na to sposób. Lewą, wolną rękę skierował ku ostrzu jej miecza. Dłoń zaledwie muskając klingę prześlizgiwała się przez nią. Mau lekko pchnął ostrze w bok, odbijając cios, a gdy tylko stanął na nogi chwycił je i gwałtownie szarpnął, ciągnąc Suì-Fēng za sobą. Kobieta nie przewidziała takiego zagrania. Raashí szybkim ruchem znalazł się za nią, z mieczem gotowym do zadania śmiertelnego pchnięcia.

– Śpij, Shinigami.

Gdy ostrze zbliżyło się na milimetr, kobieta zniknęła z zasięgu jego wzroku. Użyła shunpo, by uniknąć tego ciosu. Oddaliła się na kilka metrów, starając się odzyskać oddech.

– Zdaje się, że szermierka nie jest twoją mocną stroną, pani kapitan.

Nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, szczególnie że Mau wydawał się być wyjątkowo biegły w walce mieczem. W ten sposób nie była w stanie go pokonać. Musiała zrobić to w inny sposób.

– Może i masz rację, Raashí. Więc…

Uniosła Zanpakutō.

– Użądl, by zabić, Suzumebachi!

Uwolniła Shikai, przekształcając wakizashi w swoje żądło. Mężczyzna wydawał się zaskoczony widokiem jej uwolnionego Zanpakutō.

– Intrygująca broń. Odnoszę wrażenie, iż nie chcę dowiedzieć się, jak działa.

– Niestety, dowiesz się. Poczujesz to na własnej skórze.

Wystrzeliła do przodu z ogromną prędkością. W mgnieniu oka pojawiła się przed Mau, celując swój kolec w jego serce. Raashí dostrzegł atak. Ostrzem odbił w bok jej rękę. Na tym jednym ataku Suì-Fēng nie poprzestała. Cofnęła rękę, jednocześnie wymierzając kopnięcie, w klatkę piersiową. Mau zareagował natychmiast, chwytając jej nogę lewą dłonią, drugą z kolei kierując ostrze w jej stronę.

– Chyba mnie nie doceniasz…

Kobieta jeszcze nie skończyła. Wybiła się w górę nogą, na której jeszcze stała, po czym tą samą nogą wymierzyła kolejne kopnięcie. Tym razem bez pudła. Trafiła Raashí w podbródek, skutecznie go oszałamiając. Suì-Fēng wykorzystując impet wykonała salto w tył i miękko wylądowała na obu nogach.

– To ty nie doceniasz mnie!

Nim Mau zdążył odzyskać równowagę, kapitan ponownie zniknęła. Całkowicie stracił ją z oczu. Wiedział, że wkrótce nastąpi kolejny atak. Omal go nie zauważył.

Suì-Fēng była przerażająco szybka, pojawiła się przed nim, wymierzając cios w serce. Nie chybiła, pchnięcie dosięgło serca. Mau nawet nie zorientował się, że kobieta właśnie uderzyła i ma zamiar dokończyć dzieła. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób ją dostrzec zniknęła ponownie, pojawiając się za nim. Znów skierowała ostrze Suzumebachi w jego serce. To miało być drugie uderzenie, śmiertelne.

Wykonała pchnięcie.

W tym momencie zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Kolec nie wbił się w ciało, jej dłoń przeniknęła ciało mężczyzny, jakby był zrobiony z dymu. I zachował się podobnie, ruch powietrza sprawił, że Raashí po prostu się rozwiał.

„ _Sokanas…_ "

Suì-Fēng nie pierwszy raz miała do czynienia z Widmowym Krokiem. Natychmiast rozpoznała ten powidok, jaki pozostał po Mau. To oznaczało, że jakimś cudem zdołał dostrzec jej ruchy i uniknąć śmiertelnego trafienia.

– Niewiele brakowało, prawda?

Raashí pojawił się na gałęzi jednego z pobliskich drzew. Na jego piersi widoczny był już znak Pszczelego Kwiatu.

– Drugie trafienie w serce skończy tą walkę, czy tak?

Nie odpowiedziała mu. Zaskoczył ją fakt, iż się tego domyślił. A raczej, że to zaobserwował. Byłe pewna, że jej ruchy były zbyt szybkie, by ten zdołał cokolwiek zauważyć. Jednak Mau zdołał nie tylko uniknąć śmiertelnego ciosu, dostrzegł na tyle dużo, by ocenić zdolność przeciwnika.

– Chyba nie mogę się oszczędzać w takiej sytuacji…

Schował miecz pod płaszczem. Zeskoczył z gałęzi, lądując na ziemi. Pęd powietrza zrzucił z niego płaszcz, ukazując typowy skórzany pancerz, używany przez członków klanu. Obiema dłońmi sięgnął do tyłu. Na plecach nosił dwie pochwy z bliźniaczymi ostrzami. Jednym z nich dotychczas walczył. Teraz wyciągnął oba. Chwycił za rękojeści, znajdujące się u dołu, po czym szybkim ruchem wyciągnął miecze.

– Teraz ja uchylę rąbka tajemnicy.

Obrócił ostrza w dłoni, kierując je w drugą stronę. Splótł ręce przed sobą tak, że klingi celowały teraz w niebo. Obie zaczęły błyszczeć.

– Pędź, Hakau.

Z początku wydawało się, że nie stało się nic. Suì-Fēng czekała na uderzenie.

– Stoję tutaj.

Głos dochodził zza jej pleców. Nie rozumiała tego, cały czas go obserwowała, kiedy niby…

Nagle poczuła chłód stali. I ból. Dwa głębokie cięcia pojawiły się na jej prawym boku. Odruchowo chwyciła za ranę, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Odwróciła się.

Mau był kilka metrów za nią. Z pewnością to on zadał jej te rany, na jego ostrzach widać było krew, a i trzymał je już w inny sposób, skierowane do przodu, nie zaś do tyłu, jak wcześniej. On również odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– Chylę czoła, pani kapitan. - odparł - Jesteś szybka, niczym dźwięk. Nawet mnie z wielkim trudem przychodzi nadążanie za twoimi ruchami, a zapewniam, że refleks mam wybitny.

Uniósł jeden z mieczy.

– Jednakże…

Jego głos znów dochodził zza niej. Po chwili Suì-Fēng znów poczuła kolejne cięcie, w lewe ramię. Kobieta była kompletnie zdezorientowana, nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

– Nawet twoja prędkość dźwięku nie może równać się z oszałamiającą prędkością światła, którą ja dysponuję.

Nie wierzyła w to, co słyszała.

„ _Światła… Może poruszać się aż tak szybko? To w ogóle możliwe?_ "

– Wybacz mi…

Poczuła nagle jego dłoń na ramieniu. Szybko odwróciła się, mając nadzieję, że Mau stracił czujność. Jednak nim uniosła uzbrojoną rękę jego już nie było.

– Mam taki paskudny nawyk…

Kolejne rany. Podwójne cięcie, przechodzące wzdłuż jej pleców. Tym razem ból był potworny, Suì-Fēng nie potrafiła nad sobą zapanować. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Krzyczała, ile sił w płucach. W końcu umilkła. Jej oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył, serce tłukło się w piersi jak oszalałe. Niemal nie czuła, jak Mau ponownie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Wyszeptał jej do ucha:

– Czasami lubię pobawić się ofiarą.

* * *

Centrum Seireitei, samo jego serce. Most wiszący, prowadzący do Wieży Skruchy. Szła nim grupa osób, właśnie w kierunku Senzaikyū. Czwórka żołnierzy Korpusu Kidō, porucznik Dziesiątego Oddziału, oraz więzień.

Elian szedł w kordonie, pomiędzy Shinigami Korpusu. Każdy z nich niósł lancę, z przymocowanym do niej sznurem. Drugi koniec był połączony z obrożą, którą nosił na sobie chłopak. Na głowę miał założony wór, który uniemożliwiał mu dostrzeżenie drogi, którą idzie. Był całkowicie zależy od żołnierzy, którzy go prowadzili. Dodatkowo jego ręce skute były z tyłu kajdanami zrobionymi z Sekkiseki. Kordonowi przewodziła Matsumoto.

– Trochę rozumiem ich obawy… - chłopak starał się nawiązać kontakt - Chociaż mam wrażenie, że nieco przesadzają. Jak uważasz, Rangiku-san?

– Nie wolno mi rozmawiać z więźniem.

– No tak… Procedury. Nic nie mówiłem…

Mocno zaskoczył go ten chłód z jej strony. Nie rozumiał tej nagłej zmiany nastawienia.

„ _Nie pojmuję… Wiem, że do tej pory nie obdarzano mnie zbytnim zaufaniem, jednak nie traktowali mnie jak trędowatego. Jak w tej chwili. Chcą mnie odizolować od reszty. To przez to, co się stało podczas bitwy? Bo straciłem kontrolę? Miał rację… Mówił mi, że prędzej czy później tak się to skończy…_ "

Zagłębiony w swych ponurych myślach usłyszał nagle czyjś szept. To nie był żaden z Shinigami Korpusu, którzy go prowadzili. Ten szept pochodził z jego własnej głowy. Wiedział, do kogo należał…

„ _Nie! Na to ci nie pozwolę! Nie mam zamiaru utwierdzać ich w przekonaniu, że jestem potworem! Wynocha z mojego umysłu!_ "

Szepty nie ustawały. Wciąż je słyszał, co gorsza coraz wyraźniej.  
„ _Uspokój się! Tak go nie uciszysz. Im bardziej się wściekam, tym bardziej go to rajcuje. Muszę się wyciszyć. Oczyścić umysł, uspokoić emocje. Poczuć, jak wszystko wokół płynie…_ "

Zamknął oczy. Nadal był prowadzony przez żołnierzy Korpusu, więc jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to dać im sobą kierować. Sam pogrążył się w transie. Szepty momentalnie ustały, jednak Elian nawet tego nie zauważył. Skupił się teraz na medytacji. Wyciszył się, nie czuł już tego rozgoryczenia, złości, był całkowicie spokojny…

Nagle usłyszał krzyk. Nie dochodził z okolicy. Jego źródło było odległe, jednak chłopak zdołał je usłyszeć. Po chwili poczuł też Reiatsu. Należące do Raashí. Nie było to wcale dziwne, po bitwie w całym Seireitei unosiło się mnóstwo ich energii. Ta jednak była inna. Żywa. Miała swoje źródło.

„ _Ktoś z nich tu został… I krzyk…_ "

Słyszał go nader wyraźnie. Wiedział, do kogo należy…

– Też to czujecie? - odparł

Zatrzymał się nagle, wzbudzając tym niepokój wszystkich.

– Co takiego? - zapytała Matsumoto

Ona przede wszystkim czuła obawę. Nie wiedziała, do czego chłopak może być zdolny.

– No tak…

Chłopak zapomniał, że Shinigami nie mogą wyczuć Reiatsu Raashí. W tej chwili był jedyną osobą, która może coś zrobić.

– Idziemy dalej, Elian.

– Rangiku-san… Wybacz, ale nie mogę iść teraz do Wieży. Sytuacja uległa zmianie.

Po tych słowach chłopak uniósł ręce, po czym chwycił za obrożę. Matsumoto była zszokowana.

„ _A kajdany? Kiedy on…_ "

Chłopak posiadał nie tylko moc duchową, ale i siłę fizyczną. Nawet gdy jego Reiatsu było tłumione przez Sekkiseki bez problemów rozerwał kajdany. Tak samo zrobił z obrożą.

Żołnierze z Korpusu Kidō zareagowali natychmiast. Lance skierowali wprost na niego. Chłopak chwycił za dwie z nich, i mocno szarpnął. Ich właściciele zderzyli się ze sobą, po czym padli oszołomieni na ziemię. Trzeci z nich próbował go pchnąć lancą. Elian podskoczył, stanął na jej drzewcu, po czym wymierzył kopnięcie prosto w głowę Shinigami. Następnie pojawił się momentalnie przed czwartym, z użyciem Sokanas. Chwycił go, po czym rzucił nim prosto o ziemię.

Rangiku szybko dobyła miecza. Stanęła w pozycji, gotowa do walki.

– Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji!

Chłopak odwrócił wzrok w jej stronę. Nagle zniknął. Pojawił się tuż nad nią, stając na jej ramionach.

– Przepraszam, ale to ważne!

Odepchnął się z całej siły. W locie chwycił się balustrady. Po chwili puścił się, a siła odśrodkowa wystrzeliła go prosto w dół. Kobieta z kolei upadła na ziemię, wywrócona przez pchnięcie chłopaka. Elian na tym nie skończył. Obrócił się w powietrzu, w stronę mostu. Wyprostował obie dłonie, kierując je właśnie na most.

– _Bakudō no 63, Sajō Sabaku!_

Z rękawów kimono chłopaka wystrzeliły dwa złote łańcuchy. Elian nie uderzał nikogo, jak popadnie. Dopilnował, by żołnierze Korpusu i Rangiku leżeli w jednej linii. W ten sposób mógł przywiązać ich wszystkich do mostu. Łańcuchy owijały się dookoła kilkakrotnie, po czym ścisnęły się, przygważdżając wszystkich do pomostu. Chłopak wciąż spadał, po krótkiej chwili wylądował miękko na nogach, amortyzując lądowanie własnym Reiatsu. Spojrzał w górę.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będą mieć mi tego za złe.

Wystrzelił do przodu w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Drugi Oddział. Nikt nie miał pojęcia o tym, że coś jest nie tak. Prace przebiegały w normalnym tempie. Choć byli i tacy, którzy do pracy się nie garnęli.

– Rany, nic się tu nie dzieje…

Ōmaeda przesiadywał w tej chwili w gabinecie dowódcy oddziału, czy też pomieszczeniu zastępczym. Gabinet właściwy wyparował po zetknięciu ze stutonowym pociskiem.

– Czemu kapitan nie wzięła mnie ze sobą? Też umiem walczyć, mógłbym pomóc. Chociaż… nie wiem, czy chciałbym walczyć z tymi żołnierzami.

Do walki również się nie garnął.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po virdanę, opartą o ścianę. Jednym z jego „zadań" było pilnowanie miecza Eliana, dopóki przebywa on w izolacji. Zaczął się mu przyglądać z zainteresowaniem. Raczej rzadko miał do czynienia z tak egzotyczną bronią.

– Hm… Właściwie czemu daję się jej tak rządzić? - zaczął głośno myśleć - Wszyscy się ze mnie przez to śmieją! Że niby jestem pantoflarz… Przecież to ja tu jestem facetem! Należy mi się szacunek z tego powodu!

– Też tak uważam, kolego. - rozległ się głos

– A pewnie! - Ōmaeda nie interesował się specjalnie, czyj to głos - Tak właśnie powinno być! No dobra, postanowione! Jak tylko wróci, to sobie z nią porozmawiam! Bardzo poważnie! Nie dam się traktować, jak popychadło!

– Tak jest, kolego!

Nawet go nie ciekawiło, z kim rozmawia. Ważne było, że ten ktoś przyznaje mu rację.

– Przepraszam… - głos znów się odezwał - Mógłbyś mi go oddać, to mój miecz.

– A… Twój… jasne.

Bez wahania go oddał, choć nawet nie wiedział komu. Nagle poczuł potężne klepnięcie w plecy, które mało go nie przewróciło.

– No! Dzięki, baryła!

Mężczyzna zjeżył się, jak tylko to usłyszał. Nagle jego mózg zaskoczył. Zna tylko jedną osobę, która tak go nazywa…

Elian właśnie kierował się w stronę okna, którym również tu wszedł.

– Z-zaraz! - Ōmaeda właśnie zorientował się, co zrobił - Przecież ty miałeś być w kiciu!

– Służba nie drużba, baryła!

Chłopak wyskoczył, po czym ruszył na wschód. Mężczyzna mógł tylko obserwować z przerażeniem, jak Elian oddala się z mieczem, który sam mu oddał.

– Kapitan mnie zabije…

W stosunkowo krótkim czasie chłopak dotarł na wschodni kraniec Seireitei. Wiedział, że to stamtąd pochodzi źródło tej energii.

– Wszystko już mam. Nie traćmy czasu, trzeba ocalić panią kapitan!

Ta walka trwała już dobre kilka minut. Mau nie przestawał atakować. Z każdą chwilą na ciele Suì-Fēng pojawiało się coraz więcej ran. Były ich już dziesiątki. To cud, że wciąż była przytomna. Nie mogła bronić się przed Raashí, który najwyraźniej tylko się nią bawił. Specjalnie omijał punkty witalne. Z pewnością sprawiało mu to satysfakcję, choć nie było tego po nim widać. Zamiast uśmiechu szaleńca, którego można byłoby się raczej spodziewać jego twarz była poważna, skupiona. Jak artysty, pracującego na swym dziełem…

– Ciekawe… Wciąż stoisz o własnych siłach. Chyba nie chcesz mi dać tej satysfakcji.

Również to świadczyło o niezwykłej wytrzymałości kobiety. Fakt, iż nawet ból nie był w stanie powalić jej na kolana. Cierpiała, bardzo, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

– A teraz?

Kolejne cięcie. Mau rozciął jej kolano. Tym razem niewiele brakowało, a upadłaby. Nie poddała się jednak. Z wielkim trudem, jednak utrzymała się na nogach, ku zdziwieniu mężczyzny. Wyprostowała się, na ile mogła, opierając się na zdrowej nodze. Spojrzała prosto na Mau, obdarzając go demonicznym uśmiechem.

– Wkurza cię to, prawda?

Suì-Fēng nie wiedziała już, co robi. Ból przyćmił jej zdrowe zmysły. Działo się coś, co w jej przypadku było ogromną rzadkością. Emocje zaczęły brać nad nią górę. Przede wszystkim nienawiść. Za to, że zadał jej tyle cierpienia, że chciał bawić się jej kosztem.

– Jestem tylko rozczarowany, pani kapitan. - odrzekł Raashí - Chyba nie ma sensu tego przeciągać.

Schował jeden z mieczy. Drugi chwycił oburącz.

– Zakończę to szybko.

Jak zawsze wystrzelił z niesamowitą prędkością. Pojawił się tuż za nią, chcąc zadać jej cios. Tego, co stało się później zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Suì-Fēng doskonale wiedziała, co zamierza zrobić. Czekała na ten atak.

– _Shunkō!_

Uwolniła białe błyskawice. Świetlista bariera, okalająca całe jej ciało zatrzymała atak, wymierzony przez mężczyznę. Był mocno zdezorientowany, nie miał pojęcia, jak kobieta dostrzegła jego ruchy.

Wcale nie musiała. Wyczuła to. Instynktownie wyczuła nadchodzący atak. Teraz nie była już bezbronna. Mogła uderzyć.

– Teraz cię mam!

Odwróciła się, wymierzając cios pięścią. Nie starała się trafić w znak Pszczelego Kwiatu. W ogóle się tym nie przejmowała, nie panowała już nad sobą. Chciała rozerwać go na strzępy, tak by poczuł cały ból, jaki sam jej zadał. Jednak pomimo takiego elementu zaskoczenia i tym razem poniosła porażkę.

– Niestety, pani kapitan…

Mau stał za nią. Zdążył w ostatniej chwili wykonać skok. I kolejną ranę. Cięcie przez całą długość jej ręki, tej, którą chciała wymierzyć cios. Od zewnętrznej strony nadgarstka, po samo ramię.

– To już koniec.

Nawet nie miała czasu, by się odwrócić. Raashí skoczył ponownie, chcąc zakończyć to jak najszybciej. Jego ostrze nie dosięgło jednak celu.

Suì-Fēng poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

– Jeszcze ja mam tu coś do powiedzenia.

Dłoń należała do Eliana. Stał w tej chwili dokładnie pomiędzy nią, a Mau. Drugą ręką trzymał mężczyznę za uzbrojoną rękę. W tej samej dłoni wyprostował dwa palce.

– _Shō._

Impuls energii wystrzelił mężczyznę z ogromną siłą. Wyleciał daleko, poza zasięg wzroku. Tak potężne uderzenie oszołomiło go na dłuższą chwilę. Chłopak mógł teraz w spokoju zająć się kobietą. Do Suì-Fēng dopiero teraz zaczęło docierać, że wciąż żyje, choć nie do końca kontaktowała. Rany zaczęły już mocno dawać się jej we znaki, była półprzytomna, nadal stała o własnych siłach, lecz już z wielkim trudem. Nie rozpoznała głosu Eliana, a stojąc do niego tyłem nie mogła też go widzieć.

„ _Ktoś… mi pomógł… Kto…_ "

– Uwaga, trochę zapiecze!

Chłopak w międzyczasie wyciągnął zza pazuchy niewielką strzykawkę, wypełnioną po brzegi złocistym płynem i niewiele myśląc wbił ją w jej szyję, po czym nacisnął tłok, wystrzykując zawartość.

Owszem, zapiekło. Suì-Fēng miała wrażenie, jakby gotowała się od środka, każda najmniejsza komórka jej ciała płonęła żywym ogniem. Tym razem nie miała już sił, by utrzymać się na nogach. Padła na kolana, najpewniej i na nich długo by się nie utrzymała, gdyby Elian w porę jej nie chwycił.

– C… coś ty… mi…

– Spokojnie, to chwilowe.

Istotnie, ból zaczął ustawać. Zastąpiło go nagłe i silne swędzenie, całego ciała. Było to tak niespodziewane, że Suì-Fēng poderwała się z miejsca, nie rozumiejąc, co się z nią dzieje.

– Widzisz, od razu jesteś bardziej żwawa.

Tym razem rozpoznała jego głos.

– Ahage?! Co ty tu robisz?!

– Stawiam cię na nogi.

– O co…

Nie wiedziała, co ma na myśli. Jak zawsze ciężko się z nim rozmawiało… Szybko się jednak zorientowała, o co chodziło, gdy tylko swędzenie zaczęło przechodzić. Rany na jej ciele momentalnie zaczęły się zrastać. Na własne oczy ujrzała, jak rozcięcie na jej prawym ramieniu zasklepiło się w niecałą minutę. Rany zniknęły, ból zniknął, zupełnie jakby jej pojedynek z Mau w ogóle nie miał miejsca.

– Jak ty to… Co ty mi wstrzyknąłeś?

– Coś musiałem robić wieczorami po służbie. - odparł chłopak całkowicie spokojnie - Specyfik przyspieszający regenerację tkanek. Radzę jednak go nie nadużywać, nie wiem jakie mogą być efekty uboczne…

– Jakie efekty uboczne? - Suì-Fēng nieco się zaniepokoiła

– Tego nie wiem, jak do tej pory jesteś jedyną osobą, której to podałem, więc…

– Że co?!

Z pewnością nie spodziewała się usłyszeć czegoś takiego. I z pewnością jej się to nie spodobało…

– Wstrzyknąłeś mi to, nie wiedząc, co się może stać?!

– A skąd miałem to wiedzieć? - chłopak zdawał się nie rozumieć jej zdenerwowania - Na mnie ten specyfik nie działa w żaden sposób, stworzyłem go dla Shinigami. Jak inaczej miałem sprawdzić, jak działa?

Kobietę wybitnie irytowało takie lekkomyślne podejście.

– Mogłeś mnie przecież zabić, gdyby coś poszło nie tak!

– Nie to było moim zamiarem. Uratowałem cię, prawda?

Elian albo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodzi, albo udawał. Nie miała siły już drążyć tego tematu.

– Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? Powinieneś być w Wieży.

– Zwiałem.

– Jak to z…

W Suì-Fēng uderzyło zarówno to, że uciekł, jak i to, że mówił o tym tak spokojnie. Nie kryła złości…

– Co jest z tobą nie tak?! Najpierw dajesz się aresztować, potem uciekasz! Co ty sobie w ogóle…

– Chyba wyraźnie mówiłem. Jestem tu tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się Raashí. Jeśli tylko zagrożą komukolwiek, nie będę przebierać w środkach. I proszę, okazja jak znalazł.

– Wydaje ci się, że kim jesteś?! Że wszystko ci wolno?! Nie możesz tak po prostu…

– Wiesz, ze wszystkich osób ty akurat powinnaś najmniej narzekać. Przypominam, że dzięki temu wciąż żyjesz. Gdyby nie fakt, że uciekłem, nie byłbym w stanie uratować mojej pani kapitan Pszczółeczki…

Przesadził. Już i tak była wystarczająco wściekła na niego z powodu jego ucieczki. A on dodatkowo jeszcze bardziej ją podpuszczał… Specjalnie?

– Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie…

Musiała być porządnie wkurzona, bo zaczęła przystawiać mu kolec Suzumebachi do szyi. Elian zareagował natychmiast. W bardzo dziwny sposób… Złapał nagle jej rękę i uniósł do góry.

– Pohamuj swego palucha, kobieto!

Suì-Fēng natychmiast przestała się złościć. W tej chwili była kompletnie zdziwiona tym, co robił chłopak. Wpatrywał się mianowicie w jej palec z rozzłoszczoną miną. Tak, złościł się na jej palec. W pewnym momencie uniósł drugą rękę i palcem wskazującym wycelował, właśnie na palec z kolcem.

– Zły paluch!

Ten tekst sprawił, że kobieta zupełnie straciła wiarę w jego zdrowe zmysły.

– Co… ty wyprawiasz…

– Skończyliście już ten kabaret?

Na drzewie ponad nimi, na jednej z gałęzi pojawił się Mau. Spokojnie obserwował sobie to przedstawienie. Zdawał się być w dobrym humorze.

Elian spojrzał w górę. Nie przestawał trzymać Suì-Fēng. Spoglądał na Raashí, z zaskoczoną miną.

– A… No cześć…

– Cześć. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujesz…

– Cóż… Właściwie to…

W jednej chwili gałąź została spopielona przez szkarłatną kulę ognia. Wystrzelił ją Elian, z przerażającą szybkością. Wykorzystał to zainteresowanie mężczyzny, które okazało się na tyle duże, że nie zdecydował się ich zaatakować. Jednak to nie wystarczyło, Raashí zdołał uniknąć trafienia. Widmowym Krokiem wyskoczył w przód, lądując kilka metrów przed chłopakiem. Gdy stanął na nogi wyciągnął miecze.

– Zabawna z was parka. Aż trochę szkoda…

Suì-Fēng domyślała się już, co za chwilę się stanie. Stanęła w pozycji, gotowa do walki.

– Uważaj. Jest szybki.

– Ja również korzystam z Sokanas, zapomniałaś?

– To nie to samo…

Chłopak nie miał czasu, by się nad tym rozwodzić. Wyczuł nagły skok Reiatsu. Źródłem był Mau. Raashí zaatakował. Tak jak poprzednim razem, trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy.

Mężczyzna stał przed Elianem, mieczem celując prosto w serce. Ostrze nie dosięgło celu. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął virdanę i zatrzymał uderzenie. Nie dostrzegł jego ruchu, zareagował instynktownie, z użyciem Sokanas zdołał w porę sięgnąć po miecz i zablokować cios. Czegoś takiego Mau się nie spodziewał. Ani tego, że zatrzyma atak, ani tego, że wykorzysta do tego Widmowy Krok.

Stali naprzeciw siebie, ścierając się ze sobą, patrząc sobie w oczy. Dopiero teraz Raashí spostrzegł, z kim ma do czynienia.

– _Çynegí_?

Chłopak wykorzystał jego dekoncentrację. Zniknął mu z oczu, pojawiając się za nim.

– Kogo niby się spodziewałeś?!

Z pomocą Sokanas wymierzył pchnięcie w serce mężczyzny, by zakończyć to jak najszybciej.

– Co ty tutaj robisz, mieszańcu?

Elian usłyszał głos za sobą. Raashí nie było już przed nim. Momentalnie zniknął, stał teraz kilka metrów od niego, za jego plecami. Nawet nie dostrzegł jego ruchów. Był tym mocno zaskoczony.

„ _Tak szybko… O to jej chodziło._ "

Odwrócił się.

– Pytałem o coś. Od kiedy to Çynegí dołączają do Shinigami? Aż tak wiele zmieniło się, odkąd wyruszyłem?

– Co masz na myśli? - Elian nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi - Co ty…

– Nazywa się Raashí Mau. - wtrąciła Suì-Fēng - Twierdzi, że nie wie nic o poczynaniach Klanu. I w Świecie Żywych, i w Seireitei. O bitwie również. Ponoć wysłano go tu z misją lata temu.

– Z jaką misją?

– Szuka tej dziewczyny od Kuchiki. Ma znaleźć jej duszę w Rukongai.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w Mau z szokiem. Jeśli to była prawda, może szukać jej tu przez dobre kilkadziesiąt lat, skoro nie wie, że jest ona teraz w Seireitei. To dowodzi tego, jak długo Raashí infiltrują Społeczeństwo Dusz. I nietrudno było Elianowi się domyślić, czemu jej szuka…

– Chcesz zabić Rukię…

– Znasz ją? - teraz to Mau wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem

– Czy znam?

Elian uniósł virdanę, celując koniec ostrza w Raashí.

– To moja przyjaciółka. I jeśli masz zamiar ją zabić, najpierw będziesz musiał wykończyć mnie.

– Ach tak?

Mau stanął w pozycji, gotowy do ataku.

– Zobaczmy zatem, co umiesz.

Chłopak miał niesamowitą podzielność uwagi. Nawet podczas tej rozmowy dokładnie analizował wszelkie informacje, jakie do tej pory zebrał o swoim przeciwniku.

„ _To nie było Sokanas. Jego technika jest zdecydowanie bardziej zaawansowana. Nic dziwnego, że Suì-Fēng miała z nim takie problemy, sam ledwie za nim nadążam. Chyba nawet Yoruichi nie dałaby mu rady, jest potwornie szybki. Sam obroniłem się tylko dzięki temu, że wyczułem moment, w którym używa tej techniki. Jego miecze… To z pewnością jego Kaago. Najpewniej ta szybkość wynika właśnie z niego. Zapewne używa swojej techniki tylko, gdy je trzyma. Raczej mu ich nie zabierzemy. Trzeba to zrobić inaczej…_ "

– Suì-Fēng?

Zjeżyła się.

– Masz mnie nie nazywać po…

– Nie wiem, czemu tak bardzo mnie nie cierpisz, ale to musi zaczekać. W tej chwili jesteśmy w kiepskiej sytuacji. Żadne z nas nawet nie ma, co marzyć o pokonaniu go w pojedynkę. Nawet ja nie widzę jego ruchów. Tylko w duecie mamy jakieś szansę na załatwienie go. Musimy działać razem, żeby wyjść jakoś z tego cało.

Jakkolwiek by nie myślała o chłopaku, nie mogła mu nie przyznać racji. W tej chwili liczyło się, by znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Mau.

– Zgoda. Wiesz co robić? Co ci podpowiada twoja kobieca intuicja?

Takiego tekstu w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Na pewno nie od niej. Stał przez chwilę w osłupieniu, próbując przetrawić fakt, iż Suì-Fēng ma jakiekolwiek poczucie humoru. Chociaż chyba mówiła to na poważnie… Po zdezorientowaniu przyszło rozbawienie. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Mimo to starał się zachować powagę sytuacji. Nadal trzymał się tematu.

– Tym razem zrobimy to po twojemu. Tak, jak robią to w Onmitsukidō. Będziemy wyczekiwać momentu, aż osłabnie, straci czujność. Trzeba odkryć, jak działa jego technika. Znaleźć jego słaby punkt i bezlitośnie go wykorzystać.

Kobieta nie odezwała się już. Chłopak traktował to jako zgodę. W międzyczasie, gdy z nią rozmawiał nie spuszczał wzroku z Mau, który jak do tej pory nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca.

„ _Nie wierzę, że nie skorzystał z okazji. Chyba że sam coś kombinuje…_ "

Wyczuł nagle skok energii duchowej, tuż za nim. To z pewnością nie była Suì-Fēng. To Raashí wykonał swój pierwszy ruch. A jego celem była właśnie ona…

– W bok! - wykrzyknął Elian

Kapitan odruchowo uskoczyła w bok. Nie wiedziała nawet czemu, bezwiednie zrobiła to, co nakazał chłopak. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się tego, co się stało. Usłyszała świst, tuż przed swoim prawym uchem. Kątem oka dostrzegła opadający w powietrzu kosmyk włosów. Swoich włosów. Mau najwyraźniej próbował pozbawić ją głowy, jednak unik sprawił, że kobieta zdołała się uratować. Ucierpiała zaledwie jej fryzura. Była mocno zdziwiona. Nie miała pojęcia o tym ataku, ani nie wyczuwała jego Reiatsu, ani nie widziała jego ruchów. Zaskoczyło ją to, że Elian jest w stanie.

– Skąd wie…

– Schyl się!

Tym razem zrobiła to w pełni świadomie i bez wahania. Przykucnęła. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie pojawił się za nią Raashí, ponownie wykonując cięcie przez szyję. Nie spodziewał się jednak kolejnego uniku. Suì-Fēng miała w tej chwili świetną okazję do kontrataku. Obróciła się na nodze i kolcem Suzumebachi wymierzyła pchnięcie, celując w sam środek znaku Pszczelego Kwiatu.

Chybiła. Mężczyzna znów zniknął, nim żądło dosięgło celu. Nagle rozległ się brzęk stali. Mau tym razem ruszył w stronę Eliana. Chłopak szybko uniósł virdanę, blokując cięcie mieczem.

– Mógłbyś walczyć, zamiast gadać?

Wydawał się lekko zirytowany. Nie spodobał mu się fakt, iż chłopak jest w stanie bronić nie tylko siebie, ale i kapitan przed atakami. Elian wyczuł jego zdenerwowanie.

– Wedle życzenia.

Odepchnął miecz, po czym wymierzył kopnięcie w jego bok. Mau zniknął. Chłopak spodziewał się takiego zagrania. Szybko stanął na nogi. Raashí pojawił się tuż za nim, szykując kolejny atak, pchnięcie prosto w serce. Elian obrócił virdanę w dłoni, po czym cofnął rękę za plecy, zatrzymując uderzenie. Mężczyzna natychmiast wymierzył kolejny atak, drugim ostrzem. Gdy tylko klinga zbliżyła się na milimetr, chłopak zniknął. Mau nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Elian pojawił się kilka metrów nad nim.

– _Bakudō no 62, Hyapporankan!_

W jego lewej ręce pojawił się długi pręt, mieniący się purpurowym światłem. Chłopak wymierzył, po czym rzucił nim, niczym włócznią, celując w Raashí. W locie pręt rozdzielił się na kilkadziesiąt identycznych prętów, które sunęły w dół z ogromną prędkością. Wszystkie uderzyły w ziemię niemal jednocześnie. Chłopak miał zamiar przygwoździć Mau do ziemi. Wtedy byłby już łatwym celem. Nie wszystko jednak było tak proste…

„ _Cholera, nie udało się…_ "

Wyczuł jego ruch. W momencie, gdy pręty opadły na ziemię, jego już tam nie było. Elian stracił jego ślad, nie wiedział dokąd się udał.

Nagle poczuł uderzenie w plecy.

– Wciąż za wolno, mieszańcu.

Mau pojawił się nad chłopakiem, po czym wystrzelił w dół, celując prosto w niego. Stanął na jego plecach, pchając go ze sobą. Na tym jednak nie poprzestał.

Elian poczuł przenikliwy ból, rozchodzący się po całym jego ciele. Raashí obydwoma ostrzami przebił jego płuca. Tym sposobem dopilnował, by chłopak w żaden sposób nie próbował mu się wymknąć. Udało mu się to. Szok, jaki spowodował ból sprawił, że Elian nie dostrzegł, co zamierza mężczyzna. Nie zorientował się, że obaj pędzą coraz szybciej w dół.

W końcu uderzyli. Mau wgniótł chłopaka w ziemię z ogromną siłą, łamiącą wszystkie jego żebra. Elian znieruchomiał nagle. Raashí wyciągnął miecze z jego ciała. Po chwili schował jeden z nich, który trzymał w lewej dłoni. Drugi skierował w stronę chłopaka. Najwyraźniej miał zamiar dokończyć dzieła.

– Wstawaj!

Do tej pory Suì-Fēng obserwowała ten pojedynek, czekając na odpowiedni moment, by samej uderzyć. Nie spodziewała się jednak takiego obrotu spraw. Chłopak wciąż nawet nie drgnął. Musiała szybko coś zrobić, inaczej to będzie jego koniec.

Zaatakowała. Wystrzeliła do przodu, jak najszybciej tylko zdołała, używając całej swojej siły, by wykonać ten jeden skok shunpo. Uniosła prawą dłoń, chcąc uderzyć w serce mężczyzny. Znak nadal pozostawał na jego ciele, zatem ten atak zakończyłby walkę. Niestety…

Gdy tylko zbliżyła się do niego Raashí natychmiast zareagował. Wolną ręką złapał ją za nadgarstek, po czym uniósł do góry.

– Nie uczysz się na błędach, pani kapitan.

Obrócił miecz, kierując go tym razem w jej serce. Najwyraźniej wolał pozbyć się najpierw jej, skoro miał ku temu okazję. Co było drobnym błędem…

– Nie potrafisz dobić przeciwnika?

Pod Mau, pomiędzy jego nogami zmaterializował się Elian. Leżał na plecach, z otwartą lewą dłonią, wycelowaną w jego stronę.

– _Sōkatsui!_

Nie uniknął tego zaklęcia. Błękitny promień uderzył całą mocą w Raashí, wyrzucając go w powietrze, daleko poza zasięg wzroku. Sytuacja na chwilę się uspokoiła. Elian podniósł się. Na jego plecach widoczne były dwie, głębokie rany, przechodzące niemal na wylot. Suì-Fēng stała za nim, więc widziała je doskonale. Dla niej było to niepojęte, że chłopak z takimi obrażeniami był w stanie samodzielnie się podnieść. I utrzymać się na nogach.

– Wszystko z tobą w porządku? - spytała

– A co, zaczynasz się o mnie martwić?

Nawet w takiej chwili nie potrafił się opanować. Kobieta zaczęła żałować, że w ogóle go o to zapytała. Jak zawsze musiał ją irytować. Przynajmniej świadczyło to o tym, że był jednak w dość dobrej formie po tym wszystkim.

– Spokojnie, przywykłem już do dziur w ciele i połamanych kości. Nic mi nie będzie. Za chwilę nie będzie po tym śladu.

Istotnie, rany zaczęły się zrastać. Suì-Fēng pamiętała o niebywałych zdolnościach regeneracji i Raashí, i Eliana. Nie miała zatem powodu, by zaprzątać tym sobie głowę.

– Nieważne. Zauważyłeś już coś? Coś co dotyczy jego techniki?

– Owszem… Jedną rzecz. Trafiłem go.

Chłopak znów zrobił się enigmatyczny. Nie powiedział nic więcej. Sam starał się uporządkować to sobie w głowie.

„ _To dziwne… Miał doskonałą okazję, żeby wykończyć nas dwoje. Atak Suì-Fēng mógł bez problemu skontrować, z łatwością by ją rozpłatał. Tymczasem użył tylko Sokanas, by ją zatrzymać. I zaklęcie… Nie uniknął go, nawet jeśli zyskałem element zaskoczenia, ze swoją techniką mógł bez problemu umknąć. Czemu jej nie użył? Najwyraźniej ma ona jakieś ograniczenie. Tylko co to może być?_ "

W tej chwili mógł jedynie czekać, aż Raashí ponownie się pojawi.

– Dziękuję ci.

Elian skierował nagle te słowa w stronę kapitan, którą nieco to zaskoczyło.

– Za co niby dziękujesz?

– Zastanów się chwilkę. Byłem zbyt oszołomiony, by w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Gdyby nie twój beznadziejny atak, z pewnością by mnie wykończył. A w ten sposób zyskałem trochę czasu. Więc właśnie za to dziękuję.

Suì-Fēng nie spodziewała się takiego wyrazu wdzięczności. Nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć…

Za to odezwała się w innej kwestii.

– Jak to beznadziejny atak?!

Nie spodobało się jej takie stwierdzenie…

– A nie mam racji? - odparł chłopak, całkiem spokojnie - Przeprowadziłaś ten atak bez żadnego pomyślunku. Tak po prostu postanowiłaś sobie zaatakować, nie myśląc nawet, jaki przeciwnik może wykonać ruch, jak się przed tym ustrzec… Ruszyłaś na niego bez planu, dałaś się ponieść emocjom. Aż dziw, że z mojego powodu.

Nie była w stanie mu na to odpowiedzieć. Głownie dlatego, że miał rację.

– Nawet jeśli był beznadziejny, to właśnie dzięki niemu wciąż żyję. Zatem jeszcze raz ci dziękuję.

Po tych słowach z kobiety uszła wszelka złość. Uspokoiła się, słysząc ciepły i życzliwy głos chłopaka. Przez jej głowę przemknęła nagle myśl, która zaczęła burzyć jej poglądy, odnośnie jego osoby. Mimo wszystkich swoich dziwactw Elian zdawał się być wyjątkowo sympatyczny…

– Zbliża się.

Suì-Fēng natychmiast wyrwała się ze swoich myśli, skupiając się na tym, co się dzieje. Chłopak dostrzegł Mau kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nimi. Nie atakował.

„ _Nadal nie może używać swojej techniki? Czemu…_ "

– Co on robi?

Kapitan również coś zauważyła. Dziwną czynność, którą zajmował się Raashí. Mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru ich atakować. Zajmował się właśnie… polerowaniem swojego ostrze, wyciągniętą wcześniej chustą.

– To są jakieś żarty?! - Suì-Fēng oburzyła się - Podczas walki zajmuje się takimi bzdurami?! Co on…

– Czekaj!

Elian brał to bardziej na poważnie. Wiedział, że Raashí nie robią niczego bez przyczyny.

„ _Z pewnością jest powód, dla którego to robi…_ "

Mau po minucie oczyścił klingę całkowicie. Wyciągnął drugi miecz, uprzednio już wypolerowany. Był gotowy do dalszej walki.

– Do przodu!

Kobieta zrobiła krok naprzód. Wiedziała, co za chwilę się stanie. Mau pojawił się za nią, wymierzając atak z góry, mający rozciąć jej plecy. Nie trafił jednak. Elian bezbłędnie przewidział jego ruch. Gdy tylko Raashí wykonał cięcie, odsłaniając się na atak, chłopak pojawił się pomiędzy nim, a Suì-Fēng. Pchnął virdaną, celując w serce. Mężczyznę zaskoczyło takie zagranie, jednak obronił się bez trudu. Lewym ostrzem zablokował jego miecz i pchnął klingę w dół, odsłaniając go. Prawym ostrzem wymierzył pchnięcie. Elian znalazł sposób, by się z tego wybronić. Szybkim ruchem zabrał virdanę spod miecza Mau i silnym uderzeniem odbił jego drugie ostrze. Następnie wymierzył cios. Lewą dłonią, otwartą wymierzył pchnięcie, niczym klingą. Raashí natychmiast domyślił się, co ma zamiar zrobić. Bez trudu poznał tą technikę.

„ _Zna też Vorkas._ "

Wiedział, że nie zdoła się obronić, ani kontratakować. Mógł jedynie zmienić cel.

Elian znów wyczuł drgnięcie jego Reiatsu. Wiedział już, co zrobi.

– Z prawej!

To był znak dla Suì-Fēng. Mau kierował się właśnie w jej stronę. Uzbrojona w tą wiedzę mogła odpowiednio zareagować.

Raashí pojawił się z jej prawej strony, natychmiast wymierzając cios. Szerokie cięcie, które miało ją przepołowić. Ostrze przeszło przez jej ciało, niczym nóż przez gorące masło, rozcinając ją na dwoje. Elian widział to wszystko. Wiedział jednak, iż nie ma powodu do strachu. Znał to zagranie…

Suì-Fēng pojawiła się nagle tuż za Mau. Technika Utsusemi dała jej element zaskoczenia, a tym samym przewagę. Ponownie wycelowała kolec Suzumebachi w jego serce, próbując zadać mu śmiertelny cios. Mężczyźnie jednak wystarczyła zaledwie chwila, by zorientować się w sytuacji.

Z pomocą Sokanas wykonał jeden, szybki ruch, który pozwolił mu się obronić. Obrócił się gwałtownie, a jednym z mieczy zatrzymał pchnięcie. W tym samym momencie Elian ruszył do ataku. Pojawił się za nim, wykonując szerokie cięcie z góry, przez linię jego kręgosłupa. Nim jego virdana sięgnęła swojego celu chłopak dostrzegł coś nietypowego. Lekki ruch jednego z ostrzy, które Mau miał akurat wolne. Wiedział, że zaraz coś się wydarzy. Nie mylił się…

Gdy tylko klinga opadła, Raashí zniknął, momentalnie pojawiając się za Elianem. Znów wymierzył pchnięcie. Chłopak ponownie wyczuł jego ruch. Szybko się obrócił, jednak nie po to, by zatrzymać cios. On również zaatakował.

Zarówno ostrze Mau, jak i Eliana nie chybiły. Klinga Raashí przebiła prawe płuco chłopaka, natomiast virdana trafiła w lewe ramię mężczyzny. Obaj stali naprzeciw siebie, z ich ran sączyła się krew. Spoglądali sobie prosto w oczy.

– Nie przemyślałeś tego ataku, prawda?

– A ty? - chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie - Zapomniałeś chyba, że nie jestem tu sam.

Podniósł lewą dłoń, chwytając Mau za rękę, w której trzymał miecz. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, po co. Szybko się dowiedział…

– Kto się nie uczy na błędach?!

Spojrzał w górę. Suì-Fēng pojawiła się nad mężczyzną, gotowa do uderzenia. Wokół niej tańczyły białe błyskawice. Raashí pojął już, na czym polegał ich plan. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak działa technika kobiety, jednak był pewny, iż jest śmiercionośna. Pojedyncze, precyzyjnie wymierzone uderzenie wystarczyłoby, żeby go wykończyć. Do tego nie mógł dopuścić.

Kapitan pędziła w dół, prosto na Mau. Miała zamiar odegrać mu się za to, co jej zrobił. Zebrała wszystkie swoje siły w jeden cios.

Wymierzyła uderzenie nogą, mające przygwoździć mężczyznę, zmiażdżyć go o ziemię. Rozeszła się potężna fala uderzeniowa, wzbijając ogromny obłok pyłu. Nie było widać niczego, jedynie tańcujące w powietrzu wyładowania. Nie dało się jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy plan się udał.

Pył powoli zaczął opadać.

– Do diabła… Wyrwał mi się.

Mau zdołał jednak uniknąć uderzenia. Szybkim ruchem Sokanas wyrwał się z chwytu Eliana i uciekł z zasięgu. Stał teraz kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, obserwując wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości.

– Nie przesadziłaś aby z siłą? Miałaś go tylko oszołomić.

– Będziesz kwestionować moje decyzje?

– Skąd, tylko przypomnieć, że to był mój pomysł.

I znów zaczęli się wykłócać. Jednak chłopakiem nie kierowała tylko zwyczajna złośliwość. Był ciut za blisko centrum uderzenia…

– Do celu po trupach, co?

Pył opadł, odsłaniając dwójkę Shinigami. Choć to Raashí był celem, najbardziej oberwało się właśnie Elianowi. Nie zdążył się wycofać na bezpieczną odległość, jego ręce były niemal w całości poparzone przez błyskawice. Aż do samych ramion.

Suì-Fēng dostrzegła te rany. Istotnie przesadziła, dała się ponieść gniewowi, chcąc zemścić się na Mau. Z pewnością jednak nie przyznałaby się do tego chłopakowi.

– Phi. Po prostu jesteś za wolny.

Elian nie miał zamiaru się z nią wykłócać. Oparzenia skóry szybko zaczęły znikać, po minucie znikając zupełnie, jakby nie stało się nic. Podobnie z raną, jaką zostawił mu Raashí. Chłopak skupił się z kolei na czymś zupełnie innym. Skierował swój wzrok na Mau. Nie atakował…

– Pogadamy o tym później. Trzeba ustalić, co kombinuje tym razem.

Dla Eliana fakt, iż mężczyzna do tej pory nie zaatakował, świadczyło tym, że coś planuje. Nie mylił się. Ponownie dostrzegł delikatne ruchy jednego z mieczy.

„ _Znów rusza…_ "

Mau nie miał jednak zamiaru atakować. W każdym razie nie wprost. Zrozumiał, że w tej chwili walka bezpośrednia nie ma sensu, skoro wróg jest w stanie odpierać jego ataki.

– Chyba będę musiał rozwiązać to w mniej honorowy sposób.

Nagle zniknął.

– Gdzie się pojawi?

Suì-Fēng czekała na uderzenie. Natychmiast uniosła gardę, spodziewając się kolejnego ataku.

– Nie mam pojęcia…

Chłopak nie wyczuwał żadnego Reiatsu. Wydawało mu się to niepokojące. Szybko jednak domyślił się, co kombinuje Raashí.

– Ukrywa swoja energię duchową. Nie atakuje, najwyraźniej czeka na odpowiedni moment, aż stracimy czujność.

Mimo wszystko była to dogodna sytuacja. Elian miał czas, by się zastanowić, połączyć ze sobą wszystkie elementy. Dowiedzieć się, na czym polega jego technika.

„ _Dziwne… Jaki związek z tą techniką mają te ruchy? Może w ten sposób kieruje… Nie, to zbyt trywialne. I nie tłumaczy tej szybkości. Same ruchy nie wystarczą. Coś jeszcze musi się dziać, co umyka mojej uwadze. Może ma to jakiś związek, z tym, co robił wcześniej? Wycieranie ostrza, szczególnie w czasie walki nie jest niczym normalnym. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był aż takim pedantem. Więc o co tu…_ "

Chłopak zaczął mimowolnie poruszać swoim mieczem, tak samo, jak Mau. Liczył, że to naprowadzi go na jakiś trop. Zaczął obracać go delikatnie, to w górę, to w dół, chcąc zrozumieć istotę tych ruchów.

Efekt był zgoła odmienny…

– Możesz przestać?

Odwrócił wzrok w stronę Suì-Fēng. Zauważył że kobieta mruży oczy. Szybko spostrzegł, czemu. Srebrzysta klinga virdany znajdowała się w słońcu, odbijając jego światło, a ruchy nią powodowały, że światło trafiało prosto do źrenic pani kapitan. Co zaczęło ją irytować.

– A co? - w Elianie znów odezwała się złośliwa natura - Nie lubisz zajączków?

Z pewnością odgryzłaby mu się w tym momencie. Tego jednak nie zrobiła, widząc gwałtowną zmianę, jego wyrazu twarzy. Chłopak właśnie wpadł na pomysł…

– Coś nie tak? - zapytała, lekko zaniepokojona

– Chyba to załapałem…

Udało mu się. Połączył wszystkie elementy. Odkrył tajemnicę jego przerażającej szybkości.

– Co takiego? - Suì-Fēng z trudem ukrywała swoje zafascynowanie - Wiesz już, jak…

– Cicho bądź. - uciszył ją chłopak

Nawet jeśli, to wciąż była tylko teoria. Musiał sprawdzić ją w praktyce…

– Co to ma znaczyć? - nie spodobało się jej to uciszanie - Zapominasz chyba…

– Ciszej.

Starał się wyśledzić Mau. Niestety, mężczyzna zbyt dobrze się maskował. I chyba nie miał zamiaru jeszcze atakować. Musiał rozegrać to inaczej…

– Zapominasz chyba, do kogo mówisz, Ahage. Niech ci się wydaje, że możesz mnie…

– Nie teraz, pszczółeczko. Próbuję się skupić.

Żółta lampka. Nawet już pomarańczowa. Żyłka na czole Suì-Fēng zaczęła już pulsować.

– Jak… ty mnie…

Elian odwrócił się w jej stronę. Również wydawał się zirytowany.

– Rany, a ty znowu swoje?! Dałabyś już spokój, ile… Musisz się w końcu przyzwyczaić do tego, że kumple nadają sobie różne przezwiska, to normalne…

– Nie jestem żadną twoją kumpelą!

– Ech… I w tym właśnie twój problem. Ciągle tylko praca, praca, i jeszcze raz praca… I praca… Przecież życie nie na tym polega. Powinnaś nauczyć się dobrze bawić. Zresztą przez to w oddziale się ciebie tak boją, nie możesz wyżywać się na podwładnych tylko dlatego, że masz spieprzone życie towarzyskie.

– Odwal się od mojego życia towarzyskiego!

– A czemu? Niewykluczone, że będę jego częścią, jeśli tylko uda mi się odciągnąć cię od biurka. Poza tym nie wiadomo, jak daleko zabrnie nasza znajomość...

Tu nastąpiła dramatyczna pauza.

– C… co ty masz na myśli?!

– Mówię teoretycznie. No wiesz, serce nie sługa. W tych sprawach nigdy nie wiadomo, co się wydarzy. Nie można wykluczyć nawet tego, że trafisz w objęcia siódemeczki, nawet jesteś w jej typie, więc to całkiem prawdopodobne, że ty z nią…

– Jeszcze jedno słowo i…

Czerwona lampka. Wybitnie nie spodobała się jej ta wizja. Niewiele brakowało, by się na niego rzuciła, bez względu na to, w jakiej byli sytuacji, o której chyba całkowicie zapomnieli… Prawie…

Drgnięcie energii. Elian na to właśnie czekał…

Przez cały ten czas Mau ukrywał się w koronach drzew, czekając na moment słabości swoich wrogów. Widząc taką scenkę nie mógł nie wykorzystać tej szansy. Zaatakował. Nie spodziewając się kontruderzenia…

W tym momencie chłopak popisał się znakomitym aktorstwem. Cała kłótnia była zaaranżowana. Specjalnie podpuścił Suì-Fēng, by ta dyskusja przyciągnęła uwagę mężczyzny i zachęciła do ataku. Mógł w ten sposób potwierdzić swoją teorię.

Gdy tylko Raashí pojawił się nad kobietą, Elian był już naprzeciw niego. Virdaną odbił ostrze, którym mężczyzna wymierzył atak, lewą rękę mając już gotową do kontruderzenia. W dłoni trzymał bowiem świetlistą, złotą kulę, emanującą błyskawicami.

– _Raikōhō!_

Złota błyskawica uderzyła prosto w Mau. Nie zdążył zareagować. Nie przewidział tego, że cała ta „kłótnia" miała na celu wywabić go z ukrycia. Zaklęcie trafiło go całą swoją mocą, odrzucając go wysoko w powietrze.

Chłopak wylądował miękko na ziemi, za plecami Suì-Fēng. Kapitan dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, co się stało, tak szybki był ten atak. Odwróciła się, wpatrując się zaskoczona w Eliana.

– Jak…

– Jeszcze żyje. - odpowiedział natychmiast - To zaklęcie nie jest w stanie go zabić.

– Co ty w ogóle zrobiłeś? Jak zdołałeś go trafić?

– Sprowokowałem go. Podpuściłem cię po to, by zmusić go do ataku. Wyszło idealnie. Wiem już…

– Zrobiłeś ze mnie przynętę?

Wyraźnie nie spodobało się jej, że chłopak wykorzystał ją w taki sposób.

– Nie martw się wszystko było pod kontrolą. - odparł Elian - Musiałem w ten sposób potwierdzić swoją teorię. Tego w jaki sposób działa jego technika.

– Czyli odkryłeś to? Więc jak?

Suì-Fēng znów zaczęła mrużyć oczy. Chłopak puścił jej kolejnego zajączka. Znów ją denerwując.

– Co ty robisz, do…

– Tłumaczę. - odpowiedział spokojnie - Nie ciekawiło cię, czemu tak starannie poleruje swój miecz? Czemu jego ostrza zawsze były czyste? Mimo ran, jakie ci zadał nie było na nich nawet śladu krwi.

– Co to ma do tego, że świecisz mi…

Urwała nagle. Powoli zaczęła domyślać się, o co mu chodziło…

– Dokładnie tak. Zajączki. Wykorzystuje swoje ostrza, jak zwierciadła, odbijając światło w naszą stronę i przemieszcza się razem z promieniem. Dziwna technika, chociaż wyjątkowo skuteczna.

– Jednak nie zawsze mógł jej używać. Czemu?

– Proste. Zwierciadło nie odbija światła, kiedy jest brudne. Dlatego tak je polerował. Nawet podczas ataków uderzał tylko jednym mieczem, tak by choć jeden mógł odbijać światło. Kiedy na obu było zbyt wiele krwi nie mógł ich używać. Dzięki temu trafiłem go wtedy Sōkatsui.

– A wtedy, gdy cię przebił? Miał jedno wolne ostrze.

– Tak… A drugie tkwiło w moim ciele. Gdyby tylko się przeniósł, zabrałby mnie ze sobą, tak myślę. Tego widocznie nie chciał.

– Więc co dalej? Masz plan?

– Pytasz moją kobiecą intuicję?

Tu nastąpiła pauza, w której oboje mieli ryknąć ze śmiechu. Nie wyszło. Elian tylko się szczerzył do Suì-Fēng, a ta najwidoczniej nie była w nastroju do żartów. Jak zwykle zresztą.

– Sztywniara… - skwitował chłopak

Wyczuł energię duchową Raashí. Mau pojawił się przed nimi, kilka metrów dalej. Zaklęcie Eliana wyrządziło mu wiele szkód, nawet jeśli próbował osłabić jego siłę własnym Reiatsu. Jego lewy bok był niemal całkowicie zwęglony, cały tors oraz ręce były silnie poparzone. Takie rany dla niego nie były śmiertelne, nie uniemożliwiały mu nawet walki. Oparzenia zaczęły szybko znikać, spalona skóra momentalnie zostawała wchłonięta przez jego organizm i zastąpiona nową. Pomimo skali obrażeń nie zajmowało to wiele czasu. Mau już wkrótce mógł walczyć dalej.

Elian uniósł virdanę, gotowy do dalszej walki. Suì-Fēng jego śladem również przybrała pozycję bojową. Oboje czekali na ruch przeciwnika.

– Skup się na jego ostrzach. - odparł - Jeśli przyjrzysz się ich ruchom, dostrzeżesz gdzie będą padać promienie. Wtedy wyczujesz moment ataku.

– Tak jest.

– Nawet jeśli znamy jego sekret, ciężko będzie z nim walczyć. Jego szybkość się nie zmienia. Wciąż możemy tylko się bronić. Przynajmniej póki czegoś nie wymyślę. Na razie trzymajmy się blisko siebie.

– Przyjęłam.

Eliana zaskoczyła ta uległość. Spodziewał się raczej tekstów w stylu „nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać!". Jednak widocznie w tym wypadku konieczność wyższa sprawiła, że Suì-Fēng postanowiła z nim współpracować, wykazując się pełnym profesjonalizmem. Takie traktowanie było dla chłopaka miłą odmianą.

Nie miał czasu się tym nacieszyć. Rany na ciele Mau zrosły się, był gotowy do dalszej walki.

– Rusza!

Raashí zniknął. Jego cel był oczywisty. Lecz do przewidzenia…

Suì-Fēng zgodnie z radą Eliana obserwowała ruchy ostrzy mężczyzny. Ku jej zaskoczeniu dało jej to bardzo wiele, przyglądając się jego mieczom potrafiła określić kierunek, w którym odbije promień światła. Dostrzegła, że kieruje promień za nią, a więc domyśliła się, skąd nadejdzie atak. Przykucnęła, by uniknąć trafienia, cięcia, mającego pozbawić ją głowy. Mau odsłonił się, co wykorzystał Elian. Momentalnie pojawił się naprzeciw niego, szykując atak. Ten jednak nie nastąpił, nim Raashí zdążył zareagować, nagle zniknął. Mężczyzna był zdezorientowany. Był pewien, że chłopak wykorzysta okazję.  
„ _Co się dzieje? Czemu on nie…_ "

Ten ruch miał na celu jedynie odwrócić jego uwagę. Mau kątem oka dostrzegł Suì-Fēng, która zamierzała się już swoim kolcem, celując w serce. Mężczyzna zatrzymał atak, lewym ostrzem odbijając uderzenie w dół, odsłaniając kapitan. Drugim miał zamiar zaatakować, gdyby czegoś nie wyczuł. Lekkiego drgnięcia energii duchowej tuż za sobą. Elian zaatakował z tyłu, szerokim cięciem virdany z góry. Raashí w porę się zorientował i nim klinga dosięgła celu zatrzymał uderzenie swoim prawym mieczem. Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka szybko i lewym ostrzem wymierzył cięcie. Elian cofnął się o krok, unikając trafienia. W tym samym momencie mężczyzna nagle zniknął.

– Chyba nadal jestem zbyt szybki dla was.

Mau pojawił się za chłopakiem, szykując atak. Popełnił jednak pewien błąd, nie doceniając przeciwnika. Elian przewidział takie zagranie. Lewą dłoń miał już gotową by rzucić zaklęcie.

– _Byakurai!_

Wystrzelił błyskawicę spod swojego prawego ramienia. Raashí w ostatniej chwili uskoczył w bok. Zaskoczyła go ta reakcja, nie spodziewał się, że Elian jest w stanie dostrzec jego ruchy, a nawet na nie odpowiedzieć. Chłopak wykorzystał jego zdezorientowanie, wymierzając cięcie virdaną. Mau nie zdążył się ruszyć. Ostrze pozostawiło głęboką szramę, od lewego ramienia po prawe biodro. Mężczyzna niemal nie czuł bólu, większym szokiem był dla niego fakt, iż chłopak był w stanie tak łatwo go trafić. A na tym nie poprzestał. Elian tuż po tym cięciu wymierzył pchnięcie, mające przeszyć serce Mau.

Ostrze nie dosięgło celu. Raashí w ostatniej chwili uskoczył z pomocą Sokanas. Nie miał nawet czasu, by użyć techniki swojego Kaago. Zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów dalej, by odetchnąć i pozwolić zagoić się ranom. Również chłopak wykorzystał tą chwilę spokoju. Mógł spokojnie pomyśleć, co dalej.

– Ta walka może się ciągnąć i ciągnąć. - głośno myślał - Chyba trzeba to inaczej rozegrać.

Miał już nawet plan.

– Suì-Fēng.

– Przestań do mnie mówić…

– O tytułach pogadamy później. Mam pomysł, jak to zakończyć.

– Mów zatem.

– Myślę, że po tym popisie będzie wolał uniknąć walki ze mną. W tej chwili to ty jesteś na jego celowniku. Można to wykorzystać. Ściągnij na siebie jego uwagę, spróbuj w jakiś sposób uniemożliwić mu użycie jego techniki.

– A potem?

Nie oponowała, co w jej wypadku było ewenementem. Elian nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Był zbyt skupiony na celu. Wygraniu tej walki.

– Znam pewną sztuczkę… Przy mojej ostatniej walce była bardzo skuteczna.

Domyśliła się, co ma na myśli. Wówczas w Seireitei chyba nie było nikogo, kto nie widział tego oślepiającego, białego światła…

Mau nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z tego, jak urządził go Elian, głównie dlatego, że ten był w stanie za nim nadążyć. Nie zdarzyło mu się to do tej pory.

– Zdaje się, że muszę przestać się patyczkować…

Elian uważnie go obserwował. Domyślał się, że Raashí za chwilę uderzy. Dostrzegł ruchy jego ostrzy, wyczuł lekkie drgnięcie energii. Musiał tylko ustalić, gdzie zamierza…

Pojawił się nagle, tuż przed nim. Chłopak nie zorientował się, że Mau kieruje się w jego stronę. Był zbyt skupiony na obserwowaniu jego mieczy, oczekiwaniu na promień światła, który odbiją. Nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna wykorzysta Sokanas. Te ruchy miały go zmylić…

Raashí zaatakował. Elian nie zdążył zareagować.

„ _Cholera, to zmyłka…_ "

Nawet go nie dostrzegł, a gdy już ujrzał jego twarz przed sobą było za późno. Oba ostrza rozcięły jego tors, pozostawiając dwie głębokie rany, od jego ramion, łącząc się przy podbrzuszu na kształt litery „V". Ból całkowicie go sparaliżował. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, ani też ustać. Chłopak upadł na kolana. Choć Mau mógł bez przeszkód dokończyć dzieła wolał zająć się innym celem…

Suì-Fēng nie była w stanie nic zrobić, mogła jedynie patrzeć, jak dwa srebrne ostrza rozcinają ciało chłopaka. Tak samo jak Elian była zbyt skupiona na klingach Kaago, próbując ustalić, gdzie Raashí uderzy. Nie przewidziała użycia Widmowego Kroku. Ona również dała się nabrać na tą zagrywkę. Nagle dostrzegła, jak Mau porusza ostrzami. Domyśliła się, że następny jego atak będzie wymierzony w nią. Z ruchów mieczy starała się wyczytać, gdzie pojawi się mężczyzna, jednak ten, ukrywając się za Elianem skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiał. Nie miała czasu, żeby się temu przyglądać, musiała coś zrobić natychmiast.

Używając shunpo wyskoczyła do przodu. To był dobry ruch, Mau w ułamku sekundy pojawił się tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała. Choć zdołała uniknąć tego ataku wiedziała, że w tej chwili nie ma większych szans w walce z Raashí, który najwyraźniej do tej pory cały czas się ograniczał.

Nagle pojawił się tuż przed nią.

– Pozwolisz, że dokończymy nasz pojedynek?

Wymierzył cięcie prawym ostrzem. Suì-Fēng cofnęła się o krok, unikając ataku. Mężczyzna nacierał dalej, szykując pchnięcie drugim z mieczy. Miał zamiar związać ją w walce. Kobieta nie próbowała uciekać. Głównie dlatego, że nie miało to żadnego sensu, Mau natychmiast by ją doścignął. Poza tym mogła teraz wypełnić swoją część planu Eliana. Odwrócić jego uwagę.

– Nie widzę przeszkód, Raashí. - odparła

Jeśli miała go przytrzymać na jakiś czas musiała znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie ataków Mau. Jak dotąd tylko jedna technika na niego skutkowała.

– _Shunkō!_

Ponownie uwolniła białe błyskawice. Świetlista bariera zatrzymała jego atak. Suì-Fēng musiała w tej chwili znaleźć sposób, by zatrzymać jakoś jego technikę. Mogła tylko grać na czas, dopóki czegoś nie wymyśli.

Raashí dostrzegając, że ten atak nie odniósł żadnego skutku postanowił się cofnąć. Ponownie zniknął. Kapitan dostrzegła jednak ruch jego ostrza. Wiedziała, dokąd się kieruje. Po chwili mężczyzna pojawił się za nią, gotowy do kolejnego ataku. Nim uniósł miecz kobieta rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Mau był zdezorientowany.

„ _Jak ona…_ "

Zauważył kątem oka ruch z lewej strony. Suì-Fēng wyskoczyła w powietrze, wymierzając kopnięcie w tors. Mężczyzna odruchowo uniósł ręce, by zablokować cios. Z pewnością nie miałby problemów z zatrzymaniem go, gdyby to było tylko kopnięcie. Przeciwstawienie się ogromnej mocy Wojennego Błysku okazało się ponad jego siły. Mau został wyrzucony do tyłu z zabójczą prędkością, zaś uderzające w niego błyskawice zmieniły go w lecący piorun kulisty. Zatrzymał się dopiero około dwustu metrów dalej, zderzając się z głazem narzutowym, który stał tam od niepamiętnych czasów, dopóki Raashí nie napotkał go na drodze. Uderzenie oszołomiło go na chwilę, przez moment w ogóle się nie ruszał. W końcu wygrzebał się z gruzowiska.

– Ciekawe… Zaczęła za mną nadążać.

Nie miał czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Dostrzegł Suì-Fēng, pędzącą w jego stronę. Wykorzystując shunpo przebyła te dwieście metrów w sekundę. Gdy tylko się zbliżyła na odpowiednią odległość wyskoczyła do przodu, wymierzając następny cios, tym razem pięścią. Mau zdążył się podnieść i szybkim skokiem Sokanas umknąć przed uderzeniem, które zamieniło w pył to, co pozostało po głazie. Zaskoczyła go ta nagła zmiana inicjatywy.

„ _Fascynujące… Może zobaczyć moje ruchy._ "

Wyczuł drgnięcie energii. Kapitan pojawiła się tuż za nim, celując kolec Suzumebachi w jego serce.

– Jednak widzieć to wciąż za mało.

Odwrócił się szybko w jej stronę. Lewym ostrzem odbił jej żądło, prawym zaś wymierzając pchnięcie. Suì-Fēng nie zdążyła w porę dostrzec tego kontrataku. Nie zatrzymała go.

Ostrze wbiło się pod jej żebra. Przeszywający ból omal nie pozbawił jej przytomności. Z wielkim trudem jednak wciąż stała o własnych siłach, choć czuła, że powoli zaczyna odpływać.

– Niestety… Nasz pojedynek dobiegł końca, pani kapitan.

Widziała już mroczki przed oczami, jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej płytki. Czuła przenikliwy chłód. Chłód śmierci. Ta rana była śmiertelna.

„ _Cholera… Czyli tak to ma się skończyć? W sumie to było do przewidzenia, nawet nie myślałam o tym, że jako Shinigami dożyję późnej starości. Ale tutaj? Teraz? I to z jego ręki? Dotąd zawsze myślałam, że nieważne jest to, jak umrzesz, śmierć to śmierć. Ale wolałabym już, żeby dorwał mnie Pusty, niż żeby zabił mnie jeden z… nich. Nie… Na pewno nie w ten sposób. Jeśli mam dziś zginąć, to będzie na moich warunkach!_ "

Wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Uniemożliwić mu użycie jego techniki. Jak dotąd znała tylko jeden sposób, by tego dokonać…

– Nie ma sensu tego przeciągać. - rzekł Mau - Pozwól mi zakończyć to szybko, zapewniam że nie poczujesz niczego…

– Masz rację…

Suì-Fēng nie straciła przytomności. Najwyższym wysiłkiem woli starała się nie odpłynąć. Nie miała zamiaru umierać, póki nie wykona swojego zadania.

– Ten pojedynek się skończył…

Nagle chwyciła go za lewą dłoń, w której Mau trzymał wolne ostrze. Uniosła ją.

– Dla ciebie.

Wbiła drugą klingę w swój prawy bok. Raashí był w kompletnym szoku.

– Co ci odbiło…

– Nie użyjesz ich już teraz, prawda?

Ból nie ustępował, kobieta drżała wraz z kolejnymi jego falami, rozchodzącymi się raz po raz po jej ciele. Czuła zimno, wiedziała że zostało jej niewiele czasu. Jednak nie poddawała się. Ignorowała ból, nawet jeśli to był jej koniec miała zamiar zrobić wszystko, by pociągnąć Raashí za sobą.

Mau wypatrywał się w nią, jakby postradała zmysły.

– Najwyraźniej ból zabrał ci zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, skoro postępujesz tak…

– Tak sądzisz?

Podniosła głowę, wpatrując się w oczy mężczyzny. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, który można było nazwać wręcz szalonym.

– Powiesz mi zatem, jak chcesz mi teraz uciec?

– Że co? - Mau nie rozumiał jej postępowania

– Nie możesz już użyć swoich zwierciadeł. Twój Kaago jest w tej chwili bezużyteczny.

Tego Raashí się nie spodziewał, wcale a wcale. Wpatrywał się w Suì-Fēng zszokowany.

– Skąd…

– Teraz to nieistotne, prawda?

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak na to wpadłaś, jednak co ci niby z tego przyjdzie? Umierasz, właśnie w tej chwili patrzę, jak uchodzi z ciebie życie. To co mówisz, tłumaczy jedynie, jak nauczyłaś się unikać moich ataków i w jaki sposób zdołałaś mnie zaskoczyć na ten jeden moment. Jednak liczy się tylko ostateczny wynik walki. A jest on taki, że już wkrótce opadniesz z sił i zginiesz samotnie, z dala od…

– Chyba o kimś zapomniałeś.

Dopiero gdy Suì-Fēng mu przerwała Mau zdał sobie sprawę, że zostawił pewną niedokończoną sprawę. Odwrócił głowę w stronę, gdzie wcześniej starł się z „kimś". Nie było go już tam.

Kobieta dostrzegła przerażenie w jego oczach. Ten widok dawał jej ogromną satysfakcję. Drugą dłonią chwyciła jego prawą rękę.

– Możesz być szybki niczym światło, Raashí…

– Ale z pewnością nie szybszy!

Mau spojrzał w górę. Tuż nad nim pojawił się Elian, którego rany zdążyły się już zregenerować. Chłopak kierował w niego lewą rękę, która mieniła się białym światłem. Jego dłoń znikła już zupełnie w jaśniejącej kuli, która powoli przybierała kształt pąka kwiatu. Raashí czuł ogromną energię, bijącą z tego pąka. Wiedział, że musi szybko uciec z zasięgu.

– Dokąd?

Chciał wyszarpnąć ostrza z ciała kobiety, jednak Suì-Fēng go uprzedziła. Przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej siebie, wbijając klingi niemal całkowicie.

– Mówiłam, że nigdzie nie uciekniesz!

Mężczyzna był w martwym punkcie. Mógł co prawda użyć Sokanas, by uciec, jednak pociągnąłby kapitan za sobą, a ona najwyraźniej miała w sobie jeszcze dość życia i możliwość czystego trafienia po raz drugi w jego serce. Jednak jeśli nie ucieknie, znajdzie się w zasięgu zaklęcia Eliana, które najwyraźniej miało w sobie dość mocy, by wykończyć go jednym strzałem. Choć właściwie nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że chłopak jest w stanie poświęcić kobietę, byle tylko się go pozbyć.

Nagle poczuł ukłucie na policzku. Kątem oka dostrzegł wąski promień białego światła, który pozostawił na jego twarzy niewielkie rozcięcie. Promień dochodził z pąka. Tego Mau jednak nie zdążył dostrzec. Nie zdążył podnieść głowy z powrotem do góry. Chłopak wystrzelił.

– _Kōryū Myōkka!_

Ogromny, niszczycielski promień uderzył z całą mocą w ziemię. Rozeszła się potężna fala uderzeniowa, która sprawiła, iż pobliskie drzewa po prostu położyły się na ziemi. Mimo wszystko, to zaklęcie było znacznie słabsze od tego, którego Elian użył przeciw Senke.

Białe światło nie znikało, nadal bombardując Mau ogromnymi porcjami energii. Minęło pięć sekund, gdy światło znikło równie gwałtownie, jak się pojawiło, pozostawiając w miejscu uderzenia dymiący się krater.

Chłopak wylądował po chwili na ziemi. Był osłabiony, to zaklęcie wymagało ogromnej ilości Reiatsu. Miał drobne trudności z ustaniem na nogach. Wycieńczony, choć zadowolony z tego, że udało się wygrać tą walkę.

– To była niezła walka, co nie?

Kierował te słowa do Suì-Fēng, stojącej nieruchomo kilka metrów dalej. Nim chłopak wystrzelił odrzuciła Raashí, wyciągając ze swojego ciała jego ostrza, po czym używając shunpo uciekła z zasięgu. Mężczyzna nie zareagował na to, był zbyt zdezorientowany.

– Nie sądzisz, że ten twój manewr trochę ryzykowne? - chłopak kontynuował - Hej, powiesz coś? Pszczółeczko? Czy znowu…

Odwrócił się w jej stronę. Gdy tylko skierował na nią wzrok, dostrzegł jak upada.

– Cholera!

Ruszył w jej stronę. Zdążył dobiec i złapać ją w ostatniej chwili, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Niestety, rany jakie Suì-Fēng zadał Raashí wyssały z niej już wszystkie siły. Musiała się poddać uściskowi śmierci, który czuła na swojej szyi. Nie potrafiła już złapać oddechu, odpływała…

– Nawet nie próbuj zasypiać, rozumiesz?!

Elian nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Właśnie w tej chwili kobieta umierała w jego ramionach. Był przerażony, po raz pierwszy w życiu widział czyjąś agonię. Owszem, sam przecież zabijał, ale czym innym była jednak śmierć wroga, czym innym śmierć osoby, z którą było się dość blisko.

– Słyszysz?! Patrz na mnie! Nie zasypiaj! Nie waż się odpływać! Ten jeden raz w życiu słuchaj moich rozkazów!

Nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi. Kobieta leżała nieruchomo, nie dając żadnych oznak życia. Elian wciąż czuł jej Reiatsu, choć bardzo słabo. Płomyk jej życia wyraźnie zaczął przygasać. Był pewny, że nic już nie można zrobić.

– Cholera… Przecież zdążyłem. Przecież pokonaliśmy go. Razem. Nie możesz umrzeć! Wygraliśmy! Prawda?! No obudź się! Pszczółeczko…

– Ahage…

Z początku nawet tego nie usłyszał. A może raczej usłyszał, ale nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ona. Że żyje…

– Puszczaj…

Za drugim razem był już tego pewien. To był głos Suì-Fēng. Elian był w kompletnym szoku.

– Jak… ty…

W tym momencie dostał potężną bombę w podbródek. Uderzenie wyrzuciło go w powietrze, po czym wylądował dość twardo na tyłku. Chłopak był w jeszcze większym szoku. Głównie chodziło o to, kto był autorem ciosu.

– Zabieraj ode mnie te łapy!

Pomijając fakt, iż Suì-Fēng na całe szczęście jednak żyła, to okazała się dość żwawa, jak na kogoś kto jeszcze przed chwilą prawdziwie konał. Właśnie to sprawiało, że Elian zaniemówił, widząc swoją wściekłą i w wybitnie dobrej formie panią kapitan.

– Kto ci w ogóle dał prawo, żeby mnie dotykać?! Co ci strzeliło…

Nagle chłopak zmaterializował się tuż przed nią. Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, kobieta nawet tego nie zauważyła, nie zdążyła też zareagować na to, co zrobił zaraz potem. Zwyczajnie przytulił ją do siebie. Gdy minął jej pierwszy szok próbowała się wyrwać. Jednak Elian w odpowiedzi na to uścisnął ją jeszcze bardziej.

– Więcej mi takich numerów masz nie robić! Bo ukatrupię!

Jak tylko chłopak ją zobaczył całą i zdrową poczuł ogromną ulgę. I szczęście. Ogromne szczęście. Przypływ radosnej energii, jaki nagle poczuł sprawił, że musiał znaleźć dla niej ujście. W efekcie ściskał teraz Suì-Fēng ile tylko miał sił. Kobieta z kolei po jego słowach znów była w szoku. Z innego już powodu…

„ _Aż tak się o mnie martwił?_ "

W końcu ją puścił.

– Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?! Byłem pewien, że już po tobie. Było już po tobie! Co się stało, co z twoimi ranami?

– Nie wiem… - kapitan sama nie wiedziała, jak to możliwe - Też myślałam…

Elian przykucnął. Suì-Fēng poczuła nagle dotyk chłopaka w miejscu, gdzie była jedna z ran. Zareagowała dość ostro.

– Co ty…

– Ciekawe... Nie spodziewałem się, że to tak długo trzyma…

– Hej, mówię do ciebie! Co ty mi robisz?! Zabieraj te…

– Na serio nie czujesz?

– Niby czego…

Nagle ją olśniło. Właśnie, czego? Nie czuła niczego, poza dotykiem Eliana. W miejscu, gdzie Mau przebił ją mieczem. Sama odruchowo dotknęła tego miejsca. Nie było tam żadnej rany. Obie zasklepiły się, nie było po nich żadnego śladu.

– Cóż, chyba mam jednak łeb do medycyny, nie. - skwitował to chłopak - Myślisz, że zrobiłbym karierę w Czwartym…

Nagle wyczuł czyjeś Reiatsu. To z którym on i Suì-Fēng zmagali się tyle czasu.

– Wciąż żyje.

– Co takiego?

Oboje spojrzeli na pozostały po zaklęciu Eliana krater.

– Nie można go tak zostawić. - odparł chłopak - Dla człowieka takie rany są śmiertelne, jednak Raashí bez problemu się zregeneruje, nawet jeśli zajmie mu to dużo czasu.

– Trzeba go wykończyć. - dodała Suì-Fēng

– Czyń zatem honory, kapitanie.

Kobieta podeszła do krateru. W samym jego środku leżał Mau. Zaklęcie nie było na tyle silne, by go zabić, zadało mu jednak dotkliwe rany. Całe jego ciało było poparzone, w niektórych miejscach kompletnie zwęglone. Mężczyzna leżał na plecach, nie mając sił, by wstać, czy choćby poruszyć palcem. Nadal jednak był przytomny.

Suì-Fēng bez wahania podeszła do niego. Wiedziała, że nie stanowi on już zagrożenia.

– Błąd… - odezwał się nagle Raashí

– Co takiego?

– Głupi błąd nowicjusza. Byłem zbyt pewny siebie, upojony własną mocą nie wierzyłem, że możecie mi zagrozić. Uczono mnie, że o bitwie przesądza dopiero jej koniec, nie należy tracić koncentracji, dopóki nie będziesz absolutnie pewny, że walka dobiegła końca. Cóż, widać nienajlepszy ze mnie uczeń. Zbyt wcześnie wypuścili mnie z Mangāi…

– Po co mi to mówisz?

– To problem? Wam nie zdarza się wylewność w obliczu śmierci? Jesteś zabójczynią, prawda? Widać to choćby po sposobie walki. Nie miałaś okazji już tego doświadczyć? Nie jestem przecież pierwszą twoją ofiarą.

– Nie rozmawiam z wrogami.

– Nie? Czyż nie rozmawiamy teraz właśnie?

Mimo swojego stanu Mau wydawał się być w dobrym humorze. Mężczyzna spoglądał na kobietę z uśmiechem. Dla Suì-Fēng było to niepojęte. I trochę ją irytowało.

– Wiesz, nie potrafię pogodzić się ze swoją śmiercią. Nie boję się, nic z tych rzeczy, tylko jestem ciekaw… Jak długo mnie nie było, jak wiele się przez ten czas wydarzyło. Twierdzisz, że Klan zaatakował Seireitei. Z początku nie dawałem temu wiary, ciężko było mi uwierzyć, że Shinigami zdołaliby odeprzeć nasze siły. Jednak przekonałem się, że to może być prawda… Widząc tego chłopaka.

Kobieta doskonale wiedziała, kogo Raashí miał na myśli.

– Szokujące, że spośród tylu mieszańców znalazł się jeden, który sprzeciwił się Klanowi. I to tak wyjątkowy… Mówiąc szczerze mieliście pecha, trafiając na nas. Nie mieliście jeszcze okazji zobaczyć, na co nas stać.

– Nie przestraszysz mnie, Raashí.

– Z pewnością… Cóż, widzę że nie masz zbytnio ochoty na rozmówki. Kończ już zatem.

Suì-Fēng nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Przyklękła obok niego, celując Suzumebachi w sam środek Pszczelego Kwiatu.

– Szkoda tylko, że nie zobaczę, jak się to skończy…

Wbiła kolec w jego serce.

– Śpij, Raashí.

Jad zawarty w jej Zanpakutō zaczął rozchodzić się po ciele mężczyzny. Nie czuł bólu. Był spokojny, rozluźniony, w żaden sposób nie obawiał zbliżającej się śmierci. Nadal się uśmiechał.

– A więc… Dobranoc, pani kapitan.

Zamknął oczy. W końcu trucizna objęła swoim działaniem całe jego ciało. Mau zniknął nagle w rozbłysku fioletowego światła, pozostał po nim jedynie Pszczeli Kwiat, również mieniący się purpurą. Po kilku sekundach i on zniknął. Po mężczyźnie nie pozostał żaden ślad. To był koniec.

– Udało się…

Elian stał na krawędzi krateru. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo poważnego.

– Słyszałaś? Twierdził, że jest tylko uczniem.

– I co w związku z tym?

– Zastanów się chwilkę, jak myślisz, co to oznacza? Bądź ze sobą szczera, gdybym w porę nie zdążył, wykończyłby cię. Nawet we dwójkę mieliśmy z nim problemy. Skoro jeden nowicjusz bez problemów potrafił sobie poradzić z kapitanem, strach pomyśleć jaką mocą dysponują elita Raashí.

Nie odpowiedziała mu nic.

– Do tej pory mieliśmy wyłącznie szczęście. Nie ma co liczyć na to, że następnym razem też tak będzie. Ich atak na Seireitei odparliśmy przez taktykę podjazdową, w bezpośredniej walce nie mieliśmy szans. Na pewno nam nie odpuszczą, jeśli znów zaatakują…

– Co to ma znaczyć?

Przerwała mu nagle. Suì-Fēng nadal stała do niego plecami, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżał Raashí Mau. Chłopak nie widział więc jej twarzy, która stawała się coraz bardziej sroga, w miarę słuchania jego słów.

– Kiedy zrobił się z ciebie taki tchórz, Ahage? Zapomniałeś już, że należysz do Onmitsukidō? My nie czujemy strachu. Nie odczuwamy emocji, one przytępiają nasze zmysły, osłabiają nas. Musimy być skupieni na celu, na swojej misji. Nic innego nie może się liczyć. Zatem jeśli chodzi o Raashí powiem krótko…

Odwróciła się w stronę Eliana.

– Jeśli odważą się znów pojawić w Seireitei zabiję bez żadnego wahania. Bez względu na to, jak silni się okażą.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w kobietę z niekłamanym podziwem. Był pod wrażeniem jej zimnej krwi i opanowania.

– No tak… Wybacz. - odparł, uśmiechając się nerwowo - Z reguły nie miewam takich wątpliwości, to była chwila słabości…

Nagle urwał. Na ziemi tuż pod swoimi nogami dostrzegł coś nietypowego. Fioletowy, okrągły kryształowy dysk, idealnie gładki, oszlifowany tak, że kształtem przypominał soczewkę. Był pęknięty wzdłuż całej swojej średnicy.

– Co to tu…

Podniósł ów przedmiot. Był pewny, że nie jest to zwykły kryształ, wyczuwał od niego energię duchową, choć bardzo słabą. Wiedział że tego typu narzędzia wykorzystują Raashí. Elian zaczął uważnie się przyglądać temu dyskowi.

„ _Najwyraźniej to upuścił. Co to takiego może być? Może coś jest w środku. Chociaż jest pęknięte, raczej nie…_ "

– Ej, t… ty tam!

Chłopak odwrócił wzrok w stronę źródła tego głosu. Był mocno zaskoczony tym, co ujrzał.

– Hę? Skąd ty tu?

Ujrzał Ōmaedę, stojącego kilkanaście metrów dalej, ze swoim Zanpakutō wycelowanym w stronę Eliana. Mężczyzna był w pełnej gotowości bojowej. To właśnie tak zaskoczyło chłopaka. Jednak powagę sytuacji całkowicie psuło to, iż naszemu Pierwszemu Mopowemu Drugiego Oddziału niemiłosiernie trzęsły się nogi. Właściwie cały się trząsł. Chyba nie uśmiechała mu się wizja walki z chłopakiem. Co prawda nie był sam, razem z nim był cały Korpus Patrolowy. To druga zaskakująca rzecz dla Eliana.

– N… nie ruszaj się! - Ōmaeda kontynuował - Jesteś aresztowany!

Chłopak coraz bardziej był zdziwiony.

– Ty tak na poważnie? - chyba nie brał go na serio

– Nie stawiaj o… oporu! Inaczej b… będziemy zmuszeni cię…

Nie dokończył. Nagle tuż obok chłopaka pojawiła się Suì-Fēng, wydostając się z krateru. Z pewnością słyszała, co dzieje się na górze. Natychmiast skierowała wzrok w stronę mężczyzny.

– Co ty tutaj robisz, Ōmaeda?

– Pa… pa… - rzeczony wydawał się przerażony jej widokiem - Pani kapitan?

– Kazałam zostać w koszarach. Co to ma znaczyć?

– E…

Mężczyzna zaniemówił przerażony. Jakby nie patrzeć złamał rozkazy.

– Wiesz… - wtrącił się Elian - Osobiście odnoszę wrażenie, że chyba to do mnie ma sprawę. Jakby nie patrzeć uciekłem spod Senzaikyū, więc chyba jestem ścigany. A że musiałem się wrócić do Drugiego Oddziału po miecz, to się zorientował… Wziąłem go od niego i ruszyłem do ciebie.

– Co?

Suì-Fēng jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że chłopak ma przy sobie swój miecz. Jak również, skąd go wziął. Znów spojrzała na Ōmaedę.

– Miałeś chyba go pilnować, a nie oddawać.

Wyglądała, jakby chciała zabić go wzrokiem. Ten zaczął trząść się jeszcze bardziej. Nietrudno się domyślić, że miał właśnie przerąbane.

– No bo… No… Bo no… No…

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza? Pomoc zbiegłemu więźniowi, niezależnie od jego intencji jest równoznaczne ze zdradą. A kara za zdradę jest tylko jedna…

Tu wydarzyła się rzecz dziwna. Nagle poczuła potężne klepnięcie w plecy, które mało nie zwaliło jej z nóg. Nietrudno się domyślić, kto był autorem tego ciosu.

– Hej, hej, powiało grozą, czyż nie?

Gdy tylko Suì-Fēng stanęła pewnie na nogach odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Jasne, że to był on! Choć w tej chwili stał sobie spokojnie, wpatrując się w niebo, udając, że nic się nie stało.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Ja? Nic takiego. - chłopak miał iście pokerową minę - Tylko sobie stoję, słucham… Nie poniosło cię trochę? To, że kolega dał się wyrolować nie znaczy od razu, że trzeba go słać na szafot, nie?

– Nie ty tu o tym decydujesz…

– Zresztą gdyby nie był takim ciapą, zabranie mu mojego miecza byłoby trochę bardziej skomplikowane, a wtedy nie byłbym w stanie uratować twojego odwłoka, pszczółeczko.

Elian pojechał teraz naprawdę ostro. Czerwona lampka aż pękła.

– Ahage… ja… cię… zaraz…

– No wiesz? Tak przy wszystkich? Wiem że są dorośli, ale…

Chłopak nadal był wyluzowany, aż dziw, szczególnie że pani kapitan miała właśnie ochotę go poszatkować. Z kolei to, co przed chwilą powiedział zabrzmiało dosyć dwuznacznie. Dotarło to najpierw do żołnierzy z Korpusu Patrolowego, którzy wpatrywali się na tą dwójkę mocno zdziwieni. Bo co oni mieli niby zamiar robić? Nawet Ōmaeda przestał się już trząść.

Szybko mu to jednak wróciło, gdy Suì-Fēng znów skierowała na nich swój wzrok. Zorientowała się właśnie, że ma widownię. Do tej pory chciała zamordować tylko Eliana, w tej chwili wyglądała, jakby chciała wszystkich posiekać.

– Wynocha stąd… - wycedziła - Wszyscy!

Nie trzeba było im tego dwa razy powtarzać. Cały Korpus Patrolu zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Wybitnie wściekła kobieta znów skupiła się na chłopaku.

– A co do ciebie…

– Czemu tak bardzo im zależy na jej śmierci?

Chłopak przysiadł na krawędzi krateru, wpatrując się w fioletowy dysk, który przed chwilą znalazł. Jeszcze przed sekundą był wyluzowany, wesoły, trochę nawet za bardzo. Teraz popadł w melancholię, na jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech, zastąpiony smutkiem, zmartwieniem. Suì-Fēng nie potrafiła zrozumieć tej nagłej zmiany. Wszelka wściekłość natychmiast z niej uszła. Teraz była przede wszystkim zdziwiona.

– O co…

– Z początku sądziłem, że chodzi im o mnie, próbowali mnie przekabacić na swoją stronę. Nie dałem się, nie byli w stanie też mnie zlikwidować, więc zmienili cel. Tylko czemu ona? Co Rukia takiego w sobie ma, że próbują ją zabić? I to od kilkudziesięciu lat, jak się okazuje. Przez dekady na nią polowali, choć bezskutecznie jak do tej pory. Do tej pory… Czemu mam wrażenie, że gdyby nie ja, w życiu by jej nie znaleźli?

Kobieta nie ośmieliła się mu przerwać. Słuchała Eliana, będąc zaskoczona jego podejściem. Naprawdę martwił się o Kuchiki, czuł się wręcz winny jej problemów. Nie znała go od tej strony. Od momentu w którym spotkała go po raz pierwszy w tamtym lasku jawił się dla niej jako zadufany w sobie chłopaczek, mający w nosie wszystko i wszystkich. Kompletnie lekceważył wszystko, co do niego mówiła, nawet jeśli była kapitanem jej rozkazy wykonywał tylko gdy miał akurat na to ochotę. Zdołała go w końcu przytemperować, choć na krótko, chłopak był kompletnie niereformowalny. Od samego początku wiedziała, że będą z nim kłopoty. I nie chodziło tylko o jego Makuta. Problemem był sam Elian i jego egoistyczne podejście do wszystkiego.

Tak myślała do tej pory.

Gdy został wydany rozkaz, by zatrzymać Eliana była pewna, że spróbuje uciec, kompletnie nie przejmując się tym, jakie zagrożenie może stwarzać dla Seireitei. Suì-Fēng jeszcze nigdy w życiu się tak nie pomyliła. Nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że on sam dobrowolnie pozwoli zaprowadzić się do aresztu. Ani tego, że usłyszy od niego słowa, które powiedział, nim został zabrany. W tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak uciekł spod Wieży Skruchy, właśnie dla niej. Zrobił to tylko po to, by ją ocalić, nie przejmując się tym, że naraził się całemu Seireitei. Dotąd nie wierzyła, że Elian potrafiłby się tak poświęcić, szczególnie dla niej, osoby dla której non stop był złośliwy. A jednak troszczył się o nią. I tak samo troszczył się teraz o Rukię…

– Bardzo jesteś wściekła? - zapytał nagle chłopak

– Co…

– Wybacz mi, że znowu cię wkurzyłem. Atmosfera robiła się gęsta, musiałem jakoś odciągnąć twoją uwagę od… Ōmaeda po prostu jest ciamajdą, to wszystko. To nie powód by słać go na szafot. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie zrobisz za to, że dał się zrobić w balona.

– Mówiłam, że nie ty o tym…

– To tylko prośba. Po prostu źle bym się z tym czuł.

Znów to samo… Już po raz trzeci Elian pokazał swoją troskę o innych…

– A co ze mną? - spytał po dłuższej chwili - W końcu patrzysz właśnie na zbiega. W tej chwili zapewne powinienem znów trafić do aresztu. To zależy już tylko i wyłącznie od ciebie. Na pewno wiesz, co robić.

Nie całkiem. Suì-Fēng nie miała pojęcia, co ma w tej chwili zrobić z chłopakiem. Oczywiście powinna go w tej chwili zamknąć z powrotem w areszcie, gdzie czekałby na dalszy swój los. A biorąc pod uwagę, że został uznany za niebezpiecznego, zesłany do Wieży Skruchy, skąd jeszcze postanowił uciec, jego los był bardzo niepewny…

Znów się na tym przyłapała. Znów martwiła się o Eliana. Jednak tym razem nie zdusiła tego szybko w zarodku. Poddała się, nie próbowała nawet tego ukrywać. Naprawdę się martwiła, tak samo jak on wcześniej martwił się o nią. Wiedziała że gdy tylko chłopak wróci z nią do Seireitei źle to się może dla niego skończyć.

Elian nagle wstał.

– No cóż… - sięgnął po virdanę - Żeby tego nie przedłużać od razu oddam swój…

– Możesz iść.

Z początku miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

– Co mówiłaś?

– Masz wracać do koszar i nie ruszać mi się stamtąd.

– Że… - nadal wydawało mu się, że słuch mu szwankuje - Mnie… puszczasz? A co…

– Nie słyszałeś? Zjeżdżaj stąd, nim zmienię zdanie.

Chłopak był w szoku. Nawet jeśli uratował jej życie nie liczył na to, że Suì-Fēng w jakikolwiek sposób się odwdzięczy. A już na pewno nie w taki sposób. Otrząsnął się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

– Wiesz… miło wiedzieć, że masz jednak ludzie odruchy…

– Jazda!

Nic więcej już nie mówił. Widział, że kobieta toczy właśnie wewnętrzną walkę ze sobą, w końcu robi coś, co stoi w sprzeczności z jej światopoglądem. Chłopak nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać, począł się oddalać. Kapitan była teraz sama.

„ _Cholera… Co się ze mną dzieje? Czemu zaczęłam wątpić…_ "

– Suì-Fēng. - usłyszała głos za sobą

Elian wcale nie odszedł, co znów rozsierdziło kobietę. Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

– Kazałam ci chyba…

– Proszę o wybaczenie.

Chłopak ukląkł tuż przed nią z głową skierowaną w dół, na znak pokory i uległości. Nie spodziewała się ujrzeć czegoś takiego.

– Powiem tylko jedno, nim pójdę. Wiem, że odkąd tu jestem zalazłem ci mocno za skórę, za co serdecznie przepraszam. Chcę tylko byś wiedziała, że prawdziwie darzę cię ogromnym szacunkiem, nie tylko jako dowódcę, lecz i jako Shinigami, wojowniczkę i przede wszystkim jako człowieka. A dziś… Było dla mnie najwyższym zaszczytem móc walczyć u twego boku, pani kapitan.

Suì-Fēng była w wielkim szoku, słuchając tych słów. Wpatrywała się w Eliana, stojąc osłupiała.

– Dziękuję za okazanie mi łaski.

Chłopak zniknął. Tym razem udał się już do Seireitei, pozostawiając kobietę samą, próbującą przetrawić wszystko, co dziś się wydarzyło, co całkowicie zmieniło jej spojrzenie na świat. W szczególności na jedną osobę.

– Dla mnie to również był zaszczyt, Elian.

Chciała mu to powiedzieć, nim zniknął, jednak zabrakło jej odwagi. Powiedziała to zatem teraz, chociaż dla siebie, by ostatecznie utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że Ahage Elian nie jest tym, za kogo go dotąd uważała. Pomimo wariackiego podejścia do życia ma wielkie serce, gotów jest poświęcić się dla swoich przyjaciół, nawet dla zupełnie obcych mu ludzi, niezależnie od tego, jak będą go traktować.

„ _Właśnie… A my jak go potraktowaliśmy? Gdy wyciągnął do nas pomocną dłoń postanowiliśmy zrobić z niego marionetkę. A kiedy stał się bohaterem, ratując Seireitei przed Raashí my widzieliśmy w nim jedynie demona, którego trzeba odizolować od reszty. Czuliśmy strach. On o tym wiedział. Wiedział, że mu nie ufamy, jednak to nie przeszkodziło mu, by zaufać nam. Chciał nam pomoc w walce z wrogiem, którego nie znamy i którego do tej pory nie potrafimy zrozumieć. Nadal to robi, wciąż nam pomaga. Tak jak dziś… Uratował mnie. I przez to ma teraz kłopoty… Przeze mnie…_ "

Wciąż wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym chłopak przed nią ukląkł.

– Ahage Elian… Okazałeś się być mądrzejszy, niż my wszyscy razem…

Ona również ruszyła w stronę Seireitei. Wciąż rozmyślając nad tym, co się wydarzyło…

* * *

Elian nie nacieszył się wolnością zbyt długo. Oczywiście zgodnie z rozkazem ruszył prosto do koszar. Jednak tam czekał na niego komitet powitalny. Gdy tylko otworzył bramę, prowadzącą na dziedziniec ujrzał porucznika Sasakibe, który rozmawiał właśnie z Ōmaedą. Nie byli sami, bo w towarzystwie około dziesięciu Shinigami z Pierwszego Oddziału. Chłopak domyślał się po co tu przyszli. Czy też po kogo.

Gdy tylko wszedł Sasakibe skierował się w jego stronę.

– Porucznik Drugiego Oddziału, Ahage Elian. - odrzekł - Mam rozkaz zabrać cię do generała Yamamoto.

Od razu domyślił się, że są tu po niego, choć był nieco zaskoczony tak szybką reakcją. Jak i faktem, że nie chcą zamknąć go od razu.

– Nie próbuj stawiać oporu, nie…

– Spokojnie.

Chłopak szybkim ruchem zdjął virdanę z pleców. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył na to zareagować położył miecz na dłoniach, kierując go w stronę mężczyzny.

– Chyba powinienem wam to oddać.

Mężczyzna był nieco zdziwiony jego postawą, jednak zachował fason. Miecz wziął jeden z Shinigami, po czym wszyscy udali się na miejsce przeznaczenia. Do biura kapitana Pierwszego Oddziału oraz generała Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryūsaia Shigekuni. Zaprowadzono go pod same drzwi, gdzie wejść miał już sam. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia, co go może tam czekać, choć spodziewał się najgorszego. Wszedł zatem do środka.

Ujrzał Suì-Fēng stojącą naprzeciw biurka generała. Był wyjątkowo zdziwiony jej widokiem. Ona zresztą również.

– Co ty tu…

– Jesteście już oboje. - zagrzmiał nagle Yamamoto - Możemy przejść do rzeczy.

Generał stał przed biurkiem. Chłopak stanął obok kobiety, czekając na to, co się wydarzy.

– Jak zatem macie zamiar wyjaśnić mi to, co się dziś wydarzyło? To co zrobiliście ociera się o zdradę! Postanowiłeś się zbuntować, chłopcze, uciekając podczas ceremonii przeniesienia spod Senzaikyū, choć sam wcześniej deklarowałeś, że nie będziesz stawiać oporu. Natomiast twoja wina, kapitan Suì-Fēng polega na tym, iż puściłaś go wolno, miast obezwładnić i zabrać z powrotem do Seireitei. W przeciwnym wypadku w Drugim Oddziale zjawiłby się z tobą, nie zaś sam, jak miało to miejsce. Wydawało się wam, że wasze działania nie zostaną dostrzeżone?! Że jestem ślepy i głuchy?! Natychmiast po twojej ucieczce dowiedziałem się o tym. Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego z zeznań porucznik Dziesiątego Oddziału, Matsumoto Rangiku oraz od porucznika Drugiego Oddziału, Ōmaedy Marechiyo, którego przesłuchano, gdy tylko wrócił…

– Przepraszam…

Elian postanowił przerwać generałowi, jakby nie wiedział, czym to grozi. Odezwała się w nim właśnie jego szalona, pozbawiona instynktu samozachowawczego natura.

– Rangiku-san… Bardzo się na mnie złości?

Nastała cisza. Suì-Fēng wpatrywała się w chłopaka zszokowana. W takiej chwili pytać o tak błahe rzeczy?

– Nie to jest tematem tej rozmowy! - Yamamoto się to nie spodobało - Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, w jakiej jesteście teraz sytuacji, chłopcze! Oboje w tej chwili możecie zostać uznani za zdrajców i należycie potraktowani, ty jednak…

– To moja wina.

Tym razem to Suì-Fēng mu przerwała. I teraz to chłopak patrzył na nią zdziwiony.

– Nie byłoby nas tutaj, gdyby nie moja głupota. Powinnam zrobić to, co do mnie należy, unieszkodliwić Ahage nie zważając na okoliczności. Pozwoliłam na to, by to emocje zdecydowały za mnie. Zawiodłam jako kapitan i jako Naczelny Dowódca Onmitsukidō, wina spoczywa tylko i wyłącznie na mnie. Przyjmę wszelką karę, jaką…

– Chwila!

Elian postanowił interweniować. Im dłużej jej słuchał, tym bardziej był w szoku. Domyślał się, czemu to robi, czemu całą winę za to, co się dziś stało bierze na siebie. Nie miał zamiaru jej na to pozwolić. Nagle zatkał jej usta dłonią.

– Ona nie wie, co mówi! Przecież przyznała, że emocje teraz za nią decydują, a widać postanowiły pleść głupoty. Bądźmy szczerzy, że gdyby nie ja, to by nie było całego tego bajzlu. To ja postanowiłem zwiać spod Senzaikyū. Nieważne w tej chwili, po co. A Suì-Fēng próbuje mnie kryć, bo kwadrans temu ocaliłem jej skórę przez zabłąkanym Raashí, który urządził sobie wycieczkę po Rukongai. To przeze mnie cały ten cyrk i tylko ja ponoszę…

– Zabieraj tą łapę!

Podczas tej przemowy kapitan próbowała się pozbyć dłoni Eliana ze swojej twarzy. Okazało się to bardzo trudnym zadaniem, bo chłopak miał dość siły, by jego ręka trzymała się ust jak przyklejona. Po długiej batalii zdołała oderwać dłoń od siebie.

– Co ty właściwie wyprawiasz?!

– To moja kwestia! - Elian natychmiast skierował się w jej stronę - Co ci do łba strzeliło, że bierzesz wszystko na siebie?!

– Nic ci do tego! To jest wyłącznie moja sprawa, czemu…

– JAK TO WYŁĄCZNIE TWOJA SPRAWA?!

Suì-Fēng miała prawo mieć wyrzuty w stosunku do chłopaka i tego, co robi. Ale żeby Elian robił dokładnie to samo? I to z tego samego powodu?

– Przypominam ci, moja droga pani kapitan, że to ja tu jestem PORUCZNIKIEM! I to obowiązkiem PORUCZNIKA jest ratowanie swojego dowódcy! A nie odwrotnie! Twoim obowiązkiem jest teraz siedzieć cicho i nie przerywać mi, kiedy właśnie ratuje ci tyłek! Zrozumiano?!

Szok i niedowierzanie. Kobieta otrzymała właśnie solidny opiernicz. Coś, do czego zupełnie nie była przyzwyczajona. Do tego jeszcze od swojego PODWŁADNEGO! Wobec tego nawet nie zareagowała, stała jedynie patrząc na chłopaka z głupawą miną.

– WYSTARCZY JUŻ TYCH WYGŁUPÓW!

Oboje zapomnieli, że w biurze dowódcy Pierwszego Oddziału nie są sami. Generał Yamamoto postanowił im o tym przypomnieć.

– Zachowujecie się jak rozwydrzone dzieciaki! Zapominacie chyba…

– Generale. - Elian znów mu przerwał (ryzykant…) - Jestem gotów ponieść konsekwencje. Przyznaję, uciekłem spod Wieży Skruchy, choć sam wcześniej deklarowałem, że oddam się w wasze ręce. I to, że robiłem to, by ocalić kapitan Suì-Fēng, która walczyła właśnie z Raashí jest zupełnie bez znaczenia. Złamałem obietnicę, tracąc nie tylko wasze zaufanie, ale też i honor. Zarówno jako Shinigami, jak i jako Ahage Elian.

– Co ty… - kobieta nadal była w ogromnym szoku

– Siedź tam cicho! A więc, generale… - zwrócił się ponownie w stronę Yamamoto - Nieważne jak sroga będzie to kara, przyjmę ją.

Chłopak spuścił głowę, czekając na wyrok. Nastała długa cisza.

– Raashí, powiadasz?

Tym razem to Genryūsai zmienił temat, co było dość zaskakujące.

– Tak… Tak, nazywał się Raashí Mau.

– Czy został zabity?

Elian był nieco zdziwiony. W tym momencie powinien usłyszeć wyrok, a zamiast tego jest wypytywany o walkę z Mau.

– Tak, udało się nam go… zdjąć… Ōmaeda panu tego nie powiedział?

– Nie był o to pytany.

Cała ta rozmowa przybrała bardzo nietypowy obrót. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że jednak przeżyje. Choć nie było to do końca pewne. Generał obrócił się, okrążył biurko, po czym usiadł na fotelu.

– Podjąłem decyzję! Wasza niesubordynacja i lekceważący stosunek do praw rządzących Gotei jest w moich oczach równoznaczna ze zdradą, za którą istnieje tylko jeden wymiar kary.

Nie musiał kończyć. I Elian, i Suì-Fēng wiedzieli, co to znaczy. Spodziewali się, że za to, co się stało poniosą najwyższą karę.

– Jednakże… - kontynuował Yamamoto - Istotne są też okoliczności, w jakich doszło do tej „zdrady". Ahage Elian, choć złamałeś swoją obietnicę, zrobiłeś to w dobrej sprawie. Będąc świadomy konsekwencji postanowiłeś jednak uciec, by ruszyć z pomocą kapitan Suì-Fēng i wspomóc ją w walce z Raashí. Dlatego uznałem, iż odstąpię od wymierzenia tobie kary. Ty sam zaś jesteś teraz wolny.

Chłopak był w ogromnym szoku. Z początku nie dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Po dłuższej chwili jednak zrozumiał, iż Genryūsai właśnie go ułaskawił. Kolejną minutę poświęcił na to, by jakoś przetrawić tą wiadomość.

– Co się tyczy ciebie, kapitan Suì-Fēng. - generał zwrócił się w stronę kobiety - Nie dopełniłaś swoich obowiązków, jako Naczelny Dowódca Onmitsukidō, puszczając wolno tego chłopaka. Jednak w związku z tym, co powiedziałem przed chwilą twoja wina również zostaje wymazana.

Kobieta była teraz w tym samym stanie emocjonalnym, co stojący obok Elian.

– To wszystko! Możecie odejść!

I odeszli. Oboje, ramię w ramię wyszli z biura generała, nadal skołowani. To oszołomienie trwało, dopóki nie wyszli z Pierwszego Oddziału. Jeszcze idąc spacerkiem w stronę Oddziału Drugiego nie doszli od razu do siebie.

– Cóż… - Elian pierwszy odzyskał mowę - Chyba uratowaliśmy się nawzajem. Już myślałem, że mamy pozamiatane, nawet zacząłem sie zastanawiać, jakie tu są u was sposoby egzekucji i którym nas…

Suì-Fēng nagle się zatrzymała. Chłopak dość szybko to zauważył. Również stanął.

– Coś się stało?

– Jak ty to robisz?

– A… - oczywiście nie wiedział, w czym problem - Co robię? Bo jeśli to ci przeszkadza, to zaraz…

– Skąd czerpiesz taką siłę? Tą pewność siebie. Zawsze robisz to, co uważasz za słuszne, nie zważając na zdanie innych. Dotąd uważałam to za irytujące, myślałam, że jesteś zwykłym dupkiem, który ma w nosie to, co myślą ludzie. Ale teraz… Wszystko to robiłeś dla dobra ogółu. Dla nas. Pomagasz nam, nawet jeśli wiesz, że nikt ci nie ufa, szczególnie po tym, co wydarzyło się podczas oblężenia. Jednak ty nie przejmujesz się tym, nadal robisz wszystko, by nam pomóc. Jak dziś… Uratowałeś mnie… Nawet jeśli wiedziałeś, jak może się to dla ciebie skończyć. Skąd w tobie taka determinacja? Przez nią nawet ja zwątpiłam… w to co wierzę…

Elian słuchał jej bardzo uważnie.

– Ech… - westchnął - Wybacz. Chyba trochę ci namieszałem w głowie. Skąd ta determinacja? Powinnaś znać odpowiedź. Czy ty nie robisz tego samego? Wierzysz przecież w to, co robisz ty, kapitanowie, Shinigami. Ufasz, że to, co robicie jako Trzynaście Oddziałów jest słuszne i potrzebne. To twoje przekonania, które chcesz bronić, dla których zrobisz wszystko, nawet poświęcisz życie.

– Ale skąd wiesz, że to co robisz jest dobre? To znaczy…

– Pytasz o to, czy moja walka z Raashí jest słuszna?

W tym momencie kobietę zatkało. Po prostu źle sformułowała pytanie, jednak chłopak wziął to na poważnie. Nie spodziewała się, że rozmowa przybierze taki obrót.

– Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zadajesz takie pytanie. Prawda? Zawsze wyglądałaś na osobę, która doskonale wie, co ma robić, niezależnie od sytuacji. Cóż… Ja wiele razy o tym myślałem. Co jeśli Raashí wcale nie są źli? Nie znamy przecież ich planów, może gdybym do nich dołączył, okazałoby się, że mają dobre zamiary. Ba, może nawet mamy wspólne cele. Ta wojna to po prostu zwykły konflikt interesów, jak zawsze zresztą. Ale przecież nie znamy ich interesów. Więc po co walczymy?

– Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?! Przecież…

– Chociaż, znalazłem powód, dla którego to robię. Rozumiem, że mogą to robić dla szczytnego celu. Rozumiem, że dla niego gotowi są do poświęceń. Cel uświęca środki. Rozumiem, że nie wahają się usunąć z drogi tych, którzy utrudniają im jego realizację. Na ich miejscu zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo. Jest tylko jedna rzecz, której nie rozumiem. Zabijanie zwykłych, niewinnych ludzi, którzy nie mają nic z tym wszystkim wspólnego. Pal licho ty, ja czy jakikolwiek inny Shinigami, skoro stoimy im na drodze to zrozumiałe. Ale to były zwyczajne osoby, które nawet nie mają pojęcia o nas, które nie widzą duchów. A to, co im robią… Widziałem to nieraz. Skoro są zdolni do takich potworności, kto wie co jeszcze strzeli im do głowy. Dlatego wiem, że są źli. I wiem, że należy ich zatrzymać. To jest odpowiedź na twoje pytanie.

Suì-Fēng wpatrywała się w Eliana z niekłamanym podziwem. Nie spodziewała się, że chłopak jest tak inteligentny. Jego słowa były pełni życiowej mądrości, o którą nie posądziłaby kogoś, kogo do niedawna uznawała za zwykłego dzieciaka. Myliła się, co do niego…

– Nie złamałeś obietnicy… - odrzekła nagle

– Co masz na myśli? - chłopak był nieco zdziwiony jej słowami

– Zapomniałeś, co mi powiedziałeś, nim cię zabrali do aresztu? Ja pamiętam. Przypomniałeś mi wtedy, czemu tu jesteś. By pomóc nam w walce z Klanem. Za wszelką cenę. I zrobiłeś to. Ratując mnie. Dziękuję ci…

Teraz Elian wpatrywał się w nią, kompletnie zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się takich słów z jej strony, uważał że jest na to zbyt dumna. Jednak zaskoczyła go… Pozytywnie…

– Nie ma sprawy… - chłopak czuł się lekko zakłopotany - W końcu po to tu jestem… Sama mówiłaś. E… To może ja wrócę do siebie do kwatery. Sprawdzę, czy mi czegoś przy remoncie nie zepsuli.

– Jasne…

– Tak… No to do… później.

Chłopak obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie, spokojnym truchtem. Suì-Fēng odprowadzała go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął za zakrętem.

„ _Ahage Elian… Czemu musisz być tak tajemniczy? Nie potrafię cię przejrzeć. To irytuje…_ "

– Jeszcze jedno!

Aż podskoczyła. To znów był Elian, który zmaterializował się tuż obok niej i wrzasnął jej wręcz do ucha. Wpatrywał się w nią ze swoim przerażająco szerokim uśmiechem, co ją trochę zaskoczyło.

– Jakbyś chciała pogadać, nie wstydź się. Wal do mnie jak w dym!

To również było zaskakujące. Kobieta nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. I czemu tak nagle chłopak z tym wyskoczył (dosłownie zresztą). Zresztą ten nie dał jej nic powiedzieć, bo chwilę potem zrobił coś dziwnego. Położył swoją rękę na jej głowie.

– I nie duś w sobie emocji, Suì-Fēng! To niezdrowe!

I po tych słowach rozczochrał jej fryzurę.

– Co ty…

– Na razie!

Wystrzelił do przodu, natychmiast znikając jej z oczu. Chyba wolał nie czekać na jej reakcję. Choć nie miała zamiaru rzucić się na niego z pazurami, to raczej się jej to nie spodobało.

„ _Irytuje… Przede wszystkim irytuje._ "

Mimo to nie była na niego zła. Powoli jego wariactwa przestawały ją denerwować, nawet już trochę się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Zaczynała dostrzegać w nim miłą, wesołą osobę, której nie dało się nie lubić, czego doświadczała właśnie teraz. W istocie, sama zaczynała go lubić, może nawet czuć pewną sympatię…

– Podoba ci się, prawda?

Obok niej pojawiła się Shichi, która do tej pory tylko była bierną obserwatorką. Inna irytująca naszą panią kapitan osoba, choć nie w tej chwili. Gdy tylko usłyszała ten tekst, z pewnością nie była zirytowana. Przede wszystkim była teraz czerwona.

– Ej… co ty masz…

– No wiesz, jakoś tak dziwnie na niego patrzyłaś. W końcu Onii-chan jest całkiem… ładny. Może też to zauważyłaś i teraz się w nim…

– W nikim się nie zakochałam! - Suì-Fēng natychmiast zaprzeczyła

– A czy ja to powiedziałam? To twoje zdanie.

Choć Eliana kapitan zaczęła już tolerować, to dziewczyny już nie potrafiła obdarzyć taką tolerancją.

– Nie masz przypadkiem czegoś do roboty? - wycedziła

– Nic. Wypuścili mnie już Czwartego Oddziału, jestem już zdrowa i… Nudzi mi się. No… -

Shichi nagle zrobiła się trochę posępna. - To znaczy… Chciałam im pomóc, w końcu tak dobrze się mną opiekowały, pomyślałam że w czymś pomogę, trochę liznęłam medycyny i… Tylko tu chyba trochę inaczej się otwiera pacjenta, jak u nas, mniej… gwałtownie, bo jak to wszystko trysnęło, to…

– Nie kończ!

Suì-Fēng widziała właśnie tą scenkę oczyma wyobraźni. To… nie był przyjemny widok.

– No i… I mi powiedziały, że lepiej same się tym zajmą. No to poszłam…

Chwila bardzo niezręcznej ciszy.

– Wszyscy są tu dla mnie tacy mili… Choć do niedawna byłam wrogiem. Do tej pory trudno mi się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nikt nie przejmuje się tym kim byłaś, czy kim jesteś. Albo jak wyglądasz… Moja rodzina… Przez pewien czas starałyśmy się żyć wśród ludzi, próbując się jakoś zaaklimatyzować. Ale ludzie nas nie chcieli. Byłyśmy zbyt odmienne, zaczęli nas unikać, co szybko przerodziło się w strach. Nasz wygląd, nasz sposób bycia… I nasze zdolności. Bali się nas. W końcu nas przegnali. Musiałyśmy się więc ukrywać, ilekroć ktoś nas zauważył trzeba było uciekać. Nigdzie nie zostawałyśmy dłużej, niż kilka tygodni. Wieczna ucieczka. Tak wyglądało całe moje dzieciństwo.

Ta nagła wylewność była dla kobiety szokująca. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu Shichi opowiada jej teraz historię swego życia. Wiedziała tylko, że nie powinna jej przerywać. Słuchała więc.

– W końcu znalazł nas Klan Raashí. Udzielił nam schronienia. Choć za pewną cenę. Ja miałam zostać wyszkolona, stać się jednym z nich. Rozdzielono nas. Uczono mnie, jak walczyć, jak zabijać. W międzyczasie dano mi Nikitę. Trwało to kilkanaście lat. Ciągłe treningi, ciągła nauka. Mówiono mi, że ludzie są zbyt ograniczeni, prymitywni, nawet teraz kiedy zaszli tak daleko, że nie są w stanie samodzielnie sprawować nad sobą władzę, decydować o swoim życiu. Wierzyłam w to. Wiele razy widziałam, do czego ludzie są zdolni. Byłam pewna, że to co robimy jest słuszne.

Dziewczyna umilkła na chwilę.

– Po moim szkoleniu przeniesiono mnie do Karakury. Poznałam tam naszego mistrza. Był zimny niczym lód, nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Bałam się go. Dopóki nie poznałam go bliżej. Zaopiekował się mną, spędzaliśmy ze sobą wiele czasu. Ciężko powiedzieć, że byliśmy razem szczęśliwi, choć na pewno wypełniał moją lukę w sercu po opuszczeniu rodziny. A i jego serce stało się jakby pełniejsze po… Opowiedział mi swoją historię. O tym, co robił, nim trafił do Klanu, o życiu między ludźmi, pełnym strachu, że w każdej chwili wejdą do twojego domu i uczynią ci krzywdę. Życie takie, jak moje, a nawet jeszcze gorsze. Ja nawet wtedy nie byłam sama, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Przez całe stulecia żył wśród ludzi sam. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że pod tą jego kamienną maską Nii-sama cierpiał, skrył głęboko w sobie swoje smutki, by nikt nie mógł ich ujrzeć. On…

– Nazywa się Raashí Nuuvuk, mam rację?

Suì-Fēng w końcu postanowiła się odezwać. Shichi spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

– Skąd…

– Po prostu skojarzyłam fakty. Sama wcześniej mówiłaś, że to on dowodzi Raashí w Karakurze. Mówiłaś mi nie tylko o tym… To jego próbujesz uratować?

Z początku nie odpowiadała, wciąż była mocno zaskoczona tym, iż kobieta się tego domyśliła. Nie pamiętała, żeby tak wiele mówiła…

– Tak… To on. - odpowiedziała w końcu

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że jest tego wart? Spójrz, co zrobił, do czego doprowadził. Skoro wami dowodzi, znaczy to, że Seireitei zostało tak zniszczone z jego rozkazu. Nie wspominając o tym, czego dokonali Raashí w Karakurze, mordując tak wiele istnień. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś, kto dopuścił się takiego bestialstwa…

– To nie jest jego wina!

Dziewczyna nagle się uniosła. Suì-Fēng nie zareagowała na to, choć była tym nieco zdumiona.

– Do niedawna ja też byłam wrogiem, prawda? Ja również robiłam straszne rzeczy, bo byłam pewna, że to musi być słuszne. Nii-sama nadal tak uważa. Ale ja przejrzałam na oczy, zrozumiałam że to jest złe. Wiem, że jeśli doświadczy tego, co ja doświadczyłam tutaj również zmieni zdanie…

– Co masz na myśli?

– My chcemy tylko żyć tu w spokoju. Ja, moja rodzina, Nii-sama. W całym Klanie jest takich wielu, którzy trafili tam, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nie pochodzimy z tego świata. I nie możemy wrócić. Dlatego szukamy zrozumienia wśród ludzi dla tego, czym jesteśmy. Przez całe życie myślałam, że to niemożliwe, że ludzie zawsze będą nas nienawidzić. Wszyscy tak myślimy. Jednak ktoś udowodnił mi, że się myliłam.

– Kto…

Kapitan nie dokończyła pytania. Wiedziała już, o kim mowa.

– Elian pokazał mi, że mogę żyć razem z ludźmi, razem z nimi cieszyć się szczęściem. To właśnie dla niego odeszłam od Klanu. Wiem, że on pomoże mi pokazać innym, że jest dla nas tu miejsce. Obiecał mi to, że z jego pomocą Nii-sama również to zrozumie. A potem wspólnie uwolnimy cały Klan, uwolnimy ich serca od smutku. Wiem to…

Znów zapadła cisza. Suì-Fēng przyglądała się Shichi. Nie widziała jej twarzy, dziewczyna stała ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrując się w ziemię. Wyglądało to dość niepokojąco.

– Wszystko do…

Nagle poczuła silne uderzenie w bok. Naprawdę silne, które mało nie zwaliło jej z nóg.

– OKEJ! Właśnie przeżyłam wewnętrzne oczyszczenie duchowe! Znów mogę cieszyć się życiem!

Pani kapitan właśnie poczuła potęgę Pięści Sprawiedliwości, więc nie podzielała zbytnio tego entuzjazmu, który zresztą pojawił się wręcz znikąd. Shichi jeszcze przed chwilą była pełna melancholii, smutku, co już samo w sobie wydawało się nietypowe. Jeszcze dziwniejsza była ta nagła transformacja, znów była wiecznie uśmiechniętą, choć lekko stukniętą dziewczyną. Do tych zmian nastroju Suì-Fēng nie była jeszcze przyzwyczajona. Zresztą nie to ją teraz interesowało. Shichi chyba zmiażdżyła jej nerkę…

– A coś ty taka skrzywiona? - dostrzegła jej zbolałą minę - Uśmiechnij się w końcu! Mamy piękny dzień, na niebie żadnej chmurki, słoneczko świeci i razi nas po oczach. Więcej optymizmu!

Cóż, trudno o optymizm, kiedy czyjaś pięść rozbija ci wnętrzności. Dziewczyna chyba nawet nie zauważyła źródła tego braku entuzjazmu u Suì-Fēng.

– To ja nie przeszkadzam. Ruszam głosić dobrą nowinę! Na podbój świata!

I ruszyła. Wystrzeliła do przodu, momentalnie znikając kobiecie z oczu, której w międzyczasie ból nerki już przeszedł. Choć nadal nie potrafiła pojąć, co przed chwilą zaszło.

„ _Czy oni wszyscy są tacy… Tacy?_ "

Nie mogła jednak zignorować tego, co mówiła jej Shichi. Ciężko było jej myśleć o Raashí w sposób, w jaki dziewczyna ich widziała. Zagubieni w nieznanym sobie świecie, starający się jedynie znaleźć sobie w nim własne miejsce. Dotąd Suì-Fēng widziała w nich tylko bestie, których jedynym celem jest zabijanie. Nadal tak twierdziła. Choć z pewnymi wyjątkami, jak Shichi właśnie. Nawet jeśli ona wydawała się całkiem w porządku, nie wierzyła w to, że z pozostałymi jest inaczej. Ona nie…

„ _Naprawdę w to wierzy… W to, że ich przekona. I wierzy w niego. Wierzy, że z jego pomocą zdoła tego dokonać._ "

Znów wróciła myślami do pewnego chłopaka…

– Więc lepiej, żebyś tego nie spieprzył, Ahage.

Po czym i ona oddaliła się, kierując się w stronę Drugiego Oddziału.

* * *

Elian był w drodze do swojej kwatery. Wcale nie szedł tam na inspekcję swoich rzeczy. Choć były mu potrzebne.

„ _Ten dysk…_ "

Wyjął dysk zza pazuchy. Po walce z Mau zabrał go ze sobą, w nadziei, że znajdzie w nim kolejny element układanki, coś co wyjaśni obecność Raashí w Karakurze i w Społeczeństwie Dusz.

„ _Mam nadzieję, że są w nim jakieś dane, pomimo tych uszkodzeń. O ile to do tego służy. W księdze nie było niczego na temat takich obiektów, więc nie wiem, czy moje rozumowanie jest słuszne._ "

Zatrzymał się nagle, tuż przed bramą Drugiego Oddziału.

– Chyba że ty coś wiesz na ten temat. - odrzekł

Stojąc obok, wyglądało to dziwnie. Jakby chłopak mówił sam do siebie. Choć stojąc obok nie można było usłyszeć głosu Białego Smoka.

– _Skąd ten pomysł?_

– A jak myślisz? Wiele razy dałeś mi do myślenia, że wiesz więcej o Raashí, niż chcesz powiedzieć. Więc pewnie domyślasz się, do czego…

– _A jaki miałbym mieć powód, by korzystać z takich rzeczy? Nie jestem Raashí, niepotrzebna mi ich technologia. Nie mam takiej potrzeby._

– Ech, wystarczyło powiedzieć, że nie wiesz.

Gdy tylko przekroczył bramę udał się w stronę swoich koszar. Na najwyższe piętro, do ósmego pokoju, licząc od schodów.

– No dobra, jak by się tu do tego dobrać? - mówił do siebie - Ten dysk został zrobiony w zupełnie inny sposób, niż opisany w księdze. To trochę komplikuje sprawę, jeśli coś w nim jest, zostało to zapisane również inaczej. Trzeba będzie to jakoś złamać…

Otworzył drzwi do swojej kwatery. To co zobaczył było dla niego szokiem.

Nie, nic nie zostało zniszczone. Ani podczas remontu, ani nawet w trakcie oblężenia. Jego pokój wyglądał tak, jak zawsze. Z jednym drobnym szczególikiem…

Na samym jego środku stała pewna ciemnoskóra kobieta. Nago… No cóż, prawie, bo właśnie zdejmowała dolną część garderoby. Stała tyłem do wejścia. I właśnie się pochylała…

– CO TU SIĘ…

Ciśnienie omal nie zmiażdżyło chłopakowi mózgu. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć czegoś takiego. Z wrażenia poleciał do tyłu. Niestety, taras był stosunkowo wąski… I balustrada też niewiele pomogła. Elian poleciał trzy piętra w dół, lądując twardo na plecach, na kamiennej posadzce.

– Hę? Kto tam?

Dopiero teraz Yoruichi zorientowała się, że coś się dzieje. Głównie po wrzasku chłopaka. Odwróciła się, dostrzegła otwarte drzwi, jednak nic poza tym. Nikogo tam nie było. Nie przejęła się zbytnio tym, że była nieco na widoku, przebierała się dalej.

Chłopak po minucie się podniósł. Trochę obolały, jednak poza tym upadek z trzeciego piętra nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy. Jedyny plus był taki, że od tego uderzenia ciśnienie mu spadło. Nadal czerwony i nieźle wkurzony wdrapał się z powrotem na górę. Gdy wrócił do kwatery kobieta zdążyła się już w większości ubrać. Miała już na sobie spodnie oraz swój bojowy kostium.

– Elian? - z jakiegoś powodu była jego widokiem zaskoczona - To ty tak hałasujesz?

– Mogę wiedzieć, co ty tutaj wyprawiasz?!

– No co? Przebierałam się. Przecież nie będę chodzić cały czas w tych samych ubraniach.

– Ale czemu tutaj?!

– Miałam się przebierać na zewnątrz? Nie bardzo rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Chciałbyś, żebym się…

W tym momencie Yoruichi zrozumiała, co wydarzyło się chwilę temu. I wprawiło ją to w bardzo dobry nastrój.

– Ach, rozumiem… - uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka - Czyżbyś wchodząc tu zobaczył trochę za dużo?

– E… A… E… - tyle tylko zdołał powiedzieć

– To dlatego jesteś taki rumiany na twarzy? Co? Chyba podobały się widoki? Sam chyba przyznasz, że jest na co popatrzeć. Może chciałbyś przyjrzeć się bliżej…

– Nie o to mi chodzi! - Elian przerwał, czując kolejny wzrost ciśnienia - Co ty robisz u mnie w pokoju?!

– Już zapomniałeś? Zostanę w Seireitei jeszcze na krótki czas, więc postanowiłam, że pomieszkam przez ten czas u ciebie…

– Nie mogłaś najpierw mnie spytać o zdanie?! Przecież to moja kwatera, wypadałoby…

– Zeszłej nocy jakoś nie miałeś takich problemów.

Twarz chłopaka zaczęła powoli odzyskiwać dawny kolor, jednak wystarczyło tylko wspomnienie ostatniej nocy, żeby znów przemalowała się na czerwień.

– A… Co miałem… Przecież bym cię nie wywalił…

– Ale nikt ci nie kazał spać razem ze mną, prawda?

Elian w tym momencie po prostu się zawiesił. Nie potrafił wymówić nawet słowa, coraz bardziej się czerwienił, a ciśnienie w jego głowie zwykłego człowieka dawno by już zabiło. Cóż, kobieta trafiła w samo sedno, w końcu chłopak miał zamiar wtedy spać na podłodze, gdyby nie to, że jednak się skusił…

– No… - odwrócił wzrok - Niby nie…

Oczywiście Yoruichi znów postanowiła się z nim podroczyć, korzystając z zaistniałej sytuacji. Choć tym razem chyba posunęła się za daleko. Zazwyczaj chłopak na jej „żarciki" reagował dość gwałtownie, jak choćby przed chwilą. Najczęściej prawił jej kazania o tym, jak bardzo nie uchodzi mówić czy robić takich rzeczy. Chyba nawet on też nie brał tego aż tak na poważnie. Zupełnie inaczej, niż teraz. Elian nagle zamknął się w sobie, zrobił się skryty, unikał jej spojrzenia. Nie wiedziała, czemu zaczął się tak zachowywać. Chyba za bardzo na niego naciskała.

– Ech… Współczuję twojej przyszłej dziewczynie. Pewnie wolałbyś zmienić temat.

Nie odpowiadał. Kobieta nagle spoważniała.

– A ja tak. Jest jedna rzecz, o którą chcę cię spytać. Co tu właściwie robisz?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony, jakby nie rozumiejąc sensu tego pytania.

– A… Co ja…

– Całe Seireitei aż huczy. Uciekłeś spod Wieży Skruchy, a całą eskortę przywiązałeś do mostu zaklęciem. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz to wyjaśnić.

– Owszem, potrafię. - Elian dość szybko się „odblokował" - Widać to, co stało się później nie dotarło jeszcze do opinii publicznej.

Wyjaśnił zatem. Opowiedział, czemu postanowił uciec. Opowiedział o Raashí Mau, o jego walce z Suì-Fēng. Wyjaśnił, że to z tego powodu musiał złamać swoją obietnicę, by ją uratować. Zdał Yoruichi relację z całego ich pojedynku, jak i ze spotkania z generałem w koszarach Pierwszego Oddziału.

– I tak po prostu was puścił? - spytała na koniec z niedowierzaniem

– W przeciwnym razie już dawno zleciałoby się tu całe Onmitsukidō, prawda?

– Z pewnością. Choć brzmi to naprawdę niedorzecznie… Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że Suì-Fēng się za tobą wstawiła, nawet jeśli uratowałeś jej życie.

– Ja tym bardziej byłem w szoku.

– Więc mówisz, że ten Mau szukał Kuchiki Rukii…

– I to od kilkudziesięciu lat, bo nie miał pojęcia o tym, że została Shinigami. Cały ten czas szukał jej w Rukongai. Już to jest szokujące, Raashí od tak dawna infiltrują Społeczeństwo Dusz. A poza tym, czego oni od niej mogą chcieć?

– Czym tak im się naraziła, że ścigają ją już tak długo?

– Właśnie. Znalazłem chyba coś, co może nam to wyjaśnić.

Chłopak wyciągnął purpurowy dysk, pokazując go Yoruichi.

– Wydaje mi się, że w nim znajdują się jakieś informacje. Choć jest pęknięty, to mam nadzieję, że coś z niego wyciągnę. Tylko nie wiem, jak się do tego dobrać.

– Miałeś już do czynienia z ich technologią, powinieneś sobie poradzić.

– Nie z taką. Ten dysk zupełnie odbiega od tego, co dotąd miałem okazję widzieć, jest znacznie bardziej zaawansowany. Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób może działać, ani tym bardziej, jak wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje, jeśli faktycznie tam są.

– Cóż… Ja ci w tym niestety nie pomogę. Może Shichi coś będzie wiedziała…

– Kto?

Elian nagle się ożywił, ku lekkiemu zdziwieniu kobiety.

– No… Shichi… Była przecież w Klanie, powinna się na tym znać…

– Jasne, że tak! Gdzie teraz jest?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ostatnio była w Czwartym Oddziale…

– No jasne, że była w Czwartym! Ale chyba już ją wypuścili. to… Może być wszędzie! Trzeba ją będzie znaleźć!

Yoruichi zaczęła się nieco niepokoić jego zachowaniem. Nagle chłopak zrobił się wyjątkowo gwałtowny, zaczął strasznie szybko mówić, jego źrenice się zwęziły, a jego usta wyszczerzyły się w przerażająco szerokim uśmiechu. Już raz widziała go w takim stanie. Kiedy próbowali znaleźć Linaga…

– Nie ma co tracić czasu! Lecę jej szukać!

Obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z pokoju.

– Dzięki serdeczne, Yoruichi!

Wskoczył na balustradę, po czym wystrzelił naprzód z przerażającą szybkością. Kobieta wpatrywała się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał. Była nieco skołowana jego zmianą nastroju, szczególnie na tak wariacki.

– Naprawdę… Współczuję jego przyszłej dziewczynie. Która z nim wytrzyma?

Elian frunął przez całe Seireitei, ponad głowami zadziwionych Shinigami, którzy nie widzieli niczego, poza smugą, jaką po sobie zostawiał. Wpatrywali się zdumieni w to niecodzienne zjawisko. Na jednej osobie wywarło to szczególne wrażenie…

– To on… Jestem tego pewny.

– Skąd to wiesz? Przecież go nie czuć.

– Nie po Reiatsu. Wyczuwam jego żądzę krwi. Szuka walki… Tak, jak ja.

– Będziesz z nim walczyć, Ken-chan?

– O tak… To może być najlepsza walka w moim życiu.

* * *

 _...wciąż mam dla kogo walczyć  
wciąż mam swoich przyjaciół..._


	12. Noshiro

**_Noshiro_**

Znalezienie jednej osoby na tak ogromnym terenie, jakie zajmuje Seireitei nawet dla Shinigami jest trudnym zadaniem. A biorąc pod uwagę, że chodzi tu o tą właśnie osobę…

– I serio jej tu nie ma?!

Elian poszukiwania dziewczyny zaczął od Czwartego Oddziału. Miał nadzieję, że nadal tam była. No niestety… Chłopak rozmawiał właśnie z Isane.

– Nie… Wyszła godzinę temu. Uznaliśmy, że wszystko z nią w porządku i pozwoliliśmy…

– Cholera, niedobrze!

– To źle, że jest już zdrowa?

– Nie o tym przecież mówię! Do diabła! I gdzie mam jej teraz szukać?! Znając ją może być teraz w każdym miejscu w Seireitei! Albo Rukongai! Co niby…

– Czy coś się stało, Ahage-san? - Kotetsu przerwała jego monolog

– Stało?! Jasne, że się stało! I to nie byle co, to jest sprawa wagi światowej! A bez siódemeczki tego nie rozwiążę! A nie wiem, gdzie jej szukać! No myśl! Gdybyś miał błyszczące włosy, różowe oczy i dziecinne podejście do życia, dokąd byś poszedł?!

– Na… na pewno wszystko dobrze?

– No nic! Po prostu będę musiał się rozejrzeć za jej dziełem zniszczenia! Z pewnością coś zmaluje, po tym ją znajdę!

Obrócił się na pięcie.

– Nie przeszkadzam!

Wystrzelił niczym pocisk, mknąc przez korytarz w kierunku wyjścia. Po minucie był już na zewnątrz.

– Dobra! Zaczynamy polowanie!

Ruszył na poszukiwania Shichi. Tak jak mówił, szukał jakichkolwiek śladów jej niszczycielskiej działalności. Niestety, ale wszystko czego dziewczyna się dotykała w magiczny sposób ulegało rozpadowi. Tak już po prostu miała. Więc musiał po prostu iść tym tropem.

– To nie zajmie zbyt wiele czasu, siódemeczka nie wytrzyma nawet minuty, żeby nie…

Zatrzymał się nagle. Wyczuł czyjeś Reiatsu. Bardzo silne, bardzo potężne. Nawet jeśli wyraźnie czuł, że należy do Shinigami, mocno się tym zaniepokoił.

– Co się…

Równie szybko, jak energia się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła. Elian rozglądał się, szukając jej źródła. Znalazł je natychmiast… Tuż za sobą poczuł uderzenie w ziemię, jakby coś spadło z ogromną siłą. A raczej ktoś…

– Ty jesteś Ahage Elian?

Chłopak powoli się odwrócił. Za nim stał ogromny mężczyzna, z opaską na prawym oku, o kolczastych włosach. Natychmiast go rozpoznał. Stał przed nim kapitan Jedenastego Oddziału, Zaraki Kenpachi. Przypomniał sobie właśnie, dlaczego do tej pory starał się go unikać…

– Tak… To… chyba ja…

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Eliana, a ten był coraz bardziej skołowany. No bo czego tak właściwie on mógł od niego chcieć? No i czemu nic nie mówi? Spodziewał się raczej, że Zaraki wyjaśni mu, o co chodzi, ten jednak tylko się na niego patrzył, mierzył go wzrokiem. Zapadła długa, krępująca cisza…

– E… Coś nie tak? - chłopak odezwał się w końcu - Pobrudziłem się?

– Phi. Ale z ciebie chuchro. Wierzyć się nie chce, że taki cherlak rozwalił pół Seireitei. No dobra!

Kenpachi wyciągnął nagle swój Zanpakutō, o bardzo długiej i wąskiej klindze, której ostrze było też bardzo mocno wyszczerbione. Aż dziw, że Shinigami mógłby walczyć takim mieczem.

– Chwila! - Elian zaczął się niepokoić - A po co ci to?!

– Jak to po co?! - wyszczerzył się w diabolicznym uśmiechu - Wyciągaj miecz, będziem się napierdalać!

– Eee?! Jak to napierdalać?! Po kiego grzyba?!

– A jak myślisz?! Sam jeden mało nie rozkurwiłeś całego Seireitei! Musisz mieć sporo siły, dzieciaku, nawet jeśli z ciebie taki wypierdek. Walka z tobą może być całkiem zabawna.

Chłopak zrozumiał w końcu, o co chodzi. Wiedział już, co oznacza przydomek Kenpachi. Wiedział też, że mężczyzna, który przed nim stał nie otrzymał go bez powodu. Lubował się w bitewnym szale, w zabijaniu, jednak nigdy nie zabijał, kogo popadnie. Interesowały go tylko silne osoby, najsilniejsze, takie których nie powala sam kontakt z jego potężną energią duchową. Elian najwyraźniej spełniał te warunki, choć nie podobało się mu to.

Zaraki zrobił krok…

– Zaraz! - chłopak starał się go powstrzymać - Nie mam zamiaru z tobą walczyć, nie widzę żadnego powodu, by to robić! Poza tym to nie byłem ja!

– Hę? - Kenpachi był nieco zdziwiony tą wiadomością - Jak to nie?

– No… Znaczy… Niby to ja… Tylko nie byłem wtedy sobą. To jakby drugi ja, ten w środku… I nie…

– Ta? No dobra!

Wycelował koniec ostrza w chłopaka.

– Ej! Ty tam w środku! Wyłaź z niego, będziem się napierdalać!

– E… - to zbiło trochę Eliana z tropu - Do kogo ty mówisz?

– Do tego drugiego! Dawaj go tutaj, chcę z nim walczyć! No już!

– Chwila! To tak nie działa…

– Trzymasz go w środku, tak? To może trzeba cię rozpłatać i wtedy wylezie…

– NIE TRZEBA! - chłopak zaczął już panikować - Naprawdę, to tak nie działa, on nie wychodzi sam z siebie, tylko jak jestem zagrożony, albo…

– Serio?

Do tej pory nie nauczył się, żeby uważać, co się mówi przy kim. W tym momencie Kenpachi obdarzył chłopaka kolejnym szerokim, demonicznym uśmiechem. Uniósł miecz wysoko, szykując się do zadania ciosu.

– To da się załatwić!

Ostrze opadło. Elian szybko uskoczył w bok, by uniknąć przepołowienia. Zdążył w ostatniej chwili. Uderzenie było naprawdę silne, bez problemu rozwaliło parkiet.

– Co ty…

– Zaczynamy zabawę!

Zaraki szybko wymierzył kolejny cios, szerokie cięcie, mające pozbawić chłopaka głowy. Przykucnął, miecz trafił tym razem w mur za nim… I już go nie było. Kolejnym przerażająco silnym uderzeniem rozwalił kamienną ścianę, zmieniając ją w gruzy.

– Odbiło ci?!

– No co jest?! Dawaj! Napierdalamy się!

Pan kapitan wyraźnie się nakręcał. Elian musiał szybko coś zrobić, by go uspokoić. Wpadł na pewien pomysł…

Szybki obrót na pięcie i zwyczajnie zaczął spieprzać. Popędził przed siebie uliczkami Seireitei. Miał nadzieję, że znikając mu z widoku mężczyzna się uspokoi. Gdzie tam…

– A ty dokąd?!

Chłopak nie przewidział jednej rzeczy. Że Kenpachi zacznie go gonić.

– Wracaj no tutaj! Trza z ciebie wyciągnąć tego drugiego!

Widząc kapitana Jedenastego Oddziału w bitewnym amoku z pewnością nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać, wręcz jeszcze przyspieszył. Niewiele mu to dało…

– Kuźwa, dogania mnie, dogania!

Zaraki również potrafił zasuwać. Co gorsza był coraz bliżej. Elian musiał go jakoś zgubić. Przy pierwszym skrzyżowaniu, na jakie trafił odbił gwałtownie w lewo. Poskutkowało. Mężczyzna chyba go zgubił, nie było go już za nim. Było to dość zaskakujące…

– Kapitan daje się tak łatwo wykiwać? Poważnie?

No jednak się nie dał… Nagle ze ściany po prawej, kilka metrów przed nim wyłonił się Kenpachi, co dla muru skończyło się dość kiepsko. Natychmiast namierzył chłopaka.

– A ty gdzie mi uciekasz?!

Znów uniósł miecz do ataku.

– Nie tędy droga!

Elian wykonał zwrot przez rufę, po czym ruszył całą naprzód. Zdołał uniknąć trafienia, na swoje szczęście. Zaraki swoim uderzeniem po raz kolejny zrobił w ziemi mały krater. Gdy się zorientował, że jego cel się zwinął, ruszył za nim.

– Długo masz zamiar tak biegać, do chuja?! - mężczyzna dość ostro wyraził swoje niezadowolenie

– E… Jak przestaniesz mnie gonić?! - odpowiedział mu krótko chłopak

Sytuacja wyglądała nienajlepiej. Widać było, że Kenpachi nieźle się napalił na walkę z nim (czy też raczej nie z nim). Jednak jego potencjalny przeciwnik nie posiadał się z tego powodu z radości.

– Kuźwa, kuźwa, kuźwa, kuźwa, kuźwa!

Tak oto Elian zareagował na fakt, iż Zaraki powoli, acz sukcesywnie zmniejszał odległość pomiędzy nimi.

– Muszę się go jakoś pozbyć! Jak czegoś nie wymyślę, to skończę, jak tamta ściana!

Spoglądając przed siebie znalazł wybawienie. Koszary. Brama, prowadząca do koszar, nieważne jakiego oddziału. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że zdoła zgubić szurniętego zabijakę w środku. Wrota akurat były otwarte, ktoś wchodził właśnie do środka. Przyspieszył więc. Może zdąży się wcisnąć…

W Ósmym Oddziale tymczasem nie działo się nic godnego uwagi. Owszem, trwały właśnie prace budowlane, odbudowywano praktycznie połowę koszar, ale to samo działo się teraz w całym Seireitei. Chociaż tutaj te prace szły jakoś wolniej… Ciekawe, czy dwójka Shinigami, siedząca sobie na schodach przed jednym z budynków, zajmująca się w tej chwili wszystkim, co z tymi pracami nie ma nic wspólnego może jakoś na to wpływać…

– A wy co tu robicie?!

Z budynku właśnie ktoś wyszedł. Ktoś ważny…

– A… Pani… Porucznik?!

Porucznik Ósmego Oddziału, Ise Nanao. Młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach, spiętych z tyłu oraz niebieskich oczach. Nosiła zwykły strój Shinigami, oraz opaskę z insygniami oddziału na lewym ramieniu. No i okulary, to ważne. Z budowy ciała była dość filigranowa, jednak mimo to budziła szacunek wśród podkomendnych. Bardzo poważnie traktowała swoje stanowisko, bardzo obowiązkowa, bardzo skrupulatna w swojej pracy. I bardzo surowa dla tych, którzy do pracy się nie garnęli. Jak ta dwójka na schodach…

– Nie macie przypadkiem czegoś do roboty?

Obaj patrzyli na nią przerażeni. Najwyraźniej nie powinno ich tu być.

– My? To znaczy… My tu tylko…

– Wracać do pracy!

– Ta… Tak jest!

Zerwali się z miejsca, po czym ewakuowali się stamtąd.

– Rany… Same problemy z tymi nowymi…

Nanao kątem oka dostrzegła otwierającą się bramę.

– Wrócił chyba patrol z…

– Wszyscy z drogi! To jest bieg po życie!

Owszem wrócił. Jednak pani porucznik zauważyła również, że rzeczona grupa wzbogaciła się o nowego członka…

Nagle ktoś wpadł niczym bomba na dziedziniec i popędził w stronę najbliższego budynku. Tam, gdzie stała właśnie Nanao. Kobieta starała się zidentyfikować rzeczonego wariata. Nie było to trudne…

– Co on tu robi?

Elian wręcz z prędkością światła frunął właśnie ku niej.

– Porucznik Ahage? Co tutaj…

– Dzień dobry!

I śmignął jej tuż obok ucha, kierując się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Cóż, przynajmniej się przywitał.

– Zaczekaj! - rzuciła nieco zdziwiona Ise

Chłopak gwałtownie wyhamował, swój nos zatrzymując dosłownie milimetr przed wejściem. Stał nieruchomo w dość pokracznej pozycji.

– Czy… coś się stało, poruczniku…

– Czy stało?

Nagle zmaterializował się tuż naprzeciw niej. Stał BARDZO blisko…

– Właśnie ściga mnie potwór, więc… Jasne, że się stało!

– E… Co za potwór?

Szybko się wyjaśniło. Kapitan Zaraki właśnie przekroczył bramę. To nic, że zamkniętą. Te wielkie, ciężkie wrota w starciu z Kenpachim miały raczej marne szanse. Natychmiast namierzył Eliana.

– Tu się chowasz, Ahage! Chodź no tu!

– O! Ten potwór!

Pani porucznik coraz mniej z tego rozumiała.

– Ale… co on…

– Przytrzymasz go na chwilę, dobra? Muszę się gdzieś schować.

– Jak to schować? Chyba nie tutaj…

– Dzięki!

Chłopak nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź. Zwinął się szybko do środka. Przynajmniej zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Zaczekaj! Co ja mam niby…

Cóż, Nanao nie miała dużo czasu na myślenie. Wściekła, szalona maszyna śmierci, nazwiskiem Kenpachi właśnie się zbliżała.

– Kapitanie Za…

Pan kapitan nawet jej nie zauważył. Po prostu ją wyminął i wszedł do środka z pominięciem procesu otwierania drzwi. Porucznik była w lekkim szoku po tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Jednak szybko się otrząsnęła, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, że to może nie skończyć się na drzwiach…

– Zaraz! Proszę zaczekać, nie możecie…

Ruszyła za nimi. Niestety, niewiele mogła zdziałać.

Tymczasem wewnątrz wszystko przebiegało w swoim normalnym, spokojnym trybie. Trwał remont, więc wszyscy mieli co robić. Choć wszystko działo się na zewnątrz, to w środku również praca wre, głównie na polu logistycznym. Troje oficerów właśnie rozmawiało właśnie na temat tychże prac. Fakt, iż robili to na korytarzu, świadczył o tym, że to było coś ważnego, na wczoraj. Nie mieli jednak możliwości w spokoju sobie wyjaśnić wszystkich spraw…

Nagle nad ich głowami przefrunął jakiś chłopak.

– Przepraszam bardzo, spieszę się!

Kto w tej chwili biega jak szalony po Ósmym Oddziale? Elian pędził niczym rakieta przez korytarz, a napotykając na przeszkodę w postaci rzeczonych oficerów sztuk trzech po prostu ich przeskoczył.

– Hej, co ty wyprawiasz?! - jednemu z nich to się nie podobało - Tu się pracuje, zachowuj…

W tym momencie odwrócił się, słysząc jakiś hałas za sobą. Pozostali zrobili to samo. To była bardzo dobra decyzja.

– Wracaj no tutaj!

Cała trójka szybko stanęła pod ścianą, by nie zostać rozdeptanym przez kapitana Jedenastego Oddziału. Byli pewnie w niezłym szoku, w końcu omal nie zginęli pod jego stopami. Cóż, po takich wrażeniach chyba powinni zrobić sobie przerwę…

Elian nie miał tego luksusu. Szczególnie, że Zaraki prawie go dogonił.

– No dawaj, dawaj, dawaj!

Chłopak zrobił szybki unik w bok, uchylając się przed mieczem. Kenpachi po raz kolejny trafił w ścianę. Wiadomo, jak się to dla ściany skończyło.

– Moment… Przerwa!

Znów unik. Kolejnym cięciem z dołu rozrył sufit. Był tutaj dość niski strop, jak na tak wielkiego faceta.

– Nie ma!

I uderzenie z góry, które rozwaliło podłogę. Elian znów uciekł poza zasięg ostrza, po czym zaczął uciekać od jego właściciela.

– Nie zgubiłem go! Jest jeszcze gorzej! Muszę się stąd wydostać, nim rozwali resztę koszar!

Tymczasem gdzieś indziej…

Kapitan Ósmego Oddziału, Kyōraku Shunsui w taj chwili zajmował się sprawami zupełnie odmiennymi od pracy. Spokojnie drzemał w swoim gabinecie, leżąc sobie na macie, przykrywając twarz swoim kapeluszem, by odciąć się od nadmiaru światła.

– Ach… Chwila ciszy i spokoju. Gdyby to mogło trwać wiecznie…

Nie mogło. Usłyszał nagle jakieś hałasy na korytarzu. Dość intensywne hałasy. Kapitan podniósł nieco kapelusz, zerkając spod niego w stronę drzwi.

– Cóż tam się znów dzieje?

Do gabinetu wparował Elian. Szukając wyjścia, wszedł do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia, mając nadzieję, że tam będzie okno.

– Dzień dobry! - o kulturze nie zapomniał

– Witam… - Kyōraku był trochę zdziwiony tą wizytą - W czym mogę pomóc…

– Do widzenia!

Gdy chłopak namierzył wyjście natychmiast popędził w jego stronę. Wyskoczył przez okno, pamiętając o tym, by się pożegnać. Shunsui już nie zdążył.

– Rety, rety… Naprawdę, po co ten pośpiech?

Szybko się dowiedział…

– Wracaj no tu!

W drzwiach stanął Kenpachi. A raczej stał teraz na miejscu drzwi, które wyleciały z hukiem. Tą wizytą Kyōraku był wręcz zszokowany. Zerwał się z miejsca, chowając się za swoim kapeluszem. Zaraki szybko namierzył chłopaka, po czym ruszył za nim. Również wyskoczył przez okno… A raczej przez ścianę. W efekcie gabinet kapitana miał teraz dodatkowe wyjście. Rzeczony nie wychodził zza kapelusza.

Pościg trwał dalej…

– No co jest?! - Kenpachi nie przestawał się drzeć za chłopakiem - Wyciągaj tego drugiego, mieliśmy zrobić rozpierdol!

– A co niby twoim zdaniem robisz?!

Skręcił w kolejną uliczkę. To był błąd.

– CHOLERA! Ślepy zaułek!

Tuż za zakrętem był mur. Błyskawiczna reakcja, Elian instynktownie wyskoczył w górę, przeskakując nad ścianą. Nasz potwór-kapitan również nie miał żadnych problemów z przeszkodą. Zwyczajnie przeszedł przez tą ścianę. Wiadomo jak się to skończyło. Cóż… przynajmniej to już nie był ślepy zaułek. Zaraki pobiegł na wprost, za chłopakiem. Choć go tam nie było…

Elian znalazł w końcu sposób, żeby go zgubić. Gdy tylko znalazł się po drugiej stronie, schował się tuż za tym murem, tuż obok miejsca, w którym Zaraki wyrąbał sobie przejście. Ten go nie zauważył i pobiegł dalej naprzód. Chłopak czekał w napięciu, przyssany do ściany aż się oddali. W końcu odetchnął z ulgą.

– Uff, udało się. Mało brakowało…

Postanowił szybko się stamtąd oddalić. Jednak ktoś mu w tym przeszkodził. Tuż przed nim stała dziewczynka. Mała, sięgająca mu do bioder, o różowych włosach, nosząca strój Shinigami dziewczynka. Wpatrywała się w Eliana z zainteresowaniem.

– E… Cześć? - chłopak starał się nawiązać kontakt

– Cześć!

Wyszczerzyła się w szerokim uśmiechu. Gdzieś już widział podobny…

– No… To… Jak masz na imię?

– Kusajishi Yachiru, a ty?

– A… Ahage Elian, miło mi. Co tutaj robisz?

– Szukam cię. - wyjaśniła krótko

– Aha…

Chłopak zauważył opaskę porucznika na jej ramieniu. Choć wydało mu się to trochę dziwne, że nawet takie młodziki trafiająca stanowisko oficerskie. Chociaż… Niewiele młodsi trafiają na stołek kapitana…

– To masz do mnie sprawę?

– Nie. - nadal się szczerzyła - Ale Ken-chan ma.

– Kto?

Przyglądając się dokładniej opasce dostrzegł pewną istotną rzecz. Były na niej insygnia Jedenastego Oddziału.

– Zaraz, mówisz o…

– Ken-chan! Białas jest tutaj!

– Hę, czemu białas…

Nagle ściana obok niego rozsypała się na kawałeczki. Tuż przed Elianem pojawił się jego najgorszy koszmar.

– Tu cię mam!

– KYAAAAA! Przecież ty pobiegłeś tam!

I znów zaczął się pościg Elian-Kenpachi. Chłopak po prostu biegł przed siebie, nie zważając na przeszkody, które wcale mu nie utrudniały biegu. Cóż, Zaraki również z tym nie miał problemów, ale ciągłe taranowanie obiektów wszelakich przynajmniej trochę go spowalniało. Elian mógł po prostu pruć przed siebie i próbować coś wykombinować…

Szósty Oddział, trwał remont… Szok, co nie? Naprawa jednego z budynków, dorobienie brakującej ściany. Rusztowanie już stało, na nim grupa Shinigami przeprowadzała prace. Ktoś im w tym przerwał… Ciekawe kto?

– Z drogi!

Elian śmignął pod rusztowaniem. Po paru sekundach był już z drugiej strony. Nikt nawet się specjalnie tym nie przejął, niektórzy zajęci pracą nawet go nie zauważyli. Ale przecież ktoś go gonił, prawda? Pan kapitan Zaraki, pędzący tuż za nim również postanowił przebiec pod rusztowaniem. Z tym, że był dużo od chłopaka większy… Więc kiedy już przebiegł, zabierając ze sobą cały dół zwyczajnie się zawaliło, a cała ekipa wylądowała twardo na ziemi.

– Przepraszam!

Elian czuł się zobligowany do przeprosin. Nie tylko w tym przypadku zresztą…

– Przepraszam!

To mówił po tym, jak wpadł przez okno do gabinetu kapitana Dziesiątego Oddziału, zajmującego się porządkiem w papierach. Oczywiście Elian wpadł razem z Kenpachim, który z kolei pociągnął za sobą całą ścianę. I okno trochę się powiększyło… Tōshirō był trochę zdziwiony…

– Przepraszam!

To mówił po swojej niezapowiedzianej wizycie w Czwartym Oddziale, w Klubie Ikebany. Przewodniczyła mu kapitan Unohana. Sztuka układania bukietów była popularna przede wszystkim u pań, na spotkaniach mogły zaś doskonalić swoją technikę. Dziś było jedno z takich spotkań. To jednak różniło się od pozostałych. Gościem specjalnym w postaci porucznika Ahage, wpadającego przez okno. I kolejnym gościem, nazwiskiem Zaraki, który zrobił w ścianie zapasowe drzwi.

– Przepraszam!

To mówił po spotkaniu z kapitanem Kuchiki w jego posiadłości. Byakuya przechadzał się korytarzem, gdy tuż przed nim potężne uderzenie energii rozwaliło ścianę, tworząc mały tunel. Chwilę potem przez tunel przebiegł Elian, po nim oczywiście twórca tego przejścia. Pan kapitan nie posiadał się raczej z radości, że ktoś demoluje mu mieszkanie. Choć jak zawsze nie dał tego po sobie poznać…

Gdy tylko chłopak wydostał się z rezydencji pędził dalej ulicami Dworu. Nagle ściana przed nim zmienia się w pył. Wyskoczył z niej Kenpachi.

– Długo masz zamiar jeszcze uciekać?!

– KYAAA! Odwrót!

Obrót wokół osi własnej i Elian popędził z powrotem. W ostatniej chwili usunął się spod miecza Zarakiego. Potężne uderzenie rozwaliło parkiet i kawałek muru naprzeciwko. Chłopak musiał obrać nowy kierunek ucieczki. Wybrał dość nietypowy, identyczny, jak przed chwilą, lecz o przeciwnym zwrocie. A za nim nadal był wnerwiony już nieco tą bieganiną Kenpachi, wymachujący mieczem na wszystkie strony, rozwalając przy tym wszystko w okolicy. I od nowa…

– Przepraszam!

Znów rezydencja Kuchiki. Byakuya wyszedł na zewnątrz, by cieszyć się widokiem swego przepięknego ogrodu. Tylko przez chwilę… Elian szybko przebiegł przez ogród, który za sprawą paru machnięć mieczem i przerażającej mocy kapitana Jedenastego Oddziału przypominał teraz artystyczną wizję post-apokaliptycznego krajobrazu po uderzeniu meteorytu. Na jego środku stał kapitan Kuchiki. Wciąż opanowany… Choć pewnie miał ochotę kogoś zabić.

– Przepraszam!

Powrót do Klubu Ikebany, który po poprzednim incydencie starał się funkcjonować normalnie. W końcu ucierpiała tylko ściana. Zatem drogie panie pracowały dalej nad swoimi kompozycjami, dopóki Elian znów nie wpadł do środka. Razem z Zaraki, któremu wystarczyło już tylko jedno machnięcie, by dokonać gwałtownego demontażu sufitu i pozostałych ścian… Oraz niestety dezintegracji wszystkich przecudnych roślinek w tym pokoju. Nie wiem, czy Klub nadal będzie funkcjonować normalnie…

– Przepraszam!

I znów w gabinecie kapitana Hitsugayi, dla którego praca musiała być bardzo ważna, skoro nadal zajmował się raportami, nie zważając na przeciąg, który dostawał się przez nowo powstałe „okienko". Jednak musiał przerwać, gdyż destrukcyjny duet powrócił. Elian wybiegł przez nowe „okienko", a Kenpachi znów chciał go trafić mieczem. Trafił za to kanapę, stojącą przed biurkiem, samo biurko i wszystkie raporty, które zmieniły się w strzępy. Tōshirō na szczęście nie uległ uszkodzeniu.

Chłopak wybiegł na bardziej otwarty teren. Zrozumiał, że próby pozbycia się pościgu w budynkach niewiele daje, a wręcz pogarsza sprawę.

– No dobra! Trzeba rozegrać to inaczej!

Gwałtownie się zatrzymał i odwrócił w stronę Kenpachiego.

– Chcesz ze mnie wyciągnąć tego drugiego?! Spróbuj, jeśli ci się uda!

– No wreszcie! - Zaraki bardzo się z tego ucieszył - Bawimy się!

I kolejne uderzenie mieczem. Elian nie ruszał się z miejsca, czekając na ten cios. I gdy tylko ostrze było już milimetr od jego głowy… Zniknął. Kapitan po raz kolejny trafił w ścianę, która skończyła tak samo, jak jej poprzedniczki.

– I gdzie on znowu polazł?! - raczej nie posiadał się z radości

– Hej, Ken-chan!

Na jego plecy wskoczyła Yachiru.

– Szybko, Białas pobiegł tam! - wskazała na prawo - Gonimy go, gonimy!

Zaraki wystrzelił jak rakieta. Pędził w stronę północnej bramy… Tam, gdzie Eliana na pewno nie było. Uciekł dokładnie w przeciwnym kierunku, szybkim skokiem Sokanas. Schował się w jakichś krzakach, czekając aż Kenpachi sobie pójdzie.

– Mało… brakowało…

Wyszedł w końcu z zarośli. By się uspokoić postanowił się przejść. Zwykły, spokojny, powolny spacer. Na wszelki wypadek wolał iść w przeciwnym kierunku, niż Zaraki.

– Ech… Co ja w ogóle robiłem, zanim… Przez tego wariata zapomniałem o Shichi. To ja miałem iść za jej dziełem zniszczenia, nie odwrotnie. I co mam teraz zrobić z…

Wyciągnął zza pazuchy dysk Mau. Wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w nim, licząc że coś przyjdzie mu do głowy.

– Czemu to wszystko się dzieje? - myślał głośno - Czemu Klanowi aż tak na niej zależy, że polują na nią od dziesięcioleci. Co Rukia ma z nimi wspólnego? I jak to możliwe, że sama o niczym nie wie…

– Uwaga!

Zatrzymał się nagle. Zamyślony nie zauważył, że był na kursie kolizyjnym z pewnym chłopakiem o ciemnych, niebieskich włosach.

– O! Hiro?

– Uff, już myślałem, że znowu mnie pan rozdepcze!

– No… mało brakowało. No! A jak sobie radzi nasz ósmy oficer Szó…

– Piąty.

Elian na chwilę się zawiesił.

– Proszę?

– Od wczoraj jestem już piątym oficerem w Szóstym Oddziale.

– Dobra… To trochę podejrzane. Tak szybki awans… Masz tam jakieś znajomości, czy co?

– Nie, dlaczego? Nie tylko mnie podniesiono rangę po tamtej bitwie. Po prostu pokazałem, na co mnie stać i tyle.

– Może faktycznie. Musi być z ciebie niezły talenciarz, skoro przeżyłeś spotkanie z żołnierzami Raashí.

– Cóż, radzę sobie…

– Radzisz? Stulecia od ciebie starsi mieli z nimi problemy! Cud że w ogóle żyjesz!  
– Wiesz, chyba trochę mnie nie doceniasz…

– Pewnie że nie! Sam z tej bitwy wyszedłem ledwie żywy! Kim żeś był w poprzednim wcieleniu?!

– Ej, a skąd mam to wiedzieć?

– No…

Elian chyba nie do końca przemyślał to pytanie, choć było raczej retoryczne. Jednak Hiro poważnie je potraktował.

– W przeciwieństwie do pana pochodzę z Rukongai, zanim zostałem Shinigami byłem zwykła duszą. O ile wiem, nie żyję od dobrych stu lat, ale poza tym nic nie pamiętam. Przecież kiedy dusza trafia do Społeczeństwa Dusz traci wszystkie wspomnienia ze Świata Żywych.

– Aha… Wybacz, wyleciało mi to z głowy. Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę, wiesz, w końcu w Gotei wylądowałem trochę inaczej niż ty…

Urwał nagle. W tym właśnie momencie coś przyszło mu do głowy. Fakt, na śmierć zapomniał, że dusze tutaj nie pamiętają swojego życia doczesnego. I choć tutaj wydawało się to mało istotne, to w odniesieniu do innej osoby miało to niebagatelne znaczenie…

– Hiro… Jesteś… kuźwa genialny.

Po tym krótkim stwierdzeniu Elian wystrzelił jak z procy w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, pozostawiając niebieskowłosego lekko skonfundowanego. Chłopak mknął przed siebie, jakby ktoś go gonił. Cóż… tym razem nie ścigał go szalony kapitan-zabijaka.

– Sukces! Wiem już, co musze zrobić! Ale najpierw potrzebny mi pacjent. Bez niej niczego nie wskóram.

* * *

Tymczasem gdzieś indziej w Seireitei…

– No dobra, dziewczyno! Musisz wziąć się do roboty! Wszyscy tutaj coś robią, tylko ja się lenię! Tak być nie może! Jeśli faktycznie mam tutaj zostać jako pełnoprawna obywatelka muszę być produktywna! Tak jest, muszę tak jak inni stać się podstawową, pracującą komórką tego wspaniałego społeczeństwa! Społeczeństwa Dusz! Pełnego dusz! Pokażę się im z jak najlepszej strony! TO DO ROBOTY!

To Shichi znów gadała do siebie. Zaczęła się nudzić. Postanowiła znaleźć sobie w końcu jakieś zajęcie.

– Okej, skup się! Zastanów się, czym mogłabyś się zająć? Hmm… Na wielu rzeczach się znam. Hmm… Co ja umiem? Może… Nie, na tym się nie znam. No to mogę… Nie, też się nie znam. Ale potrafię… Zaraz, chyba jednak też nie. Rany… Szukanie pracy jest strasznie trudne! Gdzie…

Zatrzymała się. Tuż po jej lewicy stała ogromna brama. Prowadziła do Dwunastego Oddziału. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się we wrota, niczym cielę na malowane… Wyglądała na bardzo zainteresowaną tym widokiem.

– A może praca w grupie badawczej? W końcu znam się trochę… Albo nie, na tym też się nie znam. Ech…

W tej chwili stała przed poważnym dylematem, właśnie teraz, w tej chwili w jej rękach spoczywała jej przyszłość, jako podstawowej, pracującej komórki.

– No dobra… W końcu mają pewnie jakieś szkolenia.

Przekroczyła bramę. Na wielkim placu nie było absolutnie nikogo. Zupełnie jakby całe koszary nagle opustoszały.

– HEEEJ! Jest tu kto?!

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

– Rany… Nie potrafią zachęcić przyszłego pracownika.

Shichi nie była jednak osobą łatwą do zniechęcenia. Postanowiła kogoś jednak poszukać wewnątrz budynku głównego, który miała przed sobą. Jednak wejście tam nie był takie łatwe. Próbowała wejść przez główne drzwi. Te jednak były zamknięte.

– O nie! Tak łatwo się nie dam!

Zaczęła szukać innego wejścia. Szybko znalazła drugie drzwi, na tyłach. Już miała przez nie wejść, gdy nagle same się otworzyły. Naprzeciw dziewczyny stanął młody mężczyzna w fartuchu, z brązowymi włosami, spiętymi nad czołem w koński ogon. Trzymał w rękach paczuszkę z pączkami, na którą patrzył z uśmiechem, nie mogąc się pewnie doczekać, aż dokona na nich konsumpcji. Jednak musiał zmienić swoje plany. Był mocno zaskoczony, widząc przed sobą siódemeczkę.

– Co…

Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, by poczuł na swojej twarzy potęgę niesławnej Pięści Sprawiedliwości. To był nokaut. Mężczyzna runął wdzięcznie na podłogę, pączki wypadły mu z ręki. Shichi tymczasem jeszcze rejestrowała to, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Ten cios chyba był instynktowny. Gdy dotarło do niej, co zaszło naburmuszyła się nagle.

– Hej, nie strasz mnie tak! Nie wolno tak wyskakiwać ludziom zza drzwi, mogę mieć słabe nerwy. I co byś wtedy zrobił, jakbym tu nagle zemdlała…

Przerwała swoją tyradę, widząc, że nie ma żadnego posłuchu. Jeszcze bardziej się wkurzyła.

– E?! Zemdlał?! Rany, jak tak można?! Wreszcie znalazłam kogoś z personelu, a ten sobie mdleje! To nie jest mój dzień…

Umykał jej fakt, że sama go tak urządziła. No cóż… Nie wiedząc, co ma z nim zrobić, po prostu go zostawiła i weszła do środka, mając nadzieję, że zdoła znaleźć kogoś jeszcze. Jednak przeszła zaledwie kilka kroków. Zatrzymała się po chwili, odwracając się w stronę znokautowanego Shinigami.

– Nie… Nie mogę tu tak zostawić…

Zaczęły ją gryźć wyrzuty sumienia, czuła że nie powinna tak po prostu sobie pójść, widząc jaka krzywda się tutaj dzieje (nadal nie widziała zależności między tym a jej Pięścią Sprawiedliwości). Podeszła do niego. Postanowiła się jednak zaopiekować… Jego pączkami. Wzięła całą paczuszkę.

– Przecież to byłoby marnowanie jedzenia. Tak nie wolno.

Przygarnęła je do siebie, niczym dobra samarytanka i dała im schronienie. U siebie w brzuchu. Po pół minuty wszystkie już były zameldowane w jej żołądku. Gdy już spełniła ten dobry uczynek wznowiła swoje poszukiwania jakiegokolwiek pracownika (przytomnego) w tym budynku. Na korytarzu nikogo jednak nie mogła znaleźć.

Za to ktoś znalazł ją…

– Co tutaj robisz?

Tuż za nią pojawiła się kobieta Shinigami. Shichi szybko zauważyła na jej ramieniu insygnia porucznika. Bardzo ucieszył ją ten fakt.

– O! Cześć! Szukam pracy. Też chcę stać się pracującą komórką.

I uśmiechnęła się do niej niemożebnie szeroko.

– Chcesz być komórką?

Pani porucznik nie miała pojęcia, co ma o tym myśleć. Nie każdy był odporny na dziwaczne zachowanie siódemeczki.

– NEMU! Ile mam jeszcze na ciebie czekać?!

Czyjś zirytowany głos rozległ się na korytarzu. Kobieta, która najwyraźniej ma na imię Nemu nagle się ożywiła.

– Tak, już idę, Mayuri-sama!

I pobiegła korytarzem, kompletnie zapominając o Shichi. Dziewczyna szybko się zorientowała, dokąd biegnie porucznik.

– Czekaj, idę z tobą! Pomogę!

Ruszyła za nią. Skoro już znalazła potencjalnego pracodawcę, nie miała zamiaru tak łatwo go wypuścić…

Tymczasem w jednym z laboratoriów ktoś był bardzo zajęty pracą. Kapitan Kurotsuchi jak zawsze zajmował się swoimi badaniami. Pracował właśnie nad jakiś dziwnym, metalowym przyrządem. Jak działał, to tylko pan kapitan wiedział. W pewnym momencie w wejściu do sali stanęła Nemu.

– No wreszcie! - Mayuri nawet się nie odwrócił, nadal zajmował się dziwnym przedmiotem - Jak można się tak guzdrać?!

– Proszę o wybaczenie, Mayuri-sama. - kobieta spuściła głowę

– Nieważne. Przynieś mi tamtą broń. Muszę w końcu ją zbadać! Ich technologia jest doprawdy fascynująca, gdyby udało mi się ją powielić z pewnością mógłbym stworzyć wyjątkowo potężną…

– Nie! Ja przyniosę!

Tym razem mężczyzna postanowił się jednak odwrócić, słysząc, że jest tu ktoś, kogo być nie powinno… To Shichi w swych utylitarnych zapędach postanowiła wejść do środka.

– Co to ma znaczyć?! - nie był zbytnio z tego zadowolony - Mówiłem, że nikt ma nie wchodzić do laboratorium, kiedy pracuję! Kto to jest?!

– To ja, pana nowa asystentka, panie kapitanie-profesorze-szefie-kierowniku-mistrzu!

Wymieniła wszystkie tytuły, jakie przyszły jej do głowy, jednocześnie stając na baczność i salutując. Mayuri wpatrywał się w nią z wyjątkowym zdumieniem. I nie chodziło mu o to, że właśnie dorobił się stażystki.

– Fascynujące… Czy ty jesteś Raashí, dziewczynko?

Chyba już nie był zły, kiedy tylko się zorientował, z kim ma do czynienia.

– No… To trochę skomplikowane, byłam co prawda w Klanie, ale potem trafiłam do Karakury, poznałam nowych przyjaciół, ale trochę narozrabiałam i potem nie miałam jak…

– Doskonały obiekt do badań! I sam do mnie przyszedł! Ich martwe ciała nie są zbyt dobrym materiałem badawczym, wolę gdy organizm pracuję samoczynnie i nie trzeba sztucznie wzbudzać procesów życiowych. Tamten chłopak mi się wymknął, nie mogłem go przechwycić po tym, jak trafił do Onmitsukidō…

Mayuri zaczął właśnie monolog. Najwyraźniej był bardzo zadowolony z okazji, jaka mu się przydarzyła.

– No nic, ta broń może zaczekać. Dziewczynko… - skierował się do Shichi

– Hej, tylko nie dziewczynko…

– Czy byłabyś skłonna udostępnić swój organizm do badań? Przysłużyłabyś się nauce.

Teraz to on szczerzył się potwornie szeroko. Dziewczyna z kolei tak bardzo była skupiona na niesieniu pomocy innym, że chyba usłyszała tylko słowo „przysłużyć się", nie zwracając uwagi na resztę.

– Okej! Asystentka gotowa do pracy!

– Doskonale! Nie ma co tracić czasu! Nemu! Przygotuj stół do operacji! Ja muszę przygotować preparaty!

Kapitan wyciągnął z szafki, stojącej obok masę probówek i zlewek, wypełnionych przeróżnymi substancjami i zabrał się do roboty. Tylko Shichi stała tam, gdzie stała, nie mając niczego, czym mogłaby się zająć. A przecież asystentka nie może tak się obijać! Podeszła do Kurotsuchiego.

– W czymś pomóc, szefie?

– W niczym! Sama twoja obecność wystarczy. Możesz się już kłaść na stół, zaraz się tobą zajmę.

Siódemeczka nie chciała się z tym zgodzić. Poza obecnością postanowiła jednak być też przydatna. Mayuri przelewał właśnie jakiś purpurowy płyn do jednej z pustych zlewek, w której miał znajdować się jeden z rzeczonych preparatów. Następnie zaczął dolewać po kolei inne substancje.

– To się przyda?

Dziewczyna wzięła jedną ze zlewek z czymś zielonkawym i podłożyła kapitanowi prawie pod nos.

– Nie, nie przyda. Odłóż to i kładź się w końcu. - mężczyzna zaczął się irytować

– Oj!

Shichi próbowała to położyć z powrotem na stole, jednak nie trafiła w blat. Kiedy tylko puściła zlewkę, ta spadła na podłogę. Brzęk tłuczonego szkła, zielona ciecz się rozlała. Jakby tego było mało, to musiał być jakiś kwas, albo coś równie żrącego. Po kilku chwilach płyn zaczął wyżerać parkiecik.

– Możesz iść w końcu na ten stół?!

Kapitan Kurotsuchi chyba zaczął powoli odkrywać, jaką cenę ma ta nadarzająca mu się okazja… Na pewno nie był z tego tytułu zadowolony. Tymczasem dziewczyna nadal garnęła się do pomocy. Na nieszczęście…

Mayuri wziął probówkę z czerwonym, iskrzącym się płynem, po czym zaczął bardzo powoli i bardzo ostrożnie wlewać go do preparatu. Po paru sekundach uznał, iż wystarczy. Już miał ten płyn odłożyć na miejsce…

– Nie za mało tego?

Nagle Shichi przechyliła probówkę trochę… trochę za bardzo. Cała iskrząca substancja wylądowała w zlewce. Szybko wyjaśniło się, czemu nalewał ją tak powoli i tak mało. Nastąpiła gwałtowna reakcja, która zakończyła się malowniczym, kolorowym wybuchem, prosto w twarz mężczyzny. Mayuri miał teraz makijaż we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jednak nie cieszył się z tego…

– Kazałem ci kłaść się na stole! Zjeżdżaj!

– Rany, chciałam być uczynna…

Tym razem dziewczyna sobie od niego poszła. Nie skierowała się jednak w stronę Nemu, pracującej właśnie nad przygotowaniem stołu operacyjnego. Jej uwagę przykuło coś zupełnie innego… Na innym blacie dostrzegła dobrze jej znaną lancę z kryształowym rdzeniem, broń żołnierzy Raashí. Zdumiał ją widok tego w tym miejscu.

– Skąd to wzięliście? Ciekawe, czy działa…

Shichi chwyciła za nią.

Potężny, błękitny promień wystrzelił z grotu, a z racji tego, że był skierowany w stronę stołu, przy którym stał Mayuri, jego moc spaliła wszystkie zlewki, w tym tą, którą trzymał. Jednocześnie promień przepalił na wylot szafkę z resztą chemikaliów, korytarz, pokój po drugiej stronie, wydostając się na zewnątrz, zatrzymując się dopiero na najbliższym budynku.

– E… Chyba jest nieskalibrowany.

Kurotsuchi już kompletnie stracił cierpliwość.

– Dosyć! Przestań demolować moje laboratorium! Nemu! Spacyfikować!

– Tak jest.

Kobieta skierowała się w stronę Shichi. Nie zdążyła jednak nic zrobić.

Nagle rozległ się potężny huk, ściana obok zmieniła się w drobny mak. Jakaś postać pojawiła się między Nemu a dziewczyną. Mężczyzna, ponad dwa metry wzrostu. W haori.

– Hej! Ahage! Wyłaź wreszcie do kurwy nędzy!

To kapitan Zaraki, ciągle próbujący znaleźć Eliana. Oczywiście nie był sam…

– Nie wydzieraj się, Ken-chan. Przecież go tu nie ma.

Jak zawsze na jego plecach wisiała sobie Yachiru.

– Jak to nie ma?! Mówiłaś, że tu się schował!

– No… Ale pewna nie byłam.

– Że co?! To po jaką cholerę tu właziliśmy?!

– Jesteś niegrzeczny, Ken-chan! - nadęła buzię - Skąd niby możemy wiedzieć, że go tu nie ma, jeśli tego nie sprawdzimy?

– Dzień dobry…

Shichi postanowiła się wtrącić. Wpatrywała się w Kenpachiego ze zdumieniem. Najwyraźniej zrobił na niej wrażenie widok ogromnego faceta, który wpadł tutaj niczym bomba, demolując ścianę. O ile mężczyzna zbytnio się nią nie przejął, to Yachiru wydawała się nią bardziej zainteresowana.

– Siemka!

Zeskoczyła z pleców Zarakiego, lądując miękko naprzeciw dziewczyny. Ona również była zaciekawiona, może dlatego, że spotkała w końcu kogoś niższego od siebie.

– No cześć.

– Jesteś nowa? Nie kojarzę cię… A kojarzę tu wszystkich!

– Nowa? No… - Shichi trochę skrępowało to pytanie - Tak jakby… W sumie to…

– Jest Raashí.

Nagle odezwał się mężczyzna. Kenpachi nadal niespecjalnie się przejmował dziewczyną, powiedział to ot tak. Yachiru z kolei bardzo była tym zaciekawiona.

– Serio?

– Tak… Byłam w klanie…

– Rany! Zawsze myślałam, że to jakieś wielkie, wężookie potwory, pożerające ludzi. A ty wcale tak nie wyglądasz, jesteś bardzo ładna.

– O! - tu Shichi została bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczona - Dzięki. Też jesteś śliczniutka.

– No pewnie! Przecież to wiem.

Najwyraźniej obie znalazły wspólny język. Patrzyły się na siebie z uśmiechem.

– To jak masz na imię?

– Shichi.

– Też fajnie. Jestem Yachiru, miło cię poznać.

– Wzajemnie.

– Hej, Yachiru! - wtrącił się Zaraki - Jak skończyłaś tą gadkę, to idziemy.

– Szukacie Eliana? - zapytała siódemka

– Ano. - odpowiedziała dziewczynka - Ken-chan chce się z nim pobawić.

– A wiesz, gdzie jest?

Tym razem mężczyzna zaczął przejawiać nią zainteresowanie.

– Nie bardzo… Onii-chan może być wszędzie, strasznie jest ruchliwy… - pogrążyła się w zadumie - Może jest gdzieś w Rukongai, często tam chadza.

– Super! To idziemy do Rukongai! Idziesz z nami? Fajnie będzie, kiedy Ken-chan się bawi zawsze jest wesoło. Hej, Ken-chan! Shichi może iść z nami?

– Co? Następny dzieciak do niańczenia?

– Hej! - Shichi wkurzyło określenie „dzieciak" - Mnie się już nie niańczy, jasne?! Jestem już prawie dorosła! PRAWIE! DOROSŁA! Nie mów do mnie dzie…

– Dosyć… Tego…

Tymczasem całą tą scenkę obserwował Mayuri, który zaczął się gotować z wściekłości. Był tak wściekły, że przez tak długi czas nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nawet słowa. W końcu ciśnienie spadło mu na tyle, że w końcu zareagował.

– NIKT… NIE BĘDZIE… MI NISZCZYĆ… MOJEJ PRACY! WYNOCHA STĄD! WSZYSCY!

Niestety, Shichi nie zabrała się ze swoją nowo poznaną przyjaciółką. Yachiru wraz z Kenpachim sobie poszli, a ona wyleciała z Dwunastego Oddziału na kopach. Dosłownie. Wyfrunęła przez bramę, która została za nią z hukiem zamknięta. Sama wylądowała na tyłku.

– Tak to w życiu nie znajdziecie pracowników!

Podniosła się, po czym obrażona oddaliła się stamtąd.

– Rany… Pomaganie jest strasznie trudne. I bądź tu człowiekiem…

Dziewczyna dość bardzo przeżywała to, co się działo przed chwilą. Szła sobie spacerkiem ulicami Seireitei, bardzo zamyślona.

– Czemu zawsze wszystko dookoła mnie musi się walić? Zamiast pomóc, tylko demoluję. Co jest ze mną nie tak?

Nagle na kogoś wpadła. Sadząc po tym, że jej twarz wylądowała pomiędzy jakieś dwie miękkie rzeczy… to musiała być kobieta. Nawet ta miękkość wydawała się trochę znajoma…

– I znów się spotkałyście. - usłyszała rozbawiony głos - Ty i moja dolinka.

Shichi szybko się poderwała. Natychmiast domyśliła się, kto to był.

– Yoruichi-sama?

– We własnej osobie. Urządziłaś sobie wycieczkę po Seireitei, co? I jak się podoba?

– Bardzo tutaj… ładnie, tylko… Dziwnie się tu czuję. Jakbym tu nie pasowała…

Dziewczyna spuściła głowę. Nagle jej mina zrobiła się bardzo ponura.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu się tak dzieje. Ilekroć chcę pomóc, niszczę wszystko czego się dotknę. Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak?

Nastała cisza. Nagle Shichi poczuła, jak dłoń Yoruichi gładzi ją po głowie.

– Jasne, że nie. Po prostu nie potrafisz się tutaj odnaleźć. To normalne, kiedy trafiasz do zupełnie obcego ci miejsca. Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz. Nie bój się, z czasem sama wtopisz się między Shinigami. A oni oswoją się z tobą. W końcu wszyscy tutaj są dla ciebie życzliwi, prawda?

– No tak…

Siódemeczkę przekonały słowa kobiety. Czuła się już dużo lepiej, znów uwierzyła w siebie. Podniosła głowę i obdarzyła ją najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, na jaki było ją stać.

– Dziękuję, Yoruichi-sama. Jesteś cudowna.

– To miłe. - odwzajemniła ten uśmiech - Dzięki, Shichi. A wiesz… Skoro tak bardzo chcesz pomagać, to mam pewien pomysł.

– Tak? - ożywiła się, słysząc to - Co mam robić?

– Iść ze mną do Drugiego Oddziału. W tej chwili Elian szuka cię po całym Seireitei, ma do ciebie poważną sprawę.

– Jaką? To bardzo ważne, coś się stało, czy chodzi o Raashí, co…

– Spokojnie! - kobieta zatrzymała serię pytań - W tej chwili nie ma sensu go szukać, chodźmy po prostu do jego kwatery, tam na niego zaczekamy.

– Dobrze.

Skierowały się w stronę koszar.

– A tak przy okazji… Możesz mi powiedzieć, czym tak wściekłaś Mayuriego?

– No… - zaczęła dość nieśmiało - Bo… popsułam mu jedną taką rzecz…

– Tak? Mianowicie?

– No… Laboratorium…

– Całe?! Myślałam, że tylko z Eliana taki talenciarz…

* * *

Tymczasem… Jeszcze gdzieś indziej w Seireitei…

– Chyba wszystko już dobrze…

Rukia była już zdrowa. Wróciła do formy, więc mogła wrócić do służby jako Shinigami. Kierowała się teraz w stronę Trzynastego Oddziału, do którego należała. Stanęła przed bramą, prowadzącą do koszar.

– Trzeba brać się do pracy. Jest w końcu tyle do zrobienia…

– KUCHIKI!

Usłyszała czyjś wrzask z prawej. W oddali dostrzegła jakąś chmurę kurzu, pędzącą w jej stronę. Wyglądało to niepokojąco. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że ktoś w tej chmurze się znajdował. Szybko go rozpoznała. I była w niezłym szoku…

– Co… on tak gna?

W stronę Rukii z prędkością co najmniej niebezpieczną pędził Elian. Chłopak zapieprzał tak szybko, że trochę szybciej, a samym pędem wyrwałby wszystkie kamienie z marmurowej podłogi. No i ciągnął za sobą tą chmurę. Najwyraźniej miał do dziewczyny jakąś sprawę, skoro tak do niej frunął. Tylko, że będąc już dosyć blisko nie hamował… Kuchiki zaczęła panikować.

– Hej, zwolnij! Słyszysz, zatrzymaj…

– Pożyczam cię na moment!

Gdy tylko dobiegł do niej, nie zatrzymując się złapał ją w pół i pędził dalej. Rukia wisiała mu teraz na ramieniu.

– Zaraz, co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Idziemy do mnie!

– Co?! Jak to do ciebie, po jakie…

– Nie panikuj, zachowasz dziewictwo!

– Hę? Jakie dziewictwo…

– Aha, już za późno? Twój chłopak Ichigo chociaż o tym wie?

– Że co?! - Elian znów zdołał ją wkurzyć (jak zawsze zresztą) - To nie jest mój…

– Czyli jednak miałem rację?! We mnie się podkochujesz?!

– Słuchaj no… Puszczaj mnie, do cholery! Słyszysz?! Masz mnie natychmiast postawić!

– Opanuj się, Kuchiki! Postawię cię, jak tylko dotrzemy na miejsce! Tam ci wszystko wyjaśnię!

Chłopak jak zwykle doprowadzał ją do szewskiej pasji. Rukia nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co mu znowu strzeliło do głowy. Raczej nie miała co liczyć na to, ze ją puści, mogła więc jedynie czekać, aż dotrą na miejsce. A nie zajęło to wiele czasu, z tak przerażającą prędkością już w ciągu minuty byli w koszarach Drugiego Oddziału, w kwaterze Eliana.

– No! Witam w moich skromnych progach!

I tak jak obiecał postawił ją z powrotem na ziemi. Czy też raczej będąc dokładnym usadził ją przy stoliku.

– Usiądź sobie wygodnie. To co, od czego zaczniemy? Napijesz się czegoś? Mam tu naprawdę dobrą herbatkę, zieloną, uspokajającą, przyda ci się.

– Co ty…

– Fajna fryzura, tak w ogóle.

Miał na myśli to, że dziewczyna wyglądała teraz jak strach na wróble, z włosami rozwianymi na wszystkie strony przez wiatr. Oczywiście była tak uczesana właśnie dzięki Elianowi. Chłopak w tej chwili krzątał się po pokoju, przygotowując wcześniej wspomnianą herbatkę.

– A jak ci się żyje? - spytał - Z tego co widzę, to jesteś już w formie.

– No… Tak… - Rukia zaczęła się w tym wszystkim gubić - Po co…

– Najpierw herbatka!

Wcisnął jej w ręce kubeczek z napojem, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko, również z kubeczkiem. Elian zachowywał się nad wyraz dziwnie… Pociągnął łyk.

– Ach… Nawet nie myślałem, że tak mi zasmakuje napar z liści. A tak w ogóle… Czemu mnie nigdy tutaj nie odwiedziłaś? Nie wierzę, że przez te miesiące nie było cię ani razu w Seireitei. A mnie było smutno…

– Co ty… Żartujesz sobie? - Kuchiki zaczęła się już irytować

– To nie są żarty! Ja tu usycham z tęsknoty, nie mając do kogo gęby otworzyć, a…

– Nie o tym mówię! Porwałeś mnie tylko po to, żeby sobie ze mną pogadać?!

– Hę? - Elian spojrzał na nią zdziwiony - Oczywiście, że nie. Za kogo ty mnie masz? Gotei stara się odbudować zniszczenia po oblężeniu, w tej chwili każda para dłoni jest potrzebna. Wydaje ci się, że ściągnąłbym cię tu na pogaduchy?

W tym momencie dziewczyna również wpatrywała się w niego mocno zdziwiona. Do tej pory po prostu nie wiedziała, czemu ją porwał, teraz już kompletnie się pogubiła w tym wszystkim. Chłopak tymczasem wypił już swoją herbatę.

– Nie pijesz herbatki. - odparł po chwili - Zielona, dla ukojenia nerwów. Specjalnie ci taką przygotowałem. Lepiej, żebyś była rozluźniona podczas sesji.

Położył kubeczek na stole, po czym wstał.

– Jakiej sesji?

Elian podszedł do warsztatowego stołu, stojącego przy ścianie naprzeciw drzwi. Jego całość zajmowała płachta, przykrywając jakiś przedmiot, dość sporych rozmiarów, zajmujący połowę powierzchni stołu.

– Chyba znalazłem sposób, by ustalić przyczynę twoich problemów z Raashí.

– Poważnie? - Rukia wyraźnie się ożywiła - Jak?

– Mam tu coś takiego…

Ściągnął płachtę ze stołu. Na trójnożnym statywie mieściła się duża, niemal półmetrowej średnicy kula, o dość złożonej konstrukcji. Wnętrze było przesłonięte kilkucentymetrowej grubości kryształową kopułą, z wyjątkiem górnego czubka kuli, gdzie znajdował się niewielki otwór. Część centralna urządzenia dzieliła się na dwie części. Pierwsza miała kształt dolnej połowy jaja, rozciętego w poprzek. Wokoło niej opasane było pięć pierścieni, wewnątrz których płynęła biała, świetlista materia. Wszystko to było zbudowane z kryształu. Przez sam środek zaś prowadził mieniący się światłem purpurowym kryształowy słup, połączony odnogami z pierścieniami, po cztery na każdy. Było to źródło energii urządzenia, a zasilało jego górną część. Trzy ogniwa, stojące właśnie na tym źródle, połączone były ze świetlistym słupem. Na nich zaś stał rdzeń całej maszyny. Kilkunastocentymetrowej średnicy kula, z litego, ciemnofioletowego kryształu. Wewnątrz niej znajdował się niewielkich rozmiarów diament, mieniący się jasnym, białym światłem. Ten diamencik był najjaśniejszym punktem tej maszyny.

– Miało to służyć trochę do czego innego… Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że Raashí coraz bardziej się tobą interesują nie ma co przebierać w środkach.

Elian sięgnął dłonią ku maszynie. Ta natychmiast zaczęła reagować, gdy tylko zbliżył rękę. Diamencik zajaśniał jeszcze bardziej, wypuszczając z siebie kilka świetlistych nici energii, które zatrzymywały się na powierzchni kryształowej kuli, która przypominała teraz kulę plazmową.

– Jak to działa? - spytała Rukia

– Szczerze? Nie jestem do końca pewien. Znalazłem plany tego w… takiej jednej książce. Nie rozgryzłem jeszcze całkiem, jak to funkcjonuje, jestem za to pewien, że działa. I pomoże nam znaleźć odpowiedzi na parę pytań.

Chłopak ułożył dłoń nad urządzeniem. Nagle kula oderwała się od ogniw i powoli unosiła się w górę. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że nie może unieść się zbyt wysoko, przez kryształową obudowę, poza tym otwór w niej był bardzo niewielki, z trudem zmieściłby się tam kciuk. Jednak gdy tylko kula dotknęła kopuły, otwór zaczął się rozszerzać, zupełnie jakby nie był to twarda krystaliczna struktura, a elastyczna błona. Kryształowa sfera powoli przeciskała się przez otwór, aż wydostała się z urządzenia w połowie. Wtedy Elian wziął kulę w dłoń i zabrał. Otwór natychmiast skurczył się do poprzednich rozmiarów. Kuchiki przyglądała się tej bardzo dziwnie wyglądającej i dość niepokojącej maszynie. W międzyczasie zaczęła popijać herbatkę. Może ją to uspokoi…

Chłopak podszedł do niej z kryształową kulą i usiadł obok niej.

– Co chcesz teraz zrobić?

– Już od jakiegoś czasu starałem się znaleźć sposób na rozwiązanie twojego problemu z Raashí. Jedyna sensowna rzecz, jaka mi przyszła do głowy to fakt, że jeśli ty jesteś ich celem, to ty musisz znać odpowiedź.

– Tylko skąd? - dla dziewczyny to nie było takie sensowne - Już ci mówiłam, ta Kirke, czy Kasau z pewnością wiedzieli kim jestem, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak to możliwe. Na pewno bym zapamiętała spotkanie z takimi, jak oni, tego nie da się zapomnieć, ale…

– Ale nie zapamiętałaś. - dokończył Elian - Jednak nawet jeśli ty tego nie zrobiłaś, to twój umysł z pewnością.

Zabrzmiało to dość enigmatycznie, Rukia nie wiedziała, co znaczyły te słowa.

– Nie traćmy czasu. Lepiej szybko przejść do rzeczy. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, kiedy będziemy już w środku.

Chłopak uniósł dłoń, podnosząc kulę na wysokość oczu, i swoich, i dziewczyny.

– Patrz uważnie na nią.

Kuchiki skierowała oczy na świecący rdzeń wewnątrz sfery. Choć wszystko to wprawiało ją w niepokój, postanowiła jednak zaufać Elianowi. Zawsze miał różne dziwne pomysły, niektóre wręcz niebezpieczne, lecz jak dotąd jego sposób myślenia był bezbłędny, zawsze wiedział, co należy zrobić w każdej sytuacji, zawsze potrafił znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu, jaki by on nie był. Więc pozwoliła mu robić to, co uważał za słuszne. Wpatrywała się w kulę i płynące wewnątrz niej nici.

Diament nagle rozbłysnął, wysyłając krótki impuls świetlny. Powierzchnia kuli zamieniła się w zwierciadło. Rukia widziała teraz swoje odbicie.

– Co…

– Skup się na swoich oczach. I spróbuj nie mrugać.

Wpatrywała się więc w to lustro, starając się nie zamykać oczu. Chyba każdy, kto próbował wie, że nie da się wytrzymać długo bez mrugania. Mimowolnie przymknęła powieki i szybko je otworzyła. Stało się coś dziwnego, powierzchnia kuli stała się nagle niemal całkowicie czarna, nie widziała już swojego odbicia.

– Co się stało z…

– Mała informacja. - odparł Elian - Ta kula nadal jest przezroczysta. Jeśli myślisz, że jest inaczej, to znaczy, że zaczyna już na ciebie działać.

Nie miała pojęcia, co to mogło znaczyć. Wyjaśniło się to bardzo szybko, kiedy kierując wzrok na sferę znów mrugnęła.

Kula znikła.

– Gdzie ona się po…

Kolejne mrugnięcie. Tym razem cały chłopak zniknął. To było już dużo bardziej niepokojące.

– Hej, Elian co ty wyprawiasz?! - zaczęła się denerwować - Nie chowaj się, wiem że…

Odwróciła się. To, co zobaczyła było szokujące. Pokój również zniknął, wokół była jedynie pustka. Rukia zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się dookoła. Nie widziała niczego, jedynie czerń.

– Co to za sztuczki?! Gdzieś ty się podział! Co ty mi robisz?!

Zerwała się z miejsca, chcąc znaleźć chłopaka i przerwać tą technikę, zaklęcie, cokolwiek teraz robił. Jednak gdy tylko wstała poczuła tępy ból, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w głowę. Coś zmuszało jej umysł do utraty przytomności. Nie potrafiła z tym walczyć. Odpłynęła.

* * *

Ocknęła się po jakimś czasie. To, co się z nią działo było wyjątkowo przerażającym doświadczeniem. Nie widziała, choć miała otwarte oczy. Chciała poruszyć ręką, bezskutecznie, nie czuła nawet własnego ciała. Całego ciała. Zupełnie straciła nad nim kontrolę, jej zmysły zanikły. Słyszała zaledwie głos w swojej głowie. Swój głos. Jedynie jej umysł był sprawny, była tylko świadoma.

„ _Co mi jest? Cholera… Co on mi zrobił? Czuję… Nic… Niczego nie… Umarłam? Czy właśnie teraz umieram? Nie wiem, gdzie jestem… Kim jestem… Czy jestem? Zupełnie, jakbym przestała istnieć, została wymazana z rzeczywistości, jedynie ja sama, moje myśli, moja własna świadomość są dowodem na to, że nadal tu jestem. Choć chyba sama przestaję w to wierzyć… Kiedy wokoło jedynie pustka, nie widzę, nie słyszę, nie czuję absolutnie niczego, nic ze znanego mi świata czy choćby jakiegokolwiek świata. Czy zatem naprawdę do niego należę? Czy ja w ogóle gdzieś należę… Czy w ogóle… Ja… Pustka… Coraz większa… W mym umyśle… Zapadam się…_ "

– Hej, tutaj!

Jak grom z jasnego nieba! Rukia momentalnie odzyskała kontrolę. Znów widziała, słyszała i czuła. Jednocześnie poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Nie było to nic strasznego, ale fakt, że nagle odzyskała czucie sprawiło, że ciepło ciała ją oparzyło. To nie było miłe doświadczenie.

– CO DO…

Odrzuciła rękę, chciała zerwać się z miejsca, jednak nie była w stanie. Podłoże zniknęło, Kuchiki lewitowała w przestrzeni, więc jedynie trochę powierzgała nogami w powietrzu.

– Nie szalej! To tylko ja.

Tuż obok niej wisiał sobie Elian.

– Ty?! - chyba była na niego zła - Co tu się w ogóle dzieje?! Gdzie my jesteśmy, co to za pustka dookoła?! I czemu tu nie ma grawitacji?!

– No tak, sorki… - chłopak był dużo spokojniejszy - Wybacz, jeszcze się uczę tego obsługiwać, nie wszystko pojawia się naraz. Grawitacja, tak? Chwila…

– Ale co to właściwie za miejsce…

– I już!

Gdy tylko to powiedział ciążenie nagle się pojawiło. Oboje zaczęli spadać z zawrotną prędkością… praktycznie w nicość. Pod nimi była jedynie ziejąca pustka, tak jak i wszędzie dookoła zresztą.

– Co się znowu dzieje?! - dla Rukii nie było to miłe przeżycie

– A… Też uważasz, że brakuje tu jakiegoś podłoża?

Podłoga bardzo szybko się pojawiła. Dosyć wąska, za to bardzo długa kładka, wyglądająca jakby była z fioletowej barwy szkła. Niemal tuż pod nimi, wystarczyły ze dwie sekundy i wylądowali. Elian na nogi, z pięknym telemarkiem, Kuchiki nie na nogi, wykonując pad płaski na twarz.

– Okej! - chłopak zdawał się być zadowolony - Wszystko działa! I cudnie!

Dziewczyna tymczasem próbowała się pozbierać z ziemi. Po tym twardym lądowaniu bolało ją absolutnie wszystko, nawet czubki włosów. Była ewidentnie wściekła.

– Hę? A czemu ty tak leżysz?

– Ja ci… Zechcesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć, co się tutaj wyprawia?!

– Jasne.

Chłopak rozłożył ręce, prezentując całą przestrzeń dookoła.

– Witamy w Iluzjonie, panienko Kuchiki!

– W Iluzjonie… Czyli to wszystko… To tylko iluzja?

– Stąd nazwa. Ta maszynka wytwarza własne Reiatsu, które ma możliwość wpływania na funkcjonowanie umysłu pacjenta, ja z kolei wykorzystuję własną energię do sterowania tym. To, co teraz widzisz, słyszysz i czujesz jest tak naprawdę światem stworzonym przeze mnie wewnątrz Iluzjonu, który został przesłany do ośrodków twojego mózgu, odpowiedzialnym za odbieranie różnych zmysłów. Twój mózg w tej chwili uważa to miejsce za rzeczywistość, bo jego zmysły odbierają tylko bodźce z maszyny, tak naprawdę nadal siedzisz w moim pokoju.

– A… Aha…

Nawet jeśli wyjaśnił to dosyć szczegółowo, nie znaczyło to, że Rukia rozumiała, co się właściwie dzieje. Patrzyła na Eliana lekko zamglonym wzrokiem.

– Tylko… po co to wszystko?

– Pytasz o ten gabinecik? Pomyślałem, że w tym miejscu łatwiej będzie przeprowadzić sesję.

– Jaką znów…

– Swoją drogą nieźle to zniosłaś. Taką dość brutalną ingerencję w czyjś umysł nie każdy może wytrzymać, wręcz nie przeżyć… Ale całkiem nieźle ci…

– Z… Zaraz! - Rukii nie spodobała się końcówka wypowiedzi - To mogło mnie zabić?!

– Tak, teoretycznie…

– Odbiło ci?! Wiedziałeś, że to niebezpieczne i mimo to…

– A co miałem zrobić? - chłopak był jakby zdziwiony jej zachowaniem - Do tej pory testowałem Iluzjon tylko na sobie, nie sprawdzałem, jak działają na niego ludzie, czy Shinigami.

– Że jak?! Zrobiłeś ze mnie królika doświadczalnego?!

– Nie… Tylko króliczka.

I jeszcze uśmiechnął się do niej bezczelnie.

– Ty… Co ty sobie w ogóle myślisz?! Jak można być tak lekkomyślnym?! Wsadziłeś mnie do jakiejś maszyny, wiedząc, że może to mnie zabić i…

– No co? Przecież nic ci nie jest, tak? Uspokój się i… Hej, a pokazać ci fajną sztuczkę?

– W nosie mam te twoje sztuczki! Nie możesz wszystkich traktować, jak przedmioty, to…

Elian w tym momencie ją popchnął. Jedną ręką. Rukia poleciała lekko w bok… I w dół. Chłopak zepchnął dziewczynę z kładki. Znów spadała. W dół, i w dół, nieprzerwanie. Dookoła tylko nieprzenikniona pustka, myślała że będzie spadać tak wiecznie. Nie stało się tak jednak. Spadała znacznie krócej…

– I mam cię!

Nagle została złapana przez Eliana. Nieskończona otchłań zmieniła się nagle w bezkresne niebo z którego Kuchiki zaczęła spadać z powrotem na kładkę. A chłopak już tam na nią czekał, gotowy do przechwycenia. Doskonale wiedział, że to się wydarzy, bo nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Postawił ją na ziemi.

– No i? Fajna sztuczka?

Odpowiedź uderzyła go w twarz. Pięść Rukii miała utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że to nie było fajne. Ten cios nie zrobił na nim jednak większego wrażenia.

– Dureń! To wcale nie było śmieszne! Czemu zawsze…

– Pytałaś o tą sesję, tak? - chłopak gwałtownie zmienił temat

– Tak, możesz mi wreszcie…

– To proste. By umieścić cię tutaj Iluzjon wprowadził cię w stan zbliżony do hipnozy. W takim stanie twój umysł jest bardziej podatny na czynniki zewnętrzne, dzięki czemu łatwiej jest mu wpływać na twoje zmysły, tworząc w mózgu obraz tego, co właśnie widzisz. Można powiedzieć, że znajdujesz się teraz w swoim świadomym śnie, centralnie sterowanym przez Iluzjon. To umożliwia mi nie tylko trzymanie cię tu. Z tego miejsca mam dostęp do twoich wspomnień.

– Jak to do…

– Kirke cię poznała, tak? Wiedziała, kim jesteś. Jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy, jest to, że musiałaś kiedyś spotkać jakiegoś Raashí, choć tego nie pamiętasz. Pomyślałem więc, że znajdziemy odpowiedź w twoich wspomnieniach.

Rukia w końcu zrozumiała, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Pojęła, na czym polegał jego pomysł. Choć nie wierzyła, żeby to miało jakikolwiek sens…

– Zapomniałeś, co mówiłam? Nie chodzi o to, że tego nie pamiętam, jestem tego pewna. Nie mogłam ich spotkać w Seireitei, w Rukongai, w Karakurze widziałam ich po raz…

– A wcześniej? Dużo wcześniej? Tak dawno, że nie potrafisz sobie tego przypomnieć, choćbyś bardzo chciała.

– A… - znów ją zdezorientował - Niby gdzie…

– Zaraz ci to wyjaśnię. Zacznijmy więc sesję. Jeśli dobrze się przyjrzysz obok widać dwoje drzwi.

– Jakie znowu drzwi?

Najprawdopodobniej chodziło jej o to, że nie było tutaj absolutnie niczego, jedynie oni, kładka na której stali i pustka dookoła. Żadnych drzwi.

– Zwyczajne, takie co to się je otwiera i zamyka. Za tymi drzwiami znajdują się banki naszych wspomnień.

– Hej, tu nie ma żadnych…

Chłopak uniósł rękę, wskazując na lewo.

– Po naszej lewej burcie są drzwi, prowadzące do moich wspomnień…

– Mówię ci przecież, że tu nic nie ma!

Spojrzała w lewo, choć była pewna, że niczego tam nie zobaczy. Mocno się więc zdziwiła, widząc przy krawędzi kładki… właśnie drzwi. Mogła przysiąc, że sekundę temu ich tam nie było…

– Zaś po prawej, te prowadzące do twojej głowy. - wskazał na prawo

Te również pojawiły się znikąd. Rukia coraz bardziej się w tym gubiła.

– Skąd…

– I właśnie te drzwi są naszym celem.

Stanęli naprzeciw nich. Były to zwyczajnych rozmiarów stalowe drzwi. Co dziwne, nie posiadały klamki, jedynie dziurkę od klucza na samym środku.

– No. - odparł Elian - Otwieraj.

– E… Ja? Przecież to twoja maszyna.

– A chciałabyś, żebym grzebał ci we wspomnieniach bez twojego pozwolenia? Zainstalowałem w Iluzjonie wewnętrzny mechanizm, uniemożliwiający dostęp do czyjejś głowy bez zgody właściciela. Możliwości tej maszynki są ogromne, musiałem je jakoś ograniczyć, choćby na wypadek, gdyby wpadła w niepowołane ręce. Więc… Tylko ty masz klucz do swojego umysłu, nikt inny.

– Tylko…

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się we wrota, nie mając pojęcia, co ma zrobić.

– Jak mam to niby otworzyć?

– To proste. Wystarczy chcieć. Nic nie może cię zatrzymać przed wejściem do własnej głowy.

Chłopak nie przestawał mówić zagadkami. W żaden sposób jej to nie ułatwiało.

„ _O co mu chodzi? Czy on zawsze musi być taki tajemniczy? Wystarczy chcieć? Czyli… Niby mam po prostu pomyśleć o tym, że chcę otworzyć te drzwi i wtedy samo się…_ "

Nagle poczuła coś na szyi. Zupełnie znikąd pojawił się na niej złoty łańcuszek, z przymocowanym do niego niewielkim kluczykiem. Rukia była mocno tym zaskoczona. Wzięła go do ręki. Był zimny w dotyku, nawet bardzo zimny, zupełnie jakby był zrobiony z lodu. Gdy bliżej mu się przyjrzała uzmysłowiła sobie, iż naprawdę był z lodu. Idealnie wyrzeźbiony, niewiele większy od jej małego palca.

– Mówiłem? - odezwał się Elian - Oto i twój klucz.

Kuchiki wiedziała, co musi zrobić dalej. Podeszła bliżej drzwi, po czym włożyła klucz do dziurki i przekręciła. Drzwi momentalnie znikły, tak samo jak łańcuszek z jej szyi oraz sam kluczyk. Weszli w końcu do środka.

I znów dookoła była jedynie pustka, nawet podłoże znikło. Nadal stali, lecz jakby w powietrzu.

– Witamy w twoim umyśle, Kuchiki!

– Czemu tutaj jest tak pusto? - zapytała

– Cóż, jesteśmy w twojej głowie, ty mi odpowiedz.

Chłopak zaczął się uśmiechać.

– Hej! Co ty niby insynuujesz?! Że mam pusto w głowie?!

– Ja nic nie mówię. Ty to powiedziałaś.

– Słuchaj no, ty…

– A teraz poważnie. Odwróć się.

– Po co mam się…

Elian znów zaczął ją irytować. Była na tyle wkurzona, że niewiele myśląc odwróciła się. To, co ujrzała sprawiło, że natychmiast przeszła jej złość. Zastąpił ją szok.

Dokładnie naprzeciw niej widziała oko. Ogromne oko, o fioletowej barwie. Jego źrenica była niemal tak wielka, jak jej głowa. Ten widok był dla Rukii dość przerażający. Wzdrygnęła się, po czym cofnęła się, byle dalej od tego… Gdy odeszła od oka na te kilka kroków dostrzegła coś jeszcze…

Pustka została gwałtownie zastąpiona okrągłym pomieszczeniem, w którym ona i Elian się teraz znajdowali. Nie posiadało sklepienia, a raczej było ono bardzo wysoko, poza zasięgiem wzroku. Podłoże również się pojawiło, z mieniącego się białym światłem kryształu. Były też ściany… To one wzbudziły w dziewczynie największe przerażenie. Okrągły mur dookoła nich był dosłownie zbudowany z setek, tysięcy ogromnych oczu, identycznych, jak te, które przed chwilą widziała. Wszystkie poruszały się wolno, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, każde niezależnie od innych.

Rukia była w szoku. Odwróciła się w stronę Eliana, mając nadzieję, że wyjaśni jej, co się tu wyprawia. Chłopak patrzył teraz właśnie na nią.

– A to jest twoja własna Izba Pamięci.

– Że jak… Co to za oczy?

– Jak to? - spojrzał na nią zdziwiony - Nie poznajesz? Kiedy ostatnio patrzyłaś sobie samej w oczy? One są twoje.

– Moje? Ale co…

– Przejdźmy więc do meritum. Czym jest Izba Pamięci? Widzisz, choć tego nie wiesz, pamiętasz znacznie więcej ze swojego życia, niż ci się zdaje. Twój umysł jest między innymi ogromnym bankiem wspomnień, których w zdecydowanej większości nie pamiętasz. Czy też raczej, nie potrafisz ich sobie przypomnieć. Nazwijmy to ukrytą pamięcią. Iluzjon, uzyskując dostęp do twojej głowy przechwytuje wszystkie wspomnienia, jakie posiadasz. Te które sama pamiętasz oraz właśnie te ukryte. Następnie trafiają one tutaj.

Skierował wzrok na ścianę.

– To tak naprawdę są lustrzane odbicia twoich oczu, trochę tak, jakbyśmy byli wewnątrz nich. Każde z nich obserwuje teraz jedno wspomnienie z twojego życia. Jeśli przyjrzysz się bliżej, możesz zobaczyć to, co one. Śmiało.

Rukia po dłuższej chwili postanowiła się przełamać. Podeszła do najbliższego oka, które kręciło się nerwowo na wszystkie strony, inaczej niż pozostałe, leniwie spoglądające to w lewo, to w prawo. Gdy stanęła naprzeciw niego, zatrzymało się, wpatrując się teraz dokładnie w nią. Dziewczyna czuła się mocno skrępowana faktem, iż gapiło się na nią ogromne oko, a nawet nieco ją to przerażało. Starała się jednak to ignorować. Spojrzała prosto w nie, dostrzegając wewnątrz źrenicy jakieś ruchome światła, jakby po drugiej stronie coś się działo. Wytężyła wzrok, próbując zobaczyć to dokładniej. Widziała płomienie…

Elian również podszedł do tego oka, które natychmiast skierowało się w jego stronę. Chłopak wyciągnął otwartą dłoń w jego stronę.

– Jedną z funkcji Iluzjonu jest odczytywanie wspomnień, choć nie tylko. Twój umysł pamięta znacznie więcej, niż byś chciała. Wszystko, co zobaczysz, usłyszysz, poczujesz, każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Wszystko to siedzi w twojej głowie, głęboko ukryte.

Źrenica oka zaczęła się zwężać, aż stała się niewiele większa od monety. Rozbłysła nagle słabym, błękitnym światłem. Po chwili coś zaczęło z niej wypełzać. Była to długa, świetlista nić, również mieniąca się błękitem. Powoli wychodziła z oka, kierując się w stronę Eliana, a dokładnie jego ręki.

– Izba Pamięci potrafi zanalizować te szczegóły i stworzyć dokładną projekcję danego wspomnienia. A ty, będąc w samym jego środku możesz lepiej przyjrzeć się wydarzeniem z przeszłości. Na przykład…

Chwycił tą nić, po czym gwałtownie ją szarpnął. Wyrywając ją z oka. Cała Izba nagle zniknęła, znów zrobiło się kompletnie ciemno. Jedynym źródłem światła była właśnie ta nić, którą chłopak trzymał w dłoni. Jednak po chwili zmieniła się w świetlisty pył, po czym rozpłynęła się. Rukia zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła, czekając na to, co za chwilę się wydarzy. Minęła chwila…

Nagle usłyszała głos.

– Żegnajcie…

To był jej głos…

Zrobiło się już nieco jaśniej dookoła. Źródło tego światła znajdowało się za dziewczyną. Odwróciła się. Natychmiast oślepiło ją potężne światło, poczuła na swoim ciele potworny żar. Minęła chwila, nim jej oczy się przystosowały. Gdy już się to stało ujrzała coś, co wprawiło ją w szok.

Tuż przed sobą widziała ogromną ścianę ognia. Tańczące płomienie, przybierające formę ogromnego ptaka. Z każdym ruchem jego wielkich skrzydeł czuła kolejną, docierającą do niej falę piekielnego gorąca. Wiedziała doskonale, czym to jest… Nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że kiedykolwiek ujrzy go ponownie… Dopiero teraz naprawdę się bała. Pamiętała ten żar, w chwili, gdy go czuła, zaledwie sekundy dzieliły ją od śmierci. I choć wtedy pogodziła się ze swoim końcem, to teraz, gdy znów go ujrzała przeraziła się.

„ _Niemożliwe… Został zniszczony…_ "

Nagle ognisty ptak wystrzelił naprzód, prosto w jej stronę. Rukia zakryła głowę swoimi rękami, czekając na uderzenie. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, w to, że to znów się dzieje. Zapomniała już gdzie jest i że nie jest tu sama…

– Stop!

Dopiero po chwili Kuchiki zebrała się na odwagę, by znów spojrzeć przed siebie. Ognisty ptak nagle się zatrzymał. Zastygł w miejscu kilka metrów przed nią. Dziewczyna czuła się kompletnie zdezorientowana.

– Wiesz… Zawsze byłem ciekaw, czemu na tym wzgórzu nic nie ma. Słyszałem co nieco…

Odwróciła głowę. Tuż obok niej stał Elian. Niemal o nim zapomniała.

– Jak…

– Czyli to jest Sōkyoku?

Rozejrzała się. Ona i chłopak stali teraz na ogromnym, drewnianym krzyżu, z którego mieli widok na całe Seireitei. Tuż pod nim można było dostrzec grupę Shinigami, w tym kilku kapitanów. Oraz jeszcze jedną osobę, znacznie bliżej, której do tej pory nie zauważyła. Do krzyża przytwierdzona była młoda dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach, odziana w białe szaty. Doskonale ją znała. Nazywała się Kuchiki Rukia. Z tego wszystkiego właśnie to było dla niej największym szokiem. Widziała samą siebie, czekającą na śmiertelne uderzenie wielkiego, ognistego ptaka. Miała zamknięte oczy, na jej policzku pojawiła się pierwsza łza.

Rukia widziała siebie, podczas swojej własnej egzekucji.

– Jak… ty to zrobiłeś? - zapytała Eliana, gdy już nieco otrząsnęła się z szoku

– Mówiłem przecież. Jesteśmy teraz we wnętrzu twojego wspomnienia. Iluzjon stworzył jego projekcję, bazując na tym, co znalazł wewnątrz twojego umysłu. To pozwala zaobserwować szczegóły z danego wydarzenia, które nam się wymykają.

Do dziewczyny powoli dotarło, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę, że to tylko iluzja.

– Chyba nie powinienem tego otwierać… To musiało być naprawdę trudne, znów wracając do tego. Wybacz.

Elian uniósł dłoń przed sobą. Położył ją na czymś, wyglądało to, jakby w powietrzu było coś niewidzialnego. Po chwili w tym miejscu pojawiło się to ogromne oko, to samo, z którego chłopak wyciągnął świetlistą nić. Nagle wszystko zaczęło tracić swój kolor, panorama zniknęła, pozostało jedynie najbliższe otoczenie. Pod ich stopami znów pojawiła się świetlista podłoga. Ognisty ptak, który nadal przed nimi był zaczął zmieniać się w srebrzysty pył, po czym zaczął się rozsypywać, jakby był z piasku. Pył znikał w białym świetle, którym świeciło się podłoże. Po minucie wszystko znikło, znów byli w okrągłej sali, pełnej oczu. Wrócili do Izby Pamięci.

– W każdym razie, wiesz już mniej więcej, jak to wszystko działa. I po to cię tutaj ściągnąłem.

– Tak… - odparła Rukia, która już się uspokoiła - Chyba rozumiem. Czyli szukasz moich wspomnień o Raashí. Tylko nadal nie wiem, skąd miałyby się tutaj wziąć.

– Skąd? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Zadaj sobie jedno proste pytanie: czy w twoim życiu istnieje epizod, którego zupełnie nie pamiętasz, choć jesteś pewna, że miał on miejsce?

– Nie rozumiem… Skoro go nie pamiętam, to jak…

Nagle przyszło jej coś do głowy. Było coś takiego w jej życiu…

– Chcesz powiedzieć…

– Skoro jesteś pewna, że nie miałaś do czynienia z Raashí ani jako Shinigami, ani będąc jeszcze zwykłą duszą, wasze spotkanie musiało mieć miejsce jeszcze wcześniej. Kiedy byłaś człowiekiem, gdy należałaś do Świata Żywych, jeszcze zanim umarłaś.

– Ale przecież dusze trafiając do Rukongai tracą wspomnienia ze swojego życia.

– Niezupełnie. Zauważyłem, że ci, którzy pojawili się w Społeczeństwie Dusz dosyć niedawno pamiętają swoje życie. Najprawdopodobniej te wspomnienia zacierają się z czasem, przestają je pamiętać. Choć to nie znaczy, że znikają na dobre. Podczas misji w Rukongai odkryłem, że nowo przybyłe dusze pamiętają wciąż swoje życie. Moim zdaniem te wspomnienia zacierają się dopiero z czasem, po kilku latach już możesz nie pamiętać niczego, co działo się w Świecie Żywych. To jednak nie znaczy, że te wspomnienia tak po prostu giną. Mogą wciąż znajdować się w twojej ukrytej pamięci, choć pewnie i stąd w końcu są wymazywane.

– Więc chcesz znaleźć moje ukryte wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy byłam człowiekiem?

– Dokładnie.

W końcu zrozumiała, co tutaj robi. Nawet jeśli to wszystko wydawało się jej czymś dziwnym, wręcz brzmiało to jak wyjęte z jakiejś fantastyki, była pewna, że Elian wie, co robi. Sama zresztą przed chwilą widziała, do czego zdolny jest Iluzjon…

– To jazda! - zakrzyknął chłopak - To ja sobie trochę tutaj pogrzebię, okej?

Zaczął podchodzić do kolejnego oka.

– Ej, zaraz! - Rukii nie spodobało się określenie „pogrzebię" - Nie możesz tak po włazić komuś do wspomnień, to jest mój umysł, tak nie można…

– Spokojnie. Podchodzę to tego profesjonalnie. W takiej robocie etyka zawodowa jest najważniejsza. Interesują mnie tylko konkretne wspomnienia, nie będę zagłębiać się w żadne intymne sprawy z twojego życia.

Elian wydawał się bardzo poważny. Rukia uznała, że może mu zaufać w tej kwestii.

Nagle jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się łobuzerski uśmieszek, który dobrze znała.

– Poza tym… To że się bujasz w Ichigo wiem już od dawna.

– Co… - dziewczyna zrobiła się rumiana na twarzy - Ja się w nim wcale nie bujam!

– Serio? - chłopak spojrzał na nią jakby zaskoczony

– Jasne, że tak, co to w ogóle za durne po…

– Czyli jednak miałem rację? - wyszczerzył się do niej jeszcze bardziej - To we mnie się podkochujesz!

Miała ochotę podejść do niego i strzelić go w pysk. Powstrzymała ją jedynie świadomość, że w pewnym sensie siedzi teraz w jego maszynie i tylko on wie, jak się stąd wydostać.

– Dureń!

Odwróciła się, obrażona. Elian zabrał się do pracy. Zaglądał w każde oko, nie zagłębiał się w to, co tam jest, tak jak obiecał. Pobieżne przeglądanie wspomnień wystarczyło mu, by stwierdzić, co znajduje się wewnątrz. Minęła minuta.

– Cóż… W tym miejscu chyba niczego nie znajdziemy.

– To po co tu weszliśmy?

Rukia nadal była na niego zła. Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robił.

– Będziemy musieli poszukać wyżej.

– Wyżej? Czyli gdzie…

Szybko uzyskała odpowiedź. Nagle podłoga zaczęła drżeć, po czym ruszyła w górę, zupełnie jak winda. Sunęli coraz wyżej i wyżej… I wyżej… Końca nie było widać. Jechali już od dobrych kilku minut, dziewczyna powoli zaczęła tracić cierpliwość.

– Długo mamy tak jechać?

– Niemal do samego końca. Tam, gdzie znajdują się wspomnienia, które niemal zostały już zatarte.

Po kilku długich chwilach zatrzymali się nagle. Okolica niewiele się zmieniła, Rukia nadal widziała wszędzie wokół ogromne oczy. Jednak te się różniły od tych, które widziała „na dole". Tamte były dużo bardziej ożywione, rozglądały się dookoła, z mniejszym lub większym zaangażowaniem. Tutaj poruszały się one bardzo wolno, bardzo leniwie. Niektóre z nich wręcz stały zastygłe, wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Szczególnie te wyróżniały się na tle innych. Niemal straciły swój kolor, źrenice były prawie kompletnie wyblakłe. Wyglądały jakby oślepły…

– Nie muszę nawet w nie spoglądać. - odparł Elian - Wiem, co się w nich znajduje. Te mniej leniwe to wspomnienia z twoich pierwszych tygodni spędzonych w Rukongai. Te na wpół martwe niemal kompletnie przestały widzieć to, co zawierają. Wydarzenia, które przechowują niemal zniknęły. Pochodzą właśnie z twojego życia doczesnego. To twoje ostatnie wspomnienia jako zwykłego człowieka.

– Jeśli niemal zniknęły, to jak chcesz je odczytać?

– Iluzjon potrafi wejść w bardzo silną ingerencję z umysłem, gdy już uzyska do niego dostęp ma na niego ogromny wpływ. Może uda mi się coś wycisnąć z tych wspomnień. Choć będę musiał uważać… To delikatny proces…

Skierował się nagle w stronę dziewczyny. Podszedł do niej.

– Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Mówiąc „delikatny" mam na myśli niebezpieczny. Zbyt silna ingerencja w strukturę twojego umysłu może go uszkodzić, lub nawet zniszczyć. Możesz skończyć jako ludzka roślina. Nie mam zamiaru robić tego bez twojej wiedzy i zgody. Musisz wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nie mamy gwarancji, że znajdziemy tu cokolwiek o Raashí, a jeśli zabrniemy za daleko może się to dla ciebie naprawdę źle skończyć. Wiesz już, jakie jest ryzyko. To, co zrobimy dalej zależy już tylko od ciebie.

Elian patrzył teraz prosto w jej oczy. Rukia widziała w tych złocistych, wężowych oczach zmartwienie, troskę. Wbrew temu, co właśnie robił naprawdę się o nią martwił, zależało mu, by odkryć, czemu Raashí tak zależy na jej uśmierceniu, był gotów zrobić wszystko by jej w tym pomóc. Nawet wsadzić ją do maszyny, która mogła zamienić ją w roślinę. Cóż… Miał bardzo wyszukane poczucie odpowiedzialności.

Choć była to dosyć drastyczna, ryzykowna, nie dająca tak naprawdę żadnej pewności metoda, to dziewczyna postanowiła mu zaufać.

– W tej chwili nie mam większego wyboru, skoro Raashí chcą mnie zabić. Zrób to, co trzeba.

– Jesteś tego pewna? - zapytał, jakby chcąc się upewnić

– Jestem pewna. Mój umysł należy teraz do ciebie. Znajdź to, czego potrzebujesz.

Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu jeszcze przez chwilę.

– A więc… zgoda. Chodźmy.

Zaprowadził Rukię do jednego z wyblakłych oczu. Elian sięgnął dłonią w jego stronę. Oko przez chwilę nie reagowało, wpatrując się pusto w podłogę. Po chwili jednak zaczęło się unosić, bardzo powoli, jakby brakowało już mu sił, jakby był na skraju wyczerpania. Skierowało swoją źrenicę w stronę jego ręki. Nagle zwęziła się, po chwili zaczęła wychodzić z niej nić. Różniła się znacząco od poprzedniej. Tak samo mieniła się błękitem, jednak tylko w kilku miejscach. Nić stała się niemal kompletnie czarna, za wyjątkiem tych niewielu świecących się plam.

– Jest niemal puste… - odparł chłopak - Chociaż to i tak najlepiej zachowane wspomnienie z tamtego okresu.

Wyrwał nić. Znów wszystko dookoła znikło. Tym razem dziewczyna była przygotowana, choć nadal nie wiedziała, co za chwilę zobaczy. Mogła jedynie czekać, aż wspomnienie się ujawni. Przez dość długi czas nic się nie działo. Nagle poczuła, jak coś opada na jej czoło. To była woda. Pojedyncza kropla deszczu. Spojrzała w górę, jednak nadal nie widziała niczego, prócz czerni. Dostrzegła kolejną, spadającą kroplę, która wylądowała na ziemi. Rukia podążyła za nią wzrokiem w dół. Nagle pojawiło się podłoże, zwykła szutrowa droga. Po chwili zobaczyła też budynki. Niewielkie zabudowania w stylu japońskim. Tuż obok pojawiły się też stragany, lecz nic na nich nie było. To było trochę dziwne, co to za stragany, na których… Dziewczyna zauważyła, że budynki również były jakieś nietypowe, miała wrażenie, jakby pogorszył się jej wzrok, widziała je niewyraźnie, choć, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, niektóre wyglądały zupełnie normalnie. Nie rozumiała, co się tutaj dzieje…

W pewnym momencie ktoś nią minął, nie przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. To nie był Elian, ktoś zupełnie inny, choć była przekonana, że są tutaj sami. Szybko jednak domyśliła się, że ten ktoś był częścią wspomnienia. Po chwili dookoła pojawiło się więcej ludzi. Jednak i oni byli dziwni… Rukia zorientowała się, gdy naprzeciw niej przechodził jakiś mężczyzna. Że był to mężczyzna mogła określić jedynie po typowo męskim ubraniu, był zupełnie pozbawiony twarzy i włosów, jego głowa była po prostu jednym wielkim jajem, przymocowanym do reszty ciała. Wszyscy wokoło tak wyglądali. Było to dosyć straszne.

– Elian… O co tutaj chodzi?

– Bez paniki. Wiem, że są dość niewyjściowi. Po prostu to wspomnienie jest dziurawe, jak sito, wiele informacji zanikło, dlatego okolica wydaje się być… odarta ze szczegółów. W sumie to nawet się nie dziwię… Do Rukongai trafiłaś jako niemowlę, prawda? Dzieci nie mają zbytnio rozwiniętej pamięci.

– Więc jak chcesz tu cokolwiek znaleźć?

– Jak mówiłem, mogę spróbować zmusić twój umysł, do przypomnienia sobie paru rzeczy. Choć mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał. Silne bodźce pozostawiają w umyśle bardzo trudny do usunięcia ślad. A spotkanie kogoś takiego, jak Raashí z pewnością do należy do takich bodźców…

Chłopak nagle urwał. Jego uwagę przykuła pewna osoba, idąca właśnie w ich kierunku. Dziewczyna nie zorientowała się od razu, o co mu chodziła. Zaniepokoiła się nieco, widząc jego lekko zszokowany wyraz twarzy.

– Coś jest nie tak? Co się…

Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, co wywołało w nim takie zdziwienie. Szybko zauważyła, o co chodzi…

– Naprawdę jesteście podobne…

Przez tłum ludzi pozbawionych twarzy przechodziła jedna, jedyna osoba, której wygląd był bardzo szczegółowy. Widząc tą osobę Rukia była w szoku. Pierwszy raz widziała ją z tak bliska…

– Hisana-sama…

Widziała swoją starszą siostrę, idącą w jej kierunku. Istotnie, obie były niemal identyczne z twarzy, te same fioletowe oczy, takie same kruczoczarne włosy, choć Hisany były nieco dłuższe. W tym wspomnieniu była najpewniej w zbliżonym wieku, co teraz Rukia, jednak była ona od niej nieco wyższa. Ubrana była w tradycyjne kimono, hakamę, miała również przepasaną chustę, w której nosiła niemowlę. Jego widok sprawił, że dziewczyna była jeszcze bardziej wstrząśnięta. Doskonale wiedziała, kim jest to dziecko…

Hisana minęła się z nią, nie zwracając na nią uwagi, dla niej tak naprawdę jej tu nie było. Kuchiki nie potrafiła się otrząsnąć.

„ _Widziałam ją… Była tak blisko mnie… I to niemowlę… To byłam ja?_ "

– Chodź szybko!

Głos Elian gwałtownie ją otrzeźwił.

– Co…

– Musimy iść za nią.

– Tak… już…

Oboje ruszyli za kobietą.

– W końcu byłaś wtedy niemowlakiem… - mówił chłopak - Więc to twoja siostra musiała mieć jakiś więzi z Raashí.

– Co takiego?! - wrzasnęła nagle - Sugerujesz, że Hisana-sama…

– Musiała mieć z nimi jakiś związek. Może nie wiedziała, kim są osoby, które poznała. Jednak musiały to być na tyle zażyłe stosunki, że po tak długim czasie Klan nadal o tobie pamięta. I z jakiegoś powodu usiłuje cię zabić.

Te słowa sprawiały, że Rukia była coraz bardziej zdezorientowana. Do głowy by jej nie przyszło, że jej siostra mogła mieć jakiś związek z ich śmiertelnym wrogiem. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, to wszystko jest tak… nieprawdopodobne… To co widzi, to gdzie jest, wewnątrz własnych wspomnień sprzed ponad wieku, to było…

Nagle zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Cała przestrzeń dookoła zafalowała, w tym samym momencie dziewczyna poczuła się słabo. Zatrzymała się, próbując ustać na nogach, widziała mroczki przed oczami, jakby traciła właśnie przytomność. Jednak tak się nie stało, nie upadła, szybko odzyskała czucie w nogach. Zamiast tego zaczęła boleć ją głowa. Nie był to silny ból, miała raczej wrażenie, jakby coś ugniatało lekko jej czaszkę. Mimo tego przez to zaczęło jej trochę szumieć…

Elian natychmiast zauważył, że coś się dzieje.

– Wszystko dobrze? Mamy przerwać?

– Nie… To nic… Nic mi nie jest, wszystko w porządku.

– Jesteś pewna? Wiesz, że jeśli przesadzimy…

– Wiem to! - uniosła się nagle - Nie trzęś się tak nade mną!

– O co ci chodzi? - chłopak był co najmniej tym zdziwiony - Siedzisz teraz w maszynie, która może zrobić ci z mózgu dziurawą gąbkę, będę się nad tobą trząść.

– Sam mnie przecież tu wsadziłeś!

– Bo się o ciebie martwię, to chyba jasne!

– Że… Nie, to nie jest jasne! Jak niby…

– Przypomnieć ci, że w tej chwili poluje na ciebie banda wężookich kolesi, a ty nie masz pojęcia czemu?!

– To wcale nie znaczy, że możesz…

– Rukia!

Przez kłótnię oboje niemal zapomnieli, po co tu są. Przypomniał im o tym krzyk Hisany. Odwrócili się gwałtownie w jej stronę. Ktoś potrącił ją mocno, przez co niemowlę w jej chuście wysunęło się, aż w końcu wypadło. Kobieta nie zdążyła go złapać. Zrobił to ktoś inny…

Mężczyzna, który się z nią zderzył w jednej chwili pojawił się z powrotem obok niej, łapiąc małą Rukię, nim upadła na ziemię.

– Wybacz, nie zauważyłem cię.

Usłyszeli niski, upiorny głos.

– To on. - odrzekł nagle Elian - To musi być ten Raashí.

Podszedł bliżej nich, chcąc lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Za to starsza Rukia zaczęła czuć się coraz słabiej. Wraz z głosem tego mężczyzny ucisk na jej czaszkę nagle się wzmógł. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Chłopak nie dostrzegł tego, zbytnio skupiony na celu. Stanął teraz tuż obok Hisany, przyglądając się jej nowemu znajomemu. Podobnie jak większości ludzi z tłumu jemu również brakowało wielu elementów, choć i tak był od nich znacznie bardziej wyrazisty. Widać było jego ubiór, różniący się znacznie od tego, jaki nosili inni. Widział długi, czarny płaszcz, dokładnie taki, jaki noszą właśnie Raashí. To go tylko upewniło w podejrzeniach. Jednak jego twarz nie była już tak wyraźna. Elian widział jego krótkie, luźno opadające śnieżnobiałe włosy. Widział jego usta oraz nos. Jednak jego twarz pozbawiona była oczu i uszu, przez co nie dało się go zidentyfikować.

– Nie… - Hisana wydawała się przerażona jego widokiem - Nie, panie to moja wina, byłam nieostrożna…

– Bzdura. - przerwał jej - Jak wielkim panem bym nie był fakt pozostaje faktem. Wpadłem na ciebie, mało cię nie wywracając. Nie mówiąc już o niej.

Oddał jej dziecko, które chyba nie zorientowało się, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Kobieta wzięła małą Rukię, nie odrywając wzroku od mężczyzny. Jego twarz również była na nią skierowana. Przez chwilę nie odzywali się, jedynie na siebie patrząc.

Elian również wpatrywał się w mężczyznę.

– Żeby nie te dziury w pamięci… Może uda mi się coś odzyskać…

– Elian… Coś się ze mną dzieje…

Rukia czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Miała wrażenie, że to ciśnienie wewnątrz głowy za chwilę zmiażdży ją od środka. Z trudem mogła ustać, zdołała doczłapać się pod jeden ze straganów, by się o niego oprzeć. Czuła się, jakby umierała…

Chłopak był zbyt zajęty dokładnym obserwowaniem mężczyzny. On i Hisana nie przestawali na siebie spoglądać.

– Me imię brzmi Noshiro. - odezwał się nagle Raashí - Rad byłbym, mogąc poznać twoje.

– Jestem… Hisana. - odpowiedziała zdziwiona - Bardzo dziwnie mówisz.

– Noshiro? - Elian nadal mówił do siebie - Tak się nazywa. Gdybym tylko zdołał odzyskać chociaż jego oczy…

Uniósł dłoń, kierując ją w stronę mężczyzny. Wspomnienie zatrzymało się. Twarz Raashí zaczęła powoli się zmieniać. Tuż nad jego nosem zaczęły pojawiać się dwa duże wgłębienia, tam gdzie zwykle są oczy. Były to oczodoły, puste, lecz po chwili zaczęły wypełniać się białą substancją. Po kilku sekundach pojawiły się gałki oczne, pozbawione jednak źrenic czy tęczówek. Te oczy były zupełnie pozbawione jakiejkolwiek formy.

– Jeszcze dalej… Potrzeba więcej szczegółów, jeśli mam odtworzyć twarz.

Oczy zaczęły nabierać kształtu. Pojawiły się brwi, widoczne były już powieki, zaczęła pojawiać się tęczówka, choć ledwie zarys, nie miała jeszcze żadnego koloru. Wewnątrz niej powstała źrenica, pionowa. To był ostateczny dowód na to, że mężczyzna był Raashí.

– Tak… To chyba się uda… A już się bałem, że nie dobiorę się do tego bez uszkodzenia…

– AAAAAAAAA!

Przeraźliwy krzyk. Elian natychmiast zareagował, wiedząc co on oznacza…

– Cholera, Rukia!

Dziewczyna nagle poczuła potężny ból, jakby tysiące igieł wbijały się w każdy nerw w jej mózgu. Nie potrafiła tego już wytrzymać, szok sprawił, że straciła panowanie nad ciałem, choć wciąż była przytomna. Ledwo… Nie ustała już, zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię. Przed upadkiem ochronił ją chłopak, który szybko do niej dobiegł i złapał.

– Nie zasypiaj, słyszysz?! - mówił do niej - Nie możesz stracić przytomności, póki jesteś w środku! Cholera, czemu niczego nie…

Wspomnienie zaczęło zanikać. Wszystkie postacie, krajobraz, budynki zaczęły się rozsypywać, niczym z robione z piasku. Jednak nie wrócili do Izby Pamięci. Znów wszędzie dookoła była tylko czerń.

– Zaraz cię stąd wyciągnę! Wytrzymaj, nie możesz stracić przytomności!

Rukia czuła, że odpływa. Słyszała, co mówił do niej Elian i starała się utrzymać świadomość. Było to trudne, oczy same się jej zamykały, jej umysł wręcz krzyczał, by w końcu usnęła. Jednak bała się to zrobić, domyślała się, że może być wtedy jeszcze gorzej. Utrzymywała przytomność z całych sił, wzrok kierując na chłopaka. Minęła chwila, chyba najdłuższa w jej życiu. W pewnym momencie lekko przymknęła powieki, po czym znów je otworzyła. Elian nagle zniknął. Poczuła się, jakby coś uderzyło ją w głowę. Nie zdołała już tego powstrzymać, gwałtownie straciła przytomność. Wszystko zniknęło…

* * *

Była pewna, że to już koniec, że się nie obudzi… Nagle otworzyła oczy. Pierwsze, co ujrzała to swoje odbicie w kryształowej kuli, którą trzymał Elian. Wciąż siedziała w jego pokoju. Czuła się całkiem normalnie…

„ _No tak… Przecież to nie działo się naprawdę…_ "

Po sekundzie znów poczuła się słabo. Wszystko to, co czuła jeszcze przed chwilą wróciło, znów omal nie straciła przytomności, nie potrafiła utrzymać pionu, zaczęła opadać.

– Mam cię!

Chłopak szybko odłożył kulę na stół i złapał dziewczynę, która leciała do tyłu.

– Hej, słyszysz mnie? Wszystko dobrze, już wróciliśmy do rzeczywistości.

Rukia powoli dochodziła do siebie. Wracało jej czucie w całym ciele, potężny ucisk głowy ustał, widziała już wyraźniej, słyszała wyraźniej. Wszystko uspokoiło się…

– Elian… - wyszeptała

– Tak, to ja, jestem tutaj. Ty również, jesteśmy tutaj, naprawdę, to twoje ciało, czujesz…

– Ty idioto…

W tej chwili Kuchiki była przede wszystkim na niego wściekła. To była jego wina, że czuła ten ból, że omal nie zeszła przez tą jego „sesję".

– Wiem, jestem durniem. Wybacz…

Puścił ją. Dziewczyna czuła się już dużo lepiej, była w stanie sama usiedzieć. Elian wstał, zabierając kryształową kulę. Skierował się w stronę stołu, na którym stała reszta maszyny. Położył sferę na tym niewielkim otworze u góry i puścił ją. Otwór rozszerzył się, kula wpadła do środka, prosto między ogniwa.

– Czy wszystkie twoje pomysły… - Rukia nadal z trudem łapała oddech - Muszą być tak niebezpieczne?

– Cóż… taki mam styl.

Z powrotem usiadł naprzeciw niej.

– Przynajmniej posunęliśmy się ten krok do przodu. Wiemy coś nowego, nawet jeśli to niewiele. Z pewnością, gdy tylko dowiemy się co to za Noshiro i co dokładnie łączyło z nim twoją siostrę uda się ustalić, czego Raashí od ciebie chcą. Grzebanie w twoich wspomnieniach nic już nie da, trzeba będzie…

Nie słuchała go. Szok jeszcze jej nie przeszedł po tym, co zobaczyła wewnątrz Iluzjonu.

„ _Znów tam byłam… To nienormalne, jak można jeszcze raz zobaczyć to, co się już wydarzyło? Tamten żar… I jeszcze… Hisana-sama… Widziałam ją. Naprawdę. Byłam tuż przy mniej…_ "

– Hej, Kuchiki. Wszystko gra?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Elian. Chłopak dostrzegł jej zmartwioną twarz. Sam zaczął się o nią martwić.

– Nie… To nic… - Rukia unikała odpowiedzi

– Widzę przecież, jak to przeżywasz. Tą wizytę we własnych wspomnieniach. Coś takiego jest naprawdę traumatycznym przeżyciem. Ja również miałem okazję widzieć wydarzenia ze swojego życia, do których nie miałem zamiaru nigdy wracać… Wybacz, że musiałaś znów to oglądać…

Spojrzała na niego. Jego oczy, pełne ciepła, szczęścia działały na nią kojąco. Czuła to ciepło wewnątrz siebie, ogarnął ją spokój. Nie bała się już niczego, niemal zapomniała o tym, co przed chwilą ujrzała…

Poczuła dłoń chłopaka na swoim ramieniu.

– No! To dzisiaj śpisz u mnie.

Dziewczyna potrzebowała dłuższej chwili, by dotarło do niej, co powiedział, że powiedział to do niej, i dodatkowe upewnienie się, że naprawdę to powiedział.

– EEEEE?! ŻE JAK?! - kompletnie nie spodziewała się takiego tekstu

– Co to ma być za mina? - Elian nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi (albo udawał) - Myślisz, że wypuszczę cię gdziekolwiek w takim stanie? Nawet jeśli fizycznie czujesz się już lepiej, twój umysł to jeden wielki bajzel, musi zregenerować siły po tym starciu z Iluzjonem. No i… Muszę lepiej się przyjrzeć, jakie są skutki uboczne, może jakieś badania…

– Hej! - Rukia zaczęła się wnerwiać - Nie jestem żadnym kró…

– Króliczkiem?

Chłopak natychmiast wszedł jej w słowo. Szczerzył się jeszcze do niej złośliwie.

– Masz mnie tak nie nazywać! Idę do siebie!

– Czekaj, to nie…

Rukia gwałtownie podniosła się z miejsca, obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Zrobiła zaledwie jeden krok. Nagle poczuła, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło ją w głowę. Jej ciało stało się nagle ciężkie, nie potrafiła się poruszyć… ani ustać. Zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię.

– Głupia!

Elian szybko zerwał się z miejsca, łapiąc ją z tyłu pod ramiona i przytrzymując, żeby nie upadła.

– Widzisz, nie jesteś w stanie nawet samodzielnie stać. Cud, że w ogóle potrafisz siedzieć…

Nagle Rukia poczuła, że grunt ucieka jej spod nóg. Chłopak zwyczajnie ją podniósł do góry i skierował się w stronę swojego łóżka.

– Co ty robisz?!

– Jak to co? Kładę cię, w tym stanie powinnaś przede wszystkim odpoczywać…

– Puszczaj mnie!

Dziewczyna zaczęła się wyrywać. Elian jednak ani myślał jej puścić, obstawiając przy swoim.

– Hej, nie szarp się! Bo sobie zrobisz krzywdę!

– To mnie postaw z powrotem!

– Nie mogę! To przeze mnie jesteś w takim stanie i teraz muszę coś z tym zrobić!

W tym momencie ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Nie usłyszeli tego…

– No już! Bądź grzeczna i połóż się na łóżku!

– Nie! Nie chcę…

– Daj spokój! Zobacz, takie miękkie, wygodne i ciepłe…

– Nie obchodzi mnie to!

– Opanuj się wreszcie! Mam zamiar zrobić coś, co sprawi, że będzie ci miło, mogłabyś to docenić!

– A może najpierw mnie spytasz o zdanie?!

– Wiesz… Ech, jakbym musiał pytać za każdym razem… No kładź się!

– Powiedziałam, NIE!

– Rany, aleś ty trudna! Naprawdę powinnaś wyluzować, położyć się na wygodnym łóżeczku, mogę cię przytulić, jak chcesz…

– Nie przeszkadzam?

Nagle wszystko ucichło. Rukia przestała się szarpać, Elian przestał próbować ją przytrzymywać. Oboje odwrócili głowy w kierunku drzwi.

W nich stała Yoruichi, przyglądając się całej tej scence z zaciekawieniem i wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– No proszę… Szybko działasz, Elian. A tak się ciągle przede mną broniłeś… Cicha woda z ciebie.

Dopiero teraz chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, jak brzmiały jego teksty. Bez ostrzeżenia puścił dziewczynę, która wylądowała dość twardo na podłodze, z odpowiednim okrzykiem bólu i niezadowolenia.

– O… Yoruichi-san? Co ty tu… Bo my tu właśnie… W sensie z Kuchiki… Na wstępie chciałem zaznaczyć, że twoje podejrzenia są niesłuszne, gdyż… ponieważ… E…

– Ach tak? - kobieta nie potrafiła opanować uśmiechu - I jesteś tego pewny? Bo jak dla mnie to wygląda właśnie na…

– CZEKAJ NO CHWILĘ!

Pomiędzy Yoruichi, a framugą drzwi pojawiła się Shichi, wybitnie na kogoś wściekła. Sądząc po tym, że szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę Eliana, pewnie chodziło o niego.

– Teraz ze mną sobie pogadasz, Ahage!

Chłopak był totalnie skonfundowany, zresztą podobnie jak wszyscy w tej chwili. Dziewczyna stanęła naprzeciw niego, wpatrując się w niego ze srogą miną. Wyglądało to trochę dziwnie, szczególnie, że nie sięgała mu nawet do ramion. Zupełnie, jakby kot rzucał się na lwa. Przez dobrą minutę gapiła się na niego z tą groźną (wątpliwie) miną. Wreszcie się odezwała…

– Czy ty chciałeś się z nią kochać?

– ŻE CO?!

I on, i Rukia wrzasnęli jednocześnie. Co dziwniejsze, to właśnie ona z ich dwóch była głośniejsza.

– Powaliło cię?! - kontynuowała wątek - Co to w ogóle za…

– A ty się nie odzywaj! - Shichi wycelowała w nią palec - Zdraj… cwo… cowy… cielko! Zapomniałaś już o naszej wspólnej nocy?!

– O CZYM?!

Ta rozmowa przybierała coraz ciekawszy obrót…

– Na poważnie? - Eliana zainteresowała ta wiadomość - I wy we dwie razem…

– Jasne, że nie! - Rukia natychmiast zaprzeczyła

– Jasne, że tak! - siódemeczka wręcz przeciwnie - No… Tylko możesz tego nie pamiętać, bo po prostu położyłam się obok ciebie, gdy spałaś… Ale to też się liczy!

– Byłaś w moim pokoju?! I… w moim łóżku?!

– Ale podobało ci się! Nawet przytulałaś się do mojej nogi!

– ŻE JAK?!  
– Przepraszam bardzo… - wtrącił chłopak - Czemu akurat do nogi?

– Do niczego się nie przytulałam!

– Jak to nie? Nawet się do mnie uśmiechałaś…

– Ja nie…

– Hej, wystarczy!

Nagle zapadła cisza. Yoruichi najwyraźniej znudziło sie oglądanie tego spektaklu.

– Wiem, że chcecie wyjaśnić sobie tą „aferę łóżkową", ale chyba w tej chwili mamy poważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.

– To znaczy? - spytał Elian

– Nie szukałeś przypadkiem Shichi? Ponoć masz do niej ważną sprawę.

– Jaką… A… Racja, miałem…

– Szukałeś mnie? - dziewczyna była tym faktem lekko zaskoczona - Po co?

– By zrobić coś, co ci się nie spodoba. Muszę zadać ci parę pytań.

– P… Pytań? - zaniepokoiła się

– Rozumiem, że nie chcesz poruszać tematu Raashí. Nawet jeśli jesteś tutaj z nami, to wciąż ciężko jest ci powiedzieć nam cokolwiek, bojąc się że zostaniesz zdrajczynią. Nie mam zamiaru robić z ciebie podwójnej agentki, na czym tak bardzo zależy Gotei. Jednak muszę zadać te pytania, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że twoi znajomi coraz usilniej starają się dorwać Rukię, zwłaszcza kiedy…

– Kiedy co?

Kuchiki weszła mu w słowo. Doskonale wyczuła, że coś musiało się wydarzyć. Coś, co dotyczyło właśnie niej.

– No tak… Chyba powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.

Chłopak postanowił jej więc opowiedzieć o tym, co dziś się wydarzyło. O walce z Raashí Mau. O tym, jakie miał zadanie. Znaleźć ją w Rukongai. Dziewczyna była w szoku.

– On… Szukał mnie?

– I to od dawna, skoro nie miał pojęcia, że jesteś Shinigami. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - To by znaczyło, że Klan zna cię jeszcze z czasów, gdy byłaś zwykłą duszą w Rukongai.

– A nawet wcześniej. - odezwał się Elian

Kobieta spojrzała na chłopaka zaskoczona.

– Wcześniej? To znaczy…

– Przyprowadziłem tu Rukię ze zgoła innego powodu, niż sprawy łóżkowe. - wyjaśnił - Pomyślałem, że Raashí mogą znać ją jeszcze z czasów, gdy była w Świecie Żywych. Więc wpadłem na pomysł by… zrobić małą sesję hipnotyczną.

– Hipnoza?

– Miałem nadzieję, że uda się cofnąć do wspomnień z tamtych czasów.

– To w ogóle możliwe? Przecież dusze trafiające do Społeczeństwa Dusz tracą pamięć.

– Nie tracą. Wspomnienia stopniowo się zacierają. I… Udało mi się czegoś dowiedzieć. Dlatego potrzebuję od ciebie informacji, Shichi.

Zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która zachowywała się dość dziwnie. Wydawało się, że to ona, nie Rukia była najbardziej zaszokowana tym, co właśnie usłyszała. Przeraziła się, na wieść o tym, że Mau polował na nią.

„ _Jak to… Zabić? Powiedział, że tego nie zrobi… Że powie mu, gdy będzie po wszystkim. Czemu więc… Zabić…_ "

– Shichi? W porządku?

Głos Eliana ją otrzeźwił. Chłopak zmartwił się, widząc jej wystraszoną twarz. Dziewczyna szybko się uspokoiła.

– Tak… To nic takiego.

– Martwisz się o nią, prawda? O Rukię?

– J… Jasne! Sam mówiłeś, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie! Kto by się o nią nie…

– Dlatego muszę cię o coś spytać.

Zaniepokoiła się, słysząc to. Obawiała się, że wie, jakie to pytanie. To, którego wolałaby za wszelką cenę uniknąć…

– Kim jest Noshiro?

Z jednej strony Shichi odetchnęła z ulgą. To nie było to pytanie… Jednak była zaskoczona.

– Noshiro… Skąd…

– Ten koleś może mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Wiem, że pochodzi z klanu Raashí, może więc wiesz…

– Nie… nie wiem. - odpowiedziała szybko

– Słuchaj, nie chcemy na ciebie naciskać. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - Sama jednak rozumiesz, jak poważna staje się sytuacja, nie powinnaś niczego zatajać, nawet jeśli…

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Rozumiem to, co się dzieje, tylko… Nie wiem, kto to może być. W klanie nie ma nikogo, kto tak się nazywa. Chociaż… Słyszałam coś o tym…

– Co dokładnie?

– Dawniej, nim jeszcze powstał Nowy Klan Raashí i musieliśmy ukrywać się między ludźmi używaliśmy imion kodowych, by móc się rozpoznać. „Noshiro" to jedno z nich. Każdym imieniem posługiwała się tylko jedna osoba, lecz często wymyślano nowe, albo się nimi zamieniało.

– Czyli w praktyce to może być każdy z klanu? - dodał Elian

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Ech… Myślałem, że to nas dokądś doprowadzi…

– Wybacz mi. Naprawdę chcę pomóc, tylko… Nie wiem jak…

Shichi czuła się źle z tym, że znów nikomu do niczego się nie przydała. Chłopak dostrzegł jej ponurą minę.

– Hej, nie przejmuj się. - odparł, chcąc dodać jej otuchy - Możesz pomóc, naprawdę. Tylko musisz mieć więcej wiary w siebie. A wiesz…

Sięgnął nagle za pazuchę.

– Jest coś, w czym na pewno mi pomożesz. I to może się okazać ważne. Bo…

Wyciągnął pęknięty, fioletowy dysk.

– Myślę, że wiesz, co to może być.

– Skąd to masz?

Na widok tego dysku Shichi zareagowała dość gwałtownie. Bez ostrzeżenia wyrwała mu go, po czym zaczęła się mu przyglądać.

– Należał właśnie do tego Mau. Chyba się do niczego już nie nadaje, ale może wiesz, co…

– Jasne, że wiem! Nazywają się _Karjag_ , służą do przechowywania wspomnień tego, kto z nich korzysta.

– Wspomnień? - Elian był tym zaskoczony

– Gdy Raashí zostaje wysłany na misję, usuwa się z jego umysłu informacje, które mogłyby zagrozić Klanowi w razie wpadki, na przykład położenie bazy. Daje mu się taki dysk, gdzie zapisane jest miejsce spotkania z łącznikiem po zakończonej misji. Ten prowadzi cię z powrotem. Poza tym Karjag zbiera z twojego umysłu wszelkie informacje, wspomnienia, odczucia podczas przebiegu misji.

– Niesamowita technologia… Czyli ten dysk zawiera wspomnienia Mau z czasów, gdy był w Rukongai. Gdyby udało się to z niego wyciągnąć…

– To nic nie da. Jest zbyt mocno uszkodzony. Poza tym to i tak niemożliwe. Tylko jedna osoba w Klanie potrafi je odczytać. I tak naprawdę nikt nie wie, kto.

– Wygląda na to, że zadali sobie sporo trudu, żeby uchronić się przed wyciekiem informacji. - odezwała się Yoruichi - Poraża mnie ich skuteczność…

– Chwileczkę…

W pewnym momencie to Rukia postanowiła zabrać głos. Wszyscy skierowali wzrok w jej stronę.

– Właśnie coś mi przyszło do głowy. Shichi.

– Tak?

– Gdzie jest twój dysk?

Teraz wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Na minutę zapadła cisza. Na jej twarzy widać było przerażenie. Chciała je jakoś zamaskować, ukryć przed nimi, jednak przyszło jej to z dużym trudem. W końcu jednak zdołała się opanować.

– W tym problem… Dopiero niedawno zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mam go. Musiałam go zgubić, kiedy walczyłam z Suì-Fēng. Pewnie nadal jest w Karakurze. Tylko…

– Tylko co?

Przez chwilę Shichi nie wiedziała, jak ma to powiedzieć. Jednak Yoruichi ją uprzedziła.

– A co się dzieje z tym dyskiem, gdy Raashí ginie?

Trafiła w sedno. Dziewczyna znów wyglądała na przestraszoną.

– Wy… wysyła się innego z Klanu, by… go odzyskał.

– Ach tak… Pamiętam, co mówił Senke, tuż przed oblężeniem. Wszyscy tam myślą, że nie żyjesz…

– Zaraz! - wykrzyknął nagle Elian - Więc niewykluczone, że w tej chwili jeden z Raashí jest w Karakurze? Żeby znaleźć twój Karjag?

Shichi nie odzywała się. Skierowała wzrok w podłogę, unikając ich spojrzeń. Po długiej chwili odrzekła w końcu:

– Tak.

* * *

Ciche, spokojne popołudnie w mieście Karakura. Ulicami miasta szły rzesze osób, które właśnie skończyły swoją pracę i wracają do swych domów, by odpocząć. Tak samo uczniowie, którzy wracali ze szkół. Jedną z nich była pilna uczennica imieniem Kurosaki Yuzu. Szła właśnie do domu, jak zawsze w dobrym humorze, ciesząc się z kolejnego dnia. Ten dzień był jednak nieco odmienny od innych…

Idąc ulicą poczuła nagle, jak coś zderza się z jej butem. Kopnęła jakiś przedmiot, leżący na ziemi. Spojrzała w dół. Podniosła go. Był to fioletowy dysk, zrobiony z litego kryształu.

– Hm… Co to może…

Rozejrzała się po okolicy, myśląc, że ktoś go zgubił. Szukała kogoś, kto nerwowo stara się coś znaleźć. Jednak nikogo takiego nie dostrzegła, wszyscy wręcz zdawali się ją ignorować, omijając ją, jakby jej nie widzieli. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na gładką taflę kryształu, w której dostrzegła swoje odbicie. Zaczęła wpatrywać się w nie, patrzyła głęboko w swoje oczy. Kompletnie się w nich zatraciła, zdawały się ją hipnotyzować, nie istniał już żaden świat, były tylko one…

– Kto tam?

Usłyszała czyjś szept, tuż przy swoim uchu. Odwróciła się nagle, wyrywając się z transu. Nikogo jednak nie dostrzegła. Ponownie spojrzała na kryształowy dysk, jednak jej odbicie zniknęło.

– Dziwne…

Miała wrażenie, że to nie jest zwyczajny dysk. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale miał w sobie coś… magicznego? Znów rozejrzała się dookoła. Tym razem jednak wyglądało to, jakby chciała mieć pewność, że nikt jej nie przyłapie, po czym…

Schowała go szybko do swojej torby i ruszyła ponownie, kierując się w stronę domu. Z jej twarzy znikł uśmiech, przestała już być radosna, zadowolona z życia. Teraz była skupiona. Na tym dysku. Chciała dowiedzieć się na czym polega jego magia, odkryć jego tajemnicę… Przyspieszyła kroku, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się już u siebie, w zaciszu swojego pokoju, by móc znów spojrzeć w tą kryształową taflę.

Z dachu jednego z budynków nieopodal ktoś ją obserwował. Mężczyzna odziany w długi, czarny płaszcz z kapturem.

– I następna owieczka w garści. Cóż, takiej ładnej dziewczynki to jeszcze nie miałem… No nic, zaczekam sobie do północy. Wtedy ją odwiedzę…


	13. Gdzie leży prawda

**Gdzie leży prawda**

* * *

Mangāi, podziemny kompleks, w którym ukrywa się Klan Raashí. Ogromna hala, kompletnie pusta, za wyjątkiem kolumn podtrzymujących strop, ustawionych w rzędach. Środkiem hali przechadzała się kobieta, kierując się w stronę ogromnych wrót, prowadzących w głąb podziemi. Gdy tylko się do nich zbliżyła brama otworzyła się samoistnie. Potężne skrzydła uchyliły się nieco, by umożliwić jej przejście, po czym zamknęły się, kiedy już weszła. Stała teraz w długim i szerokim korytarzu, pełnym innych, choć już nie tak wielkich drzwi. Skierowała się na wprost, do jednego z odleglejszych wejść. Zrobiła zaledwie jeden krok…

– Zaczekaj no chwilę, Lete.

Usłyszała głos, tuż za sobą. Odwróciła się. Ujrzała Nuuvuka, wpatrującego się w nią, jak zawsze, ze swoją kamienną twarzą, pozbawioną wszelkiego wyrazu. Jednak w jego oczach widziała, że nie jest w najlepszym nastroju.

– Zechcesz mi powiedzieć, czemu widzę cię tu, idącą z sali wejściowej? - odrzekł swoim grobowym, niskim głosem - Co tam robiłaś?

– Nic istotnego. - odparła Lete, starając się zachować fason - Po prostu chciałam się przewietrzyć…

– Od tego jest chyba inna sala, nieprawdaż? A sala wejściowa służy do czego innego. O czym jestem pewien, że wiesz doskonale.

– Zarzucasz mi coś?

– A mam ku temu powody?

Kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana.

– Naprawdę, powinieneś skończyć z tą swoją paranoją. To się robi niezdrowe.

Odwróciła się od niego i poczęła się od niego oddalać.

– Wybacz, ale nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać w ten sposób…

Przeszła kolejne kilka kroków. Nagle wyczuła drgnięcie energii. Po chwili poczuła, jak dłoń zaciska się na jej ramieniu. Mężczyzna momentalnie pojawił się obok niej.

– Zapominasz chyba, do kogo mówisz, młódko.

Nuuvuk ściskał jej ramię coraz mocniej. Czuła ból, miała wrażenie, że próbuje je zmiażdżyć. Spojrzała na niego. Jego twarz była niebezpiecznie blisko, widziała jego białe oczy, takie puste. Nie widziała w nich absolutnie żadnych emocji, zupełnie niczego. I to właśnie napawało Lete strachem. Była pewna, że z tym samym spojrzeniem byłby w stanie zrobić jej krzywdę, nawet zabić…

Zaczęła się szarpać, lecz białowłosy ani myślał jej puścić.

– Przestań… Co ty robisz?! - krzyknęła - Odbiło ci?!

– Nie… Doskonale wiem, co robię.

– Puszczaj! Słyszysz mnie?!

– Co robiłaś poza Mangāi? Odpowiedz.

– Mówiłam, ja…

Próbowała jakoś się wyłgać, chciała skłamać, jednak zawahała się. Przez chwilę nie mogła wydusić z siebie nawet słowa, widząc wciąż te jego oczy. Spanikowała… Dała się mu podejść.

Nuuvuk nagle cofnął się, puszczając jej ramię.

– Jesteś mistrzynią manipulacji i kłamstw, dlatego _Rexai_ trzyma cię przy sobie. Jednak wciąż jesteś jedynie uczniakiem. Wystarczy spojrzeć ci w oczy i zadać bezpośrednie pytanie. Od razu miękniesz.

Lete przeklęła w duchu. Nie mogła się pogodzić się z tym, że tak łatwo zdołał sprawić, że by zwątpiła w siebie. W tej chwili nie miała już wyjścia…

– Zanim znów popuścisz wodze fantazji powiem jedno. - odrzekła po dłuższej chwili - Nie spiskuję w żaden sposób, nie robię niczego, o co mnie podejrzewasz. Mój mistrz wie o wszystkich moich działaniach. Nic nie dzieje się za jego plecami, gdyby tak było, to z pewnością nie rozmawiałabym tu z tobą, o czym dobrze wiesz.

– Więc co takiego planuje teraz twój mistrz, że nie miał zamiaru mnie o tym poinformować?

– To delikatna sprawa… Nie chciał ci tego mówić. Ja również nie…

– O czym mówisz?

Lete westchnęła.

– Chyba nie mam wyboru… Namierzyłam Karjag twojej przyjaciółki, właśnie wysłałam Zivona, by go odzyskał. W tej chwili powinien być już w Karakurze…

– Od jak dawna o tym wiesz?

Choć Nuuvuk nadal nie okazywał żadnych emocji, była pewna, że ta wiadomość go poruszyła. Przez chwilę zawahała się, czy nie powinna tego przerwać. Znów skłamać, tak by móc jakoś z tego wybrnąć, jednak wystarczyło, że raz jeszcze ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Widziała to w jego oczach… Nie zdoła go już oszukać.

– Od… Trzech dni. Namierzyłam go, gdy tylko Senke wyruszył do Seireitei i…

– Wyjaśnij mi więc jedno. O ile wiem gdy tylko uda ci się zlokalizować zaginiony dysk ZAWSZE wysyłasz Zivona natychmiast. Czemu tym razem było inaczej?

– To była inna sytuacja, przecież trwała bitwa, nie było czasu…

– Ale dyski Senke i Natu zgarnęliście od razu. Skąd ta zwłoka w tym przypadku. Chodzi o to, do kogo on należał?

– Nie, ja…

Dla kobiety ta rozmowa przybierała coraz gorszy obrót, Nuuvuk coraz bardziej na nią naciskał. Musiała zebrać się w sobie, i to szybko, wyrwać się z jego wpływu, nim to zabrnie za daleko. Nie może mu powiedzieć wszystkiego…

– Nie chcieliśmy cię martwić…

– Deus nie chciał mnie martwić, tak? Nie bawią mnie takie żarty. Po co w ogóle ten cały cyrk?

Lete nie odpowiedziała. Umilkła, zamknęła się w sobie, licząc, że mężczyzna nie będzie napierał na nią jeszcze bardziej. Miała szczęście…

– Cudownie… - odparł Nuuvuk - Więc twój mistrz po raz kolejny obdarzył mnie swoim wątpliwym zaufaniem.

Obrócił się na pięcie i skierował się w głąb korytarza. Kobieta przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Chwyciła się za ramię, w którym nadal czuła pulsujący ból. Biła się ze swoimi myślami, była przede wszystkim wściekła. Na samą siebie.

„ _Tak głupio dałam mu się podejść… Cholera! Wszystko zaczyna się walić, sama mało mu się nie wygadałam! Odkąd tylko pojawił się w Klanie, cały ten czas starałam się zachować tą tajemnicę, a teraz… Niewiele brakowało…_ "

– Zatrzymaj się!

Wykrzyknęła nagle w stronę Nuuvuka. Ten przystanął.

– Nie muszę czytać ci w myślach, żeby wiedzieć, co dzieje się w twojej głowie. Proszę cię tylko, żebyś nie robił niczego głupiego, wystarczy jeden błąd, by cały plan legł w gruzach. Nie chcesz tego przecież, prawda? Teraz, gdy wszystko wreszcie się układa…

– Powtórzę jeszcze raz…

Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, znów zaszczycając ją swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Zapominasz, do kogo mówisz, młódko. Nie bez powodu jestem tak wysoko w hierarchii Klanu. Nie mam zamiaru robić niczego, co zagrażałoby naszym interesom i jeśli nie będzie potrzeby mojej interwencji, nie zareaguję, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Możesz powtórzyć to swojemu mistrzowi.

Ruszył naprzód, pozostawiając Lete ze swoimi myślami.

„ _Nigdy nie umiałeś kłamać… Nawet jeśli tak łatwo mnie rozszyfrował, sam nie umie manipulować innymi. Może i jesteś zimny, nieczuły, ale dobrze wiem, że nie usiedzisz na miejscu, kiedy chodzi o kogoś ci bliskiego._ "

Kobieta nie miała już nic innego do roboty, jak skierować się w swoją stronę.

– Obyś wziął sobie do serca moje słowa… I naprawdę nie robił niczego głupiego.

* * *

– Więc nie ma na co czekać!

Yoruichi szybko odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich.

– Zaraz!

Elian natychmiast ruszył za nią. Złapał ją na tarasie.

– Gdzie ty idziesz?

– Jak to gdzie?! Jeszcze pytasz?! Muszę wracać do Karakury, ten Raashí jest już pewnie w drodze, o ile już go tam nie ma! Lepiej, żeby nie był…

– Pójdę z tobą.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Poradzę sobie z jednym Raashí.

– Jesteś pewna? Przecież…

Chłopak umilkł nagle, jakby w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

– Co chcesz powiedzieć?

Nie odzywał się. Nie chciał kontynuować wątku… Kobieta jednak domyślała się, o co mu może chodzić.

– Shichi. Zabierz Rukię z powrotem do jej posiadłości.

Siódemeczka wraz z Kuchiki również wyszły na taras, przysłuchując się tej rozmowie.

– Tak, jasne. Chodźmy…

Obie wystrzeliły w powietrze, zostawiając ich samych.

– Widzę, że dusisz coś w sobie, mów.

– Słuchaj, ja… - zaczął nieśmiało - Kiedy walczyłem z Senke… Mogłem wyczuć wasze Reiatsu. Twoje i tego Natu. Wiedziałem, że jesteście daleko wręcz bardzo daleko, ale i tak czułem was wyraźnie…

– Poważnie? - Yoruichi była tym zaskoczona - Cóż, też wyczuwałam waszą energię, choć pewnie dlatego, że było jej od groma, każdy w Seireitei pewnie ją czuł. Po co mi to mówisz?

– Bo dzięki temu, że tak wyraźnie was czułem, wiedziałem co się z tobą dzieje. Jak sobie radzisz w tej walce…

– O co ci chodzi?

Wiedziała już, do czego zmierzał… Elian wziął głęboki wdech.

– Nie oszukujmy się, fakt że każdy z nas przeżył swój pojedynek był zwykłym szczęściem. Ja wygrałem, bo Senke chciał mnie żywego, ty… Bo Raashí nie mają w zwyczaju szybko kończyć pojedynku, lubią bawić się swymi ofiarami, dlatego…

– Sugerujesz, że nie dam sobie rady?

Chłopak nieco się zdenerwował, widząc jak obdarza go srogim spojrzeniem. Nie spodobało się jej kwestionowanie jej umiejętności.

– Nie… Nie o to mi chodzi… Tylko… Do tej pory mieliśmy do czynienia ze zwykłymi płotkami, a teraz… Natu i Senke, teraz Mau… Ich moce powoli zaczynają nas przerastać, nikt z nas nie powinien z nimi walczyć samemu. Więc pomyślałem, że pójdę z tobą… Bo… No…

– Aż tak się o mnie martwisz?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał zresztą. Trafiła bez pudła…

– A dziwisz się? Nie pamiętasz, jak wyglądałaś po starciu z Natu? Sam też nie byłem w najlepszym stanie, gdy już pokonałem Senke. To nie chodzi o to, czy ktoś da sobie radę, czy nie, nie mam zamiaru dopuścić do tego, by ktoś zginął tylko dlatego, że Raashí…

– Wystarczy, Elian.

Yoruichi zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło. Jak zawsze martwił się o wszystkich.

– To miłe, że tak się o mnie troszczysz. - odparła z uśmiechem - Ale chyba zapominasz, że jestem już dużą dziewczynką, potrafię o siebie zadbać.

– Wiem, tylko…

– Poza tym, jeśli to takie ważne nie będę tam przecież sama, prawda?

– A… Ten wędkarzyna…

– Zresztą Gotei nie puści cię tak po prostu. Lepiej będzie, jak tu zostaniesz, na wypadek gdyby Raashí znów wysłali tu kogoś po Kuchiki. No i jest jeszcze Shichi…

Przez chwilę oboje się nie odzywali.

– Czemu nie spytałeś jej wprost?

– Nie musiałem. Ona wie, czemu tak im zależy na Rukii. Ale odpowiedziałaby mi? Nie, dam jej jeszcze trochę czasu. W końcu sama to powie. O ile nie będzie za późno…

– Oby… Cóż, muszę już ruszać. Wrócę, gdy już znajdziemy ten dysk i skończymy z Raashí.

Odwróciła się, kierując się w swoją stronę. Elian obserwował, jak się oddala.

– Yoruichi! - zawołał nagle

Kobieta zatrzymała się, spoglądając zaskoczona w jego stronę. Ten uśmiechał się szeroko w jej stronę.

– Tylko wróć w jednym kawałku.

Nie spodziewała się tego, choć wprawiło to ją w dobry humor. Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

– Spokojnie, masz to jak w banku.

W końcu i ona wystrzeliła w powietrze. Elian został sam.

– Ech… Znowu będzie nudno…

– _Chyba sobie żartujesz?!_ \- odezwał się niespodziewanie Tersaali - _Dopóki Raashí nadal działają nie będziesz miał prawa powiedzieć, że będziesz się nudzić. W tej chwili Seireitei jest zniszczone, osłabione. Doskonała chwila do ataku. Klan do tego oblężenia nie wysłał wszystkich swoich sił, oni nigdy nie stawiają wszystkiego na jedną kartę, zawsze mają coś w zanadrzu. Musimy przygotować się do kolejnego natarcia._

– Niech zgadnę… Znasz jeszcze jakieś sztuczki, których chcesz mnie nauczyć?

– _Strasznie domyślny… Skoro już to wiesz, co tu jeszcze robisz?_

– Racja…

W końcu i on wyruszył, by rozpocząć swój trening.

* * *

W Karakurze wszystko działo się swoim normalnym rytmem. Wolnymi krokami zbliżał się wieczór, słońce powoli znikało z horyzontem.

– Wróciłem!

Uczeń Kurosaki Ichigo był już w domu, po skończonych zajęciach. Ogłosił swoje przybycie, stając w drzwiach salonu. W nim była jedynie jego siostra Karin, siedząca sobie na kanapie.

– A… Ichi-nii…

– Gdzie się podział ojciec?

– WITAAAAAJ, SYNU!

Znalazł się… Isshin pojawił się znienacka obok nieco, na dzień dobry ładując mu pięścią w brzuch. Chłopak zgiął się wpół. Dziwne zwyczaje panowały w rodzinie Kurosaki…

– O której to się wraca?! W tym domu panują jasne zasady! Nawet jeśli jesteś prawie dorosły, nie będę…

– Co jest?!

Ichigo wyprostował się nagle, „witając się" z ojcem. „Przywitał" go prosto w podbródek. Mężczyzna aż się zatoczył.

– To ja się pytam! Co to ma być za powitanie?! Wróciłem właśnie ze szkoły, jestem zmęczony, nie tak…

– CISZA!

Przerwał mu kolejnym ciosem, tym razem pod żebra.

– Mam zamiar zrobić z ciebie prawdziwego faceta! Jak dajesz się tak łatwo położyć jednym ciosem, nie masz prawa nazywać się facetem! A w tym domu obiad jemy zawsze o wyznaczonej godzinie! Całą rodziną i wszelkie spóźnienia są niewybaczalne…

– Wrzuć na luz!

Chłopak szybko się pozbierał i oddał ojcu tamten cios w brzuch tym samym.

– Dałbyś spokój! Mówiłem, że dopiero co wróciłem i nie chce mi się z tobą wydurniać…

– Wydurniać?!

Isshin sprzedał mu kopa w lewy bok.

– Zawsze jest czas na męski pojedynek ojca z synem! I na nauczenie cię punktualności!

– Mówiłem…

– Możecie się zamknąć?!

Karin coraz bardziej się irytowała, słuchając tej „rozmówki". W końcu nie wytrzymała i uciszyła ich obu.

– Z wami to jak z dziećmi… Tak w ogóle, to jeszcze nie ma obiadu. I nie ma o czym mówić.

– Co? - Isshin jakby się tym zdziwił - Jak to nie ma? Przecież jest już…

Chyba dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie bardzo jest o co się kłócić z Ichigo. Jego również zdziwił ten fakt.

– A gdzie jest Yuzu? - zapytał

I w tym właśnie sęk…

To właśnie ona zajmowała się prowadzeniem domu, wliczając w to również gotowanie posiłków. Z tym, że od niedawna, poza tym i szkołą znalazła sobie inne zajęcia. Bardzo wciągające…

Siedziała teraz w pokoju, na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w ten dziwny kryształowy dysk, który znalazła, wracając ze szkoły. Gdy tylko wróciła chciała jak najszybciej znów móc zobaczyć w nim swoje odbicie. Było takie… inne. Yuzu, którą tam widziała pochodziła z zupełnie innego świata, była taką silną, pewną siebie dziewczyną. Zawsze chciała taka być, po śmierci jej matki starała się ją zastąpić, być oparciem dla całej swojej rodziny. I choć była tak pełna ciepła i radości, brakowało jej charyzmy. Jednak ten magiczny artefakt mógł to zmienić. Wiedziała, że kryje się w nim jakaś tajemnica, która pozwoli jej spełnić wszystkie marzenia, wszystko, co tylko sobie zażyczy, musiała tylko…

– Hej, Yuzu. Jesteś tam?

Usłyszała pukanie i głos Ichigo, dobiegający zza drzwi.

– Wiesz… Może nie powinienem tak naciskać… Ale trochę robimy się głodni i…

Dziewczyna natychmiast wyrwała się z transu. Kompletnie zapomniała o swoich obowiązkach!

– Rety, obiad! Zupełnie za… Tak, już idę!

Szybko zerwała się z miejsca i popędziła na dół. Kryształowy dysk schowała do kieszeni.

Wszyscy w końcu mogli zasiąść przy obiedzie, choć atmosfera była trochę napięta. Nikt oczywiście nie miał do Yuzu pretensji, w końcu postanowiła zajmować się domem z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. A że raz się jej zapomniało, cóż zdarza się, prawda? Właśnie nie… Na tym polegał problem. Jej nigdy się to nie zdarza, jak na swój wiek dziewczyna była wyjątkowo sumienna. Dlatego to wydawało się takie dziwne. No i nie dało się nie zauważyć faktu, że od powrotu ze szkoły Yuzu stała się jakaś przygaszona, ponura. Jej entuzjazm zupełnie zniknął, wydawała się zamyślona, skupiona mocno na czymś. Tylko na czym?

Minęło trochę czasu. Obiad upłynął w milczeniu. Gdy wszyscy skończyli Yuzu szybko uprzątnęła ze stołu i pozmywała. Wszystko robiła w pośpiechu, chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do pokoju, by znów zająć się swoim znaleziskiem. Jak tylko skończyła, szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku schodów na piętro.

– Yuzu.

Zatrzymał ją głos ojca. Odwróciła się. Isshin wciąż jeszcze siedział przy stole. Patrzył na nią zatroskany.

– T… tak, tato?

– Wszystko w porządku?

– J… jasne. - zdziwiło ją nieco to pytanie - Czemu pytasz?

– Odkąd wróciłaś, zachowujesz się dziwnie. Czy…

– Chodzi ci o to, że zapomniałam o obiedzie? Po prostu byłam zamyślona, każdemu się zdarza czasem…

– Tylko że chodzi tu o to, że nie każdemu. - wtrąciła Karin, która w międzyczasie przesiadła się z powrotem na kanapę - Jesteś strasznie obowiązkowa, mogłabyś zapomnieć o oddychaniu, ale nie o zajęciu się domem.

– Ale… Czego ode mnie chcecie?

– Po prostu się martwimy. - odparł Ichigo, stojący obok niej - Coś się dzieje? Coś w szkole?

– Nie… Skąd. Naprawdę wszystko w…

– Wiedziałem…

Wszyscy skierowali wzrok w stronę Isshina, który wstał z krzesła. Wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

– Nie miałem pojęcia… Tak bardzo zajęty byłem pracą, że nie zauważyłem… jak moje córeczki dorastają. I stało się…

– Tatku, co…

Yuzu zaczęła się trochę niepokoić. Nagle mężczyzna bez ostrzeżenia złapał ją i uniósł wysoko do góry.

– Moja mała Yuzu znalazła sobie chłopaka!

– Eee?! - sama się tego nie spodziewała - Jakiego…

Isshin nagle zaczął ryczeć jak bóbr ze wzruszenia.

– Nie mów nic! Zakochani robią różne dziwne rzeczy! Doskonale wiem, jak się czujesz! Dobrze pamiętam, jak to było ze mną, gdy poznałem waszą matkę! To było jak grom z jasnego nieba, nagle straciłem rozum, przestałem myśleć racjonalnie, robiłem różne głupie rzeczy…

– I chyba ci już tak zostało. - wtrąciła Karin

Mężczyzna postawił dziewczynkę z powrotem na ziemi. Nie puszczał jej.

– No mów, córeczko! Muszę wiedzieć o nim wszystko! Jest przystojny?! Jak ma na imię?! Czym się interesuje?!

– Ale ja nie…

Mogła mu tłumaczyć ile wlezie, do niego nic już nie docierało. Zasypywał ją gradem pytań, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedzi. Zapewne sam już w głowie utworzył sobie wizję domniemanego chłopaka Yuzu. Reszta rodziny po prostu obserwowała. Nie było sensu go powstrzymywać, trzeba było czekać, aż się wyszumi. Tak więc Ichigo stał tylko i patrzył, podobnie Karin. Która nagle coś dostrzegła…

Z kieszeni jej siostry wystawał dziwny, kryształowy dysk. Bardzo dziwny… Czuła bijącą od niego energię. To było coś złowrogiego, niebezpiecznego… Jednak mimo to chciała odkryć, co to, bliżej przyjrzeć się temu kryształowi, poznać jego sekret, tajemnicę, jaką skrywa…

– Karin?

Ichigo zauważył jej nietypowe zachowanie. Dziewczyna przysiadła bardziej na krawędzi kanapy i próbowała ręką sięgnąć do kieszeni Yuzu. Wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w ten przedmiot. Nie liczyło się nic innego, tylko ten dysk, musiała go zdobyć, za wszelką cenę, nie było istotne jak…

Z kanapy do Yuzu, która próbowała wytłumaczyć ojcu, że żadnego chłopaka nie ma (bezcelowo zresztą) Karin miała zbyt dużą odległość, nie mogła sięgnąć do dysku. Wyginała się, jak tylko mogła, jednak zaledwie mogła musnąć go palcami. W końcu udało się jej chwycić go dwoma palcami, lecz gdy tylko próbowała go wyciągnąć, kryształ wypadł z kieszeni. Nie złapała go. Upadł na podłogę.

Wszyscy zorientowali się, co się stało. Wszyscy wpatrywali się we fioletowy dysk, zaskoczeni widokiem tak nietypowego przedmiotu w ich domu. Isshin nawet puścił dziewczynkę, również nie interesując się teraz niczym innym.

– A co to takiego…

– To moje!

Yuzu nagle zerwała się, szybko podnosząc kryształ z podłogi. Przytuliła go do siebie, jakby była to dla niej bezcenny skarb, który bała się utracić. Jednocześnie spoglądała gniewnie na Karin. Wyglądała na wściekłą.

– Chciałaś mi go ukraść!

– Wcale nie! - zaprzeczyła - Chciałam tylko popatrzeć!

– Nieprawda! Próbowałaś go zabrać dla siebie!

– Bzdury gadasz!

Może wydawać się normalne, że siostry czasem się kłócą. Jednak ta kłótnia nie była normalna. Pomimo tego, że ich charaktery tak bardzo się od siebie różniły zazwyczaj były raczej zgodne. A teraz… Nigdy się aż tak ostro nie kłóciły. To było coś niepokojącego…

– Ja też chce go zobaczyć! Pokaż mi go!

Karin znów sięgnęła w stronę kryształowego dysku.

– NIE! Nie oddam go!

– Tylko na chwilę!

Złapała za kryształ, chcąc go wyszarpnąć.

– Zostaw! To moje!

– Przestań, tylko popatrzę!

– Puszczaj, nie zabierzesz mi go!

– Daj w końcu spokój, oddawaj!

– Zabieraj te łapy! Bo…

– SPOKÓJ!

Isshin w końcu zainterweniował. Natychmiast zapanowała cisza. Siostry patrzyły na ojca wystraszone, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do nich, co zrobiły.

– Co ma znaczyć to zachowanie?! Kłócić się o byle błyskotkę?!

Skierował wzrok na dysk.

– Pokaż mi to.

– Ale… To…

– Yuzu.

Dziewczynka bardzo niechętnie, jednak oddała mu ten kryształ. Mężczyzna spojrzał na jego taflę, przyglądając się swemu odbiciu. Widział w nim… Nic istotnego. Tylko swoją twarz.

– Nie wiem, co to takiego i nie mam pojęcia, o co ten cały cyrk. Konfiskuję to.

Schował dysk do kieszeni. Yuzu wydawała się przerażona.

– Nie… Tato, nie możesz…

– Wystarczy! Zabieram to do siebie. Oddam dopiero, gdy się uspokoicie.

Isshin poszedł do swojego pokoju, zostawiając siostry oraz Ichigo w salonie. Chłopak przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się ani słowem, obserwując całą tą scenę. Był w szoku. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu one się tak zachowywały. Szczególnie Yuzu. Nigdy nie była tak gwałtowna, tak wybuchowa. Co się z nią stało? Czemu nagle zaczęła się tak zachowywać?

Nie potrafił znaleźć na to odpowiedzi…

Atmosfera w domu Kurosaki była napięta jak nigdy dotąd. Nikt przez resztę dnia nie odezwał się ani słowem, każdy zajmował się wyłącznie swoimi sprawami. Isshin siedział w salonie, podobnie Karin. Ichigo większość czasu spędzał w swoim pokoju, a Yuzu…

Yuzu po tamtej kłótni zamknęła się u siebie i nie wyszła stamtąd ani na chwilę. Siedziała na łóżku, pogrążona w potwornej depresji. Czuła się strasznie, gdy zabrano jej ten dziwny, magiczny kryształ, jakby straciła cząstkę samej siebie. Nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić. Siedziała tam nieruchomo przez kilka godzin. W końcu usnęła. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Karin, która również spała w tym pokoju w łóżku obok. Kiedy wszyscy domownicy postanowili iść spać, brakowało zaledwie kilku minut do północy…

Tymczasem ulicami Karakury przechadzał się dziwny osobnik, w czarnym płaszczu, skrywający swoją twarz za kapturem. Biła od niego chłodna energia, tak niepokojąca… Nie pochodził z tego świata. Zatrzymał się nagle przed jednym z domów. Przyglądał się jego oknom, wewnątrz nie było widać światła, wszyscy już spali.

– Hm… Co to za dziwne Reiatsu? Dochodzi z tego mieszkania… Cóż, w tej chwili to nieistotne. Już północ… Pora złożyć jej wizytę.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się właśnie w napis widniejący nad wejściem do przybudówki obok domu. Pisało na niej „Klinika Kurosaki"…

* * *

Yuzu nagle się obudziła. Nawet gdy spała nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym krysztale. Coraz gorzej to znosiła, fakt że nie miała go przy sobie. Musiała natychmiast znów spojrzeć w jego taflę.

– Karin… Hej, Karin.

Sprawdzała, czy jej siostra śpi. Nie reagowała… Dziewczynka cicho, powoli wstała z łóżka, kierując się w stronę korytarza. Gdy wyszła z pokoju skierowała się w stronę innych drzwi. Za nimi spał jej ojciec. Weszła do środka. Wiedziała, że ukryła jej dysk gdzieś w swoim pokoju. Pierwsze miejsce, jakie przyszło jej do głowy to nocna komódka, tuż przy łóżku. Zaczęła się skradać się na paluszkach, najciszej jak tylko mogła, by nie obudzić Isshina. Powoli podeszła do komódki. Sięgnęła dłonią do szuflady, chwyciła za uchwyt, by ją otworzyć, pociągnęła lekko…

Nagle zaskrzypiało, zapiszczało. Szuflada była dość hałaśliwa. Yuzu zamarła, przyglądając się ojcu z przerażeniem. Była pewna, że zaraz się obudzi. Jednak mężczyzna tylko burknął coś i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Na szczęśnie miał mocny sen… Dziewczyna otwierała szufladę, przy niezbyt przyjemnym dla ucha akompaniamencie, najwolniej, jak tylko się dało. W końcu po długich minutach udało się. Trafiła bez pudła, kryształ był ukryty właśnie tam. Wyciągnęła go szybko, byle jak najszybciej móc znów spojrzeć w swoje odbicie w nim, w to magiczne odbicie. Wybiegła prędko z pokoju, by wrócić do siebie, by móc cieszyć się swoim skarbem. Nie przejmowała się już, czy kogoś obudzi swoimi krokami. Miała już to, czego chciała…

– Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Karin wcale nie spała. Zorientowała się, co chce zrobić jej siostra. Nie zatrzymała jej jednak, czekała jedynie aż wróci do pokoju. Z dyskiem…

– Ukradłaś to z pokoju taty?!

– Nie ukradłam! - Yuzu znów zrobiła się gwałtowna - On jest mój! On znalazł mnie, należy do mnie, nikt…

– Jak to znalazł?! Tak po prostu zabrałaś go ze sobą?! To coś jest niebezpieczne, czuć od niego dziwną energię, trzeba się tego jak najszybciej pozbyć…

– Kłamiesz! Wiesz, że nie widzę duchów i nie czuję żadnych energii! Mówisz tak, bo chcesz mi go zabrać!

– Bzdura! Po prostu to coś…

– NIE ODDAM GO!

– Musisz! Daj mi to!

Karin próbowała wyszarpnąć jej dysk z ręki, jednak Yuzu ani myślała puścić, trzymała kryształ z całych sił.

– Nie! Zostaw!

– Oddawaj to, musisz…

– To on mnie znalazł! Nie zabierzesz…

– Przestań się wygłupiać, to coś naprawdę jest…

– Panienki pozwolą, że pomogę.

Ich szarpaninę przerwał głos. Dobiegał z dysku. Karin aż go puściła, wystraszona. Dziewczynki wpatrywały się zszokowane w ów przedmiot. Gadający…

– Ty… - zaczęła Yuzu - Ty mówisz?

– Ten kryształ nie mówi. - znów się rozległo - Ja wręcz przeciwnie.

Nagle obie poczuły dziwny chłód, dochodzący od strony okna. Spojrzały w tamtą stronę.

Za oknem ktoś był…

Ichigo mimo tego, że była już północ nie spał. Nie potrafił zasnąć, nadal myślał o tym, co się dziś wydarzyło.

„ _Co tu się wyprawia? Yuzu, Karin… Zachowują się dziwnie. W życiu się przecież tak nie kłóciły, to nie jest normalne. I to o jakiś kryształ… Skąd on się w ogóle wziął? Wygląda znajomo… Gdzieś już chyba widziałem coś podobnego. U Urahary. Te jego dziwne przyrządy… Mówił, że podobnych kryształów używają…_ "

Nagle poczuł znajomy chłód. Wiedział już, co on oznacza…

– Cholera!

Poderwał się szybko z łóżka. Pobiegł do pokoju sióstr…

Dziewczynki patrzyły przerażone na postać, która była za oknem. Nie przeszkadzał mu wcale fakt, iż pokój był na piętrze, po prostu unosił się w powietrzu. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o wyjątkowo długich, ciemnofioletowych włosach oraz oczach tegoż koloru, które zdawały się mienić purpurą. Nosił na sobie, czarny, poszarpany płaszcz, wyglądał, jakby został pocięty na pasy. Jego kawałki unosiły się dookoła niego, tak samo jak jego włosy. Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby był w stanie nieważkości. Wpatrywał się wężowymi oczyma w dziewczynki. Wyglądał naprawdę przerażająco, niczym widmo ze swoją wyjątkowo bladą cerą.

Nagle zaczął zbliżać się do okna. Powoli sunął w powietrzu w kierunku sióstr, które nadal stały sparaliżowane strachem. Po chwili zetknął się czołem z szybą, po czym… Zaczął przez nią przenikać. Niczym niematerialna zjawa przeszedł przez materię i w ciągu kilku sekund był już w pokoju, lewitując tuż przed dziewczynkami parę centymetrów nad podłogą.

– Rzadko się zdarza, żeby to dziecko znalazło dysk. - mówił do siebie - Szkoda, z nimi łatwiej się pracuje…

Obrócił gwałtownie głowę, kierując spojrzenie na Yuzu. Ta nawet nie drgnęła. Nadal wpatrywała się w mężczyznę. Jednak jej twarz nie zdradzała już strachu, lecz osłupienie, jej oczy stały się puste, pozbawione emocji, usta miała otwarte. Wyglądała jak zahipnotyzowana.

– Jest coś, co chcesz mi dać, panienko?

Yuzu w odpowiedzi uniosła rękę, podając mu dysk. Wziął go w prawą dłoń, zabierając go. Uniósł go, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Wzrok dziewczynki podążał bezwolnie za kryształem.

– Ech… Zarysowany. Doprawdy, co oni z tym robią, to delikatna rzecz…

– K… Kim ty jesteś?

Znów gwałtownie obrócił głowę, wpatrując się teraz w Karin. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry ona nie była pod tak silnym wpływem tego wężookiego mężczyzny. Choć strach nadal ją paraliżował mogła chociaż mówić. Właśnie to tak go zaskoczyło. Nadal lewitując przysnął się do niej tak blisko, że dziewczynka instynktownie cofnęła się o krok. Jego twarz była teraz bardzo blisko jej.

– Chyba to nie działa na ciebie aż tak mocno, prawda? - odrzekł - Ciekawe… Pierwszy raz zdarza mi się, żeby ktoś pod wpływem Karjagu był w stanie w ogóle mówić. Interesujący z ciebie przypadek… Zabrałbym cię ze sobą, ale… Niestety…

Cofnął się. Karin dostrzegła jakiś dziwny szpikulec, wystający z lewego rękawa. Przeraziła się. Nie znała jego intencji, nie wiedziała czego tu chce, poza tym dyskiem. Jednak wydawało się jej, że nie zamierza po prostu go zabrać i sobie pójść.

– Etyka pracy jest dla mnie najważniejsza. A nie mogę was tu pozostawić samym sobie.

Ponownie obrócił się w stronę Yuzu. Skierował lewą rękę w jej stronę.

– Zaczniemy od ciebie…

Dziewczynka nadal stała sparaliżowana. Zupełnie straciła kontakt ze światem, nie reagując ani gdy wężooki zbliżył się do niej, ani gdy przyłożył szpikulec do jej piersi. Ani nawet, gdy powoli zaczął go wbijać.

– Nie…

Karin chciała coś zrobić, jednak nadal nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Yuzu wciąż stała nieruchomo. Nawet jeśli czuła ból, do jej umysłu nic już nie docierało. Z rany zaczęła sączyć się krew. Sytuacja była bardzo zła, nic nie mogło powstrzymać mężczyzny, nikt nie wiedział, co się tutaj dzieje. Mógł zrobić z nimi, co tylko chciał. A chciał zabić…

– ZOSTAW JE!

Do pokoju nagle wpadł Ichigo. Szybko zorientował się, co zwiastuje ten chłód. Wiedział, że jest tu Raashí… Gdy tylko ujrzał, co się dzieje, natychmiast zaszarżował na mężczyznę. Ten zaś, zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem nie zareagował. Chłopak złapał go i pociągnął ze sobą. Oboje powinni uderzyć teraz w okno. Tak się nie stało…

Przeniknęli przez szybę, wypadając na zewnątrz. Siostry znów były same w pokoju, nadal w ogromnym szoku. Wręcz nie zauważyły, co właśnie się wydarzyło, obie wpatrywały się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był lewitujący w powietrzu mężczyzna…

Yuzu nagle osunęła się na ziemię.

– Yuzu!

Karin widząc to szybko się otrząsnęła. Przerażona przyklękła przy siostrze, by sprawdzić, co się z nią dzieje. Była nieprzytomna, choć oczy wciąż miała otwarte. Oddychała bardzo płytko, niemalże wcale, a z jej rany spływała wąska strużka krwi. Wyglądało to naprawdę źle.

– Hej, obudź się! Co z tobą?! Co on ci zrobił?! Cholera, wiedziałam, że ten dysk to jakieś…

Kątem oka dostrzegła słabe, purpurowe światło. Na podłodze tuż przy oknie leżał ów kryształ, który narobił tyle zamieszania w ich rodzinie. Karin słyszała szepty, dobiegające właśnie z niego. Zaczęła się w nie wsłuchiwać, patrzyła w ten dysk jak zahipnotyzowana. On ją wołał. Podeszła na czworaka do niego, biorąc go w dłonie. Szepty stały się wyraźniejsze, dziewczynka wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w tej gładkiej tafli. Nadal czuła od niego tą dziwną, niepokojącą energię, lecz nie przejmowała się już tym. Wiedziała, że w tym krysztale zaklęta jest siła, potężna siła, która tylko czeka, by ją uwolnić. Gdyby tylko odkryła sposób, jak jej użyć, mogłaby dokonać wszystkiego, spełnić wszystkie swoje marzenia. Tak, to właśnie mówiły jej szepty, kusiły ją, wystarczyło tylko, żeby wzięła ten dysk dla siebie, a…

– Ka… rin…

Ten cichy szept dochodził zza jej pleców. To był głos Yuzu. Szeptała jej imię, choć nadal była nieprzytomna. Karin nie przestała wpatrywać się w dysk, lecz głosy w jednej chwili ucichły. Zrozumiała, że to właśnie za jego sprawką tak bardzo pożarły się z siostrą, wpływ tego kryształu tak bardzo je skłócił. Zrozumiała, czemu Yuzu tak dziwnie się dziś zachowywała. To wszystko była wina tego dziwnego przedmiotu, który trzymała w rękach.

„ _To coś… Muszę to zniszczyć…_ "

Karin wybiegła z pokoju.

* * *

Ichigo oraz Raashí przeniknęli przez okno, lecąc w dół z piętra. Mężczyzna szybko otrząsnął się z tego lekkiego szoku, po czym złapał chłopaka i rzucił nim o ziemię. Nawet jeśli nie byli wysoko, rąbnął w chodnik z ogromną siłą, łamiąc żebra. Wężooki z kolei zwolnił, obrócił się w powietrzu i wylądował spokojnie na nogach. Ichigo nadal był w swoim ciele, co było teraz dla niego wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. W tej formie nie miał nawet najmniejszych szans z Raashí. Musiał szybko przejść do formy Shinigami.

„ _Cholera… Odznaka… Upuściłem ją. Gdzie…_ "

Z trudem próbował się podnieść. Był mocno poobijany, połamany, każdy ruch sprawiał mu ból. Jednak zdołał wstać. Choć na krótko…

– A wiesz, dzieciaku…

Raashí pojawił się tuż przed nim. Ichigo nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować. Poczuł potężny cios w brzuch, który odrzucił go daleko w tył. Chłopak znów padł na ziemię. Tym razem nie miał sił, by ponownie wstać. Mężczyzna po chwili znów był przy nim.

– Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś mi przeszkadza w pracy. Chyba bym zabił takiego delikwenta…

Przygniótł stopą jego głowę. Ichigo nie był w stanie niczego zrobić. Kątem oka dostrzegł coś, co mogło mu uratować życie. Jego Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami. Otrzymał ją od Gotei, pozwalała mu na wyjście ze swojego ciała. Zawsze miał ją przy sobie, w razie nagłych wypadków. Takich jak ten. Musiała mu jednak wypaść, kiedy uderzył o ziemię. A teraz leżała tuż obok niego. Sięgnął po nią…

– Zresztą sam się o tym przekonasz.

Raashí uniósł stopę. Miał zamiar jednym silnym kopnięciem zmiażdżyć głowę chłopaka.

– Zaśnij, człowieku.

Ichigo złapał za odznakę i przyłożył ją do piersi.

Wężooki wymierzył kopnięcie.

Cios nie sięgnął celu. Noga mężczyzny zatrzymała się na ogromnym mieczu, co mocno go zaskoczyło. Chłopak zmienił się w Shinigami, ratując się w ostatniej chwili. Raashí z pewnością nie tego się spodziewał. Szybko się wycofał, nim nastąpił kontratak.

– Więc stąd ta dziwna energia… Pierwszy raz mam do czynienia z jednym z was, Shinigami.

– I dopilnuję, żebym był jedynym!

Ichigo stanął w pozycji bojowej, gotów do walki. Mężczyzna zbytnio się z kolei z tym nie spieszył.

– Te dwie dziewczynki to twoje siostry? Myślisz, że chciałem zrobić im krzywdę?

– Wara ci od nich!

– Chyba nie rozumiesz… To była tylko przysługa. Ten kryształowy dysk, o który się biły ma ogromny wpływ na umysły zwykłych ludzi. Przyciąga ich do siebie, uzależnia, staje się centrum ich życia. Tak Karjag został skonstruowany, gdy któryś z naszych braci go straci, wyszukuje kogoś kto może ulec jego mocy. Delikwent zabiera go i chroni za wszelką cenę. To pozwala mi łatwiej je znaleźć. Jest tylko jeden problem… Ofiara tego kryształu staje się tak bardzo zależna od niego, że po jego utracie nie jest już zdolna do samodzielnej egzystencji. Jej umysł jest zbyt wypaczony przez moc Karjagu, nie karmiony jego energią wyniszcza sam siebie. Śmierć przychodzi po bardzo długich i bardzo bolesnych tygodniach. Chyba nie chcesz, by twoje siostrzyczki się męczyły? Pozwól mi więc zrobić to, co do mnie należy, zapewniam cię, że zrobię to bezboleśnie…

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał. Im dłużej go słuchał, tym bardziej był wściekły.

– Myślisz, że kim jesteś, że tak sobie szafujesz czyimś życiem?! Miałbym niby oddać Yuzu i Karin w twoje łapy?! Nawet jeśli to, co mówisz to prawda, musiałbym być skończonym kretynem, by zostawić je na pewną śmierć!

– Pewna śmierć, powiadasz? - mężczyzna wydawał się rozbawiony tymi słowami - Nie wydaje ci się, że trochę już za późno? Te dziewczynki są już zgubione, nawet bez mojej ingerencji. Co niby możesz z tym zrobić?

– Nie twój interes! Znajdę sposób, by je uratować! A co do ciebie, Raashí…

Ichigo uniósł miecz, celując nim w wężookiego.

– Zapłacisz mi za to, co im zrobiłeś!

– Ach tak… - mężczyzna natychmiast spoważniał - Za to, co im zrobiłem? Ech, ludzie… Zawsze obwiniacie innych za wasze własne słabości.

Sięgnął prawą dłonią do swego lewego rękawa, w którym cały czas ukrywał swoją drugą rękę.

– Cóż, chyba się nie dogadamy w tej kwestii. A jak już mówiłem…

Z rękawa wyciągnął miecz. Wąskie, purpurowe ostrze, w całości wykonane z kryształu, tak samo rękojeść. Nie posiadał jelca, był wyjątkowo prosty w budowie. Raashí również wycelował swoją broń w chłopaka.

– Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś mi przeszkadza w pracy.

Ichigo wyczuł drgnięcie energii tuż za sobą. Wiedział, co za chwilę się stanie…

Zareagował natychmiast. Szybko odwrócił się, by zatrzymać atak, który miał nadejść. Wężooki z pomocą Sokanas momentalnie pojawił się tuż za chłopakiem, wymierzając pchnięcie prosto w jego serce. Ten bez problemu przewidział to, gdy mężczyzna pojawił się za nim, był już gotowy. Zablokował uderzenie swoim Zanpakutō. Ichigo odepchnął jego ostrze, wymierzając szybki kontratak. Ciął z lewej, chcąc przepołowić mężczyznę, jednak ten zdążył mu umknąć. Kolejnym Widmowym Krokiem wycofał się z zasięgu miecza, pojawiając się kilkanaście metrów z tyłu.

– Bardzo dobrze reagujesz, Shinigami. - odparł - Ta walka będzie interesująca… Jak się nazywasz?

– Kurosaki Ichigo. - warknął chłopak - Co cię to…

– A więc… Kurosaki Ichigo, dziś masz zaszczyt zmierzyć się z Kolekcjonerem Nowego Klanu, Raashí Zivonem. Gotuj się!

Nie trzeba mu było powtarzać…

Zivon wyczuł nadchodzący atak z lewej strony. Uniósł szybko ostrze. Tym razem to Ichigo przeszedł do natarcia. Ruchem shunpo w mgnieniu oka skrócił dystans i uderzył swym ogromnym mieczem. Mężczyzna zatrzymał cios. Dla chłopaka zaskoczeniem było, że Raashí zdołał zablokować uderzenie jedną ręką bez żadnych trudności. Nie miał czasu tego podziwiać, bo Zivon szybko odepchnął jego miecz i wymierzył pchnięcie. Ichigo cofnął się o krok, by uniknąć trafienia. Wężooki przejął inicjatywę. Wymierzył kolejny atak, cięcie mające pozbawić przeciwnika głowy. Chłopak uniósł miecz, by zatrzymać cios, jednak uderzenie było tak silne, że stracił równowagę. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, próbując utrzymać się na nogach. Raashí nie przerywał natarcia. W ułamku sekundy pojawił się obok, szykując kolejny atak. Ichigo w ostatniej chwili zablokował cios, jednak chwilę po tym Zivon znów zniknął.

– Wszyscy Shinigami są tacy wolni?

Kolejny atak z boku, kolejne cięcie, mające rozciąć chłopaka na dwoje. Mężczyzna uderzył z góry, klinga Zangetsu zatrzymała kryształowe ostrze, choć dosłownie o centymetr od twarzy Ichigo. Raashí dysponował niebywałą siłą, nawet atakując jednorącz niemal przebił się przez jego gardę. Nie przestawał napierać.

– I tacy cherlawi?

Nie wyglądało to najlepiej dla chłopaka, jeśli nie weźmie się w garść, ten pojedynek może się źle skończyć…

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił, Raashí!

Zebrał siły i odepchnął jego ostrze, po czym wymierzył cios od dołu. Zivon cofnął się o krok, po czym wymierzył pchnięcie. Chłopak odbił jego miecz, po czym z obrotu wymierzył kolejny cios, prosto w głowę. Wężooki nie zdążył unieść miecza. Mimowolnie uniósł lewą rękę, żeby zatrzymać lecące ku niemu ostrze.

Dało to więcej, niż można było się spodziewać…

– Niewiele brakowało, co?

Klinga Zangetsu naprawdę zatrzymała się na jego przedramieniu. Ichigo nie miał pojęcia, jak to możliwe. Ostrze bez problemu powinno rozciąć i rękę, i pozbawić go głowy. Tak się jednak nie stało…

Rękaw opadł, odsłaniając jego lewą rękę. Była w całości, aż po ramię zrobiona z litego, purpurowego kryształu, takiego samego jak jego ostrze. Miała tylko trzy palce, długie i ostro zakończone. Na jednym z nich widać było zaschniętą krew…

– Dobrze, że mam tą rąsię, nie sądzisz?

Ichigo uskoczył w bok przed ciosem jego miecza. Jednak nim stanął dobrze na nogi Zivon już sięgnął ku niemu swoją ręką. Nie miał pojęcia, czym ona jest, ale z pewnością nie chciał sprawdzać tego na sobie. Szybko uciekł z jej zasięgu, robiąc krok do tyłu. Raashí nie ustawał w natarciu. Wymierzył kolejny cios kryształowym ostrzem. Chłopak szybko zatrzymał uderzenie. Za chwilę jednak nastąpiło kolejne. I kolejne. Zivon zasypywał Ichigo gradem ciosów, nie dając mu możliwości kontrataku. Mógł jedynie się bronić, ruchy chłopaka zostały ograniczone wyłącznie do powstrzymywania ataków wężookiego. Jednak szukając sposobu, by przejąć inicjatywę, nim ten przełamie jego obronę dostrzegł coś, co mogłoby mu pomóc…

– Na co czekasz, Kurosaki? Byłem pewny, że Shinigami potrafią posługiwać się mieczem…

Chłopak znalazł okazję do kontry. Poza siłą i szybkością Zivon najwyraźniej nie dysponował niczym innym, mężczyzna nie wydawał się zbyt dobry szermierzem. Ichigo dostrzegł masę luk w jego obronie. Kolejny cios ostrzem odbił w bok i z obrotu wymierzył cięcie. Raashí zauważył ten atak, unikając go bez problemów.

– Musisz bardziej się postarać, jeśli chcesz mnie za…

Kryształowe ostrze było już gotowe do zadania ciosu. Jednak nim Zivon uderzył chłopak zniknął mu z oczu. Nie zdążył zareagować…

Wielka klinga Zangetsu przebiła jego serce. Ichigo pojawił się tuż za nim, wymierzając pchnięcie. Nie spudłował. Ostrze przeszło na wylot.

– Czy to cię zaskoczyło?

Ten pojedynek w tym momencie się zakończył. Tak przynajmniej mogłoby się wydawać. Choć Zivon był śmiertelnie ranny nie wydawało się, by specjalnie się tym przejął.

– Przyznam… Całkiem nieźle. Zapomniałeś jednak o bardzo ważnej zasadzie…

Chłopak wydawał się zdziwiony jego nastawieniem. Nie wyglądało na to, by Raashí zbytnio obawiał się nadchodzącej śmierci. Wręcz wydawał się być w dobrym humorze. Coś tu nie pasowało… Z jego rany nie sączyła się krew. Ichigo wciąż czuł ciężar swego Zanpakutō, który powinien opierać się teraz o ciało mężczyzny. Jednak tak się nie działo…

– Chcąc pokonać wroga, najpierw musisz go poznać. Nasz klan zdążył już się o tobie czegoś dowiedzieć. Ale ty chyba nie jesteś tak przygotowany…

Nagle Kurosaki poczuł silny ból. Chłód ostrza, rozcinającego jego plecy. Upadł na ziemię, nie mogąc ustać na nogach. Zivon zniknął nagle, pojawiając się tuż za nim. Chłopak zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał, był pewny, że właśnie z nim skończył. Tymczasem to Raashí poważnie go ranił, a jemu samemu najwyraźniej nic nie było.

– Mój Kaago pozwala mi stać się kompletnie niematerialnym. Nawet ty, jako Shinigami, którego ciało składa się z cząsteczek duchowych wciąż jesteś namacalny. Ja nie mam takich problemów. To pozwala mi szybko wykonywać swoje zadania. Oraz łatwo poradzić sobie, jeśli jednak takie problemy występują. Problemy, jak ty chociażby.

Ichigo nie był w stanie się ruszyć, ból kompletnie go paraliżował, ilekroć starał się choćby drgnąć, jego ciało przeszywała elektryzująca, bolesna fala. W tej chwili był kompletnie na łasce Zivona.

– Pewnie powinienem cię teraz wykończyć. Jednak jak już mówiłem, praca jest dla mnie najważniejsza. A wciąż nie wypełniłem swojego zadania. Więc jeśli pozwolisz… Zajmę się swoim prawdziwym celem.

Raashí wystrzelił w powietrze. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, dokąd poszedł. I po kogo…

– Cholera… Wracaj tu…

* * *

Karin starała się na wszelkie sposoby, żeby zniszczyć ten dziwny dysk. Próbowała wszystkiego, co tylko znalazła w domu. Bezskutecznie, kryształ był zbyt twardy, nie było na nim nawet ryski. Dziewczyna była jednak zdeterminowana, by zniszczyć ten diabelski przedmiot. Wciąż słyszała szepty, raz po raz pojawiające się w jej głowie, lecz szybko je tłumiła. Musiała znaleźć coś innego, czym mogłaby rozbić dysk. Pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy, to plac budowy kilka przecznic od jej domu. Z ciężkim sprzętem. Niewiele się zastanawiając wybiegła z mieszkania w samej piżamie i kapciach, wraz z kryształem. Miała nadzieję, że tam uda się go zniszczyć…

„ _Cholera… Przecież to coś nie może być niezniszczalne! Nie mogę tego po prostu gdzieś wywalić, jeśli znajdzie to ktoś inny… Jemu też się to przydarzy, to samo co mnie… I Yuzu… Nie powinnam jej zostawiać samej. Ale może gdy to rozwalę, to… On da sobie wtedy spokój. Muszę szybko znaleźć tą budowę i…_ "

Wybiegła z uliczki, przy której mieścił się dom Kurosaki. Nie zdążyła już skręcić w kolejną…

– KYA…

Nagle ktoś złapał ją za gardło i powalił na ziemię. Karin uderzyła potylicą o chodnik, aż zamroczyło ją na chwilę, upuściła dysk, który odturlał się w nieznanym kierunku. Wiedziała doskonale, co się stało. Znała już ten chłód…

– Zaczynasz mnie naprawdę intrygować, dziecko…

Demoniczny mężczyzna jednak dopadł ją, nim zniszczyła ten dysk. Lewitował teraz tuż nad nią, jakby leżąc w powietrzu, patrzył teraz prosto w oczy dziewczynki. Nie puszczał jej gardła.

– Coraz głębiej zastanawiam się nad tym, czy nie zabrać cię ze sobą do Mangāi. Ale wtedy zlekceważyłbym rozkazy… A tego zrobić nie mogę, więc…

Puścił ją. Karin chciała uciekać, natychmiast, lecz nie mogła. Paraliżował ją ten chłód, spojrzenie tych fioletowych, wężowych oczu. Nie była w stanie nic zrobić. Mogła jedynie patrzeć, jak ku niej zbliża się druga ręka mężczyzny… Z litego, purpurowego kryształu, uzbrojona w trzy ostre pazury. Była przerażona. Wiedziała, co chciał zrobić…

– Nie…

Mogła go jedynie błagać o litość. Mieć nadzieję, że jednak ją oszczędzi, puści wolno, że skończy się cały ten koszmar, a ona i jej rodzina będą bezpieczni. I że nigdy już nie wróci…

– Proszę… Zostaw mnie… Nie chcę…

– Ćśś…

Mężczyzna uciszył ją, przykładając jeden z kryształowych palców do jej ust.

– Nie obawiaj się śmierci, dziecko. Nie odczujesz bólu…

Zaczął powoli przesuwać palcem w dół. Docierając do podbródka wbił się w jej skórę i sunąc dalej po jej ciele pozostawiał długie rozcięcie, z którego zaczęła sączyć się krew. Jego słowa wcale nie uspokoiły dziewczynki, wciąż się bała, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, bała się tego demonicznego mężczyzny, bała się jego zamiarów… Bała się umrzeć. Chciała coś zrobić, wyrwać mu się, lecz nie była w stanie. Wciąż była pod jego wpływem, wciąż ten chłód paraliżował jej ciało. Była bezsilna…

Kryształowa dłoń schodziła coraz niżej, znacząc jej skórę krwawym śladem. Gdy palec sięgnął piżamy, również i ją zaczął rozcinać. Zatrzymał się na linii jej serca. Wiedziała już, co ma zamiar zrobić.

– Zaśnij… Śpij wiecznie, moja droga…

– KARIN!

W kierunku Zivona biegł Ichigo. Rana, jaką Raashí pozostawił na jego plecach była bolesna, lecz nie śmiertelna. Chłopak szybko się podniósł i ruszył tropem wężookiego. Dogonił go w ostatniej chwili… Gdy tylko ujrzał, co ma zamiar zrobić ruszył do ataku.

– Zabieraj od niej łapy!

Gdy tylko zbliżył się do mężczyzny na odległość ostrza wymierzył cięcie z boku. Zivon szybko uniósł szybko swoją kryształową rękę, zatrzymując cios. Ichigo jednak włożył w to uderzenie więcej siły, niż wężooki przypuszczał. Impuls energii duchowej odrzucił go na znaczną odległość. Chłopak ruszył za nim.

Karin nie wiedziała, co się dzieje dookoła niej. Choć miała otwarte oczy niemal niczego nie widziała, nie słyszała… Jej zmysły były przytępione przez potężną moc wężookiego, nie czuła niczego, tylko ten chłód…

Nagle wszystko ustało, ten porażający wpływ, sam mężczyzna również gdzieś zniknął. I pojawił się ktoś jeszcze… Nawet jeśli widziała bardzo niewyraźnie, na nie dalej niż pół metra, zdołała dostrzec inną postać, o pomarańczowych włosach.

– Ichi-nii…

Zaczęła odpływać. Dotąd tylko moc wężookiego sprawiała, że była przytomna, gdy ustała nie była w stanie zachować świadomości. Po chwili zamknęła oczy… I usnęła. Lecz na ułamek sekundy przed tym dostrzegła kątem oka jakąś postać. W sandałach…

* * *

Ichigo nie chciał zostawić Karin samej, jednak wiedział, że nie będzie bezpieczna, póki nie skończy walki z tym Raashí.

Zivon obrócił się w powietrzu, dzięki czemu mógł wylądować na nogach, na ziemi. Był gotowy do dalszej walki.

– Cóż… Każdy uczy się na błędach.

Chłopak już pędził w jego stronę, z ostrzem Zangetsu gotowym do zadania ciosu.

– Na drugi raz nie zostawię cię żywego.

– Nie będzie drugiej okazji, Raashí!

Był już zaledwie kilka kroków od mężczyzny. Ten jednak zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Nie podniósł gardy, nie próbował się bronić. Zwyczajnie czekał… Ichigo jakby tego nie zauważył. Wymierzył cięcie, mające przepołowić Zivona. Tak się nie stało… Miecz po prostu przez niego przeniknął.

– A jednak nie każdy uczy się na błędach.

Gdy tylko klinga przeszła przez jego ciało wymierzył kontratak. Pchnięcie wymierzone w serce. Jednak nim kryształowe ostrze sięgnęło celu Ichigo nagle zniknął. Raashí szybko obrócił się, unosząc miecz. Po chwili zablokował nim uderzenie Zangetsu. Kurosaki pojawił się tuż za nim, atakując z góry.

– Shunpo, tak? - odparł wężooki - Chyba muszę zacząć bardziej cię doceniać…

Ichigo nadal na niego napierał, próbując przebić się przez jego gardę. Zivon jednak był od niego silniejszy, bez problemów opierał się przeciwnikowi. Chłopak w tej sytuacji niewiele mógł zrobić. Lecz miał asa w rękawie…

Ścierali się ze sobą jeszcze przez chwilę. Kurosaki wciąż napierał.

– Skoro mój miecz nie może ci nic zrobić…

Klinga Zangetsu zaczęła emanować duchową energią.

– Getsuga Tenshō!

W Raashí uderzyła niszczycielska fala Reiatsu. Potężna siła zmiotła wszystko na swojej drodze, rozrywając asfalt, niszcząc miejskie latarnie, chodniki, rozbijając szyby w oknach. Z tak bliska nikt nie miał prawa przeżyć tego uderzenia.

Pod warunkiem, że go trafi…

– Masz naprawdę sporo mocy, Kurosaki…

Ichigo poczuł, jak ostrze pozostawia głęboką ranę na jego prawym ramieniu. Przeszywający ból sprawił, że omal nie puścił miecza. Był kompletnie oszołomiony, nie miał pojęcia co właściwie się stało. Szybko się okazało, gdy pył opadł.

– Muszę cię jednak rozczarować…

Zivonowi nie stało się absolutnie nic, uderzenie Getsugi zwyczajnie przez niego przeniknęło, stał dokładnie tam, gdzie stał wcześniej. Jego kryształowy miecz również stał się niematerialny, klinga Zangetsu opadła na ziemię, zaś Raashí wykorzystał tą chwilę, by zadać Ichigo cios.

– Ani materia, ani energia nie mogą mi zaszkodzić.

Szykował się już do kolejnego ataku. Chłopak zareagował natychmiast. Choć prawa ręka była poraniona, wciąż mógł się bronić. Szybko przeniósł ciężar broni na lewą dłoń, uniósł Zangetsu i zatrzymał uderzenie, cięcie z góry, mające rozciąć go na dwoje.

– Masz chyba poważny problem, Shinigami.

Teraz to Zivon napierał na chłopaka. Wężooki zdawał się być w dobrym humorze. Ichigo wręcz przeciwnie, był w naprawdę kiepskiej sytuacji. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma walczyć z kimś, kogo zranienie jest niemożliwe…

„ _Nie, musi być jakiś sposób! Nikt nie jest niezniszczalny! Skup się! Wymyśl coś, dasz radę go…_ "

Nie miał wiele czasu na myślenie. Mężczyźnie znudziło się to starcie i postanowił skończyć ten pojedynek. Kryształowym ostrzem podbił klingę Zangetsu od dołu, przełamując gardę Ichigo, po czym wymierzył cięcie, celując w jego szyję. Kurosaki wygiął się do tyłu, w ostatniej chwili unikając dekapitacji. Szybko uskoczył do tyłu, z dala od zasięgu ataków Zivona.

– Chyba jesteś tak zwanej kropce. - odparł Raashí, wciąż bardzo radosny - Ucieczka nie ma żadnego sensu… Walka ze mną zresztą też. Nie możesz mi nic zrobić, za to ja…

Uniósł ostrze, gotowy do ataku.

– Robię z tobą co tylko chcę.

Wystrzelił do przodu, szarżując na Ichigo. Chłopak zdążył przewidzieć ten atak. Odskoczył w bok, gdy tylko Raashí zbliżył się na odległość ostrza. Zivon zareagował natychmiast. Gwałtownie się zatrzymał, obrócił i wymierzył cięcie z dołu. Kurosaki w porę dostrzegł ten manewr, odbił jego miecz i wymierzył kontratak. Jednak w jego stronę kierował się już kolejny atak. W ostatniej chwili dostrzegł lewą, kryształową rękę Zivona i jej trzy ostre pazury, pędzące w stronę jego twarzy. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, chcąc zachować oczy, po czym od razu wymierzył kontrę. Raashí, szykujący kolejny cios nie zdążył zareagować. I nie musiał…

Klinga Zangetsu po raz kolejny zagłębiła się w jego ciało, nie czyniąc mu jednak żadnej krzywdy. Gdy tylko miecz przeniknął przez niego, natychmiast zaatakował cięciem, z dołu. Ichigo szybko się cofnął. Nim jednak stanął dobrze na nogach Zivon ponownie uderzył, wymierzając pchnięcie. Chłopak uskoczył w bok, jednak zbyt wolno. Kryształowe ostrze zdołało zadać mu ranę, rozcinając jego prawy bok. Syknął z bólu. Ta rana nie była jednak aż tak poważna, jak poprzednia, Ichigo nie dał się zbić z rytmu. Natychmiast kontrował, lecz i tym razem nic mu to nie dało. Klinga znów przeniknęła przez jego ciało.

„ _Cholera…_ "

Chłopaka coraz bardziej irytowała ta sytuacja, nie miał pojęcia, jak ma z tego wybrnąć. Raashí znów uderzył, tym razem z góry. Kurosaki spodziewał się tym razem kolejnego ataku. Szybkim ruchem shunpo zniknął mężczyźnie z oczu, by po sekundzie pojawić się tuż za nim. Miał nadzieję, że zdoła go zaskoczyć. Ciął od dołu, chcąc go przepołowić wzdłuż. Niestety… Zangetsu ponownie przeniknął przez ciało Zivona.

„ _Cholera!_ "

Ichigo miał zamiar uderzyć raz jeszcze, lecz, gdy uniósł klingę, wężooki go uprzedził. Swoją lewą, kryształową ręką złapał jego Zanpakutō, po czym swoim ostrzem wycelował w oko chłopaka. Ten uchylił się i nim Raashí zaatakował po raz drugi, szarpnął mieczem, wyrywając go z jego dłoni. Zivon szykował już kolejny atak, wykonując piruet miał zamiar wymierzyć cięcie z lewej. Odsłonił się jednak, co zauważył Ichigo. Szybko ciął z boku, gdy Raashí był w połowie obrotu. Lecz i tym razem nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu, ostrze znów przeniknęło przez wężookiego. Ten nie przerwał piruetu, gdy tylko Zangetsu opuścił jego ciało, zaatakował szerokim cięciem, celującym w szyję. Chłopak cofnął się, choć zbyt późno. Kryształowy miecz pozostawił głębokie rozcięcie na linii obojczyka. Bolesne rozcięcie…

– CHOLERA!

Tym razem aż krzyknął. Z bólu i z wściekłości… Wściekała go ta bezsilność, nie potrafił w żaden sposób trafić Zivona, na jego ciele nie było nawet zadrapania, podczas gdy Kurosaki był już dość mocno poraniony. Wciąż nie wiedział, jak ma poradzić sobie z mocą jego Kaago, póki nie znajdzie na niego sposobu, Raashí wydawał się praktycznie nie do pokonania.

– Nie dziwi mnie twoja złość. - odparł mężczyzna

Ponownie ruszył do ataku, racząc Ichigo serią ciosów. Chłopak mógł się tylko bronić, blokując jedno uderzenie po drugim. Nie był w stanie kontratakować, zresztą nie miało to żadnego sensu, każdy atak Zivon albo zatrzyma, albo przeniknie przez niego. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić…

„ _No co jest?! Nie wierzę, że nie można go trafić! No myśl! Jego technika musi mieć jakąś słabość! Nie można być nieśmiertelnym na życzenie, ta niematerialność na pewno ma lukę, on jakoś nie ma problemów, by mnie ranić…_ "

Wreszcie! Chyba coś przyszło mu do głowy. Przypomniał sobie jedną rzecz… Gdy Raashí złapał jego miecz, gdy zatrzymał Zangetsu swoją kryształową ręką. Nie mógł być cały czas niematerialny. Nie, gdy musiał zranić…

– Zrozum w końcu, że nie możesz wygrać. Poddaj się, Kurosaki, zakończę to szybko…

– Możesz się zamknąć?!

Zivon wciąż atakował. Ichigo miał już plan… Zatrzymał kolejny cios, po czym odepchnął wężookiego z całych sił. Ruszył naprzód i wymierzył szybko atak z góry, jednak Raashí był przygotowany. On również zaatakował, kierując pchnięcie prosto w jego serce. Był pewny, że chłopak się zatrzyma. Jednak on nie miał zamiaru się powstrzymywać, nawet jeśli widział lecące ku niemu ostrze. Chciał pokonać go za wszelką cenę. Zivon nie był tak zdeterminowany…

Ichigo widział, jak kryształowy miecz przeszywa jego ciało.… Lecz nie czuł niczego. Zangetsu również przeniknął przez wężookiego, chłopak idąc naprzód również przez niego przeszedł. Mężczyzna szybko odwrócił się, by zaatakować stojącego już za nim chłopaka. Ten jednak go uprzedził.

– Getsuga Tenshō!

Kurosaki ciął z dołu, wyzwalając potężną falę energii. Zivon nie zdążył odpowiednio zareagować. Zniknął w błękitnym świetle. Ichigo nie spodziewał się, że naprawdę go trafił. Nie zaskoczył go więc widok mężczyzny, stojącego na dachu pobliskiego budynku. Raashí uratował się szybkim skokiem Sokanas, uciekając poza zasięg fali.

– Nie możesz być jednocześnie niematerialny i zadawać ciosy. Ta twoja sztuczka nie jest tak doskonała, Raashí.

Chłopak był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się w końcu go przydusić. Zivon jednak był spokojny.

– Nie masz się co zdrowo ekscytować, Kurosaki. To jedyna wada mojej techniki, dziwi mnie zresztą, że dopiero teraz na to wpadłeś. Nieistotne, czy o tym wiesz, zobaczymy czy potrafisz to wykorzystać.

Ichigo szybko uniósł miecz, blokując atak. Wężooki momentalnie pojawił się przed nim, uderzając kryształowym ostrzem z góry.

– I z pewnością nie będę ci tego ułatwiać…

Raashí wciąż napierał na chłopaka. Ten z kolei zebrał wszystkie siły i odepchnął mężczyznę. Wężooki jednak się tego spodziewał, gdy Kurosaki próbował go odrzucić szybko się cofnął. Nim Ichigo uniósł gardę Zivon wymierzył pchnięcie w serce. Chłopak zdążył uskoczyć w bok, lecz nim dobrze stanął na nogach dostrzegł lecący w jego stronę kolejny cios. Nie miał czasu, by go zatrzymać, czy uchylić się przed nim, ale mógł zrobić coś innego. Sam wymierzył cios, tnąc z boku, mając nadzieję, że i tym razem się uda…

Nie pomylił się, miecz Zivona przeniknął przez jego głowę, podobnie ostrze Zangetsu, które zagłębiło się w niematerialne ciało mężczyzny. Nie podjął ryzyka dokończenia ciosu... Nagle Raashí zniknął chłopakowi z oczu. W sekundę później poczuł przeszywający ból, kryształowe ostrze zostawiło kolejne rozcięcie na jego plecach, choć nie aż tak głębokie, jak poprzednie. Zdołał ustać na nogach.

– Nie sądzisz, że twój manewr był wyjątkowo przewidywalny? - odparł pogardliwie - Przestajesz się starać, Kurosaki, jak tak dalej pójdzie nie masz co liczyć na ocalenie swoich…

Zivon nie zauważył ataku. Ichigo uderzył na oślep z dołu. Ten spontaniczny ruch był chyba najbardziej skuteczny ze wszystkich. Końcem ostrza Zangetsu chłopak pozostawił rozcięcie na torsie wężookiego. Ten odruchowo odskoczył, nie czekając na kolejny atak. Wydawał się być wyjątkowo zszokowany…

– Wszyscy Raashí są tacy gadatliwi?

Ichigo z kolei był wyjątkowo zadowolony, wpatrując się w mężczyznę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Wiedział, że ta rana w żaden sposób nie może mu zaszkodzić, już teraz widział, jak zaczyna się zrastać. Jednak najważniejszy był sam fakt. Mógł go zranić… To dawało mu szansę na zwycięstwo. Zivon z kolei wydawał się tym wręcz przerażony, nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś był w stanie mu trafić. Wystraszył się trochę, lecz szybko mu przeszło. Teraz na jego twarzy widniała jedynie złość.

– Zapewniam cię, Shinigami, że od tej pory mówić będzie wyłącznie to ostrze.

Uniósł swój kryształowy miecz, po czym ruszył naprzód, na chłopaka. Kurosaki szybko podniósł gardę, szykując się na zatrzymanie ciosu. Ten jednak nie nadszedł, Raashí przeniknął przez ciało chłopaka i szybko obrócił się, wymierzając cięcie, mające pozbawić go głowy. Ichigo zdążył się schylić, unikając ostrza, po czym kontratakował, obracając się i wykonując uderzenie, skierowane w nogi Zivona. Wężooki wyskoczył do tyłu. Nim jednak wylądował z powrotem na ziemi chłopak pojawił się tuż za nim, gotowy do ataku. Mężczyzna zdążył jednak to dostrzec. Gdy tylko chłopak wymierzył cios, Raashí ponownie przez niego przeniknął, lądując tuż za nim. Nim stanął na nogi zdążył zadać Ichigo kolejną ranę, na lewym ramieniu, zahaczając o niego kryształowym ostrzem. Kurosaki nie dał się zbić z pantałyku, szybko odwrócił się, wymierzając szerokie cięcie, celując w głowę Zivona. Wężooki cofnął się o krok, unikając trafienia. Chłopak obrócił ostrze, by zadać kolejne uderzenie. Tym razem Raashí zablokował cios, swoją kryształową ręką, zaś jego ostrze już było gotowe do ataku. Skierował go, prosto w oko Ichigo i pchnął. Kurosaki nie od razu dostrzegł ten atak, zdążył na szczęście uchylić głowę w bok, jednak miecz rozciął jego policzek. Nim chłopak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Zivon odepchnął ręką jego Zanpakutō, odsłaniając go całkowicie, po czym z piruetu wykonał cięcie od dołu. Trafił idealnie, pozostawiając na torsie Ichigo długą i głęboką ranę. Bardzo niebezpieczną…

Kurosaki jednak zdawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Natychmiast kontratakował, uderzając z góry. Raashí był trochę zaskoczony tak szybką reakcją, szczególnie po tak poważnym zranieniu. Zdążył uniknąć trafienia, cofając się o kilka kroków, Zangetsu wbił się w asfalt z ogromną siłą. Dla chłopaka to nie był jednak żaden problem, błyskawicznie wyrwał miecz i ruszył ponownie do ataku. Ichigo wydawał się wpaść w istny szał bitewny, pomimo tylu ran, jakie zadał mu Zivon wciąż walczył z całych sił, był wyjątkowo zdeterminowany, wiedział, że od pokonania wężookiego zależy nie tylko jego własne życie…

Wymierzył kolejne cięcie z boku. Ostrze przeniknęło przez mężczyznę, który szykował już kontratak, kolejne pchnięcie celujące w serce. Chłopak zareagował natychmiast, odskakując w bok i uderzając szybkim cięciem z piruetu. Raashí wygiął się do tyłu, unikając klingi Zangetsu. Kurosaki zaraz ciął ponownie, tym razem z góry. Wężooki wykonał kolejny unik, uchodząc w bok. Jego ostrze było już gotowe do zadania ciosu, lecz Ichigo nagle zniknął mu z oczu. Szybkim skokiem shunpo pojawił się tuż za nim, po czym uderzył. Posłał w stronę Zivona kolejną falę Getsuga Tenshō. Mężczyzna zniknął w błękitnym świetle. Chłopak nawet nie spodziewał się tego, że zdoła go tym zranić, więc był przygotowany na kontratak. Nie pomylił się, Raashí znów użył swojego Kaago, by stać się niematerialnym, fala energii przeniknęła przez jego ciało, a on sam szybko się obrócił, by wymierzyć szybkie cięcie z boku. Kurosaki zareagował bardzo szybko, unosząc ostrze, by zablokować jego cios. Wężooki nie czekał na odpowiedź, natychmiast zadał kolejne uderzenie, które również zostało zablokowane. Ichigo odepchnął kryształowy miecz, po czym zaatakował z góry. Klinga przeniknęła przez Zivona, który cofnął się o krok, szykując ostrze do ataku. Chłopak jednak go uprzedził, wymierzając szerokie cięcie z boku. Raashí odbił cios, odsłaniając Kurosakiego, po czym szybkim atakiem z piruetu rozciął końcem miecza jego lewą dłoń.

Ten manewr był wyjątkowo skuteczny. Mężczyzna pozostawił po wewnętrznej stronie ręki Ichigo potwornie bolesną ranę, od nadgarstka aż po łokieć. Chłopak nie był w stanie utrzymać w niej miecza, a biorąc pod uwagę pozostawione przez wężookiego rozcięcie na prawej ręce był już kompletnie bezbronny. Zivon jednak na tym nie poprzestał, kolejnym piruetem okrążył go i przykucając za nim wymierzył ostatni atak, podcinając jego kolana. Kurosaki nie mógł już niczego zrobić, te rany były już zbyt poważne. Nie był w stanie ani utrzymać miecza… Ani ustać na nogach.

– Tak… To chyba koniec walki, Shinigami.

Zivon znów pojawił się przed nim, tym razem wymierzył kopnięcie w jego tors, odrzucające Ichigo o kilka metrów, zwalające go tym samym z nóg. Chłopak upuścił miecz i padł na betonowy chodnik. Nie mógł nawet drgnąć, z każdym najmniejszym ruchem czuł porażający ból, paraliżujący całe jego ciało. Był bezbronny… Dostrzegł, jak wężooki powoli podchodzi do niego.

– Jaki był sens tej walki, Kurosaki? Odwlekałeś to tylko, utrudniałeś życie nam obu zupełnie bez przyczyny. Ale nic to… Ten pojedynek jest już przesądzony.

Ichigo wciąż próbował się podnieść, jednak nie był w stanie. Gwałtownie tracił siły, rany, jakie pozostawił mu Raashí w końcu zaczęły dawać się we znaki. Lecz nie miał zamiaru się poddawać…

„ _Cholera, wstawaj! No rusz się! Nie możesz tak tu leżeć, musisz coś zrobić! Jak mnie dorwie… Pal licho ze mną, ale nie wystarczy mu, jeśli mnie wykończy. Yuzu… Karin… Nie, muszę coś wykombinować! Rusz się, do diabła!_ "

– Przestań się wiercić, wyglądasz żałośnie. Nie martw się, szybko to skończę.

Zivon, ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka ukrył swój miecz w lewym rękawie, w której skrywał swoją kryształową rękę. Po chwili uniósł ją, rękaw opadł, odsłaniając ją całkowicie.

– Nie musisz przejmować się już niczym, Shinigami. Nie będziesz sam, gdy z tobą skończę twoje siostry do ciebie dołączą. I nie przejmuj się resztą swojej rodziny, przyjaciółmi… Już wkrótce przestaniesz dla nich istnieć. Nie bez powodu to ja zajmuję się tak delikatną sprawą, jak odzyskanie straconych dysków Karjag. Moc zawarta w tej ręce wysysa wspomnienia ofiary. Poprzez nie łączy się z umysłami tych, których te wspomnienia dotyczą. Gdy ofiara ginie, zabijam też jego wspomnienia, w tym wspólne wspomnienia w pamięci twoich przyjaciół. Po twojej śmierci nikt nie będzie o tobie pamiętać. Żadnych śladów, żadnych świadków. Znikasz na zawsze…

Dla Ichigo brzmiało to wyjątkowo przerażająco. Stracić życie to jedno, ale to… To była prawdziwa śmierć, nikomu nie życzyłby takiego losu. Chłopak tym bardziej był zdeterminowany, by znaleźć sposób na wykaraskanie się z tej sytuacji. Nie wiedział jednak, co ma zrobić, był zbyt poraniony, stracił miecz, nie miał niczego, czym mógłby się bronić…

Kątem oka dostrzegł coś, co z pozoru nie wyglądało na broń. Przypiętą do jego pasa Odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Dzięki niej mógł opuścić swoje ciało. Wpadł na pewien pomysł…

– Kończmy więc nasz pojedynek. Zaśnij, Shinigami…

Nawet jeśli nie miał pewności, czy to zadziała dało mu to nadzieję. A wraz z nadzieją przyszła ogromna siła. Wężooki stanął tuż nad nim, kierując na niego swoją kryształową rękę, szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu.

– Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem, Raashí!

Gdy tylko Zivon się schylił, by uderzyć to Ichigo zaatakował. Złapał za odznakę prawą dłonią i wymierzył nią cios. Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się ataku. Ręka chłopaka przeniknęła przez jego ciało… Wyciągając z niego duszę. Duchowa postać wężookiego została odrzucona o kilka metrów, zaś jego fizyczna powłoka padła na ziemię, niczym martwa. Kurosaki wiedział, że to nie wystarczy. Szybko się poderwał, pędząc w stronę leżącego na ulicy Zangetsu.

Tymczasem Raashí, a w zasadzie jego duch podniósł się z miejsca. Z wyglądu nie różnił się zbytnio od swojej fizycznej postaci, z jednym wyjątkiem. Jego lewa, kryształowa ręka została zastąpiona zwyczajnym ramieniem. I tak jak każda dusza oderwana od swojego ciała była złączona z nim długim Łańcuchem Losu. Zivon widział ten łańcuch, wydawał się mocno zaskoczony tym, co się wydarzyło.

– Interesujące… - zwrócił się w stronę Ichigo - Nie myśl sobie jednak, że ten manewr cokolwiek ci da, nawet w tej postaci bez trudu cię…

– HAAAAAAAAA!

Gdy tylko Kurosaki dobył miecza, zaatakował. Jego celem nie było jednak ani ciało mężczyzny, ani jego duch. Zebrał wszystkie siły, jakimi dysponował, by unieść klingę, po czym uderzył… Przecinając łańcuch.

Mężczyzna nagle upadł na kolana, gwałtownie tracąc siły. W tej chwili był zwykłą duszą, oddzielony od swego ciała nie mógł egzystować samodzielnie. Nie jako duch… Do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że Ichigo zrobi coś tak szalonego, wiedział z pewnością, czym grozi przerwanie łańcucha.

Wiedział o tym doskonale. Taki był jego plan. Miał zamiar zamienić wężookiego w Pustego. Choć nie wydawało się to rozsądne, walka z demonem w jego stanie była wyjątkowo niebezpieczna, to i tak wydawało się to chłopakowi lepszym rozwiązaniem, niż dalsza walka z Zivonem. Ostatecznie w walce z Pustymi miał większe doświadczenie. Jednak ten plan był obarczony pewnym ryzykiem, o którym chyba zapomniał…

– Chyba nie różnimy się tak bardzo, co? - odparł Kurosaki - Kiedy już uda mi się ciebie przemienić, wtedy z tobą skończę…

– I to ma być twój genialny plan, Shinigami?

Choć Raashí jeszcze przed chwilą dosłownie konał, nagle wróciły mu siły. Podniósł się z kolan. Wpatrywał się w Ichigo z przerażająco szerokim uśmiechem i demonicznym spojrzeniem. Chłopak nie rozumiał jego zachowania. Nie tak przebiega przemiana w Pustego…

– A w co, twoim zdaniem mam się przemienić?

Nie wiedział, co dzieje się z wężookim. Spojrzał na przerwany łańcuch. Dostrzegł coś nietypowego… Jego koniec zaczął płonąć czerwonym ogniem. To nie było normalne…

Nagle usłyszał krzyk. Potężny, przerażający krzyk. To był Zivon… Wrzeszczał z otwartymi potwornie szeroko ustami. Kurosaki zobaczył, jak płomień nagle zaczyna obejmować cały łańcuch. Wędrował bardzo szybko wzdłuż niego, kierując się w stronę serca mężczyzny. Ichigo był zdziwiony. Czyżby przemieniał się już teraz? Istotnie, Raashí w tej chwili nawet wyglądał inaczej, jego skóra stała się przezroczysta, oczy nabiegły krwią, ich tęczówki zmieniły barwę na turkusowe, zaś włosy stały się krwistoczerwone. A to nie było wszystko. Ichigo czuł Reiatsu… Jego Reiatsu…

„ _Co jest? Co się z nim dzieje? Ta energia… Nie powinienem czuć jego energii, chyba że… Cholera, niedobrze!_ "

Cały łańcuch zdążył już zmienić się w popiół. Nagle nastąpił zapłon. Zivon stanął w szkarłatnym ogniu, jego skóra zakryta była płomieniami, również powietrze dookoła niego żarzyło się czerwienią. Wężooki nie przestawał się szczerzyć…

– No to masz tą swoją przemianę!

Kurosaki zdążył się już domyślić, co właśnie się stało. Miał nadzieję, że zmiana Zivona w Pustego ułatwi mu tą walkę. Nie wziął pod uwagę tylko jednej rzeczy. Raashí nie mają noszą w sobie Pustych… Tylko Makuta…

Nagle chłopak poczuł uderzenie. Nie zauważył, kiedy mężczyzna pojawił się tuż przed nim. Wężooki momentalnie skrócił dystans, po czym wymierzył potężny cios prosto w brzuch. Ichigo wystrzelił do tyłu z ogromną siłą, zatrzymując się dopiero na ścianie budynku. Nie przebił się przez nią, po chwili padł z powrotem na ziemię, oszołomiony. Starał się szybko wstać, nim Zivon ponownie zaatakuje. Sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. A było coraz gorzej, płomienie stawały się coraz silniejsze, ogarniały coraz większy obszar, cała okolica, ulice, budynki stały teraz w ogniu. Sam Raashí, a raczej jego uwolniony Makuta gromadził coraz więcej mocy. Chłopak musiał szybko się go pozbyć, nim stanie się zbyt silny. W jego stanie nie było to jednak proste…

– No to jak?! Walczymy dalej! Na co czekasz?! A nuż będzie ci teraz łatwiej!

Kurosaki nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić, jak z nim walczyć. Ten demon był ponad jego siły…

– No już! Bo jak ty nie zaatakujesz…

Zivon zerwał się do biegu. Ruszył na Ichigo.

– To ja to zrobię! Skończę wreszcie ten pojedynek! Skończę go jednym ciosem!

Chłopak uniósł miecz, by zatrzymać uderzenie. Wężooki szykował się do zadania kolejnego ciosu, silniejszego, którym chciał wykończyć przeciwnika. Jego pięść płonęła czerwonym ogniem, zdolnym spopielić wszystko, z czym wejdzie w kontakt, nawet Zanpakutō. Kurosaki nie zatrzyma tego ciosu…

Nagle stały się dwie rzeczy. Naraz. Raashí zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zaś płomienie, okalające go nagle zgasły. Mężczyznę spowił czarny dym, który całkowicie go przysłonił. Gdy ten się rozwiał, Zivon zniknął. Pozostały po nim tylko dogasające płomienie oraz spopielone resztki jego ciała. Pojedynek dobiegł końca.

Ichigo nie od razu przyjął to do wiadomości. Był w szoku, tak szybko się to wydarzyło. Jednak było już po wszystkim, chłopak odczuł nagle ogromną ulgę. Udało mu się wygrać tą walkę. Wsparł się na swoim mieczu, próbując złapać oddech i choć po części odzyskać siły.

– Cholera, mało brakowało! Byłem pewien, że nie dam rady…

Kątem oka dostrzegł coś, leżącego na ziemi. To był Karjag. Ten dziwny, kryształowy dysk, będący przyczyną tych wszystkich okropności, jakie miały miejsce w jego domu. Podniósł go. Przyglądał się jego gładkiej tafli, wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w nim. Nie czuł od niego żadnej energii.

– Ech, wydaje się zwykłym kawałkiem kryształu… - myślał głośno - Co w nim takiego niezwykłego, że ten cały Raashí tak bardzo starał się go odzyskać? Hmm… Dziwne, że on tak nagle zniknął. Byłem pewien, że mam już kompletnie przerąbane. Może ten cały Makuta nie mógł się utrzymać poza ciałem…

– Nie. To byłem ja.

Usłyszał nagle czyjś głos. Zaczął rozglądać się za jego źródłem. Przez chwilę myślał, że Zivon jednak przeżył, lecz to nie był jego głos. Ichigo poczuł nagle chłód. Znajomy chłód, oznaczający pojawienie się Raashí. Jednak to zimno zdecydowanie się wyróżniało, było wyjątkowo intensywne, to nie był już tylko lekki ziąb, a przenikliwy mróz. To nie wróżyło dobrze…

– Podjąłeś ogromne ryzyko, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Odwrócił się, słysząc ponownie ten głos za sobą. Tym razem odkrył, do kogo należy.

Kilkanaście metrów przed nim stał kolejny, wężooki mężczyzna, lecz ten zdecydowanie wyróżniał się na tle innych Raashí, jakich dotąd poznał. Choćby karnacją skóry. Przyzwyczaił się do ich bladej skóry, lecz ten osobnik był dosłownie biały. Miał białą skórę, krótkie, białe włosy oraz białe oczy, niewiele ciemniejsze od białek jego oczu. Był wysoki i szczupły, od delikatnych rysach twarzy. Nosił na sobie typowy dla członków Klanu długi, czarny płaszcz, jednak pozbawiony kaptura oraz krótkie, czarne spodnie, z lekko poszarpanymi nogawkami. Nie nosił żadnej koszuli, bluzy, czy skórzanego pancerza, jego tors przysłaniał wyłącznie płaszcz. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Ichigo, jego wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał żadnych emocji.

– Uwolnienie Makuta w ten sposób było wyjątkowo niebezpieczne, gdybym go nie powstrzymał teraz, zapewne zniszczyłby całą okolicę.

– To po co to zrobiłeś? - zapytał chłopak - Gdyby mnie zabił miałbyś mnie teraz z głowy.

– Nie zależy mi na demolowaniu miasta. Chyba zauważyłeś, że Klan woli być dyskretny.

– I czego tu chcesz?

– Chyba się domyślasz. Trzymasz w dłoni coś, co należy do nas. Zabiorę Karjag i zostawię cię w spokoju…

– Akurat!

Ichigo wściekł się, gdy to usłyszał. Nie wierzył w to, że tak po prostu sobie odejdzie, gdy tylko dostanie dysk.

– Zostawisz w spokoju?! Tak jak ten cały Zivon zostawił Yuzu i Karin?! Wiem doskonale, co zrobiliście tu, w Karakurze i w Seireitei! Mam tak po prostu uwierzyć takiej bestii, jak ty?!

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Shinigami. - mężczyzna wciąż był spokojny - Nie znasz naszych planów, nie wiesz, co staramy się osiągnąć. Oddaj dysk, inaczej będę musiał zabrać go siłą.

– Spróbuj tylko!

Chłopak uniósł miecz przed sobą, celując nim w Raashí. Jego energia zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć. Kurosaki domyślał się, że ma do czynienia z dużo silniejszym przeciwnikiem, niż Zivon. Miał więc zamiar użyć całej mocy, by go pokonać.

– BANKAI…

– Błąd.

Wężooki w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed nim, z lewą dłonią wyciągniętą w stronę Ichigo, czubkiem palca dotykając koniec ostrza Zangetsu. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego… W tym momencie chłopak powinien uwolnić swoje Bankai. Lecz tak się nie stało… Całe Reiatsu, jakie uwolnił zniknęło w jednej chwili. Znów poczuł ten mróz, to przeraźliwe zimno, Kurosaki zaczął gwałtownie tracić siły. Nie potrafił złapać oddechu, nie był w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem, ten chłód wysysał z niego wszelką energię. Ichigo nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, co robił z nim ten Raashí.

– Będę więc zmuszony cię obezwładnić.

Mróz stawał się coraz silniejszy. Chłopak powoli zaczął odpływać, był pewien, że zaraz zamarznie. Starał się temu przeciwstawić, próbował uwolnić swoje Reiatsu, by znieść ten mroźny wpływ, lecz nie był w stanie wykrzesać nawet iskierki energii. Coś tłumiło jego moc. To zimno… Tracił przytomność…

„ _Cholera… Nie mogę… ustać…_ "

Kurosaki nie mógł walczyć z tym mrozem. Poddał się, stracił świadomość, począł osuwać się na ziemię.

– Śpij, Shinigami…

Raashí zaczął zbliżać się do chłopaka. Nie wiadomo, co chciał z nim teraz zrobić, cokolwiek to było nie zdążył tego dokonać. Chłopak nagle zniknął. Mężczyzna był zaskoczony, lecz szybko zrozumiał, co się stało. Zdołał wyczuć czyjeś Reiatsu. Wiedział do kogo należy…

– Bohaterowie przybywają w ostatniej chwili…

Odwrócił głowę. Zdążył dostrzec postać, która złapała Ichigo i umknęła z nim, oddalając się od wężookiego. Ten zaś wiedział kim ona jest. Znał tą kobietę…

– Czyż nie, Shihōin Yoruichi?

Yoruichi wróciła do Karakury. Gdy tylko przeszła przez Senkaimon skierowała się do sklepu Urahary, lecz po drodze wyczuła Reiatsu Ichigo. Wyczuła, że walczy, domyśliła się, że musiał się natknąć na Raashí. Nie traciła więc czasu, ruszyła w jego stronę. Gdy tylko dostrzegła chłopaka w potrzasku ruszyła na ratunek. Szybkim skokiem shunpo sięgnęła go, złapała w pół i wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość. Kiedy zauważyła, że Kurosaki stracił przytomność położyła go delikatnie na ziemi. Następnie podniosła się, odwracając się ku wężookiemu. Teraz musiała zająć się nim…

– Czego tutaj szukasz? – zapytała srogim głosem

– Nie myślisz chyba, że tak po prostu ci powiem? – mężczyzna nadal był wyjątkowo spokojny

– Masz rację, Raashí. Zresztą nie musisz odpowiadać.

Uniosła lewą dłoń, prezentując Karjag, który upuścił Ichigo, a który złapała w locie.

– Dobrze wiem, co to za dysk. Wiem jak działa i wiem, jakie zawiera informacje. Nie myśl więc, że tak po prostu ci go oddam…

Urwała nagle zaskoczona. Yoruichi dopiero teraz przyjrzała się mężczyźnie. Choć widziała go po raz pierwszy szybko domyśliła się, z kim ma do czynienia. Jego wygląd, którym wyróżniał się na tle innych wężookich zdradzał, iż nie jest on byle kim, tak samo jego dumny wyraz twarzy, jego spojrzenie… Wiedziała już doskonale, kto przed nią stoi. Nawet jeśli Shichi niewiele o nim mówiła…

– Nazywasz się Raashí Nuuvuk. Mam rację?

– Nie mylisz się… - teraz to on wydawał się zaskoczony - Skąd ty to wiesz?

– Nie myślisz chyba, ze tak po prostu ci powiem?

– Ach tak… - Nuuvuk mierzył ją wzrokiem - Tylko czy to coś zmienia?

– Tak, zmienia.

Moc kobiety zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć. Szykowała się do ataku…

– Wiem, że nie należy się z tobą patyczkować.

Wystrzeliła do przodu. W ułamku sekundy pojawiła się przed wężookim, w kolejnym wymierzyła kopnięcie mające wystrzelić go w powietrze. Jednak nawet ta ogromna szybkość nie wystarczyła, Raashí nagle zniknął jej z oczu. Dostrzegł atak, zdołał go bez problemu uniknąć. Ruchem Widmowego Kroku cofnął się, po czym pojawił się tuż za Yoruichi.

– Nie walcz, Shihōin…

– _Shunkō!_

Spodziewała się tego manewru. Uwolniła białe błyskawice, które zaczęły tańczyć dookoła niej. Szybko odwróciła wymierzając cios prawą pięścią. Nuuvuk zatrzymał to uderzenie, złapał jej pięść. Yoruichi już miała wykonać kolejne kopnięcie, jednak nie zdążyła…

– To bezcelowe.

Nagle błyskawice zniknęły. Kobieta poczuła przenikliwy chłód, który sparaliżował całe jej ciało. Próbowała z tym walczyć, ponownie uwolnić Shunkō, lecz bezskutecznie. Coś tłumiło jej Reiatsu…

„ _Co… się dzieje?_ "

– Twoja moc nie ma przy mnie żadnego znaczenia.

Raashí puścił jej pięść, po czym ją wyminął, stając tuż za nią. Yoruichi zaczęła się denerwować. Nie mogła się ruszyć, zastygła w jednej pozycji, nie była też w stanie się wydostać, ta mroźna aura rozpraszała wszelką energię duchową. A było coraz gorzej, powietrze wokół stawało się coraz zimniejsze, kobieta miała wrażenie, że zaraz zamarznie. Zamarzało jej ciało, nawet jej dusza... Była kompletnie na jego łasce...

Poczuła nagle, jak wężooki kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu. Jego dotyk był jeszcze chłodniejszy.

– Nie masz się czego obawiać, Shihōin. - szepnął do jej ucha - Choć i tak mi w to nie uwierzysz, nienawidzę zabijać. Nie mam zamiaru zabić ciebie, ani tego chłopaka. Zależy mi tylko na tym dysku...

Poczuła, jak Nuuvuk chwyta za Karjag i wyrywa go z jej dłoni. Nic z tym nie mogła zrobić...

– Obyśmy już nigdy się nie zobaczyli. Śpij...

Mróz wzmógł się gwałtownie, Yoruichi nie była w stanie się przeciwstawić wpływowi wężookiego, zaczęła odpływać. To zimno wysysało z niej wszelką energię, wszelkie ciepło. Wystarczyło kilka chwil, by straciła przytomność i upadła na ziemię.

* * *

Obudziła się nagle. Nie była już w mieście, leżała na swoim łóżku w swoim pokoju, w sklepie Urahary. Najwyraźniej oni też się zorientowali...

– Witaj z powrotem, Yoruichi-san.

Mężczyzna siedział tuż przy niej, wyglądał na zatroskanego jej zdrowiem. Kobieta z kolei wydawała się być w całkiem niezłym humorze.

– Kisuke… - odparła z uśmiechem - Bardzo tęskniłeś?

Próbowała usiąść, lecz sklepikarz ją powstrzymał.

– Nie powinnaś jeszcze...

– Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Nie zranił mnie.

Przysiadła na łóżku.

– Powiedz mi lepiej, co z Ichigo. On był w dużo gorszym stanie.

– Tessai-san się nim zajmuje. Jest mocno poraniony, ale wyjdzie z tego. Jego siostrom również nic już nie grozi.

– Siostrom? - Yoruichi była mocno zaskoczona - Jak to?

– Dom Kurosaki zaatakował jeden z Raashí. Na cel obrał sobie właśnie te dwie dziewczynki. Yuzu znaleźliśmy w jej pokoju, Karin leżała na ulicy, przecznicę dalej. Nie mam pojęcia, co się tam wydarzyło.

– Dowiemy się tego pewnie od Ichigo… Kiedy się obudzi.

– Wiem jedynie, że Raashí, z którym walczyłaś i ten, z którym walczył Kurosaki-san to dwie, różne osoby.

– Było ich dwóch? Czyli Nuuvuk pojawił się później...

– Nuuvuk?

Teraz to Kisuke wydawał się zdziwiony. Oczywiście nie wiedział, o kim mowa.

– Ech... - westchnęła Yoruichi - I od czego mam zacząć? Nie było mnie parę dni... A tyle się działo.

Opowiedziała więc mężczyźnie o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w Seireitei w ciągu tych kilku dni, o oblężeniu Dworu, o swojej walce z Natu, walce Eliana z Senke, o ponownym uwolnieniu się demona Makuta, o pojawieniu się Raashí Mau w Rukongai, o jego trwających od dziesiątek lat polowań na Rukię, jak również o wszystkim, co działo się wokół Shichi i o tym, czego się od niej dowiedziała. Między innymi o jej Karjagu...

Szczególnie to zainteresowało Uraharę.

– Gdzie jest teraz ten dysk? - spytał, gdy ciemnoskóra skończyła swoją opowieść

– Zabrał go. Nie dałam rady go powstrzymać. Cholera...

Yoruichi była zła na siebie za to, że tak łatwo dała się pokonać. Nawet jeśli Raashí Nuuvuk okazał się wyjątkowo potężnym przeciwnikiem.

– Nie zamartwiaj się, Yoruichi-san. - Kisuke położył dłoń na jej ramieniu - Jestem pewny, że zrobiłaś co w twojej mocy.

– Jasne, że tak. Tylko... Wiesz, że nie lubię przegrywać. Ten cały Nuuvuk... Czemu jej tak na nim zależy?

– Tego nie wiem. Jednak martwi mnie co innego.

– Mianowicie?

Istotnie, Urahara wydawał się zamyślony. Najwyraźniej przyszło mu do głowy. Niestety, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, nie miał dobrych wieści.

– To, co mówiłaś o tym dysku... Skoro ten Karjag gromadzi wspomnienia, a zadaniem Shichi było szpiegowanie nas... Nie wiemy właściwie, jakie informacje o nas zebrała. A obawiam się, że całkiem sporo.

– Sugerujesz, że Raashí mogą skorzystać z tego dysku, żeby...

– Nie tylko z tego dysku. Zapewne Klan zebrał też wszystkie pozostałe, należące do wszystkich zabitych do tej pory Raashí. Również tych w Seireitei. Obawiam się, że mogą wykorzystać te dane, by przeprowadzić kolejny atak.

– Znów zaatakują?! Przecież Gotei jest teraz w rozsypce! Nie dadzą rady się obronić!

– Niestety tak...

Yoruichi wyglądała na mocno zdenerwowaną tą wieścią. Zerwała się nagle z miejsca. Wstała z łóżka i natychmiast skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

– Lecę do Seireitei, muszę ich...

– Zaczekaj…

– Nie ma na to czasu! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana - Trzeba ostrzec ich jak najszybciej, jeśli nie zdążę...

– Rozumiem to, Yoruichi-san. - odparł spokojnie Kisuke - Jednak potrzebuję czasu, by przygotować Bramę Senkai. To trochę potrwa.

– Więc na co czekasz, chodźmy! Każda chwila się liczy!

* * *

Mangāi, sala wejściowa. Ogromna, pełna kolumn, lecz poza wielkimi wrotami, prowadzącymi w głąb podziemi nie było tu innych drzwi. Przy ścianie naprzeciw bramy znajdował się natomiast błękitny, kryształowy monolit rozmiarów człowieka. To on był właśnie wejściem…

Nagle monolit rozbłysnął białym światłem, które szybko jednak znikło. W miejscu obelisku pojawiła się wyrwa w przestrzeni, brama łącząca dwa odległe od siebie miejsca. Przez tą właśnie bramę do sali wszedł białowłosy Raashí Nuuvuk. Gdy tylko przeszedł przez portal, ten natychmiast zniknął, zaś w jego miejsce znów pojawił się kryształowy monolit. Mężczyzna skierował się w stronę olbrzymich wrót, spokojnym krokiem idąc pomiędzy kolumnami. Gdy jednak przeszedł zaledwie połowę drogi dostrzegł, jak brama się otwiera. Zatrzymał się. W sali pojawiła się znajoma kobieta...

– Coś ty narobił?!

Lete ruszyła w jego stronę. Wyglądała na wściekłą.

– Co to ma znaczyć? - Nuuvuk z kolei był opanowany

– Miałeś nie robić nic głupiego! Wiem, że byłeś w Karakurze! Po coś tam...

– By naprawić błędy twojego pomagiera.

Białowłosy wyciągnął zza pazuchy fioletowy, kryształowy dysk. Kobieta była zszokowana.

– Skąd ty to masz?! Gdzie Zivon?! Co...

Spojrzała na mężczyznę przerażona.

– Czy ty... go...

– Za kogo ty mnie masz, młódko? - nadal był spokojny - Zivona zabił Kurosaki Ichigo. Mówiłem przecież, że cokolwiek by się działo nie zareaguje, jeśli nie będzie potrzeby mojej interwencji. Była taka potrzeba. Gdybym się tam nie zjawił, ten Karjag wpadłby w ręce Shinigami.

– A… Ja… ja nie…

Lete była zmieszana. Oskarżyła go bezmyślnie… Teraz było jej głupio.

– Myślałem, że naprawdę byłbyś gotów narazić misję, by… Wybacz mi, nie powinnam tak się unosić.

– Masz rację.

Spuściła głowę. Było jej wstyd, że tak się na niego wściekła.

– I… dziękuję ci, ze odzyskałeś dysk. Jestem wdzięczna, gdyby nie ty… Cóż, teraz pozostaje mi zabrać go do…

– Nie tak szybko.

Chciała wziąć od niego Karjag, lecz Nuuvuk cofnął rękę. Nie rozumiała…

– O co…

– Najpierw chcę zobaczyć, co zawiera. Pokaż mi jej wspomnienia.

– Jak to? - Lete była zaskoczona - Po co ci one?

– Dziwisz się? Muszę wiedzieć, jak zginęła. Tak jak to miało miejsce z pozostałymi. Potrzebuję tych informacji, by ustalić, czego dowiedziała się Shichi.

Czarnowłosa była w wyjątkowo trudnej sytuacji. Nie mogła dopuścić, by zobaczył te wspomnienia…

– Odmawiam.

– Co takiego? - mężczyzna powoli zaczął tracić swoje opanowanie

– Nie mam zamiaru ci tego pokazywać. Mam jasne rozkazy od _Rexai_ , muszę natychmiast zanieść mu ten dysk…

Urwała nagle, czując przeraźliwe zimno. Wiedziała, skąd się bierze…

– Sprzeciwiasz się moim rozkazom, młódko?

Kobieta czuła się coraz słabiej, ten mróz wysysał z niej wszelkie siły, nie mogła złapać tchu. Zaczęła się bać.

– Zapominasz chyba, że zgodnie z rozkazami twojego _Rexai_ , wszyscy Raashí przebywający tutaj są pod moim dowództwem. Póki jesteś w Mangāi masz mnie słuchać. Jeśli nie… wiesz, co to oznacza. Zdradę.

Chłód nasilał się coraz bardziej, Lete czuła się coraz gorzej. Była przerażona, patrzyła na Nuuvuka, którego wyraz twarzy ani trochę się nie zmienił. Wciąż wydawał się spokojny i opanowany, choć wiedziała doskonale, że tak nie jest. On nigdy nie okazywał emocji, zawsze panował nad sobą, lecz wszystko przeżywał w głębi duszy. A w głębi duszy był wściekły. Gotowy nawet zabić… Kobieta z coraz większym trudem stała o własnych siłach, wciąż walczyła z tym chłodem, lecz przegrywała.

– Nie… Przestań… Proszę cię…

– Pokaż mi te wspomnienia. - wężooki wciąż mówił łagodnym tonem - Chcę wiedzieć, co jest w tym dysku.

– Nie mogę… Naprawdę…

– Czemuż to niby? Wszystkie dyski dotąd ujawniałaś mi bez szemrania. Za wyjątkiem tych, należących do Senke i do Natu, zabrałaś je z Mangāi. Oraz tego… O co w tym chodzi?

– Ja… On… zabronił mi…

– Deus? Kolejne tajemnice… Zaczynam mieć tego dosyć. Odczytaj ten Karjag, muszę wiedzieć co się z nią stało.

– Nie… jeśli się dowie…

Nie mogła już dłużej walczyć, upadła na kolana. Wciąż próbowała zaczerpnąć oddechu, jednak ten mróz jej to uniemożliwiał.

– Nie jego powinnaś bać się w tej chwili. On jest daleko, a ja jestem tutaj i teraz, to ode mnie zależy twoje życie…

– DOŚĆ!

Nie miała już siły bronić się przed mocą Nuuvuka. Krzyknęła nagle, chciała, by w końcu przestał, bała się go, bała się, jak nigdy w życiu. Była pewna, że białowłosy jest gotów ją zabić…

Nagle chłód ustał. Wreszcie mogła odetchnąć. Pierwszą jej myślą, było to, że przeżyje. Drugą, że nie bez powodu białowłosy przerwał. Wiedział, że się poddała…

Wstała z kolan. Wężooki podał jej dysk.

– Pokaż. - odparł krótko

Bardzo niechętnie, jednak wzięła od niego Karjag.

– Odkryliśmy to dzięki wspomnieniom z Karjagu Senke. Nie chcieliśmy ci o tym mówić, baliśmy się twojej reakcji, ale… Ech…

Westchnęła. Po chwili uniosła dysk tuż przed twarzą Nuuvuka.

– I tak byś się dowiedział. Szkoda tylko, że w taki sposób…

Kryształ rozbłysnął purpurowym światłem. Mężczyzna dostrzegł wewnątrz jego struktury poruszające się cienie. Nagle jego umysł zaczął szaleć, przebiegały przez niego dziesiątki myśli, wręcz setki. Dźwięki, obrazy, odczucia… Wspomnienia. Ich natłok był ogromny, nawet śmiertelny. Lecz Nuuvuk był w stanie opanować ta gonitwę myśli. Skupił się mocno, zamknął oczy. Skoncentrował się na nich, bezkształtne kontury przybierały formę, niezrozumiały szum stawał się głosami ludzi, szalejące w sercu odczucia uspokajały się. Mógł teraz zobaczyć wspomnienia dziewczyny…

Czuł dumę. Czuł się wyróżniony tym, iż wybrano go do tak ważnej misji, jak infiltracja Karakury. Był zdeterminowany, musiał spisać się jak najlepiej. Widział Karakurę z dachu budynku, stał na nim z Kasau. W szaleństwie, jaki sprawił zdołał się skryć w opuszczonym budynku. Był gotowy…

Znajdował się teraz w szkole, w liceum. Bez problemu wtopił się w tłum, bez problemu nawiązał przyjazne stosunki ze wszystkimi. W szczególności z pewnym wężookim chłopakiem… Czuł szczęście, spędzając z nim czas. Czuł szczęście spędzając czas, ze wszystkimi nowymi przyjaciółmi, nie spodziewał się, że można tak miło czuć się z ludźmi. Nie tak to pamiętał…

Musiał się skupić na swojej misji. Szczególnie, że wszystko powoli zaczęło się sypać. Odkrył go Ishida, musiał go zlikwidować. Nie potrafił jednak, zaledwie go poranił. Czuł wahanie, nie chciał zabijać, nie chciał robić tego, czego uczono go przez tyle lat. To wahanie zaczęło narastać, z każdym dniem spędzonym z przyjaciółmi. Ciężko było mu się pogodzić z tym, że będzie musiał ich opuścić, przywiązał się do nich, przywiązał się do Ahage Eliana, do Kuchiki…

Tu wspomnienia się urywały, Nuuvuk znów widział tylko rozmazane kształty, słyszał szumy. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę. Nie dziwił się, widział, że Karjag był nieco wyszczerbiony. Zapewne to uszkodzenia…

Przywiązał się też do wszystkich w sklepie Urahary, lubił tam zaglądać… Lecz gdy wpadając pewnego razu do ich dostrzegł siedzącą w salonie Shinigami… Kapitana… Był przerażony, myślał, że Seireitei zdołało go namierzyć, zdekonspirować. Uciekł wtedy stamtąd. Nie miał pojęcia, co ma robić, bał się walki z nią… Przede wszystkim zaczął obawiać się o swoich przyjaciół, co się stanie, gdy dowiedzą się, kim jest. Bał się, ze go znienawidzą, nie chciał tego, tak dobrze się tutaj czuła, nie chciał tego tracić…

Nagle został zaatakowany. Rozgorzała walka między nim, a Suì-Fēng. Nie chciał podjąć z nią walki, nie chciał jej zranić. Nawet, jeśli ona nie myślała w ten sposób, bronił się jedynie przed jej atakami. Nie potrafił walczyć z Shinigami… ani z ludźmi, dotąd uważał ich za prymitywnych, agresywnych, niezdolnych do samodzielnej egzystencji. To właśnie mu wpajano, w to właśnie wierzył. Przebywając wśród nich widział, że prawda jest zupełnie inna… Nie chciał ich krzywdzić, nie chciał robić nic przeciw nim. Nie chciał już słuchać rozkazów Klanu, który kazał mu ich krzywdzić, zabijać…

Nagle wspomnienia zniknęły, wszystkie dźwięki, obrazy, emocje, znów był w Mangāi, przed Lete, widział przed sobą kryształowy dysk. Najwyraźniej właśnie w tym miejscu Karjag stracił z nią połączenie…

Nuuvuk, choć jak zawsze nie dawał po sobie niczego poznać, jego twarz, jego mowa ciała nie zdradzała zupełnie żadnych emocji… Był w szoku. Jej wspomnienia były szokujące, szczególnie ten ostatni fragment. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chciała dopuścić się…

– Dlatego nie chciałam, by to ona ruszyła na tą misję. - odezwała się wężooka - Nie wiedziałam, co zrobisz, gdy się dowiesz, wiem, że dla ciebie byłoby lepiej, gdyby faktycznie zginęła, niż…

– Shichi żyje.

To nie było pytanie. Białowłosy zdążył się już tego domyślić, po manewrach, jakie kobieta uskuteczniała w sprawie dziewczyny.

– Tak, niestety… Jest w Seireitei. Przeszła na stronę Shinigami.

Lete była w nie lepszym humorze. Wściekła, bezsilna, nie udało się jej z tego wybrnąć, musiała powiedzieć mu prawdę. Wszystko się wydało… Wiedziała, że Nuuvuk musiał strasznie przeżywać jej zdradę, nawet jeśli kompletnie po nim nie było tego widać. Było jej go szkoda, chciała go pocieszyć…

– Posłuchaj, ja… - położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu - Przykro mi, gdybym mogła jakoś… poprawić ci humor…

Urwała nagle, czując jak mężczyzna chwyta jej rękę.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, młódko.

Zabrał ją ze swego ramienia. Lete spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie były puste, jak zwykle, widział w nich zacięcie, istny fanatyzm. Była zaskoczona.

– Twoje słowa oraz jej wspomnienia są jednoznacznym dowodem na jej zdradę. Shichi jest zdrajczynią Klanu i nikim więcej. Nie mam zamiaru zaprzątać sobie nią głowy.

Szokowało ją jego nastawienie. Choć zawsze to ukrywał, był naprawdę wrażliwy. Szokował ją fakt, iż był tak… nienawistny w stosunku do tej dziewczyny.

– Jednakże… - kontynuował białowłosy - Nie możemy lekceważyć tego, jak istotnym źródłem informacji stała się dla Gotei. Jej umiejętności sprawiły, że wewnętrzny krąg Klanu mocno się nią interesował, wiedziała rzeczy, o których nie wiedzą zwykli członkowie. Trudno powiedzieć, jak wiele jej powiedziała, jednak nie ma sensu ryzykować.

Nuuvuk odwrócił się od wężookiej.

– Wyruszam natychmiast.

– Zaraz, co?

Lete była jego słowami zaskoczona. A nawet przerażona…

– Jak to? Do Seireitei? Tak od razu?

– Nie ma już na co czekać, skoro Shichi postanowiła sprzedać informacje o Klanie. Wszyscy są gotowi, czekają w sali głównej. Wezwałem ich, nim ruszyłem do Karakury.

– Co? Czekaj, nie możesz tak…

Nuuvuk odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na nią chłodnym wzrokiem. Wiedziała, że przesadziła…

– Ja… - kobieta zmieszała się - Wybacz, zapomnij o tym, co mówiłam.

– Taki mam zamiar. Nie zatrzymuję cię, możesz już zabrać Karjag do swojego mistrza.

Odszedł korytarzem w stronę sali głównej. Lete do tej pory się hamowała, lecz gdy mężczyzna oddalił się…

– CHOLERA!

Krzykiem dała upust swoim emocjom. Była wściekła, że wszystko się wydało, że dowiedział się o Shichi. Była wściekła na Nuuvuka, za jego samowolkę, ucieczkę do Karakury po Karjag dziewczyny. Lecz przede wszystkim była wściekła na siebie, że nie była w stanie z tego wybrnąć. Choć udało wybrnąć się jej w innej kwestii…

– Niewiele brakowało, a zobaczyłby ją w jej wspomnieniach. Udało mi się to ukryć…

– Niby co takiego ukryłaś, Lete?

Przeraziła się, słysząc męski głos za sobą. przez chwilę myślała, ze Nuuvuk wrócił. To jednak nie był on…

– Unak…

Był to inny członek Klanu, wysoki Raashí o ciemnoszarych, połyskujących włosach i złocistych, wężowych oczach. Wpatrywał się w kobietę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– No cóż takiego udało ci się ukryć, moja pani? Bo z tego, co widziałem nasz białowłosy już o wszystkim wie. Spieprzyłaś sprawę w każdym calu!

– Mógłbyś się wreszcie zamknąć? Dłużej wtedy pożyjesz.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę, wpatrując się w niego z ogromną pogardą. Mężczyzna wybitnie ją irytował. Gdyby nie to, że jest jej potrzebny…

– Daj spokój! - Unak nic sobie nie robił z jej gróźb - Włos mi z głowy spać nie może. Kto inny odwali za ciebie brudną robotę?

– I tylko dlatego jeszcze żyjesz… Czego chcesz?

– No wiesz… - objął ją ramieniem - Usłyszałem twój słodki, nasycony złością głosik, więc pomyślałem, że masz coś, w czym znów mogę cię wyręczyć…

– Zabieraj tę łapę!

Wyrwała mu się. Nienawidziła jego sposobu bycia, zawsze stawiał sobie za punkt honoru, żeby ją wnerwić. I świetnie mu to wychodziło…

– Hej, nie bądź taka sztywna, co? - Unak nie tracił humoru - Tak to ty sobie w życiu nie znajdziesz chłopa, jeśli będziesz także wredna…

Przegiął… Lete złapała go za twarz, chwytając za policzki. Ścisnęła go mocno.

– Właśnie sobie zdałam sprawę… - odparła grobowym głosem - Nadal będziesz dla mnie użyteczny, jeśli wyrwę ci ten jęzor.

– I tak mi w końcu odrośnie.

Wciąż uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, nawet jeśli wężooka naprawdę miała ochotę to zrobić…

– Przynajmniej na chwilę byłaby cisza…

Puściła go jednak.

– Oboje dobrze wiemy, że Nuuvuk idzie tam właśnie po Shichi, jego zadanie przestanie się dla niego liczyć, gdy ją znajdzie. Ty wyruszysz z nim do Seireitei, masz ją odszukać, nim on to zrobi. Jego i tą całą Kuchiki. Znajdź je i zabij, chce to mieć raz na zawsze z głowy. Nie waż się wracać, póki nie będą martwe, zrozumiano? Inaczej…

– Sam będę martwy? - Unak nadal się z nią droczył - Daj spokój, potrzebujesz mnie do tych swoich wielkich planów, beze mnie…

– Jeśli ośmielisz się zawieść…

Zaczęła świdrować go wzrokiem. Tym razem mężczyzna poczuł realne zagrożenie. Patrząc w oczy Lete, przepełnione nienawiścią naprawdę zaczął się jej bać. Nie wiedział, do czego jest zdolna…

– Jeśli zawiedziesz… Sprawię, że śmierć stanie się twoim największym pragnieniem.

Była potwornie wściekła. Wolał już jej nie rozsierdzać bardziej…

– Dobra… Masz to jak w banku, moja droga…

– Won. - wycedziła - Wynoś się stąd.

Posłusznie odszedł. Skierował się w stronę sali głównej.

Tam zebrała się grupa Raashí. Unak oraz czwórka pozostałych, dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn. Oraz oczywiście on…

– Patrzcie go! Królewicz raczył się zjawić!

Przybycie Nuuvuka skomentował jeden z mężczyzn, najwyższy że wszystkich, dzierżący równie ogromny miecz. Wyróżniał się też ciemnoszarymi oczami i bardzo krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami. Patrzył na białowłosego z pogardą. Ten zaś nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem.

– Ej, mówię do ciebie! Nie ignoruj mnie…

– Och, daj mu żyć!

Przerwała mu jedna z kobiet, również bardzo wysoka, o purpurowych oczach i długich, połyskujących miedzią włosach.

– Widzisz, że nie czuje się najlepiej. Bidulek musiał mieć bardzo ciężki dzień…

– Patrzcie ją, obrończyni uciśnionych! Bronisz go tak, bo się w nim kochasz, co?

– Dziwisz się? Sami kocha cały świat.

Wtrącił się drugi mężczyzna, nieco niższy od swego kolegi. On zaś z kolei miał blond włosy, spięte z tyłu w kucyk oraz zielone oczy.

– Masz z tym jakiś problem?! Dziubasku?

To ostatnie Sami powiedziała już dużo łagodniejszy głosem, mrugając zalotnie do swego przedmówcy. Ten z kolei niespecjalnie się tym przejmował, jakby już do tego przywykł.

– Nie mówiłem? Cały świat.

– Rany… Ale to żałosne.

Do rozmówek dołączyła się druga kobieta. Choć ciężko było ją tak nazywać… Była raczej dziewczynką, zdecydowanie mniejsza od pozostałych, choć jak na swój młody wiek miała wyjątkowo bujne i długie czarne włosy oraz równie czarne oczy. I nie zachowywała się również zbyt dziewczęco…

– Serio, ale wy jesteście dziecinni.

– Ta… - odparł Unak - I kto to mówi?

– Spokój.

Nuuvuk powiedział to nad wyraz spokojnie, jednak to w zupełności wystarczyło, by wszystkich uciszyć.

– Będziecie się przekomarzać po wszystkim. Ważniejsze jest w tej chwili to, po co was tu wezwałem.

– Samemu spóźniając się przeszło godzinę. - wtrącił wysoki

Nuuvuk go zignorował.

– Seireitei jest w tej chwili bezbronne, zniszczone po oblężeniu. Wybrałem właśnie was, by dokończyć dzieła Senke. Wyruszamy do Społeczeństwa Dusz, by ostatecznie zniszczyć Gotei, stojące nam na drodze do naszego celu. Wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić, szykowaliście się do tego już od dawna. Są jakieś pytania?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

– Więc nie tracimy czasu. Ruszamy.


	14. Ostateczne rozwiązanie

**Ostateczne rozwiązanie**

* * *

W Gotei praca wre, wszyscy Shinigami uwijali się jak mrówki przy odbudowie Seireitei, zniszczonego przez oblężenie… Jak również przez kilka incydentów z kapitanem Jedenastego Oddziału i pewnym wężookim chłopakiem w tle. Tak, Elian od tamtej pory był BARDZO ostrożny, wychodząc ze swojej kwatery. Lecz mimo to nie tracił szampańskiego humoru…

– POCZTAAA!

Z lwim rykiem obwieścił swoje nadejście, wpadając jak bomba do gabinetu swojej kapitan. Zastępczego, gdyż właściwa centrala Drugiego Oddziału została przewiercona na wylot przez stutonowy pocisk. Wszedł więc do środka, obładowany stertą raportów, które z hukiem postawił na biurku.

– Rany, sporo się tego zebrało! Może ci pomogę, będzie…

– Sama sobie poradzę, idź stąd.

Tak, Suì-Fēng jak zawsze była dla niego nad wyraz uprzejma… Choć Elian zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, to teraz szczególnie go to zabolało.

– Ech… - westchnął - Możemy pogadać?

– Nie ma o czym. - odparła, nawet na niego nie spoglądając

– Chyba jednak jest. Ostatnio traktujesz mnie jak trędowatego. To znaczy… bardziej niż zwykle.

– Widocznie zasłużyłeś.

– Niby czym? Ocaliłem cię przecież. Pomogłem ci w walce z Mau. To ma być ten powód?

– Sam mówiłeś, że to twój obowiązek. Nie ma więc o czym mówić.

Chłopak był innego zdania…

– Wiesz, po walce odniosłem wrażenie, że dałaś sobie z tym spokój, że jakoś się dogadaliśmy… Że powstała między nami więź… A tymczasem starasz się to wszystko odrzucić, stłumić w sobie wszystkie emocje. Zrozum w końcu, że to nie jest zdrowe rozwiązanie.

Próbowała go ignorować, nie słuchać tego, co mówił. Nie chciała przyznać mu racji…

– Hej, mówię do ciebie!

Eliana zaczęło irytować jej lekceważenie. W końcu podszedł do niej, złapał za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. Nie spodobało się jej to…

– Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Reaguję na twój upór! Przestań być taką zatwardziałą babą! Nie możesz mnie wiecznie ignorować, szczególnie po tym, co stało się w Rukongai…

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, mam się przed tobą płaszczyć na kolanach, bo łaskawie postanowiłeś mnie ocalić…

– Oczekuję tylko, że po tym wszystkim przestaniesz uważać mnie za dupka! Naprawdę nie jestem taki zły, za jakiego mnie masz, nie wiem, czemu mnie tak…

Ta kłótnia mogła trwać i trwać. Jednak Elian przerwał swój wywód. Wyczuł nagle coś niepokojącego. Reiatsu… Tą znajomą, złowrogą energię.

Suì-Fēng widząc jego minę zrozumiała, że coś się dzieje.

– Niedobrze… - odparł chłopak

– Co znowu?

– Nie czujesz tego?

Nie, nie czuła zupełnie niczego. Nie miała pojęcia, co miał na myśli…

– Idziemy!

Elian znów złapał ją za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć.

– Co ty…

– Coś złego się zaraz stanie, nie mamy czasu! Chodź!

Nie oponowała dłużej. Domyśliła się, co mógł mieć na myśli…

Tymczasem w Trzynastym Oddziale wreszcie pojawiła się Kuchiki Rukia, która mocno spóźniła się na służbę. Z wiadomych powodów…

– RUKIA-SAN!

Jak tylko pojawiła się w bramie przywitał ją trzeci oficer, Kotsubaki Sentarō, mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i charakterystycznej koziej bródce. Nosił opaskę na czole oraz białe paski wokół ramion na swoim Shihakushō. Nie był jednak sam, towarzyszył mu… drugi trzeci oficer.

– Gdzie się podziewałaś?! Martwiłam się o ciebie!

Kotetsu Kiyone, siostra Isane służyła właśnie tu, w Trzynastym. Była szczupła, średniego wzrostu, jej włosy były w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Poza typowym Shihakushō nosiła białą koszulkę pod swoim kimono oraz białe rękawiczki. I ona, i Sentarō wyglądali na mocno przejętych tym spóźnieniem Rukii.

– Spokojnie, pozwólcie jej odetchnąć.

Dziewczynę powitał nawet sam kapitan Ukitake, dużo bardziej opanowany od swoich oficerów i jak zawsze uśmiechnięty oraz w dobrym humorze. Choć był zatroskany…

– Wszystko w porządku, Kuchiki? - zapytał - Miałaś zjawić się koło południa. Coś się stało? Wciąż nienajlepiej się czujesz?

– Nie, czuję się dobrze. Po prostu…

– Um… No bo…

Zza skrzydła bramy wychyliła się srebrna czupryna. Po chwili jej właścicielka. Shichi dołączyła do nich nieśmiało. Wręcz bardzo nieśmiało… Nadal dziwnie się czuła wśród Shinigami, szczególnie tych, których w ogóle nie znała. Tym bardziej się krępowała, gdy wzbudziła zainteresowanie wszystkich zgromadzonych.

– Tak jakby… Onii-chan trochę ją… porwał… No i…

Nikt się już nie przejmował tym zniknięciem Rukii, nawet ona sama. Cała uwaga skupiła się na dziewczynie, kapitan Ukitake, Kiyone i Sentarō wpatrywali się w nią z zainteresowaniem, Kuchiki patrzyła na nich, zainteresowana ich zainteresowaniem, Shichi zaś spoglądała na wszystkich, mniej się interesując.

– Jesteś Shichi-san, mam rację? - odparł Jūshirō

– Tak… - wciąż była bardzo onieśmielona - Chyba tak… A…

Dopiero teraz przyjrzała się bliżej mężczyźnie. W jego wyglądzie dostrzegła coś, co wzbudziło w niej… fascynację. Ogromną fascynację, jej różowe oczy błyszczały teraz nie bardziej niż jej srebrzyste włosy, wpatrywała się w kapitana niczym dziecko w ogromną torbę cukierków. Teraz to Ukitake zaczął się krępować, świdrowany jej wzrokiem.

– Shichi-san? Co…

– Są prawdziwe?

Siódemeczka momentalnie zmaterializowała się obok niego. Powodem jej zachwytu były… włosy. Dziewczyna zaczęła mierzwić dłońmi długie, białe włosy mężczyzny, które tak bardzo się jej spodobały. Dla wszystkich było to mocno zaskakujące. Szczególnie dla głównego zainteresowanego…

– Tak… Oczywiście… Podobają ci się?

– Pewnie! Też bym takie chciała!

Mężczyzna wykazywał się ogromną tolerancją i cierpliwością w stosunku do niej. Uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy, jakby absolutnie nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Shichi maca go po włosach, zanurza w nich ręce, nawet lekko pociąga. Nie widział nawet problemu gdy wskoczyła mu na plecy, sprawdzając mu cebulki. On nie…

– Co ty robisz kapitanowi?!

Sentarō nie był zbyt pocieszony faktem, że dziewczyna napastowała głowę jego przełożonego. Nie był w tym osamotniony, Kiyone również się wkurzyła.

– No właśnie, co ty robisz naszemu kapitanowi?!

– A wy co za jedni?

Shichi momentalnie skierowała swoją uwagę z cebulek włosów Jūshirō właśnie na nich. Nieśmiałość już dawno jej przeszła. Wpatrywała się w dwójkę Shinigami z ogromną ciekawością. Właśnie ujawniała swoją dziecięcą naturę…

– Cóż… - odezwał się Ukitake, wciąż bardzo spokojny - To są właśnie moi oficerowie, pomagają mi…

– Oficerowie? - spytała siódemeczka, zaciekawiona

– Oczywiście! - odrzekła Kotetsu - Z dumą i ochotą służymy naszemu kapitanowi…

– Aaa… Czyli lizusy?

Ogólna konsternacja, szczególnie rzeczonej dwójki, której dotyczyła błyskotliwa diagnoza srebrnowłosej. Zachłysnęli się powietrzem z wrażenia, nie będąc w stanie niczego powiedzieć. Ukitake był raczej zdziwiony, niż skonsternowany użyciem słowa „lizus". Rukia z kolei była poza tym wszystkim, stała sobie z tyłu, na drugim planie, obserwując całą tą scenkę. Która poprawiła jej humor…

– My… - pierwszy odezwał się Sentarō, po dłuższej chwili - My wyłącznie z podziwu!

– Właśnie, my tylko tak z podziwu… - wtórowała mu Kiyone - Wcale nie…

– Możesz przestać mnie papugować, Kotetsu?! Jak już masz się podlizywać kapitanowi ot sama sobie wymyśl…

– To jednak się podlizujecie? - wtrąciła Shichi

– NIEPRAWDA! - wrzasnęli oboje

I kłócili się dalej. Ukitake, wciąż pełen opanowania starał się ich uspokoić, Kuchiki nie mogąc zbyt wiele zdziałać, obserwowała tylko, a Shichi…

Zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie. Zeskoczyła z pleców mężczyzny, wpatrując się w niebo, jak zahipnotyzowana. Czuła Reiatsu… Zimne, przenikliwie chłodne. Wiedziała, do kogo należy… Nie przyszedł tu sam…

– Shichi?

Rukia pierwsza zauważyła, że z siódemeczką coś się dzieje. Nie tylko z nią… Powietrze zaczęło robić się dziwnie mroźne… Wiedziała doskonale, co to znaczy.

– To znowu oni?

– Tak… - odparła dziewczyna - Przyszedł tu. Nie jest sam…

* * *

Zachodnie Rukongai, tuż przy granicy z Dworem. Okolica tutaj była kompletnie zdewastowana po przejściu wojsk Klanu Raashí. Zupełnie to jednak nie zrażało okolicznych mieszkańców, którzy w pocie czoła odbudowywali swoje domostwa. Wszyscy uwijali się, jak mrówki, każdy robił, co tylko mógł, by naprawić szkody wyrządzone podczas bitwy.

– Hej, Yōsuke! Gdzieś ty zostawił ten młotek?!

– A… Czekaj, Haru, już niosę!

– Szybciej, nie mam całego dnia!

Działo się to na dwóch, przeciwległych stronach ulicy. Młody Yōsuke ruszył z młotkiem w stronę starszego Haru, który nie był zbytnio zadowolony z podbierania mu narzędzi. Chłopak biegł truchcikiem w jego stronę przez oddzielającą ich szutrową drogę. Jednak coś sprawiło, że zatrzymał się, zapominając o tym na chwilę.

Kątem oka spoglądając w bok dostrzegł wiszącą nieruchomo w powietrzu czarną plamę. Wydawało mu się to nietypowe, podszedł bliżej do tej plamy, by się jej przyjrzeć.

– Co ty tam wyprawiasz?! Chodź no tu z tym młotkiem!

– Coś tu jest!

Starszy mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie cierpiał czekać. Jednak chłopak się nim nie przejmował. Ten punkt zaczął się powoli rozszerzać. Yōsuke zauważył nagle, że wcale nie jest on czarny. Widział przez niego, jak przez dziurkę od klucza, dostrzegał jakieś ciemne pomieszczenie. I postać…

– Co do…

Nagle potężny podmuch wyrzucił go w powietrze, upadł boleśnie na ziemię. Upuścił młotek… Jednak kompletnie przestał się tym przejmować, gdy dostrzegł, co się właśnie działo.

Plama gwałtownie się rozszerzyła, uwalniając ogromną energię, która odrzuciła chłopaka. Teraz na środku drogi widoczna była szeroka wyrwa w przestrzeni, łącząca Rukongai z tą ciemną salą. Przez ten portal weszła grupa sześciu wężookich istot. Ich pojawienie się wzbudziło panikę, wszyscy byli przerażeni ich widokiem, zaś najbardziej wystraszony był biedny Yōsuke, który leżał na ziemi tuż przed nimi. Nie potrafił się ruszyć… Musiał uciekać, ale nie mógł, strach całkowicie go paraliżował. A oni się zbliżali… Szli powoli w jego stronę. Leżał więc nieruchomo, mając nadzieję, że go nie zauważą. Niestety…

Jeden z nich go zobaczył, stanął tuż nad nim. Był ogromny. Wysoki, barczysty, dzierżył w dłoni wielki miecz, większy nawet od niego samego. Wpatrywał się w chłopaka swymi szarymi, wężowymi oczyma z nienawiścią, pogardą. Yōsuke był pewny, że już po nim, że nie daruje mu życia. Patrzył z przerażeniem na niego, mógł tylko czekać…

– Won mi stąd. - rzucił krótko wężooki

Natychmiast rzucił się do ucieczki, biegnąc w stronę Haru i pozostałych. Dołączył do nich, kryjąc się za rusztowaniem. Mężczyzna odprowadzał go wzrokiem.

– Odrażające. Chowają się jak robaki…

– Hej, Szyru, nie przesadzasz? - odparła do niego jedna z kobiet, która przybyła tu z nimi - Całkiem ładny ten chłopczyk. Nawet bardzo… Może zabiorę go ze sobą do domu?

– Ech, Sami… - odezwał się inny mężczyzna - Po co ci ich tyle? Mało już dostałeś zabawek od Tarakavy?

– To nie to samo, kiedy sama sobie coś upoluję… To daje taki przyjemny dreszczyk.

– Tak, co do tego… Czemu go właściwie nie zabiłeś? - zwrócił się do Szyru - Taka łaska nie jest w twoim…

– A masz z tym jakiś problem, Iszkil?! - nie był zadowolony z tej uwagi - Na co mi zabijać takie insekty, idziemy przecież do Seireitei! Tam są dużo ciekawsze cele…

– Ta, nie masz innych zajęć? - wtrąciła się czarnowłosa dziewczynka - Tylko mordowanie?

– A ty co, Vuki?! Tak bardzo się różnimy?!

– Skończyliście?

Ich debatę przerwał inny, białowłosy mężczyzna, który był ich przywódcą.

– Nie mam czasu na wasze dyskusje. Mamy jasne zadanie. I mamy je wykonać.

To natychmiast ich uciszyło. Wszyscy oddalili się, pozostawiając przerażonych mieszkańców Rukongai, kompletnie ich ignorując. Jedynie Sami na pożegnanie puściła zalotnie oczko do młodego Yōsuke, który był ze wszystkich najbardziej wystraszony. Nie co dzień uchodzisz z życiem, napotykając grupę wężookich demonów…

Raashí ruszyli w stronę Dworu, do wielkiej wyrwy w murze okalającym Seireitei. Jednak coś stanęło im na drodze. A raczej ktoś.

– Hę? Kto tu znów przyłazi?

Nawet jeśli z bramy został tylko pył, jej strażnik pozostał na warcie. Jidanbō pilnował, by nikt niepowołany nie próbował się przekraść do Seireitei przez zniszczony mur. Dotąd nie miał z tym żadnych problemów, jednak dotąd nie miał do czynienia z nimi…

– A co to? Znowu intruzi? No już, sio stąd, nie wejdziecie!

– Co to za kurdupel? - spytała Vuki

– Ten dziesięciometrowy? - odparł Iszkil - Jidanbō, olbrzym. Raczej niegroźny.

– Że co?

Rzeczony „kurdupel" to usłyszał. Nie był zbyt szczęśliwy…

– Co to ma być za brak kultury?! - zagrzmiał - Nie nauczono was dobrych manier?! Kto was… Hmm?

Urwał nagle, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ci intruzi nie są zwyczajni.

– Co? Raashí?

– Się domyślił… - skwitował Szyru

– Poprzednim razem darowałem wam tylko dlatego, że Shinigami mnie odwołali. Tym razem…

Sięgnął za pazuchę.

– No dobra, kto się za niego bierze? - odrzekła Sami

– A nie masz na niego ochoty? - odparł Szyru z ironią - Zagłaskałabyś go na śmierć i po kłopocie.

– To coś złego? Nie chciałbyś, żeby piękna kobieta mierzwiła przyjemnie twoje silne, męskie…

– Rany, aleś ty obleśna! - wrzasnęła Vuki

– Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, dziewczynko? - wtrącił Iszkil - Teraz jesteś na to za młoda, jeszcze będziesz marzyć o takich…

– Tym razem wam nie daruję!

Wykłócając się między sobą niemal zapomnieli o Jidanbō. On o nich nie zapomniał… Wyciąǵnął olbrzymi topór, po czym zaatakował, uderzając nim z boku, mając zamiar ściąć wszystkich wężookich za jednym zamachem. Nie zdążyli zareagować, nie dostrzegając w porę ataku. Prawie…

Huk, potężne uderzenie. Ostrze topora zatrzymało się przy Sami, stojącej najbardziej z prawej. Tuż obok niej, między nią, a toporem stał Nuuvuk. To on zatrzymał cios. Jedną ręką.

– Mrrrrr… - Sami zamruczała z wrażenia - Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki silny. Prawdziwy mężczyzna…

– Rany, mogłabyś chociaż jego nie podrywać? - odparła zniesmaczona Vuki

Nuuvuk kompletnie je zignorował. Był w tej chwili skupiony na swoim celu…

Ze wszystkich tu obecnych to właśnie Jidanbō był w największym szoku. Patrzył z góry na białowłosego z niepokojem.

– Jak… to zrobiłeś? Nikt jeszcze…

– Zamilcz.

Mężczyzna momentalnie zniknął. Olbrzym poczuł nagle potężny, rozdzierający ból pleców. Gigantyczna struga krwi trysnęła z głębokiego i długiego rozcięcia, przebiegającego wzdłuż całej linii kręgosłupa. Jidanbō nie mógł ustać, po chwili padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Tuż za nim stał Nuuvuk. To on był autorem tej potwornej rany, którą widzieli teraz absolutnie wszyscy. Mieszkańcy Rukongai, obserwujący to zajście byli przerażeni, widząc potęgę wężookich przybyszów. Raashí również byli pod ogromnym wrażeniem swego przywódcy. Białowłosy odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na nich.

– Przypomnę wam, że jesteśmy na terenie wroga. - odparł przerażająco niskim głosem - Może jednak się skupicie, zamiast urządzać pogaduszki. Drugi raz nie będę ratować wam skóry.

Nikt z nich nic mu na to nie odpowiedział. Woleli nie ryzykować, widząc, że mężczyzna nie jest w najlepszym nastroju.

– Każdy z was ma do odegrania istotną rolę podczas tej operacji. - kontynuował - Mam nadzieję, że wiecie chociaż, co macie robić.

– Tak… Tak, oczywiście. - odrzekła Sami, której miłosne zaloty natychmiast wywietrzały z głowy - Wybacz nam…

– Na co więc czekacie? Zaczynajcie atak.

Całą czwórką ruszyli naprzód. Nuuvuk został sam, pod wejściem do Seireitei, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem. Nie… nie był sam.

– Mamy gorszy dzień, co?

– Raashí Unak…

On również przeszedł przez portal, choć podczas tej całej dysputy stał raczej z tyłu, w milczeniu. Teraz z kolei aż palił się do rozmowy…

– Ta… Pewnie nie jesteś zbyt zadowolony z mojej obecności.

– Do siepaczy Deusa już się przyzwyczaiłem. Nie wiem, po co tu jesteś, i tak pewnie mi tego nie powiesz. Po prostu rób swoje i nie wchodź mi w drogę.

– Taki mam właśnie zamiar.

Białowłosy wystrzelił naprzód.

– Rany, ale wnerwiony. Lepiej będzie szybko skończyć swoją robotę. I znaleźć je zanim on to zrobi.

Unak również ruszył, biorąc się za swoje zadanie.

* * *

Dziewiąty Oddział. Tam, jak wszędzie, Shinigami odbudowywali się po oblężeniu, choć tutaj zniszczenia nie były jeszcze aż tak duże, jak w innych kwaterach. Mimo to wszyscy pracowali w pocie czoła, by jak najszybciej ukończyć prace.

– Poruczniku Hisagi! Melduję, że odbudowa wschodniego skrzydła ma się już ku końcowi!

– Świetnie, to dobre wieści.

Nawet jeśli oddział był bez kapitana, funkcjonował bez przeszkód za sprawą pełniącego obowiązki dowódcy porucznika. Hisagi Shūhei bardzo dobrze radził sobie z organizacją w Dziewiątym Oddziale, w tej chwili nadzorował prace budowlane, rozmawiając z jednym z niższej rangi oficerów.

– Jak tylko skończycie będę potrzebować dodatkowych par rąk w głównych koszarach. Tam zniszczenia są największe.

– Oczywiście! Zabieram się do pracy!

– Dobrze. Nie przeszkadzam.

Oficer oddalił się, zostawiając go samego.

– Wygląda na to, że wszystko idzie w jak najlepszym kierunku…

Shūhei spojrzał w niebo. Dzień był słoneczny, spokojny, już nie pamiętał, tak przyjemnej atmosfery w Seireitei. Jednak miał przeczucie… Nawet jeśli było tak miło, wszyscy cieszyli się świetnym samopoczuciem, miał wrażenie, że coś się dzieje. Skąd takie przeczucie? Nawet pomimo jaśniejącego na niebie słońca czuł chłód. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z pogodą. To było coś innego… Skądś znał to uczucie…

Tymczasem cały, uwijający się w pocie czoła Dziewiąty Oddział obserwował pewien osobnik, siedząc na dachu stojącego dalej budynku. Wielki, wężooki mężczyzna z równie ogromnym mieczem, który dzierżył w dłoni.

– Patrzcie ich… Mali Shinigami bawią się w budowniczych. Domki sobie budują… Aż im szkoda przerywać. No ale…

Wstał. Uniósł miecz, szykując się do ataku.

– Mam dla nich dużo lepszą rozrywkę.

Wystrzelił naprzód, w stronę koszar.

Hisagi usłyszał nagle coś dziwnego. Jakby świst… Jakby coś leciało w jego kierunku. Obrócił się w stronę źródła hałasu. Dostrzegł mężczyznę, pędzącego z ogromną prędkością prosto na niego.

– Bawimy się, Shinigami!

Potężne wyładowanie energii wstrząsnęło całym Dziewiątym Oddziałem. Ogłuszający huk przetoczył się przez całe Seireitei. Nie trzeba było wiele, by się zorientować, że Gotei zostało zaatakowane. W minutę potem na terenie całego Dworu rozległ się alarm. We wszystkich oddziałach rozpoczęła się mobilizacja.

W Drugim Oddziale również…

– Co to było?

Jak tylko Elian i Suì-Fēng wybiegli z gabinetu, usłyszeli ten huk. Chłopak wyczuł coś jeszcze… Potężne, niszczycielskie Reiatsu. Czuł bijącą od niego żądzę krwi. Mogło należeć tylko do jednego z nich…

„ _Tak silne… Chyba nawet Senke nie był aż tak… Oni nie są byle kim._ "

– Hej, Ahage! Słuchasz mnie?!

Kapitan widziała, że musi szybko reagować, zebrać żołnierzy. Zaczęła od Eliana… jednak ten nie reagował, zamyślony. Dopiero krzykiem wyrwała go z zadumy.

– Nie mamy czasu tu tak stać, musimy…

– To nie są zwykli Raashí…

Spojrzał na nią. Kobieta widziała strach w jego oczach. To ją zadziwiło…

– Co masz na…

– Nie czujesz ich energii. Jest ich… pięciu. I z pewnością są tu w jednym celu. Chcą dokończyć dzieła. Nawet jeśli jest ich tak niewielu, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Ich moc… Każdy z nich jest na tyle potężny, że może zastąpić armię Klanu.

– Niedobrze… Seireitei jest w tej chwili zniszczone, osłabione po poprzednim ataku, idealna okazja, żeby…

– I chyba nie tylko o to im chodzi…

Nagle bez ostrzeżenia Elian zerwał się do biegu.

– Hej, dokąd to?!

– Nie waż się walczyć z nimi sama! - zakrzyknął chłopak - Weź do pomocy swój korpus egzekucyjny!

– Że co?! Gdzie ty się niby…

– Ratować Rukię! Na pewno będą jej szukać, same z Shichi sobie nie poradzą!

– Nigdzie nie idziesz, musimy…

Równie dobrze mogła mówić do ściany. Elian kompletnie jej nie słuchał, biegł w swoją stronę.

– Wracaj tutaj! Ahage!

Nie wrócił… Zniknął po chwili w oddali. Suì-Fēng była na niego wściekła. Znów to robił. Znowu lekceważył jej rozkazy, kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, co się wokół niego dzieje. A tym bardziej w takiej sytuacji, gdy zostali zaatakowani, gdy Seireitei potrzebowało teraz każdego żołnierza. Nienawidziła jego samowoli…

– Cholera, co mu znowu odbiło?! - mówiła do siebie - Nie może sobie tak po prostu uciekać, trzeba zmobilizować siły, jest porucznikiem…

Urwała nagle, słysząc alarm. Najwyraźniej Gotei już się zorientowało…

– Pani kapitan!

Odwróciła się, słysząc biegnącego w jej stronę Ōmaedę, mocno zaaferowanego tym alarmem.

– Zaatakowali nas! Co mamy robić?!

Suì-Fēng ponownie skierowała wzrok, w stronę Eliana, a raczej tam, gdzie popędził.

„ _Nie mam teraz czasu za nim ganiać. Muszę teraz zająć się oddziałem. Jeśli to, co mówił, to prawda… Czeka nas ciężka walka._ "

W Trzynastym Oddziale również była wrzawa…

– Co jest?! Znowu atakują?!

Sentarō, podobnie jak Kiyone, Rukia, kapitan Ukitake, a także Shichi, wszyscy wciąż stali przed bramą, gdy rozległ się alarm.

– Na to wygląda. - odrzekł białowłosy - Nie ma na co czekać! Sentarō! Kiyone!

– Tak jest!

Oboje stanęli na baczność.

– Trzeba przygotować obronę. Zbierzcie wszystkich ludzi jak najszybciej się tylko da. Ruszajcie!

– Zrozumiano!

– Kuchiki, jeśli chodzi o cie…

Tu pojawił się problem… Rukia gdzieś zniknęła. Nie tylko ona…

– A… Gdzie one są?

Shichi również gdzieś się zapodziała. Co ciekawe, obie w to samo miejsce…

– Hej, co ty robisz?! Puszczaj, nie…

– Nie mogę, Nee-chan! Muszę cię ukryć!

Nim ktokolwiek usłyszał huk Shichi wyczuła potężne wyładowanie Reiatsu. To natychmiast ją otrzeźwiło. Musiała coś zrobić… Bała się, że tamci Raashí będą szukać Rukii. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował złapała dziewczynę, zarzuciła na ramię i pobiegła w siną dal. Sama porwana była lekko tym zszokowana, a gdy już rozeznała w sytuacji próbowała się wyrwać. Nie spodobała się jej ta forma ratunku…

– Postaw mnie! Słyszysz?! Nie mogę się ukrywać! Jestem Shinigami i…

– To nie ma żadnego znaczenia!

– Jak to nie ma znaczenia?! Muszę walczyć, muszę im pomóc! Puść mnie w końcu…

– Hej, nie szarp się, bo… Kyaaa!

– Co… Aaa!

I stało się… Shichi w końcu straciła równowagę, próbując utrzymać szarpiącą się Rukię. Obie wylądowały twardo na kamiennym chodniku, a biorąc pod uwagę, że siódemeczka pędziła z całkiem dużą prędkością, dodatkowo przeturlały się jeszcze spory kawałek, co było nie mniej bolesne od samego upadku. Ale w końcu się zatrzymały. I jak tylko ból wszystkich części ciała minął zaczęło się…

– Odbiło ci?! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– To moja kwestia! To ty mnie porwałaś! Co ci strzeliło do głowy?!

Rukia była i obolała, i wściekła na srebrnowłosą. Shichi, o dziwo tez się na nią wściekała. Teraz siedziały sobie naprzeciw siebie na chodniku, wykłócając się.

– Mówiłam ci już, musisz się ukryć! Jak oni cię…

– Nie mam zamiaru się chować! Jestem Shinigami, to mój obowiązek, walczyć z…

– A moim obowiązkiem jest cię chronić! Nie pozwolę…

– Co takiego?! Chronić?! Niby z jakiej…

– Bo nie jesteś jakimś tam Shinigami! Jesteś Rukia!

To wytrąciło jej wszystkie argumenty z ręki. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co ma na to odpowiedzieć siódemeczce. Shichi nie była już zła. Kuchiki widziała w jej oczach wyłącznie troskę. Martwiła się o nią…

– Oni… polują na ciebie. Nigdy nie przestaną, póki cię nie dorwą. Nawet jeśli są tu z innego powodu, z pewnością wysłali tu kogoś po ciebie. Nie mogę ich do ciebie dopuścić, ja… Ty…

Rukia czuła, że coś wie… Srebrnowłosa wiedziała, czemu Raashí ją ścigają.

– Shichi, powiedz mi… O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Bała się tego pytania. Mogła się domyśleć, że w końcu ktoś ją o to zapyta. Nie spodziewała się, że to będzie właśnie ona… Wahała się, wciąż nie potrafiła się przemóc.

„ _Nie… Nie powinnam tego mówić, zabronili mi. Ale Rukia-chan… Polują na nią, ma prawo wiedzieć…_ "

– Ja…

Już, już, chciała jej to wyznać, lecz znów wyczuła Reiatsu jednego z Raashí. Jego źródło było blisko…

– Jest w pobliżu! Trzeba uciekać!

– Gdzie… Hej!

Siódemeczka zerwała się, łapiąc Rukię za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą. Znów uciekały, Kuchiki już z nią nie walczyła, ruszyła wraz z nią. Choć nadal nie chciała uchylać się od walki… Miała jednak nadzieję, że może w końcu Shichi się przełamie. I dowie się, czego Klan od niej chce…

* * *

Wszystkie oddziały po kilku chwilach były gotowe do walki. Prawie wszystkie…

– Hej, Ken-chan, wstawaj! No szybko!

Porucznik Kusajishi Yachiru próbowała właśnie obudzić kapitana Jedenastego Oddziału, który uciął sobie drzemkę. Na swój, dziecięcy sposób… Skacząc po nim. Od Kenpachiego była dużo, dużo mniejsza, więc mężczyzna niespecjalnie się tym przejmował. Ale jednak się obudził… I nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

– Yachiru… - otworzył leniwie jedno oko - Co ty odwalasz?

– No szybciej, wstawaj! Wężowe ludki wróciły! Znowu robią rozróbę w Seireitei!

– Hę? Jakie znowu…

Urwał, kątem oka dostrzegając za otwartymi drzwiami wysoki, oślepiający słup światła. Odwrócił głowę, za chwilę dostrzegł kolejny. Domyślał się, że coś takiego musi być dziełem ogromnej energii duchowej. Ucieszył go ten fakt…

– Ej… To jest to, co myślę?

Postanowił skończyć swoja drzemkę. Dziewczynka o różowych włosach zeskoczyła z niego, widząc jak się podnosi. Zaraki wstał, na jego twarzy malował się diabelski uśmiech. Wciąż wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widział słupy światła. Czuł Reiatsu, szalone, krwiożercze, podobne do tego, które wyczuwał podczas oblężenia. To była dla niego świetna okazja…

– Widać ten wężowy robi rozróbę w Dziewiątym Oddziale. Pewnie niezły z niego siłacz, skoro sam się rzuca na cały oddział.

– To idziemy, Ken-chan? - spytała Yachiru

– Pewnie! Jeszcze nie miałem okazji zatłuc jednego z nich, a ten wygląda na twardziela. Idziemy!

Kenpachi ruszył więc w stronę Dziewiątego Oddziału, który w istocie nie miał się w tej chwili najlepiej. Wszyscy tamtejsi Shinigami, robili wszystko, co tylko się dało, by powstrzymać intruza. A nie było to łatwe…

– No co jest?! Coś kiepsko wam idzie!

Raashí Szyru nie miał żadnych problemów w walce z tyloma przeciwnikami naraz. Żaden z Shinigami nie zdołał dotąd go podejść. Każdy, który tylko zbliżył się na odległość jego ogromnego miecza natychmiast padał martwy u jego stóp. Sam wężooki wydawał się być znudzony.

– Rany, a ja myślałem, że stać was na więcej! Serio z was takie cherlawe…

– Teraz cię mam!

Jeden z żołnierzy zaatakował od tyłu, mając nadzieję, że zdoła go zaskoczyć. Niestety… Raashí był doskonale przygotowany, nim mężczyzna zdążył wymierzyć cios złapał go za szyję i uniósł wysoko do góry.

– A nie możecie być mniej przewidywalni?

Shinigami próbował mu się wyrwać, lecz bezskutecznie, uścisk Szyru był stanowczo za mocny. Wężooki zaczynał się irytować.

– Cholera, serio nie ma tu żadnego wyzwania?! - wrzasnął rozdrażniony - Postarajcie się, leję was z taką łatwością, że aż wstyd! Dajcie spokój, chociaż jeden! Ej, ty tam!

Odwrócił się w stronę Hisagiego. Był jednym z niewielu, którzy jeszcze stali na nogach. I jedynym, jak dotąd, który zdołał przeżyć spotkanie z tym potężnym intruzem…

– Jesteś porucznikiem, nie?! Może chociaż ty coś z tej całej zgrai potrafisz!

Wyglądało na to, że Raashí w tej chwili skupił się na nim. Musiał to wykorzystać. W tej chwili w Dziewiątym Oddziale nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go powstrzymać na dłużej, nie wiedział też, czy może liczyć na Shinigami z innych dywizji. Mógł jedynie robić wszystko, by się utrzymać.

– Ale najpierw ty…

Znów skierował wzrok w stronę mężczyzny, którego wciąż trzymał za szyję. Ten już powoli tracił przytomność, duszony przez wężookiego. Szyru postanowił ukrócić jego cierpienia. Otworzył szeroko, wręcz bardzo szeroko swoje paszczęki, ukazując ostre zębiska oraz długie wężowe kły. Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar pożreć tego biedaka. Nagle Raashí rozwarł szczęki jeszcze bardziej, po czym objął nimi jego głowę, wbijając w nią swoje kły. Shūhei patrzył na to przerażony, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić.

„ _Cholera, co… Co on z nim robi?_ "

Z ciałem Shinigami zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Zaczęło się rozpadać na miliony Reishi, z których składała się każda duchowa istota. Począwszy od stóp mężczyzna powoli tracił swoją formę. Jednak cząsteczki nie rozpraszały się wszędzie wokół, zupełnie jakby coś je zasysało. Szyru w jakiś sposób rozkładał jego ciało, zmieniając je w czystą duchową energię, którą zaczął pochłaniać. Wszystkie Reishi znikały w jego ustach, pożywiał się nimi. Po minucie Shinigami zniknął kompletnie, zaś jego duchowa moc przepadła, pożarta przez wężookiego.

– No i dobra! - znów skupił się na Hisagim - Twoja kolej!

Ruszył. Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się tak nagłego ataku, gdy się zorientował, Szyru był już przy nim, unosząc swój miecz do ataku. W ostatniej chwili zablokował cios z góry swoim Zanpakutō. Co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem…

Omal nie upadł pod naporem uderzenia, Raashí okazał się niesamowicie silny. Shūhei z trudem zdołał ustać na nogach.

– No… coś tam chyba potrafisz. Skoro jeszcze stoisz…

Znów uniósł ostrze, wymierzając kolejny szybki cios, tym razem z boku. Hisagi nie ryzykował kolejnej próby bloku, odskoczył od Szyru, unikając trafienia. Gdy tylko stanął dobrze na nogach, szybko przybrał pozycję, gotowy do dalszej walki. Jednak wężooki nie atakował dalej, stał spokojnie, wpatrując się w Shinigami. Nie przestawał się szczerzyć.

– Ale jak masz zamiar mnie zabić, to się musisz bardziej postarać!

Hisagi był w nienajlepszej sytuacji. Wiedział już, że nie ma do czynienia z byle jakim przeciwnikiem. Miał już do czynienia z Raashí podczas bitwy, z żołnierzami i wyższymi rangą, ale on… To była już zupełnie inna liga…

– Ej, orientuj się!

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy wężooki zniknął. Usłyszał jego głos tuż nad sobą. Szyru pikował na niego z zawrotną prędkością, celując w dół swym ogromnym mieczem. Shūhei zdołał odskoczyć. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał pojawił się głęboki krater, wzbił się obłok pyłu. Gdyby tam został…

„S _zybki… Zbyt szybki, jak na tak wielkiego…_ "

Raashí po chwili wyskoczył z krateru, znów ruszając na mężczyznę. Wymierzył kolejny cios z góry. Shūhei uskoczył w bok, ogromne ostrze rozcięło kamienny chodnik, zupełnie jakby to było masło. Szybko jednak uniósł je znów, by zaatakować ponownie, kolejnym cięciem, tym razem od dołu. I znów Hisagi musiał uniknąć ciosu. I znów, gdy dostrzegł kolejny atak z boku. Wolał nie ryzykować walki w zwarciu, w walce z tak silnym fizycznie przeciwnikiem mógłby nie podołać. Musiał znaleźć inny sposób, żeby go pokonać…

Póki co mógł jedynie unikać jego ataków. Jednak tym Szyru cały czas zmuszał go do cofania się.

– Cholera, walcz! - wężooki nie był z tego powodu zadowolony - Potrafisz tylko uciekać, karyplu?! Walcz, bo utłukę cię od razu!

Shinigami wciąż się cofał. Lecz w końcu musiał natrafić na przeszkodę… Nagle poczuł, jak uderza plecami o ścianę jednego z budynków. Nie spodziewał się tego.

„ _Ściana! Niedobrze…_ "

– Mam cię!

Raashí wymierzył pchnięcie, celując w głowę mężczyzny. Był pewny, ze tym razem trafi. Jednak Hisagi w ostatniej chwili zdołał umknąć. Gdy tylko ostrze miecza było na milimetr od jego oka uskoczył. Z pomocą shunpo.

– Znowu?! Gdzie tym razem…

– _Hadō no 33…_

Szyru odwrócił się. Spojrzał w górę. Shūhei wyskoczył wysoko w powietrze, szykując się do rzucenia zaklęcia. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zranić go w ten sposób. Z dystansu.

– _Sōkatsui!_

W stronę Raashí wystrzeliła wiązka błękitnej energii. Wężooki wdawał się zaskoczony takim właśnie atakiem. A nawet trochę go to rozbawiło…

– Co, czarujemy?

Nie uciekał, nie uchylał się, nie miał zamiaru nawet zatrzymywać zaklęcia swoim mieczem. Zrobił coś zupełnie innego…

Rozwarł usta. Szeroko, przerażająco szeroko, gdy tylko promień go dosięgnął złapał go między szczęki. I zaczął pochłaniać. Wchłonął całą energię Sōkatsui. Ku zszokowaniu Shūheia…

– Jak… Pożarł zaklęcie?

– Skoro tak chcesz się bawić… Też znam fajne sztuczki!

Wężooki zaczął gromadzić energię w pustej, prawej dłoni. Pojawiła się w niej złocista kula skondensowanego Reiatsu. Szyru nie wystrzelił jej od razu, obserwował swój cel, lecący w powietrzu. Wiedział, że Shinigami w końcu wyląduje z powrotem na ziemi.

– Spróbuj złapać to!

Rzucił kulą, jakby była to zwykła piłka. Rzucił z ogromną siłą… Wystrzeliła z olbrzymią prędkością, lecąc w miejsce, gdzie właśnie lądował Hisagi. Raashí przewidział, gdzie się pojawi, tam też skierował swój atak. Gdy tylko mężczyzna stanął na nogach dostrzegł pędzący pocisk. Nie było już jednak czasu, żeby zareagować.

– Co…

Nie zdążył uciec, ani też zablokować kuli. Uderzyła w niego z pełnym impetem w jego klatkę piersiową, lecz to nie było wszystko, pocisk nie zatrzymał się na nim, nadal pędząc przed siebie, pchając Shūheia ze sobą. Hisagi zatrzymał się dopiero na ścianie, uderzył w nią z całej siły, przebijając się do środka budynku. Był oszołomiony, omal nie stracił przytomności. Nie potrafił się ruszyć, bolało go całe ciało. W szczególności miejsce, gdzie trafiła go kula, pozostawiła tam wielką, okrągłą, miażdżoną ranę, z której sączyła się krew.

– Te twoje fikuśne zaklęcia na mnie nie podziałają, Shinigami! - odrzekł Szyru z diabolicznym uśmiechem - Takie magiczne sztuczki są bezużyteczne, ja walczę czystą, żywą energią! I nic innego nie może mnie zranić!

Shūhei próbował wydostać się z gruzów. Sytuacja była naprawdę zła…

„ _Jest silny… Zbyt silny, długo z nim nie wytrzymam. Jeśli mam zamiar przeżyć… Będę musiał walczyć z całych sił._ "

– Chyba na więcej cię nie stać… Dobra, nie ma sensu przedłużać tego…

– Zetnij…

– Hę? Jeszcze dychasz? Co ty tam mamroczesz…

– _Kazeshini_!

Hisagi zdecydował się uwolnić Zanpakutō. Zebrał wszystkie siły, wygrzebał się z gruzowiska i stanął na nogi, gotowy do walki. Zaatakował…

W stronę Raashí wystrzeliła kusarigama, podwójne, sierpowate ostrze z łańcuchem, który trzymał Shūhei. Szyru zaskoczył ten atak, lecz bez problemu uniknął trafienia, robiąc krok w bok.

– Co to znowu za zabawki?

Za chwilę dostrzegł kolejne ostrza, lecące w jego stronę. Tym razem odbił je mieczem. Tak właśnie wyglądał uwolniony Kazeshini, dwie kusarigamy o podwójnych ostrzach, złączone wspólnym łańcuchem, który trzymał Hisagi.

– Masz rację, Raashí. - odrzekł - Nie ma sensu tego przedłużać.

Wężooki nie spodziewał się takiej determinacji ze strony mężczyzny. Był tym zdziwiony… Lecz wciąż nie tracił humoru.

– Ta? Ciekawe tylko, co masz zamiar…

Urwał nagle. Nie zorientował się, że Shūhei szykował juz kolejny atak. Pociągnął za łańcuch, kusarigamy za plecami Szyru ponownie skierowały się w jego stronę. Tym razem dosięgły celu, ostrza wbiły się głęboko w jego plecy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, czego tu szukasz i co planujesz, ale nie pozwolę ci na to. Zatrzymam cię tutaj…

– Mówisz?

Wężooki o dziwo wciąż stał o własnych siłach, pomimo tego, że Kazeshini przebił go niemal na wylot. Mało tego, wciąż szczerzył się demonicznie, zupełnie nie przejmował się raną, która normalnego człowieka, nawet Shinigami zabiłaby w mgnieniu oka.

– Zabrzmiało to, jakbyś naprawdę myślał, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Nawet zabrzmiało to przekonująco… Wreszcie przestałeś się obcyndalać.

Nagle ruszył. Zaszarżował wprost na mężczyznę.

– No to ja też nie będę się oszczędzać!

Hisagi nie był w najlepszej sytuacji. Po pierwsze dlatego, że jego wróg pomimo takich ran wciąż mógł się ruszać. Mało tego, wciąż mógł atakować. I właśnie to robił. A mężczyzna nie mógł się bronić, jego broń sterczała z pleców wężookiego.

Raashí skrócił dystans i wymierzył cięcie swym ostrzem z boku. Shūhei wyskoczył w górę, ponad Szyru, łapiąc w locie za łańcuch Kazeshini, po czym szarpnął z całych sił, wyrywając Zanpakutō z ciała Raashí. Odzyskał swoje kusarigamy. Mógł walczyć dalej…

Wężooki z kolei sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zupełnie nie poczuł, że ktoś wyrywa z jego ciała dwa wielkie ostrza. Natychmiast się odwrócił, i nim Hisagi dobrze stanął na nogach znów uderzył z boku. Shinigami zablokował ten atak. Co było błędem… Szyru zebrał energię i pchnął z całej siły, posyłając Shūheia w powietrze. Ten zdążył obrócić się w powietrzu i wylądować na nogach.

– Skoro Gotei tak nam zalazło za skórę… - odrzekł Szyru - To pewnie jesteście tego warci! Bawimy się!

* * *

Dziewiąty Oddział został zaatakowany przez jednego Raashí, lecz łatwym do przewidzenia był fakt, iż nie przybył tu sam. Dlatego część sił Gotei została wysłana jako wsparcie, pozostałe zaś zajęły się poszukiwaniem jego wężookich towarzyszy, przeczesując całe Seireitei w poszukiwaniu wroga.

Nietrudno się domyślić, jakie zadanie stało przed szeregami Onmitsukidō.

Północne okolice Dworu, stare magazyny na obrzeżach. Pewna grupa Shinigami właśnie tam miała nadzieję znaleźć jednego z intruzów. Niestety… To oni zostali znalezieni. Teraz ich martwe ciała ścieliły jedną z uliczek Seireitei.

– Był tu… Wciąż tu jest.

Owe pobojowisko obserwowała przez okno kapitan Suì-Fēng, skryta w jednym z opuszczonych magazynów. Szukała swojego celu, z ukrycia. Wiedziała, że wróg jest niedaleko, czekała, aż się ujawni…

Namierzyła swój cel. Samotną postać, stojącą nieruchomo pośród martwych żołnierzy.

„ _Widzę cię… Odsłoniłeś się!_ "

Ruszyła. Wyciągnęła miecz, po czym w ułamku sekundy skróciła dystans dzięki shunpo. Była gotowa wyeliminować swój cel. Nie dostrzegła jednak, że postać poruszyła się. I że nie był to wróg…

To była dziewczyna, bardzo młoda Shinigami, o długich, czarnych włosach. Na nich oraz na jej twarzy była krew. Kiedy tylko kapitan zbliżyła się do niej padła bezwładnie na ziemię.

„ _Co… To nie Raashí…_ "

Zatrzymała swój atak, widząc, że nie ma do czynienia z wrogiem. Sytuacja nie była najciekawsza, nawet jeśli to nie ona, to Raashí wciąż mógł być w okolicy. A były teraz odsłonięte. Jednak nie mogła jej tak zostawić. Mogła coś wiedzieć…

Schowała miecz i przyklękła obok niej.

– Nic ci nie jest? Obudź się.

Nie reagowała, była nieprzytomna. Suì-Fēng chciała sprawdzić, czy oddycha. Nie zdążyła jej nawet dotknąć…

– ZOSTAW MNIE!

Nagle poderwała się z miejsca, krzycząc wniebogłosy. Wyglądała na wystraszoną. Rozglądała się dookoła, przerażona, widząc leżące dookoła ciała martwych Shinigami. Nie od razu dostrzegła, że nie jest sama…

– C… co… Pani kapitan…

– Co się tutaj stało? Powiedz…

Widząc, że nic poważnego jej nie było, Suì-Fēng chciała jak najszybciej zdobyć od niej informacje. Jednak jej stan psychiczny nie ułatwiał tego. Gdy tylko pierwszy szok minął dziewczyna rzuciła się na szyję kobiety.

– Żyję! Tak niewiele brakowało, bałam się, że już po mnie! To było potworne…

– Hej, uspokój się! Puszczaj…

Była w kompletnej histerii, nie panowała nad sobą, ściskała kapitan z całych sił. Ona sama była w lekkim próbowała się jakoś wyrwać. Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona. Kontakt fizyczny z ludźmi… W końcu zdołała się wydostać z jej objęć. Wciąż była skoncentrowana, nie zapomniała o tym, w jakiej są sytuacji. Wiedziała, że Raashí może być cały czas w pobliżu…

– Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Suì-Fēng skarciła czarnowłosą - Opanuj się, nie histeryzuj, wróg wciąż tu jest!

– A… ja…

Do dziewczyny jakby dopiero teraz dotarło, co zrobiła. I że nie było to właściwe… Pokłoniła się nagle przed kobietą.

– Przepraszam bardzo, pani kapitan! Nie powinnam tego robić, proszę o wy…

– Nie interesuje mnie to. Raashí. Gdzie on teraz jest?

– Raashí? On… Ona… uciekła. Zaatakowała nas z zaskoczenia, mordowała każdego po kolei. Ja miałam być ostatnia… Stała nade mną, widziałam, co zrobiła z pozostałymi. Byłam przerażona, ja nie… nie chciałam umierać… Nie mogłam… nic zrobić…

– Spokojnie, już nic ci nie grozi. - Suì-Fēng starała się ją uspokoić - Nie ma jej tutaj. Muszę wiedzieć dokąd uciekła. Powiedz mi.

– Poszła… Ona… na wschód… I…

– Dobrze więc. Możesz wstać?

– A… ja…

Dziewczyna wstała, kapitan wraz z nią.

– Nic mi nie jest, pani…

– A ta krew? Jesteś ranna?

– Nie, to… nie moja…

– Skoro nic ci nie jest, wracaj do swojego oddziału i poinformuj swojego dowódcę o tym, co się stało.

– Tak jest! - stanęła na baczność - Oczywiście…

Czarnowłosa sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowanej, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Kobieta jednak tego nie zauważyła, była skupiona na swoim celu. Wiedziała dokąd udała się Raashí, teraz tylko to się liczyło. Bez słowa odwróciła się, kierując się na wschód. Nie zaszła daleko…

– Proszę zaczekać!

Dziewczyna zatrzymała ją nagle. Suì-Fēng spojrzała na nią protekcjonalnie.

– Nie mam czasu. Wracaj do siebie…

– Ja… chyba wiem, gdzie jest ta Raashí.

– Co takiego? - zaskoczyła ją tym - Gdzie?

– Słyszałam, jak… Ona mówiła… Mówiła coś o opuszczonym magazynie niedaleko stąd. Nie wiem, o co chodziło… Ale może być tam…

– Który magazyn? Powiedz mi.

– No… ja…

Znów wyglądała, jakby się przed czymś wahała, jakby starała się zmusić do czegoś.

– Mów szybko, nie mogę czekać…

– Ja… Zaprowadzę panią tam!

Kobietę zdziwiła jej decyzja. Jednak zachowała zimną krew…

– Wykluczone. Raashí nie są kimś, z kim poradzi sobie zwykły Shinigami…

– Ale… Ja muszę to zrobić! Chcę ci pomóc, pani kapitan! Chcę to zrobić… Jestem im to winna…

Tym razem Suì-Fēng zauważyła, że dziewczyna zachowuje się jakoś nieswojo. Nie chodziło tylko o strach, z pewnością była przerażona, po tym, co się wydarzyło, jednak kapitan miała wrażenie, że to było coś więcej. Jakby coś ukrywała… Nie było jednak czasu się tym przejmować.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Prowadź.

– Oczywiście, pani kapitan! Zrobię to… Zaprowadzimy cię…

* * *

– Poruczniku Kira! Przed nami!

– Widzę! Już tu są…

Tymczasem Kira Izuru wraz z grupą Shinigami z Trzeciego Oddziału biegli ze wsparciem do Oddziału Dziewiątego. Nie tylko oni zresztą…

– Kira! Wreszcie!

– Abarai-kun! Hinamori-san!

Blondyn dołączył do grupy żołnierzy, którym przewodziła dwójka poruczników. Abarai Renji z Szóstego Oddziału, wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, o czerwonych włosach, które spina w kucyk oraz brązowych oczach. Jego ciało zdobione było tatuażami, widoczne były na czole, na piersi oraz na rękach. Towarzyszyła mu Hinamori Momo z Piątego Oddziału, drobna, szczupła dziewczyna o brązowych oczach. Jej włosy spięte były w kok, przysłonięte niebieskim materiałem.

– Kira-kun! - odezwała się - Gdzie się podziewaliście, myśleliśmy, że coś wam się stało.

– Właśnie, miałeś tu być już dawno. - wtrącił się Renji - Zresztą teraz to nieważne, musimy się spieszyć.

– Tak, słyszałem, że Hisagi-san jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - odparł Izuru - Otrzymałem rozkaz, żeby ruszyć ze wsparciem dla niego.

– My również. Ponoć w Dziewiątym Oddziale szaleje jeden z tych Raashí. Lepiej się pospieszmy, mogą nie poradzić sobie z nim sami…

– Czyżby ktoś mnie wołał?!

Dołączył do nich ktoś jeszcze… Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę źródła tego głosu. Kobiecego, melodyjnego głosu…

Kilkanaście metrów przed nimi stała samotna postać, wysoka kobieta o bladej cerze, długich, sięgających aż do kolan błyszczących włosach w kolorze miedzi, związanych w dwa kucyki oraz purpurowych, wężowych oczach. Wyróżniała się zdecydowanie na tle Shinigami, nie tylko tym, że była Raashí. Jej uroda i sylwetka natychmiast przyciągnęła spojrzenia męskiej części oddziału, choć i dziewczyny nie patrzyły na nią obojętnie, dysponowała wyjątkowo krągłym, atrakcyjnym ciałem. Jej ubiór tylko to podkreślał, choć… Ciężko było nazwać to ubiorem, gdy nie spełniało najlepiej funkcji okrycia. Miała na sobie bardzo krótkie, obcisłe, czarne spodenki, wręcz pozbawione nogawek, odsłaniające jej długie, zgrabne nogi. Również górna część garderoby bardziej odkrywała, niż zakrywała, nosiła kostium, również czarny, odsłaniający jej brzuch, ramiona, a nawet częściowo jej piersi. Zakryte były jedynie po bokach, ich zewnętrzna strona, zaś wewnętrzna była całkowicie wyeksponowana, tworząc wyjątkowo głęboki dekolt. Może dlatego wszyscy na chwilę zapomnieli, z kim mają do czynienia, zapomnieli, co właśnie dzieje się w Seireitei, wpatrywali się w nią, niczym zaczarowani. Zupełnie, jakby rzuciła na nich urok… Choć na niektórych ten urok nie działał tak mocno…

– Kim ty jesteś? - odezwał się Izuru

– No jak, nie słyszałeś kolegi? Jestem Sami. Szukam miłych, uczynnych chłopców, by miło spędzić czas. I widzę, że dobrze trafiłam…

Mierzyła wzrokiem całą grupę, by po chwili skupić swoje spojrzenie na trojkę poruczników. Patrzyła na nich zalotnie, z uśmiechem, który wydawał się jakby… lubieżny.

– To jak? Pomożecie zbłąkanej duszyczce? Hm?

Puściła oczko w stronę Renjiego, na którym akurat zawiesiła swój wzrok. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały… Mężczyzna nie przejmował się tym, iż Sami zdawała się go podrywać, jednak zwrócił uwagę na jej oczy. Dostrzegł te pionowe źrenice, bladą skórę… Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, z kim ma do czynienia, do tej pory jakby nie widział, że dzierży w prawej dłoni miecz. Prosty, jednoręczny miecz z dwoma wydrążeniami wzdłuż klingi, po obu stronach ostrza, w barwie krwistej czerwieni oraz jelcem, w kształcie litery "V". Z pewnością nie przyszła tu na pogaduszki…

– Ty… jesteś Raashí!

Szybko dobył swojego Zanpakutō, stając w pozycji bojowej. Kira, Hinamori i pozostali Shinigami po chwili również dobyli broni. Sami jednak nie zdawała się przejmować tym, że tuż przed nią stała setka wrogo nastawionych żołnierzy. Choć wydawała się nieco zniesmaczona…

– Jeju, po co od razu łapać za broń? - odrzekła z wyrzutem w głosie - Wszyscy Shinigami są tacy narwani? Co z tego, że jestem…

– Że co?! Żarty sobie z nas robisz?!

Renji był wyjątkowo zły. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że ma przed sobą wroga, najbardziej uderzał w niego jej lekceważący stosunek do nich, kobieta zachowywała się, jakby wpadła tu w odwiedziny, kompletnie nie przejmowała się tym, że jest na wrogim terenie. Do tego jeszcze próbowała ich kokietować…

– Oj, oj, oj! Ależ jesteśmy poważni!

Wszyscy spojrzeli w bok. Sami siedziała na murze, odgradzającym ulicę od budynków, uśmiechając się do nich z góry.

„ _Co… jak to możliwe? Przecież cały czas na nią…_ "

Kira był zszokowany jej nagłą zmianą pozycji. Tak samo pozostała dwójka poruczników, Renji i Hinamori wpatrywali się w nią zadziwieni, ale też lekko przerażeni tą zadziwiającą prędkością.

– Naprawdę, powinieneś bardziej się rozluźnić, czerwony. - odparła kobieta, nie tracąc dobrego humoru - Jeśli chcesz, z chęcią ci w tym pomogę…

– Co takiego?! - Abarai wciąż był wściekły

– No wiesz… W końcu jesteśmy dorośli, a szczerze mówiąc nie wyglądasz wcale źle. Silny, męski… A…

Spojrzała nagle za niego.

– Hmm… A to twoi przyjaciele, zgadza się? Uroczy blondasek… Och, i jaka słodziutka panienka wam towarzyszy!

Zacmokała. Trójka Shinigami zaczęła nieco się krępować, Sami znów zaczęła zachowywać się… sprośnie.

– Naprawdę pięknie razem wyglądacie! Byłby z was cudny, miłosny trójkącik.

– E? C… co?

Takich słów zupełnie się nie spodziewali… Aż zaczęli się czerwienić, skonsternowani tak bezpruderyjnymi słowami kobiety. Ta z kolei wyraźnie dobrze się bawiła.

– Bądźmy szczerzy, nie jesteście przecież dziećmi, macie swoje potrzeby… Mogę wam w tym pomóc, jeśli…

– Cz… czego tutaj szukasz, Raashí?

Hinamori nagle jej przerwała, ku jej zaskoczeniu. Momo, podobnie jak jej przyjaciele wciąż była w lekkim szoku tą niedwuznaczną postawą Sami, lecz nie zapomniała, z kim ma do czynienia. Kobieta wydawała się rozczarowana tym pytaniem.

– Ech… Cóż, nie ukrywam, że jestem tutaj… służbowo. Mam tu coś do zrobienia…

– Nie myśl, że ci na to pozwolimy! - zakrzyknął Renji - Nie mam pojęcia, co kombinujesz, ale cokolwiek by to nie było powstrzymam to! Ciebie również powstrzymam! Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, zatrzymam cię tutaj!

– Och?

Abarai nie miał zamiaru odpuścić, nawet jeśli kobieta wciąż zachowywała się… dziwacznie. Choć po tych słowach gwałtownie spoważniała. Z twarzy zniknął jej uśmieszek, lubieżne spojrzenie stało się zimnym, pozbawionym wszelkich uczuć.

– Zabrzmiało to jak groźba, czerwony… Sądzisz, że mnie zatrzymasz, hę? A masz jakieś wsparcie?

– Co? O czym ty…

– Abarai-kun…

Izuru dostrzegł to jako pierwszy. On pierwszy zrozumiał jej słowa. Był w szoku… Renji i Momo spojrzeli w jego stronę. Potem tam, gdzie on spoglądał…

– Jak? K… kiedy…

Ten widok nawet w nich, doświadczonych żołnierzach Gotei wzbudziło przerażenie. Wszyscy Shinigami, którzy z nimi przybyli, połączone siły trzech oddziałów zostało rozbite w mgnieniu oka, żołnierze leżeli nieruchomo na ziemi. Martwi… Trójka poruczników nawet tego nie zauważyła, skupiona na kobiecie Raashí. To właśnie było najbardziej szokujące. Jakim cudem można nie dostrzec, że tuż obok setka ludzi pada na ziemię zabitych?! A raczej… Jak ona to zrobiła?

– Zostało już tylko was trzech, kochani. - odparła Sami - Jeśli chcecie walki, nie będę wam tego odmawiać. W końcu miłość i nienawiść są tak do siebie podobne…

Podniosła się, stając na murze.

– Dla obu jestem w stanie zabić.

Zeskoczyła. Renji, Kira i Hinamori byli już gotowi do walki. Jednak, gdy tylko kobieta dotknęła stopami ziemi zniknęła im z oczu.

– Cholera… Gdzie ona…

Abarai w ostatniej chwili dostrzegł kątem oka nadciągający atak. Sami równie szybko jak znikła, tak pojawiła się momentalnie tuż obok niego, wymierzając cięcie ostrzem. Mężczyzna zdążył odwrócić się i unieść miecz, blokując cios.

– Dobrze reagujesz, mój drogi…

Kolejny atak, kobieta wykonała szybki piruet i wymierzyła pchnięcie w jego serce, z dołu, chcąc ominąć gardę. Renji szybko odbił jej miecz w bok, odsłaniając ją. Mógł ją trafić… Raashí jednak kolejnym atakiem powstrzymała jego zamiar, kolejny piruet i szerokie cięcie, mające pozbawić przeciwnika głowy. Abarai zdążył się cofnąć, by uniknąć trafienia. Cofnął się o kolejne kilka kroków, by uniknąć kolejnego ciosu, tym razem z góry. Gdy już znalazł się poza zasięgiem wymierzył kontratak. Sami z pewnością nie miałaby żadnego problemu, by się obronić, gdyby nie jeden fakt… Nie walczyła tylko z Renjim. Kira dołączył do swojego przyjaciela, zaatakował kobietę od tyłu. Dwa równoczesne ataki z dwóch różnych stron, Raashí nie spodziewała się tego. Co nie znaczyło, że da się zranić…

Nim Izuru uderzył odwróciła się w jego stronę i sama wymierzyła atak. Blondyn instynktownie się zatrzymał, unosząc gardę. Zablokował jej cios. Sami spojrzała prosto w jego oczy ze swym lubieżnym uśmiechem.

– Witaj, piękny…

Nie zapomniała o czerwonowłosym, który był już tuż za nią. Jego miecz zatrzymała w inny sposób… Na swych stopach miała dość nietypowe sandały, w których podeszwa zastąpiona była dwoma metalowymi okuciami, pod palcami oraz pod pietą. Gdy tylko Renji zbliżył się, by zadać cios odepchnęła Kirę, obróciła się na jednej nodze, drugą zaś wymierzyła kopnięcie, celując w miecz czerwonowłosego. Odbiła ostrze w bok, po czym skierowała je w stronę ziemi. Włożyła w ten cios mnóstwo siły, klinga Zanpakutō aż wbiła się w kamienną posadzkę. Sami jednocześnie zaatakowała Izuru, uderzając mieczem z boku, by zmusić go do obrony, nie narażając się na kontratak. Kobieta bez problemów radziła sobie w walce z dwójką Shinigami, obaj mężczyźni nie mogli za nią nadążyć. Może więc we trójkę zdołają…

– Rozszczep się, Tobiume!

Hinamori również dołączyła do potyczki. Sądząc po jej drobnej posturze nie była zbyt dobra w walce w zwarciu. Musiała więc walczyć w inny sposób. Uwolniła swoje Zanpakutō, które zmieniło swoją formę, klinga stała się prosta, zaś na całej jej długości pojawiło się kilka krótkich szpikulców. Momo zaatakowała, tnąc mieczem w powietrzu. Ostrze stanęło w płomieniach, rozległ się piskliwy dźwięk i w stronę Sami wystrzeliła kula ognia. Kobieta pamiętała o Hinamori, dostrzegła jej atak. Niemal natychmiast stanęła na obie nogi, po czym wygięła się do tyłu, unikając trafienia. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować Raashí zaatakowała, wykonując kolejny piruet rzuciła swoim mieczem w stronę dziewczyny. Ta w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła w bok, klinga minęła jej głowę o centymetr. Gdy ponownie spojrzała w stronę kobiety, już jej tam nie było. Kątem oka dostrzegła lecące w jej stronę ostrze miecza. Zatrzymała cios, mający rozpłatać ja na dwoje, lecz omal nie ugięła się pod naporem tego uderzenia. Gdy tylko Sami rzuciła swym mieczem, skoczyła z pomocą Sokanas. W ułamku sekundy pojawiła się obok Hinamori, złapała lecący w powietrzu miecz i zaatakowała. Ścierała się przez chwilę z dziewczyną.

– Mrrrrr… - zamruczała - Z bliska jesteś jeszcze słodsza. Aż trochę szkoda…

Nagle podbiła jej miecz, odsłaniając Momo na atak. Raashí szykowała cios, lecz ktoś na szczęście ją powstrzymał.

– Zawyj, Zabimaru!

Renji również uwolnił swoje Zanpakutō. Jego katana zmieniła się w długi i szeroki segmentowy miecz, złożony z sześciu segmentów połączonych linką, każdy zakończony ostrzem. Mężczyzna pchnął nim w stronę Sami. Segmenty rozdzieliły się, miecz wydłużył się i wystrzelił naprzód, wycelowany w kobietę. Ta uskoczyła do tyłu, unikając trafienia, lecz tuż za nią pojawił się Kira.

– Unieś głowę, Wabisuke!

Jego Zanpakutō z kolei zmieniło się w prosty miecz zakończony kwadratowym hakiem. Izuru wymierzył uderzenie, które szybko zostało zablokowane. Kobieta wyskoczyła w powietrze, lądując po chwili miękko na murze. Nie czekała, aż pozostała dwójka dołączy do walki.

– Trzeba wam przyznać… - odparła - Walczyć też potraficie ostro. To pewnie te wasze… Zanpakutō.

Była wyjątkowo poważna, przynajmniej na chwilę z głowy wywietrzały jej wszelkie kosmate myśli. Patrzyła na nich niczym drapieżnik na swoje ofiary, spoglądała z góry na trójkę poruczników. Nawet jeśli mieli przewagę liczebną, wcale nie dawało im to pewnych szans na zwycięstwo. Z setką niższych rangą Shinigami poradziła sobie bez trudu…

– Tak, to one są źródłem waszej mocy. Jeśli chcę was pokonać muszę być równie silna, prawda? To da się zrobić…

Zatrzymała wzrok na Hinamori. Patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, prosto w oczy, hipnotyzując dziewczynę spojrzeniem. Nagle zniknęła.

– Mam cię…

Przez chwilę nawet się nie zorientowała. Potem było już za późno… Sami w ułamku sekundy pojawiła się tuż obok niej. Jej miecz poszedł w ruch, dziewczyna nie zdążyła uniknąć ciosu. Ostrze pozostawiło bardzo głębokie rozcięcie na jej prawym boku. Trysnęła krew. Ból był porażający, Momo omal nie straciła przytomności. Zdołała jakoś ustać na nogach.

– Hinamori!

Jej towarzysze również nie od razu dostrzegli ataku Raashí. Renji jako pierwszy zareagował, ruszył na kobietę, wymierzając uderzenie swoim Zanpakutō. Sami bez trudu je zatrzymała. Kira z kolei odciągnął szybko ranną Hinamori z daleka od walczących. Dziewczyna nie była w najlepszym stanie, rana była bardzo poważna. Zaczęła gwałtownie tracić siły, nie była już w stanie ustać. Odpływała…

– Kira… kun…

– Zaraz się tobą zajmę! Spokojnie…

Położył ja na ziemi, po czym ukląkł tuż obok niej. Ułożył dłonie tuż nad raną, które zaczęły jarzyć się zielonkawą energią. Rana na boku Hinamori po chwili zaczęła się powoli zasklepiać. Na całe szczęście Izuru znał lecznicze Kidō, mógł więc przynajmniej częściowo uleczyć Momo, podczas gdy Renji zajęty był walką z wrogiem.

Abarai znów zaatakował Sami, wymierzył cios z góry. Kobieta uniknęła uderzenia. Wymierzył kolejny atak, lecz Raashí znów mu umknęła, cofając się. Mężczyzna rozciągnął swe Zanpakutō, atakując po raz kolejny. Znów bezskutecznie.

– Cholera! Przestań się ze mną droczyć!

– Hej, nic nie poradzę, że nie potrafisz za mną nadążyć.

Renji był wybitnie wściekły na nią, przede wszystkim za to, co zrobiła Hinamori. Sami z kolei miała wyjątkowo dobry humor i wcale się z tym nie kryła. Nie przestała się złośliwie uśmiechać…

– I o co się tak złościsz, czerwonku? O twoją koleżankę? Nie bój się, nie miałam zamiaru jej zabić. Choć może faktycznie trochę przesadziłam…

– Ty…

Jej słowa jeszcze bardziej go rozsierdziły, Abarai znów zaatakował, zbliżył się na zasięg swego ostrza i uderzył z góry. Kobieta nie od razu dostrzegła ten atak, zdążyła jednak zablokować cios.

– Twoim zdaniem to zabawne?! Zapłacisz mi za to?!

– A może postawiłbyś się na moim miejscu? Chciałam tylko wyrównać szanse. A dzięki niej… udało mi się.

Znów uśmiechnęła się demonicznie. Nagle jej miecz stanął w ogniu. Renji się tego nie spodziewał.

– Co do…

Tymczasem Kira starał się jak mógł, by zasklepić ranę Hinamori, lecz sytuacja zaczęła przybierać nieciekawy obrót. Dziewczyna nagle straciła przytomność.

– Obudź się! Nie możesz zasypiać! Hinamori-san!

Skoncentrowany na tym, by utrzymać ją przy życiu nie wiedział, co dzieje się z Renjim. Nie wiedział, że w tej chwili już nic nie stało na drodze między nim, a kobietą Raashí. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny, piskliwy dźwięk. Odwrócił się zaskoczony, był pewny, że się przesłyszał. Dostrzegł lecącą stronę wprost na niego kulę ognia. Był w szoku. Jednak się nie przesłyszał…

– Niemożliwe… Przecież to…

Nie zdążył uciec…

* * *

Dziewiąty Oddział był w sytuacji krytycznej.

– No co jest, chłoptasiu?! Dostałeś zadyszki?!

Hisagi wciąż walczył z Szyru. I z każdą chwilą ta walka stawała się dla niego coraz trudniejsza. Raashí nieprzerwanie go atakował, nie dając mu nawet chwili wytchnienia. A wytchnienie było mu potrzebne, wężooki narzucał wyjątkowo wysokie tempo. Mężczyzna z każdą chwilą miał coraz większe problemy, by nadążyć za kolejnymi ciosami. Z kolei Szyru nawet się nie spocił…

– I opuściłeś gardę!

– Co…

Raashí wymierzył potężne uderzenie mieczem, które Shūhei próbował zatrzymać swoim Zanpakutō. Uniósł obie kusarigamy, by zablokować atak. To był właśnie jego błąd. Wężooki bez problemu rozbił tą blokadę, po czym uderzył jeszcze raz, z góry. Hisagi nie miał szans, by sparować ten cios. Musiał uciec. Dzięki shunpo zdołał uskoczyć poza zasięg ostrza, co dało mu w końcu szansę na kontratak. Zaatakował z dystansu, rzucając w stronę Szyru jednym z podwójnych ostrzy Kazeshini. Raashí nawet się nie odwrócił, stojąc bokiem do mężczyzny złapał ostrza w locie. Jedną ręką.

– Słabe…

Shūhei nie był w najlepszej sytuacji, próbował wyszarpnąć mu z dłoni kusarigamę, ciągnąc za łańcuch, jednak wężooki ani myślał puszczać. Obrócił głowę w jego stronę.

– Rzucasz jak baba, Shinigami!

Jego wielki miecz poszedł w ruch. Wymierzył nagle uderzenie, rozcinając łańcuch przyłączony do ostrzy. Hisagi był w szoku. Nawet jeśli był to tylko łańcuch, wciąż był on częścią Zanpakutō, zniszczenie go wymagało olbrzymiej mocy duchowej. Tymczasem miecz Szyru przeciął go jakby to było masło.

– Patrz, jak się to robi!

Tym razem to Raashí rzucił kusarigamą, którą wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Ostrza pędziły z ogromną prędkością w stronę Shinigami. Ten w ostatniej chwili zdołał uskoczyć, lecz na moment stracił koncentrację. Na moment stracił przeciwnika z oczu...

– Mam cię…

Szyru w ułamku sekundy skrócił dystans i zaatakował. Hisagi nie zdążył nic zrobić. Klinga pozostawiła głębokie rozcięcie wzdłuż całego torsu, mężczyznę przeszył rozdzierający ból. Aż go zamroczyło, nie był w stanie zachować równowagi. Upadłby, gdyby nie Raashí. Ten złapał go za szyję i uniósł do góry, wpatrując się w niego ze swoi demonicznym spojrzeniem.

– Chyba jednak do niczego się nie nadajesz. Cherlawy jak wszyscy inni…

Shūhei był w krytycznej sytuacji. Jego rana była naprawdę poważna, zaczął gwałtownie tracić siły. Nie mógł już dłużej się bronić…

– Więc i skończysz tak samo.

Szyru znów rozwarł swoje szczęki. Hisagi wiedział już, co chce nim zrobić. To był koniec…

„ _Cholera… Nie dałem mu rady…_ "

– Ej, ty tam! Raashí!

Wężooki już miał zamiar dobić przeciwnika, jednak co innego zwróciło jego uwagę. Skupił wzrok na stojącym nieopodal budynku, na dachu którego pojawił się kolejny Shinigami. Nie byle jaki Shinigami… Potężnej postury, wysoki i barczysty, w poszarpanym haori, o czarnych, kolczastych włosach i opaską na prawym oku. Zaraki Kenpachi przykucnął sobie na krawędzi, wpatrując się w Szyru. Wyglądał na zaciekawionego nim, a wręcz… zafascynowanego. Co ciekawe nie bez wzajemności…

– No… To jest to, co myślę?

Raashí w tej chwili już kompletnie stracił zainteresowanie Hisagim. Nie miał zamiaru nawet go wykończyć, zwyczajnie nim rzucił. Mężczyzna poleciał w powietrze, upadając dopiero kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Wężooki tymczasem wpatrywał się w swój kolejny cel. I on, i Zaraki uśmiechali się demonicznie.

– To tak wygląda ten Kenpachi, ta? Ponoć niezły z ciebie zakapior.

– A co? Chcesz walczyć?

– A pewnie! Rozejrzyj no się! W parę minut rozwaliłem ich wszystkich! Takich cherlaków jeszcze w życiu nie widziałem!

– Jak taki sobie oddział wybrałeś, to się nie dziw! Było wylądować w moim, to byś tak nie narzekał!

– Czep się jeża! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, w życiu mnie tutaj nie było! Mogłem trafić równie dobrze na waszego generała, albo na jakiś inny oddział specjalnej troski! Dobra, będzie tego!

Szyru wycelował ostrze w mężczyznę.

– To jak?! Złazisz stąd, czy od razu mam tam po ciebie iść?!

Zaraki bez słowa zeskoczył z dachu. Wciąż nie przestawał się szczerzyć…

– Taki jesteś twardy?

Kenpachi uwolnił nagle swoje Reiatsu. Niesamowite ilości energii duchowej, która sprawiała, że ziemia zaczęła drżeć, okoliczne budynki dosłownie rozpadały się pod naporem tej mocy. Z tego właśnie słynął kapitan Jedenastego Oddziału i właśnie dzięki temu został kapitanem. Kompletnie nie znał się na Kidō, wręcz gardził taką formą walki, nie potrafił nawet uwolnić swojego Zanpakutō, co w przypadku Shinigami było prawdziwym ewenementem. Jednak zupełnie tego nie potrzebował, dysponując największą mocą duchową w całym Gotei. Mógł bez większych problemów walczyć tylko i wyłącznie z pomocą tych gigantycznych pokładów Reiatsu.

Tak potężna moc z pewnością napawała przerażeniem, lecz Szyru wcale nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. A wręcz jeszcze bardziej poprawił mu się humor.

– No… I to jest dopiero porządny przeciwnik.

– Te, będziesz się podlizywać, czy walczyć?!

– A ty?! Będziesz tak szpanować?!

Raashí również uwolnił Reiatsu. On również się nie oszczędzał… W niebo wystrzelił ogromny słup purpurowego światła, potężne ciśnienie energii duchowej aż rozrywało kamienną posadzkę oraz zrównało z ziemią najbliższe budynki. Zaraki był tym nieco zaskoczony. Jeden potwór, taki jak on z tak rozległą mocą duchową w zupełności wystarczył, by przysporzyć Gotei problemów, nawet jeśli był jego częścią. A tymczasem pojawia się drugi taki demon. Znacznie mniej przychylny dla Shinigami…

Oboje w tej chwili stali naprzeciw siebie, zaś ich potężne energie duchowe ścierały się ze sobą, wywołując silne podmuchy, mogące zrównać z ziemią cały budynek. W tej chwili Dziewiąty Oddział był najniebezpieczniejszym miejscem w całym Seireitei, już teraz przebywanie w tym miejscy było bardzo ryzykowne, a co dopiero, gdy ci dwoje zaczną swoją walkę… Wszyscy Shinigami, którzy przeżyli najazd Szyru szybko się wycofali. Wszyscy z jednym wyjątkiem…

Hisagi był w zbyt ciężkim stanie, rany jakie zadał mu Raashí nie pozwalał mu nawet wstać. Nadal był przytomny i doskonale wiedział, że musi szybko stąd uciekać, póki jeszcze czas. Gdy tylko zaczną szaleć… Jednak niczego nie mógł zrobić.

„ _Cholera… Szybko… Rusz się! Nie mogę tu zostać! Jeśli się stąd nie wydostanę…_ "

– Siemka!

Nie zauważył, że ma towarzystwo… Obok niego przykucnęła sobie Yachiru, która zdawała się być w bardzo dobrym humorze. Chyba nie dostrzegała tego, że Hisagi właśnie dogorywał.

– Porucznik… Kusajishi…

– Co tu tak leżysz?! - odparła z wyrzutem - Wstawaj no, Ken-chan będzie walczyć! A on nie lubi, jak mu się mięczaki plączą pod nogami!

Shūhei nic na to nie odpowiedział. Już w ogóle nie kontaktował, stracił zbyt wiele krwi. Jakimś cudem jednak jeszcze utrzymywał przytomność. Poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi…

– No już, idziemy! Bo Ken-chan będzie zły!

Dziewczynka, pomimo tego że była raczej mała nie miała żadnego problemu, by zarzucić sobie dorosłego mężczyznę na plecy, ani nawet by się z nim poruszać. Trzymając Hisagiego mocno wystrzeliła naprzód. Oboje uciekli koszar Dziewiątego Oddziału, gdzie za chwilę miała rozpocząć się walka.

Kenpachi i Szyru nadal stali naprzeciw siebie, siłując się ze sobą na energię duchową. Żaden z nich w tym „pojedynku" nie zdobywał żadnej przewagi, obaj byli równie silni pod tym względem.

– Sporo masz tej energii, Raashí! - odparł Zaraki, pozytywnie tym zaskoczony - To będzie ciekawa walka…

– To jest tylko rozgrzewka, Shinigami! - odpowiedział mu wężooki

Uniósł miecz, po czym wystrzelił naprzód. Kenpachi nie miał zamiaru na niego czekać, za chwilę zrobił dokładnie to samo. Oboje szarżowali na siebie z wyjątkową prędkością. Nie przestali uwalniać swego Reiatsu, zaś pęd sprawiał, że nabierało ono jeszcze większej mocy. Która wyzwoli się cała, gdy tylko uderzą…

– Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzymasz! Bawimy się!

Gdy tylko zbliżyli się na odległość miecza wymierzyli atak. Obie klingi zderzyły się ze sobą, wyzwalając niszczycielską falę, która zrównała z ziemią resztki Dziewiątego Oddziału. I przetoczyła się przez całe Seireitei…

Teraz wszyscy w Gotei już wiedzieli, że Zaraki Kenpachi właśnie walczy. A o tym z kim walczy wiedzieli nieliczni…

Z bezpiecznej odległości, z jednej z bocznych uliczek obserwował to wszystko inny Raashí, o blond włosach i zielonych oczach.

– Cudownie… Kenpachi i ten potwór, Szyru. Tak, oni z pewnością odciągną uwagę. Od wszystkiego.

Raashí Iszkil wyszedł z bocznej uliczki. Nawet nie przejmował się, czy ktoś go zauważy.

– Wszyscy pozostali już zajęli się swoimi zadaniami. Więc i moja kolej. Muszę go szybko znaleźć…

* * *

– Co to było?!

Suì-Fēng oraz czarnowłosa dziewczyna pędziły jak najszybciej przez Seireitei, tropem jednego z wężookich. Młoda Shinigami nagle zatrzymała się. Wystraszyła się, czując potężną falę Reiatsu, docierającą do miejsca, gdzie akurat były.

– T… ta energia… Co się t… tu dzieje?

– Kenpachi… - kapitan od razu domyśliła się, czym była ta fala - Pewnie natknął się na jakiegoś Raashí. My też musimy się spieszyć. Daleko jeszcze?

– Co… Ja… nie wiem, ja… N… nie…

Dziewczynę powoli to wszystko zaczęło przerastać. Trudno się dziwić. Atak Raashí, rzeź, której była świadkiem, teraz ta ogromna moc. Zaczęła się trząść, przerażona, złapała się za głowę, nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Była już na skraju załamania nerwowego.

– Skup się, musimy tam dotrzeć, zanim się zmyje. - Suì-Fēng nie dostrzegała tego, zajęta celem - Gdzie ten magazyn?

– Nie wiem! - czarnowłosa zaczęła krzyczeć - Nie chcę wiedzieć! Zostaw mnie! Zostawcie mnie, ja nie chcę! Nie chcę tu być, ja… Gdzie jestem? Kim ja…

– Opanuj się!

Kapitan musiała ją szybko uspokoić. Złapała ją za ramiona i obróciła. Patrzyła jej teraz prosto w oczy.

– Nie możesz poddać się strachowi! Seireitei zostało zaatakowane, musimy się skoncentrować i powstrzymać wroga! Słyszysz mnie?!

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w kobietę pustymi, szeroko otwartymi w przerażeniu oczyma. Nagle jej wyraz twarzy gwałtownie się zmienił, ze strachu w zdziwienie. Choć nadal wyglądała na wystraszoną.

– A… P… pani kapitan… Co…

– Musisz zebrać się w sobie. Pokaż mi, gdzie ukrywa się ta Raashí. To twoje zadanie.

– Moje zadanie…

Jej mina znów gwałtownie się zmieniła, teraz jej spojrzenie było pełne zapału, wręcz fanatyzmu. Wyglądała teraz na wyjątkowo zdeterminowaną. Ku zaskoczeniu kapitan.

– Tak, przecież… Mamy zadanie… Bardzo ważne zadanie, musimy… Dotrzeć do magazynu. Jak najszybciej! Chodź szybko! Zaprowadzimy cię tam!

– Zaraz, nie tak…

Wystrzeliła nagle naprzód, Suì-Fēng z początku nawet się nie zorientowała. Dopiero po chwili ruszyła za nią. Udało się w końcu ją przekonać, jednak… O dziwo kobieta nie przejmowała się już tak bardzo dopadnięciem Raashí. Tylko nią…

„ _Co jest z nią nie tak? Wcale nie dziwi mnie to, że się boi, widać że jest jeszcze nowicjuszką. Tylko że zachowuje się… dziwnie. Skąd taka nagła zmiana nastawienia? Może i chciałam ją uspokoić, ale… Wątpię, żebym była aż tak skuteczna. Ta dziewczyna… Mam wrażenie, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Jest jakaś… Niezrównoważona._ "

Nawet jeśli tak faktycznie było, nie miało to znaczenia. Dziewczyna wiedziała, gdzie jest Raashí, tylko to w niej było istotne.

– Szybciej, szybciej! Już prawie jesteśmy!

Po kilku chwilach obie dotarły na miejsce. Stanęły przed naprawdę ogromnych rozmiarów budynkiem, który z wyglądu przypominał bardziej hangar, niż stary magazyn. Prowadziły do niego równie wielkie, rozsuwane wrota. Były otwarte… Magazyn nie miał chyba żadnych okien, wewnątrz nie było widać absolutnie niczego, tylko ciemność.

– Tak, to miejsce idealnie do nich pasuje. - odparła Suì-Fēng - Kryją się w mroku…

– Tu nie ma światła, pani kapitan. - odezwała się czarnowłosa - Wszystko już dawno wysiadło…

– Nie szkodzi. Poradzę sobie i bez…

Kapitan ponownie skupiła się na dziewczynie. Znów była wystraszona, znów się bała, tak jak wcześniej wyglądała jakby była o krok od ulegnięcia panice. Wciąż wydawało się to dziwne, jednak nie mogła się nią zbytnio przejmować. Znalazła już swój cel… Teraz tylko to było ważne.

– Lepiej wracaj już do swojego oddziału. W starciu z Raashí nie miałabyś żadnych szans.

– T… tak, oczywiście. Rozumiem… P… Powodzenia, pani kapitan.

Suì-Fēng weszła do środka, odprowadzana wzrokiem przez dziewczynę.

– Może uda ci się ujść żywą z jej rąk…

Kobieta znalazła się już w magazynie. Widziała cokolwiek tylko dzięki otwartym wrotom, choć nie pozwalało jej to dostrzec, co znajdowało się głębiej, większość wnętrza była kompletnie pogrążona w mroku.

„ _No tak… Nie mam co liczyć na to, że ukryła się w tej bardziej widocznej części. Muszę przeczesać cały magazyn, również te ciemne…_ "

Starała się wymyśleć jakąś strategię, walka z Raashí w takim miejscu zdecydowanie nie ułatwiało jej zadania. Jednak musiała na chwilę to pozostawić… Usłyszała hałas za sobą. Przeraźliwie głośne szuranie. To ogromne odrzwia magazynu właśnie się zamykały. A raczej ktoś je zamykał…

– Cholera…

Suì-Fēng popędziła w stronę wyjścia, lecz nie zdążyła. Nim przebiegła połowę dystansu wrota zamknęły się. Odcinając kobietę nie tylko od wyjścia stąd, lecz także od jedynego źródła światła. Dookoła niej była jedynie ciemność. Udało jej się dopaść do wrót, próbowała je otworzyć, lecz bezskutecznie. Nie chodziło tu o ciężar tych wrót, jako kapitan miała dosyć siły, jeśli nie fizycznej, to duchowej. Ktoś je po prostu zaplombował.

– Co to ma znaczyć?! To ty je zamknęłaś?! Otwieraj natychmiast, słyszysz mnie?!

Była niemal pewna, że to właśnie tamta dziewczyna ją tu zamknęła. A wcześniej sprowadziła do tego magazynu… Czyżby zdradziła? Współpracowała z tą Raashí? A może została zmuszona do tego? Może dlatego tak się bała?

– Do diabła, o co w tym chodzi…

Usłyszała nagle coś. Jakiś ruch, tuż za sobą. Natychmiast się odwróciła i dobyła miecza. Nawet jeśli kompletnie niczego nie widziała, nie znaczyło to, że nie będzie się bronić. Choć wcale nie miała łatwego zadania… Dobrze wiedziała, że wężoocy doskonale radzą sobie w ciemnościach. Była pewna, że jest obserwowana…

„ _Skup się… Może i nie widzę, ale mam też inne…_ "

Znów ruch, z prawej strony. Szybko skierowała się w tamtą stronę, czekając na atak. Ten jednak nie nadszedł. Kobieta czekała w napięciu, lecz nastała głucha cisza. Słyszała jedynie swój oddech, bicie serca, nawet ruchy swoich mięśni. Wróg jednak milczał…

Kolejny ruch, tuż za nią. Była pewna, że to atak. Nie próbowała się nawet bronić, szybko obróciła się, wymierzając kontratak. Jej miecz trafił jednak w pustkę. Ponownie coś usłyszała, tym razem nad sobą. Jakby coś poruszało się po suficie. Ta niepewność zaczynała ją irytować.

– Długo masz zamiar się chować?! - wykrzyknęła po chwili w ciemność - Pokaż się!

Otrzymała odpowiedź… Śmiech. Cichy, dziewczęcy chichot. To wydawało się Suì-Fēng dziwne. Ta Raashí była… dziewczynką? Utwierdził ją w tym głos, który po chwili usłyszała, taki dziecięcy… Jednak sam jego dźwięk wywoływał dreszcze, zimny i pełen mroku. Kapitan była przyzwyczajona do różnych okropieństw, nie bała się byle czego, jednak ten głos wywołał w niej pewien niepokój…

– _Małe światełko, samotne pośród mroku…_

Czekała… Była pewna, że zaraz zaatakuje…

– _Teraz jest moje…_

Usłyszała głos tuż za sobą.

– Mam cię!

Uderzyła w mgnieniu oka, momentalnie odwróciła się i wymierzyła cięcie. Bez skutku… Nikogo tam nie było. Kobieta była coraz bardziej nerwowa.

„ _Cholera… Długo ma zamiar bawić się w tą ciuciubabkę?!_ "

– Kolejna ofiara w mojej pułapce… - znów rozległ się ten demoniczny, dziewczęcy głos - O tak… Samotna, wystraszona, niepewna swojej przyszłości, czy dożyje kolejnego…

– Ja się boję?! - Suì-Fēng nie była zachwycona tym stwierdzeniem - I kto to mówi?! Sama chowasz się po kątach, jak szczur! Wyjdź i walcz, mogę z tobą walczyć nawet w tej ciemności! Poza tym…

Kapitan starała się wyczuć cokolwiek, co pomogłoby jej zlokalizować cel. Źródło tego głosu, choćby najmniejszą, jaśniejszą plamkę pośród czerni, nawet jej Reiatsu. Miała już gotowy plan ataku. I asa w rękawie…

– Skąd niby ten pomysł, że jestem sama?

Nim ruszyła na polowanie dobrze się przygotowała… Nawet jeśli była harda, zawsze gotowa do walki, nigdy nie wyruszała na misję lekkomyślnie. Szczególnie przeciw Raashí. Dlatego posłuchała rady Eliana…

– Czyli, że się mnie nie boisz? - dziewczynka znów się odezwała, zaskoczona nieco jej determinacją - Ciekawe… Mamy tu nieustraszoną… I pewnie ci się wydaje, że wcale nie trzeba się mnie bać? Tylko dlatego, że wraz z tobą są twoje żołnierzyki?

– Co…

Kapitan nie spodziewała się, że wie o nich… Jej korpus cały czas podążał za nią, w ukryciu w bezpiecznej odległości, gotowi do ataku na jej rozkaz. Jednak jeśli wiedziała o tym nie było sensu dłużej czekać…

– Nie wiem, jak się dowiedziałaś, ale to niczego nie zmienia! Wyłaź wreszcie!

– Mam się ujawnić? Proszę bardzo…

Nagle pojawiło się światło. W magazynie były jednak okna, tuż pod sufitem znajdowały się wąskie okiennice. Część z nich otwarła się, wpuszczając wąską strugę światła. Suì-Fēng wciąż nie widziała zbyt wiele, okiennice były tak skonstruowane, że mogły kierować promienie w górę lub w dół. Tym razem celowały wysoko w górę, więc kobieta przebywała w półmroku, widziała tylko siebie i niewielką stertę drewnianych skrzyń nieopodal. Nic więcej. Jednak gdy uniosła wzrok…

– Co… do…

Wysoko pod sufitem, dokładnie nad sobą dostrzegła zawieszonych w powietrzu Shinigami. Martwych… Były ich dziesiątki, wszyscy wisieli za szyje na długich, czarnych tkaninach. Suì-Fēng dostrzegła pośród nich charakterystyczne mundury żołnierzy Onmitsukidō. Raashí zabiła wszystkich Shinigami Korpusu Wykonawczego Milicji. Kapitan nie mogła uwierzyć, że zdołała dorwać ich wszystkich, nawet się nie zorientowała. Była w szoku… Jednak nie miała zamiaru tego po sobie poznać.

– Nie wiem, jak ci się to udało… Ale nie myśl sobie, że ze mną pójdzie ci tak łatwo! Nie mam zamiaru…

Przerwała, znów słysząc ten dziewczęcy chichot. Nie wróżył nic dobrego…

– _Setka wisielców, śmierć tuż nad twoją głową…_

Czekała… W pozycji bojowej czekała na ruch wroga. Wiedziała, że zaraz coś się wydarzy…

– _Weźmie i ciebie…_

Znów usłyszała ją za plecami. Szybko się odwróciła, gotowa, by uderzyć, jednak… Nikogo tam nie było. Suì-Fēng powoli traciła swoje opanowanie, wściekała ją taka zabawa w kotka i myszkę.

– Dalej się chowasz, Raashí?! - zakrzyknęła - Wyjdź, jeśli nie tchórzysz!

– Kto się chowa?

Znów to samo, głos tuż za nią, znów się odwróciła. Tym razem ktoś za nią był… Dostrzegła jednego z wisielców, zawieszonego tuż nad ziemią. Kobiecie wydawało się to dziwne, jeszcze przed chwilą go tu nie było. Jednak zorientowała się, że ten wisielec jest dla niej szczególnie znajomy…

Podeszła bliżej, chcąc się lepiej przyjrzeć. Gdy stanęła naprzeciw, na tyle blisko, by w półmroku móc wyraźnie ujrzeć twarz była już całkowicie pewna. To była ta dziewczyna, która ją tu zwabiła. Widziała jej puste, czarne oczy, pozbawione życia. Choć z jednej strony była na nią wściekła, że zdradziła i wystawiła ją Raashí, to z drugiej… W głębi duszy było jej nawet szkoda…

„ _Głupia… Naprawdę było warto? Sądziłaś, że w ten sposób się uratujesz?_ "

Po raz kolejny usłyszała chichot. Suì-Fēng miała już tego dosyć…

– Tak cię to bawi?! Zmusiłaś ją, by mnie tu ściągnęła, a potem zabiłaś!

– A skądże.

Zareagowała tym razem zgoła inaczej, słysząc po raz kolejny jej głosik. Który jakby wydobywał się z tej dziewczyny… Aż cofnęła się wystraszona. Choć bardziej była zaskoczona i zdezorientowana. Gdy ciało przez długą chwilę nie „powiedziało" niczego więcej uznała, że jej się zdawało. Wpatrywała się w nie jeszcze przez chwilę. Nagle rozległ się krzyk:

– To ja!

„Martwa" do tej pory dziewczyna uniosła nagle głowę i wrzasnęła wniebogłosy. Jej twarz gwałtownie się zmieniła, wpatrywała się w Suì-Fēng z potwornie szerokim, diabelskim uśmiechem, jej czarne oczy również stały się wielkie, zakrywające niemal całe czoło. Nagle rozwarła mocno swoje szczęki, ukazując wyjątkowo wąskie, długie i ostre zębiska, niczym ostrza noży. Ruszyła naprzód, mając zamiar zaatakować, lecz kapitan postanowiła ją ubiec, wymierzając cięcie z dołu. Trafiła… przynajmniej tak się zdawało.

Gdy tylko ostrze dosięgło dziewczyny okiennice zamknęły się momentalnie. W magazynie znów panował absolutny mrok. Suì-Fēng dokończyła cios jednak nie wyczuła, by jej miecz zagłębił się w jej ciało. Zniknęła… Kobieta nie była tego taka pewna, na wszelki wypadek cofnęła się o kilka kroków, unosząc gardę. To zdarzenie mocno ją zdenerwowało. Tym razem nie była w stanie tego ukryć. Naprawdę powoli puszczały jej nerwy, serce biło jak oszalałe, oddychała coraz ciężej. Nie rozumiała, co się dzieje…

„ _O co tutaj chodzi?! Była martwa, jestem tego pewna! Nie czułam od niej żadnego Reiatsu, to był zwykły trup! A nagle ona… Te jej oczy i… Przecież tak nie wyglądała! Co się tu wyprawia?!_ "

– Już się boisz? - znowu rozległ się dziewczęcy głos Raashí

– Chyba śnisz!

Z pewnością by się do tego nie przyznała… A już na pewno nie jej… Nawet, jeśli Suì-Fēng faktycznie się bała, to nie znaczyło, że nie zachowała zimnej krwi. Już teraz obmyślała plan walki… Pomimo tego, że wciąż nie wiedziała do końca z kim walczy, pomimo tego, że była na kompletnie nieprzyjaznym gruncie. Domyślała się, czemu Raashí ściągnęła ją właśnie tu, w tak zaciemnione miejsce. Kapitan była tutaj kompletnie ślepa, a nie mogła posiłkować się Reiatsu, nie była w stanie wyczuć tej dziewczynki… Jeśli faktycznie nią była.

Poczuła, jak coś przemyka tuż przed nią. Znów próbuje ją nastraszyć… Kobieta instynktownie cofnęła się o krok. Wpadła nagle na coś… Szybko zorientowała się, że były to skrzynie, które wcześniej widziała. Przyszło jej coś do głowy… Tak, to były skrzynie. Drewniane…

Odsunęła się od nich. Następnie odwróciła się i uniosła lewą dłoń, celując w miejsce, gdzie się znajdowały.

– _Shakkahō!_

Wystrzeliła szkarłatną kulę ognia, która uderzyła w skrzynie. Kula nie wybuchła, nie to było jej celem. Suì-Fēng tym zaklęciem chciała je podpalić, cała sterta po chwili stała w ogniu. Jego światło było dość intensywne, by dzięki niemu kapitan widziała, co dzieje się dookoła niej, w promieniu około dziesięciu metrów widziała dosyć wyraźnie. Póki to choć ten problem udało się jej rozwiązać. Teraz musiała znaleźć swój cel…

– _Żądląca pani, jakże nieustraszona…_

Raashí znów się odezwała, Suì-Fēng słyszała ją nad sobą. Jednak coś innego zwróciło jej uwagę, jej słowa… Sposób w jaki mówiła, był jakby… liryczny. Z czym jej się to kojarzyło?

– _Naucz ją strachu._

Choć kapitan nigdy nie zagłębiała się w poezję, rozpoznała tą stylistykę. Była trochę zdziwiona…

– Haiku?

– A co?

Tym razem usłyszała głos z lewej strony. Gdy odwróciła się, ujrzała postać. Nareszcie… Ujawniła się.

Raashí istotnie wyglądała jak dziewczynka, była bardzo drobnej postury, mniejsza od kapitan, która sama wzrostem nie grzeszyła. Miała też bardzo młodzieńczą urodę twarzy, zaś w jej czarnych oczach widoczna była ta dziecięca niedojrzałość. Jedyne w jej wyglądzie, co temu przeczyło to jej wyjątkowo długie, sięgające aż do kolan kruczoczarne włosy. Nosiła czarny kostium, który był dość osobliwie skrojony. Przylegał on bardzo dokładnie do jej ciał, zakrywał je od szyi do linii mostka, odsłaniając brzuch i podbrzusze, tak samo boki, za wyjątkiem miejsca tuż pod żebrami, skrytego przez dwa wąskie pasy materiału, okrągło zakończone. Plecy z kolei były całkowicie przysłonięte, podobnie ramiona. Od nich z kolei odchodziły długie rzemienie, wzdłuż obu rąk, po zewnętrznej ich stronie, rozdzielając się na nadgarstkach na pięć mniejszych pasków, idących wzdłuż palców, podobnie na nogach. Dolna część jej kostiumu była wyjątkowo skąpa, zakrywając tylko niewielką, górną część ud, pośladki, choć też nie do końca oraz jej łono. Ten kostium raczej nie był przeznaczony dla dziewczynek…

– Może lubię ładnie nazywać to, co się dookoła mnie dzieje? Wtedy świat też jest ładniejszy…

Suì-Fēng nie przejmowała się już jej liryką. Gdy tylko ujrzała jej twarz, te czarne oczy… Ten demoniczny uśmiech… Wiedziała już, co się dzieje.

– Czyli to ty… Podszyłaś się pod Shinigami, by mnie tu zwabić?

– Niemożliwe! Mówisz poważnie?! - odparła ironicznie - Pewnie, że to byłam ja! Serio zajęło ci tyle czasu, by na to wpaść?

– Ty… - Suì-Fēng starała się puścić to mimo uszu - Po co mnie tutaj ściągnęłaś?

– Też mi!

Dziewczynka wzięła się pod boki, spoglądając na kapitan z wyższością.

– No przecież porwałam cię tutaj na pogaduchy przy herbacie, będziemy sobie paplać o ciuszkach, chłopkach i innych babskich pierdołach. Przecież to proste! A co ty myślałaś?!

Z początku kobieta była trochę zdziwiona, jednak szybko zorientowała się, że Raashí mówiła to sarkastycznie. Nie była pocieszona tym, że ją tak lekceważy…

– Co ty… Żarty sobie ze mnie…

– Pewnie, że sobie robię żarty! Halo, jestem Raashí! A ty Shinigami! Wrogowie! Mówi ci to coś?!

– Masz mnie za jakąś idiotkę?

– Jak zadajesz takie durne pytania, to co się dziwisz?

Kapitan powoli zaczęła tracić swoje opanowanie… Widziała, że czarnooka wyraźnie z niej szydzi, droczy się. Do tego uśmiechała się bezczelnie… Próbowała ją chyba sprowokować. Jednak Suì-Fēng nie miała zamiaru dać się tak łatwo. Skoro jej cel wreszcie się ujawnił, musiała skoncentrować się tylko na tym.

– Nie przejmuję się twoją ironią. Skoro zwabiłaś mnie tu, by mnie zabić… Droga wolna. Zobaczymy, czy zdołasz…

– Zabić?

Z twarzy Raashí zniknął ten złośliwy uśmieszek. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się momentalnie. Wpatrywała się w kobietę zaciekawiona, z głową przechyloną lekko w bok. Teraz naprawdę wyglądała jak mała dziewczynka, która ujrzała coś po raz pierwszy. Była zafascynowana. Jakby zaintrygował ją widok Suì-Fēng…

– Mam… zabić?

Ta nagła zmiana zachowania zaskoczyła kapitan. Wcześniej też to miało miejsce… Gdy prowadziła ją do tego magazynu. Już wtedy miała wrażenie, że ta czarnowłosa dziewczyna jest w jakiś sposób niezrównoważona. Jednak jeśli to ta Raashí nią była… To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Nawet jeśli z wyglądu i postury była tylko dziewczynką, wcale nie znaczyło to, że nie jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Musiała być ostrożna…

– Po to tu jestem, prawda? By zabić…

Czarnooka spuściła wzrok. Wpatrywała się teraz w swoją dłoń. Patrzyła na nią… Jakby nie należała do niej, jakby była czymś dla niej obcym. Jakby to nie było jej ciało… Uniosła nieco dłoń, jej oczy zaś wodziły za nią.

– Czy… powinnam? Odbierać życie… To takie złe… Nie mogę tego robić. Ale… ja… Ja…

Nagle zamarła. Stała w kompletnym bezruchu, wciąż wpatrując się w swą dłoń. Jej oczy stały się puste, jej twarz pozbawiona wszelkiego wyrazu. Suì-Fēng czekała. Może i ona zachowywała się dziwnie, ale to nie znaczyło, że należy tracić czujność. Wciąż mogła być niebezpieczna…

– Ale… naprawdę…

Nagle zaczęło się coś dziać. Kapitan wyczuła Reiatsu. Bardzo słabe, bardzo wątłe, jednak jego źródłem… Była właśnie ta mała Raashí. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno…

Dziewczynka skierowała swój wzrok na Suì-Fēng, wciąż stojąc nieruchomo. Jej usta powoli rozszerzały się, zmieniając się w przerażająco szeroki uśmiech. Tuż za nią, na jej plecach pojawiło się pięć długich, czarnych tkanin, podobnych do tych na których zawieszeni byli martwi Shinigami. Te jednak sunęły wolno w powietrzu tuż przy niej. Ich ruchy wskazywały na to, że są przyłączone do jej kostiumu na plecach, na wysokości łopatek. Kapitan przyglądała się tej zmianie z niepokojem. Była pewna, że Raashí za chwilę zaatakuję, była gotowa do walki…

– Ja… Vuki… uwielbia to.

Ruszyła nagle naprzód. W mgnieniu oka pojawiła się naprzeciw Suì-Fēng. Nie miała żadnej broni, lecz nie była jej do niczego potrzebna. W jej wyglądzie zmieniło się więcej, niż można była dostrzec na pierwszy rzut oka. Palce jej dłoni stały się dłuższe, lecz pozbawione paznokci. W zamian były ostro zakończone. Bardzo ostro, stając się bardzo poręczną bronią do walki wręcz.

Czarnooka uderzyła z góry, z wyskoku. Kapitan była przygotowana na jej atak, wymierzyła kontruderzenie. Cięcie, którym miała zamiar odciąć jej te palce. Nie spodziewała się, że zmienił się nie tylko ich wygląd, stały się też twarde, niczym stal. Raashí więc bez trudu mogła odbić jej ostrze, przebiła się przez gardę, a drugą ręką wymierzyła kolejny atak, celując wszystkie pięć pazurów prosto w twarz Suì-Fēng. Ta szybko odskoczyła do tyłu, lecz czarnooka nie miała zamiaru dać jej uciec. Wciąż nacierała, nie przestając atakować pazurami, spychając kapitan do obrony, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek kontratak. To nie była dla niej dogodna sytuacja… Nie może wiecznie się bronić, w końcu Raashí zdoła ją trafić. Nawet jeśli dziewczynka nie wydawała się zbyt ambitnym przeciwnikiem… Była szybka, wręcz bardzo szybka, jednak atakowała Suì-Fēng bez żadnego pomyślunku, praktycznie na ślepo. Zupełnie, jakby była w jakimś szale… Do tego wciąż szczerzyła się demonicznie.

Właśnie dzięki temu szaleńczemu stylowi kobieta nie miała większych problemów, by znaleźć lukę w jej obronie. Kolejny atak szponami zatrzymała lewą ręką, zaś prawą skierowała ostrze prosto w jej serce. Miała zamiar wykończyć ją natychmiast… Jednak Raashí zorientowała się w jej zamiarach. Wolną dłonią odbiła Zanpakutō w bok, po czym znów się na nią zamachnęła. Kapitan chciała szybko unieść gardę… Lecz coś złapało ją za rękę, uniemożliwiając jej to.

– Co się…

Nie miała czasu przyglądać się, co to. Już widziała pazury, tuż przed swoją twarzą. Szybko odskoczyła poza ich zasięg, co dało jej choć chwilę, by odzyskać rytm, stanęła znów w pozycji bojowej… A raczej próbowała. Nadal coś trzymało jej rękę, nie pozwalając nią poruszyć. Tym razem spojrzała…

Wokół jej nadgarstka owinięta była czarna tkanina, mocno zaciśnięta. Suì-Fēng podążając wzrokiem wzdłuż niej dostrzegła, kto był jej właścicielem. To nie były tylko ozdoby… Czarnooka mogła je kontrolować i wykorzystać je w walce. Tak jak teraz… Kapitan próbowała się wyrwać, jednak bez żadnego skutku. Nagle poczuła szarpnięcie, tkanina napięła się, unosząc kobietę w powietrze. Nie mogła nic z tym zrobić, Raashí wyrzuciła ją wysoko do góry. I daleko, poza oświetlony szkarłatnymi płomieniami obszar, prosto w ciemność. Suì-Fēng obróciła się w locie, lądując na nogach. Natychmiast skierowała się w stronę światła, biegnąc jak najszybciej… Lecz coś ją zatrzymało, tak jakby na kogoś wpadła. Nie widziała dokładnie, kto to był, dostrzegła jedynie smugę cienia, przemykającą tuż przed nią. W tej sytuacji to mogła być tylko jedna osoba…

Zatrzymała się. Była pewna, że Raashí znów będzie się z nią drażnić, choć tym razem nie ograniczy się do samego straszenia. Czekała więc na jej atak. Czekała, wyostrzając zmysły, oczami wypatrując choćby najdrobniejszego ruchu pośród mroku, uszami nasłuchując najcichszego szmeru, czekała na najlżejszy ruch powietrza…

„ _Skup się… Musisz być gotowa. Jest gdzieś tam w tej ciemności. Znajdę ją… gdy tylko się ujawni, gdy spróbuje ataku. Wtedy uderzę…_ "

Była cierpliwa, opanowana, maksymalnie skupiona na swoim celu. Gotowa by ująć ją i wykończyć…

„ _Jest!_ "

Wyczuła ruch z lewej. Zrobiła krok w tył, znów dostrzegła cień tuż przed sobą. Miała idealną okazję… Jednak gdy tylko uniosła miecz, by uderzyć cień zniknął. Po chwili znów nadszedł atak, z prawej strony. Suì-Fēng instynktownie uniosła Zanpakutō, by zablokować atak. Poskutkowało, pazury zatrzymały się na klindze, by po chwili znów zniknąć. Kolejny atak z lewej. Kapitan schyliła się. Widząc, jak Raashí przemyka tuż nad nią skierowała miecz ku górze, wymierzając pchnięcie. Chybiła. Czekała na następny ruch dziewczynki, lecz ta dała sobie spokój, widząc, że niewiele jej to daje. To dało Suì-Fēng trochę czasu na przemyślenie całej tej sytuacji. W całej tej walce było kilka niezrozumiałych rzeczy…

„ _Czyli nie wydawało mi się. To naprawdę było jej Reiatsu…_ "

Tak skuteczne unikanie jej ataków kobieta nie zawdzięczała słuchowi, czy wzrokowi, ale właśnie temu, że wyczuwała energię duchową czarnookiej. Choć nie było to dla niej zbyt optymistyczne. Ta dziewczynka była przecież Raashí, więc teoretycznie nie powinna jej wyczuwać. Teoretycznie… Lecz w praktyce było to możliwe. Już raz była w stanie to zrobić. Walcząc z Elianem…

– Nadal się nie boimy? - odezwała się nagle dziewczynka

– Ty mi odpowiedz. - Suì-Fēng opowiedziała na jej zaczepkę - To ty chowasz się w cieniu, atakując mnie z ukrycia.

– I nagle ci zaczęło to przeszkadzać?! - czarnooka obruszyła się - To nie jest przypadkiem w twoim stylu?!

Kapitan milczała. Cóż, nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Przez całe swoje życie właśnie do tego ją szkolono. Do walki w cieniu…

– _Skrytobójczyni, zaślubiona ciemności…_

Znów to samo… Znów mówiła liryką. Suì-Fēng tym razem wiedziała, co to może oznaczać…

– _Lecz boi się jej…_

Wyczuła kolejny atak. Była dokładnie nad nią. Miała już przygotowany kontratak…

Szybko uniosła lewą dłoń, celując wysoko w górę.

– _Hadō no 4, Byakurai!_

Wystrzeliła błyskawicę. To źródło białego światła pozwoliło jej dostrzec czarnooką tuż nad sobą. Nie miała czasu, by zobaczyć, czy trafiła, musiała szybko uskoczyć w bok. Po chwili usłyszała krzyk. Przeraźliwy wrzask bólu…

„ _Udało się. Teraz jest moja…_ "

Kapitan nie miała wiele czasu, by cieszyć się tym sukcesem. Znów wyczuła to Reiatsu…

– To … bolało, suko!

Raashí momentalnie pojawiła się przed jej oczami, rzucając się rozwścieczona na Suì-Fēng. Ta nie od razu zareagowała, czarnooka zdołała ją przewrócić, lecz nie pozwoliła, by jej szpony znów ją sięgnęły. Gdy tylko upadła na ziemię, wsparła się dłońmi o podłoże, by wykonać przewrót w tył. Z wężooką dziewczynką zawieszoną na jej zgiętych nogach. Kobieta zebrała energię… Czując jak Raashí zaczyna lecieć za nią wyprostowała gwałtownie kończyny, wyrzucając ją w powietrze, wzmacniając ten wyrzut swoim Reiatsu. Czarnooka pofrunęła, lądując dopiero tuż przy płonących skrzyniach. Wylądowała dosyć twardo, lecz szybko się podniosła. Była lekko oszołomiona… Idealna szansa. Suì-Fēng była już na nogach po przewrocie. Szybkim ruchem shunpo skróciła dystans, pojawiając się tuż za jej plecami. Wymierzyła cięcie swym Zanpakutō, cięcie mające pozbawić Raashí głowy.

Ta jednak zdążyła się zorientować w jej zamiarach. Zatrzymała dłonią jej atak, łapiąc za ostrze.

– To twoje Kidō… jest bolesne…

Jej głos nagle się zmienił. Nie był to ten głos słodkiej dziewczynki, czy też arogancki, pełny pogardy, jakim dotąd go raczyła. To był wysoki, skrzekliwy, diaboliczny głos, który wcale nie brzmiał jak dziewczęcy. Ani nawet ludzki…

Raashí gwałtownie obróciła głowę. O sto osiemdziesiąt stopni… Jej kark trzasnął głośno, kapitan mogła ujrzeć jej twarz. Nie tylko jej głos się zmienił… Suì-Fēng znów to zobaczyła. Te ogromne, czarne ślepia, potwornie szerokie, rozwierające się szczęki, uzbrojone w rząd długich i ostrych zębisk… Nie miała pojęcia, czemu, ale widząc to coś czuła strach. Pierwotny strach, tak jak ofiara boi się swego oprawcy. A teraz to było tak blisko… Nie potrafiła się uspokoić, stłumić tego przerażenia. Zaczęła panikować…

„ _Co to, czym ona… Co to za demon?! O co tutaj chodzi?!_ "

– Może teraz to tobie sprawimy ból?!

Nagle Raashí ruszyła naprzód, mając zamiar rozszarpać twarz kobiety swymi potężnymi szczękami. Suì-Fēng nie wiedziała, co zrobić, próbowała wyrwać klingę z jej dłoni, lecz trzymała ją za mocno. Instynktownie uchyliła się w bok. Na szczęście demoniczna twarz minęła ją. Kapitan jeszcze raz próbowała wyszarpnąć swoje Zanpakutō. Tym razem udało się, kobieta natychmiast wymierzyła atak. Uderzała na oślep, nie myślała o tym, co robi. Chciała tylko pozbyć się tego…

Raashí jednak zniknęła, nim ostrze ją dosięgło. Znów się ukryła. Suì-Fēng zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, szukając jej. Dla niej w tej chwili gorszą rzeczą od kontaktu z tą demoniczną dziewczynką była utrata jej z zasięgu wzroku. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest…

– Cholera… Czym ona, do diabła jest?

– Chcesz wiedzieć?

Jej głos ponownie stał się dziewczęcy, niewinny… Niepokojący… Kapitan próbowała się uspokoić, nie pozwolić strachowi zapanować nad sobą, lecz nie było to takie proste. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje. Była Shinigami, nie takie rzeczy już widziała, nie z takimi demonami miała już do czynienia, ta Raashí niczym się spośród nich nie wyróżniała. Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego jej widok wzbudzał w niej takie przerażenie? Nigdy dotąd tak się nie czuła, nikt jeszcze jej tak… Nie… To uczucie było jakby znajome… Czuła już podobny strach. Ahage Elian… A właściwie nie był to on…

Przerwał jej chichot dziewczynki.

– _Ja jestem Vuki, przynoszę rozpacz i śmierć…_

Suì-Fēng spojrzała w bok, skąd dochodził jej głos. Była tam… Na tych płonących skrzyniach.

– _Ludzkim duszyczkom…_

Zaczęła z nich schodzić powoli. Zupełnie jak owad chodzący po ścianie dziewczynka oszukiwała grawitację, „chodziła" po bokach skrzyń z rękami i nogami rozłożonymi szeroko niczym pająk, schodziła głową w dół… Jej twarz wróciła do normalnego wyglądu, lecz jej głowa nadal była nienaturalnie obrócona. Wciąż wyglądała makabrycznie…

– Mała pani kapitan… - odezwała się nagle - Czuć od ciebie strachem. Boisz się śmierci…

– Chyba śnisz!

Nadal starała się grać twardą, nie miała zamiaru okazać słabości. Nawet, jeśli faktycznie czuła strach…

„ _Wystarczy… O to jej właśnie chodzi, próbuje mnie nastraszyć. Chce, bym się bała, by ten strach mnie osłabił. Nie poddam się temu… Wiem już, czym ona jest, wiem z czym walczę… Makuta… Nigdy nie myślałem, że znów przyjdzie mi się z tym zmierzyć…_ "

Pamiętała tamten pojedynek, tego demona, który omal jej nie zabił. To przerażenie, gdy przytwierdził ją do ziemi, nie dając szansy ucieczki, jego spojrzenie… Była pewna, że nie wyjdzie z tego żywa. Jednak przetrwała… W ostatniej chwil się pohamował. Tym razem z pewnością nie będzie mieć tego szczęścia. Tamta walka… Była na siebie wściekła, że wtedy tak łatwo dała się ponieść strachowi. Teraz miała szansę się zrehabilitować. Przeciwstawić się temu uczuciu…

– Nie udawaj! - wrzasnęła Raashí - Mnie nie da się oszukać, cuchniesz strachem i nie potrafisz tego ukryć! Jeśli myślisz, że jest inaczej zmuszę cię…

– Zgoda…

Przerwała jej. Była spokojna, nie dała się sprowokować. Wiedziała, że musi zachować zimną krew…

– Masz rację… Może i się boję. Ale…

Wycelowała ostrze w stronę demonicznej dziewczynki.

– Strach to za mało, jeśli chcesz mnie złamać, Raashí Vuki!

Ułożyła miecz pionowo przed sobą.

– Użądl, by zabić, Suzumebachi!

Uwolniła w końcu swoje Zanpakutō, miecz zmienił się w czarno-złoty kolec. Była gotowa do dalszej walki, choć tak naprawdę wciąż nie wiedziała, do czego zdolny jest jej przeciwnik. Nie miała zamiaru tego sprawdzać, musiała wykończyć ją szybko…

– Mam cię złamać?

Czarnooka wyskoczyła nagle do przodu, obróciła się w powietrzu i wylądowała na nogach. Stała teraz kilka metrów naprzeciw Suì-Fēng, nadal z głową skierowaną do tyłu.

– Jeśli tego sobie życzysz…

Obróciła znów głowę, do pierwotnego stanu. Znów rozległ się głośny trzask. Vuki wpatrywała się w kapitan, nie przestając się szczerzyć diabolicznie.

– To może zacznę od każdej, pojedynczej kosteczki w twoim ciele!

Ruszyła do ataku. Pierwsze uderzenie skierowała w głowę Suì-Fēng, celując pięć pazurów prawej dłoni prosto na jej twarz. Kobieta była przygotowana, schyliła się, gdy tylko Raashí skróciła dystans i wymierzyła cios, po czym kontratakowała, kierując kolec Suzumebachi prosto w jej serce. Czarnooka szybko zorientowała się w sytuacji, obróciła się szybko, unikając trafienia. Jej druga ręka już leciała w stronę kapitan, by odwdzięczyć się takim samym atakiem. Ta odbiła jej cios wolną dłonią, lecz nim dobrze stanęła na nogi w jej stronę leciał już kolejny, następne cięcie, skierowane w jej szyję. Suì-Fēng znów uchyliła się, po czym postanowiła odpowiedzieć, wymierzając kopnięcie w jej lewy bok. Vuki zatrzymała uderzenie, łapiąc za jej nogę, zaś drugą ręką zaatakowała z dołu. Nie miała zamiaru puścić… Kapitan jednak wiedziała, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Nim szpony sięgnęły jej wygięła się do tyłu i wyskoczyła w powietrze, odbijając się jedyną stojącą nogą. Jednocześnie wymierzyła nią kopnięcie w locie. Celne… Trafiła w głowę, oszałamiając czarnooką na chwilę, to pozwoliło Suì-Fēng się wyswobodzić. Wspierając się rękoma wykonała przewrót w tył i wylądowała na nogach. Udało jej się przejąć inicjatywę… Teraz musiała tylko ją utrzymać…

Nagle poczuła szarpnięcie za nogę, które pociągnęło ją w górę. Kobieta szybko pojęła, co się dzieje. Raashí znów złapała ją jedną z tych czarnych tkanin, połączonych z jej kostiumem, unosząc Suì-Fēng niemal pod sam sufit.

– Ha! Chyba coś mi się złapało!

Vuki uniosła lewą rękę. Jej pazury zaczęły się gwałtownie wydłużać, lecąc niczym pociski wprost na kapitan. Wyglądała na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną, była absolutnie pewna, że dorwała Suì-Fēng. Ta była przygotowana na podobne zagranie. Skierowała swój kolec w stronę tkaniny. Nawet jeśli nie był przystosowany do tego, był wystarczająco ostry, by ją rozciąć. Co też właśnie zrobiła. Uwolniła się nim szpony ją dosięgły, po czym wylądowała z powrotem na ziemi. Raashí już tam na nią czekała…

– Już jesteś moja!

Vuki momentalnie pojawiła się za kobietą, celując wszystkie pazury w jej stronę. Suì-Fēng spodziewała się tego… Nie próbowała zatrzymywać ataku, czy też go unikać. Szybko obróciła się i sama uderzyła. Kolec Suzumebachi kierując w jej serce.

– To ty jesteś moja…

Czarnooka nie zauważyła tego ataku. Kapitan trafiła idealnie. Choć wiedziała, że musi uderzyć dwa razy, poprzestała tylko na jednym ataku. Nie spodziewała się, że dziewczynka pozwoli jej na drugi… Szybko uskoczyła do tyłu, poza zasięg jej szponów. Jednak jak się okazało niepotrzebnie. Na ciele Raashí pojawił się znak Pszczelego Kwiatu, pośrodku niego zaś widoczna była rana, z której sączyła się krew. Czarna krew… Suì-Fēng nie zauważyła tego. Była zbyt pochłonięta swoim sukcesem. Teraz to ona się uśmiechała…

– Może i potrafisz nastraszyć, ale poza tym chyba nic więcej nie potrafisz! - zakrzyknęła - Ten atak potraktuj jako ostrzeżenie. Kolejny zakończy tą walkę…

– Krew…

Vuki znów zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie. Zupełnie nie interesowała się kapitan, dłonią uciskała ranę, jej spojrzenie kierowało się właśnie na nią. Patrzyła, jak jej palce powoli czernieją od jej własnej krwi. Patrzyła z przerażeniem…

– To… Czy to… moja… Ja… Czy umieram?

Suì-Fēng nadal nie przyzwyczaiła się do jej nagłych zmian zachowania. Teraz dziewczynka zachowywała się tak jak wtedy, gdy udawała Shinigami. Wtedy też grała przerażoną, spanikowaną… Lecz czy naprawdę grała?

Uniosła zakrwawioną rękę. Przysunęła ją bliżej twarzy… I językiem zaczęła muskać swoją dłoń, zlizując krew.

– Jest ciepła… I ma taki dziwny smak… Tak właśnie smakuje? Tak… smakuję ja?

Jej wyraz twarzy znów się zmienił, nadal wyglądała na wystraszoną, lecz w jej oczach widać było jakby… fascynację. Jednak dla kapitan nie było to istotne.

„ _Dosyć tych teatrzyków!_ "

Wykorzystała to zachwianie osobowości Raashí. Wykorzystała jej osłabienie, znalazła okazję do ataku. Jednym, błyskawicznym ruchem shunpo skróciła dystans i skierowała Suzumebachi w stronę znaku Pszczelego Kwiatu. Ten cios miał to skończyć…

Vuki jednak nie była bezbronna. Uniosła drugą dłoń, pazury wydłużyły się, tworząc blokadę między Suì-Fēng a swoim ciałem. Kolec zatrzymał się na szponach.

– Pani kapitan… czy…

Raashí spojrzała na nią. Patrzyła prosto w jej oczy, patrzyła z zaciekawieniem na twarzy. Znów wyglądała jak niewinna dziewczynka.

– Czy… Ty również tak smakujesz? Chcę wiedzieć… Chcę… smakować twoją krew.

Jej usta po raz kolejny ułożyły się w demoniczny uśmieszek.

– Daj mi swoją krew…

Kapitan w ostatniej chwili uniknęła jej pazurów. Niemal nie zauważyła, gdy Vuki wymierzyła atak, uskoczyła szybko do tyłu. Straciła czarnooką na chwilę z oczu. Ta chwila w zupełności jej wystarczyła… Raashí nagle zniknęła.

– Gdzie ona się…

Wyczuła ruch tuż za sobą. Lecz gdy tylko się odwróciła poczuła porażający ból. Czarnooka wbiła pięć swoich szponów pod jej żebra. Głęboko… Suì-Fēng zamroczyło na chwilę, omal nie przegapiła kolejnego ataku. Vuki lewą dłonią sięgnęła ku jej szyi, kapitan zdążyła jednak zatrzymać ją swoim Zanpakutō. Obie siłowały się ze sobą. W tym starciu wygrywała Raashí… Suì-Fēng musiała się jej szybko wyrwać. Wolną dłonią chwyciła za rękę, której pazury tkwiły w jej ciele i szarpnęła gwałtownie, po czym szybko wycofała się. Wciąż odczuwała ból, lecz te rany nie były poważne. Czarnooka ominęła ważniejsze narządy. Ten atak nie miał na celu zabić…

– Udało się… Zdobyłam ją…

Vuki trzymała swą dłoń wysoko, tak że krew kobiety spływała na palce, ściekając na jej twarz. Wodziła wzrokiem za każdą kroplą. Była naprawdę szczęśliwa, widząc to…

– Ma taki piękny kolor… Jaki ma smak? Chcę spróbować…

Włożyła palce do ust. Zaczęła je ssać delikatnie, spijając z nich krew. Robiła to z taką radością, tak bardzo zasmakowała w niej, na jej twarzy malowała się… rozkosz… Patrzyła na kobietę z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. Nie wyglądała wcale na niebezpieczną… Teraz naprawdę była słodką, małą dziewczynką.

– Mmm… Rety, jakie to cudowne… Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam tak… Więcej.

Wystrzeliła nagle do przodu. Suì-Fēng szybko uniosła gardę, gotowa do zatrzymania szponów Raashí. Ta jednak nie zaatakowała nimi, tylko wymierzyła cios pięścią. Potężny cios… Kapitan skrzyżowała dłonie, tworząc blokadę. Vuki uderzyła prosto w nią, niemal się przez nią nie przebiła. Za chwilę zaatakowała ponownie, wykonała piruet i cięła szeroko, celując pazurami w jej szyję. Suì-Fēng wychyliła się do tyłu. Nie dostrzegając, że wpadła w pułapkę…

Drugi atak miał na celu jedynie odwrócenie uwagi. Skupiając się na uniknięciu go kobieta nie zauważyła, gdy Raashí jednocześnie ją podcięła. Kapitan straciła równowagę i upadła. Chciała podnieść się natychmiast, lecz Vuki złapała ją, jej czarne tkaniny owinęły się wokół jej rąk i nóg, przygważdżając do podłoża. Próbowała się wyrwać, jednak trzymały ją zbyt mocno. Nagle czarnooka dziewczynka położyła się na niej. Patrzyła na Suì-Fēng takim błagalnym wzrokiem…

– Zostań tu ze mną, pani kapitan. Proszę… Zostań na zawsze, będziemy żyć razem w tej ciemności.

– Odbiło ci?! Ani mi się śni, zabieraj się… Aaa!

Krzyknęła nagle, gdy znów poczuła silny ból. Przez chwilę myślała, że Vuki postanowiła zrobić w jej ciele więcej dziur. To jednak nie było to… Raashí wpiła się ustami do tamtej rany, zaczęła mocno ją ssać. Wysysała jej krew. Kobieta nie mogła jej powstrzymać. Ten ból był nie do zniesienia, a sama świadomość, że ktoś właśnie spija krew z jej żył… Cały czas się szarpała, próbowała za wszelką cenę się jej wyrwać. Bezskutecznie…

– O tak, twoja słodka krew… - przerwała na chwilę, patrząc się prosto w oczy Suì-Fēng - Proszę cię, zostań! Dam ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz, spełnię wszystkie twoje marzenia, a w zamian… chcę… Ach, jesteś taka smakowita! Chcę więcej tego boskiego nektaru!

– Cholera… Masz… przestać…

Znów zaczęła ją wysysać. Kapitan nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić.

„ _Niech to… szlag… Nie mogę się ruszyć. Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie wymyślę, ta mała diablica wyżłopie ze mnie wszystko! Już teraz… czuję się słabiej…_ "

Nawet jeśli Vuki próbowała się jej przymilić, wcale to nie znaczyło, że miała zamiar ją puścić. I choć starała się ją przekonać, by tu została, to najwyraźniej zdecydowała już za nią. Nie przestawała ją wypijać… Kobieta nie próbowała się już z nią siłować, wiedziała, że to bezcelowe. Zamiast tego próbowała coś wykombinować. Znalazła swoją szansę…

– Puść… Masz… mnie… puścić!

Raashí była tak bardzo skupiona, tak bardzo rozkoszowała się jej krwią, że zdekoncentrowała się na chwilę. Suì-Fēng poczuła, że chwyt stał się jakby luźniejszy… Natychmiast to wykorzystała. Zdołała uwolnić prawą nogę. Zebrała więc wszystkie siły, całą swoją energię duchową, by jednym kopnięciem odrzucić Vuki od siebie, byle dalej. Dziewczynka poleciała w powietrze, lądując na skrzyniach, płonących szkarłatnym ogniem. Suì-Fēng była już wolna, pozostałe tkaniny również ją puściły. Szybko podniosła się z miejsca, szykując się do dalszej walki. Wiedziała, że czarnooka nie będzie zadowolona…

– Chciałam być dla ciebie miła…

Raashí wydostała się spod szczątków. Była wściekła…

– Jeśli odrzucasz moje uczucia… Zmuszę cię, byś tu została!

Rzuciła się na nią. Jej słodkość zniknęła, znowu zmieniła się w demona. Jej oczy znów stały się ogromne, znów miała te ostre zębiska. Na Suì-Fēng nie robiło to już tak wielkiego wrażenia. Wciąż napawało to ją pewnym… niepokojem, lecz wiedziała, że nie może słuchać podszeptów strachu. Jeśli ma zamiar przeżyć ten dzień…

Raashí uderzyła z góry obydwiema rękoma, wszystkie dziesięć pazurów kierując na twarz kapitan. Ona zaś bez problemu uniknęła trafienia, robiąc krok do tyłu. Vuki nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną, atakowała w furii, tnąc to z jednej strony, to z drugiej. Kobiecie nie sprawiała kłopotu obrona przed takimi atakami.

– Nie zranisz mnie, walcząc w tak bezmyślny sposób.

– Zamknij się! - wrzasnęła Raashí - Mam to w nosie, żywe, czy nie, twoje ciało jest teraz moje! Należysz do…

– Odsłoniłaś się.

Przed ostatnim cięciem Suì-Fēng uchyliła się, przykucając lekko. Miała ją teraz na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Zrobiła krok naprzód, wymierzyła Suzumebachi i pchnęła. Prosto w Pszczeli Kwiat, w samiutki środek. Trafiła po raz drugi…

Rozdzierający wrzask. Gdy tylko znak rozbłysnął purpurowym światłem zaczęła krzyczeć i szaleć z bólu. Kapitan szybko uciekła poza zasięg pazurów, gdy Vuki zaczęła rzucać się na wszystkie strony, tnąc szponami na oślep.

– Suko! Co ty mi zrobiłaś?! To parzy! Moje ciało!

– To nic, Raashí. - odparła spokojnie Suì-Fēng - Umierasz… To twoje ciało należy do mnie. Mam zamiar je zniszczyć.

– Nie możesz! Słyszysz mnie?! Nie możesz mnie zniszczyć! Nie uśmiercisz mnie! Nigdy nie umrę!

– Mylisz się… To już twój koniec.

Czarnooka ruszyła na Suì-Fēng. Kapitan nie próbowała się bronić, wiedziała, że jej nie dosięgnie. Nie zdąży, zanim trucizna ją wykończy. Znak Pszczelego Kwiatu rozbłysnął jeszcze mocniej, Vuki zniknęła w tym świetle, zaś jej ciało rozpadło się, obróciło w nicość, zaś znak za chwilę zniknął.

– To koniec…

Kapitan mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Pokonała ją… Jednego intruza mniej. Teraz jedyne, co jej pozostało to wydostać się z tego magazynu. Nadal wszędzie dookoła panowała ciemność, nie widziała niczego poza płonącymi skrzyniami. To był jej jedyny punkt odniesienia, który pozwoli jej znaleźć tamte ogromne drzwi.

„ _Dobrze… Dokąd teraz? Wyjście powinno być… Z tyłu. Tak, jeśli te skrzynie były…_ "

Zamyślona nie dostrzegła od razu, że coś jest nie tak. Dopiero po chwili… Suì-Fēng miała wrażenie, jakby traciła wzrok, wszystko wokół zblakło. To te rany dają jej się we znaki? Nie czuła, że słabnie… To nie ona widziała gorzej. To światło niknęło…

Skierowała spojrzenie na skrzynie. Płonęły nadal, cokolwiek w nich było sprawiało, że ogień był naprawdę wysoki, jaskrawy… Był. Widziała, że płomienie zaczynają maleć, i to w naprawdę zastraszającym tempie. Kapitan nie rozumiała tego, nie było tutaj niczego, co mogłoby ugasić ten ogień. Czemu więc nagle…

„ _Do diabła… Coś jest nie tak. Wciąż czuję tą energię, wciąż… I znów to uczucie, ten… strach? Nadal czuję go w głębi duszy. Zabiłam ją, a jednak… Nic się nie zmieniło._ "

– Coś jest nie tak z tym miejscem. - odrzekła do siebie - Jest… złe.

Nagle usłyszała śmiech. Ten sam, dziewczęcy chichot, który napawał ją niepokojem. Lecz tym razem jego dźwięk był jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Suì-Fēng była w szoku, nie miała pojęcia, jak to możliwe, jak mogła go słyszeć, skoro…

– Nie… Niemożliwe, przecież ją wykończyłam. Jest martwa…

– Kto jest martwy?

Jej głos… Teraz była tego pewna, choć nie mogła uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Ona jakimś cudem przetrwała… Nagle zapanowała ciemność, płomienie zgasły kompletnie. Nietrudno było się domyślić, kto za tym stał. Kobieta znów nie widziała nic, nie miała pojęcia, co się dookoła niej dzieje. A wróg był blisko…

– _Nie ma ucieczki, przed nadchodzącym mrokiem…_

Znów to haiku… Suì-Fēng słyszała ją, ale nie mogła ustalić źródła tego głosu. Miała wrażenie, jakby słyszała ją z każdej strony, tak głośno i wyraźnie, jakby mówiła wprost do jej ucha. Wydawało jej się, że… Nie słyszy go naprawdę, tylko ten głos wdziera się głęboko do jej umysłu, zagłuszając jej własne myśli. Ona… nie była zwykłym Raashí…

– _Jest nieskończony…_

Nagle pojawiło się światło. Purpurowe światło, dochodzące z dołu lecz jego źródłem…

– Jak… Co się tu…

Suì-Fēng nie spodziewała się ujrzeć czegoś takiego. Tuż pod jej stopami, na podłodze pojawił się gigantyczny znak Pszczelego Kwiatu, mieniący się fioletem. Kobieta zaś stała na samym jego środku. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które się wydarzyły to było chyba najbardziej szokujące. Była pewna, że to jej sprawka, ale… Jakim cudem zdołała stworzyć ten znak? Tylko Suzumebachi może…

– Co teraz, pani kapitan? Wciąż nie boisz się ciemności?

* * *

– Szybciej, nie możemy się zatrzymywać!

Shichi i Rukia wciąż biegły ulicami Seireitei. Srebrnowłosa pędziła przed siebie, Kuchiki była tuż za nią, próbowała dotrzymać jej tempa. Co nie było wcale takie łatwe…

– Zaczekaj! - wołała za nią - Nie tak szybko…

– Nie ma na co czekać! Trzeba cię stąd zabrać, zanim…

– Zaraz, dokąd mnie ciągniesz?!

– Do Rukongai, tam cię nie znajdą!

– Rukongai… Nie, przecież nie mogę tak po prostu sobie zniknąć! Jestem Shinigami i…

– To nie ma znaczenia! Oni nie mogą cię zabić, nie pozwolę na to!

Rukia jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jej w takim stanie. Siódemeczka naprawdę przejęła się tym wszystkim, martwiła się o nią. Z jednej strony to wcale aż tak nie dziwiło, Shichi zawsze była dobroduszna dla wszystkich, choć… Teraz była przerażona, wręcz spanikowana, odkąd tylko Raashí wkroczyli do Seireitei, odkąd zaczęło się to całe szaleństwo. Kuchiki wiedziała, że to z troski o nią, dlatego chciała ją porwać z dala od walki. Rozumiała to, lecz… Nie chciała tego.

– Czekaj, dlaczego właściwie chcą mnie zabić?! O co im chodzi?!

– To nieważne teraz!

– Jak to nieważne?! Muszę wiedzieć, powiedz mi, wiem…

– Bądź w końcu cicho! Jedyne, co jest teraz ważne to zabrać cię…

– Masz się zatrzymać!

Te słowa w końcu podziałały na zdenerwowaną i wystraszoną dziewczynę. Posłusznie stanęła. Rukia nie miała zamiaru nigdzie uciekać, nawet jeśli Raashí obrali sobie na cel właśnie ją była gotowa z nimi walczyć. Mimo to podążyła za Shichi. Lecz nie po to, by się ukrywać…

Srebrnowłosa odwróciła się. Zaskoczyła ją ta gwałtowna reakcja Rukii, teraz to jej się wystraszyła. Lecz ona nie była zła na nią. Tylko zmartwiona… Obie stały naprzeciw siebie, spoglądając sobie prosto w oczy.

– Rozumiem, że chcesz mi pomóc, doceniam to. Ale ty też musisz mnie zrozumieć, nie chcę uciekać od walki. Nie jestem tchórzem.

– Nie mówię tego…

– Więc muszę stawić im czoła. Inaczej…

– Zabraniam ci! - Shichi znów się uniosła - Są zbyt silni, to głupota walczyć tylko po to, by udowodnić, że nie tchórzysz!

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Wiem, że są silni, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktoś walczył za mnie…

– Chcesz się im wystawić?! Odbiło ci?!

Dziewczyna była w szoku po tych słowach. Nagle złapała Rukię za ramiona, zaczęła nią potrząsać.

– Hej, nie szarp…

– Nie wolno ci się wystawić! Nie pozwolę, słyszysz?!

– Co ty… Nie mam zamiaru się wystawiać! Nie chcę tylko uciekać…

– Ale musisz! Jeśli tu zostaniesz…

– Mówiłam ci, że nie mogę uciekać do żadnego Rukongai! Jako Shinigami mam obowiązek chronić Seireitei przed intruzami!

– Przecież to nie są zwykli intruzi! Raashí chcą zabić właśnie ciebie! A ja mam obowiązek cię chronić! Nawet za cenę własnego życia!

– Co…

Nie spodziewała się tego usłyszeć. Shichi tak bardzo zależało na tym, by ją ratować… Była tak zatroskana, a jednocześnie zdeterminowana. Kuchiki widziała to w jej różowych oczach.

– Dlaczego…

– Bo jesteś moją przyjaciółką! I mam zamiar uratować cię bez względu na twoje zdanie!

– Nie, dlaczego… Czemu ja? Dlaczego jestem taka wyjątkowa, co takiego we mnie jest, że Raashí tak się na mnie uwzięli?

Siódemeczka puściła ją. Widać było, że te pytanie było dla niej… trudne.

– Shichi… Powiedz mi to wreszcie. Wiesz to, prawda? Wiesz, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi…

Nagle srebrnowłosa zaczęła unikać jej wzroku. Nadal walczyła ze sobą, nadal ciężko było jej się przełamać. Jednak nie mogła dłużej tego ukrywać. Była jej to winna…

– Przepraszam… Powinnam od razu ci to powiedzieć, kiedy tylko… Ale bałam się, nie wiedziałam jak zareagujesz na to. I bałam się… Bo sama brałam w tym udział…

– Shichi.

– T… tak?

Spojrzała na Rukię, która o dziwo przestała się już tym przejmować. Skupiła się na czym innym… Kątem oka dostrzegła coś niepokojącego.

Dziewczyny stały właśnie na skrzyżowaniu dwóch ulic. Zaledwie kilka metrów od siebie, po lewej stronie Kuchiki dostrzegła Shinigami, leżącego na środku jednej z nich. Martwego. Była w lekkim szoku, jednak… to nie było wszystko. Im bardziej podnosiła wzrok, tym dostrzegała więcej ciał, ścielących się po ulicy. Były ich dziesiątki. Shichi również skierowała wzrok na to pobojowisko. Obie wpatrywały się na nie przerażone.

– Co tu się stało? - odrzekła Rukia

– To Raashí. - srebrnowłosa natychmiast jej odpowiedziała - Musimy stąd wiać, zanim…

Tym razem Kuchiki się z nią zgadzała, chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Jednak zatrzymało ją coś… Wśród tych wszystkich żołnierzy dostrzegła kogoś znajomego…

– Nie… Renji!

– Zaczekaj, Rukia-chan!

Dziewczyna zerwała się, pędząc w stronę czerwonowłosego mężczyzny, leżącego dalej, na samym końcu tego cmentarzyska. Shichi ruszyła za nią.

– Stój, nie możemy tu zostać, musimy…

Chciała ją zatrzymać, jednak Rukia w ogóle jej nie słuchała. Dobiegła do Renjiego przyklękając nad nim. Nie ruszał się… Była tym przerażona.

– Wstawaj, Renji! Słyszysz mnie?! Obudź się!

Bała się o niego, o jego życie, w końcu byli przyjaciółmi. Znali się, odkąd byli jeszcze w Rukongai, znali od dziecka, pomagali sobie nawzajem przetrwać w tamtych trudnych warunkach. Razem postanowili zostać Shinigami, wstąpili do Akademii, ich ścieżki rozłączyły się, gdy Rukia wstąpiła do klanu Kuchiki. Ich drogi życia rozeszły się, lecz Abarai wciąż był dla niej bardzo bliski. Nic dziwnego, że widok przyjaciela w kałuży krwi był dla niej wstrząsem.

– Wstań, mówię do ciebie! Nie możesz być… Nie wolno ci…

– On żyje.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok. Shichi stała tuż obok niej, wpatrując się w nieprzytomnego Renjiego.

– Co…. - Rukię zaskoczyły jej słowa - Skąd ty to…

– Wyczuwam Reiatsu. Jego źródło jest słabe, ale wciąż się tli. Podobnie jak pozostali.

– Pozostali?

Srebrnowłosa spojrzała przed siebie, Kuchiki zaś podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Dostrzegła dwójkę innych Shinigami, leżących opodal. Ich również znała…

– Kira-san… Hinamori-san…

– Rukia, musimy uciekać. - odezwała się po chwili Shichi - Ten Raashí wciąż może gdzieś tu być…

– Nie! Nie możemy ich tu zostawić, trzeba im pomóc!

– Jeśli nas namierzy nie damy mu rady, każdy z nich jest zbyt silny…

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, nie przeżyją!

– Nee-chan, proszę cię! - srebrnowłosa przyklęka obok Kuchiki - Gdy Raashí tu wrócą, zabiją nas, nie możesz…

– Gdy tu wrócą i ich znajdą, wykończą ich! Chcesz, żebym zostawiła przyjaciół na pastwę tych gadów?!

Shichi chciała uciekać, jak najdalej stąd, nim ktoś się zorientuję, że tu są, jednak… Wiedziała, że nie zdoła jej przekonać. Rukia tak bardzo bała się o nich, tak bardzo zależało jej by ocalić swoich przyjaciół… Widziała to w jej oczach. Czuła to samo, co ona. Nie mogła jej tu zostawić. Nie może zostawić przyjaciółki…

– Nie… To byłoby…

Kuchiki w tej chwili była już całkowicie skupiona na nieprzytomnym Renjim. Musiała go uratować, lecz… Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co może zrobić. Nie znała leczniczego Kidō, nie mogła uleczyć jego ran. Nie byłaby też w stanie przenieść jego i pozostałych poruczników w bezpieczne miejsce. Czuła się bezsilna, nie mogąc niczego…

Nagle dostrzegła jak coś przelatuje tuż przed jej oczami. To był czarny motyl. Zaskoczyło ją to, wiedziała bowiem, czym on jest…

– Jigokuchō?

Teraz to na nim skupiła wzrok. Owad minął ją, kierując się w stronę Shichi. Dziewczyna czekała na niego, z uniesioną prawą dłonią, czekała aż ten wyląduje na jej wskazującym palcu. I tak się stało. Siódemeczka skoncentrowała się na nim, patrzyła na niego, jakby chciała coś mu przekazać, telepatycznie porozumieć się z motylem. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę… Po czym motyl zatrzepotał skrzydłami, podrywając się w górę. I odleciał. Rukia była tym zaskoczona, nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Jigokuchō przyleciał właśnie do Shichi. Wiedziała, że w Seireitei wykorzystuje się je do przekazywania wiadomości. Ale jaką wiadomość miałaby… I od kogo?

– Co on…

– Przywołałam go. - srebrnowłosa natychmiast odpowiedziała, jeszcze nim Rukia zadała pytanie - Leci teraz do Czwartego Oddziału. Poinformuje ich o tym, że są tu ranni. Pomogą im.

– Ty go wezwałaś? Jak?

– Nauczyłam się korzystać z Jigokuchō. Pomyślałam, że tu, w Seireitei może mi się to przydać.

– Ach tak…

Shichi położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny.

– Teraz możemy już iść, oni się nimi zajmą.

– Nie… Nie, musimy tu na nich zaczekać, zanim tu dotrą…

– Będą tu za chwilę, Centrala Medyczna jest niedaleko. My nie możemy tu zostać. Musimy iść dalej. Twoi przyjaciele będą bezpieczni, a ja chcę teraz… Chronić swoją przyjaciółkę.

Nie potrafiła z nią polemizować… Nie, gdy siódemeczka tak na nią patrzyła. Tak ciepłym spojrzeniem, pełnym troski…

– Shichi…

– Tak?

– Wyjaśnisz mi to wszystko? Czemu mnie ścigają…

– Kiedy tylko cię ukryję. Przyrzekam ci.

Obie podniosły się i popędziły naprzód. Biegnąc ulicą Rukia jeszcze przez kilka chwil spoglądała na tamto pobojowisko. Na nieprzytomnych poruczników. Na Renjiego…

– Znam jedno miejsce w Rukongai. - odparła siódemeczka - Tam będziesz bezpieczna. Musimy tylko wydostać się z Seireitei i trzymać się z dala od walk…

– Oj, to ostatnie chyba ci to trochę nie wyszło!

Dziewczyny usłyszały męski głos. Zimny i cyniczny. Przepełniony jadem… Nie był ludzki. Słyszały go tuż nad sobą…

– Skoro tu jestem…

Na jednym z budynków stał mężczyzna, o wężowych, złocistych oczach i krótkich rozczochranych, ciemnoszarych włosach, które połyskiwały nie bardziej od włosów Shichi. Nosił na sobie pancerz ze skórzanych pasów, chroniący klatkę piersiową oraz krótkie spodnie, do kolan, zrobione z tego samego materiału. Strój bojowy Klanu…

Rukia natychmiast dobyła swego miecza, gotując się do walki. Z kolei siódemeczka wpatrywała się w mężczyznę zaszokowana. Nie spodziewała się go tutaj zobaczyć…

– Raashí Unak…

On również skierował na nią swój wzrok. Był w bardzo dobrym humorze.

– Myślałby kto… Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, gwiazdowłosa.

* * *

Centrum Seireitei, u stóp wzgórza Sōkyoku. Wielkimi schodami prowadzących do Wieży Skruchy zeszła grupa Shinigami z Pierwszego Oddziału. Wyszli oni ze swych koszar, mieszczących się na górze.

– Szybciej tam z tyłu! - rozkazał ich dowódca - Nie możemy tracić czasu, trzeba znaleźć tych Raashí i…

Nie musieli długo szukać. Na ich nieszczęście…

Na placu, rozpościerającego się pod wzgórzem żołnierze dostrzegli samotną postać, kroczącą w ich stronę. Wysoki mężczyzna, odziany w długi, czarny płaszcz, o wyjątkowo bladej skórze. Miał krótkie, białe włosy i jasnoszare, wężowe oczy. Szedł w stronę schodów, gdzie czekali żołnierze, szedł spokojnym, powolnym krokiem. Był całkowicie opanowany, jego wyraz twarzy był pozbawiony emocji, zaś oczy zimne i puste. Wpatrywał się nimi w Shinigami. Ci natychmiast rozpoznali w nim wroga, lecz zawahali się dobyć mieczy. Bił od niego dziwny chłód… Powietrze nagle stało się mroźne, bardzo mroźne. Osłabiało ich…

– No co tak stoicie?!

Otrzeźwił ich dopiero rozkaz dowódcy, który sięgnął po Zanpakutō, gdy tylko zorientował się, z kim mają do czynienia. Pozostali poszli jego śladem. Dobyli broni i czekali. Nie mieli odwagi, by samemu zaatakować.

Wężooki zatrzymał się nagle, widząc jak żołnierze szykują się do walki. Wciąż zachowywał spokój. Stojąc naprzeciw nich w pewnej odległości wpatrywał się w Shinigami, obserwował ich zachowanie. Jednak sam najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru atakować. Czekał cierpliwie na to, co zrobią…

– Nie wy jesteście moim celem. - odezwał się nagle, niskim i przerażająco chłodnym głosem - Odsuńcie się. Wówczas nie stanie wam się krzywda.

Jego słowa wywołały poruszenie. Nie spodziewali się, że będzie… rozmawiać. Zaskoczyło to ich, lecz to nie znaczyło, że ustąpią.

– Myślisz, że tak po prostu sobie pójdziemy?! I pozwolimy ci niszczyć Seireitei?! To mają być żarty?!

– Nie…

Dowódca grupy Shinigami dostrzegł nagle ruch. Coś pojawiło się tuż obok niego. Nie, raczej ktoś… Raashí momentalnie pojawił się przy nim, był gotowy, by go zaatakować, lecz coś go powstrzymało. Ten chłód, jaki czuł przerodził się w mróz, przenikliwy do szpiku kości, który wysysał z niego wszelkie ciepło, wszelką energię, wszelkie życie. Próbował walczyć, jednak nie potrafił. Nie miał już sił…

– Śmierć to nie jest temat do żartów.

Pozostali Shinigami również nie byli w stanie opierać się temu zimnu, zaczęli padać jeden po drugim na ziemię. Wężooki mężczyzna stał nieruchomo przez chwilę, po czym znów ruszył w stronę schodów.

– Wracaj… tutaj…

Jedynym, który nie padł od razu był Shinigami dowodzący oddziałem. Szybko się zorientował, że to nie był zwykły chłód, lecz było już za późno. Próbował jeszcze zaatakować Raashí, lecz nie był już w stanie… On również w końcu się poddał tej mroźnej mocy.

Wężooki nawet się nie odwrócił w jego stronę. Szedł spokojnie dalej.

– Nie próbujcie z tym walczyć, Shinigami. Dziś nadejdzie wasz koniec.


	15. Cele wojenne

**Cele wojenne**

* * *

Całe Seireitei pogrążyło się w chaosie. Choć intruzów było niewielu, byli oni potężni, wystarczająco, by przeciwstawić się sile Trzynastu Oddziałów. Walki trwały, lecz Shinigami nadal nie znaleźli wszystkich Raashí, którzy wdarli się na teren Dworu. Wciąż ich szukali, co jednak zmuszało ich do rozproszenia się. Przez to stawali się łatwym celem…

Jedna z grup Shinigami z Szóstego Oddziału miała niestety nieszczęście się o tym przekonać. Zostali oddelegowani jako wsparcie dla Dziewiątego Oddziału, jak wiele grup, będących wówczas najbliżej. Lecz w drodze napotkali wroga. Mężczyznę o jasnych i długich włosach, spiętych z tyłu w kucyk oraz zielonych oczach, odzianego w skórzany pancerz, spodnie oraz płaszcz. Typowy strój Raashí… Gdy żołnierze go dostrzegli, nie wahali się zaatakować. Odwaga jednak ich nie ochroniła… Wężooki również dobył miecza, o czarnej, esowatej klindze, po czym sam ruszył do ataku. Nie miał żadnej litości, Shinigami padali jeden po drugim pod ciosem jego ostrzy, nie mieli dość sił i umiejętności, by go powstrzymać. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by wykończyć wszystkich… Prawie…

– Cóż… Zdaje się, że zostaliśmy już tylko we dwóch.

Raashí schował miecz pod płaszczem, po czym skierował wzrok w stronę jedynej żywej osoby w pobliżu. Niebieskowłosego chłopaka, który przewodził tą grupą… Z jakiegoś powodu Hiro ocalał. Może dlatego, że wyjątkowo ostrożnie podchodził do walki z wężookim, jak również dlatego, że przerażony jego mocą nie miał odwagi, by samemu zaatakować. Jedynie przyglądał się ze strachem jak jego towarzysze padali martwi…

Jednak musiał zareagować, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna zaczyna powoli do niego podchodzić.

– Nie ruszaj się!

Szybko uniósł miecz, celując ostrze w Raashí. Ten nie przejął się tym specjalnie.

– Poważnie? - odparł - Możesz się przestać wygłupiać? Nie ma sensu dłużej ciągnąć tego…

– Wcale się nie wygłupiam! Nie pozwolę ci się tutaj panoszyć!

– Mówisz? - mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony

– Właśnie tak! Jestem Shinigami, a ty intruzem! Moim zadaniem jest cię powstrzymać!

– Hmm… Więc tak to widzisz…

– Tak, właśnie tak to widzę!

Chłopak nabrał nieco odwagi, dość by podjąć walkę. Musiał to zrobić, jeśli chciał przeżyć…

– Jak uważasz, skoro chcesz ze mną walczyć…

Wężooki sięgnął po miecz, jednak jego dłoń zatrzymała się nagle. Nagle jego uwaga skupiła się na czymś zupełnie innym.

– Zbliża się…

* * *

Walki trwały, polowanie na Raashí również, Gotei rzuciło wszystkie siły, by znaleźć i zlikwidować intruzów. Jednak nie dla wszystkich był to taki priorytet…

– Cholera, jak to możliwe?! Czemu nie mogę ich znaleźć?!

Dla Eliana ważniejsze było znalezienie Shichi oraz Rukii. Był pewny, że dziewczyny są w niebezpieczeństwie. Pędził jak najszybciej tylko mógł, musiał je znaleźć zanim zrobią to Raashí. A nie było to aż takie łatwe… Nie chodziło tylko o fakt, iż mogły być w tej chwili w każdym miejscu tak ogromnego miejsca, jakim było Seireitei. Chłopak mógł przecież bez problemu wyczuć ich energie duchową. Jednak w tym właśnie sęk… że nie mógł.

„ _Coś tu jest nie tak… Dlaczego niczego nie czuję? Żadnego Reiatsu, tylko ten chłód… To z pewnością ich sprawka. Do diabła, jak mam je znaleźć?! Mogą być wszędzie! Nie ma szans, żebym…_ "

Nagle wyczuł coś. Energia duchowa… Nie należała do żadnej z dziewczyn, choć była dla niego znajoma. Po chwili zorientował się, do kogo należała…

– Hiro?

Ten dziwny chłód tłumił jego zmysły, skoro więc mógł go wyczuć znaczyło to, że jest niedaleko. Zapewne otrzymał jakieś zadanie, choć… Dziwnym było to, że był sam, nie czuł nikogo innego w jego pobliżu. Nie wiedział, jakie ma umiejętności, musiał być naprawdę dobry, skoro tak szybko piął się po szczeblach kariery, jednak nie wierzył w to, że ktoś tak młody mógłby zostać wysłany na samotną misję. Szczególnie w takiej chwili…

Elian nie zapomniał o dziewczynach, nadal chciał ich szukać. Jednak w tej chwili nie był w stanie wymyślić sposobu, by je znaleźć, a ta sytuacja z Hiro wydawała się trochę podejrzana. Postanowił to sprawdzić. Szybko dotarł do uliczki, w której się on znajdował. Okazało się tam, że jednak nie był sam. Towarzyszył mu ktoś… Raashí…

– Co…

Zastał chłopaka z dobytym Zanpakutō w pozycji bojowej, zaś naprzeciwko niego stał mężczyzna o długich blond włosach. Elian był zdenerwowany tą sytuacją, wciąż coś mu nie pasowało. Nie wyczuł energii wężookiego. To nie wróżyło dobrze…

Nagle dostrzegł, że Raashí sięga po broń. Miał zamiar zaatakować. Musiał szybko coś zrobić…

„ _Niedobrze! Nie da sobie z nim rady!_ "

Szybko sięgnął po swój miecz i wystrzelił naprzód, ruszając na mężczyznę. Ten jednak musiał go zauważyć. Odwrócił się i zablokował swoim czarnym mieczem atak wymierzony w serce. Elian nadal na niego napierał. Musiał go przytrzymać…

– Wiej stąd, Hiro! Natychmiast!

– Co… - niebieskowłosy był zaskoczony jego nagłym pojawieniem się - Co pan tu robi?

– No już, uciekaj! Sam sobie z nim nie poradzisz!

– Ale… Nie mogę tak po prostu…

– To rozkaz!

W końcu go usłuchał… Pobiegł ulicą oddalając się od Eliana i mężczyzny. Chłopak mógł teraz się skupić na walce. Chciał przede wszystkim uratować Hiro, jednak nie spodziewał się, że Raashí tak po prostu pozwoli mu odejść. Musiał go pokonać…

– Nie musisz bać się o jego życie. - odparł nagle wężooki - Nie on jest moim celem… Ahage Elian…

Mężczyzna odepchnął go, Elian szybko uskoczył do tyłu, by nie dać okazji do kontrataku. Jednak ten najwyraźniej nie miał zbytnio zamiaru walczyć. Znów schował miecz, wpatrując się z zainteresowaniem w chłopaka.

– Szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, że właśnie ty na mnie wpadłeś. To znacznie ułatwia…

– Co masz na myśli? Czego tu szukasz?

Elian z kolei ani myślał opuścić gardę. Skoro jego przeciwnik czuł się tak swobodnie nie znaczyło to niczego dobrego. Szczególnie, że wciąż niczego od niego nie wyczuwał…

– Nie domyślasz się? Każdy z nas ma określone zadanie podczas tego ataku, a mnie przypadło zajęcie się… właśnie tobą.

Chłopak był tym lekko zaskoczony. Choć w sumie spodziewał się tego…

„ _No tak… Postanowili się mnie w końcu pozbyć._ "

– A nie wydaje ci się, że miałbyś większe szanse mnie wykończyć z mieczem?

– Hę? Skąd pomysł, że mam zamiar cię zabić?

Wężookiego zadziwiły słowa Eliana. On sam zresztą również był zdziwiony tym wszystkim.

– Jak to… Więc czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Cóż, wzbudzasz ogromne zainteresowanie swoją osobą. Jesteś jak dotąd jedynym Çynegí, który zdołał się nam wymknąć, co już jest sporym ewenementem. I co ważniejsze tak bardzo utalentowanym…

– O co ci chodzi?

– Twoja walka z Senke nie przeszła bez echa, nie tylko w tym świecie. Pokonałeś najpotężniejszego spośród wszystkich mieszańców, wszak właśnie jego potęga uczyniła go dowódcą nasze armii. Jednak ta moc nie wystarczyła w starciu z tobą… Drzemie w tobie ogromny potencjał, który… Mam zamiar sprawdzić.

– Sprawdzić?

Gdyby chciał go zabić, bądź spróbować przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę nie zdziwiłoby to Eliana tak bardzo, ale… Co to miało znaczyć?

– Nie będę bawić się z tobą w żadne testy. - odparł - Jesteś wrogiem, jedyne co mam zamiar zrobić, to cię zlikwidować.

Uniósł swą virdanę, gotowy do walki. Raashí nadal jednak się tym nie przejmował.

– Bardzo dobrze. Motywacja jest bardzo ważna w walce. Jeśli chcesz ze mną walczyć, nie będę ci tego bronić, jednak… Co powiesz na małe urozmaicenie?

To mówiąc położył dłoń na rękojeści swojego miecza.

– Dam ci małe fory… Zmuś mnie, bym wyciągnął broń.

– Cholera… - te słowa mocno chłopaka rozsierdziły - Nie lekceważ mnie! Myślisz, że sobie z tobą nie poradzę?!

– To właśnie mam zamiar sprawdzić.

Jego spokój był irytujący, jednak Elian musiał się opanować. Nie podobało tu się to, że blondyn tak z nim pogrywał, choć z drugiej strony… To mogło oznaczać, że ukrywa jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by go wykorzystał.

– Ech… Nie sądzisz, że to trochę nieprofesjonalne? Nie zachowujesz czujności na terenie wroga. To zawsze kiepsko się kończy.

– Z kolei ty jesteś wyjątkowo ostrożny w obliczu przeciwnika. Rozsądnie… Zapewne sądzisz, ze mam nad tobą jakąś przewagę.

– A mam rację?

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że się wygadam? Nie jestem taki…

Wężooki nagle uskoczył w bok. Elian w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za nim, wymierzając pchnięcie wprost w serce mężczyzny. Ten jednak się zorientował.

– Nawet jeśli… Po prostu nie pozwolę ci z niej skorzystać.

– Interesujące… Chciałeś mnie zagadać?

Chłopak wymierzył kolejny cios, cięcie mające rozciąć Raashí na dwoje, lecz ten szybko uskoczył do tyłu.

– Chytrze z twojej strony… I prawie ci się udało.

– Nie mieliśmy przypadkiem walczyć? To twoje uciekanie trochę mija się z celem.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, chłopcze. Nasza walka i tak nie ma sensu, skoro nie potrafisz za mną…

Mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed ostrzem, które omal nie pozbawiło go wzroku. Elian momentalnie skrócił dystans i uderzył, wężooki musiał wygiąć się o tyłu, by uratować swoje oczy.

– Coś mówiłeś?

Czego jak czego, ale akurat szybkości nie można było chłopakowi odmówić. Nim Raashí dobrze stanął na nogi wymierzył kolejny atak, tym razem z góry. Mężczyzna zdążył jednak uniknąć trafienia, uchodząc w bok. Miał zamiar wycofać się poza zasięg miecza, lecz Elian go ubiegł, wykonując szybki piruet i kolejne cięcie, z dołu. Wężooki zatrzymał się, widząc przelatujące tuż przed nim ostrze. Po chwili schylił się, gdy kolejny cios leciał w jego stronę, mający pozbawić go głowy. Miał w tej chwili idealną okazję do kontrataku, jednak chłopak to dostrzegł. Szybkim skokiem Widmowego Kroku wycofał się, po czym momentalnie pojawił się tuż za nim, celując klingę w serce Raashí.

„ _Teraz go mam…_ "

Elian zdołał przejąć inicjatywę, mężczyzna był teraz na jego łasce. Przynajmniej na chwilę…

Blondyn podniósł się i odwrócił w jego stronę. Chłopak poczuł nagle, jak ostrze virdany ulatuje w bok, wężooki odbił miecz dłonią, uderzając palcami o płaz. Tego się nie spodziewał… Był teraz kompletnie odsłonięty, Raashí natychmiast to wykorzystał, sięgając drugą ręką w jego stronę. Elian szybko się cofnął o kilka kroków, poza zasięg jego ataku.

– I kto teraz ucieka?

Mężczyzna nadal był wyjątkowo pewny siebie. Chłopakowi się to nie podobało jego sytuacja nie była najlepsza. Musiał zachować ostrożność, znając możliwości wywiadowcze Klanu zapewne wężooki wie na jego temat całkiem sporo, zaś Elian nie miał tak naprawdę pojęcia, co potrafi jego przeciwnik. Który nie miał zamiaru zbytnio się z tym zdradzać… Stąd zapewne to całe „sprawdzanie". Chłopak w tym przypadku nie miał zbyt wiele możliwości. Jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy to walka… Musiał naciskać na niego, jak tylko się dało, by zmusić go do prawdziwej walki.

– Pozwolisz, że teraz ja przejdę do ataku.

Raashí ruszył na niego, uniósł rękę, celując nią w chłopaka, gotową, by zadać cios. Elian czekał aż się zbliży… Gdy tylko mężczyzna był już w zasięgu ostrza zrobił krok w lewo i wymierzył cięcie, które miało pozbawić go tej wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni. Ten jednak w porę się zatrzymał. Chłopak szykował już kolejny atak, uderzając szeroko z półobrotu. Raashí znów odbił ostrze, tym razem w górę, drugą ręką natychmiast wymierzając kontruderzenie. Tym razem Elian się tego spodziewał, zatrzymał ten atak kopnięciem, odtrącając dłoń, po czym szybko stanął na nogach i pchnął, celując w serce. Wężooki momentalnie uskoczył w bok. Teraz on wymierzył uderzenie nogą, wysokie, chcąc trafić w głowę, lecz chłopak szybko się obrócił, by zablokować ten cios lewą ręką. Raashí był teraz odsłonięty… Elian natychmiast ciął z dołu, blondyn w ostatniej chwili zdołał umknąć klindze. Uskoczył do tyłu, poza zasięg virdany, jednak nie znaczyło to, że był bezpieczny.

– _Byakurai!_

Chłopak mógł walczyć nie tylko w zwarciu. Lewą dłonią wystrzelił białą błyskawicę, zaklęcie omal nie trafiło mężczyzny. Zdążył się uchylić, piorun śmignął tuż obok jego ucha.

– No tak… Zapomniałem, że Shinigami nauczyli cię paru…

Raashí kątem oka dostrzegł ruch. Tuż za nim w mgnieniu oka pojawił się Elian, jego miecz już pędził w kierunku przeciwnika. Wężooki zbyt późno to zauważył, by uniknąć trafienia, nie był w stanie uciec. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno…

Dobył własnego miecza, by zatrzymać uderzenie. Ostrze Eliana starło się z czarną klingą, łudząco podobną do jego virdany.

– Może teraz w końcu zaczniesz walczyć jak należy.

Chłopak stał się bardziej pewny siebie. Był w stanie przycisnąć mężczyznę, zmusić go do obrony, by przestał tylko unikać jego ciosów. To podniosło go na duchu. Choć wciąż tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co potrafi jego przeciwnik…

– Nie mam pojęcia, co cię tak cieszy…

Nagle Raashí pchnął z całej siły, Elian musiał się cofnąć, by nie stracić równowagi. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna wciąż zachowywał spokój i opanowanie. Uniósł swoje czarne ostrze, był gotowy do walki.

– Gdyż od tej chwili nie masz co liczyć na fory.

Teraz on ruszył do ataku. Jednym susem skrócił dystans i ciął szeroko, celując w głowę chłopaka. Ten szybko podbił ostrze, po czym wymierzył pchnięcie. Raashí cofnął się, unikając trafienia, lecz Elian na tym nie skończył. Znów zaczął przejmować inicjatywę. Krok w przód, piruet i kolejny atak, tym razem z dołu. Wężooki znów uskoczył do tyłu, lecz już po chwili w jego stronę mknął kolejny cios. Chłopak znów uderzył z piruetu, tnąc z góry na skos. Mężczyzna tym razem zablokował atak swym ostrzem. Elian niemal natychmiast po tym wymierzył proste kopnięcie z półobrotu, Raashí musiał się ratować przewrotem w tył. Przez to jednak stracił chłopaka na moment z oczu. On zaś ten moment wykorzystał, nim wężooki dobrze stanął na nogi był już za nim, szybkim ruchem Sokanas zaszedł go od tyłu, wymierzając pchnięcie wprost w serce. Blondyn jednak zdążył zatrzymać atak, odwracając się i unosząc swą czarną klingę. Oboje ścierali się ze sobą przez chwilę.

– Mógłbyś jednak skończyć z forami, wiesz?

Elian stał się wyjątkowo pewny siebie. W tej chwili bez większych problemów potrafił przycisnąć wężookiego, spychając go wyłącznie do obrony. Przez to stracił czujność…

– Mógłbyś przestać być taki hardy?

Raashí nagle odbił miecz chłopaka w bok i wymierzył szybkie cięcie, prosto w głowę. Elian uchylił się, jednak nie w porę… Koniec ostrza pozostawił rozcięcie na jego policzku. Zaskoczył go ten atak… Blondyn szybko zwietrzył okazję, natychmiast szykując kolejne uderzenie. Wyprowadził drugie cięcie na skos, chłopak zdążył tym razem zatrzymać ten atak. To był jednak zaledwie początek… Teraz to Raashí przejął inicjatywę. Wymierzył następny cios, pchnięcie z dołu, próbując ominąć gardę Eliana. Ten cofnął się o krok, uciekając przed czarnym ostrzem. Mężczyzna nie dał mu umknąć daleko, szybko skrócił dystans, uderzając z boku. Chłopak znów sparował. Wężooki natychmiast na to odpowiedział, szybkim piruetem, wymijając Eliana, po czym ciął szeroko, chcąc pozbawić go głowy. On zaś uchylił się i szybko kontratakował, swą virdanę kierując prosto w serce mężczyzny. Raashí odbił miecz wolną ręką, w taki sam sposób, jak wcześniej, by za chwilę samemu wymierzyć pchnięcie. Chłopak uskoczył w bok, szykując już kolejne uderzenie, tym razem z góry. Blondyn zatrzymał jego klingę swym czarnym ostrzem, po czym odbił je w bok, by wymierzyć wysokie kopnięcie z półobrotu ponad jego ramieniem, celując prosto w głowę. Elian wygiął się do tyłu, unikając trafienia. Nim jednak odzyskał w pełni równowagę wężooki już kierował ku niemu kolejny cios. Gdy tylko stanął na nogi, wymierzył kolejne szerokie cięcie z obrotu. Chłopak uniósł klingę, by zatrzymać uderzenie, lecz Raashí ubiegł go… W momencie ataku stał obok niego, co postanowił wykorzystać. Mężczyzna, atakując ostrzem miał zamiar tylko odwrócić uwagę, jednocześnie go podcinając. Poskutkowało… Elian stracił równowagę. Blondyn obrócił miecz w dłoni, chwytając go niczym nóż, po czym wycelował go w upadającego chłopaka. Zamierzał przygwoździć go do ziemi…

Czarna klinga opadła, wbijając się w kamienną podłogę.

– Wiesz… - Raashí uniósł z powrotem swoje ostrze - Ty również nie musisz się tak oszczędzać.

Odwrócił się.

„ _Cholera… Niewiele brakowało._ "

Elian w ostatniej chwili zdołał uciec. Gdy tylko wylądował na ziemi szybkim skokiem Sokanas wycofał się, nim miecz przebił jego serce, pojawiając się kilka metrów za mężczyzną. Mógł zajść go od tyłu, jednak nie chciał ryzykować. Nie po tym, co zaprezentował wężooki…

– Nie musisz być taki nieśmiały, pokaż co naprawdę potrafisz! Czekam!

Chłopak nie miał zamiaru atakować bezmyślnie. W tej chwili musiał się skoncentrować. Nadal nie wiedział zbyt wiele o przeciwniku…

„ _Jest szybki… Nawet bardzo, tylko… Coś tu się nie zgadza._ _Przez cały ten czas nie mogę wyczuć od niego żadnej energii. Jak to możliwe? Nawet jeśli się maskuje, to jaki jest tego sens podczas walki? Coś tu jest nie tak…_ "

– Jeśli ty nie masz zamiaru atakować… Ja to zrobię.

Nie musiał, Elian postanowił ruszyć do walki. Nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, że nie jest w stanie wyczuć nawet odrobiny jego Reiatsu. Choć miał pewną teorię… I był tylko jeden sposób, by ją sprawdzić.

Momentalnie pojawił się przed wężookim, z virdaną gotową do zadania ciosu. Uderzył z góry, lecz Raashí szybko zorientował się w jego zamiarach. Bez problemu zablokował cios, po czym odepchnął ostrze, szykując kontratak. Chłopak jednak to przewidział, natychmiast wymierzając z obrotu szerokie cięcie, mające pozbawić przeciwnika głowy. Mężczyzna szybko się uchylił, Elian zaś po kolejnym obrocie pchnął, celując w serce. Blondyn znów musiał uniknąć ciosu, uskakując w bok. Tym razem jednak wymierzył kontrę, cięcie z dołu na skos. Chłopak szybko się cofnął, by za chwilę uderzyć ponownie, z boku. Raashí zablokował atak. Elian uniósł dwa palce lewej dłoni, celując nimi w wężookiego.

– _Byakurai!_

Raz jeszcze wystrzelił białą błyskawicę. Tym razem nie mógł spudłować, nie z takiej odległości… A jednak…

Blondyn idealnie wyczuł moment strzału. Uszedł w bok, piorun minął go o centymetr. Chłopak był zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się, że z taką łatwością zdoła uniknąć trafienia. Niestety wybrał sobie zły moment na zaskoczenia… Raashí niemal natychmiast po tym wymierzył kontratak, proste kopnięcie z półobrotu. Trafił w tors, siła uderzenia odrzuciła nieco Eliana, na tyle, że musiał ratować się przewrotem, by nie paść na ziemię. A w takiej pozycji ciężko byłoby mu się bronić. Szczególnie, że wężooki nie poprzestał na tym jednym ataku. Gdy tylko chłopak stanął na nogach, ten już do niego dobiegł, wymierzając pchnięcie. Elian odbił jego czarne ostrze, po czym wycofał się o kilka metrów. Mężczyzna nie ścigał go tym razem.

– Coś takiego… Czyżbyś tchórzył?

Był wyjątkowo zadowolony z tego, że zmusił chłopaka do ucieczki. Ten jednak zrobił to, by przemyśleć pewną kwestię.

„ _Tamten kopniak… Nie miał w sobie krzty energii! I kiedy mnie atakował, kiedy unikał moich uderzeń nawet nie używał Sokanas… Ale jak to? Dlaczego posłali do walki kogoś takiego? On nie ma żadnej mocy duchowej!_ "

Ostatni atak wężookiego utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu. Lecz wciąż tego nie pojmował. Dlaczego Klan postanowił wysłać go do ataku na Seireitei? I jeśli jego zadaniem było przechwycenie właśnie jego… Dlaczego przeciwko komuś, kto pokonał Senke wysłali kogoś absolutnie pozbawionego mocy duchowej? To było bezsensowne…

– Czemu właśnie ja, pytasz? - odezwał się nagle blondyn - To proste, może i nie mam żadnych mocy, …

Elian był w szoku. On odpowiadał na jego pytanie. Na to, o którym…

– Co nie znaczy, że nie posiadam innych talentów. - dokończył z uśmiechem

Teraz zrozumiał… Dlaczego bez żadnego Reiryoku zdecydował się z nim walczyć. I dlaczego był w stanie dotrzymać mu tempa, nawet z jego Widmowym Krokiem. Pomimo tej słabości…

„ _Cholera, on…. Słyszał to! Słyszy moje myśli!_ "

* * *

Shichi wpatrywała się w wężookiego mężczyznę, nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. On z kolei był w świetnym humorze.

– Nie mów tylko, że się mnie nie spodziewałaś. - odparł - Szczególnie po twoich… ostatnich wybrykach.

– Co chcesz…

– Raashí… Ty im to zrobiłeś?!

Rukia zaś stała z dobytym Zanpakutō, gotowa do walki. Gdy tylko go ujrzała, poczuła ogromny gniew. Była pewna, że to on właśnie zaatakował jej przyjaciół.

– Hę? - Unak skierował wzrok w jej stronę, zdziwiony - Niby co?

– Nie udawaj! To ty ich zabiłeś! I omal nie zabiłeś Renjiego!

– Że co? Dziewczyno, mamy wojnę! Zabijam tu każdego, kto nosi kimono, nawet nie wiem, o kim teraz mówisz! Co w tym dziwnego, że…

Uwał nagle, spoglądając za nią.

– Aaa… Pytasz o te truchła za tobą?

– Uważaj na to, co mówisz!

Kuchiki była wściekła, uderzała w nią jego impertynencja, jego lekceważący stosunek do niej. Była bliska, by się na niego rzucić. Powstrzymywała się tylko dla tego, że nie wiedziała tak naprawdę, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Pff… Coś ty, to nie ja! Wystarczy się lepiej przyjrzeć, od razu widać, że to babska robota…– Po co tu jesteś, Unak?

Shichi w końcu się odezwała, gdy tylko minął jej szok. Teraz była przede wszystkim skupiona. Na wrogu…

– Pytasz na serio, czy się wydurniasz? - odparł mężczyzna - Jeśli się jeszcze nie zorientowałaś, to właśnie o ciebie mi chodzi. Wyobraź sobie, że twój rzekomy braciszek nie posiadał się z radości, gdy postanowiłaś zdradzić Klan z powodu paru ludzi, którzy byli dla ciebie mili. Też bym się wkurzył… Tym razem nie masz co liczyć na jego specjalne względy, tym razem postanowił zrobić to, co należy. Wykończyć zdrajcę. Przyznasz chyba, że najlepiej się do tego zadania nadaję.

Dziewczyna, słysząc jego słowa posmutniała. Spuściła głowę, zamykając się w swych myślach.

„ _No tak… Wiedziałam, że będzie wściekły. Dlatego tak bałam się… Ale on… Naprawdę kazał mnie…_ "

– Masz rację… Unak… Czułam, że to będziesz właśnie ty.

– Nie uwierzysz, ale ja wręcz byłem tego pewny. Było do przewidzenia, że w końcu stchórzysz i uciekniesz od walki. Ale żeby do wroga… No cóż, pozwolisz więc, że już zaczniemy? Hę? Bo strasznie gonią mnie terminy. Skończę z tobą i…

Wężooki znów spojrzał na Rukię.

– Zajmę się potem twoją koleżanką. Tak się składa, że jest kilka osób w Klanie, którym jej istnienie jest trochę nie w planach…

Gdy tylko Shichi to usłyszała, przeraziła się. A więc jednak… Jednak pomimo strachu doskonale wiedziała, co musi zrobić…

Ruszyła do ataku. Wysunęła wszystkie dziesięć swoich ostrzy i w ułamku sekundy pojawiła się przed mężczyzną, celując pazurami w jego twarz. Raashí jednak dostrzegł jej atak, złapał ją za nadgarstek, zatrzymując uderzenie.

– Nawet jej nie dotkniesz, zrozumiano?!

– Hę? - Unaka zaskoczyła jej reakcja - Daj spokój, chyba nie zamierzasz ze mną…

Nie dała mu dokończyć, drugą ręką wymierzając pchnięcie pod żebra. Wężooki złapał też za drugą dłoń. Shichi próbowała się z nim siłować, jednak on był silniejszy. Trzymał ją mocno, nie mając zamiaru puścić.

– Uciekaj stąd, Rukia, szybko! Zatrzymam go!

Kuchiki z początku nawet nie zauważyła, co się stało, srebrnowłosa była wyjątkowo szybka. To ją zadziwiło…

– Zatrzymasz? Ha! A niby jak chcesz to zrobić, przecież w walce jesteś do niczego, co możesz…

– Zamilcz!

Srebrnowłosa wciąż nie mogła się mu wyrwać. Jednak mogła atakować nie tylko rękoma… Wymierzyła kopnięcie, potężne kopnięcie, które posłało Unaka w powietrze. Ona zaś wyrwała się i ruszyła za nim. Musiała go odciągnąć od jego celu…

Raashí odleciał bardzo daleko, lądując twardo w innej, odległej ulicy. Szybko się jednak podniósł. Wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego, nie spodziewał się, że tak oberwie…

– No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że potrafisz w taki widowiskowy sposób wyrządzić komuś fizyczną krzywdę, gwiazdeczko.

Dziewczyna już po chwili go dopadła, stanęła na murze tuż nad nim. Unak podniósł wzrok. Nadal nie tracił humoru.

– Te czarnookie diabły czegoś tam cię jednak nauczyły. Ciekawe tylko, co będzie dalej… Ile czasu minie, nim znowu stchórzysz? Nie masz ze mną szans, gdy to do ciebie dotrze uciekniesz jak zwykle, zostawisz tą panienkę, zostawisz swoich tak zwanych…

– Mylisz tchórzostwo z niechęcią do walki. - weszła mu w słowo Shichi - Nienawidzę walczyć, nienawidzę ranić innych, ale… Nie zawaham się i przed tym, jeśli mam ochronić swoją przyjaciółkę.

– No, jakże szlachetnie… Postawa godna księżniczki. Dobrze, zobaczmy, jak bardzo się nie wahasz.

Srebrnowłosa uskoczyła nagle w bok. Raashí wyskoczył w powietrze, wymierzając uderzenie pięścią, jednak spodziewała się tego ataku. Bez problemu go uniknęła. Mężczyzna stanął na murze, by za chwilę znów zaatakować, potężnym prostym kopnięciem. Shichi uniosła gardę, blokując cios obiema rękoma. Przyjęła cały impet uderzenia, nawet się nie zachwiała.

– Niech ci będzie, nieźle… Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz.

– Rzadko razem ćwiczyliśmy. Nie wiesz, co jeszcze umiem.

Dziewczyna odepchnęła ręką jego nogę, by sama mogła uderzyć. Teraz to ona wymierzyła kopnięcie, lecz Unak złapał za jej nogę. Shichi szybko znalazła na to odpowiedź, kolejny kopniak, z wyskoku, celujący w głowę. Taki manewr zaskoczył wężookiego. Cofnął się, puszczając srebrnowłosą, ona zaś stanęła z powrotem na murze, gotowa do kolejnego ataku. Wymierzyła cięcie swymi ostrzami w twarz, Raashí odbił jej rękę, dziewczyna cięła zaś drugą, z piruetu. Mężczyzna uchylił się przed tym. To był jednak zaledwie początek, Shichi atakowała raz za razem, nieprzerwanie, nie dając mu szansy na kontratak. Nie była może tak silna jak Unak, ale była od niego zdecydowanie szybsza i zwinniejsza. To dawało jej pewną przewagę, choć Raashí nie miał problemów z obroną przed jej ciosami.

– Co tak słabo, gwiazdowłosa?! Nawet się nie starasz! Tak jak myślałem, nadal nie jesteś gotowa, boisz się walczyć na serio, boisz się zranić swojego…

Nie zauważył kolejnego ataku. Srebrne pazury pozostawiły pięć ran na jego policzku. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał… Nie zdążył też zareagować na jej następny cios, Shichi pozostawiła kolejne rozcięcia, tym razem na jego brzuchu. Te rany nie były poważne, lecz z pewnością bolesne. Ten ból rozsierdził go…

Dziewczyna skierowała ostrza w stronę jego serca, wymierzając pchnięcie. Unak tym razem ją zatrzymał, chwycił jej rękę, trzymając mocno. Nie miał zamiaru puścić…

– Dobra… Jednak umiesz grać ostro…

– Haa!

Shichi krzyknęła, gdy mężczyzna gwałtownie wykręcił jej nadgarstek. Próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale im bardziej się szarpała, tym mocniej to robił. Nie była w stanie nic zrobić, ten ból ją paraliżował, w tej chwili była kompletnie na jego łasce.

– Teraz moja kolej…

Raashí uderzył. Potężnym kopnięciem w jej bok, dziewczyna nie mogła z tym nic zrobić. Siła uderzenia wystrzeliła ją w powietrze, rąbnęła po chwili o sąsiedni mur. Oszołomiona, jednak zdołała się szybko podnieść, nim Unak znów ją dopadł.

– Ktoś musi ci pokazać, jak się to robi!

Raashí zeskoczył z muru. Kiedy tylko wylądował na ziemi ruszył do ataku, natychmiast skrócił dystans i wymierzył cios pięścią. Shichi odbiła uderzenie. Miała okazję do kontrataku, jednak nie ryzykowała tak przewidywalnego manewru. Zamiast tego złapała go za kark, pochylając go, po czym przeskoczyła nad nim, ześlizgując się po jego plecach. Dopiero po tym zwodzie zaatakowała, wymierzając kopnięcie. Unak jednak nie dał się zmylić, dostrzegł ten atak i zatrzymał go, znów łapiąc ją za nogę. Srebrnowłosa odpowiedziała mu tak samo, jak wcześniej, drugim kopniakiem, z wyskoku. Tym razem trafiła, prosto w podbródek. Dziewczyna oswobodziła się i po salcie w tył stanęła na obie nogi. Mężczyzna niemal natychmiast po tym znów ruszył do ataku, tamten cios nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. Wymierzył kolejny cios pięścią, Shichi szybko uniosła gardę, gotowa, by zatrzymać uderzenie. Jednak nie nadeszło… Unak nagle gdzieś zniknął. To ją zdezorientowało, nie wiedziała, gdzie się podział. Po chwili wyczuła jednak Reiatsu… Należało do niego…

Skoczyła naprzód, unikając ataku, Raashí pojawił się nad nią, wymierzając potężne uderzenie nogą. Trafił w ziemię, zmieniając kamienną posadzkę w gruz. Mężczyzna zniknął w chmurze pyłu, Shichi znów straciła go z oczu.

– Nie nadążasz?

Usłyszała jego głos tuż za sobą, dostrzegła lecący w jej stronę cios. W ostatniej chwili się uchyliła, po czym kontratakowała, cięciem swych ostrzy, wymierzonym w brzuch. Raashí uskoczył, by za chwilę znów zaatakować, kolejnym kopnięciem. Dziewczyna zablokowała uderzenie, choć nie było to najlepszym pomysłem. Cios był wyjątkowo silny, Shichi omal nie straciła równowagi. Wężooki stanął szybko na obie nogi, po czym wymierzył uderzenie pięścią. Za chwilę kolejne. Unak raczył srebrnowłosą kolejnymi ciosami, ona jedynie mogła ich unikać.

– Szybka z ciebie gwiazdowłosa. Ale i tak nie nadajesz się do walki. Z jednego, prostego powodu…

Srebrnowłosa znalazła okazję do ataku, celując pięć ostrzy w jego serce. Raashí jednak dostrzegł ten cios, jedną ręką odbił jej dłoń, drugą pięścią wymierzył uderzenie. Trafił dziewczynę w brzuch z ogromną siłą, aż zgięła się wpół. Shichi nie mogła się ruszyć, ten cios pozbawił ją tchu.

– Zawsze byłaś cherlawa… Jedno takie trafienie mi na ciebie wystarczy.

Unak złapał ją za szyję i uniósł ją wysoko do góry. Srebrnowłosa starała się oswobodzić, rozluźnić uścisk na swoim gardle, lecz bezskutecznie, mężczyzna trzymał ją zbyt mocno.

– Ech… Prawie mi cię szkoda, dziewczyno. Chyba bym cię nawet oszczędził, gdyby nie to, że pewnie zabiliby mnie w zamian. Ale nie martw się, załatwię to szybko…

Shichi wciąż próbowała się wyrwać. Na wszystkie sposoby, zaczęła kopać, bić pięściami, w końcu chlasnęła pazurami, zostawiając szramy na twarzy mężczyzny. Omal nie trafiła w oko…

– Toś ty taka?

Raashí wściekł się, rzucił dziewczyną z całej siły w okoliczny budynek. Shichi uderzyła o ścianę i padła bezwładnie na podłogę. Zamroczyło ją na moment. Próbowała się podnieść, lecz nie była w stanie, z każdym ruchem czuła potworny ból. Mimo to nie poddawała się, nadal próbowała wstać. Wiedziała, co ją czeka, jeśli szybko nie dojdzie do siebie… Unak już się do niej zbliżał, zaczął do niej podchodzić.

– Wierzyć się nie chce, że można być tak niewdzięcznym, jak ty! Spośród wszystkich dostępnych adeptów zdecydowano się wybrać właśnie ciebie, dostałaś szansę, o której inni Raashí mogli tylko pomarzyć! Zgodziłaś się na to, wiedziałaś co cię czeka, liczyłaś się z tym, a teraz… Nagle ci się odwidziało?! Uciekłaś, po tym wszystkim, co dał ci Klan postanowiłaś go zdradzić! I to z tak błahego powodu, jak… Ludzie…

– Nie… nieprawda… Ja…

Shichi nadal próbowała wstać, wciąż jednak nie miała dość sił. A Unak był coraz bliżej…

– Nie interesują mnie twoje wymówki, szkoda mi na nie czasu. Po prostu z tobą skończę. Niech chociaż jedno z nas zrobi to, co do niego należy.

Była pewna, że to już koniec, że nie zdoła go powstrzymać. Jednak nie była sama…

– _Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!_

Raashí spojrzał w bok. Nie spodziewał się, że Rukia podąży za nimi… Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru nigdzie uciekać, gdy tylko minął jej pierwszy szok ruszyła za Shichi. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili… Była gotowa do walki, ze swym śnieżnobiałym Sode no Shirayuki, natychmiast wystrzeliła w stronę Unaka falę mroźnej energii. Mężczyzna uskoczył do tyłu, zaś między nim a srebrnowłosą zmaterializowała się lodowa ściana. To dało jej trochę czasu…

– Shichi!

Kuchiki szybko pobiegła do dziewczyny, która zdołała jakimś cudem się podnieść. Choć z wielkim trudem mogła ustać…

– T… to nic… Co ty tu robisz? Miałaś…

– Miałam cię z nim zostawić? Odbiło ci?

– Nic nie rozumiesz, nie możesz z nim walczyć! Żadna z nas nie może, jest zbyt silny…

– Dlatego tym bardziej nie pozwolę, żebyś była sama. We dwie mamy z nim większe szanse.

– Tak, ale…

– Żadnych ale! Nie mam zamiaru zostawić swojej przyjaciółki!

– Co…

To wytrąciło Shichi wszystkie argumenty. Była w szoku, nie spodziewała się, że to powie. Nawet jeśli się przyjaźniły…

„ _Ona… Naprawdę chce mnie chronić. Tak samo, jak ja chcę… ją… Ma rację. Unak nie odpuści nam tak po prostu, trzeba go pokonać, a tylko we dwie mamy z nim szanse. Nie chcę jej narażać… Ale nie mam wyboru._ "

– Rukia…

– Wzruszające, doprawdy!

Raashí w końcu się pokazał. Stał teraz na lodowej bryle, jaką pozostawił po sobie Hakuren, wpatrywał się w dziewczyny z demonicznym uśmiechem.

– Takie z was oddane przyjaciółki, każda z was jest gotowa poświęcić się dla drugiej. Nie macie pojęcia, jak mi to ułatwia robotę…

Kuchiki stanęła w pozycji bojowej, czekała na jego atak. Shichi również była gotowa do walki. Rukię trochę to zaniepokoiło, szczególnie, że srebrnowłosa jeszcze przed chwilą z trudem mogła się podnieść.

– Możesz dalej walczyć? Na pewno…

– Dam sobie radę. Jestem silniejsza, niż mu się wydaje.

– Znasz go, prawda?

– Tak, ale nie mam pojęcia, co potrafi. Nie wiem, jakie nosi Kaago. Musimy uważać…

Shichi skoncentrowała się w tym momencie na przeciwniku. Unak przez ten czas nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. Miał tyle czasu, żeby zaatakować, a jednak… Czyżby coś szykował? Nie wiedziała, czego można się po nim spodziewać…

– Rusza!

Wyczuła moment ataku, wężooki w mgnieniu oka pojawił się między nią, a Rukią. Zaczął od Shichi, wymierzył cios w brzuch prawą ręką. Ten był jednak inny, nie uderzał z pięści, lecz z otwartej, wyprostowanej dłoni, pchnął nią zupełnie jak mieczem. Ten atak jednak był nie mniej niebezpieczny, dziewczyna doskonale znała tą technikę. Uskoczyła w bok, Raashí jednak spodziewał się tego manewru, natychmiast zaatakował ponownie, cięciem drugą dłonią z piruetu. Shichi nie zdążyła w porę się uchylić, Unak pozostawił rozcięcie na jej policzku. Po chwili znów uderzył, wysokim kopnięciem w głowę. Srebrnowłosa uniosła rękę zatrzymując cios.

– Nie użyjesz Vorkas w tych swoich rękawiczkach, co?

Raashí podskoczył na drugiej nodze, szykując się do wymierzenia z niej kopnięcia, gdy tylko stanie na tamtej. Trafił srebrnowłosą w brzuch, wyrzucając ją daleko w tył. Po chwili obrócił się, by zatrzymać uderzenie mieczem. Rukia znalazła szansę na atak, kierując swe Zanpakutō w serce wężookiego. Ten jednak o niej nie zapomniał… Odbił otwartą dłonią jej ostrze, wbijając je w ziemię.

– Witam panienkę…

Dziewczyna szybko wyrwała miecz i cofnęła się. Dobrze wiedziała, że bezpośrednie starcie z nim nie skończy się dla niej dobrze, Raashí był dla niej zbyt silny. On też o tym wiedział… Nie pozwolił jej uciec, dążył wciąż do zwarcia, atakował Rukię nieprzerwanie. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić to unikać jego ciosów, lecz nie była w stanie wiecznie się bronić…

– Daj spokój, po co tak wszystko utrudniasz?! Wykończę cię i będzie po kłopocie, nawet niczego nie poczujesz! Uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich…

– Nic z tego!

Gdy Kuchiki uskoczyła do tyłu przed kolejnym ciosem między nią a mężczyzną pojawiła się Shichi. Dziewczyna szybko doszła do siebie po uderzeniu Unaka. W ułamku sekundy wróciła, natychmiast zaatakowała, wymierzając pchnięcie swymi pięcioma ostrzami. Wężooki szybko się jednak zorientował, złapał za jej rękę mocno.

– Ty chyba nie potrafisz się uczyć na błędach, co? Gwiazdeczko… Jestem dla ciebie za silny, niepotrzebnie tylko się męczysz…

– Błyszcz, Nikita!

Srebrnowłosa uwolniła błękitne błyskawice, miała zamiar uderzyć całą mocą. Wiedziała, że im dłużej z nim walczą, tym gorzej dla nich. Dlatego chciała wykończyć go natychmiast…

Wystrzeliła potężny piorun z dłoni, którą trzymał Raashí, mężczyzna zniknął w oślepiającym rozbłysku, wszędzie dookoła strzelały wyładowania. Po chwili wszystko momentalnie ucichło, jedynie dookoła dziewczyny tańczyły niewielkie błyskawice. Po mężczyźnie nie było śladu. To jednak nie oznaczało, że było już po nim…

„ _Wymknął się… Ale jak on…_ "

– Wykończyłaś go? - zapytała Rukia

– Jeszcze nie. Zdążył uciec…

Starała się go wyczuć, była w tej chwili całkowicie skoncentrowana na wrogu. Kuchiki była trochę zdziwiona jej postawą, pierwszy raz widziała siódemeczkę tak… wojowniczą.

– Jesteś cała? Nie ranił cię?

– Co… Nie, nic mi nie jest.

– To dobrze… Naprawdę…

– Hej tam, gwiazdowłosa!

Unak pojawił się w końcu, kilkanaście metrów dalej, stał sobie oparty o ścianę.

– Te twoje iskierki mają kopa… Niewiele brakowało, a zostałby po mnie tylko dym. Masz w sobie moc, koleżanko. Właśnie, w temacie mocy…

Odbił się od ściany, stając prosto. Szykował się do ataku…

– Może zaciekawi cię czemu właśnie mnie wybrano, żeby cię sprzątnąć. Nie tylko dlatego, że podczas twojego… stażu u Czarnookich miałem z tobą najwięcej do czynienia. Ja też mam pewne talenty…

Shichi zaczęła się niepokoić. Czuła od niego energię, Raashí zaczął emitować coraz więcej Reiatsu. Wiedziała, co to oznacza…

– Wybacz… Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Wystrzeliła szybko kolejną błyskawicę, nie tak potężną, jak jej poprzedniczka, lecz wystarczająco silną, by mocno poranić przeciwnika. Unak jednak uniknął trafienia, uskoczył w bok, po czym sam zaatakował… I to również z dystansu, rzucając trzema krótkimi ostrzami. Dziewczyna nie spodziewała się tego…

„ _Co… Skąd on je wziął, przecież nie…_ "

Nie miała jednak byt wiele czasu na myślenie o tym, szybko uchyliła się.

– Wiesz, chyba jednak cię to obchodzi, skoro próbuję cię zabić, nie sądzisz…

– _Some no Mai…_

Rukia znów wykazała się inicjatywą. Mężczyzna nie zorientował się, gdy pojawiła się za nim, był zbyt skupiony na Shichi. Kiedy już ją zauważył, była gotowa do ataku.

– _Tsukishiro!_

Wokół nich, na ziemi pojawił się świetlisty krąg. Kuchiki cięła w powietrzu swym Zanpakutō. Z kręgu wystrzelił słup światła, wysoko w górę, by za chwilę zmienić się w lodową wieżę, sięgającą samego nieba. Wszystko wewnątrz kompletnie zamarzło. Rukia oczywiście wycofała się w porę. Choć nie wiedziała, co z…

– Udało się?

– To nie było rozsądne z twojej strony, wiesz?

Jednak nie zdołała go złapać w lodową pułapkę, Unak pojawił się nagle tuz przed nią i ciął dłonią. Rukia uskoczyła przed ciosem, mężczyzna z kolei wymierzył kopnięcie, prosto w jej głowę. Dziewczyna instynktownie zablokowała klingą ten cios, Raashí uderzył nogą o ostrze. Rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, jakby uderzenie metalu o metal. To wydało jej się co najmniej dziwne… Miecz powinien rozciąć jego ciało, tymczasem tak się nie stało. I ten dźwięk… Zupełnie, jakby jego skóra była ze stali.

– Może i są was dwie… Ale i tak mam nad wami przewagę.

Shichi dołączyła do przyjaciółki. Zaatakowała, tnąc swymi ostrzami, celując w twarz mężczyzny. Ten jednak zdążył zatrzymać jej atak. W sposób, którego srebrnowłosa zupełnie się nie spodziewała…

– Urocze te twoje pazurki, gwiazdeczko…

Unak zablokował jej cięcie niemal dokładnie takimi samymi szponami, jakie miała i ona, jedyną różnicą było to, że wyrastały z końców jego palców, nie były przedłużeniem paznokci, jak wyglądało to u dziewczyny. Shichi była zadziwiona, może i nie wiedziała, jakie ma zdolności, ale nie spodziewała się… akurat czegoś takiego.

– Ale i tak jestem od was lepiej uzbrojony.

Raashí stanął na obu nogach, szykując już kolejne kopnięcie, tym razem skierowane w srebrnowłosą. Nie był to jednak zwyczajny atak, z jego podudzia wysunęło się nagle stalowe, szerokie ostrze, na całej jego długości. Nim właśnie wymierzył cios, Shichi zdążyła się uchylić, w ostatniej chwili ratując głowę. Unak znów zabrał się za Rukię, kolejne ostrze wysunęło się z jego nadgarstka, przedłużając jego przedramię. Był to szpikulec, bardzo długi, niczym miecz. Wymierzył nim cięcie, które Kuchiki natychmiast zablokowała. Drugą rękę wycelował w stronę srebrnowłosej. Ta miała już zamiar zaatakować, lecz wężooki ją uprzedził. Pazury zaczęły się gwałtownie wydłużać, dziewczyna musiała się cofnąć, by nie oberwać. Rukia również postanowiła się oddalić od przeciwnika, nim ten znowu się nią zainteresuje, dołączając do Shichi. Unak nie ścigał ich tym razem.

– A mam tego znacznie więcej, panienki. - odparł, prezentując swoje nowe uzbrojenie - Cały mój szkielet jest zrobiony z litej stali, nad którą mam pełną kontrolę. Może opuścić moje ciało, stając się moją bronią, mogę dowolnie go kształtować, zmieniać w co tylko zechcę. Ogranicza mnie tylko wyobraźnia…

Wszystkie ostrza powoli schowały się z powrotem. Dziewczyny nie były w najlepszej sytuacji…

– Niedobrze… - Rukia była tym zaniepokojona - Teraz nawet się do niego nie zbliżymy, jak mamy…

– Nie zapomniałeś o czymś?

Shichi odezwała się nagle. Choć z początku była w lekkim szoku, teraz stała się bardziej pewna siebie. Szybko wpadła na pewien pomysł. Jak wykorzystać jego moc przeciw niemu…

– Hę? - Unak nieco się zdziwił jej słowami - A niby o czym?

Wokół dziewczyny zaczęły tańczyć iskry.

– Metal doskonale przewodzi prąd.

Cięła wszystkimi dziesięcioma ostrzami w powietrzu. W stronę mężczyzny z ogromną szybkością wystrzeliła wiązką błyskawic. Srebrnowłosa nie dała mu czasu na ucieczkę, pioruny momentalnie go dosięgły. Wężooki zniknął wśród błękitnych wyładowań.

– Trafiłaś go!

– Tak! Udało się…

Obie dziewczyny były tym rozradowane, szczególnie Shichi. Była pewna, ze znalazła sposób na walkę z nim, mogła to skończyć, sprawić że jej przyjaciółka znów będzie bezpieczna… Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę.

– Zaraz…

Coś jej nie pasowało. Błyskawice nie znikały, wciąż tańczyły dookoła miejsca, gdzie był Unak. Nie widziała go jednak, nie widziała niczego przez te wyładowania. To nie było normalne…

– Skoro pytasz… Nie, nie zapomniałem.

Dziewczyna dostrzegła po chwili jego sylwetkę, Raashí jednak przetrwał ten atak, pioruny nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Nie to było jednak najgorsze… Nagle cała energia elektryczna zaczęła gromadzić się w jednym punkcie, w dłoni wężookiego, którą uniósł przed sobą, a dokładniej na końcu stalowego szpikulca, wyrastającego z jego dłoni. Błękitne błyskawice powoli zanikały, koncentrując się właśnie tam. Srebrnowłosa była w szoku, wyglądało to, jakby to on kontrolował teraz jej pioruny. Ale jak?

– Jednak jeszcze nie usłyszałaś najlepszego. Stalowy szkielet to tylko dodatek do mojej prawdziwej mocy. Mój Kaago generuje pole magnetyczne, swoją energią duchową mogę je

zmieniać, dzięki czemu kontroluję choćby metal w swoim ciele. A to, co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze, gwiazdowłosa…

Wyładowania po chwili znikły. Unak opuścił rękę, choć nie schował jeszcze szpikulca. Wpatrywał się w Shichi wyjątkowo rozbawiony.

– Kontroluję wszelką elektryczność dookoła siebie. W tym także twoje iskierki, które na mnie napuszczasz. Mogę je zatrzymać, pochłonąć ich energię, mogę je przekierować…

Mężczyzna nagle skierował wzrok na Rukię. Dziewczyna nie od razu zorientowała się w jego zamiarach…

– Uważaj!

Siódemeczka z kolei szybko domyślała się, co planował. Raashí uniósł dłoń ze szpikulcem, właśnie w stronę Kuchiki, by wystrzelić błyskawicę. Dzięki Shichi zdążyła się rozeznać w sytuacji na tyle, by móc uskoczyć. Nim jednak dobrze stanęła na nogach Unak zmaterializował się tuż przed nią, ze stalowym kolcem wycelowanym w dziewczynę. Nie zdążył wymierzyć ciosu, wyczuwając atak skierowany w niego. Srebrnowłosa wystrzeliła kolejny piorun w jego stronę, wężooki szybko odwrócił się, drugą ręką odbijając błyskawicę w bok.

– Chyba jeszcze do ciebie nie dotarło, że to na mnie nie działa…

– _Hadō no 31…_

Rukia miała w tej chwili świetną okazję. Uniosła lewą dłoń, gotowa, by rzucić zaklęcie. Z takiej odległości nie mogła spudłować.

– _Shakkahō!_

Oboje zniknęli w eksplozji szkarłatnego ognia. Kuchiki po chwili się z niego wydostała, lecz nie bez szwanku, na jej ciele widoczne były lekkie oparzenia. Ten atak nie był zbytnio przemyślany… Jednak musiała działać szybko, to była jedyna rzecz, jak przyszła do głowy. Zadziałała spontanicznie, co akurat okazało się wyjątkowo skuteczne. Kula ognia zmieniła się w chmurę dymu, mężczyzna nadal się stamtąd nie wydostał. Rukia czekała w gotowości. Była pewna, że takie zaklęcie to za mało, by go pokonać.

– To było nawet bolesne… Shinigami…

Nagle z chmury wyleciały ostrza, pędząc wprost na dziewczynę. Kuchiki uskoczyła w bok, lecz nie w porę. Jedno z ostrzy rozcięło jej prawe ramię, aż syknęła z bólu. To zbiło ją nieco z pantałyku. O to właśnie chodziło wężookiemu, który wyskoczył nagle, w ułamku sekundy sięgając Rukii. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, zaś z kłykci wyrastały szerokie, trójkątne ostrza. Wymierzył jednym z nich cios. Dziewczyna zdążyła unieść gardę, by zatrzymać uderzenie, choć jej kolana ugięły się pod jego naporem. Raashí zaczął na nią napierać, Rukia nie była w stanie się z nim siłować.

– Coś nie tak panienko Kuchiki? Braknie sił?

– Zostaw ją!

Shichi ruszyła z pomocą, atakując wężookiego z tyłu, lecz ten spodziewał się jej. Ostrze z jego drugiej dłoni wydłużyło się, ciął nim szeroko, srebrnowłosa musiała się cofnąć, by ocalić głowę. Unak skoncentrował się teraz na niej, wymierzył pchnięcie wprost w jej serce, dziewczyna odbiła ten cios swymi pazurami. Raashí zaatakował raz jeszcze, kopnięciem z piruetu, na jego nodze znów pojawiło się to szerokie ostrze. Shichi uniosła gardę, by zatrzymać cios. To był błąd…

Stalowa klinga wbiła się w jej rękawicę, lecz wyjątkowo płytko. To jednak wcale nie było nic błahego… Srebrnowłosa krzyknęła. Czuła porażający ból, miała wrażenie, że Unak odciął jej tą rękę, choć ostrze nawet nie dosięgło jej ciała, nie zraniło jej. Jednak zranił jej Kaago, które było tak naprawdę jej częścią. Ona czuła Niki…

Mężczyzna wymierzył kolejny cios. Ostrza na jego kłykciach cofnęły się, zastąpione inną bronią. Z jego dłoni znów wysunął się szpikulec, mknąc w stronę dziewczyny. Ta szybko się cofnęła, Raashí natychmiast ruszył za nią, wymierzając kolcem kolejne pchnięcie. Shichi zablokowała atak swymi ostrzami. Wężooki wysunął drugie ostrze, lecz nie po to by atakować. Zatrzymał uderzenie mieczem z boku, które wymierzyła Rukia. Siłował się z obydwiema dziewczynami, napierając i na srebrnowłosą, i na Kuchiki. I wygrywał…

– Nie no, to przecież żałosne…

Nagle z jego ciała wystrzeliły kolejne szpikulce, wydłużając się coraz to szybciej. Unak miał zamiar zmienić swoje przeciwniczki w sita, lecz w ostatniej chwili zdołały uciec. Pozwolił im na to… Mężczyzna był bardzo z siebie zadowolony, wyraźnie świetnie się bawił. Wpatrywał się w nie z sadystycznym uśmiechem. I obserwował spokojnie… Dziewczyny miały teraz choć trochę czasu, by zregenerować siły.

– Cholera, jak tak dalej pójdzie…

Rukia była wściekła. Wściekła na Unaka za ten jego lekceważący stosunek, on zupełnie nie przejmował się tą walką, dla niego to była tylko zabawa. Jednak najbardziej była wściekła na siebie, na swoją bezsilność, nie potrafiła nic zrobić, nawet walcząc razem z…

Spojrzała w stronę Shichi, która wyglądała… niepokojąco. Trzymała się za przedramię, w miejscu, gdzie ostrze rozcięło jej rękawicę. Wciąż cierpiała… Dla niej to była prawdziwa rana, nawet bardziej bolesna niż zranienie jej własnego ciała. Może dlatego, że obie go czuły…

– N… Niki… W porządku?

– _Nic mi nie będzie. Teraz musisz zatroszczyć się o siebie._

– Ale… Przecież ty…

– Żartujesz sobie?! - Raashí nagle się roześmiał - Nie mów, że wciąż gadasz do tej swojej Niki! Ty i Shinigami jesteście siebie warci, z tak potężnej broni, jaką jest Zanpakutō zrobiliście sobie wymyślonych kumpli! Zwyczajne marnowanie prawdziwej mocy, jaka w nich drzemie, aż nie do pomyślenia, żeby z tak durnego powodu…

Wężooki trochę się rozgadał… Zupełnie nie przejmował się dziewczynami, zapewne myśląc, że nie są dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem. To dało im trochę czasu do namysłu.

– Shichi. - odezwała się cicho Rukia

– Wiem.- odparła srebrnowłosa półszeptem, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny - W zwarciu nie mamy z nim szans, załatwiłby nas jednym palcem.

– Więc trzeba zrobić to z dystansu.

– Ty musisz się tym zająć. Moje ataki są bezużyteczne, zdoła przekierować każdą błyskawicę. Mogę tylko ściągnąć jego uwagę.

– Zrozumiałam. Uderzę w niego wszystkim, co mam.

– To może być nasza jedyna szansa…

Obie były wyjątkowo mocno skoncentrowane, nie mogły sobie pozwolić na nieostrożność w walce z takim przeciwnikiem. Unak z kolei nie miał zamiaru być uważnym, nawet nie interesował się, co robią dziewczyny, zajęty swoim wykładem.

– Ale czemu się tu dziwić, jesteście zbyt dziecinni, zbyt łatwo ponoszą was emocje, ludzi tak łatwo zmanipulować, tak łatwo oszukać…

– I uważasz, że tak bardzo się różnimy? - przerwała mu nagle Shichi - Nikt nie jest nieomylny, każdego można oszukać. Nas również…

– Phi! I co mi chcesz powiedzieć?! - Unak prychnął z pogardą - Że kto niby nas oszukuje? Klan?

– Czemu tego nie widzisz? Te wszystkie tajemnice, te kłamstwa… Nie wydaje ci się to wszystko podejrzane?

– Coś wiesz na ten temat, prawda? Kłamiesz bez przerwy, choćby i w jej sprawie…

Skinął głową w stronę Rukii.

– Nie powiesz mi, że się mylę. Cały czas ukrywałaś jej istnienie przed swoim… braciszkiem? Tak go sobie nazywasz? Tyko wydaje ci się, że jesteś dużą dziewczynką, a tak naprawdę jesteś jeszcze bardziej infantylna, niż kiedykolwiek dotąd, wciąż bujasz w obłokach, zapominając o tym, jaka naprawdę jest rzeczywistość…

– Wystarczy!

Krzyknęła nagle, uciszając wężookiego. Nie dała mu się sprowokować, nadal była skupiona.

– Żadne z nas nie przekona drugiego. Jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady, jedyne, co możemy zrobić to walczyć ze sobą.

– Mówisz? - Unak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony - No kto by pomyślał, że z twoich usteczek padną takie…

Nie dokończył. Dziewczyna ruszyła do ataku, błyskawicznym ruchem Widmowego Kroku skróciła dystans do mężczyzny, po czym wymierzyła cięcie swymi szponami. Raashí zdążył uskoczyć w bok, lecz Shichi szykowała już kolejny atak, niemal natychmiast cięła ponownie, celując w twarz wężookiego. Przykucnął, unikając trafienia, miał w tej chwili świetną okazję do kontrataku. Nie zdążył jednak, srebrnowłosa od razu go wyczuła. Nie czekała aż zaatakuje, przeskoczyła ponad nim, lądując za jego plecami. Gdy tylko wylądowała z powrotem na ziemi wymierzyła proste kopnięcie. Wężooki zdążył się odwrócić i zatrzymać rękoma cios. Chociaż nie spodziewał się, że uderzy z tak siłą… Shichi omal nie przebiła się przez jego gardę. Unak był zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się z jej strony takiej… porywczości. Widział w jej oczach determinację, pewność siebie, nie wahała się zaatakować, była gotowa walczyć ze wszystkich sił. Mężczyznę lekko zszokowała jej postawa, choć… wydawał się nawet zadowolony.

– Moje gratulacje… Nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę u ciebie takie spojrzenie, gwiazdeczko.

– Masz czas, żeby gadać?

Dziewczyna szybko stanęła na nogi, chlasnęła swymi ostrzami z dołu, Raashí w ostatniej chwili się cofnął, srebrzyste szpony minęły jego twarz zaledwie o milimetr. Shichi natychmiast wymierzyła kolejne kopnięcie z półobrotu, celując w głowę przeciwnika, ten znów musiał się cofnąć. Jej stopa śmignęła tuż ponad jego oczami, lecz nie zdołała go trafić. Tak przynajmniej się zdawało… Mężczyzna nagle poczuł, jak coś ścieka po jego czole. Jego krew… Atak srebrnowłosej pozostawił niewielkie rozcięcie, i choć nie była to poważna rana, która już teraz zaczęła się regenerować, to Unak był w szoku.

„ _Co do jasnej… Jak ona to zrobiła, przecież… nie może…_ "

Nie miał czasu, by nad tym rozmyślać, Shichi skorzystała z tej chwili dekoncentracji, pchnęła dłonią, kierując pięć swych pazurów wprost w jego serce. Zdążył się jednak otrząsnąć w porę, zablokował jej cios, wysuwając własne ostrza ze swych palców.

– A więc jednak używasz Vorkas… To trochę nieuczciwe ukrywać takiego asa w rękawie, nie sądzisz?

– Od kiedy to walczysz uczciwie, co?

Srebrnowłosa osiągnęła swój cel, skupiła na sobie całą uwagę Unaka. Musiała wciąż na niego naciskać, walczyć z całych sił. Reszta należała do Rukii. Dziewczyna stała na uboczu, zbierając siły, by uderzyć. Wokół niej gromadziło się coraz więcej Reiatsu, błękitne strumienie energii, które wirowały dookoła, by za chwilę zacząć koncentrować się wokół jej rąk.

– Ty, który nosisz ludzkie imię i maskę z ciała i krwi. Który przybywasz pośród trzepotu skrzydeł…

Kiedy Kuchiki wypowiadała inkantację zaklęcia, Shichi zaczęła mieć problemy, coraz trudniej było jej utrzymać pola w walce. Mężczyzna szybko odzyskał rytm, teraz to on raczył srebrnowłosą serią ataków, jej pozostało tylko się bronić, Raashí nie pozwalał jej na kontratak. I nie zapomniał o Rukii…

– Wyryj znak Bliźniaczego Lotosu na ścianie błękitnego ognia…

– Więc to planujecie, tak?

Shichi znalazła okazję do ataku, wymierzyła cięcie swymi ostrzami, lecz Unak odskoczył w tył. Skupił się na nowym celu… Skierował rękę właśnie w stronę Kuchiki, z przedramienia wysunęło się ostrze, mknąc wprost na nią. Srebrnowłosa zareagowała instynktownie, szybkim ruchem Widmowego Kroku stanęła między Rukią a wężookim, zasłaniając przyjaciółkę. Stalowy kolec wbił się w jej ciało, tuż pod lewym obojczykiem. O to jej właśnie chodziło… Nie przejmowała się ranami, chodziło jej tylko o to, by zatrzymać przeciwnika w miejscu. Złapała za szpikulec, posyłając przezeń potężną falę elektrycznych wyładowań. Unak nie spodziewał się takiego zagrania, nie zdążył zareagować w żaden sposób. Cała energia przez ostrze przeniknęła wprost do jego ciała. Bez żadnych problemów był w stanie ją zniwelować, lecz musiał być bardzo skupiony. Tak wielka moc zmieniłaby go w popiół… Nadal jednak nie tracił humoru.

– Zapomniałaś chyba, że twoje sztuczki na mnie nie działają, gwiazdowłosa!

– Nie muszą! Ważne, że zatrzymam cię w jednym miejscu!

– Że co?

– Czekaj otchłani wielkiego nieba, szybując po odległym niebie!

Raashí dostrzegł tuż za Shichi ogromną, błękitną falę energii. Rukia była gotowa, by uwolnić tą energię w postaci potężnego zaklęcia. A jej celem miał być właśnie on… Unak wiedział, że tym razem nie wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku, jeśli tylko go trafi, musiał uniknąć jej strzału, lecz srebrnowłosa wciąż bombardowała go swymi błyskawicami poprzez metalowy kolec w jej ramieniu. Nie mógł się nawet ruszyć, jeśli zdekoncentruje się choćby na chwilę te wyładowania go spalą. Z drugiej strony był pewny, że Kuchiki również miała zamiar go wykończyć. Nic nie mógł zrobić, dziewczyny złapały go w kleszcze.

Shichi uskoczyła nagle w bok. Rukia miała teraz swój cel na widelcu. Nie mogła chybić…

– _Hadō no 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!_

Posłała w jego stronę niszczycielski, podwójny promień błękitnego ognia. Raashí nie był w stanie tego uniknąć. Nagle poczuł, jak energia elektryczna uchodzi z jego ciała, srebrnowłosa wyjęła kolec z ramienia, by móc uciec na bezpieczną odległość. Jednak dla niego było już z późno… Unak zniknął w oślepiającym rozbłysku, błękitna fala zmiotła wszystko w swoim zasięgu, burząc ściany i budynki, rozrywając kamienną podłogę, pozostawiając olbrzymie zniszczenia. Nikt i nic nie mogło tego przetrwać…

– U… udało się…

* * *

Pośród całego zgiełku i bitewnego chaosu, jaki panował w całym Seireitei jego centrum zdawało się ostoją spokoju. Pod Wieżą Skruchy panowała absolutna cisza, jak dotąd tylko tam nie toczyły się jeszcze żadne walki. Lecz do czasu…

W jej właśnie stronę kierował się białowłosy Raashí. Wężooki mężczyzna pokonał już schody, powolnym i spokojnym krokiem szedł między budynkami, które otaczały Senzaikyū. Jego wzrok spoczął na widocznym w oddali koszarach Pierwszego Oddziału. To był jego cel…

Zatrzymał się jednak nagle, czując czyjąś obecność. Ktoś był w pobliżu. Shinigami… I to nie byle jaki…

– Więc jednak… Mogłem się domyślić, że nie przemknę niezauważony przez całe Seireitei. Kapitanie…

Z naprzeciwka, zza rogu wyłonił się czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Nosił na sobie białe haori kapitana. Dowódca Szóstego Oddziału…

– Wcale nie dziwi mnie fakt, że właśnie ty tutaj jesteś, Kuchiki Byakuya.

– Czego tutaj szukasz, Raashí?

Byakuya jak zwykle wykazywał się sporym opanowaniem, był jednak gotowy do walki. Jego prawa dłoń już spoczęła na rękojeści miecza.

– Wybacz… - wężooki również był bardzo spokojny - Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że wyjawię ci to?

– Masz rację… Nieważne po co tu jesteś. Cokolwiek planujesz ty i twoi pobratymcy, powstrzymam was.

– Postawa godna kapitana. Muszę cię jednak zmartwić, moje poczucie obowiązku jest tak samo silne jak i twoje. Dlatego wykonam tu swoje zadanie i nie zdołasz mnie powstrzymać. Jeśli jednak spróbujesz…

Białowłosy sięgnął nagle za pazuchę.

– Nie zawaham się ciebie zabić, Shinigami.

Dla Byakuyi to był sygnał, by dobyć swego Zanpakutō. Jednym szybkim ruchem wyjął go z pochwy, był gotowy do walki.

– Twoje groźby na mnie nie działają, jeśli myślisz…

– Wiem to, kapitanie.

Nuuvuk po chwili wyciągnął pewien przedmiot. Zrobiony z litego metalu o barwie kości słoniowej, przypominał nieco rękojeść miecza, lecz w miejscu gdzie powinno znajdować się ostrze było tylko wydrążenie.

– Dlatego jesteśmy zmuszeni walczyć. By przekonać się, czyja racja jest słuszna.

Uniósł rękę w bok, prezentując ów przedmiot. Nagle wokół wężookiego mężczyzny zaczęła się zbierać energia, duchowe cząsteczki krążyły dookoła jego ciała, by za chwilę skoncentrować się w jednym punkcie, w tym niewielkim wydrążeniu w owej rękojeści. Reishi gromadziły się, przybierając formę świetlistego, wąskiego, zakrzywionego ostrza, połączonego z tym metalowym przedmiotem. Po chwili światło znikło, prezentując klingę z białego kryształu.

– A więc tak wygląda Kaago… - Byakuya przyglądał się uważnie temu ostrzu

– Kaago? Nie… - Raashí postanowił to wyjaśnić - To jest tylko moja broń. Krystalizuje energię duchową, pozwalając mi stworzyć dla siebie ten oto miecz. Mój Kaago wygląda o wiele mniej widowiskowo, zaś jego moc jest znacznie bardziej przerażająca.

– Skoro tak… Nie pozwolę ci więc go uwolnić.

Kapitan wiedział, że ma do czynienia z wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, nawet jeśli niemal nie wyczuwał jego duchowej mocy. Walka z nim mogłaby okazać się wyjątkowo trudna, musiał zatem wykończyć go szybko. Jednym atakiem…

Kuchiki nagle pojawił się tuż za nim, by wymierzyć jedno, szybkie uderzenie mieczem, które zakończy ten pojedynek, jeszcze nim się rozpoczął. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że wężooki to przewidział. A nawet więcej… Gdy tylko ostrze Zanpakutō ruszyło ku niemu ten

momentalnie odwrócił się i zatrzymał klingę, chwytając ją lewą ręką. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, mniej niż mrugnięcie okiem.

– Twój atak był zbyt łatwy do przewidzenia…

Kapitan nie spodziewał się, że zdoła on zatrzymać jego atak, Raashí miał zamiar wykorzystać tą przewagę zaskoczenia. Zacisnął dłoń na ostrzu Byakuyi, trzymał je mocno, nie miał zamiaru wypuścić go nawet, gdy poczuł krew spływającą mu po palcach. Nie pozwalał mężczyźnie ani na kolejny atak, ani na obronę przed jego uderzeniem, który właśnie nadciągał. Kuchiki zdążył jednak zareagować, wyszarpnął Zanpakutō z jego ręki, po czym uskoczył poza zasięg kryształowego ostrza.

– _Senka_ … Znam tą technikę aż za dobrze. Spodziewałem się, że zechcesz jej na mnie użyć. W pewnym sensie to twoja wizytówka…

– Tak sądzisz… Skąd niby to wiesz?

Nuuvuk nie odpowiedział mu od razu. Skierował wzrok na swoją lewą dłoń. Kapitan, wyrywając swój miecz dotkliwie go poranił, pozostawiając głębokie rozcięcie w poprzek, mało nie odcinając mu palców. Jednak białowłosy nie był specjalnie przejęty tymi ranami. Dla niego nie było to nic poważnego. Nawet teraz widział, jak rana zaczynała powoli się zasklepiać.

– Nasza przewaga polega między innymi na tym, że zebraliśmy zawczasu informacje o naszym przeciwniku. Wy zaś nie wiecie o nas zbyt wiele. Więc jeśli chcesz mnie pokonać, musisz to zrobić w tradycyjnym pojedynku, kapitanie.

Uniósł swój miecz, gotowy do rozpoczęcia walki. Byakuya zrobił to samo.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Raashí.

Oboje ruszyli do ataku. Jednocześnie, Kuchiki wystrzelił naprzód dzięki Migoczącemu Krokowi, Nuuvuk zaś odpowiedział swym Widmowym Krokiem. W ułamku sekundy starli się ze sobą, kapitan był pierwszym, który wymierzył atak, uderzając z góry. Wężooki zablokował klingę swym ostrzem. Musiał to zrobić jedynie jedną ręką, jego lewa dłoń nadal była zbyt poraniona, lecz nie sprawiło mu to żadnego problemu. Po chwili odbił Zanpakutō w bok i wymierzył kontratak, szerokie cięcie mające pozbawić przeciwnika głowy. Byakuya wykonał krok w tył, unikając trafienia, lecz na tym nie był koniec. Raashí wykonał krok naprzód w ślad Shinigami, wykonując pchnięcie. Kuchiki odbił kryształowe ostrze, lecz nim zdążył wyprowadzić kontrę białowłosy ciął szeroko po raz kolejny, z piruetu. Kapitan zatrzymał ten cios. Przez moment ścierali się ze sobą, dopóki Nuuvuk nie zaatakował raz jeszcze. Odepchnął klingę Byakuyi, po czym znów wymierzył cięcie z piruetu, tym razem jednak z dołu, mężczyzna znowu był zmuszony się cofnąć, lecz dzięki temu znalazł w końcu okazję do ataku. Skierował Zanpakutō w serce wężookiego i pchnął. Raashí odbił jego cios, by po chwili uniknąć szybkiego cięcia, które wymierzył kapitan. Teraz to on był w natarciu, Kuchiki atakował raz za razem, zmuszając Nuuvuka do cofania się. Jednak białowłosy nie miał żadnego problemu, by powstrzymywać jego ciosy.

– Podobno jesteś wyjątkowo biegły w shunpo, kapitanie. - odparł nagle

Zablokował kolejny cios, wymierzony z góry.

– Pozwól, że sprawdzę…

Raashí odbił jego ostrze, wymierzając szerokie cięcie z piruetu, celując w głowę. Byakuya wychylił się do tyłu w ostatniej chwili, kryształowa klinga przemknęła zaledwie o centymetr przed jego oczami. Szybko uniósł gardę z powrotem, gotowy na przyjęcie kolejnego uderzenia. Lecz wężooki nagle zniknął mu z oczu. Nie potrafił wyczuć jego Reiatsu. Nie zdołał więc przewidzieć jego kolejnego ataku…

Nuuvuk momentalnie pojawił się za nim, z ostrzem gotowym do zadania ciosu. Klinga przeszyła ciało kapitana, białowłosy idealnie wbił ją w jego serce. To miał być koniec tej walki. Jednak jeszcze nie teraz…

Nagle Byakuya zniknął, ku zaskoczeniu wężookiego, nie pozostał po nim żaden ślad. Raashí szybko domyślił się, co się stało…

– Czy to ci wystarczy, Raashí?

Spojrzał za siebie. Kapitan Kuchiki stał kilkanaście metrów dalej, cały i zdrowy. I gotowy do dalszej walki. Nuuvuk nie wyglądał raczej na zbytnio zdziwionego.

– Niestety… Uznam twoją wyższość dopiero, gdy mnie pokonasz.

Ponownie ruszył do ataku, jednym szybkim skokiem Sokanas skrócił dystans, wymierzając cios z boku. Byakuya zdążył dostrzec jego ruch, zatrzymał jego kryształowe ostrze. Białowłosy natychmiast uderzył znów, z dołu, lecz i ten atak powstrzymało Zanpakutō. Na tym nie był koniec, Raashí nie przerywał natarcia, wymierzając kolejne cięcia, lecz kapitan nie miał żadnych problemów, by unikać i blokować jego uderzenia.

– Nie możesz mnie pokonać, walcząc jedną ręką. - odparł, zatrzymując kolejny cios

– Nie możesz niedoceniać przeciwnika. - odpowiedział wężooki

Nagle Nuuvuk wykonał szybki atak, cięcie z dołu. Kuchiki musiał uskoczyć przez jego ostrzem, co dało mu okazję do kontrataku. Nim jednak uniósł miecz Raashí zniknął. Tym razem wiedział, co zamierza…

Byakuya odwrócił się, zatrzymując klingą uderzenie ostrza wężookiego. Raz jeszcze próbował zaatakować mężczyznę z zaskoczenia, ale drugi taki atak okazał się już na niego nieskuteczny.

– Mogę dostrzec twoje ruchy, Raashí.

Natychmiast odbił jego miecz, wymierzając swym Zanpakutō pchnięcie wprost w jego serce. Nuuvuk postanowił się wycofać. Ruchem Widmowego Kroku uskoczył daleko poza zasięg ostrza przeciwnika. To jednak niewiele mu dało…

– Nie uciekniesz!

Zanim stanął dobrze na nogi po skoku Kuchiki pojawił się tuż obok niego. Kapitan zdołał wyśledzić dokąd się udaje, a dzięki shunpo mógł dotrzymać mu kroku. Teraz on zaatakował z zaskoczenia, tnąc z boku, celując w głowę białowłosego. Ten nie był w stanie zdążyć unieść w porę swego ostrza, Byakuya specjalnie zaszedł go z lewej strony, pamiętając o jego rannej dłoni. Zdołał jedynie uchylić się przed lecącą ku niemu stalową klingą, lecz mimo to koniuszek Zanpakutō pozostawił rozcięcie na jego policzku. Tego się nie spodziewał… Lecz zachował zimną krew, gdy dostrzegł kolejny atak kapitana, tym razem zatrzymał uderzenie miecza swoim kryształowym ostrzem.

– Przyznam… - odparł, ścierając się z Kuchiki - Walka jednorącz z jednym z dowódców Gotei nie była zbyt rozsądnym pomysłem.

Po tych słowach uniósł lewą dłoń, chwytając za rękojeść.

– Za chwilę naprawię ten błąd.

Odepchnął nagle przeciwnika. Z ogromną siła, wyrzucając Byakuyę wysoko w powietrze, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Nie spodziewał się, że Raashí tak szybko zregeneruje swoją dłoń, ani że dysponuje taką siłą. Szybko obrócił się w powietrzu, by móc wylądować z powrotem na ziemi na własnych nogach. Wężooki zaś podążył jego tropem, nim Kuchiki się zorientował był już obok niego, wymierzając swym mieczem pchnięcie skierowane prosto między jego oczy. Kapitan odchylił głowę w ostatniej chwili, jednak ostrze zdołało go dosięgnąć, rozcinając jego policzek. Jakby w odwecie…

Nuuvuk szybko się cofnął, by za chwilę zaatakować raz jeszcze, uderzeniem z boku. Byakuya zatrzymał jego cios, lecz nie bez trudu, raz jeszcze przekonując się o jego sile.

– Ostrzegałem cię… By nie lekceważyć mnie.

Odepchnął Zanpakutō, odsłaniając przeciwnika, po czym wymierzył kolejne cięcie, tym razem z dołu. Kuchiki zdążył unieść gardę z powrotem, by zablokować ten atak, lecz nie zdążył jeszcze przyzwyczaić się do siły wężookiego. Raashí, uderzając kryształową klingą o jego klingę podbił ją wysoko do góry i ciął raz jeszcze, również z góry. Kapitan musiał się cofnąć, by uniknąć trafienia, które miało go rozciąć na dwoje, ruchem shunpo oddalił się w mgnieniu oka. To jednak niewiele pomogło… Nuuvuk natychmiast ruszył jego śladem momentalnie pojawił się tuż obok Byakuyi, znów wymierzając atak z góry. Kuchiki uskoczył w bok, po chwili zatrzymał swym Zanpakutō kolejne uderzenie. Sprawy zaczęły dla niego przybierać dosyć niepokojący obrót, Raashí szybko przejmował inicjatywę, jednak nie stracił swojego słynnego opanowania. Wiedział dobrze, jak należy walczyć z takim przeciwnikiem, nie mógł dać się zepchnąć wyłącznie do obrony. Musiał samemu przejść do natarcia.

Białowłosy wymierzył już następny cios z boku, kapitan odbił jego miecz, co dało mu szansę do kontrataku. Ciął z dołu, na skos, Raashí zdążył jednak uskoczyć w bok. Spodziewał się tego… Byakuya przewidział jego ruch, gdy tylko wykonał atak, natychmiast wymierzył następny, na oślep. Tam gdzie miał znaleźć się jego cel… I nie pomylił się, wężooki dostrzegł nagle mknącą ku niemu klingę Zanpakutō. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał uderzenie, nim rozpłatało jego czaszkę. Kuchiki nie miał zamiaru dać mu ani chwili wytchnienia, natychmiast wymierzając kolejny cios. Nuuvuk postanowił jednak się wycofać, skokiem Sokanas uciekł poza zasięg miecza Byakuyi. On oczywiście ruszył za nim, nie przerywając swojego natarcia. Momentalnie dosięgnął go ponownie, gotów do dalszej walki, lecz Raashí go uprzedził… Niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko kapitan pojawił się obok niego, by wymierzyć kolejny atak on sam uderzył, szerokim cięciem mającym pozbawić go głowy. Kuchiki cofnął się, białowłosy zaskoczył go tym nieco. Tamten niespodziewany atak zbił wężookiego z rytmu, lecz wycofanie się nawet na tą krótką chwilę pozwoliło mu odzyskać inicjatywę. Ciął znów, tym razem z góry. Drugi raz Byakuya już nie dał się podejść, zatrzymał ostrze przeciwnika, po chwili zablokował też następne uderzenie Nuuvuka, wymierzone z boku. Nie czekał na kolejne, kontratakował cięciem z dołu. Raashí cofnął się o krok, by potem znów wykonać krok do przodu wraz z pchnięciem skierowanym w serce kapitana, który szybko odbił ten atak. Wężooki natychmiast wymierzył szerokie cięcie z piruetu, Kuchiki tym razem zmuszony był się uchylić. Dostrzegł jednak okazję… Wymierzył kontrę, uderzenie z boku, jednak białowłosy zrobił dokładnie to samo. Starli się znów ze sobą, siłując się przez chwilę. Raashí zebrał energię i pchnął z ogromną siłą. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Byakuya zrobi to samo. Obaj posłali się nawzajem w powietrze, Nuuvuk pofrunął w stronę jednego z budynków, od którego odbił się nogami, z kolei kapitan nie napotkał niczego na swej drodze, wylądował więc z powrotem na ziemi szybciej niż jego przeciwnik. Dało mu to okazję do ataku. Z dystansu…

– _Hadō no 33, Sōkatsui!_

Uniósł lewą dłoń, wypowiadając zaklęcie, posyłając w stronę białowłosego falę błękitnej energii. Potężnej energii… Wężooki nie zdążył zareagować, promień uderzył w niego z całą mocą, Nuuvuk zniknął w oszałamiającej eksplozji tak potężnej, że nawet ściany stojącego za nim budynku nie były na tyle wytrzymałe, by przetrwać. Cała struktura zawaliła się w jednej chwili, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie gruz oraz wielką chmurę pyłu. Byakuya nie był jednak pewny, czy to samo spotkało jego przeciwnika. Nawet jeśli dotąd nie miał do czynienia z żadnym z Raashí wiedział, jak bardzo są silni. Wciąż czekał w gotowości, był pewny, że to nie był jeszcze koniec walki. Nie pomylił się…

– Wyjątkowo potężne Kidō…

Mężczyzna poczuł nagle przenikliwy chłód. Nie wiedział, czym on jest, domyślał się tylko, że jego sprawka… Po chwili z chmury wyłonił się wężooki. Zaklęcie o takiej mocy, które obróciło ogromny budynek w ruinę na nim nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia. Na jego ciele nie było widać żadnych obrażeń, co było zadziwiające, nawet dla kapitana Kuchiki. Lecz nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

– Wiem nieco o waszych zaklęciach Shinigami. - odparł Nuuvuk - Ta technika nie należała do najsilniejszych. A i tak w twoim wydaniu dała tak niszczycielski rezultat. To tylko świadczy o twojej duchowej mocy, niewątpliwie ogromnej…

– Po co mi to mówisz, Raashí? - zapytał Byakuya

– Żebyś wiedział, iż twoja moc w walce ze mną nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nieistotne, czy jesteś kapitanem, czy szeregowym Shinigami, twoje szanse są wciąż takie same.

Z początku myślał, że białowłosy próbuje go sprowokować, lecz zorientował się, że nie zachowywał się w sposób lekceważący, był opanowany, skupiony, nie miał zamiaru z niego szydzić. Pomyślał więc, że jego słowa miały ukryte znaczenie. Nie miał tylko pojęcia jakie…

– Jedynym, czym możesz mnie pokonać są wyłącznie twoje umiejętności.

Uniósł swój kryształowy miecz, gotując się do dalszej walki. Byakuya czekał na atak…

Raashí momentalnie skrócił dystans, pojawił się tuż przed kapitanem, szykując się do wymierzenia ciosu. Ciął, celując w głowę, Kuchiki natychmiast zatrzymał uderzenie, podbijając jego klingę do góry, odsłaniając przeciwnika na atak. Kontratakował z dołu, lecz Nuuvuk skokiem Sokanas postanowił się wycofać. Byakuya domyślał się, co planuje… Wyczuł ruch tuż za swoimi plecami, natychmiast obrócił się, chcąc uprzedzić atak wężookiego. Jednak jego tam nie było. Kuchiki stracił go z oczu, nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest Raashí, nie wyczuwał też żadnego Reiatsu, jego przeciwnik nagle zniknął. Nie sądził jednak, że postanowił uciec…

Dostrzegł nagle ruch kątem oka. Nuuvuk po chwili się ujawnił, był tuż nad kapitanem, szykując uderzenie z góry. Byakuya zdążył uskoczyć przed potężnym ciosem kryształowego miecza. Próba zablokowania tego ataku mogła okazać się zbyt ryzykowna… Włożył w to uderzenie mnóstwo energii, lądując na ziemi, uderzając o kamienną posadzkę wężooki rozbił ją, pozostawiając niewielki krater. Nawet jego ostrze nie wytrzymało tej siły, pękając na dwoje, jego ułamany koniec pofrunął w powietrze. Dla białowłosego to jednak nie była żadna przeszkoda. Szybko złapał lecący kawałek, po czym rzucił nim w przeciwnika. Kuchiki uchylił się przed tym niespodziewanym atakiem, lecz omal nie dostrzegł nacierającego Raashí, który natychmiast ruszył na kapitana, wymierzając cięcie swą pękniętą klingą. Byakuya uniósł Zanpakutō, powstrzymując uderzenie. Nuuvuk zaczął na niego napierać, nie pozwalając mu na odpowiedź. Zupełnie nie przejmował się faktem, że walczy jedynie połową miecza. Chociaż po chwili ten problem zniknął… Cząsteczki duchowe zaczęły materializować się wokół ostrza, skupiając się na jego końcu, odbudowując je. Po kilku sekundach kryształowa klinga wróciła do pełnej postaci, wężooki mógł wymierzyć kolejny atak. Odsunął nieco miecz Byakuyi na bok tak, by wymierzyć pchnięcie wycelowane wprost między oczy mężczyzny. Kuchiki zdążył jednak odepchnąć jego ostrze nim dosięgło celu. Raashí szybko zaatakował raz jeszcze, ciął szeroko z piruetu, kapitan odbił też i ten cios, po czym wymierzył uderzenie z góry. Nuuvuk uskoczył w bok, za chwilę uchylił się przed Zanpakutō, lecącym ku jego głowie. Następny atak Byakuyi już zablokował swoim kryształowym ostrzem. Tak samo kolejny, teraz to Shinigami był w natarciu, atakując raz za razem, zmuszając wężookiego do cofania się. Lecz nie wyglądało na to, by Raashí miał powód do niepokoju. Powstrzymywał jedynie uderzenia przeciwnika, choć nie miał z tym żadnych problemów, blokował perfekcyjnie za każdym razem ostrze Zanpakutō. Wyglądało to jakby pozwalał kapitanowi na przejęcie inicjatywy. Samemu czekając na odpowiedni moment…

Byakuya uderzył z dołu, podbijając klingę białowłosego, po czym pchnął. Nuuvuk cofnął się o krok, by móc szybko unieść gardę przed następnym atakiem, wymierzonym z boku. Zatrzymał go, tak samo i kolejny cios z góry. Raashí odepchnął miecz przeciwnika, nie zdecydował się jednak na kontratak. Kuchiki zaatakował raz jeszcze, szybkim szerokim cięciem, wężooki znów cofnął się, unikając trafienia. Byakuya ruszył o ten krok za nim, atakując kolejnym pchnięciem wycelowanym w serce. To był błąd…

Cofnięcie się dało białowłosemu dużo czasu, by zareagować na nadchodzący cios. Kiedy tylko ostrze zbliżyło się do niego odbił je z dużą siłą, odsłaniając przeciwnika. Teraz postanowił przejść do ataku…

Nuuvuk nagle zniknął z widoku Byakuyi. W sekundę później mężczyzna poczuł jak klinga zagłębia się w jego ciało, jak rozcina jego lewą rękę od nadgarstka aż po ramię, pozostawiając długą i głęboką ranę. Przeszył go porażający ból… Który nagle jednak zniknął. Kryształowy miecz rozciął nerwy tuż pod ramieniem, ręka zwisała bezwładnie, Kuchiki kompletnie stracił w niej czucie.

– Ty również nie pokonasz mnie tylko z jedną sprawną ręką, kapitanie.

Wężooki stał teraz kilka metrów za nim. Ruchem Sokanas ruszył naprzód, wymijając mężczyznę, raniąc poważnie ostrzem. Sytuacja w jednej chwili zmieniła się diametralnie, tym jednym atakiem Nuuvuk sprawił, że Byakuya nie był w stanie walczyć z nim dłużej, bronić się przed kryształową klingą.

– Choć zapewne nie odstąpisz… - Raashí odwrócił się w stronę Kuchiki - Nie ty jesteś moim celem, nie mam powodu, by cię zabijać. A ty nie możesz mnie pokonać, jeśli skończymy naszą walkę i pozwolisz mi odejść oszczędzę cię.

– Oszczędzisz?

Pomimo tak poważnych obrażeń Byakuya nie tracił nic ze swego słynnego opanowania. On również odwrócił się, obdarzając wężookiego srogim spojrzeniem.

– Twoja arogancja będzie twoją zgubą, skoro wydaje ci się, że nie mogę cię pokonać. Nie interesuje mnie twój cel, walczysz teraz ze mną i mam zamiar cię powstrzymać. Poza tym…

Uniósł swe jedyne, sprawne ramię, dzierżące Zanpakutō, którego ostrze skierował w dół.

– Jedna ręka w zupełności wystarczy mi w walce, Raashí.

Nuuvuk wyczuł rosnącą energię duchową. Wiedział, co zamierza zrobić Shinigami. Kuchiki puścił nagle miecz.

– Bankai.

Klinga opadła. Zamiast zderzyć się z kamiennym chodnikiem zatopiła się w nim, zupełnie jakby nie było tam żadnego podłoża, po czym zniknęła całkowicie. Po chwili obok mężczyzny, zaczęły wyrastać ogromne, wysokie miecze, tworząc dwa rzędy, po jego lewej i prawej stronie. Byakuya stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w swego przeciwnika. Wężooki zaś czekał, podziwiając prawdziwą postać jego Zanpakutō.

– Rozprosz się, _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_.

Wszystkie miecze na rozkaz rozproszyły się, zmieniając w rój drobnych ostrzy, mieniących się różem, niczym płatki wiśni. Były ich tysiące, dziesiątki tysięcy, unosiły się w powietrzu bezwładnie, tworząc świetlistą chmurę dookoła Byakuyi oraz Nuuvuka.

Nagle przyspieszyły, koncentrując się na jednym punkcie. Na miejscu w którym znajdował się Raashí. W mgnieniu oka płatki Senbonzakury ruszyły na niego, białowłosy uniknął ich szybkim ruchem Sokanas. Fala ostrzy podążyła jednak za nim, musiał więc znów uskoczyć w bok, lecz za chwilę dostrzegł kolejną chmarę tuż przed nim. Mógł jedynie przed nimi uciekać, choć nie miało to większego znaczenia, gdy były one wszędzie dookoła, kiedy tylko ominął jedną falą, w jego stronę ruszała następna. Przeszedł więc do ataku…

Uniknął Widmowym Krokiem kolejnego ataku Zanpakutō Byakuyi, po czym ruszył naprzód. W ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed kapitanem, lecz nim go dosięgnął na drodze stanęła mu ściana mieniących się ostrzy. Kuchiki dostrzegł jego ruchy, domyślił się jego ataku. Nuuvuk zniknął mu nagle z oczu by za chwilę pojawić się tuż za nim, wymierzając cios. Jego uderzenie powstrzymała jednak kolejna chmara płatków. Byakuya zauważył i ten atak.

– Nie możesz mnie już dosięgnąć, Raashí.

Wężooki znów musiał się cofnąć, widząc nacierającą z boku kolejną chmarę. Za chwilę wyskoczył w górę, widząc że płatki próbują go osaczyć. Nuuvuk znów zniknął, pojawiając się po sekundzie nad Byakuyą, szykując atak z góry. Lecz i tym razem nie powiódł się…

Białowłosy zniknął nagle pośród ostrzy Senbonzakury, nie dostrzegł w porę kolejnej fali nacierającej z boku, która otoczyła go i porwała, uderzając nim o ziemię. Po chwili rozproszyły się. Raashí zdołał ustać na nogach, lecz nie wyszedł z tego zupełnie bez szwanku. Maleńkie płatki rozszarpały jego płaszcz niemal całkowicie, pozostawiły na jego ciele setki drobnych ranek, z których powoli zaczęła spływać krew.

– Jeden miecz nie ma szans w walce z milionem ostrzy. - odrzekł Byakuya - To twój koniec.

– Czyżby?

Nuuvuk spojrzał na mężczyznę, prosto w oczy. Kuchiki znów poczuł ten przenikliwy chłód…

– Sądzisz, że moje ostrze ugnie się pod naporem tej chmary? Że to ilością mnie pokonasz, kapitanie? Naiwne…

– Co takiego?

Wężooki był wyjątkowo spokojny, zupełnie nie przejmował się swoimi ranami. Które momentalnie się zrosły, były zbyt płytkie by w jakikolwiek sposób mu zaszkodzić. Zaledwie z kilku z nich zdążyło wydostać się kilka kropel krwi, nim zniknęły całkowicie.

– Nieistotne, jak wiele jest tych płatków, gdy nie są w stanie wyrządzić mi żadnej krzywdy. Myślisz, że rój miliona szerszeni jest w stanie powalić smoka? Choćby ich żądła nasycone były najbardziej śmiercionośnym jadem nie zdołają przebić się przez jego łuski. Tak samo te ostrza…

Raashí uniósł nagle lewą dłoń, łapiąc między palce jeden z płatków. Ku zaskoczeniu Byakuyi…

– Nie możesz zadać nimi ran, które zdołają mnie zabić. Nieistotne ile ich jest, w starciu ze mną… Są zupełnie niczym.

Po jego ostatnich słowach płatek, który chwycił zniknął nagle. Kapitan nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Choć z drugiej strony wciąż nie wiedział, jakie zdolności posiada wężooki. Nadal nie uwolnił swojego Kaago…

Ruszył nagle do przodu. Skokiem Sokanas w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed Byakuyą. Ten zdążył jednak zauważyć jego ruchy. Między nim a wężookim ponownie pojawiła się ściana z ostrzy Senbonzakury. Ten atak jednak różnił się od poprzednich. Nuuvuk nie zatrzymał się nawet na moment, bez wahania przebił się przez gęstą masę płatków, ignorując wszelkie rany, jakie mu zadały. Był skoncentrowany na celu… Jego kryształowy miecz skierowany był wprost na twarz kapitana, Raashí wymierzył pchnięcie. Kuchiki nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, instynktownie uchylił głowę w bok, unikając trafienia. Wężooki szykował już kolejny cios, lecz mężczyzna zniknął. Oddalił się dzięki shunpo na bezpieczną odległość.

– Z jednym tylko ostrzem… Miałbyś większe szanse.

Nuuvuk spojrzał w lewo, w miejsce gdzie stał teraz Byakuya. Nawet jeśli jak zawsze zachowywał spokój i opanowanie, tak ten atak zrobił na nim wrażenie. Nie przewidział, że białowłosy zdecyduje się na tak śmiały krok, ani że z taką łatwością przedostanie się przez jego obronę. Był pewien, że nie poprzestanie na jednym takim natarciu, szczególnie gdy Raashí może wyjść cało z tej fali ostrzy. Jednak pomimo tak gwałtownego obrotu spraw wiedział jak należy dalej z nim walczyć…

– Mylisz się…

Kapitan spojrzał wprost na niego.

– Żadna zbroja nie jest niezniszczalna. Nawet najtwardszy materiał musi ulec sile miliona cięć.

Uniósł nagle swoją jedyną zdrową dłoń, kierując ją w stronę wężookiego. Ten szybko domyślił się, że szykuje atak. Domyślił się jednak za późno… Nim zdążył zareagować dookoła niego pojawiły się świetliste płatki Senbonzakury. Otoczyły go, tworząc wokół nieprzeniknioną sferę. Nuuvuk nie był w stanie z niej uciec, ostrza wirowały z ogromną prędkością, nie pozwalając nikomu i niczemu wydostać się. Był w pułapce. Rozglądał się dookoła, szukając jakiejkolwiek szansy, lecz bezskutecznie. Choć nie wyglądał na przejętego…

– Nie zdołasz się zregenerować, jeśli uderzą wszystkie naraz.

Płatki wirowały coraz szybciej, czekały tylko na rozkaz. Nuuvuk nie próbował uciekać. Czekał…

– _Gōkei._

Wszystkie ostrza uderzyły jednocześnie, zapadając się momentalnie do środka, uwalniając ogromną energię. To potężne ciśnienie wywołało falę uderzeniową, kruszącą mury i ściany budynków oraz kamienne podłoże, niszczycielska siła oszczędziła jedynie Byakuyę. Mężczyzna przyglądał się zapadniętej masie płatków, która powoli zaczęła się rozpadać, ostrza powoli rozpraszały się. Wężooki wciąż był wewnątrz niej.

– Twoje życie kończy się tutaj, Raashí.

Był pewny, że nie przeżył tego ataku. Jego pewność trwała bardzo krótko…

Raz jeszcze poczuł ten charakterystyczny chłód. Tym razem był jednak znacznie intensywniejszy, przeradzając się w siarczysty mróz, nie tylko wyczuwalny, ale wręcz widoczny. W powietrzu zaczęły fruwać drobiny lodu, wszystko dookoła zaczęło zaś gwałtownie zamarzać. Kamienna podłoga, ściany budynków zamieniały się w kruchą, skostniałą zmarzlinę, która powoli zaczęła pękać i rozpadać się. Jedynie Byakuya był w stanie bronić się przed tym ziąbem, dzięki swojej mocy duchowej. To jednak nie było zwyczajne zimno… Nie przenikał on jedynie jego ciała, ten chłód wdzierał się nawet do jego duszy, wysysając zeń energię. Kuchiki czuł się coraz słabiej, choć był w stanie się przeciwstawić tej sile. Dobrze wiedział, że to nie jest jeszcze koniec walki, wiedział, czym jest ten chłód. Raashí w końcu postanowił ujawnić swoją prawdziwą moc…

– Mówiłem ci… kapitanie.

Świetliste ostrza Senbonzakury rozwiały się, ukazując białowłosego mężczyznę, stojącego wśród nich. O ile poprzednie ataki pozostawiły na jego ciele rany ten nie pozostawił na nim nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. Ucierpiał jedynie jego płaszcz, po którym nie został nawet ślad. Z kolei pod nim Nuuvuk, poza spodniami ze skórzanych pasów nie nosił niczego. Prawie… Na jego nagim, umięśnionym torsie, na samym środku, na linii serca znajdował się wrośnięty w ciało czarny kryształ. Tkanki dookoła niego były sczerniałe, wyglądały niczym obumarłe, z jego wnętrza zaś zaczęła się wydobywać ciemna energia, przypominająca czarny smog. Otaczała ona wężookiego, a z każdą chwilą było jej coraz więcej.

– Twoja moc w walce ze mną nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Byakuya nie wiedział co robić. Nie spodziewał się, że wężooki przetrwa jego atak, a tym bardziej nie sądził, że wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku. Wyglądało to źle… Raashí był w stanie zatrzymać teraz ataki Senbonzakury. To jednak wcale go nie zrażało. Był gotów walczyć do końca, postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Uderzyć w przeciwnika z całych sił…

– Ty to powiedziałeś… By nie niedoceniać przeciwnika.

Uwolnił nagle swoje Reiatsu. Ogromne ilości białej, duchowej energii, miał zamiar zmiażdżyć przeciwnika samą mocą. Nuuvuk jednak nie czekał na uderzenie.

– Wystarczy…

On również wyzwolił Reiatsu. Nie było ono widoczne, jedyną jego manifestacją mógł być ten czarny smog, lecz jego duchowa moc nie pojawiała się w taki sposób, jak u kapitana. Kuchiki jednak mógł ją poczuć… Na własnej skórze. Nagle cała energia, jaką uwolnił rozproszyła się, zniknęła całkowicie, jego Reiatsu było tłumione przez ten chłód. Nie był w stanie nic z tym zrobić, ten mróz był silniejszy od niego. Przestał panować nad swoją mocą… Nawet nad swoim Zanpakutō. Świetliste ostrza wirujące wciąż dookoła nich zaczęły gasnąć, rozpływały się w powietrzu, po chwili po płatkach nie było śladu. Właśnie to sprawiło, że jego apatyczny wyraz twarzy zniknął, zastąpiony szokiem. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego… Raashí w jednej chwili pozbawił go kontroli nad Senbonzakurą, a nawet nad swoim Reiryoku, nie potrafił już uwolnić duchowej energii ani tym bardziej nad nią panować. Jako Shinigami stał się bezbronny… Nie wierzył, że to w ogóle jest możliwe. Taka więc była moc jego Kaago?

Nuuvuk przez cały ten czas nie poruszył się ani trochę, stał nieruchomo, koncentrując się na swoim celu. Nagle jednak uniósł swoje kryształowe ostrze.

– Ta walka trwa już za długo.

Kuchiki dostrzegł jego ruch, lecz nie zdążył zareagować. Białowłosy w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za nim, natychmiast wymierzając uderzenie z dołu. Klinga pozostawiła głębokie rozcięcie wzdłuż całej linii kręgosłupa. Mężczyzna nie poczuł jednak bólu, Raashí unieruchomił go, uszkadzając jego rdzeń kręgowy, stracił czucie od karku w dół. Nie mogąc ustać upadł na ziemię, pod nogi Nuuvuka. On zaś odwrócił się, spoglądając z góry na pokonanego przeciwnika.

– Na co czekasz? - odparł z trudem Byakuya - Dokończ, co zacząłeś.

– Tak po prostu godzisz się z porażką, kapitanie? - odparł spokojnie wężooki - Zaskakujące… Mówiłem ci już, nie ty jesteś moim celem, nie mam powodu by cię zabijać. Jest tylko jeden Shinigami na tyle potężny, by stanąć na drodze planom Klanu. Najpotężniejszy spośród was… A co do ciebie…

Kryształowy miecz zaczął się rozpadać, zmieniał się w cząsteczki duchowe, z których powstał. Po chwili nie było po nim śladu, w dłoni Nuuvuka pozostała jedynie rękojeść.

– Nie ukrywam… Gdyby jakikolwiek inny Shinigami próbował mnie powstrzymać byłbym skłonny zabić go bez wahania. Ty jednak różnisz się od innych. Wyda ci się to dziwne, ale oboje mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego. Łączy nas jedna osoba… Nie zabiję cię właśnie ze względu na nią.

Raashí odwrócił się, mając zamiar odejść.

– Za to, że byłeś z nią… Do końca.

Powolnym krokiem Nuuvuk począł się oddalać. Byakuya nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił wężooki. I nie był w stanie głębiej się zastanowić nad jego słowami. Zaczął gwałtownie tracić siły, stracił zbyt wiele krwi. Niemal nie poczuł, kiedy odpłynął…


	16. Czarne dusze, czarne serca

**Czarne dusze, czarne serca**

* * *

Walka z intruzami trwała. Raashí w końcu ujawnili się, żołnierze Gotei odkryli ich lokalizację, mogli więc ich śledzić i nawiązać z nimi walkę. Jednak co innego walczyć, a co innego pokonać wroga. Pewna grupa Shinigami boleśnie się o tym przekonała, napotykając na swej drodze jednego z nich. A raczej ją…

– Rany… I to wszystko?

Raashí Sami zaatakowała bez litości, w mgnieniu oka położyła wszystkich żołnierzy, jednego po drugim. Ostatniego przeciwnika, młodą blond dziewczynę raniła głęboko w prawy bok, po czym odrzuciła kopnięciem na pobliski mur. Shinigami uderzyła z hukiem o ścianę, po czym osunęła się na ziemię. Była przerażona, straciła swój Zanpakutō, nie mogła walczyć ani nawet uciec. Była zdana na łaskę wężookiej kobiety…

– Doprawdy… Sądziłam, że stać was na więcej. - odparła Sami - Dlaczego wasz duch musi być taki słaby? Tak łatwo was złamać… Tak kurczowo trzymacie się życia.

Nie wyglądała na złą, pełną gniewu, tak jak powinna wyglądać w obliczu wroga. Była raczej rozczarowana, rozżalona, patrzyła na dziewczynę z politowaniem. Po chwili zaczęła się do niej zbliżać, wolnym krokiem podchodziła do niej. Im bliżej była, tym większym napawała młodą Shinigami strachem. Zwłaszcza, że ta kobieta wciąż dzierżyła w dłoni zakrwawiony miecz…

– Nie … Błagam, ja… Nie chcę…

– Boisz się?

Raashí przykucnęła naprzeciw blondynki. Dłonią uniosła delikatnie jej podbródek, spojrzała prosto w jej oczy. Uśmiechnęła się…

– Śliczna jesteś. Aż szkoda niszczyć takie zgrabne ciałko. Lecz niestety taka jest wojna. W bitewnym szaleństwie liczy się tylko, by przetrwać każdą kolejną chwilę, nie ma tu miejsca na sentymenty. Wojna każdego zmieni w potwora. Przykro mi…

Uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy, zastąpiony zimnym i pustym wyrazem. Podniosła się, uniosła swój miecz, celując nim w dziewczynę.

– Jeśli to dla ciebie jakiekolwiek pocieszenie… Nie poczujesz bólu. Po prostu zgaśniesz…

Była już gotowa, by zadać cios. Lecz powstrzymało ją Reiatsu… Silne acz odległe. Jego źródło zbliżało się do niej.

– Och? W końcu ktoś mnie zauważył. Jakiś… chłodny typ.

Wyjątkowo ucieszył ją ten fakt. Straciła już zainteresowanie dziewczyną, wyskoczyła nagle w powietrze. Pozostawiając zszokowaną Shinigami, do której jeszcze nie dotarło, że jednak przeżyje…

Tymczasem kilkaset metrów dalej, ponad ulicami Seireitei przemykał najmłodszy z kapitanów Gotei, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Pomimo wieku miał dość mocy, by móc samemu zająć się poszukiwaniem Raashí, podczas gdy jego oddział ruszył ze wsparciem do koszar Dziewiątego Oddziału. Szukał więc jakiegoś tropu. I znalazł…

„ _To Reiatsu… Grupa walczących Shinigami. Nie sądzę, żeby walczyli między sobą…_ "

Nie potrafił wyczuć energii Raashí, jednak nie stanowiło to dla niego żadnego problemu. Skierował się w stronę źródła tego Reiatsu. Rozglądał się dookoła, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć jednego z intruzów. Nie pomylił się…

Po chwili dostrzegł postać, uciekającą po dachach budynków. Poznał ją po ubiorze, po mieczu… Była Raashí.

„ _To ona… Na pewno!_ "

Przyspieszył, starając się ją dogonić. Wężooka kobieta zauważyła go jednak, ona również zwiększyła tempo, zrównując się z Tōshirō, chłopak nie potrafił jej dogonić. Jednak nie mógł ciągle się z nią ścigać. Musiał atakować…

Zebrał energię duchową, szykując się do wykonania jednego, szybkiego skoku. Chwycił za rękojeść swego Zanpakutō, po czym wystrzelił naprzód. W mgnieniu oka pojawił się obok Raashí. Wyciągnał miecz, wymierzył szybkie cięcie, mające przepołowić przeciwnika, ostrze zagłębiło się w ciało… A raczej w powidok, jaki pozostawiła po sobie kobieta, dostrzegła ona jednak jego atak i zdążyła w porę mu umknąć. Po tym nieudanym ataku Hitsugaya wylądował na jednym z dachów, przybrał pozycję bojową… I czekał. Wróg kompletnie zniknął mu z oczu, nie wyczuwał też jej Reiatsu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy uciekła, czy też ma zamiar jednak podjąć walkę. Musiał zachować czujność. Rozglądał się dookoła, wyszukując wzrokiem najmniejszego choćby ruchu, zaczął obracać się tak, by uniemożliwić jej atak od tyłu. Dotąd nie miał do czynienia z wężookimi istotami, wiedział jednak że walka z jednym z nich nie będzie łatwa.

Czekał więc cierpliwie. Minęła minuta, dwie… Raashí wciąż się nie pokazała.

„ _To trwa za długo… Chyba jednak uciekła…_ "

Nagle dostrzegł kątem oka ruch po swojej lewej stronie. Szybko obrócił się, wyczekując uderzenia… Atak jednak nie nadszedł. Próbowała go tylko nastraszyć. Odwrócił się po chwili…

– Złapiesz mnie?

Kobieta pojawiła się nagle tuż przed nim, jej twarz była niebezpiecznie blisko jego twarzy. Cofnął się instynktownie, unosząc szybko gardę. Wężooka wyskoczyła nagle w górę, ponad niego, odbijając się od jego ramienia.

– Na co czekasz, kapitanie?! Goń mnie!

Znów zaczęła uciekać. Tōshirō natychmiast ruszył za nią, nie mógł pozwolić, by uciekła mu po raz drugi. Nie byłby w stanie już jej znaleźć, chyba że zaatakuje kolejnych Shinigami. A na to nie mógł pozwolić… Musiał dopaść ją teraz i związać w walce. Choć nie wydawało się to wcale trudne…

– Szybciej, koleżko, szybciej! Musisz się bardziej starać!

Chłopak miał wrażenie, jakby ona zupełnie nie miała zamiaru uciekać. Oboje pędzili z niemal idealną prędkością, ilekroć Tōshirō przyspieszał, Raashí robiła to samo, tak samo, gdy tylko choć trochę zwolnił. Jakby chciała, by ją gonił…

W końcu jednak znudziła jej się ta zabawa. Nagle odbiła się od ściany jednego z budynków i wystrzeliła wprost na białowłosego. Ten w ostatniej chwili uniósł Zanpakutō, by zatrzymać uderzenie jej miecza. Bardzo silne uderzenie… Zdołał jednak się utrzymać. Kobieta odepchnęła się od niego, po chwili oboje wylądowali na jednym z dachów. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, kapitan Dziesiątego Oddziału oraz ona… Mroczna kusicielka, Raashí Sami.

– No proszę… Musisz być naprawdę silny, niewielu z was potrafi zatrzymać mój atak.

– Jesteś jednym z Raashí?

– Hmm…

Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Wbiła swoje ostrze w ziemię, oparła się dłońmi o rękojeść, swoją głowę kładąc zaś na nich. Przyglądała się Hitsugayi z zaciekawieniem…

– Może tak, może nie… A ty? Naprawdę jesteś kapitanem.

– Tak. Czemu pytasz?

– Cóż… Nosisz niby to haori, ale… Nie wyglądasz zbytnio. Z twoją posturą można wziąć cię raczej za młodzika… Jeśli nie za zwykłego dzieciaka.

Tōshirō tego nie skomentował. Przyzwyczaił się już do docinek na temat swojego młodzieńczego wyglądu. Sami dostrzegła jego nietęgą minę…

– A… Ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. - odparła zmieszana - Poważnie, dla mnie wzrost nie ma żadnego znaczenia, a w sumie… Taki bardziej mi się podobasz.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Mrrrrr… - zamruczała - Bądźmy szczerzy… Ten twój chłopięcy urok wyjątkowo działa na kobiety. A na mnie z pewnością…

Choć nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać, Hitsugaya zaczął czuć się nieco niezręcznie. Kobieta patrzyła na niego tak dziwnie, jakby… zalotnie? Chłopak starał się jednak tym nie przejmować. Musiał być skoncentrowany… Uniósł ostrze, szykując się do walki.

– Nie interesuje mnie to. Skoro jesteś Raashí moim jedynym celem jest cię powstrzymać.

– Proszę, proszę… Jaki zimny. Niczym lód. No cóż…

Wyprostowała się, wyciągając swój miecz z kamienia. Skierowała go w stronę kapitana. Jej wyraz twarzy również stał się bardziej skupiony.

– Skoro tak bardzo chcesz walczyć, nie będę ci tego odmawiać. Może dzięki temu będziesz… łatwiejszy.

Wystrzeliła nagle naprzód, w ułamku sekundy skróciła dystans, wymierzając uderzenie. Tōshirō w ostatniej chwili dostrzegł jej atak, zdążył go zablokować. Ten był silniejszy niż poprzedni… Utrzymał się, lecz nie bez trudności. Sami szykowała już kolejny cios, szerokie cięcie z piruetu, mające pozbawić przeciwnika głowy. Hitsugaya cofnął się o krok, unikając uderzenia, kobieta już po chwili wymierzyła pchnięcie, które chłopak odbił w bok. Wężooka odpowiedziała niemal natychmiast kolejnym atakiem z piruetu, tym razem cięła od dołu. Tōshirō znów cofnął się przed ciosem, lecz stracił na moment ją z oczu. Wykorzystała to… Raashí nagle zniknęła. Kapitan jednak domyślił się, co zamierza… Odwrócił się szybko, by zatrzymać kolejny atak. Nie pomylił się, Sami próbowała zaatakować od tyłu. Odbił jednak jej miecz, po czym wymierzył kontratak, uderzając z góry. Kobieta uskoczyła do tyłu, Tōshirō ruszył za nią. Teraz to on przejął inicjatywę, ciął po raz drugi z boku. Wężooka znów uniknęła uderzenia. Kolejny cios zablokowała swoim ostrzem. I kolejny, chłopak nieprzerwanie atakował, nie mając zamiaru dać jej uciec tym razem. Zmuszał Raashí do cofania się, Sami unikała i parowała jedynie jego ciosy, nie próbowała nawet atakować. Czekając na odpowiedni moment…

– Nieźle, słodziaku, nieźle. Jednakże…

Tōshirō wymierzył pchnięcie wprost w jej serce, lecz wężooka odbiła jego Zanpakutō. To był ten odpowiedni moment… Wymierzyła szybkie cięcie z piruetu, kapitan cofnął się, jednak zrobił to zbyt późno. Koniec jej miecza pozostawił płytkie rozcięcie na jego prawym ramieniu. Nie było poważne, choć krótki i bolesny impuls zdekoncentrował go na krótką chwilę. Ta chwila wystarczyła w zupełności… Sami sięgnęła nagle ku jego twarzy wolną ręką, chłopak nie dostrzegł tego w porę, nie był w stanie już zareagować. Poczuł jedynie jak… Kobieta trąca palcem jego nos.

„ _Co do…_ "

Czegoś takiego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Uskoczył do tyłu instynktownie, nim Raashí postanowi zrobić coś poważniejszego. Choć na to się nie zanosiło, wężooka pozwoliła mu się wycofać, zostając na swoim miejscu. Patrzyła tylko na niego… I miała bardzo dobry humor…

– Mrrrrr… Chyba jednak na ciebie działam.

– Co ty… Co właśnie zrobiłaś?

Mimo tak dziwnego „manewru" Hitsugaya pozostał ostrożny. Nawet jeśli wyglądało to niewinnie wcale mogło tak nie być. Nie wiedział co ona tak naprawdę potrafi…

– Oj, nie mogłam się powstrzymać, masz taki uroczy nosek. - odparła z figlarnym uśmieszkiem - Po prostu musiałam go dotknąć…

– Co takiego? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

To jej lekceważące podejście zaczęło go irytować, Sami zupełnie nie brała go na poważnie, jakby dla niej to była tylko zabawa. Nagle jednak jej wyraz twarzy stał się bardziej srogi, słowa chłopaka najwyraźniej jej się nie spodobały.

– Hę? Żartuję? - odrzekła surowym tonem - Jestem jak najbardziej poważna. Zapamiętaj sobie, młodziku, nie należy naigrywać się z kobiecych uczuć. Zresztą… Kto tu niby sobie stroi żarty?!

Uniosła nagle miecz, prezentując ostrze, na którego koniuszku widać było krew. Jego krew…

– Widzisz? Teraz należy do mnie… Kto to widział, żeby kapitan Gotei tak łatwo dał się trafić?! Sądziłam, że najlepsi spośród Shinigami będą bardziej wymagający, a ty tak po prostu się zagapiłeś! A może…

Tak szybko jak stała się poważna i oschła, tak samo gwałtownie znów pojawił się jej uśmieszek. Znów patrzyła zalotnie na Tōshirō.

– Może… Zapatrzyłeś się na czyjeś apetyczne ciałko? Hm? Białasku…

Znowu to samo… Białowłosy nadal dziwnie się czuł, gdy Sami wpatrywała się w niego uporczywie, gdy mówiła do niego… Miał wrażenie, jakby próbowała go poderwać. Dezorientowało go to nieco, nie pojmował jak ona może pozwolić sobie na to w obliczu wroga, zwłaszcza w trakcie walki z nim. Wciąż jednak potrafił to ignorować, cokolwiek wężooka sobie myślała, on uważał ją za przeciwnika, którego należy pokonać, był skupiony tylko na pojedynku. W przeciwieństwie do niej…

– Nawet jeśli jesteś wobec mnie taki zimny nie poddam się łatwo. Mam już twoją szkarłatną krew, więc zdobędę i serce. Mmm…

Zebrała palcem kilka kropel z ostrza i włożyła do ust. Na jej twarzy po chwili pojawiło się rozczarowanie.

– Rany, strasznie mdła… Co jak co, ale myślałam, że taki przystojniak będzie znacznie smaczniejszy. Cóż, chyba nie można mieć wszystkiego…

Nie miała już czasu na smakowanie. Hitsugaya postanowił wykorzystać jej nieuwagę, ruszył momentalnie do ataku i w ułamku sekundy pojawił się naprzeciw niej, wymierzając uderzenie z boku. Sami zdążyła zatrzymać jego atak, choć w ostatniej chwili. Mimo to bez problemu się utrzymała.

– Och? Atakujesz tak bez ostrzeżenia, niegrzeczny?

Odepchnęła go nagle, z wielką siłą. Chłopak został wystrzelony w powietrze, lecz szybko obrócił się w powietrzu. Raashí zaś stanęła pewnie , przybierając pozycję bojową.

– Dobrze! Walczmy więc, panie kapitanie! Pojedynek z tobą będzie dla mnie świetną grą wstępną! Ha!

Tōshirō wylądował miękko na nogach. Niemal natychmiast potem dostrzegł jak w jego stronę mknie ostrze. Wężooka rzuciła swym mieczem w niego, białowłosy nie spodziewał się takiego ataku. Miał jednak dość czasu, by zareagować, ciął w powietrzu Zanpakutō, wybijając jej klingę wysoko w górę. Stracił jednak kobietę na ten moment z oczu. Nie było już jej tam, gdzie stała przed chwilą.

„ _Gdzie ona się…_ "

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ona jest. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy… Spojrzał w górę, tam gdzie pofrunęło ostrze. Nie pomylił się, wężooka pojawiła się właśnie tam, tuż nad nim. Złapała za miecz i wystrzeliła w dół, atakując z powietrza. Białowłosy uniósł gardę, blokując jej uderzenie. Wyjątkowo potężne, nasycone duchową energią uderzenie, chłopak z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach, ta ogromna siła omal nie wgniotła go w ziemię. Kamienne podłoże pękło pod naporem jej mocy, Hitsugaya zdołał się na szczęście utrzymać nie podzielając jego losu. Sami zupełnie go zaskoczyła, nie spodziewał się, że ma w sobie takie rezerwy Reiatsu. Najwyraźniej tym razem nie miała zamiaru się z nim bawić…

– Co jest, kochany? Miękniesz?

Sami odbiła się i wylądowała na ziemi, by natychmiast potem zaatakować po raz kolejny, uderzeniem z góry. Tōshirō zatrzymał i ten cios, słabszy od poprzedniego, lecz wciąż wyjątkowo silny. Wężooka zaczęła napierać coraz mocniej, jej klinga była niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy chłopaka, który robił wszystko, by ją powstrzymać. Nie sądził, że przyjdzie mu to z takim trudem, siłował się z nią, ledwie mogąc ustać, podczas gdy ona wcale a wcale się nie męczyła. Hitsugaya właśnie teraz przekonywał się o ogromnej sile fizycznej Raashí.

– Hej, hej, postaraj się trochę, co?! Żebyś nie dawał rady kobiecie?! Walcz jak mężczyzna, nie chcę pociąć tej pięknej twarzyczki!

Prowokowała go. Specjalnie z niego szydziła, chciała go podpuścić. Choć nie mógł nie przyznać jej racji, Sami okazała się silniejsza, niż sądził i jeśli nie zacznie walczyć na poważnie długo nie wytrzyma tego pojedynku.

– Tak… Jak sobie życzysz, Raashí.

Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na rękojeści, po czym odepchnął z całych sił wężooką. Skutecznie, kobieta nie zareagowała od razu, nie spodziewając się tak szybkiej odpowiedzi. Po chwili jednak stanęła pewniej na nogach, wymierzając szerokie cięcie z boku, mające rozciąć przeciwnika na dwoje. Tōshirō miał jednak aż zanadto czasu na reakcję. Nim miecz go dosięgnął wyskoczył wysoko w górę.

– Zasiądź na tronie mroźnego nieba…

Jego energia duchowa zaczęła rosnąć. On również potrafił zaimponować swoją mocą, która jak na kapitana przystało była wyjątkowo potężna. I to do tego stopnia, że wpływała nawet na pogodę, w jednej chwili całe niebo zakryły czarne chmury. Nagle białowłosy uniósł ostrze. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej walczyć z Raashí zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō… Z jego trzonu wystrzeliła mroźna fala, idąc najpierw wzdłuż klingi, by pomknąć przez powietrze lodowym strumieniem, przybierając kształt wielkiego, chińskiego smoka, wijącego się dookoła Hitsugayi. Sam jego miecz wydłużył się, zaś przy końcu rękojeści pojawił się metalowy łańcuch z przyłączonym do niego niewielkim ostrzem w kształcie półksiężyca. Tak wyglądał najpotężniejszy spośród lodowych Zanpakutō…

– _Hyōrinmaru!_

– Hej, tak od razu uwalniasz Shikai? - odparła mocno tym zaskoczona - Nie przesadzasz trochę, chciałam tylko… Co?

Tōshirō ciął mieczem w powietrzu. To był sygnał dla lodowego smoka do ataku, skierował się on w stronę wężookiej kobiety i ruszył wprost na nią. Sami wydawała się zadziwiona, nawet lekko zszokowana. W tym osłupieniu nawet nie zareagowała na atak. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowała się w sytuacji, lecz na to było już za późno. Nawet nie uniosła gardy, smok dopadł ją, uderzył o ziemię zamrażając wszystko dookoła siebie. W tym również i wężooką, która zniknęła wewnątrz jednej z lodowych brył jakie pozostały po ataku chłopaka. Kapitan z kolei wylądował na ziemi, nieco dalej.

– Wystarczająco się postarałem, Raashí?

Wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie do niedawna stała Sami. Czekał… Miał skupioną minę, wciąż był skoncentrowany na walce. Nie wierzył, że pokonał ją tym jednym ciosem, czekał aż się pojawi. Lecz nic się nie działo. Tōshirō obserwował lodowe więzienie, do którego trafiła Raashí. Z każdą chwilą mając coraz więcej wątpliwości…

„ _Niemożliwe, żeby to był koniec walki. Więc czemu to tyle trwa? Chyba, że zdążyła uniknąć ataku. Nie widzę, co jest wewnątrz… Jeśli tak, to gdzie ona jest? Znowu coś szykuje? Nie wierzę, że zdecydowała się na ucieczkę…_ "

Wciąż czekał cierpliwie, rozmyślając nad różnymi możliwościami. Po chwili dostrzegł jednak wewnątrz bryły słabe, szkarłatne światło, które stawało się coraz intensywniejsze. Miał już pewność, że nadal tam była.

„ _Nadchodzi!_ "

Nagle lód eksplodował, bryła została rozerwana na miliony drobin, w jej miejscu znajdowała się teraz ognista kula. Chłopak uniósł miecz, gotowy do dalszej walki. Czekał na ruch przeciwnika, czekał aż się ujawni…

– Imponujesz mi, koleżko…

Tōshirō usłyszał jej głos z lewej strony. Sami stała na dachu najbliższego budynku. Znów na jej twarzy zagościł ten uśmiech. Lubieżny uśmiech…

– Niestety, ale nawet twój lód nie ostudzi mego ognistego zapału. O nie… Teraz na pewno ci nie odpuszczę, białasku. A co do naszej zabawy…

Zgięła kolana, szykując się do skoku.

– Jeszcze żadna walka mnie tak nie podniecała.

Wystrzeliła wysoko w górę. Kapitan wyskoczył zaraz za nią, posyłając w jej stronę kolejnego lodowego smoka. Raashí tym razem nie miała zamiaru dać się trafić. Obróciła się nagle w powietrzu i zatrzymała gwałtownie, jakby lądując nogami na niewidzialnym suficie, po czym odbiła się z całej siły, pikując wprost na lodowego jaszczura. Nie robił on na niej żadnego wrażenia… Gdy tylko się zbliżyła, uderzyła mieczem. Włożyła w ten atak mnóstwo mocy, dwoje rozbijając nim smoka na maleńkie kryształki. Bez problemu się przebiła, a jej następnym celem był Tōshirō. Cięła z góry, chłopak zatrzymał jej klingę, choć znów okazało się to nie lada wyzwaniem. Szczególnie, że jej ciosy stawały się coraz silniejsze, a sama wężooka była coraz bardziej rozochocona.

– Tak jest, kochany! Mocniej!

Pchnęła nagle potężnie, posyłając białowłosego w dół z olbrzymią prędkością. Hitsugaya nie miał nawet czasu, by zareagować, już po sekundzie rąbnął z całej siły o podłoże, znikając w obłoku pyłu. Sami wylądowała po chwili parę metrów dalej, miękko na nogach.

– Nie bądź taki nieśmiały! - zawołała - Jestem pewna, że twój prężny miecz potrafi znacznie więcej, więc bądź mężczyzną i rób co do ciebie na…

Przerwała swój wywód. Z chmury wystrzeliła w jej stronę chmara lodowych sopli, uskoczyła szybko w bok. Nie zdążyła nawet stanąć dobrze na nogach, gdy tuż obok niej zmaterializował się następny smok. Był naprawdę blisko, sunął ku niej z rozwartymi szczękami, mając zamiar ją pożreć. Tōshirō zdołał ją podejść. Sople miały tylko zdekoncentrować Sami, gdy je wystrzelił ruszył natychmiast naprzód, w mgnieniu oka dzięki shunpo zbliżył się do niej i zaatakował. Wężooka zdążyła na ten atak odpowiedzieć. Jej klinga nagle zapłonęła szkarłatnym płomieniem, Raashí cięła ostrzem, posyłając w stronę smoka ognisty łuk, który rozciął go na dwoje.

„ _Więc jej moc bazuje na ogniu…_ "

Najwyraźniej Sami postanowiła wreszcie ujawnić swój Kaago. Choć chłopak miał wrażenie, że jest on dziwnie znajomy… Nie było jednak czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać.

– No proszę… Jak lisek chytrusek.

Obróciła się nagle w jego stronę i skoczyła naprzód, skracając momentalnie dystans, celując końcem swego miecza w głowę kapitana. Tōshirō uchylił się, nim stracił oko, kobieta natychmiast wymierzyła kolejny atak, z piruetu na skos, od dołu. Białowłosy uniósł szybko gardę, lecz nie zrobił tego w porę, kobieta bez problemów przebiła się przez jego obronę, podbijając w górę Zanpakutō. Sami cięła po raz kolejny, celując w szyję. Hitsugaya mógł jedynie uciec przed ciosem, wyskoczył do tyłu. Wężooka ruszyła za nim. Tym razem chłopak miał dość czasu, by przygotować się do przyjęcia kolejnego uderzenia, które nadeszło z góry, zablokował jej klingę. Udało mu się dostosować swoją siłę do jej potężnych ciosów, choć nadal nie było łatwym zatrzymywać jej ataki.

– Hej, hej, rozluźniłeś się jakby, kapitanie…

Sami pchnęła gwałtownie Tōshirō, który cofnął się o kilka kroków. Utrzymał się na nogach, lecz tym sposobem Raashí przejęła zupełnie inicjatywę w walce. Zaczęła atakować nieprzerwanie, uderzała to z lewej, to z prawej, na tyle szybko, by nie dać chłopakowi czasu na inną reakcję niż obrona przed ciosami, zmuszała go do cofania się. Jej ataki straciły na sile przez to zawrotne tempo, choć walka wcale nie stała się przez to łatwiejsza. Kobieta tylko czekała aż białowłosy popełni błąd, nie mógł pozwolić sobie nawet na moment zawahania.

– To, że mi się podobasz, białasku, nie znaczy, że nie mam zamiaru ozdobić twojego ciałka paroma bliznami! Zwłaszcza, że faceci z bliznami również mnie kręcą…

Tōshirō nadal cofał się i parował jej ataki, nie będąc w stanie w żaden sposób na nie odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł jednak bronić się w nieskończoność, musiał znaleźć sposób, by wyrwać się z tego impasu. W tej chwili był tylko jeden sposób… Teraz ten pojedynek sprowadzał się do tego, kto pierwszy popełni błąd, czy chłopak nie dostrzeże w porę kolejnego uderzenia, czy to Sami zaatakuje zbyt niedokładnie, dając mu szansę na kontratak. Pewne było to, że rozstrzygnie się to szybko…

Hitsugaya cofnął się o kolejny krok, unikając szerokiego cięcia, które omal nie pozbawiło go oczu. Następny, wymierzony z prawej zatrzymał swym Zanpakutō. Wężooka natychmiast zaatakowała raz jeszcze, pchnięciem wprost w serce, Tōshirō zatrzymał też i ten cios. Raashí szła wciąż za ciosem, ścierała się przez chwilę z białowłosym, by nagle odbić w bok jego ostrze i ciąć od dołu. Chłopak zdążył uskoczyć przed ciosem, Sami ruszyła za nim, uderzając tym razem z góry. Hitsugaya również uderzył, z dołu, odbijając jej klingę. Teraz miał szansę! Zdołał przełamać jej gardę, wymierzył kontratak, tnąc na skos. Kobieta nie spodziewała się takiej szybkiej odpowiedzi, odskoczyła do tyłu, nim ostrze ją dosięgło. Tōshirō ciął Zanpakutō w powietrzu, posyłając w jej stronę lodowego smoka. Był na tyle blisko, by w sekundę ją sięgnąć, lecz ta sekunda wystarczyła Raashí, by zareagować. Zniknęła nagle, jej Sokanas pozwoliło uniknąć spotkania ze szczękami jaszczura. Białowłosy natychmiast wzmógł czujność, spodziewając się kolejnego ataku z ukrycia.

– Mrrrrr… No proszę…

Chłopak nagle zesztywniał. To nie był żaden czar paraliżujący. Nigdy w życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy coś takiego…

Sami pojawiła się tuż za nim, obejmując go. Jej dłonie zaczęły delikatnie sunąć po jego torsie. To właśnie jej dotyk sprawił, że Tōshirō zamarł, czegoś takiego w ogóle się nie spodziewał, ona zaczęła… go miziać!

– Jak na takiego młodego chłopaczka jesteś naprawdę nieźle zbudowany. Takie umięśnione ciałko…

– CO TY…

Z początku nawet nie zareagował, był w kompletnym szoku. To że go podrywała, to jedno, ale takie coś… Otrzeźwiło go, gdy poczuł jak wężooka zagłębia rękę w jego kimono. Gwałtownie ruszyło przodu, wyrywając się jej, odwrócił się szybko i ciął swym mieczem na oślep. Raashí odskoczyła. Była wyjątkowo z siebie zadowolona… Z kolei Hitsugaya stracił swoje opanowanie. Nie mógł już tak po prostu ignorować jej zachowania.

– Co to miało… Odbiło ci?!

– Mmm? Na twoim punkcie zapewne… Białasku…

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

Tōshirō zaczął coraz bardziej się denerwować, ta walka przybierała wyjątkowo dziwny obrót, Sami traktowała ten pojedynek jak zaloty. A co gorsza, zaczęła robić się coraz odważniejsza…

– Cóż to, nasz zimny pan kapitan się czerwieni? Nie powinieneś się wstydzić, chłopcze, może nie jestem człowiekiem, czy Shinigami, ale najwyraźniej nie różnimy się od siebie tak bardzo, szczególnie fizycznie…

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Nie jestem tu dla randkowania!

– Proszę, jaki zły… Nie denerwuj się niepotrzebnie, uspokój się. Jak chcesz, pomogę ci się zrelaksować…

– Nawet nie próbuj!

Chyba nawet walka na śmierć i życie nie przerażała go tak jak wizja Sami, która miała go „relaksować". Zwłaszcza że dobrze wiedział, co jej chodziło po głowie…

Wężooka nagle zaczęła do niego podchodzić powolnym krokiem, bujając biodrami.

– Jesteś pewny? Dobrze wiem, jak zaopiekować się takim młodym mężczyzną, jak ty. Nie daj się prosić, białasku, daję ci słowo, że nie pożałujesz…

– Nic z tego, nie zbałamucisz mnie! Jedyne, co mam zamiar zrobić to cię powstrzymać, cokolwiek planujesz ty i pozostali Raashí!

Ciężko było mu racjonalnie myśleć w obliczu przeciwniczki, która próbowała go poderwać i to w… taki sposób. Jednak nie miał zamiaru dać się nabrać, był pewny, że próbuje ona tylko uśpić jego czujność. I zaatakować, gdy tylko jej się to uda.

– Ach tak…

Zatrzymała się nagle. Tōshirō był trochę tym zaskoczony. Nagle cały jej zapał momentalnie zniknął, zrobiła się… Dziwnie przygnębiona.

– Ja… I inni Raashí… Naprawdę tak to widzisz?

– Co?

Spuściła wzrok. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał, ani takiego pytania. Lecz wciąż pozostał czujny.

– Wszyscy myślicie tak prostolinijnie. Ludzie, Shinigami… Dla ciebie jestem tylko kolejnym wrogiem do pokonania, intruzem. Niczym robactwo w twoim domu. Nie będę zaprzeczać i rozumiem, to my was zaatakowaliśmy, ale… To trochę boli… Naprawdę cię nie interesuje, dlaczego to robimy. Czemu ja to robię…

Uniosła swój miecz, lecz nie po to by walczyć. Spojrzała na jego klingę smutnym wzrokiem.

– Mam to ostrze odkąd pamiętam. Walczę odkąd pamiętam… Bo tak jak ty uważam, że to co robię jest słuszne. Lecz czasem nachodzą mnie wątpliwości… Czy powinnam? Czy to naprawdę to, czego chcę? Chciałabym… Przestać walczyć, żyć szczęśliwie, tak jak zawsze o tym marzyłam. Zamieszkać gdzieś na końcu świata, zaszyć się w przytulnym kąciku. Z bliską mi osobą…

Tōshirō był w lekkim szoku. Nadal jej nie ufał, jednak zaczął wątpić. Tak nagle zaczęła mu się zwierzać… Aż tak daleko by się posunęła? Tylko po to, żeby go usidlić?

– Ech… - Sami nagle westchnęła - Tak ze mną źle? Po co w ogóle ci to mówię? Chyba za bardzo mi się spodobałeś…

Wycelowała ostrze w chłopaka. Znów się uśmiechała, lecz to nie był ten demoniczny uśmiech. Wyglądała bardziej na zrezygnowaną…

– Skoro już musimy ze sobą walczyć nie brońmy się przed tym. Dokończę nasz pojedynek i zrobię, co uważam za słuszne… Chyba że to ty zakończysz to pierwszy.

Przybrała postawę, gotowa do dalszej walki. Hitsugaya zrobił to samo, lecz bez przekonania, tak jak i ona. Jej słowa, jej nagła zmiana nastawienia nie dawały jej spokoju. Coś musiało się za tym kryć…

Sami zrobiła krok naprzód, zamierzając się do ataku. Ten jednak nie zastąpił, kobieta jakby się wahała. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby coś innego przyciągnęło jej uwagę, patrzyła na kapitana, a jednocześnie jakby na niego nie patrzyła. Po chwili gwałtownie odwróciła wzrok, spoglądając w niebo.

– Czuję… Serce. Kobiece serce pełne namiętności. Mrrrrr…

Tak nagle jak zgasł, tak równie szybko powróciła jej dziki entuzjazm. Sami wyszczerzyła się w lubieżnym uśmieszku, takim samym, którym dotąd raczyła białowłosego. Tōshirō miał szansę, by ją zaskoczyć, lecz tego nie zrobił. Zadziwiła go ta kolejna zmiana zachowania.

„ _Coś jest z nią nie tak… Najpierw mnie podrywa, potem się do mnie dobiera i nagle zupełnie zmienia podejście. Po co mi to wszystko powiedziała? Miała w tym jakiś cel? Chciała wzbudzić we mnie litość? Teraz znowu zachowuje się jak wcześniej. Co ona takiego wyczuła? O jakim sercu mówi? I do kogo ono ma…_ "

On też coś wyczuł. Znajome Reiatsu. Było blisko…

Sami nagle wyskoczyła wysoko w górę. Zlokalizowała już swój cel…

– Zaraz… Wracaj tutaj!

Hitsugaya zorientował się dopiero po sekundzie. Natychmiast ruszył za nią. Cokolwiek dziwnego się z nią nie działo nadal była wrogiem, nie mógł pozwolić, by znów uciekła, szczególnie, że najwyraźniej postanowiła zaatakować kogoś jeszcze. Pędził za nią, ile sił, lecz nie było to wcale łatwe, tym razem Raashí nie ścigała się z nim, jak wtedy, mknęła jak szalona przed siebie, chyba zupełnie zapomniała o chłopaku. Tōshirō nie zdołał dotrzymać jej tempa, Sami w końcu zniknęła mu z oczu. To jednak nie było problemem, dobrze wiedział gdzie teraz się kieruje. I kto jest jej celem…

„ _Jeśli ja nie mogłem sobie z nią poradzić, to ona tym bardziej. Do diabła… Czego ona może od niej chcieć?_ "

* * *

– J… Jak to możliwe?

Była w szoku… Suì-Fēng patrzyła z przerażeniem na znak Pszczelego Kwiatu, mieniącego się tuż pod jej stopami. Nie wierzyła w to, co się działo.

„ _Jak ona to… Jakim cudem w ogóle jeszcze żyła?! Powinna być już martwa, widziałam przecież jak umierała! Dlaczego wciąż ją słyszałam, dlaczego wciąż czułam jej obecność? Ta mała Vuki… Czym ona była?_ "

– Jakim cudem?! Zabiłam cię! Przecież nie żyjesz, jak…

– Mała, naiwna kobietko…

Znów ten głos… Ten zimny, dziewczęcy głos przenikał kobietę do szpiku kości, słyszała go… Zewsząd. Z każdej strony, on otaczał ją, wdzierał się głęboko w głąb jej umysłu. To uczucie, ten chłód i mrok, wypełniające nie tylko to miejsce, lecz nawet jej duszę. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła czegoś takiego, to… Ta Raashí… Przerażała ją…

– Ty nie możesz mnie zabić. Nie zniszczysz mojego ciała. Chcesz wiedzieć czemu?

Nagle poczuła chłód, tuż za sobą. Ona tam była…

– Ja nie mam już ciała…

Suì-Fēng odwróciła się szybko, by ją zaatakować, jednak… Już jej tam nie było. Jeśli naprawdę tu była…

– Nie masz ciała… Co niby chcesz powiedzieć?!

– Nawet tak duchowe istoty, jak Shinigami są związani z ciałem, choć złożonym z Reishi, ale ja… Moja dusza nie jest związana z żadną materią.

– Więc… Nawet nie jesteś prawdziwa?

– Nieprawdziwa?! - Vuki rozzłościła się - A te twoje rany nie są prawdziwe?! Niby kto cię tak urządził, sama sobie to zrobiłaś?! Niepotrzebne mi stałe ciało, ale… To nie znaczy, że nie mogę go mieć. Mogę przybrać taką formę, jaką tylko zechcę. Nic mnie nie ogranicza…

Znak nagle zniknął, a to słabe purpurowe światło razem z nim. Znów zapanowała absolutna ciemność. Suì-Fēng znów była ślepa, nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje dookoła, nie wiedziała, co szykuje Vuki, ani gdzie teraz jest. Starała się uspokoić, w takiej sytuacji nie mogła pozwolić sobie na panikę, lecz wcale nie przychodziło jej to łatwo. To wszystko wymknęło się jej spod kontroli, zbyt wiele rzeczy, których nie potrafiła zrozumieć…

„ _Do jasnej… Dlaczego jad nie zadziałał, przecież… Nikt nie może zatrzymać tej techniki, powinna ją zabić! Czemu więc… Mówiła, że nie ma ciała. Co to znaczy? Jeśli nie ma ciała, które można zniszczyć… Nie może umrzeć?_ "

– Nasza mała pani kapitan ma mętlik w głowie. - usłyszała szyderczy głos Vuki - Tak żałośnie teraz wyglądasz…

– Zamilcz!

Strach przerodził się we wściekłość. Suì-Fēng czuła się zupełnie bezsilna, nie mogła zrobić nic, nie miała pojęcia jak ma walczyć z kimś takim. Z czymś takim…

– Zdaje się, że nie masz już niczego, czym możesz mnie pokonać. Te twoje skrytobójcze sztuczki na mnie nie działają…

Kapitan starała się o tym nie myśleć, skoncentrować się… Wyostrzyła zmysły, starając się wyczuć, znaleźć przeciwnika w tym mroku. Czekała na kolejny ruch wężookiej diablicy, gotowa do przyjęcia kolejnego ataku, jej walka z Raashí nadal trwała. Nawet jeśli nie było już sensu z nią walczyć, skoro… Nie! Nie mogła tak myśleć, nie może się poddawać! Musi znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby…

Nagle dostrzegła kątem oka światło. Bardzo słabe, purpurowe światło, lecz w absolutnej ciemności nie było sposobu, by go przeoczyć. Natychmiast rozpoznała tą barwę, wiedziała, co jest jego źródłem. Odwróciła się szybko w jego stronę. Nie pomyliła się…

Kilkanaście metrów od niej stała Vuki. To właśnie ona stanowiła źródło tego światła, a raczej znak Pszczelego Kwiatu, który nie zniknął z jej piersi. To on mienił się fioletem, pulsując delikatnie. Dla kobiety widok czarnookiej dziewczyny z tym znakiem był bolesny, tylko przypominał o jej porażce, o bezsilności wobec niej. Lecz z drugiej strony… Zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać. Skoro nie zniknął… Jej technika nadal działała na Vuki.

„ _Jeśli nie ma ciała, jad Suzumebachi nie powinien na nią działać. A znak zniknąć, albo nawet w ogóle nie powinien się pojawić. A jednak widzę go… Świeci się, jakby Nigeki Kessatsu wciąż próbowało ją zabić, choć z jakiegoś powodu nie może. Ta Vuki… Mówiła, że może przybrać każdą formę, jaką zechcę. Co jeśli… Jej ciało nieustannie się zmienia, tak by moja technika nieprzerwanie ją niszczyła, nie mogąc jej jednak ostatecznie unicestwić?_ "

Te rozmyślania sprawiły, że w Suì-Fēng wstąpiła nowa siła. Jeszcze przed chwilą uważała małą Raashí za jakiegoś nieśmiertelnego potwora, bała się jej nawet, bała się walczyć z czymś, czego nie potrafiła pojąć. Do teraz… Im dłużej zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tajemnicą znaku na jej ciele, tym większy spokój ją ogarniał. Uwierzyła w to, że może ją pokonać, samo to, że myślała, zastanawiała się nad sposobem jej uśmiercenia, szukała jej słabego punktu… Samo to, że robiła to, co zawsze w podobnych starciach, w obliczu tak niespotykanego przeciwnika sprawiło, że poczuła nadzieję. Czuła, że może odkryć tą tajemnicę, rozpracować jej moc…

– _Teraz, moja miła, gdy życie twe w mych rękach…_

Raashí szczerzyła się w diabolicznym uśmiechu, ukazując swe długie, ostre zęby. Znów mówiła wierszem…

– _Odebrać ci je?_

Ten dziewczęcy głosik, taki słodki i uroczy, a jednak tak zimny, niczym stalowe ostrze wbijające się w umysł… A jednak… Suì-Fēng była spokojna, opanowana, zupełnie je ignorowała, jej słowa i jej mroczne, demoniczne Reiatsu, które wciąż od niej biło. Nawet ją samą zdziwiło, że nie robi to już na niej wrażenia. Nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać. Musiała wykorzystać tą nową siłę, by skończyć ten pojedynek.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, jaką formę przybierzesz, Raashí. - odparła, unosząc Suzumebachi - Zniszczę je wszystkie.

– Cóż to znowu? - Vuki wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej - Znów zgrywasz twardą? Myślisz, że nie czuję smrodu twojego strachu, pani ka…

Urwała nagle. Kobieta w ułamku sekundy pojawiła się tuż przed nią, przykucając i wymierzając atak z dołu swym złotym kolcem. Wężooka w ostatniej chwili zareagowała, uniosła ręce, jej palce wydłużyły się, kierując się ku dołowi, tworząc blokadę, na której zatrzymała się Suzumebachi. Jej instynktowna reakcja sprawiła, że Suì-Fēng uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

– Co to, bronisz się? Czyżbyś to ty teraz bała się mnie?

– Ty wredna…

Wkurzyła ją… O to jej chodziło, chciała by ją to ubodło, chciała zemścić się za to, że tak łatwo zdołała ją złamać, wzbudzić w niej przerażenie, sprawić, by czuła się tak bezsilna. Choć to były tylko zwyczajne uszczypliwości wobec wroga sprawiały one, że kapitan mogła to wszystko odreagować, poczuła się lepiej. I mogła walczyć z Vuki z całych sił.

Czarnooka zaatakowała, ruszyła w stronę kobiety, rozdziawiając swoje szczęki, ukazując swoje upiorne zębiska, chcąc wtopić je w ciało Shinigami. Suì-Fēng uskoczyła w bok, by za chwilę uderzyć po raz kolejny, wymierzyła kopnięcie, mające przybić czarnooką do ziemi. Jej atak trafił jednak zaledwie w drewnianą podłogę. Vuki zniknęła, a wraz z nią światło. Dookoła kapitan znów zapanowała ciemność. Czekała… Znów wyostrzyła zmysły, szykując się do powstrzymania kolejnego ataku. Czekała cierpliwie… Po kilku długich chwilach purpurowe światło znów zajaśniało, lecz nie dostrzegała jej źródła. Musiała być za nią…

Nagle wszystkie dziesięć pazurów przebiło jej klatkę piersiową. Suì-Fēng znieruchomiała nagle. Nie zdążyła się nawet obrócić, Raashí momentalnie pojawiła się tuż za jej plecami i uderzyła. Wężooka dziewczyna była z siebie bardzo zadowolona.

– Widzisz, kochana? - szeptała do jej ucha swym upiornym głosikiem - Ciemność cię dopadła, tak jak wszystkich innych. Znikniesz teraz w niej, zgaśniesz jak świeca i… Co?

Vuki była pewna, że to już koniec. Nie spodziewała się, że kapitan będzie w stanie zrobić jeszcze cokolwiek. Nawet już to zrobiła…

Nagle zniknęła, nie został po niej żaden ślad. Wężooka dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, co się stało, poza tym, że Suì-Fēng nadal żyje, a ten atak nie zrobił jej żadnej krzywdy. Jednak nie wiedziała, jak było to możliwe, jeszcze przed chwilą wbiła wszystkie swoje pazury w jej serce.

– Kogo dopadnie ciemność?

Rozległ się głos kapitan. Teraz to ona kryła się w mroku, teraz to ona miała przewagę. Wciąż widziała Vuki, jaśniejący znak Pszczelego Kwiatu na jej ciele zdradzał jej pozycję, to dzięki niemu zdołała umknąć przed jej atakiem, choć w ostatniej chwili. Technika Utsusemi pozwoliła jej uniknąć śmierci. A nawet dała większe szanse na pokonanie Raashí, którą zaczęła ogarniać panika, nie mając pojęcia jak to się stało. Suì-Fēng przeraziła ją, złamała… Tak samo jak Vuki złamała wcześniej ją. Napawało ją to satysfakcją…

– Najwyraźniej z łowcy stałaś się ofiarą, Raashí.

– Teraz jesteś taka cwana?! I kto się teraz chowa, wyłaź! Wyłaź, żebym mogła wyrwać ci serce!

Czarnooka była w furii. Owszem, kapitan chciała jej dopiec, jednak jej gwałtowna reakcja zaczęła ją zastanawiać. I ta energia duchowa… Wiedziała, że należała właśnie do niej, jednak dotąd nie czuła jej tak intensywnie jak teraz. Ten fakt był niepokojący, znaczyło to, że traci nad sobą kontrolę. Na rzecz kogoś innego w jej umyśle… Musiała szybko ją wykończyć. Miała już pewien plan.

– No co jest?! - krzyczała Vuki z wściekłością - Kto tutaj jest ofiarą?! Chowasz się przede mną, wciąż cuchniesz strachem, nie oszukasz mnie, Shinigami! Wyłaź i walcz, nim sama cię znajdę! Nie zdołasz mi uciec, twój strach mnie doprowadzi…

Suì-Fēng wyłoniła się z ciemności. Wyskoczyła naprzód, pojawiając się tuż naprzeciw Raashí, wymierzając w locie kopnięcie, dziewczyna zdążyła unieść gardę, by zablokować cios. Siła uderzenia pchnęła ją o kilka kroków, lecz zdołała się utrzymać. Kapitan stanęła szybko na nogi, po czym zaatakowała po raz drugi, kolejnym kopnięciem, z piruetu. Vuki zatrzymała jej nogę jedną ręką, zaś drugą pchnęła, kierując ku kobiecie wszystkie pięć szponów. Suì-Fēng jednak nagle zniknęła. Skokiem shunpo uniknęła jej ataku, by za chwilę stanąć na jej wyciągniętym ramieniu, wymierzając po raz trzeci kopnięcie, które miało urwać wężookiej głowę.

Nagle światło zgasło. Kapitan wiedziała, co się stało, Vuki uciekła przed jej atakiem. Wiedziała już, że zarówno purpurowe światło, jak i sam znak Pszczelego Kwiatu znikały, gdy traciła swoją fizyczną formę. A to, czemu tak robiła… Domyślała się jedynie, że nie potrafi ona używać Sokanas, jak inni Raashí, to był jej sposób na dorównanie szybkością przeciwnikowi.

Po sekundzie znak znów zajaśniał, dziewczyna pojawiła się nad nią. Suì-Fēng szybko uniosła obie ręce nad głowę, by zatrzymać atak. Zablokowała uderzenie, lecz jej szare pazury były centymetr od jej twarzy. Vuki odpuściła, wylądowała za kapitan, która natychmiast się obróciła, dostrzegając kolejny atak czarnookiej. Raashí sięgnęła ku niej prawą dłonią, celując szponami w twarz kobiety. Suì-Fēng przedramieniem odbiła jej rękę, odsłaniając ją. Miała szansę na kontratak. A może nawet to zakończyć…

Skierowała Suzumebachi w serce Vuki. Miała zamiar trafić w znak po raz trzeci. Nie miała tak naprawdę pojęcia, co może się wydarzyć, jeśli to zrobi, jak dotąd Nigeki Kessatsu nigdy nie zawiodło. Lecz mając do czynienia z taką istotą jak ta dziewczyna… Być może więcej jadu jej Zanpakutō zdoła ją wykończyć. Nie miała pewności, czy to zadziała, to był najprostszy sposób, jaki przyszedł jej do głowy.

Raashí nie miała jednak zamiaru jej na to pozwolić.

Kolec nagle zatrzymał się, Wokół nadgarstka Suì-Fēng owinęła się czarna tkanina, która powstrzymała jej atak. Kapitan próbowała się wyrwać, lecz bezskutecznie, trzymała sztywno jej rękę, nie pozwalając nią ruszyć. Vuki wymierzyła lewą ręką cięcie szponami, jednak kobieta uskoczyła w bok. Miała zamiar wyprowadzić szybki kontratak, lecz zapomniała, iż wężooka nadal ją trzyma. Poczuła szarpnięcie, tkanina pociągnęła ją mocno, wysoko w górę, by następnie cisnąć nią o ziemię. Kapitan nie straciła przytomności, lecz uderzenie oszołomiło ją na tyle, by nie zareagowała na kolejny manewr Raashí. Ta znów szarpnęła, mając tym razem zamiar rzucić Suì-Fēng o sufit. Kobieta zdążyła jednak w porę zareagować, adrenalina w jej żyłach zdołała ją szybko otrzeźwić. Będąc w powietrzu złapała wolną ręką za czarny materiał, ściskając go mocno, po czym szarpnęła. Tkanina puściła jej nadgarstek, zdołała się uwolnić, nim uderzyła o sufit. Nie czekała na reakcję Vuki, ani na kolejny jej atak. Teraz ona szarpnęła tkaninę, wkładając w to jak najwięcej siły. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób na pewno nie zdoła przyciągnąć dziewczyny do siebie, czy chociaż ją wywrócić. Nie o to jej chodziło. W ten sposób wystrzeliła się w jej stronę, wysunęła uzbrojoną w złoty kolec rękę, mając zamiar spróbować po raz kolejny trafić w znak. Raashí natychmiast zareagowała na ten atak, kierując prawą dłoń w jej stronę. Szpony zaczęły wydłużać się, mknąc w stronę Suì-Fēng. Nie dosięgły jednak celu, kapitan nagle zniknęła czarnookiej z oczu, by sekundę później pojawić się tuż za nią. Tamten atak miał ją tylko zmylić, wiedziała że uderzenie od frontu jest zupełnie bezsensowne. Zaszła ją więc od tyłu, wymierzając pchnięcie swym Zanpakutō. Jej celem było serce wężookiej, to właśnie ono zostało oznaczone przez Nigeki Kessatsu. Jeśli więc trafi… Walka będzie skończona. Vuki nie zorientowała się od razu w zamiarach kobiety, dostrzegła ją tylko kątem oka, gdy kolec Suzumebachi mknął już w stronę jej ciała. Zdążyła tylko się odwrócić i unieść rękę.

Stalowy szpikulec wbił się w jej ciało. Trafiła…

– Do diabła… - zaklęła Suì-Fēng

Tak zdawało się na początku. Raashí zdołała jednak zatrzymać jej atak. Złapała jej rękę swoją lewą ręką, kolec przebił zaledwie dłoń. Kapitan szybko cofnęła się, dostrzegając lecące ku niej długie pazury, których Vuki nie zdążyła jeszcze skrócić. Cięła nimi z góry, szpony opadły na podłogę, rozcinając drewniane deski. Dopiero po kilku chwilach skróciły się, wracając do pierwotnych rozmiarów.

„ _A co gdybym… Trafiła w inny znak po raz drugi?_ "

Suì-Fēng przyglądała się uważnie lewej dłoni dziewczyny, na której pojawił się niewielki znak Pszczelego Kwiatu. Tak samo jak poprzedni mienił się lekkim, pulsującym, purpurowym światłem. Znów zaczęła zastanawiać się nad nimi… Nadal nie miała pewności czy jej plan zadziała, zaczęły ją nachodzić wątpliwości. Jednak szybko je tłumiła, nie mogła sobie pozwolić nawet na chwilę wahania. Wiedziała, że Raashí natychmiast ją wykorzysta…

– Ty mała…

Vuki odezwała się swym skrzekliwym, demonicznym głosem. Spojrzała na lewą dłoń, na którym widniał znak.

– Te twoje użądlenia… Cholernie pieką. Shinigami…

Światło zniknęło. Dziewczyna znów się zdematerializowała. Kapitan czekała… Czekała aż znaki znów zabłysną, gdy wężooka pojawi się, by zaatakować. Czekała długo… Skoncentrowana na świetle zapomniała o innych zmysłach niż wzrok. Niemal nie zorientowała się, gdy energia duchowa Vuki, krążąca dookoła zaczęła rosnąć. A źródło było dokładnie pod nią…

Kiedy dostrzegła zagrożenie wyskoczyła w górę, lecz już za późno. Poczuła jak ręka dziewczyny łapie ją za prawe ramię, jej pazury wbiły się w ciało. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła słabe światło ze znaku na dłoni czarnookiej. I tylko to słabe światło… Suì-Fēng widziała jedynie rękę, wyrastającą z podłogi, reszta jej ciała była skryta pod nią bądź… Nie było jej wcale. Zapomniała, że Vuki może zmieniać postać na jaką tylko chce. Straciła czujność…

– Teraz… Mam cię…

Rozległ się znów ten diabelski głos. Nagle druga ręka wystrzeliła z podłoża, łapiąc kobietę za nadgarstek jej lewej dłoni. Za chwilę rozbłysło purpurowe światło, Vuki ujawniła się w pełnej krasie, ze swymi wielkimi i wyłupiastymi czarnymi oczami, przerażająco szerokimi ustami oraz zębami długimi niczym ostrza noży.

– Teraz ja ci sprawię ból! - zakrzyknęła

Rozdziawiła szczęki i ruszyła, chcąc przegryźć szyję kapitan. Próbowała się cofnąć, wyrwać jej, jednak zdołała uwolnić tylko lewą rękę. To jednak w zupełności jej wystarczyło… Szybko wycelowała palec w stronę potwornej dziewczyny, by rzucić zaklęcie.

– _Hadō no 4, Byakurai!_

Rozległ się wrzask bólu. Biała błyskawica trafiła dokładnie pomiędzy szczęki Vuki, rozrywając jej głowę i resztę ciała na dwoje. Raashí puściła Suì-Fēng, która natychmiast wyskoczyła do tyłu, by jak najszybciej się oddalić. To zaklęcie z pewnością nie uczyniło jej większej krzywdy, nawet jeśli przestrzeliła głowę, dało ono jednak kobiecie trochę czasu. Dość, by zaplanować kolejny atak. Lecz jeśli chciała trafić w którykolwiek ze znaków Pszczelego Kwiatu musiała najpierw unieruchomić przeciwnika. Do głowy przyszedł jej tylko jeden sposób…

– Pośród rydwanu błyskawic puste wrzeciono kołowrotka rozszczepia blask na sześć promieni!

Wypowiedziała inkantację zaklęcia jak najszybciej, nim Raashí odtworzy swoje ciało. Po chwili Vuki odzyskała swoją postać, błyskawica rozdzierająca ją na pół nie zrobiła na niej absolutnie żadnego wrażenia. Odwróciła się w stronę Suì-Fēng, gotowa by zaatakować, lecz nie zdążyła.

– _Bakudō no 61, Rikujōkōrō!_

Kapitan wycelowała dwa palce w stronę Raashí, wystrzeliła z nich żółta energia, która przemieniła się w sześć świetlistych ramion. Wszystkie oplotły brzuch czarnookiej, ich moc ją unieruchomiła, Vuki nie mogła się ruszyć.

„ _Teraz!_ "

Suì-Fēng wystrzeliła naprzód. Nie spodziewała się, że zaklęcie utrzyma ją na długo w ryzach, musiała uderzyć, póki miała okazję. Skierowała Suzumebachi w serce dziewczyny, licząc że tym razem trafi. Do trzech razy sztuka…

Nagle rozległ się przeraźliwy dźwięk, ogłuszający, skrzekliwy pisk, który nie mógłby wydać żaden człowiek. Ani żadna żywa istota… To czarnooka wydała z siebie ten pisk. Kapitan zawahała się na krótką chwilę, widząc jej diaboliczny wyraz twarzy, lecz tylko na ten ułamek sekundy. Jej widok tylko utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że musi skończyć to jak najszybciej.

Vuki nagle się poruszyła. Na ramionach zaklęcia, które ją wiązało pojawiły się pęknięcia. Nie przełamała całkowicie pieczęci, nadal nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca, jednak mogła ruszyć rękoma. Natychmiast zaatakowała, jej ręka zmieniła się w wielką, bezkształtną łapę z trzema szponami, tą łapą zamachnęła się na Suì-Fēng, nim jeszcze się do niej zbliżyła. Kobieta nie zdążyła uskoczyć, uderzenie wyrzuciło ją w powietrze, zaś pazury pozostawiły rozcięcia na jej boku. Lekko oszołomiona, zdołała jednak wylądować na nogach. Raashí przełamała już zaklęcie, jej łapa zniknęła, po czym ruszyła w stronę kapitan, z tym diabelskim dźwiękiem wydobywającym się z jej ust. Zaczęła atakować wściekle pazurami, Suì-Fēng unikała i blokowała jej ataki. Nie miała z tym problemów, Vuki atakowała w furii, kompletnie na oślep. Zupełnie straciła panowanie nad sobą.

– Dość… mam… Twojego światła!

Wymierzyła nagle kopnięcie w bok kapitan, które zablokowała przedramieniem. Poczuła po chwili jak coś ją chwyta. Raashí złapała ją swoją stopą, która tak samo jak dłoń przybrała inną, nieludzką formę. Uzbrojona w cztery szpony, dwa skierowane naprzód, dwa skierowane w tył, przednie były nieco dłuższe od tylnych. Trzymała nią Suì-Fēng, obejmując w całości, jej lewą rękę przytwierdzając do ciała. Nagle wyskoczyła wysoko w górę, ciągnąc kobietę ze sobą, by za chwilę uderzyć nią z całej siły o sufit. Przygwoździła ją do stropu, samej zawieszając się tuż pod nią. Nim kapitan cokolwiek zrobiła Raashí zaatakowała, znów rozwarła usta, prezentując swoje zębiska, mając zamiar odgryźć jej twarz. Suì-Fēng uchyliła głowę przed uderzeniem. Gdy wężooka cofnęła się, szykując kolejne postanowiła wykorzystać ten moment. Jak i fakt, że jej prawa ręka była wolna… Wymierzyła pchnięcie swym Zanpakutō w znak Pszczelego Kwiatu na jej piersi. Vuki dostrzegła jednak ten atak, cofnęła się gwałtownie, puszczając kapitan. Po chwili zniknęła, a wraz z nią światło. Suì-Fēng zaczęła spadać, zupełnie oślepiona nie była w stanie zareagować, runęła z hukiem na podłogę. Uderzenie zamroczyło ją na chwilę, przez moment nie próbowała nawet się podnieść. Otrzeźwił ją dopiero ponownie pojawiający się purpurowy blask. Raashí była nad nią, miała zamiar zaatakować z góry, wycelowała ku kobiecie swoje pazury. Ta zdążyła jednak ją powstrzymać, wymierzając kopnięcie, którym trafiła prosto w głowę. Cios był wyjątkowo silny, wystarczył, by odrzucić czarnooką o kilka metrów. Kapitan miała dość czasu, by się podnieść, nim Vuki obróciła się w powietrzu, lądując na nogach.

„ _Cholera… Im dłużej trwa ta walka, tym gorzej dla mnie._ "

Suì-Fēng nie mogła w nieskończoność przedłużać tego pojedynku. W końcu opuszczą ją siły, co nie groziło Raashí. Poza tym coraz intensywniej czuła jej Reiatsu, co nie wróżyło za dobrze. Była zdecydowana, by zakończyć to właśnie w tym momencie.

– Ty… Shinigami… Zdechnij wreszcie!

Vuki znów rzuciła się do ataku. Skierowała prawą rękę w jej stronę, chcąc wbić szpony w serce kobiety. Suì-Fēng przesunęła się lekko, nie unikała tego ataku, pazury zostawiły rany na jej ramieniu, lecz dzięki temu mogła natychmiast kontratakować. Wycelowała Suzumebachi i pchnęła. W sam środek Pszczelego Kwiatu.

Gdy tylko kolec wbił się w ciało wydarzyło się naraz kilka rzeczy. Raashí nagle zastygła w jednej pozie, jej energia duchowa momentalnie ucichła, kapitan nie czuła już absolutnie niczego. Odzyskała też swoją pierwotną postać, znów zmieniając się w małą, niewinną dziewczynkę. Suì-Fēng również stała nieruchomo, wciąż trzymając Zanpakutō zagłębione w jej serce, jakby chciała się upewnić, że tym razem to już naprawdę koniec. Vuki nagle oklapła, jej ręce i głowa opadły, stałą jedynie dlatego, że opierała się o rękę kobiety. O dziwo bez problemu była w stanie ją utrzymać, była wyjątkowo lekka. Co było podejrzane…

Kapitan dostrzegła nagle, że oba znaki Pszczelego Kwiatu zaczynają powoli gasnąć. Była pewna, że udało się jej…

„ _Czyli jednak… To jednak na nią zadziałało._ "

Po kilku długich chwilach w bezruchu upewniła się, że walka dobiegła końca. Na krótko… Kiedy chciała wysunąć kolec z jej ciała, czarnooka nagle drgnęła. Zamarła. Przez moment obserwowała ją, jednak nie poruszyła się jeszcze raz. Uznała, że jej się przywidziało…

– To… nic…

Znowu usłyszała jej głos, niosący się echem po całym wnętrzu. Był cichy, bardzo cichy, zatem Suì-Fēng sądziła, że to znów tylko jej wyobraźnia. W tej chwili wolała wręcz tak myśleć… Nagle jednak rozległ się inny dźwięk. Cichy szloch… Tym razem kapitan była pewna tego, co słyszy, brzmiało to niczym pochlipywanie małej dziewczynki. Spojrzała na Vuki. To mogła być tylko ona, ale… Jak?

Wtem coś złapało ją za ramię, spojrzała szybko. To była jej dłoń… Nie miała już tych szponów, Zwyczajna, drobniutka dłoń. Nie atakowała jej… Tylko dlatego Suì-Fēng nie zareagowała, skierowała wzrok z powrotem na czarnooką. Drżała…

– To… nie pomoże… - usłyszała jej cichy, zapłakany głos - Ja… Przepraszam…

Choć powinna się od niej tego spodziewać, kobietę zaskoczyła tak nagła zmiana charakteru Vuki. Szczególnie na taki… Zachowywała się tak, jak na początku, gdy ją spotkała, jeszcze nim zwabiła ją tutaj. Niewinna, drobniutka i przerażona…

– Zabij mnie…

– Co…

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mogła powiedzieć, tego spodziewała się najmniej usłyszeć.

Raashí podniosła nagle głowę.

– ZABIJ MNIE!

Jej krzyk i jej twarz zaszokowały Suì-Fēng. To nie była ta sama diabelska twarz potwora, który chciał ją rozszarpać. Patrzyła na nią przestraszona, zrozpaczona dziewczyna, będąca więźniem samej siebie. Ona nie działała z własnej woli…

– Przecież o to ci chodzi! - mówiła dalej przez łzy - Proszę, zrób to wreszcie! Zabij mnie, zniszcz, spal mnie, by nie został ze mnie żaden popiół! Błagam…

– O… o czym ty mówisz, przecież…

Nie potrafiła tego pojąć, co skłoniła ją do tego, by… A raczej wiedziała. Ten potwór, który siedział w niej kontrolował ją wbrew jej woli, ten potwór… Makuta…

Vuki nie przestawała na nią patrzeć swoimi czarnymi oczyma, patrzyła z błagalnym spojrzeniem, pełnym bólu. Błagała Suì-Fēng, by zakończyła jej cierpienia. Żałowała jej… Kapitan nie pamiętała już kiedy i czy kiedykolwiek żałowała swojego wroga. Jednak ta dziewczyna… Naprawdę chciała ją zabić, nie tylko dlatego, że jest Raashí, lecz po to by mogła zaznać spokoju.

„ _Boi się… Samej siebie. To właśnie znaczy żyć z demonami umysłu?_ "

Jednak Suì-Fēng zaczęły nachodzić wątpliwości. Ona żyła… Pomimo stalowego kolca wbitego w jej serce, pomimo tego, że Suzumebachi trafiła w znak po raz trzeci Vuki nadal żyła. I patrzyła na nią ze strachem w oczach, kobieta nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić, jak skończyć tą walkę, jak…

Nagle strach zniknął z twarzy dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Diabolicznie…

Kapitan nie zdążyła zareagować. Nie dostrzegła niebezpieczeństwa, jedna z czarnych tkanin zaczęła owijać się dookoła jej szyi. Zacisnęła się gwałtownie, unosząc ją do góry. Chciała się jakoś wyrwać sięgnęła ku więzom, lecz nagle kolejne tkaniny spętały jej ręce i nogi. Nie miała już szans się uwolnić. Dała się podejść…

– Wredna, mała pinda… - odezwała się Raashí - Zawsze wtrąca się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Ale przynajmniej odwróciła twoją uwagę. Dzięki niej cię złapałam. Jesteś teraz moja…

Suì-Fēng poczuła jak tkanina zaciska się coraz mocniej na jej szyi. Coraz trudniej było jej oddychać. Z kolei Vuki uniosła się w powietrzu, jakby lewitowała. Przysunęła się bliżej kobiety. Zaczęła sunąć palcem po jej policzku.

– A teraz… Co powinnyśmy z tobą zrobić? Ukarać cię? Ukarać za ten ból jaki nam sprawiłaś? O tak, bolało, ta twoja piekielna magia… Nienawidzimy światła i ciepła, nienawidzimy czuć go na sobie. Twoje światło i ciepło jest irytujące, wolimy byś była taka jak my. Zimna i martwa…

Zsunęła się w dół. Suì-Fēng nic nie mogła zrobić, próbowała się wyrwać, lecz bezskutecznie, więzy były zbyt mocne. Musiał jak najszybciej coś wymyślić, znaleźć sposób, by się uwolnić zanim Raashí zdecyduje przestać się z nią bawić…

Nagle z jej ust wydobył się krzyk bólu. Vuki znów wpiła się w jej ranę, znów zaczęła wysysać jej krew. A więc miała zamiar ją torturować…

– Mmm… Tak jest, wypiję cały ten gorący sok z twoich żył, aż nie ostygniesz i nie zgaśniesz. Dołączysz wtedy do swych towarzyszy pod sufitem, dołączysz do mojej wesołej gromadki wisielców, zostaniesz tu ze mną na zawsze. Twoje ciało staje się moją ulubioną zabaweczką…

– Nie… Nic… z tego… Nie pozwolę ci…

– Tak?

Wężooka pojawiła się nagle tuż przed nią, jej twarz była centymetry od twarzy kobiety. Czarne ślepia uporczywie wpatrywały się w jej szare oczy, jakby Raashí chciała przepalić wzrokiem dziurę w jej głowie.

– A co niby chcesz zrobić, koleżanko? Jesteś moja, jesteś zupełnie na mojej łasce, tylko ode mnie zależy, kiedy umrzesz. Ty nie masz już nic, czym mogłabyś mnie powstrzymać… Choćby przed tym.

Wysunęła swoje długie zębiska, po czym wbiła je w jej lewe ramię. Głęboko… Suì-Fēng aż zawyła z bólu, czując jak jej szczęki szarpią się, jakby chciała wyrwać z niej mięso. Instynkt wziął górę nad kobietą, zaczęła wić się na wszystkie strony, byle tylko puściła, byle tylko to ustało. Pojęła, że Vuki nie chce jej tylko zabić, ma zamiar napawać się jej cierpieniem, chce ją torturować, zadawać jej ból. Bała się tego, czuła instynktowny strach, pomieszany z nienawiścią. Nienawidziła jej, gardziła takimi sadystami, czerpiącym przyjemność z czyjegoś cierpienia, dla niej takie niepotrzebne znęcanie się nad wrogiem, zamiast wykończyć go szybko i bez zbędnych ceregieli było niezrozumiałe… Złe. Była wściekła, miała ochotę sprawić jej taki sam ból, chciała zniszczyć ją, spalić, by nie został żaden popiół… Miała zamiar użyć całej swej mocy.

– _Sh… Shunkō!_

Rozbłysły białe błyskawice. Suì-Fēng zrobiła to bezwiednie, chcąc jedynie powstrzymać Raashí, nie kontrolowała tej techniki. Zwłaszcza jej mocy… Uwolniła ogromną ilość energii duchowej, wywołując potężną eksplozję. Pioruny wystrzeliły we wszystkie strony, rozrywając niemal cały dach oraz najbliższe ściany tego wielkiego magazynu. Jednak poskutkowało… Vuki zniknęła w białym świetle, więzy puściły, kapitan szybko wyskoczyła wysoko w górę, w stronę słońca. Wydostała się wreszcie z jej pułapki. Suì-Fēng wylądowała po chwili na skraju budynku, na resztkach dachu.

– Do diabła… Powinnam od razu to zrobić.

Dotąd nie przyszło jej do głowy, by użyć Shunkō. Nie wiedziała do końca dlaczego, najwyraźniej to przerażenie, ta chwila słabości sprawiła, że zapomniała o tej technice. Która okazała się najlepszym wyjściem z impasu…

Nagle zaczęła kasłać. Prawą ręką zaczęła masować gardło, wciąż czuła ucisk na szyi, z trudem łapała oddech. Poza tym ciężko było jej też utrzymać się na nogach, liczne rany dawały się we znaki. Jednak najwyraźniej to był koniec, kobieta rozglądała się z góry po ruinach magazynu. Vuki zniknęła, jedynym śladem po niej była jakaś czarna substancja w miejscu, gdzie obie przed chwilą stały. Zapewne to była krew. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby nawet jej krew była czarna…

Nie miała zamiaru się tym przejmować. Odwróciła się, mając zamiar wreszcie stąd odejść, nic tu po niej, skoro ta Raashí już nie…

Nagle jednak poczuła Reiatsu. Potężne, krwiożercze, przepełnione nienawiścią i żądzą zabijania. Było dobrze jej znane…

– Nie… Niemożliwe!

Spojrzała znów w dół, w stronę tamtej plamy. To nie była krew… To była ona. Plama zaczęła się rozrastać, czerń obejmowała coraz większy obszar, Suì-Fēng była pewna, że za chwilę się z niej wyłoni, lecz rozrastała się dalej. Była już zbyt duża jak na drobną dziewczynę…

– Światło… - rozległ się nagle jej diabelski głos - Parzy… Zgasić je. Okryć mrokiem… Wszystko…

Z plamy wyłoniły się czarne macki. Z każdą chwilą pojawiało się ich coraz więcej, po minucie namnożyły się do setek. Wiły się one na wszystkie strony, zlewając w bezkształtną masę. Suì-Fēng nie odważyła się zaatakować… Tego czegoś, czym była teraz Vuki. Była w tej chwili najbardziej wrażliwa na atak, gdy przybierała nową formę, jednak to było zbyt ryzykowne. Znów mogło się jej nie powieść, tak samo jak wtedy… Tak wielka ilość energii powinna ją spopielić, lecz mimo to przetrwała. Potrzebowała większej mocy, niż ta, którą wówczas uwolniła…

Macki zaczęły poruszać się nieco wolniej, również w bardziej ograniczony sposób, tworząc szczątkową sylwetkę. Pierwszą częścią nowego ciała Raashí była ręka. Nie była ona jeszcze w pełni rozwinięta, złożona ze splecionych ze sobą nieskładnie macek, które wciąż się wiły, pełna dziur. Jedyną jej całą, kompletną częścią była dłoń, długa i wąska, uzbrojona w cztery ostro zakończone palce. Dwa na zewnątrz dłoni były krótsze i przeciwstawne, pełniąc rolę kciuków, zaś dwa po wewnętrznej stronie były dużo dłuższe, stanowiące główną broń. Ta dłoń oraz jej ramię pojawiły się tuż nad plamą, by złapać się podłogi, wbijając w nią pazury. Jakby coś chciało się wydostać z tej czerni, niczym z jamy. I powoli zaczęło się wydostawać… Ręka zaczęła czołgać się po podłodze, ciągnąć powoli za sobą całą masę wijących się macek. Za chwilę pojawiło się drugie ramię, które również próbowało wyjść z czerni. Nagle cała ta chmara uniosła się, gdy pojawiła się kolejna kończyna, tym razem noga. Tak samo jak ręce była jedynie splecionymi mackami, za wyjątkiem stopy, o czterech szponach, dwoma dłuższymi skierowanymi w przód i dwoma krótszymi skierowanymi do tyłu. Cała jej budowa również była inna. Złożona była poza stopą z trzech części, między udem a golenią był jeszcze jeden segment, najkrótszy, łączący oba elementy. Ta noga oraz druga, która również po chwili powstała z macek były ostatnimi elementami jej nowego, choć wciąż niekompletnego ciała. Po plamie nie pozostał już żaden ślad, całą czerń została wchłonięta, stając się budulcem dla nowej formy czarnookiej dziewczyny. Czy raczej dla czegoś, co było w niej zapieczętowane.

„ _Co to za… Abominacja?! To jest jej prawdziwa postać? Tak wygląda jej… Makuta?_ "

Suì-Fēng wpatrywała się z niepokojem w tą istotę, idącą powolnym i ciężkim krokiem, z trudem utrzymując równowagę. Była osłabiona, jej ręce, nogi i tors były jedynie dziurawą siecią macek, które cały czas wiły się jak szalone, próbując się ze sobą spleść, by móc stworzyć kompletne ciało. Nie miała jeszcze nawet głowy, jej ruchy były bezwiedne, poruszała się naprzód bez żadnego powodu. Czymkolwiek było to coś, nie stanowiło zagrożenia. Na razie…

Po kilku krokach tego stwora macki stały się wolniejsze, nadal szarpały się na wszystkie strony, lecz znacznie słabiej niż poprzednie. Dzięki temu mogły się łączyć, sieć zaczęła gęstnieć, a ciało stało się wytrzymalsze. Widoczna też stała się jego sylwetka. I tylko węższa talia oraz nieco bardziej wydatna pierś świadczyła o tym, iż ten potwór był kiedyś kobietą…

Wraz z silniejszym ciałem zaczęła pojawiać się też głowa, macki przy samym szczycie torsu zwijały się w kulę. Kapitan obserwowała cały ten proces. Widząc jak rodzi się ów demon czuła coraz większą niepewność.

„ _Jeśli z jej poprzednią formą miałam takie problemy, to najgorsze dopiero nadchodzi… Nie mogę czekać._ "

Choć było to ryzykowne postanowiła zaatakować. Chciała zniszczyć to coś, zanim przybierze ostateczny kształt, póki jeszcze nie jest w stanie się bronić. Ruszyła, skoczyła w dół, uwalniając raz jeszcze białe błyskawice, szykując uderzenie, które miało spalić potwora, nim na dobre się narodził. Nie zdążyła jednak zadać ciosu…

Kula na czubku jej ciała przybrała bardziej jajowaty kształt, po chwili zaś pojawiło się na niej długie rozcięcie, tworząc usta. Niemal natychmiast pojawiły się też zęby, długie i wąskie. Istota obróciła się gwałtownie, kierując głowę w stronę Suì-Fēng. Szyja zaczęła nagle się wydłużać, stwór rozdziawił szczęki, celując zębiska w kobietę. Nie spodziewała się tego, tak szybkiej reakcji, instynktownie uniosła rękę, by zablokować ten atak. Na szczęście była to prawa ręka… Demon złapał zębami za rękawicę Suzumebachi. Trzymał ją mocno, lecz nie był w stanie przebić się przez Zanpakutō. Gdyby kapitan broniła się lewą ręką mogło się to skończyć gorzej…

Raashí nagle szarpnęła głową, chcąc cisnąć kobietą o ziemię. Suì-Fēng w porę zdążyła się zorientować, obróciła się w powietrzu, lądując na nogach. Z trudem jednak ustała, siła uderzenia była wyjątkowo duża. Potwór próbował znów szarpnąć, rzucić nią raz jeszcze, lecz nie pozwoliła mu na to, ciągnąc ręką w swoją stronę, chcąc się wyrwać. Jego zębiska trzymały jednak mocno.

– Cholera… Puszczaj!

Kapitan wymierzyła cios pięścią w podbródek. Jej atak wzmocniony mocą Shunkō rozerwał na części głowę demona, jej szczątki rozpadły się na małe, czarne, przypominające kształtem gąsienice fragmenty, które wiły się na podłodze, póki nie znikły, wyparowując. Jedynie te skryte w cieniu Suì-Fēng przetrwały. Długa szyja zaczęła zwijać się w stronę korpusu, przybierając kulistą formę, potem owalną, by na końcu przeobrazić się w nową głowę, identyczną jak poprzednia. Kobieta obserwowała cały ten proces. Dotarło do niej, że tak naprawdę nie ma niczego, czym mogłaby zniszczyć to coś, nawet rozwalenie głowy na kawałki w niczym nie pomogło, demon wciąż stoi przed nią nienaruszony.

Tymczasem ciało potwora stawało się coraz bardziej zwarte. Zniknęły dziury, ramiona oraz nogi przybrały normalny kształt, lecz korpus składał się tylko z przedniej części, przypominając bardziej formę, z której dopiero zostanie odlany tors, tył z kolei wciąż był pokryty mackami, które powoli tworzyły resztę. Demon nie poruszał się, był skierowany w stronę Suì-Fēng. Nie miał oczu, a jednak kobieta czuła na sobie jego… To nie mogło być spojrzenie, wiedziała jednak, że pomimo tego stwór wyczuwał ją, skupiał na niej swoją uwagę. Czuła to, ten przenikliwy chłód, jego mroczną energię, czuła jak próbuje wyssać z niej życie, jej rany zaczęły coraz mocniej dawać się jej we znaki. Czuła się bezsilna wobec tej istoty…

Demon nagle wydał z siebie skrzekliwy pisk, taki sam jaki wydała wcześniej Vuki. Nagle w Suì-Fēng uderzyła potężna fala Reiatsu, która niemal ścięła ją z nóg. Przytłoczyła ją ta moc, straciła kontrolę nad Shunkō, białe błyskawice zniknęły. Ta energia… Bolała. Zupełnie jakby w całe jej ciało wbijały się tysiące stalowych igieł, miała wrażenie, że sama energia tego potwora próbuje ją zabić. Utwierdził ją w tym widok okolicy, wszystko dookoła, począwszy od drewnianej podłogi po ściany i dach ruin magazynu zaczęło się rozpadać, zmieniać w pył, a sama okolica stawała się… Ciemniejsza, jakby słońce zaczęło powoli gasnąć. Kapitan wiedziała, co się dzieje. Epicentrum tego rozkładu, tej ciemności był oczywiście czarny demon, to jego moc tak wpływała na otoczenie, na światło i na nią samą. Ta energia nie była zwykłym Reiatsu, czuła to. Ten potwór był ciemnością, był pustką, był śmiercią…

Ruszył nagle naprzód, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. Osłabiona przez ten mrok Suì-Fēng nie zareagowała od razu, wręcz dostrzegła demona dopiero, gdy był już tuż przed nią, atakując pazurami z góry. W ostatniej chwili uskoczyła w bok, lecz potwór natychmiast zaatakował raz jeszcze, kolejnym chlaśnięciem szponów. Kapitan cofnęła się szybko, lecz nim stanęła dobrze na nogach znów w jej stronę pomknęły pazury. Tym razem zareagowała zbyt późno, demon zostawił rozcięcie na jej policzku. Wybiło ją to z rytmu, nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy skoczył na nią. Powalił ją na ziemię, przytwierdzając swoim ciężarem do podłoża, unieruchamiając jej ręce i nogi, łapiąc za nie swoimi kończynami. Rozwarł szczęki, ukazując Suì-Fēng swoje zębiska, którymi chciał zadać ostateczny cios. Kobieta nie była w stanie się uwolnić, mroczna istota była od niej znacznie silniejsza. Znalazła jednak sposób, by uniknąć śmierci.

Raz jeszcze uwolniła Shunkō. Potwór wydał z siebie diabelski wrzask, gdy błyskawice poraziły jego ciało. Jego dłonie i stopy, trzymające kapitan zostały rozerwane, zaś fala energii wyrzuciła go w powietrze. Wylądował po chwili na ziemi. Zaczął wierzgać, próbując się podnieść, lecz nie miał niczego, czym mógłby się chwycić podłoża. Suì-Fēng tymczasem wstała. Ruszyła w stronę demona, szykując uderzenie. Wiedziała, że go tym nie zniszczy, ale da jej to choć trochę czasu, zanim się zregeneruje. Wyskoczyła więc w powietrze, uderzając na niego z góry.

Kolejna eksplozja Reiatsu, choć nie tak potężna jak poprzednia sprawiła, że stwór wyparował. Po tym uderzeniu błyskawice ponownie zniknęły, kapitan stała na środku ruin. Nie potrafiła utrzymywać Shunkō zbyt długo, całą ta walka mocno nadwyrężyła jej siły, była wycieńczona, bolesne rany tylko potęgowały jej osłabienie. I ta mroczna energia, którą wciąż czuła…

„ _Długo tak nie wytrzymam… Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślę, jeśli nie znajdę sposobu, by zniszczyć tego… Tego Makuta… To może być moja ostatnia walka._ "

Starała się wymyślić cokolwiek, lecz ciężko było jej zebrać myśli. Szczególnie, że nie miała na to zbyt wiele czasu…

Nagle chłód, który odczuwała stał się intensywniejszy. Zwłaszcza na jej plecach… Wiedziała, że jest za nią, bądź za chwilę tam się pojawi. Bardzo powoli zaczęła odwracać głowę w bok. Kątem oka dostrzegła cień, czarny powidok tuż za sobą. Nie miał jeszcze rzeczywistej formy. Może dlatego nie zareagowała od razu…

Dopiero gdy dostrzegła jego łeb, jego długie zębiska obróciła się szybko, lecz było na to za późno. Demon złapał ją za szyję, uniósł wysoko do góry, po czym rzucił kobietą z całej siły. Suì-Fēng pomknęła w powietrzu w ogromną prędkością, uderzając o jedną z pozostałych ścian magazynu. Nie uczyniło jej to jednak większej szkody, ściana zmieniła się w proch, kiedy tylko jej dotknęła, a wraz z nią rozpadła się reszta budynku. Kapitan jednak leciała dalej, przez długi czas, zatrzymując się dopiero na innej budowli. Rąbnęła z całym impetem, przebijając się do wnętrza, lądując w gruzach. Potężny ból oszołomił ją, wręcz poczuła jak siła uderzenia łamie jej kości. Nie była w stanie się podnieść, każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że czuła się jakby całe jej ciało przeszywał prąd. Próbowała wstać jeszcze kilka razy, lecz w końcu się poddała, leżała nieruchomo, dysząc ciężko, starając się tym jakoś zmniejszyć ten ból.

– To… chyba koniec. - odparła do siebie łamiącym się głosem - Nie mam nic… czym mogę go pokonać.

Nie chciała się do tego przyznać, jednak w głębi duszy czuła, że nie zdoła pokonać tej istoty. Gdy ból ustał choć na trochę spróbowała raz jeszcze się podnieść. Robiła to jednak bez przekonania, jakby nie miało już to sensu.

„ _Czegokolwiek bym nie zrobiła to coś zawsze się odradza. Nic na niego nie działa… Ani Suzumebachi, ani Shunkō, jest nie do zniszczenia…_ "

Kiedy podnosiła się ze zwału gruzów chwyciła się za jeden z większych fragmentów ściany, by utrzymać równowagę. Chwyciła go prawą ręką… Jej wzrok na moment spoczął na rękawicy i na złotym kolcu. Nagle ją olśniło. Miała coś, co mogło zniszczyć tego potwora, spalić go tak, by nie został nawet popiół. Coś, co miało dosyć mocy…

Wydostała się z gruzów, wyszła po chwili z budynku. Otoczyła ją nagle jasnoniebieskiej barwy energia duchowa, która z każdą chwilą narastała. Suì-Fēng miała zamiar użyć ostatniej broni, jaką dysponowała. Jej użycie było wyjątkowym ryzykiem, jednak w tym przypadku to jedyne wyjście. Jeśli chciała przeżyć…

Dostrzegła w oddali sunący w jej stronę mrok. Demon pędził w jej stronę, by wykończyć kapitan. Jednak była ona już gotowa…

– Mam już dosyć tej ciemności. Pozbędę się ciebie raz na zawsze.

Po kilku chwilach potwór skrócił dystans pomiędzy nimi. Skoczył, rzucając się na kobietę. Nie zdążył jej sięgnąć.

– Bankai!

Fala Reiatsu odrzuciła stwora na sporą odległość, jego całe ciało zostało silnie oparzone przez samą energię uwolnienia prawdziwej formy Zanpakutō Suì-Fēng. Rękawica na jej prawej dłoni zaczęła przekształcać się, okalając całą jej prawą rękę. Gdy Suzumebachi przybrała swój nowy kształt zupełnie nie przypominała owej lekkiej i poręcznej broni, w sam raz do skrytobójczych technik.

Ramię kapitan otoczyła złota zbroja, zaś do niej przymocowana była wąska i długa rakieta, niemal dwukrotnie wyższa od jej właścicielki, złota z czarnymi znakami. Na końcu ramienia była dodatkowo przyłączona maska ochronna. Potężna wyrzutnia, która zupełnie nie pasowała do Suì-Fēng. Lecz w starciu z tym demonem nie liczyło się, kto pierwszy zaskoczy przeciwnika, zadając szybki, śmiertelny cios. Teraz najważniejsza była siła ognia.

– _Jakuhō Raikōben!_

Kobieta natychmiast podniosła rakietę, celując jej koniec w stronę mrocznej istoty, leżącej daleko przed nią, wijącą się jeszcze z bólu, spopieloną częściowo przez energię duchową. Jednak po chwili stwór się uspokoił, próbował się podnieść.

– Nic z tego!

Skryła swoją twarz za maską, patrząc przez wąski wizjer. Musiała dokładnie wymierzyć, miała tylko jeden strzał. Demon zdążył już wstać, odwrócił się w jej stronę. Znów poczuła ten chłód, jakby patrzył na nią, koncentrował się na niej, mając zamiar zaatakować…

Nagle zniknął. Nie zdematerializował się jak czynił to dotąd. To przypominało bardziej shunpo… Kapitan postawiła rakietę.

„ _Cholera, uciekł. Gdzie teraz…_ "

Pojawił się nagle tuż przed nią. W ruch poszły jego szczęki, ruszył na Suì-Fēng, chcąc przegryźć jej gardło. Uchyliła się w bok przed jego zębami. To jednak był jedyny manewr, jaki teraz mogła wykonać. Nie była w stanie zareagować odpowiednio na jego kolejny atak, gdy chlasnął pazurami. Trafił bez problemu, zostawiając dwa rozcięcia na dekolcie, tuż pod jej szyją. Kobieta nie mogła tego uniknąć, na tym polegało ryzyko użycia jej Bankai. Ta rakieta była wyjątkowo duża i ciężka, wyjątkowo trudnym był z nią jakikolwiek ruch, a co dopiero skuteczne unikanie ataków potwora. Co gorsza był teraz tuż obok, nie mogła wystrzelić pocisku, a znalezienie innej pozycji do strzału graniczyło teraz z cudem. Szczególnie, że ten podąży za nią… Postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę, lecz okazało się to niewystarczające.

Suì-Fēng jednak nie miała zamiaru się teraz poddawać.

Demon zaatakował po raz kolejny, uderzając szponami z góry. Kapitan uniosła lewe ramię, zatrzymując nim jego łapę, odbiła w bok jego cios, po czym natychmiast kontratakowała. Wsparła się o swoją rakietę, wyskakując do góry i wymierzyła kopnięcie w jego korpus. Silne kopnięcie, w które włożyła nie tylko fizyczną siłę, również swoje Reiatsu. Gdy tylko uderzyła, niewielki wybuch niebieskiej energii posłał stwora w powietrze. Nie odleciał jednak zbyt daleko, zdołał chwycić się pazurami o podłoże, zapierając się wszystkimi czterema kończynami. Suì-Fēng w międzyczasie stanęła z powrotem, choć z pewnym trudem, rakieta niemal nie obaliła się na ziemię. Nie skończyła jednak na tym kopnięciu…

Lewą rękę skierowała w stronę demona.

– _Hadō no 32, Ōkasen!_

Z jej dłoni wystrzelił złoty promień. Potwór nie zdążył uniknąć zaklęcia, bądź w jakiś sposób go zatrzymać. A trafiło idealnie… Energia uderzyła go w głowę, rozcinając i ją, i całe jego ciało na dwoje, obie jego części opadły bezwładnienia ziemię. Kiedy tylko kapitan to dostrzegła natychmiast podniosła rakietę raz jeszcze. Udało jej się zrealizować cel. Pierwszy atak miał na celu odrzucić go jak najdalej, zaś ofensywne zaklęcie, uderzające w demona miało go przytrzymać w miejscu na jakiś czas. Czas, który musiał wystarczyć jej do wykonania celnego strzału. Znów skryła twarz za maską, namierzając swój cel. Nie zdążyła jednak dobrze wycelować…

Znów poczuła tą mroczną energię. Potężną, potężniejszą od wszystkiego, co dotąd czuła, walcząc z Vuki i jej demoniczną formą, nawet energia duchowa Bankai jej nie ochroniła przed jego wpływem, poczuła ból, gwałtowne osłabienie, tak jak wtedy. Okolica znów znalazła się pod wpływem demona, podłoże oraz budynki zaczęły zmieniać się w pył, zaś światło słońca przygasało. Szczątki istoty ponownie przybrały formę macek, wijąc się leniwie. Nagle jednak wystrzeliły na wszystkie strony, rozrastając się w oszałamiającym tempie, zaczęły ogarniać coraz większy obszar, zaczęły piąć się coraz wyżej ku górze.

Ciało stwora przypominało teraz wielkie, czarne drzewo, pełne dziur. Pnące się macki tworzyły jego pień, zaś jego podstawą, jego korzeniami były dziesiątki długich kończyn, większych bądź mniejszych, które rosły cały czas. Jedna z nich uderzyła nagle w ziemię tuż obok Suì-Fēng. Gdyby ta ogromna kończyna wylądowała metr bardziej w lewo nie zdołałaby uskoczyć…

Kobieta jednak niespecjalnie się tym przejęła. Patrzyła na demona, nie kryjąc już przerażenia. Rozrastał się on coraz bardziej, wzrostem sięgając czterech pięter. Jego korpus rozszerzał się ku górze, z którego odchodziły grube i długie macki, niczym gałęzie. Obie części rozciętego przez zaklęcie łba potwora wędrowały cały czas w górę, obie przybrały nową formę. Nie przypominały już ani trochę głowy, tylko wrośnięte w ciało dwa narządy gębowe, uzbrojone w dziesiątki rzędów ostrych, długich zębów. To już nie był zwyczajny potwór, to…

„ _Czym... Ona naprawdę była?! Jakim cudem w jej ciele kryło się coś takiego, ta moc… Staje się coraz silniejszy, jego Reiatsu, ten mrok rośnie z każdą chwilą. Czuję to… Coraz trudniej mu się opierać…_ "

Wpływ jego mocy na Suì-Fēng był z każdą chwilą silniejszy, nie potrafiła już ignorować bólu. Poczuła nagle jak rana na policzku zaczyna się rozszerzać… Była pewna, że to za sprawą tej ciemności. Musiała jak najszybciej to skończyć. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością w tym wszystkim był fakt, że teraz potwór z pewnością nie może ruszyć się z miejsca. Nie ucieknie…

Skierowała pocisk w stronę demona. Miała go już na „muszce", nie była w stanie nie trafić w nieruchomy cel. Zawahała się jednak… Jej Bankai miało ogromną siłę rażenia, wystarczającą, żeby zniszczyć to monstrum, tak by nie został po nim żaden ślad. Lecz jeśli to zrobi… Stała zbyt blisko, jeśli wystrzeli z tego miejsca, źle się to dla niej skończy.

„ _Nie mam wyboru. W tej chwili tylko ja mogę to powstrzymać, jeśli tego nie zrobię będzie rozrastać się dalej, aż w końcu zniszczy wszystko… Muszę to zrobić. Nawet jeśli zginiemy oboje._ "

Była zdecydowana. Gotowa, by wyeliminować swój cel, gotowa zrobić to kosztem własnego życia.

– Spłoń.

Z tyłu rakiety wystrzelił ognisty pióropusz, po czym pomknęła w stronę demona. Siła odrzutu wgniotła kapitan w ziemię, zdołała jednak ustać. Pocisk frunął po spirali, wystarczyło kilka sekund, by dosięgnął swojego celu. Potwór zdążył jedynie wyczuć zbliżającą się do niego energię, zdążył obrócić się w jego stronę…

Rakieta trafiła w sam środek korpusu, po czym eksplodowała z siłą miniaturowej bomby atomowej. Całe ciało demona zniknęło w ognistej kuli, potężna fala uderzeniowa wstrząsnęła okolicą, niszcząc najbliższe budynki, zmieniając je w sterty dymiących zgliszczy. A zasięg rażenia tej broni był naprawdę przerażający, nawet kilometr stąd budynki drżały pod wpływem siły Bankai Suì-Fēng. Ona sama stała zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od epicentrum.

Kula ognia na szczęście do niej nie dotarła, lecz pozostała fala uderzeniowa. Uwolniła Shunkō, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu energia wybuchu jej nie rozerwie. Udało się, lecz pozostał jednak odrzut, przed którym się nie obroniła. Fala wystrzeliła ją w powietrze z ogromną prędkością. Nie była w stanie się zatrzymać, czy choćby zwolnić odrobinę, w ciągu kilku sekund przeleciała dobre dwieście metrów, nagle jednak na jej drodze stanął budynek. Uderzyła weń z impetem, przebijając się przez jego ściany. Ciałem Suì-Fēng wstrząsnął ogromny ból, zamroczył ją, omal nie straciła przytomności. Co gorsza jej prędkość wciąż była wyjątkowo duża, leciała dalej, wprost na kolejne budynki, które przetrwały eksplozję. Przebijała się przez nie, jeden po drugim, za każdym razem czując oszałamiający ból. W końcu jednak zatrzymała się na ostatniej budowli, najwyższej ze wszystkich, poprzednie zderzenia zwolniły ją znacznie, kobieta wbiła się jedynie w ścianę, zwisała teraz wysoko nad ziemią. Całe jej ciało było zmaltretowane, wyniszczone i walką z demoniczną Raashí, i tym morderczym lotem przez Seireitei. Z licznych ran ściekała krew, każda kość była połamana bądź zmieniła się w proch przez zderzenia z betonowymi ścianami. Była półprzytomna, nie widziała, niemal nie słyszała, czuła wyłącznie ból. Odpływała powoli…

„ _To… koniec… Wykonałam… swoje zadanie…_ "

Jej Zanpakutō przybrało swój pierwotny kształt, w jej dłoni pojawił się wakizashi, który natychmiast zaczął spadać. Jego właścicielka nie była w stanie go utrzymać… Suì-Fēng powoli zaczęła zsuwać się ze ściany, w końcu i ona powoli opadała w dół. Pędziła coraz szybciej na spotkaniu ziemi, to miało być ostatnie uderzenie, jakie poczuje…

Jednak jej osłabione przez zbliżającą się śmierć zmysły zdołały coś wyczuć… Usłyszała kogoś. Poczuła jak ten ktoś łapie ją w locie, poczuła jak obaj lądują miękko. Czuła ciepło… czyjegoś ciała. Tak przyjemnie…

Usłyszała czyjś głos. Znajomy głos. Kobiecy…

– Wybacz, Suì-Fēng. Przybyłam za późno…

Przez chwilę myślała, że to omamy, jedynie wytwór jej umysłu, będącego na krawędzi unicestwienia. Jednak słyszała ją, czuła… Widziała niewyraźnie jej twarz, tuż przed sobą. Naprawdę tu była…

– Zaraz nadejdzie pomoc. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Nie umieraj…

Czując jej bliskość, słysząc jej głos, widząc jej twarz… Nie bała się. Mogła odejść w jej ramionach…

„ _Yoruichi… sama…_ "

* * *

Rukia i Shichi wpatrywały się w chmurę dymu, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Raashí Unak. Sōren Sōkatsui najwyraźniej go spacyfikowało…

– U… Udało się.

Srebrnowłosa wciąż wyczuwała jego energię duchową, lecz nie tak wyraźnie jak wcześniej, jakby… Musiał być poważnie ranny. Czyżby to był koniec walki?

– Rukia!

Dostrzegła kątem oka, jak jej przyjaciółka słabnie. Kuchiki poczuła nagle jak jej nogi miękną, nie potrafiła ustać, zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię. Shichi natychmiast ruszyła na pomoc, dziewczynie jednak wróciło nieco sił, zdołała utrzymać pion. Choć czuła się, jakby przebiegła maraton…

– Co się stało? Trafił cię?

– Nic mi nie jest. To zaklęcie trochę mnie zmęczyło, to wszystko.

– To dobrze. Bałam się, że cię zranił…

Nagle siódemeczka syknęła z bólu, chwyciła się za lewe ramię. Rana, która zostawił jej Unak była poważniejsza, niż sądziła. Mroczki pojawiły się przed jej oczami, gwałtownie opuściły ją siły, nie potrafiła utrzymać się na nogach. Rukia musiała ją przytrzymać, by nie upadła.

– To ty jesteś ranna. I to poważnie, powinnaś…

– Nic mi nie będzie. To tylko… Wygląda tak groźnie.

Po chwili Shichi stanęła o własnych siłach. Skierowała wzrok w stronę dymu. Była pewna, że Unak nie przeżył uderzenia tego zaklęcia. Nadal czuła jego Reiatsu, choć bardzo niewyraźnie. Uznała, że to tylko wiszące w powietrzu echo.

„ _To koniec…_ "

Źle się z tym czuła. Nawet jeśli nie miała wyboru, nawet jeśli stawką było życie jej i Rukii… Nawet fakt, że zdołała oddalić od niej zagrożenie wcale nie przynosiło jej ulgi. Nie potrafiła cieszyć się z czyjejś śmierci.

– To nie twoja wina… - odparła cicho w jego stronę

– Co? - Rukia spojrzała na Shichi, słysząc jej półszept

– On nie zawsze taki był. Unak… Pamiętam go jeszcze, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, oboje dołączyliśmy do Klanu w tym samym czasie. Był wtedy taki… narwany, zawsze pakował się w kłopoty, zawsze potrafił się z nich wyłgać, jak na dzieciaka był wyjątkowo bystry, inteligentny, łatwo dostosowywał się do sytuacji, to było… imponujące. Miał jedną tylko wadę, zbyt łatwo ulegał wpływom, był naiwny, tak szybko uwierzył we wszystko, co słyszał od innych Raashí. Jeszcze zanim nas rozdzielono, zanim posłano go na szkolenie… Już wtedy się zmienił, a co dopiero po dziesiątkach lat prania mózgu. Wiem, co mu mówili, mnie próbowali wmówić to samo. Dlatego nie mam mu za złe tego, że próbował nas zabić. Wybaczę mu…

Rukia patrzyła na dziewczynę zaskoczona. Nie poznawała jej, wydawała jej się wieczną optymistką, zawsze taka wesoła, czasem trochę dziecinna, teraz… Była taka poważna, na jej twarzy malował się smutek, melancholia. Nie znała jej od tej strony…

– Teraz to i tak nieważne. - Shichi odwróciła się w jej stronę - Już po wszystkim, powinnyśmy stąd jak najszybciej…

– Doprawdy, wzruszające…

Obie dziewczyny przeraziły się, słysząc ten głos. Były pewne, że już po walce… Spojrzały w stronę chmury. Siódemeczka wyczuła nagle jak jego Reiatsu rośnie. Nagle rozbłysło błękitne światło błyskawicy, mknące ku nim. Żadna z nich nie zdążyła zareagować. Celem ataku okazała się srebrnowłosa…

Poczuła ból. Piorun przeszył jej ciało na wylot, zaledwie o centymetr mijając serce. Gwałtownie opuściły ją siły, nie była w stanie ustać. Odpływała…

– Shichi!

Rukia nawet nie zauważyła momentu ataku, dostrzegła tylko, jak siódemeczka zaczyna padać na ziemię. Rzuciła się, by złapać ją, udało jej się, lecz nie była w stanie jej utrzymać. Nie sądziła, że jest tak ciężka… Ochroniła ją jednak przed uderzeniem głową o kamienną posadzkę. Widziała spopieloną ranę na samym środku jej piersi, przechodzącą na wylot. Była niemal pewna, że trafił ją w serce. Że zabił…

– Naprawdę, prawie się wzruszyłem twymi słowami, gwiazdowłosa. Ale przypomniało mi się…

Kuchiki odwróciła głowę w stronę źródła tego głosu. Nie wierzyła, że on naprawdę przeżył uderzenie jej zaklęcia. Nie potrafiła tego pojąć. Aż tak silni są Raashí?

– Przypomniało… Że guzik mnie obchodzi twoja łaska. Zdrajczyni…

Dym wreszcie rozwiał się, ukazując wciąż żywego Unaka. Całe jego lewe ramię zmieniło się w szeroką, stalową tarczę, którą w ostatniej chwili zdołał się osłonić przed błękitnym promieniem. Choć nie całkowicie, prawa część jego ciała została dosyć dotkliwie poparzona. Z drugiej dłoni wystawał szpikulec, to nim właśnie wężooki wystrzelił błyskawicę, korzystając z zapasów energii, jakimi Shichi nasyciła wcześniej jego metalowy szkielet, chcąc przytrzymać go wtedy w miejscu. Wpatrywał się w dziewczyny z wściekłością.

Nagle ruszył powoli do przodu. Nie atakował, nie z tak wielką i ciężką lewą ręką, która zaczęła przybierać swój poprzedni kształt. Szedł spokojnie w stronę Rukii, chcąc skrócić dystans jak najbardziej, nim uderzy. Kuchiki położyła przyjaciółkę na ziemi, teraz na polu walki została tylko ona. Uniosła Zanpakutō, gotowa ochronić Shichi. Przed szarowłosym Raashí… Była wściekła za to, że zaatakował ją bez wahania, bez litości. Szczególnie po tym, co przed chwilą od niej usłyszała…

– Co ty zrobiłeś?! Tak po prostu postanowiłeś ją zastrzelić?!

– Wiesz, jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważyła, to od samego początku mam taki zamiar. - odpowiedział Unak nienawistnym głosem

– Ale jak tak możesz?! Przecież byliście…

– Co, przyjaciółmi? Czyżby zdążyła ci się wygadać? Przyjaciółmi byliśmy, dopóki każde z nas nie podążyło własną ścieżką, póki nie zdecydowała się zdradzić Klanu, który dał jej tak wielką szansę, by zaistnieć, A ona tak po prostu to odrzuciła…

Jego ramię powróciło w końcu do pierwotnej postaci, choć niezupełnie. Cała ręka, od dłoni aż po obojczyk była pozbawiona skóry, została ona zastąpiona cienką warstwą srebrzystego metalu. Mężczyzna był gotowy do walki. Lecz nie zdecydował się jeszcze na atak…

– A nie pomyślałeś, że ma powód, by to robić? Że zdecydowała się was opuścić…

– Jaki powód?! - ryknął nagle Raashí - Zdrada jest zdradą, żaden z nas nie zamierza jej wybaczać. Powinnaś rozumieć, co mam na myśli. Z tobą nie było podobnie, Kuchiki? Złamałaś prawo Shinigami, powinnaś zostać za to stracona, przecież dobrowolnie poddałaś się tej karze. A to, co wtedy się działo…

Rukia nadal była na niego wściekła, jednak gdy tylko usłyszała o swoich uczynkach od niego gniew przeszedł w szok. Skąd on o tym wiedział? Tak wiele Raashí wiedzą o tym, co dzieje się w Seireitei?

– Wiedziałaś, że źle zrobiłaś, byłaś gotowa ponieść konsekwencje. A to jest nasze prawo, zdrada i krzywoprzysięstwo to przestępstwa najgorsze ze wszystkich, wyniszczające duszę, zmieniające cię w zwykłe zwierzę. Ona dobrze o tym wiedziała, kiedy zdecydowała się to zrobić. A zresztą… Powód?

Wycelował nagle szpikulec ze swej prawej dłoni w leżącą nieruchomo Shichi. Kuchiki szybko stanęła między nią, a wężookim, pewna, że wystrzeli za chwilę kolejny piorun. Tak się nie stało… Unak zignorował jej reakcję.

– Dobrze wiem jaki to powód. Odkąd tylko trafiła pod skrzydła Raashí Nuuvuka zapomniała o wszystkim, czego uczyli ją Czarnoocy. Przywiązała się do niego, zrobiła coś czego nie powinno się robić pośród kryjących się w cieniu wojowników. Nawet ja wiem, że nie należy tak robić, nie spędzając wśród Czarnookich nawet sekundy. A ona? Pokazała, że jest tylko dużym dzieciakiem, uznając go za swojego przybranego, starszego braciszka, ubzdurała sobie, że robimy mu krzywdę, zapominając, że dołączył do nas z własnej woli. Nagle dla niej cały nasz Klan stał się zły, przestały jej się podobać nasze metody, nasze poglądy, postanowiła od nich odejść, choć przyjęła je, zgodziła się za nie walczyć. A czy takie postępowanie nie nazywa się przypadkiem zdradą? Odeszła od nas tylko dlatego, że kilku ludzi było dla niej miłych, zapominając jak wiele krzywdy wyrządzili naszym, kryjącym się pośród nich przez dziesiątki lat. Więc tak… Ani trochę nie szkoda mi smarkuli, która za każdym razem popełnia ten sam, durny błąd! I pora, żeby za niego zapłaciła!

Raashí zgiął nogi w kolanach, szykując się do skoku. Rukia szybko uniosła gardę, była pewna, że tym razem uderzy. Lecz znów się powstrzymał…

– Rukia… chan…

Oboje usłyszeli cichy głos Shichi. Nadal była przytomna. Kuchiki odwróciła się w jej stronę, srebrnowłosa patrzyła na dziewczynę gasnącymi oczyma.

– Proszę… - odparła słabym głosem - Uciekaj… szybko… Ratuj się…

– Co… Nie, nie mogę cię tak…

– Ależ proszę, Rukia-chan! - zakrzyknął nagle Unak z szyderczym uśmieszkiem -Nie krępuj się, uciekaj! Uciekaj jak najdalej stąd, zostaw przyjaciółkę i ratuj siebie, nie oglądaj się za siebie, nie oglądaj się na nic! To najwyższa pora, by gwiazdowłosa wreszcie przekonała się, jacy jesteście naprawdę! Uciekaj śmiało, inaczej… Sam cię do tego zmuszę.

Wystrzelił nagle naprzód, tym razem był zdecydowany, by zaatakować. Szpikulec z jego prawej dłoni wydłużył się i przybrał kształt miecza. Nim właśnie wymierzył pierwsze uderzenie, gdy tylko sięgnął Rukii, uderzył z góry. Dziewczyna zablokowała ten atak, chociaż ze sporym trudem. Tak samo było z kolejnym ciosem, wymierzonym z boku, który omal jej nie przewrócił. Jego ataki przybrały na sile…

Ponownie zamachnął się, wymierzając szerokie cięcie. Rukia tym razem uskoczyła, wolała nie ryzykować tego, że jego cios go powali. Po chwili Unak uderzył z góry, Kuchiki uskoczyła w tył. Jego ostrze rozbiło kamienną posadzkę, Raashí natychmiast podniósł swoją klingę, ruszając za nią, pchnął ostrzem, celując między oczy dziewczyny. Ona zaś zdołała odbić jego ostrze w bok, stwarzając sobie okazję do kontrataku. Teraz ona wymierzyła pchnięcie w serce wężookiego, Unak zablokował jednak jej Zanpakutō drugim ramieniem. Swym mieczem uderzył z dołu na skos, Rukia bez problemu uniknęła tego ataku. Choć w sile z pewnością nie mogła mu dorównać, miała jednak pewną przewagę. Walka ostrzem, wystającym bezpośrednio z jego przedramienia nie była zbyt łatwa, w porównaniu do prawdziwego miecza, wyprowadzanie ciosów również było trudniejsze. To dawało dziewczynie więcej czasu, by zareagować na każdy jego atak. Jednak z drugiej strony nie mogła uciekać w nieskończoność. A niestety nie miała pojęcia jak ma go pokonać, użyła już przeciw niemu wszystko, co miała. I wyszedł z tego zaledwie z poparzeniami…

– Naprawdę radzę ci uciekać, panienko. - odezwał się wężooki - Chyba nie masz zamiaru umrzeć?

Raashí natychmiast ruszył za nią, wymierzając kolejne uderzenie z góry, który Rukia znów uniknęła. Unak ani myślał jej odpuścić, za każdym razem gdy dziewczyna unikała jego ciosu ten ścigał ją, nie pozwalając jej nawet na chwilę wytchnienia. Atakował nieprzerwanie, licząc na to, że w końcu popełni jakiś błąd.

Zaatakował znów pchnięciem, Rukia uskoczyła w bok. Mężczyzna natychmiast wymierzył szerokie cięcie, nim dziewczyna zdążyła uciec dalej, co miała zamiar zrobić. Uniosła szybko Zanpakutō, zatrzymując to uderzenie, lecz raz jeszcze jego siła omal jej nie wywróciła. Unak ciął po raz kolejny, celując w szyję, Kuchiki wychyliła się do tyłu, ratując głowę. Również następny cios uniknęła, wymierzony z góry. Raashí ciął wysoko, znów próbując pozbawić przeciwnika głowy, tym razem Rukia jednak przykucnęła. To dało jej kolejną szansę, by zaatakować, uderzyła z dołu. Unak jakby się zagapił, nie zareagował od razu. Lecz jednak zareagował… Wężooki zniknął nagle.

„ _Sokanas…_ "

Dziewczyna szybko zrozumiała, co się stało, szybko też zdołała przewidzieć jego kolejny atak. Odwróciła się, unosząc gardę, gotowa do zatrzymania ciosu. Nie pomyliła się, Raashí niemal natychmiast pojawił się przed nią. Chciał zajść ją od tyłu, uderzył natychmiast, jednak Kuchiki bez problemu zatrzymała jego ostrze. Ten atak był szybki, a przez to znacznie lżejszy od pozostałych, zdołała utrzymać się po tym bloku. Unak zaatakował po raz kolejny. Tym razem w sposób, którego Rukia się nie spodziewała…

Wycelował w jej stronę drugą, otwartą dłoń, z nadgarstka wysunął się gwałtownie stalowy szpikulec, mknący ku dziewczynie. Kuchiki uskoczyła do tyłu w ostatniej chwili. Zapomniała, że Unak nie musi ograniczać się do jednego ostrza, ten atak zbił ją nieco z rytmu. Wężooki bezlitośnie to wykorzystał. Ciął z piruetu w dół, trafiając w bok jej uda, ostrze pozostawiło długie i głębokie rozcięcie. Gwałtowny, bolesny impuls sprawił, że Rukia straciła koncentrację. Raashí podciął ją nagle szpikulcem, przewracając ją, gdy tylko dziewczyna znalazła się na ziemi przycisnął ją jedną nogą, nie dając żadnej szansy na ucieczkę. Wycelował w nią swoje ostrze, gotów zadać ostatni, śmiertelny cios.

– To chyba twój koniec, Kuchiki.

Klinga ruszyła w jej stronę. Rukia zamknęła oczy, czekając na uderzenie.

– Nie…

Usłyszała cichy krzyk. To była Shichi. Patrzyła na to…

Rozległ się brzęk metalu. To nie był ten głuchy odgłos, gdy stal przeszywa w ciało. Dziewczyna usłyszała dźwięczny odgłos tuż przy swoim lewym uchu. Nie czuła żadnego bólu… Po chwili odważyła się otworzyć oczy. Wciąż żyła…

Wężooki mężczyzna nie dobił jej, jego ostrze wbiło się w kamienną podłogę tuż obok jej głowy. Była w szoku, nie potrafiła się ruszyć, wręcz nie wierzyła, że to zrobił. Czemu ją oszczędził?

– Chociaż może jeszcze nie…

Patrzyła jak stoi nad nią, wpatrując się weń z uśmieszkiem. Jego noga, przytwierdzająca ją do ziemi ustąpiła. Po chwili szok minął Rukii. Natychmiast próbowała się podnieść, zaatakować Unaka, lecz nim choćby drgnęła Raashí przyłożył jej ostrze do szyi.

– Wiesz, właściwie to mam lepszy pomysł. A co byś powiedziała, gdybym jednak postanowił cię nie zabijać? Hm?

– Co? Jak to, przecież…

Nie tylko Rukia była zadziwiona jego słowami. Wężooki spojrzał w stronę Shichi. Ona również go usłyszała. I tak jak Kuchiki nie wierzyła w to co słyszy.

– Oczywiście mam jeden warunek. Ty przeżyjesz… - Unak cofnął swoje ostrze - Ale zostawisz gwiazdowłosą w moich rękach.

– Co takiego?!

Nie miała pojęcia, co ma o tym myśleć. Co on kombinował? Co chciał tym osiągnąć?

– Pomyśl logicznie, panienko Kuchiki. Tak naprawdę niczemu nie zawiniłaś, nie naraziłaś się wcale Klanowi. Pomijam fakt, że jesteś Shinigami, którzy są naszymi wrogami, jednak to my zaatakowaliśmy pierwsi. Twój opór jest jak najbardziej zrozumiały. Ale poza tym… Jesteś tylko zwyczajną dziewczyną, która niczego złego nie zrobiła. Jedynym problemem jest fakt, że istniejesz, Klanowi zależy na ukryciu twojego istnienia, a na to jest inny sposób, niż eliminacja. Mogę zapewnić ci azyl, schronienie wśród nas, będziesz ukryta przed niepożądanym wzrokiem i żyła sobie szczęśliwie. A ona…

Skierował ostrze w stronę Shichi. Nawet nie spojrzał na nią.

– Zdradziła nas, zdradziła to, co obiecała chronić, nasz cel, naszą misję. Dla niej już nie ma ratunku, prędzej czy później i tak zginie. Jaki jest sens, żeby chronić kogoś takiego, ryzykować dla niej życie? Dlaczego życie kogoś takiego ma być cenniejsze niż twoje? Myślmy racjonalnie… A więc? Zgadzasz się ze mną? Rukia-chan…

Unak wyciągnął ku niej lewą dłoń, już pozbawioną szpikulca. Jego twarz złagodniała, przybrała bardziej przyjazny wygląd, choć chyba nie potrafił pozbyć się tego nieco złowrogiego uśmiechu. Rukia miała mętlik w głowie. Skąd ta nagła zmiana? Czemu nagle postanowił jej pomóc, uratować ją przed gniewem Raashí, nie widziała żadnego powodu, dla którego mógłby to zrobić. Jednak nie wierzyła, żeby był taki szlachetny… Spojrzała w stronę siódemeczki, patrzącą na nią z przerażeniem. Zrozumiała, co chciał zrobić…

„ _Chciał, żebym mu ją wydała. I tak mógł w tej chwili zabić nas obie, ale on… Chce jej dopiec, chce, żeby poczuła się samotna, żebym… Zdradziła ją…_ "

– Odpowiedz, dziewczyno. - wężooki odezwał się po chwili milczenia - Jeśli pojawią się tutaj inni Raashí nie będą wobec ciebie tacy pobłażliwi. Decyduj się szybko, mogę ci pomóc a ty możesz pomóc nam. To chyba uczciwy układ.

Po jego słowach była już pewna… Wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Powoli podniosła się z ziemi, stając naprzeciw mężczyzny. Pozwolił jej na to, wciąż czekając z wyciągniętą dłonią.

– Byłabym straszną idiotką… - Rukia nie patrzyła na niego

Powoli uniosła lewą dłoń. Unak był pewny, że odniósł sukces. Nie dostrzegając jej prawej ręki, wciąż trzymającej Zanpakutō.

– Gdybym się zgodziła porzucić przyjaciółkę!

Nim Raashí cokolwiek zrobił, Kuchiki uniosła swój miecz, wymierzając pchnięcie w jego serce. Miała doskonałą okazję, żeby go wykończyć jednym atakiem. I trafiła idealnie, jej białe ostrze przebiło go na wylot. Nawet się nie spostrzegł… Tak przynajmniej myślała.

Unak rozwiał się nagle niczym dym. Rukia wcale go nie trafiła, wężooki zdążył uniknąć jej ciosu. Zmarnowała okazję…

– Uciekaj!

Usłyszała krzyk Shichi. Za późno…

Pojawił się tuż przed nią, łapiąc za szyję, unosząc ją wysoko w górę. Dziewczyna próbowała uderzyć raz jeszcze swym Zanpakutō, lecz Raashí wybił go jej z ręki swoim ostrzem. Była bezbronna. Zdana na łaskę Unaka, który nie miał zamiaru być dłużej pobłażliwy.

– Muszę się z tobą zgodzić… - wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z rozeźloną miną - Teraz jednak jesteś jeszcze głupsza, odmawiając wrogowi, którego nie jesteś w stanie pokonać. Ty i gwiazdowłosa jesteście siebie warte… Drugiej szansy już nie będzie, po prostu…

Uniósł prawą rękę, przykładając swoją klingę do jej policzka.

– Zrobię to, co do mnie należy. Wykończę ciebie, a potem zabiorę się za twoją przyjaciółeczkę, równie głupią co…

Nie dokończył. Nagle jego prawy bark przestrzeliła błękitna błyskawica. Mężczyzna zatoczył się, omal nie tracąc równowagi, lecz ustał. Puścił Rukię, która upadła pod jego nogi.

– Co… Ty jeszcze…

Skierował wzrok w stronę Shichi. Dziewczyna już nie leżała na ziemi, siedziała przykucnięta, opierając się jedną ręką. Gdy tylko Unak dopadł Kuchiki próbowała się podnieść, nie chcąc pozwolić mu na skrzywdzenie Rukii, kiedy uniósł swoje ostrze ona wycelowała dłoń w jego stronę. Po chwili dookoła niej zatańczyły błyskawice, a jedna z nich pozostawiła w ciele mężczyzny wypaloną dziurę sporych rozmiarów. Taką jaką Raashí sprawił jej… Nadal na jej piersi widoczna była ta rana, lecz teraz była już mniejsza, powoli zasklepiając się. Strzał wężookiego szczęśliwie nie trafił bezpośrednio w serce, gdyby piorun przeszył jej ciało nieco niżej to byłby koniec…

– To kolejna twoja wielka wada… Unak…

Z trudem, na chwiejących się nogach, lecz zdołała stanąć po dłuższej chwili. Nie była już przerażona, patrzyła na szarowłosego oczami pełnymi determinacji. Chciała to wreszcie zakończyć…

– Nigdy nie doprowadzasz spraw do końca. Powinieneś mnie wykończyć od razu, kiedy miałeś okazję.

– Naprawdę? - Raashí wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego - I sądzisz, że to ma jakieś znaczenie? Co niby takiego zdziałasz, żyjąc dłużej? Wcale nie tak dłużej…

Zniknął nagle z oczu Shichi. Dziewczyna niemal natychmiast dostrzegła wężookiego tuż nad sobą, uskoczyła szybko w bok przed uderzeniem jego ostrza. Potężnym uderzeniem, które rozbiła kamienną podłogę, które pozostawiło dość sporych rozmiarów krater. Srebrnowłosą zaskoczyła ta siła, gwałtowność Unaka.

Raashí wylądował pośrodku krateru. Nagle rzucił lewą ręką ostrze, celując w Shichi. Ta odbiła je swymi pazurami, lecz to miało tylko odwrócić jej uwagę. Mężczyzna pojawił się momentalnie obok niej, wymierzając cięcie. Siódemeczka cofnęła się o krok, by zyskać nieco pola i odbiła jego miecz w górę. Postanowiła kontratakować, kierując pięć pazurów lewej dłoni w jego serce, jednak zawahała się, widząc że wężooki nawet nie ma zamiaru się bronić, zamiast tego od razu uderzył mieczem z góry. Nie zaryzykowała, uniknęła jego ciosu, straciła jednak szansę na przejęcie inicjatywy. Unak zaczął atakować nieprzerwanie, raz za razem, nie dając jej żadnej szansy na ponowną kontrę. Ani nawet na to, by uciec przed jego ciosami. Mogła tylko się bronić…

– I co teraz, koleżanko?! - zapytał drwiąco wężooki - Zdaje się, że nie masz już niczego, czym możesz ze mną wygrać! Dalej myślisz, że powinienem cię wtedy dobić?! Jak widzę, niewiele ci to dało! Wciąż mogę skończyć z tobą i twoją przyjaciółeczką kiedy tylko zechcę!

Nie przestawał zadawać ciosów, zmuszając Shichi do cofania się. Nie mógł jednak jej trafić, srebrnowłosa wyjątkowo zręcznie się broniła. Ułatwiał jej to sam Raashí, był wściekły, walczył w gniewie, nie był skoncentrowany. To dawało dziewczynie trochę więcej czasu, choć nie wiedziała, jak to wykorzystać. Musiała przyznać mu rację, w walce z nim nie miała większych szans. Jednak miała inny sposób…

– Powinieneś już dawno się nauczyć… - zaczęła

Nie dokończyła, przerwało jej potężne uderzenie z dołu, które omal nie wyrzuciło jej w powietrze.

– Możesz już przestać wytykać mi te wady?! Co ci z tego przychodzi, skoro nie jesteś nawet na tyle silna, by je wykorzystać…

Kiedy wymierzył pchnięcie Shichi dostrzegła szansę. Zrobiła krok w lewo, złapała jedną dłonią za klingę wężookiego tuż przy nasadzie, potem drugą. Zebrała wszystkie siły… Po czym gwałtownie zgięła stalowe ostrze, które pękło. Siódemeczka nie czekała na jego reakcję, wykonała szybki piruet i wbiła miecz pod jego żebra. Unak zupełnie się nie spodziewał takiego manewru, poczuł jak stal zagłębia się w jego ciało.

– Jeśli masz zamiar lekceważyć przeciwnika, Unak… - odezwała się znów Shichi - Rób to tylko, gdy jest martwy.

Szok mu przeszedł, gdy usłyszał jej głos. Natychmiast postanowił wykorzystać okazję, stalowy szpikulec wysunął się z jego lewej dłoni, chciał odpłacić dziewczynie tym samym. Jednak Shichi nie poprzestała na tym jednym ataku…

– Haaaaa!

Zakrzyknęła, uwalniając swoją moc. Potężniejszą od wszystkiego, co do tej pory zaprezentowała, błyskawice strzelały na wszystkie strony, a ich siła niszczyła wszystko, co tylko trafiły, mury, ściany, samo Reiatsu dziewczyny sprawiało, że budynki i kamienne podłoże zaczęło się rozpadać pod jego naporem. Unak zaniechał ataku, próbując opanować jej rozszalałą moc, która przepływała przez jego ciało. Przychodziło mu to z większym trudem, niż sądził…

– Z ciebie też kiepska uczennica, gwiazdowłosa! Ile razy jeszcze musisz to zrobić, żeby pojąć, że twoja moc w ogóle na mnie…

– A jak sądzisz? - przerwała mu dziewczyna - Jak wiele błyskawic naraz jesteś w stanie kontrolować swoją własną mocą?

Taki był jej plan. Miała zamiar przepuścić przez jego ciało jak najwięcej elektrycznej energii, nad którą nie zdoła zapanować. Patrzyła na niego, prosto w oczy, jej spojrzenie było pełne determinacji, pewności siebie. Mężczyzna zaczął się wahać… Po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaczął się jej obawiać. Tego, że jest w stanie go pokonać. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać…

– I wydaje ci się, że dasz radę? To brzmi, jakbyś miała więcej mocy ode mnie. Ha! Nie żartuj sobie…

– Jeśli tak bardzo ufasz swoim mistrzom… To zastanów się. Jaki był powód, dla którego to ja trafiłam do Czarnookich, czemu mnie wybrano? Jestem jedyną w Klanie, która do nich trafiła.

Nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Miała rację… Czuł to, coraz więcej mocy, którą z coraz większym trudem kontrolował. Jeszcze trochę i ona go złamie…

Rukia stała tymczasem kilkadziesiąt metrów stąd. Gdy tylko Unak ją puścił, gdy zaczął walkę z Shichi starała się wstać jak najszybciej, żeby jej pomóc. Kiedy już udało się jej podnieść, srebrnowłosa uwolniła swoją moc. Kuchiki była pod wrażeniem. Nie sądziła, że kryje w sobie tak wiele energii…

Domyśliła się też, że zrobiła to po to, by przytrzymać miejscu swojego przeciwnika. Zrobiła krok naprzód, gotowa wspomóc przyjaciółkę w ostatecznym pokonaniu rywala. Shichi wyczuła jej zamiary…

– Kryj się szybko! Już! - krzyknęła w jej stronę

Miała zamiar to zakończyć, wyzwolić całą moc, jaka w niej drzemie. Najpierw jednak chciała, by Rukia była bezpieczna. Mogła ją przypadkiem zranić…

Nagle poczuła ruch. Pomimo energii, przenikającej jego ciało był w stanie w jakimś cudem się poruszać. Próbował podnieść lewą rękę, uzbrojoną w szpikulec. Chciał zaatakować…

– Ty mała… - wycedził z wściekłością - Jeśli masz zamiar mnie spalić… Ja spalę twoje serce. Z tej odległości z pewnością trafię… Zabiorę cię ze sobą, a wtedy…

– Unak…

Shichi spuściła wzrok. Oparła głowę o tors wężookiego, ku jego zdziwieniu.

– Nie zdołam cię przekonać w żaden sposób, nigdy nie uwierzysz w to, co mówię. A skoro jesteś teraz moim wrogiem… Naszym wrogiem… Nie mam innego wyboru, muszę cię zlikwidować.

– Że co… Po co ty mi to mówisz?

– Wiem, że tego nie zrozumiesz. Nie liczę na to, chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział…

Zachowanie dziewczyny zupełnie przeczyło temu, co robiła, jej moc wciąż narastała, wciąż uderzała w mężczyznę potężną elektryczną energią, której temu z każdą chwilą było coraz trudniej się opierać. Już teraz czuł jak powoli wypala go od środka…

Nagle Shichi objęła go w pasie drugą ręką, tuląc się do jego ciała.

– Wiedział… że gdybym tylko mogła, nie zrobiłabym tego. Przepraszam cię…

Raashí był w szoku, zupełnie nie pojmował tego, co robiła. To był… żal? Ona żałowała tej walki, tego, że z nim walczyła i przede wszystkim tego, że go pokonała. Miała rację, zupełnie nie rozumiał jej zachowania. I nawet nie próbował… Lecz zrozumiał choć ją…

– Durna…

Srebrnowłosa podniosła gwałtownie głowę, spojrzała na niego, słysząc jego głos. On również na nią patrzył, lecz bez wściekłości, jak uprzednio. Nadal miał surową minę, lecz łagodniejszą.

– Za co ty mnie przepraszasz? Za to, że walczyłaś? Że się broniłaś? Każdy z nas robi to, co musi. Ty też zrobisz teraz to, co musisz.

Shichi nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie głosu. A chciała powiedzieć tak wiele… Widziała w jego złotych oczach spokój, jakby pogodził się z porażką, jakby nie zamierzał dłużej walczyć. Nie był na nią wściekły, nie okazywał gniewu, tak jak wcześniej. Była pewna, że wciąż jej nie rozumiał, nie przekonała go do swojej racji. Nie rozumiał, lecz wiedział, tak jak tego pragnęła. Wiedział, że walczy z nim, że wkrótce zakończy jego życie z tych samych powodów, dla których on miał zamiar zakończyć jej życie.

Lecz nie to było dla niej tak szokujące. To troska, którą ujrzała w jego oczach. Unak patrzył na nią, chcąc ją wesprzeć w tym, co musi teraz zrobić. Zabić go… Tak trudno było jej w to uwierzyć. Wiedziała jednak, że był szczery w swych uczuciach. Byli wrogami… Jednak pozostali przyjaciółmi. To dodało jej otuchy. Była gotowa…

Uwolniła pełnię swej mocy. Ku niebu wystrzeliła potężna błyskawica, potężne wyładowanie energii wstrząsnęło całym Seireitei. Shichi i Unak zniknęli w błękitnym świetle, w ogromnej kuli błękitnego światła widocznego aż z Rukongai, o ogromnej, niszczycielskiej sile. Wszystko wewnątrz niej momentalnie ulegało dezintegracji, a to, co było poza nią również nie było bezpiecznie. Z jej wnętrza na wszystkie strony strzelały pioruny, rozbijając mury i ściany, wszystko, na co tylko się natknęły.

Rukia w ostatniej chwili zdążyła uniknąć jednej z nich. Natychmiast wykonała polecenie Shichi, domyślała się co planuje. Pędziła przez ulice Seireitei, by znaleźć kryjówkę, zdołała uciec dość daleko, lecz jak się okazało to wciąż było zbyt blisko. Nie spodziewała się, że srebrnowłosa miała tak ogromne zasoby Reiatsu. Bała się, czy aby uwolnienie tak wielkich pokładów energii duchowej nie jest dla niej niebezpieczne… W tej chwili musiała jednak zatroszczyć się o siebie. Biegła wciąż, unikając raz po raz uderzeń piorunów, póki najpotężniejsza błyskawica rozdzierająca niebo nie zniknęła. To oznaczało wreszcie koniec tej walki. Kuchiki zawróciła, mknąc ulicami najszybciej jak tylko mogła. By pomóc swej przyjaciółce…

– Powodzenia, gwiazdowłosa…

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie Shichi usłyszała z ust Unaka, nim zupełnie zniknął w oślepiającym, błękitnym świetle. Gdy światło zgasło nie było go już, ogromna energia rozbiła na atomy jego ciało. Pozostało po nim jedynie złamane ostrze, które dziewczyna wciąż miała w ręce. Jedyny dowód tego, co tu zaszło, jedyna pamiątka po nim… Siódemeczka osunęła się na kolana, wciąż trzymając klingę, patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem. To nim posłużyła się, by wlać w jego ciało tą energię, która go zniszczyła.

Nagle ostrze zaczęło się rozpadać, stal momentalnie pokryła się rdzą i zmieniła się w pył. To jeszcze mocniej przeraziło Shichi, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że jego naprawdę już nie ma. Przez nią…

„ _Zabiłam… go… Powinnam, przecież chciał zabić mnie, zabić Rukię, ale… Unak… Wtedy, zanim ja… Nie był taki jak wcześniej. Może gdybym… zaniechała… Może dałby nam spokój, jego oczy… były inne, wtedy… Patrzył tak na mnie, gdy go… A jeśli… Zabiłam bez powodu, jeśli naprawdę… zrozumiał… On… Ja… Co ja zrobiłam?!_ "

Ogarnęły ją wątpliwości, bała się, że niepotrzebnie zadała ten ostateczny cios, że Unak zginął na darmo. Dotąd zabiła zaledwie jeden jedyny raz, lecz wówczas był to ktoś zupełnie jej obcy, a fakt, że jej ofiarą był właśnie Unak… Przyjaciel… Wstrząsnął ją jeszcze mocniej. Poczuła łzy, spływające po jej policzkach, jej ciało drżało z rozpaczy, ze strachu, była na skraju załamania, nie potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić. Czy tak teraz będzie wyglądać jej życie? Nieustanne walki z Raashí, z osobami, które znała, które darzyła przyjaźnią, uczuciem. Z osobami, które zdradziła… Teraz za każdym razem będzie musiała… zabijać…

– Shichi… Jesteś cała, nic…

– ZOSTAW!

W szoku nawet nie zauważyła, że zbliża się do niej Rukia, niemal nie słyszała jej głosu. Kiedy jednak poczuła jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu zareagowała wyjątkowo gwałtownie, obróciła się, odtrącając jej rękę, jej dotyk przeraził ją. Podskoczyła raptownie, upadając na ziemię, zaczęła się cofać, uciekać, lecz uspokoiła się, gdy ujrzała przyjaciółkę. Choć wciąż była roztrzęsiona…

– Och… Rukia…

– Wszystko… dobrze?

Reakcja siódemeczki mocno zaskoczyła dziewczynę, a nawet nieco przeraziła. Przez chwilę widziała szaleństwo w jej oczach. Na szczęście tylko przez chwilę…

– Prze… przepraszam. - wyjąkała srebrnowłosa, siadając z powrotem - Myślałam, że… To ktoś inny. Nic mi nie jest…

– Na pewno? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej…

– To nic takiego, po prostu… Unak… Ja… Ale nie miałam wyboru, prawda? Taka jest wojna, gdybym tego nie zrobiła, zginęłybyśmy obie. Muszę się z tym pogodzić. Że czasem będę musiała… Zabić…

– Shichi…

Rukia przyklękła naprzeciw niej. Widziała, że źle znosiła śmierć wężookiego, nawet jeśli był wrogiem nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z tym, że odebrała komuś życie. Co gorsza dla niej nie był po prostu wrogiem…

– Sama nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz, prawda?

Położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Siódemeczka uniosła wzrok ku niej. Na jej twarzy malowała się rozpacz. Ogromna… Dziewczyna chciała ją pocieszyć.

– Ten Unak… Przyjaźniliście się. Dla ciebie wciąż był przyjacielem.

To nie było pytanie. Mimo to Shichi skinęła głową, patrząc na Rukię swymi smutnymi oczyma.

– Nie powinnaś się tym zamartwiać. Nie miałaś wyboru, zrobiłaś to, co trzeba…

– Nic nie rozumiesz. - do oczu srebrnowłosej znów zaczęły napływać łzy - Zabiłam przyjaciela. Poświęciłam jego życie, żeby ratować swoje. Tak nie robi prawdziwa przyjaciółka. Potwierdziłam tylko wszystko, co o mnie mówił, jestem zdrajczynią, zdradziłam wszystko, co do niego czułam tylko po to, żeby ocalić własną skórę, zupełnie nie…

– Nieprawda! - krzyknęła ostro Rukia

Shichi umilkła, patrząc na dziewczynę z lekkim strachem. Kuchiki nie była na nią zła. Współczuła jej… Nie mogła dłużej słuchać jak obwinia się, im dłużej słuchała, tym mocniej ciążyły na niej jej własne wspomnienia.

– Wiem, jak się teraz czujesz. Ja… Wiem, co to znaczy, gdy ktoś kogo darzysz uczuciem… Kiedy ginie z twojej ręki… Kiedy nie masz wyboru i… Ale nie można się tym zadręczać, wtedy jest tylko gorzej. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić, pojąć, że to… było konieczne. W końcu… Nie robił tego z własnej woli, ktoś inny kontrolował go. Śmierć pozwoliła mu się uwolnić… Tak właśnie było…

Nie wiedziała, czy jej słowa w jakikolwiek sposób poskutkowały, ani czy w ogóle jej słuchała… Tak naprawdę zaczęła mówić do siebie, by uspokoić własne sumienie. Niewiele pomogło… Wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w ziemię, pogrążana we własnych ponurych myślach.

– Może… naprawdę tak było…

Rukia spojrzała znów na Shichi. Ona również spuściła wzrok.

– Unak… Miał rację…

– Shichi, przestań…

– Nie o tym mówię. - podniosła nagle głowę - Nasz walka z pewnością nie przejdzie bez echa, jeśli są w pobliżu inni Raashí, przyjdą tu.

Zaskoczyła ją ta nagła zmiana… Oczy srebrnowłosej stały się nagle bystre jak wcześniej, choć sądząc po jej lekko drżącym głosie wciąż nie było jej łatwo pogodzić się, z tym co się stało.

Wstała nagle, Kuchiki podniosła się w ślad za nią. Jej słowa ją otrzeźwiły. Niemal zapomniała, że trwa bitwa, w pobliżu może być wróg. Obie zapomniały…

– Musimy się gdzieś ukryć? - spytała - Nie jesteśmy w stanie dłużej walczyć, szczególnie ty.

– Nic mi nie będzie. Rany się zaraz zagoją, tylko…

Nagle poczuła przeszywający ból, promieniujący od rany w jej piersi poprzez całe ciało, jej nogi ugięły się pod ciężarem jej własnego ciała, nagle opuściły ją siły, nie mogła ustać. Rukia zareagowała w porę, łapiąc dziewczynę. Tym razem zdołała ją utrzymać. Usadziła dziewczynę po chwili na ziemi.

– W tym stanie raczej nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Przynajmniej póki się nie zagoją…

– Tak… Chyba masz… Uciekaj stąd.

– Co…

Powiedziała to tak niespodziewanie, że Kuchiki niemal nie zorientowała się, że coś mówi.

– Musisz stąd uciec… Tutaj jesteś zbyt odsłonięta, znajdą cię…

– Ani mi się śni, nie zostawię cię tak! - zaprotestowała Rukia - Jeśli to ciebie znajdą nie obronisz się sama.

Shichi nie oponowała. Nie miała na to sił, rana wciąż dawała się jej we znaki, choć ból stopniowo słabnął. Poza tym tak naprawdę nie chciała zostać sama. Również z innego powodu…

– Skoro tak…

Nawet teraz zastanawiała się nad dalszymi posunięciami, myślała nad tym jak ochronić swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie martwiła się o siebie, tak poważne rany, jakie zostawił jej Unak nie były dla niej niebezpieczne, szybko zagoją się, nie zostawiając śladu. Rukia nie miała takiego szczęścia, choć wyszła z tej potyczki ze znacznie mniejszymi obrażeniami. Jednak, jeśli pojawi się inny Raashí…

„ _Rukia ma rację, walka z Unakiem zbytnio nas zmęczyła, kolejna skończyłaby się dla nas źle. A nawet jeśli nie… To i tak nie ma sensu, on pośle za nią kolejnych zabójców. Zrobią wszystko, żeby tajemnica się nie wydała…_ "

Nagle ją olśniło. Znalazła sposób, żeby ocalić Rukię. Klan zrobi wszystko, żeby tajemnica się nie wydała. Lecz kiedy już się wyda, kiedy wszyscy będą wiedzieć… Stracą jedyny atut, który tak usilnie próbują ratować. Muszą dowiedzieć się wszyscy… A zacznie od tej, która winna wiedzieć o tym pierwsza.

– Obiecałam ci coś… - odezwała się po długiej chwili

– Co? O czym…

– Obiecałam, że… Wyjaśnię ci wszystko. Czemu cię ścigają. Teraz… To chyba dobry moment, skoro przez jakiś nie możemy nigdzie się stąd ruszyć. Masz prawo wiedzieć…

– Naprawdę? - Rukię zaskoczyła jej decyzja - Więc dlaczego? Co takiego im zrobiłam, że tak usilnie próbują mnie zabić? Przecież nigdy nie widziałam żadnego Raashí na oczy, póki nie…

– To nie chodzi o ciebie. To…

Shichi zawahała się na moment, chcąc zebrać myśli. Tak wiele tego było…

– W tym wszystkim chodzi o twoją starszą siostrę. O Hisanę…


End file.
